The Eternal Saga
by C O S M O B L A Z E
Summary: (Ongoing Arc: The Thousand-Year Blood War) Soul Queen always desired Soul King's throne but with Sesshomaru's return from the Netherworld and Lucifer's awakening... Orochi, Naraku, Gotei 13, Sesshomaru's comrades and rest of the warriors are going towards a blood war which will decide the ruler of this new world, formed from the integration of the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 1:** **Prelude to Chaos**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

It was a dramatic dawn in the Soul Society; the golden rays of sunlight on its land were describing a scenario of a grand chaos and destruction. Almost all the lower ranked Soul Reapers were busy in managing the remnants of crumbled buildings, extinguishing the fire at places and helping the injured fellow Soul Reapers. Most of the Captains were not present there while Ichigo, Byakuya, Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi were looking towards Sesshomaru who was standing a bit away from them along with Tia Halibel. Everyone was in a bad shape but they were calm like the survivors of an apocalypse.

* * *

 **In order to make any kind of sense of it, I have to go back a few years ago in past, when the true apocalypse started…**

 **(Past)**

After the 3 years of Naraku's defeat and the disappearance of Shikon Jewel when Kagome had finally returned to the Feudal Era in order to spend the rest of her life with Inuyasha, everything was very peaceful just like a beautiful dream but the pleasant dreams have a nasty habit of often turning into nightmares.

The significant changes in the past due to Kagome's interference caused a terrible disturbance in the space and time balance of earth or World of the Living. This disturbance brought a chain of natural calamities such as earthquakes, volcanic eruptions etc. into both the present (Modern Era) as well as in the Feudal Era. However, the mighty Gods i.e. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades stopped this destruction with the help of some other entities by transforming Feudal Era into a separate dimension i.e. Demon Dimension.

But every action has an equal and opposite reaction and thus a new and mysterious Demon Empire appeared out of nowhere in the Demon Dimension and it completely changed the face of that world. Now Demons were forced to give up the free nomadic lifestyle and accept the political kingdoms bounded way of life and soon Sesshomaru's Mother reestablished the Great Dog-Demon Empire with herself as the Empress and Sesshomaru as the Prince. Being the prince and also the greatest contributor in the establishment of Great Dog-Demon Empire, the duty of handling the external affairs fell into Sesshomaru's hands. Thus, his frequent visits to the Soul Society and Central 46 for meetings resulted in the development of friendly relationships between him and some of the Captain Class Soul Reapers especially Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin, Byakuya, Kyoraku, and Ukitake.

* * *

 **(Three days before the Present day)**

 **The final battle between the Soul Society and Aizen at fake Karakura town in the World of the Living…**

Blood was scattering in the sky as Aizen put a fatal cut at Halibel's belly after unsheathing his sword; every single person was shocked to see that unexpected scenario.

"I am done with you… it seems you are not strong enough to fight for me." Aizen said in his usual egoistic and calm tone.

Halibel stepped back a bit with her hand tightly wrapped around the deep wound at her belly while her eyes were wide open with the shock of Aizen's betrayal.

"I…I don't understand…" She said slowly with a great shock.

"Isn't it obvious? Even if I made any more of you sacrifice yourselves, it would achieve nothing. I went through a lot of trouble to gather you Espadas but I have never expected that your gathered strengths will be inferior to that of mine." Aizen said further in a serious tone.

At first, Halibel got even more shocked but swiftly came back to her senses just as she realized that whom she had trusted blindly, for whose sake her Fraccions died and for whose sake she was fighting for this long, he was using her all this time for his own selfish plans. Her anger rose at its peak, she chafed her teeth while looking towards Aizen furiously and then she rushed towards him with all the strength she had left with to put into one final blow.

"How troublesome!" Aizen spoke normally in a calm tone just as Halibel's weapon hit him at the right-hand side of his abdomen.

Now Halibel got confused as there were no expressions of pain or disturbance on Aizen's face even after receiving a powerful direct hit from her. While thinking about all this she was rapidly losing her strength of even staying conscious. Soon enough she understood that the one whom she attacked just now was an illusion as it had already got scattered in the air and then all of a sudden she felt a sword slowly cutting through her skin at the back of her left shoulder.

"Don't make me go through the effort to swing my sword twice on the likes of you." Aizen said while stabbing his sword in Halibel's left shoulder.

But before Aizen could have slashed Halibel, a turquoise colored energy wave pushed him away from her. Now everyone fell in a greater shock when they saw it was Sesshomaru who had pushed Aizen away from Halibel with his Bakusaiga.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I had no idea that you can step into the battle for the sake of a lowly Arrancar." Aizen spoke in a bit playful manner but Sesshomaru ignored his words and quickly turned back to catch Halibel as she was falling down towards the ground.

Halibel felt in her blurry consciousness that someone was holding her in his arms and from that fierce and unique spiritual pressure she immediately recognized Sesshomaru even with her eyes closed.

"Lord Ses… Sessho..maru… m..my apolo..gies that once a..again you have to b..break your rules… to save.. m..me." Halibel said in a very low and painful voice.

"Do not speak, relax and undone your Resurreccion in order to save your spirit energy." Sesshomaru said to her as he flew towards Head Captain Genryuusai while holding her into his arms.

"What could be the reason behind this Demon Prince Sesshomaru?" Head Captain Genryuusai said in a serious tone while staring at him.

"Neither I have violated any of the rules nor have I done anything which is against the words which I gave you before coming here… Head Captain Genryuusai!" Sesshomaru replied to him.

"But now I can't afford you to stay here, you have to go back either to the Soul Society or to the Demon Dimension." Head Captain Genryuusai spoke to Sesshomaru in a strict tone.

Sesshomaru remained silent after listening to Head Captain Genryuusai's words and then he approached Lieutenant Kira at the ground who was healing Rangiku and Hinamori. Kira got shocked to see unconscious Halibel in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Kira, do you think if there is anyone from Squad 4 who is still present in the Soul Society?" Sesshomaru asked him with slight restlessness.

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, I might have healed her for you but I am already occupied and yes, there must be some soldiers in the barracks of Squad 4 who can heal her." Kira replied to Sesshomaru.

"I know… I want you to open a Senkai Gate for me." Sesshomaru replied him.

Just as Kira opened the Senkai Gate, Sesshomaru entered inside it in order to reach the Soul Society with Halibel as soon as possible.

"I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru wants to save an Espada." Kira murmured to himself while watching Sesshomaru taking Halibel to the Soul Society.

"Interesting! A Demon is so desperate to save an Arrancar that he has put aside all the rules, morality and pride and moreover Halibel accepted his aid who never trusted any men except me… but no wonder because after all both of them are merely the monsters so they are just responding to each other's miserable condition." Aizen taunted after Sesshomaru had left with Halibel to the Soul Society.

"Aizen you have forgotten the value of pride, morality and other basic building blocks of a true warrior in the overwhelming greed of power and that makes you nothing but even lowlier than a Hollow." Head Captain Genryuusai spoke to Aizen.

"You just don't understand… so, now I am coming to destroy all of you and then I will proceed to the Soul Society in order to make the King's Key." Aizen said with a cunning smile on his face.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 2:** **A Bond's Blooming**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Interesting! A Demon is so desperate to save an Arrancar that he has put aside all the rules, morality and pride and moreover Halibel accepted his aid who never trusted any men except me… but no wonder because after all both of them are merely the monsters so they are just responding to each other's miserable condition." Aizen taunted after Sesshomaru had left with Halibel to the Soul Society.

"Aizen you have forgotten the value of pride, morality and other basic building blocks of a true warrior in the overwhelming greed of power and that makes you nothing but even lowlier than a Hollow." Head Captain Genryuusai spoke to Aizen.

"You just don't understand… so, now I am coming to destroy all of you and then I will proceed to the Soul Society in order to make the King's Key." Aizen said with a cunning smile on his face.

* * *

 **The Soul Society…**

Sesshomaru had arrived in the Soul Society and he was rapidly proceeding towards the barracks of Squad 4. All the Soul Reapers were quite amazed to see him over there and that too with a female Arrancar in his arms. Soon enough he found the barracks of Squad 4 and entered into a barrack which was looking prime amongst all. Yasochika Iemura approached Sesshomaru just as he saw him but his eyes got wide open with the amazement when he saw an Arrancar in his arms.

"L..Lord Se..Sesshomaru!" Yasochika said shockingly.

"Yasochika, I want you to heal her immediately." Sesshomaru spoke in a slightly restless manner.

"Umm… but Lord Sesshomaru she is an Arrancar." Yasochika replied with the hesitation as well as confusion.

"I know…!" Sesshomaru replied coldly.

Now Sesshomaru made Halibel lie down on one of the bed and then Yasochika immediately began to examine her injuries.

"Oh! She is in a real bad condition; the wound at her belly is too deep and fatal." Yasochika said after observing Halibel's injury.

"There is one more wound at the back of her left shoulder." Sesshomaru said with the expression of slight concern on his face.

Yasochika tried to turn Halibel around from the side of her left shoulder but he was still not able to see it completely.

"I can't see it properly… umm… Lord Sesshomaru… her jacket and the Hollow mask remnants need to be removed." Yasochika said with hesitation.

"Then call some nurse!" Sesshomaru replied to him.

"Umm… Lo…Lord Sesshomaru… actually, there is no female Soul Reaper present here right now… so… umm… you have to manage it." Yasochika said with a great hesitation and then he moved to the other side of the curtain around Halibel's bed.

At first, Sesshomaru felt a great unease but then he somehow managed to unzip Halibel's jacket and detached the Hollow mask remnants and then he put all of these things aside. Afterwards, he disrobed his kimono and put it over her breasts so that she didn't get exposed to Yasochika.

"Now you can begin your healing operations." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone while coming out of the curtains without his kimono.

"Oh! Ok… ok… Lord Sesshomaru, as you say!" Yasochika replied in a broken voice as he was amazed to see Sesshomaru's actions as he had heard of him as a cold and emotionless Demon.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the World of the Living at fake Karakura town…**

Wonderweiss had defeated Mashiro while Kensei had begun fighting against him by using his Bankai in order to avenge Mashiro as well as to eliminate him quickly.

At the other side, Hiyori was getting impatient to attack Aizen but Shinji was constantly trying to stop her. However, Aizen taunted all the Vizards and successfully provoked Hiyori which made her approach him with her sword but Gin Ichimaru attacked her from behind and inflicted a very critical injury at the side of her belly.

On the other hand, Lieutenant Hisagi and Captain Komamura were fighting against Tosen while he was easily dominating both of them after getting Hollowfied. During their fierce battle, Tosen changed his form once again and turned into a complete Hollow. Now in his new form, Tosen successfully dominated Komamura and crushed his Bankai but when he was about to kill him, Lieutenant Hisagi attacked Tosen from behind and tore his throat by releasing his Shikai with his Zanpakuto stabbed in his throat.

Afterwards, Tosen regained his original body as well as his consciousness in his final moments and when he was in the middle of a warm and emotional conversation with Komamura and Hisagi, his body got burst all of a sudden that made Captain Komamura terribly enraged on Aizen.

* * *

 **Back in the Soul Society at the barracks of Squad 4…**

Yasochika had completed the healing operations on Halibel and he had dressed her wounds as well.

"She is an Arrancar, so it's the most I can do Lord Sesshomaru… but she is out of the danger for now… only if she gets proper rest." Yasochika said to Sesshomaru while leaving the room.

After sometime Halibel regained her consciousness and slowly opened her eyes, she found herself on a bed with some of her spirit energy restored and her wounds dressed nicely. She also noticed that instead of her jacket and Hollow mask remnants, a white kimono was covering her breasts. She immediately remembered everything which had happened in the World of the Living a few hours back. She shifted the curtains aside and looked around, her sight caught Sesshomaru while he was standing nearby the door without his kimono. She stared at his kimono which was covering her body as it was tainted with the spots of her dried blood. She had realized by now that Sesshomaru must have disrobed her jacket and Hollow mask remnants and put his kimono on her breasts in order to cover them.

Now she closed her eyes and put her hand over her breasts and the next moment her Hollow mask remnants disappeared from the nearby table and appeared back at her body.

"Lord Sesshomaru… where are we?" Halibel asked Sesshomaru in a soft voice.

"We are in the Soul Society… you were in need of an immediate treatment so I brought you here." Sesshomaru replied while looking back at her.

"Umm… my jacket!" Halibel said in a very low voice while looking towards her jacket which was hanging a few steps away from her.

"It was the only way by which Yasochika could have a proper view of your wound at the back of your left shoulder… that's why I had to take it off without your permission." Sesshomaru said abruptly as he had felt unease when Halibel mentioned about her jacket.

"Hmm… It's ok." Halibel replied in a low voice.

"But I covered you from my kimono immediately when I took your jacket and the Hollow mask remnants off of your body and after then only I allowed Yasochika to heal you." Sesshomaru said further but the hesitation was clearly noticeable in his voice.

"Actually… I just wanted my jacket as I can't move much." Halibel said a bit shyly as she had figured out the reason of Sesshomaru's unnecessary explanations.

"Oh! I see…!" Sesshomaru responded while getting stirred for a moment after realizing that she was only asking for her jacket and wasn't thinking anything wrong about him.

Now Sesshomaru walked up to her in order to hand her the jacket and take his kimono back from her.

"Thanks!" Halibel said softly.

"So, what do you think about your condition now?" Sesshomaru asked her while moving out of the curtain around her bed and putting on his kimono.

"It is better than before but I don't think if I can battle effectively with these deep wounds and that too with such a low spiritual pressure." Halibel replied to him while trying to get up from the bed.

"Don't worry… you don't have to battle all alone!" Sesshomaru said while looking at her while she was trying to walk up to him.

"Hmm… yes… but Aizen… he has committed unforgivable sins." Halibel replied in a strict tone.

"Hmm… he has merely used all of you as his pawns." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 3: Sesshomaru & Halibel's Past I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"So, what do you think about your condition now?" Sesshomaru asked her while moving out of the curtain around her bed and putting on his kimono.

"It is better than before but I don't think if I can battle effectively with these deep wounds and that too with such a low spiritual pressure." Halibel replied to him while trying to get up from the bed.

"Don't worry… you don't have to battle all alone!" Sesshomaru said while looking at her while she was trying to walk up to him.

"Hmm… yes… but Aizen… he has committed unforgivable sins." Halibel replied in a strict tone.

"Hmm… he has merely used all of you as his pawns." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

* * *

"Yes… all the Espadas trusted him but he betrayed all of us… I have already done a big mistake by being the part of his army and I have also paid the price for it… by losing my three comrades." Halibel spoke in a slightly sad tone.

"The battle is still on… we must leave the past and look forward to the future." Sesshomaru spoke in a consoling manner.

"Hmm… besides… can I ask something?" Halibel replied him.

"Yes!" Sesshomaru responded.

"It's the same question which is lingering in my mind from the time of our first meeting… have you saved me this time for the same reason for which you had saved me earlier in the Hueco Mundo?" Halibel asked curiously.

"Yes… you can say that I have just returned the favor to you." Sesshomaru replied while looking at her face.

"Favor…? What are you saying Lord Sesshomaru? As far as I am remembering, I haven't done anything for you so that you have to return any sort of favor to me." Halibel said abruptly with confusion.

"Surely you might not be aware of it because you don't know much about me." Sesshomaru spoke calmly.

"Hmm… but…!" Halibel spoke further in order to insist Sesshomaru but she stopped herself as he was preoccupied with some deep thoughts.

* * *

 **(Past)**

 **Demon Dimension, at the palace of Great Dog Demon Empire…**

It was the early morning while Sesshomaru was looking outside from his palace's balcony which was on the 3rd floor.

"Lord… Sesshomaru… those Hollows are again attacking the villages of our territory." Jaken shouted from the ground.

Sesshomaru immediately flew towards that village and reached there within a small period of time. He witnessed that five Hollows were trying to eat humans and spreading chaos in that village. Sesshomaru easily killed one of them with the attack of his energy whip while one of them opened up a Garganta and then they began to escape through it. Sesshomaru took out a microphone from his kimono and attached it over his ear just like Soul Repapers and then he continued to pursue those Hollows through the Garganta.

"Jaken, I am pursuing those Hollows through the Garganta so make sure that it does not get closed while I am on my way." Sesshomaru spoke to Jaken through the microphone.

"Sure my Lord, I will deliver this information to the control room shortly but Lord Sesshomaru… Lord… Sessh…" Jaken replied but couldn't complete his sentence.

Sesshomaru's microphone got disconnected while traveling inside the Garganta and then he decided to kill the remaining Hollows as soon as possible. While chasing them in the Garganta, Sesshomaru took one more Hollow down with the help of his poison claw but the remaining three Hollows successfully escaped to the Hueco Mundo's desert while the Garganta suddenly started to get closed. Sesshomaru began to use his Demonic speed in order to make it to the Hueco Mundo before that Garganta could have closed and he also unleashed his complete spiritual pressure to prevent it from closing down. However, a doubt clicked in his mind that, why his kingdom's control room couldn't stop it from getting closed.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo's uppermost section…**

Halibel was roaming around the place where that Garganta had opened up; it was the time when she was only a Vasto Lorde and not the part of Aizen's army. Suddenly she observed that three powerful Hollows were coming out of that Garganta, she didn't prefer to let them notice her as she had already sensed that their spirit energy was equivalent or even slightly greater than hers. Now Halibel stood behind a tall rock at an appropriate distance away from those three Hollows and began to wait for them to leave. After some time when those three Hollows walked far away, Halibel felt an immensely powerful and fierce spiritual pressure that shook her completely for an instant.

"What was that just now? I have never encountered a spiritual pressure as powerful as this one but it doesn't belong to a Hollow or a Soul Reaper… then what it could be?" Halibel thought while falling back up to a sophisticated distance.

Soon enough Sesshomaru came out of the Garganta and then he lowered his spiritual pressure so that nobody in the entire Hueco Mundo can notice him.

"So that spiritual pressure was coming from him but a human can't possess such enormous amount of spirit energy; he is neither a Hollow nor a Soul Reaper, then what is he?" Halibel thought just as she saw Sesshomaru.

Though she was standing behind a rock at an appropriate distance yet Sesshomaru's sight caught her pretty soon which made her stirred for a moment.

"I am pursuing three Hollows and they have passed from this place just a few minutes back; do you know in which direction they have escaped?" Sesshomaru asked her in a serious tone.

"So they were running away from you but why do you wish to kill them?" Halibel recollected her confidence and counter-questioned him.

"Those Hollows were spreading chaos in my world and that too in my territory." Sesshomaru answered in his usual cold tone.

"Hmm… in that direction." She replied while staring at him with her finger pointed towards a hill.

Sesshomaru immediately rushed towards that hill with his Demonic speed which amazed Halibel once again while Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun also arrived there just the moment he was leaving; all the three of them were the basic Hollows that time and thus they were in their animalistic forms.

"Halibel-Sama, are you alright?" Apache asked with a great concern towards her.

"We have sensed a terribly strong spiritual pressure from this place." Mila Rose also spoke worryingly.

"Yes, I am fine… let's go now." Halibel replied casually while thinking about Sesshomaru.

"Umm… Halibel-Sama… who was that handsome guy in the white clothes?" Sung-Sun asked hesitatingly while all of them were walking towards their hideout.

"A lost traveler… he was asking for the right path from me." Halibel said in a serious tone while she was still thinking about Sesshomaru.

"Handsome? Did you say handsome Sung-Sun?" Apache asked her playfully.

"Yes… he was handsome Apache, I know because I had seen a small glimpse of him but you will not understand it since you have no sense of beauty." Sung-Sun answered in her usual calm tone.

"WHAT? Now listen to me you nut-head, just throw this thing out of your mind that a male can be handsome… because if you won't then you will definitely end up either being raped or being eaten by a male Hollow… did you get that?" Apache shouted at Sung-Sun.

"She is right Sung-Sun… have you ever seen any male is showing even the slightest sense of care towards a female without any reason? No… because males are selfish as hell… either they care to impress females so that they can use them later or they don't care about us at all." Mila Rose shouted at Sung-Sun as well.

"Fools! I was just applauding his looks." Sung-Sun replied to them.

"Silence everyone and keep moving… do not forget that this is a dangerous region." Halibel spoke to them strictly.

Suddenly a blast caught their attention which was caused by one of those three Hollows whom Sesshomaru was pursuing. That Hollow attacked Apache but Halibel blocked his attack with her broad sword-like weapon and in the process, her weapon got cracked.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 4: Sesshomaru & Halibel's Past II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"She is right Sung-Sun… have you ever seen any male is showing even the slightest sense of care towards a female without any reason? No… because males are selfish as hell… either they care to impress females so that they can use them later or they don't care about us at all." Mila Rose shouted at Sung-Sun as well.

"Fools! I was just applauding his looks." Sung-Sun replied to them.

"Silence everyone and keep moving… do not forget that this is a dangerous region." Halibel spoke to them strictly.

Suddenly a blast caught their attention which was caused by one of those three Hollows whom Sesshomaru was pursuing. That Hollow attacked Apache but Halibel blocked his attack with her broad sword-like weapon and in the process, her weapon got cracked.

* * *

"Halibel-Sama…!" Apache shouted with a great concern.

"Halibel… long time no see!" That Hollow spoke in a slightly playful manner.

"You are Barragan's that Hollow soldier whom I had hit." Halibel replied with slight shock.

"Right… so you have remembered now, you have made me look like quite a fool and now you will pay for that bitch." That Hollow replied her with great anger.

Now that Hollow began to raise his spiritual pressure and it went greater than that of Halibel's spiritual pressure in no time.

"What is this sensation? No Adjucha can handle this; it might even be stronger than a Vasto Lorde's spiritual pressure." Mila Rose said after getting bewildered by his spiritual pressure.

The next moment, that Hollow pushed Halibel away with another similar blast and then he tried to attack Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun with his Cero but Halibel interfered and saved them.

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun… run away from here as far as you can go." Halibel said in a strict but quite concerned manner.

"But…" Apache replied in a low voice.

"Just go…!" Halibel shouted at them.

They got stirred for a moment ran away as Halibel insisted them to do so. However, when they had reached at a sophisticated distance away from that site, all of them realized that they shouldn't have left Halibel like this and then all of them immediately rushed back in order to help her.

Meanwhile, that Hollow had already beaten up Halibel quite ruthlessly, her sword had been broken, bruises was there on her entire body with a bleeding injury at her head and she was lying down on a rock motionlessly. That Hollow approached her and lifted her up by holding her face, her mask had got shattered from one side and thus more of her face was getting revealed.

Suddenly a rod made up of spirit energy appeared in his hand but before he could have used it on Halibel, he was attacked by Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun from behind. All the three of them successfully freed Halibel from his grasp while she was surprised to see that her comrades had returned to save her.

Now Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun rushed towards that Hollow but suddenly they were attacked by other similarly powerful Hollows. All the three of them were brutally beaten by the ten powerful Hollows and then they threw them away like pieces of crap in front of Halibel's eyes. This scenario had shaken her till the depths of her very heart and then she got up with every bit of the power she had left with and decided to fight till her last breath in order to rescue her comrades.

"What can you do now? I might have simply killed you earlier but now you and your comrades will suffer a great deal of pain before death." That same Hollow said to her angrily.

The next moment Halibel attacked that Hollow with her broken sword and though he had blocked it with his arm yet he received a cut in his arm and then Halibel's next attack made a similar cut on his abdomen but she didn't stop and decided to kill him with her next attack while all the other Hollows were simply laughing at her attempts.

Now Halibel began to spin like a tornado and hit him with her broken sword with a great force. Though its impact had created a small crater on the ground right below his feet yet her attack barely cut his shoulder.

Suddenly that Hollow grabbed Halibel's broken sword and punched her right below her throat which nudged her away from him and while she was in the mid-air, he jumped and hit her with his both punches which shoved her hard in the ground a bit away from him. Now he was slowly approaching her while Halibel was too weak to even get up, she was writhing in pain while watching that Hollow coming closer to her.

"Not yet bitch… it's not over yet… I will continue to torment you." The Hollow said in his horrible voice.

"Ha Ha Ha… look at her, a miserable female Vasto Lorde with a bunch of bitches… don't beat her anymore otherwise, she will not be able to resist much when we will molest her… Hahahahaha… yes and then it will be no fun." The other ten Hollows began to talk dirty about Halibel.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, yes, yes… I am getting what you all are trying to say… even I want to play with her big boobs and watch her struggling to save her curvy body from us." The Hollow who was fighting with Halibel said cunningly after listening to his fellow Hollows while staring at her body lustfully.

"She is really quite busty… hahaha… I have never seen any female human or Soul Reaper with such large tits… We have no interest in your comrades you bitch… yes, that's right… We have devoured many like them but none like you so now we wish to taste you… Ha Ha Ha true… you are a Vasto Lorde and have such sexy and seductive humanoid form… first, we will satisfy ourselves with your holes and then we will eat you raw along with your spirit energy… but don't worry we will even consume your consciousness." All the Hollows spoke playfully in the cheap and dirty manner while surrounding Halibel.

"Female Hollows are the best prey for us but you used to save them and kill us… so, in order to set an example, we will devour you ruthlessly and then… no other Hollow can ever dare to use such trash morals in the Hueco Mundo." The Hollow said to Halibel while she was lying on the ground in a bad shape.

"Yes… I used to save the female Hollows from the males and I have also killed a lot of brainless male Hollows who look at us only as an object of enjoyment… and thus we female Hollows consider it a disgrace to be devoured by a lowly male Hollow such as all of you… When I turned into a Vasto Lorde and became powerful enough to save others, I made a vow that I will protect the female Hollows from the males, no matter what… I know you male Hollows prefer to kill us females because it is easier and pleasurable to devour us for you and also you want to become powerful by meaninglessly killing those who are weaker than yourself but I am not like you... I don't want to become stronger by killing others meaninglessly because if I will not win alone then I will win as a group… besides a sacrifice requires a lot of strength than any one of you can ever even imagine in your dreams... I will have no regret even if I die like this and it is because I am relieved that till the very end I kept my vow with honor." Halibel replied to all the Hollows in a serious tone while they were making dirty comments on her.

After saying this much, Halibel tilted her face down and began to wait for all of those Hollows to devour her. All of them had already started to come closer as her words had filled them with immense hatred and anger.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 5: Unspoken Favors**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Yes… I used to save the female Hollows from the males and I have also killed a lot of brainless male Hollows who look at us only as an object of enjoyment… and thus we female Hollows consider it a disgrace to be devoured by a lowly male Hollow such as all of you… When I turned into a Vasto Lorde and became powerful enough to save others, I made a vow that I will protect the female Hollows from the males, no matter what… I know you male Hollows prefer to kill us females because it is easier and pleasurable to devour us for you and also you want to become powerful by meaninglessly killing those who are weaker than yourself but I am not like you... I don't want to become stronger by killing others meaninglessly because if I will not win alone then I will win as a group… besides a sacrifice requires a lot of strength than any one of you can ever even imagine in your dreams... I will have no regret even if I die like this and it is because I am relieved that till the very end I kept my vow with honor." Halibel replied to all the Hollows in a serious tone while they were making dirty comments on her.

After saying this much, Halibel tilted her face down and began to wait for all of those Hollows to devour her. All of them had already started to come closer as her words had filled them with immense hatred and anger.

* * *

Her vision was slowly getting blurred while she was extremely dizzy and hardly able to maintain her senses. She was just waiting for her destruction with closed eyes but even after several seconds got passed nothing happened to her then she reopened her eyes and couldn't believe on what she saw.

"Hey, who are you? What do you want? Are you here to devour her?" All the Hollows asked Sesshomaru while he was approaching Halibel.

Sesshomaru ignored them and stood in front of Halibel and then all the Hollows surrounded both of them while she was staring at him with a great amazement.

"You… why are you here? I felt your spiritual pressure, I know that you are powerful but these are cracked masked… they are even more powerful than the Vasto Lordes, they will kill you for sure." Halibel said to Sesshomaru in a painful and weak voice.

"Looks like he wants to have her all alone… perhaps we should kill him too... yes, let's finish both of them together… I can't wait to quench my hunger anymore… Hahaha, I want her so bad… let's attack now." The Hollows spoke amongst themselves while laughing cunningly on Halibel's comment.

"Go! You don't have to die without any reason… you will not be able to fight against all of them at once." Halibel said to Sesshomaru in a slightly shouting manner.

Sesshomaru remained silent all this time while he was watching Halibel as well as the Hollows but suddenly all the eleven Hollows loped on him. The next moment, Sesshomaru's energy whip emerged out of his hand in the blink of an eye and the body pieces of all of the eleven Hollows began to shower down all over the ground.

"Wh...Why you have saved me?" Halibel asked Sesshomaru in a low and weak voice after getting terribly amazed to see his power.

"I haven't saved you but I have only killed those Hollows because one of them was amongst those three whom I was pursuing." Sesshomaru replied to her in his usual emotionless tone.

Halibel looked down and didn't ask anything else even though there were plenty of questions storming her mind. She sighed deeply while slightly contracting her lips from the left corner.

"I am grateful and I wish if I can return the favor to you." Halibel said in a relieved but low voice.

"You don't need to!" Sesshomaru said in serious tone.

* * *

 **(Present)**

 **Inside the barrack of Squad 4 in the Soul Society…**

Sesshomaru was still lost in the thoughts of their past while Halibel was simply staring at him as she had realized that he will not answer her question even this time. She looked down and sighed deeply while slightly contracting her lips from the left corner.

"So you think that I am not going to answer you even this time." Sesshomaru said while turning his face towards her.

"Oh! How do you know?" Halibel counter-questioned him abruptly with a great amazement.

"You just sighed the same way you did at that time when I saved you in the Hueco Mundo." Sesshomaru replied to her in a slight casual manner.

"I see…!" Halibel replied softly with a smile-like curve at her lips as the fact that Sesshomaru was clearly remembering such an insignificant thing about her and that too for such a long time, it had generated a sudden sensation of happiness in her which got appeared on her face.

"I have always thought that all the entities lower than a Daiyokai, especially animalistic Hollows, and Demons are unimportant creatures who lack the reasons, morale and even the basic knowledge about being a living entity and all they possess is a hunger to satisfy their baseless urges and ideologies but after meeting you I have seen the truth about them." Sesshomaru said in a slightly soft but serious tone.

"Oh! But… what kind of truth Lord Sesshomaru?" Halibel asked curiously.

"Tia… I have always despised Humans also because of some other personal reasons but I have always considered them far more inferior than a Daiyokai… I used to think that those who take birth as lower entities they can achieve a satisfactory level but they can never become as great as a Daiyokai and I have proved it too by killing several powerful Demons, Half-Demons, and Hollows as well… but I was wrong… your words changed the very beliefs of mine that day and I realized that power is not the thing that makes someone great." Sesshomaru answered her further.

Halibel was completely speechless after listening to Sesshomaru's words, she had never expected that the mere explanation of her beliefs at such critical times would change the way of life of someone like Sesshomaru.

"How it can be the reason behind saving me? And that day you also mentioned that I am not required to return the favor… why?" Halibel asked further with great curiosity.

"Because of you, I have understood the true meaning of greatness… your words were proved to be the greatest guidance in my life while saving your life twice in the return is still very little in comparison of the favor which you had done to me that day in the Hueco Mundo." Sesshomaru said with slightly softened tone while looking towards Halibel with her golden cold eyes.

"I see…!" She murmured in a very soft and slow voice with the great amazement.

In the time period of few moments, she recalled everything which Sesshomaru had done for her till now. She understood the dignity in him with which he had served her and moreover saved her life twice.

"I have never thought that a Hollow can have such remarkable thoughts." Sesshomaru said further in his usual serious tone.

"After meeting you Lord Sesshomaru, I have also realized something…

I was living in the city of cruel monsters…

The mercury was falling fast

It was colder than the devil's heart

Raining ice pitchforks

As if the heavens were ready to fall…"

Halibel murmured these poetic lines one by one quite fluently while she was partially immersed in the ocean of her deep thoughts and inner feelings but she said it in a very slow voice which was hardly hearable to Sesshomaru.

By now, there had been a gradual improvement in her condition, she was sitting on the edge of the bed and was trying to wear her jacket. Sesshomaru found out by her facial expressions that there is something wrong.

"How is your condition now?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"It's fine but due to some reason my wounds are not getting healed." Halibel explained to Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 6: Hueco Mundo in Danger**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Halibel murmured these poetic lines one by one quite fluently while she was partially immersed in the ocean of her deep thoughts and inner feelings but she said it in a very slow voice which was hardly hearable to Sesshomaru.

By now, there had been a gradual improvement in her condition, she was sitting on the edge of the bed and was trying to wear her jacket. Sesshomaru found out by her facial expressions that there is something wrong.

"How is your condition now?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"It's fine but due to some reason my wounds are not getting healed." Halibel explained to Sesshomaru.

* * *

"I think it is because Yasochika is a Soul Reaper and you are an Arrancar… that's why he couldn't heal you completely." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hmm… may be you are right Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel responded to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have two bad news for you." Jaken's voice echoed in Sesshomaru's device.

"What are they Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru a huge demonic aura is coming towards Soul Society and from its spiritual pressure, I am afraid that it can also be… amm… an Infernal Demon… and my Lord, the other bad news is about Hueco Mundo… it is undergoing a huge destruction due to the imbalance of the dimensional energies." Jaken hesitatingly spoke to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru disconnected his device immediately and began to think about the whirlpool of adverse situations in which he was trapped right now.

"Hmm… she is not getting healed and Hueco Mundo is on the verge of destruction, is it because the most powerful ones of all the Hollows have been wiped out? Only this can be the reason as it also justifies what Jaken has told me about the imbalance of the dimensional energies over there... perhaps, taking her to the Hueco Mundo will be the best option because that Infernal Demon has already begun seeking me while I can't afford to fight against him here in the Soul Society." Sesshomaru thought while analyzing the entire scenario in his mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru… Lord Sesshomaru… I know what you are going to do… just don't go to the Hueco Mundo…" Jaken shouted on the other end from his device but unfortunately Sesshomaru had already disconnected his one.

"What happened Lord Sesshomaru?" Halibel asked Sesshomaru while he was thinking about the situation with some serious expressions.

"We have to leave for the Hueco Mundo immediately… I will explain the other things to you on our way through the Garganta." Sesshomaru replied in a serious voice.

Halibel's injuries were not getting healed as quickly as they should and also she was feeling weak due to the excessive bleeding and heavy consumption of the spiritual pressure which she had gone through a few hours back in the battle. Regardless of all this, she was still ready to travel to the Hueco Mundo as she didn't want to become a burden on Sesshomaru. She got up from her bed and just as she walked few steps towards the barrack's gate, she felt extremely dizzy and began to fall down but Sesshomaru grabbed her and then he lifted her into his arms and flew towards the sky. After a few seconds, she got normal and found herself in Sesshomaru's arm, she looked away while blushing a little bit but also feeling disappointed of herself as she didn't want to be a burden to Sesshomaru but ended up being one. She remained silent and opened a Garganta and then he entered into the Garganta along with her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the World of the Living at fake Karakura town…**

Captain Komamura roared at Aizen after watching Tosen's body getting burst but suddenly Ichigo came out of a Garganta and attacked Aizen from behind with multiple powerful Getsuga Tenshou waves. However, Ichigo's this attempt proved to be ineffective as a defensive energy barrier right behind Aizen's head blocked all the Getsuga Tenshou waves. Later on, Ichigo further tried to fight against him but Aizen easily dodged all of his attacks which made Ichigo quite shocked and demoralized and then Aizen continued to demoralize him by telling him that all the incidents in his life including his birth were preplanned. Now Komamura grabbed Ichigo's sword and advised him to stay strong and ignore Aizen's tricky words. Soon enough all the Captains and the Vizards stood in front of Ichigo in order to face Aizen so that they can provide Ichigo with an opportunity to hit him.

* * *

 **Inside the Garganta through which Sesshomaru and Halibel were traveling to Hueco Mundo…**

Sesshomaru was flying swiftly towards the Hueco Mundo while he was still holding Halibel in his arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru I have started to feel somewhat better just as we are approaching closer to the Hueco Mundo." Halibel said slowly and a bit shyly so that Sesshomaru leave her.

"Hmm… so it seems I was right… your injuries were not getting healed normally because Hueco Mundo's influence has got weaker due to its destruction." Sesshomaru replied casually while keep moving.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to approach Hueco Mundo, he contacted Kisuke Urahara through his device.

"Kisuke, I am heading towards the Hueco Mundo through a Garganta." Sesshomaru spoke to him.

"What…? You have left World of the Living but why you are even going to the Hueco Mundo?" Urahara replied.

"It's a long story but for now, all I can tell you is… an Infernal Demon is approaching me." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hmm… so what about our plan now?" Urahara asked seriously.

"I will probably return late to the World of the Living, so you, Cat and Isshin will also have to arrive late." Sesshomaru answered.

"Kisuke is Doggy again calling me Cat?" Yoruichi asked a bit annoyingly.

"Yes, Yoruichi-San… and alright Sesshomaru, we will wait for your arrival then." Urahara replied to Yoruichi as well as Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru said seriously and then he disconnected the device.

"Is Doggie alright?" Yoruichi asked Urahara worryingly.

"Of course, he is fine Cat-San… Oops… I mean Yoruichi-san." Urahara said with a funny face while smiling.

"Don't call me CAT!" Yoruichi shouted at Urahara annoyingly while throwing a table on his face.

* * *

 **The Hueco Mundo…**

Just as Sesshomaru and Halibel arrived in the Hueco Mundo, they got shocked to see the situation over there as most of the land had got destroyed and lava was erupting out of the cracks and cavities, the Las Noches had turned into ruins and the remaining weaker Hollows were running here and there to save their lives.

"Lo…Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" Jaken said worryingly.

"Hueco Mundo!" Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Ohhhhh… my Lord… escape from there, please… you are under a huge danger, the entire Hueco Mundo is going to get blast any moment." Jaken said abruptly as he got bewildered to know that Sesshomaru is in the Hueco Mundo.

"Hmm… don't disturb me now until or unless I don't contact you back." Sesshomaru replied in his usual emotionless tone and then he disconnected the device.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I appreciate everything which you have done for me till now but from here I have left with nothing to live, no comrades, no home, no motive and thus there is no meaning of my existence… you should leave before it's too late… I have no regrets as in the end I have found someone who will never let me sacrifice anything." Halibel said in a low voice with serious face while tilting her face downwards out of sadness.

"Bizarre… it seems like everything was always connected… why I have got this sword Tensaiga, a sword which can save a hundred lives in one blow; why I have met Rin; why Kagome arrived in the Past and changed it which resulted in the formation of Demon Dimension and that brought Feudal Era into Present; Why I have pursued those Hollows who were attacking my Kingdom and I ended up meeting Tia; Why we have met again and why we are standing in the middle of such a situation today… I may not know the answer to all these questions but I know that what will be the next step of this chain." Sesshomaru thought deeply about everything.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers as you can see that I am not explaining nicely that what is happening in the World of the Living at Fake Karakura town during the time when Sesshomaru and Halibel were in the Soul Society, when they passed through the Garganta, and when they arrived at the Hueco Mundo. Well, I would like to mention here that the incidents which are taking place in World of the Living at Fake Karakura are exactly similar to what you have already seen in the Anime or read in the Manga series of Bleach. That's why I am merely providing an understanding of the time at which these incidents are taking place with respect to the incidents happening with Sesshomaru by mentioning an overview type of information in the middle of the chapters just like I have mentioned in this chapter and will do in the future chapters. I hope all of you are comfortable with this explanation since it's no use of telling you something which you already know._

 _Thanks for your support till now, I hope all of you are liking it so far and please keep reviewing, the responses I get is like my fuel which keep me moving and writing._

 _Take Care..._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 7: Revival of the Espadas**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Bizarre… it seems like everything was always connected… why I have got this sword Tensaiga, a sword which can save a hundred lives in one blow; why I have met Rin; why Kagome arrived in the Past and changed it which resulted in the formation of Demon Dimension and that brought Feudal Era into Present; Why I have pursued those Hollows who were attacking my Kingdom and I ended up meeting Tia; Why we have met again and why we are standing in the middle of such a situation today… I may not know the answer to all these questions but I know that what will be the next step of this chain." Sesshomaru thought deeply about everything.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Halibel said in a very slow voice.

Suddenly Tensaiga began to glow with light blue colored Demonic aura while pulsating; Sesshomaru noticed it and drew it right away.

"Tensaiga… this dimension is on the verge of destruction but it can be saved if you revive the most powerful Hollows which have been wiped out in the battle." Sesshomaru spoke to Tensaiga.

"Sesshomaru… I need your spirit energy to combine it with my power in order to perform this task successfully." Tensaiga replied.

"But why Tensaiga…?" Sesshomaru asked to Tensaiga.

"Sesshomaru… this is one of my ability… I, Tensaiga can combine my power with the spirit energy of my master in order to perform a task, an attack or a defense which requires too much power to be performed alone by me… and I can't revive the Espadas on my own because unlike Humans they are not fully materialistic beings." Tensaiga answered Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… Tia… who was the most powerful Espada?" Sesshomaru said while thinking about Tensaiga's words.

"Espadas were numbered according to their power, so it was Starrk who was the most powerful amongst us as his rank was one." Halibel answered Sesshomaru while being worried about his staying at Hueco Mundo and also wondering about his intentions.

"His spirit energy particles are not present here… so, I can't revive him!" Tensaiga spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Tia, tell me the name of the most powerful Espada who has died here in the Hueco Mundo." Sesshomaru again asked Halibel after considering what Tensaiga had told him.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, the Espada No. 4." Halibel replied him with great confusion.

"Stay back!" Sesshomaru spoke to her.

Now Tensaiga began to glow with light blue colored aura as it started to search for the spirit energy particles of Ulquiorra. Sesshomaru asked Halibel to stay at an appropriate distance from him and then he stretched his arm to his front and raised his spiritual pressure which broke one of his seals and unleashed 60% of his complete spiritual pressure. At the distance of few steps away from him, the combined power of Sesshomaru's spirit energy and Tensaiga's energy began to take the shape of a giant storm of light blue energy, inside of which a blur humanoid shadow began to appear slowly.

The intense light had engulfed the entire surroundings and soon enough when the smoke and dust got cleared out with a decent pressure blast, the sight had amazed Halibel up to a great extent as Ulquiorra was standing right in front of her.

Ulquiorra also looked towards both Halibel and Sesshomaru with a great amazement as he was trying to come to his senses because the feeling with which he had gone through a few seconds back was something unbelievable for him.

"I was dead… I died of the disintegration of my body into small particles… but how I am alive now? What just has happened?" Ulquiorra said abruptly with the expressions of amazement and confusion on his face.

"Tia… tell him that what happened when he was dead." Sesshomaru said to Halibel while maintaining his focus on reviving the Espadas.

"Aizen has betrayed us Ulquiorra… he was using us all this time and in the end, when all the Espadas got defeated, he tried to kill me because he thought we were not strong enough to fight for him. Take a look around, this destruction is the result of the deaths of all the Espadas." Halibel answered to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was really shocked after listening to Halibel's words though he didn't allow it to get visible on his face. He knew well that Halibel can't lie about this so he took a good look around and then his eyes got fixed on Sesshomaru.

"Who is he?" Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly to Halibel with some curiosity in his mind.

"He is Lord Sesshomaru… a Daiyokai." Halibel replied to him.

"Lord… she says" Ulquiorra murmured to himself while wondering about Halibel's relation with Sesshomaru.

"You seem to be even more powerful than my Segunda Etapa form, it's just you are suppressing your spiritual pressure right now. Then what is that task which even you cannot complete but you want to use us in order to complete it?" Ulquiorra asked Sesshomaru in his usual serious manner.

"It is merely my perception that existence of Hollows and Hueco Mundo must not be erased, I don't have any other motive except this." Sesshomaru replied Ulquiorra in a serious tone while he was about to finish the revival of Nnoitra.

"Trust me Ulquiorra… he does not have any hidden plans of using us like Aizen did." Halibel said to Ulquiorra.

"Hahahaha haha haha I am alive… I am alive once again… but how?" Nnoitra's voice came from the storm of blue energy as he got revived.

Sesshomaru was getting tired due to a lot of energy drain in the revival of two powerful Espadas and thus he decided to finish reviving the remaining Espadas as soon as possible.

"Nnoitra, he has revived you in order to save the Hueco Mundo and Hollows… besides, though you won't mind it yet let me tell you that Aizen has betrayed all of us and he is the reason behind Hueco Mundo's destruction as you can see now." Halibel said to Nnoitra as she had figured out that Sesshomaru was too busy to respond to his question.

"Who cares…! I have never trusted him in the first place but now I am alive and this is the only thing I should be concern about." Nnoitra replied to Halibel in his usual arrogant tone.

"Let's Szayel Aporro get revived." Nnoitra murmured while smiling cunningly.

"Then what Nnoitra?" Halibel asked him as she had got suspicious of him after listening to his words.

"I don't have to answer a lowly female Espada." Nnoitra replied her in an insulting way.

"Have you forgotten your place?" Halibel replied him angrily.

"And have you forgotten what I did with the previous female Espada No. 3?" Nnoitra said with ruthless expressions on his face.

"Huh! Make sure you don't do anything funny because one wrong move and you will be back to dead." Halibel said while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hahaha… that we will see Halibel." Nnoitra replied arrogantly.

"Unbelievable! I was killed by that arrogant Shinigami… and now I am alive… but who did this miracle?" Zommari shouted with excitement after his revival.

"Existence of the Espadas and the Hueco Mundo is interdependent and thus Lord Sesshomaru is reviving the Espadas so that Hueco Mundo can be saved from its destruction." Halibel replied to Zommari's questions.

"And where is Aizen-Sama? Does he know about it?" Zommari asked to her.

"No Zommari… Aizen has betrayed us; in fact, he is the one responsible for all this destruction." Halibel told him the truth about Aizen.

"It is truly unbelievable!" Zommari murmured shockingly as he left speechless after knowing about Aizen.

While Halibel was busy in explaining everything to Zommari, Szayel Aporro got revived as well.

"That Shinigami… he gave me a horrible death… I will not spare him… and my humblest thanks to you for reviving me back Mister, so what are your intentions behind reviving us? As I can see that others are here too." Szayel Aporro said to Sesshomaru.

"Leave that Szayel Aporro… you should be focusing on the power which has revived us back from the dead… have you understood what I mean?" Nnoitra asked to Szayel Aporro with a devilish look on his face.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 8: Dispute with the Espadas**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"It is truly unbelievable!" Zommari murmured shockingly as he left speechless after knowing about Aizen.

While Halibel was busy in explaining everything to Zommari, Szayel Aporro got revived as well.

"That Shinigami… he gave me a horrible death… I will not spare him… and my humblest thanks to you for reviving me back Mister, so what are your intentions behind reviving us? As I can see that others are here too." Szayel Aporro said to Sesshomaru.

"Leave that Szayel Aporro… you should be focusing on the power which has revived us back from the dead… have you understood what I mean?" Nnoitra asked to Szayel Aporro with a devilish look on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had completed reviving Aaroniero Arruruerie and then he put his Tensaiga back into its sheath. He was quite exhausted due to the heavy drain of spirit energy.

"So everyone has seen that how he has revived all of us back from the dead but if he really want us to exist then don't you all think that this power should be in our control too so that we don't die again, what do you think Szayel Aporro?" Nnoitra said while addressing everyone.

"You are right, Nnoitra… I really want to experiment this power, after all, it will enhance my resurrection ability up to an invincible level." Szayel Aporro said to Nnoitra.

"What nonsense you two are talking about?" Halibel spoke to them angrily in a serious tone.

"You just shut up, Halibel… I think you simply enjoy being used… first by Aizen and now by this guy but as there is no kingdom here so now we are free to do anything… neither we have to listen to anyone nor we have to follow any rule, do you get that?" Nnoitra once again spoke to Halibel in an insulting manner.

"One more word and I will rip your filthy tongue out of your mouth." Halibel replied him while glaring at him.

"Tia… calm down!" Sesshomaru interrupted Halibel.

"A cheap female Espada like you can never understand me Halibel… anyways, so who is agreed with me? Why didn't this guy tell us the reason behind saving us? It can't be saving Hueco Mundo as he is not a Hollow, he must be having some selfish intentions like Aizen." Nnoitra continued to insult Halibel and turning all the Espadas against Sesshomaru through his words.

"Indeed Nnoitra… you are right, don't you think Aaroniero Arruruerie?" Szayel Aporro said to Aaroniero Arruruerie while agreeing with Nnoitra.

"We are agreed, Szayel Aporro." Aaroniero Arruruerie replied in agreement.

"You have a point Nnoitra." Zommari said while agreeing with Nnoitra's words as well.

"I am disagreed with you Nnoitra because perhaps you can't see what I am seeing right now." Ulquiorra spoke to Nnoitra in disagreement.

"And what is that Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra replied to Ulquiorra with some irritation in his tone.

"He is continuously suppressing his spiritual pressure just because Halibel is around him in a wounded condition otherwise currently his true power is many times greater than our Resurreccion and if he also possesses any kind of power release then we are insignificant for him and yet he intends to save us… it alone shows that he doesn't have any plan against us." Ulquiorra replied to Nnoitra.

"Ulquiorra… if you are not with us then try not to come in our way either and Sesshomaru, now give us that healing sword otherwise we know how to take it away from you." Nnoitra spoke to Ulquiorra as well as Sesshomaru in his usual arrogant tone.

"Damned!" Halibel murmured with anger.

"Nnoitra, I have already said what I wanted to… now my blade will continue the conversation if you wish to extend it further." Sesshomaru spoke to Nnoitra in a cold tone.

Halibel was standing at Sesshomaru's right side, a few steps away from him while Ulquiorra was standing right behind him at a significant distance away. Sesshomaru was surrounded by Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel Aporro and Aaroniero Arruruerie. Szayel Aporro and Zommari were standing at a sophisticated distance from him while Aaroniero Arruruerie and Nnoitra were standing a bit closer to him.

Suddenly Nnoitra attacked Sesshomaru with his giant spear but he immediately took out his Bakusaiga and blocked the attack.

"Not bad!" Nnoitra said with a cunning smile on his face.

Now Nnoitra signaled Zommari and Szayel Aporro and then both of them released their Resurreccion. On the other hand, Ulquiorra was simply watching all of them carefully while Halibel was getting worried about Sesshomaru but she couldn't do anything as he had already asked her to stay back moreover she was critically injured and not in the condition of combat.

"NOW!" Nnoitra shouted as he engaged his weapon with Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga.

On Nnoitra's command, Zommari attacked with his Amor technique while Szayel Aporro threw his cloning fluid towards Sesshomaru but he immediately took out his Tensaiga and stabbed it into the ground. Sesshomaru's move made Tensaiga generate a barrier of blue energy that stopped those attacks just like a Danku barrier.

On seeing the failure of their plan, Zommari and Szayel Aporro attacked Tensaiga's barrier with their Cero that successfully created several cracks in it while Sesshomaru noticed the weakening of Tensaiga's barrier.

"Hahahahaha Sesshomaru… it won't take too long now." Nnoitra taunted Sesshomaru.

Halibel got impatient on seeing that the four Espadas are slowly gaining the upper hand against Sesshomaru and then she slowly took out her sword but Nnoitra her.

"Handle Sesshomaru for a while… that bitch is getting restless." Nnoitra said to Aaroniero Arruruerie.

"I will gladly devour him, Glutoneria." Aaroniero Arruruerie replied to Nnoitra and then he released his Resurreccion.

Black and dark purple energy emerged out of his body and the next moment his lower waist part turned into a combination of huge monsters. Sesshomaru stayed still and stared at him as it reminded him of Naraku.

"Quite familiar…!" Sesshomaru murmured after watching Aaroniero Arruruerie's Resurreccion.

On the other hand, Nnoitra ambushed Halibel, she stopped his first attack by her sword but as their weapons got engaged Nnoitra easily shoved her into the broken part of a wall which was right behind her. Nnoitra didn't stop attack her yet while she was having a hard time in resisting him because of her wounded and weak state.

Now Sesshomaru was preparing himself for Aaroniero Arruruerie's attack while he was also watching the barrier which was about to get crumbled as well as the fight between Halibel and Nnoitra with concern though he didn't let it got reflected through his face.

Soon enough Aaroniero Arruruerie began to attack with his huge tentacles while Sesshomaru easily managed to make it to the top and made some hard sword clashes after dodging all of his tentacles. Sesshomaru's sword swings were powerful enough to made Aaroniero Arruruerie worried about the consequences of getting hit by one of them.

Meanwhile, Nnoitra and Halibel's fight was getting intense and finally Nnoitra managed to dominate her, he held her against a wall while their weapons were still engaged in a deadlock.

"Let's make it fun Espada No. 3… there will not be an any better opportunity than this to play with you." Nnoitra spoke playfully with ruthless expressions on his face.

Now Nnoitra punched Halibel's belly right at the spot where she was wounded and the blood appeared on the bandages as his punch reopened her wound. Halibel somehow managed to push Nnoitra back while writhing with the immense pain but as she walked few steps ahead, she kneeled down on her knees due to the intense pain and bleeding from her reopened injury.

"It will be over very soon Halibel… soon you will get relief from this pain for eternity." Nnoitra said while staring at her with an insane smile.

Halibel was still struggling with her wound, blood drops were rapidly falling on the ground one by one while she was on her all fours. Nnoitra now lifted his weapon up in the air in order to swing it and cut her mask the way he did with Neliel. There was an insane smile on his face while he was about to deliver the finishing blow.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 9: Rebel's Defeat and Mysterious Light**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Halibel somehow managed to push Nnoitra back while writhing with the immense pain but as she walked few steps ahead, she kneeled down on her knees due to the intense pain and bleeding from her reopened injury.

"It will be over very soon Halibel… soon you will get relief from this pain for eternity." Nnoitra said while staring at her with an insane smile.

Halibel was still struggling with her wound, blood drops were rapidly falling on the ground one by one while she was on her all fours. Nnoitra now lifted his weapon up in the air in order to swing it and cut her mask the way he did with Neliel. There was an insane smile on his face while he was about to deliver the finishing blow.

* * *

And just as he swung his giant spear, she successfully blocked it with her sword but the force of his attack threw her some distance away from Nnoitra and now she was too weak to even get up.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru kept dominating Aaroniero Arruruerie while he was also constantly observing the condition of Tensaiga's barrier and Halibel.

"Leave my way!" Sesshomaru roared at Aaroniero Arruruerie after seeing Halibel in the dangerous situation.

"Ha ha ha, are you worried that your wench is about to die?" Aaroniero Arruruerie asked Sesshomaru playfully in order to make a fun of his situation.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra had understood that Sesshomaru's intentions are not bad towards the Espadas. For Sesshomaru's surprise, Tensaiga's barrier suddenly got shattered and the two powerful Ceros rushed towards him which he had to stop from his Bakusaiga but the flash emerged from the collision of Ceros with Bakusaiga's blade blinded him for a few seconds. Suddenly everyone on the battlefield felt an immense spiritual pressure almost as if the spiritual pressure is raining all around.

"Murcielago!" Ulquiorra spoke the name of his Resurreccion while releasing it.

Everyone got shocked to see Ulquiorra's Resurreccion while he stayed still for a moment after coming into his released form.

"What are you waiting for Zommari, Szayel Aporro, do it now." Nnoitra shouted at Zommari and Szayel Aporro.

Now Zommari and Szayel Aporro prepared themselves to attack with Amor and cloning fluid once again while Sesshomaru was not at all in the position of defending himself as he was already preoccupied with Aaroniero Arruruerie but before they could have attacked Sesshomaru, both of them were thrown far away from him. Sesshomaru saw that Ulquiorra was coming back after throwing them away and then he landed on the ground and pointed his finger in the direction in which he had thrown Zommari and Szayel Aporro.

"This will keep you two shut up for a while, Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra spoke while shooting his Cero Oscuras on both Zommari and Szayel Aporro.

"It's your turn now… Nnoitra!" Ulquiorra said to Nnoitra while looking at him.

A devilish smile appeared on Nnoitra's face and then Ulquiorra's eyes got widened with the shock, just as he felt a small cube is going inside his hole.

"Not again!" Ulquiorra murmured irritatingly.

Soon enough a Negaccion box enveloped Ulquiorra and then he got disappeared along with it in no time.

"Ha ha ha ha ha fool… I am done with you too Halibel now you will die by my hands." Nnoitra laughed and said while looking towards Halibel.

Now Nnoitra approached her while she was lying on the ground, then he put his foot on her belly, right above her wound and pressed it hard. Halibel screamed loudly in pain and lots of blood came out from her mouth as well as from her wound.

Just as Sesshomaru listened to Halibel's painful scream and watched that Nnoitra was crushing her wound with his foot, he forgot about holding back and the final seal on his spiritual pressure disappeared. Now everyone felt a fierce and very powerful spiritual pressure, it was too powerful that even Nnoitra was getting uncomfortable with its influence.

On the other hand, Aaroniero Arruruerie's body was vibrating due to the influence of Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure and then he pushed his Bakusaiga further towards him while their weapons were engaged with each other.

"Now go back to the dead, Espada No. 9… Azure Dragon Wave!" Sesshomaru spoke while releasing one of his powerful attacks through Bakusaiga on Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Multiple beams of powerful Demonic energy emerged out of Bakusaiga and it slowly began to burst Aaroniero Arruruerie's body from several places. Nnoitra was quite shocked to see Sesshomaru's power as the entire body of Aaroniero Arruruerie was getting destroyed by those beams of Bakusaiga's energy and finally it ended up with a blast with lots of fire and smoke all around.

Now Nnoitra left Halibel in the bad shape while she was critically bleeding from the wound at her belly and also from her mouth, the excessive bleeding was slowly making her unconscious. Now Sesshomaru and Nnoitra rushed towards each other but just as they clashed their weapons, Nnoitra began to get pushed back each time due to the force of Sesshomaru's powerful sword strikes. Soon enough Sesshomaru put a long and horizontal cut at Nnoitra's chest and then the next moment Sesshomaru shoved him hard in a wall with a powerful kick to his chest.

Suddenly Zommari and Szayel Aporro returned to the battle but they were excessively injured from everywhere because of getting hit by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Just as Sesshomaru turned around and looked at them, his eyes got widen with the shock as a bright white light of the size of a giant rock was shining right behind both of them. Now, in the blink of an eye, some chains with sharp hooks at their ends came out of that light and penetrated Zommari's body. The strong grip of those chains was continuously tightening on Zommari's body and soon enough he died a horrible death as his body got melted away from several places by those hot chains with the sharp hooks.

"He was not strong enough." A voice masculine and Demonic voice echoed out of that light before it got disappeared along with those chains.

Sesshomaru, Nnoitra, and especially Szayel Aporro were completely stirred after witnessing that incident. However, Sesshomaru again focused on his fight and so as Nnoitra but this time, Sesshomaru was slightly distracted as something was going on in his mind. All of a sudden, Nnoitra opened his mouth with his tongue out and then he shot a Cero while Sesshomaru rushed towards him immediately with his Poison Claw. The next moment, Sesshomaru not only blocked his Cero but also put it back into his mouth forcibly with a strong Poison Claw punch on his face. The bursting of a powerful Cero inside his own mouth made him fall down away from Sesshomaru in the nearby rubble of Las Noches.

Suddenly that light and those chains reappeared and this time, they got stuck in Szayel Aporro's body while he was crawling on the ground and soon enough those chains began to drag him into the light along with them.

"Szayel Aporro… your cloning ability… use it now." Nnoitra shouted at trashed Szayel Aporro with a great frustration in his voice."

Szayel Aporro successfully threw some drops of his cloning fluid on Sesshomaru which he dodged quite easily but Nnoitra touched them intentionally and in his final moments Szayel Aporro created a Nnoitra clone.

"He is also weak but he got several useful abilities like resurrection." The same voice echoed from the light after it swallowed Szayel Aporro's body completely and began to get disappeared.

"Sesshomaru now deal with this… SANTA TERESA!" Both Nnoitra and his clone said as they released their Resurreccion.

Sesshomaru prepared himself to fight against both of them but he began to have a hard time in dealing with the two Nnoitra with six arms along with 6 weapons simultaneously. Nnoitra noticed that because of a large amount of energy drain in the revival of Espadas, he is having difficulty in fighting against him and his clone.

Nnoitra thought of taking advantage of this and thus he decided to finish Halibel off while letting his clone deal with Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 10: Aizen's Deadly Play**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"He is also weak but he got several useful abilities like resurrection." The same voice echoed from the light after it swallowed Szayel Aporro's body completely and began to get disappeared.

"Sesshomaru now deal with this… SANTA TERESA!" Both Nnoitra and his clone said as they released their Resurreccion.

Sesshomaru prepared himself to fight against both of them but he began to have a hard time in dealing with the two Nnoitra with six arms along with 6 weapons simultaneously. Nnoitra noticed that because of a large amount of energy drain in the revival of Espadas, he is having difficulty in fighting against him and his clone.

Nnoitra thought of taking advantage of this and thus he decided to finish Halibel off while letting his clone deal with Sesshomaru.

* * *

While Sesshomaru was busy with Nnoitra's clone, the real Nnoitra walked up to unconscious Halibel and lifted all of his six weapons in order to cut her into pieces. But before he could have done anything, suddenly he was shoved into the wall by something too fast.

"You… how dare you to hit me you inferior?" Nnoitra got up while shouting irritatingly when all the dust and smoke got cleared out.

"I have a score to settle with you Nnoitra… and this time, I will show you that who is true inferior…!" Grimmjow replied him with some serious expressions on his face.

On the other hand, in the battle between Sesshomaru and Nnoitra's clone, after the few more powerful slashes from Sesshomaru, Nnoitra's clone received a very powerful energy wave attack of Bakusaiga and it damaged its upper half portion quite badly which resulted in the complete destruction of the clone.

Now Sesshomaru immediately rushed towards Halibel while Grimmjow was somehow keeping up with Nnoitra but still fighting defensively against him. Grimmjow was still suffering from the injuries which he had received in his previous fight against Ichigo and in Nnoitra's ambush afterwards. Suddenly the white light appeared once again, and this time, it was nearby Sesshomaru and thus the chains rushed to catch him. Though Sesshomaru escaped those chains along with Halibel in his arms but those chains began to pursue him. Now Sesshomaru used his energy whip on Nnoitra while running away from the chains and tried to pull him closer.

On seeing that Sesshomaru was trying to run away from those deadly chains and pulling Nnoitra with his energy whip simultaneously, Grimmjow understood his plan and he immediately attacked Nnoitra with one of his bullets that remained hidden in his elbow's armor. Just as Nnoitra got hit by that bullet he couldn't stop himself from getting pulled away by Sesshomaru's energy whip which brought him right between Sesshomaru and those chains and this time those chains got Nnoitra. Now both Grimmjow and Sesshomaru watched as Nnoitra struggled against those chains with his six arms but he didn't struggle longer as more chains came out of that white light, some got wrapped around his body while some penetrated his body with the sharp hooks at their ends and soon enough Nnoitra got dragged away into the light and then all the chains and white light got disappeared.

"He was worth the effort!" The same strange voice echoed out of that light as it got disappeared.

After the battle ended, Sesshomaru gently put down Halibel nearby a broken wall and then he stuck his Tensaiga on the ground nearby her that resulted in the generation of a transparent healing sphere of light blue energy all around her. Halibel was constantly looking away from Sesshomaru with sad eyes. It is because she was unable to face him as she knew that one more time she had been a burden on him, though Sesshomaru had noticed it too but he preferred to stay silent.

"So you are the one who had revived them?" Grimmjow asked Sesshomaru while staring at both Halibel and him.

"Yes… so, who are you?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada No. 6 and who are you? Rather what are you?" Grimmjow asked him in a serious manner.

"I am Sesshomaru; a Daiyokai from Demon Dimension!" Sesshomaru replied him.

"I see… so the Demons do exist in real but why you have revived them? Do you also want comrades just like that bastard Aizen?" Grimmjow asked him further.

"No, I only intended to save the existence of Hollows and Hueco Mundo." Sesshomaru replied him in his usual cold tone.

"My…. My Lord, why did you use your full power? You could have asked for help… I have already prepared the troops here to help you." Jaken's voice echoed through Sesshomaru's communication device.

"Jaken… first, you contacted me without my permission and then you are interrogating me, have you lost your mind?" Sesshomaru replied to Jaken in his usual emotionless tone.

"No Sesshomaru… you have lost your mind... what was the need of battling with full power? And what are you doing in the Hueco Mundo when I sent you to the Soul Society? Come here immediately and I don't want to listen to any excuse this time… I have got sick of your habit of not listening to me." Sesshomaru's mother shouted on Sesshomaru angrily through Jaken's device.

"Mother, I can't return right now… I have some important unfinished business over here." Sesshomaru replied to his mother in a low tone.

"Fine…! You spiteful child… I just wanted to let you know that an Infernal Demon is detected over there so stay alert and also Hueco Mundo is getting destroyed so don't stay there much longer." Sesshomaru's mother again replied angrily but with concern for him in her voice.

"Hmm… I know… don't worry Mother, I will return as soon as possible." Sesshomaru replied to his mother softly and then he disconnected his device.

"So that thing was actually an Infernal Demon… What are they?" Grimmjow asked Sesshomaru after listening to his conversion with his mother.

"Infernal Demons are even more powerful than us… they are the Demons of Hell". Sesshomaru answered him.

"But Lord Sesshomaru you have never mentioned them earlier." Halibel abruptly spoke to Sesshomaru.

"It is because they are restricted to come out of Hell but now it's been several times that I have come across one of them. The only person in this world who wishes to kill me now is the Emperor of the mysterious Demon Empire and presence of this Infernal Demon in Hueco Mundo proves that even the Demons of Hell are on his side…" Sesshomaru replied to Halibel.

"Hmm… what we have to do now Lord Sesshomaru?" Halibel asked Sesshomaru after a few seconds of silence.

"We will wait for the Ulquiorra to come out of that Negaccion box, till then you will also get healed up to some extent." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel,

"Hmm…" Halibel responded.

"So, Ulquiorra has again got trapped into that… Ha Ha Ha what a fool!" Grimmjow said while chuckling on Ulquiorra's condition.

"Besides Grimmjow, how did you know that Aizen has betrayed us?" Halibel asked Grimmjow.

"Ever since the moment you two have arrived here and explained it to the Espadas after their revival, this news has got spread in the entire Hueco Mundo like a forest fire, I have heard it from the other Hollows." Grimmjow answered to the Halibel's question.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the World of the Living at fake Karakura town…**

Ichigo stayed behind while the Captains and the Vizards moved to the front lines. Toushiro initiated the fight as Aizen had provoked him by talking about Hinamori and then Captain Kyoraku joined Toushiro as well. Soon enough Captain Komamura and Love also attacked Aizen with their giant weapons. Now Rose held Aizen's sword with his Kinshara and Lisa attacked him with her spear-shaped Shikai. However, Aizen was still easily blocking and counterattacking each and every one of them. Now Love and Komamura attacked Aizen while Rose was holding his sword but Aizen released his powerful spiritual pressure that disabled everyone's attack while it also shattered Komamura's sword.

Now Aizen taunted them and appeared nearby Captain Komamura and with only one sword swing he sliced off his sword, left forearm and also made a long deep cut on his body.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 11: Battle against Yami I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Soon enough Captain Komamura and Love also attacked Aizen with their giant weapons. Now Rose held Aizen's sword with his Kinshara and Lisa attacked him with her spear-shaped Shikai. However, Aizen was still easily blocking and counterattacking each and every one of them. Now Love and Komamura attacked Aizen while Rose was holding his sword but Aizen released his powerful spiritual pressure that disabled everyone's attack while it also shattered Komamura's sword.

Now Aizen taunted them and appeared nearby Captain Komamura and with only one sword swing he sliced off his sword, left forearm and also made a long deep cut on his body.

* * *

Komamura got enraged and he rushed towards Aizen but another horizontal cut at his belly silenced him and then he fell down to the ground.

Now Love and Rose rushed towards Aizen but just as Rose swung his Kinshara towards him, he grabbed it with his hand, pulled Rose closer to him and put a fatal slash at his chest. Now Aizen wrapped Love in Kinshara and cut him down as well which made him fall down to the ground just like Captain Komamura.

Suddenly Lisa attacked Aizen from behind but his one sword swing not only sliced her spear in two but also defeated her completely.

After Lisa's defeat, Soi Fon confronted Aizen; she used a technique that created an illusion of her thousands of self and then she swiftly approached Aizen with her Suzumebachi. Now Aizen tried to attack her with his sword but his sword got stuck in a thick iceberg generated by Toushiro and when Soi Fon finally hit him, it seemed like he has got defeated but in reality, he was not even scratched due to the large difference in the spiritual pressure between him and Soi Fon.

Suddenly Katenkyokotsu penetrated Aizen's belly from behind and Captain Kyoraku appeared out of the Aizen's shadow at the iceberg. Now Toushiro rushed towards Aizen while Shinji had already made everything seem to be inverted with his Shikai Sakanade and then Toushiro successfully stabbed Aizen's chest with his sword from behind.

But suddenly Ichigo shouted because it was Hinamori instead of Aizen whom Toushiro just had attacked. Now the reality got visible to everyone else too and it made them terribly shocked. Shinji immediately tried to alert Iba and Kira as they were taking care of spurious Hinamori but before that Aizen had cut both of them down.

On the other hand, Toushiro put Hinamori down at the rooftop of a building and her condition made him terribly mad, he roared loudly and rushed towards Aizen with everything he had got but ended up getting cut down by a very powerful slash. The next moment, Soi Fon also faced the same finishing cut from Aizen as she tried to attack him. Now Shinji and Captain Kyoraku also rushed towards Aizen but Shinji was shoved back by the protective shield at the back of his head while Kyoraku got cut down by two strong sword swings. However, Shinji again tried to attack him but this time, Aizen confused him with his terrible speed and then Shinji felt a strong sword swing and this way Aizen silenced all of them.

Now Ichigo rushed towards Aizen but halted by a giant stream of fire which was coming from the ground as this time Head Captain Yamamoto was himself confronting Aizen. Now Aizen pierced Genryuusai's chest with his Zanpakuto but Genryuusai held his arm and activated all the fiery centers which he had planted on the ground. Now several giant streams of fire seized both of them and then Genryuusai Yamamoto told Ichigo that he should get fled as he is not the part of Gotei 13.

"And what about your other soldiers?" Aizen said while pointing towards the other Captains and Lieutenants.

"They are all prepared for this… death in the name of vanquishing the great evil; know this as the true spirit of Gotei 13." Genryuusai replied with proud.

* * *

 **In the Hueco Mundo…**

By now Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure had got recovered up to some extent while Tensaiga's barrier had healed both Halibel as well as Grimmjow up to a significant extent.

"Let's go, Tia!" Sesshomaru said to Halibel as he walked away.

"I am coming with you two as well… I have got some unfinished business at the place where you two are heading." Grimmjow said in a serious tone.

"Hmm…" Halibel responded as she looked back at Grimmjow while walking away with Sesshomaru.

After walking for a few hours Sesshomaru, Halibel and Grimmjow had reached to the site where Byakuya and Kenpachi were fighting against giant Yami. Both Halibel and Grimmjow were quite shocked to see Yami's size, his spiritual pressure and most of all his number on his left bicep.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here with the Espadas?" Byakuya asked Sesshomaru as he saw him coming towards him with Halibel and Grimmjow.

"I was looking for you two as the battle which you are fighting right now is meaningless." Sesshomaru replied to Byakuya.

"Why?" Byakuya asked Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"Because the Espadas are not our true enemies but Aizen is the enemy of both the Soul Reapers and the Hollows." Sesshomaru replied to him in his usual cold tone.

"Hey Yami, Aizen has betrayed us so no need to battle for him, stop this fight!" Grimmjow shouted at Yami.

"Who is this ant, murmuring worthlessly? Ah… it's Grimmjow… step aside you insect, after killing both of these Soul Reapers I will also kill Aizen and if you will interfere then you too will die in the process." Yami arrogantly replied to Grimmjow.

"We didn't know that he was the most powerful Espada amongst us but it seems like he has gone mad because of the excessive power." Halibel said while observing Yami.

"Shut up you slut…! You are not in the position of doing anything except getting your life fuck outta you by me ha ha ha ha ha." Yami shouted on Halibel after hearing her words about him.

"Sesshomaru… stay out of this… he is mine." Kenpachi said to Sesshomaru while charging on Yami.

"Byakuya… finish him soon, we do not have much time to waste." Sesshomaru said to Byakuya in a serious tone.

"Hmm…" Byakuya responded.

Now Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Grimmjow began to attack Yami simultaneously, all the three of them were constantly dodging his slow but unbelievably powerful attacks while they were keep putting small cuts on him. But even after sometimes, none of them seem to arrive at any significant conclusion.

"Byakuya… he will not go down like this, weaken the ground below his feet with your Senbonzakura." Sesshomaru spoke to Byakuya in his usual cold tone.

Byakuya immediately understood Sesshomaru's strategy and then he began to weaken the ground with the large amount blade petals of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi while Grimmjow and Kenpachi were keep fighting against him constantly.

"The destruction has resulted into the fiery depths of Hueco Mundo to come out up to some extent… make sure Yami falls deep enough to dive into the lava." Sesshomaru spoke to all.

"I have already realized it Sesshomaru and that's why I am making my Senbonzakura dig deeper." Byakuya replied to Sesshomaru in his usual serious tone.

Soon enough with lots of dust and black smoke Yami fell down inside the depths of Hueco Mundo, the loud sound of blasts and rock cracking came out of the deep pit and then a large amount of dust and smoke covered everything while Byakuya's Senbonzakura was returning back and turning into his sword.

When everyone was off-guard suddenly a large part of the ground right below Byakuya's feet got blasted and he began to fell down. However, Byakuya regained his posture swiftly and tried to come out of it but before he could have done something a tremendously powerful beam of Cero which was coming from the underground, engulfed him completely. Everyone was quite shocked to see the scenario. Though Byakuya successfully escaped from that powerful Cero yet he got injured badly from his head to toe and when he landed on the ground, he couldn't stop himself from falling down on his knees.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers as you can see that I have shown Yami a way too powerful in comparison of the Bleach Anime/Manga. But it is because he is the 0_ _th_ _Espada and in my story, he is truly the most powerful Espada while Byakuya and Kenpachi whose power is comparable to Ichigo's Vizard form, they shouldn't be able to harm him fatally. I hope all of you are comfortable with this concept._

 _Thanks for your support till now, I hope all of you liking it so far and please keep reviewing, the responses I get is like my fuel which keeps me moving and writing._

 _Take Care..._


	12. Chapter 12

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 12: Battle against Yami II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

When everyone was off-guard suddenly a large part of the ground right below Byakuya's feet got blasted and he began to fell down. However, Byakuya regained his posture swiftly and tried to come out of it but before he could have done something a tremendously powerful beam of Cero which was coming from the underground, engulfed him completely. Everyone was quite shocked to see the scenario. Though Byakuya successfully escaped from that powerful Cero yet he got injured badly from his head to toe and when he landed on the ground, he couldn't stop himself from falling down on his knees.

* * *

Now once again Yami came out of the giant pit which got created below Byakuya's feet while Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Halibel and Sesshomaru began to prepare themselves to battle against him.

"One insect down, few more to go!" Yami taunted while looking at Kenpachi, Sesshomaru, Grimmjow and Halibel.

"Hah! You are going to get cut down by my sword." Kenpachi taunted back at Yami.

"Tia, Grimmjow back off… you two must save your spirit energy for Aizen moreover you two are still unfit for the battle." Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel and Grimmjow while drawing his Bakusaiga.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru but I can't sit back anymore as to the least I can still fight against the bugs like him." Halibel replied to Sesshomaru while drawing her sword.

'Hah… I admit that you have got some power but don't underestimate me… so-called Demon Lord… I am doing it!" Grimmjow also replied to Sesshomaru while taking the fighting stance.

Now Sesshomaru, Halibel, Grimmjow and Kenpachi began to fight against Yami, though they were engaging him well yet except Sesshomaru their attacks were not so much of effective against him.

"I want to see if he will be able to withstand a perfect slash at his face but if I will go close to him then he will use his Cero and knock me down… Ah… what a pain!" Kenpachi murmured irritatingly while looking at Yami.

"Hmm… I can give you an opening if you think that you can finish him off with one hit." Halibel said to Kenpachi.

"I am also up for it because I don't want to waste my power on a brainless monster." Grimmjow replied to Kenpachi as well.

Now Sesshomaru took charge and began to handle Yami all alone while Kenpachi, Halibel and Grimmjow retreated to a safe distance in order to lose Yami's attention.

"Destroy, Tiburon…!" Halibel spoke while releasing her Resurreccion.

"Pantera…!" Grimmjow shouted while releasing his Resurreccion.

Both Halibel and Grimmjow knew that they won't be able to maintain their released state much longer so they were thinking about using it wisely in order to provide Kenpachi that one chance. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru knowingly stood before Yami's face just as he opened his gigantic mouth in order to shoot a Cero, Sesshomaru got disappeared just before the Cero was about to touch him. Now Halibel and Grimmjow shot their Cero on Yami with all of their strength but Yami's Cero still proved to be dominating. Both Halibel and Grimmjow put every ounce of their strength in their Cero and somehow they managed to deflect Yami's Cero with a huge blast but the force of the blast threw both of them away.

Kenpachi didn't lose this opportunity and he appeared in front of Yami and before he could have produced another Cero, Kenpachi attacked his face with his full force by using Kendo technique.

For a few seconds, his face got engulfed with the burst of spirit energy and smoke but soon enough when it got cleared out, almost half of Yami's face was drenched in his own blood, there was a deep cut at the right side of his head and his right nostril was torn off too which had enraged him up to a huge extent and he grabbed Kenpachi in his hand. Now Yami began to crush Kenpachi angrily while there was a further increment in his spiritual pressure, his muscles and body began to pulse and grow oddly from several places while the spirit energy was blasting out of him due to which enough dust and winds were blowing around that both Halibel and Grimmjow were too disturbed to fight against him.

When Yami finally completed his Segunda Etapa he threw away crushed Kenpachi in front of Byakuya. Yami's size was too huge that everyone was of the size of his fingers now, a scary Hollow armor had covered his head and lower jaw while below waist part was completely covered with red hairs just like a gorilla while he was having a giant dinosaur-like tail with small black spikes through his spine up to the end of his tail and he was also having two giant Hollow-bone horns at his back.

Now Yami shot a huge and very powerful Cero on Sesshomaru but he dodged it and swiftly advanced to attack Yami with his Bakusaiga. However, the Cero was exactly in the direction of Halibel and Grimmjow and thus both of them shot their Ceros in order to stop Yami's Cero but before they could have got collided, a black Cero with green aura also accompanied the Yellow and Blue Cero of Halibel and Grimmjow respectively. A huge blast occurred as the three Ceros successfully deflected Yami's Cero.

"Ulquiorra… you are looking exactly like an insect in your released state, it was a quick Cero that's why you were merely able to dodge it with the help of the other two insects but next time I will fry all the three of you with my Cero." Yami spoke to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra so you are back from the Negaccion box… are you too dumb to fall for that trick every time?" Grimmjow said to Ulquiorra playfully.

"Whenever some lowly Espada realize that they can't win against me then this is the last thing they do, I just don't expect such cowardice every time." Ulquiorra replied to Grimmjow in his usual emotionless tone.

"You bastard just focus on the battle." Grimmjow murmured irritatingly.

Now Ulquiorra and Sesshomaru began to fight against Yami but soon enough both of them realized that the fight was not going to end that easily.

Ulquiorra immediately shot his Cero Oscuras with as much force as he could while Sesshomaru also attacked with his powerful technique Azure Dragon Wave. Both the attacks got blasted at Yami's chest and injured him badly right below his hole. It seemed like a waterfall of blood was coming out of his chest, the damage had made him dizzy and thus motionless for some time.

"We will now try to seal him away in the fiery depth of Hueco Mundo." Sesshomaru spoke seriously as he had decided to go through his strategy once again.

"What the hell he is trying to do!" Grimmjow murmured after listening Sesshomaru's plan as he had already got quite frustrated after helping Kenpachi in his plan.

Halibel and Grimmjow also thought of supporting the plan with all the strength they had left with. Grimmjow jumped higher and reached right above Yami and attacked with all the bullets he had but instead of hitting his head the bullets hit the ground around him and destroyed a comparatively larger area that too deeper than before.

Now suddenly Halibel attacked with her Cascada, the powerful and giant stream of water made the ground extremely slippery and it also gave Yami a jerk that pushed him a bit deeper inside the pit.

"Lanza Del Relampago!" Ulquiorra chanted the name of his weapon and then it appeared in his hands.

Now Ulquiorra appeared right above the giant pit in the damaged ground and then he threw his Lanza Del Relampago deeper inside the hole with his full force. Just as Ulquiorra's weapon hit the end of that pit, a giant fiery explosion took place which not only widened the pit but also revealed the lava and magma containing depths of Hueco Mundo.

Yami was completely unbalanced due to the shattering of the ground all around him and also he was stuck in the giant pit right in the middle of that shattered portion of the ground.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 13: Serpent Demon's Trick**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Lanza Del Relampago!" Ulquiorra chanted the name of his weapon and then it appeared in his hands.

Now Ulquiorra appeared right above the giant pit in the damaged ground and then he threw his Lanza Del Relampago deeper inside the hole with his full force. Just as Ulquiorra's weapon hit the end of that pit, a giant fiery explosion took place which not only widened the pit but also revealed the lava and magma containing depths of Hueco Mundo.

Yami was completely unbalanced due to the shattering of the ground all around him and also he was stuck in the giant pit right in the middle of that shattered portion of the ground.

* * *

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru spoke loudly while holding his Bakusaiga horizontally in front of him.

The tremendously powerful lightning bolts rushed towards Yami while damaging the landscape on its way. Just as the Dragon Strike hit Yami, he fell down in the fiery depths of Hueco Mundo with a powerful electric blast. And then everyone heard the sound of another blast with violating flames coming out of the pit as Yami finally hit the core of Hueco Mundo.

"That was really a very powerful attack." Halibel murmured about Dragon Strike in a very low voice.

"It was merely half of the true power of my Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel as he had listened to her murmuring.

"Oh…!" Halibel got slightly shocked to see that Sesshomaru had listened to her and also that it was not even the complete half power of his attack.

"Byakuya… before leaving the Hueco Mundo we should make sure that our purpose here is completed." Sesshomaru spoke to Byakuya in a serious tone.

"Nii-Sama… Orihime and Uryuu are still at the top section of Hueco Mundo… where Ichigo fought against him." Rukia said to Byakuya in a bit low voice while pointing towards Ulquiorra.

"Hmm... Ulquiorra, I want you to bring them here as soon as possible and then we will proceed to the World of the Living." Sesshomaru spoke to Ulquiorra.

"Hmm… I will do it but…!" Ulquiorra agreed with slight hesitation.

Sesshomaru walked a few steps towards Ulquiorra who was standing at a sophisticated distance from everyone.

"When I had revived you, Tensaiga told me about the feelings you had developed towards that human girl in your final moments." Sesshomaru murmured to him in a low voice.

Ulquiorra couldn't say anything as he was stunned after listening to Sesshomaru's words but he understood everything about the scenario and about Sesshomaru as well.

Now he wasted no time in fleeing towards Orihime in order to bring her back to the current location.

* * *

 **The castle of mysterious Demon Empire in the Demon Dimension…**

A giant castle surrounded by a river of lava, open from the top with no ceiling at all, made up of well-furnished reddish stones and big iron gates with snake carvings and snake statues all around. There were permanent dark clouds in the sky throughout the entire Demon Empire and also there was a dark purple poisonous mist all over the area inside and around the castle. It was a horrible castle with snake scales and darkness prevailing at the most of its parts.

Suddenly a giant worm appeared in the sky and it landed in the vast central hall of the castle, right in front of an empty throne at a sophisticated distance from it. Now an invisible figure suddenly appeared on the throne, from its outer shape it was looking like a tall and muscular man with an unusually large reaper in his hand while the fumes of darkness were constantly appearing and disappearing around him.

"So what have you brought… Saliworm?" The invisible figure asked in echoing Demonic and manly voice.

Saliworm opened his mouth inside of which there was only darkness and then few chains came out of it along with the two bodies which he dropped to the floor.

"They are Arrancars, half-Hollow and half-Shinigami… this pink haired one have the power of resurrection and cloning while this multiple arms one has the strongest Hierro ever known in the history of Hollows." Saliworm replied to that invisible figure, the king of mysterious Demon Empire.

"So, you haven't got failed after all." The King replied while staying in his invisible form.

"Indeed!" Saliworm answered.

"Arafura…!" The King shouted and in no time an old, lean and weak man resembling like a snake presented before him. His eyes were like a snake, body colour was slightly different, light greenish and bluish at some place, the skin was smooth, slippery and consisted of very fine scales. He was wearing grey colored kimono, with black colored belt and stripes around it.

"Yes… yes, my Lord?" Arafura spoke hesitatingly while bowing down before the King.

"These are the bodies of two Arrancars… begin the experiments and I want positive results before I make my move in the Demon Dimension." The King ordered Arafura arrogantly in his echoing Demonic voice.

"As you command my Lord… all the arrangements are already complete, I will not disappoint you." Arafura answered to the King and left slowly.

"Sonoran… open a portal to the Hueco Mundo, visit the place and kidnap if you see anyone from the Soul Society or their comrades." The king ordered one of his Serpent Demon troop leaders in a serious tone.

"As you say, my Lord… "Sonoran replied him and left immediately for the Hueco Mundo.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the World of the Living at fake Karakura town…**

Just as Head Captain Yamamoto was about to burn Aizen along with himself with all the Captains and Lieutenants lying down on the ground, Wonderweiss appeared right behind him and threw Genryuusai Yamamoto on the ground by grabbing Ryuujin Jakka's blade. Now Genryuusai Yamamoto noticed out that somehow he had extinguished all the flames of Ryuujin Jakka and then a fierce battle occurred between him and Wonderweiss in which Head Captain Yamamoto successfully shattered Wonderweiss's body with his powerful punches.

Now Aizen reminded Head Captain Yamamoto that Wonderweiss has stored all the flames which were outside of Ryuujin Jakka inside his broken head and it is about to get explode. Just as Genryuusai noticed the swelling and glowing in the broken head of Wonderweiss, he rushed towards it and controlled the fiery blast with his body as well as his spiritual pressure but his body got terribly scorched. He was lying down at the center of the crater, Aizen walked up to him but he grabbed Aizen's leg with his scorched arm and used a 90 level Hado by sacrificing his arm. A giant blade-shaped fiery structure emerged out of his arm and engulfed Aizen.

* * *

 **The topmost portion of Hueco Mundo…**

Orihime was healing Uryuu Ishida because Ichigo stabbed his sword into his belly when he fought against Ulquiorra in his fully Hollowfied form. All of a sudden both Orihime and Ishida began to feel a very intense spiritual pressure and then a tall and slender Serpent Demon appeared just behind them with a small troop of Demons, his slightly bluish grey body was full of snake scales and he was in the costume and armor like those of ancient Chinese warriors. Suddenly the Demons shattered Orihime's healing barrier around Ishida and held him tightly with their tails and tentacles.

"INOUE-SAN RUN…!" Ishida shouted at Orihime after getting captured by the Demons.

At first, Orihime took a few steps back as she was bewildered by those Demons but then she came to her sense and began to run away from them.

"Hah! You are a mere human and trying to run away from Sonoran, you brainless human girl." Sonoran taunted while smiling cunningly.

Now Sonoran came close to Orihime in an instant while she was running away and then he tore off her clothes from behind that exposed her entire back up to her lower waist.

"NO…! Let her go… you bastards." Ishida shouted out loud with anger when he saw that Orihime had fallen down on the ground.

She was extremely scared of the consequences of getting caught by Sonoran and then that Demon grabbed her in his arms and entered into the portal along with his troop.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 14: Ulquiorra Rescued Orihime**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hah! You are a mere human and trying to run away from Sonoran, you brainless human girl." Sonoran taunted while smiling cunningly.

Now Sonoran came close to Orihime in an instant while she was running away and then he tore off her clothes from behind that exposed her entire back up to her lower waist.

"NO…! Let her go… you bastards." Ishida shouted out loud with anger when he saw that Orihime had fallen down on the ground.

She was extremely scared of the consequences of getting caught by Sonoran and then that Demon grabbed her in his arms and entered into the portal along with his troop.

* * *

 **Beyond the portal, the castle of mysterious Demon Empire in the Demon Dimension…**

Sonoran took Orihime to his chamber forcibly while Ishida was bounded in front of a screen at a small square hall which was on the way to Sonoran's chamber. While passing through a long curved corridor Sonoran was ordering all the soldiers in the way that no matter what happened but they would not disturb him until or unless they were not being called. Sonoran then pushed Orihime in his chamber and after getting inside of it; he locked the door and took off his armor. He was a bit above average heighted Demon with light indigo skin and glittering snake scales on his body, his hairs were brownish shaded and long enough to fall on his shoulders.

Orihime's will had been completely crumbled as she had realized that she can't be saved now. She tried to run away but Sonoran caught her with his Demonic speed but she pushed him away and tried to run and then Sonoran grabbed her remaining upper cloth and from another hand he pulled her skirt and soon enough Orihime was lying down only in her bra and panty with tears in her beautiful big eyes with the desperate attempts of hiding her body with her both hands.

"Hahahahahaha I like to play with my prey." Sonran laughed playfully at Orihime.

Orihime was keep moving away from Sonoran while hiding her body with her hands but suddenly Sonoran grabbed her throat with his hand and forced her to lie down on his bed. Now Sonoran also climbed on his bed and he pulled Orihime closer by holding her leg and then he forcibly spread her both legs and leaned over her.

On the other hand, Ishida was watching everything on the screen in front of him and he closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head down with the feeling of helplessness. Tears appeared in his eyes as Orihime's voice was echoing in his ears; she was keep shouting, struggling and trying to keep Sonoran away from herself with everything she had got.

"No… Please… aaaaahhhh… leave me please….. ISHIDA-KUN… save me… aaaaahhhh… no… please don't do it… I am begging you…" Orihime shouted while crying loudly and pleading to Sonoran.

Sonoran now began to try to take off Orihime's bra, he held her bra tightly from the front and pulled it away so hard that it came out of her body in an instant. Now Orihime wrapped her arms around her breasts tightly in order to hide them and she also began to try to get up.

"Ishida-kuuuunnn… save me Ishida-kun… aaaahh… please save meeeee…" Orihime spoke while crying louder.

"Don't resist mortal girl… let me play with them ha ha ha ha ha." Sonoran said while holding both the wrists of Orihime and slowly pulling her arms away from her breasts.

Suddenly Sonoran heard knocks at his chamber's gate, he opened the door in anger and just as he opened the door he saw one of his soldiers was scared and panting heavily.

You better have a worthy cause to disturb me otherwise you will die." Sonoran said to his soldier angrily.

"My Lord… so many soldiers of our troop are found dead in the hall following the main corridor and that Quincy has escaped." The soldier informed Sonoran with fear and concern on his face.

"Find the intruder and kill him, get more men you dumb head, is this all for what you disturbed me?" Sonoran said while choking his throat with his hand.

"My… My… Lord… the soldiers who have been found dead in the main hall, all of them are having holes in their chests and…. and the men whom I have sent to find the intruder, they have lost contact with us."

"Do whatever it takes but catch that intruder and kill him." Sonoran said irritatingly while throwing away the soldier.

After saying this much Sonoran closed the gate once again and then he moved towards Orihime but suddenly the dead body of that soldier hits Sonoran's back after breaking through the chamber's gate. Sonoran turned around and saw the soldier's body; the dead body of soldier was also having a hole in his chest. Orihime was watching everything that was happening right in front of her eyes and she couldn't believe on her eyes for a moment when she witnessed that Ulquiorra was standing at the door.

"Who are you? How dare you to come between me and my prey?" Sonoran shouted at Ulquiorra.

The next moment Sonoran was pushed far away from Orihime by Ulquiorra's powerful push which he did with his deadly speed as he was in his released state.

"Your spiritual pressure is just like him but much weaker than him, I assume you are a Demon too. But whosoever you are, I can't allow you to harm this human woman." Ulquiorra said in his usual calm and cold tone while standing besides Orihime.

Orihime was still sitting besides Ulquiorra, she was looking down with tearful eyes but she was in a great amazement to know that how he lived. She softly grabbed Ulquiorra's long white cloth which was blowing around his feet.

"I will save you woman, don't worry…" Ulquiorra slowly spoke to Orihime while staring towards Sonoran with very serious expression on his face.

As soon as Orihime freed Ulquiorra's cloth he approached Sonoran swiftly with his Sonido while Sonoran barely blocked Ulquiorra's attack and as they crossed their weapons, Ulquiorra pushed him further and swung his energy spear that cut Sonoran's sword into two pieces. Sonoran now opened his mouth unusually big like a snake in order to attack with supersonic sound waves but Ulquiorra didn't delayed to fill his big mouth with his Cero which had made Sonoran completely overwhelmed with the pain and strangle in his throat. As Sonoran had got completely disturbed, Ulquiorra kicked him hard at his chest and he fell down out of the chamber by breaking through a window.

"You are safe now woman, it's time for us to go back to the Hueco Mundo... and it's not an order." Ulquiorra spoke to Orihime while walking closer to her.

"I… I can't… I can't go like this." Orihime replied in a low and stammering voice with still a few tears in her eyes but the last part of Ulquiorra's sentence had sure made her smile a little bit.

Just as Ulquiorra had figured out that the problem is her clothes, he took off his jacket in order to cover her but before he could have covered her she hugged him tightly and began to cry even more but due to the overwhelming emotions she got completely unaware of the feeling that her bare breasts were actually getting pressed slightly below Ulquiorra's bare chest.

"I… I… I am so g…glad that you are alive." Orihime said while crying and hugging Ulquiorra very tightly in her arms.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra got very confused and also slightly overwhelmed by the feeling of the tight hug of topless Orihime.

"You are always out of my comprehension woman." Ulquiorra said with a bit low voice as if all he was able to say or feel is this only.

Now he covered Orihime with his long jacket which was enough to cover her body completely and then he lifted her in his arms and began to fly towards the portal. While on their way Ulquiorra got hit by a hard air wave at his right shoulder and they fell down from the sky to the ground but he covered and grabbed Orihime tightly in order to save her from getting hurt on hitting the ground.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 15: Things Coming Together**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"You are always out of my comprehension woman." Ulquiorra said with a bit low voice as if all he was able to say or feel is this only.

Now he covered Orihime with his long jacket which was enough to cover her body completely and then he lifted her in his arms and began to fly towards the portal. While on their way Ulquiorra got hit by a hard air wave at his right shoulder and they fell down from the sky to the ground but he covered and grabbed Orihime tightly in order to save her from getting hurt on hitting the ground.

* * *

They had an uncomfortable landing at the end of a cliff while Ulquiorra was trying to get up another powerful air wave approached them which was stopped by Orihime's Tri-linked shield. Just as Ulquiorra saw her, he remembered the time when she saved Ichigo in a similar manner from his sword.

"Fool Hollow… do you know the difference in us? What makes you think you can take her away from here?" Sonoran taunted angrily while coming towards Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"The difference is meaningless for me because I will definitely save this woman." Ulquiorra replied to Sonoran while standing shirtless in his released form with his weapon in the hand.

"I am Sonoran, one of the bodyguards of great King of this empire. My power is sound and everything else that comes in its domain."

"And I am Ulquiorra, Esp… an Arrancar." Ulquiorra started speaking about his usual introduction but all of a sudden he had realized everything and changed his statement.

On the other hand, Sonoran's armor reappeared on his body, his hairs grew longer and his powerful big sword was ready to devour his enemy. Now a fierce battle started between the two warriors. Ulquiorra was constantly getting affected by his poison as Sonoran was also a Serpent Demon like others while Sonoran's body was also constantly getting heavy damages by Ulquiorra's attacks, especially his Ceros.

After a significant amount of time when both Ulquiorra and Sonoran began to get exhausted, Sonoran used his powers of sound and started to create a destructive realm through vibrations. A decent sized whirlpool shaped realm made up of vibrating particles had begun to pull Orihime and Ulquiorra inside it but Ulquiorra didn't allow the force to take his feet off of the ground.

He raised his spiritual pressure further to disturb the realm from functioning and then the frustrated Sonoran rushed towards Ulquiorra in order to cut him down.

"Hold me tightly, the way you did in the chamber." Ulquiorra spoke to Orihime while keeping his eyes on Sonoran.

Orihime looked at him with confusion for a moment and then she closed her eyes and hugged him from behind very tightly as she was getting pulled away by the force of that destructive realm. By now Sonoran's sword had successfully created a deep cut at Ulquiorra's shoulder but suddenly everything got normal as the realm got disappeared. Orihime was seeing that Sonoran's sword had penetrated Ulquiorra's shoulder deeply but when she saw Sonoran's body, she got stirred as Sonoran's head was not on his shoulders.

Ulquiorra pushed Sonoran's body away and it fell into the depths from the cliff like his head and then he undone his Ressurreccion.

"You are hurt… Ulquiorra." Orihime spoke to him slowly.

Ulquiorra remained silent, he lifted her again in his arms and began to flee away from the same portal from which he entered into the Demon Dimension. Just as they arrived back to the Hueco Mundo, Ishida approached them with concern on his face but when he saw Ulquiorra along with Orihime, he got completely shocked.

"Ulquiorra…? How… how you are still alive?" Ishida asked with a great amazement.

"I have been revived back from the dead by a Demon prince." Ulquiorra replied in his usual serious and calm tone.

"Hmm… Sesshomaru..." Ishida responded.

"Now we must leave this place before it gets completely ruined from constant lava eruption." Ulquiorra said to both Orihime and Ishida and then he grabbed Orihime in his arms and rushed to the middle portion of Hueco Mundo where Sesshomaru and others were waiting for him.

"Thanks Ulquiorra… thanks for saving Inoue-San." Ishida spoke to Ulquiorra while running besides him.

"Hmm…" Ulquiorra responded but he didn't say anything specific in return.

* * *

 **At the middle portion of Hueco Mundo…**

Neliel arrived in her child form where Sesshomaru, Halibel, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Isane, Rukia, Renji and Sado were waiting for Ulquiorra to bring Orihime and Ishida along with him while Mayuri Kurosutchi was still sitting peacefully on the top of a broken infrastructure with Nemu standing beside him.

"Nel's friends are lost, have you seen them?" Neliel asked to Sesshomaru very hesitatingly.

"Her body is producing spirit energy equivalent to an Espada but most of its part is getting leaked out by the crack on her mask which is lowering her spiritual pressure at the level of a very weak Arrancar." Sesshomaru thought while staring at Neliel.

"What has happened Sesshomaru?" Byakuya asked to Sesshomaru after seeing him concentrating on the Hollow child.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru looked towards Byakuya and replied in his usual cold tone neglecting the fact that the Hollow child had reminded him of Rin for a moment.

"Buzz off little kid…!" Kenpachi spoke to kid Neliel.

"So, what's the plan now?" Grimmjow asked to Sesshomaru.

"Nobody will stay in the Hueco Mundo, though I have revived the Espadas yet Hueco Mundo will take a plenty of time before it gets stabilized again and till then around half of the Hueco Mundo will have already been destroyed." Sesshomaru replied to Grimmjow but the fact had made everyone worried.

"Damned…!" Grimmjow lamented the condition of Hueco Mundo.

"There are two more Espadas whom I need to revive yet." Sesshomaru said while further extending the narration of his plan.

"Starrk and Barragan…!" Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, until then we will also get ready to put an end at the game which is being played by the Aizen." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel in serious tone.

"Hmm… Isane, Rukia… heal them fast, we don't have much time as you can see." Byakuya asked them to heal Renji and Sado faster.

"Yes Nii-sama, we are doing our best." Rukia replied him.

"What a mess! I was thinking about staying here for a while." Mayuri Kurosutchi taunted.

The uppermost portion of the Hueco Mundo had suffered significant amount of destruction by now due to the landslides and powerful earthquakes. Deeper and larger pits, lava streams and active volcanic holes had taken the place of dark and silent desert in the Hueco Mundo; it was no longer an appropriate place to live. And suddenly Ulquiorra had arrived by now along with Orihime and Ishida.

"You have taken too much time in bringing them here." Grimmjow taunted Ulquiorra just as he arrived there.

"I was stopped by a Serpent Demon." Ulquiorra replied to Grimmjow in his usual emotionless manner.

"Hmm… so a Serpent Demon was there." Sesshomaru said while interrupting the conversation between them.

"Yes but there were some weaker Demons along with him, it was more like a troop and they took them into the Demon Dimension, at a distant portion of their castle." Ulquiorra described the incident to Sesshomaru.

"So now it is clear that the Serpent Demon Empire is involved with Aizen." Sesshomaru replied while concluding after hearing Ulquiorra's words and his conclusion had given each and everyone out there something to think very deeply and seriously.

"Orihime Inoue… help Isane and Rukia in healing so that we can leave this place as soon as possible." Byakuya spoke to Orihime.

"Yes, sure…" Orihime responded to him and immediately began the healing of Renji and Sado along with Isane and Rukia.

"My Bakusaiga has told me about the power of Aizen's Zanpakuto when I crossed sword with him and it is complete hypnosis and if anyone of you have seen its Shikai form even once then you can fall under its complete hypnosis and it can make you see, hear, smell or feel anything." Sesshomaru spoke while addressing everyone out there.

"But every one of us has seen Aizen's Shikai." Byakuya replied to Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 16: Starrk's Revival**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Yes, sure…" Orihime responded to him and immediately began the healing of Renji and Sado along with Isane and Rukia.

"My Bakusaiga has told me about the power of Aizen's Zanpakuto when I crossed sword with him and it is complete hypnosis and if anyone of you have seen its Shikai form even once then you can fall under its complete hypnosis and it can make you see, hear, smell or feel anything." Sesshomaru spoke while addressing everyone out there.

"But every one of us has seen Aizen's Shikai." Byakuya replied to Sesshomaru.

* * *

"And I think that's how he was able to beat me so easily." Halibel also responded to Sesshomaru's words.

"I haven't seen Aizen's Shikai till now as my focus was on catching Halibel when my blade stroke with his Zanpakuto, also I had understood its secret with the help of my Bakusaiga." Sesshomaru spoke back.

"So, what about us? We won't be able to fight against him, is it?" Grimmjow asked to Sesshomaru.

"Don't forget that we still have this advantage with Ulquiorra." Sesshomaru replied to Grimmjow.

"No… I have also seen his Shikai." Ulquiorra contradicted Sesshomaru's statement.

"Ulquiorra… you have seen Aizen's Shikai in your previous lifetime not in the current one." Sesshomaru said to Ulquiorra while turning his sight towards him.

"Hmm… you are right… it means as long as I am not seeing Aizen's Shikai, I can see all the tricks he is playing around." Ulquiorra replied to Sesshomaru with some amazement.

"And we will have the same advantage with Barragan and Starrk." Halibel interrupted their conversation with one more positive aspect of Sesshomaru's power.

"Hmm… yes" Sesshomaru responded in agreement.

"It seems like our group is going to be a calamity on Aizen." Halibel thought while remembering Aizen.

After discussing and recovering for some time, all the warriors prepared to leave the Hueco Mundo.

"Whosoever wish to go to the Soul Society can go while rest of you can come with me." Sesshomaru said to everyone after he ordered Jaken to open two Demon Senkai Gates, one for World of the Living and another for the Soul Society. Mayuri Kurotsuchi decided to retreat to the Soul Society along with Nemu while Kenpachi forced Yachiru and Byakuya forced both Rukia and Renji to stay into the Soul Society and thus Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu, Isane, Yachiru, Rukia, Renji, Sado, Orihime, Ishida and kid Neliel are forced to go to the Soul Society while Sesshomaru, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Byakuya and Kenpachi entered into another portal which was leading to the World of the Living.

* * *

 **(The present day's morning)**

 **Final battle between the Soul Society and Aizen at fake Karakura town in the World of the Living…**

Soon enough Aizen came out of that giant blade shaped structure of red fire with slight bruises on his body but before he could have thought of anything else Ichigo attacked him with his Getsuga Tenshou and put a cut on his left shoulder. And then Ichigo again tried to hit him with his Getsuga Tenshou but after a few attempts he ended up crossing swords with him. Now expansion of Hogyoku's energy on Aizen's body was visible, the violet lines could be seen around his injury on his shoulder. Aizen explained it as Hogyoku's attempt of saving its master and then he told Ichigo that he had planned his life right from his birth which reminded Ichigo of each and everything that had occurred in his life till now. Now just as Ichigo was about to lose complete hope of victory suddenly Isshin interrupted them in his Soul Reaper form and thus indirectly he exposed the truth to Ichigo about his in-born Shinigami powers and then Ichigo began to fight against Gin while Isshin began the battle against Aizen.

The time was keep getting passed away while the battles between Aizen and Isshin as well as Ichigo and Gin were getting fiercer with each moment. Suddenly Isshin observed that Aizen's speed was getting slower.

"Are you already at your limit, Aizen?" Isshin asked to Aizen.

"Indeed I am at my limit, Isshin… but my limit as a Soul Reaper." Aizen replied calmly.

The violet cross in the middle of Aizen's chest became slightly bigger and Hogyoku began to radiate more violet light all around it. Suddenly Ichigo came flying because of Gin's hit and soon enough everyone's attention was caught by Aizen's transformation. The Hollow armor like white tentacles began to get emerged from the Hogyoku and slowly began to cover Aizen's body. But Urahara's attack on Aizen's back had halted the transformation in the middle.

"So you have come… Urahara Kisuke!" Aizen spoke as he saw Urahara.

* * *

 **Within fake Karakura town but at a significant distance away from the place where Aizen was battling...**

In the meantime, Sesshomaru, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Byakuya and Kenpachi had also arrived in the World of the Living through the Demon Senkai gate.

"It seems like we are not so late, Urahara is about to use some Kidos on him just as he has planned, it will buy us some more time." Sesshomaru said to everyone.

"Aren't we going to attack him?" Kenpachi asked to Sesshomaru.

"No… I need to revive the remaining two Espadas." Sesshomaru answered Kenpachi's question.

"I can fight him alone… Demon, I don't need a team." Kenpachi responded to Sesshomaru's words arrogantly.

"If we will get engaged in the fight against Aizen immediately then I will probably don't get any chance to do it." Sesshomaru replied to Kenpachi.

"Keep saying…." Kenpachi replied to Sesshomaru.

"When I will raise my spiritual pressure and take time in reviving Starrk and Barragan then I will need your assistance in case Aizen pursue us." Sesshomaru further revealed his plan to Kenpachi.

"Hah! I am all for this." Kenpachi said to Sesshomaru with a cunning smile on his face.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded to Kenpachi's words.

Now Sesshomaru and Halibel arrived somewhere nearby the place where Barragan and Starrk died, Halibel backed off up to a sophisticated distance and then Sesshomaru unleashed his full power. He took out his Tensaiga and a giant tornado of blue energy began to swirl around him and then the energy completely enveloped Sesshomaru and the surroundings around him.

On the other hand Aizen, Gin, Isshin, Urahara and Ichigo also noticed this energy release and then Aizen began to wonder about Sesshomaru, his presence around the area and his motives of returning to the World of the Living again.

Meanwhile Starrk had begun to get revived, the dense spirit energy inside the giant swirling tornado slowly began to get solidified and just as Starrk came back to life the lite blue glow also began to illuminate the surroundings more brilliantly. Starrk slowly opened his eyes and he saw Sesshomaru and Tia Halibel with confusion as they were standing right in front of him.

"You… you have revived me, I was dead…" Starrk abruptly spoke to Sesshomaru just after getting revived.

"Sesshomaru, I have consumed a big amount of your spirit energy for the revival of Starrk because I have to revived him in his released state so that his part ie. Lillinette can also survive this process of resurrection." Tensaiga spoke to Sesshomaru through thoughts by pulsating.

"Have you also revived Lillinette?" Starrk asked to Sesshomaru.

"Starrk… Starrk, I'm here… I was just shocked to find myself alive." Lillinette's voice suddenly echoed within Starrk's pistol.

"Fine and now just shut up… that white haired guy is up to something." Starrk spoke to the Lillinette.

"Starrk… he is not what you are thinking…" Halibel said to Starrk.

"Do you know him or you have also been revived by him?" Starrk asked to Halibel.

"I hadn't died… Lord Sesshomaru had saved me when Aizen tried to kill me after your death." Halibel answered Starrk and also told him about what happened after his death.

"Aizen… tried to kill you?" Starrk said shockingly.

"Yes… Aizen was using us all this time… but he was unaware of the fact that end of the Espadas will also bring end of the Hueco Mundo and thus in order to save Hueco Mundo, Lord Sesshomaru has revived us back to life." Halibel said while further extending her explanation.

"Hmm…" Starrk responded while deeply thinking over Halibel's words.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 17: Dramatic Twists**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I hadn't died… Lord Sesshomaru had saved me when Aizen tried to kill me after your death." Halibel answered Starrk and also told him about what happened after his death.

"Aizen… tried to kill you?" Starrk said shockingly.

"Yes… Aizen was using us all this time… but he was unaware of the fact that end of the Espadas will also bring end of the Hueco Mundo and thus in order to save Hueco Mundo, Lord Sesshomaru has revived us back to life." Halibel said while further extending her explanation.

"Hmm…" Starrk responded while deeply thinking over Halibel's words.

* * *

"Aaarrggh… Aizen is such a fool… Starrk, let's shoot him down first." Lillinette's voice echoed out of Starrk's pistol.

Soon enough Sesshomaru had also revived Barragan; the revival of both of these Espadas had made him quite exhausted. Sesshomaru stared at Barragan as he was expecting a few words from him but Barragan remained silent as he had listened Sesshomaru's conversation with Genryuusai Yamamoto during his battle against Captain Soi Fon. And that's why Barragan was already aware of the fact that Sesshomaru possessed the healing power of life.

"Rot, Arrogante!" Barragan spoke while releasing his Resurreccion.

Both Starrk and Halibel got shocked as well as confused after seeing Barragan's power release.

"Barragan… what are you doing? We are not here for fighting… we should combine our powers to defeat Aizen… he is the one who has betrayed us." Halibel spoke to Barragan as she tried to convince him.

"Halibel… are you forgetting your place? I am the King of Hueco Mundo, I will punish Aizen but before it I have to defeat this Demon as there should be no creator of a true God." Barragan replied to Halibel while pointing towards Sesshomaru.

"Barragan… either you are too fool to analyze the critical demand of the situation or you are just too arrogant to accept it." Sesshomaru said to Barragan with slight anger in his tone.

"Demon… I am simply too great to get worried about it." Barragan replied to Sesshomaru's statement arrogantly.

When there was no scope left for the words Sesshomaru and Barragan clashed their weapons with great force. Barragan started using Respira while Sesshomaru was continuously deflecting Barragan's each and every Respira attack by his Bakusaiga's energy wave attacks with quite an ease.

"Halibel, Starrk stay out of this fight." Sesshomaru spoke to both Halibel and Starrk while keeping his focus on Barragan.

After sometime Barragan realized that by battling like this he can never be able to touch Sesshomaru and then he relaxed himself for a moment and backed off.

"You don't seem to do a fatal attack, why?" Barragan asked to Sesshomaru.

"It's quite simple Barragan… your head is more useful to me when it is on your shoulders not off of them." Sesshomaru replied to Barragan in his usual cold tone.

Barragan then used his Sonido and appeared right behind Halibel in order to force Sesshomaru into an intense battle but before Sesshomaru could have done anything else the same Infernal Demon, Saliworm appeared behind Sesshomaru whose chains had swallowed Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro.

Everyone got shocked by his appearance and then suddenly the chains came out of the white light and captured Sesshomaru from behind. On the other hand, Barragan took the advantage of this situation and he attacked on Halibel with his Respira from behind. She immediately turned around and witnessed a huge wave of Respira, she realized that now it was too late to dodge but suddenly Sesshomaru's energy whip got wrapped around her waist and pulled her aside.

Sesshomaru successfully saved Halibel from Respira but now he himself got in its way and soon enough a huge wave of Respira hit Sesshomaru with full intensity while he was wrapped by those chains. Saliworm immediately realized that Barragan's Respira was also rotting his chains so in order to avoid any kind of risk he immediately discarded all the chains and got disappeared. On the other hand, Sesshomaru's body falls down to the ground from the sky while he was completely wrapped in those rotting chains and engulfed with Barragan's Respira.

"Lo… Lord… Sessho... maru…!" Halibel hardly spoke his name in a very low voice as she was terribly shocked with what she had witnessed just now.

* * *

 **At the site where Aizen was battling...**

Just as Kisuke Urahara appeared, Aizen tried to kill him by his sword attack but Urahara successfully tricked Aizen and placed a seal on him. Afterwards Urahara successfully bounded Aizen with several Bakudos and then attacked him with Hado 91. Now Aizen appeared just behind Urahara with half of his face covered with that Hollow armor which was earlier forming tentacles on his body. He attacked Urahara with his hand but this time also Urahara had tricked him and placed another seal on him. Now two circular energy seals appeared on Aizen's wrists and then he began to get engulfed inside an oval shaped dense energy blast.

"It's not over yet… he will be coming out of that in no time." Urahara spoke to everyone after landing on the ground.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the place where Sesshomaru was fighting against Barragan…**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha after all both the Demons had lost against my absolute power." Barragan taunted after watching that how his Respira dominated both Sesshomaru as well as the Saliworm.

"BARRAGAN… you fool!" Halibel shouted as she drew her sword while charging on Barragan furiously.

"He was actually far more powerful than Halibel and yet he let himself die to save her." Starrk thought while watching everything silently.

"Hmm… I think he was really a good guy, Starrk" Lillinette responded to Starrk's thoughts.

"Cero Metraleta." Starrk said while pointing his pistol towards Halibel and Barragan.

A huge stream of continuous attacks of Blue Cero's had stopped both Halibel and Barragan from colliding with each other.

"Halibel… if you will rush towards No. 2 without any strategy he will easily finish you off with his Respira… we should handle him together."

Halibel came to her senses and also she agreed with Starrk and then both of them began to attack Barragan with their long range attacks. Starrk was constantly shooting Ceros while Halibel was shooting La Gota which was her intensified water drills. But most of their attacks were getting disabled by Barrgan's Respira while same was going on with Barragan's attacks. But in this one on two handicap fight, Barragan was not only keeping up with both Starrk and Halibel but in fact he was slowly gaining the upper hand.

Soon enough Barragan had figured out that Halibel was constantly charging as she was quite affected by Sesshomaru's death so now Barragan began to avoid Starrk and concentrate on Halibel. After some of his attempts Barragan had finally got a chance to attack Halibel from a close distance from where she would probably had no chance to dodge or block his Respira but before he could have attacked Halibel, a powerful tri-color Cero came from the ground and hit Barragan directly which pushed him away from Halibel.

"Who has dared to hit me with such a lowly Cero?" Barragan roared with a huge irritation in his tone.

And now all the three Espadas witnessed that Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun are approaching them from the ground.

"Barragan! Don't dare to lay a finger on Halibel-Sama." Apache warned Barragan angrily.

"Otherwise you will have to face the consequences." Mila Rose also mocked Barragan angrily.

"You will have to face us in order to reach her." Sung-Sun also addressed Barragan with anger and arrogance.

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun… you three are alive, it means Lord Sesshomaru must have survived." Halibel said with a sensation of happiness in her tone.

"You mean that white haired guy?" Apache replied to Halibel.

"Lord?" Mila Rose said abruptly on hearing Halibel addressing Sesshomaru as Lord.

"Yes Halibel-Sama he has revived all of us." Sung-Sun replied to Halibel in her usual polite tone.

Now Halibel immediately began to descend to the ground in order to check on Sesshomaru but suddenly a horrible scenario had shook everyone. Barragan got attacked by the Saliworm from behind and his chains had completely busted him by penetrating his body from the several places.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 18: Silence before the Storm**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun… you three are alive, it means Lord Sesshomaru must have survived." Halibel said with a sensation of happiness in her tone.

"You mean that white haired guy?" Apache replied to Halibel.

"Lord?" Mila Rose said abruptly on hearing Halibel addressing Sesshomaru as Lord.

"Yes Halibel-Sama he has revived all of us." Sung-Sun replied to Halibel in her usual polite tone.

Now Halibel immediately began to descend to the ground in order to check on Sesshomaru but suddenly a horrible scenario had shook everyone. Barragan got attacked by the Saliworm from behind and his chains had completely busted him by penetrating his body from the several places.

* * *

"You are an Infernal Demon, what are you doing here in the World of the Living?" Sesshomaru asked to Saliworm after coming back to the sky from the ground.

"Hunting…!" Saliworm replied in his Demonic voice while revealing his true giant worm like form in front of all.

"How… How you are alive? Hah! a… after my Respira and getting ca… caught up by this beast?" Barragan asked to Sesshomaru in the painful voice as he was captured by the chains of Saliworm.

"I had stopped your Respira from the chains of Saliworm while he had to discard his own chains after getting affected by your Respira but it is not all, Tensaiga's barrier was constantly defending me."

"Hahahahaha… impressive Sesshomaru but next time it won't be the same, now I will not seek you but we will meet in a rightful battle." Saliworm got disappeared after saying this much.

Now Halibel told everything to Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun that had happened after their death and also she revealed Aizen's truth to her Fraccions. Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were very much amazed to know everything on the other hand, after listening to all the details Starrk had decided to accompany Sesshomaru and Halibel in their fight against Aizen.

"Halibel… only you and Starrk will accompany me in this battle; your Fraccions have to retreat to the Soul Society." Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel in his usual cold tone.

"Why do you want us to go to the Soul Society? I know you have revived us all but it doesn't mean that you have owned us… we are Halibel-Sama's Fraccions and we will never leave her side" Apache replied to Sesshomaru's statement annoyingly.

"Apache!" Halibel spoke her name strictly which had made her shut up immediately.

"With the Hogyoku inside his body Aizen is almost immortal and also he is extremely powerful thus against such an enemy your Fraccion will only be in our way." Sesshomaru explained the reason to support his former statement.

"Hmm… right." Halibel agreed to Sesshomaru's words.

"But… but Halibel-Sama… he had almost killed you once and I am afraid that he will try to do the same again." Apache said to Halibel as she insisted her to stay worryingly.

"If I can't protect her from Aizen then what makes you think, you can?" Sesshomaru asked to Apache in his usual cold tone.

After listening to Sesshomaru's words Halibel felt a strange happiness as it had confirmed that he really wanted to protect her in every condition but she hide her feelings and ordered Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun in a serious tone to fall back to the Soul Society.

After Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun had left to the Demon Senkai Gate which was leading to the Soul Society Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow approached Sesshomaru, Halibel and Starrk and then all of these seven warriors swiftly rushed towards the place where Urahara Isshin and Ichigo were fighting against Aizen and Gin. When everyone reached closed to that place suddenly Sesshomaru got stopped and also he made everyone stop right there.

"Urahara has messaged me on my device that Aizen is aware of only mine and Tia's presence because he got sealed inside a blast of his own spiritual pressure by Urahara's kido. Moreover Urahara and Yoruichi still have some strategies left to try on Aizen and that's why I want all of you to wait for the right turn before you approach him to attack, remain hidden and keep your spiritual pressure down as you all are well aware of Kyoukasuigetsu's technique."

"But I am coming with you… Ichigo is there, this is the only chance I have left to prove myself to him." Grimmjow insisted to go along with Sesshomaru and Halibel.

"And I am coming too… I have waited enough." Kenpachi said arrogantly.

"Kenpachi… don't be a fool, this is not only your fight and you will have your chance to face Aizen so now stop messing with other's strategy." Byakuya spoke to Kenpachi with strictness at his face.

"Hmm… but it is the last time I am holding back." Kenpachi replied to Byakuya.

"Grimmjow, come if you wish to… but remember, don't come in anyone's way." Sesshomaru moved on further with Halibel after warning Grimmjow and within a few minutes Sesshomaru, Halibel and Grimmjow had reached there.

"Sesshomaru… fortunately, you have arrived here at the time when Aizen is busy in evolving and overcoming that blast of his own spiritual pressure." Urahara said to Sesshomaru just as he had arrived there.

"And why it is so fortunate?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Aizen most probably won't be using his power of Kyoukasuigetsu anymore." Urahara replied to Sesshomaru.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara with the expression of slight confusion on his face.

"Because his Soul Reaper's phase has already been over now if he will rely on his Soul Reaper powers then it will affect his evolution as it will be like going against Hogyoku's will." Urahara explained the fact to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded to him.

"So, here we have a good opportunity to ambush him and deliver a powerful attack without worrying about the fact that it can hurt our comrades. Besides, being a Daiyokai, you are the only one who has the power to deliver that powerful attack." Urahara said to Sesshomaru in his usual funny tone.

"If it is only the spirit energy on which you are counting on then I will say… no!" Sesshomaru contradicted Urahara's statement.

"What do you mean?" Urahara asked seriously.

"Jaken has already sent me all the necessary information about Aizen's power and his upcoming evolutions… the form in which he will come out of this blast is around twelve times stronger than my current power." Sesshomaru began to explain the situation to Urahara but his words had made everyone a bit shocked.

"And what about your Demon form as a Daiyokai?" Urahara asked to Sesshomaru in serious tone.

"Demon form?" Halibel interrupted with a slight shock as he asked to Sesshomaru.

"Yes… some of you might not be aware of it but this is my Human form and being a Daiyokai, my Demon form and my true power is something else." Sesshomaru seriously replied to Halibel.

"Will it work against Aizen?" Urahara asked to Sesshomaru.

"Urahara even you know that I have my own flaws in that form but coincidently, Aizen's normal form had exactly the same magnitude of spirit energy which I possess in my Demon form, so that's why Aizen's next form will be 3 times more powerful than my Demon form."

"Hmm… so, what's your plan now? Aizen will be coming out shortly." Urahara asked to Sesshomaru in serious voice with great concern.

"You and Isshin will begin the battle with him while Ichigo will continue his fight against Gin; I will interfere only when I will be needed and same goes to all the others." Sesshomaru replied to Urahara in his usual cold tone.

"No… I will fight against Gin Ichimaru… I want to make him pay for interfering in my matters and also for underestimating me." Grimmjow spoke while interrupting the conversation between Urahara and Sesshomaru.

"No Grimmjow… that's my fight." Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

"You are looking like a worn out dog, you got that Ichigo." Grimmjow replied to Ichigo's statement.

"Eh! Idiot…" Ichigo murmured irritatingly while staring at Grimmjow.

Now Ichigo and Grimmjow confronted Gin Ichimaru while Sesshomaru, Halibel, Urahara and Isshin were still waiting for Aizen to come out of that blast which was constantly releasing energy in oval shaped structure.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 19: First Phase of the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"No… I will fight against Gin Ichimaru… I want to make him pay for interfering in my matters and also for underestimating me." Grimmjow spoke while interrupting the conversation between Urahara and Sesshomaru.

"No Grimmjow… that's my fight." Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

"You are looking like a worn out dog, you got that Ichigo." Grimmjow replied to Ichigo's statement.

"Eh! Idiot…" Ichigo murmured irritatingly while staring at Grimmjow.

Now Ichigo and Grimmjow confronted Gin Ichimaru while Sesshomaru, Halibel, Urahara and Isshin were still waiting for Aizen to come out of that blast which was constantly releasing energy in oval shaped structure.

* * *

A human shadow appeared inside the energy release of that oval blast with the glowing Hogyoku at the middle of its chest then slowly the sword came out and then the entire body. Aizen got completely covered in the white cloth which is actually the material similar to the white mask of the Hollows and even his eyes were covered with violet crystals. Suddenly the entire energy of the blast revolved around him and disappeared in the blink of an eye and then the next moment he landed on the ground right between Urahara and Isshin. His speed had shocked every one of them and then Aizen explained how he survived through Urahara's kido.

"Grimmjow… so you have returned and joined hand with my enemies… how amusing!" Aizen spoke to Grimmjow in slightly changed voice.

"Aizen… once I will finish up with this errand boy of yours then I will come to answer you, PANTERA…!" Grimmjow roared while releasing his Resurreccion on the other hand Ichigo also started to build-up a decent amount of reiatsu in order to turn into a Vizard.

"Oh my, I think I really need to take care now." Gin Ichimaru watched Grimmjow and Ichigo and taunted a bit ridiculously.

Suddenly Isshin charged at Aizen but he stopped Isshin's sword swing with his kick and then kicked it away. Now Urahara crossed swords with Aizen and he tried to kick Isshin but he blocked the kick and then Aizen gave a powerful push to both Urahara and Isshin in opposite sides. Though both of them had got pushed up to a sufficient distance but with an energy chain they held Aizen in the middle through his wrist and ankle stretched towards them in the air and then Yoruichi Shihoin arrived with a heavy armor on her both hands and legs. She jumped higher in the sky and then swiftly hit Aizen's back with a very powerful punch causing a blast with lots of dust and smoke blowing all around and then she showered a barrage of immensely powerful armored punches on Aizen.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Yoruichi shouted while punching Aizen's back vigorously.

Her spiritual pressure was skyrocketing and her punches were vibrating the entire land; dust and smoke raised till a great height in the sky as each single hit was hitting Aizen like a blast.

"Hmm… I didn't know that even Cat can do this much damage." Sesshomaru said while watching Yoruichi showering her powerful punches on Aizen.

After sometime when all the dust and smoke had got cleared out, Yoruichi was sitting on Aizen's back and Aizen's back and his torso had got completely cracked.

"Well… did that work?" Yoruichi spoke while wondering about the effect of her attack on Aizen.

Suddenly Urahara shouted on Yoruichi as he sensed that Aizen's spiritual pressure had started to increase and then a powerful blow of his spiritual pressure made Yoruichi's armor from her left leg completely shattered but she jumped off of him at the right moment. Now Aizen got up with a terribly powerful amount of spiritual pressure's release and cracked torso.

"What's the matter? You are not done already? Are you? You'd better make your next move quickly… I will crush them one at a time, down to your last remaining one… the number of methods you contrived to defeat me… is proof of your effort and strength. At the same time, it represents the number of hopes you hold. If that is so… then what I must do is to crush each one of them. Now come at me with you next attack… Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Isshin Kurosaki." Aizen spoke while slowly walking towards them.

Suddenly Aizen appeared near Yoruichi and a powerful sword swings blew her in the sky, his next sword swing was blocked by Urahara and now Aizen was between Isshin and Urahara while Yoruichi was coming from the top to hit him and Urahara and Isshin were about to hit him from the opposite sides but all the three of them got blown away by another terrible release of spiritual pressure by Aizen. And now Aizen was continuously dominating all three of them quite easily with his attacks on the other hand Ichigo's concentration was not in the battle but he was watching how Aizen was keep beating Urahara, Yoruichi and his father Isshin while Grimmjow was handling Gin all alone.

Now Urahara and Isshin attacked on Aizen with their swords but he stopped them like anything and same he did with Yoruichi's attacks and then another sword swing of Aizen had shattered the armor from Yoruichi's right hand. Now Urahara used a 30s level Kido attack in order to give Yoruichi an opportunity to hit Aizen which he had figured out easily and blocked Yoruichi's attack but then Yoruichi began to attack fiercely with both of her hands. Now she backed off a little and then charged on Aizen with her armored left hand but at the last moment she activated her Shunko and this hit not only cracked Aizen's forearm and his face but also shoved him into the ground from the sky.

"Tia, release your Resurreccion, now it's the time for us to join the battle." Sesshomaru said to Halibel while watching Yoruichi was rushing towards the Aizen.

"Destroy, Tiburon!" Halibel spoke while releasing her Resurreccion.

On the other hand Yoruichi approached Aizen with another armored punch along with her Shunko power but Aizen stopped her easily by grabbing her punch from his hand.

"Cero!" Halibel said while shooting a wide wave of yellow colored Cero that hit Aizen's back and when Aizen's attention shifted towards Halibel's Cero, Yoruichi easily freed herself from his grasp.

"Halibel you were always as useless as your pitiful attacks." Aizen taunted on Halibel as he looked back towards her.

Now Urahara used his Benihime's technique Shibari Benihime to siege Aizen with black colored energy net and then Hiasobi Benihime which made the fire bombs grew on the net. Soon enough a giant fiery blast took place on Aizen but he seemed to have no effect from this attack as he came out of the fire completely unharmed.

And this time Aizen received a direct hit of Getsuga Tenshou by Isshin but soon enough both Urahara and Isshin witnessed that Aizen was coming out of the energy release of the blast caused by Getsuga Tenshou and approaching them. There was a big crack in the middle of his face and sparkling dark violet energy was the only thing which was visible inside of him.

"A worthy cut, I have come to comprehend the power behind that attack and now it is time, you come to comprehend the power behind mine. Aizen spoke while approaching them and then he lifted his sword in order to attack on Isshin and others.

"Azure Dragon Wave!" Sesshomaru spoke while drawing his Bakusaiga and swinging it with a great speed.

Urahara and Isshin immediately jumped away from Aizen as he had also swung his sword but Sesshomaru's energy wave collided with Aizen's energy wave and though it got disabled by Aizen's sword swing yet it had successfully deflected the fatal energy of Aizen's attack away from Isshin and Urahara.

"So now you have finally decided to battle against me, Sesshomaru." Aizen said to Sesshomaru in his changed tone.

"Urahara, Isshin, Cat… you three can relax now as I will be leading this battle from here onwards." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

"Hmm…" Urahara responded and then he backed off with Isshin.

"Hmm… sure Doggie." Yoruichi said playfully while she began to fall back.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 20: Sesshomaru Begins Fighting**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Urahara and Isshin immediately jumped away from Aizen as he had also swung his sword but Sesshomaru's energy wave collided with Aizen's energy wave and though it got disabled by Aizen's sword swing yet it had successfully deflected the fatal energy of Aizen's attack away from Isshin and Urahara.

"So now you have finally decided to battle against me, Sesshomaru." Aizen said to Sesshomaru in his changed tone.

"Urahara, Isshin, Cat… you three can relax now as I will be leading this battle from here onwards." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

"Hmm…" Urahara responded and then he backed off with Isshin.

"Hmm… sure Doggie." Yoruichi said playfully while she began to fall back.

* * *

Suddenly few bullets hit Aizen and cracked his right shoulder, right arm and chest and then Aizen saw that Grimmjow was approaching him.

"Gin has left and as I had said… I am coming for you…. AIZEN!" Grimmjow shouted while approaching Aizen swiftly.

But suddenly Grimmjow's arm got scorched from the middle of his palm till his elbow and also a deep cut appeared at the side of his belly just below his chest. He fell down on the ground immediately and began to bleed heavily from his injuries, his blood got splattered on the ground and he had also lost his Ressurreccion because of pain and loss of spirit energy and then he slowly began to fall unconscious.

"Just how many times I have to mention that Arrancars like you are insignificant to me." Aizen taunted while looking at Grimmjow.

Now Aizen rushed towards Halibel with his incomprehensible speed but Sesshomaru halted him by clashing his sword with his.

"Sesshomaru… what is it you are actually plotting? First you sent Urahara, Isshin and Yoruichi away and now you are trying to face me all by yourself… do you believe that you can defeat me all alone?" Aizen spoke to Sesshomaru while crossing swords with him.

"That I will see… Aizen." Sesshomaru replied him while their weapons were engaged with each other.

Now Sesshomaru tried to push Aizen away by a green energy wave of Bakusaiga but instead of pushing Aizen it got blasted by the spiritual pressure which Aizen had released and thus it pushed Sesshomaru back up to some distance.

Suddenly Kenpachi appeared and he jumped on Aizen from behind but Aizen swung his sword swiftly while turning back which sent Kenpachi flying back by its force. Now Kenpachi balanced his body just before landing on the ground in order to get in the fighting stance but Aizen hit him with his sword by using his horrifying speed just before he landed on the ground and this hit shoved him in the building with great impact which made the entire building fell down over him in an instant.

Now Aizen turned back and began to walk towards Sesshomaru but suddenly a powerful yellow spiritual pressure had begun to rise up from the building's rubble and soon enough Kenpachi's shadow appeared in that yellow sparkling spirit energy. But till then Aizen had arrived quite nearer to Sesshomaru and just as he lifted his sword in order to hit Sesshomaru with his power, Kenpachi's sword hit Aizen's head from behind and penetrated a few inches deeper inside it.

For a moment it appeared as if it's all had got over but suddenly a fatal swing from Aizen resulted into a deep cut at Kenpachi's throat and then a powerful strike by Aizen's spiritual pressure created a blast and threw Kenpachi far away from there.

"Two down… two to go and then I will be having my way to the Soul Society." Aizen said with great confidence in his slightly changed voice.

"Cascada…!" Halibel shouted while shooting a giant water stream towards Aizen.

A big and fierce stream of water fell between Sesshomaru and Aizen and then Sesshomaru jumped higher in the sky while Aizen cut through the entire Cascada with one single swing of his sword and when Aizen looked up higher into the sky it was Halibel approaching him instead of Sesshomaru.

"Cero…!" Halibel shouted while shooting her Cero on Aizen.

A wide yellow colored Cero rushed towards Aizen but he easily deflected it by his hand and then he rushed towards Halibel but Sesshomaru stopped him in the middle with his energy whip which got bounded on his leg and then Halibel again attacked him with a bigger Cascada from the top and from the ground Sesshomaru attacked him from a powerful energy sphere of Bakusaiga. Both Cascada and Sesshomaru's energy sphere collided at Aizen but he remained unharmed and now Aizen charged at Sesshomaru and swung his sword on him though Sesshomaru somehow managed to dodge it yet he got a small cut on his left shoulder and part of the armor on his left shoulder got shattered. Now before Aizen could have attacked Sesshomaru again he held Aizen's wrist with his hand while he was swinging his sword and released his poison which cracked Aizen's wrist and also melted it a bit and then Aizen released his spiritual pressure up to a devastating level to critically injure Sesshomaru but he quickly swung his Bakusaiga and used his technique Dragon Strike to counter it.

A giant blast occurred and Sesshomaru fell down far away from Aizen and also he had lost his armor completely while Aizen was still standing on his place but he was slightly visible in the of the dust, smoke and fire all around him due to the blast.

"Lord Sesshomaru… are you alright?" Halibel asked with concern in her voice as she approached Sesshomaru.

"You… move to the Soul Society immediately… I will be seeing you there as soon as the arrangements are done by the others." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel while getting up on his feet.

Aizen was keep walking towards Sesshomaru; there were already more than enough cracks all over his body especially his torso part and his head. Halibel was standing at a sophisticated distance from both Sesshomaru and Aizen and a Demon Senkai gate had slowly started to open nearby her while much higher in the sky Ulquiorra was flying in his Resurreccion form with his energy spear in his hand.

Now Aizen swung his sword and caused a blast on the ground which Sesshomaru dodged by jumping higher but before he could have balanced himself Aizen approached him with his terrible speed and swung his sword again but this time Ulquiorra clashed his weapon with Aizen's sword before it could have touched Sesshomaru and then Sesshomaru also clashed his Bakusaiga with Aizen's sword resulting in both Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra got separated from Aizen with a slight cut on their shoulders nearby their neck.

Now Aizen again tried to cut down Sesshomaru and swung his sword twice on him while in the air but Sesshomaru deflected them by responding with powerful sword swings.

"Hmm… I am amazed Sesshomaru… that you are still managing to survive against me." Aizen taunted on Sesshomaru.

Now Sesshomaru and Aizen both landed on the ground and then Aizen had to dodge Starrk's Cero which he had begun firing continuously on him while using his Sonido.

"You seem to be quite enthusiastic about killing me… Starrk." Aizen spoke to Starrk while dodging his Cero fires.

Just as Aizen lost Starrk by his speed, Ulquiorra rushed towards him from the top while Aizen rushed towards him from the bottom, both passed each other while swinging their weapons and Ulquiorra received a deeper cut on his shoulder and then he landed on the ground.

"Aizen, I can forgive you for what you have done with me but I will never forgive you for dragging Lillinette into your filthy game… CERO METRALETA!" Starrk spoke while tracing Aizen's movement in the sky and using his Cero Metraleta on him.

A large number of powerful Ceros began to rain upon Aizen continuously but in his Chrysalis form it seemed to be no big deal to dodge every single one of them.

"Aizen… you have never deserved loyalty and now you have lost the right to exist as well…" Ulquiorra spoke as he watched Aizen and recalled everything that proved how Aizen played with his and everyone's loyalty and life.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 21: Plan – Aizen & Hogyoku Separated**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Aizen, I can forgive you for what you have done with me but I will never forgive you for dragging Lillinette into your filthy game… CERO METRALETA!" Starrk spoke while tracing Aizen's movement in the sky and using his Cero Metraleta on him.

A large number of powerful Ceros began to rain upon Aizen continuously but in his Chrysalis form it seemed to be no big deal to dodge every single one of them.

"Aizen… you have never deserved loyalty and now you have lost the right to exist as well…" Ulquiorra spoke as he watched Aizen and recalled everything that proved how Aizen played with his and everyone's loyalty and life.

* * *

"Segunda Etapa…!" Ulquiorra spoke as he went through his second power release.

"Oh! So you have developed one more release, very well, but unfortunately it will not be of any use against me." Aizen said to Ulquiorra after watching his Segunda Etapa form.

"Lanza Del Relampago…!" Ulquiorra spoke while stretching his arms and generating his weapon.

Now Ulquiorra and Starrk rushed towards Aizen simultaneously, he stopped Ulquiorra's weapon with his sword and Starrk's left sword with his other hand but Starrk's right sword penetrated his belly and cracked his torso a bit more which exposed the violet sparkling energy inside him. But Aizen seemed to have no sign of pain or disturbance and then a powerful swing of fatal and intense spirit energy put a deep cut on both Ulquiorra and Starrk's abdomen and then both of them fell down on the ground from the sky.

Afterwards Sesshomaru rushed towards Aizen and crossed swords with him but he easily shoved Sesshomaru into the ground and then he approached him with horrifying speed but Sesshomaru managed to balance himself at the right moment and then he attacked on Aizen with an energy wave emerging out of swinging Bakusaiga which was easily dodged by Aizen. Now Aizen swung his sword but Sesshomaru held it with his bare hand which caused his entire left arm to get slightly burnt and damaged but Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga had penetrated right through Aizen's chest by now.

"Let's see how you will survive this one… Dragon…!" Sesshomaru said to Aizen while penetrating his chest from Bakusiga but before he could have attacked him with his Dragon Strike, suddenly the Aizen's body got disappeared in front of his eyes.

"Don't think that just because I have subjugated Hogyoku, I can't use Kyoka Suigetsu's ability even once." Aizen spoke to Sesshomaru.

The next sword swing of Aizen cut Sesshomaru from his left chest to his left shoulder and also made Sesshomaru go flying far away from him due to the power of spirit energy behind it.

Aizen looked at the rubble where Sesshomaru had fallen but suddenly the roaring lightning bolts began to swirl all over Sesshomaru in the sky who had just got up from the rubble, holding his Bakusaiga in front of him horizontally and releasing his full power.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru roared as he unleashed his ultimate technique with his full force.

The powerful dragon-shaped energy wave made up of lightning bolts and green energy of Bakusaiga rushed towards Aizen fiercely with terrible speed and a huge blast took place as it collided with Aizen, the entire place got filled with dust and smoke.

After sometime Aizen came out of all the dust and smoke which was blowing around due to the huge blast but most of the part of his chest and abdomen was tore open which was making his spiritual pressure imbalanced.

"Lord Sesshomaru… our arrangements have completed… now you can bring that ignorant fool right into the trap… I am opening a dimensional gate for you." Jaken said to Sesshomaru as he contacted on his device while Sesshomaru was watching Aizen coming out of the blast.

Sesshomaru disconnected his device immediately and looked around but only Ulquiorra was trying to move as Grimmjow and Kenpachi were lying unconscious while Starrk was too badly injured from his abdomen.

"You have inflicted more damage than I had expected but in the end it doesn't mattes since it will not cause any sort of loss to me." Aizen spoke to Sesshomaru while coming towards him.

A Demon Senkai gate got opened up right behind Sesshomaru and just as Aizen approached him, Sesshomaru bounded his energy whip on Aizen's right arm and then he moved inside the Demon Senkai gate with his Demonic speed while pulling Aizen along with him. Sesshomaru was swiftly crossing through the dimensional tunnel inside the gate, a brilliant white light was visible on its other end as Sesshomaru had almost made it to its other end but suddenly Aizen raised his spiritual pressure up to a great extent which broke away Sesshomaru's energy whip and Sesshomaru got disappeared into the white light alone.

Now before Aizen could have escaped from that dimensional tunnel, Starrk got up while writhing with pain and he filled the mouth of the Demon Senkai gate with his technique Cero Metraleta.

Suddenly, after the Cero Metraleta attack had got over Ulquiorra entered inside the Demon Senkai gate and pushed Aizen at the other end of the that dimensional tunnel with his great speed in Segunda Etapa form.

Now all of a sudden the remaining three transfer world pillars got crumbled down to rubble in no time which had made everyone shocked and then Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi approached Ichigo.

"Dad! Wha…. What's going on?" Ichigo asked to his father Isshin with confusion.

"Ichigo break those sticks which Iba stuck to the ground to enforce pillar's affect… it is still stopping the real Karakura town to arrive here." Isshin ordered Ichigo instead of answering him.

Suddenly the real Karakura appeared as those sticks were destroyed by Gin Ichimaru and then he approached Isshin, Urahara Yoruichi and Ichigo.

"Wondering… why I am helping you guys?" Gin spoke to them in his usual suspicious tone.

"Hmm… yes… Gin Ichimaru!" Yoruichi asked to Gin.

"I have my reasons to follow Aizen till now and because of that same reason I am betraying him as my motive is to slay Aizen, so I have stayed with him… understand his powers and now it sounds like a perfect opportunity to betray him." Gin spoke to Yoruichi.

"Then why you didn't help us when he was cutting down everyone, you have stayed loyal to him till the end… why?" Ichigo asked to Gin with irritation in his tone.

"If I might have joined forces with you at that time then certainly I must have been lying dead or counting my final breaths by now just like everyone else." Gin replied to Ichigo normally.

"Hmm…" Ichigo responded to him with a serious look into his eyes.

* * *

 **At the other end of the dimensional tunnel, the Soul Society…**

The other end of that dimensional tunnel which was inside the Demon Senkai gate was opening in the sky of the Soul Society. There were four big crystals of light blue color which were levitating in the air, placed in square fashion right in front of the dimensional gate at the its opening in the Soul Society's sky. These crystals were generating a powerful field of celestial energy all around the dimensional gate just like its extension. Jaken, Byakuya and Halibel were waiting for everyone to come out of the gate and soon enough Sesshomaru had come out and just after the few seconds, Aizen and Ulquiorra had also come out of the Demon Senkai gate. Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra got passed through the celestial energy field normally but when Aizen came into the contact of that celestial energy field he felt a terrible jerk in his body and then he also got passed through it while vomiting a little blood from his mouth as the Hogyoku remained trapped inside that field.

The extraction of Hogyoku had left a small see through hole in the middle of Aizen's chest and also his spiritual pressure began to decrease swiftly. Now Sesshomaru charged on Aizen and then both of them began to make very powerful sword clashes which were hard enough to generate the shockwaves and they were causing the blasts of the spirit energy in the sky of the Soul Society.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 22: Ichigo, Zangetsu & Hichigo's Rendezvous**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra got passed through the celestial energy field normally but when Aizen came into the contact of that celestial energy field he felt a terrible jerk in his body and then he also got passed through it while vomiting a little blood from his mouth as the Hogyoku remained trapped inside that field.

The extraction of Hogyoku had left a small see through hole in the middle of Aizen's chest and also his spiritual pressure began to decrease swiftly. Now Sesshomaru charged on Aizen and then both of them began to make very powerful sword clashes which were hard enough to generate the shockwaves and they were causing the blasts of the spirit energy in the sky of the Soul Society.

* * *

Meanwhile Urahrara, Isshin, Yoruichi, Ichigo and Gin had also arrived into the Soul Society through that Demon Senkai gate. Now Aizen shot a powerful whirlpool-shaped wave of his remaining spirit energy towards Sesshomaru with great annoyance.

"Feel the wrath of the staff of two heads."

"Senbonzakura…!"

"Cascada…!"

"Cero Oscuras…!"

"Cry Benihime…!"

"Shunko…!"

"Getsuga Tenshou…!"

Jaken shot fire, Byakuya directed his petal blades, Halibel attacked with Cascada, Ulquiorra shot his Cero Oscuras, Urahara attacked with his red energy wave, Yoruichi directed her Shunko energy while Isshin and Ichigo attacked with their Getsuga Tenshous in order to counter Aizen's attack which he had shot towards Sesshomaru. And when the Aizen's energy wave collided with everyone's power, it got blasted and then got disappeared.

"WHAT! How it can be even possible…" Aizen said abruptly as he got shocked to see the failure of his powerful energy wave.

"Aizen this is a celestial energy field, it do not allow Hogyoku's energy or any such energies to infiltrate it… right now your spiritual pressure is decreasing very rapidly… because Hogyoku is unable to reach up to you." Urahara said to Aizen while explaining the reason of decrement in his powers.

"I shall not fall to the insignificant creatures like you." Aizen said while staring at everyone with his eyes filled with anger.

And now a fierce battle began between Aizen and all the warriors but none of them was aware of the fact that Aizen had begun using his Kyouka Suigetsu's ability of complete hypnosis. Everyone witnessed that Aizen was approaching Sesshomaru very swiftly, Jaken tried to stop him by his fire attack but Aizen crossed that fire like it didn't even touched him, now Halibel shoot her Cascada while Byakuya directed his Senbonzakura but both the attacks collided with each other and got cancelled while Aizen continued to rush towards Sesshomaru.

Now Urahara attacked Aizen with his red energy wave while Yoruichi attacked with her Shunko but Aizen dodged both of these attacks, on the other hand Isshin and Ichigo attacked with their Getsuga Tenshou energy waves which collided with each other and got deflected. Meanwhile Sesshomaru had reached far lower than his previous location with the help of his Demonic speed, Aizen noticed it and tried to pursue Sesshomaru towards the ground but Ulquiorra attacked with his Lanza Del Relampago from the top that seemed to hit Aizen and got blasted.

Suddenly a sword penetrated right through Ichigo's chest from behind and then a powerful deep slash cut Ichigo's torso from the middle to its left as that sword came out while spilling a lot of blood out of Ichigo's body. Everybody got shocked to see Aizen had attacked Ichigo and when Ulquiorra looked below he realized that it was Sesshomaru on whom he attacked with his Lanza Del Relampago though Sesshomaru had reduced the damage by using Tensaiga's barrier.

Hogyoku was already away from Aizen's body while his badly damaged Chrysalis form and the use of Kyouka Suigetsu's ability were making his evolution as well as his form very unstable. But before Aizen could have thought about any effective strategy Byakuya, Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin and Ulquiorra charged at Aizen while Jaken and Halibel approached injured Sesshomaru at the ground to check on him.

On the other hand, Ichigo fell down on the ground; he had fallen unconscious and was slowly moving towards death as his blood was flowing out of his wound very rapidly.

* * *

 **Within Ichigo's consciousness…**

"Ichigo… you didn't stand a chance against Aizen." A voice echoed in the consciousness of Ichigo.

"Yes, but I still want to get up, fight against him and save everyone…" Ichigo replied to that unknown voice in his consciousness.

"Do you think that you can do whatever you like or you want to?" The unknown voice asked to Ichigo.

"But…" Ichigo responded.

"Such a disappointment…" The unknown voice replied and soon enough Ichigo's inner world appeared in his consciousness and Ichigo realized that it was Tensa Zangetsu's voice.

"Tensa Zangetsu… you… where were you all this time? And where is that Hichigo? I had settled score with him and yet…." Ichigo abruptly spoke to Tensa Zangetsu.

"And yet you have miserably failed to become a perfect Vizard, don't you Ichigo?" Tensa Zangetsu interrupted and completed Ichigo's statement.

"Hmm…" Ichigo responded sadly.

"A perfect Vizard is that Soul Reaper who realized the coexistence of the Hollow powers and Shinigami powers within his soul in the perfect harmony while you believed that by dominating your Hollow powers temporarily you will become a true Vizard… isn't it? And that's why whenever you are standing at the door of death, you find yourself dominated and saved by the Hollow powers of yours." Tensa Zangetsu spoke to Ichigo very strictly.

While Ichigo was lamenting his failure of understanding his powers suddenly Hichigo appeared besides Tensa Zangetsu.

"Hey, partner!" Hichigo spoke to Ichigo.

"You, what have you done to my mask?" Ichigo asked to Hichigo angrily.

"Hah! Is it heavy? You are simply unable to carry the weight of my powers Ichigo and now you are dying… we are dying and only because of you." Hichigo replied to him in playful and calm manner.

"I thought you are strong enough but you are not… your Hollow powers are not enough to save me… Hichigo." Ichigo taunted Hichigo.

"Are you forgetting that who defeated Ulquiorra Scifer, those great powers were mine." Hichigo replied to Ichigo.

"And what about now? You will ask for your domination to save me and to save yourself from the death." Ichigo tried to mock Hichigo.

"No, Ichigo… this time, the case is different… either you will become a perfect Vizard… or we will die." Hichigo said to Ichigo in a serious tone with some sadness in his eyes.

Now Ichigo took the fighting stance in his Bankai form while Hichigo revealed his true Hollow form, the one which he had used to defeat Ulquiorra.

"Tensa Zangetsu, what's the matter? I haven't understood…" Ichigo murmured.

"Until now… me ie. your Shinigami powers and Hichigo ie. your Hollow powers were working together for your welfare but now you have to bring us together and there is only one way to do it… either become a Hollow and fight against your Shinigami powers as an equal, this is what Arrancar's do… or become a Soul Reaper and prove your Hollow powers that you stand as an equal to them." Tensa Zangetsu explained the fact to Ichigo.

Now both Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo attacked on each other very fiercely, Ichigo was using his most powerful Getsuga Tenshous on him while Hollow Ichigo was constantly attacking him with the devastating Ceros. But as Ichigo was about to die due to the injury which was caused by Aizen's attack, both Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo began to feel very exhausted and weak after fighting for sometime.

"Ichigo… you have to finish it soon because all the three of us are dying… you have to realize yourself, your place between my Getsuga Tenshou and Hichigo's Cero because you are the major binding force between us… ask yourself Ichigo… who are you… Tell us… WHO ARE YOU?" Tensa Zangetsu said to Ichigo in extreme emotions while he was fighting against Hichigo.

Now a close range battle had begun between the two, Hollow Ichigo's body was constantly receiving deeper and fatal cuts by Ichigo's sword swings with the Getsuga Tenshou's power behind them while Ichigo's body was also taking heavy damage by the direct attacks of Hichigo's Ceros and claw attacks.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 23: The Critical Point of Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Ichigo… you have to finish it soon because all the three of us are dying… you have to realize yourself, your place between my Getsuga Tenshou and Hichigo's Cero because you are the major binding force between us… ask yourself Ichigo… who are you… Tell us… WHO ARE YOU?" Tensa Zangetsu said to Ichigo in extreme emotions while he was fighting against Hichigo.

Now a close range battle had begun between the two, Hollow Ichigo's body was constantly receiving deeper and fatal cuts by Ichigo's sword swings with the Getsuga Tenshou's power behind them while Ichigo's body was also taking heavy damage by the direct attacks of Hichigo's Ceros and claws.

* * *

After sometime both Ichigo as well as Hichigo arrived at the similar power level, both of them were critically injured while Ichigo's body was also about to die. Now Hichigo begun to generate a very powerful sphere of Cero, red lightning bolts were emitting out of it while Ichigo also poured every ounce of his Shinigami's power to produce one final devastating Getsuga Tenshou. Both of them were at their limits and suddenly Ichigo's intuition gave him a sudden realization and he immediately rushed towards Hichigo, only his intuition and Tensa Zangetsu's words were there in his mind, perhaps he had found out the answer of Tensa Zangetsu's question.

Soon enough the blade of Tensa Zangetsu which was immersed in the energy of a very powerful Getsuga Tenshou wave had slashed the Cero sphere of Hichigo which was so intense that red lightning bolts were emitting out of it and Hichigo was about to shoot it. A giant blast of spirit energy occurred and when all the dust and smoke got cleared out, the inner world of Ichigo which got sank deep into the water had now revived from to the new heights. Ichigo and Hichigo were standing with their backs towards each other in a city of skyscrapers instead of low-heighted buildings of Ichigo's town. One horn of Hichigo had been cut off while Tensa Zangetsu's blade was also broken both of them were in pretty bad shape and their faces were down as well as eyes were closed.

"Tensa Zangetsu, Hichigo… my soul is that primordial force that binds you two with me." Ichigo spoke while looking downwards.

"Ichigo…. Have you noticed, this world of yours is no longer immersed into the ocean of sorrow and also once again it is filled with the tall skyscrapers of your new hopes." Tensa Zangetsu said to Ichigo as he had appeared in front of him.

"You have noticed it too… don't you Hichigo? There will be no King and no Horse from now on…" Ichigo said with a slight smile on his face.

"Hmm… yes, since there is no secret has left between us… you have seen all Ichigo, you have understand our ultimate move." Hichigo said to Ichigo with a smile on his face.

"After all you have become a complete Vizard, Ichigo." Tensa Zangetsu said while disappearing.

"Hmm…" Ichigo responded with a soft but confident smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Soul Society, the fierce battle of Aizen against Sesshomaru and others…**

Starrk had also arrived in the Soul Society through the Demon Senkai Gate and he prepared himself to fight against Aizen while he was in his unstable Chrysalis form, soon enough Starrk and Aizen crossed their swords.

"Starrk, you want to kill me just because I didn't save you and Lillinette." Aizen said while crossing swords with Starrk.

"Aizen, I am simply against your plans." Starrk said while maintaining his focus on Aizen.

"Come on Starrk, be true to yourself once in a while." Aizen said while pushing Starrk back with a powerful sword swing.

"We just have different definitions of words like comrades, team and support." Starrk replied while striking back at Aizen with his double energy swords.

Now both Aizen and Starrk were attacking each other vigorously and also getting major and minor cuts though actual damage on Aizen's body was insignificant in comparison of the injuries at Starrk's body.

"Hahaha from where this enthusiasm is coming from… don't you lament being alone now Starrk?" Aizen spoke while fighting against Starrk.

"Your words are not making any sense to me, Aizen." Starrk replied while firing Ceros on Aizen as he had turned his swords back into the pistols.

Aizen easily dodged all the Cero fires of Starrk and then he rushed towards him but before he could have attacked Starrk, Ulquiorra interrupted and pushed back Aizen by swinging his weapon on him. Now Starrk attacked with his Cero Metraleta while Ulquiorra attacked with his Cero Oscuras from the opposite sides at Aizen.

"Hah! Not again…" Aizen spoke while collecting the energies of Cero Metraleta and Cero Oscuras into a sphere of destructive energy with the help of Hogyoku's power. Now Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin rushed towards Aizen while Byakuya was waiting at the background for his chance at some distance from them.

"Cry Benihime!"

"Shunko!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Urahara attacked with his red energy wave, Yoruichi with her Shunko and Isshin with his Getsuga Tenshou but suddenly Aizen got disappeared from his location and all of these three attacks hit Ulquiorra and shoved him in the nearby tower which made the entire tower crumbled down upon him. Now the next moment, Aizen appeared right above Starrk and he shot that sphere of destructive energy on him. The force of that attack had bought Starrk down from the sky to the ground in an instant while a giant blast occurred at the ground that created a crater and Starrk was lying unconscious at the middle of it, he had lost his Resurreccion and his torso was completely drenched in his own blood.

"Three… down… more to go…" Aizen said while panting as the use of Kyouka Suigetsu's ability was making him weaker and unstable continuously.

Sesshomaru watched the situation from the ground while Jaken and Halibel were standing beside him as they were checking on him since he got shot by Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago. Now Aizen's unstable condition began to get stable all of a sudden, the cracked and broken part of his Chrysalis form began to get reformed while his spiritual pressure had also begun to increase.

"How? Aizen… how you are still managing to do all this?" Urahara spoke to Aizen with slight frustration in his tone.

"All of you have underestimated the power of the Hogyoku… take a look at your celestial energy field, it is getting dissolved in front of Hogyoku's strength." Aizen replied to Urahara in a strong and confident tone with his changed voice.

Just as everyone saw the celestial energy field, they got shocked to see that it was slowly disappearing.

"You all should accept the fact… that you can't defeat me… resign to your fates." Aizen spoke while taking a fighting stance and pointing his sword towards Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin.

Suddenly Sesshomaru came back in the sky and stood in front of Aizen while Halibel also arrived in the sky and she stood beside Sesshomaru. Now Aizen looked back and he saw that Ichigo was also standing right behind him in his Bankai form, his injury had got completely disappeared and he was looking much powerful than before.

"Urahara… you, Cat, Isshin and Byakuya will empower those crystals as it required four powerful but same kinds of spiritual pressures and I will handle Aizen." Sesshomaru said while keeping his focus on Aizen.

"So, you are back for more Ichigo?" Aizen spoke to Ichigo while keeping his eyes on Sesshomaru.

Ichigo stayed silent and suddenly he put his left hand in front of his face and then he began to call upon his mask, the dark energy began to swirl around him and the lightning bolts were crackling in the surroundings and soon enough the older mask appeared on his face.

"Yes Aizen… I am back." Ichigo said in his changed voice.

Suddenly Ulquiorra had also arrived there and now Aizen was standing in the middle while Sesshomaru was in front of him, Halibel in the right side, Ichigo at his back while Ulquiorra at his left side.

"All of you will be my victim." Aizen said while raising his spiritual pressure.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 24: Final Phase of the Battle**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

Ichigo stayed silent and suddenly he put his left hand in front of his face and then he began to call upon his mask, the dark energy began to swirl around him and the lightning bolts were crackling in the surroundings and soon enough the older mask appeared on his face.

"Yes Aizen… I am back." Ichigo said in his changed voice.

Suddenly Ulquiorra had also arrived there and now Aizen was standing in the middle while Sesshomaru was in front of him, Halibel in the right side, Ichigo at his back while Ulquiorra at his left side.

"All of you will be my victim." Aizen said while raising his spiritual pressure.

On the other hand, Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin and Byakuya began to pump all of their remaining spirit energy into the four crystals to empower them so that their celestial energy field can block Hogyoku's energy supply to Aizen.

"I have received enough power from the Hogyoku already to put aside the insignificant creatures like you." Aizen taunted while preparing himself against Sesshomaru, Halibel, Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

Now Aizen clashed with all four of them simultaneously and somehow they were proved to be equal to him as Aizen was inflicting equal damage on Sesshomaru, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Ichigo as they were inflicting on Aizen. But unlike the injuries of Aizen, the injuries of Sesshomaru, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Ichigo were not only slowing their speed down but also their spirit energy was also getting drained because of it.

Now Ichigo made the dark energy of Getsuga Tenshou to stay around Zangetsu's blade and then he rushed towards Aizen and crossed weapon with him. Though Ichigo's each sword swing was as powerful as a Getsuga Tenshou wave yet Aizen easily pushed Ichigo aside by his power as well as his overwhelming spiritual pressure.

After pushing Ichigo out of his way, Aizen made the next move on Halibel, at first he slashed through her Cero and then before she could have attacked with water, a powerful sword swing sent her flying out of his way.

And this time Aizen's sword got engaged with Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, both of them were releasing tremendous amount of spirit energy in order to dominate each other but Aizen was proved to be the heavier force as he successfully forced Sesshomaru away. But before Aizen could have advanced for his next move, Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago approached him. However, Aizen had not only dodged Ulquiorra's attack but also he had grabbed his energy spear with his hand while it was getting passed besides his head. Now Ulquiorra rushed towards Aizen but he shot Lanza Del Relampago on the ground where Orihime and others were standing and watching the battle.

"No…" Ulquiorra's spoke abruptly as his eyes got wide open with the shock when he saw that Aizen had shot his weapon towards Orihime.

Now Ulquiorra had poured every bit of his spirit energy in order to stop his weapon and within a few seconds he had grabbed it but suddenly a powerful purple energy wave generated from Aizen's sword hit him which also made Lanza Del Relampago blast in Ulquiorra's hand. After suffering this blow, Ulquiorra began to fall down on the ground with his left arm got severed but before he could have lost his Resurreccion completely, Ulquiorra recollected all of his remaining spiritual pressure and concentrated it towards Aizen.

"Cero… Oscuras…!" Ulquiorra spoke as he shot his Cero on Aizen while falling down on the ground.

"Cero Extremo…!" Ichigo spoke while opening the mouth of his Hollow mask and shooting his Cero on Aizen.

Now Aizen began to struggle between the two Ceros as he was stopping them from his both hands stretching in the opposite direction. By now Ulquiorra had hit the ground hard and he had lost his Resurreccion as well as his consciousness, however his severed arm had reformed due to the instant regeneration. Orihime approached Ulquiorra immediately, she sat beside him, put his head on her lap and began watching Ichigo in the sky.

"Tia… we are going to combine our attacks now…" Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel while standing beside her.

"Hmm…" Halibel responded and immediately began to raise her spiritual pressure with everything she had left and soon enough her body began to radiate yellow colored spirit energy while Sesshomaru's body was radiating turquoise colored energy.

"Zangetsu… Hichigo… get ready for the ultimate move." Ichigo murmured while charging his spiritual pressure.

By now Aizen had freed himself by deflecting both the Ceros away with his power and now he was looking forward to end the battle.

"DRAGONIC FINAL CASCADA!" Sesshomaru and Halibel spoke loudly while attacking with a giant water stream and the dragon-shaped destructive lightning bolts were encircling and swirling all around it. When Aizen tried to block it by his sword, it gave him a powerful jerk and slowly it began to push him back despite the use of his monstrous spirit energy. In the attempt of resisting it, Aizen's body began to get cracked from several places and then suddenly Ichigo appeared in front of Sesshomaru while facing towards Aizen. He opened the mouth of his Hollow mask and created a powerful Cero sphere with red lightning bolts emitting from it and then intense Getsuga Tenshou's energy began to swirl around Zangetsu's blade.

"It's over Aizen… Slash of the Final Moon…!" Ichigo cut through the powerful Cero sphere with Zangetsu's blade immersed in Getsuga Tenshou's energy and then a dark energy wave followed by the bright light blue energy rushed towards Aizen. It hits Aizen with a terrible impact while the Dragonic Final Cascada began to encircle it and then the combined power of both the attacks had completely dominated Aizen's power.

Lots of shockwaves got generated with a powerful explosion when Dragonic Final Cascada and Slash of the Final Moon collided with Aizen's Chrysalis form. A big part of Soul Society had been devastated with the water of Cascada while the lightning bolts were still slightly thundering all around. Aizen appeared amidst the chaos of the blast, his entire body had been cracked severely, the sparkling purple energy was visible inside those cracks but at some places like his forearms, Aizen's skin had started to get visible.

"I… I shall not fall… I have come too far to lose." Aizen said while panting heavily in the bad shape.

On the other hand, Halibel had lost her Resurreccion and Ichigo's Hollow mask had got shattered because both of them had reached their limit while Sesshomaru was also breathing heavily due to the exhaustion of the intense battle which he had been fighting till now.

Now all of a sudden Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure began to skyrocket, strong winds began to blow and all of his wounds got healed as the energy sparks rushed all over his body. Sesshomaru's hairs were blowing in violent winds and his eyes had become slightly bigger and blood-red in colour. With a minute horrible sound of scorching energy Sesshomaru's body turned white and his face turned into a white Dog Demon's face. His spiritual pressure was getting too intense for everyone around him and even Aizen himself was quite shocked to see Sesshomaru's changed form and increased spiritual pressure.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Halibel asked to Sesshomaru in a soft voice with confusion while backing off as she was quite shocked to see Sesshomaru like this in this form.

"What's happening to him?" Yoruichi murmured while watching Sesshomaru in a great shock.

"All of his wounds get disappeared at once." Isshin said with amazement.

"He is the strongest Demon of his era and now he is about to reveal his true form." Urahara spoke while staring at Sesshomaru with serious expressions.

"I have underestimated this Demon … now his spiritual pressure is increasing rapidly while my spiritual pressure is going down… I need to do something." Aizen thought while observing the change in Sesshomaru's body as well as in his spiritual pressure.

A powerful light turquoise aura appeared around Sesshomaru and then his body suddenly turned into a comparatively smaller sphere of light which initially moved here and there and then it went higher in the sky very swiftly before it turned into a frightening giant white Dog Demon while descending upon Aizen.

 **To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 25: Aizen's Defeat & After Burn**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I have underestimated this Demon … now his spiritual pressure is increasing rapidly while my spiritual pressure is going down… I need to do something." Aizen thought while observing the change in Sesshomaru's body as well as in his spiritual pressure.

A powerful light turquoise aura appeared around Sesshomaru and then his body suddenly turned into a comparatively smaller sphere of light which initially moved here and there and then it went higher in the sky very swiftly before it turned into a frightening giant white Dog Demon while descending upon Aizen.

* * *

Now Sesshomaru rushed towards Aizen in his Dog Demon form while roaring very loudly, his spiritual pressure was so fierce in this form that it was getting hard for everyone to stay around him as everybody was badly exhausted by the battle.

Aizen concentrated on his remaining spirit energy and shot an energy wave towards Sesshomaru which was easily deflected by him by the claw attack. Now all of a sudden Sesshomaru loped on Aizen and in no time his torso was in the tight grip of Sesshomaru's jaw from his right shoulder to the left of his abdomen. Sesshomaru's big and sharp teeth had been penetrating Aizen's skin and a lot of blood was coming out of his wounds and from his mouth. Everyone was immensely bewildered to see Sesshomaru's this form, especially Halibel; she had just got frozen at the moment while she was witnessing such a horrible form of Sesshomaru.

The spiritual pressure which Sesshomaru was radiating in his Demonic form was also making empowerment of those crystals tough for Urahara, Isshin, Yoruichi and Byakuya and thus the celestial field had begun to get disturbed.

Sesshomaru sensed the minute change in Aizen's spiritual pressure due to the weakening of the celestial field, he immediately threw him vertically downwards with great force but until then the celestial energy field had got weak enough to provide Aizen enough power so that he can try to retrieve the Hogyoku. Just as Aizen regained his posture and rushed towards Hogoyku while bleeding in injured condition, suddenly a long sword blinked and penetrated right through Aizen's forearm and neck and it stopped him in the middle of his way.

Everyone was shocked to see that it was Gin who had stopped Aizen just now.

"Captain Aizen… your game is over." Gin spoke to Aizen playfully while pulling back his sword out of Aizen's body.

Aizen looked at Gin angrily but before he could have done anything against Gin, he saw that Sesshomaru was coming down for him from the sky and this time he was releasing poison from his claws. Now Aizen used lasts of his power and created a violet sphere of energy to attack Sesshomaru but it got blasted by the powerful and poisonous strike of Sesshomaru's claw. The force of the blast increased the pace of Aizen's fall and now Sesshomaru approached him with a fierce speed and attacked him with his claw that resulted in both Aizen and Sesshomaru hit the ground very hard while Aizen was lying crushed under Sesshomaru's giant claw.

This collision had bought a lot of destruction as several buildings of the Soul Society got crumbled down with the shockwaves generated by it and then everything fell silent with lots of smoke and dust getting spread around a large crater on the ground.

After all the dust and smoke got cleared out, Sesshomaru backed off a few steps and everybody witnessed that Aizen was lying unconscious on the ground with scorched body and he was bleeding severely from many places. Sesshomaru was still in his Dog Demon form, Halibel moved towards Sesshomaru a little, she didn't said anything to him but only kept staring at his Demon form.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

There was a huge rush in the entire Soul Society; Soul Reapers of all the squads were busy in the treatment and care of their respective Captains and Lieutenants. Orihime and Hachigan were also there and helping everyone with the healing operations. Aizen had been put into a special prison, the bottommost chamber of the Central 46; he was going to stay there until the announcement of the decision of Central 46 for him. The entire Soul Society was seemed to be gathered at Squad 4 barracks with almost all the Captains and Lieutenants present over there.

It was indeed a dramatic dawn in the history of the Soul Society; the golden rays of sunlight on its land were describing the scenario of great destruction. All the Soul Reapers were busy in clearing the remnants of crumbled buildings, extinguishing the fire and helping as well as healing the injured fellow Soul Reapers, friends and relatives. Most of the Captains were not present there while Ichigo, Byakuya, Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi were looking towards Sesshomaru who was standing at some distance from them along with Tia Halibel. Everyone was in the bad shape but they were calm like the survivors of an apocalypse.

* * *

 **The words in the last paragraph are the same words with which you have started reading this story, I mean the last paragraph is actually the first paragraph of its first chapter and just as I told you in the beginning, I have finally made the sense out of it. Now let's take a look on what happened afterwards as the story is still on…**

Halibel's Fraccions approached her while she was about to returned from the site of battle along with everyone.

"All of you… here." Halibel spoke to her Fraccion as she saw them coming towards her.

"Halibel-Sama… I am so relieved to see you unharmed… I was worried that..." Apache said to Halibel hesitatingly.

"Same here… Halibel Sama." Mila Rose spoke to Halibel with concern.

"Yes Halibel Sama… we were worried." Sun-Sun also said to Halibel while showing concern for her.

"Hmm… he kept me safe all this time…" Halibel replied to them in serious tone while looking at Sesshomaru with some deep thoughts in her mind.

"Halibel Sama… can I ask you something?" Apache said to Halibel hesitatingly while looking towards Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… yes Apache," Halibel replied to her.

"Umm… why does he keep you safe?" Apache abruptly asked to Halibel.

"I don't know Apache… but I trust him." Halibel said with a soft sigh while taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru and looking back at her Fraccions.

Now while Halibel, Mila Rose and Sun-Sung were talking to each other, Apache approached Sesshomaru as he was standing alone at some distance away from everyone.

"Hey… I apologize… for talking like that… you have kept my Halibel-Sama safe all this time… so thank you very much to you from the side of her Fraccions…" Apache spoke to Sesshomaru in a bit slow voice.

"Hmm… you can go now…" Sesshomaru replied to her while continue looking towards the rubble with some deep thoughts.

Apache got annoyed by Sesshomaru's response; she began to move back towards Halibel with her face down while murmuring something. Apache was most probably thinking that Sesshomaru hasn't forgiven her moreover he doesn't even care to pay attention towards her.

"Don't worry… Apache… he never get offended by your words on the first place… so its insignificant for him… don't feel bad… he is like this only." Yoruichi spoke to Apache casually after watching the entire scenario.

"Hmm… looks like you know him pretty well." Apache said to Yoruichi in a disturbed tone.

"Of course I know him well… in fact I am the one who knows the Doggie best." Yoruichi replied to Apache in a playful and happy manner.

"He has risked his life for me… and still how less I know about him… and the trust which I believed that I had on him, it was so weak that it flickered the moment I saw him in his Demon form..." Halibel thought after listening to Yoruichi's statement and then she tilted her head down with the feeling of self-disappointment.

Now suddenly Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk towards the barracks without saying anything.

"Looks like you have made him upset, Cat!" Urahara playfully spoke to Yoruichi.

"No, I didn't and don't call me… CAT!" Yoruichi replied to Urahara irritatingly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 26: Dawn of Dreams I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"He has risked his life for me… and still how less I know about him… and the trust which I believed that I had on him, it was so weak that it flickered the moment I saw him in his Demon form..." Halibel thought after listening to Yoruichi's statement and then she tilted her head down with the feeling of self-disappointment.

Now suddenly Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk towards the barracks without saying anything.

"Looks like you have made him upset, Cat!" Urahara playfully spoke to Yoruichi.

"No, I didn't and don't call me… CAT!" Yoruichi shouted at Urahara irritatingly.

* * *

"I am glad that everything is normal now." Ichigo spoke in a joyful tone while smiling.

Rukia, Renji, Uryuu and Sado had also arrived there while everyone was gossiping.

"And I am glad that you haven't broken any of your bone this time… Ichigo." Rukia said playfully to Ichigo.

"Hahaha she is right… Ichigo" Renji spoke while supporting Rukia's words.

"Inoue-San is still in the squad 4 barracks, she was helping the healing squad since a long time." Uryuu said to Ichigo.

"Yeah… she must be very tired and she is going to sleep all day after reaching home." Ichigo said to Uryuu funnily.

"I am also missing my bed." Sado said while remembering his bed and then everyone continued laughing and gossiping.

The day was almost passed as the remaining few golden rays of the setting sun were illuminating the Soul Society. Espadas, Lieutenants and Captains had been shifted in the private rooms from the squad 4 Barracks. Sesshomaru on the other hand had refused to take any sort of checkup and after taking some rest in Squad 6 ie. Byakuya's squad's guest barracks he moved out to look for the injured in their private rooms.

On his way to Squad 4 barracks he saw Ulquiorra, he was with Orihime and busy in listening to her endless and senseless talks quite seriously.

"You seemed to get recovered?" Sesshomaru said to Ulquiorra.

"Yes but it seems that the effect of Hogyoku's energy will remain for sometime." Ulquiorra replied to Sesshomaru.

"Where are the others?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Amm… Grimmjow has left to the Hueco Mundo while Starrk is still in the Squad 4 barracks." Orihime answered to Sesshomaru's question.

Sesshomaru didn't said anything but walked away from there and soon enough he had arrived in the room where Starrk was resting, two female Soul Reapers were checking on him while Lillinette was sitting beside him worryingly.

"You haven't seemed to get healed yet?" Sesshomaru spoke to Starrk.

"Yea… it feels like I am the one who has got beaten up most badly."

"Hmm… so, she is Lillinettte." Sesshomaru spoke to Starrk while looking at Lillinette.

"Uhmm… yes I am Lilinette… Starrk's Fraccion." Lilinette replied to Sesshomaru while looking at him with sad eyes.

"I know all about you." Sesshomaru said while staring at her for a moment as she was reminding him of Rin.

"How? Starrk told you?" Lillinette said curiously.

"No, Lillinette… when he revives someone his sword tells him each and everything about that person." Starrk answered Lillinette.

Suddenly Lillinette's stomach made sound as she was very hungry; she hadn't eaten anything since she had come back to life.

"After sometime, when I will get healed we will go to the Hueco Mundo and I will look for something to eat." Starrk said to Lillinette.

"Stupid! I am not hungry… besides I won't eat anything until or unless you won't get well completely, just like before" Lillinette said a bit irritatingly while blushing.

"But Lillinette… you are hungry, you can't hide it from me so just wait for sometime and we will definitely get something in the Hueco Mundo."

"Starrk… I am not hungry at all… I know that Hueco Mundo has been destroyed… we have no home to live now… nothing to eat… so… just know that I am not hungry." Lillinette said irritatingly but in a sad tone.

"Starrk… send her to Squad 6 barracks, if she will tell anyone over there that I have sent her then they will provide her whatever she wants." Sesshomaru said to Starrk while moving on as Lillinette's words had hit him in a direct way.

It was late night already till Sesshomaru came out of the private rooms of Squad 4 barracks after meeting with all the Captains and the Head Captain himself. But his mind was still not at peace, he desperately needed solitude so he left to the Sokyoku hill and spent a great amount of time while thinking about all the incidents which he had come across recently. Suddenly he listened to someone's footsteps and when he turned around; he saw Halibel was approaching him.

"Tia… you… Here?" Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel with some amazement.

"Hmm… yes… Lord Sesshomaru… I… I was just unable to sleep." Halibel replied to him with some hesitation in her voice.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded.

"I am fine now… I just wanted to say something." Halibel said abruptly.

"Then instead of coming here all the way, you could have asked someone to deliver your message." Sesshomaru replied to her.

"I had asked to Ulquiorra and also some other Soul Reapers but nobody knew about you and then after waiting for too long I have arrived here by following your spiritual pressure." Halibel replied to him.

"Hmm… so what do you want to say Tia?" Sesshomaru asked her directly.

Now Halibel walked up to Sesshomaru and stood beside him, she looked towards his face as if she wanted to say something but then she looked down and remained silent.

"You were about to say something..." Sesshomaru said to her while looking away.

"Hmm… but I don't know whether I should say it or not." Halibel spoke to him in a low voice.

"Tia… you can say anything." Sesshomaru said a bit softly while looking towards Halibel.

Halibel looked at Sesshomaru with some deep emotions in her eyes but she immediately remembered that how she had thought of Sesshomaru as a monster when he was in his dog Demon form.

"Tia?" Sesshomaru spoke her name.

"Actually I know that… you have lost your place from your own kingdom, we Hollows have also lost everything too even now we can't even go back and live in Hueco Mundo… Soul Reapers on the other hand have also suffered too much and then the involvement of so called Infernal Demons… I can understand that how everything together is making you worried."

"Hmm… you must have heard us while I was discussing all this with Byakuya, Kyoraku and Ukitake in Squad 4's barracks… Yes, that's right; I can't relax with all these issues surrounding me." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel.

"Hmm… my apologies… yes, I have heard it as coincidently I was also there at the time while you were discussing all this." Halibel said in a very low voice.

"It's fine..." Sesshomaru responded to her casually.

"It's just… I was thinking that neither we can go back to Hueco Mundo nor we can stay in the World of the Living nor in the Soul Society so…" Halibel said abruptly with confusion and a great hesitation.

"Now the most sophisticated place for you is the Demon Dimension." Sesshomaru interrupted and completed her statement.

"Ohh… hmm… yes…" Halibel said while getting slightly shocked as Sesshomaru had said exactly what she wanted to say.

"Lets' see… what others will say." Sesshomaru spoke in a bit serious tone while looking away from the hill.

Afterwards they spent some more time on the Sokyoku hill in the silence and solitude and by now the dawn had also began to break, it was indeed the dawn of dreams as after the dark night of nightmares and illusion finally the suns of dreams had begun to rise in everyone's eyes. Now both Sesshomaru and Halibel came back nearby the barracks from the Sokyoku hill but they got confronted by Urahara and Yoruichi.

"From where you are coming Sesshomaru?" Urahara asked to Sesshomaru as both he and Yoruichi were amazed to find Sesshomaru with Halibel.

"What has happened Urahara?" Sesshomaru asked him in a normal tone.

"Nothing… it's just you were missing for whole night." Urahara replied casually in slightly funny tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

 **Chapter 27: Dawn of Dreams II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Afterwards they spent some more time on the Sokyoku hill in the silence and solitude and by now the dawn had also began to break, it was indeed the dawn of dreams as after the dark night of nightmares and illusion finally the suns of dreams had begun to rise in everyone's eyes. Now both Sesshomaru and Halibel came back nearby the barracks from the Sokyoku hill but they got confronted by Urahara and Yoruichi.

"From where you are coming Sesshomaru?" Urahara asked to Sesshomaru as both he and Yoruichi were amazed to find Sesshomaru with Halibel.

"What has happened Urahara?" Sesshomaru asked him in a normal tone.

"Nothing… it's just you were missing for whole night." Urahara replied casually in slightly funny tone.

* * *

"Hmm… yes… I just wanted to spend some time alone." Sesshomaru answered in his usual cold tone.

Suddenly Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sung had also arrived there, they were looking quite worried.

"Halibel Sama… where were you all night? Are you ok?" Apache asked to Halibel abruptly with concern.

"Oh! So, Halibel was also missing for whole night… that means you two were together, is that right?" Yoruichi spoke before Halibel could have answered to Apache.

"Oh! Halibel Sama…" Mila Rose murmured with amazement.

"Umm… yes, actually I just found him at that hill." Halibel replied to Apache with slight confusion in her voice.

"But… what you two were doing entire night all alone at that isolated hill?" Yoruichi playfully asked to both Sesshomaru and Halibel.

"We were discussing about something." Sesshomaru replied to Yoruichi in normal tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am going to ask about it from Ulquiorra and Starrk." Halibel said to Sesshomaru while leaving.

While Yoruichi was having fun with the situation of Sesshomaru and Halibel in front of Urahara and Halibel's Fraccion, suddenly Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake had also arrived there.

"Hahahaha there's nothing wrong in spending a night with someone alone… stop teasing them guys." Captain Kyoraku said while approaching them.

"Haha Kyoraku is right… anyways a very good morning to everyone." Ukitake greeted everyone while chuckling on the funny scenario.

Just as Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake had begun gossiping with everyone, suddenly Nanao approached them in hurry.

"Captain…Captain… she is coming… she is coming this way." Nanao said to Captain Kyoraku with a huge concern while panting heavily.

"Aww… Nanao… you are panting so much… take a break before you speak, I am not in a hurry and can have my sweet time in watching the wonderful sight of panting you." Captain Kyoraku playfully spoke to Nanao while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Nanao got irritated by Captain Kyoraku's words and she hit his hand with the papers in her hand.

"Captain Kyoraku huh...! Lord Sesshomaru your mother is heading this way and she is not in a very good mood, she has also captured Jaken." Nanao said to Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"Oh! It seems to be quite serious." Captain Ukitake said in a concerned manner.

"Man! All I can say now is, God bless you!" Captain Kyoraku said to Sesshomaru in a not very serious way.

"Looks like you are going to be in a big trouble Demon lord." Urahara said to Sesshomaru in his usual funny tone.

Soon enough Sesshomaru's Mother had approached them and all the Captains bowed before her.

"So, here you are Sesshomaru… now you must be very happy with the consequences of what you have done this time, isn't it?" Sesshomaru's Mother said to Sesshomaru in a very serious tone.

"But mother, what I have done so that you have to come here into the Soul Society?" Sesshomaru asked to his mother in low voice.

"I see… so you are careless enough to remain unaware of it, now listen to me carefully… because of your arrogant acts you are no longer a part of the Great Dog Demon Empire, we have to ban you from our kingdom my son." Sesshomaru's Mother spoke to Sesshomaru with some anger in her tone.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but he kept on listening to his mother silently.

"We Demons are restricted to use more than 60% power of our Humanoid forms outside the Demon Dimensions while you have used 100% power of your Demon form freely but this is not all as you have also crumbled properties, killed creatures and performed other acts in the lower worlds… but even that's not all as you have used Demon Dimensional gates without the permission of my guards, asked control hall to analyze and research over lower level creatures secretly, used Demon Dimension's devices in the other worlds, threatened others to follow your orders… you have done so much that I have even forgotten some of your mischievous acts… I have never expected this from you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's mother delivered a long lecture in anger while trying to make Sesshomaru realize his faults.

"So, what is the decision of that useless Ministry for me?" Sesshomaru asked his mother in a low voice with serious tone.

"They had decided to imprison you but I have saved you by separating you from our kingdom. You might be aware about the forbidden land of our world that will be your new home. I have already begun preparing a palace for you over there and it will be the biggest and most luxurious palace in the entire history of all higher clans of not even Humans, but the Demons also." Sesshomaru's mother replied to Sesshomaru while lowering down her anger a bit.

Sesshomaru kept staring at her in a slight amazement and slight confusion while he was wondering about his mother's thought about him.

"Don't be so amazed Sesshomaru… of course I will not let my only child wander alone with nothing on some useless piece of land… but don't misunderstand it as I am still angry at you because of your ignorant and foolish acts." Sesshomaru's mother said to Sesshomaru in a bit serious tone.

"Child?" Sesshomaru spoke in a low voice.

"Of course you are a child for me Sesshomaru and always will be... so never try to do anything without my permission." Sesshomaru's mother spoke to him in a slightly normal tone.

"Congrats Sesshomaru… so, now you have got your own kingdom… quite a reward for this victory." Ichigo spoke up from behind after he arrived there all of a sudden.

Just as Ichigo had said this Urahara, Kyoraku and Ukitake stared at him in a weird manner with poker faces.

"Umm… did I say something wrong?" Ichigo said in confusion with a funny face.

"Ichigo you dumbass… you suppose to show some sadness as Sesshomaru has been kicked out from his empire not to show happiness that he is getting another big palace to live… she is none other but his mother." Urahara said to Ichigo after he grabbed him and took him to a corner.

"There is no doubt Sesshomaru that you are constantly having demotions as you are being with such people… now I have to look after that with what kind of people you are meeting… just like the little kids." Sesshomaru's mother once again spoke to him with lots of anger.

Now Halibel had returned along with Ulquiorra and Starrk, all of them bowed to Sesshomaru's Mother as they had got the news of her presence from the Soul Reapers while they were on their way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have talked to all of them, they are ready." Halibel said to Sesshomaru.

"Atleast I will be having some aims and reasons to exist." Ulquiorra spoke up.

"We have nowhere to go, so it will be fine." Starrk reasoned himself.

"So now you have decided to keep Arrancars along with you?" Sesshomaru's Mother asked to Sesshomaru in a serious voice.

"Yes, mother." Sesshomaru replied to her in a slightly soft voice.

"You know Sesshomaru; you are such a spiteful child." Sesshomaru's Mother spoke to him with a great anger.

"What about me Sesshomaru-Sama?" Jaken asked to Sesshomaru in a low voice while he was in the tight grip of Sesshomaru's Mother's guards.

"See me at my new palace along with Rin." Sesshomaru replied to Jaken with confident voice as he walked away.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, it is the final chapter of "Arc I: Dawn of Dreams" of my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfic". I hope that you have enjoyed it so far but don't think that the story has ended because the story is actually far from over._

 _Now, as we all know that the battle is over, the culprit is captured and everybody has recovered which means it is the party time. So, I have also written a filler Arc which is about how a big party is secretly organized in the Soul Society to celebrate this victory over Aizen and how that party become a little bit romantic, seductive and kinkier for some people._

 _But there must be many questions in your mind like… What about the King of that mysterious Demon Empire? How will be the lives of Espadas at Sesshomaru's giant and luxurious palace? And, what about the beautiful feelings which are slowly developing in some hearts like Sesshomaru, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Orihime?_

 _So keep reading as "Arc II: The Secret Party" is next in the line from 28th chapter onwards…_

* * *

 _ **Important Note:**_ _I am really thankful for your support in the form of your reviews, favs and follow, the response of my readers is the biggest motivation for me which keeps me writing. So, if you are my silent reader please give response, review each chapter if you can and also fav and follow._

 _Take care…_


	28. Chapter 28

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

 **Chapter 28: Inviting Everyone**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

It had been almost a week since the battle had ended and as Head Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto was out and most of the people had just got recovered so nobody was working attentively and only one thing was there in the minds of a majority of the people and it was a secret grand party, with lots of drinks, music and dance so that everyone can lose their senses completely and have fun like crazy. Lieutenants like Rangiku, Kira, Hisagi have shared this thought with others and soon enough the news had reached to the Captains.

It was almost going to be evening while Urahara and Yoruichi were roaming around in the Soul Society and suddenly Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake approached them.

"Urahara, have you heard what everyone is talking about lately?" Captain Ukitake asked to Urahara.

"Yes… a grand party like none other." Urahara replied to him.

"Their prospect is crazy for sure but quite tempting, I am up for it." Yoruichi said to Captain Ukitake with a smile.

"Same here Yoruichi… who will deny for such an offer with endless free wine." Captain Kyoraku spoke while approaching them.

"But Kyoraku… from whom we will take the permission when the Head Captain Genryuusai is not here?" Ukitake asked to Captain Kyoraku.

"Ukitake… nobody will give permission after seeing the prospectus of the party… it's obvious that we are going to do it secretly." Captain Kyoraku replied to Captian Ukitake.

Suddenly Captain Hitsugaya arrived there and from his facial expressions he seemed to be quite uncomfortable.

"We all are too late for the permissions and all… I have just found three storage barracks full with the bottles of wine and many Soul Reapers were secretly transferring the bottles to the underground seminar hall… looks like the party is going to get held tonight only." Captain Hitsugaya said to everyone with concern.

"Oh… but how did you come to know about it? Yoruichi asked him with slight amazement.

"Don't you know, who is my Lieutenant?" Captain Hitsugaya said with poker face.

"Oh! Rangiku..." Yoruichi spoke abruptly just as she had realized the fact.

"Hmm… in order to keep it a secret we will name it as a seminar for the development of friendly relationships between Soul Society, Arrancars, Vizards and the Demons." Urahara said after thinking about it seriously.

"But who will deal with the people like Byakuya, Soi Fon and Sesshomaru? Though Kenpachi, Mayuri and Komamura will not create any problem." Ukitake asked with concern.

"Leave these three on me… I will not only make them agree but also bring them into the party." Yoruichi said while winking with a smile on her face.

"Ichigo will bring the Shinji group." Urahara spoke in his usual funny tone.

"And what about the Arrancars?" Captain Hitsugaya asked to Yoruichi.

"I will bring Sesshomaru and he will bring Halibel and then she will bring her Fraccions, I know something is going on between those two… on the other hand Orihime will definitely bring Ulquiorra; so, now only Starrk has left." Yoruichi said with a naughty smile at her face.

"I will talk to Starrk and bring him for sure." Captain Kyoraku said with confidence.

* * *

 **In a small garden nearby the boundaries of Central 46…**

Yoruichi approached Sesshomaru while he was standing near the greenery around Central 46.

"Hey Sesshomaru…" Yoruichi spoke softly.

"Cat… why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Sesshomaru… I wanted to tell you that we are secretly organizing a small party to celebrate the fact that everything is fine once again and we want you to come there… will you?"

"Cat you know that I don't like parties." Sesshomaru said to Yoruichi in his usual emotionless tone.

"Aww… Doggie… you are the one who has defeated Aizen so everybody will feel bad if you will not be there and moreover the party is also for a friendly interaction of Arrancars with Vizards and Soul Reapers and I know that only you can bring them… especially Halibel… I know she can't say no to you for anything." Yoruichi said while pouting and making an innocent face.

"Hmm… the party seems to be politically important; alright I will be there along with Tia." Sesshomaru said to Yoruichi in normal tone.

"Don't forget… tonight at the underground seminar hall and one more thing… please bring Byakuya also… if you can." Yoruichi said while walking away.

"I will send him a notice… the rest depends on him." Sesshomaru replied to Yoruichi before she left.

After successfully convincing Sesshomaru, Yoruichi left for her second target who was Soi Fon while Sesshomaru left to prepare a notice for Byakuya.

* * *

 **The guest room where Starrk stayed with Lillinette…**

Kyoraku knocked the door; it was already late night so Lillinette was sleeping.

"Come in!" Starrk said as he heard the knock at the door.

"How are you doing now?" Captain Kyoraku entered inside while greeting him.

"Captain Kyoraku… well, I am fine… have a seat!" Starrk said to Kyoraku.

"Ah! leave that Captain thing and formalities… I have arrived here as a friend." Captain Kyoraku said to him in happy manner

"Oh!" Starrk got slightly amazed.

"Whatever has happened between us… it was just fate but…" Captain Kyoraku began talking to Starrk.

"I know and I have already forgotten it since I am alive and so as Lillinette... you can tell me the point." Starrk interfered in a friendly manner.

"We are organizing a small party for our better interaction with you guys… I have arrived to invite you in it." Captain Kyoraku said after the silence of few moments.

"Hmm… thanks I will come for sure." Starrk spoke in slightly soft tone.

"It's not for kids like Lillinette… remember at midnight in the underground hall…" Captain Kyoraku said while moving out of his room.

"Sure." Starrk responded.

* * *

 **The guest room where Halibel stayed with her Fraccions…**

Sesshomaru knocked at the door and then Sung-Sun opened it.

"Lord Sesshomaru… please come in." Sung-Sun spoke to him politely.

Halibel immediately got up after seeing Sesshomaru while Apache and Mila Rose also stopped shouting at each other as they were busy in the arguments.

"Why him again?" Apache murmured while looking at Sesshomaru.

"Shut up Apache!" Mila Rosa spoke to Apache in a very low voice.

"How you are here Lord Sesshomaru?" Halibel asked to Sesshomaru in a bit soft tone.

"Tia… I have arrived here to invite all of you in a party for the friendly interaction between Soul Reapers and Arrancars." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel.

"Why he calls Halibel-Sama from her first name only?" Apache murmured a bit irritatingly in a low voice.

"Apache!" Mila Rose murmured to Apache while grinning at her.

"I will definitely be there Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… it's tonight, inside the underground seminar hall." Sesshomaru said to her in normal tone.

"Why he always wants to meet Halibel-Sama at such places?" Apache murmured again in a low voice.

Now Mila Rose grabbed Apache's mouth from her hand and then both of them again began to fight.

"Please don't mind them Lord Sesshomaru, these two are actually total nut-case." Sung-Sun spoke to Sesshomaru in her usual polite tone while coughing.

"SUNG-SUN!" Apache and Mila Rose shouted at Sung-Sun angrily.

"Don't behave like this in front of him." Halibel spoke to Apache and Mila Rose strictly.

Meanwhile, it was already 11:00 pm at night and merely an hour left in the commencement of the party. Yoruichi had already told Rukia, Renji and Ichigo's group to convince Byakuya for the party while she had already approached at her next target.

* * *

 **Inside Soi Fon's barrack…**

"What? A Party? But it is not even permitted… I…" Soi Fon replied to Yoruichi shockingly as she heard about a grand party.

But before Soi Fon could have denied to Yrouchi's proposal, she came very close to her by using the flash step and then she put her hand on Soi Fon's mouth which made her shut up.

Now Yoruichi wrapped her one arm around Soi Fon's waist and pulled her closer, Soi Fon blushed with the sudden strange feeling which had made her heart-beats faster and also her eyes got widen with the amazement as she was very close to Yoruichi.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

 **Chapter 29: The Party Begins**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"What? A party? But it is not even permitted… I…" Soi Fon replied to Yoruichi shockingly as she heard about a grand party.

But before Soi Fon could have denied to Yrouchi's proposal, she came very close to her by using the flash step and then she put her hand on Soi Fon's mouth which made her shut up.

Now Yoruichi wrapped her one arm around Soi Fon's waist and pulled her closer, Soi Fon blushed with the sudden strange feeling which had made her heart-beats faster and also her eyes got widen with the amazement as she was very close to Yoruichi.

* * *

"I will wait for you there Soi Fon… please come for me… in such a dress in which everyone's eye get stuck on you." Yoruichi whispered in Soi Fon's ears in slightly seductive manner and then the next moment, she got disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Soi Fon in a great amazement of what just had happened with her.

On the other hand, as Yoruichi had already spread the news in Ichigo's group, they had already invited the Shinji and the other Vizards while the task of convincing Ulquiorra had fallen in Orihime's share.

* * *

 **Inside the guest room where Ulquiorra was staying…**

"Umm… Ulquiorra?" Orihime said softly while standing outside Ulquiorra's room.

"You…!" Ulquiorra opened the gate and responded to Orihime.

"Ammmm… I have come here to invite you in a party." Orihime said to Ulquiorra with some hesitation in her voice.

"Woman… why do I have to attend that party?" Ulquiorra asked to Orihime in his usual serious tone.

"Umm… be…because… I also don't like to attend the parties too, so that's why…" Orihime replied abruptly.

"So…. how it is linked with me?" Ulquiorra asked to Orihime.

"So I will get bored if you will not be there…" Orihime said in a low voice.

"Then it's simple… if you don't like parties then don't attend it at all." Ulquiorra replied to Orihime.

"But Ulquiorra… if I will not attend it then everybody will get sad." Orihime said to Ulquiorra in a bit hesitating tone.

"It's a complex problem then… you people seem to concern a lot about how everybody will feel." Ulquiorra said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Umm… Ulquiorra please…" Orihime insisted him in a low and cute voice.

"Alright woman… since I don't have any other solution… I will come." Ulquiorra spoke to her while agreeing to her proposal.

Orihime now turned around and began to walk away from Ulquiorra's room but suddenly she stopped and looked back towards Ulquiorra.

"Umm… Ulquiorra…!" She spoke softly.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked her while wondering about why she had stopped.

"It's Orihime… not woman…" Orihime said softly in a low voice while wondering herself that what she had just said.

"Oh!" Ulquiorra responded in slight amazement.

Ulquiorra's reaction had made Orihime blushed a little; she shied with a smile and walked away while tilting her face down with red cheeks.

"O… ri… hi… me…" Ulquiorra spoke her name with some deep thoughts after she had left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside Byakuya's barrack…**

Rukia and Renji were busy in convincing him for the party since only half an hour was left.

"No… as I have already said that I can't participate in anything which is not permitted… be grateful to me for not stopping you two." Byakuya said strictly to Rukia and Renji.

"But Nii-Sama… it is for establishing better terms between us and the Arrancars." Rukia said to Byakuya in soft and pleading manner.

"Yes Captain…" Renji was also pleading to him gently.

"Don't tell me about it… I have already seen Isshin, Kira, Hisagi and Rangiku preparing for it… I am well aware that what kind of party it will be." Byakuya said with even more strictness in his tone.

"Captain Kuchiki, it is an urgent message from Lord Sesshomaru." A messenger said to Byakuya while handing him a piece of paper.

"I will be there… you two can go now." Byakuya said to Rukia and Renji in a calm tone after reading Sesshomaru's notice.

"Oh it seems that Lady Yoruichi has done her work." Rukia murmured to Renji in a very low voice.

"Haha yes Rukia… we should move now… we need to get dress up too." Renji also murmured to Rukia and then both of them had left in order to get ready for the party.

* * *

 **Inside the underground seminar hall…**

After sometime right at midnight, the party started in the underground seminar hall. As almost every Soul Reaper was present over there so the hall was being very crowded and also noisy with the loud music from DJ speakers. Soon enough as the time got passed, people got divided into the groups and seized different places for them, such as corners, portion with round tables, beverage stalls etc.

Some people were busy in eating food items like Jaken, Apache, Mila Rose, Mashiro, Hiyori, Omaeda and Ichigo. While some people were busy with music and dance at DJ's side such as Shinji, Love, Rose, Sung-Sun, Yumichika but Ikkaku Madarame was being the center of attraction on at the dance-floor with his lucky dance.

And like any other party of only adult people, the busiest side was the entire left side of the hall which was full of tables, chairs and a huge collection of all kinds of drinks like juices, soft-drinks, soda flavors, hard-drinks, tequila, champagne, rum, whisky and wine, there was nothing which was not present over there.

Kyoraku, Ukitake and Starrk were sitting on the corner table and busy in gossiping, gambling and drinking. However, each one of them was concentrating on different activity according to their nature. Kyoraku's entire attention was on drinking, Starrk was focusing on the card game while Ukitake was simply enjoying their company while gossiping with them.

"Hey, Kyoraku… you are emptying more glasses than your turns in the game." Ukitake said to Kyoraku while looking at the game.

"The more I drink the better I think… Ukitake!" Kyoraku spoke to Ukitake in heavy voice.

"Let's see… I have never lost any card game for years." Starrk said while drinking another glass of wine.

At the distance of few tables from them; Kira, Hisagi, Rangiku, Nanao, Toushiro and Hinamori were sitting on one table. Kira, Hisagi and Rangiku were keep drinking endlessly one glass over the other while Toushiro, Hinamori and Nanao were enjoying the party in each other's company with lots of food on their table.

"Hey… Kira… Hisagi… I will need a favor from you two tonight." Rangiku spoke to Kira and Hisagi in slightly changed voice after getting a little intoxicated.

"Umm… yes Rangiku-San" Kira said to Rangiku while wondering about the favor she was going to ask for.

"No… no… Rangiku-San, I am not up for it… I can't even think about doing something like that to you." Hisagi said while tilting his red face down as he was blushing after interpreting Rangiku's statement wrongly.

"But you are already thinking about it, don't you…?" Rangiku spoke to Hisagi with a poker face.

"Umm… yes… my apologies Rangiku-San." Hisagi said in changed voice.

"It's ok… besides the favor which I want from you two… is… take me to some room when if I fall asleep after drinking." Rangiku said in a heavy and changed voice.

"Ha ha ha ha hahaha…" Both Kira and Hisagi began to laugh after hearing Rangiku's words.

"What?" Rangiku asked with confusion.

"We are also not gonna stay that much conscious…" Both Kira and Hisagi said with funny smile on their face.

"Huh!" Rangiku sighed and drunk another glass.

"These guys are going to get total nuts tonight." Toushiro said while listening to their conversation.

"Hmm… they seem to really enjoy it… oh Hinamori, you are not going to eat it full?" Nanao spoke in a joyful tone.

"No… no… Nanao, I don't want to gain more weight." Hinamori replied to Nanao with a sweet smile.

"You are fine Momo… eating properly one day won't turn you fat." Toushiro said to Hinamori in his usual serious tone.

"Captain… you love Hinamori's figure more than mine?" Rangiku asked to Toushiro abruptly.

Toushiro and Hinamori both fell silent with red face out of shyness while others laughed at Rangiku's query.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

 **Chapter 30: Mischief and Mistake**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… they seem to really enjoy it… oh Hinamori, you are not going to eat it full?" Nanao spoke in a joyful tone.

"No… no… Nanao, I don't want to gain more weight." Hinamori replied to Nanao with a sweet smile.

"You are fine Momo… eating properly one day won't turn you fat." Toushiro said to Hinamori in his usual serious tone.

"Captain… you love Hinamori's figure more than mine?" Rangiku asked to Toushiro abruptly.

Toushiro and Hinamori both fell silent with red face out of shyness while others laughed at Rangiku's query.

* * *

At the sophisticated distance from them, nearby the other end of the beverage counters Urahara, Isshin, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Sesshomaru and Halibel were sitting on two joint tables and having their dinner.

"I was well aware that what kind of party it is and that's why I didn't want to attend it… but I am here only because you asked me to be." Byakuya spoke to Sesshomaru in his usual serious tone while having the dinner.

"But this party has really brought the Arrancars closer to Vizards and the Soul Reapers regardless of all the weird things which are happening in this party, even I didn't want to come here." Sesshomaru spoke to Byakuya.

"Sesshomaru… actually these weird things are the mainstreams which are bringing them together." Urahara said to Sesshomaru in a bit funny tone.

"Hmm… nonetheless these are weird for me anyway." Sesshomaru replied to Urahara while eating.

Until now Yoruichi was busy with Soi Fon, suddenly she took out a small bottle of glass from her pocket and poured all of it into a bottle of whisky and then she began to shack it.

"Hey… what are you doing Yoruichi San?" Urahara asked as he saw her shacking a bottle of whisky.

"I have just mixed a magical serum in this whisky bottle which I had stolen from Mayuri's laboratory today's evening." Yoruichi replied with a naughty smile while winking towards Urahara.

"And what's that magical serum does?" Urahara asked curiously in a playful manner.

"It will connect the mind of everybody whosoever will take even a sip of it." Yoruichi replied to Urahara.

"Like what?" Urahara asked while wondering about the serum's actual functioning.

"Like… umm… they will feel the same way, they will think the same thing and they will even see the same dream if they will get slept." Yoruichi said while smiling playfully.

"Well… Byakuya, Sesshomaru… I think we all should empty atleast one bottle of whisky in the name of being united even after belonging from the different worlds as well as from different species."

"No Isshin… I don't drink." Sesshomaru replied to Isshin.

"And so do I." Halibel also replied.

"I will not drink it at any cost… Isshin." Byakuya said in a slightly strict tone.

"My… my… so you guys are afraid that you will lose control, right?" Isshin said while pretending of being serious.

"A mere bottle of whisky can't make Byakuya lose his senses." Byakuya spoke with great confidence.

"I am a Daiyokai Isshin and I am million times poisonous than this bottle, there is no way it can make me lose my senses." Sesshomaru spoke in his usual cold tone.

"Then why don't you prove your words… you see, every naïve shoot the same dialogue before having it first time." Isshin said playfully in order to provoke them.

"So, that's a challenge... I will finish this entire bottle without even losing the least part of my senses." Byakuya said in a confident manner while grabbing a bottle of wine.

Now suddenly Isshin grabbed some bottles which were there on the table and coincidentally he picked up the Yoruichi's magical serum mixed bottle of whisky too. Now he began to mix a kind juice in those bottles from another small bottle and just as he was about to pour it in Yoruichi's bottle, she tried to take her bottle away but her hand hit Isshin's hand and a big amount of juice got poured into her bottle.

"What is that thing which you have mixed in all the bottles?" Yoruichi asked to Isshin in a serious tone.

"Nothing… it will just make the drink extra heavy to withstand." Isshin replied to Yoruichi.

Now Isshin drank one of those bottles in an instant and then he rushed towards the dance-floor but as he got intoxicated so he didn't realize that when another bottle of that juice had fallen down from his pocket. Yoruichi immediately picked that bottle and read the tag line on it.

"An extremely concentrated drink hardener to boost up your wild desires for more pleasure, please do not take more than 2 table spoons unless you want to get gangbanged entire night." Yoruichi murmured with huge amazement while reading the tagline on that bottle.

Now Yoruichi's sight turned towards Sesshomaru and Halibel and she got very much shocked just as she saw that they had already drunk one or two glasses from the bottle in which Yoruichi's magical serum and Isshin's drink hardener were mixed. Now Yoruichi poured around one-fourth of Isshin's bottle in the bottle of wine which she was drinking along with Soi Fon.

"Hey… what are you doing Yoruichi-San?" Urahara asked to Yoruichi on seeing her mixing that juice in her bottle.

"Ssssssshhh… now it is going to be a great fun." Yoruichi replied to him playfully while winking.

"Umm… Kisuke… can you please excuse me and Soi Fon for a while… I want her to get comfortable with me." Yoruichi murmured to Urahara in a low voice.

Soi Fon was in colorful magenta kimono with floral print all over it, she was sitting straight right besides Yoruichi and was looking here and there. After Urahara had left, Yoruichi poured that juice mixed wine in two large glasses and served to Soi Fon and herself.

"Umm… Lady Yoruichi… I… won't be able to handle it." Soi Fon slightly said while blushing with lots of confusion on her face.

"Aww… Soi Fon… its nothing wrong to have it once in a while… I will be here with you so don't worry." Yoruichi spoke to Soi Fon while caressing her cheek.

"Oh… ok… ok Lady Yoruichi… if you say so…" Soi Fon replied to her innocently and began to drink the wine.

The time got passed swiftly and after finishing that juice mixed bottle, Yoruichi and Soi Fon had emptied three more bottles. On the other hand, Halibel and Sesshomaru were also not able to stop themselves from drinking further after emptying the bottle in which the magical serum and unusually large amount drink hardener juice were mixed.

After completing the dinner and having all sort of enjoyment in the party, Halibel's Fraccions finally approached the place where Halibel was sitting.

"Halibel-Sama… what are you doing?" Apache spoke to Halibel while gently poking her shoulder.

Halibel didn't answer Apache and she got leaned down on Sesshomaru's shoulder after getting poked, though Sesshomaru was also out of his mind by now but not as much as Halibel so he looked at her with slight confusion as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Tia… what happened? Are you sleeping?" Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel in slightly changed voice.

"Halibel-Sama… are you alright? Please talk to us…!" Mila Rose spoke to Halibel with concern.

Yoruichi smiled devilishly when she saw that Sesshomaru's voice had got changed and then she couldn't stop herself from laughing after witnessing Halibel's condition.

"Ha ha ha ha I guess her quota is over already… and Doggie yours too… she is asleep." Yoruichi said in the changed voice while laughing.

"Umm… there is a room upstairs at the end of the corridor; she can rest there for a while." Apache said while looking towards the last room upstairs.

"Yes, let's take her there." Mila Rose said to Apache and Sung-Sun.

Suddenly Kira, Hisagi and Rangiku also arrived there and they were extremely drunk. Before Halibel's Fraccions could have picked her up, Kira, Hisagi and Rangiku pulled them away on their table and made them busy in drinking and chit-chatting.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was trying to wake Halibel up while she was still leaning on him and holding his kimono tightly as she was greatly intoxicated with the drink.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

 **Chapter 31: Sesshomaru and Halibel's Temptations**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Umm… there is a room upstairs at the end of the corridor; she can rest there for a while." Apache said while looking towards the last room upstairs.

"Yes, let's take her there." Mila Rose said to Apache and Sung-Sun.

Suddenly Kira, Hisagi and Rangiku also arrived there and they were extremely drunk. Before Halibel's Fraccions could have picked Halibel up, Kira, Hisagi and Rangiku pulled them away on their table and made them busy in drinking and chit-chatting.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was trying to wake Halibel up while she was still leaning on him and holding his kimono tightly as she was greatly intoxicated with the drink.

* * *

Now Sesshomaru stood up and began to try to made Halibel get up.

"Lord Sesh…shomaru… I… I can't stand… I am so… dizzy." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru in a low and changed voice out of intoxication when he tried to help her in getting stood up.

"Try once… Tia… I will pick you up." Sesshomaru replied to her in changed voice while finally making her stood up.

Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were looking at them with great amazement as well as curiosity while sipping the drinks along with Kira, Hisagi and Rangiku.

Now all of a sudden Sesshomaru lifted Halibel up into his arms and began to walk away towards the last room which was at the end of the corridor upstairs while Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were completely speechless. They couldn't stop themselves from getting blushed on seeing Sesshomaru and Halibel so close like this and that too in the drunken state.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the last room upstairs…**

Sesshomaru had arrived at that room; he opened the door by kicking it slowly as his both hands were occupied by Halibel. He entered into the room and made her lie down on the bed which was right in front of him alongside the wall. After making her lie down on the bed he kept his red face down to earth and stared at her for a moment. She was without her mask remnants and wearing a full-length red silky gown and with her big firm breasts, seductive curves, blonde hairs, tanned skin and sharp facial features she was looking absolutely stunning and even Sesshomaru was aware of the fact that in the party every man was watching her when she was sitting beside him. But suddenly Sesshomaru snapped out of what he was thinking and then he slowly began to walk towards the door in order to switch on the lights and leave the room.

Now just as Sesshomaru had reached at the door and put his finger on the light switch, Halibel got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey…" Halibel spoke in drunken voice with a sexy tone.

"Yes." Sesshomaru responded while looking back at her.

"No…." Halibel said in a seductive voice.

"No?" Sesshomaru asked with confusion.

"Don't… turn on… the lights… and… don't le..leave me… alone… Lord… Sessh… sho… maru." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru in her seductive voice due to the intoxication of the drinks.

"Oh ok…" Sesshomaru closed the door and began to walk towards her with his blushing face down.

Halibel leaned on Sesshomaru just as he stood right in front of her and she grabbed his clothes tightly from her hands.

"Tia… are… you… alright?" Sesshomaru asked to her while gently pushing her away by putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

Sesshomaru's gentle push had made her lie down on the bed while he just saved himself from falling over her by putting his both hands on the bed on either sides of her. But now he was leaned on her as she was holding his clothes very tightly.

"Why… are… you b…blushing… Lord Sessh… shomaru?" Halibel asked him very innocently in a seductive tone while looking to his eyes.

"I… I don't know… Tia" Sesshomaru replied while staring back into her hypnotic eyes.

Halibel held Sesshomaru's armor firmly with her hand and then she began to shift upwards on the bed and soon enough she was lying at the middle of the bed with Sesshomaru leaning on top of her.

"I am feeling… so hot…. Lord… Sesshomaru." Halibel said to him softly while caressing his cheek with her hand.

"I… I am also feeling… strange!" Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel while kept leaning on her.

Suddenly Halibel pulled Sesshomaru closer in order to made him lie down over her but he saved himself from falling over her as he got laid right beside her. Now she grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her thighs, though Sesshomaru was under the influence of heavy drinks yet he was conscious enough that touching Halibel's thigh had made him stirred for a moment. She got shifted very closer to him and slowly brought her lips closer to his neck.

"Lo…Lord… Sessh… shomaru I… I love it when you lift me up into your arms… when I feel your one hand is getting rubbed at my back and when I feel the tight grip of your other hand over my thighs…" She whispered to Sesshomaru and then she touched his neck with her lips softly.

"Oh…" Sesshomaru responded in a low voice as he was too amazed to say anything by her words.

"I want to feel more of your touch… *Uummmwwahh*" Halibel whispered to him in seductive voice before she placed a kiss at his neck.

"But… but now… I have no reason to touch you..." Sesshomaru spoke to her slowly while taking his hand off of her thighs.

Sesshomaru's hesitation was continuously increasing by being this close to Halibel but before he could have made her understood anything by his words; she had removed his armor and slides it away while his armor fell down on the ground from the bed. Now she grabbed the two sides of Sesshomaru's kimono and pulled it apart in order to expose his chest.

"Your touch… it gives me a beautiful feeling… Lord Sesshomaru… let me make you feel the same…*Uummwwwahhhh Mmmwwahhhhh*" She whispered to him softly while kissing at his chest.

Halibel's that kiss on his chest had made the chills running down through his spine; his eyes got closed with the sudden pleasure which he had felt at his chest when her tongue caressed the bare skin of his chest. His arm automatically got moved at her back and Halibel also felt a sensation of sudden pleasure when Sesshomaru's hand touched her bare back.

"*Mmmm…* Lo… Lord Sesshomaru… my dress… it is getting tighter… p...please, unzip the gown." She spoke softly while moaning a little as she had felt his touch on her back.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he was already speechless with all this new feelings which he was experiencing and then he slowly began to unzip her gown from his hand which was at her back. But as she was lying so closed to him and her hands were caressing his chest, he couldn't stop himself from moving his hand down to her waist from her back after he opened the zip of her silky red gown.

"You know… nobody has ever touched my body like this… I am such a dangerous girl *Uummmmmwwwahhh*" She whispered as she immediately responded to Sesshomaru's touch at her bare waist by planting a seductive kiss on his chin.

"Hmm…. but… I don't think so… Tia." Sesshomaru replied to her in a low voice with slight hesitation while he started to caress her back and waist from his hand softly.

"When these clothes… will no longer be hiding my beauty from your gaze… when you will feel me completely… then you will realize how much dangerous I am…" Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru in a sexy tone with a naughty smile at her face while she was slowly bringing her lips closer to his and coming on top of him.

"I am not scared of you… Tia." Sesshomaru spoke while gazing into her eyes deeply as if he was completely hypnotized by her.

His hands got automatically placed at her shoulders as now she was lying on top of him while her lips were about to touch his, he didn't realized when his lips got slightly parted to receive her kiss.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

 **Chapter 32: Sesshomaru and Halibel's Secret Party**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"When these clothes… will no longer be hiding my beauty from your gaze… when you will feel me completely… then you will realize how much dangerous I am…" Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru in a sexy tone with a naughty smile at her face while she was slowly bringing her lips closer to his and coming on top of him.

"I am not scared of you… Tia." Sesshomaru spoke while gazing into her eyes deeply as if he was completely hypnotized by her.

His hands got automatically placed at her shoulders as now she was lying on top of him while her lips were about to touch his, he didn't realized when his lips got slightly parted to receive her kiss.

* * *

By now both Sesshomaru and Halibel had completely lost their senses in the dense mist of temptation which had got generated within them for each other. But before their lips could have touched each other and the flow of desires could have continued between them the intoxicant had completely taken over their minds. Sesshomaru's eyes were getting closed; his grip over Halibel's waist was getting loose while on the other hand Halibel slowly rested her head over Sesshomaru's shoulder and her eyes also got closed slowly and only silence and darkness prevailed in their consciousness.

* * *

 **The mutual dream of both Sesshomaru and Halibel…**

After sometime, out of the darkness their lips got engaged into a passionate kiss, both of them were pressing their lips over each other's while Sesshomaru's hands had pulled her gown's strip down up to her elbows. Halibel slowly took out her arms from those strips which made her gown slide down till her belly and then she softly began to suck on Sesshomaru's upper lip. He slide her gown down to her waist while moving his hands all over her body and then he responded to her kiss as he began to suck over her lower lip. They had a long and very passionate kiss; both of them were almost panting and trying to catch their breaths when their kiss got broke.

"Oh!" A sudden moan escaped through Sesshomaru's mouth as his finger got hurt by the hook of her bra while he was rubbing her bare back.

Halibel shifted aside slightly and saw that his finger had got hurt by her bra's hook and was bleeding so she immediately grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and began to suck his finger in a seductive manner out of concern.

"Lord… Sesshomaru…. unhook it… please!" She asked Sesshomaru to unhook her bra in whispering voice while sucking on his finger.

At her command, Sesshomaru unhooked her bra immediately and then she lied down beside him and pulled him over her. Halibel's hands were right behind his head and his back, she was pressing him down on herself while Sesshomaru was kissing and licking her neck, shoulders, collar bone and the nearby area. Her bra strips were slowly sliding down from her shoulders as kissing and touches of Sesshomaru were slowly getting intense, she tried to take off the bra strips out of her arms in which Sesshomaru helped her a little and while once again they were having a lip-lock, Halibel herself removed her bra and threw it aside.

Now her large firm boobs were getting rubbed against Sesshomaru's chest as both of them were hugging each other and kissing very passionately. Their tongues were slightly on their lips while they were kissing each other in a way more seducing manner. Both of them were slowly gaining control over their feelings and their moves were slowly getting more rhythmic than random.

Their touches and body language were slowly getting gentle, bold and more pleasurable, suddenly she disrobed Sesshomaru's kimono and threw it aside and then with the help of her gentle touches and kisses she made Sesshomaru laid right beside her but in such a way that instead of her face in front of his, her boobs were placed in front of his face as she had shifted somewhat upwards. She smiled and caressed his head and face while his hand was on her boobs as he was caressing them softly while looking into her eyes.

Halibel immediately got shifted closer so that her boobs could reach his face and then Sesshomaru began to lick both of her boobs slowly and softly. Halibel moaned and smiled with the immense pleasure which she was getting while Sesshomaru's tongue was running over the soft skin of her bare boobs. After noticing the minute hesitation in Sesshomaru, she herself put one of her nipple into his mouth while Sesshomaru began to suck it very eagerly as it was the thing he was waiting for all this time just like a little child and this feeling was making Halibel even hornier than she already was . Sesshomaru now wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to suck her nipples a bit harder and took them even more nicely in his mouth.

Sesshomaru's increased the intensity of sucking her nipples was slowly making her wetter between her legs and she was slowly losing the remaining control of her.

"*Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahh…* Lord Sesshomaru...!" Halibel moaned as Sesshomaru had increased the pace of sucking her boobs.

"*Mmmmm…. Ummmmmmmm… Mwahhh…!*" Sesshomaru was making a little noise while he was sucking on her both boobs one by one with strong desires.

"*Aaahhh… Aahhhh …* Lord Sesshomaru… I am wet now…*Mmmm…*" Halibel spoke to him in whispering voice while arching her back and moaning out of pleasure as he was sucking her nipples intensely.

"Wet…? But you are completely dry." Sesshomaru asked in confusion as he couldn't understand that where she was pointing at.

"I…*Ahhh…* I am wet from there." She replied to him a bit hesitatingly while moaning.

"*Ummmm… Ammm…*From where… Tia?" He asked to her while keep licking her nipples with a great passion.

"*Mmmm… Ahhh…* Lo…Lord Sessh… sho… maru, I…I am wet from… *Ahh...* be..between my legs." She said to him while gasping out of intense pleasure.

While Halibel was slowly losing her mind in the pleasure suddenly her sight was caught by Sesshomaru's erection. On the other hand, he was already occupied and overwhelmed with the pleasure and warmth of her boobs but suddenly she began to open the knot of his haori with her one hand and in no time she successfully opened the yellow haori and threw it away.

Now she got shifted down and kissed Sesshomaru on his lips while Sesshomaru's hands were slowly slipping Halibel's red silky gown down from her ass. Since the moment Sesshomaru has sucked her breasts his response was kept on increasing while Halibel had noticed it and also she had understood the situation and then she removed her gown completely off of her body from her legs.

This time Sesshomaru started to kiss Halibel to which Halibel responded with a very much passionate kiss and also she bite Sesshomaru's lower lip lovingly. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a sudden sensation in his body and he broke the kiss abruptly out of pleasure.

"*Ahhhhh…!*" A slight moan came out of Sesshomaru's mouth as he felt a sudden sensation in his body.

But Halibel again engaged him in a deeper kiss as she had figured out that Sesshomaru's sudden reaction was because of her doing as she had put her hand right at his erection over his pants. Slowly she got leaned over him and kissed him vigorously by slightly putting her tongue in his mouth while she was grabbing his manhood over her pants and rubbing it gently. Sesshomaru got pretty overwhelmed with the feelings as even stronger sensations were running through his body but Halibel kept holding him tightly and then while French kissing him she began to stroke his rod up and down with her hand.

Now she began to get shifted down while constantly stroking his manhood, she kissed his chest, licked around his nipples, and showered some very seducing kisses all over his naked torso until she had reached around his waist. She moved her tongue around his waist while grabbing his pants softly with her hands and sliding them down slowly with a naughty smile at her face and then the next moment she pulled them down up to his thighs.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

 **Chapter 33: Sesshomaru and Halibel Having Sex**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Sesshomaru got pretty overwhelmed with the feelings as even stronger sensations were running through his body but Halibel kept holding him tightly and then while French kissing him she began to stroke his rod up and down with her hand.

Now she began to get shifted down while constantly stroking his manhood, she kissed his chest, licked around his nipples, and showered some very seducing kisses all over his naked torso until she had reached around his waist. She moved her tongue around his waist while grabbing his pants softly with her hands and sliding them down slowly with a naughty smile at her face and then the next moment she pulled them down up to his thighs.

* * *

Halibel got hornier after removing Sesshomaru's pants, she seductively caressed his waist and thighs before she held the white cloth with her hand which was wrapped around his waist as the last cover for his private parts and slowly pulled it down to his thighs just like she remove his pants. Sesshomaru stayed motionless until he got exposed in front of her completely due to the overwhelmingly tempting feelings which were getting generated within him.

Halibel got amazed as she saw Sesshomaru's big tool which was completely erected by now and it was warm and hard like a hot metal rod, she wasted no time in grabbing it tightly and then she slowly began to rub it a bit harder than before by moving her hand up and down on it.

"*Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…!*" Sesshomaru moaned softly as Halibel's began to stroke his member and he began to get impatient out of the immense pleasure.

Halibel was also unable to resist the lustful temptation inside her and soon enough she sat between Sesshomaru's legs, took his pants and that white cloth off of his body and crouched over him in a way that her face was right on his groin and in no time she planted a kiss on the tip of Sesshomaru's penis. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt an electrifying sensation of immense pleasure and when he got up slightly to take a look on Halibel, she had already begun to lick his manhood passionately as if it is a delicious lollipop. Her eyes got stick on his tool while she was licking with a great lust and passion like there is no tomorrow and it is the only thing for which she was waiting for all this time. She gave some long licks on his member and licked it from almost all sides as she was swirling her tongue all around his warm rod and after the kissing and licking of a few minutes she opened her mouth and took it inside up to half of its length.

"*Aaahhhhh..Aaahhhh… Mmmm..Aaahhhh… Aaahhhh…*" Sesshomaru began to moan slightly louder as he felt the warmth and wetness of Halibel's mouth on his penis.

Now she had closed her eyes and began to move her mouth up and down on his big member, she was sucking it all the way, taking it out and then again putting it back in her mouth slowly and seductively. Sesshomaru's moans were getting generated as proofs for Halibel of how nicely she was giving him both her and his first blowjob. The more of his moans were reaching to her ears the hornier she was getting and also the more intensely she was sucking his penis while moving her mouth up and down over it throughout its length. Soon enough Sesshomaru's tool began to throb inside Halibel's mouth as it was becoming even harder and hotter with such a seductive and intense sucking by her.

"I won't be able to… hold on for long… *Aaahhhhhhh…* please take it out… otherwise… *Mmmmmmm… Aaaaahhhhhh..Aaaaaaahhhhh… Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh…* Tia." Sesshomaru said abruptly in whispering voice while gasping slightly as he was coming closer to the verge of the release of his fluid.

After listening to his words she slide her hairs aside and grabbed his rod tightly and now she began to suck even harder and also she began to stroke it faster.

"*Aahhhhhhhhhh… Aahhhhhhhhh…* Nooohhh!… I can't bear it anymore… take it out now… *Aaaaaahhhhhhh...* stop please…!" Sesshomaru's spoke to her while moaning loudly as he got tremendously overwhelmed with the pleasure and the growing sensation in his manhood.

But Halibel ignored his words as her mind was completely captured by the immense lust which had bloomed inside of her fully and she kept sucking on his penis harder and faster while stroking it vigorously with her hands. Suddenly Sesshomaru got up and pushed her away while panting slightly with the overwhelming sensation with which he had gone through few moments ago and he knew that if he might have pushed Halibel away even one second late then he must definitely be had an orgasm. On the other hand Halibel was stirred with Sesshomaru's reaction, she was wondering that why he had pushed her away like this but before she could have done or said anything about it Sesshomaru grabbed her huge breasts in his hands tightly and began to kiss her deeply on her lips while slowly he came down and then he licked around her neck and shoulders quite passionately.

"*Aahhhhhh… Aahhhhhh…!*" She couldn't help but began to moan unknowingly out of pleasure.

Now he pushed her down on the bed and licked her large firm breasts from each and every corner until they got completely drenched with his saliva. He sucked on both of her nipples one by one with a lot of passion and desire while Halibel's moans were getting louder with time but he didn't stop and continued to suck her nipples even harder. After playing with her big boobs, he slowly began to come down as he kissed at her belly button and licked around it lovingly while she closed her eyes and smiled with the pleasure. Now, from her belly button he moved below furthermore and licked around her waist while slowly removing her panties which she herself took off with the help of her legs and then he planted a passionate kiss at her lower petals.

"*Aawwwhhhhhh…* Lord Sesshomaru…!" She moaned in a sexy voice as the electrifying sensations of pleasure ran through her spine.

As she was already quite wet between her legs, Sesshomaru began to lick her inner thighs, vulva and her lower-petals very passionately while she grabbed his head in ecstasy and began to press it down on her pussy. Now she began to close her thighs tightly around Sesshomaru's face while Sesshomaru was trying to reopen her legs as after licking her pussy from outside he finally inserted his tongue inside her and began to lick her even more intensely.

"*Aaawwwhhhh… Aaawwwhhhh..Aawwhhhhh… Ufff…* Lord Sesshomaru… please… I can't bear this anymore… *Aaawwhhhh…* come inside of me now… come inside *Aaawwhhhh…* take me... please!" She spoke while moaning loudly in the ecstasy of pleasure and temptation.

Sesshomaru immediately got up after listening to her pleading for sex and then he got leaned down on her while she grabbed his penis in her hand and began to stroke it harder. Now both of them looked into each other's eyes with the immense desire while she spread her legs for him and guided his penis to her love-hole as he got laid on her. Sesshomaru felt the heat and wetness of Halibel's pussy on his member, he gave a push and his warm rod got slightly inserted up to half inch inside Halibel. Now Sesshomaru's and Halibel's fingers filled the gaps between them as they hold each other's hand while Sesshomaru began to push his penis deeper inside her but it had also started to hurt her.

"*Aaaaawhh… Aaaaawhh… Aahhh..Aaaaaaaaaahhh*" She moaned loudly with overwhelming pleasure and pain while smiling slightly with the feeling of having Sesshomaru inside her.

Sesshomaru lowered down his pace of pushing his penis inside her and then he kissed her lips and licked around her neck. She smiled with the pleasure and joy and kissed him back in a naughty manner and then Sesshomaru gave a slightly harder push which made his penis got inserted even deeper into her pussy up to more than half of its full length.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

 **Chapter 34:** **One Party's Over, Another Begins**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"*Aaaaawhh… Aaaaawhh… Aahhh..Aaaaaaaaaahhh*" She moaned loudly with overwhelming pleasure and pain while smiling slightly with the feeling of having Sesshomaru inside her.

Sesshomaru lowered down his pace of pushing his penis inside her and then he kissed her lips and licked around her neck. She smiled with the pleasure and joy and kissed him back in a naughty manner and then Sesshomaru gave a slightly harder push which made his penis got inserted even deeper into her pussy up to more than half of its full length.

* * *

Halibel was feeling immense pleasure but also some pain in taking Sesshomaru's manhood inside her love-hole while Sesshomaru had lip-locked her and he was forcing his warm rod even deeper inside her core. She couldn't moan or shout but only choked voice was coming out as her lips were engaged in a passionate kiss.

"*Mmmmm…. Mmmm…..Ahh… Mmm..Mmwwahh... Mmmmmmmmmm…*" She moaned desperately during their kiss.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and also he freed her hands from his tight grip but kept her tool inside her love-hole with his arms resting on either sides of her. Halibel slightly smiled at him, her eyes were slightly wet; she caressed his back and rubbed his waist and then Sesshomaru slowly began to move his manhood in and out inside her pussy. Halibel's touches were slowly getting intense on Sesshomaru's back as now she had started to move her nails on his skin as he was slowly increasing the speed of moving his penis in and out of her pussy.

"*Aaaaaaawwhhh… Aaaaaawwwhhh…* yes… *Aaahh…* please go harder Lord Sesshomaru…" She moaned loudly in ecstasy after getting completely excited by the hard pushes of Sesshomaru's member inside her.

Now he had begun to pound her pussy even harder and faster than before while she arched her back out of the sensation of immense pleasure and pain which was rushing through her body. As her boobs came closer to Sesshomaru's face in exposed pose, he immediately began to suck her nipples while ramming her core deeply with great passion. Halibel had now begun to moan even louder with her eyes closed and also she had begun to scratch his back with her nails because of the overwhelmingly intense feelings.

"*Aaaaaaaaaaawwhhh… Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwhhh… Mmmmmmmmmmm…* yess… *Ooohh* yes… do it harder…. *Aaahh..Aaahh..Aaahh,..* go harder baby…. *Uffff…*" Halibel was moaning crazily in full excitement with each hard push inside her core.

Her voice proved to be extremely arousing for Sesshomaru as the more she was shouting and moaning with great excitement the harder he was ramming her pussy with his tool. Soon he had started to pound her love-hole with a lot of force that in one stroke his entire manhood was going inside and coming out of her wet core. While Halibel was also moving her ass in the rhythm, she had spread her legs even wider and with each hard stroke in her pussy she was trying to take more of his penis even deeper inside her pussy.

Now she had started to dig her nails inside Sesshomaru's flesh while scratching his back and he had started to bite on her boobs while sucking them harder. He was ramming her pussy even faster and harder that each of his stroke was shacking her entire body while she was also pushing him down on her taking him even deeper with her legs completely wide open. They were now panting heavily and trying to catch their breath but still both of them continued to have sex very passionately while their consciousness had begun to fall into the silent pit of endless darkness very slowly.

* * *

 **Back in the reality, a separated place inside the underground seminar hall…**

Both Yoruichi and Soi Fon were completely intoxicated by now; they were on the verge of losing their senses. Now Yoruichi decided to take rest for a while as Soi Fon was hardly able to stand on her feet, soon enough they got entered into an underground room which was a bit away from the underground seminar hall. Suddenly Yoruichi heard Soi Fon was sobbing softly with tears in her eyes; she made her sit on the edge of the bed and softly rested her head at her shoulder while Soi Fon hugged Yourichi very emotionally.

"Aawwww… what happened to my sweetheart?" Yoruichi asked to Soi Fon in a sweet but drunken voice while caressing her head.

"Lady Yoruichi… I… I love you so much but… I have never got the chance of expressing it to you… while you always have to take care of me" Soi Fon spoke with tears in her eyes while hugging Yoruichi tightly in her arms.

"My dear Soi Fon… we are all alone now… far away from everyone… so now you can express your feelings… I want you to come closer to me… closer than anybody has ever come." Yoruichi said while caressing Soi Fon's cheek with a smile on her lips.

"Really… Lady Yoruichi? Aawww… I am so glad now…" Soi Fon said happily while squeezing Yoruichi in her arms.

Now Yoruichi held Soi Fon's face in her hands then both of them stared in each other's eyes with lots of love and desire. Yoruichi slowly brought her lips near Soi Fon's lips; at first Soi Fon hesitated a little and blushed but soon she closed her eyes and let Yoruichi kiss her deeply.

Their kiss slowly turned into a seducing and passionate lip-lock as their tongues got also involved and they licked each other's lips while kissing deeply. Yoruichi's tongue soon made its way into Soi Fon's mouth while Soi Fon sucked on her tongue lovingly.

Whilst in the heat of her desire towards Yoruichi, Soi Fon had begun to disrobe Yoruichi's kimono and her tongue was exploring the new depths in Yoruichi's mouth. As Yoruichi's kimono got slide down enough to reveal her breasts covered with bra, Soi Fon immediately cupped her boobs with her hands. By now Yoruichi had completely took off her kimono and put it aside, they break their kiss and both of them blushed while Soi Fon admired Yoruichi's beauty.

"I love you… like my elder sister… Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon said while pressing Yoruichi's boobs as Yoruichi hugged her lovingly.

"I also love you as my younger sister Soi Fon." Yoruichi replied while holding her into her arms.

Yoruichi unhooked her own bra and then she slowly began to remove it while Soi Fon was keep playing with Yoruichi's boobs.

"Sweetie… now you can play with them nicely." Yoruichi spoke to Soi Fon with a smile after removing her own bra and putting it aside.

Soi Fon smiled shyly and blushed after feeling Yoruichi's medium sized but firm breasts with soft skin, she began to play with them with a great excitement in her eyes, she was caressing them, pressing them and also squeezing them a little bit more tightly.

"Umm… Lady Yoruichi… can I… I…" Soi Fon spoke very hesitatingly while she brought her face very closer to Yoruichi's breasts and slightly parted her lips desperately out of temptation.

"Yes… you can suck them… my little Soi Fon." Yoruichi said to her while smiling and caressing her head.

Now Soi Fon began to lick Yoruichi's breasts while blushing very shyly while Yoruichi kept caressing her head softly.

"I love you… Soi Fon." Yoruichi whispered softly.

While sitting on the bed, Yoruichi leaned back on the wall and kept caressing Soi Fon's head and back lovingly. Now after licking and kissing Yoruichi's both boobs Soi Fon had finally taken her left nipple in her mouth and begun to suck it very passionately. She sucked on both of her nipples one by one with great desperation and also she was pressing them with her hands. After sometime, suddenly Yoruichi felt as if Soi Fon had stopped sucking her nipples so she looked at her and found out that she had fallen asleep while holding her nipple in her mouth. Yoruichi's heart had completely got melted by this beautiful sight as Soi Fon was looking unbelievably cute and innocent while sleeping with her nipple in her mouth. Now Yoruichi wore her cloth and softly puts Soi Fon's head in her lap as she were sleeping while Yoruichi herself got slept while caressing Soi Fon's head.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

 **Chapter 35:** **Party Ends Drama Begins**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

She sucked on both of her nipples one by one with great desperation and also she was pressing them with her hands. After sometime, suddenly Yoruichi felt as if Soi Fon had stopped sucking her nipples so she looked at her and found out that she had fallen asleep while holding her nipple in her mouth. Yoruichi's heart had completely got melted by this beautiful sight as Soi Fon was looking unbelievably cute and innocent while sleeping with her nipple in her mouth. Now Yoruichi wore her cloth and softly puts Soi Fon's head in her lap as she was sleeping and then she herself got slept while caressing Soi Fon's head.

* * *

 **The secret party inside the underground seminar hall…**

It was around 4:15 am in the morning but the party was not completely over yet, however the condition of the underground seminar hall was totally different from what it was when party had started. Some people were sleeping on the chairs while some were sleeping on the tables after drinking entire night including Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake and Starrk. On the other hand, some people were not lucky enough as they didn't get the furniture for sleeping and thus they were sleeping on the floor just because they didn't want to leave the party but couldn't stayed awake either due to the excessive intoxication, Iba, Kira and Hisagi were some of these unlucky people.

The shape of dancing floor had also got changed as it was not in the single piece anymore. Few hours back during the party, when Rangiku had arrived to dance after drinking, some of the drunken perverts couldn't control themself from touching her body, especially her bouncing breasts and then Rangiku had to beat the crap out of them and this way the dancing floor was treated as wrestling arena which eventually turned it into multiple big and small pieces.

Last but not the least, the side of the food items wasn't present there anymore but only the fallen long tables, food containers and different kinds of food scattered all over ground in the huge area. This happened because Ichigo and Renji were fighting for a big plate full of roasted chicken while Ulquiorra was talking to Orihime nearby them and by mistake they hit Ulquiorra with the leg-piece at his face so he simply put both of them in the food item's containers with their head down in those containers and legs up in the air. However, this incident eventually turned into a food-war in which a large number of people participated and thus such an outcome was inevitable.

By the end of the party there were only few persons remained who successfully kept themselves awake and also retained their sanity throughout the part till now. Urahara, Isshin, Byakuya and Halibel's Fraccion's were some of them.

"Sesshomaru had invited me in this party and he himself has remained missing for the entire night." Byakuya spoke to Urahara and Isshin while all of them were sitting around the same table.

Halibel's Fraccions were not so far from the table on which Byakuya, Urahara and Isshin were talking and when her Fraccions listened to Byakuya's this statement, only silences prevailed amongst them as it had made them feel like as if the ground has got slipped away right below their feet.

"DAMN! Halibel-Sama… we had almost forgotten her." Apache shouted shockingly with great concern.

"She has also remained missing for the entire night along with that white haired handsome guy." Mila Rose also spoke worryingly with big concern for Halibel.

"You two are just full of drama; both of them were very much drunk so most probably they might have got slept." Sung-Sun said to Apache and Mila Rose in her usual calm tone.

"WHAT?... Slept… Together… and they were drunk too… that means…" Apache spoke shockingly as she got even more worried but her voice slowly got so much lowered down that she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Shut up Apache…! Halibel-Sama can never do anything like that." Mila Rose replied to Apache in strict tone but with worryingly as she was also very much concerned about Halibel.

"Huh! I think that there is only one way to relive ourselves from this tension and it is to walk up to that room and check on them, if everything is alright or not." Sung-Sun sighed and spoke to both Apache and Mila Rose with slight restlessness.

"Hey… wait girls!" Isshin spoke to Halibel's Fraccions while getting up from his seat.

"We are coming too…" Urahara also spoke to Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun while standing up along with Isshin.

"Hmm…" Byakuya responded as he had also got up to go along with them.

Now all six of them began to walk towards the room in which Sesshomaru and Halibel were sleeping. Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were worried while Byakuya, Urahara and Isshin were curious about both Sesshomaru and Halibel.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the room where Sesshomaru and Halibel were sleeping…**

Sesshomaru's armor was lying on the floor while he was sleeping on the bed with his Kimono completely open from the front which was exposing his chest and abdomen but he was wearing rest of the clothes including his sash. And Halibel's red gown's zip was completely open which was revealing her back up to her lower waist while she was sleeping over Sesshomaru with her head resting on his chest nearby his neck.

By now Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Byakuya, Urahara and Isshin have reached to that room, at first they hesitated but then Byakuya came forward and knocked the door normally. After knocking they waited for some time but no reply came from the room.

"Halibel-Sama…!" Apache spoke in a not very loud voice.

"I think… both of them are sleeping and because of the drinks which they had last night they are still in a deep sleep." Urahara spoke to all of them.

"Hmm… I think you are right, Urahara." Isshin replied while agreeing with Urahara.

"But how it is possible? How can both of them sleep together?" Mila Rose spoke while knocking the door a little bit harder.

"Yes, Mila Rose, you are right… Halibel-Sama…! Halibel-Sama…! Are you alright? Please reply Halibel-Sama…" Apache replied to Mila Rose and began to call Halibel loudly.

"They never get together for anything right and today they are together in doing something which they don't… Halibel-Sama will be very angry on them." Sung-Sun murmured to herself while looking at Apache and Mila Rose.

"I just wish that everything is normal inside." Urahara murmured while thinking about the type of drink which Sesshomaru and Halibel had drunk last night.

Everyone was waiting for one reply from the room while Apache and Mila Rose were keep on getting louder while knocking the door and shouting Halibel's name. Soon enough the loud noise of shouting and knocking at the door disturbed Sesshomaru and Halibel's sleep and then both of them slowly got up at the same time but because of the heavy dose which they had last night there was severe headache in their head and neither they were able to come out of their sleep completely nor they were able to fully open their eyes.

"Ahh… my head… what an unbelievably crazy dream it was… but where am I…? What is this noise….?" Halibel murmured in a very low voice while lying over Sesshomaru with her face on his chest.

"Uh… How can I have such a horrible dream… and that too about her…? What is this weight on me... and this headache…?" Sesshomaru got woke up a little and murmured to himself with his hand on his eyes and forehead.

When Halibel listened to Sesshomaru's voice, she got stirred at first and then she tried to snap out of her sleep. As she had got awake now, she felt his skin at her face and at her hand after which she got up within a moment and as she saw Sesshomaru, her mouth remained opened as she got terribly shocked to figure out that she was lying on him all this time. On the other hand, Sesshomaru was also very much shocked to realize that he wasn't wearing his armor and also his kimono was open from front while Halibel was lying over him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

 **Chapter 36:** **Party's Side-effects**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

When Halibel listened to Sesshomaru's voice, she got stirred at first and then she tried to snap out of her sleep. As she had got awake now, she felt his skin at her face and at her hand after which she got up within a moment and as she saw Sesshomaru, her mouth remained opened as she got terribly shocked to figure out that she was lying on him all this time. On the other hand, Sesshomaru was also very much shocked to realize that he wasn't wearing his armor and also his kimono was open from front while Halibel was lying over him.

* * *

For a moment both of them had got completely frozen as they were staring at each other shockingly while their faces have got completely red out of the shame. As soon as both of them snapped out of the shock, Halibel suddenly got off of the Sesshomaru and sat on the right-sided edge of the bed with her back towards him and her face down while Sesshomaru had also got up immediately and began to fix his kimono. Both of them remained silent and kept siting on the opposite edges of bed with their back towards each other but soon enough the silence was broken by the sound of knocking and shouting at the door which also made both of them slightly startled by the thought of being caught in such a condition.

"Who can be there at the door?" Sesshomaru murmured while looking towards the door worryingly.

"Lo…Lord Se…Sesshomaru… please don't open it… my gown's zip… its stuck." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru hesitatingly in a slow voice.

"Fix it fast…!" Sesshomaru replied to Halibel slowly while walking towards the door.

"It's… it's not moving up… if you can… please, help me." Halibel said to Sesshomaru very slowly with a great hesitation.

Sesshomaru hesitatingly approached Halibel and tried to fix her zip, though they were troubled by the situation yet the touch of his finger at her bare back was very sensational for her but because Sesshomaru used too much force he ended up breaking the zip.

"Oh… forgive me…Tia!" Sesshomaru said with disappointment and hesitation while holding the broken zip in his hand.

"How am I going to go out like this?" Halibel murmured and just as Sesshomaru listened to her he began to remove his kimono so that he can cover her from it.

"Damn! Nobody is answering… there is something wrong…" Apache spoke worryingly.

"Let me break the door." Mila Rose replied to Apache.

Just as Mila Rose broke the door everybody got shocked to see the scenario inside the room, Sesshomaru was wearing nothing on top and he was about to cover Halibel with his kimono while her gown's zip was fully open and revealing her back till her lower waist. On the other hand, the thought of being caught in such a doubtful condition had left both Sesshomaru and Halibel frozen and speechless.

"Ha… li… bel…-Sama… are you alright?" Apache asked to her with a huge shock while blushing.

"Halibel-Sama… what were you doing with him?" Mila Rose murmured to herself.

"I… I am fine… leave now…" Halibel replied to Apache while swiftly covering herself from Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Umm… Urahara I think we should leave them alone for now." Isshin said in a calm tone to ease up the situation.

"Yes… it seems they need a bit more time to get ready for coming out." Urahara replied to Isshin in his funny tone while turning around.

"No… you all are misunderstanding us." Sesshomaru spoke to Isshin, Urahara and Byakuya while they were leaving.

"I still can't believe on my eyes." Sung-Sun murmured while closing the broken door again.

"How can Halibel-Sama do this…?" Apache murmured while leaving along with Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

"Perhaps we have misunderstood them…. umm… but why Halibel-Sama's gown's zip was fully opened and why that Sesshomaru was covering her with his kimono?" Mila Rose spoke while walking away with everyone

"It's hard to believe that Sesshomaru has done something like this." Isshin said while walking with Urahara and Byakuya

"Hmm…" Urahara responded.

"All of you are misunderstanding them, I am sure about it." Byakuya spoke to all of them.

* * *

 **Later on that day, inside Halibel's guest room…**

It was almost the evening time and Halibel was lying on her bed silently since few hours.

"What have I done…? What he might be thinking about me? Huh… I had really crossed my limits last night." Halibel softly whispered to herself in a disappointed manner.

"We are sorry for doubting on you Halibel-Sama." Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun spoke to Halibel.

"Hmm… I have forgiven all of you." Halibel replied to her Fraccion's in an emotionless manner without even looking towards them.

* * *

 **On the other hand, at a large and open platform nearby the area of Squad 6** **th** **'s barracks…**

Yoruichi and Urahara were talking to each other and Urahara had told everything to her by now.

"Hahahaha… Hahaha… Oh my God…! I can't believe that my little mistake will get proved to be such a bomb for them." Yoruichi replied to Urahara after listening everything while laughing tremendously.

"But now it seems that they are not even able to face each other, I think something must have happened between them." Urahara spoke in a little bit serious tone.

"Hmm… I see… Kisuke, can you get the video of all those rooms at that time from the surveillance room?" Yoruichi asked to Urahara.

"What are you planning to do now?" Urahara counter-questioned to Yoruichi with little concern.

"Just nothing…" Yoruichi said while winking at Urahara with a naughty smile on her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the outer area of Soul Society's main building…**

Sesshomaru was standing alone and he was looking at the horizon while thinking about everything which had happened last night.

"Whatever has happened… it was truly unfortunate… Tia must be very upset about it as entire day she didn't even come out of her guest room except for the lunch where she seemed to be quite stressed." Sesshomaru thought deeply while standing alone at the lonely place.

"So, Sesshomaru… have you really done something with her?" Isshin spoke to Sesshomaru while approaching him all of a sudden.

"Of course no, Isshin… as if I will do something like that." Sesshomaru replied to Isshin in slightly strict manner.

"Then why there was such a doubtful condition?" Isshin asked to Sesshomaru in a friendly way while smiling.

"It was just… a coincidence..." Sesshomaru replied to Isshin with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Hmm…" Isshin responded.

"Only if we hadn't seen that dream… I have listened to Tia's words while she was murmuring that she has also seen a weird dream… it must be the same dream which I had seen as both of us had drunk that odd drink." Sesshomaru murmured slowly to himself while thinking about the dream which he had last night.

Suddenly Halibel had arrived there and then she hesitatingly approached Sesshomaru. Just as he saw her coming towards himself, Sesshomaru began to feel a bit uneasy while Isshin left immediately as he preferred to leave them alone.

"So… Tia, why are you here?" Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel in slightly uneasy tone.

"I..I am sorry… Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru while looking down and blushing slightly.

"You were intoxicated so no need to apologize." Sesshomaru replied to her with a little uneasiness.

Halibel kept quiet and only silence prevailed between both of them but suddenly they listened to the noise and then Rangiku, Kira and Hisagi approached them with extremely tensed expressions.

"Lord… Sesshomaru… Head Captain has returned." Kira said while panting heavily.

"And now he is asking for last night's recording of the underground seminar hall and all the rooms in it." Hisagi also spoke while panting.

"If he sees it then we will be doomed, now only you can stop him Lord Sesshomaru, please save us." Rangiku, Kira and Hisagi pleaded to Sesshomaru while bowing down in front of him.

Sesshomaru and Halibel got completely stirred after knowing this and before Rangiku, Kira and Hisagi could have said anything else, both Sesshomaru and Halibel had left.

"Looks like these two have also done something, just like us." Rangiku spoke while looking towards Sesshomaru and Halibel with confusion and amazement.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, it is the final chapter of "Arc II: The Secret Party" of my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfic". I hope that you have enjoyed it so far but now it is the time to begin the story further as this Arc must have raised some questions in your mind like… What changes this incident will bring in the relationship of Halibel and Sesshomaru? So, in order to answer all such questions I have started writing the story further as a new Arc._

 _So keep reading as "Arc III: Warring Worlds" is next in the line from 37th chapter onwards…_

* * *

 _ **Important Note:**_ _I am really thankful for your support in the form of your reviews, favs and follow, the response of my readers is the biggest motivation for me which keeps me writing. So, if you are my silent reader please give response, review each chapter if you can and also fav and follow._

 _Take care…_


	37. Chapter 37

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 37:** **First Day in the Kingdom**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 **At Sesshomaru's new palace in the Demon Dimension…**

It was a beautiful morning in the Demon Dimension; the huge luxurious palace was shining with the rays of the rising sun. Nel was standing in the large balcony; she was looking outside with amazement of the scenario's beauty but some sadness was also there in her eyes as her Fraccions were not with her. Suddenly Rin approached her from behind.

"Nel, you must be missing your friends, right?" Rin spoke to Nel while walking towards her.

"Oh… it's you… well, hmm… yes… so, what's your name?" Nel sadly replied to Rin.

"It's Rin and yours?"

"Call me Nel."

Rin nodded with slightly sad expressions and Nel noticed it.

"Rin… why are you sad? Are you also missing someone?" Nel asked to Rin while wondering about the reason behind her sadness.

"Nope… I am just… umm... I know how it feels like to miss someone." Rin replied in a slightly sad tone.

"Oh… whom you miss?" Nel asked curiously with concern.

"I was missing Lord Sesshomaru of course." Rin replied with an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh… and umm… why you are living with Lord Sesshomaru? I mean, is he your relative or something." Nel asked to Rin.

"Hehe… no, he is not relative… I just follow him… that's it." Rin answered happily while chuckling.

"Owh… It's beautiful." Nel responded with amazement while smiling.

Suddenly both Rin and Nel witnessed that Starrk is passing by just behind them.

"Umm… Sir, where is Lillinette?" Rin asked to Starrk hesitatingly.

"Oh her, well… she was playing with you two till late night so she is still sleeping." Starrk replied to them and walked away.

On his way, Starrk saw that Ulquiorra was entering into the palace from outside, he began to watch him while wondering that where he had gone.

"What are you looking at Starrk?" Ulquiorra asked to Starrk as he looked above towards the balcony.

"It's nothing… but I was just wondering that from where you are coming?" Starrk replied to Ulquiorra in his usual lazy manner.

"I went on the practice; the nearby bamboo jungles are excellent for it." Ulquiorra answered to Starrk.

"Hmm… you are getting habitual of this place quite sooner." Starrk said to Ulquiorra.

"Perhaps… but this is inevitable as this is our home from now onwards." Ulquiorra replied to Starrk in his usual emotionless and calm tone and left.

"Hmm…" Starrk responded while thinking over Ulquiorra's words.

* * *

 **After sometime, inside the dining hall…**

Starrk entered into the dining hall with confusion and he saw that only Halibel was sitting on one of the chairs which were there around the long white table.

"You are at the right place Starrk, it is the place where we supposed to have our breakfast." Halibel spoke to Starrk.

"Hmm… this palace is quite huge, I am tired of forgetting the ways." Starrk spoke while having seat on one of the chairs.

"Yes, it is even bigger than the Las Noches... we will get used to it soon." Ulquiorra spoke to Starrk as he entered into the room.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Halibel asked to Starrk and Ulquiorra.

But before anyone of them could have answered Halibel's query, Sesshomaru had arrived in the dining hall. While soon enough the servants came and served the delicious royal breakfast on the already decorated long white table.

"Lillinette is going to miss it, as she is an eating freak." Starrk murmured after seeing the food items.

"Servants have already sent the breakfast of those three brats in the room in which they are playing." Jaken replied to Starrk.

Sesshomaru immediately looked at Jaken with very strict expressions.

"Oh… I me…mean… those three kids… not brats… not brats." Jaken spoke after getting scared by Sesshomaru's sight.

"Why were you calling them brats anyways?" Starrk asked to Jaken.

"Yesterday, while I was bathing in the pool, Lillinette took away my staff of two heads and Nel took away my clothes and then Rin offered me a girl's kimono to wear; I have heard that their next target is you." Jaken replied to Starrk.

"Lillinette you are truly a brat." Starrk murmured while thinking about Lillinette.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was under the expression that nobody lives here except us then from where all those servants came from?" Halibel asked to Sesshomaru curiously while having her breakfast.

"I am getting all the help from my mother's kingdom, these servants are sent by her; soon there will be palace guards here and then the engineers and workers for further construction." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel.

"So this palace is still incomplete?" Ulquiorra asked to Sesshomaru.

"Yes Ulquiorra, though it is already a giant castle yet many other important parts are not present here, the constructors are coming to construct a building for Research and Development Department and other special purpose halls and towers." Sesshomaru replied to Ulquiorra.

After sometime when everyone was about to finish the breakfast, Starrk looked away from the window and he saw several large troops of soldiers.

"Why thousands of soldiers are heading this way?" Starrk immediately asked to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… so mother has already sent the palace guards, Jaken will handle them and place them at the required positions in the palace, constructors must be here too by now, I must go to the World of the Living." Sesshomaru spoke to Starrk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is everything alright?" Halibel asked to Sesshomaru.

"Yes Tia, I have some personal work over there." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel.

After finishing the breakfast, Sesshomaru left for the World of the Living while Jaken began to interact with the soldiers and position them all over the palace. Starrk, Ulquiorra and Halibel began to roam in the palace in order to get familiar with it while Lillinette, Rin and Nel had already started to play.

* * *

 **After a while in the World of the Living, Karakura town at Urahara's shop…**

Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu and Ginta were busy in the cleaning and reconstruction of their destroyed shop but all of them noticed Sesshomaru as he approached them.

"Hey Doggie, how you are here?" Yoruichi playfully spoke to Sesshomaru as he landed on the ground nearby Urahara and others.

"My apologies but it looks like, we don't even have a place for you to get sit down." Urahara said to Sesshomaru.

"Cat… Urahara… I haven't arrived here to sit but I am here to talk to both of you." Sesshomaru replied to Urahara in his usual serious tone.

"I didn't get you Sesshomaru." Urahara said a bit seriously while cleaning the rubble inside the broken shop.

"Is there any problem?" Yoruichi also asked to Sesshomaru seriously.

"I want you two to live there in my palace." Sesshomaru directly spoke about his proposal to them.

Both Urahara and Yoruichi got stirred after listening to Sesshomaru's proposal while Tessai, Ururu and Ginta were also amazed to know it.

"But what about my shop?" The silence is then interrupted by Urahara as he spoke to Sesshomaru in confusion.

"Being a former part of World of the Living, the Demon Dimension is at the same distance from the Soul Society as the World of the Living is, so you can serve the Soul Society from there too." Sesshomaru replied to Urahara.

"Sesshomaru… I wish to go in your world but we have some responsibilities here in the World of the Living too." Yoruichi said to Sesshomaru in a bit serious and soft tone.

"Cat… Isshin, Ichigo, his friends and the Vizards are already here to protect the World of the Living, there is no responsibility has left for you, I suppose." Sesshomaru replied to Yoruichi.

"Hmm… I need some time to think about it." Urahara said to Sesshomaru.

"The construction of Research and Development Department has already begun, all the advance technological devices and instruments which are not available in the Soul Society will be there." Sesshomaru spoke to them further.

"Ohh well… I think we should migrate there." Urahara immediately spoke in the funny tone.

"Hey Kisuke, I am going on a walk with Doggie in the nearby park, we will be here till the evening… until then you can also think about your decision." Yoruichi spoke to Urahara while grabbing Sesshomaru's arm.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 38:** **The Kingdom Completed**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… I need some time to think about it." Urahara said to Sesshomaru.

"The construction of Research and Development Department has already begun, all the advance technological devices and instruments which are not available in the Soul Society will be there." Sesshomaru spoke to them further.

"Ohh well… I think we should migrate there." Urahara immediately spoke in the funny tone.

"Hey Kisuke, I am going on a walk with Doggie in the nearby park, we will be here till the evening… until then you can also think about your decision." Yoruichi spoke to Urahara while grabbing Sesshomaru's arm.

* * *

"A walk?" Sesshomaru asked with confusion but suddenly Yoruichi disappeared along with him and in no time they have reached in a lonely garden.

"So what do you wish to say in private, Cat?" Sesshomaru asked to Yoruichi.

"As if you don't know anything Sesshomaru… don't try to be an innocent puppy!" Yoruichi replied to Sesshomaru playfully.

"Hmm… so what about the Shihoin clan now?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious tone.

"They haven't accepted me yet; I had left along with Urahara to the World of the Living instead of the Shihoin Kingdom, this fact has turned out to become a beneficial trick for some greedy officials to keep me away from my kingdom and rule it with the cooperation of other ministers, without any actual ruler." Yoruichi replied to Sesshomaru.

"Are those so called ministers working wisely and in the welfare of people? If not then they can weaken the Shihoin Kingdom."

"No Sesshomaru, they are not trustworthy at all and I am afraid that they have already started to weaken my kingdom but there are a lot of other things I am worried about; what will be the consequences if I will reside along with you in your empire? They will probably use it as their advantage too and tighten their stranglehold over my kingdom by making it a political issue." Yoruichi replied to Sesshomaru worryingly.

"Hmm… now there is no way through which I can help you in reclaiming the throne of Shihoin Clan." Sesshomaru replied with slight disappointment.

"Yes… there was that last way… if we might have got married while you were the prince in your mother's kingdom." Yoruichi said to Sesshomaru.

"But we have lost even that chance too as now I am stuck with my own kingdom." Sesshomaru replied to Yoruichi.

"Hmm… I understand Sesshomaru… I respect your willingness of helping me; can I ask you one thing?" Yoruichi asked and leaned her head on Sesshomaru's soft sash while sitting beside him.

"What do you wish to ask, Cat?" Sesshomaru spoke to Yoruichi.

"Were you really willing to marry me?" Yoruichi asked while looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Yes, as it was the only way to save your kingdom." Sesshomaru replied in his usual calm tone.

"Umm... that's not what I actually wanted to know but anyways… leave it!" Yoruichi said while leaving the topic in middle.

After passing some more time together with a bit of gossips and a lot of silence, they witnessed that the sun had begun to setting down.

"It's almost evening Cat; we must return now as they must be waiting for us." Sesshomaru said to Yoruichi.

Now both Sesshomaru and Yoruichi began to fly towards Urahara's shop very swiftly and in no time they had arrived at his shop while he, Tessai, Ururu and Ginta had already completed their work on the shop.

"Where were you two?" Urahara asked with confusion in his usual funny manner.

"Sorry Kisuke, let's go now." Yoruichi replied to him in slightly serious tone.

Now Sesshomaru opened a dimensional path and then all of them passed through it and reached at its other end which was opening in the sky of Demon Dimension and much closed to Sesshomaru's palace. Everyone was amazed to see the beautiful, luxurious and giant palace and they were very much curious to land inside it and explore its every corner.

"This place is too beautiful to be called as Demon Dimension." Yoruichi spoke with amazement after seeing the beauty of the Demon Dimension and Sesshomaru's palace.

Just as everyone landed on the palace's outer hall they were confronted by Starrk, Halibel and UIquiorra.

"All of you might already know each other; from now on, they will be staying with us too." Sesshomaru said while walking away towards his private chamber while all of them have also left towards their rooms in the palace.

* * *

 **All the worlds were at peace or I should say the peace before the rise of a storm while everyone's new life in Sesshomaru's palace was brining so many changes lately...**

 **(Starting 4 months in Sesshomaru's palace)**

 _Sesshomaru has been very busy in the establishment of his kingdom as by now he has acquired palace guards, army, engineers, workers etc. from his mother's kingdom while Jaken has also remained busy in assisting him._

 _Rin has developed a good and friendly relation with Lillinette, Nel, Ururu and Ginta and most of the time they play and roam together though sometimes Ururu and Ginta have to assist Urahara and Tessai in the laboratory while Lillinette also has to take training from Starrk which makes Nel the only all-time friend of Rin._

 _The construction of Research and Development Department has almost completed in this mean time and Urahara has started to work in its laboratory in order to master the new and advance technology of the Demons. Tessai is his permanent helper while Ururu and Ginta are available to him whenever they are required and Yoruichi also spends plenty of time with Urahara in his laboratory. Yoruichi however also spends a significant time in the palace and sometimes she also use to have gossips with Sesshomaru because of which she doesn't get the pleasant vibes from Halibel._

 _Starrk has slowly begun to help Sesshomaru in the paperwork while rest of the time he use to spend in the tranquil environment of the nearby forests full of lakes, waterfalls, rivers and forests where he also trains Lillinette while resting._

 _Halibel spends most of the time alone, wandering outside the palace, training herself and sometimes she observes the conversation of Sesshomaru of Yoruichi, though she speaks to Sesshomaru rarely but she thinks about him a lot._

 _Ulquiorra spends most of his time in exploring and understanding the palace from its terrace to its underground secret passages while rest of the time he spends outside the palace in training himself but he rarely speaks to anyone from his side._

* * *

 **(The present day after these 4 months)**

 **Inside the laboratory of Research and Development Department…**

Sesshomaru was lying on a stretcher in the laboratory while Urahara was examining his body and his spiritual pressure in order to increase his understanding about the Demons.

"I see… so your blood is indeed the strongest of all Sesshomaru… there is no doubt about it." Urahara spoke while looking at Sesshomaru's blood on the screen of a scanning machine which was kept nearby the stretcher.

"How about my spiritual pressure?" Sesshomaru spoke while lying on the stretcher.

"Hmm… just wait for a few minutes." Urahara replied.

Now Urahara had begun to read the structure of Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure which had made his eyes wide open with the amazement.

"I knew that there will be extremely powerful energy particles in your blood unlike any other Demon on whom I have experimented but what is this… which I have found in the spiritual pressure's structure of all the Demons… these shinning and stable particles. Sesshomaru, you have these bizarre particles in your blood more than a usual Demon has and if I am right than these are the source which builds up your spirit energy." Urahara said to Sesshomaru with amazement.

"Hmm… how many of such particles are there in my body? Is there any ratio or percentage?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara in serious tone.

"I have the exact count of it Sesshomaru… there are 432000 particles are there in your body and they are not at all like the Demonic energy particles but still well stable." Urahara answered to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… 432000 within me and I am a Daiyokai, so what about the other ordinary Demons?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara with slight curiosity.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 39:** **Calculation of Power**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… how many of such particles are there in my body? Is there any ratio or percentage?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara in serious tone.

"I have the exact count of it Sesshomaru… there are 432,000 particles are there in your body and they are not at all like the Demonic energy particles but still well stable." Urahara answered to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… 432,000 within me and I am a Daiyokai, so what about the other ordinary Demons?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara with slight curiosity.

* * *

"An ordinary Demon has 72,000 of these particles while those who have developed a released state, they can extend its count up to144,000." Urahara replied to Sesshomaru.

"Still one-third of mine and that too in my unreleased form but what is your opinion about my true form… my full power?" Sesshomaru again asked to Urahara curiously.

"It should be over one million… Sesshomaru…!" Urahara replied to him in a serious tone.

Urahara said this much and then he began to think about something as if suddenly an idea had hit his mind. Now he himself got lie down on one of the stretcher and checked his own spiritual pressure's structure. Though the results were expected yet he was very amazed as well surprised as he had found the existence of those particles in his spirit energy too.

"Oh my… just as I thought… these particles are there in my body too." Urahara said with amazement.

"How many of them are there, Urahara?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Only… 12,000 but I think that for Soul Reapers they increases or decreases with their states like Shikai and Bankai." Urahara replied.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded.

"I think these particles are the very building blocks of our spirit energy or I should say our life force and if I am right then these particle must be present in everyone's spirit energy… I have to check each one of us." Urahara spoke in a serious tone but with great curiosity.

* * *

 **After few weeks…**

Urahara worked day and night in order to unlock the mystery of the life force and finally after the research of few weeks on Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Espadas and himself he was ready to explain their significance, everyone got gathered in the laboratory.

"Now let me explain it to all of you… I have concluded that all the creatures in this universe contain a similar type of particle which has its influence and significance both spiritually and materialistically. Spiritually, this particle exists amongst our spirit energy particles while materialistically this particle runs through our veins with our blood. Spiritual pressure is nothing but merely the influence of spirit energy produced by these particles." Urahara began explaining to everyone.

"Hmm…" Yoruichi responded.

"For the ease, I am naming this particle as omnicle since it is present in everyone's body. So, by now all of you must have understood that a being with lesser omincles may acquire the spiritual pressure equal to a being with much more omnicles than him through years of training but when they will fight against each other and lose their spirit energy, eventually the being with lesser omnicle will run out of the spirit energy." Urahara explained further.

"So, you want to say that spirit energy is like our fuel that is always changing in amount as per our requirement but the amount of these so called omnicles, this is the measure of our true power… is it?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara.

"Not bad… Sesshomaru… exactly, this is what I was trying to explain. You see if you will fight against any of the Captain of Gotie 13, in the beginning it will appear as if you both are at the same level but eventually the Captain will run out of spirit energy sooner than you do." Urahara said with a slight and confident smile while explaining it further to Sesshomaru.

"I see…" Ulquiorra spoke while understanding the concept.

"Now I am going to state the number of these particles in all of us and the chart is as follows:

 **Sesshomaru:**

● Base form – 432,000

● Demon form – 1,728,000

 **Jaken** – 72,000

 **Starrk, Halibel, Ulquiorra:**

● Base form – 69,600

● Resurreccion – 139,200

● Segunda Etapa – 417,600

 **Lillinette, Nel** – 16,800

 **Urahara, Yoruichi:**

● Base form – 12,000

● Shikai – 24,000

● Bankai – 72,000

 **Rin** – 600

So, this is the result of my research." Urahara explained the complete chart to everyone.

"Umm… Kisuke, don't you think your chart has some errors… I mean, how your Bankai's power can be equal to Jaken's Base form?" Yoruichi asked to Urahara with confusion.

"Don't take the values literally Yoruichi-San, these are true in case of Sesshomaru, Starrk, Halibel, Ulquiorra, me and you but in case of Jaken, Lillinette, Nel and Rin these values are merely the theoretical assumptions of their best state." Urahara replied to Yoruichi.

"Umm…?" Yoruichi got even more confused.

"Yoruichi-San… I just want to say that unlike us Jaken and the kiddos are not at their best state… they still need to grow up, train for years to develop skills, acquire powers and gather a significant amount of spiritual pressure in order to come at the level on which they are shown in this chart." Urahara explained to Yoruichi while smiling a bit.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded while understanding the concept.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Everyone woke up and gathered in the dining hall for their breakfast after finishing their morning chores and while they were busy in eating with some gossiping a soldier came outside the hall.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is a message for you." Soldier spoke while standing at hall's door.

"Hmm… from where it is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My Lord, it is from Hueco Mundo." Soldier replied.

Just as the soldier mentioned Hueco Mundo, he immediately caught everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru spoke to the soldier.

"My Lord, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is coming here to pay a visit along with his companions." The soldier spoke up the message.

"Hmm… you may go now." Sesshomaru ordered him to leave.

"I wonder why Grimmjow is coming here all of a sudden." Ulquiorra spoke up.

"And why Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sung are coming with him…" Halibel said with slight concern at her face.

"I just hope there are no complications in the Hueco Mundo." Starrk spoke while sipping his coffee.

"What do you think why they are coming here Sesshomaru?" Urahara asked to Sesshomaru.

"I have no idea Urahara… let's not prejudice their arrival..." Sesshomaru replied to Urahara.

"Doggie is right." Yoruichi spoke up.

"Hmm…" Urahara responded

The entire day had passed like any other normal day but Halibel and Nel remained pleased to know that they will be going to see their comrades. It was almost evening and soldiers had reported about the arrival of Grimmjow, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sung, Dondochakka and Pesche in the palace.

Now everyone gathered in the main hall, Nel got busy in playing with Dondochakka and Pesche also she introduced them to her new friends ie. Lillinette, Ururu, Ginta and Rin though both Dondochakka and Pesche seemed to be a little bit more concerned about the dinner with delicious royal food items. On the other hand, Halibel was also busy with her Fraccions while they adored her new life and feeling happy as well as relived for their beloved Halibel-Sama. Meanwhile Grimmjow and Ulquiorra began talking about the fighting moves while having dinner but they were more like pulling each other's leg.

Suddenly Urahara and Yoruichi had also arrived there.

"Sorry, it seems that we are quite late." Urahara spoke in his usual funny tone.

"This is a new device because of which we got late but trust me it is worth the wait." Urahara said confidently.

"This device is really fun…" Yoruichi said with a wink while smiling.

"So what is the function of this device?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara.

"Well, I will say that I have prepared it after getting inspired by the entertainment device of the Humans… the digital tablet on which they play games, watch movies, listen to music… anyways, you just need to hold it in your hand and pump a very little amount of your spiritual pressure into it and the video of your desired past will appear on the screen as if somebody was shooting you from a camera at that time." Urahara replied to Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	40. Chapter 40

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 40:** **An Uneasy Public Show**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"This device is really fun…" Yoruichi said with a wink while smiling.

"So what is the function of this device?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara.

"Well, I will say that I have prepared it after getting inspired by the entertainment device of the Humans… the digital tablet on which they play games, watch movies, listen to music… anyways, you just need to hold it in your hand and pump a very little amount of your spiritual pressure into it and the video of your desired past will appear on the screen as if somebody was shooting you from a camera at that time." Urahara replied to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Hmm… interesting!" Sesshomaru responded to Urahara.

"Can I borrow it for tonight?" Halibel asked to Urahara.

"Of course Halibel-San." Urahara replied to Halibel while handing that device to her with his usual silly smile on his face.

"Thanks you!" Halibel thanked him in her usual cold tone.

After the dinner got complete everyone retreated to their respective chambers. Nel's Fraccions were staying along with Lillinette, Nel, Rin, Ururu and Ginta in the guest chamber while Halibel's Fraccion's were staying with Halibel herself in her personal chamber. On the other hand, Sesshomaru was not able to sleep and as it was the full moon night so he began to roam around in his huge palace especially at the exterior and exposed parts of it. The night continued to pass away and soon it was almost midnight, Halibel and her Fraccion's were talking to each other and their voices were slightly audible outside the chamber due to the silence of the night.

* * *

 **Inside Halibel's personal chamber…**

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun… how do you usually spend your day over there?"

"Nothing much Halibel-Sama, we just roam around all the day." Sung-Sun replied to Halibel.

"We help and gather weak and good Hollows." Mila Rose also replied to Halibel.

"And with Grimmjow around nobody dares to attack us, that smartass provides quite a security." Apache replied to Halibel as well in slightly playful tone.

"Hmm… I have always expected something like this from you my three…" Halibel said to her Fraccions with proud.

"Umm… Halibel-Sama, how your life is going here? We always remain worried about you as now you are living in a different world and that too all alone." Apache asked to Halibel with concern in her voice.

"I am not alone Apache… I am fine here with Lord Sesshomaru… like everyone else." Halibel replied to Apache.

"Oh umm… Halibel-Sama, why don't you show us that what had happened after we died in the World of the Living, you have got that device, right?." Mila Rose said to Halibel abruptly.

"Yes, Halibel-Sama, show us please!" Sung-Sun also requested to Halibel for the same thing.

At first Halibel slightly hesitated as she remembered that what had happened between her and Sesshomaru but soon she realized that there's no escape from the situation now.

"But I have already told you about it… and moreover I have borrowed this device so that I can see how the three of you are living there in the Hueco Mundo without me" Halibel said with slight hesitation as her final attempt to ignore her Fraccion's request.

"Please…! Halibel-Sama." Now Apache also pleaded to Halibel for the same.

Halibel sighed on the fact that now she had no choice left so she grabbed the device in her hands but just as she was about to start it, everybody's attention was caught by the sound of footsteps outside the chamber. Now Halibel put the device aside and opened the door to see that who was wandering in the corridor at this time and she got shocked to see that it was Sesshomaru.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru… is everything alright?" Halibel asked to Sesshomaru with slight amazement.

"Yes… I am just not feeling sleepy… but it seems like you are also not feeling sleepy." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel in his usual calm tone.

"Hmm… yes, I am just…" Halibel began to answer to Sesshomaru but before she could have completed her sentence Sung-Sun interfered.

"Oh, it's a privilege to see you here Lord Sesshomaru… Halibel-Sama was just going to show us that what happened after we died in the World of the Living." Sung-Sun spoke to Sesshomaru.

At first Sesshomaru remained calm but suddenly he got stirred as if he realized something uncomfortable.

"Oh! But why? There's nothing much important in it besides the battle had no meaning." Sesshomaru said to Sung-Sun with slight unease at his face.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, that's what I was telling them… it's not that important besides I have already told them about it." Halibel also said while agreeing with Sesshomaru.

"What's the matter? Why both of them are hesitating from showing us that what actually had happened between them when we died? Now there's no way I can sit quietly without seeing it." Apache murmured to herself while getting suspicious of Halibel and Sesshomaru.

"Please let us see it… aren't we have the right to know what had happened to you Halibel-Sama while we were dead?" Mila Rose also began to plead to Halibel after getting provoked by Apache.

Suddenly Urahara and Yoruichi also arrived there and when they saw that Sesshomaru and Halibel were talking to each other just outside Halibel's personal chamber they approached them.

"Sesshomaru… I didn't know you meet Halibel secretly at midnights." Yoruichi said with a naughty smile on her face.

"No Yoruichi… it's just…" Sesshomaru immediately began to explain the things to Yoruichi.

"Ah! Don't panic Doggie, I was just kidding." Yoruichi spoke back to Sesshomaru before he could have completed his explanation.

"So, what's going on?" Urahara asked casually.

"It's just Tia is taking a look at your device." Sesshomaru replied to Urahara.

"Actually we are requesting to Halibel-Sama to show us that what happened in the battle after we died." Apache replied to Urahara.

"Oh! I would like to see that too as all the time I was busy in working with those four crystals and that dimensional path." Urahara spoke to Apache.

"Wonderful! I want to see that too, let's go." Yoruichi also asked to see the battle of fake Karakura town.

Now everyone entered into Halibel's chamber and sit quite closer to each other on a large lounge. Halibel and Sesshomaru were sitting together, Urahara at Sesshomaru's side while Yoruichi at Halibel's side and Halibel's Fraccions were lurking on the screen from behind. Halibel looked at Sesshomaru's face with confusion on her face as if she was trying to ask him that whether she should play it or not in front of everyone. Sesshomaru looked at her and slowly tilted his face down as if he was saying that let's play it as we don't have any other option left.

Now as soon as Halibel pumped a very tiny amount of her spiritual pressure in that device, it got started and the incidents which happened with Halibel began to get played like a movie on the tablet while everyone was watching it with great interest. Soon there came the moment in the video when Genryuusai killed Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun and after watching it all the three of them began to curse Genryuusai Yamamoto for that while Urahara and Yoruichi looked at them with poker faces.

"Eh! Curse him…" Apache murmured.

"Old fart!" Mila Rose also murmured.

"He is so ruthless." Sung-Sun murmured as well.

"Silence you three… watch it calmly." Halibel spoke to her Fraccions.

Suddenly Starrk had also arrived there along with the Lillinette, both of them sat down beside Halibel's Fraccions, just behind the Yoruichi and began to watch the video of the battle. After some time, there came the moment when Toushiro froze Halibel into a tower of ice flowers and then Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun again began to murmur as they started to curse Toushiro while this time Urahara and Yoruichi didn't look at them but they sure had made poker faces.

"That bastard, what he did to Halibel-Sama!" Apache murmured.

"He dared to freeze Halibel-Sama, he is so small that I can eat him raw." Mila Rose also murmured.

"That icy kid is surely brainless." Sung-Sun murmured as well.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	41. Chapter 41

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 41:** **Sweet Show Should Be Private**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly Starrk had also arrived there along with the Lillinette, both of them sat down beside Halibel's Fraccions, just behind the Yoruichi and began to watch the video of the battle. After some time, there came the moment when Toushiro froze Halibel into a tower of ice flowers and then Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun again began to murmur as they started to curse Toushiro while this time Urahara and Yoruichi didn't look at them but they sure had made poker faces.

"That bastard, what he did to Halibel-Sama!" Apache murmured.

"He dared to freeze Halibel-Sama; he is so small that I can eat him raw." Mila Rose also murmured.

"That icy kid is surely brainless." Sung-Sun murmured as well.

* * *

Now Ulquiorra had arrived there too and he stood right behind Urahara while the video was kept going on and soon there came the scene when Aizen cut Halibel. This moment had surely made everyone sad up to some extent especially Halibel's Fraccions but before they could have started saying bad words for Aizen, their entire focus was captured by the scene when Sesshomaru caught Halibel in his arms. Both Halibel and Sesshomaru slightly blushed after watching this scene while rest of them watching it quite attentively with slight amazement. The video was still continued and it was showing that how Sesshomaru was carrying Halibel in his arms all the way from the World of the Living to the Severed World and from the Severed World to the Soul Society and then after arriving in the Soul Society how he looked for the squad four barracks while continuously carrying Halibel in his arms.

"Umm… Doggie, you were carrying her in yours arms for such a long time, isn't she heavy?" Yoruichi asked to Sesshomaru in a low voice.

"No… not much!" Sesshomaru replied to Yoruichi in a calm tone while looking towards the tablet.

Halibel blushed a little after listening to Yoruichi and Sesshomaru's conversation and then she moved her face a bit down as she tried to pretend that she is busy in watching the video attentively while Yoruichi noticed her.

"Hey Doggie, didn't your arms pained afterwards? I mean… you could have made her lay down instead of keeping her in your arms throughout the time you looked for the squad four barracks." Yoruichi further asked to Sesshomaru in low voice.

"Cat… I have already told you that she is not much heavy for me besides she was hurt quite critically so I had to keep her in my arms regardless of what I was feeling." Sesshomaru replied to Yoruichi abruptly in a slow voice.

After listening to Sesshomaru's words Halibel blushed a little bit more and tilted her face completely down on the tablet as now she began to pretend even strongly that she wasn't listening anything.

"Oh… Hmmmmmmm…" Halibel's Fraccions spoke with amazement after listening to Sesshomaru's words.

"Sh…Shut up you three!" Halibel scolded them with slow voice while blushing.

Now everyone began to watch the video silently and then there came the scene because of which both Sesshomaru and Halibel were hesitating from showing this very video to everyone. Soon enough everybody's mouth had remained open when in the video Yasochika asked Sesshomaru to take off Halibel's jacket in order to examine her injuries. Halibel's face had turned completely red and now she was not even looking at the video but she was only looking down with red face. On the other hand Sesshomaru's cheek had also turned red and he was looking away from the video and pretending that he had lost interest in it.

"Doggie, I can't believe you had done this to her… you didn't right?" Yoruichi playfully asked to Sesshomaru in a slow voice.

"I had no other option." Sesshomaru replied to Yoruichi hesitatingly in a low voice.

"Kisuke, I think you should get off from here." Yoruichi spoke to Urahara as she realized the upcoming scene in the video.

"Let's go Ulquiorra, we shouldn't watch it." Urahara spoke to Ulquiorra after getting up from the lounge.

"But why…? He is only helping the doctor for better examination of her injury." Ulquiorra replied to Urahara in his usual serious tone.

"Huh! You won't understand." Urahara sighed and spoke to Ulquiorra while taking him away along with him.

"Ahem… Ahem…. well, we should also go now Lillinette, it's getting quite late." Starrk spoke to Lillinette as he got up and began to walk away while grabbing Lillinette in his hand.

"Starrk… Starrk… wait!" Lillinette spoke abruptly while she was being taken away by Starrk.

Now both Sesshomaru and Halibel were a little bit relieved to know that there are lesser people who will be seeing this but on the other hand such reactions of everyone had already made them quite embarrassed.

"I am also going… there are many important works tomorrow." Sesshomaru spoke abruptly just as he was about to undress Halibel in the video.

Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were blushing red and their mouths and eyes wide open with the amazement while Yoruichi grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him back before he could have got up completely from his place.

"Where are you going Doggie… don't leave us alone." Yoruichi playfully said to Sesshomaru while pulling him back to his place.

Now while the video was showing the scene when Sesshomaru removed Halibel's jacket, both Halibel and Sesshomaru began to look down and away from each other while their faces got completely red out of shame and they were thinking about what to say to others or how to react in this situation. After the complete scene had ended Halibel pause the video, put the tablet aside as she had decided to say something to her Fraccions.

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun… I know what you three might have been thinking about Lord Sesshomaru but know that he has only done what was needed to be done at that time, it was only our fate that we had to come across such a situation." Halibel spoke to her Fraccions in a serious tone while blushing with her face down.

"Yes Yoruichi… it was inevitable according to the situation so that I hope you will understand me on this and do not let any wrong thought come into your mind." Sesshomaru also spoke to Yoruichi in a serious tone after listening to Halibel's words.

After saying this much both of them had fallen silent for some time but when they didn't get any response from either Yoruichi or Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, they slowly looked around and got shocked to see that there was nobody around them and then they looked at each other and blushed abruptly.

"So, all of them had left already." Sesshomaru spoke slowly while looking around.

"We were the only ones watching it." Halibel also spoke slowly while looking around with slight amazement.

* * *

 **On the other hand in a nearby corridor…**

Right at the moment when the scene started in which Sesshomaru undressed Halibel, Yoruichi had taken away Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun in the nearby corridor with the help of her flash step. All four of them had watched the video stealthily from that place only so that Sesshomaru and Halibel didn't find them and thus didn't get embarrassed.

"So, why did you take us here right at the moment at which that scene started to play?" Apache asked to Yoruichi.

"But all of us have seen it, isn't it?" Yoruichi replied to Apache.

"Yeah… but still I want to know the answer." Apache asked to Yoruichi with confusion as well as with curiosity.

"Why we shouldn't suppose to watch it there along with Halibel-Sama and Lord Sesshomaru?" Mila Rose also asked the same question to Yoruichi.

"Yes… why Miss Yoruichi, even I want to know?" Sung-Sun asked the same question to Yoruichi as well.

"Uffooo girls, it was their special moment; we shouldn't suppose to break through anyone's privacy." Yoruichi replied to all of them.

"But Halibel-Sama has explained everything so there should be no problem I guess." Apache further asked to Yoruichi.

"Nobody appreciate their special moments are being publicized." Yoruichi replied to Apache.

"Hmmmmm… right." Halibel's Fraccions responded while agreeing.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	42. Chapter 42

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 42:** **Some Clarity of Bonds**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Why we shouldn't suppose to watch it there along with Halibel-Sama and Lord Sesshomaru?" Mila Rose also asked the same question to Yoruichi.

"Yes… why Miss Yoruichi, even I want to know?" Sung-Sun asked the same question to Yoruichi as well.

"Uffooo girls, it was their special moment; we shouldn't suppose to break through anyone's privacy." Yoruichi replied to all of them.

"But Halibel-Sama has explained everything so there should be no problem I guess." Apache further asked to Yoruichi.

"Nobody appreciate their special moments are being publicized." Yoruichi replied to Apache.

"Hmmmmm… right." Halibel's Fraccions responded while agreeing.

* * *

 **Back in the main hall where Sesshomaru and Halibel were still sitting on the lounge…**

"I am still sorry about this, even though it was the only option I had yet in some way I had violated your privacy… and your moral values too I guess." Sesshomaru said to Halibel in slight down voice.

"It's ok Lord Sesshomaru, you have already apologized and besides… I have never considered it as the violation of my privacy or the moral values… I am just relieved that it was none other but you." Halibel replied to Sesshomaru in soft and low voice.

"Oh! Wha..What do you mean by you are relieved that it was me?" Sesshomaru spoke hesitatingly with a sudden shock while Halibel's words had already made him blushed up to a great extent.

Halibel blushed and also got slightly startled as she realized that Sesshomaru had misunderstood her words and about to took them in other sense.

"Oh… oops! No… no… Lord Sesshomaru… I mean… you can never have bad intentions so I am relieved it was you." Halibel said to Sesshomaru abruptly with red face.

"Oh! Hmm…" Sesshomaru spoke while looking down.

"Amm… Lord Sesshomaru… can I ask you something?" Halibel said to Sesshomaru in a very slow voice.

"Yes… Tia." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel in a low voice while looking at her.

"Are you… remembering…?" Halibel hesitatingly said to Sesshomaru.

"Remembering what Tia?" Sesshomaru asked to her.

"That night… what we did?" Halibel again spoke to him hesitatingly.

"Which night?" Sesshomaru said while narrowing his eyes.

"The night of that secret party… that confusing incident." Halibel spoke while looking away from Sesshomaru with shame.

"Oh… no… I am remembering nothing." Sesshomaru also replied to her hesitatingly while looking away from her.

"Shall we… see it?" Halibel hesitatingly said to Sesshomaru while walking towards him with her face down.

"But why?" Sesshomaru asked to her with great confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru… how long we will feel guilty of the sin about which we are not even sure if we have actually committed it or not." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru in her usual serious tone but with great confidence while she was looking away from him.

"Hmm… true… alright Tia, we should see it then." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel while agreeing with her.

Now both of them sat down on the lounge quite closed to each other in order to watch that incident but they were unaware of the fact that Yoruichi, Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were constantly watching both of them. Soon enough the tablet had started to play the video of that incident and coincidentally it was completely visible to Yoruichi, Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun as now they were hiding at an appropriate angle and distance from them. Now there came the scene when Sesshomaru brought Halibel into the room in his arms and then made her lie down on the bed and began to stare at her for few moments.

"Look… look at him… he is staring at her, now I am sure he must have done something with Halibel-Sama." Apache spoke to Mila Rose and Sung-Sun very excitingly.

"Ssssshhh… keep your voice down." Yoruichi said to Apache in a very slow voice.

"He is just staring Apache… we shouldn't forget that he was intoxicated too…" Sung-Sun replied to Apache in a slow voice.

"Hmm…" Mila Rose responded as well.

Halibel was sort of having a strangely nice feeling on seeing Sesshomaru staring at her body in that video. Meanwhile not only Yoruichi and Halibel's Fraccions but even Sesshomaru and Halibel themselves were blushing on seeing the conversation which they had in that drunken state. Now the scene came when Halibel made Sesshomaru to touch her thigh and confessed about the pleasure which she got from his touch. Afterwards the video continued to play further and showed the scenes when Halibel kissed Sesshomaru at several places and also disrobed his clothes while she made him unzip her gown and then he began to caress her back. After some minutes when Halibel and Sesshomaru were just about to kiss each other the video turned all black and both Sesshomaru and Halibel had understood that it was the moment when both of them had fallen asleep.

Halibel put the tablet aside and for few moments both Sesshomaru and Halibel remained silent with red face out of shame, their face were down and in the opposite direction to each other.

"I… I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru in a very slow voice.

"Hmm… I am sorry too." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel as well.

"But… Lord Sesshomaru, it was me who did everything… so you don't have to be sorry." Halibel said to Sesshomaru.

"But I have also accompanied in that act so…" Sesshomaru replied to her in a low voice.

"Still Lord Sesshomaru, you have done nothing in comparison of what I have done… but fortunately both of us got slept before anything happened." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, fortunately… besides I must go now, it's quite late now." Sesshomaru replied to her in a low voice while leaving the hall.

"Hmm…" Halibel responded to him.

Afterwards Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Yoruichi also came at a sophisticated distance from the hall where Halibel and Sesshomaru were watching that incident; however Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were completely shocked with red face while Yoruichi has become slightly serious.

"I… I… I can't believe that I have seen Halibel-Sama like this." Apache spoke out of the shock.

"Huh! I am pretty shocked as well Apache… but I am relieved that Halibel-Sama wasn't forced to do that." Mila Rose replied to Apache in slightly down voice.

"I think I shouldn't be saying this but… perhaps Halibel-Sama has feelings for Lord Sesshomaru which she probably doesn't acknowledge but when she got intoxicated her feelings came out." Sung-Sun spoke with hesitation.

"What are you saying Sung-Sun? Are you going nut?" Apache shouted at Sung-Sun.

"Don't shout at her Apache as most probably she is right." Yoruichi spoke to Apache in a serious tone.

"Hmm… there is no doubt that Lord Sesshomaru has taken good care of Halibel-Sama all this time and since she was never this closed to any male before… so yes, Sung-Sun can be right." Mila Rose spoke to Apache.

"Hmm… but…" Apache spoke but Yoruichi stopped her before she could have completed her statement.

"I know Doggie from a very long time… he was never interested in any female, though there are chance when he has to take care of females and even spend time with them but that was because of situations, however even I have never seen him helping a girl in such a dedicating manner… not even me I guess." Yoruichi spoke to Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun in the serious tone.

"Even you? You are saying as if… you also have been very close to him… like Halibel-Sama." Apache asked to Yoruichi.

"What do you think… how many persons in this world can dare to call him Doggie all the time and in front of everyone but still he never minds it. After his mother, it is probably me who has spent most of the time with him amongst the females… we were even about to get married but… looks like it was not in our destiny." Yoruichi spoke in a sad tone and walked away from there.

"I think she is hurt after seeing Lord Sesshomaru so close to Halibel-Sama." Sung-Sun spoke to Apache and Mila Rose in a slow voice.

"Hmm… definitely she is." Mila Rose also spoke.

"Hmm…" Apache responded as well.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	43. Chapter 43

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 43:** **World of the Living Destroyed**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"What do you think… how many persons in this world can dare to call him Doggie all the time and in front of everyone but still he never minds it. After his mother, it is probably me who has spent most of the time with him amongst the females… we were even about to get married but… looks like it was not in our destiny." Yoruichi spoke in a sad tone and walked away from there.

"I think she is hurt after seeing Lord Sesshomaru so close to Halibel-Sama." Sung-Sun spoke to Apache and Mila Rose in a slow voice.

"Hmm… definitely she is." Mila Rose also spoke.

"Hmm…" Apache responded as well.

* * *

 **World of the Living…**

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were watching news on the television while sitting at their home.

"…as you can see that both of the American subcontinents, Europe, Africa and even the Middle East have cut all the connections from the Asian countries. Even it seems like that they are not in contact with each other as well. It looks like some kind of virus has affected over half of the world. It gets confirmed from our sources that the virus has taken over the minds of the officials of several countries and this situation will soon lead to the destruction of the world." The news reporter delivered the news in the TV.

"Dad, what do you think what has hit the world all of a sudden?" Ichigo asked to his father, Isshin.

"It hasn't happened suddenly Ichigo, the number of missing people was increased lately and then rumors of bewitched people, clones of missing people and people with red eyes acting weirdly just like reprogrammed robots, all these things have something to do with this calamity. Isshin replied to Ichigo.

"Dad… what are we going to do now?" Yuzu and Karin asked to Isshin.

"It is not at all a problem which entirely belongs to the World of the Living only… it must have the connections from other dimensions too… and that's why I have decided that we will leave to the Soul Society before the destruction will take place. Isshin spoke to Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin.

"Hmm… let me spread the news to everyone." Ichigo said while running out of his home.

Suddenly Ichigo's home got filled with some kind of pink colored toxic gas but before Ichigo and others could have done something about it, all of them began to get extremely dizzy and eventually fell down on the floor after getting completely unconscious.

* * *

 **On the other hand throughout the World of the Living…**

In the parliaments of the different countries a maniacal decision of nuclear war had been taken by the higher officials such as military generals and political leaders which were looking like brainwashed with their pinkish red eyes and odd behavior, it seemed to be as if almost entire World of the Living was being controlled by a puppet master.

Soon enough the powerful nuclear missiles had launched by almost every country towards each other and an enormous amount of deaths and destruction took place as in no time the cities and the crowded area turned into the ruins with blood and flesh of humans scattered everywhere. Those who survived got affected by the pink colored gas which eventually turned them into the walking brainwashed slaves of the culprit who was the reason behind all this.

* * *

 **At Ichigo's house after the nuclear war got ended…**

Ichigo's house also got ruined because of this mass destruction; fire was burning everywhere while Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo were lying unconscious on the floor. Suddenly Uryuu and Sado came inside in order to help them so that they can move to Ryuken's car which was parked right in front of Ichigo's home in which Orihime was already sitting along with the Ryuken himself. Just as Uryuu and Sado took Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin inside the car, Ryuken immediately accelerated his car to move out of the havoc while Orihime started to heal all of them.

"What…What is all this?" Isshin spoke as soon as he regained the consciousness.

"This gas seems to be a fail in front of those Humans who possess comparatively more spirit energy than a normal Human or people around them." Uryuu replied to Isshin.

"I have got Rukia's message today's morning, she told me that the effect of this gas is like a communicable disease, it gets spread on coming into the contact with an infected person but it is not just a gas but a bizarre and powerful spirit energy is also flowing through it which is bewitching the people and making them the slaves of that person whose spirit energy is this." Ryuken said to Isshin while driving.

"DAMN!" Isshin responded frustratingly.

"There is the Senkai Gate for us… everyone hold tight, I am going to drive through that gate into the Soul Society." Ryuken said while increasing the speed of his car.

Unknown from the true cause and culprit behind the destruction of the World of the Living just as Ryuken was about to enter into the Senkai Gate, from a control room far away from them someone fired a missile on them.

"I know that Quincy, Uryuu Ishida, I have defeated him along with a Soul Reaper… whatever… shoot the missiles and blow that Senkai Gate along with their car." A familiar voice echoed in the dark control room.

But just as Ryuken's car entered into the Senkai Gate a missile approached them and began to pursue them in to the path of Severed World but due to the dimensional variations it was getting disturbed and on the verge of getting exploded. Just as everyone realized it, Uryuu took Orihime on the front seat just besides him, Sado held the car tightly and unleashed his giant shielded arm to save himself while Isshin also held tight and from one hand he grabbed Yuzu and Karin. Soon enough the opening arrived, Soul Society was visible but suddenly a powerful explosion engulfed the car, the back-half portion of car had got completely blown away due to the blast.

* * *

 **Into the Soul Society…**

Ryuken, Uryuu and Orihime were completely safe; Sado, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin fell down in the injured state on either sides of the car while Ichigo was not there with them.

"Ichigo… where is Ichigo? ICHIGO…." Rukia shouted just as she found that Ichigo was missing.

"Damn! Ichigo… he had got separated from us by the blast" Uryuu spoke sadly.

"Kurosaki-Kun…!" Orihime screamed as well.

"Ggrrr… now Ichigo is trapped into the World of the Living…" Renji spoke frustratingly.

"That gate was the last connection between the both worlds and now Head-Captain will never allow to open any pathway in order to save the Soul Society from that gas." Rukia spoke in a sad and disappointing manner.

"That means…" Orihime said shockingly on realizing the tragedy of the situation.

"Yes Orihime… we can't reach to the Ichigo and he will not be safe at all over there being the only person with the sanity." Rukia replied to Orihime in a low and sad voice.

"Hmm… we have to find a way to him somehow." Uryuu said to Rukia.

"Yes Uryuu, we will never leave him alone over there." Sado also said to Rukia.

"Rukia… I have called the 4th squad; they will completely erase the negligible effect of that bizarre gas from their bodies and when they will get fully recovered then we will discuss about how we can help Ichigo." Renji spoke to Rukia while leaving.

"Dad… brother will be fine, isn't it?" Yuzu innocently asked to Isshin.

"Don't worry Yuzu, he is strong… he will definitely survive so don't worry." Karin spoke to Yuzu in a consoling manner.

"Yes Yuzu… Karin is right, nothing will happen to Ichigo and soon we will bring him here." Isshin replied to Yuzu while caressing her head.

"Isshin… I think Sessshomaru can help us in this situation." Ryuken said to Isshin.

"Hmm… you mean we should go to the Demon Dimension?" Isshin asked to Ryuken.

"Indeed… we must contact him as soon as possible, don't forget that Urahara and Yoruichi are also there." Ryuken replied to Isshin.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	44. Chapter 44

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 44:** **Hueco Mundo Is Taken Over**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Dad… brother will be fine, isn't it?" Yuzu innocently asked to Isshin.

"Don't worry Yuzu, he is strong… he will definitely survive so don't worry." Karin spoke to Yuzu in a consoling manner.

"Yes Yuzu… Karin is right, nothing will happen to Ichigo and soon we will bring him here." Isshin replied to Yuzu while caressing her head.

"Isshin… I think Sessshomaru can help us in this situation." Ryuken said to Isshin.

"Hmm… you mean we should go to the Demon Dimension?" Isshin asked to Ryuken.

"Indeed… we must contact him as soon as possible, don't forget that Urahara and Yoruichi are also there." Ryuken replied to Isshin.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from that place, Kenpachi Zaraki was passing through a lonely street inside the Soul Society. Suddenly he listened to the sound of the footsteps and he felt that someone is walking just behind him but just as he turned back there was nobody. He wondered where that spiritual pressure disappeared which he was feeling few seconds back. While he was thinking about all this suddenly he felt an otherworldly powerful spiritual pressure and before he could have done anything a long spear with a giant curved blade cut him critically. He got a big slash from the right side of his neck to the left side of his belly and then he began to fall unconscious due to the extremely fatal wound.

"As I have arrived here into the Soul Society, I thought of making you pay back… ha ha ha ha ha…" A familiar voice echoed addressing Kenpachi who had fallen down on the ground.

After a while Zaraki Kenpachi was found in a very critical condition by some Soul Reapers during their patrol. He was immediately taken to the squad 4 barracks for healing operations and then chaos and terror prevailed in the entire Soul Society as it was considered to be a high alert condition.

* * *

 **In the Hueco Mundo…**

Grimmjow, Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Dondochakka and Pesche had departed from the Demon Dimension a while ago that is the next morning right after that interesting night. Now they had arrived in the Hueco Mundo and already began to move on their way to the place where they were living lately. Their home was a ruined castle like structure, which was partially formed from the leftovers of Las Noches like few halls and minarets and partially formed from the rocks and sand dunes with a small lava basin inside it to provide warmth from the unusually disturbed weather of the Hueco Mundo. Suddenly they spotted a bigger Hollow trying to eat a smaller Hollow, Grimmjow approached them with his Sonido and grabbed the hand of the bigger Hollow.

"Don't you know that I have banned this eating each other tradition?" Grimmjow said to that Hollow in slightly furious tone.

"Who are you to do that?" The bigger Hollow counter-questioned to Grimmjow.

"I am the King you fool." Grimmjow spoke while forming the punch.

"You were the King… you are not the King anymore." The bigger Hollow replied to Grimmjow.

Now before Grimmjow could have punched him several giant Hollow came out of the ground and buried Grimmjow under the weight of their huge bodies in no time.

"Hey, Grimmjow…!" Apache shouted on seeing that Grimmjow is losing.

Now Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Dondochakka and Pesche rushed for Grimmjow's aid but until then Grimmjow had already shattered those Hollows to pieces with his sword. Now before everyone including Grimmjow could have figured out the condition so many giant Serpent Demons came out of the ground and captured Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Dondochakka and Pesche. Grimmjow got shocked to see the Serpent Demons in the Hueco Mundo and then he tried to approach them with his Sonido but suddenly a spade came from behind and penetrated his entire back deeply.

"Hueco Mundo has got its rightful king, it do not need nuisances like you anymore." A familiar voice echoed from behind while the spade went back to the hand of its master who was standing in the shade.

"Gri… Grimmjow… is he dead?" Apache spoke shockingly on seeing Grimmjow lying unconscious on the ground while bleeding from that fatal deep cut at his back.

"He is strong, he can't die that easily." Mila Rose said to Apache.

"We are in a serious trouble guys… something terrible is going on." Sung-Sun spoke worryingly.

"We are trapped; we have to let our comrades know about it somehow." Dondochakka said while struggling in Serpent Demon's grapple hold.

"We can't do anything Dondochakka… let's just hope that someone will come to save us." Pesche said to Dondochakka sadly with low voice.

The man who injured Grimmjow got disappeared and then Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Dondochakka and Pesche were taken to the ruined prison rooms of Las Noches while they were in the constant supervision of the Serpent Demons. In these few days the entire face of the Hueco Mundo had got changed along with the tough conditions like earthquakes, cold weather and volcanic eruptions, the Hollows had again began to dominate and kill each other in order to gain power just like before, the city of violence had become the city of carnage.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Demon Dimension…**

Sesshomaru was sitting on his throne in the middle at the end of the throne hall and Halibel was sitting on one of the thrones at the sides of the throne hall, suddenly Jaken arrived into the throne hall.

"Lord Sesshomaru… we have lost contact from Grimmjow and the others and we have also got disconnected from the Hueco Mundo." Jaken said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded after listening to Jaken's report.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I have doubt that they might be in some kind of danger… we should investigate about this issue." Halibel said to Sesshomaru.

"If you say so Tia, I will ask Urahara to contact Soul Society in order to know if everything is normal in the Hueco Mundo or not." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel.

"Hmm… thanks Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel replied to Sesshomaru in her usual calm tone.

On Halibel's insisted suggestion Sesshomaru told Urahara to contact Soul Society and get the information about the most recent conditions of Hueco Mundo. But the piece of information which Urahara had got from the Soul Society as the response left both Urahara and Yoruichi completely shocked and made them numb for a moment because the Soul Reapers who were sitting in the control room of the Society had told each and everything about the conditions of World of the Living, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society itself. Now leaving Yoruichi in the Research and Development Department's laboratory Urahara immediately rushed towards the throne hall in order to give this terrible news to Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Starrk had also arrived in the throne hall and then suddenly Urahara got entered in the throne hall with the troubled expressions on his face.

"Sesshomaru… I have something terrible to tell you." Urahara abruptly spoke to Sesshomaru.

"What is that Urahara?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara.

"World of the Living has got completely destroyed… some kind of pinkish chemical and spirit energy had got spread over here there which turned Humans into some kind of puppets, leaving them completely senseless and eventually they started nuclear war on each other and destroyed everything and now Ichigo is trapped there too while there is no clue about the Vizards… we have to save them." Urahara told everything.

"I see…" Sesshomaru spoke while narrowing his eyes and thinking about the cause of it.

"People are behaving like puppets… pinkish spirit energy… can it be Szayel Aporro?" Ulquiorra said while facing towards Sesshomaru.

"May be, Ulquiorra... as that Saliworm had captured him and Urahara… what about the Hueco Mundo?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara after replying to Ulquiorra.

"Soul Society's all the connections from Hueco Mundo have already been cut off just like ours." Urahara replied to Sesshomaru.

"After knowing the condition of World of the Living I am sure that they are not safe in the Hueco Mundo anymore, we have to find a way to reach Hueco Mundo as soon as possible." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru with slightly worried expressions after listening to Urahara's news.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	45. Chapter 45

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 45:** **Out for the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"May be, Ulquiorra... as that Saliworm had captured him and Urahara… what about the Hueco Mundo?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara after replying to Ulquiorra.

"Soul Society's all the connections from Hueco Mundo have already been cut off just like ours." Urahara replied to Sesshomaru.

"After knowing the condition of World of the Living I am sure that they are not safe in the Hueco Mundo anymore, we have to find a way to reach Hueco Mundo as soon as possible." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru with slightly worried expressions after listening to Urahara's news.

* * *

"Don't panic Tia, we will help them." Sesshomaru said to Halibel.

"There is more, Sesshomaru… somebody has attacked Zaraki Kenpachi in the Soul Society and he is in a real bad shape and still unconscious. Also dead bodies of some patrolling Soul Reapers are being found frequently." Urahara further said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… World of the Living is completely destroyed, Hueco Mundo is captured and Soul Society is also being attacked… I have doubt that if the Serpent Demon Empire is behind all this." Sesshomaru spoke after listening to everything.

"But what does he actually wants?" Urahara spoke while wondering about the critical situation.

"Perhaps he is up for the supreme conquest." Sesshomaru said to Urahara.

"I assume that Szayel Aporro is in the World of the Living, all this pink colored gas mixed with spirit energy, hypnotizing people sounds like his work." Ulquiorra spoke seriously.

"If the destruction of World of the Living is done by Szayel Aporro then Barragan must be the reason behind our disconnection from Hueco Mundo as his one and the only desire is to rule the Hueco Mundo." Halibel said confidently in her usual serious tone.

"And Nnoitra must be hiding in the Soul Society; Zaraki Kenpachi was attacked because he was the one who defeated Nnoitra." Urahara said to Sesshomaru.

"And the ruler of Serpent Demon Empire must be using all of them as his pawns." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

Suddenly few soldiers entered into the throne hall with Jaken's permission and they ran to Sesshomaru while panting.

"Lord Sesshomaru… the Serpent Demon Empire has started attacking all the small kingdoms and villages in the Demon Dimensions." One of the soldier spoke to Sesshomaru worryingly while panting heavily.

"So, finally… the Serpent has showed his true colors." Sesshomaru said after listening to the news from the soldier.

"Lord Sesshomaru… we have one very bad news." The other soldier said to Sesshomaru with fear.

"Hmm… say!" Sesshomaru responded seriously.

"Lord Sesshomaru… The Mother Lady… she is mi..missing and… and the Great Dog Demon Empire has joined fo..forces with the Serpent Demon Empire." The soldier replied to Sesshomaru hesitatingly with fear.

"What...? Huh! With my mother's empire at their side, so far only we have left in the entire Demon Dimension who are not under the flag of those Serpent Demons so now their obvious target will be us only." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone with minute disturbed expressions.

"Lord Sesshomaru… what about the Hueco Mundo now?" Halibel said to Sesshomaru.

"And World of the Living?" Urahara also spoke to Sesshomaru

"Do not trouble him with your questions you two… Lord Sesshomaru will soon tell us that what we are going to do now." Jaken said to Urahara and Halibel annoyingly.

"Urahara… contact the Soul Society immediately and ask them that what is their decision for the Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living?" Sesshomaru said to Urahara.

"Hmm…" Urahara responded in agreement.

"Also tell Yoruichi to accompany me in the battle." Sesshomaru further said to Urahara.

"Battle?" Jaken said confusingly.

"Yes… before they will strike us… we will strike them down… I will be going out with Yoruichi, Tia and Ulquiorra." Sesshomaru spoke in a serious tone.

"Hmm… sure, Sesshomaru." Urahara said while leaving the throne hall.

"But Lord Sesshomaru… we don't have enough soldiers to battle." Jaken said to Sesshomaru.

"There is more to battle than just mathematics… I will be at the frontlines." Sesshomaru replied to Jaken in confident tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you will be at the frontlines then what about us?" Halibel asked to Sesshomaru.

"You and Yoruichi will be watching over the land at the areas nearby the kingdom's boundary." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel.

"Hmm… as you say Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel said while agreeing with Sesshomaru.

There was a great pandemonium in the entire palace as everybody had started to prepare for the battle very seriously as it was going to be the first battle of their newly formed kingdom. Soldiers had already prepared themselves and they were waiting in the outer field of the palace for the arrival of Sesshomaru, Ulquiorra, Tia Halibel and Yoruichi. After they approached the soldiers in the outer field, all of them proceeded to the north. As Yoruichi and Halibel were going to stay at the boundaries of the kingdoms so they ordered the soldiers for the establishment of few camps to stay before the construction of soldier bases and watchtowers in order to guard the kingdom's boundary from the enemies.

On the other hand after the time period of some hours, Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra had already reached quite closer to the northern area along with few hundreds of soldiers where most of the Demon tribes were living and soon enough they were spotted and eventually approached by some troubled civilians.

"Help us! Help us please!" Civilians pleaded to Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra.

"Who are you people and where are you coming from?" Ulquiorra asked to the civilians.

"We are from the northern mountains, the soldiers from the Serpent Kingdom have attacked our ancestral land and ruined our villages completely, our rulers have been defeated, great warriors are either killed or kept prisoners, so, we have to get fled from our homes… we beg you… please… save us, we can't keep wandering with women and children with us without any food and shelter let… help us please!" The civilians described everything to Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra.

"Hmm… keep moving in the southern direction, you will see few camps of my army." Sesshomaru spoke to those civilians.

"We should send some soldiers with these people who can lead them to our camps safely." Ulquiorra said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… do it." Sesshomaru responded while agreeing with Ulquiorra's advice.

"So, what we should do now?" Ulquiorra asked to Sesshomaru after ordering few soldiers to lead the civilians to the camps.

"We will begin our invasion from these mountains; we will attack all the villages which are captured or ruined by the Serpent Demon soldiers." Sesshomaru replied to Ulquiorra.

"Hmm… I see!" Ulquiorra responded.

* * *

 **At the boundaries of Sesshomaru's kingdom, where Yoruichi and Halibel have established camps…**

The soldiers were busy in patrolling the boundaries and also in the construction of the camps and other useful stuff while Halibel and Yoruichi were looking after them and also thinking about having a friendly introduction with each other. But while Halibel was thinking who should approach the other first, Yoruichi walked up to Halibel.

"So, you are Tia Halibel?" Yoruichi spoke to Halibel.

"Yes, Yoruichi Shihoin… what about it?" Halibel replied to Yoruichi in her usual serious tone.

"It's just we have never actually talked to each other even after living under the same roof." Yoruichi said to Halibel.

"Hmm… you are close to him… do you have any idea why he has told us to stay here?" Halibel asked to Yoruichi.

"Yes, of course… he just doesn't want us to fall into the enemy trap." Yoruichi replied to Halibel in casual tone.

"Hmm… I see." Halibel responded after listening to Yoruichi's answer.

"And I am not that close to him… why do you think so?" Yoruichi trickily said to Halibel in order to know about her perception about her relation with Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… I have assumed it from your behavior towards him only." Halibel replied to Yoruichi.

"Are you referring to the fact that I often call him Doggie?" Yoruichi playfully asked to Halibel.

"Whatever… but you have to admit that he is quite lenient towards you." Halibel said to Yoruichi.

"Like he is quite caring towards you, isn't it?" Yoruichi replied to Halibel playfully.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	46. Chapter 46

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 46:** **Battle of Jin's Valley**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… I see." Halibel responded after listening to Yoruichi's answer.

"And I am not that close to him… why do you think so?" Yoruichi trickily said to Halibel in order to know about her perception about her relation with Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… I have assumed it from your behavior towards him only." Halibel replied to Yoruichi.

"Are you referring to the fact that I often call him Doggie?" Yoruichi playfully asked to Halibel.

"Whatever… but you have to admit that he is quite lenient towards you." Halibel said to Yoruichi.

"Like he is quite caring towards you, isn't it?" Yoruichi replied to Halibel playfully.

* * *

"It's… it's just he knows me from quite a long time." Halibel replied to Yoruichi with slight hesitation.

"But he knows me from even a longer time than he knows you but still he cares for you a lot." Yoruichi said to Halibel playfully.

"Oh! Is that so… since how long he knows you?" Halibel asked to Yoruichi.

"It's been a long time, he used to visit Soul Society for meetings and he was Urahara's friend also so that's how we get to know each other but why are you asking this? Besides for how long you know him?" Yoruichi spoke to Halibel.

"I know him from the time when I just became a Vasto Lorde, he saved my life." Halibel replied to Yoruichi.

"I see… so, that's how you started to like him?" Yoruichi said to Halibel in slightly serious tone.

"There's nothing like that… why are you asking such a nonsense question?" Halibel replied to Yoruichi abruptly.

"No need to pretend Halibel… I know well the things that happened between you two in that room during the night of that secret party." Yoruichi spoke to Halibel.

"Oh!" Halibel responded shockingly.

"What do you think, why the Head-Captain didn't found the footage of that party?" Yoruichi asked to her playfully.

"So you stole it… and you also saw the footage of that room in which me and Lord Sesshomaru were sleeping." Halibel asked to Yoruichi with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, sadly I did." Yoruichi replied in a serious tone.

"Hmm… I was very much intoxicated that time and it proves nothing about Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel spoke in slightly low voice.

"It proves your feelings as well as your intentions about him very clearly, Halibel." Yoruichi spoke while turning her sight away from Halibel.

"It doesn't… I am already pretty sorry about that incident besides Lord Sesshomaru has forgiven me then who are you to accuse me like that?" Halibel asked to Yoruichi in serious tone after getting irritated by her questions.

"He is a cold-hearted Demon after all, so he might have forgotten it and forgiven you." Yoruichi spoke trickily to know Halibel's heart's content about Sesshomaru.

"He has forgiven me because he is a good-hearted man and not a cold-hearted Demon… I know about him this much to the least." Halibel replied to Yoruichi in serious tone with a little hesitation.

"Oh… really? How can you say that?" Yoruichi again asked her a tricky question.

"All I want to say right now… he is the only man so far who hasn't tried to use me." Halibel spoke seriously while thinking about several things.

"Hmm…" Yoruichi responded.

"But why you are concerned about him more than you should be?" Halibel asked to Yoruichi while narrowing her eyes.

"Because… ever since we have known each other, I always look after for what is good and what is bad for him." Yoruichi replied to Halibel.

"You don't have to do this as he is capable enough to judge that what is good for him and what is bad." Halibel said to Yoruichi in slightly strict tone.

"It is my duty Halibel… me and Sesshomaru were about to get married but because of some adverse situations we couldn't… so I am just taking care of him… as… his… future wife." Yoruichi spoke to Halibel in slight annoyance.

This fact about Yoruichi and Sesshomaru hit Halibel as a blow; she got numb and fell silent for a moment because of the shock. On the other Yoruichi also couldn't have said anything else as even she was aware of the fact that she had said something to Halibel which she shouldn't have and that too in the wrong way.

"Huh! Alright…" Halibel sighed and said while turning away with her face down as she was unable to face Yoruichi because she had realized that how Yoruichi might have been feeling after seeing her along with Sesshomaru on the bed like this.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the northern lands…**

Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra had reached to the outskirts of a city which was known as the Valley of Jin. It was raining hard and blood was scattered everywhere on the ground, both of them stopped with their troops at a point where the path was getting divided into the three ways.

"It seems like the battle is still going on but it is about to end very soon. There are three ways to approach the center of that city, the left one is the shortest but it is filled with lots of enemy soldiers and officers. The middle one is through the front, where will have to face the some enemy officers and bases while the last route is the longest but merely any enemy troop will be there." Sesshomaru spoke about the situation to Ulquiorra and the soldiers.

"Let our troops attack from the front, it will draw the enemy attention at the front. I will block the shortest path in the meantime and join our troops while you can approach the center of the city from the longer route without any obstruction." Ulquiorra said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… we must execute our plan quickly." Sesshomaru spoke while swiftly leaving towards the longest route.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru avoiding the battle?" One of the Demon soldier in the troop whispered to the other soldier.

"No… Lord Sesshomaru intends to save the natives of this city so that they can give some information about the plans of those Serpent Demons." Ulquiorra strictly spoke to that soldier as he had heard him whispering about Sesshomaru.

Now the Demon soldiers of Sesshomaru's army marched forward at the middle route and immediately drew the attention of Serpent Demon army and soon enough the battle began between the soldiers of the two armies which proved to be a great relief for the struggling soldiers of the native army of that city. Meanwhile Ulquiorra had found the perfect site to block the shortest route but his arrival at the left route drew the enemy's attention towards him, they rushed at him with their weapons in their hands but before they could have even come closer to Ulquiorra, his powerful Ceros one after another lead to a huge landslide which completely blocked the path.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the longest route…**

Sesshomaru was running swiftly towards the site where the commander of the native army of the city was fighting against the Serpent Demon army. He was keep slaying all the enemy soldiers on his way very easily with the help of the powerful sword swings of his Bakusaiga. Due to his Demonic speed it didn't take long for Sesshomaru to arrive at the place where the main unit of city's native army was struggling against the Serpent Demon army.

Sesshomaru witnessed a man in his late 40s with a big Chinese spear type of weapon in his hand, he was looking very tired while he was bleeding and surrounded by a lot of Serpent Demons.

"I… I must fight on… for my fallen comrades." That surrounded man murmured while looking at the Serpent Demon soldiers with sheer determination.

"Azure Dragon Wave…!" Sesshomaru spoke while attacking the Serpent Demon soldiers which were surrounding that man and in the blink of an eye several intense energy waves rushed towards that man and wiped out all the Serpent Demons which were surrounding him.

"You… who are you?" The man asked to Sesshomaru with amazement.

"I am Sesshomaru… the ruler of the only independent kingdom of this land." Sesshomaru replied to that man in his usual emotionless tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, the man which I have mentioned in this chapter, is actually one of my OC and in order to know about his looks please see the pictures of the character "Zhang Liao" from the game "Dynasty Warriors 5". However, the personality, powers and base story of my OC will be different from the character "Zhang Liao" but only the looks is similar to him and it is because of the fact that my OC is inspired by this particular character only._

 _ **Important Note:**_ _If you are reading my Fanfiction than please provide me some response, fav it, follow it or post your valuable reviews at times because if you guys will give me some feedback then I will really be very motivated to keep writing it with the good pace and positivity. So if you are my silent reader then please mark your presence by posting reviews on the chapters which you read, I will be waiting for your response…_

 _Take care…_


	47. Chapter 47

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 47:** **Signs and Tangles**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I… I must fight on… for my fallen comrades." That surrounded man murmured while looking at the Serpent Demon soldiers with sheer determination.

"Azure Dragon Wave…!" Sesshomaru spoke while attacking the Serpent Demon soldiers which were surrounding that man and in the blink of an eye several intense energy waves rushed towards that man and wiped out all the Serpent Demons which were surrounding him.

"You… who are you?" The man asked to Sesshomaru with amazement.

"I am Sesshomaru… the ruler of the only independent kingdom of this land." Sesshomaru replied to that man in his usual emotionless tone.

* * *

"And I am the ruler of the Valley of Jin, Zhang Liao… now please help us in wiping out those Serpent Demons." Zhang Liao replied to Sesshomaru and introduced himself.

"That is my purpose here." Sesshomaru replied to him as well.

Now Sesshomaru began cutting down the Serpent Demon soldiers one after the another while Zhang Liao's morale also got raised after looking at Sesshomaru and he also began striking the Serpent Demons with everything he had got and soon enough both of them wiped out each and every Serpent Demon soldier from the site.

Afterwards both Zhang Liao and Sesshomaru came out of the center of the city to the middle route where the Demon soldiers from Sesshomaru's army and the remaining soldiers of Zhang Liao's army were fighting against the Serpent Demon soldiers and officers. But by the time Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao had reached there Ulquiorra had already defeated all the enemy officers.

"Shall we attack on the army on the path which I had blocked?" Ulquiorra asked to Sesshomaru after approaching him.

"Indeed but remember that we need to capture few Serpent Demon officers too." Sesshomaru replied to Ulquiorra.

"Hmm…" Zhang Liao responded as well.

Now soon enough Sesshomaru's and Ulquiorra's powerful Cero and Bakusaiga's energy wave respectively inflicted the major damage to the thousands of soldiers at that shortest pathway while some of them soldiers started to flee from the site. While battling in amidst of chaos Sesshomaru noticed Karan (the Demoness with fire power from Panther Demon Tribe) with the several troops of his mother's kingdom.

"Karan, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked to Karan just as he spotted her.

"Sesshomaru… I am leading the Dog Demon Empire's soldiers in this battle." Karan replied to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… where is my mother?" Sesshomaru asked to her in his usual cold tone.

"Aaarrgh… Damn! I can't talk to him like this while these Serpent Demon soldiers are watching me." Karan murmured with expressions of confusion and irritation on her face.

"My sis, Toran is the in-charge of Dog Demon's army now so she will answer you in the next battle." Karan spoke while leaving and shooting a fire ball on Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded while deflecting the fire ball with his Bakusaiga.

The battle had ended, the remaining Serpent Demons soldiers had fled while few Serpent Demon officers were captured by the remaining soldiers of Zhang Liao's army. The Valley of Jin which was once a beautiful city was now left only with the ruins of the structures, rubbles of the homes and dead bodies of the natives of that city. After looking at the situation, Sesshomaru decided to make his kingdom as the temporary residence of Zhang Liao and his men while Zhang Liao was also completely agreed to it since he was himself wondering about the life of his people after this battle.

* * *

 **At the boundary of Sesshomaru's kingdom where Yoruichi and Halibel had established camps…**

After travelling for some hours, Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra finally arrived at the boundary of their kingdom along with Zhang Liao, his people and the captured Serpent Demon soldiers. The soldiers had already informed both Halibel and Yoruichi about Sesshomaru's arrival and that's why they had made all the arrangements accordingly.

"So you have returned… how was the battle?" Yoruichi asked to Sesshomaru.

"It was fine... we have got some extra people along with us." Sesshomaru replied to Yoruichi.

"We are not completely established here yet Lord Sesshomaru... you can stay here until the soldiers are not done." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru while pointing towards her tent.

"Hmm…" Yoruichi murmured while staring at Halibel and Sesshomaru with serious face.

It was already late night; Sesshomaru was resting inside Halibel's tent while she was sitting nearby the opening of the tent right in front of the camp fire all alone. Everyone else was sleeping while only few soldiers were awake and patrolling all around the nearby areas. Halibel began to think about something while looking at Sesshomaru; she didn't realize that when she had got lost in her own thoughts and it had already been about half an hour since she was constantly staring at Sesshomaru's face. Coincidently, Sesshomaru got awake and noticed that she was constantly gazing at his face from a long time.

"Tia… is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked to Halibel while keeping his eyes closed.

Halibel felt like she had just woken up from a dream all of a sudden.

"No… Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel said abruptly.

"You can ask… if there is anything you want to…!" Sesshomaru spoke while turning his face towards Halibel and looking at her.

Halibel suddenly thought about everything that Yoruichi had told her earlier today but she remained silent as she knew that she shouldn't ask such questions from him and that too at a time like this. Sesshomaru understood that Halibel was thinking about something very deeply and probably was very much confused about sharing it with him.

"There's nothing I want to know…!" Halibel replied to Sesshomaru quite late.

"Hmm… besides there are already so many soldiers patrolling outside, you don't have to look around for the whole night." Sesshomaru said to Halibel.

After listening to Sesshomaru's words she realized that her behavior is too odd to be noticed by him and she must not be this much sentimental.

"Hmm… ok Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel said while coming inside the tent.

Both of them didn't spoke to each other any further as Halibel was avoiding Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru preferred to leave her alone after seeing her changed behavior and soon they got slept as the night entered into its final phase. After the few hours, as the dawn broke, Zhang Liao got up earlier than anybody else. He began to look for Sesshomaru and just as he reached near Halibel's tent he hesitated to disturb Sesshomaru as he thought that he is probably sleeping along with his wife. However, the footsteps of Zhang Liao around Halibel's tent had awake both of them and then Sesshomaru came out of the tent.

"My apologies for disturbing you like that." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru.

"It's fine that you came as even I wanted to get up early today." Sesshomaru replied to Zhang Liao.

"But I shouldn't have come here; you can spend more time with your wife if you like." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru in a slightly down voice.

"Wife…? She is not my wife." Sesshomaru said with slight embarrassment.

"Oh! I see... I have understood… forgive me for misunderstanding you two." Zhang Liao slowly said to Sesshomaru.

"It's fine… besides we are just comrades." Sesshomaru said to Zhang Liao.

"Hmm… how very familiar...! Anyways let me prepare my people to move towards your palace." Zhang Liao said while turning away from him.

"Familiar?" Halibel asked to Zhang Liao with slight curiosity.

"It's just you two reminds me of a couple, they used to love each other so much but instead of admitting the fact they always used to claimed to be only the comrades." Zhang Liao said while leaving.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru responded with minute amazement.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I think we should stay away from each other." Halibel said while getting up and walking away from her tent.

"Tia…!" Sesshomaru whispered softly while watching her walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru… you always have to face embarrassment whenever I am with you so I have decided that it will be better if we stay away from each other from now on. Sometimes I wonder, it will be better if we might have never met with each other." Halibel murmured while going away.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	48. Chapter 48

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 48:** **Neliel Regained Her True Form**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Oh!" Sesshomaru responded with minute amazement.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I think we should stay away from each other." Halibel said while getting up and walking away from her tent.

"Tia…!" Sesshomaru whispered softly while watching her walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru… you always have to face embarrassment whenever I am with you so I have decided that it will be better if we stay away from each other from now on. Sometimes I wonder, it will be better if we might have never met with each other." Halibel murmured while going away.

* * *

 **Sesshomaru's kingdom, at his palace...**

Soon enough everyone left to Sesshomaru's palace leaving a sophisticated amount of soldiers at the boundary for guarding and further constructions of watch towers, bases etc. After travelling for some time they arrived at the palace. Ulquiorra, Halibel and Yoruichi went straight to the inner chambers of the palace while Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao stayed outside to supervise every arrangement which was still under process.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru saw Starrk and Lillinette, they were busy in managing and helping the civilians whom Sesshomaru had sent to his palace before the battle.

"Oh! Come on Starrk, are you really enjoying this boring work?" Lillinette said to Starrk while helping him.

"You are still too small Lillinette… you won't understand." Starrk said seriously while keep focusing on his work.

"Who is little dumbass…!" Lillinette spoke while kicking Starrk's butts.

"Ouch! Hey… Lillinette! Buzz off and play with Rin." Starrk replied to Lillinette with slight annoyance.

"So how is everything going on, Starrk?" Sesshomaru asked to Starrk.

"Fine… but it seems like they are too many so I have ordered for the construction of some new rooms. Starrk replied to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… alright." Sesshomaru responded to Starrk.

"Hey Starrk, I am going to see Rin… you can continue your boring work." Lillinette said to Starrk while running away towards Urahara's laboratory.

"Why is she going towards Urahara's laboratory to see Rin?" Sesshomaru asked to Starrk.

"Who knows… may be today these three kiddos are going to target Mr. Urahara." Starrk replied to Sesshomaru casually while doing his work.

"Lillinette… why are you going to Urahara's laboratory to see Rin?" Sesshomaru asked to Lillinette.

"Umm… Mr. Urahara is fixing Nel's mask in his laboratory so Rin is also there along with them… that's why…" Lillinette left after replying to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… I see…" Sesshomaru murmured while thinking about something after listening to Lillinette's answer.

* * *

 **Inside the Urahara's Laboratory…**

Now Sesshomaru also arrived at the laboratory of Research and Development Department along with Lillinette and just as he got entered inside it, he saw that Rin was standing beside Urahara nearby a control panel while Neliel was standing unconscious inside a huge glass cell which was kept at some height but her body was hardly visible due to the gases and the liquids which were filled inside that cell.

"What are you doing Urahara?" Sesshomaru asked while observing the glass chamber.

"I was trying to fix her mask but when I have completed fixing it, some weird changes begin to occur in her body and that's why I have to keep her in this glass chamber in order to stabilize her." Urahara replied to Sesshomaru.

"Her child form is not her original form, actually her body was always producing a normal amount of spiritual pressure but most of its part was getting leaked through the crack in her mask. I had realized it the moment I saw her in Hueco Mundo the first time and that's why I decided to bring her here in the Demon Dimension." Sesshomaru said to Urahara in his usual calm tone.

"Oh! How do you know?" Urahara asked to Sesshomaru with slight amazement.

"At least this much I can figure out being a Daiyokai." Sesshomaru replied to Urahara.

"Hmm… the size of her body is increasing Sesshomaru… she is growing and that too very rapidly." Urahara spoke to Sesshomaru in serious tone while watching Neliel in the glass chamber.

"She is coming into her true form." Sesshomaru said to Urahara in serious tone.

"Sesshomaru-Sama… so now Nel will be a grown up girl, right?" Rin asked to Sesshomaru.

"Right!" Sesshomaru responded to Rin.

"Sesshomaru-Sama… then she will not play with me anymore?" Rin again asked to Sesshomaru.

"That I can't say Rin." Sesshomaru replied to Rin.

"Umm… but Sesshomaru-Sama, you are also grown up and you have never played with me." Rin innocently said to Sesshomaru.

"But Rin… may be she will play with you." Sesshomaru answered to Rin while getting slightly confused by her query.

As Neliel was slowly coming back to her adult form her spiritual pressure was also getting restored and soon enough everybody began to feel the powerful spiritual pressure of Neliel which was keep skyrocketing due to her imbalanced form.

"Looks like now she is going through the final phase of her transformation… from her spiritual pressure it is clear that she is as much powerful as the other Arrancars." Urahara spoke as everyone was feeling her constantly increasing spiritual pressure.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded to Urahara.

Suddenly Neliel's powerful spiritual pressure began to affect all the instruments in the laboratory. The glass cell began to get cracked and the machinery connected to it was getting overheated. Soon the condition had got even worse and now the glass cell was on the verge of getting blast out of the pressure which was getting created inside it while the machines and other instruments were about to catch fire after getting fully overheated.

Urahara realized that everything must be turned off right now but before he could have done anything the glass chamber got blasted and all the gases and liquid which were filled inside it got splattered all around. As the glass cell was kept at the height of 5 feet so when it got blasted Neliel eventually lost support of the cell walls and the wires attached to her body and she immediately fell down but Sesshomaru caught her into his arms before she could have hit the ground.

Neliel was lying unconscious in Sesshomaru's arms, she was completely naked and drenched in chemical and biological fluids from her head to toe which had also made Sesshomaru drenched with the fluids at some places.

"Oh no… Nel was about to fall…" Rin spoke abruptly on seeing that Neliel was about to fall down.

"Is she alright?" Urahara asked to Sesshomaru with some worry in his tone.

"She is looking fine but she is still unconscious… Rin… Lillinette… get some clothes for her immediately." Sesshomaru said to Urahara and to Rin and Lillinette as well while still holding Neliel in his arms and standing nearby the busted glass chamber.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin and Lillinette replied to Sesshomaru and ran away to bring some clothes for her.

"I assume that it will not bring any kind of harm to her." Sesshomaru spoke to Urahara while covering Neliel with his soft sash.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru; regardless of this accident the process was completely safe." Urahara replied to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… so your research on the Arrancars has got complete or not?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara.

"Not yet, besides now I am planning to separate Lillinette from Starrk but I have studied their spiritual pressure's structure and it seems that they have grown stronger… especially Ulquiorra and Starrk." Urahara replied to Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile Rin and Lillinette had brought some clothes for Neliel including a beautiful turquoise colored Kimono with floral embroidery on it. Sesshomaru now began to move towards a nearby room with Neliel in his arms but suddenly Neliel got awake and found herself into her former adult body and drenched with some fluids. But it didn't shock her much because she had already realized that she was going to become just like before when she was slowly growing and regaining her memories inside that glass cell. However, being in Sesshomaru's arm and that too completely naked but only a sash wrapped around her body had sure made her shocked up to a great extent, her face had turned red with the embarrassment and she closed her eyes and grabbed Sesshomaru's sash tightly over her breasts and her lower private parts.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	49. Chapter 49

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 49:** **Nnoitra Freed Aizen**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Sesshomaru now began to move towards a nearby room with Neliel in his arms but suddenly Neliel got awake and found herself into her former adult body and drenched with some fluids. But it didn't shock her much because she had already realized that she was going to become just like before when she was slowly growing and regaining her memories inside that glass cell. However, being in Sesshomaru's arm and that too completely naked but only a sash wrapped around her body had sure made her shocked up to a great extent, her face had turned red with the embarrassment and she closed her eyes and grabbed Sesshomaru's sash tightly over her breasts and her lower private parts.

* * *

Now Sesshomaru gently made her sit down on the bench in that room while keeping his sight away from her naked body and then he turned back immediately. But on the other hand, Neliel's eyes were still closed out of shyness and she was still holding Sesshomaru's sash very tightly with her hands.

"Rin, Lillinette… leave these clothes here and move out." Sesshomaru said to Rin and Lillinette.

Both of them did just as Sesshomaru had told them to do so and now when Sesshomaru tried to walk away he got stopped as Neliel was still holding his sash.

"Neliel… you have got your clothes so now you can leave my sash." Sesshomaru spoke to Neliel without looking at her.

"Oh! Umm… so..sorry… Lord Sesshomaru." Neliel spoke very slowly with hesitation while leaving Sesshomaru's sash abruptly.

"Hmm… it's alright." Sesshomaru said while walking away from there.

* * *

 **The Soul Society…**

After the attack on Zaraki Kenpachi and some Soul Reapers, the security was tightened in the entire Soul Society but still that mysterious invader hadn't got caught yet and moreover the attacks on the Soul Reapers were getting frequent. There was a shade of terror in the entire Soul Society and then one day a huge and powerful blast took place at the center of the building of Central 46 and within the few seconds the entire building got turned into the rubble and the entire place got filled with flames. Soon enough that mysterious invader reached at the lowermost chamber of Central 46 and just as he opened the door, he saw that Aizen was sitting on a chair with the black strips wrapped tightly all around him. Now that mysterious invader swung his long spear-like weapon with curved blade on those strips and cut them down in an instant.

"Espada No. 5… Nnoitra… I have never expected you to survive the battle and moreover come here to free me." Aizen said while slowly getting up from his chair.

"Eh! Aizen… I am no longer an Espada… I am someone much more stronger than an Espada… besides I have arrived here to free you because the Serpent Demon King has called you." Nnoitra replied to Aizen in his usual arrogant manner.

"Oh… so now you are working for him… very well." Aizen said to Nnoitra in his usual polite tone.

"Now come with me before those trash Soul Reapers see us." Nnoitra spoke while walking away from the chamber.

"He has betrayed me… I will surely give him the reward of his treachery." Aizen said while going along with Nnoitra.

"You didn't get it Aizen… by now Szayel Aporro has completely destroyed and taken over World of the Living, Barragan is once again the king of Hueco Mundo while Serpent Demon King himself is about to take over the Demon Dimension and he wants you to control the Soul Society for him." Nnoitra spoke to Aizen while moving towards the ground.

"Hmm… I see… then I should surely meet him… one last time." Aizen said while moving with Nnoitra.

"Yes Aizen… let's go… he is waiting..." Nnoitra said while smiling cunningly towards Aizen.

Just as both Nnoitra and Aizen arrived at the ground right between the rubble of Central 46's building amidst of fire, they are confronted by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Nnoitra… so, it was you." Ikkaku said to Nnoitra while taking the fighting stance.

"Yeah…! It's me… and I have no time to play with the weaklings." Nnoitra replied to Ikkaku.

"Aizen… you will not get away so easily." Yumichika shouted at Aizen.

"Yumichika… we can at least engage them till others approach here… BANKAI…!" Ikkaku said to Yumichika and then he released his Bankai.

"Shut up… you lowly Soul Reapers… weaklings like you are not fit to fight against me, so now get lost… Cero!" Nnoitra spoke to Ikkaku and Yumichika while fleeing towards the sky with Aizen and then he shot his Cero at them from his mouth.

But before Ikkaku could have unleashed his Bankai and Yumichika could have attacked Aizen, Nnoitra's powerful Cero hit both of them and blew them far away from that site with a similar powerful blast which had erased the building of Central 46. Now the Soul Reapers from squad 10 rushed to Ikkaku and Yumichika who were lying down in critically injured condition. Now Nnoitra opened a dark portal in the sky and got disappeared inside it along with Aizen.

After Ikkaku and Yumichika were shifted to the barracks of Squad 4 for the healing operation and the site of Central 46 was properly inspected, a meeting was arranged in the Genryuusai Yamamoto's chamber and all the Captains arrived there within no time.

"As we already know that our all the connections from World of the Living and Hueco Mundo have got broken. The chaos which Nnoitra was creating in the Soul Society will be no more as he has left to the Demon Dimension along with Aizen. We can't say anything about Ichigo Kurosaki and the Vizard group since they are still in the World of the Living and as there is only Demon Dimension which is still accessible to us so I want to dispatch a unit to the Demon Dimension to fight against those who are bringing deaths and destruction in the four worlds." Head-Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto spoke while addressing all the Captains in the meeting.

"Yamaji… who are those Soul Reapers whom you have chosen for this mission?" Kyoraku asked to Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"I am leaving this decision to all of you… decide yourself right now." Genryuusai Yamamoto told to everyone in strict tone.

"Head-Captain, I would like to join this mission." Byakuya said to Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"Hmm... Byakuya Kuchiki you are in." Genryuusai Yamamoto replied to Byakuya.

"Lady Yoruichi is there in the Demon Dimension, I should go there in order to protect her." Soi Fon murmured to herself while thinking about Yoruichi.

"Hey… Ukitake, shall we go there?" Kyoraku asked to Ukitake while whispering to him.

"Well… Kyoraku, as you wish." Ukitake whispered to Kyoraku.

"I would like to go too… Head Captain." Soi Fon suddenly said to Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"Alright... Soi Fon." Genryuusai Yamamoto replied to Soi Fon.

"Count me and Ukitake in too… Yamaji." Kyoraku said to Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"Then it's done now… four Captains are enough for this mission." Genryuusai Yamamoto said to everyone.

Just as the meeting got ended and all the Captains were about to come out, suddenly Ryuken, Uryuu, Isshin, Orihime, Sado, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Toushiro arrived there and bowed in front of Head-Captain's chamber.

"My deepest apologies for getting late in such a high priority meeting… Head-Captain… we also wish to become the part of this mission." Toushiro Hitsugaya said to Genryuusai Yamamoto while bowing to him.

"Hmm… I can allow only two out of four of you Toushiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Rangiku Matsumoto." Genryuusai Yamamoto said after thinking for a moment.

"What about us Head-Captain?" Isshin asked to Genryuusai Yamamoto eagerly.

"I can't take the responsibility of those who are not even the part of the Soul Society." Genryuusai Yamamoto said without even looking towards Isshin.

"But Head-Captain… we have fought alongside with Soul Reapers many times, you know it very well." Isshin further said to Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"And that's why I have allowed all of you to stay here until the World of the Living's wellbeing in not getting confirmed." Genryuusai Yamamoto replied to Isshin in the strict tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	50. Chapter 50

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 50:** **Zhang Liao Revealed Mystery**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… I can allow only two out of four of you Toushiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Rangiku Matsumoto." Genryuusai Yamamoto said after thinking for a moment.

"What about us Head-Captain?" Isshin asked to Genryuusai Yamamoto eagerly.

"I can't take the responsibility of those who are not even the part of the Soul Society." Genryuusai Yamamoto said without even looking towards Isshin.

"But Head-Captain… we have fought alongside with Soul Reapers many times, you know it very well." Isshin further said to Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"And that's why I have allowed all of you to stay here until the World of the Living's wellbeing in not getting confirmed." Genryuusai Yamamoto replied to Isshin in the strict tone.

* * *

"He's right… let's go back to the barracks now." Ryuken said slowly to Isshin while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But Ryuken…" Isshin spoke to Ryuken worryingly with confusion.

"Let's go Isshin…" Ryuken again said to him in a serious tone.

Now Ryuken, Uryuu, Isshin, Orihime, and Sado sadly walk away from there with their faces down with disappointment.

"So, what you have decided?" Genryuusai Yamamoto asked to Toushiro, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku.

"Captain… I will be staying here." Rangiku said to Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Rangiku…!" Toushiro murmured while looking at Rangiku with slight amazement.

"Forgive me Captain as I will not be there to assist you but I think that Rukia and Renji deserve to join this mission more than I do." Rangiku said to Toushiro.

"You don't have to apologize to me Rangiku, your decision is appreciable." Toushiro calmly replied to Rangiku.

"Then I will also do not go on this mission… Rukia, Renji you two must go on this mission." Toushiro said to Rangiku, Rukia and Renji.

"Thanks Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia and Renji said to Toushiro while bowing to him.

"All of you will be leaving to the Demon Dimension tomorrow's morning so keep yourselves prepared for it." Genryuusai Yamamoto said to Rukia and Renji and then he left to his chamber.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Sesshomaru palace…**

Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao were talking very seriously about something inside Sesshomaru's chamber.

"So why was your tribe living in such an isolated place?" Sesshomaru asked to Zhang Liao.

"Because we have to protect that place in every condition, even now either we will go there and construct a structure to protect it or we will again migrate to the Valley of Jin." Zhang Liao replied to Sesshomaru.

"But now what has left to protect over there?" Sesshomaru asked to Zhang Liao.

"A temple... constructed by our ancestor, Lord Jin." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"Who was he?" Sesshomaru asked to Zhang Liao with slight curiosity.

"He was the first Demon who took birth on this land and also he was a Demon sage." Zhang Liao replied to Sesshomaru.

"A Demon sage…? But as far as I know sages and priests exist only amongst the Humans." Sesshomaru said with a slight amazement.

"Indeed you are right Sesshomaru but he was the first and last Demon sage so far who had believed on the existence Supreme Almighty… the Gods in the Heavens feared that if we Demons will begin to believe about the existence of True God then they will have no power over us and thus they commissioned an Infernal Demon to slay Lord Jin and when he killed Lord Jin trickily while he was in the middle of a battle… that Infernal Demon got a giant army, castle and entire kingdom as a reward from the Gods."

"Hmm… I see… but being the descendants of Lord Jin, what kind of Demons are you?" Sesshomaru got slightly shocked at first but then he normally asked to Zhang Liao.

"Lord Jin's mother was raped by an Infernal Demon, that's how he took birth… he was a very powerful Demon, even more powerful than a Daiyokai. However, the next generation was lesser powerful and afterwards all the further descending generations were of even lesser power, we are somewhat more powerful than a Yokai but still much lesser powerful than a Daiyokai."

"Alright… so, you wish to protect that temple because it holds the history of your tribe?" Sesshomaru asked to Zhang Liao.

"No Sesshomaru… we want to protect it because that temple is the only medium which can connect us from our creators." Zhang Liao replied to Sesshomaru.

"Our creators?" Sesshomaru asked with confusion.

"Yes Sesshomaru… that temple was created by Lord Jin for the Archdemon Baal."

"Archdemon Baal?" Sesshomaru asked while getting even more confused.

"Yes, Archdemons are first Demons ever existed and these are ones who can grant us the power of Onimusha!" Zhang Liao told to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… Onimusha? What is this power?" Sesshomaru asked to Zhang Liao with amazement.

"Onimusha power is like a power booster of a Demon which can increase the spirit energy of a Yokai or a Daiyokai up to a great extent." Zhang Liao answered to Sesshomaru.

"I am truly amazed to know about all this…" Sesshomaru said to Zhang Liao in his usual emotionless tone.

"Sesshomaru… I believe that you must visit that temple in order to achieve the Onimusha power because it can be of a great help in defeating the Serpent Demon Empire." Zhang Liao spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… I will visit this temple but also to know the truth about all this, truth about our existence." Sesshomaru replied to Zhang Liao with determination in his tone.

"As you say… Sesshomaru, we can go there right away." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru.

"Very well…!" Sesshomaru replied to Zhang Liao while walking away.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" Urahara asked to him as he confronted him on his way.

"Valley of Jin!" Sesshomaru replied to Urahara.

"Take this device… I have created it on behalf of the information which I have concluded about the spirit energies of different entities." Urahara spoke to Sesshomaru while handing the device to him.

"What this device does?" Sesshomaru asked to Urahara.

"You can wear it on your ear and this glass eye patch will show you the power level of the entity which is standing in front of you. It also shows your power level as well as many other ratings." Urahara explained the functioning of the device to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… we needed something like that as we have got some new enemies this time." Sesshomaru moved away while taking that device with him.

"He looked occupied by some thoughts." Urahara murmured while watching Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao going out.

* * *

 **Castle of Serpent Demon Empire…**

Noitra and Aizen had arrived at the castle of Serpent Demon Empire. It was a horrible castle with snake figures and idols all around on the walls, carvings, pillars etc. Sky was seemed to be permanently dark because of the suspension of dense dark clouds and a poisonous mist was also floating everywhere in the surroundings. Suddenly dark energy particles like that of miniature clouds and mist began to move and got concentrated at one place to form a dark humanoid figure. And very soon the dark figure got clearer as the Serpent Demon King had arrived into his true form. There was a crown on his head of the shape of two serpents facing the opposite sides; his skin was purplish grey with lots of darker lines on his face which was giving him an extremely frightening look. He was wearing a full body armor which was not only of the shape of snake but also it contained the shades of grey and blue with big snake scales on it. He was quite taller than both Aizen and Nnoitra and he was holding an abnormally large reaper in his hand with chains swirled around its top portion and its base was made up of stone.

"Lord Orochi!" Nnoitra murmured with amazement just as he witnessed the Serpent Demon king.

"Orochi… so you are the one who has invaded World of the Living and the Hueco Mundo." Aizen spoke to Orochi while staring at his form.

"Indeed… and after taking over the Demon Dimension… I will take over the entire Soul Society." Orochi replied to Aizen in his masculine and echoing Demonic voice.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, "Orochi, the Serpent Demon king" which I have mentioned in this chapter, is actually one of my OC and in order to know about his looks please see the pictures of the character "Orochi" from the game "Warriors Orochi (also known as Musou Orochi)". However, the personality, powers and base story of my OC will be different from the character "Orochi" but only the looks is similar to him and it is because of the fact that my OC is inspired by this particular character only._

 _This is the 50_ _th_ _chapter of my Fanfiction and I promise to my readers that I will post at least 50 more chapters filled with even more romance, humor, concepts, sex, mystery and action so keep reading and reviewing._

 _Take care…_


	51. Chapter 51

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 51:** **Sesshomaru meets Archdemon Baal**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

He was quite taller than both Aizen and Nnoitra and he was holding an abnormally large reaper in his hand with chains swirled around its top portion and its base was made up of stone.

"Lord Orochi!" Nnoitra murmured with amazement just as he witnessed the Serpent Demon king.

"Orochi… so you are the one who has invaded World of the Living and the Hueco Mundo." Aizen spoke to Orochi while staring at his form.

"Indeed… and after taking over the Demon Dimension… I will take over the entire Soul Society." Orochi replied to Aizen in his masculine and echoing Demonic voice.

* * *

"The Soul Society must have been destroyed by now… if you haven't betrayed me… Orochi." Aizen spoke to Orochi in a serious tone.

"Indeed Aizen… but then I won't be getting you in such a miserable condition right in front of me… Hahaha…!" Orochi replied to Aizen in his usual tone and then he laughed.

"It can't be…!" Aizen murmured with great fear just as he realized Orochi's intentions.

Suddenly Orochi swung his giant reaper and it penetrated right through Aizen's chest in the blink of an eye. Now all the remnants of the power of Hogyoku which were still residing in Aizen's body began to get transferred into Orochi's body through his reaper which had penetrated Aizen's chest right at the place where Hogyoku was used to be inscribed in his body.

"Soon your suffering will come to an end, Aizen… when you will get completely useless after losing your oneness with Hogyoku to me." Orochi said to Aizen in his usual echoing Demonic voice.

Aizen slowly put his hand on the blade of Orochi's reaper while he was terribly bleeding from his chest and also vomiting the blood out of his mouth.

"So… yo..your eyes… were… on the Hogyo…ku… r… right from the be…beginning…" Aizen spoke in a slow and painful voice while kneeling down on his knees out of pain and energy drain as the final remnants of Hogyoku's energy which were the reason of Aizen and Hogyoku's oneness were getting transferred to Orochi's body.

"Unfortunately you have realized this too late, Aizen… before your death, know that obtaining the Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel is my mission." Orochi replied to Aizen in his Demonic voice with a sheer seriousness at his face.

After saying this much Orochi removed his reaper from Aizen's chest and just as he did it, Aizen immediately fell down on the ground after getting unconscious due to the large amount of pain and energy drain in such a weak state. Now Orochi walked away to the inner chamber of his castle while his armor was automatically adjusting to create a cavity at the middle of his chest for the Hogyoku.

"Throw him into the castle's waste dump; he will eventually die of the scarcity of spirit energy." Orochi ordered the soldiers while getting disappeared in the darkness of his castle.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the Valley of Jin…**

Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao reached at the Valley of Jin with some troops so that the dead bodies and rubble can be cleared and they can access that temple without any disturbance.

"Look ahead Sesshomaru… it is the temple." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru while pointing towards a temple far ahead of them.

"Hmm… let's proceed then." Sesshomaru said to Zhang Liao while keep moving.

"Those stairs will lead us down to the underground section of the temple." Zhang Liao spoke to Sesshomaru after reaching to the temple while moving down on the stairs.

Now after Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao reached at the underground section of the temple, Zhang Liao showed the carvings on the walls which were representing the knowledge of universe.

"See this Sesshomaru… it is the treasure which me and my people are protecting from generations." Zhang Liao spoke to Sesshomaru with pride.

"What kind of knowledge is hidden in these writings?" Sesshomaru asked to Zhang Liao.

"Even we are unable to translate the complete thing but to the least we know that these carvings hold the explanation of the mysteries of the 7 worlds which are World of Humans, World of Hollows, World of Soul Reapers, World of Demons, World of Angels, World of Devils and World of Gods. However, the carvings have also mentioned other worlds such as Hell, Astral World and some other higher Dimensions about which we have no clue at all." Zhang Liao explained to Sesshomaru as much as he knew about all this.

"Hmm… I see…" Sesshomaru responded after listening to Zhang Liao's explanation.

Now just as Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao walked inside the temple, they felt a powerful sensation in their body because of the immense flow of spirit energy of an Archdemon inside the temple.

"What is this bizarre sensation; it is nothing like I have ever felt before." Sesshomaru said while slowly kneeling down as he wondered about the bizarreness of this phenomenon.

Suddenly the energy began to swirl at the middle of the innermost chamber of that temple which was slowly taking the humanoid shape and it was also getting darker and denser with each moment.

"Urahara's device is showing the spirit energy of the magnitude of 4 million… it is ten times greater than my current spirit energy level." Sesshomaru spoke to Zhang Liao while both of them were getting forced to their knees due to the presence of such powerful spirit energy.

"Ah… I think Lord Baal is arriving." Zhang Liao replied to Sesshomaru while bowing down on his knees.

"Its 10 million now… 20 million… 30… 35… 40… Eh!" Sesshomaru spoke to Zhang Liao and suddenly Urahara's device which he was wearing on his ear got busted.

"Looks like that device couldn't measure the full power of Lord Baal." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… the last reading of his spirit energy which I saw was 40 million, which is exactly 100 times powerful than my current energy level but it seems like his power is still growing." Sesshomaru replied to Zhang Liao.

Now all of a sudden Archdemon Baal appeared in front of Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao but radiant blue light behind him and swirling dark energy around his body making tough for both of them to perfectly observe the true form of Archdemon Baal.

"So you have arrived Zhang Liao… Sesshomaru…!" Baal spoke to both of them in his Demonic and masculine voice.

"My Lord… our city has been ruined by the Serpent Demons." Zhang Liao said to Baal.

"I know about it Zhang Liao... but the situation is far complex and far bigger than it seems to be." Baal replied to Zhang Liao.

"Who is the king of Serpent Demon Empire and why is he doing all this?" Sesshomaru asked to Baal.

"You sure are an ignorant one Sesshomaru… your greatest ancestor and the source of all the Demonic energy is standing in front of you and still you are talking to the point." Baal taunted Sesshomaru.

"Chronological order of existence or birth shouldn't be a scale of respect in my opinion but the deeds of a person." Sesshomaru replied to Baal.

"Interesting… you sure talk big for a mere earthly Demon, however I am forgiving you for your arrogance but only for now." Baal replied to Sesshomaru.

"I am a Daiyokai." Sesshomaru said to Baal after getting labeled as a mere earthly Demon by Baal himself.

"Ha ha ha… a Daiyokai…!" Baal laughed at Sesshomaru's statement.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked to Baal with confusion.

"Zhang Liao… didn't you tell him the true place of Yokais and Daiyokais?" Baal asked to Zhang Liao in a strict tone.

"My Lord… actually the knowledge which is kept preserved in these carvings is out of our comprehension since it is written in the ancient language of the time of Lord Jin." Zhang Liao politely replied to Baal while getting slightly scared.

"My Lord… please, enlighten us about our specie." Zhang Liao requested to Baal.

"Hmm… listen, so that you can conclude your true place in this universe." Baal said to both of them.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded with some serious expressions on his face.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, "Archdemon Baal" which I have mentioned in this chapter is actually one of my OC and if you are wondering about his looks then you can take the reference from any fantasy art picture of a Demon which you find on internet as per your choice as I haven't decided any particular looks for him. However, the personality, powers and base story of my OC will be different from the mythological character "Archdemon Baal" and it is because of the fact that my OC is inspired by this particular mythological character only_

 _Thanks for your support, I hope you are enjoying my Fanfiction so far and you are comfortable with the exceptions related to the OCs._

 _Take care…_


	52. Chapter 52

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 52: Revelation by the** **Archdemon Baal**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Zhang Liao… didn't you tell him the true place of Yokais and Daiyokais?" Baal asked to Zhang Liao in a strict tone.

"My Lord… actually the knowledge which is kept preserved in these carvings is out of our comprehension since it is written in the ancient language of the time of Lord Jin." Zhang Liao politely replied to Baal while getting slightly scared.

"My Lord… please, enlighten us about our specie." Zhang Liao requested to Baal.

"Hmm… listen, so that you can conclude your true place in this universe." Baal said to both of them.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded with some serious expressions on his face.

* * *

"Only we Archdemons are the true Demons and our duty is to exist in order to maintain the balance of the negative energy in this universe while our counterpart ie. Archangels exist in order to maintain the balance of the positive energy in this universe." Archdemon Baal said to both Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao.

"Hmm…" Zhang Liao responded to him.

"Understand it like the existence of the Hollows and the Soul Reapers, as their existence is also important for the balance of negative as well as positive energies in the universe. Baal explained further.

"Then who are the Infernal Demons?" Sesshomaru asked to Baal.

"Infernal Demons are our progeny... though they are purely Demons yet they are far weaker than us… in your measurement the magnitude of their spirit energy is 8640000." Baal replied to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Baal… who was Lord Jin? How did he become the first Demon of the earth?" Zhang Liao asked to Baal very curiously.

"Listen well… when we Archdemon produced our next generation of Demons, ie. the Infernal Demons, we were highly disappointed by them as neither they were as powerful as us nor they were even close to us in spiritual and intellectual aspects and then we decided to place them in Hell forever and then they come to known as the Infernal Demons. But unlike us they violated the universal laws and began to trouble the humans, we tried to stop them but one of them copulated with a human woman and as a result first earthly hybrid Demon took birth, Jin." Baal replied to Zhang Liao.

"And what about the Yokais and the Daiyokais?" Sesshomaru eagerly asked to Baal.

"After the birth of Jin, we made strict laws that Infernal Demons can't interfere with the humans and then they found another way to bring the chaos and they began to mate with animals on a large scale and that's how the Yokais and the Daiyokais came into existence and when these so called Yokais and Daiyokais did intercourse with Humans, the Hanyos took birth." Baal spoke further.

Sesshomaru got terribly shocked after knowing about the origin of the Demons as well as the reality of Yokais and the Daiyokais but he was not allowing this shock to get reflected from his facial expressions.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded as he was speechless after knowing all this.

"Now Sesshomaru its time to answer your question… you asked to me that who is the king of Serpent Demon Empire?"

"Yes…!" Sesshomaru said to Baal with great hesitation.

"Zhang Liao must have told you that the mighty Gods commissioned a Demon to kill Jin, isn't it?" Baal asked to Sesshomaru.

"Right!" Sesshomaru replied to him.

"Yes… I did tell him my Lord… as it is the story told to us by our elders." Zhang Liao said to Baal.

"That Demon was none other but Orochi… who is now the king of Serpent Demon Empire… he is that Infernal Demon who was commissioned by the Gods to kill Jin." Baal spoke to Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao.

"Oh! No…"Zhang Liao spoke shockingly.

"I see…" Sesshomaru responded while narrowing his eyes.

"There is one secret of Orochi about which nobody knows and it can be useful to you in the battle against him." Baal said in a very serious tone.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked eagerly.

"Jin cursed Orochi that he will never be able to harness the Onimusha power." Baal said to both Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao.

"I am very much obliged to you Lord Baal that you have revealed such a weakness of our enemy… I will not sit quietly before severing his head with my spear." Zhang Liao said to Baal.

"Orochi has joined hands with a much greater evil power and because of it… he is able to use his technique of Onimusha however he can't boost his spirit energy with Onimusha power." Baal said further.

"Hmm… what this Onimusha power actually is?" Sesshomaru responded.

"It is the difference between the power of an Archdemon and an Archangel and its magnitude is equal to the magnitude of the spirit energy of an Infernal Demon ie. 8640000." Baal replied to Sesshomaru.

"If Orochi is an Infernal Demon than I can defeat him only through this Onimusha power." Sesshomaru murmured to himself.

"Orochi's destruction has become very necessary for this entire universe." Baal spoke to both Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao.

"Archdemon Baal, grant me the Onimusha power… please!" Sesshomaru spoke hesitatingly by putting aside all of his pride and ego.

"It is a request or a demand?" Baal asked to Sesshomaru.

"A request!" Sesshomaru replied with serious expressions.

"It's tough Sesshomaru… isn't it? To put aside all the pride… but you must realize your place and it is… you are only a Daiyokai. However, I am activating the flow of Onimusha power within you, do not disappoint me!" Baal said to Sesshomaru in serious and slightly playful tone and then he got disappeared all of a sudden.

"He left!" Zhang Liao said while standing up back on his feet.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru also responded while getting up and suddenly red fumes of Demonic energy began to erupt out of his body.

"The Onimusha power has got activated inside of you." Zhang Liao spoke to Sesshomaru positively.

"Yes, I can feel it… and I can also feel the burden which has been put on my shoulder along with this power." Sesshomaru replied to Zhang Liao.

"He killed our Lord Jin… Sesshomaru, I pledge to fight alongside with you in this war till my death." Zhang Liao spoke to Sesshomaru with great determination.

"Hmm… let's move back to my kingdom." Sesshomaru replied to him while walking out of the temple with several thoughts storming his mind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the site of garbage dump within the boundary of Serpent Demon Empire…**

Aizen was lying unconscious in a dark pit with only scrap and garbage all around him; he had lost almost all of his spiritual pressure while he was about to die as per the condition of his body due to the wound at his chest.

"Aizen…!" A whisper echoed in Aizen's consciousness which had not only made him conscious but also poured the spirit energy into his body.

"Who… is this?" Aizen spoke very slowly in a painful voice while trying to get up.

"You can't withstand my name in such a weak state but that can be changed… I can provide you the unimaginable power." The mysterious voice echoed again.

Now Aizen slowly got up and sat on the ground while his wound had also started to get healed and he had acquired enough spirit energy which can keep him alive.

"So, what do you wish me to do in return?" Aizen spoke while addressing the entity whose voice was echoing in his consciousness.

"Orochi is not doing the job which I have given to him, he is distracted from his goal and he will get failed in the future so now Aizen… you will do that job and bring the Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel to me." The voice explained the task to Aizen.

"What is the Shikon Jewel?" Aizen asked in return.

"It is also an orb like Hogyoku, almost equally powerful but its existence has been erased because the priestess, Kagome… who has taken birth to protect it, she made such a wish on it." The voice echoing in Aizen's consciousness answered to him.

"Hmm… so now answer me… who are you?" Aizen asked in a serious tone.

"I am… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…!" The voice echoed the last time.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	53. Chapter 53

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 53: Backup Arrived Before the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Orochi is not doing the job which I have given to him, he is distracted from his goal and he will get failed in the future so now Aizen… you will do that job and bring the Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel to me." The voice explained the task to Aizen.

"What is the Shikon Jewel?" Aizen asked in return.

"It is also an orb like Hogyoku, almost equally powerful but its existence has been erased because the priestess, Kagome… who has taken birth to protect it, she made such a wish on it." The voice echoing in Aizen's consciousness answered to him.

"Hmm… so now answer me… who are you?" Aizen asked in a serious tone.

"I am… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…!" The voice echoed the last time.

* * *

 **Somewhere nearby the boundary of Sesshomaru's kingdom...**

Jaken was returning from a village destroyed by Orochi's soldiers with some civilians which were the natives of that village. Suddenly some Serpent Demons appeared out of nowhere and sieged them from all the sides.

"Stop right there and come with us to the Serpent Demon Empire otherwise prepare yourself to die." One of the Serpent Demon soldier spoke to Jaken and the civilians.

"Don't you know this is Lord Sesshomaru's Empire, get lost from here." Jaken shouted at those soldiers while slightly getting scared.

Now the Serpent Demon soldiers rushed towards Jaken and the civilians in order to kill them but just as they were about to hit them, their attention was caught by a voice full of confidence and determination.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" A voice echoed loudly in the surroundings.

And these words proved to be the final words heard by those Serpent Demon soldiers as the next moment their scorched dead bodies were laying all around on the ground. A Hanyo was standing right in front of Jaken, his white hairs and red kimono were blowing with air breezes while a beautiful young girl is standing right behind him in the traditional red and white Chinese outfits with a bow in her hand.

"Once again... thanks Inuyasha, you have already saved me too many times during our journey." Jaken said to Inuyasha.

"Whatever… besides do you think Sesshomaru will welcome all of us gladly? Especially me…?" Inuyasha asked to Jaken in his usual rude and arrogant tone.

"Let's just hope for the best Inuyasha… Sesshomaru hates you but he will not neglect the situation either." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

Now Sango, Miroku and Shippou also arrived from the back and joined them.

"Yes Inuyasha… Kagome is right, just think positive!" Sango spoke to Inuyasha.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked to Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

"Sorry Inuyasha we just got busy in plucking some delicious looking fruits." Shippou replied to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru has got changed a lot… to the least he will allow you people to live in his kingdom." Jaken said to Inuyasha with a smile while walking on with them.

"As if I care… huh!" Inuyasha murmured arrogantly while moving one.

"Something's never get change!" Kagome murmured with a sigh.

"Exactly!" Sango responded while agreeing with Kagome.

* * *

 **On the other hand, inside the Sesshomaru's palace…**

Byakuya, Soi Fon, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Rukia and Renji had arrived at the outermost hall of the palace. Ulquiorra saw them coming and he approached them at the outermost hall while Starrk was busy in working because of the absence of Sesshomaru, Halibel was in her chamber and Neliel was busy with Rin and Lillinette in the inner chambers of the palace.

"Ulquiorra, where is Sesshomaru?" Byakuya asked to Ulquiorra.

"He is out with some important work... so, why have you people arrived here?" Ulquiorra asked to Byakuya.

"We are on the mission to hunt those culprits down who have destroyed World of the Living, captured Hueco Mundo and attacked the Soul Society." Byakuya replied to Ulquiorra.

"Hmm…" Ulquiorra responded.

"So, where is Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked to Ulquiorra.

"She is in the laboratory of Research & Development Department along with Mr. Urahara." Ulquiorra replied to Soi Fon.

"Hmm… along with Urahara, I will better see her when she will arrive here." Soi Fon murmured to herself.

"Come inside!" Ulquiorra spoke while moving inside the palace.

Now everyone moved inside the palace while the soldiers informed to Starrk, Halibel, Neliel, Urahara and Yoruichi about their arrival and soon enough everybody gathered into the inner central hall of the palace. After few hours of refreshment, Urahara began to tell them everything about the Serpent Demon Empire and also about the chaos which was going on in the four worlds because of him. After knowing everything and spending some time in the inner central hall, they preferred to wait for Sesshomaru before taking any decision. Soi Fon stayed in Yoruichi's chamber, Kyoraku and Ukitake were in Starrk's chamber, Rukia and Renji were with Urahara inside his laboratory while Byakuya preferred to wait for Sesshomaru in the guest chamber.

It was almost evening; Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao had arrived back to the palace, however Sesshomaru was still lost in the thoughts of the conversation which he had with Archdemon Baal. Neliel was roaming at the outer halls of the palace; she approached Sesshomaru the moment she saw him entering in the palace.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!" Neliel spoke to Sesshomaru pleasantly.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded while looking at her and then he began to move further.

"Lord Sesshomaru… Captain Byakuya, Captain Soi Fon, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake have arrived here along with Rukia and Renji." Neliel spoke to Sesshomaru.

"I see… I will meet them now." Sesshomaru replied to Neliel.

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru, when you are going to investigate about the Hueco Mundo? I am… actually…" Neliel said to Sesshomaru in a slow voice but she couldn't complete her sentence as Sesshomaru interrupted her in the middle.

"You are worried about your Fraccion's over there, aren't you?" Sesshomaru replied to Neliel while interrupting her sentence.

"Hmm… yes!" Neliel spoke in a slow voice while tilting her face down.

"Halibel's Fraccions are also trapped there… I will discuss it with the Captains and do something about it very soon." Sesshomaru replied to Neliel.

"Hmm… ok… thanks Lord Sesshomaru." Neliel slowly spoke to Sesshomaru.

By now Zhang Liao had left to the inner halls of the palace and now Sesshomaru was also moving in but before he could have walked away from that place a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Looks like some of your new comrades are also in the trouble, Sesshomaru!" A familiar voice addressing Sesshomaru was heard by Sesshomaru and Neliel all of a sudden.

And just as both of them turned around to see who had just spoke to Sesshomaru, they witnessed Inuyasha was standing with Jaken, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, Kohaku and Kaede with several civilians behind them.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked to Inuyasha in a serious tone.

"I am not fond of assisting you Sesshomaru but since that Orochi guy is being a threat to the entire Demon Dimension… then we have no choice but to join forces in order to defeat him." Inuyasha replied to Sesshomaru in his usual rude and arrogant tone.

"You could have also said it in a bit polite manner… Inuyasha!" Kagome said to Inuyasha with a poker face.

"You were there in the kingdom of my mother so why you have ran away here with all these civilians?" Sesshomaru asked to them.

"Sesshomaru… your mother had sent us a message… that we should migrate to your kingdom with as many civilians as we can before Orochi can take over her empire." Kagome answered Sesshomaru's question.

"Yes, Sesshomaru… Kagome is right!" Sango also spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… if you wish to fight against Orochi from my side then you can do it Inuyasha but do not consider it as my permanent comradeship." Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha in a serious manner.

"Sure… as if I am dying to be your comrade… huh!" Inuyasha replied to Sesshomaru arrogantly.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome murmured to Inuyasha angrily.

"Looks like Lord Sesshomaru know them from a long time." Neliel murmured to herself after listening to their conversation.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	54. Chapter 54

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 54: Coincidental Meeting of the Girls**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Sesshomaru… your mother had sent us a message… that we should migrate to your kingdom with as many civilians as we can before Orochi can take over her empire." Kagome answered Sesshomaru's question.

"Yes, Sesshomaru… Kagome is right!" Sango also spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… if you wish to fight against Orochi from my side then you can do it Inuyasha but do not consider it as my permanent comradeship." Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha in a serious manner.

"Sure… as if I am dying to be your comrade… huh!" Inuyasha replied to Sesshomaru arrogantly.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome murmured to Inuyasha angrily.

"Looks like Lord Sesshomaru know them from a long time." Neliel murmured to herself after listening to their conversation.

* * *

Now after asking Neliel to settle the civilians and take Inuyasha and his crew inside the palace, Sesshomaru moved to the guest chamber where Byakuya was waiting for him.

"I was waiting for you... Sesshomaru!" Byakuya spoke to Sesshomaru just as he entered into the guest chamber.

"Hmm… so why is a team of Soul Society here?" Sesshomaru asked to Byakuya.

"Urahara has already told us everything; we are here to slay our common enemy… Orochi, the Serpent Demon king." Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

"He is very powerful Byakuya; this battle is not that simple as it seems to be." Sesshomaru replied to Byakuya.

"So, do you have a plan?" Byakuya asked to Sesshomaru.

"First of all we should clear the World of the Living and the Hueco Mundo and then in the end, we will target Orochi." Sesshomaru spoke to Byakuya in the serious tone.

"It will be a two-sided battle for us… not only we need to send a decent number of warriors to the World of the Living but also we need to have a sophisticated number of warriors in case Orochi wage war against us." Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

"I know… but we have to take this chance anyway." Sesshomaru replied to Byakuya.

"And that's why we are here to give you a hand." Somebody spoke in a manly and arrogant tone.

Now Sesshomaru and Byakuya looked at the chamber's door and they witnessed that Zaraki Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado and Orihime were coming inside.

"There was allowance only for 4 more people and it was kept for Zaraki's unit then how did all of you managed to pass through?" Byakuya asked to Isshin and Ryuken shockingly.

"Ichigo is my son, Byakuya… I had to come here anyway as it is the only way by which I can save him." Isshin replied to Byakuya

"We knew that the portal which was opened to send Zaraki's unit here is the last portal and Soul Society is going to be in completely sealed state until the danger isn't completely neutralized so we just jumped into the portal somehow." Ryuken explained to Byakuya.

"Hmm…" Byakuya responded with serious facial expressions after listening to them.

"We will do the meeting about the battle tomorrow's morning." Sesshomaru left after saying this much.

It was already late night so after having the dinner, everyone moved inside their respective chambers in order to spend the night peacefully because the next day was going to be very decisive about their strategy regarding the deadly war against Orochi.

The time got passed like anything and it was midnight already, everyone was in the deep sleep while Neliel was merely turning sides on her bed as she was not sleepy and then finally she decided to go out for some fresh air. Sango and Miroku were staying in one of the guest chamber however Miroku was asleep but Sango was awake and thinking something.

"Umm… I think it's not good to wake Miroku up for something like this at such a time… but what I should do now… Aaaaarrrggh…why am I feeling like this at this time… I better go out for a walk to change my mood." Sango murmured while lying down besides Miroku.

As Neliel came out of her chamber and walked all the way to the corridor, she got noticed by Orihime while she was passing in front of Orihime's chamber.

"Where is Nel-San going at this time? I must check out." Orihime whispered to herself softly and began to follow her.

On the other hand Sango also came out of her chamber in frustration while Neliel was about to arrive at the four-way crossing of the corridors, all of a sudden Sango got collided with Neliel. Both of them got stirred and immediately came out of their world of thoughts within a moment while Orihime hided herself behind a big plant at the corner of one of the corridor.

"Oh! It's you… Neliel." Sango spoke to Neliel.

"I am sorry Umm… Sango." Neliel said to Sango.

"Owh! It's fine… don't worry." Sango replied to Neliel.

"So where are you going at this time?" Neliel casually asked to Sango.

"Oh…! Me… well… I am going nowhere… just… amm… washroom…. yeah, washroom." Sango replied abruptly with hesitation.

"Washroom… alright, I am coming too." Neliel said to Sango.

"Amm… no… I can go alone… Neliel… you can go wherever you were going." Sango again replied abruptly with a confused tone.

"Actually, I am not feeling sleepy… so I was just roaming… come, let's go." Neliel replied to Sango and began to walk towards the washroom.

Now Sango began to walk with Neliel towards the washroom in hesitation while Orihime followed them secretly.

"I wonder… where are Nel-San and Sango-San going on together?" Orihime murmured to herself while following both of them to the washroom.

Now Orihime waited for them outside the washroom while Neliel and Sango both had entered into the toilet for discharge. After sometime Neliel came out and began to wait for Sango.

"Hey, Neliel… thanks for bringing me here… now you can go dear." Sango sweetly spoke to Neliel while she was still inside the toilet.

"It's ok Sango… I can wait for you." Neliel softly replied to Sango.

Now Sango felt like trapped and got terribly confused as the temptation and uneasiness was forcing her to touch her womanhood while her remaining senses were telling her to come out and wait for another opportunity. Meanwhile Orihime's patience had been breached; suddenly she opened the door and came inside of the washroom.

"Umm… Nel-San… what are you doing?" Orihime asked to Neliel in her usual sweet tone.

"Just nothing Orihime!" Neliel replied to Orihime casually with a smile on her face.

"Umm… its ok Nel-San… I can understand since I am also a grown up girl." Orihime said softly while blushing.

"Oh! No… no… there's nothing like that… actually Sango is inside so I was just waiting for her." Neliel abruptly replied to Orihime while blushing.

"Oh! I am so sorry Nel-San." Orihime slowly spoke to Neliel while tilting her face downward.

On the other hand Sango's temptations had taken over her senses and she began to touch her womanhood. Soon enough a moan came out of the toilet which was heard very clearly by both Neliel and Orihime and they looked at each other's face while blushing.

"Umm… Sango-San… are you alright?" Orihime hesitatingly said to Sango while standing outside the toilet.

Sango almost got shocked after listening to Orihime's voice and she immediately realized the fact that she was doing the right thing but at the wrong place and as well as at the wrong time. Now she came out of the toilet with her face down while after looking at Sango, Orihime had realized that she had interrupted Sango in something in which she shouldn't have interrupted.

"Umm… I am so sorry Sango-San, I didn't know… I thought…!" Orihime blushingly apologized to Sango in a sad tone; she couldn't even complete her sentence out of hesitation.

"Don't be sorry… it's ok… Orihime!" Sango slowly replied to Orihime while keeping her face down.

"Sango… can I ask something?" Neliel spoke softly.

"Umm… yes Neliel." Sango replied to her.

"Miroku is your husband… isn't it?" Neliel asked to Sango hesitatingly in slightly serious tone.

"Yes Neliel, we are married since two years." Sango replied to Neliel.

"Umm… then why this?" Neliel asked further with slight hesitation.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	55. Chapter 55

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 55: Girl's Secret Hangout I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Umm… I am so sorry Sango-San, I didn't know… I thought…!" Orihime blushingly apologized to Sango in a sad tone; she couldn't even complete her sentence out of hesitation.

"Don't be sorry… it's ok… Orihime!" Sango slowly replied to Orihime while keeping her face down.

"Sango… can I ask something?" Neliel spoke softly.

"Umm… yes Neliel." Sango replied to her.

"Miroku is your husband… isn't it?" Neliel asked to Sango hesitatingly in slightly serious tone.

"Yes Neliel, we are married since two years." Sango replied to Neliel.

"Umm… then why this?" Neliel asked further with slight hesitation.

* * *

"Actually… me and Miroku are unable to have privacy from a long time and it is due to these wars and all… though Kagome use to help me with that at times but I haven't get chance to sleep with her also… and tonight I just got woke up and unable to sleep but I can't bother both Miroku and Kagome for something like this and that too at such a time." Sango slowly explained her problem to Neliel with some hesitation.

"I can understand Sango… since you are a married lady… umm… may I know how Kagome use to help you in this? Maybe we can also help you!" Neliel blushingly asked to Sango.

"Well… actually… we used to play with each other in the absence of everyone." Sango replied to her blushingly with slight smile at her lips.

"Sango… if you like… you can sleep in my chamber tonight." Neliel shyly asked to Sango while smiling.

"Oh! Nel-San…!" Orihime abruptly murmured blushingly just as she understood the actual meaning of Neliel's words.

"Oh! Come on Orihime… we are friends isn't it and moreover we are three well grown up girls so we can share this much… besides there's nothing wrong in helping a friend." Neliel said to Orihime.

"Hehe… yes, right Neliel." Sango spoke while smiling.

Now all the three girls headed towards Neliel's chamber and after reaching there Orihime got confused about Neliel's idea. She was blushing as she was very curious about going but she was also scared and thinking if it's wrong but before she could have decided Neliel grabbed her hand and pulled her along with herself inside the chamber.

"Aww… Orihime there's nothing to think so much." Neliel spoke while locking the chamber's door from inside.

Now Neliel got lied down on her bed and Sango sat beside her while Orihime remained standing nearby the bed.

"Come Sango…. Orihime… we will sleep on this same bed tonight, even I am tensed and need a company." Neliel spoke to both Sango and Neliel.

Orihime was wearing a bright orange colored t-shirt and trouser, Neliel was wearing a pink night gown while Sango was in a dark brown loose kimono. Now Neliel covered herself with a large blanket as it was quite cold, Sango made the lights extremely dim and then she disrobed her dark brown kimono. Orihime got pretty shocked and she blushed as she saw Sango in only bra and panty while Neliel smiled softly at Sango and she got shifted aside to make the space for her on the bed. Neliel was lying in the middle, Sango was lying on her right and Orihime had also lied down on her left hesitatingly. Suddenly Neliel slowly put her hand on Orihime's bust and then she kissed her cheek softly which made Orihime blush pretty red.

"Aww… Orihime… feel free with us and relax, alright! Neliel softly spoke to Orihime.

"Hey, Orihime… you have got pretty large breasts… what's the size dear?" Sango casually asked to Orihime in a low voice.

"Amm… thanks Sango-San… well… they are 34." Orihime shyly replied to Sango.

"Hmm… nice Orihime… mine are just 31." Sango replied to Orihime while playing with her hairs.

Neliel softly kissed Sango's lips, Sango smiled and kissed her back and now both Neliel and Sango got engaged into a long lip-locking kiss while Orihime was only watching them with amazement and excitement with great curiosity. Their kiss had slowly begun to get more intense as now their hands had begun to explore each other's bodies. Orihime was watching their kiss very closely and she realized that now they were not only kissing each other but also sucking on each other's alternate lips and soon enough their tongues began to dance into each other's mouth.

While kissing and sucking Sango's lips, Neliel had unhooked Sango's bra while on the other hand, Orihime was slowly getting turned on after seeing both the girls playing each other's body with such passion.

"Let me come in the middle." Sango softly spoke to Neliel with a sweet smile at her face.

Now Neliel got shifted to the right side and Sango got laid in the middle and then Sango turned towards Orihime and slowly began to pull her orange t-shirt up in order to remove it while Neliel was continuously caressing Sango's waist and thighs. Orihime stayed still and just helped Sango in removing her t-shirt by lifting her arms upward. After removing her t-shirt, Sango put one hand at Orihime's waist and pulled her closer and then she began to kiss her lips very lovingly and softly. Now Orihime had also begun to respond to Sango's kiss and she had also started to kiss her lips. Orihime was also licking her lips at times during their extremely loving and seductive kiss while Neliel slide the bra-strips of Sango away from her back and began to kiss her neck and back from behind.

In the meantime, Neliel slowly disrobed Sango's bra while Sango also helped her in doing so but this broke Sango and Orihime's kiss and now Neliel began to press Sango's boobs softly with her hands. Now Sango lied down straight while facing the ceiling and she began to caress Neliel's face with her hand while softly pushing her face towards her right breast. Neliel immediately understood Sango's gesture, so she got shifted down slightly and began to suck on her right breast.

"Ahhh… Orihime, come baby… suck my other breast." Sango said to Orihime while moaning softly as Neliel was sucking on her right nipple.

Now Orihime slowly leaned down on Sango's left breast and then she began to suck her left nipple like a hungry child. Both Neliel and Orihime sucked Sango's boobs for a pretty good time and soon enough Sango's boobs had got reddish out of excessive sucking and pressing while Sango was simply enjoying along with moaning and writhing out of pleasure which she was getting by having both of them sucking her boobs at the same time.

Suddenly Neliel got up while naughtily smiling towards Sango and Orihime and then she removed her night gown slowly and playfully in front of both of them. For Orihime's and Sango's surprise she was not wearing bra so after removing her night gown, Neliel immediately cupped her large and firm breasts with her hands.

"Oh wow sweetie… you have got really very big boobs… your pink nipples are just like the two strawberries placed right between the two milk-cakes." Sango spoke seductively and softly to the Neliel.

"Thanks a lot my dear Sango… from now on, you can have them whenever you want to." Neliel replied to Sango softly in a sexy tone while bouncing her breasts playfully.

"Mmmmm… really Neliel... you know you are such a darling, so what's your size sweetie?" Sango said to Neliel while touching her breasts with her hands.

"My boobs are 36… sweetheart!" Neliel playfully replied to Sango.

Now Sango got up and sat in the middle while Orihime also got up along with Sango and then Sango began to caress and softly press Orihime's boobs from the top of her bra.

"Come on now Orihime… remove your bra." Sango whispered to Orihime while licking her earlobe.

Just as Orihime unhooked her bra, Neliel came closer to her and began to help her in removing her bra and in no time she removed Orihime's bra.

"It feels good… doesn't it?" Neliel seductively asked to Orihime.

"Oh…! Umm… yes… Nel-Chan." Orihime replied in a sweet tone while blushing shyly with a smile at her lips.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	56. Chapter 56

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 56: Girl's Secret Hangout II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Sango got up and sat in the middle while Orihime also got up along with Sango and then Sango began to caress and softly press Orihime's boobs from the top of her bra.

"Come on now Orihime… remove your bra." Sango whispered to Orihime while licking her earlobe.

Just as Orihime unhooked her bra, Neliel came closer to her and began to help her in removing her bra and in no time she removed Orihime's bra.

"It feels good… doesn't it?" Neliel seductively asked to Orihime.

"Oh…! Umm… yes… Nel-Chan." Orihime replied in a sweet tone while blushing shyly with a smile at her lips.

* * *

"Only Nel… call me only Nel… and I will call you Hime…!" Neliel whispered to Orihime sweetly.

"Amm… as you say Nel." Orihime said softly while deeply looking into Neliel's eyes.

Now Neliel and Orihime hugged each other while their big boobs were getting squeezed by each other's. Suddenly Neliel began to smooch Orihime very passionately, their tongues also began to play with each other and soon enough Orihime was lying on the bed while Neliel was on top of her. Their boobs were getting crushed against each other because of the tight hug while Orihime was sucking on Neliel's tongue as Neliel was exploring Orihime's mouth with her tongue.

After few minutes, Neliel shifted slightly downward and she began to suck Orihime's left nipple while Sango also joined them and she took Orihime's right nipple in her mouth. Orihime was simply lying down quietly; her facial expressions were clearly telling that how wonderful she was feeling and how hard she was trying to do not let any moan escape out of her mouth. Suddenly Sango winked at Neliel while both of them were sucking her boobs vigorously and then both of them removed Orihime's trouser.

Now both of them got shifted even down and they kissed and licked Orihime from her upper abdomen to her navel and waist. On the other hand Orihime seemed to be in a trance like state out of the immense pleasure which she was getting while Sango and Neliel were playing with her body. Meanwhile Sango and Neliel trickily came to Orihime's thighs and began lick them which made her open her legs out of the pleasurable sensation, however Sango didn't leave this opportunity and removed Orihime's panty swiftly and before Orihime could have closed her legs Neliel's lips had touched her womanhood as she was planting a long and passionate kiss on Orihime's pussy.

"*Awwhhh… Aaaaaaawwwhh…. Mmmmmmmmmmmm… Uff*" Orihime moaned as Neliel kissed her pussy.

Orihime's reaction and her moan had sure made both Sango and Neliel pretty horny and then they spread Orhime's legs furthermore and began to lick her pussy with their tongues in slightly wild manner. Orihime was just writhing on the bed out of the pleasure which she was unable to handle while both of them continuously licking her pussy mercilessly without getting stopped even for a moment.

"*Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… Uffff…. Ummmmmmm…Aaahhh… Nel….. Ooowwwhhhhh… Sango… Aahh* Orihime moaned loudly while both Sango and Neliel were licking her pussy.

Sango and Neliel didn't stop licking Orihime's pussy and now they began to suck it quite vigorously while Orihime held the bed-sheet very tightly with her hands while moaning loudly and within few minutes she had a heavy orgasm which made her completely relaxed immediately. Sango and Neliel licked her pussy some more in order to lick away the fluid which got erupted out of her pussy while Orihime was just lying down in half conscious state with closed eyes.

Now both Sango and Neliel turned towards each other and they began to French kiss very wildly as if there is no tomorrow. Sango's hands were pressing Neliel's big boobs tightly while Neliel's hands were inside Sango's panty and rubbing her ass seductively. Suddenly Sango removed her panty by herself and threw it aside and then she began to suck Neliel's nipples without wasting any time while Neliel began to touch Sango's pussy with her hand.

Neliel was keep pressing her boobs on Sango's mouth so that she can't moan loudly as she was rubbing her clit swiftly with her fingers. Sango had increased the intensity of sucking and squeezing Neliel's boobs up to a great extent while Neliel was also fingering Sango's pussy harder with her two fingers. After sometime both of them got separated with a jerk as Neliel had successfully made Sango to have a wonderful orgasm while by now Neliel's both breasts and nipples had turned pretty red by excessive and intense pressing, licking and sucking from Sango and also few small scratch marks had also appeared on Neliel's big boobs.

Soon enough Neliel lied down on the bed and smiled seductively towards Sango and then she removed her panty and spread her legs. Now Sango lied down over Neliel in 69 position and kissed her pussy. Neliel moaned loudly but then Sango put her pussy on her mouth so that Neliel's moans couldn't escape the chamber and then both the girls began to lick each other's pussy hungrily and passionately.

Sango was not only licking Neliel's pussy but she was also trying to insert her tongue inside her pussy up to its full length on the other hand Neliel was sucking and licking Sango's pussy quite vigorously while her hands were rubbing her ass. Both of them were completely out of their senses at this moment and applying excessive force on each other's womanhood to lick it deeper and harder. While Sango was moving her tongue in and out of Neliel's pussy after inserting it fully inside of her, Neliel had locked her lips over Sango's pussy and she was sucking it harder with a great passion. Both the girls were dripping fluid from their pussies while licking each other's womanhood and also both of them tasting each other constantly while craving for more.

And after a long and sweet time of licking and sucking both of them had their final orgasm, however it was the first orgasm of Neliel but second orgasm of Sango. Now Sango got up from the top of Neliel and lied down beside her.

"Hey Sango… you must have taken Miroku several times inside of you, isn't it?" Neliel asked to Sango after few minutes of silence.

"Yes Nel… I have taken my naughty Miroku inside of me a lot of times and that too in all of my holes hehe." Sango replied to Neliel while smiling softly.

"How does it actually felt?" Neliel asked further.

"It was quite painful in the beginning but later on it began to feel damn good… not only it's too much fun and satisfaction but also it makes me feel loved and complete." Sango replied to Neliel.

"Hmm…! Is Kagome still virgin?" Neliel curiously asked to Sango.

"Hehehe yes, she is still virgin… but I think she will not remain virgin for too long as she told me that she wants Inuyasha but then because of these wars and all she suppressed her desires." Sango sweetly replied to Neliel.

Now both of them hugged each other and planted a goodnight kiss on each other's lips and then Neliel turned towards Orihime and also planted a goodnight kiss on her lips.

"*Ummmmwwwahh...* Goodnight dear Sango… *Ummwwahhh…* Goodnight, sweetheart Hime." Neliel spoke while kissing Sango and Orihime one by one.

"*Ummmmwwwahh…* Goodnight sweetie!" Sango spoke while kissing Neliel back and wishing her Goodnight.

"*Ummwwahhh…*" Orihime also kissed Neliel back softly as a goodnight kiss.

Neliel was lying down in the middle while Orihime was lying down at her left side and Sango had just laid down at her right side. Neliel covered both of them and herself in the big blanket and then she cuddled Sango while Orihime was already in a deep sleep.

"Thank you so much… Nel!" Sango whispered softly into Neliel's ear with a smile while keeping her eyes closed.

"Mention not Sango!"Neliel replied to her while whispering back with closed eyes.

And then all the three of them slept together in one blanket without any clothes at their bodies after getting perfectly satisfied from their mind, body and soul.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	57. Chapter 57

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 57: Meeting before the Upcoming Wars**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Neliel was lying down in the middle while Orihime was lying down at her left side and Sango had just laid down at her right side. Neliel covered both of them and herself in the big blanket and then she cuddled Sango while Orihime was already in a deep sleep.

"Thank you so much… Nel!" Sango whispered softly into Neliel's ear with a smile while keeping her eyes closed.

"Mention not Sango!"Neliel replied to her while whispering back with closed eyes.

And then all the three of them slept together in one blanket without any clothes at their bodies after getting perfectly satisfied from their mind, body and soul.

* * *

 **Next morning, inside the meeting hall of Sesshomaru's palace…**

Sesshomaru, Starrk, Halibel, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Urahara, Yoruichi, Zhang Liao, Byakuya, Soi Fon, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isshin, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were sitting around a large round table inside the meeting hall while the discussion was just about to begin.

"Our enemy… ie. Orochi, the Serpent Demon king is an Infernal Demon and that too an ancient one. So, if we want to defeat him then to the least it will take the combined power of mine, Starrk, Halibel, Ulquiorra and all the Captains." Sesshomaru spoke while addressing everyone in the meeting.'

"We must not forget that he is a king and thus he can also have powerful Generals and Officers. We should make our strategy while keeping this in our minds." Zhang Liao spoke to everyone.

"I know we need a decent number of powerful warriors in the battlefield against Orochi. Koga, Toran, Shuran, Shunran and Karan can be of some use to us but first we have to solve the mystery that where is my mother? And why my mother's kingdom is helping Orochi's kingdom. Besides Toran will meet me in the next battle and there she will tell me everything." Sesshomaru said to Zhang Liao.

"Sesshomaru… we have one more task in our hands... Kagome is restless ever since she had come to know about the destruction of World of the Living, she is worried about her family. Besides, your comrades are also trapped over there, so some of us must also go to rescue them." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru in his usual rude tone.

"I am well aware of it Inuyasha, there is no need to remind me about it… but both the World of the Living as well as the Hueco Mundo are out of our reach and thus defeating the Orochi is the only way to access both of these worlds." Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha in strict tone.

"You are forgetting something Sesshomaru… there is still one bridge that connects the Demon Dimension from the World of the Living." Inuyasha spoke to Sesshomaru in a serious tone and his statement shocked every single person who was sitting in that meeting.

"What are you saying Inuyasha…!" Sesshomaru replied to Inuyasha with slight amazement.

"I am talking about the Bone-Eater's well." Inuyasha immediately replied to Sesshomaru.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru responded with slight amazement.

"Can we really go to the World of the Living through that well?" Isshin eagerly asked to Inuyasha.

"Yes, we can!" Inuyasha replied to Isshin.

"Hmm… so how many of you want to go there?" Sesshomaru asked to everyone.

"Me, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Renji have arrived here especially to save Ichigo and thus we will be definitely going there." Isshin spoke to Sesshomaru.

"I will also go there because of the two reasons, first one is… only from there I can find any clue to reach Hueco Mundo and save my Fraccions and the second reason you already know." Halibel spoke to Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded with serious expressions after listening to Halibel's statement and noticing that neither had she used the words like Lord Sesshomaru while addressing him nor had she spoken in the sense of asking for permission but she was merely telling me her decision.

"Me too Lord Sesshomaru… Ichigo and my Fraccions are in the great danger and now it's my turn to return the favor as they had kept me safe and suffered a lot for me while I was into my child form." Neliel asked to Sesshomaru about going to World of the Living.

"Only me and Kagome are going from my crew." Inuyasha spoke to Sesshomaru.

"What about us Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango asked to Inuyasha.

"You two must stay here as it can be dangerous over there." Inuyasha replied to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru… most probably, we will be facing Szayel Aporro and Barragan in the World of the Living and the Hueco Mundo respectively and these Captains are saying that Nnoitra's power has increased up to a great extent. So, probably Szayel Aporro and Barragan might have also grown stronger and in this case I should also go there because if Szayel Aporro can control the minds of the people and destroy World of the Living then he can also use Ichigo and the Vizards against us." Ulquiorra said to Sesshomaru.

Orihime immediately looked towards Ulqiuorra after listening to him as she had realized that the reason which was mentioned by Ulquiorra was not the only reason for which he had decided to go to the World of the Living because the other reason was herself.

"Hmm… so, the 12 of you wants to go to the World of the Living." Sesshomaru replied to Ulquiorra.

"Yes!" All the 12 of them spoke simultaneously.

"Alright… leave as soon as you prepare yourselves… besides all of you can leave the meeting now." Sesshomaru replied to them.

After Isshin, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Halibel, Neliel, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Ulquiorra had left the room, the meeting continued between Sesshomaru, Starrk, Urahara, Yoruichi, Zhang Liao, Byakuya, Soi Fon, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"So now only 12 of us have left to fight against the Orochi's army in the next battle." Byakuya spoke to everyone.

"No… Captain Kuchiki, there are only 10 of us because I have to operate Starrk in order to separate him from Lillinette so that he can fight alone." Urahara spoke to Byakuya in his usual funny tone.

"We should better count the 9 of us because one person should be there in the palace to look after everything and the kids because everyone including Sesshomaru will be out for battle while and Urahara and Starrk will be busy in the laboratory… and this can be a golden opportunity for the enemy to attack on the palace." Yoruichi spoke to everyone.

"You are right Cat… will you stay in the palace, Byakuya?" Sesshomaru asked to Byakuya.

"Sesshomaru… that Monk and his Demon slayer wife will be staying so I believe there is no need for me to stay here." Byakuya replied to Sesshomaru while pointing Miroku and Sango.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru responded.

"Can somebody tell me that when we are actually going to fight… if all you are done with this boring strategy thing?" Kenpachi asked after getting bored of all the conversation.

"Zaraki Kenpachi… you, Ikkaku and Yumichika can fight according to your rules in the battle." Sesshomaru said to Kenpachi.

"Huh! It goes without saying." Kenpachi ignorantly spoke with a sigh.

"Kyoraku and Ukitake, I think the two of you should fight together as one unit." Sesshomaru said to Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Alright… Sesshomaru!" Kyoraku replied to Sesshomaru.

"And the same I think for you two… Cat and Soi Fon." Sesshomaru said to Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"Hmm…" Yoruichi and Soi Fon responded.

"Zhang Liao… you will stay with me in the battle and Byakuya, you can fight anywhere on the battlefield wherever you are most needed." Sesshomaru said to Byakuya.

"Hmm… fair enough!" Byakuya replied in his usual calm and serious tone.

"Alright then… we should be get going!" Sesshomaru said while getting up from his throne.

Now everybody got stood up from their respective thrones and came out of the meeting hall and within no time all of them got busy in the preparation of the upcoming wars while Urahara left to his laboratory in order to do all the arrangements for Lillinette and Starrk.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	58. Chapter 58

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 58: The Separations**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Zhang Liao… you will stay with me in the battle and Byakuya, you can fight anywhere on the battlefield wherever you are most needed." Sesshomaru said to Byakuya.

"Hmm… fair enough!" Byakuya replied in his usual calm and serious tone.

"Alright then… we should be get going!" Sesshomaru said while getting up from his throne.

Now everybody got stood up from their respective thrones and came out of the meeting hall and within no time all of them got busy in the preparation of the upcoming wars while Urahara left to his laboratory in order to do all the arrangements for Lillinette and Starrk.

* * *

The day got passed pretty swiftly as everybody had been busy in the preparation of the rescue team's departure from the Demon Dimension to the World of the Living. It was the evening time; the golden rays of the setting sun were illuminating the entire Demon Dimension. Everybody was present at the giant metal gate of Sesshomaru's castle's outermost hall as Isshin, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Halibel, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Inuyasha and Kagome were leaving to the Bone Eater's well.

"Bye Inuyasha… Kagome…! Take care both of you." Shippou spoke loudly while waving his hand towards Inuyasha and Kagome along with Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin and Kilala.

"Hmm…!" Inuyasha responded while looking back towards his comrades.

"Bye everyone… stay well, all of you." Kagome replied to her comrades while waving her hand back at them.

"Sure Kagome, have a happy journey." Sango loudly replied to Kagome.

Sesshomaru, Urahara and Byakuya were hoping that Isshin would probably understand their inability of helping him in retrieving Ichigo while Isshin and Ryuken were only focused and worried about the dangers which they were about to confront in the World of the Living. While walking away along with the others, Halibel suddenly looked back at Sesshomaru as if she intended to memorize Sesshomaru's glimpse while he also stared at her as he was aware of the fact that she was deliberately keeping herself stay away from him. Both of them stared at each other until they remained into each other's range of sight while somewhere deep inside of them they were having a feeling that this separation was not as insignificant as it seemed to be.

* * *

 **(After few hours)**

 **At Bone Eater's well…**

Everybody had reached at the Bone Eater's well after walking for a few hours. All of them got gathered around the well while Inuyasha put all the rocks and plants away from the well.

"We have to use this well quickly as this area is now under the Serpent Demon Empire's rule and we don't want them to know that we are going to the World of the Living." Ulquiorra spoke to Inuyasha.

"Hmm… alright, the well is clear now… I am going in first." Inuyasha spoke and then he jumped into the well.

After Inuyasha Kagome jumped and then one by one everybody jumped into that well. In no time, everybody had reached to its other end i.e. the well at Kagome's home in the World of the Living. Just as they came out of the hut inside of which the well was located, they got shocked to see the condition of World of the Living; the dark clouds were covering the sky while the mist of smoke and poisonous gases was prevailing everywhere in the surroundings.

"Mom, Souta, Grand Pa… where is everyone?" Kagome ran here and there while shouting the names of her family members.

"Souta…!" Inuyasha shouts Kagome's younger brother's name while he entered inside Kagome's home.

Suddenly Isshin noticed a woman was running on the road in a certain direction.

"Hey…! Do you know where are the people who used to live in this house?" Isshin asked to her while pointing towards Kagome's house.

"I don't know them personally but ever since this mass destruction has occurred everyone have left to the rescue ships at the harbors… the survivors live on those ships only." The woman replied to Isshin while keep moving on.

"Kagome, Inuyasha… I think you two must check on the rescue ships at the harbor." Isshin spoke to them.

"Alright then… you guys move to Karakura town, we will catch you there as soon as we find Kagome's family." Inuyasha replied to Isshin.

Now Inuyasha and Kagome rushed towards the harbor while Isshin, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Halibel, Neliel and Ulquiorra began to move towards Karakura town.

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere nearby Urahara's laboratory at Sesshomaru's Kingdom, Demon Dimension…**

"Starrk, it's good that you have arrived here, I wanted to talk to you before carrying out the operation." Urahara said to Starrk.

"Hmm… I have talked about it to the Lillinette as well… she will be here anytime." Starrk said to Urahara.

"I see… so what's your final decision, Starrk?" Urahara asked to him in a serious tone.

"Separate us!" Starrk replied to him in a serious tone as well.

"Hmm… you know there can be consequences, even the worst ones." Urahara spoke to him pretty seriously.

"Yes, I know and I am ready to face anything but Lillinette must survive in this operation." Starrk replied to Urahara.

"But you are well aware of the fact that if you two get combined instead of getting separated than this operation will get far easier and riskless for both you." Urahara said to Starrk.

"Yes, I know… but I can't take away Lillinette's life from her, I want her to enjoy the life instead of suffering in solitude, I want her to stay safe always… and here in this palace she has found her home, she has friends and also the ones who will protect her so even if I die she will have a life to live and that's why I have chosen this way… our permanent separation…!" Starrk replied to Urahara in a serious tone.

"Alright then… Starrk, I will not say that it will be completely fine for both of you but risk can be there, especially for Lillinette." Urahara replied to him while walking inside his laboratory where he had kept all the arrangements ready.

"I know you will find a way for it too." Starrk said while walking along with Urahara inside the laboratory.

Soon enough Lillinette had also arrived there and then Urahara got busy in activating the machines to begin the process of separation of Starrk and Lillinette.

"Why so late… Lillinette?" Starrk asked to Lillinette in a serious tone.

"Sorry, I was just saying bye to Rin and my new friends Kohaku, Shippou and Kilala." Lillinette replied to him in a slightly sad tone.

"Hmm… don't worry; everything will be fine after this operation." Starrk replied to Lillinette.

"Take a look at these two huge glass tubes… just step inside of these tubes and leave the rest to me." Urahara spoke to them and unknowingly interrupted their conversation.

Now Starrk walked inside the first glass tube while Lillinette stepped into the second one and then Urahara began his experiment. Suddenly both the glass tubes got filled with the smoke which made both Starrk and Lillinette fell unconscious in no time. Now since both of them were in unconscious state, the scenes of their past in the Hueco Mundo began to appear in their consciousness, the scenes when they saw each other first time, lived with each other and promised to be there together forever.

Soon enough both the tubes got filled with liquefied chemicals up to the brim. Starrk and Lillinette's bodies were floating in the tubes while Urahara began to analyze their spiritual pressure's structure and he found out that actually they were always two souls but sharing some particular amount of power which was the main reason of such a strong bond between them. This fact had surely made Urahara shocked up to some extent and he realized that his ongoing method of separating both of them would be a failure. So now, Urahara immediately arranged a third glass tube with a mod soul inside it and then he modified the mod soul inside the third glass tube in such a way that it got connected with the bodies of Starrk and Lillinette which were there inside the other two glass tubes.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	59. Chapter 59

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 59: Fighting Against the Comrades**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Starrk and Lillinette's bodies were floating in the tubes while Urahara began to analyze their spiritual pressure's structure and he found out that actually they were always two souls but sharing some particular amount of power which was the main reason of such a strong bond between them. This fact had surely made Urahara shocked up to some extent and he realized that his ongoing method of separating both of them would be a failure. So now, Urahara immediately arranged a third glass tube with a mod soul inside it and then he modified the mod soul inside the third glass tube in such a way that it got connected with the bodies of Starrk and Lillinette which were there inside the other two glass tubes.

* * *

Now Urahara arrived at the control panel, he pressed few buttons and suddenly a particular amount of spirit energy began to get transferred to the mod soul from Starrk's as well as Lillinette's body. It was actually that portion of spirit energy which was shared by both of them and also was the reason of such a deep bond between their souls. Soon enough when the entire amount of that shared spirit energy was sucked off from their bodies, the condition of Lillinette began to get critical out of sudden drainage of such significant amount of spirit energy, especially the shared one. However, Urahara realized by now that it was inevitable since Lillinette was a much weaker Arrancar in comparison to Starrk. So, he immediately got Lillinette out of the glass tube with the help of Tessai and made her lay down on a nearby stretcher.

On the other hand, Starrk's condition wasn't that critical so now Urahara began the final stage of his experiment by transferring the amount of shared spirit energy into Starrk's body which he had stored inside the mod soul in that third glass tube. However, there had been continuous ups and downs in Starrk's condition during the energy transfer but after the completion of process Starrk's condition got stable again. Soon enough Starrk was also taken out of the glass tube and left alone on a stretcher for taking rest and getting conscious.

"Tessai, how is Lillinette's condition now? Have you finished examining her?" Urahara asked to Tessai while shutting down his heavy instruments.

"Yes sir, she is only unconscious due to sudden energy drain and physical weakness, there's nothing serious about her. However, I have put her on the spirit energy support system; she should be fine and conscious in a few hours." Tessai replied to Urahara.

After sometime Starrk opened his eyes and though he was also not able to perfectly connect with the shared portion of energy yet he was feeling lighter and somewhat more powerful than before. As now he got freed from the bond which he used to hold with Lillinette thus he was no longer able to feel Lillinette's spirit energy inside his body anymore.

"Ahh…! Head is spinning… where is Lillinette?" Starrk asked to Urahara right after getting awake.

"Experiment successful Starrk, she is resting into another room as she is still unconscious because of energy drain but she is completely fine… don't worry about her." Urahara replied to him in the normal tone.

"I am glad she is fine… if anything might have happened to her I must have never be able to forgive myself for this decision." Starrk murmured after listening to Urahara's reply.

"Do not think about the impossibilities but only possibilities… she is really fine now, though for a moment her condition got critical but it got controlled soon." Urahara further spoke to Starrk after listening to his murmuring voice before he left the chamber.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the World of the Living…**

Isshin, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Halibel, Neliel and Ulquiorra had finally arrived at Karakura town. There was chaos everywhere with crumbled buildings, corpses, burning rubble and some survivors in great panic. Suddenly a weak sandstorm got raised and then a voice echoed through a loud speaker while they were passing through the middle of the city.

"Welcome to my kingdom, formerly known as the World of the Living… but except few decent warriors I can only see a bunch of weaklings… Sesshomaru has sure disappointed me by sending all of you here to die." A familiar voice echoed through a loud speaker.

"Szayel Aporro!" Ulquiorra spoke after listening to the echoing voice.

"Yes, it's him." Renji said as well.

"There's no doubt its him but what is he doing here?" Uryuu also spoke with confirmation.

"Hahahahaha… I am really amazed that my enemies have recognized me through my voice." Szayel Aporro replied to them.

"Szayel Aporro… we are not here to battle against you but we are here to rescue Ichigo and find our Vizard friends… but… if you will come in our way then we will not hesitate to defeat you again." Isshin said to Szayel Aporro in a serious tone.

"Why I will stop this so called reunion of a father and a son… not at all… but I wonder if you people will really be happy to see your so called friends or not." Szayel Aporro said in a sarcastic manner.

"What do you mean Szayel Aporro?" Renji asked to Szayel Aporro.

"All of you will understand everything after you will meet these nine warriors of mine… until then." Szayel Aporro spoke in the end.

"Nine warriors…? It can't be…!" Uryuu murmured while wondering about those nine warriors and then his eye got widen with the shock just as he realized that who might be these nine warriors whom Szayel Aporro had just mentioned.

Soon enough the sandstorm got disappeared and when the dust got cleared out all of them were left speechless as those so called nine warriors were standing in front of them. They were none other but Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love, Rose and Ichigo.

"Ichigo…!" Isshin whispered with amazement.

"Something's doesn't seem right about them, Isshin." Ryuken said to Isshin.

"They are under control of Szayel Aporro but don't underestimate them since it is clear from their body language that this possession hasn't affected their powers and skills to the least bit." Halibel spoke to everyone in a serious tone.

"Yes Halibel… they are under control but they don't seem to be." Neliel spoke to Halibel.

"Orihime, fall back to a sophisticated distance as fighting through them is the only option we have." Ulquiorra spoke to Orihime.

"Uhmm…!" Orihime responded worryingly with hesitation while moving back at a sophisticated distance.

"Tengumaru!" Love spoke while releasing his Shikai as he rushed towards Isshin and others.

However, Isshin immediately took out his sword and countered Love's weapon swing.

"Kinshara!" Rose spoke while releasing his Shikai.

Now while Love's and Isshin's weapons were engaged with each other in a deadlock, Rose's Kinshara approached Isshin but just as it was about hit him a Quincy dagger throw pushed it aside.

"Let's keep it one on one or rather two on two." Ryuken walked forth while catching his Quincy Dagger back.

Suddenly few Kido boxes appeared out of nowhere and swiftly moved towards Isshin and others but all of them disappeared after getting shattered by multiple Quincy arrows. It was Uryuu who had activated his Quincy bow against Hachigan. Meanwhile, Lisa began to walk towards Halibel with her sword in one hand and its sheath in the other while Halibel also took out her sword in her usual style while staring in Lisa's eyes seriously.

"Mashiro…. Kick…!" Mashiro spoke while putting on her Hollow mask and attacking with a strong kick.

But Neliel perfectly blocked her kick by both of her forearms after approaching Mashiro with the help of her Sonido. Meanwhile Sado found himself in front of Kensei, both of them stared at each other and then Sado unleashed his Right Arm of the Giant.

On the other hand, Rukia and Renji had unsheathed their swords for Hiyori and Shinji as soon as they faced each other while Ulquiorra had also approached Ichigo and took the fighting stance after drawing his sword.

"BANKAI…!" Ichigo shouted as he released his Bankai for Ulquiorra.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _I am just curious to know that, what my readers think about this battle which I have plotted. I hope you are also excited to see this battle just like me. So please keep reading and don't forget to leave your valuable and motivating reviews._

 _Take care…_


	60. Chapter 60

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 60: The Battle is Raging Up**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Mashiro…. Kick…!" Mashiro spoke while putting on her Hollow mask and attacking with a strong kick.

But Neliel perfectly blocked her kick by both of her forearms after approaching Mashiro with the help of her Sonido. Meanwhile Sado found himself in front of Kensei, both of them stared at each other and then Sado unleashed his Right Arm of the Giant.

On the other hand, Rukia and Renji had unsheathed their swords for Hiyori and Shinji as soon as they faced each other while Ulquiorra had also approached Ichigo and took the fighting stance after drawing his sword.

"BANKAI…!" Ichigo shouted as he released his Bankai for Ulquiorra.

* * *

But while Ichigo's body was engulfed in the overflowing turbulent streams of dark spirit energy, Ulquiorra shot him with a Cero which blew him away along with all the dark spirit energy which was encircling him. Whilst in the air, Ichigo successfully completed his transformation and attacked Ulquiorra with a decent level Getsuga Tenshou wave but he easily shattered it with a strong sword swing.

"Your Getsuga Tenshou attack has gotten more powerful but it is still useless against me without the Hollow Mask." Ulquiorra spoke to Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't respond to Ulquiorra's words except showing slight irritation through his facial expression and then both of them rushed towards each other with their spirit energy encircling around their sword, in the blink of an eye they collided with each other with a great force.

* * *

On the other hand after staring at Rukia for a significant amount of time, Hiyori attacked her with a sudden sword swing which was somehow dodged by Rukia. Hiyori got slightly amazed to see that how she managed to dodge such a quick and unexpected attack. Now there came Rukia's turn, she rushed towards Hiyori and swung the sword on her but Hiyori grabbed Rukia's hand and then she swung her sword on Rukia with a cunning smile on her face. But for Hiyori's surprise Rukia again dodged the attack by jumping higher in the sky and then she landed back on the ground with a sword hit which was easily dodged by Hiyori. And then both of them aggressively charged at each other and after some strong sword clashes their swords finally cut each other at their bicep. Both of them began to bleed and backed off but remained in the fighting stance and focused on each other.

* * *

Meanwhile Renji and Shinji were also engaged in a serious battle and Renji was continuously getting dominated by Shinji because of the large difference in their spiritual pressure. Renji swung his sword on the Shinji while both of them were at some height from the ground but Shinji not only blocked his attack but also shoved him in the ground by using his force during the sword clash.

"You are continuously getting beaten Renji Abarai… do something about it or you are here only to waste my time?" Shinji taunted at Renji.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji spoke while unleashing his Shikai.

Now Renji jumped towards Shinji and began to attack him with Zabimaru's long range attacks but Shinji dodged all them while drifting swiftly in the air. Soon enough another strong sword clash pushed Renji down towards the ground but as he fell down he waved his arm and Zabimaru's tip got stuck in Shinji's shoulder which not only injured him but also made him fall down on the ground nearby Renji.

* * *

At some distance away from them Sado and Kensei walked towards each other, their punches collided with each other which caused the emergence of some decent shockwaves. It was seemed to be a combat between two opponents of perfectly equal caliber, the shockwaves created out of the continuous collision of their powerful punches was creating big amount of chaos all around them. One more of such collision and then both of them began trying to push each other away but suddenly Sado began to unleash the raw energy from the back of his right arm and because of its thrust he successfully started to push Kensei back. Soon enough Kensei got shoved into the wall by Sado but he didn't stop applying the force on him and now he was trying to crush him against the wall. Perhaps Kensei might have let Sado overpowered him like this because he wanted to test his strength as now Kensei swung his dagger and a blast threw Sado far away from him but before Sado could have landed on the ground, Kensei unleashed his Hollow Mask and then a powerful punch from Kensei caused a fiery explosion and blew Sado far away from him into a building.

* * *

On the other hand, Neliel and Mashiro got separated from each other after Mashiro attacked her with few kicks and punches and Neliel either dodged or blocked each one of them.

"Prepare yourself Neliel… I was only warming up till now but from here onwards the real fight begins." Mashiro spoke to Neliel while taking the fighting stance.

"Though you are a friend… a misguided one but if you really want a fight then I am ready as well." Neliel said while raising her spiritual pressure up to a significant level and unsheathing her sword.

Suddenly Mashiro got disappeared from her place and appeared right behind Neliel and attacked her but Neliel dodged the attack while Mashiro jumped into the sky after damaging the ground with her missed attack. Neliel also jumped towards the sky in order to pursue Mashiro but for her surprise Mashiro approached her from below. Neliel blocked her attack with a sword clash but Mashiro's powerful kick threw Neliel on the ground and she got shoved into a building's wall. The shock had sure made Neliel a bit of dizzy which Mashiro used as her advantage and rushed towards Neliel with her Superkick and a slight explosion occurred as they collided.

* * *

Meanwhile Halibel and Lisa had also started to fight by now but Halibel was dominating her since the beginning as she was not giving Lisa any chance to take any significant action against her. Halibel was keeping her engaged either with the powerful sword clashes or with the long range attacks such as Ola Azul.

"I must lure her towards the dense area with buildings where she can't disturb me with her attacks all the time." Lisa murmured to herself while running towards the buildings from the open space.

"So, you want me to lure in to a trap… interesting!" Halibel murmured to herself and started pursuing Lisa in the dense buildings.

Now Halibel and Lisa stood up at a low heighted building which was surrounded by the other taller buildings. Halibel unzipped her jacket and revealed her mask's remnants and then suddenly Lisa rushed towards her. Halibel swung her sword comprises of her spirit energy which Lisa dodged easily and then she immediately attacked Halibel back after releasing her Shikai which was also dodged by Halibel. Lisa was still being continuously attacked by Halibel's Ola Azul but she was dodging all of the attacks quite easily while her powerful attacks of giant spear were slowly becoming troublesome for Halibel because of the congested space.

* * *

At a significant distance from them, Ryuken and Uryuu were fighting as a team against Rose and Hachigan. Uryuu's arrow had forced Rose's Kinshara to get buried deep in the ground and now Rose was barely able to stop Uryuu's arrow by swinging the remaining portion of Kinshara which was still movable. Now Ryuken shot an arrow towards Rose from behind which was stopped by a Kido barrier of Hachigan. Soon enough both Ryuken and Uryuu trapped Rose and Hachigan in the middle and began to shower innumerous arrows on them from both sides. However, their attack had made both Rose and Hachigan completely unseen because of the large amount of dust and smoke that filled the surroundings out of the collision. But by now both Rose and Hachigan had escaped from the targeted spot and then Ryuken approached Rose very swiftly while Uryuu rushed towards Hachigan. Rose also began to rush towards Ryuken with great speed while Hachigan tried to halt Uryuu's advance through his Kido barriers.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	61. Chapter 61

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 61: Mess of the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Ryuken shot an arrow towards Rose from behind which was stopped by a Kido barrier of Hachigan. Soon enough both Ryuken and Uryuu trapped Rose and Hachigan in the middle and began to shower innumerous arrows on them from both sides. However, their attack had made both Rose and Hachigan completely unseen because of the large amount of dust and smoke that filled the surroundings out of the collision. But by now both Rose and Hachigan had escaped from the targeted spot and then Ryuken approached Rose very swiftly while Uryuu rushed towards Hachigan. Rose also began to rush towards Ryuken with great speed while Hachigan tried to halt Uryuu's advance through his Kido barriers.

* * *

For a change, Ryuken and Rose had stopped using long range attacks and came closer to each other in order to fight with closed range moves. Ryuken was simply using his bow and kicks while Rose had turned his Kinshara into a sword and he was using it to injure Ryuken critically. Meanwhile, tremendous amount of energy sparks and energy bolts were erupting due to the collision of Kido forms of Hachigan and Quincy arrows of Uryuu. Now while engaging Uryuu in several Kido attack forms Hachigan secretly and trickily tried to trap Uryuu inside a rigid Kido chamber but Uryuu saved himself by swiftly retreating back up to a sophisticated distance.

"I see… so you are keep predicting my attacks and disabling or dodging them but how long you will be able to do it." Hachigan spoke to Uryuu while discarding his Kido chamber.

"It's useless to talk to you right now since you are being the puppet of Szayel Aporro… so you better keep fighting." Uryuu replied to Hachigan with focused expressions.

"Looks like it is insignificant to dominate him while he is not using his Hollow mask." Ryuken murmured while staring at Rose.

"What is that you are thinking about… are you done already?" Rose taunted Ryuken.

"No… but I was just wondering… is this all you have got?" Ryuken taunted back Rose.

* * *

On the other hand, Isshin and Love were engaged in a fierce battle where both of them were repeatedly making very strong weapon clashes one after another.

"Mind the difference between us." Love spoke during a weapon deadlock while putting on his Hollow mask from his one hand.

Isshin used his special powerful strike of middle finger right at Love's face which not only severely cracked the Hollow mask but also threw Love far away.

"That's what I am trying to tell you Love… mind the difference." Isshin spoke to Love while staring at his eyes.

Now Love angrily rushed towards Isshin with his huge weapon Tengumaru but Isshin approached him before he could have swung Tengumaru on him and made a powerful sword clash to push him away. And then both of them made several powerful weapon strikes which resulted in the inflictions of some critical injuries on both of them. Isshin was bleeding from his head while Love had got a fatal cut on his left shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, provoked by Ryuken's words Rose put on his Hollow mask and released his Kinshara once again. Now Kinshara approached Ryuken in swirling manner but by now Ryuken had shot one of his powerful attack in the form of an explosive Quincy sword which got exploded nearby Rose after getting collided with Kinshara. The blast created a mist of dust and smoke and when it got cleared, Ryuken was able to see Rose as he was panting while bleeding with right arm with half of his Hollow mask completely broken. On the other hand, now Hachigan has also put on his Hollow mask against Uryuu and thus his Kido attacks had got more powerful and faster than before. Now Uryuu was unable to completely shatter the Kido attack forms with his Quincy arrows just like he was doing it before. Uryuu tried to approach Hachigan with his swiftness to shot an arrow on his mask from a closed range but Hachigan's intensified Kido attacks didn't allow him to do so. Now Uryuu jumped very higher in the sky and shower a rain of Quincy arrows upon Hachigan which he easily stopped with a powerful Kido barrier and then he started to seize Uryuu in the Kido forms while he was still in the sky. In the meantime, Ryuken was getting troubled by the fierce attacks of Rose's Kinshara as he was still using his Hollow mask. Suddenly, Ryuken noticed that Hachigan was just about to trap Uryuu in his Kido barrier and then he immediately approached near Uryuu but before he could have done anything about Hachigan's barrier, it had almost engulfed both Ryuken and Uryuu while Rose stuck his Kinshara in Hachigan's closing barrier and made it explode with a Kido technique. Since the blast had scattered plenty of dust and smoke in the surroundings, both Ryuken and Uryuu had got completely unseen from their sight. Now Hachigan stared at Rose angrily because he just destroyed the Kido barrier before it actually got completed and also put Ryuken and Uryuu out of their sight.

* * *

Somewhat far away from them, Halibel and Lisa were still fighting in that congested space at the rooftops of shorter houses which were surrounded by the taller buildings. Now Lisa was slowly gaining upper hand against Halibel because Halibel's long range attacks were getting useless against her. Now it was Halibel, who was being defensive and started to dodge Lisa's attacks instead of attacking at her. Both of them were moving at a very fast speed as Halibel was running in search of an wide open space while Lisa was pursuing her.

"What happened to you Sharky? Is it getting difficult to fight against me?" Lisa taunted while pursuing Halibel.

"Disgusting… a mere Vizard is taunting me." Halibel murmured irritatingly.

Now Halibel formed a yellowish Cero at the tip of her sword while running and shot it on Lisa in the blink of an eye as she turned around very swiftly while swirling her body in the air. Lisa's eyes got wide open with the shock on seeing such a sudden and powerful attack coming towards her. A decent blast took place as Halibel's Cero hit Lisa but Lisa had taken much lesser damage because she stopped it with her spear swing while using her Hollow mask.

* * *

On the other hand, the dust and smoke of the collision which got created because of Mashiro's superkick on dizzy Neliel had got cleared out now. Neliel was standing away from Mashiro with her injured left arm which got severely damaged by Mashiro's superkick.

"You have barely dodged that attack of mine." Mashiro spoke to injured Neliel.

"Yeah…! Looks like I need to get a bit serious now." Neliel said with a faint smile on her face.

Suddenly Neliel charged at Mashiro with a punch in order to break her mask which she easily blocked by holding her forearms in front of her face and then she charged at Neliel with several powerful kicks which she continued to dodge one after another. Mashiro's reckless and powerful kicks were creating so much chaos by crumbling down the buildings and damaging the walls and ground. Neliel took advantage of this chaos and made Mashiro lost sight of her and then with a strong side kick from behind she misbalanced Mashiro in the air and then she stabbed her sword in Mashiro's left arm right at the moment she hit the ground.

"How do you like it?" Neliel asked to Mashiro playfully.

Now just as Neliel was about to crush Mashiro's mask with her kick, she immediately turned around and kick Neliel which made her shoved into a nearby wall. But with lightening's speed Neliel got up and kicked Mashiro harder which made her fall down on the ground once again and this time Neliel stabbed her sword in Mashiro's right thigh.

"I was the Espada No. 3… and you were underestimating me just because I was holding back against you… so foolish of you Mashiro." Neliel spoke to Mashiro in a serious tone while standing over her with her sword stabbed in Mashiro's right thigh.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	62. Chapter 62

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 62: Rukia and Hiyori Finished Battling**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now just as Neliel was about to crush Mashiro's mask with her kick, she immediately turned around and kick Neliel which made her shove into a nearby wall. But with lightening's speed Neliel got up and kicked Mashiro harder which once again made her fall down on the ground and this time Neliel stabbed Mashiro's right thigh with her sword.

"I was the Espada No. 3… and you were underestimating me just because I was holding back against you… so foolish of you Mashiro." Neliel spoke to Mashiro in a serious tone while standing over her with her sword penetrating Mashiro's right thigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sado had come out of the building in which he got crashed after a powerful blast by Kensei. Sado's head, left shoulder and left arm were severely bleeding and he was hardly able to stand on his feet.

"His attack was very powerful… but I can't naively unleash my full power and rush at him right now, I must wait to catch up to the flow of this battle." Sado murmured to himself while recollecting his strength with his eyes stuck on Kensei.

"I will finish you now…!" Kensei spoke to Sado with cold and confident voice.

Now suddenly Kensei got disappeared from his place, Sado got shocked to found him disappeared but just as he instinctively look upwards, he found out that Kensei was about to crush him with his next attack as Kensei was about to hit him from the top. Sado barely managed to dodge this attack by jumping away but it was clear from his body movements that he won't be able to last long in the battle.

* * *

At some distance away from them, the battle between Renji and Shinji was getting intense with each passing moment. After getting injured and shoved to the ground by a simple technique of Renji, Shinji had got enraged and now he had unleashed his Hollow Mask. Shinji showed off his Vizard power by swinging his sword and generating circular fade-yellow colored energy waves all around while Renji dodged them by jumping on the top of a nearby building.

"Bankai…! Hihio Zabimaru…!" Renji spoke while unleashing his Bankai.

"Huh! Even this will not be of any use to you." Shinji said to Renji in his changed voice due to Hollowfication.

"Let's see… Hirako Shinji!" Renji said with in a serious tone while staring him.

Now Renji waved his right arm and his giant snake-like Bankai rushed towards Shinji but he was easily dodging and escaping through the speed and destructive capabilities of his each and every attack. However, after some more attacks Hihio Zabimaru finally made contact with Shinji's sword and took him to the sky but while it was bringing him back to the ground with great speed, Shinji attacked with a powerful sword swing which emitted an energy wave. Renji immediately broke his Bankai in pieces to counter that attack and reassembled it again in an instance.

* * *

On the other hand, after getting deeply hurt at their biceps and staying in the fighting stance for some time both Rukia and Hiyori began to attach each other. This time, Hiyori aggressively charged at Rukia but all of her sword swings were getting easily blocked by her and then with one powerful sword swing Rukia pushed her back up to some distance. Now both of them again engaged in a powerful sword clash in order to dominate each other but after few moments, Hiyori fell back by admitting that it's not easy to dominate Rukia.

"You better be careful now Rukia because one mistake and you will be the goner." Hiyori spoke to Rukia in changed voice after unleashing her Hollow Mask.

Now Rukia began to stay only in the defensive mode while Hiyori was continuously charging at her with heavy sword swings while she was only dodging or countering them while slowly getting pushed back. Soon enough Rukia got a deep wound at her forearm which became a barrier for her in holding and swinging her sword smoothly like before.

This time, when both of them clashed their weapons, Rukia immediately used her technique of snow pillar i.e. First Dance, White Moon.

"Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia spoke.

Hiyori barely dodged it at the last moment by shifting aside but she was amazed to see the scenario as the pillar of ice was crumbling down as it was a close one for her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the battle of Ulquiorra and Ichigo, Ulquiorra was charging at Ichigo and attacking him with one after another of his powerful attacks as he wanted to end this battle quickly without inflicting any serious injury to him. Ichigo had injured Ulquiorra's arm while swinging his sword with Getsuga Tenshou's dark energy swirling around it and then he backed off into the sky but Ulquiorra appeared right in front of him and put a decent cut on his left chest and then both of them landed on a roof. Now Ulquiorra again rushed towards Ichigo as he didn't want to give him a single chance but Ichigo attacked him with a Getsuga Tenshou energy wave which was easily dodged by him and the next moment, he appeared right behind Ichigo and put a horizontal cut at Ichigo's back.

However, this time, Ulquiorra fell right into Ichigo's trap as Ulquiorra fell down into a pit on the building after cutting Ichigo's back and then Ichigo lost no time in shooting multiple Getsuga Tenshou waves right in the direction in which Ulquiorra had fallen. Ichigo's this attack had created plenty chaos in the battleground by causing lots of noise, dust and smoke.

* * *

At a significant distance from them, Hiyori threw dust into Rukia's eyes with the help of her sword and then she rushed towards Rukia from the other direction by using her Hollow-like speed. Rukia barely managed to dodge it but she fell down on the ground. Now Hiyori swung her sword at her from the top which she blocked with her sword.

Suddenly Hiyori used Cero which was dodged by Rukia by rolling away on the ground but before she could have stood up Hiyori's kick at her face misbalanced her. Now Rukia slowly got up and found Hiyori at the roof of a ruined house.

"Enough of you… Hiyori…! Sugi No Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia spoke with great seriousness and determination while unleashing her attack Next Dance, White Ripple.

The giant, turbulent and fierce freezing wave completely engulfed the building on which Hiyori was standing but Hiyori not only dodged it by jumping off of the roof but also she rushed towards Rukia with her sword while Rukia also allowed her to came closer to herself and at the last moment she used Sokatsui right on Hiyori's Hollow Mask. When both of them got separated Rukia was lying down on the ground with a deep cut on her right arm while Hiyori was standing with the left side of her Hollow Mask completely shattered. Now before Rukia could have even got up, Hiyori jumped higher in the sky while shouting with anger and attacked Rukia with a powerful vertical sword swing. Rukia, on the other hand, could have only held her sword horizontally in front of her but Hiyori's sword not only cut through Rukia's sword but also put a deep and fatal cut on her left shoulder. Rukia almost got unconscious by the blow and began to bleed heavily from her injury.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… now resign to your death foolish girl." Hiyori spoke while raising her sword up in the air in order to deliver the final blow.

Hiyori didn't notice that Rukia was pointing her broken sword towards her after holding it from both hands.

"San No Mai… Shi..ra..fune…!" Rukia spoke while unleashing her third technique i.e. Third Dance, White Blade.

The next moment Rukia's broken sword had got reformed with ice and it was penetrating right through Hiyori's abdomen. Hiyori eyes got wide open with the shock, her Hollow Mask got shattered and she fell down to her knees. After staring into each other's eyes for a moment while sitting on their knees, both of them fell down on the ground at the same time and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	63. Chapter 63

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 63: Renji, Sado and Mashiro Eliminated**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Hiyori didn't notice that Rukia was pointing her broken sword towards her while holding it from her both hands.

"San No Mai… Shi..ra..fune…!" Rukia spoke while unleashing her third technique i.e. Third Dance, White Blade.

The next moment Rukia's broken sword had got reformed with ice and it was penetrating right through Hiyori's abdomen. Hiyori eyes got wide open with the shock, her Hollow Mask got shattered and she fell down to her knees. After staring into each other's eyes for a moment while sitting on their knees, both of them fell down on the ground at the same time and fell unconscious.

* * *

On the other hand, the battle of Renji and Shinji raged on with the fall of Rukia and Hiyori. Now both of them began to use more powerful and intense attacks on each other. Renji shot Hihio Zabimaru on Shinji with the full force while Shinji used his powerful Cero as the counter-attack. The collision of their attacks created a decent pandemonium but eventually Shinji started to gain the upper hand. His powerful Ceros were successfully keeping the Hihio Zabimaru at bay while he was continuously cutting Renji's body with close-range sword attacks. Suddenly a very powerful energy wave from Shinji's sword hit Renji in the middle of his chest and threw him far away while shattering his Bankai attires and also made him bleed critically.

Now Shinji calmly moved higher in the sky as Renji was seemed to slowly try to stand up on his feet again.

"So, you still want to fight?" Shinji taunted Renji while standing in the sky.

"You have seen nothing till now… Hirako Shinji!" Renji replied to Shinji in a furious tone.

Suddenly Hihio Zabimaru reformed itself and it rushed towards Shinji with the initiation of the technique Baboon Bone Cannon.

"Hikotsu Taiho…!" Renji shouted while unleashing his technique on Shinji while approaching him in the sky.

Hihio Zabimaru shot the cannon just as Renji arrived in the sky but nothing happened because Shinji had got disappeared by now and then Renji felt a sword penetrating right through the middle of his back.

"Sakanade…!" Shinji's voice echoed.

His sword got slipped from Renji's hand and he realized everything when he saw Sakanade form of Shinji's Zanpakuto but before he could have said anything a powerful sword swing cut Renji from his left chest down to his abdomen and then he fell down from the sky to the ground while bleeding heavily with only darkness in his consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kensei was continuously attacking Sado with his powerful explosive punches while Sado was barely able to dodge them. In order to save himself, Sado jumped on a nearby double-decker bus but Kensei followed him there and then both of them used some powerful energy punches on each other which caused the bus to get explode. Sado fell down on the ground but Kensei successfully landed on his feet and then he tried to punch Sado which he blocked by his shield-like right arm but as a result, he got pushed away by the force. Now Kensei approached him swiftly and hit him with few more punches and kicks some of which he blocked but suddenly a powerful punch pushed Kensei away from him.

"Left Arm of the Devil!" Sado spoke slowly.

Kensei got slightly shocked to see that finally Sado had unleashed his full power and before he could have made his move, Sado approached him with comparatively greater speed than before. At first, he dodged Kensei's kicks and punches and then he tried to hit him with his Right Arm of the Giant but Kensei grabbed his punch and then he tried to attack him Left Arm of the Devil which Kensei countered with his punch but due to his blast power Sado went flying away from him.

"It's over… Yashutora Sado!" Kensei jumped in the air and hit Sado from the top with a very powerful punch that created a decent blast.

For a moment, the surroundings got filled with dust and smoke but when everything got cleared, Sado was slowly trying to get up and still staring in Kensei's eyes with confidence and determination.

"Looks like you won't go down that easily so come at me with whatever you have got… Tekken Tachikaze…!" Kensei spoke to Sado in furious tone while shouting as he released his Bankai.

Now Sado immediately ran towards Kensei while preparing both of his arms, the right arm was unleashing energy from the back side which was providing him the necessary thrust while his left arm had begun to erupt the lightning bolts.

"La Muerte!" Sado spoke loudly while hitting Kensei with both of his arms simultaneously.

A giant energy explosion took place when the two warriors collided, turbulent energy stream escaped towards the sky with lots of smoke and the surroundings got filled with fire while lightning bolts were also emerging out of the explosion. Soon enough everything had fallen silent and when the dust and smoke got somewhat cleared out, Kensei was standing still at the spot of the explosion but Sado was lying down far away from him in an unconscious state and also he was terribly injured at his upper torso.

* * *

At some distance away from them, while Neliel was standing over Mashiro with her sword penetrating her right thigh, Mashiro kicked the ground with her left leg that resulted in shattering of the entire road into pieces. Neliel saved herself from falling down by jumping away from there but Mashiro lets herself fell down into the depths of sewer lines along with the rubble.

Suddenly, one after another Cero attacks started to approach Neliel out of the mist of dust and smoke at the depths of the sewer line. While Neliel was dodging Mashiro's Cero attacks suddenly she appeared right above that building below which Neliel was standing and with one powerful kick she made the entire building fell down over Neliel. Getting shocked by such an unexpected attack, before she could have done anything about it, the large amount of heavy rubble of the building forced her to fall down into the depths of sewer lines which was already exposed due to the shattered road. Now Mashiro shot a powerful Cero in order to make a way to Neliel through the massive rubble of that building and then she attacked her with a very powerful Mashiro Superkick. A big explosion occurred that not only explored deeper depths of the sewer lines but also splattered lots of rubble and the mist of dust and smoke everywhere in the surroundings.

After some time both of them came out of that chaotic pit of rubble and the mist of dust and smoke, Mashiro's Mask got slightly cracked while Neliel's one arm was completely immovable out of injury and both of them were staring into each other's eyes.

"I should… finish her off… before she can think about any new strategy against me." Mashiro spoke while staring at Neliel with a serious look on her face.

"I really didn't want to do this as it might be hard on my body but…" Neliel spoke while holding her sword horizontally in front of her with her sight fixed on Mashiro.

"What… what do you mean?" Mashiro asked shockingly.

"Declare…Chamois!" Neliel said while releasing her Resurreccion.

Now before Mashiro could have done something about it, Neliel's entire body got engulfed into the tremendous amount of pink energy release and soon enough the energy release got fade away and exposed Neliel in her released form with her powerful weapon in her hand. Now Mashiro attacked her with Cero which was easily deflected back to her by Neliel as Cero Doble. After getting hit by a powerful Cero, it was getting hard for Mashiro to even keep on standing at her feet. Suddenly Neliel attacked with her Lanzador Verde and before Mashiro could have done anything, it had hit her and created a decent blast as she got shoved into a building with the terrible force of Neliel's this powerful attack. Soon enough Neliel walked up to Mashiro in order to retrieve her weapon while Mashiro was lying down unconscious and beaten with her Hollow Mask completely shattered.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	64. Chapter 64

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 64: More Warriors Eliminated**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Mashiro attacked her with Cero which was easily deflected back to her by Neliel as Cero Doble. After getting hit by a powerful Cero, it was getting hard for Mashiro to even keep on standing at her feet. Suddenly Neliel attacked with her Lanzador Verde and before Mashiro could have done anything, it had hit her and created a decent blast as she got shoved into a building with the terrible force of Neliel's this powerful attack. Soon enough Neliel walked up to Mashiro in order to retrieve her weapon while Mashiro was lying down unconscious and beaten with her Hollow Mask completely shattered.

* * *

On the other hand, Lisa had started to use her Hollow Mask along with her Shikai Hagurotonbo while she was blocking Halibel's Cero attacks by using her spear-like Zanpakuto.

"So, you can stop my Cero by using your Zanpakuto while using your Hollow Mask?" Halibel asked Lisa.

"Yes, would you like to try one more time?" Lisa counter-questioned playfully.

"Cero!" Halibel spoke while once again releasing her Cero attack on Lisa.

This time, her Cero was more powerful than before and thus, when Lisa tried to stop that Cero, it blew her away higher in the sky and also inflicted more damage on her body than before but soon enough, Lisa regained her posture and rushed towards Halibel from the top. Since Halibel is still in her sealed form while Lisa was using her complete power so it was getting tough for her to keep up with Lisa and in this struggle of domination Lisa successfully made a deep cut nearby Halibel's left collar bone while the force of this attack threw her far away in an open space. Lisa wasted no second in reaching that open space where Halibel fell but Lisa was unable to see her due to dust and smoke.

"You are more naïve than I thought." Lisa taunted Halibel while slowly walking towards her.

"La Gota!" Halibel's voice echoed from somewhere as she released her attack.

A pressurized water ball approached Lisa from the left which she stopped at the last moment through her spear. She witnessed that Halibel was standing at some distance away from her in her Resurreccion form. Now Halibel again attacked with few more of such water balls but Lisa dodged all of them and immediately approached Halibel and then both of them engaged their big weapons in a deadlock. Halibel slowly started to dominate Lisa but before Halibel could have dominated her completely, Lisa cleverly kicked her away and used her Cero just as Halibel fell down on the ground which not only injured Halibel but also pushed her away even further.

Now both of them stood in front of each other in the fighting stance while holding their weapons firmly in their hands.

"Lisa… I have no personal grudge against you but you are a barrier in saving my friends and thus, I will put you aside at any cost." Halibel murmured to herself while staring into Lisa's eyes.

The next moment both of them used their Ceros on each other in which Halibel's wide Cero overpowered Lisa's one and inflicted significant damage to her body as well as her Hollow Mask. Suddenly Halibel got disappeared from her place which made Lisa pretty much shocked in such an overwhelming situation and just as she looked towards sky Halibel was coming down with the terrible speed while pointing her big weapon towards her. Soon enough they collided and with a groundbreaking blast with lots of dust and smoke, Lisa was laying down defeated in the middle of the crater with her Hollow Mask completely shattered while Halibel was standing over her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other battle, Ryuken and Uryuu had returned from the explosion of Hachigan's barrier which was done by Rose through his Kinshara. Now both Uryuu and Ryuken started to run all around Rose and Hachigan in a circle with very fast speed and they were also attacking them with their Quincy arrows as Rose and Hachigan were also attacking them with Kinshara and Kido forms. This struggle continued until Ryuken and Uryuu placed their Quincy daggers at pentagonal positions all around Rose and Hachigan without getting noticed by them and then Uryuu went higher in the air through the rooftops while Ryuken stayed on the ground to keep their attention fixed on himself.

"Hasta Terminado!" Uryuu spoke while pouring the drops of Quincy liquid on one of those five daggers.

"No… let me stop it!" Hachigan spoke while creating a barrier all around Rose and himself.

Just as the drop of Quincy liquid fell on one of those five daggers the technique of Hasta Terminado activated and the pentagonal shaped blast started to occur but Hachigan's powerful Kido barrier was somehow diminishing its effect nearby Rose and himself which started to cause the energy of that blast getting overloaded. Now Uryuu jumped right above them very higher in the sky and started to shoot a barrage of powerful Quincy arrows.

"Light Regen!" Uryuu spoke while attacking from the sky.

Soon enough Rose realized that Hachigan's Kido barrier will not be able to hold it for too long so he wasted no time in capturing Ryuken from his Kinshara to hold him nearby the range of the blast. Now since the energy of the pentagonal blast was unable to get released into the sky so it started to get even more pressurized. The fierce and powerful stream of trapped energy's pressure eventually dominated the forces which were opposing it and a powerful explosion occurred whose shockwaves disturbed each and every person on that battlefield. Since the effect of blast exceeded that pentagonal shape so a large crater got formed in the ground. When the surroundings got cleared, Rose and Hachigan were lying unconscious in the middle of the crater with lots of injuries all over their bodies and tore clothes while Ryuken and Uryuu were nowhere around the area as the force of the blast had blown both of them far away from that place.

* * *

Somewhat away from them, when Isshin's attention was completely taken by the pressure blast of Quincy energy, Love attacked him with Tengumaru at his chest. Isshin writhed out of immense pain while bleeding from his mouth and chest but Love wasted no time in keep assaulting Isshin. However, Isshin fell back and started to run away from Love as he realized that he needed a break in order to handle Love while he was using his Shikai and Hollow Mask together.

During his run, Isshin once again received a powerful strike of Tengumaru on his back which shoved him in the ground very hard and then another mighty blow at his left bicep threw him far away from Love. Now Love rushed towards Isshin but suddenly a Getsuga Tenshou energy wave approached him from Isshin's direction which he barely blocked with his large weapon just before it was about to hit him. Love continued to rush towards Isshin while he was preparing another Getsuga Tenshou attack but before he could have released that attack, a powerful swing of Tengumaru hit his face and threw him further away from Love.

"You have no fight left in you Isshin; you didn't use any technique, it looks like you don't have one." Love taunted Isshin while slowly approaching him.

"You are wrong… Love… I do have a Shikai… I didn't want to do it but… ENGETSU!" Isshin replied to Love and then shouted as he unleashed his Shikai.

A blade exactly like Zangetsu appeared in Isshin's hand and his spiritual pressure suddenly began to skyrocket, Love got terribly shocked to see such a change in Isshin and he immediately unleashed his fiery attack.

"Hifuki no Kozuchi!" Love spoke while swinging Tengumaru.

"GETSUGA… TENSHOU!" Isshin shouted while unleashing Getsuga Tenshou.

A tremendously powerful, dense and dark energy wave collided with the giant fireball and a giant blast occurred but due to the force of Getsuga Tenshou wave, Isshin received no damage but the pressure of the explosion shattered Love's Hollow Mask as well as his Tengumaru and blow him far away from the place.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	65. Chapter 65

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 65: Szayel Aporro Arrived**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

A blade exactly like Zangetsu appeared in Isshin's hand and his spiritual pressure suddenly began to skyrocket, Love got terribly shocked to see such a change in Isshin and he immediately unleashed his fiery attack.

"Hifuki no Kozuchi!" Love spoke while swinging Tengumaru.

"GETSUGA… TENSHOU!" Isshin shouted while unleashing Getsuga Tenshou.

A tremendously powerful, dense and dark energy wave collided with the huge fireball and a giant blast occurred but due to the force of Getsuga Tenshou wave, Isshin received no damage but the pressure of the explosion shattered Love's Hollow Mask as well as his Tengumaru and blew him far away from the place.

* * *

On the other hand, the moment Ichigo stopped shooting the Getsuga Tenshou waves one after another in the pit in which Ulquiorra had fallen, everything got silent. Ichigo carelessly started panting right above that pit and suddenly a powerful green Cero hit Ichigo hard and it made him enough injured to make him sit on his knees when he fell down beside the building after getting hurt.

Now Ichigo slowly got up on his feet while he had already got very exhausted, Ulquiorra rushed towards him but once again Ichigo trickily made Ulquiorra crashed into another building. However, this time, Ulquiorra saved himself from falling down and immediately returned to Ichigo while shooting a powerful Cero towards him. For Ulquiorra's surprise, instead of dodging his Cero Ichigo countered it with his Getsuga Tenshou wave and as a result, he ended up falling down on the ground by the force of Ulquiorra's Cero.

"He has made everything far too easy for me… bizarre!" Ulquiorra murmured to himself while slowly walking towards Ichigo.

Suddenly the darkling dense energy started to swirl around Ichigo's body and once again he started to get up on his feet with his one hand on his face and his spiritual pressure increasing very rapidly.

"Oh! So you wish to start the real fight… then have it your way… Enclose, Murcielago!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his Resurreccion.

The massive energy release that seemed almost like the rain of spirit energy shocked everyone on the battleground and soon enough Ulquiorra was standing in front of Ichigo in his Resurreccion form while Ichigo was ready to face him in Vizard form. In the blink of an eye, both of them collided and released a large amount of spiritual pressure in order to dominate each other as their weapons engaged in a deadlock which resulted in a blast of spirit energy within few seconds.

"So, it seems there is a significant improvement in you after becoming the complete Vizard." Ulquiorra spoke while getting separated from Ichigo during the blast.

Ulquiorra didn't get any response from Ichigo but when the blast got cleared out he found that Ichigo was missing. Now Ulquiorra flew higher in the sky and one after another he recklessly started to shoot his powerful Ceros in order to destroy the dense buildings in which Ichigo was possibly be hiding. Soon enough Ichigo appeared and then he swiftly approached Ulquiorra and attacked with his powerful Cero Extremo which was easily countered by Ulquiorra through his Cero Oscuras but a terrible explosion took place with the collision of such powerful attacks. Despite chaos and destruction both of them were not staying stationary for even a moment and only continuously using their more powerful attacks recklessly. Suddenly Ulquiorra caught Ichigo off-guard and shot a powerful Cero Oscuras at him with a much closer distance. However, though Ichigo instinctively unleashed his Getsuga Tenshou wave yet Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras dragged him from the sky to the ground before it got completely disappeared by Ichigo's force.

Ichigo slowly got up while panting heavily and recollected all of his remaining spirit energy and started to form a dense sphere of Cero while the energy of Getsuga Tenshou wave appeared around Zangetsu's blade.

"Oh no…! It's that attack… Slash of the Final Moon… which he used on Aizen during the battle; I will not allow you to do it Ichigo." Ulquiorra murmured to himself on witnessing that Ichigo was about to unleash his ultimate move.

Suddenly Ulquiorra reached very closer to Ichigo and he inserted his weapon into Ichigo's Cero sphere before Ichigo could have slashed it with Zangetsu's blade. An unexpected and deadly energy blast took place which threw both Ichigo and Ulquiorra far away from each other. Ulquiorra was still looking normal but Ichigo was lying facing the ground in an unconscious state with his Hollow Mask partially broken.

* * *

Meanwhile, even after the finalization of all the battles the fight hadn't completely ended because now Kensei had started to battle against Neliel while Shinji had chosen Halibel as his next opponent. But all of a sudden two powerful Cero beams came from a random direction and hit Kensei and Shinji at the same time, both of them immediately got severely injured by those Cero beams. This incident caught the attention of every warrior on the battlefield while it left both Neliel and Halibel pretty much shocked.

"All of them are totally useless, I have never thought that these Vizards will disappoint me like this… you people can have them now… I have freed their minds from my control, so nice of me, isn't it…?" Szayel Aporro's voice echoed along with his footsteps as he was approaching them.

"What do you want now..Szayel Aporro?" Ulquiorra asked to him in a strict tone.

"Oh…! So, Neliel is also here… since some of my old comrades are here so what do you say Ulquiorra… shall we play?" Szayel Aporro spoke initially in a polite and then in a cunning tone.

"Have you lost your mind Szayel Aporro? There is no way you can win against me, Halibel and Ulquiorra together in fact I am alone enough to bury you deep in the ground." Neliel spoke to Szayel Aporro in a serious tone.

"You seem to be very confident Neliel but are you sure that you are talking to the same old Arrancar Szayel Aporro?" Szayel Aporro replied to Neliel in a playful and polite manner.

"Who are you then… if you are not an Arrancar anymore?" Halibel asked while interfering in the conversation.

"I am… something else… beyond all of the derivative species of Shinigamis and Hollows… beyond your that Demon Lord… I am beyond all of you… wait… you guys don't know anything else beyond Humans, Hollows, Shinigamis and the Demons… isn't it?" Szayel spoke to all of them.

Meanwhile, Isshin was busy in gathering all of the injured comrades nearby Orihime so that she can heal all of them together but Szayel Aporro's words caught the attention of both of them.

"Is he talking about a new problem?" Orihime murmured to herself worryingly.

"What are you trying to say Szayel Aporro?" Isshin asked to Szayel Aporro after he gathered all of his comrades at one place.

"Do you guys know that there is a total of seven primordial species exist in this universe… Humans, Hollows, Shinigamis, Demons, Angels, Devils and the Gods?" Szayel Aporro spoke calmly.

"Hmm… so what about it?" Neliel asked with slight anger,

"So, when two species got combined in an entity we call it hybrid entity…just like Arrancars and Vizards but when three particular consecutive species get combined in one entity then this combination upgrade that entity to its next level… just like me… I was a Hollow before I started working for Aizen… but Aizen gave me the power of Soul Reaper and made me a hybrid entity i.e. an Arrancar but Lord Orochi did a further increment in my power… he gave me the power of a Yokai and activated one of that special combination of three entities and thus I have become that next level entity… neither I am a Hollow now, nor a Soul Reaper, nor even a Demon but… I have become an Angel… a Trinity Angel… which means an entity which has become an Angel with the combination of the powers of three types…. besides I have explained this to all of you so that you can know my greatness before dying… Hahahahahaha… Hahaha…" Szayel Aporro laughed after explaining the whole concept to all of them.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	66. Chapter 66

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 66: Szayel Aporro Started Battling**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"So, when two species got combined in an entity we call it hybrid entity…just like Arrancars and Vizards but when three particular consecutive species get combined in one entity then this combination upgrades that entity to its next level… just like me… I was a Hollow before I started working for Aizen… and then Aizen gave me the power of Soul Reaper and made me a hybrid entity i.e. an Arrancar but Lord Orochi did a further increment in my power… he gave me the power of a Yokai and activated one of that special combination of three entities and thus I have become that next level entity… neither I am a Hollow now, nor a Soul Reaper, nor even a Demon but… I have become an Angel… a Trinity Angel… which means an entity which has become an Angel with the combination of the powers of three types…. besides I have explained this to all of you so that you can know my greatness before dying… Hahahahahaha… Hahaha…" Szayel Aporro laughed after explaining the whole concept to all of them.

* * *

"Halibel… Neliel… I think we should put on Mr. Urahara's device that displays the power level of the person in front of our sight along with our own power level." Urahara spoke to Halibel and Neliel before he wore that small device on his ear.

After Ulquiorra, Halibel and Neliel also wore that device and the glass eye-patch started to display the power levels. Ulquiorra's power level was 155000 units, Halibel's power level was 139200 units and Neliel's power level was 117600 units while all of them in their Resurreccion form. On the other hand, Szayel Aporro's power level was showing 383700 units in his basic form.

"Halibel… Ulquiorra… his power level is almost triple of ours." Neliel slowly said to both of them with slight nervousness.

"Szayel Aporro was the one who helped Nnoitra in hurting Neliel back in the past, that's why I think she is slightly nervous in facing him while he is in such a powerful state." Ulquiorra thought while looking towards Neliel.

"Though he is powerful but we are three while he is alone… together we will strike him down." Halibel spoke in a serious tone while staring at Szayel Aporro.

"Hmm… yes, Halibel!" Neliel replied to Halibel.

"I can explain even these power levels to all of you and especially to you my dear Neliel… Hahaha… look, as you all know that the average power level of an Adjucha is 14400 units and the average power level of a Vasto Lorde is 57600 units… So, when Aizen turned me into an Arrancar, that time I was a powerful Adjucha with the power level of 39600 units… and let me tell you that when a Hollow is turned into an Arrancar then that Hollow get additional power equal to the basic power level of a Shinigami which is 12000 units which made my power level equal to 51600 units as an Arrancar in the basic form… but afterwards that Sesshomaru revived me and the Demonic energy of 4300 units got added into me which might have also happened to Ulquiorra and Starrk because he revived you two as well… so, it made my power level 55900 while my Resurreccion had the power of 111800 as we know that the power of Resurreccion is just double of the basic power of an Arrancar… and Ulquiorra, you will be pleased to know that the power of Segunda Etapa is triple of the power of Resurreccion form of an Arrancar… Hahaha amazed to know all that? The information and technology at the kingdom of Lord Orochi is world's beyond to that of we ever had in the Hueco Mundo." Szayel Aporro revealed a piece of valuable information while explaining everything.

"Hmm… that means my power level in Segunda Etapa is 465000 units." Ulquiorra murmured after carefully listening to Szayel Aporro's words.

"Now about my power level… my basic power level was 55900 when I was taken to Lord Orochi's kingdom and there a Yokai's energy is poured into me in order to transform me into a Trinity Angel… a Yokai's average power level is 72000… so, this made my basic power level 127900 during my transformation and when the entity truly turn into a trinity entity then its basic power level increase up to three times… and that's why my current power level shown by your device is 383700 units." Szayel Aporro explained further about his current power level.

"Ulquiorra… Neliel… let's move!" Halibel said while rushing towards Szayel Aporro.

Ulquiorra and Neliel also rushed towards him but suddenly multiple blasts occurred at the ground that disturbed all the three of them in their tracks. Ulquiorra and Halibel dodged them by jumping higher in the sky while Neliel fell down in the cracks which got formed on the road due to those blasts.

"Don't think I have stopped using my technological moves just because I have got stronger." Szayel Aporro spoke playfully.

Ulquiorra shot his simple Cero from the sky on Szayel Aporro but he deflected it with a mere swing of his bare arm and then Halibel approached him stealthily and swung her weapon on him but Szayel Aporro dodged it with his extremely fast speed. Now Ulqiuorra also produced his weapon and came down on the ground in order to fight Szayel Aporro with the closed-range weapon attacks just like Halibel. On the other hand, Szayel Aporro also drew his sword slowly in his usual style and then Ulquiorra and Halibel rushed towards him but he pushed Ulquiorra behind him with a sword clash and then he swung his sword towards Halibel and a swirling energy wave of light blue color created out of that sword swing hit Halibel at her belly and threw her away.

Now Szayel Aporro turned towards Ulquiorra and with each powerful sword clash he started to shove him into the wall of a house which was right behind Ulquiorra. Suddenly Neliel came out of the crack and jumped towards Szayel Aporro with her weapon in her hand but he caught her weapon swing with his bare hand even though he was handling Ulquiorra. But Neliel's that attack was sufficient to remove Szayel Aporro's attention from Ulquiorra and just as Ulquiorra saw this opening he wasted no time in shooting a Cero Oscuras on Szayel Aporro from such a close distance.

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra spoke while shooting his Cero Oscuras.

A huge blast occurred and this attack made Szayel Aporro a bit of unbalanced while Neliel had also got freed from his grip and suddenly Halibel prepared a Cero at her weapon.

"Cero!" Halibel spoke while shooting her Cero.

The wide yellow colored Cero hit Szayel Aporro and shoved him into a multistorey building which was right behind him and also made it crash over him. Now slowly Szayel Aporro came out of the rubble but he didn't seem to be much affected by all those attacks and after seeing him like this Neliel prepared her signature move.

"Lanzador Verde!" Neliel said before throwing her weapon on Szayel Aporro.

Szayel Aporro successfully blocked Neliel's weapon with his sword but it hadn't lost its momentum and thus it was still spinning and pushing Szayel Aporro back and now Halibel reached in the sky and gathered a large amount of water.

"Cascada!" Halibel said while shooting a powerful Cascada on Szayel Aporro who was already engaged in blocking Neliel's attack.

Cascada completely disturbed Szayel Aporro's stance and dragged him away with its force while Neliel's weapon also crossed Szayel Aporro and made a cut at his shoulder nearby his neck.

"Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his Segunda Etapa form.

* * *

A bit away from their fight where Orihime was healing everyone, suddenly a blast of red energy occurred and then Ichigo began to get up in his fully Hollowfied state. Isshin immediately took the fighting stance while Orihime also got bewildered on seeing his this destructive form once again.

"Oh my… he is not under my control but most probably he will attack you guys… looks like I have got a backup hahaha…" Szayel Aporro taunted everyone on seeing fully Hollowfied Ichigo.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfic" so far, thank you so much for continue being my reader for this long. I am writing this author's note in order to explain all the calculations and values of power levels of different species which I have mentioned in this chapter. I know the values and calculations must be storming your minds with several questions, so let me explain everything to you neatly here._

* * *

 _ **Power Value List:**_

 _ **Human:**_

● _Base form – 600 units_

 _ **Hollow:**_

● _Base form – 2400 units_

● _Menos Grande – 4800 units_

● _Adjucha – 14400 units_

● _Vasto Lorde – 57600 units_

 _ **Soul Reaper:**_

● _Base form – 12000 units_

● Shikai – 24000 units (Double of Base form)

● _Bankai – 72000 units (Triple of Shikai)_

 _ **Demon:**_

● _Yokai – 72000 units_

● _Yokai (released form) – 144000 units_

● _Daiyokai – 432000 units_

● _Daiyokai (released form) – 1728000 units_

* * *

 _These are the average power levels of all the sub-species which are effectively used in my fanfic till now. However, the actual power level of a particular character can be different due to the natural variations such as skills, age, experience etc._

* * *

 _ **Arrancars, Vizards and Trinity Angel's Power Calculations:**_

 _ **Arrancar:**_

● _Base form – Power level of Hollow + power level of Soul Reaper's Base form (12000)_

● _Resurreccion form – Double of Base form_

● _Segunda Etapa – Triple of Resurreccion form_

 _ **Vizard (Lower level):**_

● _Base form – Power level of Hollow's Base form (2400) + power level of Soul Reaper's Base form (12000)_

● _On Mask – Base form/Shikai/Bankai + power level of Adjucha (14400)_

 _ **Vizard (Higher level):**_

● _Base form – Power level of Menos Grande (4800) + power level of Soul Reaper's Base form (12000)_

● _On Mask – Base form/Shikai/Bankai + power level of Vasto Lorde (57600)_

 _ **Trinity Angel:**_

● _Base Form – (Power level of Arrancar's Base form + power level of Yokai/Daiyokai) multiply by 3_

● _Angel Resurreccion – 4 times of Base form_

* * *

 _These are the calculations of the power levels of the hybrid entities i.e. Arrancars, Vizards and Trinity Angels. In the author's note of the upcoming chapters I will provide the details of the power levels of each Espada according to my fanfic._

 _So, that's how the power levels of different species and characters going to be used in my fanfic but if you people do not like this concept then you can neglect it and simply enjoy the story or if you like it then I hope you will enjoy the fights even more. Please let me know through your valuable reviews or through the private messages that how do you like this concept of values and calculations._

 _ **Important Note:**_ _I am really thankful for your support in the form of reviews, favs and follow, the response of my readers is the biggest motivation for me which keeps me writing. So, if you are my silent reader please give response through reviewing, you can review each chapter if you like because reviews are the only way by which I come to know that my readers really like my work._

 _Take care…_


	67. Chapter 67

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 67: Ulquiorra VS Fully Hollowfied Ichigo**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

A bit away from their fight where Orihime was healing everyone, suddenly a blast of red energy occurred and then Ichigo began to get up in his fully Hollowfied state. Isshin immediately took the fighting stance while Orihime also got bewildered on seeing his this destructive form once again.

"Oh my… he is not under my control but most probably he will attack you guys… looks like I have got a backup hahaha…" Szayel Aporro taunted everyone on seeing fully Hollowfied Ichigo.

* * *

"Now you two alone have to take care of Szayel Aporro because I will have to stop Ichigo before he end up killing anyone." Ulquiorra said to Halibel and Neliel while shockingly looking towards Ichigo in his fully Hollowfied form.

Meanwhile Ichigo pointed his horns towards all the unconscious and injured warriors whom Orihime was healing and started preparing a powerful Cero.

"No Ichigo…! What are you doing son… WAKE UP!" Isshin shouted at Ichigo and took the stance in order to counter Ichigo's Cero with his Getsuga Tenshou.

Just as Ichigo was about to shoot the Cero on his friends Ulquiorra grabbed him from behind while flying with very high speed and took him far away from there in the blink of an eye.

"Ichigo…!" Isshin spoke abruptly while rushing in the direction in which Ulquiorra had taken Ichigo.

"Amm… Mr. Isshin… where are you going?" Orihime asked to Isshin while seeing him going behind Ulquiorra and Isshin.

"I am going to end this once and for all… it seems my days of fighting are over now." Isshin replied to Orihime in a serious tone while walking away from there.

"What did he meant by his days of fighting are over…? What he is going to do…? I am so worried about all of them… Oh! God, please let all of them be alright!" Orihime spoke worryingly while thinking over Isshin's words.

* * *

 **On the other hand, at an empty ground far away from the place where everyone was previously fighting…**

Ulquiorra had brought Ichigo up to a great distance from the site where Orihime was healing everyone; he threw him further away by using his might.

"Lanza Del Relampago!" Ulquiorra spoke while summoning his weapon right after throwing Ichigo away.

Now without wasting any moment, Ulquiorra shot his Lanza Del Relampago towards Ichigo and just as it hit the unbalanced Ichigo, a giant blast of green energy took place that engulfed Ichigo including a large area all around him.

"What was that? Ulquiorra must be using his full might on him… I must hurry!" Isshin murmured while running towards the place where Ulquiorra and Ichigo were fighting after he listened to the sound of this blast while feeling the warm air strokes which were coming from this explosion.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra was waiting for the Ichigo to come out of the blast so that he can begin fighting against him.

"I will have to be careful as there is too much on the line… I can't afford to lose… moreover I can't lose to the same opponent again." Ulquiorra murmured while standing and watching the chaos caused by the blast.

Soon enough Ulquiorra witnessed that Ichigo was slowly getting stand up and then he immediately summoned another Lanza Del Relampago weapon without wasting any second while walking towards him. But this time Ichigo shot a powerful Cero towards Ulquiorra just as he stood up on his feet.

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra spoke while shooting his Cero in order to counter Ichigo's Cero.

Both the Cero collided and a giant fiery explosion took place but before Ulquiorra could have thought about anything Ichigo approached him very swiftly while tearing apart the fire and smoke of the blast with his speed and swung his sword on him.

Ulquiorra instinctively hold his weapon with both of his hands horizontally in front of his chest in order to block Ichigo's sword swing but Ichigo dragged Ulquiorra backward up to a significant distance due to the excessive force in his attack. Suddenly the pressure of Ichigo's sword began to cut through Ulquiorra's weapon and a blast occurred as his weapon got exploded. Ulquiorra fell back at the right time and saved himself from Ichigo's sword swing but the force of explosion pushed him further away.

Now Ichigo rushed towards Ulquiorra with his incredible speed but Ulquiorra fled towards the sky and started to prepare another Cero Oscuras. However, before Ulquiorra could have shot his Cero, Ichigo reached much closer to him and slashed his forearm with a powerful sword swing.

Ulquiorra's severed hand fell down on the ground and then he immediately grabbed one of Ichigo's horns in order to stop him by breaking it but Ichigo turned around and hit Ulquiorra's face with a very powerful punch that shoved Ulquiorra in the ground very hard. Now, while he was trying to get up, he spit out some blood from his mouth and regenerated his hand, his head was spinning due to the powerful punch of Ichigo that hit his face and thus before he could have prepared himself, Ichigo pointed his horns towards him and shot a powerful Cero towards him from the sky.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Isshin spoke while shooting Getsuga Tenshou in order to counter Ichigo's Cero.

Though Isshin's Getsuga Tenshou couldn't stop Ichigo's Cero yet it successfully delayed the Cero and also weakened it which was enough for Ulquiorra to escape from its destructive range.

"Mr. Isshin, what are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked to Isshin.

"I am here to stop Ichigo!" Isshin replied to Ulquiorra.

"There is only one way to stop him now and it is to break any one of his two horns." Ulquiorra said to Isshin.

"No Ulquiorra… I have another way… about which you or anyone else is unaware but only I know it and this is the only way by which Ichigo's problem of full Hollowfication will get solved once and for all." Isshin spoke to Ulquiorra with serious expressions at his face.

Ulquiorra watched him with amazement as Isshin slowly began to walk towards Ichigo who was now standing on the ground at a significant distance from both Isshin and Ulquiorra.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the place where Halibel and Neliel were still fighting against Szayel Aporro…**

The one on two handicap battle against Szayel Aporro was proved to be a tough job for both Halibel and Neliel as Szayel Aporro was easily dominating both of them with the force of his greater spirit energy. Both Halibel and Neliel were having a hard time in the battle, they were very much exhausted and also their bodies were full of several bruises.

Halibel was panting heavily and standing at a significant distance away from Szayel Aporro in the fighting stance while Neliel was standing beside her and she was also very much tired and exhausted just like Halibel.

"Only if Lord Sesshomaru might be here…!" Neliel murmured while thinking about Sesshomaru.

"Neliel… what are you murmuring?" Halibel asked Neliel in slightly furious tone.

"It's nothing Halibel… I was just thinking that if only Lord Sesshomaru might be here then…" Neliel replied to Halibel but couldn't complete her sentence.

"Don't be so dependent on anyone…neither he is here nor he will come here so there is no need to think about him… I know you have a history with Szayel Aporro and you are getting disturbed after seeing him in such a powerful form but it doesn't mean that you will abandon all the hopes from yourself and starting dreaming or expecting nonsense." Halibel spoke to Neliel in a furious tone.

"Hmm… but I was just… alright Halibel… huh!" Neliel slowly said with a sigh and then she turned all her focus towards Szayel Aporro.

"Neliel… in the end of this battle, I will kill everyone except you because you will be my queen in this kingdom of mine… Hahahah… Haha…" Szayel Aporro playfully taunted Neliel and then he started preparing a very powerful Cero.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha's voice echoed.

A powerful Wind Scar broke the ground and forced Szayel Aporro to cancel his Cero and jump away to save himself from falling down in the deep cracks.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	68. Chapter 68

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 68: Isshin's Death**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… but I was just… alright Halibel… huh!" Neliel slowly said with a sigh and then she turned all her focus towards Szayel Aporro.

"Neliel… in the end of this battle, I will kill everyone except you because you will be my queen in this kingdom of mine… Hahahah… Haha…" Szayel Aporro playfully taunted Neliel and then he started preparing a very powerful Cero.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha's voice echoed.

A powerful Wind Scar broke the ground and forced Szayel Aporro to cancel his Cero and jump away to save himself from falling down in the deep cracks.

* * *

"It looks like I have arrived just in time" Inuyasha spoke confidently while staring towards Szayel Aporro.

"Who are you now?" Szayel Aporro asked in a slightly irritated manner.

"I hate to introduce myself by his name… but since I don't have any other option so here it is… I am Inuyasha… Sesshomaru's younger half-brother." Inuyasha replied to Szayel Aporro.

"I see, so you are his brother… prepare to die, Inuyasha!" Szayel Aporro said to Inuyasha in a serious tone.

Now Szayel swung his sword and a swirling energy wave rushed towards Inuyasha while Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga and attacked with another Wing Scar. Both the powerful attacks collided and caused a blast with a lot of smoke.

"Cero!" Halibel spoke while shooting her Cero towards Szayel Aporro by using smoke as an opportunity.

Halibel's Cero cut through the smoke of the blast and approached Szayel Aporro very swiftly and it had got too late for him to dodge it. Her Cero hit him at his chest and pushed him back and unbalanced him as well for a few moments.

"Lanzador Verde!" Neliel spoke while releasing her attack,

Neliel's Lanzador Verde rushed towards Szayel Aporro with the deadly speed but Szayel Aporro took the stance and charged his spiritual pressure in order to weaken it and save himself.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha shouts while shooting his powerful attack towards Szayel Aporro.

The Bakclash Wave immediately approached Lanzador Verde and covered it from all side and now a powerful attack was pressurizing Szayel Aporro, a Backlash Wave with Lanzador Verde spinning at its center. Szayel Aporro got bewildered to witness such an attack and due to getting unbalanced by Halibel's Cero he couldn't do anything about the force of that attack and soon enough Lanzador Verde and Backlash Wave hit him as a single powerful attack which not only blew him quite far away but also injured him from several places.

"I will not give you a single chance… CASCADA!" Halibel spoke loudly while throwing a powerful Cascada towards Szayel Aporro.

But before that Cascada could have even touched him, Szayel Aporro shattered it with his powerful Cero and then he immediately got up and took out Neliel's weapon which was penetrating his chest up to a few inches deeper.

Neliel rushed towards Szayel in order to fight him head on and get her weapon back but he pushed her away very easily with his powerful spiritual pressure. Now Neliel stubbornly tried to approach Szayel Aporro once again and this time Szayel Aporro shot her weapon on the Neliel herself which got passed through her while injuring her right arm.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha spoke loudly while summoning the Adamant Barrage power in Tetsusaiga.

Now Tetsusaiga turned into a crystal-like material and then Inuyasha swung his sword towards Szayel Aporro. Several sharp crystal blades rushed towards Szayel Aporro which he dodged by jumping higher in the sky. And suddenly Halibel also jumped higher in the sky and started to attack with La Gota, i.e. the pressurized water blades which were getting produced from her weapon.

Soon enough the continuous long range and swift attacks of Inuyasha and Halibel caught Szayel Aporro and he got shoved into a skyscraper building while both Inuyasha and Halibel continued to attack him until the entire building fell down and turned into the rubble. Neliel was watching everything while keeping her hand on her injury at her right arm and when the dust and smoke got cleared from the building's rubble, she witnessed that Szayel Aporro is slowly coming out of the rubble. There were several minor injuries at his torso and he was looking pretty angry from his facial expressions.

* * *

 **On the other hand, where Ulquiorra and Isshin were trying to control fully Hollowfied Ichigo…**

"I am going to handle him so that if you have some strategy then you get enough time to implement it." Ulquiorra said to Isshin while flying towards Ichigo.

"Get ready… Engetsu!" Isshin murmured to himself in a serious tone.

Now all of a sudden, Getsuga Tenshou energy began to erupt in the large amount from Zangetsu's blade while Ichigo was holding it and then he shot a fierce Getsuga Tesnhou wave towards Ulquiorra as he was approaching him. Ulquiorra got stirred to see such an attack was about to him so he tried to block it by holding his weapon horizontally in front of him with his both hands but Ichigo used Sonido and punch Ulquiorra while he was trying to block the Getsuga Tenshou wave.

The punch was hard enough that it threw Ulquiorra him far away and he got badly rubbed on the ground as he fell down from the sky. Isshin was shocked to see such a condition of Ulquiorra and he prepared himself against Ichigo but before he could have done anything, Ichigo was standing right in front of him and Zangetsu's blade was penetrating his chest.

"I… Ichigo…. Ahh!" Isshin spoke abruptly in pain.

And then the next moment Isshin stabbed Ichigo right at his hole with his Engetsu while it was in its Shikai form.

"Do it… Engetsu!" Isshin spoke loudly in a painful voice.

Suddenly the enormous amount of blue energy began to release with lots of bolts sparkling all around it and that energy was slowly started to fill Ichigo's hole. Isshin was trying to separate himself from Ichigo but ichigo's sword was still penetrating through his chest and Ichigo was screaming in agony due to the reaction of Engetsu's energy. The chaos of Engetsu's energy inside his hole was also making him more aggressive and uncontrollable and suddenly he began to summon Getsuga Tenshou while Zangetsu was still penetrating Isshin chest. Now Isshin began to try harder to get away from there but before he could have done anything Ichigo shot Getsuga Tenshou wave which got crossed right through Isshin's body in an instant while widening the injury at Isshin's chest which was made my Zangetsu's blade and also put a slightly inclined cut from his right collar bone to his abdomen.

Isshin immediately fell down on the ground due to the powerful push of Getsuga Tenshou wave; his eyes were slowly getting closed while he was watching Ichigo. He was not even moving and his breath was also getting slower with each passing moment but now Ichigo pointed his horns towards him and started to prepare his Cero. But all of a sudden, Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago hit the sphere of blue energy inside Ichigo's hole from behind and a blast of suspended energy engulfed Ichigo while the surroundings got filled with a huge amount of dust and smoke. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra had taken Isshin at a sophisticated distance from the blast; he made him lay down on the ground while he was sitting beside him.

"U… Ul..quiorra!" Isshin spoke in a low and painful voice.

"Yes… are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked to Isshin.

"Tell… Ichigo… *Ughhh…* it… it wasn't his fault… tell him… n..not to blame himself!" Isshin replied in the broken and low voice.

"Mr. Isshin!" Ulquiorra spoke with a slight shock as he felt like Isshin's is in the dangerous condition.

"Tell Se..ssho..maru and…. Urahara…. *Ahh…* it's m..meant to be happen… it's not their f..fault either that they co..couldn't help me." Isshin spoke further while his breaths and sight were slowly fading away.

"Let me take you to Orihime!" Ulquiorra said to Isshin abruptly.

"I..I know… Ichigo will t..take care of Yu..Yuzu and Karin… *ahh…* p..please Ulquiorra… tell him… that… he w..was such a… good son.. I a..am…proud… proud… o..of… hi…!" Isshin spoke his final words to Ulquiorra before he died.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	69. Chapter 69

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 69: Truth, Secret & Unknown Fate**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Tell… Ichigo… *Ughhh…* it… it wasn't his fault… tell him… n..not to blame himself!" Isshin replied in the broken and low voice.

"Mr. Isshin!" Ulquiorra spoke with a slight shock as he felt like Isshin is in the dangerous condition.

"Tell Se..ssho..maru and…. Urahara…. *Ahh…* it's m..meant to be happen… it's not their f..fault either that they co..couldn't help me." Isshin spoke further while his breaths and sight were slowly fading away.

"Let me take you to Orihime!" Ulquiorra said to Isshin abruptly.

"I..I know… Ichigo will t..take care of Yu..Yuzu and Karin… *ahh…* p..please Ulquiorra… tell him… that… he w..was such a… good son.. I a..am…proud… proud… o..of… hi…!" Isshin spoke his final words to Ulquiorra before he died.

* * *

Ulquiorra slowly closed Isshin's eyes and then he began to look towards Ichigo, who had got completely entrapped inside the sphere of suspended blue energy.

* * *

 **Inside Ichigo's consciousness…**

Sound of splattering water echoed in the lonely world full of skyscrapers which was now completely submerged in water. Ichigo also got shocked to witness such a condition of his inner world.

"It's been a long time… Ichigo!" Hichigo's voice echoed just as Ichigo landed on one of the building.

"Hichigo…?" Ichigo asked abruptly.

"It seems you are not good enough… to control my power." Hichigo said while coming from behind of Ichigo.

"But we made an oath that there will be no King… no Horse... and we will always fight alongside each other." Ichigo replied to Hichigo with slight irritation.

"That oath was having a base, partner… and that base was we will fight as equal with your Shinigami's powers and my Hollow powers but it seems like, your Shinigami powers are not enough to stand with my Hollow powers on equal grounds." Hichigo replied to Ichigo in his usual playful tone.

"My Shinigami powers… Zangetsu! Where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo murmured to himself and then began to shout Zangetsu's name.

"I am here Ichigo… and whatever Hichigo is saying is right!" Tensa Zangetsu spoke to Ichigo while arriving from the left side of Ichigo.

"What are you saying Zangetsu? Hichigo is your part… isn't he? You must teach me something to help me in becoming equally powerful as he is!" Ichigo said to Tensa Zangetsu with slight frustration.

"It is true that Hichigo is my part… but overtime the Hollow powers within you have developed far more than your Shinigami's powers and thus… now I am Hichigo's part." Tensa Zangetsu said to Ichigo in a very serious tone.

"Now give up partner… accept the fact that you are smaller than the powers within yourself and it is the time to respect your inner powers… and accept me as your King… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…" Hichigo said to Ichigo in the playful tone and then he laughed sarcastically.

"No… Tensa Zangetsu… Hichigo… I will never give up!" Ichigo said while taking a fighting stance.

"Very well… Ichigo!" A voice echoed from a man who was looking exactly like that of Zangetsu as he approached Ichigo from the front.

"Zangetsu? My old man Zangetsu… is this you?" Ichigo asked to that man abruptly with a huge amazement on his face.

"No Ichigo… I am Engetsu… you father's Zanpakuto." Engetsu replied to Ichigo in a deep and serious voice just like Zangetsu.

"Engetsu!" Ichigo murmured as he was speechless with the shock.

"Tensa Zangetsu… it seems that you are weaker against the Hollow counter-part of Ichigo… then you must take my help to establish the balance between you and Hichigo." Engetsu spoke to Tensa Zangetsu.

Now Tensa Zangetsu slowly began to arrive in his Zangetsu's form and then both Ichigo and Hichigo started to lose their Bankai and slowly arrived in their Shikai forms.

"But who will tell Ichigo about the truth?" Zangetsu asked to Engetsu.

"I will…!" A very much echoing voice prevailed all around and then suddenly a humanoid form of blue light appeared at the right side of Ichigo.

"F..Father… is it you?" Ichigo asked with a great shock.

"Yes, my son… it's me!" Isshin's soul replied to Ichigo.

Just as Isshin's soul appeared over there, both Engetsu and Zangetsu looked towards him with sorrowful expressions and then they slightly tilted their heads down while Hichigo also looked towards Isshin's soul with serious expressions.

"Engetsu… I have no words to express how much I am thankful to you for that sacrifice which you have made for me!" Isshin's soul said to Engetsu.

"You are always… welcome…!" Engetsu replied to him sadly.

"But now I think the time has come...!" Isshin's soul said to Zangetsu.

"Hmm…!" Engetsu and Zangetsu responded.

"Time for what? What's going on father? And why do you seem to be like this?" Ichigo impatiently asked to Isshin's soul.

"Ichigo… I want to tell you something… you already know that I am a Shinigami while your mother was a human and thus you were a half-human and a half-Shinigami but more powerful than both of them." Isshin's soul said to Ichigo.

"I know... but what about that?" Ichigo asked further.

"So when you took birth… your spirit energy was greater but also very much unstable because neither you had any Zanpakuto nor you knew how to control your spirit energy… and when your condition was getting out of our hands… I asked for the help from Engetsu." Isshin's soul spoke further.

"Then what Engetsu did? What sacrifice he made father?" Ichigo asked with great curiosity.

"Engetsu was a very powerful Zanpakuto spirit and thus he broke himself in two parts… one of them was himself which remained with me i.e. Engetsu… while the other one became your Zanpakuto i.e. Zangetsu!" Isshin's soul spoke that truth to Ichigo.

"WHAT…? What are you saying father?" Ichigo asked with a huge shock.

"He is speaking the truth… Ichigo!" Engetsu replied to Ichigo.

"Zangetsu… is it true?" Ichigo asked to Zangetsu with a great shock.

"Yes… Ichigo, it's true… I am that other part of Engetsu." Zangetsu spoke in a very serious tone.

"But it seems that you are no longer fit to become my part… Zangetsu… moreover you are no longer fit to remain Ichigo's Zanpakuto as well." Engetsu said to Zangetsu in a serious tone.

"Even you are not fit to become his Zanpakuto… because as Engetsu… you have already served Isshin… and thus you are connected to his soul now." Zangetsu replied to Engetsu while staring in his eyes.

"Indeed… I am connected to Isshin's soul just like you are connected to Ichigo's soul as well as with his Hollow counterpart." Engetsu spoke to Zangetsu while narrowing his eyes.

"But very soon you will be released from this burden… my friend!" Isshin's soul said to Engetsu with a smile while getting fade away.

"You were never a burden… Isshin!" Engetsu replied to Isshin's soul.

"Father… why are you saying this? Are you giving up on being a Shinigami?" Ichigo asked to Isshin with slight shock and irritation.

"Son… I am so sorry… I don't have much time left to say everything but know that ever since your mother has died… I have done everything for you… Yuzu and Karin… and now I know that you will take care of your younger sisters just like I cared for all of you… farewell son… farewell Engetsu!" Isshin's soul spoke before it got disappeared completely.

"Why did he say… farewell?" Ichigo murmured to himself.

Now both Engetsu and Zangetsu turned into sparkling blue energy particles and then both of them coincided and reappeared as one entity, exactly similar to both of them by looks.

"So, are you satisfied now Hichigo? Or shall we test our equality through a fight?" Ichigo spoke to Hichigo in a challenging manner.

"No partner… I am satisfied!" Hichigo spoke with his usual evil smile and then he disappeared into the body of that new entity bit by bit.

"I am amazed that how everything ended so peacefully… I was expecting the hardest struggle of all this time…. Zangetsu!" Ichigo spoke to that new entity casually.

"Zangetsu…?" That entity replied to Ichigo.

"I mean… Engetsu!" Ichigo said further.

"Neither Engetsu nor Zangetsu… remember my name Ichigo… I am Zengetsu!" Zengetsu replied to Ichigo.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	70. Chapter 70

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 70: Szayel Aporro Revealed Angel Resurreccion**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"So, are you satisfied now Hichigo? Or shall we test our equality through a fight?" Ichigo spoke to Hichigo in a challenging manner.

"No partner… I am satisfied!" Hichigo spoke with his usual evil smile and then he disappeared into the body of that new entity bit by bit.

"I am amazed that how everything ended up so peacefully… I was expecting the hardest struggle of all this time…. Zangetsu!" Ichigo spoke to that new entity casually.

"Zangetsu…?" That entity replied to Ichigo.

"I mean… Engetsu!" Ichigo said further.

"Neither Engetsu nor Zangetsu… remember my name Ichigo… I am Zengetsu!" Zengetsu replied to Ichigo.

* * *

"Hmm… so Zengetsu… I am glad that you are not giving me any challenge to prove myself worthy… thanks for understanding my immediate need… i.e. the control over myself and the fight with Szayel Aporro." Ichigo said to Zengetsu with positive expressions.

"When your fate has already given you a huge challenge then I feel no requirement of giving any sort of challenge to you… Ichigo!" Zengetsu replied to Ichigo in a deep and serious tone.

"What do you mean Zengetsu?" Ichigo asked with confused expressions.

"The real challenge is waiting for you in the real world Ichigo and it will truly be the greatest struggle of all for you… only that struggle will decide whether you are worthy to wield me or not." Zengetsu further replied to Ichigo in a sad tone and then he got disappeared.

* * *

 **On the other hand, on the ground in the real world (outside of Ichigo's consciousness)…**

Ulquiorra was watching how the suspended blue energy sphere was slowly disappearing and filling Ichigo's hole and also how Ichigo was slowly losing his full Hollowfication and arriving into his normal Shikai form.

Suddenly with the release of pressurized air Ichigo fell down on the ground while his hole had completely got filled and the blue energy had completely disappeared inside him. Ulquiorra walked up to him and try to wake him up but suddenly Ichigo got up slowly and looked towards Ulquiorra.

"Ichgio…!" Ulquiorra spoke to him so that he can tell him about his father.

But before Ulquiorra could have said anything else any further, Ichigo's sight caught Isshin's corpse lying down on the ground and he immediately ran towards it.

"FATHER…!" Ichigo shouted while running towards his father's corpse.

After he reached near Isshin's corpse, he stirred for a moment and fell down on his knees as if he has lost his complete strength.

"Ichigo…?" Ulquiorra spoke to Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra… have I done this?" Ichigo asked to the Ulquiorra while looking down with tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Ichigo… you were not yourself that time." Ulquiorra spoke further.

"HAVE I DONE THIS OR NOT…?" Ichigo asked again in shouting tone.

"Yes…!" Ulquiorra said with serious expressions.

"AAAAAARRRGGHH!" Ichigo screamed loudly while picking up his sword.

Now Ichigo tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword Zengetsu and swing it towards his neck but Ulquiorra stopped it by putting his weapon between Zengetsu's blade and his neck at the last moment.

"Ichigo… don't forget that there will be many more deaths if you get failed to overcome your sorrow and look forward towards your duty." Ulquiorra said to Ichigo in a serious tone.

"Ulquiorra is right… Ichigo… the challenge about which I spoke to you is this only… to overcome your emotions about your father's death." Zengetsu's voice echoed within Ichigo's consciousness.

After listening to the words of both Ulquiorra and Zengetsu, he put his sword down and stopped crying, he got up silently with a numb face and lifted Isshin's corpse and then he swiftly fled towards the place where Halibel, Neliel and Inuyasha were fighting against Szayel Aporro while Ulquiorra also fled along with him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the place where Halibel, Neliel and Inuyasha were still fighting against Szayel Aporro…**

Despite the fierce battle, Szayel Aporro still seemed to be in the better shape in comparison of Inuyasha, Halibel and Neliel. But by now all of them have got quite exhausted and injured because of the fight but still each one of them was ready to continue the battle and reach the conclusion.

"Enough of the child's play… now I am going to crush all of you underfoot… you two who are fighting against me, your injured comrades and then Ichigo, after he will murder Ulquiorra and his father Isshin." Szayel Aporro spoke angrily with great confidence.

"What's this jerk is talking about?" Inuyasha asked ignorantly.

"Ichigo has lost control from his powers and he is attacking everyone who is coming in his way." Neliel told Inuyasha about Ichigo.

"And Neliel… get ready to be my queen… my consort… as I will be ruling the World of the Living for eternity… that mindless animal Nnoitra just doesn't know how to treat the girls like you… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…" Szayel Aporro spoke further to Neliel.

"Shut up you stupid insect… you don't deserve any girl… and I will defeat you this time, once and for all." Neliel spoke irritated tone while getting overwhelmed with anger and Szayel Aporro's claim.

"Stay calm and focused Neliel… don't worry, you are not alone." Halibel spoke to Neliel while staring at Szayel Aporro.

"Fools… keep console yourself with your false hopes and behold my true power… Hahahahaha" Szayel Aporro said while tilting his face upwards and raising his sword high in the air while pointing it towards his mouth.

"Take care, Inuyasha!" Kagome said while looking at the fight worryingly.

"Sip, Angelico Fornicaras!" Szayel Aporro spoke while releasing his Angel Resurreccion as he swallowed his sword while emitting pink light from his mouth."

Just as almost entire blade was inside his mouth, his eye got stuck upward and a choked sound came from his mouth. Suddenly, the sword got disappeared into the pink light and his entire body got swallowed like an air balloon while the energy waves with pink mist started to erupt out of him as his older swallowed body started to disappear and new body came out of it. Slowly, he came to his senses and completed his transformation, the four long tentacles with decent sized Angel wings at his back and the two bowed Hollows in the shape of his throne right behind him.

"Ah, his spiritual pressure is too high that it is making us uncomfortable." Halibel said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Damn! He is just like Sesshomaru when he is in his Demon Form but still he is not as strong as him." Inuyasha spoke while taking a fighting stance.

Neliel was completely overwhelmed after seeing such powerful form of Szayel Aporro, she couldn't say anything as now she had started to fear the claim about murdering her comrades and making her his consort which Szayel Aporro did a few minutes back.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha spoke while swinging his sword and attacking with Wind Scar.

Just as Inuyasha's decently powerful Wind Scar wave approached Szayel Aporro, he shattered it easily by pushing it away from his arm. And now Szayel Aporro threw his cloning fluid on everyone while sitting on his so-called throne of two bowed Hollows.

"Cascada!" Halibel spoke while going upward in the sky and attacking with her Cascada.

All the cloning fluid of Szayel Aporro got diluted after getting mixed with a large amount of water of Cascada attack but Szayel Aporro opened his mouth and shot a powerful Cero on the Cascada that made it explode in the sky before it could have hit him.

"I will not allow your pitiful tricks to get successful." Halibel spoke to Szayel Aporro in her usual serious and confident tone.

"Then I will have to do something about you Halibel." Szayel Aporro replied to Halibel.

Now Szayel Aporro's tentacle approached Halibel and seized her in an instant but before it could have tightened its grip on Halibel's body, Neliel's Lanzador Verde pushed it away from her.

"Thanks, Neliel, it's nice to see you like this." Halibel said to Neliel in her usual calm tone.

"No need Halibel… only your support has revived the strength in me." Neliel replied to Halibel with a smile.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	71. Chapter 71

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 71: Szayel Aporro Granz's Battle I  
**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I will not allow your pitiful tricks to get successful." Halibel spoke to Szayel Aporro in her usual serious and confident tone.

"Then I will have to do something about you Halibel." Szayel Aporro replied to Halibel.

Now Szayel Aporro's tentacle approached Halibel and seized her in an instant but before it could have tightened its grip on her body, Neliel's Lanzador Verde pushed it away from her.

"Thanks, Neliel, it's nice to see you like this." Halibel said to Neliel in her usual calm tone.

"No need Halibel… only your support has revived the strength in me." Neliel replied to Halibel with a smile.

* * *

"Hmm…!" Halibel responded and then she started focusing on Szayel Aporro.

"Very well Neliel… but these childish tricks won't be able to stop you from being my consort… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" Szayel Aporro taunted Neliel.

"This guy is a freak… Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha spoke as he attacked him with Adamant Barrage.

His Tetsusaiga turned into crystal-like form and as he swung it towards Szayel Aporro, it shot a large amount of razor-sharp pointed crystals but Szayel Aporro covered himself with his stretchable tentacles and deflected all the crystals back towards Halibel, Neliel and Inuyasha by moving his Angel wings. Now Inuyasha, Halibel and Neliel had got severely injured by the reversal of Adamant Barrage, though they successfully prevented all the crystals from penetrating their body but still the mere touch of several crystals had made them bleed from several places.

"Prepare yourself insects, I am about to eradicate you all." Szayel Aporro said while charging his spiritual pressure.

But before Szayel Aporro could have thought of attacking them, everyone's attention is caught by the arrival of Ulquiorra and Ichigo with motionless Isshin at his shoulder. Ichigo put his father's lifeless body down on the ground and stared at his face for some time. He was having a hard time in suppressing his sorrow in his heart and the tears in his heart but he didn't let it reflect through his face. He got up and then he looked towards Szayel Aporro.

"Ichigo… what happened to your father?" Orihime asked Ichigo abruptly.

Ichigo ignored Orihime's question and silently walked up to Szayel Aporro with his face slightly down. Ulquiorra also walked towards Szayel Aporro while he was in his Segunda Etapa form.

"So… Ichigo, you are back but it seems like as if you have arrived to your senses before killing Ulquiorra but you successfully killed your father just as I thought Hahaha…" Szayel Aporro taunted Ichigo on seeing him.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo roared while staring at Szayel Aporro aggressively as he released his Bankai.

The dense and darkling spirit energy enclosed Ichigo and soon enough with a loud and horrible roar he arrived into his fully Hollowfied form with a hole in the middle of his chest, horns at his head and his face completely like that of a Hollow.

"Oh… Ichigo!" Neliel got shocked to see him like this.

"Worry not Neliel… Ichigo can control his full Hollowfication now." Ulquiorra said to Neliel.

"Their spiritual pressure is really at another level now." Inuyasha murmured while looking towards Ulquiorra and fully Hollowfied Ichigo.

"It seems I must also increase the number of my comrades." Szayel Aporro got up from his throne and the two giant Hollows also stood up on either side of him.

Now Szayel Aporro opened his mouth and generated a very powerful pink colored Cero.

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra spoke while shooting his black Cero to counter Szayel Aporro's Cero.

Ichigo pointed his horns towards Szayel Aporro and shot his Cero in order to deflect Szayel Aporro's Cero. Soon enough Cero Oscuras and Ichigo's Cero collided with Szayel Aporro's powerful Cero and a tremendously powerful explosion occurred which not only generated devastating shockwaves but also made a big crater on the ground. Without wasting any moment, Ichigo rushed towards Szayel Aporro by using his Sonido as Szayel Aporro wasn't able to see anyone due to the smoke of that explosion.

"Lanza Del Relampago!" Ulquiorra spoke while summoning his weapon.

Just as Ichigo arrived very closed to Szayel Aporro, he tried to capture Ichigo using his tentacles but Ichigo got disappeared in front of his eyes and instead of him Lanza Del Relampago was coming to hit him. He prepared himself at the last moment to grab Ulquiorra's weapon and also threw his cloning fluid from his back for Ichigo but until then an immensely powerful Getsugatenshou wave hit had damaged the upper vessels which were supplying the cloning fluid out of his body. The force of that hit and the blast caused by it disturbed Szayel Aporro and the next moment another powerful blast occurred as Ulquiorra's weapon hit Szayel Aporro's chest.

* * *

On the other hand, Inuyasha and Halibel were fighting against the two giant Hollows while Neliel was standing still and watching everyone but now she was no longer afraid of Szayel Aporro's claims and power as the strength and iron-will of her comrades was flowing in her veins.

"These giant Hollows have also become powerful being the part of Szayel Aporro's Angel Resurreccion." Halibel spoke while battling against one of the two giant Hollows.

"Hmm…" Neliel murmured while watching Halibel and Inuyasha fighting against those two Hollows.

"Haaaaaaa…. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed as he climbed up on one of the two giant Hollows and shot a powerful Wind Scar wave from the top while jumping higher in the sky.

This Wind Scar was strong enough that it scorched the giant Hollow from his right shoulder to the left side of his belly which made that Hollow fall down on his knees. Now Inuyasha stood in front of the Hollow but suddenly that Hollow opened his mouth and prepared a giant ball of powerful Cero but before he could have shot his Cero on Inuyasha, something very fast not only blasted that Cero ball but also it entered into the opened mouth of that Hollow and came out from his back. Neliel landed right behind that Hollow and caught her weapon in her hand after it came out while penetrating right through that Hollow's back.

Inuyasha saw Neliel with amazement and then with another Wind Scar he shattered the torso of that Hollow in two pieces while he was falling down over Inuyasha after getting hit by Neliel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Szayel Aporro was still invisible due to a large amount of smoke and dust clouds around him. Ulquiorra was standing far away from him on the ground while Ichigo was standing in the air right behind him and suddenly few extremely swift blades-like feathers hit Ichigo's body from the front and this attack had not only injured him severely by cutting and penetrating through his body from several places but they had also lowered his spirit energy.

Now due to the force of Szayel Aporro's spiritual pressure, the clouds of dust and smoke got blown away and exposed Szayel Aporro while he was moving his Angel wings but the injury can be seen at his chest and at his back. Ichigo had already fallen down on the ground after getting hit by those feathers which got shot by Szayel Aporro's Angel wings.

"Why do you fools forget that I am an Angel now… anyways, it's your turn now Ulquiorra." Szayel Aporro said with slightly angered tone.

"Szayel Aporro, don't think that I have made no upgrade within me since the last time we fought in the Hueco Mundo when Lord Sesshomaru revived all of us." Ulquiorra replied to Szayel Aporro.

"Alright then insect, I will teach you in your language… CERO!" Szayel Aporro challenged Ulquiorra and then he shouted while shooting his Cero upon him.

"Double Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra stretched his both arms towards Szayel Aporro and shot two Cero Oscuras from his both hands.

The Double Cero Oscuras collided with Szayel Aporro's powerful Cero and both of them began to push each other while causing a continuous chain of blasts. After few moments of struggle, Szayel Aporro's Cero consumed Ulquiorra's Cero but it had also become weak enough that it could only drag Ulquiorra back as he covered himself with his wings.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	72. Chapter 72

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 72: Szayel Aporro Granz's Battle II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Alright then insect, I will teach you in your language… CERO!" Szayel Aporro challenged Ulquiorra and then he shouted while shooting his Cero upon him.

"Double Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra stretched his both arms towards Szayel Aporro and shot two Cero Oscuras from his both hands.

The Double Cero Oscuras collided with Szayel Aporro's powerful Cero and both of them began to push each other while causing a continuous chain of blasts. After few moments of struggle, Szayel Aporro's Cero consumed Ulquiorra's Cero but it had also become weak enough that it could only drag Ulquiorra back as he covered himself with his wings.

* * *

On the other hand, Halibel was still fighting against the other giant Hollow and throughout the battle, she was proved to be the dominating one because of her remarkable efforts and skills.

"It's time to finish you off and show that we are much better than the old Arrancars." Halibel spoke while charging her spiritual pressure.

"She still got this much spirit energy even after fighting for so long." Szayel Aporro watched Halibel whilst in awe of her potential.

Now an aura of yellow spirit energy appeared around Halibel and then she began to revolve around that giant Hollow with an extremely fast speed. While revolving around that Hollow like a tornado, she began to attack him with La Gota (pressurized water blades) from all sides. The repeated hit of La Gota made that Hollow quite damaged and weak and then, in the end, a wide Cero got released from Halibel's weapon that detached the giant Hollow's head from his body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Szayel Aporro was slightly annoyed on seeing that both of his giant Hollows have got defeated. Ulquiorra was standing right in front of him; Halibel was in the air at a significant distance at the left side of Ulquiorra while Inuyasha was also a bit away from Ulquiorra at his right side. Neliel was standing at extreme right of Szayel Aporro and Ichigo was lying down right behind him at some distance.

Suddenly Halibel started to attack Szayel Aporro with her La Gota, Ulquiorra rushed towards him but Szayel Aporro covered his right side by his right Angel wing which successfully blocked Halibel's La Gota attacks. On the other hand, he began to use his tentacles on Ulquiorra in order to trap him but Ulquiorra kept proceeding towards Szayel Aporro while dodging all the tentacles in his way. Now Inuyasha also began to move towards Szayel Aporro but got seized by one of his tentacles and it started to tighten its grip on him. Neliel tried to approach Inuyasha and help him but a swing of Szayel Aporro's left Angel wing generated a powerful air blow with shockwaves that blew Neliel away.

"Hahahahaha… two are in the grip… three to go!" Szayel taunted while laughing cunningly.

Meanwhile, both Halibel and Ulquiorra were helpless against Szayel Aporro as neither Halibel was able to hit him due to his left Angel wing nor Ulquiorra was able to approach him due to his tentacles.

"Ah… aaarrgghh… can't go down!" Ichigo murmured slowly in his monstrous voice while trying to get up.

"MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!" Inuyasha's roar echoed from within Szayel Aporro's tentacle grip.

Now with the eruption of several energy bolts due to the stagnation and collision of two energies, Szayel Aporro's tentacle fell down after getting cut up into multiple pieces by Inuyasha's Meidou Zangetsuha technique. Suddenly Ichigo got up and then the next moment Zengetsu's blade penetrated through the right Angel wing while Ichigo's horns penetrated through the left Angel wing of Szayel Aporro. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra had grabbed the remaining three tentacles of Szayel Aporro by his both hands and tail and then Ichigo attacked the both of the Angel wings of Szayel Aporro using his Getsugatenshou and Cero simultaneously.

With an intense pressurized blast and several terrifying energy bolts erupting out violently, Ichigo successfully damaged Szayel Aporro's Angel wings and also inflicted a significant injury at his back. Ichigo backed off after injuring Szayel Aporro and then Inuyasha's Meidou Zangetsuha sliced the rest of the three tentacles which Ulquiorra was holding.

"I have gathered enough water in the area that my next Cascada… will be enough for you… Cascada!" Halibel spoke while throwing a giant Cascada on Szayel Aporro while standing higher in the sky.

But just as the Cascada was about to hit him, Szayel Aporro's powerful spiritual pressure was felt by everyone on the battlefield as he charged his spiritual pressure to the extent that the giant Cascada's water got splattered all around as it got blasted right after touching his body. And now his injuries, his tentacles and his Angel wings began to get healed all by itself through the regeneration process.

"Fools… what do you think why Lord Orochi decided to make me a Trinity Angel? Well, the reason is, I possess the power of resurrection through the process of regeneration… even if only one of my body part remains or even if my entire body is injured but until or unless I have the spirit energy in me I will be able to get back to the normal." Szayel Aporro spoke while his entire body was getting healed and regenerated rapidly.

"Hey, Neliel… he said that he was turned into a Trinity Angel by some guy named Orochi… but what he was before that?" Inuyasha asked to Neliel.

"He was an Arrancar like us i.e. a combination of a Soul Reaper and a Hollow." Neliel replied to Inuyasha.

"And how he became this thing?" Inuyasha asked further.

"He told us that… Orochi gave him the Demon power and the combination of Hollow, Soul Reaper and Demon power upgrade someone to an Angel." Neliel told Inuyasha.

"Hmm… I think I know… what I have to do now." Inuyasha murmured to himself.

"Everyone… I just want Szayel Aporro's spirit energy to get lowered down for some time and I will be able to destroy him." Inuyasha spoke to Neliel, Halibel, Ulquiorra and fully Hollowfied Ichigo.

"So you think that you can defeat me… extreme stupidity!" Szayel Aporro said while flying a bit higher in the sky with the help of his Angel wings.

Now Szayel Aporro began to flicker his Angel wings very swiftly which not only triggered extremely strong winds but also the blows of energy shockwaves. The buildings, ruins, vehicles and the other heavy objects were also begun to get blown away because of the powerful shockwaves and strong winds. In order to save themselves, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Inuyasha, Halibel and Neliel fell back to a sophisticated distance and got hide behind the giant buildings.

Just as Szayel Aporro stopped flickering his wings and everything got normal, Halibel and Neliel shot their Ceros on him which he easily deflected by using his both arms. But this time, Ulquiorra and Ichigo shot their Ceros which he countered with his powerful Cero that again resulted in a very powerful pressurized blast. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared right behind him but Szayel Aporro couldn't notice as his attention was already occupied by Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Halibel and Neliel.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha roared while releasing his Adamant Barrage attack on Szayel Aporro from behind.

This time, Inuyasha targeted all the hanging red bladders on his four tentacles and within a few seconds, the blade-like crystals penetrated each single one of them.

"Aaaaarrrghh!" Szayel Aporro screamed as he looked back at Inuyasha angrily.

Now Szayel Aporro prepared himself for releasing the cloning fluid over Inuyasha while he was not in the position of dodging such a technique. But before he could have used his cloning fluid over Inuyasha, his attention is stolen by the voice which was coming from higher in the sky, right above him.

"Hifuki no Kozuchi!" Love's voice echoed in the sky.

A huge fireball hit Szayel Aporro from the top, though it wasn't enough to inflict any sort of serious damage on him but this attack had seized Szayel Aporro in the flames.

"Love… you?" Szayel Aporro said while looking above towards Love.

"Yes, me… some of us have got healed now." Love replied to Szayel Aporro with his huge Tengumaru in his hand and a Hollow mask at his face.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	73. Chapter 73

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 73: Szayel Aporro Granz's End**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

But before he could have used his cloning fluid over Inuyasha, his attention is stolen by the voice which was coming from higher in the sky, right above him.

"Hifuki no Kozuchi!" Love's voice echoed in the sky.

A huge fireball hit Szayel Aporro from the top, though it wasn't enough to inflict any sort of serious damage on him but this attack had seized Szayel Aporro in the flames.

"Love… you?" Szayel Aporro said while looking above towards Love.

"Yes, me… some of us have got healed now." Love replied to Szayel Aporro with his huge Tengumaru in his hand and a Hollow mask at his face.

* * *

Suddenly Lisa hit Szayel Aporro from the front with her big spear while she was in her Vizard form.

"And even if you can regenerate or resurrect yourself, we will still finish you off this time." Lisa said to Szayel Aporro.

Due to the interference of Love and Lisa, Inuyasha had got enough time to fall back to a sophisticated distance from Szayel Aporro. On seeing their Vizard comrades joining the battle, the enthusiasm of Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Halibel, Inuyasha and especially Neliel had got increased up to a great extent and then Inuyasha decided to reveal his strategy to his comrades.

"Listen to me everyone… I can slay this guy and he won't be able to resurrect or regenerate but… I don't think that my ultimate move will be enough to finish him off so I want to combine my ultimate move with the ultimate moves of you guys." Inuyasha spoke to Neliel, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Ichigo.

"Hmm… so, what's your ultimate move and how can we combine ours with yours?" Ulquiorra asked Inuyasha.

"Mine is the Backlash Wave, a tornado wave of air currents and energy that can reverse anybody's attack back to himself." Inuyasha replied in a confident tone.

"I am up for it…!" Halibel replied.

"I know what will be my part in this." Neliel spoke while thinking seriously.

Meanwhile, Love was still standing higher in the sky, right above Szayel Aporro while Lisa was hitting him with her spear again and again. But all of a sudden, Szayel Aporro furiously hit Lisa with his hand which shattered her mask and blow her far away. The right side of her face and neck got severely injured by the hit and she immediately fell unconscious after hitting the ground multiple times as the force of Szayel Aporro's hit was keep pushing her back before she finally lost the momentum.

"NO… LISA!" Love screamed as he saw Lisa's had got a critical blow from Szayel Aporro.

Now Szayel Aporro began to fly higher in the sky in order to approach Love but suddenly Ryuken and Uryuu appeared on both sides of Love and their powerful Quincy arrows completely covered his Angel wings and made them heavier and slightly damaged.

"Hifuki no Kozuchi!" Love spoke while throwing the giant fireball on Szayel Aporro from the top.

"Cero!" Hiyori said while attacking with her Cero on Szayel Aporro from the left.

"Cero!" Shinji spoke while he shot his Cero on Szayel Aporro from the right.

"Hikotsu Taihou!" Renji said as he used his signature move on Szayel Aporro from the front.

A big smoky blast occurred just as Szayel Aporro was hit from the four sides and then he slowly began to fall down towards the ground. Suddenly Rukia approached Szayel Aporro from the top while tearing the smoke cloud of the blast.

"Tsuginomai, Hakuren!" Rukia spoke while shooting a freezing and violent stream of snow and mist.

Rukia's this attack had completely prevented Szayel Aporro's movement for some time which was enough to make him fall down on the ground. And when he got up after falling down on the ground, he realized that he is actually in the center of two Quincy pentagons.

"Hasta Terminado!" Ryuken and Uryuu said while dropping the Quincy power liquid on one of the terminals of their respective pentagons.

The next moment Szayel Aporro got trapped inside the two spirit energy draining pentagonal Quincy explosions which were keep lowering down his spirit energy while the numerous Quincy arrows and adamant crystals stabbed in his Angel wings and red bladders of his four tentacles respectively were making it harder for him to withstand those explosions.

"This is all they can do… now it's your turn guys… finish him off!" Kensei abruptly spoke to Ichigo, Inuyasha, Ulquiorra, Halibel and Neliel.

"Szayel Aporro will die by my hands… Ulquiorra! Halibel! Give me your Ceros." Neliel said in a very serious tone.

At first, both Ulquiorra and Halibel got stirred to know Neliel's demand but then both of them charged their spiritual pressure as much as they could then they prepared their Ceros while facing Neliel. Meanwhile, Neliel also charged her spirit energy till her body began to illuminate with pink energy.

"Ichigo… when I will shoot my Cero towards Inuyasha… then you will also unleash your ultimate move on him." Neliel spoke to Ichigo.

"Cero!" Halibel said while shooting her Cero on Neliel.

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his black Cero towards Neliel.

Now Neliel started to swallow both the Ceros but as the Ceros were too powerful for Neliel thus they were injuring her internally as she was swallowing them. On the other hand, Ichigo also began to prepare a powerful Cero ball for his ultimate move i.e. Slash of the Final Moon while the dark spirit energy appeared around Zengetsu's blade.

"Inu..yasha… ahh… prepare yourself!" Neliel said to Inuyasha in a painful voice after swallowing the Ceros of both Ulquiorra and Halibel because of which the blood was coming out of her both Nostrils.

"Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said while summoning the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga.

"Cero Doble!" Neliel spoke while releasing an extremely powerful pink colored Cero towards Inuyasha.

By now fully Hollowfied Ichigo had also sliced through his Cero ball with Zengetsu's blade immersed in dark spirit energy which triggered Slash of the Final Moon attack and it was also in the direction of Inuyasha.

"Don't let me down Tetsusaiga… BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha roared while releasing an enormous Backlash Wave by swinging his Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga in order to counter Neliel's extremely powerful Cero and fully Hollowfied Ichigo's Slash of the Final Moon.

The massive Backlash Wave didn't collide with Neliel's and Ichigo's attacks but it got combined with them instead and then the horizontal tornado wave rushed towards Szayel Aporro.

"LANZADOR VERDE!" Neliel shouted while throwing her weapon towards combined attack which was rushing towards Szayel Aporro.

"Cascada!" Halibel also shot giant swirling Cascada towards Szayel Aporro while Ulquiorra shot his Lanza Del Relampago in the same direction.

Now the Lanzador Verde got fixed in the center of the horizontally moving tornado which was containing Neliel's extremely powerful Cero and Ichigo's Slash of the Final Moon. Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago got fixed right behind Neliel's weapon at the center of Backlash Waves's whirlpool and it began to provide the necessary thrust which speeds up the entire combination attack while Halibel's giant Cascada also turned into the shape of horizontally moving tornado and covered the entire Backlash Wave from outside.

After the entire combination wave got completed and about to hit Szayel Aporro, it was radiating with powerful white light that blinded even Szayel Aporro when he looked towards it.

"What is that?" Szayel Aporro said while narrowing his eyes while trying to look towards the combined attack of all the five warriors.

"It's your death, Szayel Aporro!" Neliel murmured in a furious tone.

When that immensely powerful wave of combined attacks hit Szayel Aporro, a giant explosion of energy took place. Powerful energy bolts erupted all around and then the explosion got even more enormous and fiery. The massive explosion of few moments left an unbelievably huge cloud of dust and smoke behind it.

Soon enough when the dust and smoke got scattered and lighter, everybody approached Szayel Aporro who was lying down on the ground with burning rocks and stones all around him and Neliel's weapon piercing right through his chest.

"I told you… you will die by my hands." Neliel said while taking out her weapon from his chest.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	74. Chapter 74

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 74: Final Goodbye to Isshin Kurosaki**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfic" so far, thank you so much for being my reader for this long. I am writing this author's note at the beginning instead of writing it in the end because of an important purpose. In this chapter, I have introduced something new which can help you in enjoying my story even more. In the middle of this chapter, I have mentioned a song's lyrics to make the scene feel like more realistic, that song is "Listen to the rain" from the band "Evanescence", so I will highly recommend my readers to play the song (in your phone etc.) at the same moment at which I have mentioned it's starting point and listen to it while reading till I have mentioned its stopping point, when I will change the scene._

 _But everything depends on you guys and the way in which you enjoy my fanfic most but if you have listened to the song while reading then please let me know through your valuable reviews or through the private messages that how do you like this thing._

 _Take care…_

* * *

When that immensely powerful wave of combined attacks hit Szayel Aporro, a giant explosion of energy took place. Powerful energy bolts erupted all around and then the explosion got even more enormous and fiery. The massive explosion of few moments left an unbelievably huge cloud of dust and smoke behind it.

Soon enough when the dust and smoke got scattered and lighter, everybody approached Szayel Aporro who was lying down on the ground with burning rocks and stones all around him and Neliel's weapon piercing right through his chest.

"I told you… you will die by my hands." Neliel said while taking out her weapon from his chest.

* * *

Now just as Neliel took out her weapon from his chest, Szayel Aporro's body slowly began to get disappear as if it was nothing but a dune of ashes and this disintegration started from his tentacles while he was lying down motionlessly with a hole in the middle of his chest and his flesh severely burnt around that hole.

"I don't understand… why he is unable to regenerate his body?" Neliel murmured while staring at Szayel Aporro's body as it was getting disintegrated slowly.

"The credit goes to my Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga, it has the power of absorbing the Demonic aura which disables all the Demonic energy in any being... the mixture of Arrancar's spirit energy and Demonic spirit energy was providing him the Angelic powers but when my Tetsusaiga disabled the Demonic energy inside him, the combination got shattered and he lost the Angelic influence." Inuyasha described everything to Neliel in a confident and proud tone.

Soon enough, when Szayel Aporro's entire body got scattered like the dust, everyone relaxed and came back to their normal state.

"We should take Ichigo's father's corpse to Lord Sesshomaru, so that he can revive him." Neliel spoke abruptly.

"No… there's no need… we are going to bury my father right here." Ichigo replied to Neliel.

"But why Ichigo….?" Rukia said while insisting him.

"Zengetsu has already told me that Sesshomaru's Tensaiga can revive only those people whose souls are in the netherworld, in other words, who didn't actually want to die and their souls are burdened with the earthly bonds but… my father… he has himself abandoned all the bonds in order to help me." Ichigo said while keeping his face down.

"Oh…!" Neliel, Rukia and Renji got shocked and saddened after knowing this fact.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore with anyone." Ichigo said while addressing all and finished the conversation.

After some time, a grave was prepared with the help of everyone and then Isshin's body was buried deep into the ground, the grave was closed by a stone on which Ichigo carved the name of his father and his lifetime period through Zengetsu's blade. Everyone was standing around the grave and some of them were shading tears while Ichigo was sitting silently on his knees with tearful eyes beside his father's grave and then suddenly it began to rain. Ichigo looked above towards the dark clouds raining heavily, they were slightly shattered and a little sunlight was shining through them. The condition of the sky was exactly same as the condition of Ichigo's heart and now in the complete silence, the voice of the rain was listenable very clearly...

 **[ The song plays! ]**

 _Listen listen_  
 _Listen listen_  
 _Listen listen_  
 _Listen listen_  
 _Listen (listen) listen (listen)_  
 _Listen (listen) listen (listen)_  
 _Listen (listen) listen (listen)_  
 _Listen listen_

 _Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)_  
 _Aaah_  
 _Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen)_  
 _Aaah_  
 _Frantically searching for someone to hear_  
 _Their story before they hit ground_  
 _Please don't let go_  
 _Can't we stay for a while?_  
 _It's just too hard to say goodbye_  
 _Listen to the rain_

 _Aa...ah_  
 _Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain_  
 _Weeping_  
 _Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh_  
 _Oo...ooh oooh oh oh_

 _Listen (listen) listen (listen)_  
 _Listen (listen) listen_

 _I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)_  
 _Suddenly sweet words take hold_  
 _(Listen listen)_  
 _Hurry they say for you haven't much time_  
 _Open your eyes to the love around you_  
 _You may feel you're alone_  
 _But I'm here still with you_  
 _You can do what you dream_  
 _Just remember to listen to the rain_

 _oo...ooh oh oh oh oh_  
 _ooh ooh oh oh oooh_

"I am honored that I was the last opponent of such a great warrior." Love spoke in a slow voice.

"He saved me from Ichigo's attack and I fought alongside with him… I will remember that." Ulquiorra said slowly in his usual tone.

"I will miss you forever my friend… I am glad I could join you in your last mission." Ryuken spoke softly while looking down with closed eyes.

"All of us are honored that we get the chance of working with him." Rose, Hachigan, Lisa, Kensei, Mashiro, Shinji, Hiyori, Rukia and Renji said slowly.

"I don't know what I should say to Ichigo." Neliel murmured to herself very slowly in a sad tone.

"Hmm…!" Halibel responded to Neliel's murmuring after noticing her.

"Same here!" Inuyasha murmured to Neliel in a slow voice.

"May his spirit rest in peace!" Kagome prayed for Isshin's spirit.

"I promise to you dad… I will never lose hope again… I will protect and raise Yuzu and Karin just the way you wanted to do… and I will remember all the sacrifices which you and mom did for me till the end of your lives… I am glad that I got the best mom and dad in this world… live happily with mom in the other world, dad… I will miss you." Ichigo said in a very slow and soft voice while smiling slightly with tearful eyes.

"You are very strong Ichigo…!" Sado murmured from behind.

"Just like your father!" Uryuu murmured as well.

 **[ The song ends! ]**

Several hours have passed and when everyone seemed to be slightly normal and revived from the darkness of sorrow, Inuyasha approached Kagome.

"Kagome, you have seen your family and now I think you should go back to Sesshomaru's palace." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"But Inuyasha…!" Kagome replied in an opposing way.

"I think he is right Kagome… this way you will be able to tell everyone about Isshin." Ryuken said to Kagome.

"Hmm… ok, I will go then!" Kagome said while agreeing to go back to the Demon Dimension.

"But I can't let you go all alone." Inuyasha said further.

"So, who will be going back to the Demon Dimension and who is coming with me?" Ulquiorra asked while addressing everyone.

"We are coming definitely!" Halibel and Neliel replied to Ulquiorra.

"And I will come too… my Tetsusaiga's power will be helpful for you guys." Inuyasha replied to Ulquiorra as well.

"I am coming as well… there's no way I can stop now." Ichigo spoke in a serious tone.

"The entire Vizard team is joining you guys as well!" Shinji spoke in a confident but serious tone.

"If Ichigo is going then we are coming too!" Uryuu, Sado, Rukia and Renji said while addressing all.

"No… Mr. Ryuken, I think all of you along with Orihime and Kagome must go back to the Demon Dimension now." Ichigo replied.

"Hmm… I think you are right!" Ryuken responded to Ichigo.

"Uryuu, Chad, Rukia, Renji… I know you guys are always with me but right now if you really want to do something for me then please take Orihime and Kagome safely to Sesshomaru's palace and you all also stay safe as well… I can't afford to lose anyone anymore." Ichigo said to Uryuu, Chad, Rukia and Renji in a serious tone.

"Hmm… as you say, Ichigo!" Uryuu replied to Ichigo.

"I understand what do you mean…!" Sado replied to him as well.

"Umm… Kurosaki-Kun… we will be safe… please don't worry about us… just don't be sad and take care while you fight… ok!" Orihime spoke to Ichigo.

"Hmm… sure Orihime!" Ichigo replied to her.

"Alright then Inuyasha… please stay safe… these enemies are powerful!" Kagome said to Inuyasha while leaving with everyone.

"Hmm… sure Kagome!" Inuyasha replied to her.

"I want to see you when you will come back… Ulquiorra!" Orihime said softly while leaving.

"Hmm…!" Ulquiorra responded.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	75. Chapter 75

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 75: Battle of Hu Lao Gate Begins**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… as you say, Ichigo!" Uryuu replied to Ichigo.

"I understand what do you mean…!" Sado replied to him as well.

"Umm… Kurosaki-Kun… we will be safe… please don't worry about us… just don't be sad and take care while you fight… ok!" Orihime spoke to Ichigo.

"Hmm… sure Orihime!" Ichigo replied to her.

"Alright, then Inuyasha… please stay safe… these enemies are powerful!" Kagome said to Inuyasha while leaving with everyone.

"Hmm… sure Kagome!" Inuyasha replied to her.

"I want to see you when you will come back… Ulquiorra!" Orihime said softly while leaving.

"Hmm…!" Ulquiorra responded.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Demon Dimension at the castle of Serpent Demon Empire…**

At the outer portion of his castle, Orochi was sitting on a throne over a few feet high platform while several troops were standing in front of him on the ground lower to that platform. Suddenly, few of his messengers arrived from the World of the Living through a portal outside the castle and then they entered the outer hall by his permission and bowed to him.

"Lord Orochi, we have an important but bad news for you." The messengers said while bowing down and shivering in fear in front of Orochi.

"What is that?" Orochi spoke slowly in a deep and Demonic voice.

"My Lord… General Szayel Aporro is dead in the World of the Living… but one of the Soul Reaper from enemy's team has also died and he had been even buried as he died such a death that even Sesshomaru couldn't revive him." One of the messengers said while trembling with fear.

"Hmm… Arafura, open a portal in the World of the Living and guide our enemies to the Hueco Mundo where the Angel of Death is waiting for them with our plan." Orochi spoke to Arafura in a raised voice while he was standing a bit away from him at the door of his laboratory.

"As you say, my Lord… umm… m..may I ask something Lord Orochi?" Arafura said hesitatingly.

"Yes… if the question is worthy enough." Orochi replied in his usual arrogant and Demonic tone.

"Lord Orochi… you don't seem to be disturbed at all by Szayel Aporro's death… I..I mean, nothing can disturb you but Szayel Aporro was one of our important inventions." Arafura asked his question with great hesitation.

"Ha Ha Ha… Szayel Aporro and Nnoitra are just the prototypes but Barragan… he is the real invention." Orochi said while laughing cunningly.

"Ohh… but my Lord… Szayel Aporro was having some unique abilities like resurrection through regeneration and controlling anyone's mind." Arafura spoke further.

"And I have already made a good use of him and his abilities… the World of the Living is completely destroyed while the next battle is already in place where some of the old well-wishers of Sesshomaru will be there as my army to crush him underfoot at the Hu Lao Gate." Orochi spoke while revealing his plans to Arafura.

"Hmm… you are great Lord Orochi!" Arafura said while praising Orochi before leaving.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the battlefield where Sesshomaru and his team was about to face Orochi's army…**

The battlefield was roughly a giant rectangular area seized by several cliffs and mountains while there were plenty of hills present in the middle of it. Sesshomaru's main camp was a fairly big square-shaped wooden boundary line consisting of several tents for other main warriors and Sesshomaru himself. From Sesshomaru's main camp, the path to Orochi army's boundary was divided into three ways because of the two large hills. On the other hand, the Orochi army's main camp is the entire area behind a giant gate which was located in a narrow path between the two giant mountain ranges. There was a giant hill right in the middle of Orochi army's boundary's beginning because of which there were only two pathways to approach to their main camp.

Sesshomaru, Zhang Liao, Starrk, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika were discussing the battle in their main camp.

"I think it was the right decision to leave Urahara, Yoruichi and Soi Fon in the palace." Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… yes, this way they will be able to handle even a significant attack of any Demon at the palace in our absence." Sesshomaru replied to Byakuya.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have arrived with all the information about the Orochi army." Sesshomaru's army's spies said to him.

"So, how many warriors are there in their army?" Sesshomaru asked his spies.

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru… the news is not good!" The spy hesitatingly replied to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru… the enemy commander is none other but Mother Lady!" The spy tilted his down while saying it with a serious tone.

"What!" Sesshomaru said with the shock while narrowing his eyes.

"In order to reach the enemy's main camp we have to cross a giant gate which is under the protection of a powerful Demon warrior named Lu Bu." The spy said further.

"Oh… Damn!" Zhang Liao said with a shock.

"Who is this Lu Bu…?" Sesshomaru asked Zhang Liao.

"Lu Bu and Diao Chan… they were my comrades, whom I am searching for a long time… I mentioned their names in front of you." Zhang Liao replied to Sesshomaru.

"I see…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"Yes… Diao Chan is also one of their main warriors on the battlefield; she is guarding the southern route along with another of their main warrior Koga who is a Wolf Demon." The spy told to Sesshomaru right after listening to Zhang Liao's words.

"Diao Chan is also here… what's going on?" Zhang Liao murmured after listening to the spy.

"Koga…!" Sesshomaru said with slight shock.

"Lord Sesshomaru… the northern route is guarded by the four main warriors… Toran, Shunran, Shuran and Karan from the Pather Demon Tribe." The spy said while explaining about the other enemy warriors.

"Mother, Koga and the Panther Demons will fight against us… Orochi… what you have done to them?" Sesshomaru murmured to himself.

"Lu Bu and Diao Chan… I have found you but I have never imagined that we will ever stand on opposite sides in a war." Zhang Liao murmured to himself as well.

"So what's the plan Sesshomaru?" Kyoraku asked Sesshomaru.

"Nobody will harm anyone fatally even if our comrades are bewitched!" Sesshomaru said while addressing everyone.

"Hmm…!" Kyoraku responded.

"Starrk… Zhang Liao… you two take the southern route and deal with Koga and Diao Chan." Sesshomaru said to Starrk and Zhang Liao.

"Sure, Lord Sesshomaru!" Starrk replied to him.

"Kyoraku, Ukitake, Ikkaku, Yumichika… all of you will move towards the northern route and fight against the Panther Demons." Sesshomaru said further.

"And what about me? I am here only to fight and not to follow some dumb strategy." Kenpachi said to Sesshomaru.

"You will have your revenge Zaraki… but you will have to wait for him to appear while being in the center of the battlefield." Sesshomaru replied to Kenpachi

"Hmm… alright!" Kenpachi said in the response.

"I will wait for the right opportunity to join the battle and approach my mother as soon as I can… so, I will be staying here in the main camp along with Byakuya." Sesshomaru spoke while looking towards Byakuya.

"Hmm…!" Byakuya responded.

Now all the warriors took their respective positions on the battlefield according to what they had decided. The battle had started and Karan had already crossed the middle boundary of the two armies along with several Panther Demon soldiers and soon enough she was confronted by the Captain Ukitake. Meanwhile, Ikkaku and Starrk had also confronted Shuran and Koga respectively right at the middle boundary of the two armies. On the other hand, Captain Kyoraku and Yumichika had entered deeper into the Orochi's army by wiping out many Panther Demon soldiers in their way while Zhang Liao was desperately looking for Diao Chan while focusing on the battle.

"Why are you taking Orochi's side?" Ukitake asked Karan

"Because I want to!" Karan replied to him while throwing a fireball at him.

"I see…!" Ukitake murmured while shattering her fireball with a simple sword swing.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, the guy and the girl whom I have mentioned in this chapter are actually my OCs and in order to know about their looks please see the pictures of the characters "Lu Bu" and "Diao Chan" from the game "Dynasty Warriors 5". However, the personality, powers and base story of my OCs can be different from the characters "Lu Bu" and "Diao Chan" but only the looks is similar to them and it is because of the fact that my OCs are inspired by these particular characters only._

 _ **Important Note:**_ _If you are reading my Fanfiction than please provide me some response, fav it, follow it or post your valuable reviews at times because if you guys will give me some feedback then I will really be very motivated to keep writing it with the good pace and positivity. So if you are my silent reader then please mark your presence by posting reviews on the chapters which you read, I will be waiting for your response…_

 _Take care…_


	76. Chapter 76

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 76: Battle of Hu Lao Gate I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikkaku and Starrk had also confronted Shuran and Koga respectively right at the middle boundary of the two armies. On the other hand, Captain Kyoraku and Yumichika had entered deeper into the Orochi's army by wiping out many Panther Demon soldiers in their way while Zhang Liao was desperately looking for Diao Chan along with focusing on the battle.

"Why are you taking Orochi's side?" Ukitake asked Karan

"Because I want to!" Karan replied to him while throwing a fireball at him.

"I see…!" Ukitake murmured while shattering her fireball with a simple sword swing.

* * *

Now Karan jumped higher in the sky and shot a large fireball on Ukitake but he dodged it easily by using his flash-step.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" Ukitake spoke while pointing his finger upwards in Karan's direction.

A concentrated bolt of lightning got released through Ukitake's index finger but Karan countered it perfectly with a large arrow of fire.

"Jugeki Byakurai!" Ukitake said while keeping his left arm upward and his index finger pointing towards Karan.

This time, a powerful beam of red lightning bolt rushed towards Karan, she tried to deflect it by a concentrated fireball but Jugeki Byakuria had not only shattered that fireball but also pierced right through her left shoulder.

"Aaaargghh!" Karan screamed irritatingly as she fell down on the ground a bit away from Ukitake after getting hit by his attack.

Soon enough she got up from the ground and stared at Ukitake furiously for a second or two. Now she puffed fire at her body and started to levitate in the air with a fiery aura around her. She began to revolve around Ukitake with great speed while throwing multiple fireballs from different directions. Karan's this move proved to be a problem for Ukitake as he managed to counter only some of her fireballs with his sword swings while got hit by the remaining ones which set his Captain's coat on fire.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Ukitake spoke while pointing his left palm towards the ground after throwing away his Captain's coat.

The fiery blast of crimson red energy on the ground created a cloud of smoke and dust due to which Karan lost Ukitake from her sight. She rushed towards the center of that dust cloud but she didn't find him anywhere.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" Ukitake spoke while suddenly getting appeared in that cloud of dust and smoke and pointing his left palm towards Karan.

The massive concentration of energy hit Karan from her right side and the blast resembled like the yellow colored lightning strike. She went flying a bit away from Ukitake with several bruises on her right arm and the right side of her face.

"Aaahh!" Karan screamed slightly after getting hit by Raikoho.

"She is under possession so probably she won't stop even now!" Ukitake murmured to himself.

Karan got up slowly and the expressions of anger and pain were clearly visible on her face.

"Don't take us lightly… Lord Orochi has provided us the power to handle the likes of you." Karan said to Ukitake in an irritated tone while panting.

"What are you talking about?" Ukitake asked her in a serious tone.

"ONIMUSHA!" Karan shouted while releasing her Onimusha power.

Her hairs and aura became lighter in color while her skin got slightly darker; the fiery spirit energy which was getting erupted from her body became denser while her spiritual pressure got almost doubled.

"All waves rise now and become my shield! Lightning, strike now and become my blade! Sogyonokotowari…!" Ukitake spoke while releasing his Shikai.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, not so far away from the site where Captain Ukitake and Karan were fighting…**

Ikkaku had come across Shuran while he was busy in fighting right at the middle boundary of both armies.

"Looks like I have finally found a bigger insect amongst the smaller ones." Shuran taunted Ikkaku.

"And I am going to take a big bite on you… big enough to swallow you whole… now extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku said loudly while releasing his Shikai.

Shuran's forearms got covered into randomly sparkling lightning bolts and then both of them rushed towards each other. Ikkaku swung his spear on Shuran several times but he dodged all the swings and then attacked with an electric punch which Ikkaku tried to block with his spear but the forced dragged him backwards up to a significant distance. Now Shuran began to attack him with the long-range lightning bolts one after another from which he saved himself by dodging some of them and then getting lost from Shuran's sight by hiding in the crowd.

"Hahahaha… hey, what happened? Why are you hiding like a coward?" Shuran shouted playfully.

"Split apart, Hozukimaru!" Ikkkau said loudly while suddenly approaching Shuran from the front.

Shuran attacked with his lightning bolt but Ikkaku dodged it easily and the next moment he put a decent cut at Shuran's right shoulder. After falling back up to some distance Shuran again attacked with several lightning bolts which were getting generated through his hands but Ikkaku began to spin the front portion of Hozukimaru like a fan and deflected all of his lightning bolts while rushing towards him. Now Shuran began to form a sphere of lightning bolts which gave enough time to Ikkaku to put a fatal cut on Shuran. But for Ikkaku's surprise instead of shooting that sphere of lightning bolts, Shuran used its concentrated electric energy to wrap around his forearm like a glove and then he punched Ikkakus' belly just as he was about to cut him with Hozukimaru. That punch sent him flying far away as it had made a cannonball-like impact on Ikkaku. His clothes had got tore from his belly and he started to bleed from his mouth continuously.

"Aah… aah… aah… damn!" Ikkaku murmured painfully while trying to get up on his feet.

Shuran observed that though Ikkaku was severely injured yet he was trying to get up in order to fight and then he again generated two of such spheres of concentrated lightning bolts and covered his both hands with that power till his forearms. By now Ikkaku had almost got up but he was hardly able to maintain his stance while Shuran had approached him. Now Ikkaku swung his Hozukimaru on Shuran but before it could have hit him, Shuran destroyed it with a powerful left punch and then with a devastating right punch at Ikkaku's back, he shoved him hard into the ground with an intense blast.

Ikkaku was lying on the cracked ground with his clothes fully tore off from his torso while Shuran was standing with his feet on either side of Ikkaku's head. Shuran stared at Ikkaku for few seconds but when he noticed that there is no sign of movement then he began to walk away from him.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the southern side of the battlefield…**

Starrk and Zhang Liao decided to get separate and soon enough just as Starrk crossed the middle boundary between both the armies, he confronted Koga, the leader of Wolf Demon tribe.

Now Starrk slowly unsheathed his sword while Goraishi appeared in Koga's hand and then next moment their weapons were clashing with each other but Koga's force was dominating Starrk's power. In order to get out of that weapon deadlock, Starrk shot a Cero and Koga had to dodge it by getting backed off of Starrk.

"You are nothing in front of me and my Goraishi!" Koga spoke loudly to Starrk.

"Damn! I am not at all recovered from the weakness which I got after getting separated from Lillinette but I didn't know that I will lose my spirit energy this rapidly when I will fight... now I have to do something about it and that too very soon." Starrk murmured to himself while staring at Koga and panting heavily due to the energy drain.

Starrk again attacked with a Cero but it was weaker than before and thus Koga easily scorched it away by his claw-shaped weapon and then he rushed towards Starrk with spiritual lightning bolts erupting from his Goraishi.

"Los Lobos!" Starrk spoke while he was about to release his Resurreccion.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	77. Chapter 77

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 77: Battle of Hu Lao Gate II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Damn! I am not at all recovered from the weakness which I got after getting separated from Lillinette but I didn't know that I will lose my spirit energy this rapidly when I will fight... now I have to do something about it and that too very soon." Starrk murmured to himself while staring at Koga and panting heavily due to the energy drain.

Starrk again attacked with a Cero but it was weaker than before and thus Koga easily scorched it away by his claw-shaped weapon and then he rushed towards Starrk with spiritual lightning bolts erupting from his Goraishi.

"Los Lobos!" Starrk spoke while he was about to release his Resurreccion.

* * *

But instead of transforming into his Resurreccion form, Starrk's spiritual pressure got slightly increased and again came down to the same level. By now Koga had arrived too close to Starrk and he swung his lightning bolts erupting Goraishi at him which he tried to block from his sword but his sword got shattered in the process and the next moment Goraishi's claw was penetrating his hole.

"Aaarrgh!" Starrk's choked voice came out with a jerk from Goraishi's attack.

Immensely powerful spiritual lightning bolts began to erupt uncontrollably and seized both Starrk and Koga.

"Eh! What's going on…? I am unable to move my hand out… as if… the Goraishi is stuck in his hole." Koga spoke while trying to pull his hand out of Starrk's hole.

"Ah… thi..this power… it is… running in m..my veins… b..burning my body… from… wi..within." Starrk said in a broken and painful voice while suffering the Goraishi's power.

Soon enough the powerful and illuminating spirit energy release got condensed around both Starrk and Koga to form a transparent sphere which was shining with bright white light.

"Daaaaaaaaamn!" Koga shouted while putting his leg on Starrk's chest and trying to separate from him.

Now just as the intensity and chaos of randomly erupting lightning bolts got increased, the sphere which was made up of condensed spirit energy got exploded with the blinding white light. Both Starrk and Koga fell far away from each other with the force but Starrk was unconscious while Koga slowly tried to get up after coming back to his senses.

"My Goraishi… it's gone, as if I have used all of its power on him… huh… but I can't stop now… I must proceed further and march on the enemy main camp." Koga murmured to himself and then he began to move ahead.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the site where Captain Ukitake and Karan were fighting…**

Ukitake came from the top and swung his sword on Karan but she dodged it by stepping back and attacked him with a turbulent stream of fire. Ukitake immediately pointed his Zanpakuto towards that stream of fire and after absorbing that attack from the left sword he shot the same attack from the right one while Karan shattered this reversal of her attack by a powerful fiery kick.

"You won't be able to win by reversing my fire… I will see how much of my attacks you will reverse on me." Karan said to Ukitake.

"There's no need of winning for anyone of us as this fight is useless but right now you won't be able to realize it." Ukitake replied to Karan.

Now Karan attacked with an even more powerful stream of fire but Ukitake reversed even that attack back to her which she had to dodge because that reversal was too powerful for her to counter.

"Haaaaa...!" Karan shouted while releasing a fireball of greater power than her previous attacks.

By now both Ukitake and Karan were full of minor bruises due to the destructive power of the fiery attacks while Ukitake somehow managed to reverse even this extremely powerful fireball. When the fireball reached back to Karan, she released even more, firepower from her body and swirl her body in order to not only change the direction of that fireball but also to make it even more powerful with concentrated fire.

This time neither Ukitake could have reversed the attack nor dodged it and thus the powerful fireball threw him far away and damaged his torso up to some extent on striking him. He was trying to get up slowly while Karan was walking towards him with a cunning smile on her face after seeing him in injured condition.

Ukitake left his right sword and then he pointed his palm towards Karan while sitting on the ground at his knees.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Ukitake spoke while releasing the kido attack.

The intense beam of blue spirit energy rushed towards Karan but she successfully countered it with a decently powerful fireball and now Ukitake dropped the right sword as well.

"Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" Ukitake said while pointing both his palms towards Karan.

The burst of blue flames generated out of both of his palms and then a massive beam of blue energy got shot towards Karan. This time, Karan wasn't prepared for something so powerful like this and thus she countered it by releasing a huge stream of fire at the end moment. The powerful explosion of fire and spirit energy and that too so close to her was enough for Ukitake to get disappeared from her sight.

"Where is he…?" Karan murmured on seeing that Ukitake was no longer there.

"Hyoga Seiran!" Ukitake spoke while pointing his right sword towards Karan.

At first, a ring of snow and water began to rotate around his sword and then all of a sudden a giant and powerful stream of water and snow rushed towards Karan. She looked back at that huge stream which was coming on her way and she tried to counter it with a stream of fire but it was too late to do that. Soon enough the massive stream of water and snow swallowed her and dragged her away along with it. She lost her fiery aura as well as the Onimusha power while getting dragged away and fell on the ground powerlessly while Ukitake moved towards the enemy main camp.

* * *

 **On the other hand, in the battle of Ikkaku and Shuran…**

"Wait… where are you… going? Eh!" Ikkaku spoke in a broken voice on seeing Shuran going away.

Shuran looked back and saw that Ikkaku was slowly trying to get up on his feet and then he decided to come back and finish his fight with him.

"Looks like the saying is true… some bastards just don't die easily!" Shuran said while walking towards Ikkaku with lots of lightning bolts emitting out of his body.

"Hah...! Then I am one lucky bastard… BANKAI!" Ikkaku replied and then he shouted while releasing his Bankai.

His broken Hozukimaru got reformed and he swirled it fast, soon enough a cyclone engulfed him and the twin dragons made up of red energy entered in the cyclone and with a commendable display of spiritual pressure, Ikkaku arrived in his Bankai form.

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku said after he completed his Bankai release.

"Let's see if this can stop me!" Shuran spoke while charging his spirit energy.

Now Ikkaku approached him very swiftly and put multiple hits with the two giant blades in his both the hands. Shuran began to have difficulty in blocking those attacks with the regular lightning bolts covering his body. Just as Ikkaku landed back on his feet a bit away from him, Shuran attacked him with a lightning bolt strike that hit Ikkaku at his chest and dragged him a bit far away with its force.

In return, Ikkaku also used his long-range attacks as he threw the left blade towards Shuran but he dodged it by jumping in the sky and then Ikkaku threw his right blade upwards in his direction which he dodged as well. Now Shuran was about to land over Ikkaku with a powerful electric punch just like before but Ikkaku pulled his Zanpakuto's middle portion which made the two thrown blades come back to him and one of them cut Shuran's shoulder.

Instead of attacking Ikkaku with his cannonball-like electric punch, he fell down in front of him after losing his posture in the air by the hit.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	78. Chapter 78

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 78: Battle of Hu Lao Gate III**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

In return, Ikkaku also used his long-range attacks as he threw the left blade towards Shuran but he dodged it by jumping in the sky and then Ikkaku threw his right blade upwards in Shuran's direction which he dodged as well. Now Shuran was about to land over Ikkaku with a powerful electric punch just like before but Ikkaku pulled his Zanpakuto's middle portion which made the two thrown blades come back to him and one of them cut Shuran's shoulder.

Instead of attacking Ikkaku with his cannonball-like electric punch, he fell down in front of him after losing his posture in the air by the hit.

* * *

Now Shuran tried to punch Ikkaku but he swung the middle blade of his Zanpakuto and blocked his punch. Shuran had to back off of Ikkaku but the right blade hit his face hard while revolving through the chain attached to the middle blade.

"My Zanpakuto is only 30% awake yet… and it will be more fun when it will get fully awakened." Ikkaku taunted Shuran.

"Yeah… I can see that!" Shuran said while wiping the blood from the corner of his lips.

"I have heard that you Demons also got a power booster… something like Onimusha… I want to see that... or you will die!" Ikkaku shouted at Shuran playfully.

"I have been ordered to take down your army's main camp and if I have to use my Onimusha power against an insect like you then it would be a disgrace for me." Shuran replied to Ikkaku furiously while generating very strong lightning bolts all around his body.

Now Ikkaku began to rotate the middle blade of his Zanpakuto with both of his arms above his head and the two large blades attached to its both ends through chain automatically began to revolve around him. On the other hand, Shuran began to pour his very spirit energy in order to summon extremely concentrated and powerful lightning bolts and then he compressed all of them into a sphere of the size of a basketball.

"Just a little longer and my Zanpakuto will get fully awakened." Ikkaku spoke with confidence.

"I am sorry but I can't allow it to happen!" Shuran said while shooting that sphere of compressed lightning bolts towards Ikkaku.

The electric sphere hit Ikkaku's chest right before his Zanpakuto was about to get awakened fully and with the burst of blinding white light and an intense blast of lightning bolts, Ikkaku fell down on his knees while his Zanpakuto got slipped from his hands.

"Damn… you! Ikkaku spoke while falling flat on the ground and getting unconscious.

"It might have been fun to fight with you when you are at your best… but currently, the task given to me by Lord Orochi is the highest priority." Shuran said while walking away and leaving Ikkaku behind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, beyond the middle boundary of the armies in the north …**

The Demon soldiers and Shinigami soldiers from Sesshomaru's army were acting weird; some of them were falling asleep in the battleground while others were troubled by the strong winds and illusions.

Yumichika confronted Shuran while she was creating such breezes and storms and then he took out his Zanpakuto.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" Yumichika spoke while pointing his palm towards the storm generated by Shunran.

The intense beam of lightning bolts blasted Shunran's storm and then her attention is caught by Yumichika.

"So, you are the one who is using tricks and wiping out our soldiers?" Yumichika asked Shunran.

"Yes and now you get ready to sleep as well." Shunran replied to Yumichika while releasing the breezes with the cherry blossom leaves.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika said while releasing his Shikai.

Suddenly Yumichika attacked Shunran but she dodged his attack and he ended up hitting the ground with his sword. Now Shunran jumped higher in the sky and generated a cyclone with cherry blossoms leaves in it. After getting trapped inside that cyclone Yumichika also jumped higher in order to approach Shunran.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Yumichika said while pointing his palm towards cyclone.

Yumichika's Sokatsui shattered Shunran's cyclone in an instant and then he swung his sword on her once again but just as Yumichika's Zanpakuto touched her she turned into the cherry blossom leaves.

Yumichika looked around and found out that Shunran was standing at his left at a sophisticated distance from him. He approached her with his sword again but this time, she disappeared after turning into five reflections of her. Now Yumichika was trapped into a giant whirlpool of the wind and cherry blossom leaves with multiple reflections of Shunran which were misguiding him. Yumichika was continuously swinging his sword on the illusions all around him but all he was able to do is shatter some cherry blossom leaves and listening to the multiple laughing voices of Shunran.

Now before Yumichika could have thought something to tackle Shunran's powers an extremely powerful beam of concentrated lightning bolts hit him from behind which not only blew him away from the place but also made him lose his consciousness.

"Shuran… you?" Shunran spoke just as she witnessed Shuran.

"Yes… I just came to make the things easier for you." Shuran replied to her.

"I will stay here and prevent the enemy soldiers from marching further… you should go in order to accomplish the task which is given to you." Shunran said to Shuran.

"That's what I am going to do now." Shuran spoke while leaving for Sesshomaru's army's main camp.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the southern side of the battlefield…**

Zhang Liao had already reached deep enough into the Orochi's army's area from the southern side and while fighting through the Orochi's Serpent Demon soldiers he finally saw Diao Chan.

"Princess Diao Chan!" Zhang Liao spoke loudly while approaching Diao Chan.

"Oh! Master Zhang Liao…!" Diao Chan replied with great amazement.

"After all, I have found you." Zhang Liao said with the relaxed feeling.

"I am so glad to meet you Master Zhang Liao and I am also proud to see that you are fighting from the side of such a kingdom which is the only barrier left between Orochi and the Demon Dimension." Diao Chan spoke in her usual sweet voice with a positive feeling.

"And we will definitely win… you no longer have any need to fight this battle from Orochi's side Princess Diao Chan." Zhang Liao replied to her in a confident tone.

"No Master Zhang Liao… I still can't leave Orochi's side… I am stuck because of Lu Bu." Diao Chan replied while tilting her face down with sad expressions.

"Where is Lu Bu? What happened to him?" Zhang Liao asked worryingly.

"He is fine Master Zhang Liao but his mind is under Orochi's control and thus he has taken part in this battle and he is guarding the Hu Lao Gate." Diao Chan said in a sad tone while explaining everything to Zhang Liao.

"Hmm… Don't worry Princess Diao Chan; I am sure that Lord Sesshomaru will be able to do something about him." Zhang Liao replied to her in a consoling manner.

"You mean the ruler of the kingdom from whose side you are fighting… I have heard Orochi mentioning his name many times." Diao Chan replied to Zhang Liao.

"Yes Princess Diao Chan, I think it's time for you to change your side." Zhang Liao said while advising Diao Chan.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the northern side of the battlefield…**

Captain Kyoraku had arrived very much deeper into the Orochi's army's area and he confronted the last officer at the north who was none other but Toran.

"Ah… a female Demon!" Kyoraku spoke playfully while standing at a sophisticated distance from Toran.

"I hope you must be worth fighting if you have made it this far." Toran taunted Kyoraku while generating an aura of cold winds with snow particles swirling around her body.

"Of course, I am… so mind introducing yourself?" Kyoraku spoke in the casual tone.

"I am Toran, the leader Panther Demon Tribe and you Soul Reaper?" Toran replied in a serious tone.

"Captain of the 8th Division, Shunshui Kyoraku!" Kyoraku replied seriously as well.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	79. Chapter 79

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 79: Battle of Hu Lao Gate IV – Kyoraku VS Toran**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Captain Kyoraku had arrived very much deeper into the Orochi's army's area and he confronted the last officer at the north who was none other but Toran.

"Ah… a female Demon!" Kyoraku spoke playfully while standing at a sophisticated distance from Toran.

"I hope you must be worth fighting if you have made it this far." Toran taunted Kyoraku while generating an aura of cold winds with snow particles swirling around her body.

"Of course, I am… so mind introducing yourself?" Kyoraku spoke in the casual tone.

"I am Toran, the leader of Panther Demon Tribe and you Soul Reaper?" Toran replied in a serious tone.

"Captain of the 8th Division, Shunshui Kyoraku!" Kyoraku replied seriously as well.

* * *

Now both of them rushed towards each other but just as they were about to clash their weapons, Toran got disappeared.

"Where she has vanished? Oh…!" Kyoraku murmured while wondering about Toran and then witnessing a beam of light blue energy and snow approaching him from the top.

Kyoraku immediately dodged it with his flash-step but Toran remained in the sky and now she began to throw the giant snow rocks down on him. Kyoraku kept dodging all of those attacks and when Toran attacked him again with a similar beam of light blue energy and snow then he not only dodged it but also hide behind a giant rock while the crowd of soldiers of both sides was making it hard for Toran to find him.

"I didn't expect such cowardice from a Captain of the Gotei 13!" Toran taunted Kyoraku.

Suddenly with lightning's speed, Kyoraku appeared in front of Toran and attack with a powerful sword swing which not only pushed Toran backward up to some distance but also rubbed her ice-spear hard enough to make it smoke.

Now Toran swung her weapon twice after getting irritated by Kyoraku's response but he dodged both the energy-snow beams and responded with even a harder sword clash which pushed Toran back furthermore in a worse way than before. This was enough to annoy her even more and thus she responded with another but more powerful energy-snow beam which is blocked by Kyoraku through his both swords. And this time, Toran was the one who had to dodge Kyoraku's sword attack which he did after deflecting her energy-snow beam attack.

This time, both of them had arrived back to the ground and then Kyoraku approached her head on. At first, Kyoraku easily dodged her spear swings and attacked with his sword which she dodged but the swing managed to cut her Kimono's sleeve. But Kyoraku didn't stop here and he increased the pace and intensity of his swords swings with the two swords in his hands. Toran countered it by a strong energy-snow spear swing but Kyoraku continued to ambush her from other directions with his swift swords swings. Toran was also trying to hit him with energy-snow beam but Kyoraku was easily dodging all of her attacks with his speed while he had successfully put several minor cuts on not only her Kimono but also on her body.

Toran's anger was constantly increasing due to the fact that Kyoraku was dominating her powerful moves with his simple sword swings and thus her attacks were kept becoming more and more destructive for the surroundings and the soldiers around them. And this time, she countered Kyoraku's sword swings with a burst of her powerful spiritual pressure which made Kyoraku uncomfortable and also pushed him back.

Now Toran rushed towards misbalanced Kyoraku like a lioness rushes on her prey. She charged her spiritual pressure which had increased her speed and strength significantly and now Kyoraku was hardly able to dodge them.

"Now die!" Toran said while shooting a powerful energy-snow beam with her spiritual pressure and anger exceeding like lava inside the volcano.

It was too late for Kyoraku to dodge that attack and thus he had to block it with his both swords but this time the attack blew him back and inflicted a major injury at his chest.

"Man… it's always dangerous to make a lady mad on yourself!" Kyoraku murmured playfully.

Toran's anger hadn't decreased a bit while Kyoraku's murmuring made it even fiercer, now she again attacked with multiple powerful energy-snow beams and that too very swiftly but for her surprise, Kyoraku not only dodged all of her beams but also pushed her back even further with his powerful sword swing.

"But I can always handle a lady no matter how much mad she is…!" Kyoraku taunted Toran playfully.

"ONIMUSHA!" Toran shouted with anger while getting up from the ground.

This time, instead of the thick beams of energy and snow, Toran began attacking with even more powerful sharp beams of light blue energy. They were so sharp that they were generating electric sparks while getting shot and rocks were getting sliced by them like a hot knife slice the butter.

On the other hand, Kyoraku continued to dodge her attacks until he realized that Toran had brought a chaotic destruction on the battlefield all around her.

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar! Heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer! Katenkyokotsu…!" Kyoraku spoke while releasing his Shikai and raising his spiritual pressure as well.

And now the next wide and sharp energy beam from Toran is cut into two from the middle by Kyoraku. Toran controlled her anger now as her few more of such energy beams attacks were easily cleaved in half by Kyoraku's twin swords.

"Takaoni!" Kyoraku said while jumping higher in the sky.

Toran broke her spear in two parts and shot two intense energy-snow beams which got combined to become one.

"Bushogoma!" Kyoraku spoke while shooting a powerful whirlpool of wind.

Because of Takaoni technique, Bushogoma shattered the energy-snow beam in an instant and approached Toran which she merely managed to dodge at the last moment. Now Kyoraku swiftly attacked with several powerful sword swings but she jumped higher in the sky and tried to attack Kyoraku while coming down on the ground.

"Kageoni!" Kyoraku said looking up towards Toran.

Now because of Kageoni technique, Toran's attack couldn't inflict any damage on Kyoraku but his sword swing as a counter-attack shattered her spear of ice. Toran backed off up to a sophisticated distance and tried to attack with large ice rocks and snow streams but Kyoraku's Bushogoma didn't allow any of her attack to reach up to him.

Toran's attacks of snow streams created a cloud of mist due to which she lost sight of Kyoraku but even after the mist got lighter she didn't find him anywhere around her. Toran stood at one place and began to look here and there restlessly and then all of sudden she felt a powerful sword swing just put a deep cut on her right shoulder and the next moment she witnessed that Kyoraku was coming out from her shadow on the ground. Toran jumped upwards in order to buy some time to do something against Kyoraku's this technique.

"Kageoni!" Kyoraku spoke while jumping higher in the sky and approaching Toran.

She attacked with a narrow but intense light blue energy beam from her right palm while keeping her left hand on the cut at her right shoulder but Kyoraku easily dodged her attack and then he delivered his final blow to Toran in the form of a close-range Bushogoma.

The close-range Bushoguma not only severely injured her but also blow her upwards and then she fell down on the ground from a great height in an unconscious state after losing her Onimusha power.

"You are a skilled and beautiful warrior at the same time!" Kyoraku said while looking towards Toran.

"It's good that Nanao is not here otherwise she might have got angry after watching you compliment this Demon lady like this." Ukitake said to Kyoraku while approaching him from behind.

"Hahaha… you are right Ukitake… so what are you doing here?" Kyoraku replied to him in a casual tone.

"Nothing, it's just I saw you while moving on my way so I thought we will sneak into enemy's main camp together." Ukitake said while answering him.

"Hmm…!" Kyoraku responded.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	80. Chapter 80

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 80: Plan of the Mysterious Voice**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"You are a skilled and beautiful warrior at the same time!" Kyoraku said while looking towards Toran.

"It's good that Nanao is not here otherwise she might have got angry after watching you compliment this Demon lady like this." Ukitake said to Kyoraku while approaching him from behind.

"Hahaha… you are right Ukitake… so what are you doing here?" Kyoraku replied to him in a casual tone.

"Nothing, it's just I saw you while moving on my way so I thought we will sneak into enemy's main camp together." Ukitake said while answering him.

"Hmm…!" Kyoraku responded.

* * *

 **On the other hand, very far away from the battlefield at an unknown and wild cliff…**

Aizen was standing on the edge of that lonely cliff and he was lost in his thoughts amidst the noise of the tides of the sea which were striking the bottom of that cliff.

"At first, he pretended as if he wants to eliminate Sesshomaru for the common cause but actually he wanted the Hogyoku and that's why he not only gathered pawns for himself but also cleared Sesshomaru's way so that I can be defeated and weaken by my enemies… and then he sent Nnoitra in order to free me from the Soul Society so that he can steal the oneness of Hogyoku and mine; however, Hogyoku is still in the Soul Society and Orochi will have to go there in order to acquire it." Aizen murmured to himself silently while standing on the cliff.

"I have left with nothing except my Kyokasuigetsu but still, that voice in my head, whoever he is… he is my only chance to become powerful enough to rule the Soul Society." Aizen murmured further.

"I am pleased to see that finally, you have made up your mind to work for me." That mysterious voice echoed in his consciousness while he was thinking about it.

"Yes, but only because of the power which you are claiming to offer me… this is a deal!" Aizen replied in a serious manner.

"Of course, you will get it Aizen if you will help me… unlike you, I don't abandon my comrades Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The voice echoed in the agreement of the deal and taunted Aizen.

"But Hogyoku is out of my reach now; I can't help you in retrieving it." Aizen said further.

"I know well… Hogyoku is in the Soul Society while it has accepted Orochi as its master but that's none of your business because your task is to help me in the preliminary preparations to retrieve the Shikon Jewel." The mysterious voice replied to Aizen.

"How can I help you in that without any information about it?" Aizen asked with slight confusion.

"Let me transfer all the memories related to the Shikon jewel in your mind… submit to my will now because without your submission I won't be able to do it." The mysterious voice said to Aizen.

Aizen closes his eyes and mentally submitted himself to the will of the one whose mysterious voice he was listening lately and suddenly a huge cluster of some black and white memories began to storm his mind. Shikon no Tama, Midoriko, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Naraku, all the incarnations of Naraku and all the humans and Demons such as Kohaku and Koga who once used a Sacred Jewel Shard were appearing in Aizen's mind as black and white memory flashbacks at an extremely fast rate. After everyone's life's story that was linked to Shikon Jewel flashbacked in his mind, he closed his eyes all of a sudden while falling down to his knees due to the overwhelming sensation.

"Aaaarrrggh! Stop it…!" Aizen screamed as his mind had got extremely burdened after gaining so many memories clearly in such a short time.

"I think now you have enough information to help me in making the arrangements for the retrieval of the Shikon Jewel." The voice echoed in Aizen's consciousness right after he stopped having those black and white flashbacks.

"But Shikon Jewel's existence has got erased, how it is even possible to retrieve it back?" Aizen asked with confusion.

"Sesshomaru is the key… there is one trace of Shikon Jewel which still exists." The voiced echoed in Aizen's mind.

"What is that?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Since you possess all of those memories now so you must be remembering the fight between Sesshomaru and Moryomaru in which Sesshomaru's sword got broken and he left it right there." The mysterious voice began the explanation in Aizen's consciousness.

"Yes, but that sword must be in the broken state now, so what's so special about it?" Aizen asked in a focused manner.

"Don't forget that it was a Demon sword, not an ordinary one and Demon swords do not lose their Demonic aura even if they get broken or abandoned by their masters." The mysterious voice explained about the Demonic swords.

"I see…!" Aizen responded

"So you asked its specialty… well, that sword is made up of the fangs of a Demon named Goshinki and that Demon was an incarnation of Naraku" The mysterious voice explained further.

"And though Goshinki was killed by Inuyasha yet Sesshomaru resurrected his head before Kaijinbo began making the sword Tokijin from his fangs." Aizen spoke while elaborating that mysterious voice's statement further.

"Not bad Aizen… after all, you have realized that Goshinki is still alive within that broken sword." That mysterious voice echoed inside Aizen's head in a pleased manner.

"And if Goshinki is alive than Naraku's flesh is also alive… though in the form of a very tiny particle of flesh or bone yet it's alive… but still, how Naraku is connected to the Shikon Jewel?" Aizen asked with a confused tone.

"It is connected to Naraku because just like you possessed oneness with Hogyoku which is now stolen by Orochi… Naraku also possessed oneness with Shikon Jewel…" The mysterious voice answered Aizen.

"Hmm… so what I have to do now?" Aizen asked in a serious tone.

"You will need the broken Tokijin and Orihime Inoue." The echoing voice answered in a deeper and serious tone.

"That girl… Orihime Inoue will not be able to do anything except restoring Tokijin into its working and complete state." Aizen said to that mysterious voice.

"Wrong! That girl can restore anything to its former state… now listen… the former state of Tokijin is the metal and Goshinki's teeth… the former state of Goshinki's teeth is Goshinki himself… the former state of Goshinki is Naraku's flesh and…" The mysterious voice explained and stopped suddenly.

"And the former state of Naraku's flesh is Naraku himself." Aizen completed the sentences.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… indeed… and when Naraku will come into the existence his soul which is sealed in the non-existent world will break through from there and enter in his body." The mysterious voice said further with great confidence while laughing.

"Hmm… what is this non-existent world?" Aizen asked with sudden curiosity.

"Everything materialistic or spiritual, living or dead when do not die but lose its existence then it gets transferred to this non-existent world." The mysterious voice answered him.

"Besides, what I will have to do in order to get Shikon Jewel from Naraku?" Aizen asked in a serious tone.

"That is something only I can do." The mysterious tone said in a slightly strict tone.

"But who are you?" Aizen asked in a suspicious manner.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… first, complete this task, until then…!" The mysterious voice said while laughing before fading away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the battlefield of Hu Lao Gate…**

Sesshomaru was waiting for the perfect opportunity along with Byakuya Kuchiki in his main camp while Kenpachi was also waiting for a worthy opponent to fight. Kyoraku and Ukitake were waiting on the northern side to sneak into enemy's main camp while Zhang Liao and Diao Chan were also waiting for the same opportunity on the southern side of enemy's area.

Suddenly an enormous explosion took place that completely destroyed the group of hills in the middle portion of the battlefield but when the dust and smoke cloud got lighter Nnoitra appeared right in the middle of his army's area.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	81. Chapter 81

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 81: Battle of Hu Lao Gate V**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the battlefield of Hu Lao Gate…**

Sesshomaru was waiting for the perfect opportunity along with Byakuya Kuchiki in his main camp while Kenpachi was also waiting for a worthy opponent to fight. Kyoraku and Ukitake were waiting on the northern side to sneak into enemy's main camp while Zhang Liao and Diao Chan were also waiting for the same opportunity on the southern side of enemy's area.

Suddenly an enormous explosion took place that completely destroyed the group of hills in the middle portion of the battlefield but when the dust and smoke cloud got lighter Nnoitra appeared right in the middle of his army's area.

* * *

"Looks like the wait is over!" Kenpachi rushed towards the direction in which he sensed Nnoitra's spiritual pressure.

On the other hand, both Shuran and Koga had already crossed up to half of the distance to Sesshomaru's army's main camp and then Koga decided to contact Shuran through his communication device.

"Hey Shuran, where are you right now?" Koga spoke through his communication device.

"Koga…! I have arrived almost halfway and what about you?" Shuran replied through his device.

"Perfect! I have also crossed almost half of the distance but Shuran… I have lost my Goraishi so if we confronted a tough opponent then your lightning bolt power will be the only reliable thing." Koga said to Shuran in a serious tone.

"Hmm… don't worry; my power will be enough for any opponent we will be facing in the main camp." Shuran replied seriously as well and then he disconnected.

Meanwhile, inside the main camp, Sesshomaru and Byakuya also got the message of the appearance of Nnoitra with the help of the spies.

"Byakuya, it's time for me to join the battle… so, now the protection of our main camp is in your hands." Sesshomaru said to Byakuya.

"Hmm…!" Byakuya responded with slight expressions of unease.

* * *

 **On the other hand, at the center of Orochi army's area where Nnoitra appeared…**

"After all, I have finally found you." Kenpachi said to Nnoitra while walking towards him.

"Haha… I have already cut you down once, so do you want more?" Nnoitra responded with a cunning smile on his face.

"Tsk… you just stole my words and of course, I have already cut you down once before and now I am going to do it again." Kenpachi replied to Nnoitra with a slight ruthless smile.

"The one whom you cut down was a mere Arrancar while the one who cut you down in the Soul Society and who is standing in front of you is a Trinity Angel… mind the difference you jerk!" Nnoitra said while raising his spiritual pressure.

"Hah! Then make it fun… before I pluck your Angel wings." Kenpachi replied while removing his eye-patch.

Just as Kenpachi removed his eye patch his complete spiritual pressure got released with the loud thundering sound while his yellowish-golden colored spirit energy was reaching too much higher in the sky with the two swirling waves around it.

Now Nnoitra also released his complete spiritual pressure and his golden spirit energy erupted like a volcanic blast and it was roaring loudly as well.

"Your omnicle reading is 642900, so you better don't disappoint me." Kenpachi said while rushing towards Nnoitra with a cunning smile.

"You take care of the same thing!" Nnoitra replied to him with an evil smile on his face.

Both of them clashed their weapons and their first clash was so powerful that it almost produced the shockwaves which were strong enough that they disturbed the soldiers fighting around them. Nnoitra pushed Kenpachi back with his might but Kenpachi approached him back quickly but Nnoitra took his sword strike at his chest. Kenpachi's sword couldn't even scratch Nnoitra's chest and his sword swing got wasted only with intense sparking. The display of such dense spirit energy amazed Kenpachi while Nnoitra took advantage of it as he grabbed Kenpachi's head and threw him far away towards a big rock.

"You are not at all fun for me anymore… as even with your eye-patch off you can't even cut me huh!" Nnoitra taunted Kenpachi while he was lying under burst rocks.

Suddenly all the rocks got crumbled while Kenpachi jumped out of the dust cloud and then he swiftly swung his sword on Nnoitra which cut his chest slightly.

"Don't say that again because I can always cut you up!" Kenpachi said with a ruthless smiling look on his face.

Now Kenpachi rushed towards Nnoitra after gathering his spirit energy and he focused it on his blade while Nnoitra also poured his powerful spirit energy into his spear swing and when their weapons clashed a pressure blast took place which generated disturbing shockwaves all around. Soon enough they broke the weapon deadlock and again swung their weapons on each other which slipped both of them in the opposite directions. Suddenly both of them turned around and Nnoitra's spear injured Kenpachi's right shoulder while Kenpachi's sword injured Nnoitra's belly.

After inflicting some damage to each other both of them got separated but before they could have continued their battle, Sesshomaru's entry caught the attention of both of them.

"Hey, Sesshomaru… you have already made me wait a lot and now you have arrived to interfere with my fight?" Kenpachi said to Sesshomaru.

"I have no such plans Kenpachi Zaraki… I am just on my way to the enemy's main camp." Sesshomaru replied while moving ahead further.

"But I can't allow anyone of you to go any further." Nnoitra said while putting his giant spear on his shoulder.

"Nobody is going to steal my prey!" Kenpachi spoke loudly while approaching Nnoitra.

Kenpachi swung his sword on him but Nnoitra easily dodged it while Kenpachi didn't realize when he received another cut on his right shoulder beside the former one. However, such injuries were not enough to stop him as this time Kenpachi swung his sword with double force but Nnoitra blocked it by swinging his spear and after intense sparking, Nnoitra pushed Kenpachi backward with his powerful spiritual pressure. This time, Nnoitra approached him with his extremely fast Sonido but Kenpachi drifted his body on the ground while swinging his sword in such a way that he not only dodged Nnoitra's attack but also inflicted a cut at his back.

Now both of them clashed their weapons very closely as equals but suddenly Nnoitra charged his spiritual pressure while grabbing Kenpachi's left hand with his and then he shot a very powerful Cero from the tip of his tongue. Kenpachi got blown far away with a powerful fiery blast because of which Nnoitra easily lost his sight of Sesshomaru. When the dust and smoke got cleared out Nnoitra turned back to stop Sesshomaru who had already proceeded towards the main camp but Nnoitra's path is stopped by Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Back off of my way!" Nnoitra said to both Kyoraku and Ukitake in an irritated tone.

"Just make us back off then!" Kyoraku replied to him playfully.

* * *

 **Meanwhile within Sesshomaru's main camp…**

Koga and Shuran had begun attacking Sesshomaru's main camp just as they got the confirmation that Sesshomaru will not be able to return. They had already breached the main camp's boundary and continuously killing the Soul Reaper and Demon soldiers until Koga got several deep cuts at on his body.

"Hey Koga, what happened to you?" Shuran asked Koga.

"I don't know…eh!" Koga said in a painful voice while getting up slowly.

Now both of them noticed the floating pink petals all around them and Byakuya is coming towards them.

"So, you have injured him through these petals and you are guarding the main camp." Shuran said with slight anger.

"Indeed!" Byakuya replied in a calm and cold tone.

"Then you will have to die!" Shuran roared while summoning lightning bolts in order to attack Byakuya.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" Byakuya said while pointing his finger towards Shuran.

Before Shuran could have attacked with the lightning bolts gathered around his body, a decently powerful lightning bolt hit him hard and pushed him back with slight damage.

"Damn… you!" Koga spoke while rushing towards Byakuya.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	82. Chapter 82

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 82: Battle of Hu Lao Gate VI**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the battlefield of Hu Lao Gate…**

Now both of them noticed the floating pink petals all around them and Byakuya is coming towards them.

"So, you have injured him through these petals and you are guarding the main camp." Shuran said with slight anger.

"Indeed!" Byakuya replied in a calm and cold tone.

"Then you will have to die!" Shuran roared while summoning lightning bolts in order to attack Byakuya.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" Byakuya said while pointing his finger towards Shuran.

Before Shuran could have attacked with the lightning bolts gathered around his body, a decently powerful lightning bolt hit him hard and pushed him back with slight damage.

"Damn… you!" Koga spoke while rushing towards Byakuya.

* * *

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!" Byakuya said while pointing his two fingers towards Koga.

Suddenly six solidified fade-yellowish light plates tightly seized Koga from all around and restrained his body movements.

"Aaarrgh!" Koga shouted while trying to break the Bakudo spell.

On the other hand, Shuran tried to attack with a quick punch but Senbonzakura petals countered his attack before it could have even touched Byakuya. Shuran immediately backed off and then he noticed the bladeless sword of Byakuya which he was still holding in his hand like a useful weapon.

"Your sharp petals won't be able to save you much longer." Shuran said loudly while preparing the cannonball-like powerful punches.

Now Shuran rushed towards Byakuya and tried to hit him with the powerful punches but his efforts got wasted due to Byakuya's remarkable speed and soon enough Shuran received a decent cut on his back.

"Hey Shuran, I think it's time for us to use our full strength." Koga slowly said to Shuran.

"Hmm… I think you are right!" Shuran replied to him in a serious tone.

"ONIMUSHA!" Both Koga and Shuran shouted while releasing their Onimusha power.

Now Koga successfully broke through the Bakudo spell, on the other hand, deadly lightning bolts began to emit all around Shuran. Their hairs had turned slightly lighter in color and their complexion had turned slightly darker with the Demonic aura radiating through their bodies.

"Sesshomaru has entrusted the main camp to me and I will not hesitate to crush you two down if I have to!" Byakuya spoke to them in a serious tone.

"Hah! You have no idea what we are capable of…!" Koga replied to Byakuya in his usual arrogant tone.

"To the least, I am not upset with Sesshomaru now because your visit had made my staying in the main camp worthy enough." Byakuya said to them sarcastically.

"We are about to change the very look of yours along with your main camp." Shuran tried to threaten Byakuya arrogantly.

"Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya spoke calmly while holding his sword upside down and then leaving it.

The sword got disappeared into the ground with few ripples as if the ground was liquid and then two rows of giant blades appeared on either side of Byakuya.

"Are you two ready?" Byakuya asked to them in a calm and cold tone."

But instead of replying to him, both Koga and Shuran rushed towards Byakuya fiercely while all the giant blades turned into petals right away and then a massive stream of deadly petals approached both of them.

* * *

 **On the other hand, where Nnoitra was fighting…**

Nnoitra's way was barricaded by Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake while both of them had already released their Shikai in their previous fights.

"I will pluck the organs out of your body for not letting me pass." Nnoitra said to both Kyoraku and Ukitake in an irritated but serious tone.

"Ukitake… looks like he is pretty desperate so you make the first move." Kyoraku said to Ukitake in his usual casual way.

"Hmm…!" Ukitake responded while wondering about Kyoraku's unexpected decision.

Now both Nnoitra and Ukitake began to clash their weapons but Nnoitra was at the upper hand due to his raw strength and greater spiritual pressure. Kyoraku preferred to back off a little bit in order to observe their moves nicely. Soon enough while pushing Ukitake back with the powerful weapon clashes Nnoitra stopped focusing on Kyoraku completely. Nnoitra had successfully cornered Ukitake against a giant rock and then he swung his big spear on him with all of his might which Ukitake managed to dodge somehow but Nnoitra's vision got blurry with all the dust clouds of the broken rock.

Kyoraku used the moment as his advantaged and he jumped into the fight immediately. A quick but powerful sword swung hit Nnoitra's right shoulder but for Kyoraku's surprise, his attack got wasted and only produced few sparks while cutting Nnoitra's fabric a bit.

"Hah! Get lost and learn how to cut me first…! Nnoitra taunted Kyoraku.

Ukitake was also a bit shocked to see that Kyoraku's hit didn't even cut him while Kyoraku had backed off by now and attacked with Bushogoma on him. Even after seeing the powerful whirlpool of wind approaching him, Nnoitra stayed where he was and let Bushogoma surround him.

"Takaoni!" Kyoraku spoke while rushing towards Nnoitra from the top while he was already seized by Bushogoma.

Nnoitra's spiritual pressure burst out all of a sudden and then he swung his spear with great power of both of his might as well as his spirit energy which not only shoved Kyoraku back but also made the Bushogoma disappeared in an instant.

Kyoraku landed on the ground nearby Ukitake who was standing a bit away from the place where Nnoitra was standing.

"Kyoraku, are you alright?" Ukitake asked with concern.

"He is really strong… my right arm seemed to receive a jerk with his powerful swing… no doubt Kenpachi loves to fight him." Kyoraku said while moving his right arm.

This time, Nnoitra approached Kyoraku like a hungry beast and swung his large spear on him with his powerful spiritual pressure still bursting out. Both Kyoraku and Ukitake dodged it but Nnoitra pursued Kyoraku and made another swing which was again dodged by Kyoraku. Now Nnoitra almost brought a rain of powerful spear-swings, the surrounding area was receiving plenty of damage as somehow Kyoraku was managing to dodge all those attacks.

After successfully dodging all the attacks a moment came when Nnoitra caught him off-guard as Kyoraku wasn't in the position of dodging anymore so he preferred to block this attack with his Katenkyokotsu. The weapon clash was very powerful and thus it threw Kyoraku away with a pressure blast.

Now Nnoitra opened his mouth and prepared a golden Cero from the tip of his tongue and then he shot it in the direction where Kyoraku got pushed back but for Nnoitra's surprise, his Cero returned to him which he merely dodged by an inch of distance.

"Can you really reflect such a powerful attack back?" Kyoraku asked playfully while standing behind Ukitake.

"Yes… but I won't be able to do it all the time." Ukitake replied in a serious tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile nearby the narrow path to Orochi army's main camp…**

Zhang Liao and Diao Chan witnessed that Sesshomaru is heading towards them.

"Is he the one whom you were talking about Master Zhang Liao?" Diao Chan asked Zhang Liao on seeing Sesshomaru.

"Yes Princess, he is the one." Zhang Liao replied to her.

Sesshomaru walked up to them on seeing that Zhang Liao was standing with a stranger and several soldiers who were previously fighting along with Serpent Demon soldiers of Orochi's army.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need to speak to you urgently." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru.

"About what?" Sesshomaru replied to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she is Princess Diao Chan, one of my two lost comrades about whom I told you that day." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… her mind doesn't seem to be under Orochi's control, unlike our other comrades." Sesshomaru said while looking towards Diao Chan.

"Yes… amm… Lord Sesshomaru… but Orochi has used another way to make me fight from his side." Diao Chan spoke to Sesshomaru hesitatingly.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold and serious tone.

"Lu Bu… his mind is under Orochi's control while I don't want to leave him alone like this." Diao Chan answered.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	83. Chapter 83

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 83: Battle of Hu Lao Gate VII**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, she is Princess Diao Chan, one of my two lost comrades about whom I told you that day." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… her mind doesn't seem to be under Orochi's control, unlike our other comrades." Sesshomaru said while looking towards Diao Chan.

"Yes… amm… Lord Sesshomaru… but Orochi has used another way to make me fight from his side." Diao Chan spoke to Sesshomaru hesitatingly.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold and serious tone.

"Lu Bu… his mind is under Orochi's control while I don't want to leave him alone like this." Diao Chan answered.

* * *

"Hmm… I see." Sesshomaru responded in a low voice.

"Actually, Orochi has threatened me that if I tried to contact Master Zhang Liao or commit even slightest of mistake in following his orders than he will kill Lu Bu." Diao Chan said further while sadly tilting her face downward.

"So, I will just have to defeat Lu Bu in order to meet my Mother and also to fix his controlled mind." Sesshomaru replied in a serious tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I want to tell you something about Lu Bu before you confront him." Zhang Liao spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Lu Bu doesn't belong to the current generation of my clan's Demons but he belongs to the former generation which existed on Valley of Jin before ours but for some reason, he remained an infant until he grew up with us and that's why unlike us he is more powerful." Zhang Liao told Sesshomaru about Lu Bu.

"I will see that…!" Sesshomaru replied to Zhang Liao in his usual cold tone.

"It's a huge risk… if you couldn't defeat Lu Bu then Orochi will kill him for sure because I got defected from his army." Diao Chan said worryingly.

"Princess Diao Chan… Lord Sesshomaru is a Daiyokai and he has achieved Onimusha power as well thus he will definitely be able to defeat Lu Bu so that we can treat him later along with our other comrades." Zhang Liao said to Diao Chan in a consoling manner.

"I am leaving now Zhang Liao… you can go and help the Captains in defeating Nnoitra." Sesshomaru said while walking towards the narrow path which was leading to Lu Bu.

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru, can I come along with you?" Diao Chan said to Sesshomaru hesitatingly in a very low voice.

"Hmm… yes!" Sesshomaru responded while moving on.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I have a request." Diao Chan said abruptly while slowly began walking behind Sesshomaru.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone.

"Please, don't hurt him… much…!" Diao Chan said in a very low voice.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded while he was lost in thoughts as Diao Chan's bond with Lu Bu really reminded him of his bond with Halibel just as Zhang Liao said to him once.

* * *

 **On the other hand, inside Sesshomaru's main camp where Byakuya was fighting against Koga and Shuran…**

Byakuya was standing in the middle while Senbonzakura petals were attacking both Koga and Shuran. Suddenly Byakuya used his hand to manipulate Senbonzakura petals more swiftly and tried to attack both Koga and Shuran from the top but both of them dodged the attack because of their fast speed in Onimusha mode.

Now Byakuya began to look around that where both of them have got vanished and then he sensed that a powerful sphere of the size of a human height and made up of lightning bolts was approaching him. Byakuya dodged that sphere by using his flash-step but before he could have regained his posture Koga attacked him with a powerful kick from the top. Byakuya managed to dodge Koga's attack as well and then Senbonzakura petals attacked Koga which he dodged while backing off up to a sophisticated distance.

"Hey Koga, relax a bit and let me handle him all alone." Shuran said to Koga while standing in front of Byakuya.

"Oh! So, you think you can handle me on your own." Byakuya taunted him sarcastically.

Soon enough both of them collided with lightning's speed and got separated but they again collided with greater momentum and got pushed away with the force of the clash. Byakuya was using a stream of Senbonzakura petals while Shuran was using the concentrated lightning bolt punches. Both Byakuya and Shuran were using their fast speed and colliding again and again in the air as well as on the ground at different places. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru's main camp to become a mess up to a significant level. Shuran had started to pant by now and he landed on the ground but Byakuya's Senbonzakura petals didn't allow him to rest anywhere nearby him.

Even Byakuya had realized by now that if he continued to fight like this then soon there won't be anything left to protect in the main camp.

"Ha Ha Ha… Koga, the one who is guarding the main camp is up for destroying it with his very own hands." Shuran said to Koga while making a fun of Byakuya.

"Silence… looks like I have given more than enough attention to the small fries… it's time to finish this battle." Byakuya said while doing a hand gesture towards Shuran.

In the blink of an eye, all the Senbonzakura petals seized him and then they began to revolve all around him circularly in the sphere form. For a few seconds the sphere retained its shape but suddenly it began to deform with the emission of some very powerful lightning bolts and then it fell apart completely. Shuran landed on the ground while panting because of the extensive use of spirit energy.

"It's my turn now!" Koga said while getting up and charging his spiritual pressure whilst being in Onimusha mode.

Now Koga began to run all around Byakuya in circles with such a deadly speed that he created a tornado and trapped him inside it. For Byakuya's surprise, all the petals of Senbonzakura were floating beyond that tornado as they were unable to cross winds mixed with spirit energy. Suddenly Koga began to attack Byakuya with his kicks and punches from random directions which he couldn't dodge and thus suffered the hits. After some very serious hits, Byakuya was blown away towards the sky by the strong winds of that tornado.

"Looks like he is finished!" Koga said while turning his back towards Byakuya.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" Byakuya's voice echoed through that tornado.

The massive concentration of energy collided with tornado from inside and destroyed it within seconds while the blast resembled like the yellow colored lightning explosion. The next moment, a huge stream of Senbonzakura petals fell on both Shuran and Koga which they managed to dodge somehow in their exhausted state.

"Hah! He is finished… in your dreams." Shuran sarcastically taunted Koga for his failure.

"That's enough!" Koga said with great irritation while approaching Byakuya.

"Yeah… let's finish this!" Shuran said while preparing a concentrated lightning punch and rushing towards Byakuya.

Byakuya dodged Shuran's punch by bending down but at the same time, he countered Koga's attack with a powerful swing of the stream of Senbonzakura petals that pushed Koga backwards. Now Shuran turned around and attacked with a powerful kick covered with concentrated lightning bolts which was blocked by Byakuya through Senbonzakura petals while turning towards Shuran very swiftly, however, he still received slight damage from the violent eruption of lightning bolts. Koga took the advantage of this opportunity and hit Byakuya's belly with a powerful punch from his left side but Byakuya immediately surrounded himself with Senbonzakura in order to disrupt the combos of both of them.

On the other hand, Shuran and Koga were still seeing this moment as an opportunity and they immediately charged their spiritual pressure and collided with Byakuya even after he was surrounded by Senbonzakura petals. Both of them received some injuries and began to bleed but they made to the safe zone of Senbonzakura.

"Your foolish attempt to cross Senbonzakura while relying on raw spirit energy is commendable." Byakuya spoke to them in a serious tone.

"And from here we can crush you down with a single blow." Shuran replied to Byakuya in his usual arrogant tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	84. Chapter 84

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 84: Battle of Hu Lao Gate VIII**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

On the other hand, Shuran and Koga were still seeing this moment as an opportunity and they immediately charged their spiritual pressure in order to collide with Byakuya even after he was surrounded by Senbonzakura petals. Both of them received some injuries and began to bleed but they made it to the safe zone of Senbonzakura.

"Your foolish attempt to cross Senbonzakura while relying on raw spirit energy is commendable." Byakuya spoke to them in a serious tone.

"But from here we can crush you down with a single blow." Shuran replied to Byakuya in his usual arrogant tone.

* * *

"Oh no, you can't… because both of you will get crushed even before that." Byakuya replied to him.

Now Byakuya widened his safe zone up to a significant area and then all of a sudden both Shuran and Koga disappeared from their position and attacked Byakuya with a terrible speed which he countered by summoning Senbonzakura petals. All the three of them were moving so fast that none of them was visible with naked eyes and then Byakuya attacked with a wide wave of Senbonzakura petals from the top on Koga which he managed to push back by using all of his spirit energy and Onimusha power. On the other hand, Shuran attacked Byakuya from behind with a very powerful electric punch which he dodged by bowing downward.

This time, Koga tried to attack Byakuya but before he could have even moved, a powerful wave of Senbonzakura petals attacked him from below and injured his left shoulder and arm pretty badly. Now before Byakuya could have regained his stance, Shuran's powerful punch covered with concentrated lightning bolts hit his chest which made him vomit some blood from his mouth and also tore his clothes off of his chest.

Byakuya backed off a bit due to his large safe zone but Shuran and Koga both rushed towards him after charging their spiritual pressure one final time.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" Byakuya spoke slowly while jumping out of the cyclone of Senbonzakura petals.

A transparent shield appeared in front of both Koga and Shuran but their punches cracked it in one blow and then they punched it again in order to shatter it completely.

"Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

The blade-petals of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi swirled around Shuran and Koga in a spherical formation and hit both of them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. All the blade petals concentrated at the center of that spherical formation in a crushing manner with such an immense force that the scenario was looking like a burst of pink light. A powerful explosion took place with plenty of dust and smoke blowing around the area while the shockwave generated by the attack was powerful enough that even Byakuya had to move away from it.

After some time when the dust and smoke got lighter, both Shuran and Koga appeared in a bad shape. Both of them were bleeding from multiple cuts all over their bodies while they were barely crawling towards Byakuya. Koga fell on his fours while Shuran fell on his knees, they have lost their Onimusha mode and also they were badly exhausted by the heavy drain of spirit energy.

"Soldiers, capture them and surround the main camp in a tight protection… I am moving out for the main battle against the enemy." Byakuya ordered the soldiers while leaving the main camp with Senbonzakura petals.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, where Nnoitra was fighting…**

Kenpachi Zaraki got up with his severely burnt clothes from the torso and he began to walk towards Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"So, you can also reflect my Cero back just like that bitch, Neliel!" Nnoitra said to Ukitake irritatingly.

"Hmm… he seems to have some kind of grudge against Neliel!" Ukitake murmured while thinking about Nnoitra's words.

"Looks like the two of you are having trouble in handling a single enemy." Kenpachi said while approaching Ukitake and Kyoraku with the sword in his hand.

"Hahahaha… it's nothing like that Kenpachi… we were just waiting for you to come back." Kyoraku replied to Kenpachi in a casual manner.

"I see… then let's start the real game!" Kenpachi said while looking at Nnoitra with a cunning smile on his face.

Nnoitra again shot a powerful Cero towards the three of them but Ukitake stepped forward and directed it back to Nnoitra. He jumped aside quickly and easily dodged that returned Cero but before he could have landed on the ground, Kenpachi swung his sword so powerfully at Nnoitra's neck that his yellow spirit energy was engulfing the sword.

At first, Nnoitra got shocked to see that such a powerful swing was about to slice his neck off so he bowed down in order to dodge it. Now he swung his giant-bladed spear on Kenpachi and pushed him back in the air but before he could have attacked misbalanced Kenpachi, Kyoraku's powerful sword swing forced him to pull back while his next sword swing which was aimed at the neck, it was blocked by Nnoitra through his spear.

Instead of charging back at Kyoraku, Nnoitra preferred to jump higher in the sky in order to recollect his pace but before he could have thought anything Kenpachi appeared right behind him and tried to cut him up with a powerful vertical sword-swing similar to the previous one. Nnoitra hardly dodged Kenpachi's this attack as he got a decent cut at his back which was actually aimed at his right shoulder.

Nnoitra turned back immediately to look at Kenpachi while he was falling down towards the ground. Suddenly Zhang Liao appeared right below Nnoitra and he took the fighting stance while locking his eyes on the target which was about to fall down at him.

"Wyvern's Breath!" Zhang Liao said while lifting his arm up in the air and rotating his Guandao (a special kind of pole weapon or spear-like weapon) very swiftly like a fan.

Zhang Liao's move generated a cyclone that not only began to swirl Nnoitra rapidly but also pushed him quite higher in the sky before he could have hit the ground. Now Kenpachi appeared right above Nnoitra and he was holding his sword with both of his hands while his spiritual pressure was charged enough that the skull was visible in his yellow aura. Nnoitra realized that Kenpachi was about to attack with the Kendo slash so in order to save himself he raised his spiritual pressure as well and also prepared himself to block his hit with his spear.

Kenpachi swung his sword on him with the Kendo technique, the impact resulted in a blast of spirit energy in the sky and Nnoitra got shoved back in the ground with a very fast speed that his body created the circulars waves in the air while falling down. He hit the ground so hard that a decent portion of the area got damaged and also a crater got formed around the place.

"Looks like it's over!" Zhang Liao said while looking at the impact on the ground.

"Yeah… I am pretty disappointed." Kenpachi said while coming down on the ground.

"I didn't know that you have such powers Liao-San." Kyoraku said while walking towards Zhang Liao.

"Thanks for the compliment Captain Kyoraku…!" Zhang Liao replied to Kyoraku.

"But as far as I have heard from Sesshomaru… the Demons of your dynasty are purest of all… I mean they are the perfect earthly Demons with a Human base but your power seems to involve the spirit of a creature just as Sesshomaru." Ukitake curiously asked Zhang Liao.

"Actually, from the previous generation, we are acquiring the souls of animals and creatures in order to make us stronger but unlike other Demons we seal the acquired soul in our weapon which is created from our fangs." Zhang Liao explained to Ukitake.

"I see… it is almost like us Soul Reapers and our Zanpakutos… besides nice to know about the special power of your dynasty." Ukitake said after understanding Zhang Liao's words.

"Exactly, Captain Ukitake… but this is not the specialty of my dynasty's Demons." Zhang Liao replied to Ukitake.

"Oh, then what is it Liao-San?" Ukitake asked abruptly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	85. Chapter 85

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 85: Battle of Hu Lao Gate IX**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Actually, from the previous generation, we are acquiring the souls of animals and other creatures in order to make ourselves stronger but unlike other Demons, we seal the acquired soul in our weapon which is created from our fangs." Zhang Liao explained to Ukitake.

"I see… it is almost like us Soul Reapers and our Zanpakutos… besides nice to know about the special power of your dynasty." Ukitake said after understanding Zhang Liao's words.

"Exactly, Captain Ukitake… but this is not the specialty of my dynasty's Demons." Zhang Liao replied to Ukitake.

"Oh, then what is it Liao-San?" Ukitake asked abruptly.

* * *

"Except Lu Bu, each of us possesses one elemental power and my element is the wind." Zhang Liao replied proudly.

"Hmm… why not Lu Bu? Besides if he is even weaker than you then I think Sesshomaru will easily get passed." Kyoraku asked while interfering.

"Neither have I said that Lu Bu doesn't possess any elemental power nor that he is weaker than me… in fact, he possesses two elemental powers and one of his element is amongst the most terrible ones. Zhang Liao answered Kyoraku in a serious tone.

"What are they?" Kyoraku asked with slight concern.

"One of his two elements is fire while the other one is dark thunderbolt… Lu Bu has two elemental powers because he belongs to our previous generations and not ours and this is the reason that his power in the normal state is equal to my power in Onimusha state." Zhang Liao answered further.

"Oh! But Sesshomaru is a Daiyokai and now he possesses Onimusha power as well… so, he might still be more powerful." Ukitake said abruptly.

"I am afraid he is not, Captain Ukitake... even after unleashing all his power, Lord Sesshomaru will remain significantly weaker if Lu Bu used that secret technique which I have taught him." Zhang Liao said in a slightly low voice with concern.

"Damn… then I should have an approach that Lu Bu guy instead of wasting my time here with this bug, Nnoitra!" Kenpachi spoke in his usual arrogant tone.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the Hu Lao Gate…**

Sesshomaru and Diao Chan arrived at the Hu Lao Gate; it was a giant iron gate in the middle of a giant wall with the roof just like a bridge. The Hu Lao Gate was actually like a barrier in the middle of a sophisticatedly wide corridor formed because of the high and continuous range of hills at its both sides.

"There is nobody here… everything is so much silent." Diao Chan said while wondering about Lu Bu.

"It could be a trap or perhaps he prefers to battle alone." Sesshomaru said as a response to Diao Chan's words.

Suddenly the Hu Lao Gate got opened and Lu Bu came out of it with a large amount of soldiers standing right behind him. He was quite tall and slightly muscular man with an unusually long halberd with complex and deadly blades in his hand.

"What are you doing here Princess?" Lu Bu asked her in his masculine and strong voice.

"Lu Bu… we are not the part of Orochi's army anymore, he is trying to capture our world so we must get united and fight against him." Diao Chan replied to him.

"I don't want any discussion on this issue… I have already told you that we will stay in Orochi's army." Lu Bu replied in a strict tone.

"Let us cross the Hu Lao Gate!" Sesshomaru spoke in his usual cold tone.

"Who is this man Princess, is he one of your guards?" Lu Bu asked to her in a serious tone.

"I am Sesshomaru… the only independent king in the entire Demon Dimension." Sesshomaru said to Lu Bu while staring in his eyes.

"Oh! So, the enemy commander himself came to me but why Princess is taking your side? Just stay away from her… I will slay you down right now and end all this at once." Lu Bu said while taking the fighting stance and swinging his halberd.

"Back off Diao Chan!" Sesshomaru spoke to her in a low voice.

Sesshomaru activated his device and it began to show his omnicle readings as 432000 units and Lu Bu's omnicle readings as 540000. Now both of them jumped towards each other and clashed their weapons so hard in the air that a stream of sparks began to emit from their weapon clash and also it generated enough force that it separated both of them instantly.

After landing back on the ground both of them again rushed at each other and made some similarly powerful weapon clashes but just like before both of them got pushed back with massive sparking. This time, both of them charged their spiritual pressure and attacked each other with full force that resulted in a huge blast that completely hid both of them from Diao Chan's eyes.

"Lu Bu… please, stop fighting!" Diao Chan shouted.

"I will but after killing him." Lu Bu replied to her while focusing on the fight.

"I see… then show me what you have got, Lu Bu!" Sesshomaru said confidently.

"Burning Strike!" Lu Bu spoke while approaching Sesshomaru very swiftly with his halberd covered in the flames and a fiery aura around his body.

The powerful attack not only shoved Sesshomaru back up to a significant distance but also engulfed him in the flames. Stones and dust got scratched off of the ground as Sesshomaru tried to stop his backward motion by forcing his feet. Just as Sesshomaru regained his stance, he rushed back at Lu Bu with double speed but Lu Bu disrupted his pace by dodging that attack and then once again he pushed him back by attacking with the base of his halberd. Now both Sesshomaru and Lu Bu again got engaged in a powerful weapon deadlock and despite intense opposing force and a great deal of spark release, none of them was ready to step back.

"Though he is Zhang Liao's comrade yet I have to take him out… until or unless I don't get my mother back, I can't allow anyone to defeat me." Sesshomaru thought in his mind during the powerful weapon clash.

"He is strong but not more than me… eventually, he will begin to get weaker and I will dominate him once and for all." Lu Bu thought while clashing weapon with Sesshomaru.

Now Sesshomaru prepared a decently large sphere of Bakusaiga's energy and released it on Lu Bu during the weapon deadlock. The energy sphere got blasted immediately due to the pressure of weapon clash and Lu Bu got pushed back with the force of the blast. Before Lu Bu could have balanced himself, Sesshomaru wrapped his energy whip around Lu Bu's halberd and approached him very swiftly with the help of the elasticity of the energy whip as he couldn't swing his suspended halberd. Sesshomaru slashed Lu Bu's armor partially and inflicted a vertical cut from the left part of his torso to his left shoulder.

Lu Bu got enraged with Sesshomaru's domination and attacked with several swings of his halberd as an immediate reaction. Sesshomaru dodged some of them and blocked the remaining ones but he received a terrible jerk which threw him backward just as Lu Bu used a sudden burst of his spiritual pressure.

Lu Bu had already started to pant while Sesshomaru was still looking into slightly better condition than him. Suddenly Lu Bu tried to pierce Sesshomaru from his halberd but Sesshomaru jumped higher in the sky and again attacked with an energy sphere from his Bakusaiga. This time, Lu Bu cornered that energy sphere by swinging his halberd with his spirit energy swirling around it. After deflecting the energy sphere, Lu Bu jumped higher in the sky but Sesshomaru shattered his armor completely in the mid-air with the poison claw attack. Lu Bu landed on the ground immediately and then Sesshomaru attacked him from the top with his Bakusaiga but Lu Bu used a powerful burst of spiritual pressure and just as Sesshomaru got separated from him, an immensely powerful halberd-swing not only blew away his Demon armor but also throw him away.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	86. Chapter 86

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 86: Battle of Hu Lao Gate X**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

This time, Lu Bu cornered that energy sphere by swinging his halberd with his spirit energy swirling around it. After deflecting the energy sphere, Lu Bu jumped higher in the sky but Sesshomaru shattered his armor completely in the mid-air with the poison claw attack. Lu Bu landed on the ground immediately and then Sesshomaru attacked him from the top with his Bakusaiga but Lu Bu used a powerful burst of spiritual pressure and just as Sesshomaru got separated from him, an immensely powerful halberd-swing not only blew away his Demon armor but also throw him away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, where Kenpachi, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Zhang Liao had dominated Nnoitra…**

Kenpachi, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Zhang Liao were under the impression that Nnoitra had got defeated and thus they decided to proceed further to Orochi's army's main camp in order to finish the battle.

Suddenly, Nnoitra stood up once again and his body got engulfed in the huge flames of golden spirit energy. Strong winds began to blow due to the force of Nnoitra's continuously increasing spirit energy and soon enough the surroundings got covered in the golden light of Nnoitra's aura.

All the four warriors were shocked to witness Nnoitra's return into the battle, however, Kenpachi couldn't be happier but all of them prepared themselves to fight against him one more time.

"Pray, Angelico Santa Teresa!" Nnoitra shouted loudly while releasing his Angel Resurreccion.

The massive amount of golden spirit energy particles began to blow all around along with the stormy winds and then Nnoitra got engulfed into a powerful pressure blast of his own spirit energy. For few moments he remained covered in the cloud of dust and smoke but soon enough when the clouds dispersed, Nnoitra's Angel Resurrection got revealed. He was standing with two Angel Wings at his back, six arms in which he was holding six decently large reapers, one in each hand and he was having two asymmetric horns on his head.

"His omnicle reading is 2571600 unit… we will have to be careful all the time." Zhang Liao spoke to everyone.

"Looks like, I have arrived at the perfect time!" Byakuya said while standing behind Nnoitra at a sophisticated distance with a giant brook of Senbonzakura blade petals behind him.

"His spiritual pressure is really something; even we captains are getting uncomfortable because of it." Ukitake said in concerning manner.

"That's not going to be easy for sure." Kyoraku said to Ukitake while taking the fighting stance.

"Now that's something entertaining!" Kenpachi said while raising his spiritual pressure to the maximum.

"Onimusha!" Zhang Liao said while releasing his Onimusha state.

Now all of the five warriors rushed towards Nnoitra from different directions which he got ready with his six arms to fight against all of them simultaneously. Initially, everybody decided to attack Nnoitra head on, they were making some very powerful weapon clashes with him but Nnoitra's each weapon-clash was powerful enough to generate a shockwave because of which it was getting almost impossible for everyone to stay closer to him.

Byakuya's streams of blade petals were easily getting severed by Nnoitra's reaper-swings while Kyoraku and Zhang Liao were hardly able to keep up with him and Captain Ukitake had already been pushed back by him.

"He got too much spirit energy." Kyoraku said while facing trouble in clashing weapon with Nnoitra.

"Hahaha… Hahahahaha… this is really fun!" Kenpachi said with excitement while fighting against Nnoitra.

"We will have to think something about him!" Ukitake said while staring at Nnoitra.

Suddenly Nnoitra stretched all of his six arms outward in different directions while swinging his reapers and it generated such a powerful shockwave that it pushed all the five warriors up to a significant distance.

"Bushogoma!" Kyoraku said while attacking Nnoitra with his whirlpool of wind.

Nnoitra shattered Bushogoma with a single flicker of his Angel Wings and then he began to stare at all the four Captains and Zhang Liao as all of them had been injured by him.

"Ha Ha Ha… give up while you can!" Nnoitra taunted all of them.

All of a sudden a giant stream of Senbonzakura blade petals engulfed Nnoitra in a spherical formation but reckless and powerful moves of Nnoitra's sphere were continuously shattering the formation from different places before its completion and then at one instant the Senbonzakura stream left the Nnoitra's back wide open.

"Kageoni!" Kyoraku spoke while sitting behind Nnoitra and penetrating his shadow with the both swords.

The blades that came out of Nnoitra's shadow couldn't cut him but it merely put a scratch on his chest and then Nnoitra swung his reaper on Kyoraku but he saved himself by getting disappeared into Nnoitra's shadow.

"Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya said while attacking Nnoitra with one of his special moves.

Suddenly the blade petals of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi hit Nnoitra from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. All the blade petals concentrated at the center of that spherical formation in a crushing manner with such an immense force that the scenario was looking like a burst of pink light. A powerful explosion took place with plenty of dust and smoke blowing around the area.

When the dust and smoke clouds got cleared out, it seemed like even Gokei couldn't inflict any sort of major damage to Nnoitra but still his body was full of minor cuts which were bleeding pretty much.

Now Kenpachi jumped higher in the sky and planned to fell down on Nnoitra while performing a powerful Kendo slash but Nnoitra's sight caught him and then he took the stance to tackle the upcoming attack.

"Power thrust!" Zhang Liao said while pushing Nnoitra back with a powerful horizontal swing of his Guandao with white flames of his spirit energy covering both his weapon and himself.

Nnoitra couldn't move backward much because the next moment Kyoraku's sword was penetrating right through the middle of his back as he came out of Nnoitra's shadow from behind.

"You!" Nnoitra spoke angrily while looking back on Kyoraku.

Now before he could have done something about his situation, Kenpachi's Kendo slash had inflicted a major injury from his right shoulder to his chest. The pressure blast generated because of Kenpachi's Kendo slash hid all the three of them in the dust for a few moments but then both Kenpachi, as well as Kyoraku, fell back to a sophisticated distance in the blink of an eye.

"Hado 90, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Byakuya and Ukitake spoke while releasing the powerful Kido attack towards Nnoitra.

An extremely powerful and violent light blue colored beam of lightning bolts and spirit energy got released from the palms of Byakuya and Ukitake and both the beams stroke Nnoitra within seconds.

A huge fiery explosion took place and Nnoitra got completely disappeared from everyone's sight due to the flames and black smoke all around him. Everybody waited for some time and then Nnoitra came out of the flames, he was quite injured and bleeding from several places while his Angel Wings had got damaged up to some extent too. He was panting and wasn't able to even stand straight but still he was staring all the five warriors with great anger and irritation.

"I will… KILL YOU ALL!" Nnoitra shouted in anger.

"If you think that you can beat four Captains of Gotei 13 in a handicap battle just because you have massive spirit energy then it's your biggest misconception Nnoitra!" Byakuya spoke in his usual calm and serious tone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nnoitra shouted on Byakuya after getting annoyed.

"Nnoitra, leave the battle and return to the castle immediately." Orochi's Demonic voice echoed from the microphone which was there in Nnoitra's ear.

"Damn…!" Nnoitra murmured to himself in the frustration.

"Hah! Now don't say that you are about to run." Kenpachi taunted him.

"I… have to… leave for now… but remember that… I, Nnoitra will give one of the greatest blows of all to your team… this is my promise to you guys… I will avenge my humiliation, you jerks!" Nnoitra said to all of them right before leaving.

"A lion doesn't lose sleep over the opinion of sheep." Zhang Liao replied confidently.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	87. Chapter 87

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 87: Battle of Hu Lao Gate XI**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Nnoitra, leave the battle and return to the castle immediately." Orochi's Demonic voice echoed from the microphone which was there in Nnoitra's ear.

"Damn…!" Nnoitra murmured to himself in the frustration.

"Hah! Now don't say that you are about to run away." Kenpachi taunted him.

"I… have to… leave for now… but remember that… I, Nnoitra will give one of the greatest blows of all to your team… this is my promise to you guys… I will avenge my humiliation, you jerks!" Nnoitra said to all of them right before leaving.

"A lion doesn't lose sleep over the opinion of sheep." Zhang Liao replied confidently.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the Hu Lao Gate where Sesshomaru and Lu Bu were fighting…**

By now both Sesshomaru and Lu Bu had lost their armors and both of them were already injured up to a significant extent. However, both of them were raising their spiritual pressure continuously while staring into each other's eyes and taking the fighting stance.

"Onimusha!" Both Sesshomaru and Lu Bu spoke while releasing their Onimusha power.

The release of Onimusha power of the two powerful warriors had begun to show its effects on the surroundings. The rocks had slowly started to get shattered while strong wind began to blow, both Sesshomaru and Lu Bu were burning with the Onimusha energy and their spiritual pressure was skyrocketing. On Sesshomaru's device, his omnicle reading was showing 864000 units while Lu Bu's omnicle reading was showing 1080000.

"This is not going well!" Diao Chan murmured worryingly after realizing that both Sesshomaru and Lu Bu were going to fight even more intensely.

Now both Sesshomaru and Lu Bu approached each other very swiftly and Lu Bu swung his halberd on Sesshomaru but he deflected it with the help of Bakusaiga and then he made a vertical sword-swing on Lu Bu but he blocked the attack with his halberd. Both of them backed off for an instant and attacked each other by using the force of their spirit energy and put a decent cut at each other's torso. Their immensely powerful weapon clashes were keep damaging the ground and rocks all around and thus in no time the corridor had got widen nearby the Hu Lao Gate.

Once again both of them were engaged in the weapon deadlock with each other and trying to dominate each other by their raw power.

"Aaaaaarghh!" Lu Bu shouted during the weapon deadlock.

This time, Lu Bu's power proved to be stronger than Sesshomaru as he successfully shoved him backwards up to a significant distance. After getting slightly angered with Lu Bu's domination, Sesshomaru stretched his arm and held his Bakusaiga horizontally in front of him.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru roared loudly while releasing his signature attack.

Suddenly the entire area of that corridor got engulfed in a very powerful lightning bolts and this brook of lightning bolts turbulently rushed towards Lu Bu while damaging the ground on its way.

"SKY PIECER!" Lu Bu roared while swinging his halberd vertically upwards.

A massive burst of dark thunderbolts got erupted out of Lu Bu's halberd and it collided with Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike in the form of a giant chaotic stream. Their collision was generating continuous shockwaves but soon enough the dark thunderbolts pierced right through the lightning bolts of Dragon Strike and hit Sesshomaru hard that resulted in a powerful explosion.

The sound of the explosion was so loud that it had been heard on almost entire battlefield while Sesshomaru had completely engulfed in the dense smoke and it seemed to be that the ground around Sesshomaru had got damaged as well.

"Is that all you have got?" Lu Bu taunted Sesshomaru while watching the blasted area attentively.

"It's not over yet!" Sesshomaru said while coming out of the smoke cloud with a great speed, leaving the vortex of smoke behind him.

It was quite unexpected for Lu Bu and thus he couldn't counter Sesshomaru's powerful arc of Bakusaiga's energy but despite his attempt of blocking, Sesshomaru's attack pushed him upwards higher in the sky.

"Haaah!" Sesshomaru shouted as he jumped towards Lu Bu while maintaining his Onimusha and Spirit energy wisely.

"Absurd! My Sky Piercer has injured him significantly, his torso seemed to get burnt while the slash it inflicted is clearly visible at the left side of his chest but it seems… it's not enough to slow him down even a bit." Lu Bu murmured while getting pushed away upwards in the air.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru approached Lu Bu and he swung his Bakusaiga that created an energy blast but he got disappeared and dodged it. Now Sesshomaru began to look here and there for Lu Bu with the amazement.

"Gatling Ground-blaster!" Lu Bu said while suddenly reappearing right behind Sesshomaru.

The multiple straight attacks from Lu Bu's halberd inflicted several cuts on Sesshomaru's body while the final halberd-swing had thrown him towards the hill range after seizing him in the dark thunderbolts. Just as Sesshomaru fell down over the hill range, the dark thunderbolt kept blasting systematically and took him quite deeper inside the ground while damaging the hills.

Lu Bu remained in the air and watched the place where Sesshomaru had fallen; he was almost confirmed that Sesshomaru will not be able to come back this time.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru's loud voice echoed from the depths of the hill range.

An unbelievably large portion of hill range got completely shattered after getting engulfed in the concentrated lightning bolts and then with a giant blast the dragon-shaped stream of lightning bolts rushed towards Lu Bu along with a massive brook of dust and rocks. Once again Lu Bu was surprised enough that he couldn't counter the upcoming attack and thus he only charged his spiritual pressure and tried to block everything with his unusually long halberd.

The Dragon Strike and the mass of rubble not only injured Lu Bu pretty much but also threw him hard on the ground right in front of the Hu Lao Gate. He slowly got up on his feet with the expressions of immense anger on his face. On the other hand, Sesshomaru entered in the corridor from the new path which he had just created after blowing away a significant portion of the hill range.

"I have to admit, this is one of the best battles of my life!" Lu Bu murmured with the mixed emotions of anger and excitement.

"I told you it hasn't ended but now I will end this with my ultimate move which I have never used before." Sesshomaru said to Lu Bu in an extremely serious tone while taking out his Tensaiga.

Sesshomaru focused his attention on his spirit energy and Onimusha power while standing with both the swords in his hands and soon enough the lightning bolts began to erupt all around him while Bakusaiga's turquoise energy waves began to swirl around him like the streams of wind. Meanwhile, Lu Bu had gathered a monstrous amount spiritual pressure and suddenly the rings of dark thunderbolt appeared around him while his halberd engulfed in the flames.

The sky all around the Hu Lao Gate had got blurred with dust while the dark dense clouds had gathered in the sky which made the entire battlefield disturbed with thunder and lightning. Rocks and rubble were raining down from the sky that were blown away by Sesshomaru a few moments back while the entire surrounding was disturbed with the chaotic spiritual pressures of both Lu Bu and Sesshomaru. The scenario was seemed like as if the battlefield had turned into the Hell itself while two greatest Demons of Hell were fighting for the domination.

"That's bad… that's too bad… both of them are about to go all the way to each other… if Lu Bu managed to win this fight then it will be the end of everything… I have to do something!" Diao Chan murmured while getting extremely tensed.

"Prepare yourself to be utterly defeated!" Lu Bu spoke while he was finally ready to release his ultimate attack.

"Onimusha!" Diao Chan said while releasing her Onimusha form.

"You will regret declaring the conclusion." Sesshomaru replied to Lu Bu.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	88. Chapter 88

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 88: Battle of Hu Lao Gate Ends**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

The scenario was seemed like as if the battlefield had turned into the Hell itself while two greatest Demons of Hell were fighting for the domination.

"That's bad… that's too bad… both of them are about to go all the way to each other… if Lu Bu managed to win this fight then it will be the end of everything… I have to do something!" Diao Chan murmured while getting extremely tensed.

"Prepare yourself to be utterly defeated!" Lu Bu spoke while he was finally ready to release his ultimate attack.

"Onimusha!" Diao Chan said while releasing her Onimusha form.

"You will regret declaring the conclusion." Sesshomaru replied to Lu Bu.

* * *

Suddenly dark electric currents began to erupt from Lu Bu's body; his muscles got slightly increased and his body began to burn with flames of spirit energy.

"SKY SCORCHER!" Lu Bu roared with a powerful burst of spiritual pressure and then he shot a fierce wave of dark thunderbolt and fire by swinging his halberd.

On the other hand, the lightning bolts from Tensaiga and Bakusaiga's turquoise energy began to get swirl around Sesshomaru

"DUAL DRAGON X!" Sesshomaru roared loudly while swinging his both swords in a way that they created an x-shaped slash made up of concentrated lightning bolts and Demonic energy and it rushed towards Lu Bu with a deadly speed.

The next moment Sesshomaru's Dual Dragon X collided with Lu Bu's Sky Scorcher and the collision turned into a tremendously powerful explosion of natural lightning bolts and dark thunderbolts. Since none of the two waves disappeared with the collision thus their collision started to generate a chain of disturbing shockwaves, however, with time Sesshomaru's wave started to get slightly suppressed by the dark thunderbolts and fire.

"Forgive me dear but it is for everyone's good… especially yours… Temptation Lightstorm!" Diao Chan spoke sadly while releasing her signature attack by swinging both of her maces.

A whirlpool of air breezes and cherry blossom petals with brilliant white light in the middle of it approached that deadly collision of two great Demonic powers and it began to push and strengthen Sesshomaru's Dual Dragon X against Lu Bu's Sky Scorcher.

"What?" Lu Bu murmured with a great shock.

"Huh! You interfered without permission…!" Sesshomaru murmured while looking towards Diao Chan.

Soon enough the combination of Dual Dragon X and Temptation Lightstorm overpowered Sky Scorcher and then this combination wave finally hit the Hu Lao Gate while crushing Lu Bu and his attack on its way. Everything got covered in fiery smoke and dust as that attacked has completely shattered the Hu Lao Gate from the middle. Both Sesshomaru and Diao Chan remained silent for some time and it didn't take much time for the dense smoke and dust to get lighten a bit and reveal the unconscious Lu Bu who was lying in front of the shattered Hu Lao Gate.

"LU BU!" Diao Chan screamed while lowering her power level down immediately and running towards him with tears in her eyes.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru had got completely exhausted by now; he came back to his normal form from Onimusha state and sheathed both of his swords. He was bleeding from several places while his torso also got slightly burnt from dark thunderbolts but somehow he managed to proceed further towards his mother.

It began to rain all of a sudden because of the gathering of dark clouds in the sky, Diao Chan was sadly shedding tears while sitting beside him with his head on her lap and Sesshomaru had crossed the broken Hu Lao Gate in his exhausted and injured state.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru said after entering in Orochi's army's main camp.

"I am here, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's mother replied to him while standing in front of him.

"Mother… your mind is most probably under Orochi's control, please come with me so that we can make it back to the normal." Sesshomaru said to his mother in slightly casual tone.

"As you say Sesshomaru… I am coming." Sesshomaru's mother said in changed tone while transforming in her Demon form.

Sesshomaru got stirred to see his mother like this; her Demon form was exactly similar to Sesshomaru's Demon form but very slightly smaller than him. Suddenly Sesshomaru's mother began to lope on Sesshomaru and attack him with her claws but he managed to dodge all of her attacks.

"I won't be able to dodge her for too long… but I can't raise my weapon against her either… what to do?" Sesshomaru murmured to himself in confusion while running away from his mother.

Since Sesshomaru was already quite exhausted and injured so he couldn't manage to dodge all the attacks of his mother and thus he received an immensely powerful thrust of his mother's claw that shoved threw him far away from her.

"Aah… she is a Daiyokai as well and that too my mother… I am sure that my blood will be enough to fail this mind control technique of Orochi… but for that, I must stop dodging her attacks… and take one of her attack on me." Sesshomaru murmured to himself while getting up and vomiting some blood from his mouth.

Now once again Sesshomaru's mother loped on him but this time, Sesshomaru didn't move away from his position and waited for her attack while staring at her with serious facial expressions. The next moment, Sesshomaru's abdomen was in the firm grip of his mother's jaw, her sharp teeth were penetrating his flesh from his right shoulder to his belly. On the other hand, Sesshomaru was already out of spirit energy and injured as well, he fell on his knees in no time while bleeding heavily from all the deep wounds which her mother's teeth had inflicted on his torso.

Sesshomaru's mother's eyes got wide with the shock even in her Demon form just as the taste of her son's blood erased the Orochi's control from her mind. She left Sesshomaru and came back to her human form immediately while Sesshomaru fell down on his fours with blood flowing through his wounds rapidly and coughing some blood out of his mouth.

"Sesshomaru…!" Sesshomaru's mother whispered sadly with shock while getting on her knees immediately and hugging her son in her arms.

"So… I was right!" Sesshomaru murmured to his mother in a low and painful voice.

"Why didn't you push me back my son? At least you could have run away." Sesshomaru's mother asked to him in a sad voice.

"I couldn't… *coughs* because I didn't want to… *coughs* leave you… like this." Sesshomaru replied to her while coughing more blood.

"SOLDIERS! Call the healers immediately!" She shouted out loudly at the soldiers while holding Sesshomaru very tightly in her arms out of the restlessness.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Hueco Mundo…**

Halibel, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love and Rose had arrived in the Hueco Mundo and they had started to roam around in a group in order to find their comrades but suddenly all of them got stirred by the feeling of an immensely powerful spiritual pressure.

"Welcome to my kingdom!" A familiar voice came from the sky.

Everybody saw upwards in the direction of the voice and they got shocked to witness that Barragan was sitting on his throne which was made up of Hollow bones while it was floating very higher in the sky.

"He is in the normal state and not in the released form but still his spiritual pressure is almost equal to Szayel Aporro's spiritual pressure while he was in Trinity Angel form." Ulquiorra murmured to himself.

"You are right… if he also possesses the same power as Szayel Aporro then it will become literally impossible for us to defeat him." Shinji said to Ulquiorra after hearing his murmuring.

"Barragan… where are my three…?" Halibel asked him in the strict tone.

"Halibel… you have never learnt to respect me, the true ruler of Hueco Mundo… but this time, you will definitely learn your lesson." Barragan replied to Halibel in a serious tone.

"Barragan… all we want is our comrades and we will go back to our world silently." Neliel said to Barragan.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	89. Chapter 89

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 89: Barragan's Game of Death**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"You are right… if he also possesses the same power as Szayel Aporro then it will become literally impossible for us to defeat him." Shinji said to Ulquiorra after hearing his murmuring.

"Barragan… where are my three…?" Halibel asked him in the strict tone.

"Halibel… you have never learnt to respect me, the true ruler of Hueco Mundo… but this time, you will definitely learn your lesson." Barragan replied to Halibel in a serious tone.

"Barragan… all we want is our comrades and we will go back to our world silently." Neliel said to Barragan.

* * *

"Hmm…!" Barragan responded while getting up from his seat and making gestures through his hands.

Suddenly some Demons and Hollows appeared out of the sand of Hueco Mundo's desert at a sophisticated distance from Neliel and others, right behind Barragan. Those demons were holding the chains from which unconscious and injured Grimmjow, Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sung were bound.

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sung!" Halibel murmured with concern on seeing her Fraccions.

"Where are my comrades…? Pesche and Dondochakka!" Neliel asked Barragan with restlessness.

Now two Demons appeared in the air on either side of Barragan and they handed Pesche and Dondochakka to him. Now Barragan grabbed both of them with their heads and then he threw both of them in front of Neliel. She ran eagerly to check on her Fraccions but there was no sign of life in both of them.

"Pesche… Dondochakka… are you two ok? Wake up, please… Wake up!" Neliel said loudly while checking on her comrades with tearful eyes.

"They are dead!" Barragan said to Neliel in a deep and cold tone.

NO…! Barragan!" Neliel shouted at Barragan while getting up very furiously and taking out her Zanpakuto.

"Neliel!" Halibel said to Neliel while putting her hand on her shoulder from behind.

Neliel immediately looked back at Halibel with the facial expressions of extreme sorrow and anger.

"I know it's really bad… but Lord Sesshomaru will revive both of them so don't worry… however, if Barragan really got Angelic powers like Szayel Aporro then it's impossible for us to defeat him." Halibel said to Neliel in slightly low voice.

"Hmm…!" Neliel responded while tilting her head downwards with the feeling of sadness and disappointment.

"You can have your remaining comrades who are still alive but for that, you will have to cross me." Barragan said while his throne was coming down on the ground very slowly.

Suddenly everyone got shocked with the feeling of weakness which they all have begun to sense in their bodies and then all of them fell back up to a significant distance away from Barragan.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… all of you are already aware of my power i.e. Death… and thus whosoever come in the range of my spiritual pressure… his body starts to die very slowly." Barragan said while laughing cunningly.

"Then we will have to finish you off pretty soon… Wind Scar!" Inuyasha spoke arrogantly while swinging his Tetsusaiga.

Wind Scar wave swiftly rushed towards Barragan but it destroyed his throne as he dodged it very easily. Now Barragan wielded his double-bladed battle axe which got revealed after his throne got shattered to pieces.

"Now it's the time when you will face my wave attack." Barragan said while swinging his spear vertically towards Inuyasha.

In the blink of an eye a powerful wave of red energy stroke Inuyasha and throw him backwards quite far away from his previous position.

"Huh! Your Demon sword saved you." Barragan murmured sarcastically.

Everyone got quite shocked to witness Barragan's power as a mere weapon swing from him sent Inuyasha this far even after he tried to block that wave with Tetsusaiga.

"Bankai!" Ichigo said as he released his Bankai and got engulfed with dark spirit energy waves.

"Destroy, Tiburon!" Halibel said while releasing her Resurreccion as she engulfed with fierce water waves.

"Enclose, Murcielago!" Ulquiorra said while releasing his Resurreccion as he generated a massive amount of spirit energy that started rain all around.

"Declare… Chamois!" Neliel spoke while releasing her Resurreccion as her body got engulfed in the immense release of spirit energy in a spherical formation.

On the other hand, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love and Rose also put on their Hollow masks.

Now before anybody could have thought about anything, Barragan's powerful punch cracked Ichigo's Hollow mask up to a significant extent and also threw him away from the site. Ulquiorra and Halibel swung their weapons on Barragan but he blocked Ulquiorra's weapon with his battle axe and Halibel's weapon with his left hand. Now all the eight Vizards prepared to shoot their Ceros towards Barragan simultaneously and then Barragan pushed Halibel backwards and swung his battle axe on Ulquiorra which not only slashed his weapon but also his right arm and right wing.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Barragan said while shooting the Cero with his mouth slightly opened.

All the eight Vizards had shot their Ceros on Barragan while Barragan's blood-red coloured Gran Rey Cero approached those eight Cero like a concentrated beam of the red lightning bolt. A powerful fiery blast occurred on their collision whose shockwave shoved all the eight Vizards back up to some distance.

"Cascada!" Halibel said while releasing a giant brook of water from the sky on Barragan.

Barragan looked upwards and his body began to radiate with red spirit energy and then he shot a powerful energy wave by swinging his battle axe. The next moment, Halibel's entire Cascada got sliced up from the middle in two pieces.

"He… cleaved my Cascada like anything… but why he is not attacking me?" Halibel spoke shockingly while wondering about Barragan's suspicious attitude towards her.

"Lanzador Verde!" Neliel said while attacking with her weapon.

Neliel's weapon hit Barragan's chest and began to drag him backwards with its immense force but Barragan pushed it aside with the help of his battle axe. Now Neliel jumped towards Barragan very swiftly while her weapon was getting pulled towards her but the next moment Barragan appeared beside her with his terrible speed and attacked with a powerful punch at her animal's part's backbone which immediately forced her to fell down on the ground.

"My attack has caused your backbone to get aged and it seems to be broken now." Barragan said while leaving her as it is while she was writing with pain.

Suddenly a red and a greenish black Cero hit Barragan from either side and engulfed him in a tremendously powerful fiery blast that even caused the generation of a strong and disturbing shockwave. It was Ichigo in his fully Hollowfied form and Ulquiorra with his regenerated right arm and right wing which was sliced off by Barragan.

Soon enough Barragan came out of that huge fiery blast with some scratches on his both the arms.

"Ichigo… Ulquiorra… let's combine our attacks!" Inuyasha shouted while preparing himself for the combined attack.

"Butcher him, Kubikiriorochi!" Hiyori said while releasing her Shikai.

"Smash… Hagurotonbo!" Lisa said while releasing her Shikai.

"Slam… Tengumaru!" Love said while releasing his Shikai

"Play… Kinshara!" Rose said while releasing his Shikai.

"We will stop him and buy you the time in combining your attacks." Hiyori, Lisa, Love and Rose said while rushing towards Barragan in Vizard form with their Shikai already released.

Kinshara got wrapped around Barragan's arm as well as his battle axe to restrain its movement and then Love appeared right in front of Barragan at a sophisticated distance and pointed his giant Zanpakuto towards him.

"Hifuki no Kozuchi!" Love said while shooting a giant fireball with his weapon.

Barragan stared towards Love and shook his arm which pulled Rose towards him but suddenly Hifuki no Kozuchi stroke Barragan and engulfed him in an enormous amount of flames. Now Hiyori, Lisa and Love began to wait for Barragan to come out of the blast while they were also wondering about Rose.

When the flames and smoke got almost disappeared Barragan appeared without even a scratch and he threw away Rose who got completely burnt and fell unconscious due to Love's attack while Barragan's battle axe was stabbed in his chest.

"ROSE!" Love shouted with the shock.

"NO!" Hiyori and Lisa also shouted shockingly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	90. Chapter 90

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 90: The Angel of Death**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Barragan stared towards Love and shook his arm which pulled Rose towards him but suddenly Hifuki no Kozuchi stroke Barragan and engulfed him in an enormous amount of flames. Now Hiyori, Lisa and Love began to wait for Barragan to come out of the blast while they were also wondering about Rose.

When the flames and smoke got almost disappeared Barragan appeared without even a scratch and he threw away Rose who got completely burnt and fell unconscious due to Love's attack while Barragan's battle axe was stabbed in his chest.

"ROSE!" Love shouted with the shock.

"NO!" Hiyori and Lisa also shouted shockingly.

* * *

Now both Hiyori and Lisa attacked Barragan from their weapons but Barragan easily pushed them aside with his battle axe-swing and then he began to charge his spiritual pressure. Love approached Barragan as well while pointing his weapon towards him but his powerful battle axe-swing not only slashed his big Zanpakuto in half but also inflicted a fatal cut from his right shoulder to his lower abdomen.

"Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said while summoning Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga after concentrating all of his Demonic energy to pour into one final attack.

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had gathered all of their spirit energy and raised their spiritual pressure to their maximum by now and then Ichigo shot a powerful beam of Slash of the Final Moon towards left while Ulquiorra shot Triple Cero Oscuras with his both hands and mouth towards right.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted out loudly while swinging Tetsusaiga towards Barragan.

Now Inuyasha's Backlash wave got combined with Ichigo's Slash of the Final Moon and Ulquiorra's Triple Cero Oscuras and it rushed towards Barragan in the form of a horizontal tornado.

"I can't allow Barragan to deflect this attack… Cero!" Halibel said while shooting the Cero from a sophisticated distance right behind him.

A wide wave of yellow colored Cero hit Barragan's back and misbalanced him; he looked towards Halibel with the expressions of slight irritation but for Halibel's surprise he didn't attack her even this time.

"He didn't attack me even now… what's wrong?" Halibel murmured while wondering about him.

By now the combination attack of Ichigo, Inuyasha and Ulquiorra had reached Barragan, Halibel's plan worked and he couldn't dodge it due to the lack of attention. The fierce tornado wave remained around Barragan for a few seconds while releasing large amount spirit energy bolts and sparks and then it exploded and covered a significant area around him. Everything got covered with the clouds of Hueco Mundo's sand and black smoke. Ichigo, Inuyasha and Ulquiorra began to pant heavily as they have poured a large amount of their spirit energy in that attack.

"Looks like it's over!" Inuyasha said while panting heavily.

"Hmm…!" Ulquiorra replied to him while looking towards fully Hollowfied Ichigo who shook his head slightly in agreement.

"Hachigan… heal Love and Rose quickly!" Lisa said to Hachigan.

"Hmm…!" Hachigan immediately brought both of them together and began their healing with his Kido.

Neliel had come back to her normal state after witnessing Barragan's defeat and also due to the unbearable pain of her fractured backbone; she tried to get up but couldn't then Halibel approached her and gave her support.

Suddenly everyone got terribly shocked when they felt Barragan's spiritual pressure once again and then they witnessed that he was coming out of the flames and smoke of the blast with tore clothes and several bruises.

"Impossible!" Halibel said with a great shock.

"Ichigo… Ulquiorra… let's get prepared for another round!" Inuyasha spoke to both Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra said while arriving in his second released state.

"Bankai, Tenken Tachizake!" Kensei spoke loudly while releasing his Bankai in the Vizard form.

"That Half-Demon thought that his sword will be able to disable my Demonic aura and weaken me but neither he nor anyone of you are aware of the fact that my Hollow, Shinigami and Demonic energy have perfectly merged to become the pure Angelic energy… I am a true Trinity Angel unlike Szayel Aporro and Nnoitra who are merely the failed prototypes… I will show you… the true Angelic Resurreccion!" Barragan said while addressing everyone.

Suddenly enormous amount spirit energy began to get released from Barragan's body and the very strong wind began to blow from him to outwards. His spirit energy was going so high that it seemed to be like a never ending pillar of red light. Barragan's spiritual pressure was skyrocketing to a whole new level; it was getting so powerful that even Ulquiorra and Ichigo were feeling uncomfortable while standing even at a sophisticated distance away from him.

"Angel of Death!" Barragan said while releasing his Angel Resurreccion.

A tremendously powerful blast took place that blew away unconscious Grimmjow, Halibel's Fraccions as well as Love and Rose. Hachigan's healing Kido barrier got shattered at once while everyone was so much affected by his spiritual pressure that they were finding it hard to keep standing at their feet.

The dark purple release of spirit energy became his sleeved cloak; his skull appeared with a golden crown and a wide golden belt appeared at his waist. Now two wings fully made up of bones grew out of his back then he moved his arms slightly away from him and in the right hand his battle axe appeared with a golden chain with slightly different structure while a reaper with similar golden chains appeared in his left hand.

Halibel, Neliel and Ulquiorra got terribly shocked to see his form but what was more shocking to them was the fact that their devices were showing the omnicle count of Barragan as 6070800.

"His omnicle count is over 6 million." Ulquiorra said shockingly.

"Tsk… we are nowhere around him!" Neliel said with a great disappointment.

Lisa and Hiyori rushed to stop Barragan without caring about his devastating spirit energy but even before they could have reached close to him, two powerful energy waves hit both of them. Those waves not only shattered their Zanpakutos and Hollow mask but also inflicted a serious injury on their bodies and shoved them far away.

"He defeated both of them just by a simple energy wave generated out of his weapon swing." Hachigan murmured shockingly while taking care of Love and Rose.

Now Barragan rushed to crush all of them with his deadly speed, on the way he hit Mashiro with his wing and put a deep cut at the side of her belly which made her unconscious right at the moment.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha shouted while shooting multiple adamantine crystals from his sword-swing.

"Sakanade!" Shinji said while trying to put Barragan under optical illusion after releasing his Shikai.

"Death-Bone Barrage!" Barragan said while flickering his wings and shooting a massive amount of sharp bones containing his dark spirit energy.

The collision of Adamant Barrage and Death-Bone Barrage brought chaos and destruction all over the place and when the collision ended, Inuyasha and Shinji were lying down unconscious after getting severely injured by his sharp bones.

Now fully Hollowfied Ichigo, Ulquiorra in his Segunda Etapa form and Kensei in his Bankai with Hollow mask approached Barragan from three different sides but he moved his arms and wings slight inwards and collected a huge amount of spirit energy and then suddenly he stretched out his arms and wings. The shockwaves generated by the pressure blast of his spirit energy not only defeated them at once but also shoved them far away in the ground.

After defeating almost all of them, Barragan approached Neliel who was not even able to stand properly due to the injury at her backbone. But before Barragan could have attacked her, Halibel stood in front of her to face him.

"One Respira and all of you will get vanished… but you can change this Halibel…!" Barragan said while pointing his finger towards her after lowering down his spiritual pressure.

"How?" Halibel asked in a low voice with great restlessness in her mind.

"Come with me to Lord Orochi's castle... he wants to meet you and thus he ordered me to keep you unharmed." Barragan replied to her.

"No, Halibel!" Neliel murmured to Halibel worryingly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	91. Chapter 91

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 91: The Unawareness**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

After defeating almost all of them, Barragan approached Neliel who was not even able to stand properly due to the injury at her backbone. But before Barragan could have attacked her, Halibel stood in front of her to face him.

"One Respira and all of you will get vanished… but you can change this Halibel…!" Barragan said while pointing his finger towards her after lowering down his spiritual pressure.

"How?" Halibel asked in a low voice with great restlessness in her mind.

"Come with me to Lord Orochi's castle... he wants to meet you and thus he ordered me to keep you unharmed." Barragan replied to her.

"No, Halibel!" Neliel murmured to Halibel worryingly.

* * *

Halibel stared at Barragan with a serious expression, several thoughts got passed through her mind within a few seconds, she analyzed the situation in which she and everyone else was stuck.

"So what you have decided… Halibel?" Barragan asked to her.

"I will come with you!" Halibel said in a low voice while sadly tilting her face down.

Now she undid her Resurreccion and arrived back to her normal form in order to show her acceptance towards Barragan's deal.

Barragan immediately grabbed her hand and opened a portal with his battle axe and then he entered into it while taking Halibel along with her.

Neliel kept standing there helplessly and then she fell down on her fours with wet eyes amidst the critically injured bodies of her comrades and the two dead bodies of her Fraccions.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Demon Dimension at Sesshomaru's palace…**

The palace was pretty silent despite being crowded with so many people, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Kagome, Rukia and Renji had already arrived there a while ago. Sesshomaru was resting on his bed while his mother and Rin were taking care of him all the time as her mother was a Daiyokai as well so injuries which were inflicted by her were not going to get healed soon. Toran, Shuran, Shunran, Karan, Koga and Lu Bu were in Urahara's lab under his observation as he was trying to free them from Orochi's control. Urahara's helpers, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Sango, Kagome and Diao Chan were helping him in their treatment and also to keep them under proper observation. Starrk was in a special room as his condition was worst of all, only the last bit of his spirit energy remained in his body while he had already lost his breaths and heartbeats. Lillinette was keeping an eye on him all the time while Urahara had already given his words on him that he can die any moment. Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Yachiru and Rukia were being with Yuzu and Karin as both of them were going through the pain of losing their father Isshin.

On the other hand, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Zaraki, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Zhang Liao were looking after Sesshomaru's kingdom's boundaries and preparing the soldiers for the battle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside Sesshomaru's chamber…**

Yoruichi entered in Sesshomaru's chamber while he was completely alone, she walked up to her bed and sits beside him.

"So, what brought you here Yoruichi?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I just wanted to see you Sesshomaru… so how are you feeling now?" Yoruichi replied in a slightly low voice.

"At least I can move now… ahh!" Sesshomaru spoke while getting up and sit down.

"You can't… if you will move like this then your wounds will get reopened again." Yoruichi said while supporting Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… so what about the condition of everyone?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious tone.

"All of them have already got healed and Urahara is saying that very soon they will get their mind fully out of Orochi's control." Yoruichi replied to him.

"And what about Starrk?" Sesshomaru asked further.

"He is… no more, Sesshomaru… Urahara is merely keeping his body alive through his lab instruments only for Lillinette's sake, whenever she will accept the reality we will give a final goodbye to him." Yoruichi replied to him in a sad tone.

"Hmm… and I can't even use Tensaiga on him as I have already revived him once!" Sesshomaru responded with slight expressions of sadness.

"Besides we have just received the message from Soul Society that the blockage from World of the Living and Hueco Mundo has got vanished now." Yoruichi said to him.

"I see… looks like our team has got successful over there and now they will be able to return very soon." Sesshomaru spoke to Yoruichi.

"Yes, I am leaving now Doggie, so you better take proper rest and get well soon because I don't think that Orochi is going to remain keep quite after that defeat." Yoruichi replied to Sesshomaru while leaving.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the outer hall of the palace…**

Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Zaraki and Zhang Liao were sitting on the royal lounges and discussing their present situation.

"Sesshomaru's condition is not at all fit for another battle while that Serpent Demon Orochi can wage another war upon us anytime." Byakuya spoke with slight concern.

"You are right Byakuya, he can't take another battle but don't worry, since the Espadas, Ichigo and the entire Vizard team will be coming here shortly." Ukitake said to Byakuya.

"And Lu Bu is going to fight from our side too once he will get healed so I don't think that we need to worry about another war." Zhang Liao said while adding further into Ukitake's comment.

"So, Lu Bu is really that powerful?" Zaraki asked Zhang Liao curiously.

"Yes, he is… against Lord Sesshomaru, he used only 1/4th of his full power and didn't use our clan's secret technique… I am glad that he remembered his principles even after being controlled by Orochi." Zhang Liao answered Zaraki with great confidence.

"Hmmmmmmm…!" Zaraki responded in an unusual manner while thinking about something very deeply.

"Hey, what happened to you Zaraki? I thought you are going to say that you would like to challenge Lu Bu or something like that." Kyoraku asked Zaraki.

"I am just observing that everyone is getting powerful by using some sort of technique or power booster while I am still the same and relying only on my raw spirit energy." Zaraki replied to Kyoraku in a very serious tone.

"Finally… someone is awake!" Byakuya taunted Zaraki.

"Tsk… don't taunt me Byakuya… I am serious this time." Zaraki said to Byakuya in a slightly raised voice.

"We will talk about it from Urahara after he will get free and we will also try to find out the name of your Zanpakuto with the help of ours… you seem to be enough powerful for both Shikai and Bankai but the problem is… you never tried to connect with your Zanpakuto." Ukitake said to Zaraki in his usual optimistic manner.

"Ukitake… just think, if that Serpent Demon Orochi is employing warriors like Nnoitra then how much powerful he might be…?" Kyoraku spoke to Ukitake in his usual playful manner.

"Hmm… you are right, Kyoraku!" Ukitake replied to him in a serious tone.

"You are thinking right, Captain Kyoraku… he is an Infernal Demon… his power must be even more than the 3 times of the power of Nnoitra whom we defeated in the battle." Zhang Liao said while addressing all.

"So, there are chances that he might be just playing with us until now." Kyoraku said further.

"Or maybe… his plan was never ruling any of the worlds but something else which we are unable to see until now." Byakuya said in a serious tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at an unknown and distance place in the Demon Dimension…**

Aizen had finally reached the place where Sesshomaru fought with Moryomaru and threw his broken Tokijin. After searching here and there for a while he finally located it and bent down to pick it up.

"What is this?" That mysterious voice echoed in Aizen's consciousness.

"What are you talking about?" Aizen asked while sitting beside Tokijin.

"This red petal on broken Tokijin… do you know what is this?" The voice asked Aizen.

"Hmm… no!" Aizen replied.

"I have already poured all those memories in your mind… so you must be remembering it." The echoing voice said to Aizen.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	92. Chapter 92

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 92: Halibel in Trouble**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 **Meanwhile at an unknown and distance place in the Demon Dimension…**

Aizen had finally reached the place where Sesshomaru fought with Moryomaru and threw his broken Tokijin. After searching here and there for a while he finally located it and bent down to pick it up.

"What is this?" That mysterious voice echoed in Aizen's consciousness.

"What are you talking about?" Aizen asked while sitting beside Tokijin.

"This red petal on broken Tokijin… do you know what is this?" The voice asked Aizen.

"Hmm… no!" Aizen replied.

"I have already poured all those memories in your mind… so you must be remembering it." The echoing voice said to Aizen.

* * *

"I see… so this is a petal drenched in Kagura's blood since it's been so many years, so the blood has got dried up because of which this petal has stuck with the broken sword." Aizen replied.

"Indeed… when Sesshomaru was fighting against Moryomaru that time Kagura was dying at some distance away from them… she was sitting in the middle of several white flowers whose petals turned red because of her spilled blood and then through the wind these petals reached Sesshomaru and he found out about Kagura's condition." The mysterious voice explained everything to Aizen.

Aizen picked up the broken Tokijin and wrapped it in a piece of cloth and then he began to walk away from the site.

"Take care of that petal nicely as it will play an essential role in drowning Sesshomaru once and for all … and take the other broken part of Tokijin's blade as well… we will be needing it!" The mysterious voice ordered Aizen.

"Hmm…!" Aizen turned back and picked up the other broken part of Tokijin's blade.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… now all you need is Orihime Inoue!" The voice echoed in Aizen's consciousness and then it fell silent.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the castle of Serpent Demon Empire…**

Orochi was roaming around completely alone; there was not a single soldier in the entire castle. Suddenly, a portal opened up nearby him and Barragan came out of it along with Halibel.

"Lord Orochi… I have brought her with me after dominating all of her comrades." Barragan said to Orochi in his slow and strict voice.

"Very well Barragan… I have expected nothing less as I have done a significant amount of investment in you." Orochi said in his echoing Demonic voice.

"But where is everyone? Nnoitra and others… in fact, not even a single soldier is there in the whole castle." Barragan asked with slight confusion.

"I have already sent Nnoitra to World of the Living with half of my legion while rest half will be approaching Sesshomaru's palace." Orochi replied to him in a serious tone.

"So, you no longer wish to rule the Demon Dimension?" Barragan asked him while getting a bit shocked.

"I will rule the Demon Dimension but not now… I was staying here for a purpose which is about to get complete… and then we will begin overtaking the worlds from below… at first, we will overtake World of the Living, then Hueco Mundo, then Soul Society and then we will come back here." Orochi replied to Barragan.

"Hmm…!" Barragan responded while thinking about Orochi's plan.

"For now… guard the castle gates, do not let anyone pass except Sesshomaru and till then I will spend some time with my new toy." Orochi said further to Barragan while looking towards Halibel with lustful eyes and a cunning smile on his face.

"Huh! You will regret calling me a toy… Orochi…!" Halibel angrily said to Orochi in slightly low tone while freeing herself from Barragan's grasp by force.

"YOU!" Barragan shouted while turning towards Halibel as he felt insulted by her act.

"Barragan… leave now!" Orochi said to Barragan in a serious tone.

"Hmm… as you say!" Barragan replied to Orochi while staring at Halibel irritatingly and then he left.

"Now we are completely alone in this giant castle… so, would you like to entertain me?" Orochi asked to her in his echoing Demonic voice while staring at her exposed waist.

"Stay away from me Orochi… don't underestimate me!" Halibel said while stepping back slowly.

"I haven't underestimated you ever and that's why you are here with me… Halibel!" Orochi said while approaching her.

Halibel took out her sword but Orochi grabbed both of her wrists with his hands and hold her against a wall. She struggled to get herself free from Orochi's grasp but failed due to a large amount of difference in the strength. Now Orochi's unzipped Halibel's jacket from the front by using his long snake tongue.

"Make these Hollow Mask remnants disappear!" Orochi murmured to her while staring at her big breasts.

"I won't!" Halibel replied while turning her face away from Orochi.

"I don't want to kill you before Sesshomaru's arrival, so you better… not to try dying by my hands." Orochi murmured to her angrily.

Orochi left one of her wrists and put his hand on her waist but suddenly the yellowish golden spirit energy began to flow through her blade. Halibel immediately passed her sword to her other hand which was free and then she swung it on Orochi's face. Orochi stepped back with a small inclined cut on her right cheek while Halibel fell back up to a sophisticated distance away from him.

"Destroy, Tiburon!" Halibel spoke while releasing her Resurreccion after jumping higher in the sky.

The water waves began to flow right behind her in the shape of a heart and then those water waves enclosed and surrounded her from all sides.

"Foolish woman!" Orochi said a bit irritatingly while summoning his unusually large reaper and shooting powerful ice waves with a swing.

Orochi's ice wave froze the water waves that were encircling around Halibel while she was about to arrive in her Resurreccion form. The giant iceberg fell on the ground from the sky and got shattered at once while Halibel crawled out of it on her fours in her normal form with her Hollow Mask remnants completely shattered.

Halibel was quite shocked to see Orochi's power and knowledge about Arrancars but soon enough she got up at her feet while he was slowly approaching her.

"Ola Azul!" Halibel murmured while shooting balls of her burning spirit energy towards Orochi.

"You seem to be quite uncomfortable… as if you wish to release the heat within." Orochi spoke to her playfully while deflecting all of her Ola Azul attacks with his giant reaper.

This time, Halibel tried to stay away from him by using her Sonido but he grabbed her in his arms from behind by using his Demonic speed. Now she had lost her jacket as well as her Hollow Mask remnants and thus only her black bra was there to cover her breasts.

Orochi unhooked her bra from behind but before he could have done anything further, Halibel gathered all of her strength and began to radiate with her yellowish golden spirit energy. The next moment a powerful pressure blast occurred with the generation of a massive amount of water which forced Orochi stepped away from her.

"I can never allow such filthy tricks to work on me." Halibel said in a serious tone while standing in her Resurreccion form in front of Orochi.

"Such anger… I think Sesshomaru haven't fucked you hard till now." Orochi replied to her in a slight playful manner.

Orochi's this statement had made her very furious and she immediately answered with a Cascada. A giant water stream rushed towards him but at first, Orochi froze entire Cascada stream by shooting the ice waves with a reaper-swing and then he shattered it completely by shooting lightning bolts with another swing. Orochi's lightning bolts also gave a powerful electric shock to Halibel and threw her backwards up to some distance away.

"Give up, Halibel! I can really satisfy you." Orochi said while coming closer to her.

"I would rather die than sleeping with a disgusting man like you." She replied angrily in a low voice while getting up on her feet.

"I think you like it rough and wild!" Orochi said while narrowing his eyes on her.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	93. Chapter 93

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 93: Twist of Fate**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

A giant water stream rushed towards him but at first, Orochi froze entire Cascada stream by shooting the ice waves with a reaper-swing and then he shattered it completely by shooting lightning bolts with another swing. Orochi's lightning bolts also gave a powerful electric shock to Halibel and threw her backwards up to some distance away.

"Give up, Halibel! I can really satisfy you." Orochi said while coming closer to her.

"I would rather die than sleeping with a disgusting man like you." She replied angrily in a low voice while getting up on her feet.

"I think you like it rough and wild!" Orochi said while narrowing his eyes on her.

* * *

 **World of the Living, Mount Olympus…**

It was a late evening in the World of the Living and everything was silent as if the entire world of the living was lost in the dreamless sleep. Mount Olympus, which was known as the home of Gods, it seemed like any other ordinary mountain with the remaining rubble of the temples of Gods at its top. The sound of the wind breezes was the only hearable thing at that instant but suddenly few lightning bolts began to spark in the air, right in the middle of the top of Mount Olympus. After some time the generation of those lightning bolts became so much intense that it formed a sphere of suspended energy that slowly began to affect the space and time inside it. Now due to the presence of concentrated celestial energy, space began to get distorted and soon enough it started melting like the wax. Amidst of the sparks of concentrated lightning bolts and immense energy release, a humanoid figure came out of the distorted space as it had created a portal after getting melt away.

A man fully covered in a white cloak walked out of that portal made up of distorted space and then with an extremely powerful pressure blast all the lightning bolts, energy release and distortion of space got vanished in an instant. Entire Mount Olympus got cracked from several places due to the force of that explosion. That man looked all around while standing there, the wind breezes were slightly moving his white cloak but only the lower-half part of his face was visible till his neck. Now he walked up to the ruined temple of the Gods and stood in front of the idols of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

"It seems that I am late… World of the Living has already met its destruction but you three couldn't save it either… it was destiny, after all, World of the Living meant to get destroyed… if not through the natural calamities then through some other means and this time, Szayel Aporro and Orochi became that mean." That man spoke to the idols of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

Now he walked away from the ruined temple and began to look as if he was trying to sense something.

"It's not safe for me to use a Senkai Gate to enter in the Demon Dimension as I don't want to get noticed by anyone… so, the Bone Eater's well is in that direction." That man murmured to himself after detecting the direction of Bone Eater's well.

In the blink of an eye, he began to flee towards his destination with lightning's speed while leaving a crater with several cracks on Mount Olympus.

"Zeus… Poseidon… Hades… it seems that you have no power over destiny but I have… and thus, I have arrived here to change it." That man said while flying with an extremely fast speed towards Bone Eater's well.

* * *

 **On the other hand at Sesshomaru's palace…**

All the warriors present in Sesshomaru's palace were unaware of the fact that Halibel is in trouble in Orochi's castle while an enormous of army Serpent Demon soldiers is approaching them to bring death and destruction. Suddenly the sky got covered with dense and dark clouds, violent winds began to blow and a giant portal appeared at some distance away from Sesshomaru's palace's outer entrance. Everyone in the palace felt that a massive amount of Demonic spiritual pressure is approaching them from the front.

"Something's unusual… our messengers haven't reported anything then what can be the reason of this sensation and this unusually changed the weather?" Yumichika murmured to Ikkaku.

"Hmm… I think something dangerous is approaching us... wait, what's that!" Ikkaku said while sensing the footsteps of millions of Demon soldiers and witnessing a giant cloud of dust in front of him.

"That's the Serpent Demon soldiers… CAPTAIN!" Renji answered to Ikkaku and then called Byakuya just as he identified that an extremely large army of Serpent Demon soldiers had entered the palace.

On the other hand, just as Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi and Zhang Liao listened to Renji's loud call, they rushed towards palace's outermost ground as they were also suspicious of the sudden change in the weather as well as the sensation of a massive amount of spiritual pressure.

* * *

 **Urahara's laboratory (outside the palace confinements)…**

Meanwhile, Urahara, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Sango, Kagome and Diao Chan had also sensed all this and when Urahara saw the scenario after coming out of his laboratory, he got shocked and immediately came inside to warn everyone.

"Listen everyone; we are under a huge attack from Orochi's army but only soldiers are there and no significant officer, so we will be able to take care of them easily." Urahara spoke while addressing everyone.

"Me and Soi Fon are coming with you while Kagome, Sango and Diao Chan will take care of everyone inside the lab." Yoruichi said to Urahara.

"No… Yoruichi… the army is too huge… it's serious… so you two stay inside and take care of the Princess, Kagome, Sango and our unconscious comrades." Urahara spoke in a serious tone.

"But I can fight too!" Diao Chan said in an innocent manner.

"Still, you will remain inside, princess!" Urahara replied to her with his usual silly smile.

* * *

 **Back to the palace's entrance ground…**

"Hahahaha… ha ha ha… now that's really fun!" Kenpachi said while laughing with excitement as he crossed the palace's outer entrance from the right side and began cutting down the Serpent Demon soldiers one by one.

"Extend Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted while releasing his Shikai as he also followed Kenpachi while fighting through the Serpent Demon soldiers.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika said while releasing his Shikai as he went along with Ikkaku.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji spoke as he released his Shikai while standing right before the outer entrance.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said while standing behind Renji at a sophisticated distance away from him.

Kyoraku and Ukitake took the position at the left side of the outermost ground and began to fight against the Demon soldiers while Zhang Liao preferred to stay in the center of the outer hall to prevent any soldier from going inside the palace

Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika had already reached quite far away from the palace while it was getting hard for Byakuya and Renji to stop all the soldiers because the number of soldiers was continuously increasing rapidly. Kyoraku and Ukitake were also facing trouble while some Demon soldiers had started to enter in the laboratory despite Urahara was fighting right in front it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside the palace…**

Palace guards arrived into Sesshomaru's chamber and informed him about that battle which was going on outside the palace and also they mentioned that all of his comrades are facing trouble in handling the enemy.

"Hmm… it seems that I must do something about it!" Sesshomaru said while getting up from his bed.

"No Sesshomaru… I will not allow you to go outside and battle." Sesshomaru's mother spoke to him in a strict tone while stopping him with her hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru… you are already very much injured… you can get hurt even more." Rin said while requesting to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… but…!" Sesshomaru said while looking towards both his mother and Rin.

"No son!" Sesshomaru mothers said while insisting further with her eyes staring him seriously.

Sesshomaru remained sitting at the edge of his bed while thinking deeply about the battle with his face slightly tilted downward.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	94. Chapter 94

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 94: Serpent Demons Intensify Attacks**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… it seems that I must do something about it!" Sesshomaru said while getting up from his bed.

"No Sesshomaru… I will not allow you to go outside and battle." Sesshomaru's mother spoke to him in a strict tone while stopping him with her hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru… you are already very much injured… you can get hurt even more." Rin said while requesting to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… but…!" Sesshomaru said while looking towards both his mother and Rin.

"No son!" Sesshomaru mothers said while insisting further with her eyes staring him seriously.

Sesshomaru remained sitting at the edge of his bed while thinking deeply about the battle with his face slightly tilted downward.

* * *

"Your father died only because he went on a battle while he was already injured by a Daiyokai… I can't take the same risk with you Sesshomaru… no matter what you say or think about me." Sesshomaru's mother thought while staring at him.

In the other chamber, which was not so far away from Sesshomaru's one, Orihime and Rukia were taking care of Yuzu and Karin while Ryuken, Uryuu and Sado were discussing important matters. Messengers approached them and informed about the battle which was going on outside.

"Uryuu, Sado… we should go outside and take a look!" Rukia said to both of them.

"No Rukia… didn't you hear that even Captains are having trouble in pushing them back… you and Orihime stay with Yuzu and Karin while me, Uryuu and Sado will take care that no Serpent Demon Soldier make it here." Ryuken said while addressing all of them.

* * *

 **Back to the palace's outer hall and entrance ground…**

Since Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Byakuya, Renji, Kyoraku and Ukitake were already fighting at the front thus Zhang Liao was not getting a huge number of enemies to handle. However, he was shoving each and every Serpent Demon soldier back to the outer ground who was trying to breach the palace's inner entrance.

The population of Serpent Demon soldiers was increasing rapidly on the battlefield, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika who were fighting outside of the palace confinements had started to feel the trouble. Now there were more soldiers gathering around them which were not only making it hard for them to move with ease but also they were inflicting more damage on them.

"I think I can fight against them with my full power." Kenpachi said while enjoying the fighting as well as the injuries and then he removed his eye-patch,

Kenpachi's spiritual pressure skyrocketed in the blink of an eye and once again he began to dominate Orochi's army.

"It's time for me to use my full power too… BANKAI!" Ikkaku spoke while releasing his Bankai.

A cyclone engulfed him while the twin dragons made up of red energy entered in the cyclone and with a powerful release of spiritual pressure; Ikkaku finally arrived in his Bankai form.

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku said after he completed his Bankai release.

"So, you have even achieved a Bankai!" Kenpachi said after looking towards Ikkaku's Bankai.

"Yes, Captain and let me show you… how powerful it is!" Ikkaku replied him while charging at the Serpent Demon soldiers.

"Tsk… I can't even release my Shikai in front of both of them!" Yumichika murmured while fighting in his Shikai without using his actual Shikai technique.

In the center of the outer ground, Byakuya and Renji were also facing the trouble of getting outnumbered.

"Renji… I am going up ahead so leave my way and stay here!" Byakuya said to Renji in a serious tone.

"Uh… yes… yes, Captain!" Renji said while stepping aside up to a sophisticated distance.

"Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya said while dropping his sword upside down towards the ground.

Just as his sword disappeared into the ground, several giant blades came out and then he rushed towards the mob of Serpent Demon soldiers while the blades turned into a massive amount of blade petals and followed him.

"Captain is using his Bankai and he is heading towards the main entrance to completely block enemy's path then I must also wipe out the leftovers here with my… Bankai!" Renji spoke while releasing his Bankai.

Now just as some Demon soldiers approached him a cyclone got generated around him with a release of a large amount of spiritual pressure and then all the soldiers around him got blew away at once.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji said while appearing in his Bankai form.

At the left side of the outer ground, Kyoraku and Ukitake were pushed on the defensive mode by the enormous number of the Serpent Demon soldiers.

"Hey, Ukitake… Sesshomaru and others inside the palace must have got the news of this invasion… he is already pretty injured so you should go there and confirm everyone's safety as it seems to be that enemy soldiers must have infiltrated the interiors of the palace by now." Kyoraku said to Ukitake while keep fighting the Serpent Demon soldiers.

"Hmm… but Kyoraku… you will be alone here!" Ukitake spoke with concern while doing powerful Kido attacks on the enemy soldiers.

"Don't worry Ukitake… I will be fine with lots of company here!" Kyoraku replied to him playfully.

"Alright… I will be back as soon as possible." Ukitake said while moving towards the palace entrance.

"It's time to get serious… Katenkyokotsu!" Kyoraku spoke while releasing his Shikai.

* * *

 **On the other hand at Urahara's laboratory (outside the palace confinements)…**

The increased number of powerful Serpent Demon soldiers had proved to be a big hardship even for Urahara as now several soldiers were able to enter in his laboratory while some of them were keeping him engaged. Inside the laboratory, Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Diao Chan were fighting against them and protecting Sango, Kagome and their unconscious comrades. Due to the congested area and more Serpent Demon soldiers, it was constantly getting tough for the three of them to even protect themselves while Urahara's helpers such as Ururu and Ginta were taking down those soldiers who are approaching them after passing Diao Chan, Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Finally, the situation ran out of Diao Chan's Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's hands when the number of soldiers was too much for them to handle without using their powerful techniques.

Suddenly a Serpent Demon soldier swung his sword on Diao Chan while she was already engaged in a weapon deadlock with the two other soldiers. Her two maces, each in one hand were already stuck and thus she had no way to save herself but before that third soldier could have even touched her, a strong hand grabbed his hand and the next moment the soldiers lost his arm from which he was about to attack Diao Chan.

She pushed both the Serpent Demon soldiers backward and looked back towards his helper; he was none other but Lu Bu. On the other hand, Yoruichi and Soi Fon also got into trouble as several soldiers were about to hit them simultaneously but they all ended up getting frozen. And when Yoruichi and Soi Fon looked behind, they witnessed that Toran, Shuran, Shunran, Karan and Koga were also awake.

Now Lu Bu penetrated that soldier's chest with his own arm which he just plucked out of him while Shuran shot lightning bolts from behind Yoruichi and Soi Fon and blew up the heads of the frozen Serpent Demon soldiers.

"Lu Bu…!" Diao Chan spoke softly with a decent smile at her face.

"Toran, Shuran, Shunran, Karan, Koga… all of you are awake!" Kagome said while looking behind.

"Are you umm… feeling normal?" Diao Chan asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, Princess… don't worry, I am fine now!" Lu Bu replied in a serious tone.

"Yes, all of us are normal now and ready to fight with these Serpents!" Toran said while swinging her ice-spear.

Now Lu Bu grabbed his unusually long halberd and rushed towards the laboratory's gate.

"Power Thrust!" Lu Bu said while swinging his halberd.

Lu Bu's attack not only blew away the laboratory gates but also it blew away several soldiers which had gathered around Urahara Laboratory's front as well as around Urahara.

"Let's go… it's snake-hunting time!" Lu Bu roared just as he came out.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	95. Chapter 95

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 95: Unfolding Orochi's Intentions**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Are you umm… feeling normal?" Diao Chan asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, Princess… don't worry, I am fine now!" Lu Bu replied in a serious tone.

"Yes, all of us are normal now and ready to fight with these Serpents!" Toran said while swinging her ice-spear.

Now Lu Bu grabbed his unusually long halberd and rushed towards the laboratory's gate.

"Power Thrust!" Lu Bu said while swinging his halberd.

Lu Bu's attack not only blew away the laboratory gates but also it blew away several soldiers which had gathered around Urahara Laboratory's front as well as around Urahara.

"Let's go… it's snake-hunting time!" Lu Bu roared just as he came out.

* * *

"What you just did to my lab!" Urahara murmured to Lu Bu while looking inside.

"Koga… your Wolf Demon tribe and my Panther Demon tribe must still be taking Orochi's side." Toran spoke to Koga.

"Yes Toran, we must move to Orochi's castle in order to get our armies back." Koga replied to Toran.

"Shunran, I am going to the Orochi's castle… you take the Lillinette and get inside the palace along with Kagome and Sango." Toran said to Shunran.

"Yes, sister!" Shunran replied and went to take Lillinette.

"Shuran… Karan… you two stay here and help our comrades in pushing away the Serpent Demons soldiers." Toran further said to Shuran and Karan.

"Sure, sister!" Both of them replied to her.

"Alright… let's go Koga!" Toran spoke to Koga while running out of the lab.

"Hmm…!" Koga responded while following her.

Now Shunran convinced Lillinette to come with her and then both of them began to run towards the palace along with Kagome and Sango. Lu Bu fiercely charged at the Serpent Demon soldiers with Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Diao Chan right behind him.

Urahara entered inside his lab, he observed Starrk's condition and it was same as before i.e. body was dead but only a little amount of spirit energy remained.

"I am sorry… Starrk!" Urahara said with slight sorrowful expressions at his face while switching off all the devices that were connected to Starrk's body in order to keep him alive forcibly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the castle of Serpent Demon Empire…**

Now Orochi had started attacking Halibel with lighter hits but because of the large difference in their power levels, she was hardly able to keep up in the battle.

"So, are you done fighting?" Orochi asked her sarcastically while watching her panting heavily.

"Not yet!" Halibel replied angrily while charging at him.

Orochi dodged her attack and grabbed her wrist tightly, Halibel tried to free herself but couldn't. Now he forcibly snatched that big weapon from her hand and threw it away while holding her against a wall.

"Orochi…why are you leaving the Demon Dimension?" A mysterious voice echoed in Orochi's consciousness.

"Huh! It is because now I no longer have any need to stay here." Orochi replied with slight arrogance as he left Halibel and walked away from her.

"Or you have some plan to execute at some other place?" That mysterious replied as well.

"Perhaps… but all you need to know is… I am no longer your pawn!" Orochi said in a serious tone.

"I see… so, if you have become useless for me then there is no requirement of your existence either." The voice echoed once again in his consciousness and then it fell silent.

Suddenly Saliworm appeared in the sky right above Orochi's castle in his true form. He was a giant dark turquoise colored worm with purplish turquoise colored spikes on his spine. He was having a large circular mouth with sharp teeth throughout the area inside it with chains coming out of his mouth.

The next moment, Orochi got captured in Saliworm's chains which were dragging him towards his giant mouth along with them.

"It is the same Infernal Demon who killed Zommari and forcibly abducted Szayel Aporro, Nnoitra and Barragan." Halibel murmured after witnessing the Saliworm.

"Saliworm… what are you doing?" Orochi furiously asked Saliworm

"It is the order of our Lord besides even I hate the traitors like you." Saliworm replied while pulling Orochi with the help of his chains.

"Stop it you fool!" Orochi said angrily while getting swallowed by the Saliworm.

Despite Orochi's resistance, Saliworm swallowed him completely in no time and then he began to try to digest him in his stomach. But before Saliworm could have inflicted any sort of harm to Orochi, four tall and muscular men appeared around him. They were fully covered in hoodless black cloak while their faces were covered with black masks which were looking like helmets.

"Who are you?" Saliworm asked them shockingly.

Suddenly all the four of them grabbed Saliworm tightly with their hands, two of them from the right side and the other two from the left one. The next moment, all of them plucked out a large portion of flesh from Saliworm's body. Halibel also got shocked to see that site as Saliworm began to scream with pain and vomited a large amount of blood and other fluids like saliva and poison from his mouth.

"Necro-Noxious Black hole!" Orochi's voice echoed from the tore stomach of Saliworm.

The next moment, Saliworm's scream turned into horrible cries when his bones and flesh began to get devoured by the black hole that was slowly growing inside his stomach. In no time, the black hole's size became same as Orochi's body while Saliworm got swallowed by it completely.

"So, all of you have arrived!" Orochi spoke while coming to his normal form from the black hole form.

"Yes… so, what we will have to do?" All the four men replied to Orochi.

"Poisoworm… go to World of the Living and meet up with Nnoitra… began the preparations for the initial phase of our plan, I will be there very soon." Orochi said to one of those four men.

"Hmm…as you say, Orochi!" Poisoworm responded.

"Venoworm… you should go to the Hueco Mundo in order to begin the preparations for the second phase of our plan." Orochi spoke to Venoworm.

"Hmm… got it!" Venoworm replied to him.

"Gregoworm… go to Sesshomaru's palace and intensify my army's attack on their palace." Orochi said to Gregoworm.

"Sure!" Gregoworm responded to him.

"And Tyraworm, you should go back to your world and convince Horriworm to join us." Orochi said to Tyraworm.

"Hmm…!" Tyraworm replied.

Now all the four worms who were in humanoid form got disappeared and then Orochi looked towards Halibel who was quite shocked to see all this.

"That was an unexpected interruption... so shall we continue?" Orochi said to Halibel in his usual Demonic voice.

Halibel grabbed her weapon to continue her fight against him but she was still scared and also concerned about whatever she had listened from Orochi just now.

"My objective behind bringing you here was to lure Sesshomaru but now I am considering a slight change in it." Orochi spoke to her.

"What's that?" Halibel asked while narrowing her eyes.

"I will make you my… concubine!" Orochi said with a cunning smile on his face.

"Not even in your dreams!" Halibel murmured angrily.

* * *

 **On the other hand inside Sesshomaru's palace…**

Sesshomaru's mother and Rin were there in the chamber while Sesshomaru was preparing to join the battle with proper bandages and armor. Miroku, Kohaku, Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Rukia, Uryuu, Sado, Ryuken, Ukitake, Shunran, Kagome, Sango and Lillinette arrived there.

"Ukitake… how's the situation outside?" Sesshomaru said as he saw everyone.

"The situation is bad, Sesshomaru… there are just too many soldiers to fight with." Ukitake replied to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru… except Starrk, all of our comrades have awakened and they are helping us." Shunran spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… I see!" Sesshomaru responded to them while thinking deeply about the troublesome situation.

"It would be helpful if Ryuken and Uryuu will attack those soldiers with their Quincy arrows from a proper height and Sado help Zhang Liao in preventing the enemy soldiers from entering inside the palace." Ukitake said to them.

"Hmm… Rukia, Shunran… you two stay here along with everyone in order to defend them in case any Serpent Demon soldier make it here." Sesshomaru spoke to Rukia and Shunran.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	96. Chapter 96

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 96: Comrades Returned**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru… except Starrk, all of our comrades have awakened and they are helping us." Shunran spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… I see!" Sesshomaru responded to them while thinking deeply about the troublesome situation.

"It would be helpful if Ryuken and Uryuu will attack those soldiers with their Quincy arrows from a proper height and Sado help Zhang Liao in preventing the enemy soldiers from entering inside the palace." Ukitake said to them.

"Hmm… Rukia, Shunran… you two stay here along with everyone in order to defend them in case any Serpent Demon soldier make it here." Sesshomaru spoke to Rukia and Shunran.

* * *

Now Sesshomaru, Ukitake, Ryuken, Sado and Uryuu rushed towards outside leaving everyone behind in the innermost chamber of the palace. Soon enough when they arrived at the outer hall, Sado summoned his powerful arms and began to cooperate with Zhang Liao while he was pushing the Serpent Demon soldiers away. Ryuken and Uryuu took their positions on the rooftops of the palace, Ukitake rushed to check on Kyoraku while Sesshomaru moved further while cutting down the Serpent Demon soldiers on his way through the Bakusaiga.

Toran and Koga had already left to get their armies back while Sesshomaru's army which was mainly on his kingdom's boundary had returned and began attacking the Serpent Demon soldiers. Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika were still fighting beyond the outer entrance of the palace. Kenpachi had wiped out over 700 enemy soldiers with his eye-patch off while Ikkaku was about to defeat 400 soldiers, however, Yumichika was far behind both of them and he had slaughtered around 100 soldiers with his partially released Shikai but after taking most of the damage.

On the other hand, inside the outer ground, Byakuya was proved to be the major barrier for the Serpent Demon army as he was about to wipe out 1000 soldiers while using his Bankai. Right behind him, Renji was also using his Bankai but because of a large number of enemies and in close range combat, it wasn't proved to be much effective.

Meanwhile at the right side of the outer ground, Kyoraku had started to begin fighting seriously; he was constantly cutting down the enemy soldiers one after the other by using his years of experience and swordsmanship skills. Ukitake saw him fighting alone and approached him quickly while eliminating few soldiers on his way from his Sogyonokotowari in Shikai state.

On the other hand, nearby Urahara's laboratory, Lu Bu was swiftly heading towards the center of the outer ground as the mob of Serpent Demon soldiers was unable to hold or even slow him down. Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Shuran, Karan and Diao Chan together had spread over a large area and wiping out the enemies quite smoothly as Lu Bu at the front was being the center of attraction for the army of Serpent Demon soldiers. However, Urahara was tactically proceeding slowly as he was confirming that no enemy soldier should make it to his laboratory.

Suddenly a giant Garganta appeared in the sky, right above the center of the outer ground and it caught everybody's attention including the Serpent Demon soldiers. At first, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love and Rose came out with Hollow Masks on their faces. All the eight Vizards landed all around Renji who was going through a hard time while dealing with enemy soldiers. Afterward, Inuyasha and Ichigo arrived with the dead bodies of Pesche and Dondochakka respectively and then right behind them, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sung also came out of the Garganta and rushed towards the outer hall just as they witnessed that Sesshomaru was standing there.

Now Ulquiorra and Grimmjow landed nearby Kyoraku and Ukitake, in order to help them while Inuyasha, Ichigo, Neliel and Halibel's Fraccions landed nearby Sesshomaru while carrying the lifeless bodies of Pesche and Dondochakka. Inuyasha and Ichigo put Pesche and Dondochakka on the ground nearby Sesshomaru and then backed off a bit.

"Lord Sesshomaru… save Halibel-Sama, please… we beg of you!" Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sung pleaded while bowing down in front of him.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked in a very serious tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she must be in the Orochi's castle… Barragan defeated all of us in Hueco Mundo and took her along with him as the cost of leaving us alive." Apache explained the entire scene to Sesshomaru with great sadness.

"He has turned into an Angel… his omnicle count has crossed 6 million... Halibel-Sama must be all alone in front of Barragan, Orochi and his other men." Mila Rose said while tilting her face down with tearful eyes.

"I am… I am afraid that… what if they…" Sun-Sung spoke but couldn't complete her sentence.

"Enough! Don't speak unnecessary things… I will save her before any tragedy can occur." Sesshomaru said while interrupting Sun-Sung in the middle of her sentence.

"But… you are badly injured!" Zhang Liao spoke to him.

"Oh…! you are injured, Lord Sesshomaru!" Neliel murmured to him in a low and sad tone.

"Yes… what happened to your Fraccions?" Sesshomaru asked Neliel while replying to her.

"They… they are dead… Lord Sesshomaru… I brought them here… but…" Neliel spoke hesitatingly but couldn't complete her line.

"It's ok!" Sesshomaru replied to her in a soft tone while taking out his Tensaiga in order to revive Pesche and Dondochakka.

Just as Sesshomaru went near Pesche and Dondochakka with his Tensaiga glowing light blue, the minions of Netherworld appeared in front of him and then he slashed through all of them at once.

"Hey, Dondochakka… it seems all of our comrades are being shown to us one last time before we die." Pesche said with opened eyes while lying down on the ground.

"I think you are right Pesche… I am also having the vision of our comrades!" Dondochakka replied to Pesche.

Neliel immediately fell on her knees in the middle of both Pesche and Dondochakka and hugged them in her arms tightly while shedding some tears of happiness.

"I am so glad that you two are alive now!" Neliel murmured while hugging both of them tightly.

"Oh, I am alive… I am alive Pesche… don't cha know?" Dondochakka shouted while crying in his usual funny manner.

"I am alive too… I was so sad that this world has lost the most handsome man but now I am happy that I am back." Pesche said while hugging Neliel back.

"Thank you… Lord Sesshomaru!" Neliel said to Sesshomaru while looking back at him.

"Hmm… I must move now but through the quickest way that can directly lead me inside Orochi's castle." Sesshomaru said while addressing everyone but looking towards Inuyasha.

"Alright, I will help you Sesshomaru because she sacrificed herself to save all including me as well." Inuyasha said while drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"Lord Sesshomaru… Orochi is an Infernal Demon so it's not safe for you two to approach him all alone… Lu Bu will be a great help, moreover, he also wishes to battle against Orochi." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru.

"I will be going along with you two as well!" Ichigo spoke in a serious tone.

"And I will go too!" Neliel said to them.

"No Neliel… you, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sung, Pesche and Dondochakka will stay here… as all of you will only be in my way!" Sesshomaru replied to Neliel.

"Lord Sesshomaru… we don't know what circumstances Halibel might be facing… she might probably be in need of someone close to her." Neliel said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… but…" Sesshomaru said with confusion.

"I will not interfere in the battle… but only assist Halibel." Neliel spoke to him further.

"Okay!" Sesshomaru replied.

"LU BU!" Zhang Liao shouted.

Now both Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga began to vibrate with similar frequency and then they began to glow with light blue and yellow Demonic aura respectively.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru spoke loudly.

Sesshomaru opened up a giant circular portal with its other end opening very closer to the moon but on the spiritual plane of the cosmos. At first. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered inside it with Ichigo and Neliel following them. Soon enough when it was about to get closed, Lu Bu came running from behind and jumped on it.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	97. Chapter 97

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 97: Starrk's Angelic Rebirth**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I will not interfere in the battle… but only assist Halibel." Neliel spoke to him further.

"Okay!" Sesshomaru replied.

"LU BU!" Zhang Liao shouted.

Now both Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga began to vibrate with similar frequency and then they began to glow with light blue and yellow Demonic aura respectively.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru spoke loudly.

Sesshomaru opened up a giant circular portal with its other end opening very closer to the moon but on the spiritual plane of the cosmos. At first. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered inside it with Ichigo and Neliel following them. Soon enough when it was about to get closed, Lu Bu came running from behind and jumped on it.

* * *

 **Horizon of Starrk's consciousness and spiritual plane…**

"Finally, I have died… and that too in the complete loneliness!" Starrk murmured in a low tone while leaving his body in spirit-form.

The horizon of Starrk's consciousness and the spiritual plane was an endless dark tunnel with nothing inside it. Below that tunnel, Starrk was clearly able to see that how he was coming out of his body while above it; the lights coming from the Spirit World were clearly visible as well.

Starrk's spirit was exactly looking like him except the fact that it was slightly blurred and glowing white. He was holding the spirit-form of his Zanpakuto while the wolf's aspect of his spirit was connected to his sword through some loose spiritual threads and it was moving along with him in the upward direction.

Suddenly Starrk's advance towards the Spirit World got halted and when he looked below to find out the reason of it, he got quite shocked to witness the scenario. A white wolf's spirit's claw was there on the chest of his physical body which was blocking the spiritual thread from leaving his body completely.

"What are you doing on my body?" Starrk asked to that wolf's spirit.

"I am preventing you from dying." The wolf's spirit replied to him.

"But I am already dead!" Starrk said further.

"No… not yet but if once you crossed this Horizon of spiritual plane and your consciousness then you will be dead for sure." Wolf's spirit explained the dying process to him.

"I see…!" Starrk replied while thinking about several things.

"Besides… you are pretty relaxed after dying, aren't you?" The wolf's spirit said sarcastically.

"Not really…!" Starrk replied in a low and serious tone.

"You must be carrying a burden on your heart which you couldn't withstand and preferred to die… isn't it?" The wolf' spirit said further.

"Who knows…!" Starrk replied in an even lower but serious tone.

"Hmm… if you think that dying unnecessarily is the best thing you can do for your comrades then allow me to leave your last spiritual thread… shall I?" The wolf's spirit spoke in a slightly strict tone.

"I have died over there… to the least, I am dead according to the entire material world and now, when I am watching the chaos below… I think I really deserved to die alone." Starrk replied in a calm but sorrowful manner.

"Absurd…! When you and Lillinette died for the first time in the Fake Karakura town… none of your comrades bothered about your deaths but still you were feeling sorry that you couldn't complete the mission which was given to you by Aizen… and now when you have much more comrades who actually care about you… then you are feeling absolutely no sense of duty towards them but you just want to get rid of them and die miserably." Wolf's spirit replied to him.

"No, that's not true… it's just… I can't fight… at the time when I am needed most… and it's better to die in misery than watching your comrades dying in front of you." Starrk said while tilting his face downward with his eyes closed out of immense sadness.

"But still, I see no reason for you to die unnecessarily… I think unlike your former comrades, your these comrades will understand your inability." Wolf's spirit spoke to him.

"I know… I know that they will understand it and they won't force either me or Lillinette to fight for them… and that's what even more painful." Starrk replied to him while getting slightly overwhelmed with his frustration and sorrow.

"How?" The Wolf's spirit asked him in a serious tone while narrowing his eyes.

"Me and Lillinette… we had been together ever since we came into existence and we were the only support of each other… later we joined Aizen's army but got tricked to fight for his selfish desires and died ultimately with a great misconception… then… Lord Sesshomaru gave us one more chance… to live… and when we have got a home to fight for… true comrades who are worth dying for… I… I am unable to do anything for them… especially, when they need me the most… I am nothing… I can't do anything for those who have given so much to both me and Lillinette… I was always alone and always will be!" Starrk said with his eyes closed and face down as he was drowning in the sea of despair.

"Hmm… Absurd!" The Wolf's spirit spoke in a low and serious tone while witnessing the drops of tears coming down from Starrk's closed eyes.

"What now?" Starrk asked sadly.

"You are a wolf and a wolf's most powerful attribute is to support his comrades… even if he is a lone wolf such as you… Starrk!" The Wolf's spirit said in a confident and strict tone.

"Hmm… but who are you?" Starrk asked him.

"Look at your left hand!" The wolf's spirit replied.

"Goraishi!" Starrk murmured with a great shock just as he noticed that he is wearing Goraishi in his left hand.

"I am a spirit of deceased Wolf Daiyokai… the Goraishi was formed from my left hand's claw and it holds the power of all the deceased leaders of Wolf Demon tribe… currently, Koga is not strong enough to harness its full power, moreover, he has brought shame to the power of his ancestors by fighting from Orochi's side… though he was under control yet a wrong-doing is still a wrong-doing." Wolf Daiyokai's spirit answered Starrk.

"But why you have given this power it to me?" Starrk asked to him.

"Ever since Koga became Orochi's puppet… I was searching for a good-hearted warrior with whom I can fuse my power and fight from the righteous side… and it seems that… both of us are meant to complete each other's requirement." The Wolf Daiyokai explained further.

"Hmm… but what I will become?" Starrk asked while he had already accepted his proposal in his intentions.

"A Hollow… plus a Soul Reaper… plus a Daiyokai… we will become… a Trinity Angel!" The Wolf Daiyokai replied to Starrk while pulling his spirit down with great force.

Starrk's and his Zanpakuto's spirit fell down back into his body but when his wolf-aspect was coming down, the spirit of Wolf Daiyokai collided with it and then the horizon got filled with the immense release of spiritual power. Amidst the blinding burst of light, a white wolf with Angel wings on his back appeared and rushed towards Starrk's body with fierce speed.

"I am coming, Starrk… it will take a while to wrap your body back with our spiritual threads!" The white wolf with Angel wings spoke to Starrk while entering his body.

"I will wait… for my Angelic rebirth!" Starrk's spirit replied to that Angelic wolf's spirit.

* * *

 **Back in the battle at Sesshomaru's palace…**

Kenpachi was still fighting with complete enthusiasm and excitement as he had already taken his eye-patch off. Every single sword swing from him was cutting down at least 5-10 Serpent Demon soldiers but suddenly one of his sword-swing was grabbed by the left hand of a tall and muscular man who was fully covered in hoodless black cloak while his face was covered with a helmet-like black mask.

Who are you?" Kenpachi asked while staring at him with slight amazement.

"It doesn't matter, Soul Reaper… Super-Crash Punch!" That man said while raising his spiritual pressure up to a whole new extent and punching Kenpachi's chest with his right hand.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	98. Chapter 98

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 98: Gregoworm Strikes**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Kenpachi was still fighting with complete enthusiasm and excitement as he had already taken his eye-patch off. Every single sword swing from him was cutting down at least 5-10 Serpent Demon soldiers but suddenly one of his sword-swing was grabbed by the left hand of a tall and muscular man who was fully covered in hoodless black cloak while his face was covered with a helmet-like black mask.

Who are you?" Kenpachi asked while staring at him with slight amazement.

"It doesn't matter, Soul Reaper… Super-Crash Punch!" That man said while raising his spiritual pressure up to a whole new extent and punching Kenpachi's chest with his right hand.

* * *

His punch blew away so many soldiers who were standing right behind Kenpachi while it only created ripples in his flesh. For an instant, Kenpachi couldn't understand that what just happened but the moment that man left his sword; he fell down on his knees while vomiting lots of blood from his mouth. That punch had inflicted several major fractures on his rib cage and also the powerful shock from that punch which he couldn't detect earlier, it finally showed its effect as he slowly fell unconscious while falling down on the ground.

"CAPTAIN!" Ikkaku shouted just as he witnessed Kenpachi's defeat.

Being in his Bankai form, Ikkaku didn't waste any second and attacked that man by launching a long-range attack from his left blade. However, he managed to stop Ikkaku's attack while taking a step or two backward. Now his next step had sure shocked Ikkaku up to a huge extent as that man had wielded Ikkaku's left blade like his own weapon and then he pulled Ikkaku towards him by holding the chain attached from his left blade, Ikkaku took this as an opportunity and he approached him fiercely with the right-hand side blade in his hand. Both of them clashed the blades and got engaged in a powerful weapon deadlock.

"How can he use my Bankai against me so easily…!" Ikkaku murmured with a great confusion while clashing blades with that mysterious man in black cloak and helmet.

"Grand Thrust!" That man spoke during the deadlock while giving an extremely powerful thrust with his both hands.

"Aaaghh…!" Ikkaku screamed in a choked manner when he got blown away by the powerful thrust.

Now he turned towards Yumichika but Ikkaku was still trying to get up on his feet, both of the blades of his Bankai had been shattered and only the middle blade was left which was having the dragon figure on it.

"Whe..Where… are you going… the fight… hasn't… ended yet!" Ikkaku said while getting up on his feet while bleeding from his mouth and several other injuries on his entire body.

He had received several fractures and also some of the shattered pieces of his Zanpakuto got penetrated his body but still he was standing at his feet and the dragon figure on his blade had turned red which was the sign of the complete awakening of his Zanpakuto.

"Your… devastating attack… just awakened my… Zanpakuto… HOFUKU!" Ikkaku said loudly in a broken and painful voice.

Since only the middle blade and chains remained in his Bankai, those chains immediately got wrapped around that man in order to mummify him in no time and then Ikkaku rushed towards him with his blade which was glowing with red spirit energy.

Both of them collided and a significant blast took place, the pieces of chains were scattering everywhere, that man's right arm was in the air with his hand in the form of a chop. Suddenly Ikkaku crossed through his right side and blood burst out of the long cut at his torso, from the left side of the chest to his right shoulder. The middle blade of his Zanpakuto broke into two pieces while he fell down on the ground and got unconscious right at the moment.

"After all… your blade touched me, an Infernal Demon!" That man murmured with his hand on his neck which was bleeding a little due to a minute cut.

"Ruri-iro Kuzaku!" Yumichika spoke while releasing the true Shikai form of his Zanpakuto.

The colorful and shining tentacles made up of Kido power captured that man from behind and began to suck his spirit energy.

"You want to suck my spirit energy… Gregoworm's spirit energy... you fool!" Gregoworm shouted at Yumichika while undergoing the transformation into his true form.

Soon enough he turned into a giant Demon Worm with a single piece armor of Demonic bone at his head, there are four huge thorns at his bone armor as well. His body was quite long and dark gray in color with bubbly texture.

Due to a large amount of spirit energy, Yumichika got an extremely powerful shock as the spirit energy which he was sucking, suddenly backfired at him.

Yumichika fell far away from his position while the giant Gregoworm rushed towards the outer entrance of the palace where Byakuya was constantly killing the Serpent Demon soldiers by using his Bankai.

"What is that?" Byakuya murmured as he noticed a huge dust cloud along with a sensation of an extremely powerful and deadly spiritual pressure.

Now before Byakuya could have thought anything else, Gregoworm had already reached close to him, the bone armor at his head constantly pushing everything in his way and thus he was bringing a brook of dust, bodies of enemy soldiers and Senbonzakura's blade petals which was about to hit Byakuya with an immense force.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" Byakuya spoke abruptly while using the powerful Kido barrier at the last moment, just as he realized that it is too late to dodge.

For a small fraction of the time, Danku halted Gregoworm's momentum but the brook of soldier's bodies and Senbonzakura blade petals still fell on Byakuya from the sides as he was standing right behind the barrier. However, the next moment Gregoworm broke through Danku and hit Byakuya with an extremely powerful headbutt that shoved him backward up to a huge distance.

Renji and all the Vizards who were standing right behind Byakuya dodged that large stream of enemy soldier's bodies and Senbonzakura's blade petals and saved themselves from getting buried under it.

"Captain!" Renji spoke with shocked expressions while looking at Byakuya who was drenched in his own blood and lying on the ground with his face down.

This incident caught each and every warrior's attention and soon enough all of them gathered around Gregoworm who was standing in the middle of the palace's outer ground with his head raised in the air like a snake.

Urahara, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Diao Chan, Shuran, Karan, Renji, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love, Rose, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Zhang Liao, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow prepared to attack the powerful Infernal Demon even though his spiritual pressure was making all of them significantly uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside Orochi's castle…**

Orochi had completely dominated Halibel by now; he had already snatched her weapon and threw it far away. Halibel's Hollow armor in Resurreccion state was cracked and shattered from several places and thus her body was getting exposed a bit too much. There were so many minor bruises all over her body and she was also exhausted up to a huge extent due to a large amount of drain of her spirit energy.

Now Orochi grabbed her from behind with his arm wrapping around her waist and entered into his chamber along with her.

"No… leave me… Orochi!" Halibel said in a low tone while she was panting and a strange sensation of fear was clearly visible in her eyes.

Orochi's serpent skin armor had got completely disappeared at his command, now he threw Halibel on the bed quite forcibly and then he used his Demonic speed to swiftly crawl upon it. He grabbed both of her wrists against the bed very tightly while leaning over her and then he began to tear off the remaining part of her Hollow mask armor and clothes from his mouth.

"No… no…!" Halibel murmured in a weak voice with her face away from Orochi while tears were flowing down on her cheeks from her closed eyes as she was attempting to break free from his grasp.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	99. Chapter 99

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 99: Battle Begins at Orochi's Castle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Orochi's serpent skin armor had got completely disappeared at his command, now he threw Halibel on the bed quite forcibly and then he used his Demonic speed to swiftly crawl upon it. He grabbed both of her wrists against the bed very tightly while leaning over her and then he began to tear off the remaining part of her Hollow mask armor and clothes from his mouth.

"No… no…!" Halibel murmured in a weak voice with her face away from Orochi while tears were flowing down to her cheeks from her closed eyes as she was attempting to escape from his grasp.

* * *

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru's voice echoed in the entire castle just as a giant circular portal opened up in its inner hall.

The moment Orochi heard Sesshomaru's voice he left Halibel and began to walk towards his chamber's gate. Halibel, on the other hand, felt extremely relieved on listening to Sesshomaru's voice and then she took a deep breath after getting freed from Orochi's grasp. She wrapped her arms around her large breasts in order to cover them as Orochi had torn away almost all of her clothes and Hollow mask remnants from her torso.

Sesshomaru, Lu Bu, Inuyasha, Ichigo and Neliel had already landed in the inner hall and they were searching for the Halibel while wondering about the complete emptiness of the castle.

"Welcome to my castle!" Orochi spoke to them while coming out of the castle's inner chamber.

"Where is Halibel?" Sesshomaru asked in a furious tone.

"She is at her rightful place… that is, in my bed." Orochi replied in his echoing Demonic voice with a playful manner.

Orochi's statement made Sesshomaru even more furious than he already was and in the blink of an eye, he swung his Bakusaiga towards Orochi while drawing it out swiftly. A decent energy wave from Bakusaiga rushed towards Orochi, however, it didn't inflict any sort of damage to him but it blew away the gates of his inner chamber.

"Ha Ha Ha… such frustration… just as I was expecting from you!" Orochi spoke while walking towards them slowly and summoning his unusually giant reaper in his hand.

"Bankai!" Ichigo spoke while releasing his Bankai and getting transformed into his Vizard form.

"Onimusha!" Sesshomaru and Lu Bu said while releasing their Onimusha power.

"I am not here to waste my time… so, all of you better be worth the effort!" Orochi spoke to all of them in his echoing Demonic voice.

"Neliel, I will lead you to Halibel and then you two must get out of here as soon as possible!" Sesshomaru slowly spoke to Neliel.

Orochi stared at Neliel just as she began to move to towards the inner chamber but before he could have attacked her, Lu Bu made the first move by swinging his unusually long halberd which was easily blocked by Orochi through his giant reaper.

"Sesshomaru… none of you will be able to take her away from me until or unless I don't claim her." Orochi spoke in a roaring voice whilst in a weapon deadlock with Lu Bu.

Now Orochi shot big fireballs towards Neliel from his one hand but Ichigo interfered and destroyed all the fireballs through a decently powerful Getsuga Tenshou wave. But Orochi didn't stop here and the next moment, he swiftly shoved Lu Bu back and attacked both Ichigo and Neliel with freezing ice waves which captured Ichigo. Now, before Orochi's freezing ice waves could have touched Neliel, Inuyasha shattered all of them by using his Wind Scar energy wave. Inuyasha's this attempt was enough to enrage Orochi and he immediately responded with a large amount of electric current which paralyzed Inuyasha for some time. However, even Orochi's this attack got failed to hit Neliel as Sesshomaru stopped it with an energy sphere of Bakusaiga's energy.

Now Ichigo and Inuyasha immediately freed themselves from ice and electric current respectively and then both of them along with Lu Bu seized Orochi while Sesshomaru and Neliel had successfully made it to the inner chamber.

Suddenly Orochi released his complete spiritual pressure that shook all the three warriors and it made them fell back up to a sophisticated distance as his massive spiritual pressure had made all of them quite uncomfortable.

After releasing his complete spiritual pressure Orochi took the fighting stance with the giant reaper in his hand while Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Lu Bu rushed at him from the three sides.

Orochi spun his reaper and deflected everyone's weapon swing in an instant and then he began fighting them with an extremely offensive approach.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Neliel had reached inside the inner chamber; Halibel was sitting on the bed with her arms tightly wrapped around her breasts. There were tears in her eyes and expressions of a great sadness on her face.

"Halibel…!" Neliel whispered to herself with a shock when she witnessed Halibel in such a condition.

Now Neliel immediately approached her and sit close to her on the bed, she stared at Halibel for a few seconds and then she hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry… because of us, you have to go through all this!" Neliel spoke to Halibel while hugging her tightly.

"I am fine… all of you came at the right time!" Halibel said in a low voice while sadly looking down with wet eyes and hesitatingly wrapping her arms around Neliel.

Sesshomaru removed his kimono and covered Halibel with it; this triggered her emotions even more but she controlled herself and looked towards Sesshomaru's face but her attention is caught by the serious wounds at his torso which were covered with bandages that turned red with his blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru… you are injured so badly, how did this happen?" Halibel asked Sesshomaru with concern.

"I can still fight, don't worry… you must escape this castle along with Neliel." Sesshomaru replied to Halibel.

"Yes Halibel, let's go!" Neliel spoke while getting up from the bed.

"You shouldn't stay here all alone in such a condition… Orochi is very powerful!" Halibel said to Sesshomaru worryingly.

"I am not alone… Ichigo, Inuyasha and Lu Bu are also here." Sesshomaru replied to her while moving out of the inner chamber.

Halibel and Neliel also followed Sesshomaru and then both of them began to move towards the castle's main gate after coming out while Sesshomaru approached Orochi with Bakusaiga in his hand.

"You two get away from the main gate, you will find Koga and Toran on your way." Sesshomaru said to both of them while clashing weapons with Orochi.

"Angel of Death is guarding my castle's main gate, there's no way you two can escape… Ha Ha Ha!" Orochi spoke to Halibel and Neliel while pushing Sesshomaru away.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the outer ground of Sesshomaru's palace…**

"Yoruichi-San… Soi Fon, stay alert… you have already seen what he did to Byakuya with just one headbutt." Urahara said to both Yoruichi as well as Soi Fon.

"Hmm…!" Both Yoruichi and Soi Fon responded seriously.

"Princess… I can't allow you to fight this battle, kindly stay back, please!" Zhang Liao spoke to Diao Chan.

"Huh! Alright… I understood!" Diao Chan said with slight irritation while falling back up to a safe distance.

"Hey, Karan… look, a panther Hollow… Ha ha ha!" Shuran said to Karan while pointing towards Grimmjow.

"Haha… yea, I saw him when he arrived here." Karan replied to Shuran.

"Hah! I think the panther Demons are only big mouths… so watch and learn how I, a panther Hollow do the things… PANTERA!" Grimmjow replied to them and then he shouted while releasing his Resurreccion.

Meanwhile, Renji was helping Byakuya in getting out of the rubble and sit in a comfortable pose.

Now Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love, and Rose attacked Gregoworm with their Ceros from different directions while Ryuken and Uryuu began to shower their Quincy arrows on him.

Sado was attacking Gregoworm with his energy beam from the right hand while Ulquiorra was attacking with his Cero whilst being in his sealed state.

"Ukitake, I don't think I will be in need of my Bankai with so many guys on our side." Kyoraku spoke to Ukitake.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	100. Chapter 100

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 100: Battle against Gregoworm**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji was helping Byakuya in getting out of the rubble and sit down in a comfortable pose.

Now Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love, and Rose attacked Gregoworm with their Ceros from different directions while Ryuken and Uryuu began to shower their Quincy arrows on him.

Sado was attacking Gregoworm with his energy beam from the right hand while Ulquiorra was attacking with his Cero whilst being in his sealed state.

"Ukitake, I don't think I will be in need of my Bankai with so many guys on our side." Kyoraku spoke to Ukitake.

* * *

"I hope so Kyoraku, Urahara must have been thinking the same." Ukitake said to Kyoraku.

"Besides, I think you should wait for a proper opportunity instead of fighting this giant directly." Kyoraku spoke to Ukitake.

"In fact, I was thinking the same." Ukitake replied him.

On the other hand, the multiple Ceros from Vizards and Ulquiorra weren't proved to be effective against Gregoworm as they were merely able to damage only the upper layer of his thick skin. The same condition was with Ryuken's and Uryuu's Quincy arrows as well as Sado's energy beams as nothing seem to penetrate his thick skin. Now Gregoworm swung his tail and took down Hachigan, Lisa, Love and Rose in a single hit. All of them got shoved a bit far away from the site of the battle.

On seeing that how easily Gregoworm eliminated the four Vizards, Urahara, Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Kyoraku also rushed towards him.

"Scream, Benihime!" Urahara said while releasing a violent wave of red energy from his Zanpakuto.

"Bushogoma!" Kyoraku spoke while attacking with a swirling whirlpool of the wind and spiritual pressure.

Both the attacks proved to be ineffective against Gregoworm and the next moment he jumped towards Urahara and swallowed him whole.

"KISUKE!" Yoruichi shouted with a shock and then she rushed towards Gregoworm while Soi Fon also followed her.

"Shunko!" Yoruichi and Soi Fon spoke while unleashing their Shunko power.

Now Yoruichi and Soi Fon kicked Gregoworm hard at the either side of his face. This attack shook Gregoworm a little but still it wasn't enough to inflict a significant damage to him. Meanwhile, Zhang Liao was also trying to cut Gregoworm with his Guandao but his attacks were only able to put insignificant small scratches on his giant body.

Shuran and Karan were attacking him with their electric bolts and flames respectively while Grimmjow was punching and kicking him whilst being in his released state.

"There's no use of using my Shikai power on him, he will only get more reckless." Shinji said irritatingly.

"Butcher him, Kubikiriorochi!" Hiyori said while releasing her Shikai.

"Mashiro, you should stay back… Bankai, Tenken Tachizake!" Kensei spoke loudly while releasing his Bankai in the Vizard form.

After releasing his Bankai, Kensei approached Gregoworm and began to pummel him with his powerful punches one after another. Each of his punch was creating fiery blast on Gregoworm's body but despite the innumerous blasts, Kensei was keep hitting him continuously.

"Enclose, Murcielago!" Ulquiorra said while releasing his Resurreccion and the next moment, his massive amount of spirit energy began to rain all around him.

Right after releasing his Resurreccion, Ulquiorra stood in the air and pointed both of his hand towards Gregoworm and also opened his mouth while Gregoworm was completely distracted due to Kensei's violent blasting punches.

"Now take this, Infernal Demon… Triple Cero Oscuras!"

Ulquiorra's powerful three Ceros resulted in a huge explosion on Gregoworm's belly and it also shoved him few steps back.

"Uryuu we must prepare two coinciding Quincy Pentagons so that we can activate them and drain all of his spirit energy if someone injures him fatally." Ryuken said to Uryuu while coming down on the ground.

"Hmm… sure!" Uryuu replied him.

"That's a perfect opportunity… Iro Oni, black!" Kyoraku spoke while approaching Gregoworm's left eye after removing his captain's coat.

The next moment Kyoraku's both swords were penetrating Gregoworm's pupil, this blow was enough to made Gregoworm open his giant mouth out of pain as his left eye has got completely damaged.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara's voice came from inside of Gregoworm's mouth as he spread a dark strip made up of spiritual pressure inside Gregoworm's stomach till his mouth.

Kyoraku had already backed off after delivering that powerful blow while Yoruichi got quite relaxed after listening to Urahara's voice.

"Hiasobi, Benihime!" Urahara said while stabbing his sword in that black strip that resulted in the appearance of several bombs on the entire strip in no time.

The next moment, enraged Gregoworm rushed to swallow Yoruichi but he had to stop for a moment as Urahara's bombs had started to explode inside him from his belly to his mouth. Soon enough he vomited lots of fire along with the pressure of explosions and also Urahara came out his mouth with bruises all over his body and he fell down right on his laboratory.

"Onimusha!" Zhang Liao spoke while rushing towards Gregoworm after releasing his complete spiritual in order to take the advantage of the opportunity.

Shuran, Karan, and Grimmjow also rushed towards Gregoworm alongside Zhang Liao in order to defeat him and take their share of glory.

Suddenly everyone on the battlefield felt an extremely powerful burst of spiritual pressure from Gregoworm; it was strong enough that it was generating shockwaves in the surrounding. Now he opened his giant mouth and shot a large and immensely powerful beam of pressurized shockwaves while moving his face from left to right.

Gregoworm's this attack eliminated Shinji, Hiyori, Mashiro, Rose, Soi Fon, Zhang Liao and Karan from that fight. All of them got shoved far away from there and they also lost their consciousness after getting hit by the powerful shockwaves of that pressure beam.

Kensei, Yoruichi, Diao Chan and Ukitake got busy in taking care of the injured while Ulquiorra, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Kyoraku, Shuran and Grimmjow prepared themselves to continue the battle against Gregoworm.

On the other hand, Urahara got up slowly right in the middle of the rubble as he had fallen inside his laboratory after breaking through its rooftop. Suddenly he felt an immensely powerful spiritual pressure that shook him up completely.

"What is this? It is coming from the special room where Starrk was there." Urahara murmured to himself in amazement.

Before Urahara could have reached that special room, he got shocked to see that Starrk was coming out of it. His long Chinese coat was opened from the front and there was no injury to his abdomen.

"I thought you died… that's why I turned off those necessary medical instruments." Urahara spoke with slight confusion.

"Thanks for that… because of those devices, I got late in coming back!" Starrk replied while walking past him.

On the other hand, despite the deep wound, Zaraki Kenpachi got up once again and returned back to the palace's outer ground in order to fight against Gregoworm while Byakuya had also got up on his feet but he was still not in the condition of fighting head-on against Gregoworm.

"Only I, Grimmjow… will finish him!" Grimmjow said while attacking with all the 10 red bullets which were embedded in the armor of both of his elbows, five in each.

Gregoworm began to writhe with pain when those bullets hit his belly right at the injuries made by Kensei and Ulquiorra and finally he began to bleed.

"La Muerte!" Sado said as he punched Gregoworm's belly with his ultimate move and made him bleed even more.

"Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra spoke while going through his second release.

In the blink of an eye, Ulquiorra summoned his weapon, Lanza Del Relampago and attacked Gregoworm with it and made the wounds on his belly even deeper.

Gregoworm unknowingly arrived right in the center of the two coinciding Quincy Pentagons while writing with pain and bleeding significantly from his belly.

"That's our chance, Uryuu!" Ryuken loudly said to Uryuu.

"Hasta Terminado!" Ryuken and Uryuu said while dropping the Quincy power liquid on one of the terminals of their respective pentagons.

Soon enough Gregoworm got engulfed inside two coinciding pentagonal blasts that began to drain his spirit energy rapidly from his wounds.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, this is the 100_ _th_ _chapter of my "Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction" and today, by posting this chapter I have completed my promise which I did in the "Authors' Note" of chapter 50. And now there is one more promise which I am going to make to my readers and that is, I will post at least 100 more chapters filled with even more action, humor, romance, mysteries and innovative ideas so keep reading and reviewing. But wait, I have something more to say, from this chapter onwards I will write an Author's Note in every chapter which will be mentioning the omnicle readings of the characters which I am using in my story._

 _ **Important Note:**_ _I am really thankful to all my readers and especially to "Kain the vampire lord" and "im ur misconception" for their continuous support in the form of reviews, favs and follows. The response of my readers is the biggest motivation for me which keeps me writing. So, if you are my silent reader then please review the chapters and let me know, I will really appreciate that._

 _Take care…_


	101. Chapter 101

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 101: Gregoworm Isn't Defeated Yet**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Ulquiorra summoned his weapon, Lanza Del Relampago and attacked Gregoworm with it which made the wounds on his belly even deeper.

Gregoworm unknowingly arrived right in the center of the two coinciding Quincy Pentagons while writhing with pain and bleeding significantly from his belly.

"That's our chance, Uryuu!" Ryuken loudly spoke to him.

"Hasta Terminado!" Ryuken and Uryuu said while dropping the Quincy power liquid on one of the terminals of their respective pentagons.

Soon enough Gregoworm got engulfed inside two coinciding pentagonal blasts that began to drain his spirit energy rapidly from his wounds.

* * *

When the chaos from the blasts got ended, everybody witnessed the roasted body of Gregoworm as it fell down on the ground and there was no sign of his spirit energy.

Kensei began to take all of his injured comrades in the palace with the help of the soldiers from Sesshomaru's army. Ryuken, Uryuu, and Sado also took a deep breath of relaxation and they turned off their powers.

"Ulquiorra… the things have been taken care here, so I think now you should go to Orochi's castle now as Sesshomaru and others might be in the trouble over there." Ukitake said to Ulquiorra.

"Hmm… you are right, I am leaving for Orochi's castle right now." Ulquiorra replied Ukitake and then he swiftly flew towards Orochi's castle.

"We will also leave there but first, we need to make sure that everyone is safe here." Kyoraku spoke to Ukitake.

"As you say, Kyoraku!" Ukitake replied to him.

On the other hand, Yoruichi brought Soi Fon inside Urahara's laboratory in her arms and she also got shocked to see Starrk.

"Starrk… you are fine!" Yoruichi spoke to him shockingly.

"Well, yes… somehow I am!" Starrk replied her in his usual lazy tone.

"Starrk… you must leave for Orochi's castle immediately as after looking at this Gregoworm, I am afraid that Sesshomaru and others might be getting dominated by Orochi." Urahara said to Starrk.

"Hmm… yes!" Starrk spoke seriously while flying towards Orochi's castle with immense power.

Meanwhile, Diao Chan took Zhang Liao inside the palace as he got severely injured by Gregoworm's powerful beam of shockwaves and Shuran sent Karan inside Urahara's laboratory with the help of Sesshomaru's soldiers.

Suddenly everyone once again got trembled by the sensation of the powerful spiritual pressure of Gregoworm. He tore off the upper layer of his skin which was damaged and then he came out of it with a fully healed body while Kensei, Urahara, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Yoruichi, Shuran and Grimmjow seized him immediately.

Now Grimmjow reached very high in the sky, right above Gregoworm and then he prepared his ultimate attack Laceraton. The glowing royal blue colored strips made up of solidified spiritual appeared from Grimmjow's claws and he shot all of them down towards Gregoworm.

Gregoworm jumped higher in the sky and he broke through all of the Laceraton strips with the powerful strike of his armored head and then he hit Grimmjow with the same powerful headbutt and sent him much higher in the sky. Shuran attacked him with a big and powerful beam of lightning bolts but Gregoworm's giant pressure beam of shockwaves crushed him in no time along with the ground all around him.

All of a sudden Gregoworm felt a decent but not much significant slash at his back; it was Zaraki Kenpachi who slashed him with his Kendo technique. The next moment, Gregoworm's entire body got engulfed into the whirlpool of Senbonzakura petal blades and then Kenpachi got separated from him.

"Hah! Interfering with my prey…!" Kenpachi said to Byakuya with slight irritation.

"As if you will be able to take him down all alone… everyone, I won't be able to stop him much longer." Byakuya taunted Kenpachi and then spoke to everyone in a painful voice.

On the other hand, Orihime and Kagome had also arrived in the outer hall in order to watch that fight along with Halibel's and Neliel's Fraccions.

"We have to do something girls… that white haired guy is putting himself on the line to save Halibel-Sama then in return we must take care of his palace and comrades." Apache spoke to Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

"You are right Apache… only a giant can handle this giant worm!" Mila Rose replied to her.

"You two seem to get smarter!" Sung-sun spoke in agreement while teasing them.

Now all the three of them unleashed their Resurreccion and then they began to sacrifice their right arms in order to create Ayon. On the other hand, Gregoworm shattered the whirlpool of Senbonzakura blade petals and swiftly rushed towards the outer hall.

"Hado 90, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Urahara and Ukitake spoke while attacking Gregoworm from either side with the Kido technique.

Two extremely powerful and violent light blue colored beams of lightning bolts and spirit energy got released from the Zanpakutos of Urahara and Ukitake and made Gregoworm fell down on his way.

"Kido seem to work on him effectively." Ukitake said right after the attack.

"Yes, we need to perfectly combine a powerful Kido attack in order to defeat him once and for all." Urahara spoke to Ukitake and Byakuya.

"There is only one such powerful Kido, Senju Koten Taiho… the ten pink energy arrows can be summoned by one Shinigami in order to hit the target so if all of us will use this then we will be able to summon 30 of such arrows." Byakuya spoke to Urahara and Ukitake.

"But we will have to send them inside his body in order to kill him with that attack." Urahara said in a serious tone.

"Then simply wait for the right opportunity." Ukitake replied to them in his usual calm tone.

Meanwhile, Kensei, Kenpachi, Kyoraku, Ryuken, Uryuu, and Sado were trying to stop him and suddenly all of us got stirred just as Ayon punched Gregoworm's face hard in his released state with one abnormally grown arm.

"Mila Rose, Sung-Sun… looks like neither Ayon nor any of those guys will be able to last much longer against that giant insect… today we have to do something which we have never done till now." Apache said to both Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

"What is that?" Mila Rose asked slowly with great confusion.

"Let's create one more Ayon with our remaining arm." Apache replied to Mila Rose.

At first, both Mila Rose as well Sung-Sun got stirred and speechless but then both of them agreed with Apache's decision. Now they began their work very swiftly and created one more Ayon with the help of their remaining arm.

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun…!" Orihime immediately began to heal them in order to regenerate their lost arms while Kagome began to pump her spiritual powers into Orihime's body by putting her hands on her shoulders so that she can regenerate their arms sooner.

"Just helping you Orihime!" Kagome spoke to her slowly in a positive tone.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Orihime replied her with a smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Orochi's castle…**

Orochi proved to be much stronger than the combined power of Sesshomaru, Lu Bu, Ichigo and Inuyasha as till now none of them had put even a single cut on Orochi's body while Orochi had already cut them from several places and they were panting heavily due to the use of a large amount of spiritual pressure in the fierce battle.

On the other hand, Halibel and Neliel have got tired of looking for a way and finally Neliel decided to crumble down the entire main gate of Orochi's castle.

"Declare… Chamois!" Neliel spoke while releasing her Resurreccion.

The next moment Neliel was standing at some distance away from Halibel in her Resurreccion state.

"Neliel… Orochi said that Barragan is standing right behind this gate!" Halibel spoke to Neliel with concern.

"I know Halibel but there's no other way to get out of this damned castle... Lanzador Verde!" Neliel replied her.

Neliel's powerful weapon strike hit the giant gate and shattered it from below. The cavity which got created at the bottom of that giant gate was big enough that both Neliel and Halibel could have passed through it easily.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note –**_

 _As I said in the author's note of the last chapter that from chapter 101 onwards I will be mentioning the omnicle count of the various characters of my Fanfiction so let's begin this chain with Ichigo's detailed description. In case if you feel difficulty in understanding this, please take the help of the information which I gave in the Author's note of chapter 66._

 _ **Helpful Information:**_

 _According to my Fanfiction, Ichigo is not only a half human and a half Soul Reaper but he also consists of a fair portion of Hollow power within him since his birth but how? This will be revealed later in the story._

 _1\. Omnicle count of a normal human is 600._

 _2\. Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Base Form is 2,400._

 _3\. Omnicle count of a Soul Reaper is 12,000 (6,000 belongs to the Soul Reaper while the rest of the 6,000 belongs to his/her Zanpakuto)._

* * *

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_ _ **:**_

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo before getting transformed into a Soul Reaper by Rukia: (600 + 12,000)/2 = 6,300 (2,400 is not added because the Hollow power within him was in the dormant state till that time)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo after getting transformed into a Soul Reaper by Rukia: 6,300 + 6,000 = 12,300 (6,000 is added because Ichigo acquired a sealed Zanpakuto)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo after losing Soul Reaper powers because of Byakuya's attack: 12,300 – 12,000 + 300 = 600 (300 is added because Ichigo's human portion evolved and completed him when his Soul Reaper powers reached in the dormant state)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo after getting retransformed into a Soul Reaper by Urahara: 600 + 2,400 + 6,000 = 9,000 (2,400 is added once because Ichigo's inner Hollow powers got activated during his transformation into a Soul Reaper)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo after acquiring Zangetsu: (9,000 + 6,000) X 2 = 30,000 (Double is done because Zangetsu always remains in its Shikai state)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in Bankai form after acquiring Zangetsu: 30,000 X 3 = 90,000._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo after Vizard training by Shinji: (9,000 + 6,000 + 2,400) X 2 =34, 800 (2,400 is added because apart from his inner Hollow powers, Ichigo acquired additional Hollow power like other Vizards during his retransformation into a Soul Reaper by Urahara and those Hollow powers fell under his control after his Vizard training)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in Bankai form after Vizard training: 34, 800 X 3 = 104,400._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in Bankai form with Hollow Mask after Vizard training: 104,400 + 14,400 =118,800._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in full Hollowfication after Vizard training: 118,800 X 4 = 475,200 (Multiplied by 4 because full Hollowfication acts as the next release after Ichigo's Vizard form)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo after a change in his Hollow Mask: (9,000 + 6,000 + 2,400 + 2400) X 2 =39, 600 (2,400 is added because the additional Hollow power in Ichigo got evolved to Menos Grande's level and that's why his Hollow Mask got changed)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in Bankai form after a change in his Hollow Mask: 39, 600 X 3 = 118,800._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in Bankai form with Hollow Mask: 118,800 + 57,600 =176,400._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo after the treaty with Hichigo in my fanfiction's Arc I: (9,000 + 6,000 + 4,800 +2,400) X 2 = 44, 400 (2,400 is added because Ichigo's inner Hollow power which he acquired from his birth, it got evolved to Menos Grande's level)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in Bankai form after the treaty with Hichigo in my fanfiction's Arc I: 44,400 X 3 = 133,200._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in Bankai form with Hollow Mask after the treaty with Hichigo in my fanfiction's Arc I: 133,200 + 57,600 =190,800._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in full Hollowfication after the treaty with Hichigo in my fanfiction's Arc I: 190,800 X 4 = 763,200._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo after acquiring Zengetsu: (11,400 + 6,000 + 4,800 + 6,000 + 6,000 + 6,000) X 2 = 80, 400 (First 6,000 shows Engetsu's power, second 6,000 shows the extra power generated when Engetsu and Zangetsu got combined to form Zengetsu, third 6,000 shows the Soul Reaper power of Isshin which he transferred to Ichigo along with Engetsu before his death)._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in Bankai form after acquiring Zengetsu: 80,400 X 3 = 241,200._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in Bankai form with Hollow Mask after acquiring Zengetsu: 241,200 + 57,600 =298,800._

● _Omnicle count of Ichigo in full Hollowfication after acquiring Zengetsu: 298,800 X 4 = 1,195,200._

* * *

 _Take care…_


	102. Chapter 102

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 102: True Colors of the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Declare… Chamois!" Neliel spoke while releasing her Resurreccion.

The next moment Neliel was standing at some distance away from Halibel in her Resurreccion state.

"Neliel… Orochi said that Barragan is standing right behind this gate!" Halibel spoke to Neliel with concern.

"I know Halibel but there's no other way to get out of this damned castle... Lanzador Verde!" Neliel replied her and then released her signature attack.

Neliel's Lanzador Verde hit the giant gate and shattered it from below. The cavity which got created at the bottom of that giant gate was big enough that both Neliel and Halibel could have passed through it easily.

* * *

Now just as Neliel put her first step out of the castle a powerful red Cero came from the top and created a big crater right in front of her. Both Halibel and Neliel got stirred to see it and then they witnessed that Barragan was sitting on his throne of Hollow bones in the air right above them.

"Going somewhere?" Barragan said from the top while looking down at both of them.

"Tsk…!" Neliel responded while narrowing her eyes at Barragan with great irritation.

The next moment she threw her weapon towards Barragan's throne but just as it hit his throne, Barragan shattered his throne with a punch and deflected Neliel's weapon with his battle ax in a blink of an eye. Neliel's weapon got blown quite far away and now Barragan attacked her with a decent Cero. Neliel allowed it approach her and Halibel and just as it was about it hit both of them, Neliel swallowed it whole.

"Cero Doble!" Neliel spoke while attacking Barragan with an extremely powerful pink colored Cero.

Neliel had used almost all of her strength in reversing Barragan's Cero back at him; she was feeling so powerless after releasing it that she had to undo her Resurreccion immediately. Now Barragan swiftly rushed down towards that Cero beam but suddenly he was hit by something extremely fast and a giant blast of green energy took place which didn't affect Barragan much but created a big hole in the middle of the castle's gate. It was Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago which just hit Barragan. Soon enough, Ulquiorra landed beside Neliel and Halibel in his Segunda Etapa form.

"Ulquiorra… you know well that your Segunda Etapa is nowhere near my Angel Resurreccion but still you try to interfere in my matters… how foolish!" Barragan spoke in his usual arrogant and manly tone.

"Halibel, Neliel… take your weapons and get away from here with Ulquiorra… I will take care of him." Starrk spoke to both Halibel and Neliel after arriving there.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… all the four Hollow slaves of Sesshomaru are at one place… no need to run away from here as I am about to finish all of you right here, right now!" Barragan said while pointing his right palm towards Starrk and producing an extremely powerful Cero that the bolts of red spirit energy were erupting out of his palm.

Both Starrk and Barragan unleashed their complete spiritual pressure in no time and then Starrk also pointed his palm towards Barragan and Goraishi appeared in his hand. The magnitude of Starrk's spiritual pressure was not only shocking for Barragan but also for Ulquiorra, Halibel, and Neliel.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Barragan spoke while shooting a huge beam of an extremely powerful red colored Cero towards Starrk.

"Gran Rey Rayo!" Starrk said while releasing a big cluster of lightning bolts made up of blue Cero.

The two fearsome waves collided and after the chaotic clashing of a few seconds, Starrk's Gran Rey Rayo eventually dominated Barragan's Gran Rey Cero and hit him hard. The powerful blow shook Barragan completely from his head to toe and it literally made the castle's giant gate disappear after shattering it into pieces.

* * *

 **On the other hand, where Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ichigo and Lu Bu were fighting against Orochi…**

The devastating blast at the castle's entrance caught everyone's attention including Orochi.

"Who might have done this when Barragan is already there?" Orochi murmured to himself.

"Looks like our teammates have arrived!" Ichigo spoke to everyone.

"Hmm… so, finally, both of them escaped from here… huh!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself while taking a deep breath.

Halibel's escape angered Orochi up to a great extent and he immediately started using his telekinetic powers as a response. Now Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ichigo and Lu Bu were unable to see him while Orochi was using fatal reaper-swings on them. In order to save themselves, all the four warriors stood in a circle with their backs facing each other and somehow managed to block Orochi's attacks. However, their strategy didn't work for too long as the next moment Orochi appeared right in the middle of them and then he stroke the ground hard with his reaper's base. Orochi's this move caused a powerful pressure blast of his pinkish purple spirit energy in a circle which shoved all the four warriors a bit far away from him.

"She will not get away… my men will definitely catch her and this time… that green-haired girl will face the consequences as well." Orochi spoke angrily in his echoing Demonic voice.

Now Orochi began to use his pyrokinetic ability and within a minute he set his entire castle on fire.

"Welcome to hell all of you… I will personally make sure that each one of you reaches to the Netherworld in this battle Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…!" Orochi taunted everyone after setting his castle on fire.

This time, he released even more powerful freezing snow waves towards all of them by using both of his hands.

"Cero Ultimo!" Ichigo spoke in a changed voice while shooting a Cero from his mouth.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha said while attacking with multiple slashes of Meidou Zangetsuha technique.

"Sky Piercer!" Lu Bu roared while swinging his halberd upwards and releasing a powerful blast of a dark thunderbolt.

"Azure Dragon Wave!" Sesshomaru spoke while releasing one of his powerful attacks filled with Bakusaiga's energy.

Those powerful attacks deflected all the freezing snow waves of Orochi after clashing with it which slightly amazed him.

"Don't underestimate us… Orochi!" Sesshomaru spoke in an extremely serious tone.

"Inuyasha, you are a Hanyo but the evolved Tetsusaiga makes you a warrior of great potential… Ichigo, you are the most unique as well as most powerful Vizard of all… Sesshomaru, you are the most powerful Daiyokai of your era and Lu Bu, you are not only the most powerful Demon in entire Jin Dynasty but also in the entire Demon Dimension… it would be ridiculous if all of you died in opposing my domination which is inevitable in this land... while under my lordship, all of you can achieve far greater things than you have ever imagined." Orochi spoke to all of them as he indirectly gave them offer to join his army.

"All you will get is a disappointment if you intend to rule over the Demon Dimension." Lu Bu replied to Orochi is his usual arrogant tone.

"Hah! Demon Dimension… you, people, don't even have any idea that what I am going to do to your so called Demon Dimension… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…!" Orochi replied to Lu Bu in his echoing Demonic voice.

Now Orochi summoned an enormous amount of electric bolts all around him and then he shot all that electric current in the form of a huge beam towards Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ichigo and Lu Bu.

"Let me handle it… all of you, approach him from the sides… SKY SCORCHER!" Lu Bu spoke to all and then roared with a powerful burst of spiritual pressure while releasing a fierce wave of dark thunderbolt and fire by swinging his long halberd.

Lu Bu's ultimate attack collided with a huge beam of a large amount of electric and both the powerful waves started the struggle to dominate each other.

"Slash of the Final Moon!" Ichigo said while preparing a dense Cero sphere and then slashing it with Zengetsu's blade immersed in Getsuga Tenshou's dark energy.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted while shooting his most powerful energy wave.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru roared as he used his signature move.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note –**_

 _In the author's note of the previous chapter, I provided the detailed description of Ichigo's omnicle count since his birth till hi current state and in this chapter, I will be mentioning the information of the omnicle count of the Vizards. In case if you feel difficulty in understanding this, please take the help of the information which I gave in the Author's note of chapter 66._

 _ **Helpful Information:**_

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Base Form is 2,400 and in his/her Adjucha Form is 14,400._

 _Omnicle count of a Soul Reaper is 12,000._

* * *

 _ **Vizards**_ _ **:**_

 _ **1\. Mashiro Kuna and Hachigen Ushoda**_

● _Omnicle count in Base Form: 12,000 + 2,400 = 14,400 (2,400 is added as additional Hollow power)._

● _Omnicle count in Base Form with Hollow Mask: 14,400 + 14,400 = 28,800._

 _ **2\. Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aikawa and Rojuro Otoribashi**_

● _Omnicle count in Base Form: 12,000 + 2,400 = 14,400 (2,400 is added as additional Hollow power)._

● _Omnicle count in Base Form with Hollow Mask: 14,400 + 14,400 = 28,800._

● _Omnicle count in Shikai Form: 14,400 X 2 = 28,800._

● _Omnicle count in Shikai Form with Hollow Mask: 28,800 + 14,400 = 43,200._

 _ **3\. Kensei Muguruma**_

● _Omnicle count in Shikai Form: 28,800 (Directly mentioning Shikai Form because Kensei's Zanpakuto is always in its Shikai state)._

● _Omnicle count in Shikai Form with Hollow Mask: 28,800 + 14,400 = 43,200._

● _Omnicle count in Bankai Form: 28,800 X 3 = 86,400._

● _Omnicle count in Bankai Form with Hollow Mask: 86,400 + 14,400 = 100,800._

* * *

 _Take care…_


	103. Chapter 103

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 103: Twists of the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Let me handle it… all of you, approach him from the sides… SKY SCORCHER!" Lu Bu spoke to all and then roared with a powerful burst of spiritual pressure while releasing a fierce wave of dark thunderbolt and fire by swinging his long halberd.

Lu Bu's ultimate attack collided with a huge beam of a large amount of electric and both the powerful waves started the struggle to dominate each other.

"Slash of the Final Moon!" Ichigo said while preparing a dense Cero sphere and then slashing it with Zengetsu's blade immersed in Getsuga Tenshou's dark energy.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted while shooting his most powerful energy wave.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru roared as he used his signature move.

* * *

While pushing his huge beam of electric current towards Lu Bu's Sky Scorcher, Orochi pointed his other hand towards Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru and released a violent stream of telekinetic force.

Now Orochi's telekinetic clashed with the powerful attacks of Ichigo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but in no time the telekinetic force began to get pushed backward which also made him lose his attention from his electric beam. Lu Bu took advantage of Orochi's distraction and he pushed his dark thunderbolts further with is full might in order to dominate Orochi.

After the few minute of the devastating clash of the powerful waves with the emergence of lots of shockwaves and energy bolts, finally Lu Bu, Sesshomaru, Ichigo and Inuyasha dominated Orochi's force and then their attacks hit Orochi hard with a giant explosion that filled almost entire outer hall of Orochi's castle.

Strong winds blow with lots of dust and smoke because of the pressure of the enormous blast. The loud noise of the blast echoed up to a great distance all around the area and now Orochi's castle which was already set on fire, it seemed to be a real hell with the destroyed ground and lots of fire and smoke clouds all around it.

When the environment got cleared a bit after dust and smoke disappeared, Orochi appeared right in the middle of the destroyed ground. His crown was not on his head as it had got completely shattered while his armor was also seemed to get damaged from several places.

"Surely, all of you… haven't done yet… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…!" Orochi spoke to all of them sarcastically with an evil grin on his face.

Sesshomaru, Ichigo, Inuyasha and Lu Bu got shocked to see that Orochi took their powerful attacks together with so lesser damage.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the outer ground of Sesshomaru's palace…**

Kenpachi was repeatedly using his Kendo slash one after the other on the giant body of Gregoworm but the cuts were not proved to be much effective. Kensei was also trying to bring Gregoworm down with his explosive punches in his Bankai form along with the Hollow Mask but even that didn't seem to inflict any sort of serious damage to his giant body.

Ryuken, Uryuu, and Sado had already been eliminated by now after getting hit by a very strong tail swing of Gregoworm. Yoruichi was trying her best moves on Gregoworm but just like Urahara's and Kyoraku's Zanpakuto techniques, none of her hits were able to bring her any closer to the victory. Even after their best efforts and two Ayons at their sides, Sesshomaru's comrades were barely managing to keep Gregoworm away from the palace.

On the other hand, Orihime had already completed healing of the lost arms of Halibel's Fraccions with the help of Kagome.

"Kagome, Orihime… thanks and perhaps you will need to do this again." Apache spoke to Orihime and Kagome in a serious tone.

"Oh but why?" Orihime asked with confusion.

"Because we are going to produce one more Ayon." Apache replied her in a determined manner.

"What are you saying Apache…? We sacrifice one-third of our spirit energy in order to create one Ayon while we have already created two... it means we have left only with the one-third of our spirit energy in our body… if we create one more Ayon with that then how we suppose to stay alive?" Mila Rose asked Apache in a slightly raised voice.

"Mila Rose is right Apache… though Orihime's healing has restored a small amount of our spirit energy yet we will hardly able to survive if we took this step… moreover, even Lord Sesshomaru won't be able to revive us with his Tensaiga as he has already revived us once." Sung-Sun said to Apache.

"Orihime... Kagome… begin the healing as we are… doing it!" Apache spoke while sacrificing her right arm.

Mila Rose and Sung-Sun sighed at first but then they also sacrificed their regenerated right arm and started the process of the creation of Ayon.

Suddenly a black shadow of the size of a normal human appeared very high in the sky and Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Orihime and Kagome noticed it.

"What is that?" Kagome whispered to herself while pumping her spiritual pressure in Orihime's body.

"A shadow in the air and that too without a body!" Orihime murmured to herself while looking at that shadow.

"We must hurry up… if it is another enemy then three Ayons will at least provide enough time for everyone to escape from here." Apache spoke while concentrating harder.

After listening to Apache's words, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun also began to focus on creating Ayon as soon as possible but just as they completed the creation of Ayon; all the three of them fell down with a severe headache.

"Holding any sort of hope from these weak warriors would be like shooting an arrow in the darkness but as per the situation, I can do it now without even any risk." That shadow murmured to herself in a female voice.

By now Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun had already created the third Ayon while he had already gone through his released state and started battling against the Gregoworm.

"Ahh… what is this… a fantasy… but why does it feel like so real?" Apache murmured while sitting on the ground out of fatigue.

"Unbelievable… does it even possible?" Mila Rose murmured while panting heavily out of a large amount of the drain of her spirit energy.

"Means you two had similar vision… then it must be true!" Sung-Sun spoke to Apache and Mila Rose.

"But what happened?" Orihime asked them while wondering what just happened to them.

"Orihime… just keep healing us as we are going to sacrifice our remaining arm as well." Apache replied to Orihime.

"But… Apache?" Mila Rose spoke worryingly.

"Can't you two see… our spiritual pressure is already restored up to a significant level… I don't know if it is because of Orihime and Kagome or that shadow but we must seize this opportunity." Apache said to both Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi, Kensei, Urahara, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Kyoraku and Ukitake were seemed to get failed in stopping the Gregoworm from approaching the palace. All the three Ayons were also injured due to the powerful hit by Gregoworm's giant body. There was absolutely no way had left except Kyoraku's and Urahara's Bankai but before they could have released their Bankai, all the warriors got shocked when the bodies of three Ayon began to glow with red spirit energy.

Soon enough all the three Ayons got completely covered with the dense red spirit energy and began to get combined with the sacrificed arms of Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun. Suddenly an extremely powerful burst of spiritual pressure took place from the giant sphere of red spirit energy that shook everyone. The next moment a creature exactly like that of Ayon but much greater in size was standing in front of Gregoworm.

Everyone including Gregoworm was extremely shocked to see him and now the size of that creature began to get increased as he began to arrive into his released form. His spiritual pressure was making everyone quite uncomfortable and unlike Ayon, his both arms got larger after his power release.

"Wha… what is he?" Kagome asked after getting extremely shocked.

"Is… is he Ayon..?" Orihime asked with a great shock as well.

"No, he is… Megayon!" Halibel Fraccion's replied to Orihime and Kagome.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note –**_

 _In the author's note of the previous chapter, I provided the detailed description of all the Vizard's omnicle count and in this chapter, I will be mentioning the information of the omnicle count of the Espadas. In case if you feel difficulty in understanding this, please take the help of the information which I gave in the Author's note of chapter 66._

 _ **Helpful Information:**_

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Base Form is 2,400._

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Menos Grande Form is 4,800._

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Adjucha Form is 14,400._

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Vasto Lorde Form is 57,600._

 _Omnicle count of a Soul Reaper in his/her Base Form is 12,000._

* * *

 _ **Espadas**_ _ **:**_

 _ **1\. Yami Llargo**_

● _Omnicle count in the Vasto Lorde Form: 68,400._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 68,400 + 12,000 = 80,400._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 80,400 X 2 = 160,800._

● _Omnicle count in the Segunda Etapa Form: 160,800 X 3= 482,400._

 _ **2\. Coyote Starrk**_

● _Omnicle count in the Vasto Lorde Form: 57,600._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 57,600 + 12,000 = 69,600._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 69,600 X 2 = 139,200._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 69,600 + 4,300 = 73,900 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 73,900 X 2 = 147,800._

 _ **(After becoming Trinity Angel)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 1,517,700._

● _Omnicle count in the Angelico Resurreccion Form: 1,517,700 X 4 = 6, 070,800._

 _ **3\. Baraggan Louisenbairn**_

● _Omnicle count in the Vasto Lorde Form: 57,600._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 57,600 + 12,000 = 69,600._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 69,600 X 2 = 139,200._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 69,600 + 4,300 = 73,900 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 73,900 X 2 = 147,800._

 _ **(After becoming Trinity Angel)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 1,517,700._

● _Omnicle count in the Angelico Resurreccion Form: 1,517,700 X 4 = 6, 070,800._

 _ **4\. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**_

● _Omnicle count in the Adjucha Form: 46,800._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 46,800 + 12,000 = 58,800._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 58,800 X 2 = 117,600._

 _ **5\. Tier Harribel**_

● _Omnicle count in the Vasto Lorde Form: 57,600._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 57,600 + 12,000 = 69,600._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 69,600 X 2 = 139,200._

 _ **6\. Ulquiorra Cifer**_

● _Omnicle count in the Vasto Lorde form: 61,200._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 61,200 + 12,000 = 73,200._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 73,200 X 2 = 146,400._

● _Omnicle count in the Segunda Etapa Form: 146,400 X 3= 439,200._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 73,200 + 4,300 = 77,500 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 77,500 X 2 = 155,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Segunda Etapa Form: 155,000 X 3= 465,000._

 _ **7\. Nnoitra Gilga**_

● _Omnicle count in the Adjucha Form: 54,000._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 54,000 + 12,000 = 66,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 66,000 X 2 = 132,000._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 66,000 + 4,300 = 70,300 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 70,300 X 2 = 140,600._

 _ **(After becoming Trinity Angel)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 642,900._

● _Omnicle count in the Angelico Resurreccion Form: 642,900 X 4 = 2, 571,600._

 _ **8\. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

● _Omnicle count in the Adjucha Form: 50,400._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 50,400 + 12,000 = 62,400._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 62,400 X 2 = 124,800._

* * *

 _Take care…_


	104. Chapter 104

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 104: Gregoworm Defeated**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

The next moment a creature exactly like that of Ayon but much greater in size was standing in front of Gregoworm.

Everyone including Gregoworm was extremely shocked to see him and now the size of that creature began to get increased as he began to arrive into his released form. His spiritual pressure was making everyone quite uncomfortable and unlike Ayon, his both arms got larger after his power release.

"Wha… what is he?" Kagome asked after getting extremely shocked.

"Is… is he Ayon..?" Orihime asked with a great shock as well.

"No, he is… Megayon!" Halibel Fraccion's replied to Orihime and Kagome.

* * *

Now Gregoworm began to move towards Megayon with his Demonic speed but instead of approaching him, Megayon remained on his place and prepared a powerful Cero by opening his mouth. The huge red colored Cero hit Gregoworm in no time and created a devastating blast that partially damaged the outer ground of Sesshomaru's palace.

"Oh! I never knew that Halibel's Fraccions possess such powerful ability." Ukitake spoke while staring at Megayon.

"Hmm… I am glad they didn't use Megayon at the battle of fake Karakura town." Kyoraku said to Ukitake.

"Umm… were you three always capable of creating Megayon?" Orihime asked Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun.

"No… it's just recently we got this idea when we looked towards that shadow." Apache replied to Orihime.

"Hey look… that shadow is gone now!" Kagome said while looking towards the sky.

"Yes, it's gone… whatever it was; it seems that it came for our help." Sung-Sun spoke to everyone.

"Hmm… yes!" Mila Rose responded.

Suddenly Gregoworm came out of the dust and smoke clouds of the blast and loped on the outer hall where Orihime and Kagome were standing along with Halibel's Fraccions. However, Megayon noticed it and grabbed Gregoworm from its tail but because of its strong pace Megayon got dragged up to some distance.

Now Megayon slams Gregoworm very hard on the ground while holding its tail and then he began to punch him one after the other with his enormous hands. Gregoworm attacked Megayon with his pressure wave of several shockwaves which critically injured him but he didn't leave Gregoworm's tail.

"Urahara… Byakuya… the time to execute our plan is near." Ukitake spoke to both of them.

"Hmm…!" Byakuya responded.

"Let's begin!" Urahara replied him as well.

"Megayon… open his jaw in the direction of those Captains." Apache loudly said to Megayon.

Just as he listened to Apache's words, Megayon forcibly opened Gregoworm's jaws and made him face the captains.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness.

Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky.

The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders.

Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower.

Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired

Hado 91, Senju Koten Taiho!" Urahara, Byakuya, and Ukitake said while summoning the powerful Kido in order to finish Gregoworm.

Suddenly the 30 pink energy arrows appeared all around them and all and then they rushed towards Gregoworm's mouth just as the three of them spoke the Kido's name. The moment when the last arrow entered inside Gregoworm's mouth, Megayon tried to throw it higher in the sky. However, he couldn't throw Gregoworm much and its body got exploded in the midair only at the distance of few meters away from him.

The force of powerful blast shoved Megayon's body harder into the ground and also damaged his body from some places. After the few seconds when that chaotic and devastating explosion got ended, Gregoworm's head and tail fell down on either side of Megayon while his stomach had got vanished into the explosion.

"Finally… it's over!" Kyoraku spoke while watching the enormous blast in the sky and Gregoworm's raining flesh.

"You did it, Captain… now let's get some rest!" Renji spoke to Byakuya while slowly taking him inside the palace.

"It's not over yet, we are going to Orochi's castle." Kenpachi said in a strict tone.

"Yes, Sesshomaru might be in trouble over there… we should leave now Kisuke." Yoruichi spoke to Urahara

"Let's go Kyoraku!" Ukitake said while moving swiftly along with Kenpachi and Yoruichi.

"Umm… I will be there very soon Yoruichi-San, just wait for me." Urahara replied Yoruichi while staring at the bone armor at Gregoworm's head.

* * *

 **On the other hand, somewhere in between Orochi's castle and Sesshomaru's palace…**

Halibel and Neliel were moving towards Sesshomaru's palace while Ulquiorra was flying right above them in his Segunda Etapa form. Suddenly a giant worm tore the ground right below the feet of Halibel and Neliel and then both of them fell down in the depths of the huge cavity which got formed into the ground.

Ulquiorra got terribly shocked to see that but just as he rushed towards that cavity, suddenly several sharp and thin horns appeared while breaking through the ground and penetrated him at several places on the body.

Those horns sucked his spirit energy till he lost his Segunda Etapa form first and then his Resurreccion form. After few minutes, they left him completely exhausted after a great amount of loss of the spirit energy which was hardly enough for him to remain alive.

"Wh…What was that? I… forgive me… Lord Sesshomaru… I couldn't evacuate them." Ulquiorra murmured in a weak voice.

Ulquiorra was quite certain about his death as he was rapidly losing his consciousness as well as his remaining spirit energy while the last thing which he saw right before getting completely unconscious was a shadow of a female figure in the sky.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the entrance of Orochi's castle…**

Starrk and Barragan were clashing their weapons and trying to dominate each other by the force of their spiritual pressure.

"Aren't you feeling that your body is getting aged internally even after clashing your weapon with me?" Barragan said to Starrk while clashing his weapon with him.

"Of course not… just like you are not feeling any sort of loneliness even with me so close to you." Starrk replied him a bit seriously.

"You think your spiritual pressure rivals my own… absurd!" Barragan said while pushing Starrk backward with a powerful strike of his battle axe.

Starrk attacked with Goraishi's cluster of lightning bolts while getting pushed back which Barragan tried to stop by using his energy slash but couldn't and thus at the last moment, he had to dodge it.

"Tsk… his bad habit of using long-range attacks in the simple weapon combat!" Barragan murmured with slight irritation.

Now Barragan and Starrk again clashed their weapons and after few sword swings, Starrk once again used a long-range attack in the form of his Cero which slightly touched Barragan's shoulder even after his dodge.

"You think that you are stronger and yet you can't dare to put your Cero in competition against mine." Starrk spoke to Barragan in a mocking manner.

"Cero!" Barragan immediately shot a powerful red Cero from his palm after getting irritated by Starrk's comment.

"Cero!" Starrk also shot his blue colored Cero in order to deal with Barragan's one.

While the two Cero's were colliding with each other, Barragan threw his battle axe towards Starrk which he couldn't notice because of the blast of the Cero's collision. However, Starrk managed to dodge that battle axe at the end moment but still he received a significant cut at his left bicep.

Now Starrk swiftly rushed towards Barragan on seeing him unarmed but his battle axe approached him from behind before he could have reached Barragan. Suddenly Starrk disappeared from his position while Barragan had to catch his returning battle axe. The next moment, Starrk reappeared right above Barragan and shoved him down towards the ground with a powerful weapon clash.

Barragan regained his posture before hitting the ground and then he approached Starrk with an extremely fast speed in order to attack him with his battle axe. Starrk grabbed his battle axe from the Goraishi and the powerful lightning bolts appeared all around both of them.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note –**_

 _In the author's note of the previous chapter, I provided the detailed description of some of the Espada's omnicle count and in this chapter, I will be mentioning the information of the omnicle count of the remaining Espadas as well as some Fraccions. In case if you feel difficulty in understanding this, please take the help of the information which I gave in the Author's note of chapter 66._

 _ **Helpful Information:**_

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Base Form is 2,400._

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Menos Grande Form is 4,800._

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Adjucha Form is 14,400._

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Vasto Lorde Form is 57,600._

 _Omnicle count of a Soul Reaper in his/her Base Form is 12,000._

* * *

 _ **Espadas**_ _ **:**_

 _ **1\. Zommari Rureaux**_

● _Omnicle count in the Adjucha Form: 43,200._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 43,200 + 12,000 = 55,200._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 55,200 X 2 = 110,400._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 55,200 + 4,300 = 59,500 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 59,500 X 2 = 119,000._

 _ **2\. Szayel Aporro Granz**_

● _Omnicle count in the Adjucha Form: 39,600._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 39,600 + 12,000 = 51,600._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 51,600 X 2 = 103,200._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 51,600 + 4,300 = 55,900 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 55,900 X 2 = 111,800._

 _ **(After becoming Trinity Angel)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 383,700._

● _Omnicle count in the Angelico Resurreccion Form: 383,700 X 4 = 1, 534,800._

 _ **3\. Aaroniero Arruruerie**_

● _Omnicle count in the Adjucha Form: 36,000._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 36,000 + 12,000 = 48,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 48,000 X 2 = 96,000._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 48,000 + 4,300 = 52,300 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 52,300 X 2 = 104,600._

 _ **Fraccions**_ _ **:**_

 _ **1\. Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne (Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's Fraccions)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Adjucha Form: 15,700._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 15,700 + 12,000 = 27,700._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 27,700 + 4,300 = 32,000 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

 _ **2\. Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun (Tier Harribel's Fraccions)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Adjucha Form: 16,700._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 16,700 + 12,000 = 28,700._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 28,700 X 2 = 57,400._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 28,700 + 4,300 = 33,000 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 33,000 X 2 = 66,000._

 _ **Other Hollows**_ _ **:**_

 _ **1\. Ayon**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 198,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Released Form: 198,000 X 1.5 = 297,000._

 _ **2\. Megayon**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 2,673,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Released Form: 2, 673,000 X 2 = 5,346,000._

* * *

 _ **Important Note:**_ _In order to maintain the suspense and curiosity in my readers, I will reveal the deeper calculations of Ayon's and Megayon's omnicle counts in the future chapters of my Fanfiction._

 _Take care…_


	105. Chapter 105

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 105: Battle Rages at Orochi's Castle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Starrk swiftly rushed towards Barragan on seeing him unarmed but his battle axe approached him from behind before he could have reached Barragan. Suddenly Starrk disappeared from his position while Barragan had to catch his returning battle axe. The next moment, Starrk reappeared right above Barragan and shoved him down towards the ground with a powerful weapon clash.

Barragan regained his posture before hitting the ground and then he approached Starrk with an extremely fast speed in order to attack him with his battle axe. Starrk grabbed his battle axe from the Goraishi and the powerful lightning bolts appeared all around both of them.

* * *

Barragan immediately threw his battle axe inside the castle with his complete might and also attacked Starrk with the red colored Cero while he was falling down along with the battle axe. Now he rushed towards Starrk with a deadly speed and the next moment he grabbed his battle axe in the mid-air and swung it on him while he was still falling down. Starrk somehow managed to block this attack with his sword but he got shoved into the wall.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Lu Bu and Orochi also noticed Barragan and Starrk.

"Starrk… you here?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight amazement.

"Well… yes, it's a long story so I will tell you in free time." Starrk replied to Sesshomaru in his usual lazy tone while getting up on his feet.

"But you won't stay fine much longer and this time, I will make sure you don't come back." Barragan spoke while charging his spiritual pressure ferociously.

"Barragan, it's the right time to finish all of them once and for all!" Orochi spoke to Barragan while raising his spiritual pressure further by using his oneness with Hogyoku which he stole from Aizen.

Now Orochi's increasing spiritual pressure was too dense that it was visible with naked eyes. It seemed like as if millions of serpents are rattling all around and embracing each and everyone standing out there like death.

"It's the time to reveal our maximum power well." Sesshomaru spoke to everyone.

Suddenly a loud monstrous roar echoed in the entire castle and then Ichigo arrived in his fully Hollowfied form with the burst of a large amount of dark spirit energy.

Now both Sesshomaru and Lu Bu undid their Onimusha state and arrived into their normal state.

Strong winds began to blow just as both of them began to raise their spiritual pressure; their clothes were blowing upwards in the air and soon enough Sesshomaru's face turned into a white Dog Demon's face while dark thunderbolts began to swirl around Lu Bu's body. The next moment, those dark thunderbolts became the part of his body and it was crackling and sparking all around him like his clothes while Sesshomaru had turned into a giant Dog Demon. However, Sesshomaru's this step had fully reopened his wound but he didn't stop and released his Onimusha power along with Lu Bu.

"We are enough to wipe out your entire team, Sesshomaru… Angel of Death!" Barragan taunted Sesshomaru and then he spoke the name of his Angel Resurreccion while releasing it.

A powerful release of dark purple spirit energy made everyone uncomfortable despite their full power release and soon enough it became Barragan's sleeved cloak; his skull appeared with a golden crown and a wide golden belt appeared at his waist while the two wings fully made up of bones grew out of his back. Now he moved his arms slightly away from him and in the right hand his battle axe appeared with slightly different structure and a golden chain around it while a reaper with similar golden chain appeared in his left hand.

Sesshomaru and Lu Bu were shocked to see Barragan's form as they were watching it the first time.

"Starrk… now you will realize that why I ruled Hueco Mundo for several years as the king!" Barragan said to Starrk while flying higher in the sky.

"And I will show you, yet why I was the Primera… Angel of Solitude!" Starrk replied Barragan and then spoke the name of his Angel Resurreccion while releasing it.

Entire castle got filled with the loud noise of thundering and Starrk's body got engulfed in the light blue colored powerful spirit energy which was going higher in the sky up to the clouds. His spiritual pressure was increasing constantly while a very strong outward wind was blowing from him. Soon enough the wind lost its pace, the spirit energy slowly disappeared and left a dense cloud of smoke behind it.

Suddenly Starrk flew out of that smoke cloud towards the sky, the flickering of his big Angel wings made all the smoke disappeared in the blink of an eye. There was no Hollow eye patch at his left eye, his Angel wings were big and grey in color just like the fur on his attires. There were two short-length reapers at his back, attached with his coat in the cross fashion while just like his older Arrancar Resurreccion, there was one gun in his each hand with the magazines connect to his coat.

Orochi, Sesshomaru, Lu Bu and especially Barragan got highly shocked after witnessing that Starrk had also become a Trinity Angel and especially the complete one.

Now Barragan swiftly swung both of his weapons and generated several red energy arcs that rushed towards Starrk but he shattered all of them with the help of the fires from his guns. The next moment, Starrk's fires approached Barragan which he dodged but still one of the fires shoved him in a tower.

On the other hand, Lu Bu and Orochi continuously clashing their weapons with each other and it seemed that Lu Bu was giving him a tough challenge. Orochi somehow pushed him back on witnessing that both Inuyasha and Ichigo are close. It took only a single reaper swing from Orochi to shove Inuyasha on the ground very hard while he also tackled Ichigo easily. This time, Sesshomaru rushed towards Orochi and attacked with his giant claw but he easily blocked it with his reaper. Now Sesshomaru moved his jaw closer to him but before he could have grabbed Orochi, he jumped on Sesshomaru's back and put a significantly large but not much deeper cut on his back. Lu Bu attacked with multiple waves of dark thunderbolt but Orochi deflected all of them by releasing bolts of electric current from his one hand. The next moment, he threw his reaper towards Ichigo who was coming from behind and also blocked Inuyasha's Meidou Zangetsuha slashes by releasing strong telekinetic force from his other hand.

Orochi was able to handle Sesshomaru, Lu Bu, Ichigo and Inuyasha simultaneously because of his powers and decades of war experience. This time, he forced Lu Bu and Inuyasha to fell back by using fire technique while Ichigo had already got hurt critically at his right shoulder. Now Orochi called his big reaper back in his hand and took the fighting stance to clash weapon with Lu Bu and Inuyasha as they were approaching him.

Meanwhile, Starrk had already annoyed Barragan up to a great extent with the help of his Cero fires. He was unable to come closer to Starrk in order to deliver a fatal slash. Now Barragan backed off up to a sophisticated distance and then he charge his spiritual pressure.

"Death-Bone Barrage!" Barragan said while flickering his wings and shooting a massive amount of sharp bones containing his dark spirit energy.

"Cero Dual Metralleta!" Starrk said while radiating with blue spirit energy with his both pistols pointing towards Barragan.

Thousands of Cero's rushed towards Barragan from both the pistols, they not only countered Barragan's barrage of bones but also hit his body. However, very few sharp bones managed to hit Starrk as well and thus he also received few injuries on his body. After few seconds of this chaotic collision, Barragan got shoved into a wall right behind Orochi and then the entire wall got blasted while Starrk came down to the ground after taking out all the sharp bones which were penetrating his body.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note –**_

 _In the author's note of the previous chapter, I provided the detailed description of the remaining Espada's and some Arrancar's omnicle count and in this chapter, I will be mentioning the information of the omnicle count of Aizen, Tosen, and Demons. In case if you feel difficulty in understanding this, please take the help of the information which I gave in the Author's note of chapter 66._

 _ **Helpful Information:**_

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Base Form is 2,400._

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Menos Grande Form is 4,800._

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Adjucha Form is 14,400._

 _Omnicle count of a Hollow in his/her Vasto Lorde Form is 57,600._

 _Omnicle count of a Soul Reaper in his/her Base Form is 12,000._

 _Omnicle count of an Infernal Demon is 8,640,000._

* * *

 _ **Aizen**_ _ **:**_

● _Omnicle count after subjugating Hogyoku: 648,000._

● _Omnicle count in Pre-Chrysalis Stage: 648,000 X 2 = 1,296,000._

● _Omnicle count in Chrysalis Stage: 1,296,000 X 2 = 2,592,000._

● _Omnicle count in Chrysalis Stage after extraction of Hogyoku: 2,592,000 / 2 = 1,296,000._

 _ **(Not mentioned in my Fanfiction but only shown in Bleach Anime and Manga)**_

● _Omnicle count in Post-Chrysalis Stage: 2,592,000 X 2 = 5,184,000._

● _Omnicle count in Post-Chrysalis Stage: 2,592,000 X 2 = 5,184,000._

● _Omnicle count in Humanoid Butterfly Stage: 5,184,000 X 2 = 10,368,000._

● _Omnicle count in Resurreccion Stage: 10,368,000 X 2 = 20,736,000._

 _ **Tosen**_ _ **:**_

● _Omnicle count in Base Form after joining Aizen's Arrancar army: 12,000 + 2,400 + 4,800 = 19,200 (2,400 and 4,800 is added as additional Hollow power)._

● _Omnicle count after partial Hollowfication: 19,200 + 14,400 + 57,600 = 91,200._

● _Omnicle count after Full Hollowfication: 91,200 X 4 = 364,800._

 _ **Demons**_ _ **:**_

 _ **1.**_ _Omnicle count of Jin who started Jin dynasty of Demons: 2,160,000._

 _ **Note: Jin and History of Demons are mentioned first time in Chapter 52.**_

 _ **2\. Lu Bu:**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 540,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form with Onimusha State: 540,000 X 2 = 1,080,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Released Form: 540,000 X 4 = 2,160,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Released Form with Onimusha State: 2,160,000 X 2 = 4,320,000._

 _ **3\. Zhang Liao:**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 270,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form with Onimusha State: 270,000 X 2 = 540,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Released Form: 270,000 X 4 = 1,080,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Released Form with Onimusha State: 1,080,000 X 2 = 2,160,000._

 _ **4\. Diao Chan:**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 270,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form with Onimusha State: 270,000 X 2 = 540,000._

 _ **5\. Sesshomaru:**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 432,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form with Onimusha State: 432,000 X 2 = 864,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Released Form: 432,000 X 4 = 1,728,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Released Form with Onimusha State: 1,728,000 X 2 = 3,456,000._

 _ **6\. Omnicle count of Inuyasha: 216,300.**_

 _ **7\. Saliworm, Gregoworm, Tyraworm, Venoworm, Poisoworm and Horriworm:**_

● _Omnicle count in the Sealed Form (Human-like): 2,160,000._

● _Omnicle count in the actual form (Giant): 8,640,000._

 _ **Note: All these worm-type Infernal Demons are mentioned first time in Chapter 95.**_

 _ **8\. Orochi:**_

● _Omnicle count in the actual form: 8,640,000 (A giant snake form which is not mentioned in the Fanfiction)._

● _Omnicle count in the acquired humanoid form: 8,640,000 + 4,320,000 = 12,960,000 (Logic will be revealed later in the story)._

* * *

 _Take care…_


	106. Chapter 106

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 106: Battle's Getting Deathly**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Cero Dual Metralleta!" Starrk said while radiating with blue spirit energy with his both pistols pointing towards Barragan.

Thousands of Cero's rushed towards Barragan from both the pistols, they not only countered Barragan's barrage of bones but also hit his body. However, a few sharp bones managed to hit Starrk as well and thus he also received few injuries on his body. After few seconds of this chaotic collision, Barragan got shoved into a wall right behind Orochi and then the entire wall got blasted while Starrk came down to the ground after taking out all the sharp bones which were penetrating his body.

* * *

Now Ichigo, Inuyasha, Starrk, Lu Bu and Sesshomaru were standing in front of Orochi and Barragan. For some time both the teams stared into each other's eyes and then Starrk's pistols disappeared from his hand as several wolves made up of spirit energy appeared all around him.

Suddenly all of those wolves rushed towards Orochi and Barragan because of which both of them fell back up to a sophisticated distance. Barragan went into the sky and tried to attack with Respira but before he could have released the Respira wave, Sesshomaru approached him and attacked with his giant claw.

Meanwhile, Ichigo clashed weapon with Orochi, he was radiating with his dark red spirit energy but even this time Orochi pushed him away with his formidable strength. Now Starrk took out both of his short-length reapers and rushed towards Orochi with several wolves behind him

On the other hand, Barragan didn't get much affected by Sesshomaru's claw attack and dodged all the further attacks which Sesshomaru did on him through his claws and jaw. Now Barragan shot Death-Bone Barrage on Sesshomaru which was partially deflected by Inuyasha through Meidou Zangetsuha slashes. Though Sesshomaru dodged that attack at the last moment yet some of those sharp bones penetrated him, however, Barragan's sharp bones didn't affect him significantly due to Tensaiga's power within him. Inuyasha helped Sesshomaru in taking those sharp bones out of his giant body and then both of them together rushed towards Barragan.

Meanwhile, Starrk had begun the battle against Orochi, he was swinging both of his reapers quite swiftly towards him while Orochi was either dodging his attacks or blocking it with his reaper. Starrk's wolves were also targeting Orochi in the middle of the fight due to which it was getting tough for him to dominate Starrk.

"Sky Piercer!" Lu Bu shouted while shooting a powerful wave of dark thunderbolt and fire with his unusually long halberd.

Starrk jumped in the air and provided Sky Piercer wave the way to hit Orochi while several wolves had already grabbed him so that he couldn't dodge Lu Bu's attack. Soon enough an explosion took place when Sky Piercer wave hit Orochi and Starrk's wolves got blasted.

On the other hand, Inuyasha attacked Barragan with his Wind Scar wave but he easily cleaved it in half from the middle and also hit Inuyasha with that same energy slash while Sesshomaru wasn't able to do much against Barragan. Suddenly a powerful red Cero hit his left wing while a Getsuga Tenshou wave hit the right one. This sudden blow was enough to force Barragan to fall back up to a sophisticated distance.

Now Ichigo arrived in the air, right in front of Barragan and began to prepare an extremely powerful Cero sphere in order to release his ultimate move. Inuyasha also raised his spiritual pressure and prepared himself for a powerful Backlash Wave as the Tetsusaiga had begun to burn with the swirling yellow Demonic aura.

Sesshomaru arrived in his normal state but didn't stop the flow of Onimusha power in his body and the next moment, he took out both Bakusaiga and Tensaiga and then began to charge his spiritual pressure in order to deliver a final blow to Barragan.

Suddenly Ichigo slashed right through the sphere of his powerful Cero with his sword's blade surrounded with Getsuga Tenshou's energy and then a fierce and powerful wave of dark spirit energy rushed towards Barragan with the terrible speed.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha released an extremely powerful tornado of air currents and Demonic energy that encircled Ichigo's powerful wave and continued to proceed towards Barragan.

"DOUBLE DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru roared loudly while swinging both Tensaiga and Bakusaiga and releasing two giant Dragons made up of lightning bolts and Bakusaiga's energy respectively.

These two giant dragon-shaped waves began to swirl around Backlash Wave which was already encircling the dark spirit energy wave of Ichigo. The next moment, this combination of three powerful techniques hit Barragan hard in the midair and shoved him out of the castle with a monstrous explosion.

By now Orochi had successfully shoved Starrk and Lu Bu quite far away from him and now he was charging his spirit energy in order to deliver the final blow.

"Behold my signature move… Tempest of Doom!" Orochi spoke while pointing his unusually large reaper towards Starrk and releasing an extremely powerful and devastating tornado made up of telekinetic force and electric current with a stream of fire at its center and thousands of ice blades swirling around it due to its force.

Starrk got stirred for a moment on witnessing that such a powerful tornado is heading his way but Lu Bu pushed him aside and charged his spiritual pressure to his limit.

"SKY SCORCHER!" Lu Bu roared with a powerful burst of spiritual pressure and then he shot a fierce wave of dark thunderbolt and fire by swinging his halberd.

Though the powerful Sky Scorcher slowed down the speed of Orochi's tornado yet it was continuously getting pushed backward due to the force of Orochi's tornado. Soon enough both Sesshomaru and Ichigo also landed where Starrk and Lu Bu were standing. Now Ichigo didn't waste any moment in releasing one more Slash of the Final Moon attack which made him extremely exhausted and his fully Hollowfied body began to get cracked from several places.

"DUAL DRAGON X!" Sesshomaru said loudly while swinging his both swords in a way that they created an x-shaped slash made up of concentrated lightning bolts and Demonic energy.

Ichigo's and Sesshomaru's ultimate moves merely slowed down the speed of Lu Bu's attack's backward motion. Suddenly Starrk moved to the front and spread his large Angel wings upwards while pointing both of his pistols towards Orochi's powerful tornado.

"Lobo Solitario! (English: Solitary Wolf!)" An extremely fast and devastating wave of blue spirit energy with the wolf-shaped beginning hit Orochi's tornado.

When the force of Starrk's attack got combined with attacks of Lu Bu, Sesshomaru, and Ichigo, the Tempest of Doom suddenly stopped as somehow the powers at both sides had arrived at the equal magnitude.

"I shall take you down… Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouted while coming down from the sky as he summoned this special form of Tetsusaiga to attack Orochi.

While Starrk, Sesshomaru, Lu Bu and Ichigo were engaged in an extremely heavy energy clash with Orochi, suddenly Inuyasha's sword penetrated Orochi's back and in the blink of an eye, the turbulent streams of spirit energy began to get erupt out of his wound.

"Aaaarrrggh!"Orochi roared in a terrifying voice and tried to handle the critical situation through his spiritual pressure.

Orochi's attempt had miserably failed against Inuyasha as he didn't back off even after receiving a dangerous opposing force of Orochi's spiritual pressure while Starrk, Sesshomaru, Lu Bu and Ichigo also began to push their energy attacks with all of their might on witnessing that the Tempest of Doom was slowly losing its pace.

During this critical struggle when the combined energy waves of all the four warriors were about to hit Orochi after successfully dominating his tempest, all of a sudden, Tetsusaiga turned normal and Inuyasha fell down on the ground as if there was no sign of life has left in him.

"Lámina de la Muerte! (English: Blade of Death!" Barragan spoke while taking his blade out of Inuyasha's back.

Barragan's new weapon was actually the combination of his battle axe and reaper as the reaper's blade was attached right between the two blades of the battle axe and making it a terrible weapon with the three-sided blade.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	107. Chapter 107

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 107: Uncertainties of the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

During this critical struggle when the combined energy waves of all the four warriors were about to hit Orochi after successfully dominating his tempest, all of a sudden, Tetsusaiga turned normal and Inuyasha fell down on the ground as if there was no sign of life has left in him.

"Lámina de la Muerte! (English: Blade of Death!" Barragan spoke while taking his blade out of Inuyasha's back.

Barragan's new weapon was actually the combination of his battle axe and reaper as the reaper's blade was attached right between the two blades of the battle axe and making it a terrible weapon with the three-sided blade.

* * *

"I can kill anyone in a single cut regardless of the severity of the injury; this is the true power of me, the Angel of Death!" Barragan spoke while standing right behind Orochi.

Now before Sesshomaru, Starrk, Lu Bu or Ichigo could have done anything; their energy wave hit Orochi after shattering his weakened tempest. An enormous and powerful blast occurred with the release of lots of sparks of the burning spirit energy. For a few moments, the entire place got filled with dense smoke but when the smoke got cleared, Orochi was not present at his position.

Now Barragan flew higher towards the sky while Starrk followed him angrily due to Inuyasha's death. Suddenly the upper layer of fully Hollowfied Ichigo's body got cracked and finally it got shattered out of his original body.

"Huh! Looks like I have reached my limit of maintaining this form let me check on Inuyasha now." Ichigo spoke to Sesshomaru and Lu Bu and then he rushed to check on Inuyasha.

But while he was on his way to Inuyasha, a wide and curved blade penetrated right through his torso from behind and lots of blood got spilled on the ground from his mouth and from the wound in his belly.

"Wh…What is this?" Ichigo spoke shockingly in an extremely painful voice.

Suddenly Orochi's unusually huge reaper appeared fully and he appeared as well while holding it. Blood was dripping out of his body due to the multiple serious scratches and his armor was also in the damaged condition.

"I think you forgot that I can get invisible… and now it's your turn, Sesshomaru!" Orochi spoke cunningly while pulling out his reaper's blade from Ichigo's torso.

Orochi rushed towards Sesshomaru and swung his reaper at him but he cleverly dodged the reaper and proceeded towards Inuyasha and Ichigo. Orochi noticed that Sesshomaru had dodged the attack but before he could have done something about it, Lu Bu attacked him fiercely.

Just as Sesshomaru reached nearby Inuyasha, his blade began to shine with the blue Demonic aura and then in the blink of an eye, he vanished all the minions of hell in order to revive Inuyasha back from the dead.

"Inuyasha, use the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga to extract all the harmful Demonic energy from Ichigo's body, so that he can survive through this wound." Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha right after he got up.

"Hey, Sesshomaru… thanks!" Inuyasha abruptly said to Sesshomaru in a low voice while summoning Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga.

"Hmm… don't waste the time!" Sesshomaru replied him in his usual cold tone while going after Orochi.

On the other hand in the sky, Barragan and Starrk were clashing their weapons but after an extremely powerful clash both of them got apart and stood at a sophisticated distance to use some long-ranged attacks. Now Starrk brought his short reapers near in such a way that their blades were facing in opposite directions and the top portion of both the reapers got connected to each other's base. Now Starrk immediately threw them towards Barragan and it approached him in a spinning manner like a disc.

"Even if you are at an equal level as me yet you will lose to me… because death is absolute and nobody can escape it!" Barragan spoke while dodging Starrk's reaper combination.

After saying this much, Barragan pointed his special weapon towards Starrk and charged his spiritual pressure to the limit while Starrk spread his Angel wings upwards and pointed both his pistols towards Barragan. Suddenly the spiritual lightning bolts began to flow in the empty space between his both Angel wings as well as between his both pistols. A sphere of concentrated spiritual lightning bolts began to get formed right in front of his pistols, inside that sphere the powerful blue spirit energy was moving randomly and violently.

Barragan released his ultimate move in the form of a giant swirling stream of his deadly spirit energy which was even more dangerous in comparison of his Respira. However, he didn't realize that Starrk's spinning reaper combination was returning and he was standing in its way.

"Lobos Atronadora! (English: Thunderous Wolves!)" Starrk spoke loudly while releasing an immensely powerful beam made up of spiritual lightning and his Cero with its front part of the shape of a violently roaring wolf while his reapers which were returning, they turned into an exactly similar energy beam.

Both powerful attacks collided and formed a devastating pressure blast with a continuous chain of shockwaves and just as Barragan planned, numerous scattered remnants of his wave of deadly spirit energy were heading towards Starrk. Suddenly Starrk felt a blade of a sword was penetrating right through his torso from behind but it was too late for him to think anything else except focusing on his attack which was keep scorching Barragan's wave and heading towards him. Starrk himself had already got fully engulfed inside Barragan's spirit energy's remnants but before he could have intensified his attack the two wolves shaped beams which were made up of spiritual lightning bolts and Starrk's powerful Cero hit him at the same time from the front as well from behind.

Barragan got fully covered with a huge and dense smoke cloud while Starrk was also out of those deadly remnants of Barragan's spirit energy. He put his pistols back in the special pockets on his pants while both of his reapers returned and he put them back in his coat as well.

"Oh! It's Lord Sesshomaru's Tensaiga… it saved me from getting affected by Barragan's deadly spiritual pressure." Starrk murmured to himself while pulling the Tensaiga out of his torso.

The smoke cloud had been shattered by now and Barragan got exposed fully, there was a deep horizontal cut at his chest while he seemed to be extremely exhausted and disturbed from his injury.

"Bloody deceiver… I didn't know that you will play such a trick on me… attacking me from the back!" Barragan said to Starrk with a great frustration at his face while panting heavily.

"It's not a trick… my spirit energy, i.e. my wolves, my Cero, the lightning bolts… my guns... and my reapers… I can turn any of them into the remaining other two things, at any time and at any position… this is the one of the capabilities of mine, Barragan!" Starrk replied to Barragan in a confident manner.

"Barragan… I can't afford to lose you right now so get lost to some safe place… immediately!" Orochi shouted at Barragan while fighting against both Sesshomaru as well as Lu Bu.

Barragan immediately left far away from Orochi's castle while Starrk also lost his Angelic form and arrived into his normal state because of exhaustion and huge spirit energy drain into the battle.

Meanwhile, Orochi had already beaten both Sesshomaru and Lu Bu quite hard but both of them were somehow still fighting regardless of the injuries and exhaustion in the battle.

Suddenly Kenpachi came from behind and jumped on Orochi in the stance of the Kendo slash but Orochi's powerful reaper swing not only blocked his Kendo slash but also blew him away. Now for Orochi's surprise, Yoruichi came out of his shadow in her Shunko mode and began to shower her powerful kicks and punches at him.

"Takaoni!" Kyoraku spoke while coming down from the sky in his Shikai form.

Kyoraku hit Orochi from the top with Takaoni's power and shoved Orochi into the ground but he pushed both Yoruichi and Kyoraku back quite easily with the immense force of his powerful spiritual pressure.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	108. Chapter 108

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

 **Chapter 108: Unexpected End of War**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly Kenpachi came from behind and jumped on Orochi in the stance of the Kendo slash but Orochi's powerful reaper swing not only blocked his Kendo slash but also blew him away. Now for Orochi's surprise, Yoruichi came out of his shadow in her Shunko mode and began to shower her powerful kicks and punches at him.

"Takaoni!" Kyoraku spoke while coming down from the sky with his Katenkyokotsu in Shikai form.

Kyoraku hit Orochi from the top with Takaoni's power and shoved him into the ground but he pushed both Yoruichi and Kyoraku back quite easily with the immense force of his powerful spiritual pressure.

* * *

Now Orochi shot a huge stream of telekinetic force towards both Yoruichi and Kyoraku but Ukitake came in front of them with Sogyonokotowari in its Shikai state and reflected it back at Orochi which pushed him back.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara said while coming from behind Orochi and covering him with the wide black strip.

"Hiasobi, Benihime!" Urahara spoke while stabbing that black strip with his Zanpakuto which resulted in the appearance of several bombs on it.

The bombs exploded and Orochi engulfed in a big fiery explosion while Kenpachi, Yoruichi, Kyoraku, and Ukitake were preparing themselves to fight further. By now, both Lu Bu and Sesshomaru had already lost their powerful forms and arrived back to their normal states due to a large amount of energy drain into the intense battle. Starrk was also standing beside both of them in his normal state while Inuyasha was giving support to injured Ichigo.

All of a sudden, everyone got stirred just as Orochi scattered all the fire and smoke with the force of his spiritual pressure and appeared right in front of them.

"I will not give any of you the slightest chance to use your Bankai or any other power on me now." Orochi said to all of them in his echoing Demonic voice.

Suddenly everyone felt an intense earthquake and then a giant worm Demon came out of the ground; there were lots of big and sharp horns on his body and both Halibel and Neliel were trapped in those horns.

"Halibel… Neliel!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself with concern.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… well done, Tyraworm… after all, you grabbed them down while they were running away and what about that bat-like Hollow with double release ability?" Orochi asked to Tyraworm.

"He must have been died by now!" Tyraworm replied in his monstrous voice.

Now Orochi began to levitate upward in the sky and when he reached a sophisticated distance, he stopped there and began to charge his spiritual pressure to its limit.

"Necro-Noxious Black Hole!" Orochi spoke in his Demonic voice and the next moment his body turned into a big and extremely powerful black hole.

The strong wind currents and telekinetic force began to pull everyone towards the black hole in the sky while the extremely powerful electric bolts were randomly appearing around that black hole and destroying the castle's stones and pillars which were getting pulled towards it. Orochi's deadly poison was also spinning in the whirlpool around it and damaging everything which was coming into its contact.

Sesshomaru and others had already stabbed their weapons into the ground in order to save themselves from getting pulled towards that black hole but their spirit energy was still getting pulled away towards it.

"Inuyasha… I need your Tetsusaiga close to me!" Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha.

Now just as Inuyasha came nearby Sesshomaru both Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga begin to glow with Demonic aura and arrived into the resonant state.

"MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!" Sesshomaru roared loudly while releasing a giant portal towards Orochi who was now in the form of a black hole.

Orochi's black hole's influence got partially diminished by the Meidou Zangetsuha's force and also a big portion of Orochi's castle began to get pulled inside it along with Tyraworm. Suddenly everyone attacked Tyraworm through their long-ranged attacks in order to free Halibel and Neliel from his grasp. As Tyraworm was already occupied in the attempts of saving himself, both Halibel and Neliel got easily freed from him and then Sesshomaru grabbed Neliel from his energy whip while Neliel grabbed Halibel's hand.

Soon enough both Halibel and Neliel safely landed on the castle's floor, a sense of relaxation was clearly visible in everyone's face. Neliel immediately rushed to check on injured Ichigo while Halibel and Sesshomaru were slowly walking towards each other but suddenly the giant Meidou Zangetsuha got disappeared and Orochi arrived back into his normal form.

Now before Sesshomaru and Halibel could have come any closer, Orochi landed right between them and slashed Sesshomaru's already wounded shoulder with his reaper's blade infused with his poisonous Demonic energy. Sesshomaru immediately fell on his knees with the immense pain and blurriness in his consciousness.

By now Starrk, Lu Bu, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Kenpachi, Yoruichi, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Urahara had already become quite exhausted due to the loss of their spiritual pressure to Orochi's black hole. Sesshomaru was panting heavily while leaning on the ground and watching Orochi as he was forcibly taking Halibel towards a portal which was opened by Tyraworm. There were tears in her eyes and immense sadness on her face as she had realized that even after giving his everything, in the end, Sesshomaru couldn't save her.

"It's over Sesshomaru, I won!" Orochi spoke while walking towards the portal along with Halibel.

"He is right… I am losing her just like I lost Kagura!" Sesshomaru whispered to himself while tilting his face down and grinding his teeth with frustration.

Suddenly both Orochi and Tyraworm stopped as they witnessed that a man fully covered in a white colored hooded cloak is standing right in front of the portal. Everyone including Sesshomaru was shocked to see him as they were not able to feel any sort of spiritual pressure from him.

 _ **(The man in white cloak made his debut in Chapter 93.)**_

"Leave her!" That man in the white cloak spoke to Orochi in a serious tone.

"How dare you to block my way…? Tyraworm, eat him raw!" Orochi replied that man and then he ordered Tyraworm.

"Universalis Potentia Level 6: Thundercharge of Divine Destruction!" The man in the white cloak spoke and suddenly the concentrated heavenly thunderbolts began to spark around his body.

Everyone was watching the scenario with great amazement while the spiritual pressure which was coming from that man was so intense that all the warriors including Orochi and Tyraworm were trembling with unease.

"There was no sign of spirit energy in him a moment ago but just as he spoke those words, his omnicle ratings crossed 31 million while Orochi's omnicle rating is 12 million and Tyraworm's is just 8 million... they clearly have no chance against him." Urahara murmured while observing everyone's omnicle ratings through his device.

Now all the horns on Tyraworm's body rushed towards that man in order to injure as well as capture him but he broke every single one of those horns with his bare hands within a few seconds. Though the failure of his horns bewildered Tyraworm yet, this time, he loped at him but that man grabbed his jaws with his hands and ripped him apart from the middle.

"He ripped apart an Infernal Demon like anything; I am not at all in the condition of battling against him… MOVE FAST!" Orochi murmured shockingly while watching the two pieces of Tyraworm's body and then he shouted at Halibel.

Halibel was almost about to fall unconscious due to the powerful influence of that man's spiritual pressure while Orochi was keep dragging her towards the portal. Suddenly a wave of thunderbolt hit Orochi's face and threw him away from Halibel while before she could have fallen down on the ground, that man caught her in his arms and turned his power down.

Orochi's left-half face got severely burned and he immediately escaped through that portal without wasting any second. Now he walked up to Sesshomaru and gently put Halibel down in front him.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked him while sitting beside Halibel.

"A lost traveler!" That man replied Sesshomaru with immense sadness in his eyes while walking away from him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, it is the final chapter of "Arc III: Warring Worlds" of my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction". I hope that you have enjoyed it so far but the story is still far from over._

 _There are many questions which are awaiting answers, such as who is that man in the white cloak and what does "Universalis Potentia Level 6" mean? What is that shadow of a female in the sky? What will be the next plan of Orochi? And last but not the least, where that mysterious voice will lead Aizen?_

 _The story will continue further from 109th chapter onward as "Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles" is coming shortly!_

 _Take care…_


	109. Chapter 109

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 109: A New Morning**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 **(Four days after the defeat of Serpent Demon Empire)**

 **The Demon Dimension…**

The entire Demon Dimension had started to arrive back into its usual state as it was slowly getting revived by the grand chaos that occurred due to Orochi and his Serpent Demon Empire. A large number of humans were seeking refuge into the only kingdom that survived this chaos, i.e. Sesshomaru's kingdom while Demons were either looking for their lost crew members or searching for a new and more secure hideout. Overall, the entire Demon Dimension was going through a significant transformation as the lives of both humans and Demons were slowly turning back to the free life with separate villages and hideouts instead of kingdoms bounded life.

* * *

 **On the other hand at Sesshomaru's palace…**

There was a huge rush of humans, Demons and kingdom's soldiers outside as several new civilians from the destroyed villages and kingdoms were keep arriving in search of food and shelter while the soldiers of Sesshomaru's Mother's kingdom had also arrived there and they were helping the soldiers of Sesshomaru's palace in managing the crowd.

Inside Sesshomaru's chamber, he was sleeping on his bed while Jaken and Rin were sitting nearby him against a pillar. Halibel and her Fraccions were keeping an eye on him continuously while Yoruichi and Neliel were also coming to check on him frequently.

It was the late morning time and almost everyone was busy in his/her respective works in the palace. Jaken and Rin were sleeping nearby Sesshomaru's bed as they were staying up the late night while Halibel was sitting on the edge of Sesshomaru's bed and staring his face. Since Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun wasn't around so Halibel wasn't holding her emotions back and thus her true feelings for Sesshomaru were clearly visible on her face.

Suddenly Sesshomaru opened his eyes with the expressions of unease and few drops of sweat on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Halibel murmured to him in a low voice.

Sesshomaru looked at her but didn't reply anything; he got up a bit and then got leaned back on the bed's railing.

"So, it was just a dream!" Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

"You are finally awake!" Halibel spoke to him.

"Hmm… yes!" Sesshomaru replied her and then his sight caught Rin and Jaken who were sleeping while sitting against a pillar, right beside his bed.

"Why they are sleeping here?" Sesshomaru asked Halibel.

"Because they were waiting whole night for you to get awake." Halibel replied him.

"I see… mother must be busy in handling the kingdom, where is Zhang Liao?" Sesshomaru asked Halibel.

"Zhang Liao, Lu Bu and Diao Chan have left to find every single one of their men in order to bring them here." Halibel replied him.

"And what about Toran?" Sesshomaru asked further.

"Toran, Shuran, Shunran Karan and Koga have left for the same purpose." Halibel said to him.

"Hmm… it is understandable! I think, now I will have to meet Byakuya and the Vizards in order to know about the current condition of the four worlds." Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel.

"Lord Sesshomaru… all the Soul Reapers have already left to the Soul Society while Ichigo and Inuyasha have also left to the World of the Living along with their comrades including the Vizards as well." Halibel told him about everyone's departure.

"Weird! I wonder why everyone has left overnight!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself while thinking about the reason behind their departure.

"Lord Sesshomaru… it's not been just one night… but… you were asleep since last four days!" Halibel said to Sesshomaru with slight hesitation.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru responded shockingly.

"Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, everything is fine… your mother is handling the kingdom well, Starrk is taking care of all the paperwork, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are managing the new soldiers from your mother's and other kingdoms while mine and Neliel's Fraccions are helping the civilians! And yes the entire palace is under Megayon's protection so don't stress yourself for anything." Halibel spoke further on seeing the slight concern on his face.

"Hmm… where is Neliel? And… aren't you helping your Fraccions?" Sesshomaru asked her in a slightly soft tone.

"I am here Lord Sesshomaru and she is not helping her Fraccions because of all this time, she was busy in looking after you!" Neliel spoke to Sesshomaru in her usual joyful tone.

"I see…!" Sesshomaru responded to her.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Neliel asked while leaning over Halibel from behind.

"Better than before… to the least!" Sesshomaru replied her.

"Umm… but your wound hasn't get cured yet and the area around it is still blue due to Orochi's poison." Neliel said to Sesshomaru.

"Oh! How do you know?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, she showed me… she used to apply the ointment on your wound twice a day!" Neliel replied Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded while thinking about Halibel.

Now Neliel got up from the bed and then she lifted Rin up into her lap while kicking Jaken's butt softly.

"Hey… hey, what's that?" Jaken spoke abruptly just as he got awake.

"Lord Sesshomaru is awake!" Neliel replied him while leaving the chamber along with Rin.

"Oh…! Lord Sesshomaru… I am very much happy to see you awake my Lord!" Jaken spoke happily while bowing down to Sesshomaru.

"You can circulate this news!" Sesshomaru replied him in his usual cold tone.

"Surely I will my Lord… I am going!" Jaken said to Sesshomaru while rushing outside his chamber.

"All this time, I didn't get the chance of asking you… are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked Halibel.

"Yes, I am fine…!" Halibel replied softly while tilting her face down.

"I also wanted to tell you one more thing." Sesshomaru said further.

"What is that?" Halibel asked curiously.

"When you were leaving for the World of the Living in order to save your Fraccions… I was feeling like as if I won't be able to… see you again." Sesshomaru spoke to her in a slightly soft tone.

"Hmm… me too, but somewhere inside me, I knew that you will come for me to Orochi's castle." Halibel replied him softly in a low tone.

"I didn't literally mean seeing you from my eyes but…!" Sesshomaru said further but hesitated in completing his line.

"But?" Halibel asked with great curiosity.

"I felt…. that I won't be able to spend time with you!" Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"Me too… and I…!" Halibel replied in a low and very emotional tone but she had to stop and got up immediately because of an interruption.

"Sesshomaru… so you are finally awake!" Sesshomaru's mother said while entering in his chamber.

"Yes, mother… but why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked his mother.

"Why…? Can't I come to see my son when he is critically wounded?" Sesshomaru's mother counter questioned him.

"It's not that Mother but you must be busy in handling the kingdom." Sesshomaru answered her.

"Yes… but I couldn't stop myself when Jaken told me about your awakening!" Sesshomaru's mother said in a bit soft tone.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded warmly.

"Son… neither your wound is getting healed nor Orochi's venom is getting neutralized in your body but don't worry as Urahara is continuously working for it and I have also sent my messengers to Totosai, he will be here very soon." Sesshomaru's Mother said in a consoling manner.

"Hmm… so, Totosai is coming… I need him to ask several things about my battle techniques." Sesshomaru spoke in a confident tone.

"Don't even think about battling, Sesshomaru… I can't allow you to do it until or unless you won't get completely fine!" Sesshomaru's Mother said in a slightly raised tone while walking away from him.

"I have to leave as well because it's your time for the ointment so, I have to check out if the servants have prepared it or not." Halibel spoke while leaving the chamber.

"Hmm… alright!" Sesshomaru spoke in a low voice as if he was addressing himself instead of Halibel.

Now he removed the mattress and his Kimono which were covering his body in order to prepare himself for the application of the ointment.

"A lost traveler… hmm…!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself while thinking about that man.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	110. Chapter 110

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 110: The Evil Begins**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Don't even think about battling, Sesshomaru… I can't allow you to do it until or unless you won't get completely fine!" Sesshomaru's Mother said in a slightly raised tone while walking away from him.

"I have to leave as well because it's your time for the ointment so, I have to check out if the servants have prepared it or not." Halibel spoke while leaving the chamber.

"Hmm… alright!" Sesshomaru spoke in a low voice as if he was addressing himself instead of Halibel.

Now he removed the mattress and his Kimono which were covering his body in order to prepare himself for the application of the ointment.

"A lost traveler… hmm…!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself while thinking about that man.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the World of the Living…**

The condition of World of the Living was still extremely bad but it was slowly coming back on the track. The powerful nuclear weapons which were shot by the authorities of all the countries after getting manipulated by Szayel Aporro had wiped out a majority of the human and animal population from the earth. There was no system or government has left but only the groups of people which were trying to maintain the peace and survival amongst the remaining ones. Everyone was somehow passing the time by utilizing the remaining resources and hoping that something better will happen.

Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Uryuu, Ryuken, Orihime, Sado, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love and Rose had already reached Karakura town. The Vizards decided to take care of their hideout before joining Ichigo and others at Ryuken's bungalow. After leaving Yuzu and Karin at the bungalow, Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime and Sado rushed to find their other friends.

On the other hand, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Shippou had arrived at Kagome's home and also began to help Kagome's family and the people around in getting settled once again.

Several days got passed; Ichigo had successfully found all of his friends and got shifted to his house along with Yuzu and Karin. Uryuu, Orihime, and Sado also started living in their respective homes but they used to check on each other frequently in order to ensure that everyone is living safely.

The condition of Kagome's area was also improving day by day just like Karakura town but everyone including Inuyasha's group, Ichigo's group, and the Vizards decided to stay in the World of Living until the condition weren't improving up to the satisfactory level.

* * *

 **Back in the Demon Dimension…**

An old, lean and weak Serpent Demon was standing nearby Bone Eater's well. His eyes were like a snake; the skin was smooth, slippery and consisted of very fine greenish grey snake-scales. He was wearing grey colored kimono, with a black colored belt with several black stripes around it. He was none other but Arafura, Orochi's chief scientist, and technician, who couldn't escape along with his master.

 _ **(Arafura made his debut in Chapter 13.)**_

He had attached several hi-tech devices and instruments from Bone Eater's well while he was holding a small device in his hand and trying to track down the signals through that device's antenna.

"This well is a portal to the World of the Living but it's odd that the spiritual pressure of that mysterious man is getting detected inside the well but not outside, neither here in the Demon Dimension nor in the World of the Living, how it is even possible?" Arafura murmured to himself.

Suddenly several soldiers from Sesshomaru's army seized him and destroyed all of his technological instruments. Now before Arafura could have protested with his weak capabilities, he was chained by the soldiers and then they took them to Sesshomaru's palace forcibly.

Suddenly the grass around Bone Eater's well began to move because of a strong force of an extremely powerful spiritual pressure.

"It is good that Arafura got captured because of me, though I don't know that what will be the outcome of this… besides it is truly frustrating to stay here in this intermediate dimension inside Bone Eater's well but it is the only way by which I can remain unnoticed by the higher powers as they must be tracking my signs after detecting Universalis Potentia Level 6… I can't afford to conflict with the higher powers now as there are several important tasks which I have to accomplish, so I will just wait until something big is not happening which can shift their attention away from me." The voice of that mysterious man in white cloak echoed in the intermediate dimension of the Bone Eater's well.

* * *

 **On the other hand, in World of the Living…**

It was early morning and Aizen was standing in the street nearby Orihime's home, both the broken pieces of Tokijin were there in his left hand while he was holding unsheathed Kyokasuigetsu in the right one.

"Are you sure that Orihime will pass through this street?" Aizen murmured to himself.

"Yes, Aizen… she is about to come out of her home, I just read her memories!" The mysterious voice echoed in his mind.

After a long wait, Orihime finally arrived on that street as she was going to buy some bread from the nearby shop. However, she couldn't see Aizen due to the complete hypnosis technique of Kyokasuigetsu. When she was returning back to her home after buying the bread then Aizen played the trick on her.

"Umm… what is this? I guess, I took the wrong path but I wonder how it is even possible… how can I forget the route from which I pass twice or thrice daily, anyways…!" Orihime murmured as she got stirred for a moment after realizing that she was going in the wrong direction but she didn't take it seriously and took the other path.

Orihime continued to walk for a long time but she didn't reach at her home which made her feel strange.

"I just went to the nearby shop and though I am walking since last half an hour yet it seems like as if I am still quite far away from my home… what's going on with me?" Orihime thought while slowing down her walking speed.

Soon enough her confusion got vanished as she finally located her home at the next turn of the street.

"Damn! I am living here for over 6 years and yet I never knew about this path." Orihime murmured to herself after looking at her home.

She swiftly ran towards her house and got entered inside it but what she witnessed afterwards it terrified her from head to toe. In the blink of an eye, her house turned into an abandoned and damaged factory.

"Wh..What is this? I know I just entered into my house but… from where this ruined factory appeared all of a sudden." Orihime spoke in a great confusion and bewilderment.

"We meet again Inoue Orihime… I am in need of your unique powers once again." Aizen spoke to her while entering into that factory and locking its gate.

"Aizen!" Orihime said while getting terribly afraid of the situation in which she had just fallen.

The next moment Aizen appeared right in front of her by using his extremely fast speed and he put the tip of her sword right in the middle of her forehead. Suddenly the smoky black energy-form flew away from Aizen's body and it entered inside Orihime through the Aizen's Zanpakuto.

Now Orihime's eyes turned completely black and her facial expressions became neutral with a bizarre serious look.

Aizen unwrapped the broken pieces of Tokijin and threw one of the pieces in front of her. She immediately sat down and summoned her shield in order to reject the natural phenomena and bring Tokijin back into its previous form.

"Aizen… I have taken control over the mind of this girl and thus all you have to do now is to guard this place until or unless she didn't complete the job for which I asked you to abduct her." The mysterious voice again echoed inside Aizen's consciousness.

"Hmm... Don't worry! just remember our deal to grant me the power to conquer Soul Society!" Aizen replied to that mysterious voice.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	111. Chapter 111

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 111: Strengthening the Comrades**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Aizen unwrapped the broken pieces of Tokijin and threw one of the pieces in front of her. She immediately sat down and summoned her shield in order to reject the natural phenomena and bring Tokijin back into its previous form.

"Aizen… I have taken control over the mind of this girl and thus all you have to do now is to guard this place until or unless she didn't complete the job for which I asked you to abduct her." The mysterious voice again echoed inside Aizen's consciousness.

"Hmm... Don't worry! just remember our deal to grant me the power to conquer Soul Society!" Aizen replied to that mysterious voice.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Demon Dimension…**

Arafura had already been brought to Sesshomaru's palace by the soldiers who captured him but because of his knowledge and Trinity Angel invention, Urahara asked the soldiers to bring him into his laboratory.

"Sir, we have brought him!" The soldiers spoke to Urahara after arriving at the laboratory's gate.

"Oh! Good… all of you can leave him here!" Urahara spoke while opening the gate for Arafura.

"Why did you call him here, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked Urahara.

"Because I am the man who created the first Trinity Angels of this universe!" Arafura replied to Yoruichi.

"Exactly… I am really impressed by your knowledge about Arrancars and this is the reason that I have called you here so that you can help in my next experiment." Urahara said to Arafura.

"Hmm…!" Yoruichi responded while staring at Arafura suspiciously.

"Umm… Yoruichi-San, can you please bring Neliel, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow over here." Urahara said to Yoruichi.

"Hmm… sure!" Yoruichi replied while leaving.

"So, will you help me?" Urahara asked Arafura in a serious tone.

"I am loyal to those who give me the chance to polish my talent and seize more glory through great inventions!" Arafura replied to Urahara.

"Very good!" Urahara replied with a smile.

"But it's not good to keep an old man chained, especially when he is already quite tired of walking for so long." Arafura said to Urahara.

"Oh! Yes… yes!" Urahara spoke while freeing him from the chains.

"So, for what purpose you are forced to use my intellect?" Arafura said in a sarcastic manner.

"Gregoworm… one of your teammate, an Infernal Demon… he was having the powerful bone armor at his head and coincidently its structure was quite similar to the Hollow bone remnants of the Arrancars… so, I intend to pour that power to my Arrancar comrades… check out the details of this experiment on these screens." Urahara spoke to Arafura as he put up all the details on the screens of his lab.

"Hmm… an Infernal Demon's omnicle count is 8,640,000 but you won't be able to give all of this power to your Arrancar comrades." Arafura replied to Urahara while observing the details of the experiment.

"Yes, because half of the omnicles have already got lost in freeing that bone armor from unwanted bonds of Infernal Demon's energy, genes and venom… that left me with a white liquid of 4,320,000 omnicle count." Urahara explained to Arafura.

"But since your Arrancar comrades remain in the sealed form instead of the actual one… so, you will have to bring that liquid in the sealed form as well… and that will make the omnicle count reduced to half further, i.e. 2,160,000." Arafura said to Urahara.

"Impressive! I have done it already and this process had turned it into a white gas… the four glass tubes are already ready for my four Arrancar comrades." Urahara replied in his usual humorous manner.

"Four? But as far as I know… you have five comrades with Hollow content within." Arafura asked with slight confusion.

"Yes, you are right but I am leaving Starrk because he hardly has any Hollow bone remnant on his body, especially in his released state and that's why I have decided to divide it into four parts… for Neliel, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow." Urahara explained the reason to Arafura.

"Mr. Urahara… I will still recommend you to divide it into five parts as you are forgetting someone from your team who got the Hollow content in his body by birth." Arafura spoke with a strange seriousness at his face.

"Do you mean, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Urahara asked to him.

"Exactly… though he is a human as well yet I believe that if somehow we successfully fuse this power with his body then he will be able to achieve new heights of the power." Arafura replied in a positive and optimistic manner.

"Hmm…!" Urahara responded while thinking about it seriously.

By now Yoruichi had brought Neliel, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow on laboratory's gate, Urahara opened the gate for them while Arafura got busy in making all the arrangements.

"All of you please stand in your respective glass tubes, Yoruichi-San, Tessai, Ginta, and Ururu will connect all the necessary instruments from your bodies." Urahara spoke to all of them.

Just as all the four of them stood in their respective tubes, Ururu helped Neliel in preparing for the experiment, Yoruichi began to prepare Halibel, Tessai prepared Ulquiorra and Ginta helped Grimmjow.

"Thanks, Ururu!" Neliel said with a smile.

"You are welcome!" Ururu replied in her usual serious tone.

"Doggy must be alone right now, isn't it?" Yoruichi asked Halibel while connecting the instruments from her body.

"No… before coming here, I told Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun to stay with him." Halibel replied Yoruichi.

"Ah! Those three are nuts, I am going to stay with him while you will be under experiment." Yoruichi replied her.

"Whatever!" Halibel said ignorantly.

"Is Mr. Urahara sure about the safety of this experiment?" Ulquiorra asked Tessai.

"You shouldn't be afraid as you can regenerate your body parts in case anything goes wrong!" Tessai answered him while attaching the wires from the devices on Ulquiorra's body.

"Ridiculous!" Ulquiorra replied while squinting.

"Hey, it's too tight… I will choke you to death if I couldn't get the power because of your fault!" Grimmjow angrily murmured to Ginta.

"Haha… sure, if you survive this experiment!" Ginta replied while completing the arrangements.

"Damn you jerk!" Grimmjow said to Ginta.

Now Urahara commenced the experiment, initially, all the chambers got filled with a gas that made Neliel, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow unconscious and then all the four tubes got filled with some kind of liquid that facilitated the white gaseous fluid of Gregoworm's bone armor to their Hollow mask remnants.

Urahara and Arafura also decided to pass a huge amount of spiritual pressure through the tubes so that the Infernal Demon's bone armor can get perfectly fused with the Hollow mask remnants and bodies of Neliel, Halibel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow.

Soon enough, after the continuous flow of the spiritual pressure and Gregoworm's bone armor's gas the experiment was slowly brought to an end as the desired portion of the spiritual pressure and Infernal Demon's bone armor gas had already been released.

"Mr. Urahara, I just calculated the power increment in your comrades… the girl with the green hairs might not be able to take much advantage from this power booster as her released state doesn't involve much Hollow Mask remnants and same goes to that Arrancar with the blue hairs… However, the case is different for the blonde Arrancar as in her released state involves a full body Hollow armor with her weapon fully made up of the Hollow Mask remnants… and about that black-haired Arrancar, I have found that his skin is white because the Hollow Mask remnants are mixed in the muscles of his body so he will get 100% benefit from this experiment." Arafura explained everything to Urahara about Neliel, Halibel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow.

"Hmm… looks like you have already done quite a research on my Hollow comrades." Urahara said to Arafura in a complimenting manner.

"Yes, thanks to Szayel Aporro, Nnoitra, and Barragan!" Arafura replied to Urahara.

"Hmm… you can leave now, the soldiers will show you the way to a slightly better place than the prison." Urahara replied with a smile.

"Hmm… I am expecting nothing less after helping you in this experiment of yours." Arafura spoke while leaving along with the soldiers.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Gregoworm's Bone Armor**_ _ **:**_

● Omnicle count in raw form or solid form: 8,640,000.

● Omnicle count in usable form or liquid form: 4,320,000.

● Omnicle count in sealed usable form or gaseous form: 2,160,000.

● Omnicle count per division (after divided into five portions): 432,000.

 _ **1\. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 58,800._

● _Omnicle count of Infernal Demon's Bone Armor in access: 20% of 432,000 = 86,400._

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form after fusion: 58,800 + 86,400 = 145,200._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 145,200 X 2 = 290,400._

 _ **2\. Tier Harribel**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 69,600._

● _Omnicle count of Infernal Demon's Bone Armor in access: 80% of 432,000 = 345,600._

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form after fusion: 69,600 + 345,600 = 415,200._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 415,200 X 2 = 830,400._

 _ **3\. Ulquiorra Cifer**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 77,500._

● _Omnicle count of Infernal Demon's Bone Armor in access: 100% of 432,000 = 432,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form after fusion: 77,500 + 432,000 = 509,500._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 509,500 X 2 = 1,019,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Segunda Etapa Form: 1,019,000 X 3 = 3,057,000._

 _ **4\. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 62,400._

● _Omnicle count of Infernal Demon's Bone Armor in access: 40% of 432,000 = 172,800._

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form after fusion: 62,400 + 172,800 = 235,200._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 235,200 X 2 = 470,400._

* * *

 _Take care…_


	112. Chapter 112

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 112: The Stage is Set**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… looks like you have already done quite a research on my Hollow comrades." Urahara said to Arafura in a complimenting manner.

"Yes, thanks to Szayel Aporro, Nnoitra, and Barragan!" Arafura replied to Urahara.

"Hmm… you can leave now, the soldiers will show you the way to a slightly better place than the prison." Urahara replied with a smile.

"Hmm… I am expecting nothing less after helping you in this experiment of yours." Arafura spoke while leaving along with the soldiers.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the World of the Living…**

Ichigo was getting worried about Orihime as she hadn't visited his home since last two days while her home was locked. So, Ichigo simply returned to his home and began to wait for Sado and Uryuu in order to discuss her with them.

"Ichigo, you look worried?" Sado said to Ichigo while watching him roaming here and there just as he entered his home.

"Yes, Orihime hasn't visited my home since last two days and her home is locked as well while I am unable to detect her spiritual pressure, not even a bit." Ichigo abruptly spoke to Sado.

"Hmm… I can't sense her spiritual pressure as well." Sado replied to Ichigo.

"Same here Ichigo, in fact, I have come here to talk to you about Orihime only." Uryuu said while entering into Ichigo's home.

"Hmm… I can't leave Yuzu and Karin all alone so Chad, you inform Shinji's group about it and Uryuu, you go to Kagome's city and inform Inuyasha as it must be the trap of our enemies." Ichigo said to both Uryuu and Sado.

"You are right Ichigo as Orihime got enough power to defend herself against robbers or criminals but a sudden disappearance of her spiritual pressure implies only one thing and it is… either a barrier is stopping her spiritual pressure to reach us or she is not present in the World of the Living at all." Uryuu replied to Ichigo in a serious manner with concern.

"Alright Ichigo, I will bring Shinji's group as soon as possible." Sado said while leaving.

"I have a long way to go, so catch you later Ichigo!" Uryuu spoke while leaving along with Sado.

* * *

 **Soul Society, Captain's meeting hall…**

"Inoue Orihime, a comrade of Ichigo Kurosaki is missing in World of the Living… it can be the work of our enemies as that girl possesses a unique ability to bring any object into its former state and thus… I have decided to dispatch a team in order to investigate this case." Head-Captain Genryuusai spoke while addressing all the Captains present in the meeting hall.

"And who are those Captains which will be the part of this team, Yamaji? Captain Kyoraku asked in his usual humorous manner.

"On the previous mission, Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Zaraki Kenpachi, Shunshui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake were sent to the Demon Dimension and thus considering their condition and the power of our enemy, I have decided that this time, I will myself go to the World of the Living." Head-Captain said further.

All the captains got shocked to listen to Genryuusai Yamamoto's words and began to wonder about his odd decision.

"But Head-Captain… why you?" Soi Fon asked curiously out of great confusion.

"The major fighting squads of the Soul Society are still reviving from the damage of the previous battle while we have already witnessed the power of our new enemies in the form of Gregoworm… I do not want the situation where such Infernal Demons attack the Soul Society and our Captains couldn't defend it." Head-Captains Genryuusai explained to everyone.

"I see…!" Soi Fon responded in a low voice after listening to Genryuusai's reason.

"Hmm… he got the point!" Kyoraku murmured to Ukitake.

"Yes, Kyoraku, who knows what's awaiting us in the World of the Living." Ukitake murmured back to Kyoraku.

"However, the remaining four Captains who weren't the part of the previous mission will be accompanying me in this one." Genryuusai spoke in his usual serious tone.

"I am ready, Head-Captain Yamamoto!" Komamura spoke to Genryuusai.

"So am I, Head-Captain!" Unohana replied him as well.

"Me too!" Toushiro said confidently.

"As your order!" Kurotsuchi replied in his usual egoistic manner.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Demon Dimension…**

The news of Orihime's abduction had already been transferred from the Soul Society's control room to Sesshomaru's kingdom and it was forcing everyone to think about this matter seriously as Orihime's unique power was capable of making even the most unexpected tasks possible.

"Sesshomaru, somebody has abducted Orihime in the World of the Living and some kind of bizarre but extremely power energy has been detected over there too." Yoruichi said to Sesshomaru after entering into his chamber.

"Hmm… most of our comrades are not present in the palace and then this new danger." Sesshomaru replied to Yoruichi.

"Yes and that's why I and Kisuke have decided to go there along with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Halibel's Fraccions." Yoruichi spoke to Sesshomaru in a determined tone.

"Though the situation seems critical yet it is the perfect opportunity for them to use their increased power." Sesshomaru said to Yoruichi.

"Yes, you are right!" Yoruichi replied in agreement.

"But why do you wish to take Halibel's Fraccions along with you?" Sesshomaru asked to her with slight confusion.

"If we faced Orochi and his other Worm Demons over there then Orihime and Halibel's Fraccions will be able to create another Megayon against them." Yoruichi explained the reason to him.

"Hmm… alright then… you must leave right now!" Sesshomaru replied to her.

"Yes!" Yoruichi responded while leaving.

* * *

 **Back in the World of the Living, inside an abandoned and ruined factory…**

Aizen was standing in front of Orihime while she was sitting on the ground and bringing Tokijin back into its original form with the help of her power which was capable of rejecting the natural phenomena. By now Aizen had already put a strong Kido barrier all around that ruined factory so that Orihime's spiritual pressure couldn't escape from the factory and remain undetectable until the completion of the task.

"Stop, Orihime!" Aizen said to her on witnessing that Tokijin had arrived into its former and complete state.

Orihime immediately stopped at Aizen's command and then he dropped the other half part of Tokijin on the ground. Now she stood up and sat nearby the other half of the sword in order to engulf it into the field of her power and bring it into its former state.

"So, this is the former sword of Sesshomaru, the Tokijin!" Aizen murmured while looking at the complete Tokijin.

Suddenly a shadow looking like that of a female figure appeared right behind Orihime but Aizen couldn't notice it as that shadow wasn't erupting any sort of spiritual pressure and also there was very negligible light at that place.

"I see… so she is in the possession of Lucifer but still I have to accomplish the task at which I have arrived here." That shadow murmured to herself while stealing a small portion of Orihime's spirit energy.

After absorbing a small amount of Orihime's spirit energy that shadow got disappeared from that place without even getting noticed by Aizen.

"Aizen… I have felt a sudden loss of a small portion of spirit energy in this girl's body, as if somebody has stolen it." A mysterious voice echoed in Aizen's consciousness.

"But neither anyone has entered this place nor has gone outside of my barrier… moreover, I haven't sensed anyone's presence as well." Aizen replied to that mysterious voice.

"Whatever! But still, you must be prepared for any intruder because I have a doubt that somebody has taken away a small portion of her spirit energy out of this barrier to make it detectable." The mysterious voice spoke in an insisting manner.

"Don't worry; I am already alert enough to disable any sort of interference in your work as a significant portion of my spirit energy has already got replenished by now." Aizen replied to that voice in a confident tone.

"I see… you will need it because Orochi is raising his hood on this very land." The mysterious voice echoed the last time.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	113. Chapter 113

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 113: Activation of Ra-Horakhty's Idol**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Whatever! But still, you must be prepared for any intruder because I have a doubt that somebody has taken away a small portion of her spirit energy out of this barrier to make it detectable." The mysterious voice spoke in an insisting manner.

"Don't worry; I am already alert enough to disable any sort of interference in your work as a significant portion of my spirit energy has already got replenished by now." Aizen replied to that voice in a confident tone.

"I see… you will need it because Orochi is raising his hood on this very land." The mysterious voice echoed the last time.

* * *

 **Egypt, Valley of the Kings…**

It was the noon time at a godforsaken portion of Sahara desert, there was no sign of human even miles away from that area while the hot breezes and raining heat from the sun was making it even worse for the existence of any living creature. Everything was so silent that the sound of those warm breezes was clearly hearable; there were only some ruins of the bases of ancient temples and a few scorpions rattling on those broken structures.

All of a sudden, in a vast rectangular portion, the grains of sand began to levitate in the air due to some kind of invisible force. The direction and intensity of the winds got changed in the blink of an eye and just as that invisible force increased further, all the sand within that rectangular area got blown away towards the sky and slowly a structure that seemed to be like an ancient Egyptian temple began to get revealed.

As the process continued, some drastic consequences started to occur in the form of a powerful and continuous chain of earthquakes which were destroying the land of entire Egypt and its nearby regions. The cause of these powerful earthquakes was the emergence of several ancient Egyptian infrastructures all over the land of Egypt. A dense layer of the dark clouds covered the sky and in no time the land that once used to glow with the ruthless heat of the blazing sun; now it was slowly beginning to become as cold as the polar region with snowfall all over its surface.

After a few hours, the land of Egypt had turned into a completely strange place with extremely cold weather and ancient infrastructure all over the place at the distance of every two or three miles while the entire land got severely cracked due to the earthquakes. At the Valley of the Kings, an enormous infrastructure got emerged out, an ancient temple with lots of pillars but without any ceiling on it and an extremely beautiful and detailed idol of an Egyptian deity right in the center of it.

Orochi was standing in front of that idol, Nnoitra at its right, Barragan right behind it and Poisoworm in the humanoid form at the left. All of them were pumping their spiritual pressure into that idol of an Egyptian deity in order to keep that bizarre transformation of Egypt active.

 _ **(Poisoworm made his debut in Chapter 95.)**_

"Though we have broken the seal of this statue yet we are still quite far away from our goal as now this idol requires activation." Orochi spoke in his usual echoing Demonic voice while addressing Nnoitra, Barragan, and Poisoworm.

"Yes, but… whose statue is this?" Nnoitra asked Orochi with slight confusion.

"Moreover, what is this statue?" Barragan asked Orochi as well.

"This is the statue of Ra-Horakhty and it is the source of that power which is essential for the existence of the World of the Living!" Orochi replied to them in a very serious tone.

"Ra-Horakhty…? But who he was?" Poisoworm curiously asked Orochi.

"An extremely powerful God who came into existence after the five other Gods merged together to become one single entity." Orochi replied to Poisoworm while continuously pumping his spiritual into the idol of Ra-Horakhty.

"And who were those five Gods?" Nnoitra asked once again.

"Those Gods were… Ra, the God of sun… Horus, the God of war… Khepri, Ra's aspect of dawn… Khnum, Ra's aspect of dusk… and Khonsu, the God of the moon." Orochi replied to Barragan.

"I wonder what forced the mighty Gods to combine into one single God!" Barragan murmured.

"Hmm… they must have got combined in order to become stronger than their enemies… Orochi, we should know this technique as well… do you have any hint on how did they get combined?" Poisoworm asked Orochi after getting curious about the fusion technique of the Gods.

"At first… Horus came to the conclusion of his fusion with Ra but both of them knew that it will not be enough to defeat their enemies and then Horus told Ra to get combined with him along with both of his aspects i.e. Khepri and Khnum… Ra told Horus that if he got combined along with both of his aspects then his power will get so much intense that Horus will not be able to maintain that fusion… thus the confusion remained as it is as until all of them didn't meet with Khonsu, the God of moon and then in that meeting they decided that Khonsu will neutralize the unfavorable effect of Khepri's and Khnum's spirit energy by involving himself in the fusion state... afterwards, Khepri, Khonsu, and Khnum fused with each other in order to form Akhty, the God of blazing the moon and then Akhty combined with Horus to become Horakhty… coincidently, it came out to become a perfect fusion and even Ra was impressed by it, thus he decided to get combined with Horakhty in such a way that their perfect fusion state remained undisturbed and thus after the fusion of Ra and Horakhty, they became Ra-Horakhty. " Orochi said while explaining the fusion of the Gods to everyone.

"I see… so, that's how it is!" Nnoitra murmured after listening to the explanation.

"Hmm…!" Barragan responded as well.

"It would be impossible for us to know that technique with only this much information." Poisoworm spoke with slight disappointment.

However, I do not care about such theories as all I know is… this idol is the only key that can unlock the gates of the success of my great plan Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…!" Orochi replied to all of them in a cunning manner with a grin on his face.

After several hours, the shadow of a female entity appeared in the air a few feet above the temple and then she spread Orihime's spiritual pressure all over the place.

"Everyone must have been searching for Orihime by now and when they will detect her spiritual pressure here then they will surely come here in search of her and stop Orochi from possessing Ra-Horakhty's power." That dark female shadow murmured to herself after spreading Orihime's spiritual pressure all around the temple.

Now before that shadow could have escaped from that temple's range, Orochi, Poisoworm, Barragan and Nnoitra activated Ra-Horakhty's statue and the entire temple engulfed into a giant sphere made up of the turbulent release of the red energy.

"The primordial red energy… that means Ra-Horakhty's statue has got activated… now, I can't leave this red barrier otherwise, my presence will surely be felt by all!" That female shadow spoke with a great concern and confusion in her tone.

"Poisoworm… Barragan… Nnoitra… leave the temple now and remain outside so that nobody can interfere in the important work which I am about to begin now." Orochi spoke to the three of them before further pumping his spiritual pressure into Ra-Horakhty's idol.

Just as Poisoworm, Barragan, and Nnoitra came outside; they saw a shadow that seemed like that of a woman was trapped inside the barrier of red energy which was formed due to the activation of Ra-Horakhty's statue.

"What is that?" Nnoitra spoke shockingly while looking at that shadow.

"It looks like a shadow of some woman!" Barragan said while narrowing his eyes on her.

"Orochi! We got some company over here…!" Poisoworm loudly said to Orochi.

Now Orochi came outside and witnessed that shadow trapped in the release of the red energy.

"Soul Queen!"Orochi murmured shockingly while looking at that shadow.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	114. Chapter 114

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 114: History of Hollows**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAMEWHOSECHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Just as Poisoworm, Barragan, and Nnoitra came outside; they saw a shadow that seemed like that of a woman was trapped inside the barrier of red energy which was formed due to the activation of Ra-Horakhty's statue.

"What is that?" Nnoitra spoke shockingly while looking at that shadow.

"It looks like a shadow of some woman!" Barragan said while narrowing his eyes on her.

"Orochi! We got some company over here…!" Poisoworm loudly said to Orochi.

Now Orochi came outside and witnessed that shadow trapped in the release of the red energy.

"Soul Queen!"Orochi murmured shockingly while looking at that shadow.

* * *

"Soul Queen…? Who is she, Lord Orochi?" Nnoitra abruptly asked Orochi.

"She is the creator of Hueco Mundo and the Hollows." Orochi replied to Nnoitra.

Both Nnoitra and Barragan got terribly shocked to know this fact and now they were looking at the Soul Queen with a great confusion as being on the wrong side, they were feeling extremely uncomfortable in standing in front of their creator.

"But Lord Orochi… as far as all the Hollows and Soul Reapers know… Soul King is the source of our true power." Barragan spoke to Orochi in a great confusion.

"No Barragan… this is a wrong theory which was intentionally circulated in order to keep Soul Queen's existence a secret for some unknown reason." Orochi answered Barragan.

"How do you know this much about me, Orochi?" Soul Queen said to Orochi in her extremely attractive and matured feminine voice.

"Don't underestimate my awareness about this universe… Soul Queen!" Orochi replied her in a serious tone.

"Either you are extremely stupid or you have no value of your life… perhaps this is why you are behaving so egoistically in front of me." Soul Queen spoke to him further.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… you could have killed all of us the moment you saw us… but it seems that you don't want to let someone know about your presence here in the World of the Living and this is why you haven't crossed the flow of this red energy release from Ra-Horakhty's idol." Orochi replied her in his usual arrogant manner.

Soul Queen narrowed her eyes towards Orochi and then she came into her true form. She was a woman of extremely luscious curves and beautiful facial features. Her entire body was covered with some kind of skin-tight black colored material just as Soul King's entire body is covered with a white colored material. Her hairs were long enough to touch her lower waist with few streaks coming in front of her face.

"Orochi, I have no interest in your insignificant future plan but surely you are not aware of the consequences of not letting me go." Soul Queen threatened Orochi after coming into here real form.

"Soul Queen… you are of no use to me in this state but if you help me in my plans then I can free you from this cage of red energy." Orochi replied to her.

"What do you want from me, Orochi?" Soul Queen asked in a serious tone.

"Strengthen my Hollow comrades!" Orochi replied immediately in a determined manner.

"Impossible! I can't change the laws which are created by none other but me." Soul Queen said in a slightly raised voice.

"Obey my order or face the consequences, Soul Queen!" Orochi said further in his echoing Demonic tone.

"Try to understand… I can't… he will not forgive me." Soul Queen replied abruptly.

"He? Who he? Don't tell me that even the Soul Queen is scared of someone…! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…" Orochi spoke cunningly and then he laughed at her.

"I am not scared of dying… but I am the only one who is standing between him and the Hollows as well as the Soul Reaper!" Soul Queen murmured to herself.

"So, what you have decided, Soul Queen?" Orochi asked her once again in his usual arrogant tone.

"I will help you!" Soul Queen spoke in a slightly low voice.

"Even if she is the Soul Queen, she holds power only over Hollows and the Soul Reapers, while the Hollow portion of mine is already fully evolved as I was the Vasto Lorde before becoming an Arrancar… so, how she can strengthen me?" Barragan said while interfering the conversation between Soul Queen and Orochi.

"Moreover, it won't be a significant increment in my strength as well." Nnoitra spoke in between as well.

"Surely nobody knows that truth about the Hollows which both I and the Soul King kept hidden from this world all this time." Soul Queen said in a serious tone.

"Which truth you are talking about Soul Queen?" Orochi asked her curiously.

"The truth about the Hollow hole and the Hollow mask remnants." Soul Queen replied him.

"Tell me… what is the purpose of this Hollow hole and Hollow mask remnants on my body?" Barragan asked in a slightly desperate manner.

"I want to know… if it has to do something with my power." Nnoitra spoke as well.

"The truth about the Hollow hole and the Hollow mask remnants is… they were never the part of a Hollow's body." Soul Queen revealed the truth to them.

"WHAT?" Nnoitra responded shockingly.

"Then why every Hollow has both the hole and the mask on his body, right from the beginning?" Barragan asked her very curiously.

"Actually, the power of the basic form of a primordial Hollow was 72,000… which is equal to the Bankai of a Soul Reaper… Soul King considered the level of this power as a threat to the laws which we created for both Hollows and Soul Reaper so he created a seal for the Hollows from their own bones… and that seal was the Hollow mask remnants… on one hand it serves as an average level natural armor but on the other hand, it secretly transfers a major part of their spirit energy to the Soul King and leaves them only with one-sixth of their true power… now the power of a Hollow in his basic form remained only 12,000… which was equal to the basic power of a Soul Reaper but Soul King was still not satisfied and then he asked me to do something about it and then I turned all of those negative souls into actual Hollows by giving them a permanent black hole in their bodies which further decreased their power to one-fifth… and that's why currently the omnicle count of a basic Hollow is only 2,400." Soul Queen explained them the entire concept of hole, mask remnants and spirit energy of the Hollows.

"Bloody thieves!" Nnoitra murmured angrily.

"I want all of my stolen power back, right now!" Barragan also spoke in a raised voice after listening to Soul Queen's theory.

"Interesting!" Poisoworm murmured sarcastically.

"Soul Queen… I want you to return their power back to them." Orochi said to Soul Queen while pointing towards Barragan and Nnoitra.

"This is not possible Orochi… I and the Soul King created only Hollows and Soul Reaper while your comrades contained Angelic spirit energy particles in their bodies… if I returned their stolen Hollow power to them, then the increased Hollow energy imbalance their spirit energy composition and their bodies will explode with their own powers… moreover, I can remove Hollow hole only from those Hollows or Arrancar who have become a complete Vasto Lorde… while Soul King can remove those Hollow-mask remnants only from those whose Hollow hole is already removed by me." Soul Queen replied to Orochi.

"DAMN!" Nnoitra shouted frustratingly.

"That's not good!" Barragan murmured with a great disappointment.

"Then, I have a third comrade whom you can help in getting more powerful." Orochi spoke to Soul Queen in a serious tone.

"Who?" Nnoitra asked curiously.

"Yami Riyalgo…! He was trapped in the fiery depths of the Hueco Mundo but Venoworm must have rescued him and now you Soul Queen… you will strengthen him by giving the portion of his stolen spirit energy particles back." Orochi said arrogantly.

"Hmm… alright then Orochi, that's a deal between you and me… I will remove the Hollow hole from Yami Riyalgo's Vasto Lorde portion and in return, you will free me." Soul Queen strictly replied to Orochi.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfic" so far, thank you so much for continue being my reader for this long. I am writing this author's note in order to explain all the power levels of different species of Hollows which I have mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

 _ **Hollows :**_

● _Base form – 2,400 omnicles_

● _Menos Grande – 4,800 omnicles_

● _Adjucha – 14,400 omnicles_

● _Vasto Lorde – 57,600 omnicles_

● _Abismo – 288,000 omnicles_

● _Nadir – 1,728,000 omnicles_

* * *

 _Take care…_


	115. Chapter 115

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 115: Totosai Visits Sesshomaru**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAMEWHOSECHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Then, I have a third comrade whom you can help in getting more powerful." Orochi spoke to Soul Queen in a serious tone.

"Who?" Nnoitra asked curiously.

"Yami Riyalgo…! He was trapped in the fiery depths of the Hueco Mundo but Venoworm must have rescued him and now you Soul Queen… you will strengthen him by giving the portion of his stolen spirit energy particles back." Orochi said arrogantly.

"Hmm… alright then Orochi, that's a deal between you and me… I will remove the Hollow hole from Yami Riyalgo's Vasto Lorde portion and in return, you will free me." Soul Queen strictly replied Orochi.

* * *

"Hmm… but what he will become afterward?" Orochi asked her.

"Currently he is a Vasto Lorde level Arrancar and I will turn him into an Abismo level Arrancar." Soul Queen replied him.

"Abismo?" Poisoworm asked confusingly.

"When a Vasto Lorde's Hollow hole is removed and his remaining fourth-fifth spirit energy is restored then he becomes an Abismo… and when the Hollow mask remnants of an Abismo are removed and his remaining fifth-sixth spirit energy is restored then he becomes a Nadir." Soul Queen explained to Poisoworm.

"Then why don't you turn Yami into a Nadir level Arrancar instead of Abismo level one?" Orochi asked in his usual arrogant tone.

"Because that seal was put on the Hollows by the Soul King and thus only he can remove that from them." Soul Queen answered Orochi.

"Hmm… alright then, I am going to create a cavity in that energy release so that you can transfer your energy to Yami." Orochi replied her while moving inside Ra-Horakhty's temple.

Now he began to pump his telekinetic power into Ra-Horakhty's idol and it created a small hole inside the energy release in which Soul Queen was trapped. Soul Queen understood Orochi's intentions and she began the process of strengthening Yami Riyalgo who was currently trapped in the fiery depths of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside that abandoned and ruined factory…**

By now Orihime had fully reformed the Tokijin from its other half part but Aizen instructed her to continue the process as he wanted that Orihime's powers of rejecting the natural phenomenon continued to affect Tokijin and brought it into the state of its formation when Goshinki's teeth hadn't merged with it perfectly.

"Aizen… you are getting late, Orochi had already brought Ra-Horakhty's idol in the active state and now… he will try to acquire the extremely powerful… Armor of Ra-Horakhty." The mysterious voice echoed inside Aizen's head.

"Hmm… I see, but what's so special about that armor?" Aizen asked that mysterious voice.

"Whosoever wears that armor… he/she is granted with the power of 23 million omnicles… it is almost double of the power of Orochi." That mysterious voice replied Aizen.

"So, then… do you want me to leave this task now? Aizen asked further.

"No Aizen… not at all… in fact this task is extremely important because after the completion of this task we will have something three times more powerful than that armor." The mysterious voice answered Aizen by echoing inside his head.

"Hmm… and what is that?" Aizen curiously asked that mysterious voice.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… just wait and watch Aizen… after this task of yours, you will get the answer to your every question." The mysterious voice echoed one last time before getting vanished from his head.

* * *

 **The Demon Dimension, Sesshomaru's palace…**

The entire palace had become quite lonely as most of the major comrades of Sesshomaru were not present there from several days. Koga, Toran, Karan, Shuran, Shunran, Zhang Liao, Lu Bu and Diao Chan were wandering in entire Demon Dimension in order to regroup the scattered soldiers of their respective armies. On the other hand, Urahara, Yoruichi, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Neliel's as well as Halibel's Fraccions had recently left for the World of the Living after knowing about Orihime.

Due to the absence of so many comrades, Sesshomaru's mother was taking care of the entire kingdom all alone. Starrk was busy in handling all the management and important paperwork while Lillinette, Rin, and Urahara's assistants were keeping an eye on the entire palace. Halibel was the only one who was taking care of Sesshomaru and being with him all the time and thus they were slowly getting even closer to each other.

"Looks like, my body is not getting healed at all!" Sesshomaru said while getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No Lord Sesshomaru, you are getting healed… but very slowly." Halibel spoke to him while bringing a bowl of herbal soup to him.

"This pace of healing is totally useless… I will not be able to do anything for years if I didn't find any reliable cure." Sesshomaru spoke in a slightly irritated manner while taking the bowl from Halibel.

Within a moment he swallowed entire herbal soup and tilted his face down while thinking about his condition with a great frustration.

"Everything will be fine Lord Sesshomaru… don't worry!" Halibel spoke softly in a very low voice.

"No Tia… nothing will be fine now!" Sesshomaru replied her in a low tone while keeping his face down worryingly.

Halibel also started to feel bad on seeing Sesshomaru like this and a strong urge of comforting him got emerged in her heart. The next moment she slowly put her hand on his right cheek. At first, Sesshomaru got amazed on feeling her hand on his cheek and then he tilted his face upwards in order to take a look at her. Both of them stared into each other's eyes and fell into an unknown trance of overwhelming feelings of love and care towards each other.

Sesshomaru slowly moved his hand and put it over her hand which was there on his cheek. Now he slowly grabbed her hand while she slowly got down on her knees right in front of Sesshomaru while their eyes were locked on each other.

"Ahem! Ahem!" Sesshomaru's Mother made coughing sound while entering in Sesshomaru's chamber in order to get his attention.

"Ah! Looks like we arrived at the wrong time my Lady." Totosai murmured to Sesshomaru's mother.

Both Sesshomaru and Halibel got stirred as they realized that in what situation Sesshomaru's mother and Totosai had caught them and then Halibel immediately got up from the ground and stood a bit away from Sesshomaru.

"Totosai!" Sesshomaru murmured while looking towards him.

"Your mother and one of your comrades Coyote Starrk had already told me everything Sesshomaru… Hollows, Arrancar, Orochi… and thus I am a bit disappointed that Kisuke Urahara is not present here as he was the only man with whom I could have worked to find a cure for you." Totosai said to Sesshomaru.

"So, what can you do now Totosai?" Sesshomaru asked him in a very straightforward way.

"The Onimusha power is still present inside your body but the presence of Orochi's venom inside you is stopping you from accessing that power." Totosai replied Sesshomaru.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sesshomaru asked him further.

"I am going to make a way for Onimusha power to come out of your body… I will take one of your fangs and add it into your Bakusaiga and this way you will be able to trigger Onimusha power through your sword." Totosai answered Sesshomaru.

"Great!" Sesshomaru murmured with a great curiosity.

"Totosai… I brought you here to find a cure for Sesshomaru not to motivate him to fight in such a condition." Sesshomaru's mother spoke to Totosai.

"But mother…!" Sesshomaru murmured to his mother.

"She is right Lord Sesshomaru… you shouldn't stress your body in such a condition." Halibel said to Sesshomaru while agreeing with his mother.

"Even I am aware of my condition… but I can't neglect the situation in which we are stuck right now… I don't want to be helpless and dependent on anyone in case our enemies strike us." Sesshomaru said to both Halibel and his mother in a serious tone.

"I think he is right my Lady!" Totosai said to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Totosai… take my sword and commence the execution of your plan." Sesshomaru said while giving his Bakusaiga to Totosai.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	116. Chapter 116

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 116: Planning With Some Unexpected Comrades**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAMEWHOSECHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"She is right Lord Sesshomaru… you shouldn't stress your body in such a condition." Halibel said to Sesshomaru while agreeing with his mother.

"Even I am aware of my condition… but I can't neglect the situation in which we are stuck right now… I don't want to be helpless and dependent on anyone in case our enemies strike us." Sesshomaru said to both Halibel and his mother in a serious tone.

"I think he is right my Lady!" Totosai said to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Totosai… take my sword and commence the execution of your plan." Sesshomaru said while giving his Bakusaiga to Totosai.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the World of the Living at Ichigo's home…**

While Ichigo was extremely worried about Orihime and walking here and there in his living room, Sado arrived along with Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love and Rose.

"Ichigo, I brought all of them!" Sado said after entering into his home.

"Shinji… Sado must have told everything to all of you… so, what you have thought?" Ichigo abruptly asked Shinji.

"Calm down Ichigo… we haven't arrived late here for nothing… actually, when Sado told us about then Hachi was busy in searching here everywhere by using his Kido." Shinji replied Ichigo.

"Great! It means you guys know that where is she… then let's go Shinji!" Ichigo said in a relieved tone with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, we know but there is one problem!" Shinji replied him in a serious tone.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked while getting slightly stirred.

"Currently, Orihime is with Orochi, Barragan, Nnoitra and an Infernal Demon… there's no way all of us can get through them." Shinji answered him.

"Hmm… but we can't just leave her with them… we have to do something about it." Ichigo said in a bit raised voice.

"We need to ask Soul Society for help." Shinji replied Ichigo.

"We are already here… Ichigo!" Toushiro said while entering inside Ichigo's home.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo spoke with a great amazement.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked him shockingly.

"Not only Captain Hitsugaya but all of us are here!" Captain Komamura spoke as he stepped inside Ichigo's home along with Captian Unohana, Captain Kurotsuchi, and Head-Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"Old man!" Ichigo murmured shockingly after seeing him in his home.

"My, my… so, the whole battalion is here." Shinji spoke sarcastically while looking towards Yamamoto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… we figured out that it is Orochi's work when Inoue Orihime went missing and later our investigators found out exactly the same… he is working on a devastating source of power and that's why we are here to stop him." Genryuusai said to Ichigo in his old but straight and strict voice.

"Hmm… we are just waiting for Uryuu and Inuyasha to arrive because only Inuyasha can take us there in negligible time.

"So, you will stop Orochi from accessing that power but not help us in saving Orihime." Shinji asked Yamamoto.

"Ex-Captain Hirako Shinji, our enemy is same so Orihime will get saved in the process." Captain Unohana replied Shinji.

"Hmm… not a bad idea!" Shinji responded.

"We will be going together, don't worry!" Toushiro said further in order to clarify their intentions to Shinji.

"Will all of us be enough to defeat Nnoitra, Barragan, an Infernal Demon and Orochi altogether?" Ichigo asked while interfering in the conversation.

"Of course we will be enough, Ichigo!" Urahara spoke while entering into the living room along with Yoruichi, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Halibel's Fraccions.

"Urahara-san… Yoruichi-san… Nel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and you three too!" Ichigo said with even more shockingly.

"Kisuke Urahara… you here!" Genryuusai said in his old and strict voice.

"We are here to retrieve our friend… Head-Captain!" Urahara spoke with a smile on his face.

"And unlike you guys… we have detected Orihime's spiritual pressure on the two places… one is the same place where all of you might have detected it, i.e. Egypt while the other place is the outskirts of Karakura town but the readings there are rapidly changing position as if somebody is trying to stop it from coming out or it is disappearing from there as well." Yoruichi spoke to everyone.

"Hmm… I see… looks like we need to get split apart into two teams in order to find her." Shinji spoke in a serious tone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… did you called for more backup?" Genryuusai asked Ichigo.

"Yes, Old man… they must be about to arrive any moment." Ichigo replied to Yamamoto.

Suddenly everyone's attention got drawn towards a crescent moon shaped portal that opened up right in front of Ichigo's house and the next moment, Uryuu jumped out of it followed by Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Looks like, they are here already!" Neliel murmured after seeing Inuyasha and Kagome along with Uryuu.

"I can see a lot of guests over here… looks like the party is gonna be pretty big!" Inuyasha said while looking towards everyone.

"Things are gonna be fun for sure, though I will hardly get a fair share with so many teammates." Grimmjow spoke in his usual arrogant tone.

"I can't leave Yuzu and Karin alone at such times and that too without anyone to protect them." Ichigo spoke worryingly.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I will take both of them to my father's home, they will be safe over there." Uryuu said to Ichigo.

"But Uryuu, our enemies can try to harm them as well… your father alone might not be able to fight a Demon and save them simultaneously." Ichigo said further to Uryuu.

"I think Ichigo is right, Uryuu… we two should stay at your father's home as well." Sado spoke to Uryuu.

"Hmm… alright!" Uryuu responded.

"Thanks a lot of guys!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Kagome… I think you should stay with them as well because there is no need for you in the presence of such powerful enemies." Inuyasha murmured to her.

"I knew you are gonna say that!" Kagome replied with a poker face.

"I and my group will look for Orihime at the other location which Urahara had mentioned." Shinji spoke while addressing everyone.

"Hmm… my unit will be going to Egypt." Genryuusai Yamamoto spoke to all as well.

"I and Yoruichi-san will be going along with Head-Captain's unit." Urahara said in a serious tone.

"Egypt seems to have the greater probability of Orihime's location than that other place so I will be going along with you Mr. Urahara." Ulquiorra said to Urahara.

"Same here, at least it is certain that we are going to fight some decent opponents in the Egypt." Grimmjow spoke as well.

"I will be going to Egypt as well…!" Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"Then I will be going at the same place where Ichigo is going." Neliel spoke with a smile on her face.

"And only I can get all of you there in the blink of an eye… so I will have to go to Egypt along with all of you." Inuyasha spoke in his usual arrogant tone.

"All of you ladies can come with us if you like!" Rose asked Halibel's Fraccions with a slight smile and in a respectful manner.

"Alright… me, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, will be coming with you Vizards." Apache replied to Rose.

"Our pleasure!" Rose responded while behaving nicely.

"Hey, you didn't even care to ask my opinion." Mila Rose said to Apache arrogantly.

"So, what Mila Rose… what's wrong with my decision?" Apache asked her in a raised voice.

"Calm down ladies… and Mila Rosa we would love it if you will come along with us as well." Love said while interfering between Apache and Mila Rose.

"Hmm… okay!" Mila Rosa replied to Rose after getting calmed down.

"Attention seeker!" Apache murmured.

"What are you murmuring now?" Mila Rose asked her angrily.

"Umm… sorry on their behalf Love and Rose… actually, they are not habitual of such respect and attention so that's why they have lost their mind out of the happiness as you two gentlemen have asked them to come along." Sung-Sun said to Love and Rose with a smile.

"Sung-Sun, you stupid idiot!" Both Apache and Mila Rose shouted on Sung-sun.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	117. Chapter 117

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 117: Precipice of War**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAMEWHOSECHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Calm down ladies… and Mila Rosa we would love it if you will come along with us as well." Love said while interfering between Apache and Mila Rose.

"Hmm… okay!" Mila Rosa replied to Rose after getting calmed down.

"Attention seeker!" Apache murmured.

"What are you murmuring now?" Mila Rose asked her angrily.

"Umm… sorry on their behalf Love and Rose… actually, they are not habitual of such respect and attention so that's why they have lost their mind out of the happiness as you two gentlemen have asked them to come along." Sung-Sun said to Love and Rose with a smile.

"Sung-Sun, you stupid idiot!" Both Apache and Mila Rose shouted on Sung-sun.

* * *

 **On the other hand, inside that ruined factory…**

Orihime was possessed by the entity whose voice Aizen used to listen lately inside his head, she was still running the process of Naraku's revival under Aizen's observation. Several days had been passed but due to the possession, Orihime was continuously working without any break.

"She is working since a long time without rest or anything to eat and drink, in such condition, she might eventually die before reviving Naraku." Aizen thought while trying to communicate to that voice in his head.

"Don't worry… I am maintaining her body's energy for now but when I will leave her body then she might die of sleeplessness and overwork." That mysterious voice echoed in Aizen's head.

"Hmm… I see!" Aizen replied that voice.

Aizen was busy in watching how Orihime's powers were bringing Tokijin in its former state and he was amazed to see that the blade of Tokijin had arrived into the molten state.

"Aizen… watch this melted Tokijin closely… can you see those small white colored particles?" The voice echoed inside Aizen's head once again.

"Hmm… yes, it seems like a ground white stone." Aizen replied while observing those particles.

"These are the pieces of Goshinki's teeth… extract them out of the molten metal of Tokijin." That mysterious voice ordered Aizen.

Now Orihime stopped her powers for a moment and Aizen took out a piece of Goshinki's teeth with his bare hand without taking any sort of damage from the molten metal.

"Orihime… now work on this piece of Goshinki's tooth!" Aizen spoke while putting that piece aside on the ground.

Orihime immediately left Tokijin as it is and began to affect that piece of Goshinki's tooth with her power of rejecting the natural phenomenon.

"There is one thing about which I would like to notify you…!" That mysterious voice said to Aizen.

"What is that?" Aizen responded back.

"Urahara, Yoruichi, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Genryuusai, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Unohana and Toushiro are heading towards Valley of the Kings along with Ichigo and Inuyasha in order to stop Orochi from obtaining Armor of Ra-Horakhty… they are under the misconception that Orochi is the one who has abducted Orihime." That mysterious voice answered him.

"I see… this seems to be pretty good news." Aizen replied to that mysterious voice.

"Indeed Aizen, our enemies are fighting amongst themselves, what could be more delighting than this fact… but the eight Vizards and the three Halibel's Fraccions can come this way in order to search Orihime." That mysterious voice said further.

"Hmm… it means they are suspicious about this place, but how did they detect Orihime's spiritual pressure here? I have sealed this place with a specially modified Kido." Aizen asked in a serious tone but with a great curiosity.

"It is Kisuke Urahara who has beaten your Kido technique and found Orihime's spiritual pressure's remnants." The mysterious voice replied him.

"Kisuke Urahara… then I will have to do something about it…!" Aizen murmured in an extremely serious manner.

"You better do it as soon as possible because I do not tolerate any sort of unnecessary interference in my work… remember, I have done a deal with you!" That mysterious echoed the last time before getting vanished.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Egypt, Valley of the Kings…**

Soul Queen was busy in evolving Yami's Hollow portion from Vasto Lorde's level to Abismo level while Orochi was keep pumping his spirit energy in Ra-Horakhty's idol in order to obtain that powerful armor.

Poisoworm was guarding the temple of Ra-Horakhty as he was standing right in front of it while both Barragan and Nnoitra were patrolling at some distance away from the temple as they were well aware that after detecting Orihime's spiritual pressure here, Ichigo and others would definitely come to her aid.

Suddenly, a bit far away from Ra-Horakhty's temple, a giant crescent moon shaped portal opened up in the sky and then Inuyasha came out of it along with Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Genryuusai, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Unohana and Toushiro.

"Damn! Is that really Egypt?" Ichigo spoke with a great amazement.

"Why, what's wrong with it? Kagome once told me about it as a deserted and extremely hot area with several pyramids, tombs, and ancient temples… it seems she was wrong about the land and the weather, though." Inuyasha said to Ichigo.

"Exactly, these waterfalls, rivers, lakes… this cold weather and this vegetation and hills were not present here earlier." Ichigo replied to Inuyasha.

"This might be the consequences of the activation of that power… we are not here to study Geography but to stop our enemies from becoming powerful." Kurotsuchi spoke to both Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"The only thing for which you fools have arrived here is to die by my hands." Nnoitra spoke in his usual arrogant tone.

"Nnoitra!" Neliel murmured as she witnessed him.

"Where is Orihime?" Ulquiorra roared at Nnoitra.

"In your dreams, you nut-head!" Nnoitra replied Ulquiorra.

"I can finish him off all alone so I will go!" Ulquiorra spoke while taking a step towards Nnoitra.

"No, Ulquiorra… I have got a history with him so today; I want to fight him… one final time!" Grimmjow said in a serious tone while stopping Ulquiorra by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Speaking of history, you are not the only one who wants to fight him one final time, Grimmjow!" Ichigo spoke while coming forth and stood in front of Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra… why do you always stand against us?" Look from your very eyes… though I am a Hollow yet the Soul Reapers are standing by my side… you could have been my friend as well… but you always thought about tormenting me and that too for no reason." Neliel said to Nnoitra.

"Shut up, Bitch! You are no better than those weak Hollows whom I used to cut down in the Hueco Mundo without any reason… someone who is really strong does not need any reason to kill… because being strong is a great reason in itself... and you, the Soul Reapers… you must be remembering that I have bowed to give the greatest blow to Sesshomaru's comrades… that time has come now… we are really meeting one final time Ha ha ha ha ha…!" Nnoitra said while addressing Neliel and everyone in his rude and ruthless tone.

"You have never tried to change your heart Nnoitra, never tried to understand me… I will be more than happy to end this story once and for all!" Neliel spoke with slight anger while drawing her sword.

"Ha ha ha… you have no idea, what you are about to face, Bitch!" Nnoitra replied cunningly while taking the fighting stance.

"Old man… Urahara-san… proceed further along with everyone, we will stop Nnoitra here." Ichigo said to Genryuusai and Urahara while taking out his sword.

"Hah! Orochi's so-called plan, my foot… only the death aspirants can stay here, rest everyone is free to approach Orochi… I don't care at all!" Nnoitra spoke arrogantly.

"Death aspirants you said… fine then, sounds like a nice invitation… I am coming as well, you Hollow insect!" Inuyasha said while taking out his Tetsusaiga.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo spoke loudly as he triggered a large amount of spirit energy release in order to arrive at his Vizard form.

"I will prefer to test my new power in the sealed state first!" Grimmjow murmured to himself.

"First I should see that how much powerful I am in the sealed state." Neliel thought the same as Grimmjow.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha roared.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	118. Chapter 118

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 118: Poisoworm VS Kurotsuchi and Komamura**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAMEWHOSECHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hah! Orochi's so-called plan, my foot… only the death aspirants can stay here, rest everyone is free to approach Orochi… I don't care at all!" Nnoitra spoke arrogantly.

"Death aspirants you said… fine then sounds like a nice invitation… I am coming as well, you Hollow insect!" Inuyasha said while taking out his Tetsusaiga.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo spoke loudly as he triggered a large amount of spirit energy release in order to arrive in his Vizard form.

"I will prefer to test my new power in the sealed state first!" Grimmjow murmured to himself.

"First I should see that how much powerful I am in the sealed state." Neliel thought the same as Grimmjow.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha roared.

* * *

 **A bit away from Nnoitra's location…**

Urahara, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, Genryuusai, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Unohana and Toushiro walked further leaving Ichigo, Inuyasha, Neliel, and Grimmjow behind to fight against Nnoitra. Soon enough all of them confronted Barragan on their way to the temple of Ra-Horakhty.

"Nobody is allowed to move any further!"

"This time, he can't take all of us together so some of us should stay here and the remaining ones should move further towards the temple." Yoruichi spoke to Urahara.

"You are right, Yoruichi-san!" Urahara replied to Yoruichi.

"Urahara… it is important for me to make it to the temple so your team can handle this enemy." Genryuusai said to Urahara.

"Hmm… as you say Head-Captain!" Urahara responded back to Genryuusai.

"To the least, I will be able to keep him engaged in the battle quite easily with the help of my increased powers." Ulquiorra spoke to Urahara and Yoruichi.

"That is very good Ulquiorra because it seems that only three of us are going to face him." Urahara replied him in a serious tone.

Both Urahara and Ulquiorra had already drawn their swords and then all the three of them took the fighting stance to battle against Barragan while Genryuusai, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Unohana and Toushiro began to move further towards Ra-Horakhty's temple.

"I said nobody is allowed to leave!" Barragan spoke with slight anger while attacking Genryuusai's group with his Bala (Cero bullet).

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" Unohana murmured while keep moving as she summoned the Kido barrier to nullify Barragan's attack.

Danku easily stopped Barragan's Cero bullet before it could have hit anyone from Genryuusai's group but suddenly Toushiro stopped moving and turned back in order to face Barragan.

"Head-Captain, you and other Captains should proceed to the temple and stop Orochi as soon as possible, I will help Kisuke Urahara's group to stop Barragan from pursuing you and the others." Toushiro spoke while drawing out his Zanpakuto.

"Hmm!" Genryuusai Yamamoto responded to Toushiro and continued his advance towards Ra-Horakhty's temple along with the remaining three captains.

"All of you will pay very badly for engaging me in this useless battle." Barragan spoke to Urahara, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra and Toushiro in a very serious tone.

* * *

 **Ra-Horakhty's temple…**

Orochi was standing inside the temple and continuously pouring his spirit energy into Ra-Horakhty's idol in order to activate it while Poisoworm was guarding the temple and standing right in front of it in his humanoid form. Suddenly Genryuusai, Komamura, Kurotsuchi and Unohana appeared in front of Poisoworm.

"Who are you?" Poisoworm asked in his monstrous voice.

"We are here to stop Orochi from accessing that powerful source of energy." Genryuusai answered him in his old and strict voice.

"And I am here to stop ignorant fools such as you… I can't believe that only a bunch of Soul Reaper has arrived here to interfere in Orochi's plan." Poisoworm loudly replied to Genryuusai.

"This bunch of Soul Reapers is enough to eliminate an insect like you!" Komamura said while slowly taking out his Zanpakuto from its sheath.

"I am Poisoworm and I can eat hundreds of dogs such as you in my dinner!" Poisoworm replied Komamura while raising his spiritual pressure.

"Poisoworm… an Infernal Demon with the poison based powers… you will make a fitting subject for me in my lab!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi murmured while drawing his Zanpakuto with a ruthless smile at his face.

Suddenly Poisoworm's body arrived in its true form which was actually a gigantic dark colored body of the worm with a thick armor-like skin; there were six huge spikes attached all around his mouth in a circular fashion while deadly poison was dripping from the cavity of his circular mouth. His poison was so dangerous that ground and rocks were getting melted like anything after getting in contact with it.

"Before facing Head-Captain Yamamoto, you will have to face me!" Komamura spoke while rushing towards Poisoworm with his Zanpakuto in his hands.

"I am coming as well!" Kurotsuchi also began to walk towards Poisoworm after taking out his sword.

"Captain Unohana… instead of engaging yourself in the battle against this Infernal Demon, you should use your power in order to find the truth about Ichigo Kurosaki's comrade Inoue Orihime." Genryuusai said to Unohana.

"As you say Head-Captain!" Unohana replied to Yamamoto and immediately began to summon her special and self-created Kido spells in order to find out Orihime.

"Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi murmured while releasing his Shikai.

"Tenken!" Komamura said as he released his Shikai.

Kurotsuchi tried to stab Poisoworm with his Zanpakuto but he failed as his sword swings were not powerful enough to penetrate Poisoworm's thick skin. On the other hand, with the help of his giant body and huge spikes around his mouth, Poisoworm was easily tackling Komamura's Tenken sword strikes.

"Ridiculous! How am I supposed to infect him with my poison if my sword is unable to penetrate his thick armor-like skin?" Kurotsuchi murmured in frustration.

"I must attack him even more fiercely; so far he is easily handling my Tenken strikes!" Komamura thought while fighting against Poisoworm.

Now Kurotsuchi stopped attacking Poisoworm and began to observe his entire body for a weak spot while Komamura intensified his Tenken strikes but so many of such powerful attacks were draining his spirit energy very rapidly. Suddenly Kurotsuchi jumped higher in the sky and threw several small sized bombs all around Poisoworm that cracked the ground and distracted him for some time.

"Komamura, I need a lift!" Kurotsuchi shouted at Komamura.

In return, Komamura immediately gave a powerful push to Kurotsuchi with the help of his Tenken. That powerful push sent Kurotsuchi very high in the sky and then he charged his spiritual pressure in midair and pointed his Zanpakuto towards Poisoworm while coming down with a great speed.

Meanwhile, Komamura performed a straight sword hit with his Tenken technique that appeared as a different giant sword made up of spirit energy particles. Poisoworm noticed Komamura's fatal attack and he grabbed that giant sword with the six fangs around his mouth.

"He's so powerful!" Komamura murmured when he couldn't free his Tenken from Poisoworm's grasp.

Suddenly Kurotsuchi hit Poisoworm from the top and successfully penetrated him with the entire blade of his sword. The wound released some blood and deadly poison and the pain also made Poisoworm loosen his grip over Komamura's Tenken. Komamura didn't let this opportunity got slipped out of his hand and he immediately penetrated Poisoworm's mouth with the giant blade of his Tenken.

For a moment, it seemed that the battle is over but all of a sudden, Komamura felt something and he immediately detached his Tenken from his physical Zanpakuto. Soon enough, the giant spiritual sword which was penetrating Poisoworm's mouth got melted at first and then it shattered away to the oblivion.

Kurotsuchi also got shocked to see this scenario while he was still standing over Poisoworm, quite closer to his upper fang with his Zanpakuto penetrating his flesh. The next moment, Kurotsuchi pulled out his blade and for his surprise; his Zanpakuto's entire blade had already got melted away inside Poisoworm's body.

Kurotsuchi was terribly shocked to see that but before he could have thought of another strategy, Poisoworm shook his head and made him fell down and before he could have touched the ground, Poisoworm swiftly moved his body and swallowed him whole.

"Unbelievable, he ate Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" Komamura murmured shockingly.

Genryuusai watched the entire scenario by opening his one eye with normal facial expressions on his face.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	119. Chapter 119

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 119: Battle against Nnoitra and Barragan**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAMEWHOSECHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Kurotsuchi also got shocked to see this scenario while he was still standing over Poisoworm, quite closer to his upper fang with his Zanpakuto penetrating his flesh. The next moment, Kurotsuchi pulled out his blade and for his surprise; his Zanpakuto's entire blade had already got melted away inside Poisoworm's body.

Kurotsuchi was terribly shocked to see that but before he could have thought of another strategy, Poisoworm shook his head and made him fell down and before he could have touched the ground, Poisoworm swiftly moved his body and swallowed him whole.

"Unbelievable, he ate Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" Komamura murmured shockingly.

Genryuusai watched the entire scenario by opening his one eye with normal expressions on his face.

* * *

"Captain Mayuri is still alive; I can feel his spiritual pressure in the normal state without any significant damage!" Unohana spoke while keep finding Orihime's exact location.

Now Komamura began to target Poisoworm's belly in order to make him vomit out Mayuri Kurotsuchi which he just swallowed but all of his attacks got failed. Soon enough a powerful blow from Poisoworm's fangs sent Komamura in the sky even after his attempt of blocking it with his Zanpakuto. While Komamura was in the midair, another such powerful blow from Poisoworm clashed with his Zanpakuto hard and shoved him far away from the place.

Genryuusai watched Komamura getting pushed away from the battleground and then he stood in the fighting stance and unsheathed his sword.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" Genryuusai spoke while releasing his Shikai.

* * *

 **On the other hand where Nnoitra was fighting…**

Nnoitra was ready to clash with Ichigo, Inuyasha, Grimmjow and Neliel while all the four of them were also well prepared with their respective weapons in their hands.

"Inuyasha… you have got no history with Nnoitra while I, Nel and Grimmjow want to settle the score with him once and for all so please, would you mind staying away from this battle?" Ichigo said to Inuyasha in the changed voice as he was into his Vizard form.

"But why? He has challenged me as well…!" Inuyasha replied Ichigo.

"I am agreed with Ichigo this time, stay away from this Inuyasha… I don't want Nnoitra to make any sort of excuse when my blade will be slitting his throat." Grimmjow said to Inuyasha.

"Please try to understand, Inuyasha… it's about a fair and square fight, this time… it's about one final fight!" Neliel spoke to Inuyasha.

"Aaahh! Enough… I will not interfere in the fight until or unless it won't be the only way left to save the day." Inuyasha replied Ichigo, Neliel, and Grimmjow frustratingly while putting Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

While Ichigo, Neliel, and Grimmjow were completely distracted due to their conversation with Inuyasha, Nnoitra jumped and attacked Neliel with his giant weapon. The powerful weapon clash forced Neliel to get on her knees in her attempt of blocking it with her sword. Ichigo immediately rushed at Nnoitra but he dodged Ichigo's attack and pushed him away with a decent weapon clash. Grimmjow swung his sword on Nnoitra while approaching him with an extremely fast speed which he easily dodged but Grimmjow hit him with a red Cero which he shot at Nnoitra with the other hand after he dodged the sword swing.

The Cero hit on his back distracted Nnoitra for a moment, which was used by Neliel as an opportunity and she not only freed herself from the weapon clash but also swung her sword on Nnoitra which made a small cut on the right side of his belly.

A small success against him from the teamwork was enough to enrage Nnoitra and in return he kicked Neliel hard and pushed her away from him. The next moment, he approached Grimmjow and almost dominated him with some really powerful weapon clashes. Now Grimmjow once again tried to shot a Cero on him from the other hand while clashing weapons but Nnoitra grabbed his fist and then swung his large blade vertically which was blocked by Grimmjow with his sword but he still got hurt as his own sword got pressed against his shoulder.

Ichigo watched their fight for a few seconds and then he released the dark colored Getsuga Tenshou's energy and let it flow all around Zengetsu's blade. Nnoitra noticed Ichigo and he pushed Grimmjow away from him and approached Ichigo. Both of them began to clash their weapons and Ichigo's technique was proving to be quite problematic for Nnoitra as each and every weapons clash was pushing him back.

"Neliel…!" Grimmjow spoke to Neliel while looking towards her.

"Yes, got it!" Neliel responded to him and disappeared from her place afterward.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow shot his powerful Cero towards Nnoitra.

Nnoitra somehow managed to push Ichigo back and then he kneeled down in order to dodge the Cero. After dodging Nnoitra turned back and rushed towards Grimmjow but he was unaware of the fact that Neliel had absorbed that Gran Rey Cero which he just dodged.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo spoke loudly while using his signature move on Nnoitra after suddenly appearing right between him and Grimmjow.

"Cero Doble!" Neliel said while attacking with her devastating Cero beam from behind.

Both the powerful energy beams hit Nnoitra from the front and back respectively and soon enough he got engulfed into a fiery explosion. After some time, Nnoitra came out of the explosion with several minor bruises all over his body.

"Hah! Not bad for some small fries like you." Nnoitra taunted all of them.

"Small fries you say… Grind, PANTERA!" Grimmjow spoke while releasing his Resurreccion.

"Declare… Chamois!" Neliel said while releasing her Resurreccion as she held her sword horizontally in front of her.

"This will be the conclusive battle between us… Nnoitra!" Ichigo spoke to Nnoitra in a serious tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile where Barragan was fighting…**

Urahara and Toushiro were standing with their Zanpakutos in the Shikai form while Ulquiorra and Yoruichi were in their normal forms but Yoruichi's arms and legs were covered with Urahara's special armor.

"None of you is even nearby the strength which I possess… so understand that this will be your final battle!" Barragan spoke to everyone.

"Scream, Benihime!" Urahara said while releasing a violent wave of red energy from his Zanpakuto.

Barragan immediately swung his battle axe which released an energy arc towards Urahara's energy wave. Both the attacks collided and Barragan's energy arc easily nullified Urahara's energy wave.

Now Yoruichi rushed towards Barragan while Toushiro grabbed his right arm and battle ax with the metal chain attached from the hilt of his Zanpakuto. At first, Barragan tried to free himself from Toushiro's grasp but when Yoruichi came quite close to him then he ignored Toushiro and stopped Yoruichi's powerful armored punch by grabbing it from his left hand.

Now before Barragan could have attacked Yoruichi a green colored Cero hit his chest and pushed him back up to the few steps. It was Ulquiorra's Cero and the next moment, both Yoruichi and Ulquiorra approached Barragan and engaged him in a fierce close range battle.

Soon enough Barragan raised his spiritual pressure and forced both Yoruichi and Ulquiorra to get away from him but then Toushiro trapped him into a thick ice structure and this time, Ulquiorra took advantage of this opportunity and shot double Cero on Barragan which seized him into fire and smoke cloud.

For a few seconds everyone waited for Barragan to come out of the smoke and fire but the next moment, both Ulquiorra and Toushiro got hit by Barragan's powerful Bala (Cero bullet) while a powerful red colored Cero rushed towards Yoruichi.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" Urahara spoke while suddenly getting appeared in front of Yoruichi and pointing his left palm towards Barragan.

The massive concentration of yellow energy countered Barragan's Cero and when they collided, the blast resembled like the yellow colored lightning strike.

Barragan came out of the smoke cloud and stared at Urahara, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra and Toushiro with a great anger and irritation in his eyes.

"Do not underestimate us Barragan… Shunko!" Yoruichi taunted Barragan at first and then she released her Shunko technique.

"Enclose, Murcielago!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his Resurreccion form.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	120. Chapter 120

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 120: Battle against Barragan and Poisoworm**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

For a few seconds everyone waited for Barragan to come out of the smoke and fire but the next moment, both Ulquiorra and Toushiro got hit by Barragan's powerful Bala (Cero bullet) while a powerful red colored Cero rushed towards Yoruichi.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" Urahara spoke while suddenly appearing in front of Yoruichi and pointing his left palm towards Barragan.

The massive concentration of yellow energy countered Barragan's Cero and when they collided, the blast resembled like the yellow colored lightning strike.

Barragan came out of the smoke cloud and stared at Urahara, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra and Toushiro with a great anger and irritation in his eyes.

"Do not underestimate us Barragan… Shunko!" Yoruichi taunted Barragan at first and then she released her Shunko technique.

"Enclose, Murcielago!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his Resurreccion form.

* * *

"Don't you think that you two are getting somewhat cocky?" Urahara asked both Yoruichi and Urahara with a poker face.

Now Ulquiorra and Yoruichi rushed towards Barragan in order to engage him in the close range battle once again. Barragan was not getting much affected by Yoruichi's attacks but Ulquiorra's fierce moves were proved to be quite problematic for him.

"Shibari Benihime!" Urahara spoke in a serious tone as he began to release a dark strip made up of spirit energy from his sword.

Yoruichi was getting proved to be a perfect distraction for Barragan while Ulquiorra was keep cornering him with his increased power in the Resurreccion form. However, both Yoruichi and Ulquiorra were unaware of the fact that Urahara is keep spreading Benihime's spirit energy black strips in order to trap Barragan.

Soon enough Barragan somehow managed to push both Yoruichi and Ulquiorra away from him and then he immediately began to prepare a powerful Cero attack for both of them.

"Urahara, what are you doing? Look at Barragan… we have to do something." Toushiro said to Urahara while watching him using Shibari Benihime technique recklessly.

"I am busy Captain Hitsugaya and you should stay away from their battle for a while too… Ulquiorra got enough power to engage Barragan as long as he wants." Urahara replied Toushiro while continuously spreading those black strips of spirit energy.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Barragan shot an extremely powerful red Cero with Cero bolts erupting out of it towards Yoruichi and Ulquiorra.

"Triple Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra shot three Cero Oscuras towards Barragan simultaneously, two from his each hand and one from his mouth.

Both the devastating Cero attacks collided with each other and created a powerful explosion with lots of shockwaves. The dust and smoke cloud filled the entire area and blinded everyone.

"Yoruichi-san, now!" Urahara abruptly spoke to Yoruichi.

"Ulquiorra, Toushiro… run towards the sky!" Yoruichi shouted while binding Barragan with Shunko's power.

"Hiasobi, Benihime!" Urahara said while stabbing his sword in that black strip that resulted in the appearance of several bombs on the entire strip within no time.

The next moment entire battleground got filled with innumerous powerful fiery explosions that engulfed a large area around Barragan into the fire and also damaged it severely. For some time everything fell silent and it seemed as if Barragan had received a significant amount of damage and thus he is trying to recover from it by hiding in the smoke and fire.

* * *

 **On the other hand where Poisoworm was fighting…**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was inside Poisoworm's stomach while Sajin Komamura was lying on the ground a bit away from the battlefield and now Head-Captain Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was standing in front of Poisoworm with his Shikai in the released state.

Now Genryuusai began by attacking with some of his extremely powerful flames and streams of fire but all of them seemed to be useless against Poisoworm. Only the minor bruises were appearing on the surface of Poisoworm's thick armor-like skin. However, Genryuusai gave a magnificent demonstration of his physical strength when his fiery sword clashed directly with Poisoworm's giant spikes.

"Though both Kurotsuchi and Komamura are not severely hurt yet it seems that both of them need some more time in order to return to the battle… and thus I must focus on engaging this worm tactically and save my might and spiritual pressure for Orochi… Jokaku Enjo! (English: Blazing Fortress!)" Genryuusai murmured to himself while triggering one of his Shikai techniques.

Jokaku Enjo created an immense wall of flame that surrounded the Poisoworm; it formed a huge contained sphere of flames and utterly imprisoned him. For some time Jokaku Enjo really left Poisoworm astray with nothing to do except remained trap inside the fiery cage but after sometime Genryuusai felt some odd sensation on the ground and the next moment Poisoworm came out of the ground and loped on him from below.

Poisoworm had successfully freed himself from Jokaku Enjo by digging up the ground right below him. Genryuusai jumped very high in the sky in order to save himself from Poisoworm's jaws but Poisoworm attacked him with the jet of his deadly poison. Genryuusai immediately responded with a stream of flames but the flammable poison immediately caught fire and engulfed Genryuusai's body.

"Head-Captain!" Captain Unohana murmured shockingly on watching Genryuusai engulfed into the poison as well as in his own flames.

Soon enough Genryuusai came out of the poison and fire seize in the midair and landed on the ground with no trace of Captain's coat and black Kimono at his torso.

"So your poison is flammable… it will be an advantage and also a disadvantage for both us." Genryuusai sarcastically spoke to Poisoworm in his old and strict voice.

Now both Genryuusai and Poisoworm began to attack each other fiercely with fire and poison respectively. However, during the battle, it was Genryuusai Yamamoto who was continuously dodging the flammable poison while attacking with his fire attacks because the amount of poison released by Poisoworm was large enough to inflict a serious damage to his body. On the other hand, Poisoworm wasn't dodging much even though his body was also burning from several places from his own poison which was caught fire because of Yamamoto's attacks.

This time Genryuusai tried to hit Poisoworm's mouth with a fireball in order to set a fire inside his mouth and in order to do so, he jumped higher in the sky and reached quite close to his face. For some time, Genryuusai clashed his sword with the six big spikes around Poisoworm's mouth and then he shot a fire ball inside his mouth but for his surprise, Poisoworm's mouth didn't catch fire while the next moment Poisoworm's powerful swing of one of his spike shoved Genryuusai hard on the ground.

"Taimatsu!" Genryuusai spoke while swinging Ryujin Jakka that released a wave of fire towards Poisoworm.

All of a sudden that powerful wave of fire turned into a great inferno and it engulfed the entire giant body of Poisoworm in no time.

"Bankai… Kokujo, Tengen Myo-oh!" Komamura's voice echoed from behind of Yamamoto and the next moment a giant warrior in a black colored feudal era Japanese style armor appeared.

Yamamoto looked back and witnessed that Komamura was approaching the battlefield with his giant Bankai. Suddenly, Komamura's giant warrior grabbed Poisoworm's upper and lower jaw respectively with his both hands and then for Poisoworm's surprise suddenly a terrible sensation began to rush in his entire body and he was feeling like as if something's growing inside his stomach.

"Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice echoed from Poisoworm's belly.

Now Komamura opened Poisoworm's jaw forcibly and almost stretched it to an abnormal extent and soon enough Yamamoto remained shocked to see that Kurotsuchi's infant-faced and worm-shaped Bankai was coming out of Poisoworm's mouth.

Poisoworm gave a powerful jerk and freed himself from Komamura's giant Bankai warrior's grasp. However, vomiting out the large Bankai creature made him extremely dizzy and weak but his body was getting healed swiftly due to the massive spirit energy which he possessed.

"We are sorry to stay down in the battle, Head-Captain!" Komamura said to Genryuusai.

"Yes, it won't' be repeated!" Kurotsuchi spoke to Genryuusai as well.

"Hmm… this is not the time for a formal conversation… we are going to annihilate him together." Yamamoto replied to both Komamura and Kurotsuchi.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	121. Chapter 121

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 121: Nnoitra and Barragan under Domination**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Komamura opened Poisoworm's jaw forcibly and almost stretched it to an abnormal extent and soon enough Yamamoto remained shocked to see that Kurotsuchi's infant-faced and worm-shaped Bankai was coming out of Poisoworm's mouth.

Poisoworm gave a powerful jerk and freed himself from Komamura's giant Bankai warrior's grasp. However, vomiting out the large Bankai creature made him extremely dizzy and weak but his body was getting healed swiftly due to the massive spirit energy which he possessed.

"We are sorry to stay down in the battle, Head-Captain!" Komamura said to Genryuusai.

"Yes, it won't' be repeated!" Kurotsuchi spoke to Genryuusai as well.

"Hmm… this is not the time for a formal conversation… we are going to annihilate him together." Yamamoto replied to both Komamura and Kurotsuchi.

* * *

 **Meanwhile where Nnoitra was fighting…**

Both Neliel and Grimmjow were standing in front of Nnoitra in their released state while Ichigo was still in his Vizard form. On the other hand, Nnoitra hadn't released his Angel Resurreccion yet because he wanted to observe the potential of Ichigo, Neliel, and Grimmjow.

Now Grimmjow rushed towards Nnoitra and began to attack him with his powerful claws and kicks but being close yet inferior to Nnoitra in terms of spirit energy, he wasn't able to dominate him completely. Soon enough a fierce battle broke out between the both and they had slowly started to receive fatal injuries from each other. After few minutes of a close-range battle, both Grimmjow and Nnoitra got separated from each other but then for everyone's surprise Grimmjow suddenly attacked with black Cero. At first, Nnoitra got shocked to see a black Cero coming from Grimmjow but then he immediately came back to his senses and prepared an extremely powerful golden Cero in order to counter it.

Both the powerful Cero collided with each other and canceled each other with a devastating explosion but the force of that explosion sent Grimmjow a bit far away from the battleground.

Suddenly a powerful pink colored Cero approached Nnoitra after tearing away all the smoke and fire of the blast but at the end moment, he charged his spiritual pressure and scorched that Cero away with a powerful weapon swing.

"Slash of the Final Moon!" Ichigo's Vizard voice echoed from beyond the smoke cloud of the blast.

Ichigo's ultimate energy wave rushed towards Nnoitra while he wasn't in the position of saving himself from it. Within a moment, Slash of the Final Moon wave hit Nnoitra's chest and shoved him away with an extremely powerful blast that generated shockwaves all around. Due to the huge smoke and dust clouds, Nnoitra got disappeared from the eyes of all the three of them but soon enough they found him out. There were several bruises all over his body and he was crawling on the ground while bleeding from the chest.

Just as Nnoitra got laid on his back, he saw that Neliel was drifting very high in the sky and she was right above him.

"Lanzador Verde!" Neliel spoke while releasing her signature move on Nnoitra from a great distance in the sky.

Neliel's weapon hit Nnoitra's chest like a missile and cracked the ground around him with its immense force. Nnoitra's scream was clearly hearable as Neliel's weapon was drilling Nnoitra's chest and slowly penetrating his flesh. Nnoitra blood was scattering everywhere and suddenly Grimmjow jumped higher in the sky right above Nnoitra and attacked with the six bullets that remain hidden inside his elbow. Some of the bullets hit Nnoitra's body while most of them hit the ground around him and shattered it completely.

Just as Grimmjow's bullets shattered the ground, Neliel's Lanzador Verde's force pushed Nnoitra into the depths while keep drilling his chest. It seemed as if Nnoitra had fallen into an eternal dark pit and he must be getting buried under giant rocks and lots of sand as everybody felt the diminishing spiritual pressure of Nnoitra.

Neliel stretched her arm towards the deep pit where Nnoitra fell and the next moment her weapon returned to her hand and it was drenched in Nnoitra's blood up to a few inches.

"Looks like you guys finished the game without even my help!" Inuyasha said while stood beside the three of them and lurking in the depths.

"Perhaps, he has fallen down too deep and also his blood on my weapon proves that he is fatally injured." Neliel replied Inuyasha.

"Hmm… but still, we shouldn't put our guard down!" Ichigo spoke to all the three of them.

"Looks like he terribly underestimated you guys and this became the reason for his miserable defeat!" Inuyasha said while walking away from the pit.

"Yes, all those who look down on me must die like this hah!" Grimmjow responded to Inuyasha in his usual arrogant tone.

"It would be better if you might have said… those who look down on US not me…!" Neliel spoke to Grimmjow with a poker face.

* * *

 **On the other hand where Barragan was fighting…**

Soon enough almost all the fire got extinguished and the smoke cloud had also got scattered away. Barragan was standing on the ground with multiple minor bruises on his body.

"Lanza Del Relampago!" Ulquiorra spoke while summoning his powerful weapon whilst in the air.

Ulquiorra shot his powerful weapon towards Barragan but he dodged it in the blink of an eye and the next moment he appeared nearby Ulquiorra and shoved him hard on the ground with the help of a powerful weapon swing that cut him from his left shoulder to the left side of his abdomen.

Now Yoruichi tried to kick Barragan but he blocked the kick and punched her hard that not only pushed her back up to some distance away but also affected her Shunko power.

"Ah! His power of decay decreased the intensity of my Shunko the moment he punched me." Yoruichi murmured after getting pushed away by Barragan's powerful punch.

After pushing aside both Ulquiorra and Yoruichi, Barragan began to walk towards Urahara.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru." Toushiro spoke while releasing his Bankai.

Toshiro's Bankai release immediately drew the attention of both Urahara as well as Barragan.

"Captain Hitsugaya, so you too have decided to fight this battle with your full force!" Urahara spoke to Toushiro in his usual playful manner.

"Sennen Hyoro!" Toushiro spoke while pointing his sword towards Barragan and summoning several huge pillars of ice.

The next moment Toushiro moved his sword slightly and all those pillars got merged into each other in order to form a huge glacier inside of which Barragan got sealed away.

"Everyone, I can't stop Barragan for long so recollect your strength and prepare yourself for the fight as soon as possible." Toushiro said while addressing Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ulquiorra.

"No, Captain Hitsugaya… you can really do something about him!" Urahara replied to Toushiro.

"What are you saying Mr. Urahara?" Toushiro asked Urahara.

"Your Hyoten Hakkaso technique will be able to stop him for some time and in order to make it more effective, I will be using some Kido spells." Urahara answered Toushiro.

Suddenly, everyone noticed Barragan's increasing spiritual pressure and the Sennen Hyoro glacier had started to get cracked.

"Get ready, everyone… Hyoga Seiran!" Urahara spoke while pointing his Zanpakuto towards Barragan who was trapped inside the glacier.

At first, a ring of snow and water began to rotate around his Zanpakuto and then all of a sudden a giant and powerful stream of water and snow rushed towards glacier in which Barragan was trapped. Soon enough the massive stream engulfed the entire cracked glacier and made it fell down a bit far away from the place. The glacier got shattered just as it hit the ground while Barragan was trying to get revived from the stream of water and big pieces of ice. But before Barragan could have escaped that mess, Ulquiorra shot his Lanza Del Relampago on him and it created a huge blast of green energy on hitting him.

"I guess, you really know well how to take advantage of any opportunity." Yoruichi playfully spoke to Ulquiorra.

"I just want to finish him as soon as possible and then find Orihime!" Ulquiorra replied her seriously.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	122. Chapter 122

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 122: Poisoworm defeated Kurotsuchi and Komamura**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Soon enough the massive stream engulfed the entire cracked glacier and made it fell down a bit far away from the place. The glacier got shattered just as it hit the ground while Barragan was trying to get revived from the stream of water and big pieces of ice. But before Barragan could have escaped that mess, Ulquiorra shot his Lanza Del Relampago on him and it created a huge blast of green energy on hitting him.

"I guess, you really know well how to take advantage of any opportunity." Yoruichi playfully spoke to Ulquiorra.

"I just want to finish him as soon as possible and then find Orihime!" Ulquiorra replied her seriously.

* * *

"Hmm… yes but though the remnants of Orihime's spiritual pressure are present here yet I don't think that she is here." Urahara said to Ulquiorra.

"But whatever Orochi is doing right now, it can really become a threat for all of us and thus we have to stop him." Toushiro said further.

"Yes, you are right!" Yoruichi responded to Toushiro.

* * *

 **Meanwhile where Poisoworm was fighting…**

Now Kurotsuchi's Bankai creature had started to spread the poison all around Poisoworm in order to paralyze him but his powerful poison wasn't showing any significant result except making him slightly dizzy. At the same time, Poisoworm also facing the powerful sword swings from Komamura's Bankai with his spikes and it was clearly visible that the giant warrior was being quite a trouble for him. In the meantime, Genryuusai was also attacking with the powerful waves of fire on Poisoworm's giant body while he was busy in fighting against the Bankai of Kurotsuchi and Komamura.

After a few attempts, Genryuusai's intense flame attacks finally set Poisoworm's tail on fire and a severe sensation of ache rushed through his entire body. The next moment, an extremely powerful swing of a burning tail from Poisoworm hit Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo's face and shoved him away with inflicting a major damage to that side of its face.

Now Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh stepped on Poisoworm's burning tail and then it made a powerful sword swing that cut of several spikes from the armor-like thick skin of Poisoworm. This time, it pointed its sword towards Poisoworm body in order to penetrate him with it but before he could have attacked him, Poisoworm turned his face around and shot his poison jets on it.

"Hado 90, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Unohana spoke while releasing the powerful Kido attack towards Nnoitra.

An extremely powerful and violent light blue colored beam of lightning bolts and spirit energy got released from the palms of Unohana and deflected Poisoworm's poison jets before it hit Komamura's Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana!" Komamura said to her.

"You are welcome, Captain Komamura!" Unohana replied him.

Just as Komamura's giant warrior got separated from Poisoworm, he raised his front part like a snake and suddenly Kurotsuchi's Bankai rushed towards him while revealing all the sharp weapons that remained hidden under the red cloth wrapped around its neck. All those big sized sharp blades penetrated Poisoworm's neck and he got shoved into a giant rock. While he was writhing in pain in order to free himself, Komamura's Bankai penetrated its giant sword into his abdomen and made him stick to that giant rock even more firmly.

Both the powerful and enormous Bankai had completely dominated the Poisoworm and even Genryuusai Yamamoto too slightly came into the relax mode on seeing the scenario.

Suddenly, Komamura witnessed his Zanpakuto which he was holding in his hands and he remained shocked to see that more than half of its blade had been melted away completely. The next moment, he looked towards the Poisoworm and just as he thought, Poisoworm was almost free both Kurotsuchi's and Komamura's blades as all of them got melted away after penetrating his body.

The next moment, Poisoworm grabbed the face of Kurotsuchi's Bankai with the six spikes around his face and then he shot extremely powerful jets of his deadly poison. The spikes and the deadly poison severely damaged Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo's face and its entire body. The poison jets pierced right through its body while one of the jets also hit Kurotsuchi's belly as he was standing right behind his Bankai. A comparatively big hole appeared at Kurotsuchi's belly due to the deadly melting effect of the poison and in no time he fell down on the ground as he slowly began to lose his consciousness.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Komamura murmured loudly on seeing him critically injured.

Now Komamura's Bankai made some really hard sword clashes with Poisoworm's spikes but after a few moments he fell down on his knees as Poisoworm penetrated Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh's torso with his six spikes that injured Komamura's torso as well. After paralyzing Komamura's entire body and injuring him severely, Poisoworm jerked his face upwards and threw Komamura as well as his Bankai far away from their position.

"Head-Captain…!" Unohana murmured worryingly to Yamamoto on seeing both Kurotsuchi and Komamura severely injured.

"Worry not, Captain Unohana… both of them have given me enough time to set a final trap for this monster... all you need to do is to take both them to a safe place from here." Yamamoto told Unohana in his old and strict voice.

"As you say Head-Captain… Minazuki!" Unohana replied Genryuusai and then she released her Shikai.

Her Zanpakuto turned into a giant, green, one-eyed manta ray-like creature and the next moment it swallowed the bodies of both Kurotsuchi and Komamura and flew away from the battleground.

"Ennetsu Jigoku!" Genryuusai said while touching the ground with the tip of his Zanpakuto.

Suddenly around seven immense pillars of flame surrounded the area where Poisoworm was standing and trapped him in a caged inferno.

"This technique will incinerate you in no time… infernal worm!" Genryuusai spoke while observing Poisoworm deeply.

Ennetsu Jigoku technique truly left Poisoworm without any option; he desperately began to look for a way out of the seize of those pillars of flame while the time was also running out for him as now the fire had begun to heat his armor-like skin. However, for Genryuusai's surprise, one by one all the fire of each pillar of flame began to disappear and soon enough Poisoworm came out after overcoming all those pillars of fire. This time he was looking different, there was no spiky thick armor-like skin over his body anymore because those pieces of thick skin are the one which he used in order to suppress the base of those pillars of flame.

"Impressive! So, you have sacrificed your armor in order to get rid of Ennetsu Jigoku… that means you are not just a brainless monster after all." Genryuusai spoke to Poisoworm in a confident tone.

"Head-Captain… any instructions for me?" Unohana asked Genryuusai on realizing that he has already run out of techniques.

"Yes, Captain Unohana… run far away from here... because it seems that my Shikai is not enough to defeat this monster." Genryuusai replied Unohana.

"Oh…! So, do you intend to use your… Bankai?" Unohana asked abruptly with a sudden shock as she concluded that Genryuusai was planning to use his Bankai.

"I have never used my Bankai before because only the release of my Bankai can destroy an area equivalent to the entire Soul Society… but I have no worries in releasing it in a godforsaken place like this… and that too against an enemy who has suppressed my Ennetsu Jigoku technique fairly." Genryuusai replied Unohana in his old and strict voice.

"Hmm… I see…!" Unohana responded.

"Now leave… Captain Unohana!" Genryuusai spoke to her while taking the fighting stance.

* * *

 **On the other hand, where Nnoitra was fighting…**

All of a sudden Ichigo, Neliel, Grimmjow and Inuyasha felt earthquakes on the ground just as they turned around towards the pit where Nnoitra fell down; they witnessed an immense release of golden spiritual pressure.

"PRAY, ANGELICO SANTA TERESA!" Nnoitra's roar echoed from the depths of the pit.

"Looks like he is not done yet!" Inuyasha spoke to all of them.

"Yeah… let him come!" Grimmjow responded to Inuyasha.

"I am in, this time… no excuses!" Inuyasha spoke while drawing Tetsusaiga.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	123. Chapter 123

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 123: Nnoitra Is Taking Over**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Now leave… Captain Unohana!" Genryuusai spoke to her while taking the fighting stance.

* * *

 **On the other hand, where Nnoitra was fighting…**

All of a sudden Ichigo, Neliel, Grimmjow and Inuyasha felt earthquakes on the ground just as they turned around towards the pit where Nnoitra fell down; they witnessed an immense release of golden spiritual pressure.

"PRAY, ANGELICO SANTA TERESA!" Nnoitra's roar echoed from the depths of the pit.

"Looks like he is not done yet!" Inuyasha spoke to all of them.

"Yeah… let him come!" Grimmjow responded to Inuyasha.

"I am in, this time… no excuses!" Inuyasha spoke while drawing Tetsusaiga.

* * *

"Huh! Fine…!" Ichigo replied Inuyasha in his changed voice.

"Prepare yourself, guys… he is coming!" Neliel said to all.

Soon enough Nnoitra came out of the deep pit in his released form, the waves of golden spirit energy were swirling around him while he was levitating in the air with white Angel wings and six arms with one reaper in each.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo spoke in his changed Vizard tone while attacking with his signature move.

Nnoitra scorched away entire Getsuga Tenshou wave like anything with his six reapers and the next moment he appeared nearby Grimmjow in the blink of an eye. Grimmjow got extremely shocked to found Nnoitra nearby himself and he tried to attack him but Nnoitra's few powerful weapon swings injured his torso and shoved him away in the air.

Now Inuyasha rushed towards Nnoitra and made some really hard sword clashes but Nnoitra eventually dominated him. However, before Nnoitra could have injured him critically Neliel attacked Nnoitra with her Lanzador Verde.

Inuyasha jumped aside in order to clear the way for Neliel's weapon but Nnoitra sensed the trickery at the right time and stopped Neliel's weapon only a few inches away from him through his six reapers.

"Cero Ultimo!" Ichigo spoke while releasing his Cero from his mouth.

Nnoitra turned his face towards Ichigo after throwing away Neliel's weapon and then he released his extremely powerful golden Cero towards him. Both the Ceros collided and Nnoitra's Cero immediately dominated Ichigo's Cero. However, Inuyasha saved Ichigo by releasing a Wind Scar wave to deflect already weakened Cero of Nnoitra.

Now both Neliel and Grimmjow attacked Nnoitra with their respective Ceros from different angles but Nnoitra charged his spiritual pressure and saved himself by weakening them through the spirit energy containing winds that emerged by the fluttering of his Angel wings.

The next moment Nnoitra engulfed himself with his already charged golden spiritual pressure and then in the blink of an eye he attacked with multiple energy slashes by swinging his six reapers with lightning's speed. All of those energy slashes were too powerful and too fast that they inflicted several cuts on the bodies of all the four warriors i.e. Ichigo, Inuyasha, Neliel and Grimmjow.

"Ichigo… Grimmjow!" Neliel murmured to both of them.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow understood Neliel's intention immediately and then they prepared powerful Ceros and shot them towards Neliel at a slightly distracted angle. Now Neliel began to absorb those Ceros while Nnoitra was observing this scenario.

"Oh! Producing an even more powerful Cero Doble… but even that won't work against me, you bitch." Nnoitra spoke while standing in the midair.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha spoke loudly while releasing one of his most effective moves on Nnoitra.

Nnoitra easily blocked and dodged Adamant Barrage but Inuyasha's this move brought enough time for Neliel to absorb Ichigo's and Grimmjow's powerful Ceros and shoot it on Nnoitra as a devastatingly powerful Cero Doble.

Nnoitra also produced a powerful golden Cero in order to counter it and a dangerous and enormous blast occurred when the two Ceros collided. Nnoitra successfully deflected Neliel's powerful Cero with his one and now he was waiting for their next trick to crush it down like the former ones.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… so, all of you have done already? Or do you wish to try more of your miserable moves…?" Nnoitra said while addressing Ichigo, Grimmjow, Inuyasha and Neliel as he was looking at them through the smoke while standing in the midair at a great height.

"He has really become so much powerful…!" Neliel murmured to herself worryingly while observing Nnoitra's power.

"Laceraton!" Grimmjow spoke while standing very high in the sky and summoning his ultimate move.

"Huh! Idiots… when they will realize that the end has just begun… the Gran Mantis Slash!" Nnoitra murmured while observing the large blue energy strips formed from Grimmjow's claws and then he shouted while attacking with the six powerful energy slashes.

Nnoitra's six energy slashes that generated from the swings of his six reapers not only shattered Grimmjow's Laceraton at once but also inflicted deep cuts on both his arms as well as at his torso. Grimmjow immediately fell down to the ground and began to struggle with the pain of the deep injuries.

"Inuyasha, we will have to completely combine our ultimate techniques in order to survive this battle." Ichigo said to Inuyasha.

"You mean… your Slash of the Final Moon and my Backlash Wave?" Inuyasha asked Ichigo.

"Yes, but we will release it in a different way this time." Ichigo replied Inuyasha while began preparing an extremely powerful sphere of his Cero and the dark spirit energy.

When that sphere arrived at its limit in terms of the intensity of concentrated spirit energy both Inuyasha and Ichigo slashed through it at the same time.

"BACKLASH OF THE FINAL MOON!" Both Ichigo and Inuyasha shouted loudly while releasing their ultimate combination move.

A fierce and extremely destructive whirlpool of air currents and dark spirit energy rushed towards Nnoitra.

"Las Nueve Picaduras! (English: The Nine Stings!)" Nnoitra spoke while stretching all of his arms and wings outwards and also he took out his tongue.

Suddenly Nnoitra's entire body began to radiate with the flames of golden spiritual pressure and then nine spheres of his hybrid spiritual pressure began to get formed at the tip of his tongue, his six reapers and at both of his Angel wings. Soon enough those nine spheres got shot towards Ichigo, Inuyasha, Neliel and Grimmjow in the form of extremely powerful and concentrated golden energy waves. Those powerful waves not only collided with the combined energy wave of Ichigo and Inuyasha but also hit multiple places all around them.

Backlash of the Final Moon got deflected by Nnoitra's energy waves and left a huge mass of smoke in the midair that blinded everyone while the explosion that was caused on the ground around Ichigo, Inuyasha, Neliel and Grimmjow by the remaining of those energy waves injured all the four of them. However, they were out of Nnoitra's sight due to the damaged ground, fire and the lots of huge smoke clouds.

* * *

 **Meanwhile where Barragan was fighting…**

By now Barragan had revived himself from the powerful blast caused by Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago and he was standing firmly on the ground while Urahara, Ulquiorra, Yoruichi, and Toushiro were standing in front of him in order to continue the battle.

"It seems that the time has come to crush you all and deliver… the Death!" Barragan spoke while addressing Urahara, Ulquiorra, Yoruichi and Toushiro.

"This time I am prepared for your true form… Barragan!" Ulquiorra replied him.

"That I will see… Angel of Death!" Barragan said while releasing his Angel Resurreccion.

A tremendously powerful blast took place that blew away even the giant pieces of rocks up to a large area around Barragan while everyone was so much affected by his spiritual pressure that they were finding it hard to keep standing at their feet.

The dark purple release of spirit energy became his sleeved cloak; his skull appeared with a golden crown and a wide golden belt appeared at his waist. The two wings fully made up of bones grew out of his back then he stretched his arms slightly away from him and in the right hand his battle ax appeared with a golden chain with a slightly different structure from the previous ones while a reaper with similar golden chains appeared in his left hand.

"Hmm… so this is how a true Angel Resurreccion looks like!" Urahara murmured while watching Barragan.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	124. Chapter 124

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 124: Solar Eclipse on the Enemy**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

The dark purple release of spirit energy became his sleeved cloak; his skull appeared with a golden crown and a wide golden belt appeared at his waist. The two wings fully made up of bones grew out of his back then he stretched his arms slightly away from him and in the right hand his battle ax appeared with a golden chain with a slightly different structure from the previous one while a reaper with similar golden chains appeared in his left hand.

"Hmm… so this is how a true Angel Resurreccion looks like!" Urahara murmured while watching Barragan.

* * *

"Barragan… don't think that we can't compete against you… Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra spoke to Barragan while releasing his Segunda Etapa and arriving at a power level which was exactly half of Barragan.

"You can't stand against me with only this much power… Ulquiorra!" Barragan replied Ulquiorra and then he charged at him.

On the other hand, Yoruichi merged her spiritual pressure with her Shunko and intensified the flow of electric bolts as well as the spiritual pressure around her body.

"That's good Yoruichi-San… it would be a great help for you in the protection against Barragan's attacks." Urahara said to Yoruichi.

"Yes Kisuke, I have triggered this power to at least protect myself in the battle if I can't harm Barragan fatally." Yoruichi replied Urahara.

Suddenly Barragan fluttered his wings and generated several red energy blows that rushed towards all the four them. Toushiro made a layered wall of ice in order to protect himself, Ulquiorra began to shatter those energy-blows with his weapon, Urahara used blood-mist shield technique combined with Danku to block them and Yoruichi rushed towards Barragan while dodging all of them on her way.

"Now deal with this… Death-Bone Barrage!" Barragan said while replacing his move with an even more powerful one.

Toushiro had to begin dodging those sharp bones infected with Barragan's deadly spiritual pressure because they consumed his layered wall of ice in no time. Ulquiorra's used his weapon as a shield by spinning it with his hands, Urahara used Shibari Benihime and Hiasobi Benihime to generate a blast through the bones which were ahead in order to distract the bones behind them while Yoruichi finally reached nearby Barragan after dodging all of his attacks with her incredible speed.

At first, Yoruichi attacked with a powerful punch in her advanced Shunko form but Barragan easily blocked her punch through his battle ax but the next moment she immediately attacked with a kick which was again blocked by him through his reaper.

Now Barragan swung both of his weapons outwards and shoved Yoruichi on the ground with a powerful blast of red spiritual pressure.

"Yoruichi-san!" Urahara shouted while watching Yoruichi falling down on the ground.

"Enough of the child's play… Respira!" Barragan said while releasing a sudden massive burst of his dark purple spiritual pressure that began to spread towards all the four of them.

"Let me try to do something about it… Ryusenka!" Toushiro began to use his freezing powers in order to stop that but it was taking its toll on his spiritual pressure and also it didn't prove to be much effective against Barragan's Respira.

"Very good Captain Hitsugaya!" Urahara said to Toushiro in a slightly funny.

"Ahh! Urahara… I won't be able to stop it much longer!" Toushiro spoke painfully while trying to stop it with all of his spiritual pressure and freezing powers.

"Sleeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! …Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" Urahara murmured loudly and summoned a giant black structure that locked entire Respira inside it.

Soon enough, the entire black structure crumbled down and it had successfully destroyed Barragan's Respira. It was enough to irritate Barragan and thus he immediately charged on Urahara and others very fiercely. At first, Barragan shoved aside Ulquiorra like anything by clashing his reaper with his weapon and then he pushed Toushiro far away from the place with his powerful weapon swings. The next moment he appeared right in front of Urahara and throw him away with powerful energy arc which he generated by swinging both of his weapons. Finally, Barragan approached Yoruichi who was still injured by the spiritual pressure blast but before he could have done anything against her, he felt something approached him and all he did is instinctively blocked it with his blades. However, in the blink of an eye, the ground below his feet got broken into the pieces.

Yoruichi had been fallen back up to a safe distance by now while Barragan was wondering that what happened. Soon enough everyone witnessed that a monk with extremely bizarre appearance was standing at some distance from Barragan. His hairs were white and straight up in the air; he was wearing white Kimono with purplish shade in it, over which he was wearing a Haori of the similar color combination. All of his clothes were embroidered with golden and silver threads and he was holding a deck of slightly bigger cards in his hands.

* * *

 **On the other hand where Poisoworm was fighting…**

Unohana had already taken both Kurotsuchi and Komamura up to a sophisticated distance and they were also under the healing operation as both of them were inside Unohana's Shikai creature's body. However, she herself had returned in order to witness the fight between the Head-Captain Genryuusai and Poisoworm.

Now Poisoworm got no armor protection against Genryuusai's firepower as he had already lost thick armor-like skin while Genryuusai had already used all of his Shikai techniques on him. Thus Genryuusai decided to use his Bankai against Poisoworm and that's the reason that he advised Unohana to retreat up to a safe distance from the battleground.

"It's about time… that I will have to fight against you… with my… BAN..KAI!" Genryuusai Yamamoto murmured to Poisoworm and then he roared loudly as he released his Bankai.

His Zanpakuto immediately turned into a fire and got vanished like an ordinary baseless flame that made Captain Unohana even more curious than she already was about the appearance of Head-Captain's Bankai.

"AAAAAAARRRGGH!" Genryuusai screamed while charging his fiery spiritual pressure in the horse stance.

Now just as Poisoworm began to move towards him, suddenly entire ground began to tremble with unbelievably powerful earthquakes and a large piece of a ground right behind him got crumbled down and formed a huge trench. Soon enough a giant burning sphere of around 50-meter diameter slowly came out of that trench and began to levitate in the air right behind the Head-Captain.

"Taiyo no Kengen! (English: Manifestation of the Sun!)" Genryuusai spoke loudly in his old and strict voice with a giant sun at his back.

The very presence of the giant sun was pulling Poisoworm, sand, and rocks from the surroundings with an extremely strong gravitational pull while its heat had already begun to burn Poisoworm's skin and destroy the rocks which were getting pulled towards it.

"So, this is why Head-Captain said that only the release of his Bankai can destroy entire Soul Society… his Bankai, Taiyo no Kengen is truly capable of such destruction." Unohana murmured shockingly while witnessing Genryuusai's Bankai from a great distant.

Genryuusai was keep charging his spiritual pressure while Poisoworm's hold was weakening from the ground and now his upper skin was not only getting burnt from the uncontrollable violent flames of the sun but he had also started to get pulled towards it.

"This is your end… infernal worm… Choshinsei! (English: Supernova!)" Genryuusai spoke as he summoned a technique of his Bankai.

Suddenly the gravitational pull, heat, and radiance of the sun reached to a whole new level and it began to damage Poisoworm's body and pull it closer to itself even more rapidly. Within a few minutes, that sun fully consumed Poisoworm and then Genryuusai raised his arm up and the entire sun got disappeared with a terrifying explosion leaving him lying down unconscious in the middle of a crater with Ryujin Jakka back into his hand.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, the old monk which I have mentioned in this chapter, is actually one of my OC and in order to know about his looks please see the pictures of the character "Zuo Ci" from the game "Dynasty Warriors 5". However, the personality, powers and base story of my OC will be different from the character "Zuo Ci" but only the looks is similar to him and it is because of the fact that my OC is inspired by this particular character only._

 _I would also like to let all my readers know that my Fanfiction is actually based on Bleach and Inuyasha's Anime story and not the Manga story. Thus, the characters whose Bankai was not shown in the Anime but only in the Manga, their Bankai may or may not be the same in my story and same goes to those characters which were not shown in the Bleach Anime but only in the Bleach Manga such as the Thousand Year Blood War Arc's characters._

 _Actually, I am leaving this scope in order to make some slight changes in my story on the special demands of my dear readers if they express any in the reviews or in the private messages. Besides, I hope that all of you might have liked the Bankai of Head-Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto. What will happen next in this battle? In order to know, please keep reading, I am very much thankful for the continuous support of all my readers that always keep me motivated to keep writing this story._

 _Take care…_


	125. Chapter 125

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 125: End of the Battles**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"This is your end… infernal worm… Choshinsei! (English: Supernova!)" Genryuusai spoke as he summoned a technique of his Bankai.

Suddenly the gravitational pull, heat, and radiance of the sun reached to a whole new level and it began to damage Poisoworm's body and pull it closer to itself even more rapidly. Within a few minutes, that sun fully consumed Poisoworm and then Genryuusai raised his arm up and the entire sun got disappeared with a terrifying explosion leaving him lying down unconscious in the middle of a crater with Ryujin Jakka back into his hand.

* * *

 **Meanwhile where Nnoitra was fighting…**

Ichigo, Neliel, Grimmjow, and Inuyasha were completely overwhelmed after Nnoitra's devastating attack and now they were trying to prepare themselves for more. On the other hand, Nnoitra was standing in the midair and waiting for the smoke and dust to get scattered away and reveal his four opponents.

"It's time to use our best moves….!" Ichigo murmured and then he began to get fully Hollowfied.

"Hmm… the complete Hollowfication!" Grimmjow spoke while watching Ichigo's complete Hollowfication curiously.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha spoke loudly while swinging his Tetsusaiga towards Nnoitra.

The Meidou Zangetsuha slashes rushed towards Nnoitra while consuming all the dust and smoke clouds on their way but he dodged all of them at the end moment.

Now Neliel remained on the ground while Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Grimmjow approached Nnoitra from the different directions. Nnoitra forced Inuyasha to step aside from his way by using his powerful Cero beam while he shoved Grimmjow away by using his charged spiritual pressure and Angel wings and then he finally clashed weapons with fully Hollowfied Ichigo.

Both of them got separated from each other after a powerful thrust from their own spirit energy's collision but suddenly the next moment both of them shot Cero towards each other. The devastating collision of their Ceros created a powerful blast that generated multiple shockwaves and Ichigo got pushed back towards the ground but Nnoitra remained as it is at his position in the midair.

Now Nnoitra fiercely rushed towards Grimmjow and prepared a Gran Rey Cero on his way, Grimmjow attacked with another set of six bullets in his left elbow but Nnoitra dodged each one of them with his deadly speed and hit Grimmjow with an extremely powerful punch containing Gran Rey Cero with his body engulfed in charged spiritual pressure. Grimmjow fell down on the ground very hard right beside the place where Neliel was standing and his collision with the ground created a crater all around him. On seeing Grimmjow like this, Neliel's weapon got slipped down from her hand out of the overwhelming fear.

The next moment Ichigo attacked with his ultimate move whilst in his ultimate form i.e. Slash of the Final Moon from the left side while Inuyasha attacked with Meidou Zangetsuha slashes from the right side. Both the powerful attacks approached Nnoitra but at the last moment he disappeared from his location and both the attacks collided with each other and got wasted.

Suddenly Nnoitra appeared right behind Ichigo and grabbed him tactically with his six blades. Two blades were stuck into his horns, two blades were penetrating the hole at his chest, one was stabbed in his abdomen while the last one was stabbed into his right thigh. Inuyasha tried to save Ichigo by attacking with Meidou Zangetsuha slashes one more time and cut Nnoitra's weapons but he got late as Nnoitra had already pulled away all of his reapers. Ichigo's both horns got cut down that made him arrive into his normal form, there was a deep and major injury right in the middle of his chest while there were two deep cuts on the right side of his belly and at his left thigh. Soon enough unconscious and defeated Ichigo fell down at the left side of Neliel that made her lost the complete hope of winning against Nnoitra.

This scenario soon became her last memory before getting unconscious as she didn't realize when Nnoitra hit her head and knocked her down with a decent hit behind her head.

"Neliel… you wanted to finish it once and for all but this time I will give you a wound that will last forever." Nnoitra murmured to unconscious Neliel and then he lifted her in his arms and left the place.

* * *

 **On the other hand where Barragan was fighting…**

Ulquiorra, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Toushiro were quite shocked to see that a white-haired monk dressed in traditional Japanese style Kimono with weird stuff has joined the fight against Barragan.

"Who are you?" Barragan asked Zuo Ci.

"You are not my student… so there's no need for me to give you the introduction; however, you can call me Master Zuo Ci… until you are here." Zuo Ci replied him in his low and polite voice.

"Hah! Big-mouthed small fry…!" Barragan murmured while combining both of his weapons to form a terrible weapon with the three-sided blade.

Now Zuo Ci closed his eyes and the next moment his body began to radiate with powerful red energy and also with orange energy. Urahara and others got shocked to see that his omnicle count just jumped from a normal human level to over 5.5 million, that was only 0.5 million lesser than that of Barragan.

"Who is this man?" Toushiro murmured while feeling Zuo Ci's spiritual pressure.

"He is not an ordinary monk, that's for sure!" Urahara replied Toushiro.

"Yes, you are right Kisuke… his omnicle count reached to 5.5 million directly from 600 i.e. the level of a normal human." Yoruichi said to Urahara.

"But the thing we should think about is… he seems quite confident and strong against Barragan and he is on our side." Ulquiorra spoke to everyone.

"Hmm…!" Urahara responded to him.

"And we must not lose this opportunity!" Toushiro said while taking the fighting stance.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Barragan spoke while shooting his extremely powerful Cero towards Zuo Ci.

"Triple Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra spoke while shooting three of his most powerful black Ceros simultaneously.

Both the devastatingly powerful Ceros collided with each other and generated a powerful blast in the midair that created disturbing shockwaves and also filled the surroundings with enormous smoke clouds.

"Very good… I will need the help of all of you in order to defeat this foe without using my full power!" Zuo Ci said in a confident tone on seeing how Ulquiorra countered Barragan's Cero that he shot on him.

"Well, actually… I should be thanking you old man for not giving me the chance to use my Bankai!" Urahara said to Zuo Ci.

"A Bankai is not so special that one should hide it from others for no reason." Zuo Ci replied while summoning lots of rocks.

Barragan easily shattered all of those rocks easily while rushing towards Zuo Ci with that combination weapon in his hand.

"That's quite rude of him!" Toushiro murmured to Urahara.

"His attack of rocks seems almost useless, though!" Urahara responded to Toushiro in whispering voice.

Suddenly a giant hill fell down over Barragan from the sky and he got buried under its rubble before he could have attacked Zuo Ci and then all of them arrived higher in the sky.

"Hiasobi, Benihime!" Urahara spoke while summoning his black strip made up of spirit energy to set bombs on it.

"Wrong move! Toushiro Hitsugaya… use your Sennen Hyoro!" Zuo Ci spoke while summoning pillars of rocks all around the place where Barragan got buried.

Toushiro immediately used Sennen Hyoro that froze Barragan and those rock pillars inside a huge glacier. Now Zuo Ci's entire body engulfed inside oval shaped release of red energy flames with orange energy rays all around it. The next moment he formed a punch and pointed it towards Barragan that caused a release of a giant punch made up of red spirit energy to rush towards helpless Barragan. A powerful and devastating explosion took place when Zuo Ci's energy punch hit Barragan after shattering the glacier and rock pillars. It damaged a significant amount of area but Barragan was missing from the place.

"Where is Barragan?" Toushiro asked shockingly.

"He left!" Zuo Ci answered.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	126. Chapter 126

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 126: Theory of Zuo Ci I  
**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Toushiro immediately used Sennen Hyoro that froze Barragan and those rock pillars inside a huge glacier. Now Zuo Ci's entire body engulfed inside oval shaped release of red energy flames with orange energy rays all around it. The next moment he formed a punch and pointed it towards Barragan that caused a release of a giant punch made up of red spirit energy to rush towards helpless Barragan. A powerful and devastating explosion took place when Zuo Ci's energy punch hit Barragan after shattering the glacier and rock pillars. It damaged a significant amount of area but Barragan was missing from the place.

"Where is Barragan?" Toushiro asked shockingly.

"He left!" Zuo Ci answered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside that ruined factory where Orihime was trying to revive Naraku…**

The tiny particles of Goshinki's teeth on which Aizen ordered Orihime to use her powers, they had now turned into the complete body of Goshinki.

"Take a look at him Aizen… this is Goshinki the Demon who broke Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and with whose fangs Tokijin was forged for Sesshomaru." That mysterious voice communicated to Aizen by echoing inside his head.

"Hmm… so how we are going to obtain Naraku from his body?" Aizen asked the source of that mysterious voice.

"Naraku created Goshinki from his own flesh, that's why when Orihime will continue to affect Goshinki's body with her powers, he will eventually turn into that piece of Naraku's flesh and then you know…. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The voice echoed in Aizen's head and explained him everything.

Now Aizen turned his focus towards Orihime as she continued to affect Goshinki's body in order to convert him into Naraku's flesh.

"This mysterious entity whose voice I often hear in my head, what could be this thing? Only after the arrival of Naraku, the curtain will fall down from this mystery... however, another powerful orb like Hogyoku will come into existence… I have to find a way to obtain Hogyoku now." Aizen thought suspiciously about the source of that mysterious voice, Naraku, and the future consequences.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the temple of Ra-Horakhty…**

For everyone's surprise, Orochi had left the temple while there was no trace left of Nnoitra and Barragan as well. Zuo Ci, Urahara, Yoruichi, Toushiro, and Ulquiorra were inside the temple and waiting for the arrival of Ichigo, Inuyasha, Grimmjow, Neliel, Genryuusai, Unohana, Kurotsuchi and Komamura as Zuo Ci wanted to gather everyone inside the temple's confinements.

After some time, Genryuusai, Unohana, Kurotsuchi and Komamura arrived there and they seemed to be in pretty good condition as Unohana had healed all of them.

"Everyone had felt the caliber of your Bankai, Genryuusai Yamamoto; I am honored to meet someone of such great potential." Zuo Ci said to Genryuusai.

"Hmm… thanks for accompanying us in this war!" Genryuusai replied Zuo Ci.

"But who are you?" Toushiro asked Zuo Ci.

"Don't worry; very soon I will be introducing myself to all of you... just as your entire crew will arrive here." Zuo Ci answered Toushiro in his old and polite tone.

Zuo Ci and others didn't have to wait much as Ichigo, Inuyasha and Grimmjow arrived there at the sophisticated time.

"Ichigo… where is Neliel?" Ulquiorra asked Ichigo.

"That Nnoitra… he took her away!" Inuyasha answered Ulquiorra on seeing that Ichigo had simply tilted his face down out of shame and guilt.

"WHAT?" Ulquiorra responded shockingly.

"Nnoitra have got a history with Neliel… he can do anything with her, we have to save her Kisuke." Yoruichi spoke to everyone and then she urged to Urahara.

"What the three of you were doing when Nnoitra was taking her away?" Ulquiorra asked Ichigo, Inuyasha and Grimmjow with great anger.

"He knocked us out but we will find her as soon as possible!" Grimmjow replied Ulquiorra.

"We came here to find Orihime and ended up losing Neliel as well…!" Urahara said with a great disappointed.

"If you have even more comrades… bring all of them here then we will decide everything." Zuo Ci spoke to everyone.

Inuyasha immediately left to take the remaining comrades with the help of his Meidou Zangetsuha technique.

"Why do you wish to bring all of us here…?" Genryuusai asked Zuo Ci.

"It's because only I can capable of providing all of them the power by which they will be able to stop Orochi… right now, not a single one of you have any idea about what Orochi is plotting for the World of the Living." Zuo Ci replied Genryuusai.

Nobody had to wait much longer as soon enough Inuyasha had arrived from the Meidou Zangetsuha's portal along with Kagome, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, Shinji, Hiyori, Hachigan, Lisa, Kensei, Mashiro, Love, Rose and Uryuu.

"Now almost everyone is here… so, let's begin the discussion." Inuyasha said to Zuo Ci.

"In order to answer this question, I will have to tell all of you a story!" Zuo Ci spoke while addressing everyone.

"Do it soon then… we have to go and find Neliel!" Ichigo said to Zuo Ci.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Urahara, Yoruichi, Genryuusai, Unohana, Kurotsuchi, Komamura, Toushiro, Ichigo, Uryuu, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love and Rose… come inside the temple; I will narrate the story over there." Zuo Ci said to everyone.

"How the hell he came to know about the names of each and every one?" Apache murmured to Mila Rose.

"I have no idea!" Mila Rose replied her.

"Let's get inside, don't lag behind you two!" Sung-Sun said while entering the temple.

After arriving at Ra-Horakhty's temple, Zuo Ci and everyone else sat beside Ra-Horakhty's idol and then he decided to explain everything to each one of them.

"It was a time for the beginning of the Pre-Historic Era on earth, a time when there were no Earthly Demons, Hollows or Soul Reapers, a time before the creation of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and the Demon Dimension… it was the time when Lucifer was finally sealed away by the 4 Archangels and 8 Seraphim Angels, I hope that all of you are aware of Lucifer." Zuo Ci spoke to all.

"Hmm… but what kind of punishment was given to him?" Kagome asked Zuo Ci.

"Lucifer's body was locked in the Tartarus which is also known as the Heart of Hell while his soul was sealed in the Non-existent world." Zuo Ci answered Kagome.

"We have heard about Tartarus, it is the center of Hell… but what is this… The Non-existent world?" Inuyasha asked Zuo Ci.

"It is the world where all those things or beings got sealed which ones existed but instead of dying their existence got erased." Zuo Ci replied Inuyasha.

Just as Zuo Ci explained Inuyasha about the Non-existent world, Kagome got a sudden shock while thinking about Shikon Jewel and Naraku.

"I… I have never killed Naraku or the Shikon Jewel but I erased their existence by making that one last wish on the Shikon Jewel… that means… both Naraku and the Shikon Jewel are in the same realm where Lucifer is!" Kagome thought worryingly with a sudden shock.

"What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"It's nothing Inuyasha… really, nothing!" Kagome replied him in the relaxed tone.

"Hmm...!" Inuyasha responded and again diverted his attention towards Zuo Ci.

"Damn! Silly me… what my mind just began to think… it can never happen even in my worst nightmare that Lucifer gets returned along with Naraku and Shikon Jewel." Kagome thought and then she also began to listen to Zuo Ci.

"Anyways… let's proceed, afterward, Titans came into existence and began their life on Earth which raised a necessary need to look after their activities and thus the Archangels and the Seraphim Angels created the Oraphim Angels in order to look after them… later on, the Titans gave birth to the Gods and when they grew up, the most dreadful and devastating war of the universe broke out… that is, the war between the Titans and the Gods in which the Gods defeated and vanished all the Titans and took the command of this universe and the different elements and features in it in their hands." Zuo Ci said while narrating the story further.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	127. Chapter 127

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 127: Theory of Zuo Ci II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Anyways… let's proceed, afterward, Titans came into existence and began their life on Earth which raised a necessary need to look after their activities and thus the Archangels and the Seraphim Angels created the Oraphim Angels in order to look after them… later on, the Titans gave birth to the Gods and when they grew up, the most dreadful and devastating war of the universe broke out… that is, the war between the Titans and the Gods in which the Gods defeated and vanished all the Titans and took the command of this universe and the different elements and features in it in their hands." Zuo Ci said while narrating the story further.

* * *

"Hmm… so, everything is in the God's hands!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi murmured after listening to Zuo Ci's words.

"It is only after this war… that Hell got populated with the Infernal Demons and the Cherubim Angels came into existence…. alright then… everything ran smoothly till now and as the time got passed, the pre-historic era ended and the ancient era began… now the earth got populated with the humans and thus the Demonic and Angelic hybrids of the humans also came into existence, that is the earthly Demons and the lowest level Angels… and it was the time when Orochi escaped from Hell and killed Jin, the first earthly Demon… Orochi and his legion destroyed his resident and also killed a large number of people but some of them managed to escape and they got settled in the mountains…!" Zuo Ci narrated the story further.

"Hey, look… till now you haven't told us that who are you but you are keep delivering unnecessary history lectures… you better make it short, tell us something useful so that we can go and find Neliel and Orihime." Ichigo said to Zuo Ci with slight frustration.

"Do not hurry, I am coming on that part… so, this was the time when the Soul King and the Soul Queen started the creation of the Soul Society and the Hueco Mundo respectively." Zuo Ci spoke further.

"But why did the Soul King and Soul Queen create those two worlds?" Urahara asked Zuo Ci.

"Kisuke Urahara… after death, the soul of a human passes from the physical plane to the astral plane and when Gods estimated that the astral plane is going to be overpopulated in the near future then they asked Soul King and the Soul Queen to create those two worlds so that the flow of the souls in the astral plane can be maintained and regulated." Zuo Ci answered Urahara.

"Keep narrating Mr. Zuo Ci!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi spoke in a serious tone.

"Hmm… so, the consequences of the creation of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society proved to be extremely chaotic for the entire universe… and it is because of the fact that this universe was designed to hold only five major worlds which are World of the Living, Angel Kingdom, Heavens and the two secret higher worlds… however, when the situation got worse and even Gods were not able to balance the universe then the seven power sources appeared out of nowhere in order to neutralize the havoc." Zuo Ci explained further.

"What kind of power sources?" Genryuusai asked while listening to Zuo Ci's words with his one eye opened.

"The seven power sources that appeared in the seven major worlds of this universe in order to stabilize them and save the universe from the doom… one of them is hidden inside this idol of Ra-Horakhty… the Armor of Ra-Horakhty." Zuo Ci spoke further.

"What about the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"Since there was no population present in the Hueco Mundo or in the Soul Society thus their power source was decided to be sent later… and it is the Hogyoku." Zuo Ci replied Ulquiorra.

"Hogyoku? But it is my creation…!" Urahara spoke abruptly.

"What makes you think that you can create something whose power and capability is even beyond your comprehension… the reality is… you were chosen as the medium to bring that power source into the Soul Society… bur it seems that Aizen was also chosen for this purpose but because of his destructive schemes he couldn't get the success." Zuo Ci answered Urahara.

"But why only one power source appeared to save the two worlds?" Urahara asked further.

"Though the seven power sources appeared to balance the different worlds and the universe yet it seems that the natives of different worlds are the main reason for which they appeared… since both Hollows and Soul Reapers are human souls from their core thus there is only one power source for them." Zuo Ci explained the logic to Urahara.

"Umm… and what about the Demon Dimension, will there be any power source for it in the future?" Kagome asked Zuo Ci.

"Just because Demon Dimension was created much later, it doesn't mean that there was no power source present for the sustainment of the Demons… of course, it was present until you made it disappeared and that power source was the Shikon Jewel." Zuo Ci answered Kagome in a straightforward manner.

"But… but I made it disappear for good, I thought it is the only way by which it will remain away from the hands of the evil people." Kagome responded in a low tone.

"To me, it seems like as if you just took the burden of protecting the Shikon Jewel off of your shoulders without giving a thought that what might be the consequences of making it disappear…!" Zuo Ci replied in a scolding manner.

"Alright, old man… you proceed the story now!" Inuyasha said to Zuo Ci.

"Hmm… so, after the arrival of these seven power sources a necessity of protecting them from the evil also emerged… and it is because of the fact that these seven power sources are also connected to the seven natural elemental powers of this universe." Zuo Ci explained further.

"What are those seven elemental of the universe?" Kurotsuchi asked curiously.

"Those seven elemental powers are Earth… Water… Fire… Thunderbolt… Air… Cosmos… and Void…!"Zuo Ci replied Kurotsuchi.

"And who is protecting these seven power sources and the seven universal powers?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone.

"The seven masters… they are not only the guardians of those seven power sources but they are also the maintainers of seven universal powers!" Zuo Ci answered Ichigo's query.

"That means if somehow we manage to find these seven masters and convince them to support us then it will become easier for us to win this war." Urahara spoke after listening to Zuo Ci's words.

"He is right… so, will you please tell us that where we can find these so-called seven masters?" Shinji said to Zuo Ci while supporting Urahara's statement.

"Oh, all of you want to use the seven masters for your benefit?" Zuo Ci said with a slight smile on his face.

"Hah! Only if those so-called seven masters might have done their duty properly then today we won't be stuck in this situation." Inuyasha said while interfering between the discussion.

"How can you blame the seven masters, you Half-Demon?" Zuo Ci replied Inuyasha in a slightly angry tone.

"Why can't we blame them? Look around Mr. Zuo Ci, more than half of Earth's population has been wiped out… and we are the ones who saved the lives of the remaining ones… were the seven masters sleeping all this time?" Kagome spoke to Zuo Ci in a raised voice.

"I do not have to answer this to someone who made the Shikon Jewel disappeared and put a question mark on the existence of all the earthly Demons… now do you have any backup strategy to save even a single Demon if tomorrow some sort of calamity hit them?" Zuo Ci immediately counter-questioned Kagome.

"Alright, let's not to fight amongst ourselves… Mr. Zuo Ci, you please tell us that how can we approach the seven masters." Toushiro spoke to Zuo Ci in a polite n serious tone.

"Nobody has any requirement of going anywhere because… I am the first master, Zuo Ci." Zuo Ci spoke in a serious but confident tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	128. Chapter 128

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 128: The Soul Training I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I do not have to answer this to someone who made the Shikon Jewel disappeared and put a question mark on the existence of all the earthly Demons… now do you have any backup strategy to save even a single Demon if tomorrow some sort of calamity hit them?" Zuo Ci immediately counter-questioned Kagome.

"Alright, let's not to fight amongst ourselves… Mr. Zuo Ci, you please tell us that how can we approach the seven masters." Toushiro spoke to Zuo Ci in a polite but serious tone.

"Nobody has any requirement of going anywhere because… I am the first master, Zuo Ci." Zuo Ci spoke in a serious and confident tone.

* * *

Everyone got shocked to know that the person for whom they were looking for, he was already accompanying them.

"Hmm…!" Genryuusai responded while looking at Zuo Ci with his one eye opened.

"I am here to guide all of you on a new path that goes to a superior and natural power which is already there inside each and every one of you… I am here to strengthen all of you so that you can protect the precious power sources of this universe from falling into the hands of evil entities… and without this power, none of you will have any chance against those so called evil entities which are trying to exploit this world for their own selfish desires." Zuo Ci spoke while addressing all.

"And what is that power?" Ichigo asked Zuo Ci in a serious tone.

"The power of the seven energy centers of a person… the power of the Seven Chakras." Zuo Ci answered Ichigo.

After some time of rest and discussion, Master Zuo Ci decided to begin the training within the confinements of Ra-Horakhty's temple due to the lack of time while everyone also got agreed with his decision. Master Zuo Ci sat on a stone slab right in front of the large floor where everyone was sitting in the lotus posture.

"Since, everyone is here then I think we should begin with the Chakra Training without wasting any time as our enemy can strike any moment while we do not want him to prepare another destructing plan." Master Zuo Ci spoke to all in his usual polite tone.

"Hmm!" Almost everyone responded to Zuo Ci.

"But before beginning the actual training let me provide all of you with some basic knowledge which will be very much helpful for the opening of the Chakras." Zuo Ci said further.

Everyone was ready to gain this new knowledge which was capable of unlocking a new power within them all.

Genryuusai, Unohana, Kurotsuchi, Komamura, and Urahara were sitting in the first row at the right-hand side. Shinji, Hachigan, Kensei, Love, and Rose were sitting in the second row, right behind Genryuusai's one while Toushiro, Ichigo, Uryuu, Inuyasha, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow were sitting in third and the last row on the right side. On the other hand, at the left side, Yoruichi and Kagome were sitting in the front row; Hiyori, Lisa, and Mashiro were sitting in the second row right behind them while Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were sitting in the last row.

"The seven Chakras are the seven energy points or knots in the subtle body… yes, you heard it right, Chakras are part of the subtle body, not the physical body. They are like the seven keys to unlock the powers of one's soul and through the mastery over any one of them a person can acquire elemental powers as well." Zuo Ci explained about the Chakras.

"I wish if Halibel-Sama might be here then it would be very much beneficial for her." Apache murmured to Mila Rose.

"It's important for her to stay with Lord Sesshomaru but don't worry, after learning this technique from here we will teach it to her after returning to the Demon Dimension." Mila Rose murmured back to Apache.

"Now I want everyone to sit in the lotus posture with your legs crossed, keep your spine straight and now breathe in and at the same time, draw in energy from all sides of your body, front, back, top of your head and bottom of your feet." Master Zuo Ci spoke to all.

Everyone began to follow Master Zuo Ci's instructions and started meditating exactly the same way he told them to do so. After some time, an invisible layer of energy appeared around Genryuusai, Unohana, Urahara, Hachigan, Rose, Uryuu and Kagome.

"Very nice, the seven of you are doing very well but maintain your concentration firm and keep it up." Zuo Ci said while complimenting Genryuusai, Unohana, Urahara, Hachigan, Rose, Uryuu and Kagome.

Genryuusai, Unohana, Urahara, Hachigan, Rose, Uryuu, and Kagome were strengthening their dense aura which had appeared around them as an invisible layer of energy while Kurotsuchi, Komamura, Shinji, Kensei, Love, Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Yoruichi, Lisa, and Sung-Sun also developed a similar dense aura around them.

"Why the hell is this not appearing around me?" Ichigo murmured frustratingly while meditating.

"Same here… this is such a pain in the ass!" Inuyasha responded as he heard Ichigo's voice.

"Hah! Both of you are born idiots… that's why it is not appearing around your bodies." Grimmjow said to both Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"If my concentration got broke because of your unnecessary conversations then I will break the very spine of all the three of you." Ulquiorra spoke to Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Grimmjow after getting irritated by their conversations.

"Let me finish with this meditation thing first then I will take care of you, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow murmured to Ulquiorra.

"Huh! People like Grimmjow are meditating… it sounds like a joke in itself." Inuyasha murmured.

"Don't judge me with your dog brain." Grimmjow angrily murmured at Inuyasha.

"Guys… guys… our friends are in danger, we have to finish this training quickly, we are so busy in thinking unnecessary things that we are unable to concentrate properly and that's why that invisible aura thing didn't appear around us." Ichigo said to both Inuyasha and Grimmjow.

On the other hand, Hiyori and Mashiro were doing the same mistake as both of them were more concerned about how Lisa achieved the dense aura instead of concerning about how they are going to achieve it.

"Gggrrrrr… how she did it so fast?" Hiyori murmured while meditating.

"I was the one who retained the Hollow Mask for the longest time in the first attempt while this aura thing didn't even appear a bit." Mashiro murmured as well after hearing Hiyori's words.

"How I did it? Well, I wasn't concerned about doing it before you two…!" Lisa replied to both Hiyori and Mashiro.

Meanwhile, Apache and Mila-Rose were also quite irritated due to the fact that Sung-Sun managed to activate that dense invisible aura around her body before them.

"Damn! This bitch did it and I am still stuck at the lowest point." Apache murmured while meditating.

"It's because you are continuously murmuring in my ear, Apache… you are so stupid!" Mila Rose murmured to Apache.

"Mila Rose, stop calling me stupid… I am sure that you are so laid back that you won't be able to do it even after everyone finishes the training." Apache angrily murmured to Mila Rose.

"Don't talk as if you have become a spiritual master, Apache!" Mila Rose also murmured back at her irritatingly.

"If you two idiots will continue to shout like this then neither you two will be able to complete the training nor I." Sung-Sun spoke to both Apache and Mila-Rose.

"Ichigo, Inuyasha, Grimmjow, Hiyori, Mashiro, Apache, Mila Rose… don't lag behind, concentrate hard and maintain your focus on the absorption and release of the energy through your body." Master Zuo Ci said while addressing those who haven't developed the invisible layer of the dense aura around their bodies.

It took them a while but Ichigo, Inuyasha, Grimmjow, Hiyori, Mashiro, Apache and Mila-Rose also developed the similar invisible layer of dense aura around their bodies. Master Zuo Ci was looking merely satisfied by the performance which was shown by everyone and since all of them have crossed the first level of the training, he decided to begin the next level.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	129. Chapter 129

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 129: The Soul Training II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Ichigo, Inuyasha, Grimmjow, Hiyori, Mashiro, Apache, Mila Rose… don't lag behind, concentrate hard and maintain your focus on the absorption and release of the energy through your body." Master Zuo Ci said while addressing those who haven't developed the invisible layer of the dense aura around their bodies.

It took them a while but Ichigo, Inuyasha, Grimmjow, Hiyori, Mashiro, Apache and Mila-Rose also developed the similar invisible layer of dense aura around their bodies. Master Zuo Ci was looking merely satisfied by the performance which was shown by everyone and since all of them have crossed the first level of the training, he decided to begin the next level.

* * *

"Since everyone has successfully completed the first level of the training so now we should start the next level… this time, all of you are going to practice the very same technique but in a more advanced and effective way… I want all of you to perfectly merge your spiritual pressure with your aura. Release your spiritual pressure slowly while maintaining the density of your aura and then merge them both… the success will be considered if your aura completely gets changed into the same color and nature as your spiritual pressure… start now!" Master Zuo Ci said to everyone with a slight excitement in his tone.

Since everyone had already acquired the dense layer of invisible aura, so all of them began the second stage right after listening to Master Zuo Ci's words. Within a few minutes, Genryuusai's dense aura turned into flames which amazed not only others but Master Zuo Ci as well.

"Genryuusai Yamamoto, you are indeed the best among Soul Reapers and a great warrior in the four worlds (World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, Demon Dimension), even I am impressed by your capabilities." Master Zuo spoke to Head-Captain Genryuusai as he praised him.

"Great warrior of the four worlds… it's because you haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru yet." Mila Rose murmured sarcastically after listening to Master Zuo Ci praising Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"Sometimes you really say the smart things, Mila Rose… you are right, Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest warrior in the four worlds, not him." Sung-Sun murmured in a low voice to Mila Rose.

"Huh! I always say smart things Sung-Sun, it's just you notice me rarely." Mila Rose said to Sung-Sun with slight irritation.

"Shut up you two!" Apache said to both Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

Soon enough the dense layer of the aura of all Captains turned into the color of their respective spiritual pressure but inside the area of Toushiro's aura, a layer of snow and water began to appear as well. Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ichigo also completed this level successfully but some electric sparks began to appear around Yoruichi while Ichigo's aura releasing a little bit of his dark spiritual pressure. Kagome's and Uryuu's layer of dense aura was seemed to get filled with the radiant white light, unlike others. After the wait of some hours, everybody successfully merged their spiritual pressures with their aura and as a result, the dense layer of aura around them got turned into the color and nature of their respective spiritual pressures.

"Excellent everyone, all of you have completed this task successfully much sooner than I estimated… now exhale and let this energy expand your aura and then breathe in again to let this energy get brighter and more powerful, radiating from your entire being... as you will advance in controlling the energy and stabilizing it perfectly, the center of your body will shine brilliantly like the sun… keep doing it continuously as each time the energy will keep becoming brighter and brighter as it will get intensified." Master Zuo Ci said while instructing everyone.

As everyone proceeded according to the instructions given by Master Zuo Ci, within a short period of time all of them were looking like the clusters of different colors of light and spiritual pressures as they have learned to perfectly merge their spiritual pressure with their aura.

After everyone completed the second level of their soul training perfectly, Master Zuo Ci got up from his place and decided to give the explanation about the Chakras before beginning the actual Chakra training.

"Now we are about to begin the meditation on the 7 Chakras but before that let me provide all of you with the basic details about each one of them…

 **1\. Base Chakra** :

● Color – Red

● Number of petals – 4

● Element – Earth

This Chakra is located at the base of the spine in the coccygeal region. It is related to the instinct, security, survival and also to basic human potentiality.

 **2\. Sacral Chakra:**

● Color – Orange

● Number of petals – 6

● Element – Water

This Chakra is located in the sacrum and is related to relationships, violence, addictions, basic emotional needs, and pleasure.

 **3\. Solar Plexus Chakra:**

● Color – Yellow

● Number of petals – 10

● Element – Fire

This Chakra is located at the navel. It is related to personal power, fear, anxiety, introversion, and transition from simple or base emotions to complex.

 **4\. Heart Chakra:**

● Color – Green

● Number of petals – 12

● Element – Thunderbolt

This Chakra is located in the center or middle of the chest. It is related to complex emotions, tenderness, unconditional love, equilibrium, rejection, and well-being.

 **5\. Throat Chakra:**

● Color – Blue

● Number of petals – 16

● Element – Air

This Chakra is located in the middle of the throat. It may be understood as relating to communication and growth through expression.

 **6\. Mind Chakra:**

● Color – Indigo

● Number of petals – 96

● Element – Cosmos

It is also known as the Third Eye Chakra and is located in the middle of the forehead. It is mainly related to the access of intuition.

 **7\. Crown Chakra:**

● Color – Violet

● Number of petals – 1000

● Element – Void

This chakra is located either at the crown of the head or above the crown of the head. It is related to issues such as inner wisdom and the death of the body.

So these were the basic details about the seven Chakras, I hope that all of you have understood it nicely." Master Zuo Ci spoke while explaining about the seven Chakras to everyone.

"Impressive! So much to research on, only if I can learn to regulate this Chakra power just like the spiritual pressure, my works will do wonders." Urahara murmured with a smile on his face.

"Hah! Urahara… don't think you are the only one who is intrigued by this Chakra concept, currently… only I can understand that how I am preventing myself from thinking over various ideas which are coming into my mind and also going to the Soul Society in my laboratory and start investigating about this Chakra power right now." Kurotsuchi murmured to Urahara.

"Even I am wondering about the results when I will merge this Charka power along with my Kido techniques." Unohana responded as well.

"But we will have to keep patience if we wish to truly harness this Chakra power in order to defeat our enemies." Komamura spoke to all of them.

"Hmm!" Genryuusai responded after listening to their murmuring.

"I am truly amazed by receiving such knowledge; let's see what it is capable of!" Toushiro murmured.

"I can't wait to learn and practice more aspects of this Chakra power… perhaps, being a Quincy I can harness this power more efficiently than others." Uryuu murmured with slight excitement.

"Hmm… perhaps Uryuu, I am feeling bad for Sado as he couldn't join us in this training due to my sisters." Ichigo said to Uryuu.

"Finally, I have got something from which I can become more powerful than Ulquiorra." Grimmjow murmured with a cunning smile on his face.

"Hmm… in your dreams Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra responded to Grimmjow.

"Is this man a nut or what…? I don't think that all of us already got all this stuff in our bodies." Hiyori murmured after listening to Master Zuo Ci.

"Who knows, Hiyori…? I am only interested in the power which I am going to use against our enemies." Mashiro replied to Hiyori.

"Just try and find it out yourself!" Lisa murmured to both of them.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	130. Chapter 130

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 130: The Soul Training III**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… perhaps Uryuu, I am feeling bad for Sado as he couldn't join us in this training due to my sisters." Ichigo said to Uryuu.

"Finally, I have got something from which I can become more powerful than Ulquiorra." Grimmjow murmured with a cunning smile on his face.

"Hmm… in your dreams Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra responded to Grimmjow.

"Is this man a nut or what…? I don't think that all of us already got all this stuff in our bodies." Hiyori murmured after listening to Master Zuo Ci.

"Who knows, Hiyori…? I am only interested in the power which I am going to use against our enemies." Mashiro replied to Hiyori.

"Just try and find it out yourself!" Lisa murmured to both of them.

* * *

By now everyone has lost their spiritual state which they have acquired by the merging of their aura and spiritual pressure. After learning to achieve this state, all of them decided to relax for some time and prepare themselves for the actual Chakra training.

"Master Zuo Ci… I think every one of us wants to know that how much powerful this Chakra training can make us, it would be better if you end this confusion of ours before beginning the actual Chakra opening process." Yoruichi said to Master Zuo Ci.

"Yes, Master Zuo Ci… it will be very much helpful and motivating for all of us to know about the powers of the seven Chakras." Kagome spoke to Master Zuo Ci as well.

"Hmm… alright then, let me explain about the powers of the seven Chakras…

1 Petal of a Chakra holds the power of equivalent to 1 million omnicle counts and thus the power of the seven Chakras are as follows:

● Base Chakra (4 Petals) – 4 million omnicles

● Sacral Chakra (6 Petals) – 6 million omnicles

● Solar Plexus Chakra (10 Petals) – 10 million omnicles

● Heart Chakra (12 Petals) – 12 million omnicles

● Throat Chakra (16 Petals) – 16 million omnicles

● Third Eye Chakra (96 Petals) – 96 million omnicles

● Crown Chakra (1000 Petals) – 1 billion omnicles

But don't think that any of you will ever be able to unlock the complete potential of any Chakra because only we, the Seven Masters have the capability to access a Chakra up to 100% while our descendant can access the Chakra power up to 50% only but none of the Seven Masters has ever accepted anyone as their descendant." Master Zuo Ci replied.

"Then up to how much percent we can access our Base Chakra?" Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun asked Master Zuo Ci.

"An ordinary person who has opened his Chakra all by himself can access it only up to10% but since you people have trained by me, the First Master himself, so you will be able to access your Base Chakra up to 25%... that means, the power of 1 million omnicles will get added in your existing power which is quite a change in itself for all of you." Zuo Ci answered everyone in a prideful tone.

"Hmm… but even that will be a great help for all of us against our enemies… we are really thankful to you Master Zuo Ci." Urahara said to him.

"Yes, entire Soul Society would be in your debt since you are providing us such great knowledge as well as the power." Unohana spoke to him as well.

"Even I am thankful to you for letting me know about such things and adding some new research subjects on my list." Kurotsuchi also thanked Master Zuo Ci in his usual way.

"Now that I have already explained all of you about the seven Chakras, we should proceed further in the training and begin the meditation to open the Base Chakra." Master Zuo Ci spoke to all.

"Indeed!" Komamura responded to Master Zuo Ci.

"Hmm… so, is everyone ready to acquire this new power?" Master Zuo said while addressing everyone.

"Yes!" Some of them replied with enthusiasm.

"Then begin the meditation along with the spiritual breathing exercise which I have taught all of you… merge your spiritual pressure with your dense aura and once again acquire that state which is suitable to open a Chakra." Master Zuo Ci spoke in a serious tone.

After everyone successfully completed the spiritual breathing exercise and arrived in that same state in which their spiritual pressure got merged with their dense aura, Master Zuo Ci immediately instructed everyone to focus on the Base Chakra, at the base of their spine.

"Keep your attention on the Base Chakra and the energy which you are inhaling… direct it on your Base Chakra in order to activate it." Master Zuo Ci further instructed everyone.

Now Master Zuo Ci sat down at his place i.e. the stone slab in front of the large floor where everyone was sitting and then he also began the meditation on his Base Chakra. Soon enough, he began to feel his Base Chakra and then he decided to transfer the energy of his Base Chakra to everyone's Base Chakra in order to activate them quickly.

After the few hours, each and everyone began to feel the Base Chakra at the base of their spine while Master Zuo Ci had also realized that everyone's Base Chakra has got activated due to his support and their efforts.

"Well done everyone, the Base Chakra at the base of your spine has got activated now… focus hard on its location, visualize the large amount of red energy which your Base Chakra is emitting and feel its existence as it is becoming warmer while spinning swiftly." Master Zuo said while meditating.

Soon enough everyone began to feel the warm sensation at the base of their spine and then almost all of them began to release a significant amount of red energy from their bodies. Master Zuo Ci stopped helping them the moment he realized that their Base Chakra has opened up to a satisfactory level.

"Keep strengthening your Base Chakra, make it spin incredibly, let it become even warmer and try to release even more red energy." Master Zuo Ci spoke further.

Now all of them began to energize their Base Chakra with as harder concentration as they could and soon a large amount of red energy got released from everyone's body, it was so enormous that it engulfed entire temple of Ra-Horakhty and even the surrounding area.

"Yes, very good… now merge your entire spirit energy with the red energy of your Base Chakra… forget about the consequences and try to do as much better as you can through your sheer concentration and determination… combine your spirit energy with the Chakra power and this knot of your both the energies will last forever and also it will help you to open the other Chakras." Master Zuo Ci said with a strange but slight desperation.

As each and everyone began to push themselves harder to merge their spirit energy and Chakra power, their bodies began to emit an even greater amount of energy but slowly almost all of them took control over it and successfully merged both the energies while the combination energy release was going too high in the sky.

"That's exactly what I needed and expected from them, now it is the time for the actual move... everyone, you have acquired the state which I expected so now direct all of your spirit and Chakra energy on the statue of Ra-Horakhty!" Master Zuo Ci said in a serious tone while thinking about something very deeply.

Now everyone including Master Zuo Ci began to focus all the power into Ra-Horakhty's statue and only within few hours the statue started to arrive into the activated state. Due to the activation of Ra-Horakhty's statue, everyone was feeling vibrations all around the land, the ground, the rocks and even the hills were vibrating with the presence of enormous red energy.

"Yes, this is the moment for which I have always waited…these people are providing just the perfect amount of energy to activate this statue… now all I have to do is to wait for the right time to execute my plan." Master Zuo Ci murmured to himself in a low voice while staring the Ra-Horakhty's activating statue.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	131. Chapter 131

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 131: Seeds of Destruction**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now everyone including Master Zuo Ci began to focus all the power into Ra-Horakhty's statue and only within few hours the statue started to arrive into the activated state. Due to the activation of Ra-Horakhty's statue, everyone was feeling vibrations all around the land, the ground, the rocks and even the hills were vibrating with the presence of enormous red energy.

"Yes, this is the moment for which I have always waited…these people are providing just the perfect amount of energy to activate this statue… now all I have to do is to wait for the right time to execute my plan." Master Zuo Ci murmured to himself in a low voice while staring the Ra-Horakhty's activating statue.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside that ruined factory where Orihime was trying to revive Naraku…**

The condition of Orihime's body had already gone critical as she was continuously using her powers of rejection without having any meal, sleep or any kind of rest but she was still working as her mind, body and soul was in complete possession of that mysterious entity which often used to whisper in Aizen's mind

"What's that…? Goshinki's entire body turned into a lump of human flesh!" Aizen thought while observing the transformation which was taking place due to Orihime's powers.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… look at this Aizen, this is a lump of Naraku's flesh… the wish which was made by that priestess around 4 years ago on the Shikon Jewel, it is broken now… Naraku disappeared along with the Shikon Jewel as he was inside it but now he has already been brought to this world… and very soon the Shikon Jewel will return as well." That mysterious voice echoed within Aizen's consciousness once again.

"Hmm… so that means, the victory is close!" Aizen replied to that voice.

"No… I can feel that the first Master and your enemies have already commenced the process of the activation of Ra-Horakhty's statue… however, Orochi doesn't seem to be involved in all this but still it is not good for us and especially you." The voice once again echoed inside Aizen's head.

"Hmm… so, the First Master is about to activate Ra-Horakhty's statue while Naraku is about get revived along with the Shikon Jewel, I have no faith in this mysterious entity and thus I have to find a way to obtain the Hogyoku, very soon!" Aizen thought after listening to the words of that mysterious voice.

* * *

 **On the other hand at Sesshomaru's palace in the Demon Dimension…**

A portal appeared in the sky of the Demon Dimension nearby Sesshomaru's palace. Soon enough Barragan walked out of it and the next moment he stealthily entered the palace.

"Hahahaha… Barragan! So, you have received my message and now you have arrived here in order to free me… very good!" Arafura murmured to himself on detecting Barragan on the screen of a small device which was tied on his wrist. He was locked inside the upper prisons instead of the dark and underground prisons due to Urahara's decision.

"That idiot researcher Urahara… he dared to put me in the prison even after I helped him… now, I will show him the consequences of messing with me." Arafura further murmured with anger.

After some time, Barragan successfully reached to the prison in which Arafura was locked and that too without getting noticed by any palace guard.

"So, why did you call me Arafura? Only to free yourself…!" Barragan said to Arafura.

"No Barragan, not only to free me but also in order to give you a present." Arafura replied him.

"What kind of present… Arafura?" Barragan asked him.

"You lost against Starrk in your previous battle inside Lord Orochi's castle… but it will not happen again as I have made all the arrangements to make you even more powerful than you are now." Arafura spoke to Barragan further.

"Hmm… but how?" Barragan asked with a slight shock.

"Just come with me to the laboratory, you will get all of your answers over there." Arafura said while walking away towards the laboratory.

Barragan also followed him and after some time they have reached to the laboratory without getting noticed by anyone in the entire palace. Barragan easily broke through the laboratory gates by using his degrading power about which even the sensors couldn't do anything. When both of them successfully entered inside Urahara's laboratory, Arafura began to explain everything to him.

"Look at these glass chambers Barragan and also look at that glass jar at the right side with white colored gas in it… Urahara extracted the essence of Infernal Demon's bone-armor from the bone-armor of Gregoworm!" Arafura said to Barragan while pointing his finger towards the glass chambers and the glass jar.

"What he did with it?" Barragan asked while observing everything with a very serious stance.

"He poured this essence into the bodies of his Arrancar comrades… now their Hollow Mask and bones are as strong as the bone-armor of an Infernal Demon but that's not all... they have also acquired some additional Infernal Demon spiritual pressure." Arafura explained him further.

"Oh!" Barragan responded shockingly.

"I trickily made Urahara save one portion of that essence for you… he originally saved it for Ichigo Kurosaki, Hahaha… idiot!" Arafura spoke to Barragan while making fun of Urahara.

 _ **(This experiment is mentioned in Chapter 111.)**_

"Hmm… do not waste the time now, let's begin the experiment…!" Barragan said as he entered inside one of the glass chambers and began to connect all the necessary wires and tubes with his body as well as with the devices inside the chamber.

Arafura also stopped talking and activated all the necessary machines and instruments in the laboratory; he was quickly doing the preliminary arrangements for the experiment.

When both of them got ready then Arafura commenced the experiment, initially, he made the chamber to get filled with a gas that made Barragan unconscious. The next moment he made the glass chamber to get filled with some kind of liquid which was going to facilitate the white gaseous fluid of Gregoworm's bone armor to Barragan's bones and his Hollow mask remnants.

Now Arafura released the essence of Gregoworm's bone-armor in that liquid and then he decided to pass a massive amount of spiritual pressure through the glass chamber so that the Infernal Demon's bone armor can get perfectly fused with the entire body of Barragan. After some time, Arafura slowly brought the experiment to the climax as the desired portion of the spiritual pressure and Infernal Demon's bone armor gas had already been released.

"Just as Barragan will regain his consciousness, we will flee from this place immediately and wait for Lord Orochi in his palace." Arafura murmured to himself while desperately waiting for the experiment to get finished and also for Barragan's awakening as he was afraid of being caught by the palace guards or any comrade of Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **The Hueco Mundo…**

A Garganta opened in the sky of Hueco Mundo at its uppermost portion; it was the place full of Hueco Mundo's white sand with a lonely crescent moon shining in the endless dark sky. Nnoitra came out of tha **t** Garganta with unconscious Neliel lying on his right shoulder.

"Hueco Mundo… this is where our hate-story started and this will be the place where it will come to an end." Nnoitra murmured while carrying Neliel on his shoulder and staring the darkness of the Hueco Mundo.

He was still in his Resurreccion form while Neliel was in her sealed state, now he threw Neliel away in the sand and began to wait for her to get conscious.

"It seems that the bitch is still unconscious… it won't be fun until you will not get awake Neliel because only then you will feel my touch, the pain, and the humiliation… today, I will tell you that how I was feeling all this time by getting defeated by your hands again and again… spared alive by you again and again… seeing you surviving my fatal blow, getting new friends and becoming more powerful… bitch, ready to get raped by the man you have hated the most!" Nnoitra spoke further while staring at Neliel with extreme hatred.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my story so far, I am very much thankful for your continuous support. As you can see that in this chapter Barragan's power is upgraded so let me provide you with the full information about his power levels (old and new both)…_

* * *

 _ **Baraggan Louisenbairn**_

● _Omnicle count in the Vasto Lorde Form: 57,600._

 _ **(After becoming Arrancar)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 57,600 + 12,000 = 69,600._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 69,600 X 2 = 139,200._

 _ **(After getting revived by Sesshomaru)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 69,600 + 4,300 = 73,900 (4,300 is added as the additional Demonic power which comes during the revival by Tensaiga)._

● _Omnicle count in the Resurreccion Form: 73,900 X 2 = 147,800._

 _ **(After becoming Trinity Angel)**_

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form: 1,517,700._

● _Omnicle count in the Angelico Resurreccion Form: 1,517,700 X 4 = 6, 070,800._

 _ **(After fusion with Gregoworm's bone-armor)**_

● _Omnicle count of Infernal Demon's Bone Armor in access: 100% of 432,000 = 432,000._

● _Omnicle count in the Base Form after fusion: 1,517,700 + 432,000 = 1,949,700._

● _Omnicle count in the Angelico Resurreccion Form: 1,949,700 X 4 = 7,798,800._

* * *

 _Take care..._


	132. Chapter 132

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 132: Naraku's Return**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

He was still in his Resurreccion form while Neliel was in her sealed state, now he threw Neliel away in the sand and began to wait for her to get conscious.

"It seems that the bitch is still unconscious… it won't be fun until you will not get awake Neliel because only then you will feel my touch, the pain, and the humiliation… today, I will tell you that how I was feeling all this time by getting defeated by your hands again and again… spared alive by you again and again… seeing you surviving my fatal blow, getting new friends and becoming more powerful… bitch, ready to get raped by the man you have hated the most!" Nnoitra spoke further while staring at Neliel with extreme hatred.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the World of the Living, inside that ruined factory…**

Orihime had almost completed the formation of Naraku's body and now she was finalizing her work. The wish which Kagome made around four years ago on the Shikon Jewel, it had broken now because Naraku who disappeared along with the Shikon Jewel, he had successfully come back to the existence. Aizen was mesmerized as he had watched the entire transformation of a mere lump of flesh into a complete human body.

"She indeed has a unique power!" Aizen murmured while watching Naraku's body shockingly.

Suddenly Naraku's entire body began to radiate deep magenta colored light along with some spiritual pressure. This made Aizen even more shocked than he already was because it's the clear sign of the fact that Naraku was alive now.

All of sudden Naraku's spiritual pressure began to skyrocket swiftly and his entire body engulfed in a huge sphere of deep magenta colored spirit energy. Aizen had to back off due to the devastatingly erupting energy bolts and release of monstrous spiritual pressure with continuous shockwaves. He was unable to see anything as the light which was erupting out of Naraku's body had blinded him completely. The powerful spiritual pressure was shaking the entire building terribly while the strong winds were blowing outwards from that spherical release of the spirit energy.

"Unbelievable! What is this spirit energy?" Aizen murmured shockingly while stepping back.

The next moment that powerful sphere of spirit energy exploded terribly that not only pushed Aizen away up to a huge distance but also threw Orihime and the metallic machinery parts away from it. The pieces of Naraku's flesh were floating everywhere inside that ruined factory while that energy sphere left a very tiny portal behind it.

Aizen was shocked to witness the pieces of Naraku's body floating in the air, he turned his sight towards Orihime but she was unconscious and then his attention was caught by that tiny portal which appeared at the place where that energy sphere exploded.

"I am thankful to the one who helped me in coming back to the existence!" A manly voice echoed inside the factory and the pieces of Naraku's flesh began to move towards each other.

"Welcome… Naraku!" Aizen replied with slight confusion.

"But who are you?" Naraku's manly voice echoed while his pieces began to accumulate nearby that tiny portal.

"Aizen!" Aizen replied him.

Naraku was confused about everything after getting revived and thus he preferred to wait for the right answers. Soon enough almost his entire body got reformed but the moment he moved his hand closer to that tiny portal, suddenly few pink colored lightning bolts began to spark out of it. Within no time, the generation of the lightning bolts became so intense that it began to affect the space and time around the portal. Amidst of the sparks of concentrated lightning bolts and immense energy release, a black colored orb with pink aura came out of that portal and then all the chaos vanished along with the portal.

"What is that?" Aizen asked in a serious tone.

"The Shikon Jewel!" Naraku replied.

"So, this is the orb about which that mysterious voice mentioned before me." Aizen murmured while staring at the Shikon Jewel.

"Indeed, it is that very orb, Aizen!" That same mysterious voice echoed out of the black Shikon Jewel while it was floating in the air.

"Shikon Jewel is speaking?" Naraku murmured shockingly.

"No, this couldn't be the Shikon Jewel because it's the same voice that instructed me to revive you." Aizen said to Naraku.

"I am not the Shikon Jewel but I am the one who has completely possessed it… from its very core to its power, all is under my control now." The mysterious voice echoed once again from the Shikon Jewel.

"But how can you possess Shikon Jewel like this…? There are a large amount of Demons inside it and they reappear even if they are slain… moreover, an eternal battle is going on inside it between the two extremely powerful entities i.e. Midoriko and Magatsuhi." Naraku spoke to that mysterious entity who had taken control of the Shikon Jewel.

"How can I? Hahahahaha… Naraku, Aizen… I think the time has come when I can finally reveal my true identity to the two of you… I am the Lord of the Lords… and you two should call me, Lord Lucifer!" Lucifer's voice echoed from the Shikon Jewel as he finally revealed his true identity before both Aizen and Naraku.

"What…? Lucifer!" Both Aizen and Naraku murmured shockingly.

"Yes, I am the Lucifer… besides, Magatsuhi accepted my kingship and so as the other Demons but neither I nor he has detected any other entity inside the Shikon Jewel ever since it has arrived back to the existence." Lucifer answered Naraku.

"Hmm… so what's next?" Aizen asked Lucifer.

"Wait Aizen… do not forget the fact that Naraku's current body belongs to the time when he created Goshinki." Lucifer said to Aizen.

"But still… I am remembering everything up to the time when Kagome made her wish on the Shikon Jewel and made me disappear to the non-existent world." Naraku spoke to Lucifer.

"It is because of the fact that you never died but only sent to the non-existent world… however, you still need a lot of information regarding what happened after your disappearance because only then you will be of some use to me." Lucifer replied further.

"And how I will get all that information?" Naraku asked Lucifer.

"I am about to transfer all the essential memories of everything that happened after your death… hold the Shikon Jewel and touch the middle of your forehead with it then I will begin the process." The mysterious voice said to Naraku.

Naraku closed his eyes and touched the middle part of his forehead with the black Shikon Jewel and the next moment an intense stream of black and white memories began to rush into his mind.

Isolation of Demon Dimension and World of the Living, interaction of earthly Demons with the Hollows and the Soul Reapers, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, Sesshomaru and all of his new comrades, Infernal Demons, Orochi, the Hogyoku and several other things such as the new powers were appearing in Naraku's mind as black and white memory flashbacks at an extremely fast rate. When all the necessary events that took place after Naraku's death flashbacked in his mind, he opened his eyes out of the overwhelming nervousness and fell down on the ground.

"Ahh! So much has happened after my disappearance... Inuyasha and Kagome, so you two are living happily since then and even Sesshomaru has accepted you two… and you Sesshomaru, though you have acquired a new kingdom and powers yet you have grown so weak due to the love which you have developed for that Arrancar woman… I will not let anyone of you live peacefully ever, just wait and watch, I Naraku… is back!" Naraku murmured angrily while lying on the ground after he came to know about his old enemies through the memories which Lucifer had transferred into his mind.

"Surely I will take care of your personal grudge in my plan Naraku… besides now you are ready to help me in setting the stage for my next move." Lucifer's voice echoed out of the black Shikon Jewel while it was still floating in the air.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	133. Chapter 133

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 133: Midoriko's Return & Naraku's Web**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Ahh! So much has happened after my disappearance... Inuyasha and Kagome, so you two are living happily since then and even Sesshomaru has accepted you two… and you Sesshomaru, though you have acquired a new kingdom and powers yet you have grown so weak due to the love which you have developed for that Arrancar woman… I will not let anyone of you live peacefully ever, just wait and watch, I Naraku… is back!" Naraku murmured angrily while lying on the ground after he came to know about his old enemies through the memories which Lucifer had transferred into his mind.

"Surely I will take care of your personal grudge in my plan Naraku… besides now you are ready to help me in setting the stage for my next move." Lucifer's voice echoed out of the black Shikon Jewel while it was still floating in the air.

* * *

"Hmm… so what's your next plan?" Aizen asked Lucifer.

"My next plan depends on the activation of Ra-Horakhty's idol so wait for that to happen… until then you two can build up your spirit energy." Lucifer's voice echoed the last time before it fell silent completely.

"Lucifer has already removed his barrier from this place, so now we are discoverable by the comrades of this girl!" Aizen said to Naraku.

"Hmm… so this is the girl with extraordinary healing powers." Naraku said to Aizen while staring at Orihime.

"Yes, she is the one but most probably she will be dead very soon as Lucifer has made her work continuously for several days without the rest of even a second." Aizen replied to Naraku.

"But she doesn't seem to die… I have observed her closely, for some odd reason her condition is getting better and she should regain her consciousness very soon." Naraku spoke to Aizen.

"I see… so what you are planning to do with her?" Aizen asked him.

"Aizen… according to what Lucifer has shown me, this girl has formed my body from the remnants of Goshinki's teeth which were extracted from the broken Tokijin… did u find a red colored petal somewhere around the place from where you picked the broken Tokijin?" Naraku asked Aizen.

"I think you are talking about this… Naraku!" Aizen replied him while taking out that red petal from the pocket of his coat.

Naraku picked that petal from Aizen's palm and began to stare at it closely as if it was something of tremendous worth.

"What's so special about this petal?" Aizen asked him.

"This petal is extremely special Aizen… this petal is holding the key to Sesshomaru's end." Naraku replied Aizen while continue to state at that petal.

"Is that so…!" Aizen responded to him.

"Hmm… but only this girl can make it happen!" Naraku replied while scratching out a thin layer of dried blood from the petal and then he dropped the petal on the ground.

"This is for you…!" Aizen took out the reformed Tokijin and stick its blade in the ground in front of Naraku.

"Trust me Aizen… this red powder will be enough for Sesshomaru, I will not need this blade to finish him off." Naraku said to Aizen while staring at the powdered dried blood on his palm.

"Lucifer wanted to give this sword to you, moreover a Demon sword is of no use to me… besides, is that a poison?" Aizen asked Naraku while turning around and walking away from the place.

"Yes Aizen, this is the deadliest poison for Sesshomaru because this is the dried blood of the woman whom he loved… and love is indeed the greatest poison in this world with no cure." Naraku replied Aizen with an evil smile on his face while adjusting the Tokijin in the Haori which was tied to his waist.

* * *

 **Inside Orihime's consciousness…**

After dwelling in the endless darkness all this time, a blurry white light started to appear within Orihime's consciousness. Slowly-slowly the blurriness and the darkness got replaced by the clear view of an unknown place full of white light.

Orihime found herself standing amidst of a field with an ancient style Japanese hut nearby her. Soothing air breezes were blowing all around, grass and shrubs were moving along with the air and suddenly she witnessed a beautiful woman is walking towards her. She was having long black hairs; her face was tilted a bit down, there was an armor at her body inside of which she was wearing white and red clothes like a traditional Feudal Era priestess and a sword was kept inside the sheath which was attached to her waist.

Orihime was already mesmerized with the peaceful environment while the appearance of this beautiful warrior priestess left her completely stirred.

"Orihime… you are safe now, don't worry!" The warrior priestess spoke to Orihime.

"Sorry… I..I… didn't recognize you." Orihime murmured to her shockingly.

"It's the first time we are meeting Orihime… I am Midoriko, the priestess who created the Shikon Jewel!" Midoriko replied Orihime.

"Th..Thanks… I thought I will die, the moment that dark power left my body… I felt so weak." Orihime spoke hesitatingly in a low voice.

"Lucifer made you work beyond a human's limit but just as I came to the existence along with Shikon Jewel, I detected Lucifer around and thus I left the Shikon Jewel and entered inside your body… not only to energize your body and save you from death but also to hide from Lucifer." Midoriko answered her.

"Oh! Lucifer… what we will do now? Umm… Lady Midoriko!" Orihime asked Midoriko very worryingly.

"It seems Naraku is waiting for you to regain consciousness so that you can reform Kagura's body for him." Midoriko told Orihime about Naraku's plan.

"But who is Kagura?" Orihime asked Midoriko.

"She was a Demoness who loved Sesshomaru and even he was having some feelings of compassion towards her... but Naraku provided her a death that even Sesshomaru couldn't revive her." Midoriko answered her.

"Oh! That's so sad… I think then I should surely reform her body so that Lord Sesshomaru can revive her with the help of his Tensaiga… oh, but…!" Orihime replied Midoriko but suddenly stopped in between.

"But what, Orihime?" Midoriko asked.

"But… now Lord Sesshomaru is getting along really well with Halibel and in this condition, Kagura's return will make a fuss in his life." Orihime said in a low tone.

"Hmm… I owe Sesshomaru, he killed one of the evilest Demon Magatsuhi who escaped from Shikon Jewel and thus I can't keep him unaware of the fact that Kagura can be revived once again… let the truth get revealed and the rest will be his choice… you will reform Kagura's body, Orihime!" Midoriko spoke to Orihime in a serious tone.

"But Lady Midoriko… I do not have enough strength in my body… I might really die if I tried to reform the entire body of Kagura." Orihime hesitatingly replied Midoriko.

"Leave everything to me Orihime… don't worry as now I am inside your body." Midoriko spoke the final words of their conversation and then everything began to disappear from Orihime's consciousness as she was slowly waking up.

* * *

 **Back to the ruined factory…**

Aizen had left by now and Naraku was desperately waiting for Orihime to wake up and reform Kagura's body for him.

"So you are awake, Orihime… kindly get to the work and reform the body, the powder of whose dried blood is scattered on the ground right in front of you." Naraku said after he scattered Kagura's dried blood in front of Orihime.

"Hmm… yes!" Orihime responded in a low voice and began to use her powers on that dried blood.

"You should be happy as well as grateful to me that I am about to give your Lord Sesshomaru his lover's life back." Naraku said to Orihime with a cunning smile on his face.

"Lady Midoriko, are you sure we should do this?" Orihime whispered in her heart to Midoriko.

"I said don't worry Orihime, Kagura will never side with Naraku." Midoriko's voice echoed in her mind.

"Surely I am about to give Kagura's life to Sesshomaru, but… at the cost of his own Hahaha…!" Naraku murmured to himself.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	134. Chapter 134

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 134: Sesshomaru VS Halibel**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… yes!" Orihime responded in a low voice and began to use her powers on that dried blood.

"You should be happy as well as grateful to me that I am about to give your Lord Sesshomaru his lover's life back." Naraku said to Orihime with a cunning smile on his face.

"Lady Midoriko, are you sure we should do this?" Orihime whispered in her heart to Midoriko.

"I said don't worry Orihime, Kagura will never side with Naraku." Midoriko's voice echoed in her mind.

"Surely I am about to give Kagura's life to Sesshomaru, but… at the cost of his own Hahaha…!" Naraku murmured to himself.

* * *

 **The Demon Dimension, outer gardens of Sesshomaru's palace…**

Totosai had already delivered Bakusaiga after strengthening it with a fang of Sesshomaru which made him extremely desperate to test the new Bakusaiga along with his slightly improved condition. However, Sesshomaru's mother had strictly rejected his request of having a training session with the Bakusaiga and thus he waited for the chance to go on the training along with Halibel secretly. And just as Sesshomaru's mother got busy with the palace works he immediately went to the outer gardens of the palace along with Halibel to experiment the new Bakusaiga.

"Lord Sesshomaru… perhaps, you should think about it one more time." Halibel said with confusion while standing in the outer gardens along with Sesshomaru.

"No, Tia… I am well determined about it, all this time I was taking rest so I wish to see that how much improvement is there in my condition and also I need to check whether Totosai has successfully accomplished his target or not." Sesshomaru replied her in a serious tone.

"But at least we can keep it safe… we can test it with a simple training fight." Halibel hesitatingly said to Sesshomaru.

"Then it will useless Tia… this intense training will not only show that how strong I am but you will be able to test your complete power after Urahara's experiment as well." Sesshomaru spoke to her in an insisting manner.

"Hmm…!" Halibel responded in a low voice as she didn't want to use her full force on Sesshomaru while he was already critically injured.

"Don't forget… use your full power!" Sesshomaru murmured to her in a serious tone.

Sesshomaru took out his Bakusaiga and immediately unleashed his Onimusha power but due to the critical injury and weakness out of Orochi's poison, he wasn't able to utilize his complete spiritual pressure.

"Destroy, Tiburon!" Halibel spoke as she jumped higher in the sky and unleashed her Resurreccion.

 **Power Levels: Sesshomaru – 864,000 omnicles, Halibel – 830,400 omnicles**

Since Sesshomaru was standing at a sophisticated distance away from her so the water which got released due to her Resurreccion couldn't reach up to him. Halibel decided to deliver the first blow with her complete force and thus she rushed towards Sesshomaru with a fierce speed that even the ground below her was getting scratched away by the air drag.

Sesshomaru got slightly amazed to look at her and he decided to block her attack in order to check her increased power but when their weapon clashed with each other, Sesshomaru got shoved back by the force of Halibel's weapon-swing. Now before Sesshomaru could have prepared himself, Halibel again rushed at him with similar fierceness and her yellow spiritual pressure was radiating from her entire body.

"I want to see you becoming even stronger than before… and that's why I will give my best in this fight." Halibel whispered to herself while approaching Sesshomaru.

This time Halibel's weapon-swing was even more powerful than before but Sesshomaru tactically didn't let the force made him fell down, instead he used that force to jump even higher in the sky and then he attacked with an energy wave from his Bakusaiga which pushed Halibel back up to some distance.

When Halibel balanced herself she found out that Sesshomaru was standing on top of a tall rock, she immediately charged her spiritual pressure and destroy the entire rock with a single hit but Sesshomaru immediately jumped on the nearby rock. Now Halibel summoned an enormous amount of water and destroyed all the rocks in one blow.

Sesshomaru had left with no choice but to fight a close-range battle and then he used the falling pieces of rocks as the road in order to approach Halibel with his Demonic speed. In the blink of an eye, he appeared right in front of her and once again pushed her back with his powerful sword swing.

At first, Halibel felt a little happiness as she realized that Sesshomaru's strength was the proof of his improvement from Orochi's poison but the next moment she got extremely worried when she witnessed that Sesshomaru had already started to pant heavily.

Both of them continued to fight and made some strong weapon clashes and Sesshomaru's wasn't letting his weakness to decrease his performance even a bit as he was responding each time with his complete might but suddenly he backed off up to a significant distance.

"What he is up to?" Halibel murmured to herself on seeing that Sesshomaru has backed off.

"Azure Dragon Wave!" Sesshomaru spoke loudly while releasing his powerful energy wave attack.

"Oh! I must not use any of my weak attacks… Cero Oscuras!" Halibel whispered to herself and then she murmured loudly while shooting her black Cero the very first time.

"A black Cero!" Sesshomaru murmured shockingly.

A powerful pressure blast occurred and the entire area got filled with dense smoke; however Halibel's attack surely proved too much to handle for Sesshomaru as when the smoke cloud got lighter, Sesshomaru was lying on the ground with his face down.

"Lord Sesshomaru…!" Halibel shouted.

"I… I am… fine, I just didn't expect a black Cero from you!" Sesshomaru said in a slightly low voice while trying to get up on his feet.

"No Lord Sesshomaru… you are already injured and if we continued to fight like this then you are going to get seriously injured… please, let's just test our powers through a simple training." Halibel said in an insisting manner with a slightly raised tone.

"Don't worry… I can… still keep up; you just prepare yourself this time… as I do not wish to hurt you!" Sesshomaru said while getting up and charging his spirit energy and the Onimusha power as well.

Now Sesshomaru put all of his spirit energy and Onimusha power on the line in order to increase his might as well as the speed and then he approached Halibel fiercely. The head-on weapon clash shoved her backward but she immediately got up and before Sesshomaru could have attacked her again, she responded with La Gota! (Water cannon).

Now both of them got engaged in a fierce battle where Halibel was trying to hit Sesshomaru with her La Gota while he was keep approaching her from different angles and attacking with powerful sword-swings.

Halibel's La Gota proved to be useless against Sesshomaru's powerful and fierce attacks, it's been several times that Halibel had either fallen down or pushed back by his sword swings. Even she was amazed to see that how he was able to fight at this level even after going through such critical injury as well as the weakness but she was worried about him too as pushing him this much could be hard on his health.

This close-range battle didn't last much longer as Sesshomaru attacked with his signature move the Dragon Strike at a completely unexpected moment which left Halibel in a situation where neither she could have dodged nor counter it.

Soon enough the intense lightning bolts of Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike hit Halibel from the front and shoved her back up to a huge distance with a powerful blast.

"Damn! I told her to prepare herself… she simply took the direct hit from my Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru murmured to himself worryingly.

Even after the few moments, neither Halibel appeared in front of him nor did he hear any voice of her which made him even more worried.

"Tia...!" Sesshomaru called her loudly and began to walk towards the place where his Dragon Strike shoved her.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	135. Chapter 135

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 135: Some Feelings Never Hide**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Soon enough the intense lightning bolts of Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike hit Halibel from the front and shoved her back up to a huge distance with a powerful blast.

"Damn! I told her to prepare herself… she simply took the direct hit from my Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru murmured to himself worryingly.

Even after the few moments, neither Halibel appeared in front of him nor did he hear any voice of her which made him even more worried.

"Tia…!" Sesshomaru called her loudly and began to walk towards the place where his Dragon Strike shoved her.

* * *

But before Sesshomaru could have reached there, he felt a powerful burst of Halibel's spiritual pressure that scattered the smoke cloud in an instant. Sesshomaru was shocked as well as relieved to see that Halibel was completely fine and she was standing at her feet as she took the entire Dragon Strike at her broad weapon.

"Don't worry about me Lord Sesshomaru… it wasn't even enough to make me fell down but now I want to finish this training session as soon as possible." Halibel said to Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"Hmm… it seems though blocking my Dragon Strike has cost her a significant amount of spiritual pressure yet she is still in a much better condition than me and this also shows that she should be able to withstand my ultimate move as well." Sesshomaru murmured to himself as he unsheathed the Tensaiga while collecting all of his remaining spirit energy as well as his Onimusha power.

"I think we have already analyzed our current limits Lord Sesshomaru and thus I will finish this in one single blow as stretching this fight any longer can result in a significant damage to your body." Halibel thought in her mind while charging her spiritual pressure up to a whole new level.

For an instant, even Sesshomaru got shocked after feeling the tremendously powerful spiritual pressure of Halibel and then he decided to release his ultimate move without wasting any moment with as much as force as he could.

"DUAL DRAGON X!" Sesshomaru said loudly while swinging his both swords in a way that they created an x-shaped slash made up of concentrated lightning bolts and Demonic energy that rushed towards Halibel with deadly speed.

"Great Cascada!" Halibel shot an unimaginably giant and violent stream of water towards Sesshomaru while pointing her weapon towards him.

The powerful clash of both the attacks turned into a chaotic collision which was continuously scattering the harmful spirit energy all around. Halibel's evolved form of Cascada proved to be equally powerful as Sesshomaru's Dual Dragon X in his Onimusha form.

Both Halibel and Sesshomaru were continuously pushing their attacks towards each other in order to arrive at the conclusion as soon as possible and slowly Halibel's Great Cascada began to dominate Sesshomaru's Dual Dragon X.

"Lord Sesshomaru's power surely has weakened after that injury as it seems that my Cascada will soon obliterate his energy wave… I should prepare myself to distract the Cascada before it hit him." Halibel thought in her mind while pushing her attack against Sesshomaru's.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru began to feel completely powerless and he had to stick Tensaiga in the ground in order to keep himself on his feet. However, this unexpected downfall in Sesshomaru's health not only distracted him from the fight but also lowered his spiritual pressure up to a significant magnitude. For Halibel's surprise, her Great Cascada shattered Sesshomaru's energy wave completely and hit him with a horrible momentum.

"NO WAY!" Halibel screamed shockingly on witnessing that her Cascada hit Sesshomaru before she could have distracted it.

She immediately shattered the Cascada and rushed towards Sesshomaru in order to check his condition while Sesshomaru was trying to get up from the ground as the force of Halibel's Great Cascada had shoved him hard in the ground. She immediately sat down beside Sesshomaru and helped him in getting up with his back tilted on her.

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru; I didn't mean to do it… are you alright? Halibel asked Sesshomaru while pampering him.

"Don't be sorry, Tia… it wasn't your fault… looks like my body is no longer capable enough to withstand even this much power." Sesshomaru replied her in a highly disappointed manner while trying to sit down on his own.

"You are hurt… I never thought that someday I will hurt you like this." Halibel murmured in a low voice while feeling guilty on seeing that Sesshomaru was unable to even sit down on his own.

"It's… it's not your fault, ahh… I am unable to get up!" Sesshomaru said to her while moaning with pain as he tried to get up but couldn't.

"Then don't get up Lord Sesshomaru… you can stay like this!" Halibel spoke to him while holding him with her arms.

"Amm… I will be fine, I just to need to lie down and rest for a few moments!" Sesshomaru said in a low voice as he was feeling a bit shy because of the closeness with her.

"Hmm… as you say!" Halibel replied softly with some shyness as she helped him in lying down with his head in her lap.

Sesshomaru was slightly embarrassed to lie down with his head in Halibel's lap, he didn't say anything for sometime and his face also seemed to be a little bit of red.

"But Lord Sesshomaru… I couldn't have put your head down on the ground when you are hurt!" Halibel said shyly after she noticed that Sesshomaru is feeling embarrassed.

"I am not saying anything Tia…!" Sesshomaru replied while blushing even more at her words.

"Oh! Your scar… it has grown bigger than before within a few hours of training." Halibel abruptly said after a few moments of silence between the two just as she witnessed his scar.

"Hmm… I think it increases and affects my body periodically." Sesshomaru replied her.

"You will be fine, don't worry!" Halibel spoke softly while caressing Sesshomaru's forehead.

"No, Tia… I won't!" Sesshomaru replied in a slightly sad tone.

"We will find some cure for this Lord Sesshomaru…you are not alone, all of us are a team… if you can't win alone then we will win as a team." Halibel spoke in a consoling manner with her hand on his cheek.

"Hmm… sometimes, I don't understand you…!" Sesshomaru said in a slightly serious tone while closing his eyes.

"Indeed you don't know Lord Sesshomaru…

You come into my thoughts

Whenever I take breaths

You move like the wind

Who would follow you like sand?

The way I do…

My sight always stops at you

I often hide from you

Only to read your eyes

Who would love you so much?

The way I do…"

Halibel whispered these lines in an extremely low voice while deeply thinking about Sesshomaru.

The next moment Sesshomaru got up from her lap and began to stare at her with a great amazement.

"How did you…?" Halibel said hesitatingly.

"I accepted to lie down in your lap so that I can concentrate on my spirit energy and heal myself faster!" Sesshomaru replied her in his usual cold tone.

"Hmm…!" She responded in a relieved tone as she was under the impression that Sesshomaru had heard those lines.

Both of them had stood up from the ground by now and after standing silently for a few moments, Sesshomaru decided to break the silence and then he turned towards her.

"You are right…!" Sesshomaru said to Halibel.

"About what… Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked with a slight confusion.

"About… who would love me the way you do!" Sesshomaru said in a deep voice while staring into her eyes.

At first, Halibel got extremely shocked to know that Sesshomaru heard all that and then she tilted her face down with a great embarrassment. Her face turned red as Sesshomaru's words had left her completely speechless while she was feeling extremely shy about it.

A storm of multiple thoughts was rushing through her mind and she was desperately waiting for Sesshomaru's answer but suddenly their attention was caught by a Garganta that opened up in the sky right beside them.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	136. Chapter 136

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 136: Nnoitra Claimed Neliel's Virginity**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"About… who would love me the way you do!" Sesshomaru said in a deep voice while staring into her eyes.

At first, Halibel got extremely shocked to know that Sesshomaru heard all that and then she tilted her face down with a great embarrassment. Her face turned red as Sesshomaru's words had left her completely speechless while she was feeling extremely shy about it.

A storm of multiple thoughts was rushing through her mind and she was desperately waiting for Sesshomaru's answer but suddenly their attention was caught by a Garganta that opened up in the sky right beside them.

* * *

Soon enough an ugly Hollow came out of the Garganta, there were hundreds of eyes and tentacles all over his body and he directly walked up to Sesshomaru and Halibel.

"Stop right there and tell me that why are you here?" Halibel asked him in a strict tone.

That ugly Hollow remained silent for sometime and then he plucked out one of the eyes from his body and burst it with his hand. That burst produced some sparkling invisible waves that delivered the message for which that ugly Hollow was sent to Sesshomaru.

"Neliel!" Sesshomaru murmured as the memory got transferred into his mind.

"Bastard! He is about to… we have to save her, Lord Sesshomaru!" Halibel spoke angrily as she had realized that Nnoitra was about to molest Neliel.

"No… Lord Nnoitra wants to see only Sesshomaru and if anybody tried to reach there except him then you two already know… Neliel will die!" That ugly Hollow spoke in an unclear and monstrous voice and then he began to go back into the Garganta.

"I must go!" Sesshomaru murmured to Halibel while turning towards the Garganta.

"No Lord Sesshomaru… you can't go… not in this condition!" Halibel said to him in an insisting manner.

"We have no other choice… Tia!" Sesshomaru replied her in a slightly low tone and then he entered into the Garganta along with that ugly Hollow.

"Don't go… my… lo..ve!" Halibel whispered with her arm stretched towards Sesshomaru.

She remained standing at her place and couldn't do anything except helplessly watching Sesshomaru going to the Hueco Mundo all alone.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Hueco Mundo…**

Both Neliel and Nnoitra were all alone in the upper section of the Hueco Mundo with only white sand and a few building remnants all around them. The dark starless sky with a crescent moon was the only thing above them.

"Let me go, Nnoitra!" Neliel spoke to Nnoitra in an angered manner.

"But why… don't you wish to spend some time with me?" Nnoitra replied while walking towards her.

He was coming closer to Neliel while she was slowly moving backward in order to stay away from him.

"You like battles without weapons and purely depend on physical power, don't you? Today we are going to play a quite similar game." Nnoitra spoke while standing close to her with his hand on her butt.

"You were always so dirty, Nnoitra!" Neliel murmured to him angrily.

"Your curves made me so!" He replied while looking into her eyes.

"My curves are not for you… just let me go, you stupid idiot!" Neliel spoke while moving away from him.

"Obey an order of mine and then you will have your freedom!" Nnoitra said while grabbing her arm tightly.

"What's that?" Neliel asked.

"Get naked!" Nnoitra replied in a serious tone.

"NO!" Neliel shouted at him.

"Then forget about freedom… I have already delivered a message to Sesshomaru, that he have to come here all alone otherwise you will die… he will be arriving anytime and in his weak condition, I will easily finish him off… Hahaha!" Nnoitra spoke to her in a strict manner.

Now Neliel thought for a while and then in order to save Sesshomaru's life, one by one she removed all of her clothes in front of Nnoitra while he was staring at her smooth and fair skin as well as her curves like a hungry wolf. He couldn't resist her body much longer and began to remove his upper clothes while walking toward her.

"You surely haven't even imagined that one day you will have to get naked in front of me." Nnoitra murmured to her while approaching her after removing his upper clothes.

"Let me go now, please!" Neliel requested to him in a low voice.

"I don't think you are too dumb to realize that what is going to happen now." Nnoitra spoke with a cunning smile on his face while staring at Neliel's beautiful body.

"Wh..What do you want Nnoitra…?" Neliel asked while stepping backward in fear.

"Your… virginity!" Nnoitra replied in a serious tone.

"You have always been such a lowlife bastard!" Neliel said to him angrily.

"Ha ha ha…! Now your words are not angering me but they are provoking me to take you even harder." Nnoitra spoke while coming close to her.

Neliel tried to run away from there but she couldn't escape from Nnoitra's grasp as he was in his Angel Resurreccion form. He shoved her hard in the white sand of Hueco Mundo and then leaned over her while holding her tightly with his six arms with his Angel wings fluttering violently. She was crying helplessly under Nnoitra's grasp while closing both of her legs very tightly in order to hide her pussy from him.

He was holding both of her wrists tightly against the ground with his upper two hands, with the two middle arms he was trying to open Neliel's legs forcibly while from both of his lower hands he was adjusting his Hakama in order to take out his penis. Soon enough he successfully took his manhood out and opens Neliel's legs but then she somehow freed her wrists from his grasp and put it on her vagina as her last attempt to prevent Nnoitra entering inside her.

Now he squeezed her big breasts harshly with both of his upper hands which made her moan loudly out of pain and also distracted her attention from saving her womanhood. Nnoitra immediately took the advantage of the situation and pushed the head of his penis inside Neliel's vagina. Since she had been his rival for a long time thus his member was getting extra hard to penetrate her deeply. He pushed his penis a bit deeper inside her and gave her a strong push which made her pussy bleed as she lost her virginity.

She had stopped closing her legs as she had realized that now it is of no use anymore. She had already removed her hands from her womanhood and put them on her face in order to hide her face out of the shame. Tears were flowing down from the corners of her eyes while her facial expressions were describing the pain and shame which she was feeling on taking Nnoitra inside her. However, in order to insult her more and hurt her ego Nnoitra again hold her both wrists against the ground so that he can penetrate her while making an eye contact. The middle two arms of Nnoitra were constantly pressing her boobs while from the lower two arms he was holding her waist tightly in order to facilitate the to and fro motion of his member inside her.

"Ahh... Ahh… Ahh… so, how are you feeling bitch?" Nnoitra said while pounding her womanhood even harder than before.

Neliel remained silent with a few painful moans and tearful eyes as she knew that now resisting him any longer is pointless. Now Nnoitra got laid down over Neliel and embraced her in his six arms very tightly, he was constantly banging her hard as if there is no tomorrow and it was clear from his facial expressions that he was enjoying it a lot.

"Ahh…you have never thought that one day I will enjoy your body like this… can you feel my rod inside your pussy? Nnoitra whispered in her ear while pounding her faster.

Neliel arched her back out of pain and immense sexual sensation in her body which made her face tilted upwards. Suddenly she witnessed a shadow of a female figure standing high in the sky.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	137. Chapter 137

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 137: The Unexpected Twists**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Nnoitra got laid down over Neliel and embraced her in his six arms very tightly, he was constantly banging her hard as if there is no tomorrow and it was clear from his facial expressions that he was enjoying it a lot.

"Ahh…you have never thought that one day I will enjoy your body like this… can you feel my rod inside your pussy? Nnoitra whispered in her ear while pounding her faster.

Neliel arched her back out of pain and immense sexual sensation in her body which made her face tilted upwards. Suddenly she witnessed a shadow of a female figure standing high in the sky.

* * *

She immediately recognized that it's the same shadow that gave Halibel's Fraccions the ability to create Megayon and also saved Ulquiorra from dying in the battle against Orochi.

"HELP! Awhhh… help me… please Mmmmm… ahh!" Neliel shouted at that shadow while bearing the hard strokes of Nnoitra's manhood inside her.

"Evil Nnoitra…! So, after all, he got Neliel but this will become the biggest mistake of his life." Soul Queen murmured to herself while standing in the sky in her shadow form and watching Nnoitra forcibly copulating with Neliel.

Neliel was constantly looking towards the Soul Queen as her only hope but her heart had completely broken after realizing that her disgusting enemy had taken away her virginity and now he was enjoying her body while she was completely helpless against him.

"Neliel! Forgive me, my dear… I couldn't save you from him and even now I can't interfere directly but just like I evolved Halibel's Fraccions ability to the next level… let me evolve your powers too so that you can punish this fool for his heinous sin." Soul Queen spoke to Neliel through telepathy.

By now Nnoitra had buried his penis up to its full length inside Neliel's pussy while she had already received Soul Queen's message. At first, she felt sad but the next moment she moaned louder and quite seductively and then for Nnoitra's surprise she hugged him tightly in her arms.

"Ha ha ha… so the bitch finally realized her place!" Nnoitra said just as he listed to Neliel's seductive moan and felt her hands on his back.

Now he started to suck her lips wildly while she also responded with a sensual smooch. Suddenly he increased the pace of moving his manhood to and fro inside her vagina while she was taking his member inside her quite eagerly by lifting her ass again and again. Nnoitra was ramming her womanhood like anything and also he started to lick all around her neck and shoulders with his tongue while Neliel had dig nails deep in his back.

Nnoitra had started to moan and pant as well; he was losing control as now he was close to his climax while Neliel was holding him tightly with her nails digging into his back and her legs crossed around his waist. Just as Neliel felt that Nnoitra was about to release his loads inside her she lifted her face slightly upward and lip-locked him in a deep kiss.

Suddenly Neliel's entire body began to radiate pink colored spirit energy and then Nnoitra's golden spirit energy started to get sucked into her body through her mouth, nails, and her womanhood. For a few moments, Nnoitra kept his eyes closed and took the sudden feeling of weakness as a natural feeling after releasing his semen but when the weakness prolonged and increased as the few seconds got passed, he opened his eyes and got shocked to see that his spirit energy was getting transferred into Neliel's body.

He tried to separate himself from her but due to the constant transfer of a large amount of spirit energy, his body had temporarily paralyzed while Neliel was trying to suck his Angelic powers along with his spirit energy.

"So… this is… why… you started… taking… me inside of you… willingly!" Nnoitra spoke to Neliel in a broken speech.

"Yes Nnoitra, this is your retribution!" Neliel replied him while continue to absorb his powers into her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the World of the Living, at that ruined factory where Orihime was reviving Kagura…**

Orihime successfully reformed Kagura's body with Midoriko's help and then she completely submitted herself to Midoriko as she had already switched her powers off and concentrating only on healing her body and save her life.

Naraku took out a piece of cloth from his Haori and then he wrapped Kagura's naked body with it. Now some tentacles grew out of Naraku's body and picked up Kagura's lifeless body from the ground.

"Unbelievable! A mere human worked continuously for several days… neither rested nor slept for a second… neither ate nor drank anything at all… how did you manage to survive all this time?" Naraku asked Orihime while observing her keenly.

Since Orihime had already fallen unconscious but sitting on her knees because she completely submitted herself to Midoriko, so even after waiting for a few minutes, Naraku didn't receive any reply from her.

"Hmm… your unique powers are sure too precious to be fallen into unwanted hands while I no longer have any requirement for your services… it is the time to dispatch you to the Netherworld." Naraku said while taking out Tokijin in order to kill Orihime.

Just as Naraku was about to swing Tokijin towards Orihime, her body began to radiate with the flames of brilliant white light while the holy spiritual pressure of Midoriko jammed Naraku's arm and stopped him from attacking her.

"Who…? Who are you?" Naraku asked with a great shock and confusion.

"Midoriko!" Midoriko replied through Orihime's body.

The next moment Naraku somehow managed to break through that paralysis and he swung the Tokijin towards Orihime's body but a burst of brilliant white light blinded him for sometime and when that light disappeared, Naraku opened his eyes but Orihime was nowhere around him.

"So, after all… Midoriko has returned and moreover in the form of a free spirit like Magatsuhi… I must do something about her." Naraku murmured to himself while standing alone in that ruined factory.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the temple of Ra-Horakhty…**

Genryuusai, Unohana, Kurotsuchi, Komamura, Toushiro, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Uryuu, Shinji, Hiyori, Hachigan, Lisa, Kensei, Mashiro, Love, Rose Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Inuyasha and Kagome had successfully activated the statue of Ra-Horakhty as a result an ancient Japanese style red armor appeared on the statue.

"Enough! Stop everyone…!" Master Zuo Ci spoke loudly to everyone.

All of them immediately stopped pumping their Chakra energy into Ra-Horakhty's statue and also lowered their power level down to the normal state in order to relax as all of them were working to activate the statue from a long time.

Entire temple had got filled with dense red colored smoky energy fumes and few sparks of red energy were also visible in the temple's confinements.

"All of you can leave now!" Master Zuo Ci said while standing nearby the statue of Ra-Horakhty.

Master Zuo Ci put his right hand on the armor that appeared on Ra-Horakhty's statue and then began to absorb the radiating spiritual pressure of the armor into his body. Soon enough the armor slowly began to get disappear from the statue and appear on Master Zuo Ci's body. Within an interval of few minutes, the transfer of Ra-Horakhty's armor got completed and then the Ra-Horakhty's statue once again returned to its underground chamber, leaving a vacant and flat ground of stone.

Everyone was shocked to see how Master Zuo Ci had acquired the Ra-Horakhty's armor and by now they had realized that he simply used all of them as his pawns in order to acquire it. The next moment, the power of Master Zuo Ci's upgraded spiritual pressure successfully outclassed each and everyone's spiritual pressure and forced all of them to fall down on their knees.

"No need to get shocked, my dear students… I helped all of you in acquiring the Chakra power so that I can use you people in order to acquire this armor whose power all of you are feeling right now." Master Zuo Ci spoke to all while charging his spiritual pressure.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	138. Chapter 138

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 138: The Corrupted Holy Soul**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Everyone was shocked to see how Master Zuo Ci had acquired the Ra-Horakhty's armor and by now they had realized that he simply used all of them as his pawns in order to acquire it. The next moment, the power of Master Zuo Ci's upgraded spiritual pressure successfully outclassed each and everyone's spiritual pressure and forced all of them to fall down on their knees.

"No need to get shocked, my dear students… I helped all of you in acquiring the Chakra power so that I can use you people in order to acquire this armor whose power all of you are feeling right now." Master Zuo Ci spoke to all while charging his spiritual pressure.

* * *

"Why did you do this?" Genryuusai Yamamoto asked Master Zuo Ci while looking towards him angrily.

"Even I fell for his trick!" Kurotsuchi murmured to himself with frustration.

"We don't have the time to feel stupid… according to my device, that armor got the spirit energy of around 23 million Omnicles which is enough to wipe out all of us together." Urahara said to Kurotsuchi in a low voice.

"Hmm… even Kido will not be much effective against such a power!" Hachigan spoke after listening to Urahara's words.

"Even if it is the end, I am not sad because at least we are together!" Rose uttered in his poetic manner.

"Don't lose hope, Ex-Captain Rose…!" Toushiro said to Rose.

"Yes, now we have Chakra powers and we can use it against him!" Uryuu spoke as well.

"Hmm…!" Ulquiorra responded to Uryuu.

"I think it's the time to test our new powers!" Yoruichi said to everyone.

"I didn't like this old fart since the beginning!" Hiyori murmured angrily.

"And I am just dying to break his ass!" Mashiro spoke in a great anger.

"Let's give the fitting fee to our bastard teacher!" Apache said while grinding her teeth.

"There must be a question storming in the minds of all of you… why did I do this? …isn't it? Well, he will give you the rest of the answers." Master Zuo Ci spoke while addressing all and pointing towards his back.

"I am the one who asked him to use all of you as his pawns in order to acquire the Armor of Ra-Horakhty!" Orochi spoke in his echoing Demonic voice while coming from behind the Master Zuo Ci.

"Orochi!" Ichigo responded on seeing him.

Almost everyone was shocked to know that one of the seven legendary masters was working along with the Orochi only because of the thirst of power.

"I know Orochi since the time when he murdered Jin the first earthly Demon, we are trying to obtain this armor from a very long time and then Orochi recently told me all about you guys, we made a plan and successfully executed it." Master Zuo Ci explained everything to all of them.

"You did such a disgusting act even after being the First Master?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed manner.

"The title… First Master… it doesn't have enough power in it but now not only I will be extremely powerful but also I will have some extremely powerful comrades." Master Zuo Ci replied while looking towards Orochi.

"They have already served the purpose they meant to… so, what we should do with these people now?" Orochi said to Zuo Ci.

"The role of these pawns is over, now it's time to put them out of the game… I will finish all of them off… you should immediately reach your Serpent Temple so that I can begin the process of empowering you with all the power of the Base Chakra." Master Zuo Ci replied to Orochi in a serious tone.

"Hmm… very well Zuo Ci, finish them off quickly!" Orochi said while leaving the place.

"Hah! Finish us off… in your dreams!" Grimmjow said in his usual arrogant manner.

"We can use at least one-fourth of the full power of Base Chakra… let's teach him a lesson guys!" Kagome shouted while addressing everyone.

"I think you are right!" Lisa responded to Kagome.

"He will get outnumbered against us!" Mila Rose and Sung-Sun spoke as well.

"We can defeat him!" Unohana said to all.

"Yes, Captain Unohana!" Komamura responded to her.

"Let's show him, who is the boss!" Shinji said in a serious tone.

"He did a bad mistake by giving us the Chakra power and now he will pay for this!" Kensei said in an angered tone.

"Then what we are waiting for…!" Love spoke loudly.

The next moment all the warriors managed to stand up even after the high resistance and suppression from Ra-Horakhty's armor and then with a burst of red colored energy, all of them opened their Base Chakra up to 25% and also released their complete spiritual pressure. The entire temple of Ra-Horakhty began to crumble down to the rubble because of the presence of such powerful spiritual pressures everywhere in its confinements.

Though Master Zuo Ci was far more powerful than each one of them but the combined power of all was still greater than his power even after he had acquired Ra-Horakhty's armor and thus in order to balance the condition he opened his Base Chakra up to 100%.

"I will crush all of you in this battle… Universalis Potentia Level 5: Gravity of Breaking Wrath!" Master Zuo Ci spoke in a serious tone and the next moment his spiritual pressure began to skyrocket with some extra gravitational force appeared all around him.

"Turn all things in the universe to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" Genryuusai spoke while releasing his Shikai.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi murmured while releasing his Shikai.

"Roar, Tenken!" Komamura said as he released his Shikai.

"Reign over the frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro spoke loudly while releasing his Shikai.

Unohana stood at a safe place and prepared herself to summon the Kido attacks as per the requirement and Urahara also took out his Benihime while all the Vizards summoned their Hollow Masks.

"Bankai!" Ichigo roared while releasing his Bankai and summoning his Hollow mask simultaneously.

Uryuu prepared his Quincy bow, Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow also prepared themselves for battle by unsheathing their swords.

"Shunko!" Yoruichi said loudly while activating her Shunko power.

Kagome took out an arrow and begin to adjust the target of her bow towards Master Zuo Ci while Halibel's Fraccions released their Resurreccion.

"This battle is not going to be easy… Captain Unohana, stay at a safe distance and be ready to carry out essential Kido attacks… rest all of you are free to fight your way just do not come in my path." Genryuusai said to all the Captains.

"As you say Head-Captain!" Unohana replied before falling back up to a sophisticated distance.

"Yes, Head-Captain!" Kurotsuchi, Komamura, and Toushiro replied him.

"Hachigan, you stay with Unohana-san and assist her… Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro… stay alert!" Shinji instructed them.

"Hmm… as you say, Shinji… it would be an honor to assist her in the battle!" Hachigan replied to Shinji.

"Kagome… you too stay at a safe distance along with those two Kido specialists!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"But why Inuyasha… I am also amongst the one who opened their Base Chakra up to 25% so now I can fight as well." Kagome replied to Inuyasha in an insisting manner.

"I think he is right Higurashi-san, you should stay with Hachigan and Unohana-san… I will stay nearby the three of you and attack Zuo Ci with my long range attacks." Uryuu said to Kagome as well.

"Hmm… alright, I will be staying there!" Kagome replied.

"Looks like she is habitual of not listening to me at once!" Inuyasha murmured while watching Kagome going silently after Uryuu insisted her to go.

Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were standing nearby Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro as all the six of them have decided to attack Zuo Ci as a team. Urahara and Yoruichi were standing at the right side of Zuo Ci while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were at frontal right corner. Ichigo, Shinji, Kensei, Love, and Rose were about to attack him from the left side while Genryuusai, Kurotsuchi, Komamura and Toushiro had seized Zuo Ci from the frontal left portion.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	139. Chapter 139

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 139: Battle against First Master I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Looks like she is habitual of not listening to me at once!" Inuyasha murmured while watching Kagome going silently after Uryuu insisted her to go.

Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were standing nearby Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro as all the six of them have decided to attack Zuo Ci as a team. Urahara and Yoruichi were standing at the right side of Zuo Ci while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were at frontal right corner. Ichigo, Shinji, Kensei, Love, and Rose were about to attack him from the left side while Genryuusai, Kurotsuchi, Komamura and Toushiro had seized Zuo Ci from the frontal left portion.

* * *

 **Zuo Ci – 600 (Base power) + 4,000,000 (Chakra power) + 23,000,000 (Armor's power) + 15,000,000 (Universalis Potentia Level 5) = 42,000,600 omnicles**

 **Genryuusai, Kurotsuchi, Komamura, Urahara and Toushiro – 24,000 (Shikai) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,024,000 omnicles**

 **Unohana – 12,000 (Base power) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,012,000 omnicles**

 **Shinji, Hiyori, Hachigan, Lisa, Mashiro, Love and Rose – 14,400 (Base power) + 14, 400 (Hollow Mask) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,028,800 omnicles**

 **Kensei – 28,800 (Shikai) + 14,400 (Hollow Mask) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,043,200 omnicles**

 **Ichigo – 241,200 (Bankai) + 57,600 (Hollow Mask) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,298,800 omnicles**

 **Uryuu – 30,000 (Mastered State) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,030,000 omnicles**

 **Inuyasha – 216,300 (Base power) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,216,300 omnicles**

 **Ulquiorra – 509,500 (Base power) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,509,500 omnicles**

 **Grimmjow – 235,200 (Base power) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,235,200 omnicles**

 **Yoruichi – 12,000 (Base power) + 36,000 (Shunko) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,048,000 omnicles**

 **Kagome – 5,000 (Base power) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,005,000 omnicles**

 **Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun – 66,000 (Resurreccion) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,066,000 omnicles**

"Not a single one of you has any idea that how worse it can be to battle against any of the seven masters." Zuo Ci murmured with a dangerous smile while staring at everyone.

"Taimatsu!" Genryuusai spoke while commencing the battle with a swing of Ryujin Jakka that released a wave of fire towards Zuo Ci.

In order to counter that wave of fire, Zuo Ci immediately summoned a giant rock that moved towards Genryuusai very swiftly but all of a sudden that powerful wave of fire turned into a great inferno and it engulfed the entire rock. Just as that burning rock approached Genryuusai, he shattered it with a simple swing of his Zanpakuto.

"Head-Captain is using his best attack since the beginning… it means Master Zuo Ci is really a huge threat for all of us." Unohana uttered as she observed the first attack of Genryuusai.

Now both Kurotsuchi and Komamura rushed at Zuo Ci, first of all, Kurotsuchi approached him from the right side but before he could have swung his sword at him, a sudden and giant stream of dust and stones shoved Kurotsuchi away from him. On the other Komamura's giant spiritual sword was grabbed by an enormous arm of rocks and dust that appeared right from the ground on Zuo Ci's command. Toushiro attacked with a freezing wave on looking Komamura in trouble but his freezing wave got wasted as Zuo Ci summoned a big piece of rock to counter it. Now that frozen rock hit Toushiro hard and though he shattered it with his Zanpakuto yet it pushed him back up to some distance while that large hand of stone threw Komamura far away from the battlefield.

Now Urahara and Yoruichi stepped forward but before they could have attacked Zuo Ci, all the eight Vizards seized him from different sides and simultaneously attacked with their respective Ceros. Zuo Ci immediately summoned several big rocks which began to levitate around him in order to defend him from the Ceros.

"Come on Uryuu, they need our help… perhaps we can finish this battle right now!" Ichigo shouted at Uryuu while approaching Zuo Ci with his blade immersed in Getsuga Tenshou's dark energy.

"Getsuga Tenshou…!" Ichigo spoke loudly while releasing a powerful Getsuga Tenshou wave towards Zuo Ci.

"Licht Rengen!" Uryuu said while raining down powerful Quincy arrows on Zuo Ci from upward.

A large mass of chain-blasts and fire got formed all around Zuo Ci but then Halibel's Fraccions also contributed to that attack through their powerful tricolor Cero. After sometime, everything fell silent as Shinji, Hiyori, Hachigan, Lisa, Kensei, Mashiro, Love, Rose, Ichigo, Uryuu, Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun had stopped their attacks. Everyone waited for a few minutes as Zuo Ci wasn't visible due to the dust and smoke cloud but soon enough when the view got clear, all of them witnessed a cone shaped structure of metallic rocks which slowly began to disappear into the ground.

"Metal is also obtained from Earth so do not think I can only summon dust and stones!" Zuo Ci spoke to everyone.

The next moment Zuo Ci ambushed everyone with a barrage of hard metallic rocks; it not only injured most of the warriors but also broke the mask of some Vizards and knocked them down.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha spoke loudly while releasing Adamant Barrage from Tetsusaiga swing that started to destroy the metallic rocks.

"Cero!" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow uttered while releasing their Ceros.

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow deliberately hit the ground with their Ceros which created a dust cloud in front of Zuo Ci. Now Yoruichi approached him aggressively with a deadly speed in her Shunko state and hit his heart with a powerful punch but since Zuo Ci got the protection of Ra-Horakhty's armor thus she ended up hurting her own arm and then a powerful swinging punch on her face shoved her away up to a huge distance.

"Shibari Benihime!" Urahara uttered passed by Zuo Ci's side while trapping him in the black strip made up of spirit energy.

"Hiasobi Benihime!" Urahara spoke while stabbing his Zanpakuto into that black strip which made several bombs appeared upon the entire strip.

The fiery blast all around Zuo Ci created an enormous disturbance due to his sudden release of dust and rocks which made him disappeared from each and everyone's sight. Suddenly he appeared beside Urahara and attacked him with an extremely powerful punch but for his surprise, Urahara's body got burst like a balloon.

"Welcome to the real battle… Hado 63, Raikoho!" Urahara spoke while putting his hand on Zuo Ci's back while suddenly appearing behind him.

The massive concentration of yellow energy pushed Zuo Ci forward with a great force, now from the front Genryuusai attacked with a violent stream of fire which pushed him further towards the left side but before he could have balanced himself Ichigo attacked him from the left side with Zengetsu's blade immersed in Getsuga Tenshou's energy that shoved him backward.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow spoke while shooting his powerful Cero towards Zuo Ci.

Grimmjow's powerful Cero hit Zuo Ci hard but all those attacks couldn't affect him much due to the armor and he immediately got up from the ground while staring everyone with great anger.

"An old person who is holding such a sacred and honorable place shouldn't let his pride down and side with the evil for his personal benefit… Master Zuo Ci, you shall not win this battle." Genryuusai spoke to Master Zuo Ci in a strict manner.

"Do not try to use those logics on me that fit only on inferiors like you… Genryuusai Yamamoto!" Zuo Ci replied him in an arrogant manner.

"Tekken Tachikaze…!" Kensei shouted as he released his Bankai.

"Tengumaru!" Love said while releasing his Shikai.

"Where are the others of our group?" Kensei asked Love.

"All of them got knocked out!" Love replied him in a serious tone.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro spoke loudly as he released his Bankai.

"Enclose, Murcielago!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his Resurreccion form.

"Grind, PANTERA!" Grimmjow roared as he released his Resurreccion.

 **Kensei – 86,400 (Bankai) + 14,400 (Hollow Mask) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,100,800 omnicles**

 **Love – 28,800 (Shikai) + 14,400 (Hollow Mask) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,043,200 omnicles**

 **Toushiro – 72,000 (Bankai) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,072,000 omnicles**

 **Ulquiorra – 1,019,000 (Resurreccion) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 2,019,000 omnicles**

 **Grimmjow – 470,400 (Resurreccion) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,470,400 omnicles**

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I would like to thank you for your continuous support in the form of your valuable favs, follows, reviews etc. I am writing this author's note in order to explain the Power Levels of different characters which I have mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

 _ **Base Power –**_ _As you might have been remembering that Base Chakra is completely depended upon the type of entity. Please take a look at the table which is given in the author's note of Chapter 66 in order to have a clearer understanding of it._

 _ **Vizards –**_ _You might be remembering the power levels of the Vizards of Hirako Shinji's group but in case you are feeling trouble in understanding it then please take a look at the table which is given in the author's note of Chapter 102._

 _ **Inuyasha –**_ _This is the first time I have mentioned the omnicle count of Inuyasha. According to my story, there are two kinds of Hanyou (Half-Demons):_

 _1._ _Primary Hanyou_ _– A Primary Hanyou is an offspring of a Daiyokai and a Human while their omnicle count calculation is – (432,000 + 600)/2 = 216,300._

 _2._ _Secondary Hanyou_ _– A Secondary Hanyou is an offspring of a Yokai and a Human while their omnicle count calculation is – (72,000 + 600)/2 = 36,300._

 _ **Uryuu –**_ _This is the first time I have mentioned the omnicle count of Uryuu. According to my story the omnicle count chart of a Quincy is given below:_

 _1._ _Basic Quincy_ _– They are not even aware of the fact that they are Quincy while their omnicle count is 5,000. Kagome is one such Quincy in my story._

 _2._ _Awakened Quincy_ _– They are aware of the fact that they are Quincy but they are not learned enough to utilize their Quincy power at an effective level. Their omnicle count is 10,000. Kikyo was one such Quincy according to my story._

 _3._ _Mastered Quincy_ _– They are not only aware of the fact that they are Quincy but they are also skilled in utilizing their Quincy powers in the combat for both attack and defense. Their omnicle count is 30,000. Uryuu Ishida and Ryuken Ishida are this types of Quincy in my story._

 _4._ _Remastered Quincy_ _– They are not only aware of the fact that they are Quincy but they are even more skilled and well versed than Mastered Quincy in utilizing their Quincy powers. They can use their Quincy power for combat as well as for harnessing multiple abilities, their omnicle count is 120,000. Midoriko is one such Quincy in my story._

 _ **Ulquiorra & Grimmjow –**_ _You might be remembering the power levels of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had got changed after Kisuke Urahara's experiment. In order to read about that experiment and know about their latest power levels in detail, please take a look at Chapter 111._

 _ **Yoruichi Shihoin –**_ _This is the first time I have mentioned the omnicle count of Yoruichi Shihoin. According to my story, her power chart is as follows:_

● _Base form – 12,000 omnicles_

● _Shunko – 12,000 + 36,000 (Shunko power) = 48,000 omnicles._

● _Super Shunko (Shunko intensified with spiritual pressure) – 48,000 X 2 = 96,000 omnicles._

* * *

 _Take care..._


	140. Chapter 140

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 140: Battle against First Master II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"All of them got knocked out!" Love replied him in a serious tone.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro spoke loudly as he released his Bankai.

"Enclose, Murcielago!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his Resurreccion form.

"Grind, PANTERA!" Grimmjow roared as he released his Resurreccion.

 **Kensei – 86,400 (Bankai) + 14,400 (Hollow Mask) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,100,800 omnicles**

 **Love – 28,800 (Shikai) + 14,400 (Hollow Mask) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,043,200 omnicles**

 **Toushiro – 72,000 (Bankai) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,072,000 omnicles**

 **Ulquiorra – 1,019,000 (Resurreccion) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 2,019,000 omnicles**

 **Grimmjow – 470,400 (Resurreccion) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,470,400 omnicles**

* * *

"Let me seal him for a while in order to buy some time, we must get combined and work on one strategy… Jokaku Enjo! (English: Blazing Fortress!)" Genryuusai addressed everyone and then uttered the name of one of his Shikai techniques while triggering it.

Jokaku Enjo created an immense wall of flame that surrounded Zuo Ci; it formed a huge contained sphere of flames and utterly imprisoned him.

"Kisuke… we need your Bankai today!" Yoruichi murmured to Urahara.

"Hmm… I will see!" Urahara replied her while thinking about something very deeply.

"We should stay prepared… it seems that he will be out any moment!" Kensei said while looking towards the Blazing Fortress.

"Hifuki no Kozuchi!" Love's voice echoed in the sky.

A huge fireball hit the center of the Blazing Fortress from the top and filled it with even more fire. However, the next moment all the fire disappeared due to the shifting of the soil and rocks from the ground but before Zuo Ci could have done anything against them a huge ice dragon froze him completely after hitting him hard.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo spoke while releasing a fierce energy wave on frozen Zuo Ci.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he released his energy wave attack towards Zuo Ci.

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra uttered while releasing his powerful black cero.

All the three attacks hit frozen Zuo Ci simultaneously from the front and blew away all the ice with a powerful pressure blast and the scattering of lots of flames. However, even that didn't affect Zuo Ci much because of Ra-Horakhty's armor and now he was walking towards them.

Suddenly Grimmjow approached Zuo Ci but before he could have reached him a giant stone punch pushed him away and then the next moment, on Zuo Ci's command several giant stone arms appeared on the ground and began to attack everyone.

Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun stealthily slipped away from the battlefield in order to save themselves from those giant stone hands. Hiyori, Lisa, Mashiro, Shinji and Rose were injured and thus they were having a hard time in countering such heavy punches from every direction. On the other hand, Yoruichi was able to keep up with those giant stone hands while Grimmjow was continuously getting beaten by them. The continuous powerful punches from several directions weren't letting Grimmjow fall on the ground and get balanced. Toushiro, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Kensei, Love, and Ulquiorra were working on back to back technique in order to keep themselves safe from the attacks. Uryuu was having a hard time in getting away from those giant punches in his injured state. Urahara and Genryuusai were separately countering those giant stone arms with their powerful techniques i.e. red energy wave and fire attacks respectively.

"Hado 90, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Unohana and Hachigan spoke while releasing the powerful Kido attack towards those stone arms.

Extremely powerful and a violent light blue colored beam of lightning bolts and spirit energy got released from the palms of both Unohana and Hachigan and both the beams destroyed a majority of those arms. Kagome also used her arrows pumped with the red energy of the Base Chakra in order to dismantle several of those arms.

Over 60% of those arms had been wiped out; Halibel's Fraccions have successfully escaped from the range of those arms while the gradual decline in their numbers proved to be a big relief for everyone especially Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Mashiro, and Rose. However, by now Grimmjow had completely got crushed by the attack, he was lying down unconscious at the center of a crater on the ground in his sealed state while the entire battlefield got filled with broken structures of giant arms.

"Everyone… get away from this place as I am about to trap him under my ultimate move… Hyoten Hakkaso! (English: Frozen Heavens Hundred Flower Funeral!)" Toushiro spoke to everyone while charging his spiritual pressure up to a great level and then uttered the name of his technique while triggering it.

The sky got filled with the dark clouds while the weather had already turned colder. Suddenly a huge hole opened up in the clouds and a large amount snow fell down onto the Zuo Ci.

"Foolish child!" Zuo Ci uttered with slight anger and raised his right arm upward.

Suddenly the sand, stones and smaller rocks all around Zuo Ci began to levitate in the air and move towards the sky. When the sand and stone collided with the snow, the ice flowers started to bloom in the midair and also the collision scattered the snow all around in a large area. Now Zuo Ci raised both of his arms in the air and suddenly an enormous mass of sand and rocks started to move towards the sky from the ground.

"Do not underestimate me!" Zuo Ci spoke angrily.

"Bankai… Kokujo, Tengen Myo-oh!" Komamura's voice echoed from behind and the next moment a giant warrior in a black colored feudal era Japanese style armor appeared.

"Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice also echoed from behind as he released his Bankai in the form of a giant caterpillar with the face of a human baby and red cloth wrapped around its neck.

Suddenly Zuo Ci lowered both of his arms which made all the sand and rocks in the sky to fell down all over the battlefield with immense force.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" Urahara, Unohana, and Hachigan murmured in order to summon the Kido barrier above them for the protection.

Urahara covered Genryuusai and himself from the top with Danku while Unohana and Hachigan successfully defended themselves as well as Kagome and Uryuu. Kurotsuchi and Komamura took shelter beneath their giant Bankai creatures while Kensei, Love, Toushiro, Ichigo, Uryuu, Inuyasha, Ulquiorra and Yoruichi saved themselves with the help of their offensive powers. However, the sudden fall of an enormous amount of sand and rocks proved to be quite hazardous for Shinji, Rose, Grimmjow, Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro as not only it hurt them but also buried them under loads of sand and heavy rocks.

Genryuusai took the moment as an opportunity and approached Zuo Ci with his flash step as he was busy in watching the scenario of destruction which he had just caused.

"Ennetsu Jigoku!" Genryuusai said while touching the ground with the tip of Ryujin Jakka.

But even after the few seconds not a single pillar of fire erupted out of the ground which made Genryuusai terribly shocked, he looked towards Zuo Ci shockingly with a great confusion.

"I think you are amazed that why your technique is not working against me… don't forget that in this technique your fire gets generated underground and then it comes out in the form of seven pillars and that's why I have made the surface so hard that your fire is unable to come out… Genryuusai, the real destruction begins now!" Zuo Ci said to Genryuusai in a serious tone.

The next moment Zuo Ci pointed his right arm towards Genryuusai's feet and suddenly the ground below his feet turned into dust and then Genryuusai fell down in the pit while a huge stream of violent fire erupted out of the ground.

"Taste your own fire!" Zuo Ci taunted Genryuusai.

"Head-Captain!" Komamura shouted while commanding his Bankai to attack Zuo Ci with its giant sword.

Kurotsuchi also made his Bankai rush at Zuo Ci but suddenly both Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo stopped by two giant creatures made of sand and metallic rocks with exactly the similar shape and size as them.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	141. Chapter 141

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 141: Battle against First Master III**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

The next moment Zuo Ci pointed his right arm towards Genryuusai's feet and suddenly the ground below his feet turned into dust and then Genryuusai fell down in the pit while a huge stream of violent fire erupted out of the ground.

"Taste your own fire!" Zuo Ci taunted Genryuusai.

"Head-Captain!" Komamura shouted while commanding his Bankai to attack Zuo Ci with its giant sword.

Kurotsuchi also made his Bankai rush at Zuo Ci but suddenly both Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo stopped by two giant creatures made up of sand and metallic rocks with exactly the similar shape and size as them.

* * *

Now a fierce battle broke out between both the Bankai creatures and their duplicates but within a few minutes of the heated and aggressive battle, both the Bankai began to get dominated by their artificial counterparts.

"Fight, Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh! Let's show him that a duplicate can never match the original…!" Komamura roared while commanding his Bankai.

"That filthy copy-cat is challenging your uniqueness and my intelligence… crush it, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Kurotsuchi shouted at his Bankai creature as well.

Now Kensei approached Zuo Ci with a terrible speed while Zuo Ci used his elemental powers and extra gravity of the Universalis Potentia in order to bring a tornado of rocks. Just as Kensei reached nearby Zuo Ci he got trapped inside that giant whirlpool of heavy and sharp rocks. Kensei was trying his best to come out of that tornado by dodging and blasting each and every rock which was coming towards him but still his efforts didn't seem to be enough to escape that danger. On seeing Kensei in trouble, Love immediately approached that tornado and began to try to shatter by using the powerful swings of his heavy weapon.

Toushiro was trying to revive himself and recollect his spiritual pressure after getting buried under the heavy mass of sand and rocks.

"Ichigo… I have a strategy against him but you have to keep him busy and still at one place." Uryuu said to Ichigo.

"Hmm… for that I will have to use my ultimate move!" Ichigo replied to Uryuu.

"I am confident that Hasta Terminado will surely work against him." Uryuu spoke in a serious tone.

"Slash of the Final Moon!" Ichigo's Vizard voice echoed as he released his ultimate move towards Zuo Ci.

He immediately noticed that a powerful energy wave is approaching him from Ichigo's side and thus he covered himself with an extremely hard metallic rock. Just as Ichigo's Slash of the Final Moon hit that rock the collision erupted extremely radiant light that blinded Zuo Ci for a few moments. Uryuu immediately played his trick and fell back at the right time up to a sophisticated distance.

"Let's see how you will survive through this… Master Zuo Ci… Hasta Terminado!" Uryuu said to Zuo Ci while dropping the Quincy power liquid on one of the terminals of the pentagon.

Zuo Ci got shocked to see just as he realized the trap in which he had already got trapped and then all of sudden the pentagonal blast started to engulf him but suddenly it disappeared before it could get completed.

"Wh..What? Why it got disappeared?" Uryuu uttered the words shockingly.

"The same foolishness was shown by that Genryuusai… don't forget that I am Zuo Ci, the first of the seven legendary masters, the land below your feet is my power… it dances on my command… what makes you think that you will be able to defeat me on the land…?" Zuo Ci said to Uryuu.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha shouted while shooting his ultimate move towards Zuo Ci.

Zuo Ci immediately raised a giant hill from the ground in order to stop Inuyasha's Backlash Wave while Uryuu took advantage of it and got disappear from Zuo Ci's sight.

"Triple Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra murmured while shooting three Cero Oscuras simultaneously, two from his hands and one from his mouth.

Zuo Ci couldn't stop Triple Cero Oscuras as he was already busy in blocking the Backlash wave and just as Ulquiorra's powerful Ceros hit him, a giant explosion of green spirit energy took place.

"Kisuke… you have to do it today?" Yoruichi said to Urahara in an insisting manner.

"I don't think we need it yet… Yoruichi-san!" Urahara replied her in a slightly low voice.

"What are you saying Kisuke? He is taking us down one by one… Head-Captain, Vizard team, Grimmjow… what more you want to see?" Yoruichi shouted at Urahara with a bit angered tone.

"Hachigan, we have to destroy the duplicates of Captain Komamura's and Captain Kurotsuchi's Bankai… let's begin its incantation… Sleeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! …Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" Both Unohana and Hachigan murmured loudly and summoned two giant black structures that locked both the duplicates of Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo.

Zuo Ci also watched that with slight amazement and eventually realized that those two black structures were generating enough gravity to turn his giant duplicate creatures into powder. Enraged by the failure of his creations he immediately turned the ground below Komamura's and Kurotsuchi's Bankai creatures into a bog which trapped both the creatures and made them sink down slowly but due to the presence of Genryuusai's flames underground, the bog was extremely hot which was making it even deadlier.

"Till now I was mainly using my elemental powers against you but now I will show you the extent of the powers of Universalis Potentia." Zuo Ci spoke while stretching his arm towards the whirlpool of rocks in which Kensei was trapped.

Suddenly due to the gradual increase in the gravitational field that whirlpool started to shrink and began to injure Kensei even after his best attempts of escaping it. Love was constantly trying to shatter and block those rocks with his giant Tengumaru but he wasn't getting even closer to destroying it.

"Love… hit me out of this whirlpool!" Kensei shouted at Love from inside.

"No man… are you crazy!" Love replied him while shattering more rocks.

"Ahh… do it fast, use your fireball attack!" Kensei said while writhing with the pain of injuries.

"Damn! Hifuki no Kozuchi!" Love shouted while shooting a giant fireball at Kensei from a very close range.

The fireball successfully reached the center of the whirlpool but got blasted on hitting Kensei and soon enough the giant fiery explosion made the burning rocks to scatter in every direction with a great speed which severely injured both Kensei and Love.

Now Zuo Ci was slowly walking towards Urahara, Toushiro, Ichigo, Uryuu, Inuyasha, Ulquiorra and Yoruichi while his both arms were stretched on either side due to which Komamura's and Kurotsuchi's Bankai creatures had started to sink in the bog even quickly.

"I will stop him… all of you think of some plan!" Toushiro said while stepping forward in order to stop Zuo Ci.

"Sennen Hyoro!" Toushiro shouted while summoning several pillars of ice all around Zuo Ci.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha roared loudly while attacking the trapped Zuo Ci with multiple Meidou slashes.

Just as the Meidou slashes approached Zuo Ci while slicing through the glacier's ice, Zuo Ci immediately shattered the entire glacier and dodged those slashes at the last moment. Now Yoruichi attacked him from the top with an extremely powerful double kick in her Super Shunko form but Zuo Ci easily stopped it with the help of his monstrous spiritual pressure. However, she fell back to a safe distance in no time.

"What happened? Afraid?" Zuo Ci asked Yoruichi.

"It's your time to get afraid… Zuo Ci, Hasta Terminado!" Uryuu spoke while dropping the Quincy power liquid on one of the terminals of the pentagon.

"But how?" Zuo Ci uttered before getting engulfed in the pentagonal explosion.

"This time I didn't stick the terminals in the ground… I stick them in the pieces of ice which scattered around you after you shattered Toushiro's glacier... so that you can't disturb my pentagon." Uryuu answered while watching the explosion.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	142. Chapter 142

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 142: Battle against First Master IV**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Yoruichi attacked him from the top with an extremely powerful double kick in her Super Shunko form but Zuo Ci easily stopped it with the help of his monstrous spiritual pressure. However, she fell back to a safe distance in no time.

"What happened? Afraid?" Zuo Ci asked Yoruichi.

"It's your time to get afraid… Zuo Ci, Hasta Terminado!" Uryuu spoke while dropping the Quincy power liquid on one of the terminals of the pentagon.

"But how?" Zuo Ci uttered before getting engulfed in the pentagonal explosion.

"This time I didn't stick the terminals in the ground… I stick them in the pieces of ice which scattered around you after you shattered Toushiro's glacier... so that you can't disturb my pentagon." Uryuu answered while watching the explosion.

* * *

The radiant light blue colored beam of energy release was going high in the sky from the pentagonal explosion but just as the explosion got finished suddenly Uryuu got blown far away with the sudden burst of the ground around him.

"URYUU!" Ichigo screamed shockingly.

"My idiot students… they think their weak techniques will be able to hurt me while I am wearing the armor of Ra-Horakhty." Zuo Ci spoke while standing in the center of the pentagon amidst the smoke cloud.

On the other hand, a bit away from the battle, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were watching the fight from a far distance.

"What is happening over there?" Midoriko asked Halibel's Fraccions while suddenly appearing behind them along with Orihime.

"Our comrades are fighting against the First Master… and who are you?" Mila Rose counter-questioned Midoriko.

"Orihime… good, you arrived here, we have to create Megayon once again otherwise that Master will slay all of our comrades." Apache said to Orihime with panic.

"She is not in the condition of creating Megayon right now!" Midoriko spoke in a serious manner.

Now Midoriko walked towards the battleground leaving Orihime with Halibel's Fraccions at the safe distance from that battle.

 _ **(Megayon first appeared in Chapter 103.)**_

Meanwhile in the battle against Zuo Ci, suddenly the entire land shook with a terrible earthquake and then everyone had to move very high in the sky as the entire land got shattered and exposed the fire and molten rocks inside it which generated due to the sealing of Genryuusai's attack.

"Bankai! Taiyo no Kengen…! (English: Manifestation of the Sun!)" Genryuusai's loud roar echoed from the underground and the next moment a giant burning sphere of around 50-meter diameter slowly came out of the shattered ground and began to levitate in the air while Genryuusai also moved out from the fire with his upper clothes fully burned away.

 **Genryuusai – 72,000 (Bankai) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,072,000 omnicles**

The very presence of Genryuusai's Bankai was rapidly destroying Toshiro's Bankai and thus he had to bring his Zanpakuto back in its Shikai form and then he moved to a safe distance. On the other hand, Unohana and Hachigan also moved to a safe distance on the ground along with Kagome as the battle was about to get intensified.

"Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra spoke while going through his second release.

 **Ulquiorra – 3,057,000 (Segunda Etapa) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 4,057,000 omnicles**

Ichigo also raised his spiritual pressure up to a great level and eventually got fully Hollowfied on the other hand Inuyasha also summoned Meidou Tetsusaiga in order to attack Zuo Ci.

 **Ichigo – 1,195,200 (Full Hollowfication) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 2,195,200 omnicles**

"I don't think I will need my Bankai with all of them around… especially Head-Captain and that too with his Bankai!" Urahara murmured to himself while looking towards everyone.

"Hmm…!" Yoruichi responded with slight disappointment after hearing his words.

Now the real battle began when fully Hollowfied Ichigo and Ulquiorra got engaged in a fierce battle with Zuo Ci as both of them were attacking him head-on. However, Zuo Ci was dominating both of them in the fight but this domination wasn't able to lower their fighting aggressiveness. Though Zuo Ci was unable to use his elemental powers in the air yet he was able to beat both Ichigo and Ulquiorra very brutally in order to break their will to fight. Both Genryuusai and Urahara were watching this as Genryuusai couldn't have used his Bankai powers on Zuo Ci as both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were around him while Urahara didn't want to use his Bankai.

"Kisuke… if you didn't use it know then I will never forgive you!" Yoruichi said angrily.

"Huh! I think I really have to do it today… Ban..kai!" Urahara uttered loudly while releasing his Bankai.

The next moment his entire body got enveloped into red smoky energy and soon this release of red spirit energy got divided into two halves before it scattered completely. Now he was standing with two Zanpakutos in his hands. Both of them are exactly similar in shape, size, and design like the twin swords. However, they were broader and longer than the Shikai form with designer curves at the end and beginning of the blades while the blades were not parallel to the hilt but inclined backward at some angle.

"Ketsueki Benihime! (English: Blood Drinking Crimson Princess!)" Urahara uttered the name of his Bankai after completing the release.

 **Urahara – 72,000 (Bankai) + 1,000,000 (Chakra power) = 1,072,000 omnicles**

"Twin swords?" Yoruichi asked with a great amazement on watching Urahara's Bankai.

"These are not the twin swords… Yoruichi-san!" Urahara spoke while swiftly approaching Zuo Ci.

"Scream, Benihime!" Urahara spoke while swinging both of his swords which released a powerful and massive burst of red energy and it hit Zuo Ci hard but didn't affect him much due to the armor. However, this made Zuo Ci distracted from Urahara while the next moment he was standing right behind him.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara murmured and then tip of both of his swords released the sticky black material in a huge amount which got stick to Zuo Ci's back.

"You fool!" Zuo Ci rushed towards Urahara who was standing upward in the sky a bit away from him.

Urahara gathered his spiritual pressure and began to move down towards Genryuusai's Bankai which confused Zuo Ci and he also began to chase him.

"Hiasobi, Benihime!" Urahara murmured while watching Zuo Ci swiftly coming from the top towards him.

Suddenly the dark material which got stick to Zuo Ci's back got blasted and he fell down towards Genryuusai's sun. When Zuo Ci passed by Urahara he made slight cuts his body which made both of his blades drenched in Zuo Ci's blood.

Now Zuo Ci was rapidly falling towards Genryuusai's sun and its scorching heat had started to offend his spiritual pressure while the extreme gravitational pull was pulling him even faster. On the other hand, his blood and spiritual pressure were continuously getting absorbed into Urahara's blades from which he cut him.

"Taste my heat… Choshinsei! (English: Supernova!)" Genryuusai spoke as he summoned a technique of his Bankai.

"Gyokuza no Benihime! (English: Benihime's Throne!)" Urahara uttered while joining the hilts of both his sword which made it a bow with its curved and inclined blades as limbs of the bow and the hilts as the bow riser.

Suddenly the gravitational pull, heat, and radiance of the sun reached to a whole new level and it began to affect the exposed body parts of Zuo Ci while Urahara's bow-shaped Bankai was continuously making him weaker by sucking his blood as well as his spirit energy. Now he was trapped in the midair between the two most powerful Bankai, one was damaging his body while another one was weakening him from the core.

"No…. no… I..I… can't be defeated… ah, I think I have one more card to play before it's too late!" Zuo Ci murmured with immense pain as both the Bankai powers were slowly pushing him towards death while though he was extremely shocked to realize it yet he had admitted that he didn't have much time left.

He somehow managed to raise both of his hands towards the sky and began to concentrate on his Chakra power, Ra-Horakhty's armor's power and Universalis Potentia power in order to strengthen his elemental power.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _I would also like to let all my readers know that my Fanfiction is actually based on Bleach and Inuyasha's Anime story and not the Manga story. Thus, the characters whose Bankai was not shown in the Anime but only in the Manga, their Bankai may or may not be the same in my story and same goes for those characters which were not shown in the Bleach Anime but only in the Bleach Manga such as the Thousand Year Blood War Arc's characters._

 _Actually, I am leaving this scope in order to make some slight changes in my story on the special demands of my dear readers if they express any in the reviews or in the private messages. Besides, I hope that all of you might have liked the Bankai of Kisuke Urahara. What will happen further in the story? In order to know, please keep reading, I am very much thankful for the continuous support of all my readers that always keep me motivated to keep writing this story._

 _Take care…_


	143. Chapter 143

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 143: Chains of Chronicles**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now he was trapped in the midair between the two most powerful Bankai, one was damaging his body while another was weakening him from the core.

"No…. no… I..I… can't be defeated… ah, I think I have one more card to play before it's too late!" Zuo Ci murmured with immense pain as both the Bankai powers were slowly pushing him towards death while though he was extremely shocked to realize it yet he had admitted that he didn't have much time left.

He somehow managed to raise both of his hands towards the sky and began to concentrate on his Chakra power, Ra-Horakhty's armor's power and Universalis Potentia power in order to strengthen his elemental power.

* * *

He was continuously getting pulled towards the sun due to the strong gravitational pull and now his body had started to get slightly scorched by its immense heat. Urahara was also keep absorbing his blood and spirit energy into his bow which was now getting used in the formation of an arrow and the bow string of red energy.

Suddenly everyone felt an unbelievably powerful jerk of spiritual pressure that moved towards the sky in the blink of an eye and then the next moment Zuo Ci's Chakra power and Universalis Potentia power began to decrease rapidly.

"What was that spiritual pressure?" Genryuusai uttered with slight confusion.

"I think it was his last attempt of escaping us… Head-Captain!" Urahara replied.

"I think he is dying already, so we shouldn't worry!" Yoruichi spoke as well.

"Hmm…!" Genryuusai uttered while thinking about it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… fools… none of you… would have won… if… that traitor… Orochi didn't have stolen…. all of my powers!" Zuo Ci murmured his final words before his consciousness lost into the depths of the deathly abyss.

When Zuo Ci's body fell down on a rock quite close to the fiery depths, Genryuusai arrived in the sky as well and began to look upwards. Urahara, Yoruichi, Unohana, Hachigan, Kagome and almost all of them were looking towards the sky.

"Hey… what happened? Why the hell you guys are staring at the sky like nuts?" Inuyasha asked everyone with a great confusion.

Soon enough Inuyasha got his answer as a little but extremely radiant shiny object began to appear in the sky. Genryuusai began to raise his sun upwards; Urahara targeted that shiny object with his arrow formed from Zuo Ci's blood and spirit energy.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha shouted at everyone.

"Stupid Inuyasha… can't you see that before dying he has summoned an enormous asteroid to kill all of us." Kagome shouted back at Inuyasha irritatingly.

Now Inuyasha also summoned Meidou Tetsusaiga and prepared to slash that asteroid with it. Midoriko had also realized the danger in which Zuo Ci had put everyone and thus she immediately entered inside Zuo Ci's body and began to access his 100% active Base Chakra as well as the armor of Ra-Horakhty in order to destroy that asteroid.

"Saigo No Ketsueki Shizuku!" Urahara murmured while shooting the red arrow towards the asteroid with an immense force and energy release like the launching of a missile.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha screamed while releasing multiple Meidou slashes from the Tetsusaiga.

Urahara's arrow collided with the asteroid and engulfed its base with the flames of red energy while it was keep piercing through it. The Meidou slashes pierced right through the asteroid and weakened it up to some extent.

"I will stop it with my Bankai!" Genryuusai spoke while commanding his sun to block the path of that asteroid.

Soon enough the asteroid collided with the sun and violent flames scattered all around the area but for everyone's surprise, the asteroid began to push even Genryuusai's Bankai down towards the ground with its immense force. Genryuusai was charging his spiritual pressure to his limits in order to decrease the momentum of the asteroid while Urahara's red energy arrow was also constantly damaging it and also applying force to stop it.

Suddenly the velocity with which that asteroid began to decrease and also it began to crack from everywhere. Zuo Ci's body levitated to the sky with its arm pointing towards the asteroid which shocked everyone as all of them were wondering why Zuo Ci was stopping it. However, before anyone could have said anything, Zuo Ci's body got burst and Midoriko's spiritual body got revealed in front of everyone.

"His powers were working on that asteroid even after his death but don't worry as the danger is averted now." Midoriko spoke to everyone while holding Ra-Horakhty's armor in her hand.

* * *

 **The Hueco Mundo…**

Neliel was lying naked on the ground while Nnoitra was standing at the distance of a few steps away from her. Though she had absorbed his powers yet he was still in his Angelico Resurreccion form because some of the core spirit energy was still there in his body. Nnoitra's spirit energy and Angelic essence which she sucked in her body, it haven't got mixed with her spirit energy yet and thus she was still feeling extremely drained and exhausted out of the injuries and spirit energy consumption in the previous battle and also because of the forced sex that inflicted a deep and hurtful impression at her mind.

"You think that you have looted my powers from me by absorbing it… bitch, over time I will regain it… you have taken nothing from me but I have enjoyed and crushed your virginity, your dignity, your self-respect…and now you are nothing more than a slut, Neliel…! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… and now I will crush your life as well…!" Nnoitra spoke while staring at her angrily with a cunning smile on his face.

Now Nnoitra was slowly walking towards her while Neliel was slowly shifting back while leaning on the ground on her back and supporting herself with the elbows. Suddenly a Garganta began to open right behind Neliel but unlike a normal Garganta, it was looking disturbed as if there is a sudden increase in energy concentration inside it. Now just as it got opened a sphere of turquoise colored light swiftly escaped from it. That sphere of light randomly moved high in the sky but the next moment both Neliel and Nnoitra remained completely shocked when that sphere began to turn into a white colored giant and fearsome canine.

"Lord Sesshomaru…!" Neliel uttered the words while looking upwards.

"Sessho…. Aaarrgghh… akk!" Nnoitra spoke but couldn't complete his sentence as the next moment his head was grabbed tightly by Sesshomaru in his deadly jaws.

Neliel tilted her face down, covered her breasts with her hands and closed her thighs tightly in order to hide her womanhood as with one of her beloved comrade around she had once again started to feel shame, dignity, sorrow and pain. She had again started to believe that she will live while the scenario of the sight of Sesshomaru after a night full of torture had brought tears in her eyes.

"Hah…! Ha… Ha… hahah..a… I don't care even if you kill me… Sesshomaru, I have done what I wanted to… I have..taken my revenge…!" Nnoitra spoke in a painful tone but in an annoying manner while his head was still in the strong grasp of Sesshomaru's jaws.

"Kill him Lord Sesshomaru… he..he has… raped me!" Neliel shouted with anger while sobbing with sadness and frustration.

Neliel's words had enraged Sesshomaru up to a great extent and now he started to tighten the grip of his jaws on Nnoitra's head. His sharp teeth were desperate to crush his head into a pulp while some his teeth had already started to tear his face and neck. In no time Nnoitra were bathing in his own blood while his legs were shivering with the fear of upcoming horrible death.

Suddenly all of the six arms of Nnoitra produced reapers and then he wasted no time in stabbing Sesshomaru with all of those reapers very deeply. Sesshomaru's transformation into the Demon form had already opened his critical wound which he got from Orochi while now he started to bleed terribly from the six of these severe injuries.

"NO! Lord Sesshomaru…!" Neliel shouted loudly on seeing Sesshomaru bleeding.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	144. Chapter 144

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

 **Chapter 144: Death of a Prince**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

His sharp teeth were desperate to crush his head into a pulp while some his teeth had already started to tear his face and neck. In no time Nnoitra were bathing in his own blood while his legs were shivering with the fear of a horrible death.

Suddenly all of the six arms of Nnoitra produced reapers and then he wasted no time in stabbing Sesshomaru with all of those reapers very deeply. Sesshomaru's transformation into the Demon form had already opened his critical wound which he got from Orochi while now he started to bleed terribly from the six of these severe injuries.

"NO! Lord Sesshomaru…!" Neliel shouted loudly on seeing Sesshomaru bleeding.

* * *

Even after getting hurt Sesshomaru didn't let his hold to get loose from Nnoitra's head and the next moment Sesshomaru plucked his head out his body with a frightening growl. A fountain of blood erupted out of his tore neck, his grip over his six reapers loosened and then his headless body slowly fell down on the ground.

Now Sesshomaru remained standing on his place and spat Nnoitra's partially crushed head nearby Neliel's feet. Her eyes got filled with the tears on seeing that Sesshomaru not only saved her but also rightfully avenged her molestation. She immediately ran to Sesshomaru and began to take all the reapers one by one out of his body. She was also feeling extremely bad for Sesshomaru as only because of her he had to come here to battle in such a critical condition and got injured severely.

Just as Neliel took out the last reaper, he immediately arrived back into his humanoid form and fell down on his knees out of weakness caused by the deep wounds. His white Kimono got drenched in his blood, Neliel was watching silently while standing right behind him. Now he slowly took off his armor and his Kimono and then he threw the Kimono towards Neliel without looking behind.

"Cover yourself with it!" Sesshomaru said to Neliel while sitting on his knees with his face tilted downward.

Neliel wore his white Kimono which was drenched in his blood and then she sat beside him.

"Lord Sesshomaru… are you alright?" Neliel asked sadly in a very low voice.

"I… I don't know!" Sesshomaru replied in a weak voice with a serious tone.

His answer shook Neliel for a moment as it was the same Sesshomaru who used to claim to be alright even in the most unexpectedly severe situations and today he was saying that he don't know if he is fine or not.

"You will be fine Lord Sesshomaru!" Neliel asked while softly holding him with her hands.

"I couldn't save you… forgive me!" Sesshomaru said in an extremely disappointing manner.

"But you came for me…!" Neliel said in order to console him.

Suddenly the Hueco Mundo's sky filled with thunderous dark clouds and cold winds which was extremely bizarre for Hueco Mundo. Neliel began to observe the weather shockingly while sitting beside Sesshomaru.

"It can't be… this Demonic aura!" Sesshomaru murmured while looking at those clouds.

"What happened Lord Sesshomaru? I think we should get out of here!" Neliel said worryingly.

"It's him Neliel… my old enemy… Naraku!" Sesshomaru replied her while taking out his Bakusaiga.

Suddenly a whirlpool of dark smoke with several Saimyosho (Demonic Bees) descended from the sky in front of both Sesshomaru and Neliel.

"Naraku… you are still alive?" Sesshomaru asked him shockingly in his usual emotionless manner.

"Yes, Sesshomaru… I never died but only got vanished from the existence but perhaps it was my fate to return to this world along with the complete Shikon Jewel." Naraku answered Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… so what brought you here?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious tone.

"I am here to give you a chance?" Naraku answered.

"Chance?" Sesshomaru uttered with slight confusion.

"You have always been quite unlucky, don't you… first, you have to kill Sara with your own hands, then you let Kagura die and now you couldn't save this girl… so I am here to give you a chance to remove this stain from your name!" Naraku spoke to Sesshomaru with a suspicious smile on his face.

"What do you mean… Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked with slight irritation.

The next moment Naraku threw the lifeless body of Kagura in front of Sesshomaru, it was fully wrapped in a big piece of cloth and only her face was visible to Sesshomaru. At first, Sesshomaru got extremely shocked to see Kagura's body and then he stared at Naraku.

"Don't waste time, Sesshomaru… don't seek any answers or reasons... revive her while you can because it doesn't seem that you will be able to survive much longer." Naraku spoke while observing both Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"He was your enemy Lord Sesshomaru… isn't it? Please, don't listen to him… don't revive this woman… you are not in the condition of reviving anyone." Neliel murmured to Sesshomaru in a low voice and in an insisting manner.

"She is right… I have doubt that I might not be able to make it back to my palace while after reviving her, the chances of my survival will get even lesser." Sesshomaru thought silently while staring at Kagura's lifeless body.

"You have a choice Sesshomaru… wash away this stain from your memories and put your life at risk? Or… save your life and live with this stain forever?" Naraku said in a serious tone with a cunning smile on his face.

Now Sesshomaru put his Bakusaiga back into its sheath and then he slowly took out the Tensaiga and prepared himself for reviving Kagura.

"What are you doing Lord Sesshomaru? Why are you reviving her? Who is she?" Neliel abruptly asked in a loud tone while being extremely worried about Sesshomaru.

"Let me do this Neliel… neither I wish to live with this burden nor die!" Sesshomaru said while looking at Kagura with Tensaiga in his hand.

Suddenly Tensaiga's blade began to glow with light blue aura and minions of the Netherworld appeared in front of Sesshomaru, he immediately cut through all of them in a single swing. It drained a lot of his spiritual pressure and affected him heavily; now he leaned forward while sitting on his knees and supporting himself with his arms.

Now Kagura slowly opened her eyes and just as she saw Sesshomaru, she immediately got up and began to stare at him shockingly.

"Sesshomaru!" She whispered with a great amazement.

"Kagura!" He uttered her name shockingly while looking into her eyes.

"Oh! You are hurt so badly…!" Kagura spoke while putting her hand on his right arm.

"You two can leave all this for private time… if you get any Hahaha…!" Naraku spoke ruthlessly and then in the blink of an eye, multiple tentacles grew out from his body and shoved both Neliel and Kagura away from Sesshomaru.

"It was a deal Sesshomaru… in return of Kagura's life, I want yours!" Naraku said further while stabbing Sesshomaru's chest with Tokijin and his body from his several tentacles.

"No…! SESSHOMARU…!" Kagura screamed on seeing that those tentacles had hurt him even more and he is bleeding from his mouth with lifeless eyes.

"You bastard… leave him alone, please!" Neliel shouted with tearful eyes as slowly those tentacles covered Sesshomaru's entire body.

Both Kagura and Neliel kept watching the entire scenario helplessly while within a few seconds Naraku consumed Sesshomaru's entire body and then he got transformed into his true form with a long coat, spider legs at the back and a big eye shaped gauntlet in the front of his torso.

All of the tentacles slowly disappeared inside Naraku's body after he completely consumed Sesshomaru and they left behind only his swords i.e. Bakusaiga and Tensaiga.

"After all, I consumed him and achieved that Demonic power which I wanted… Neliel… Kagura… your Sesshomaru is dead… let everyone know this when you two return to his palace… However, you two can keep his swords as his remembrance…because since I have consumed his body so there's no way that his mother or any other Demon can revive him through the Tensaiga… until then!" Naraku spoke to both Kagura and Neliel while walking away.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, it was the final chapter of "Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles" of my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction". I hope that you have enjoyed it so far but I will say that though Sesshomaru has died but still the story will go on._

 _I know that after reading this particular chapter there must be several of questions popping up in your mind. Such as:_

 _Sesshomaru is the protagonist of the story while he is dead now, so the story will continue without him? Will he ever return or he is permanently dead? Or he is even dead or there is some mystery in this?_

 _There are so many of such questions which are desperately awaiting answers, so the story will continue further from 145th chapter onward with "Arc V: Age of Oblivion", stay tuned!_

 _ **Important Note:**_ _I am really thankful for the valuable support of all my readers in the form of reviews, favs and follows. The response of my readers is the biggest motivation for me which keeps me writing. I am pretty excited to see what my readers think about this dramatic twist in the story, so let me know your views through the reviews._

 _Take care…_


	145. Chapter 145

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 145: Chronicles in Ashes I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Within the course of a few days, the entire universe went through several huge and unexpected changes. Though it seemed that these changes were not significant for the higher powers but who knows, maybe in the future it could prove to be the foundation stone that will shock the very basis of almost all of the higher level entities. However, the people in whose life these devastating changes were taking place, their lives were surely about to get changed and that too very soon.

* * *

 **Demon Dimension, Bone Eater's well…**

A man fully covered in a white colored hooded-cloak was standing nearby the Bone Eater's well and from his body language, it seemed to be that he was sad and disappointed.

 _ **(The man in a white cloak made his debut in Chapter 93 and then he appeared in Chapters 108 and 110.)**_

"So… the fate has already played its role while I was away, I couldn't do a thing… but I can't afford to get caught before completing the task for which I have taken this risk otherwise my sacrifice will go in vain… only because of Orochi and Zuo Ci, I am able to come out now… their plan of the activation of Ra-Horakhty's statue have completely diverted the attention of the higher powers such as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades but this also mean that Zuo Ci is dead now… neither could have I saved his soul nor his life… this also mean that I couldn't save Neliel from Nnoitra's disgusting trap but he must be dead now as well while Kagura must have got revived." The mysterious man uttered while looking towards the sky.

"But from now on, I must stay alert and interfere only in the most critical situations because my interference in the insignificant situations can draw everyone's attention towards me including the Gods… besides the news of death will soon be coming to the palace so, I should keep an eye on everyone, especially on her." The man in white hooded-cloak murmured while looking in the direction of Sesshomaru's palace.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the World of the Living, inside a snake temple at an isolated and unknown island…**

Orochi was standing inside the temple's confinements; it seemed to be an ancient temple which was full of carvings and statues of snakes. The entire temple was filled with red light which was getting radiated from Orochi's Base Chakra as he had successfully opened it up to 100% by stealing Zuo Ci's Chakra powers. Orochi poured this power in a small sculpture of a four-headed snake which was kept at the center of the temple. Orochi's this attempt activated the entire mechanism of the temple which was made to harness such spiritual energy. At first, all the carved letters of the writing began to glow with the red energy and then all snake statues reflected the red energy of the Base Chakra towards the statue of the four-headed snake while it directed the energy upward and then this red energy began to spread through the dome of the temple. Within the course of a few minutes, it enveloped the entire World of the Living, though this phenomenon wasn't harmful yet it had had almost sealed the entire dimension. The sky turned reddish, a red colored mist prevailed everywhere and soon enough the entire dimension became incapable of generating any kind of portal.

"I have acquired the 100% power of the Base Chakra while the entire World of the Living is under my control… none of those weaklings will be able to escape from me now… the first phase of my plan is over!" Orochi said with an evil and proud smile on his face.

* * *

 **Soul Society…**

The moment Ra-Horakhty's statue got activated in the World of the Living and the powerful armor appeared on it, there was earthquakes and devastating energy disturbance in the entire Soul Society. The Captains, Lieutenants, and all the experienced Soul Reapers were trying to figure out the reason behind it but all of their efforts were proved to be wasted. The earthquakes were getting intense and now the buildings have started to get cracked while the weaker houses in the Rukon district had started to crumble down to the ground.

Suddenly the entire Soul Society got shook with an extremely powerful earthquake which even shattered some of the high towers but then everything fell silent and only the energy disturbance remained. The bolts of spirit energy were randomly thundering in the sky while the weather was continuously showing the signs of disturbance with strong winds, dark clouds, and heavy rain.

However, the reason behind this chaos was found out by now and it was none other but the Hogyoku. The activation of the Armor of Ra-Horakhty had sent a signal to the Hogyoku as it was the next thing in line which was destined to get activated. The Hogyoku was sucked into the dimensional space somewhere between the Soul Society and the Hueco Mundo and left a hole at the very base of Soul Society which was the reason behind a high disturbance in the entire dimension.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the temple of Ra-Horakhty…**

It was late evening already and the sky seemed to be almost blood-red as the sunlight of setting sun was spreading everywhere while the siege of red energy was adding some extra redness in it. The waterfalls, cliffs, greenery which appeared on the barren land were slowly disappearing into the ground.

"Lady Midoriko…how have you arrived here?" Kagome asked Midoriko while bowing down to her.

"Moreover, how you are able to roam around freely like this?" Inuyasha asked with slight confusion.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome murmured to Inuyasha angrily because of his inappropriate behavior towards Midoriko.

"Don't scold him Kagome as he has asked a very genuine question… in fact, the reason behind my freedom from the Shikon Jewel is actually the same information for which I have arrived here." Midoriko said to Kagome.

"Oh! You are here… that means Shikon Jewel has returned but in the wrong hands, am I right Lady Midoriko?" Kagome spoke worryingly.

"Unfortunately, your guess about the situation is accurate but there is more to it Kagome… the old enemy of these Soul Reapers, Sosuke Aizen… he has revived Naraku and that's how the Shikon Jewel returned." Midoriko replied Kagome.

"Damn!" Inuyasha responded with frustration.

"It can't be… Naraku is back and that too with the complete Shikon Jewel with him." Kagome murmured with her eyes closed out of the great worry.

"But don't worry Kagome… Naraku is not the master of the Shikon Jewel but someone else is controlling it from inside… it forced me to leave it and that's why I have arrived here in order to give this information to all of you." Midoriko explained further.

"But who is he?" Inuyasha asked in a serious manner.

"Lucifer!" Midoriko uttered the unholy name which shook each and everyone up to a great extent.

"But Midoriko-san, who are you and how do you know about us and our enemy Aizen?" Urahara asked her in his usual polite manner.

"I am one of the ancient priestesses, the creator of the Shikon Jewel, a Quincy by race… Aizen abducted Orihime for the purpose of the revival of Naraku and the retrieval of the Shikon Jewel from the non-existent dimension and just as the Shikon Jewel came into the existence once again, I entered inside Orihime's body in order to protect her and then I read her thoughts and come to know about everything." Midoriko answered Urahara.

"Oh! Then it's really my pleasure to meet you Midoriko-san, I am…" Urahara spoke in a slightly flirting manner but couldn't complete his line.

"You are Kisuke Urahara… the founder of Research & Development Department in the Soul Society and also the creator of the Hogyoku!" Midoriko said while interrupting him before he could have completed his line.

"Well, yes… I think we can get along really well." Urahara said while smiling towards Midoriko.

"I apologize for his behavior, Lady Priestess!" Yoruichi said while hitting Urahara's head from behind.

"None of you have any idea about what is happening with us!" Midoriko spoke in a serious tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	146. Chapter 146

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 146: Chronicles in Ashes II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Oh! Then it's really my pleasure to meet you Midoriko-san, I am…" Urahara spoke in a slightly flirting manner but couldn't complete his line.

"You are Kisuke Urahara… the founder of Research & Development Department in the Soul Society and also the creator of the Hogyoku!" Midoriko said while interrupting him before he could have completed his line.

"Well, yes… I think we can get along really well." Urahara said while smiling towards Midoriko.

"I apologize for his behavior, Lady Priestess!" Yoruichi said while hitting Urahara's head from behind.

"None of you have any idea about what is happening with us!" Midoriko spoke in a serious tone.

* * *

"And what is that?" Genryuusai asked Midoriko in his old and strict voice.

"When I entered in First Master's body I read his thoughts and come to know about various things which are going on in this universe even before my birth… in fact, I came across an entirely different platform of realization." Midoriko said while thinking about Zuo Ci's memories very deeply.

Hmm…!" Ichigo responded while listening to her.

"The seven masters were never appointed as the guardians of the seven dimensions but they were only given the responsibility of the powers of the Seven Chakras because they were the only worthy candidates present that time." Midoriko started explaining.

"Then what about the seven elemental powers?" Toshiro asked Midoriko.

"The seven elemental powers are merely the advantages which a person can have on opening a particular Chakra almost completely but the real control of the elemental powers is in the hands of the Gods." Midoriko answered Toshiro.

"If the seven masters weren't supposed to be the guardians of the seven worlds then who have been completing this responsibility all this time? Genryuusai asked Midoriko in a serious tone.

"The seven power sources appeared automatically in the sealed state when the different dimensions started to lose their balance in the universe and arrived on the verge of the destruction… their very presence in the sealed state was enough to sustain the corresponding dimensions but their power became a point of attraction for the evil entities… for World of the Living, it was the Armor of Ra-Horakhty… it remained hidden all this time in its sealed state as a part of the statue of Ra-Horakhty… the next in line is the Hogyoku which was descended to sustain the Hueco Mundo as well as the Soul Society and Sosuke Aizen was chosen for the task to create it but because of his selfish intentions, he disappointed that higher power and thus Kisuke Urahara, you were chosen as the creator of the Hogyoku… whosoever this higher power is, it knew that in future not only Hueco Mundo and Soul Society but Demon Dimension will also come into existence and thus it chose me as the creator of the Shikon Jewel… this is all I could have concluded from Zuo Ci's memories… perhaps he didn't possess the further knowledge." Midoriko spoke to all while explaining the concept of the seven power sources.

"Hmm… so, the seven masters were never the controllers of everything but in order to become powerful for our enemies we need to meet the second master, any information about him?" Genryuusai asked Midoriko with some curiousness.

"I see… so, originally Aizen was chosen but the higher powers changed their choice, interesting!" Urahara murmured to himself.

"So, does this mean that now Orochi will try to acquire Hogyoku?" Ichigo asked Midoriko worryingly.

"And since Shikon Jewel is already in Naraku's hands while both Aizen and Naraku are working for Lucifer so even these two will pursue Hogyoku." Inuyasha asked her as well.

"Head-Captain Genryuusai, the existence of the second master is secret and thus I can't disclose it to you even after knowing it… Ichigo and Inuyasha, you two have arrived on the obvious outcome but here we have one advantage and it is… Orochi is not only our enemy but he is an enemy of Aizen and Naraku as well while Lucifer is still in the sealed state… but there's something more which I have come to know after reading Zuo Ci's thoughts, Orochi is planning to take control all the seven worlds one by one which will not only seal these dimensions completely and make it inaccessible for all others but also it will provide him with the corresponding complete Chakra power." Midoriko answered Genryuusai, Ichigo, and Inuyasha.

"Hmm…looks like we don't even have much time to plan our next battle!" Yoruichi uttered after listening to Midoriko's words.

"Hmm… but now, who will take care of the Armor of Ra-Horakhty… moreover, who will take the responsibility of the Base Chakra?" Genryuusai asked Midoriko.

"Head-Captain is absolutely right Lady Priestess… somebody has to take this responsibility." Urahara spoke as well.

"I think you are the perfect person for this responsibility, Lady Midoriko!" Kagome said to Midoriko.

"Yes, she is right Priestess Midoriko, you are out of that Jewel as well and if you will acquire this armor then it will give you enough strength to push aside all the evil forces who can try to acquire it in the future." Yoruichi said to Midoriko in an insisting manner.

"Hmm… I think you are right, Yoruichi Shihoin… until or unless I am outside of the Shikon Jewel and no other fitting candidate is available for this responsibility, I will take the place of the First Master… I have his memories with which I will master the Base Chakra while the remaining help I will receive from this armor." Midoriko said after accepting everyone's advice and then she declared herself as the heir of the First Master.

She immediately poured her spiritual powers in the armor and the next moment it appeared on her spiritual body while due to the increased effect of the Base Chakra her spiritual form also slowly began to solidify into a physical body. Midoriko immediately closed her eyes to concentrate and tried to balance the energy during this transformation while her spiritual body was shining with brilliant white light and levitating in the air while slowly getting solidified.

"Kagome, Inuyasha… I wish to talk to you in private!" Midoriko spoke to the both of them.

"What is it, Lady Midoriko?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome, when I created the Shikon Jewel that time I didn't know that so many Demons will try to acquire it so desperately… I had to face several powerful Yokai and even the Daiyokai in order to protect it but when I faced Magatsuhi, I realized that I might not be able to protect it my entire life and thus before I decided to stay inside the Shikon Jewel along with Magatsuhi, I broke my spirit into two parts… one stayed with me but another one reincarnated as Kikyo… later, when even Kikyo got failed to protect the Shikon Jewel then she did the same… she broke her spirit into two parts, one returned to me while another one reincarnated as you… but this is the end of this chain because if you failed to protect the Shikon Jewel and died in the process then you will not be able to divide your spirit and it will come back to me." Midoriko spoke slowly while explaining her relation with Kikyo as well as with Kagome.

"Oh! I didn't know it…!" Kagome uttered in a huge amazement.

"Don't worry, Priestess Midoriko… I won't let that happen!" Inuyasha said to Midoriko in a confident tone.

"There's one more thing, Kagome!" Midoriko said further.

"Since you have a portion of my spirit within you thus you can never mate with anyone… because I will not let my spirit get tainted and it will return to me before you commit any such sin which will result in your sudden death." Midoriko said to Kagome.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha remained shocked after knowing this fact, they were feeling extremely disappointed but even though they tried their best to hide those emotions yet Midoriko had noticed it on their faces.

"That was all I wish to tell you Kagome and Inuyasha, you two can leave now!" Midoriko spoke to them in a slightly emotionless manner.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	147. Chapter 147

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 147: Chronicles in Ashes III**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Since you have a portion of my spirit within you thus you can never mate with anyone… because I will not let my spirit get tainted and it will return to me before you commit any such sin which will result in your sudden death." Midoriko said to Kagome.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha remained shocked after knowing this fact, they were feeling extremely disappointed but even though they tried their best to hide those emotions yet Midoriko had noticed it on their faces.

"That was all I wish to tell you Kagome and Inuyasha, you two can leave now!" Midoriko spoke to them in a slightly emotionless manner.

* * *

Now Midoriko sat a bit away from everyone and began to meditate while Genryuusai was watching over everyone. Unohana and Hachigan were trying to heal Kurotsuchi, Komamura, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, Love, Rose, Uryuu, and Grimmjow. Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Toushiro were making a strategy about what they were going to do next while Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun joined them as well. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting separately on a rock and silently thinking over Midoriko's words which she said to Kagome while Ulquiorra and Orihime walked a few steps away from everyone to have a word with each other.

"I think you shouldn't walk much Orihime, you must be feeling weak!" Ulquiorra said to her hesitatingly while walking along with her.

"N..No… it's fine, Ulquiorra!" Orihime replied hesitatingly.

"I think you must sit, we can sit there, on that rock!" Ulquiorra spoke while insisting her and then both of them sat down on that rock. Orihime's face was tilted downward and she was also blushing a bit while thinking that perhaps Ulquiorra really cares for her.

"So… Ulquiorra…!" She spoke in a low and soft voice with both of her hands on her lap.

"Yes, Orihime!" Ulquiorra replied while looking towards her face.

"Did you miss me while I was away? She asked him in a low voice as the redness of her cheeks increased slightly.

"Hmm… I was… sort of… disturbed!" Ulquiorra replied hesitatingly.

"Only disturbed?" Orihime asked innocently.

"Well, I also thought about… if you are fine over there or not!" Ulquiorra replied with slightly uncomfortable feeling.

"You mean… you were worried?" Orihime asked him to clarify.

"Hmm… yes, exactly!" Ulquiorra answered her abruptly.

"So, you were only worried and disturbed, nothing else, right?" Orihime spoke in an innocent but teasing manner as she had realized that Ulquiorra was having a hard time in admitting his feelings.

"No… not exactly… I was also… feeling down… I mean… my morale was low when you were not around." Ulquiorra spoke in a slightly low voice with a great hesitation in his tone.

"I know Ulquiorra… can I put my head on your shoulder? Actually, I am feeling a bit… dizzy!" Orihime uttered the words softly while giggling at Ulquiorra's innocence with her head on his right shoulder.

"Hmm… yes, you can! But… how do you know my answers? Moreover, why were you asking me when you already knew the answers?" Ulquiorra asked her with slight confusion.

"It's just… you were looking so cute while answering." She replied while giggling with her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his right arm.

"Me, cute? Hmm… Orihime, today you have cleared a doubt of mine." Ulquiorra spoke seriously.

"Oh! Which one?" Orihime asked curiously in a serious tone.

"I had a doubt that whether I will ever be able to understand you fully or not… but now I am sure that you will always be incomprehensible to me." Ulquiorra spoke in a bit serious tone while looking away from her.

"Hehehe hehe he he…!" Orihime burst into laughter when she heard Ulquiorra's words.

"Making a fun of me?" Ulquiorra murmured while looking towards her.

"No..no… hehe!" Orihime replied while trying to control her laughter.

"Hmm… besides, were you scared over there, Orihime?" He asked while looking towards the sky.

"Yes… a little and I missed someone a lot while I was made to work over there!" Orihime said while leaning her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"But who?" Ulquiorra asked in a slightly strict tone which was clearly reflecting his jealousy towards that someone.

"You, Ulquiorra!" She replied softly while closing her eyes with a funny smile on her face as she knew that she had made him feel jealous for a moment.

"Oh! It seems that I must talk to Mr. Urahara so that he can do something to increase my understanding of you and your words." Ulquiorra said with the facial expressions of slight frustration while hiding the happiness and relief inside him which got generated after listening to Orihime's words.

"Hahaha hehe… oops! I am not making fun of you." Orihime laughed once again but then she controlled herself and quickly spoke to Ulquiorra as she didn't want to make him feel bad.

* * *

 **The Hueco Mundo…**

Even after the few hours of Naraku's departure both Neliel and Kagura were still sitting on Hueco Mundo's sand, their tears had dried up by now while Hueco Mundo's cold breezes were reminding them of the cruelty which Sesshomaru had gone through a few hours back. Neliel was wrapped in Sesshomaru's bloodied Kimono while Kagura was in a single piece of cloth in which Naraku had brought her lifeless body to the Hueco Mundo. Sesshomaru's Tensaiga and his Bakusaiga were lying down on the ground in front of both of them.

Finally, Kagura decided to break the silence and talk to Neliel about moving on from that place.

"You were his…?" Kagura spoke to Neliel in a low voice.

"Comrade… I was his comrade… and you?" Neliel replied Kagura.

"Hmm… few moments before my death, it seemed we were more than friends." Kagura answered Neliel while looking towards the sky with a faded smile.

"Hmm…!" Neliel looked towards her with a slight amazement.

Suddenly Neliel's eyes got widen and mouth got opened just as she realized something, she abruptly kept her hand on her mouth and once again her dried eyes turned into teary ones.

"You must have got very attached to him… he was like this, he didn't use to interact much but still able to make deep bonds." Kagura said to Neliel while looking towards her.

"No… I just realized, how I will tell this to others… especially Halibel, she will get completely broken." Neliel replied Kagura while trying to control herself.

"Who is she?" Kagura asked curiously.

"She loves him!" Neliel answered.

"Hmm… so, he also?" She asked further.

"Perhaps, but he used to care for her a lot." Neliel replied slowly.

"Oh…! I think we must leave now, let me collect his swords." Kagura said while stretching her arms towards Sesshomaru's swords.

"Don't touch it!" Neliel grabbed Kagura's wrist.

Kagura looked towards Neliel with confusion and then Neliel grabbed Sesshomaru's swords and hold them in her lap.

"You are a Demoness, don't you? Lord Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga contains such an energy that undergoes a chain reaction on coming in contact with an earthly Demon's flesh." Neliel said to her while getting up from the ground.

"Then let me touch this blade!" Kagura stretched her arm and grabbed Bakusaiga from its sheath in a persistent manner.

"What are you doing Kagura... stop it!" Kagura kept holding the Bakusaiga strongly.

Suddenly Neliel slapped Kagura hard on her cheek and then Kagura burst into the tears.

"He died because he revived me even in his weak condition, I am his murderer… I hate myself; I hate that Naraku and you too…!" Kagura spoke in an extremely emotional and heavy tone while crying.

"Don't be stupid Kagura! Even I hate myself… he died only because he came here to save me... somewhere and somehow all of us are responsible for his death, we became so dependent on him… so dependent that he died of completing our needs." Neliel shouted at Kagura but then her tone got low and her face tilted down with her eyes still wet.

"We must move now Kagura… to his palace." Neliel spoke sadly while opening a Garganta to Sesshomaru's palace in the Demon Dimension and then both of them entered inside it.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	148. Chapter 148

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 148: Orochi's Next Target**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"He died because he revived me even in his weak condition, I am his murderer… I hate myself; I hate that Naraku and you too…!" Kagura spoke in an extremely emotional and heavy tone while crying.

"Don't be stupid Kagura! Even I hate myself… he died only because he came here to save me... somewhere and somehow all of us are responsible for his death, we became so dependent on him… so dependent that he died of completing our needs." Neliel shouted at Kagura but then her tone got low and her face tilted down with her eyes still wet.

"We must move now Kagura… to his palace." Neliel spoke sadly while opening a Garganta to Sesshomaru's palace in the Demon Dimension and then both of them entered inside it.

* * *

 **Far away from the place where Neliel and Kagura entered into the Garganta…**

After sealing entire World of the Living and acquiring 100% power of the Base Chakra, Orochi had arrived in the Hueco Mundo through the direct corridor of red energy from which he had connected World of the Living with Hueco Mundo.

"Barragan!" Orochi uttered while looking towards Barragan who was sitting right in front of him on his throne made up of bones.

"Welcome to the Hueco Mundo…Lord Orochi!" Barragan spoke while greeting Orochi.

"The time has come to execute the plan to capture Hueco Mundo and appoint you as the undisputed emperor of this world." Orochi said with an evil smile on his face.

"Lord Orochi… you might already know that… Nnoitra is dead!" Barragan said in a slightly serious tone.

"I know but we must not think about him... he has completed his duty by eliminating Sesshomaru, the biggest hurdle of our lives… moreover, he could be the barrier in your kingship besides both Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro were just prototypes while you are my real Trinity Angel." Orochi replied Barragan in a serious manner.

"Hmm…!" Barragan responded to him while thinking about the scenario deeply.

"Welcome to the Hueco Mundo my Lord… I apologize for interfering in the middle." Arafura said to Orochi while coming from behind Barragan.

"Arafura… I wasn't expecting you to be alive ever since Sesshomaru's army captured you but it's good that you survived, well done!" Orochi said to Arafura with a compliment.

"Thanks to you my Lord but I haven't only survived but also increased the power of our Trinity Angel by providing him with the serum of Infernal Demon's bones." Arafura spoke to Orochi while pointing towards Barragan.

"Great work Arafura… you have indeed raised your status in my eyes through your magnificent works." Orochi praised Arafura for his works.

"So, what's the plan now? Did you get to know about the Second Master?" Barragan asked Orochi.

"Hmm… no, not yet… all the information which I have about the Second Master is that she is a woman and her existence as the Second Master is a mystery, even Zuo Ci wasn't having any idea about her." Orochi replied Barragan.

"Then what we will do now Lord Orochi?" Barragan asked him.

"Don't worry… I possess the complete power of the Base Chakra and also the force of an entire Dimension… recently I have received the news that Hogyoku has got shifted from the Soul Society's grasp and currently it is floating in the empty space, somewhere between the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society… once we acquire it then we will seal Hueco Mundo as well and force the Second Master to appear in front of us…!" Orochi answered Barragan while grinding his teeth with the desperation of achieving the power of the Sacral Chakra.

"Hmm… and what if she protested? Zuo Ci's power crossed 42 million omnicles so we should at least prepare ourselves to face an entity with the power of 100 million omnicles." Barragan said to Orochi.

"I said don't worry Barragan… I am giving you my words, you will be the emperor of Hueco Mundo and she will be your wench, just wait and watch!" Orochi answered Barragan while smiling cunningly.

"I trust you… Lord Orochi!" Barragan replied while bowing down to him.

"VENOWORM! YAMI! Come out… your Lord has arrived to claim this world." Orochi roared loudly that echoed in the entire Hueco Mundo.

Soon enough a huge area around him began to tremble due to a sudden earthquake, the Hueco Mundo's ground got tore and two extremely deep trenches appeared with an enormous amount of lava erupting out of them. After a few minutes of chaotic destruction, two humanoid figures jumped out of those trenches and stood right in front of Orochi.

The first was wearing a black cylindrical helmet with a black cloak which was hiding his entire body while the other one was Yami in his sealed state but he was looking extremely strong.

"Welcome, Lord Orochi!" Both Venoworm and Yami greeted Orochi.

"Venoworm! I am extremely impressed with your work my comrade… not only you found Yami and made all the arrangements to save his life and let Soul Queen's powers evolve him but also you successfully made him realize that only by being on our side he will witness a bright future." Orochi said while commending Venoworm's deeds.

"Lord Orochi… I have heard that all of my brothers sacrificed their lives while fighting for you." Venoworm asked Orochi in a serious tone.

"Sacrifice is inevitable in the wars and especially in the path of achieving something too great to be achieved by ordinary men… only because of your Infernal Worm comrades and Barragan's Trinity Angel comrades we are standing here today… we have successfully captured World of the Living and put Base Chakra under our control… so do not lament as soon I am about to make all of you far more powerful than you currently are!" Orochi replied to Venoworm.

"Hmm…!" Yami uttered on listening to his words.

Now Orochi charged his spiritual pressure as well as his Chakra power and then he began the process of activating Barragan's, Venoworm's and Yami's Base Chakra.

Orochi's entire body was glowing red and his both arms were stretched towards the three of them. The red energy of the Base Chakra was emitting out of Orochi's palms and it was striking the body of those three and engulfing them in the powerful flames of spirit energy.

"Arafura! You start the preparations to send me inside that empty space between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society… the place where my Hogyoku is stuck!" Orochi order Arafura while strengthening Barragan's, Venoworm's and Yami's Base Chakra.

"Yes… yes, Lord Orochi… I will complete the preparations before you will activate their Base Chakra." Arafura said hesitatingly and then he immediately began to collect his advanced technological instruments.

"Very well Arafura… I am expecting nothing lesser than that, from you!" Orochi replied while concentrating hard on his spirit energy and his Chakra power.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the World of the Living, where Midoriko and others were staying…**

Unohana and Hachigan had already completed everyone's healing and now they were almost ready to go back to the Soul Society.

"Captain Unohana, Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Komamura, and Captain Hitsugaya… since our work has completed here so we should leave for the Soul Society now." Genryuusai said to all the Captains.

"Hmm…!" Toushiro responded after listening to Head-Captain's words.

"As you say, Head-Captain!" Komamura replied him as well.

"We are ready!" Unohana spoke to him too.

"Let me open the Senkai Gate!" Kurotsuchi said while trying to open the Senkai Gate in order to travel back to the Soul Society.

For everyone's surprise, Kurotsuchi couldn't open the Senkai Gate in his first attempt and then he tried to open it again but failed once again. Even after trying multiple times, Kurotsuchi failed to open a Senkai Gate.

Urahara was watching everything suspiciously and he also tried to open a Senkai Gate for them and though his attempt got wasted yet he understood the reason behind the failures of the Senkai Gates.

"Head-Captain, it seems as if the entire World of the Living has got covered with an impermeable membrane of a pure energy and thus our Senkai Gate technique is not working here." Urahara said to Genryuusai with worried expressions.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	149. Chapter 149

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 149: Truth about the Midoriko's Legacy**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

For everyone's surprise, Kurotsuchi couldn't open the Senkai Gate in his first attempt and then he tried to open it again but failed once again. Even after trying multiple times, Kurotsuchi failed to open a Senkai Gate.

Urahara was watching everything suspiciously and he also tried to open a Senkai Gate for them and though his attempt got wasted yet he understood the reason behind the failures of the Senkai Gates.

"Head-Captain, it seems as if the entire World of the Living has got covered with an impermeable membrane of a pure energy and thus our Senkai Gate technique is not working here." Urahara said to Genryuusai with worried expressions.

* * *

"Hmm…!" Genryuusai responded while thinking deeply about this problem.

"Listen everyone!" Midoriko spoke to all.

Midoriko's words caught everyone's attention and then all of them walked up to the place where she was meditating.

"Orochi has made World of the Living get covered inside a barrier which is made up of the highly amplified red energy of the Base Chakra and this is why neither Soul Reaper's Senkaimon technique will work nor Hollow's Garganta technique." Midoriko spoke to all the Soul Reapers who were present over there.

"Then what we will do now Lady Midoriko!" Ichigo asked with a great confusion.

"One way is still there which is still working and it can take all of you to the Demon Dimension as it is the same way from which some of you have arrived here from that place." Midoriko answered Ichigo while addressing everyone.

"You mean… the Bone Eater's well!" Inuyasha said abruptly.

"Yes, Inuyasha… after reaching the Demon Dimension, the Soul Reapers will be able to use their Senkaimon in order to reach the Soul Society." Midoriko said further.

"But what about this barrier of red energy?" Urahara asked Midoriko in a serious manner.

"There is something which I would like to mention about this barrier of red energy, it is shrinking at an extremely slow rate but since this barrier is not letting any sort of physical or non-physical energy to get pass through it… so, in the upcoming future, the World of the Living will get crushed into a pulp but none of you should get worried about it because stopping this barrier from shrinking is under my capability... however, all of you must surely find a way to destroy this barrier in order to permanently end this danger from World of the Living." Midoriko answered Urahara's question while addressing all of them.

"Hmm, I see…!" Urahara responded to Midoriko's words while thinking about the seriousness of this problem.

"Before leaving, I want to tell all of you one last thing!" Midoriko spoke to everyone.

"What is that Lady Midoriko?" Kagome asked her.

"Unlike Master Zuo Ci, I will not be able to maintain the 25% power of the Base Chakra in all of you and thus from now on, you will be able to use only the 10% power of the Base Chakra." Midoriko spoke to everyone.

"Hmm…!" Ichigo responded in a serious manner.

"Oh! But why?" Inuyasha asked shockingly.

"There are three main components of a person's existence and they are – his physical body, his spiritual body or simply the spirit, and his soul." Midoriko said as she started to explain but she couldn't complete her sentence due to an interruption.

"But spirit and soul is the same thing… at least that's what we were always told." Uryuu said while interrupting Midoriko.

"No… soul is the formless pure consciousness while spirit looks exactly like the body and it comprises of spiritual power, emotions, feelings, thoughts and all the non-physical aspects." Midoriko answered Uryuu.

"Hmm…!" Uryuu responded while thinking over Midoriko's words.

"The soul is indestructible and absolute but spirit is not… I gave my 40% spirit to Kikyo but her soul was different and that's how she was indirectly my incarnation… after her first death, her physical body got destroyed but she retained her soul and spirit as one spiritual being, later in future when Kagome took birth Kikyo released the portion of my spirit which she had i.e. that 40 %... half of which returned to me while half entered inside Kagome… now Kikyo suffered a long and incomplete existence and thus she had to survive by consuming the souls of dead but when she was finally killed by Naraku… all those souls which she consumed got liberated while Kikyo's soul entered inside a fragment of Shikon Jewel which later transferred inside the body of a boy named Kohaku in order to sustain his life while her incomplete spirit got vanished completely... and that is how Kagome is also somewhat my incarnation but she was weaker than Kikyo." Midoriko said while explaining the difference between spirit and soul to everyone.

"Hmm… so, this is the truth about Kikyo!" Kagome muttered while tilted her face slightly downward.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha whispered while thinking about Kikyo.

"Now listen carefully, Zuo Ci had 100% of his spirit within him and then he used to provide you with the 25% access of the Base Chakra while I have only 80% of my spirit within me and also I am not a legendary master and thus I will be able to provide all of you with only 10% of the Base Chakra." Midoriko said while completing the explanation.

"I see…!" Urahara uttered after listening to her words.

"My purpose here has completed so I am taking the leave for now… Blessed be everyone!" Midoriko spoke to all while suddenly getting up from her place and facing towards the east.

After saying this much Midoriko suddenly began to walk away from everyone and then her body turned into a humanoid figure of white light while the next moment she began to levitate swiftly towards her ancient home in the jungles of Japan.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, we are not going to stay here and after reaching the Soul Society you will work in order to find a permanent cure from this deadly barrier." Genryuusai spoke to Kurotsuchi.

"Yes, Head-Captain… as you say!" Kurotsuchi replied him with his head tilted downward.

"Yoruichi-san, I think we should reach Demon Dimension as soon as possible so that I can begin my research in order to find a permanent solution for this trouble." Urahara said to Yoruichi.

"Yes, you are right Kisuke!" Yoruichi replied him in agreement.

"Even after knowing about the future plans of our enemies… I have decided that we are going to stay here in order to take a tough training and make ourselves strong enough for upcoming challenges." Shinji spoke in an extremely serious tone.

Hiyori, Hachigan, Lisa, Kensei, Mashiro, Love and Rose showed their agreement with Shinji's decision.

"I will also stay here along with my friends and family as long as this sword is hanging over the throat of our world." Ichigo spoke while addressing everyone.

"Hmm… count me in too, Ichigo!" Uryuu uttered to Ichigo.

"What do you say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"We are going to the Demon Dimension, Inuyasha… I am determined about it!" Kagome answered him in a serious manner.

"Hmm… alright then!" Inuyasha responded to her.

"It seems our entire crew is returning to the Demon Dimension!" Ulquiorra spoke to all of his comrades.

"That's right!" Grimmjow replied in agreement.

"Yes, we are coming with you guys as well." Apache responded to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! I wish to go along with you to the Demon Dimension." Orihime softly murmured to Ulquiorra.

"Umm… alright!" Ulquiorra replied her with slight hesitation.

"Oh! I know why do you wish to come along and I think you must come and spend some time with all of us and especially with Ulquiorra." Yoruichi said to Orihime while winking towards her in a teasing manner.

"Amm… ok… Yoruichi-san!" Orihime uttered shyly to Yoruichi.

"Alright then… let me take all of you to the Bone-Eater's well at Kagome's home… Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha spoke to all and then shouted while summoning Meidou Tetsusaiga and then he swung it in order to create a giant Meidou portal.

Now one by one all of them entered inside that giant Meidou portal whose other end was opening at the lawn of Kagome's home.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	150. Chapter 150

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 150: A Shade of Sorrow I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Oh! I know why do you wish to come along and I think you must come and spend some time with all of us and especially with Ulquiorra." Yoruichi said to Orihime while winking towards her in a teasing manner.

"Amm… ok… Yoruichi-san!" Orihime uttered shyly to Yoruichi.

"Alright then… let me take all of you to the Bone-Eater's well at Kagome's home… Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha spoke to all and then shouted while summoning Meidou Tetsusaiga and then he swung it in order to create a giant Meidou portal.

Now one by one all of them entered inside that giant Meidou portal whose other end was opening at the lawn of Kagome's home.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Demon Dimension at Sesshomaru's palace…**

There was complete silence inside the entire palace and also there wasn't any rush as it always used to be. Sesshomaru's mother was taking care of everything while the responsibility of all the paperwork was on Starrk's shoulders. Halibel was taking care of palace security while she was also desperately waiting for Sesshomaru's return as she was extremely worried about him after he left alone to save Neliel from Nnoitra's trap and thus most of the time she used to spend wandering alone outside the palace. Megayon was an all-time guard on the palace entrance while Tessai was taking care of Urahara's laboratory. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Jaken were staying with Rin, Lillinette along with Ginta and Ururu but sometimes all of them used to help others in the palace works. However, the condition outside the palace was a lot more different in comparison of the condition inside it because Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Diao Chan, Toran, Karan, Shuran, Shunran, and Koga had arrived along with the thousands of Wolf Demons, Panther Demons, and Jin Dynasty Demons as their soldiers.

 _ **(Megayon made his debut in Chapter 93 while Zhang Liao, Lu Bu, and Diao Chan made their debut in the third Arc but as per the story, they aren't mentioned in the previous Arc.)**_

Everyone was watching them with a great amazement, especially Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Jaken, Rin, Lillinette, Ginta and Ururu. Inside the palace, the guards immediately delivered this message to the Sesshomaru's mother, Halibel, and Starrk who were busy in their respective works.

All the soldiers stopped at the outer parts of the palace confinements while Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Diao Chan, Toran, Karan, Shuran, Shunran and Koga entered the main hall.

Sesshomaru's mother, Halibel, and Starrk were already waiting for them in the throne hall of the palace. Soon enough all the eight of them arrived there and greeted Sesshomaru's mother.

"I hope our absence didn't affect the palace works or our comrades." Zhang Liao spoke to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Unfortunately, so many things have happened ever since all of you have left the palace." Sesshomaru's mother replied.

"Oh! But what happened and where are the others?" Zhang Liao asked a bit seriously.

"After all of you have left we received an information from World of the Living that the girl Orihime got abducted and thus we sent a team to find her while a team of five Captains including the Head-Captain was also dispatched from the Soul Society. Currently, we have no other information about anyone and we are just waiting for everyone to come back safely as soon as possible." Starrk answered Zhang Liao.

"Moreover, Lord Sesshomaru had to leave as well because Nnoitra abducted Neliel from World of the Living and put a condition that if Lord Sesshomaru will not go to him alone then he will kill her." Halibel said while explaining further.

"Damn!" Lu Bu murmured angrily.

"Sesshomaru's condition is not good enough to battle against someone like a Trinity Angel… we must do something about him and also we are in the immediate need to know about the situation in the World of the Living… because abduction of Orihime is enough to prove that our other comrades can be in the danger as well." Sesshomaru's mother spoke to everyone worryingly.

"You don't worry Mother Lady… we will surely do something!" Toran said to Sesshomaru's mother in a confident tone.

"Sesshomaru is one tough customer; he won't go down that easily." Koga also replied to Sesshomaru's mother.

"He has saved our dynasty; we won't let anything happen to him." Zhang Liao spoke while consoling Sesshomaru's mother.

Suddenly a Garganta appeared right in front of Sesshomaru's palace's main entrance and the next moment both Neliel and Kagura came out of it which caught the attention of each and every soldier who were staying in the outer confinements of the palace and after observing their condition only silence prevailed amongst the soldiers and all of them stepped back and gave them the way to palace's inner halls.

Both of them were completely naked with a single piece of cloth covering their entire body. Their hairs were disheveled, the imprints of the dried up tears were visible on their cheeks. Their faces were tilted downward with a strange mask of silence and sadness.

Soon enough both of them reached the throne hall while walking slowly and everyone stared at them with their eyes wide open with the shock and complete speechlessness.

Sesshomaru's mother observed both of them carefully especially Sesshomaru's bloodied Kimono on Neliel's naked body and both of his swords in her hands.

"Where is… my son?" Sesshomaru's mother asked with a heavy heart while breaking the silence.

Neliel didn't reply but that question hit her like an arrow made up of cold steel, her legs started to shiver as she wasn't able to feel any strength in them, Sesshomaru's swords which she was holding suddenly began to feel too heavy to keep holding and the next moment she fell down on her knees and dropped those swords on the floor.

Sesshomaru's mother also realized the fact which Neliel couldn't speak from her mouth. The next moment, she closed her eyes and slowly sat down on her throne.

"Neliel… say something, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Halibel abruptly shouted at Neliel even though her mind began to understand the meaning of Neliel's silence but her heart wasn't ready to accept it.

Neliel still remained silent and closed her eyes tightly in order to stop her tears, she hid her face by tilting it downward as she was having no clue that how to tell this to everyone.

"Kagura… you died then how are you still alive? What happened to Sesshomaru… tell us?" Toran said to Kagura in her usual strict tone.

"Tell me Neliel… what happened to Sesshomaru?" Halibel again shouted at Neliel while sitting beside her.

"Ha..Halibel… Lord Se..Sesshomaru… is… no more!" Neliel muttered to her in an extremely low voice while sobbing.

"What are you saying? Have you lost your mind…? I can't believe this until or unless I see him once!" Halibel spoke furiously while getting up on her feet.

"Halibel…!" Starrk whispered slowly on observing that she was unable to accept it.

"She is right… Halibel… he is dead now… Naraku, our old enemy… he absorbed his body." Kagura hesitatingly spoke to Halibel while controlling herself.

Halibel got completely stirred for a moment after listening to the bitter truth directly from Kagura's mouth. Neither she could have said anything nor acted, for a few seconds she felt completely numb but then tears began to appear in her eyes and before she could have burst into tears, she flew away from the inner hall.

Zhang Liao and Lu Bu immediately removed their royal hats from their heads and stood silently with their faces slightly tilted down to show their sorrow.

"I can't believe he was killed… he fought Lu Bu as an equal!" Diao Chan whispered to herself shockingly.

Starrk and Koga remained silent as well but Starrk was looking much more affected by Sesshomaru's death than Koga was.

"What could be worse than this?" Karan muttered to Shunran.

"Yes, Karan… he shouldn't have died like this." Shunran muttered back to her.

Now Toran took both Kagura and Neliel to the inner chambers so that they can have some proper clothes and relax after such a calamity.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	151. Chapter 151

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 151: A Shade of Sorrow II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Zhang Liao and Lu Bu immediately removed their royal hats from their heads and stood silently with their faces slightly tilted down to show their sorrow.

"I can't believe he was killed… he fought Lu Bu as an equal!" Diao Chan whispered to herself shockingly.

Starrk and Koga remained silent as well but Starrk was looking much more affected by Sesshomaru's death than Koga was.

"What could be worse than this?" Karan muttered to Shunran.

"Yes, Karan… he shouldn't have died like this." Shunran muttered back to her.

Now Toran took both Kagura and Neliel to the inner chambers so that they can have some proper clothes and relax after such a calamity.

* * *

Neliel walked up to her chamber silently and locked it from inside; she stared at the mirror for a few minutes and watched herself covered in Sesshomaru's bloodied Kimono. After some time she removed that Kimono and put it on the bed and just as she walked in her private shower, she heard the voices of her Fraccions Pesche and Dondochakka.

"Neliel-Sama…! Are you alright Neliel-Sama?" Pesche shouted while standing outside of her chamber.

"Please open the door, Neliel-Sama..what happened to you? Please tell us…!" Dondochakka shouted as well.

Neliel was intentionally ignoring the calls of her Fraccions while standing in the shower and getting wet all alone with her deep emotions.

Several hours had passed; Neliel was still locked inside her chamber while Kagura was silently sitting in one of the chambers in a new purple Kimono with yellow berry design on it. Suddenly, both Miroku entered the chamber, Kagura looked at them but didn't say anything.

"So, how did he die, Kagura?" Sango asked her in a serious manner.

"It's Naraku… he is back and now he must have got even more powerful after absorbing the most powerful Daiyokai of his era, Sesshomaru!" Kagura replied her with sorrow and anger in her voice.

"Hmm… so, Sesshomaru revived you from his Tensaiga… may he rest in peace!" Miroku spoke while bowing his head slight down with closed eyes and hands joined together.

"Rest in peace…? Is this all you have to say for him?" Kagura shouted at Miroku frustratingly.

"Amm… I didn't mean to hurt anybody's feeling, Kagura… I am sorry if I have done it by mistake!" Miroku replied her abruptly while getting up from his place and stepping backward.

"Miroku… I think you should leave now, I will talk to her!" Sango muttered to him slowly.

After Miroku left the chamber, Kagura realized that she has misbehaved with Miroku and he wasn't at fault so she simply closed her eyes and tilted her face down.

"I understand Kagura… I understand that how it feels like to lose the man from whom you have expected something which you couldn't from others, I felt the same for some time in our final battle against Naraku… can I ask you something?" Sango said to Kagura.

"Yes!" Kagura replied in a low voice.

"Did you love him?" Sango asked in a soft but serious tone.

"Hmm!" Kagura responded to her question which sounded like yes.

"I see… but are you aware of the fact that now she was close to someone else?" Sango asked her further.

"Yes, Neliel told me everything in the Hueco Mundo… she's Halibel, the one who ran away after hearing about his death." Kagura answered Sango in a slightly strict manner.

"You are alive now Kagura and free as well… you can spend your life happily with us because you have got what you ever wished for!" Sango spoke to her.

"This is not life Sango… I can't imagine a life without him… few moments before my death when Naraku returned my heart to me… I realized that it is not freedom because even after getting freed, I wasn't feeling the peace and joy which I should have felt… do you know why?" Kagura said softly and then she counter-questioned her.

"No!" Sango muttered slowly.

"Because my heart had already become the slave of his love by that time… Naraku was having only my physical heart but it was Sesshomaru who was holding my heart in the true sense... and more than this freedom, I needed that slavery of his love." Kagura spoke softly with her face tilted downward and some beautiful memories in her mind.

"Oh, Kagura! How you will be able to live like this..." Sango said while feeling pity for her condition.

"I don't know, Sango… I don't know what I will do now!" Kagura muttered in an extremely low voice.

"Suppose, even if we manage to revive Sesshomaru back to life somehow… then what you will do? Currently, it's Halibel who is holding his heart… he might still be having some feelings for you but he will not leave her side… that's why, for your own good… I am asking you to forget him." Sango spoke to her in a pleading manner in order to convince her to let go off of Sesshomaru's memories.

"Huh! I didn't forget him even when I was dying the last time and I would rather die again while thinking of him than living after forgetting him… you should leave now." Kagura replied Sango in a soft manner with the feeling of sorrow and loneliness.

"Hmm… alright, I am leaving now Kagura, take care of yourself!" Sango spoke while getting up from her place and walking towards the chamber's door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the inner hall of the palace, Kohaku, Shippou, Ginta, Ururu and Lillinette were trying to console Rin as she was extremely sad after knowing about Sesshomaru's death. Jaken was also trying to make her feel relieved but he was himself quite overwhelmed with his Lord's unexpected death and thus his eye were also wet with tears just like Rin.

"Please don't cry Rin, don't forget how much he used to care for you… if he might have alive right now then he would have felt really bad on seeing you crying like this… so, please don't cry, look we all are with you!" Jaken spoke to Rin while sobbing and wiping off his own tears.

"I am sorry Master Jaken but nothing and nobody can replace Lord Sesshomaru and I know that he would have done almost anything to make me stop crying… but… a..after a long time, once again… I..I am feeling like an orphan." Rin replied Jaken while crying with both of her palms hiding her face.

"Rin… we are also sad because he is gone but we can't leave you like this all alone… you are our family and it's our responsibility to take care of you and be with you while you are so sad." Kohaku said while to Rin while caressing her head with his hand.

"I know Kohaku… but… what can I do...? No, not Lord Sesshomaru… I never wanted him to die…!" Rin replied him while keep crying in the same manner.

"Look Rin… at some point of life, all of us lose someone… I lost my parents, Kohaku lost his parents… Lord Sesshomaru wasn't only yours, even Jaken has lost his beloved Lord whom he was following since a far longer time than you…be strong Rin!" Shippou said to Rin while trying to convince her to calm down.

"He is right Rin… be strong, Lord Sesshomaru never wanted you to cry like a weak girl, he used to think of you as a strong girl, just think how he will feel when he will get to know that you are crying like a weakling." Lillinette spoke to her while hugging her.

"Hmm…!" Rin responded while wiping her tears away sadly.

"Master Jaken… you should control your emotions as well because it's not the time to cry on Lord Sesshomaru's death but we should think about the enemy who has killed him… we have to keep ourselves safe and also make a strategy to avenge his death." Kohaku said to Jaken in a confident manner.

"Yes, you are right boy… I must not cry and instead prepare myself to punish that bastard by burning him alive with my staff of two heads!" Jaken muttered with anger and determination.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	152. Chapter 152

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 152: A Lifeless Palace**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm…!" Rin responded while wiping her tears away sadly.

"Master Jaken… you should control your emotions as well because it's not the time to cry on Lord Sesshomaru's death but we should think about the enemy who has killed him… we have to keep ourselves safe and also make a strategy to avenge his death." Kohaku said to Jaken in a confident manner.

"Yes, you are right boy… I must not cry and instead prepare myself to punish that bastard by burning him alive with my staff of two heads!" Jaken muttered with anger and determination.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Hueco Mundo…**

Naraku was standing alone in the rubble of a broken tower of Las Noches with the blackened Shikon Jewel levitating in front of him.

"So… finally, you have arrived Aizen… what took you so long?" Naraku spoke while turning his sight towards Aizen who had just arrived there.

"I was just waiting for Lucifer's order; I have no interest in watching you taking out your personal grudge in the most disgustingly possible way." Aizen replied Naraku as he walked up to him.

"But you have to admit that I just removed the worst obstacle from our way by dispatching Sesshomaru to the Netherworld." Naraku said to Aizen.

"Hmm… I still have doubt that how someone like you could have killed and moreover absorb Sesshomaru so easily." Aizen taunted Naraku.

"You are still referring me with my name instead of using the words such as Lord… but I forgive you Aizen since it takes the time to completely submit your will to someone and it takes longer than usual in cases of great men such as you." Lucifer's voice echoed from the Shikon Jewel.

"Lord Lucifer, you are finally here!" Naraku greeted Lucifer just as he listened to his words from the blackened Shikon Jewel.

"I am impressed with your accomplishment Naraku, though it wasn't the part of our plan yet it will get proved to be quite facilitating for us to realize our goals." Lucifer's voice echoed from the levitating Shikon Jewel.

"Thank you so much, my Lord!" Naraku replied Lucifer.

"So, what's the next mission to be accomplished?" Aizen asked Lucifer.

"Aizen… Naraku… Orochi and his comrades are present in the Hueco Mundo and currently, Orochi is trying to strengthen his comrades with the Base Chakra while later he will leave in order to retrieve the Hogyoku from the empty dimensional gap which exists between the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society." Lucifer spoke to both Aizen and Naraku.

"So, you want us to stop him from approaching Hogyoku?" Aizen asked Lucifer.

"No, let him find the Hogyoku, it will be beneficial for us and the moment he will find it… you two will snatch it away from him." Lucifer said while explaining the plan to the both of them and then it fell silent just as the shining aura around the Shikon Jewel disappeared.

"Shall we go then, Naraku?" Aizen asked Naraku.

"After Orochi will leave to that dimensional gap his comrades will definitely look after the portal… we will take down his comrades after he will leave." Naraku replied Aizen in a serious tone.

"Hmm…!" Aizen muttered while walking towards the direction in which Orochi and his comrades were planning to create the portal to the dimensional gap.

* * *

 **Back in the Demon Dimension…**

It was the evening time, the sky was filled with the dark grayish clouds and also it was slightly raining with the cold breezes in surroundings. Despite being overly populated with the thousands of soldiers of Jin, Panther and Wolf Demon armies, there was a strange silence in the entire palace. Sesshomaru's mother had left all the duties of the palace and she was spending all of her time alone in her chamber, the most she was doing is providing necessary advice to others about the kingdom's functioning and wellbeing while Zhang Liao, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Toran, Karan, Shuran, Shunran, and Koga were handling everything related to the soldiers of their respective armies.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Lillinette, Ginta, Ururu were helping Kagura, Jaken and Rin to got revived from the pain and sorrow of Sesshomaru's death by mingling with them as much as they could. Starrk was handling most of the palace works but he was much more silent and serious than usual which was clearly reflecting the effect of Sesshomaru's death on him. On the other hand, Halibel hadn't visited the palace for several days and also nobody knew her whereabouts as she was spending all of her time alone while roaming in some of the most isolated areas of the Demon Dimension.

Suddenly, the attention of all the soldiers and palace guards was drawn by the group that just arrived from World of the Living after defeating the First Master, Zuo Ci.

Urahara, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were walking in the front and right behind them, there was Soul Society's squad i.e. Genryuusai Yamamoto, Retsu Unohana, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Sajin Komamura and Toshiro Hitsugaya while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Orihime were walking at their back.

Just as all of them entered into the palace confinements, all of them witnessed thousands of soldiers and their tents from which they understood that most probably Zhang Liao, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Toran's unit and Koga have arrived with almost all of their troops. However, the soldiers were oddly silent and they also seemed to be down in their morale. All of them saw Lu Bu while he was roaming in the outer balcony of the palace while Zhang Liao approached them at the outer hall. Just the like all the soldiers, he was also quite silent in his behavior while he was also seemed to be down from his face.

"So, you have returned Zhang Liao… it seems Lu Bu and Diao Chan are back as well… how about Toran and Koga?" Urahara spoke to Zhang Liao while smiling brightly towards him.

"Hmm… all of us are back Mr. Urahara, please come in!" Zhang Liao replied him in a slightly low voice while taking them inside along with him.

"There are so many people around here and yet everything is quite silently, is Doggy, alright?" Yoruichi muttered to Zhang Liao while walking along with him.

"Just come in… I will tell you everything!" Zhang Liao replied while tilting his face downward with sadness just as he heard Yoruichi mentioning Sesshomaru.

Zhang Liao took Genryuusai and his unit towards the guest chamber while everyone else headed for the common chamber where everyone used to hang out. Diao Chan and Kagura were sitting at an isolated corner of the chamber and were talking in an extremely low voice but in a serious manner. Kohaku, Shippou, Lillinette, Ginta, and Ururu were sitting along with Jaken and Rin while Miroku and Sango were sitting a bit away from them. Just as Miroku and Sango saw everyone, they immediately stood up from their place and approached them.

"Sango my dear, I missed you so much!" Kagome happily spoke to Sango while hugging her tightly.

"Kagome… I want to tell you something!" Sango spoke in a serious tone.

"First let me tell you what happened in the World of the Living, there are so many new things I wish to tell you." Kagome replied her while smiling.

"Hey, Lillinette… have you seen Halibel-Sama!" Apache asked Lillinette.

"She is…!" Lillinette replied but was interrupted before she could have said anything.

"Halibel is not here… she left the palace!" Neliel answered Apache in a low voice while entering into the common chamber.

"But why…? What actually is going on in this palace?" Yoruichi asked Neliel in a bit frustrating manner.

"Lord Sesshomaru… he..he is no more!" Neliel muttered with her face tilted downward.

"Come on Neliel… I am asking seriously, don't crack jokes!" Yoruichi replied her casually.

Neliel closed her eyes while tilting her face down, Kagura and Diao Chan were speechless as well. For a moment each and everyone in the hall got stirred but then Rin got up from her place and approached Kagome with tearful eyes.

"Kagome… Nel is right… Lord Sesshomaru… he really has died!" Rin sadly spoke to Kagome while hugging her.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	153. Chapter 153

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 153: Echoes of Destruction**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"But why…? What actually is going on in this palace?" Yoruichi asked Neliel in a bit frustrating manner.

"Lord Sesshomaru… he..he is no more!" Neliel muttered with her face tilted downward.

"Come on Neliel… I am asking seriously, don't crack jokes!" Yoruichi replied her casually.

Neliel closed her eyes while tilting her face down, Kagura and Diao Chan were speechless as well. For a moment each and everyone in the hall got stirred but then Rin got up from her place and approached Kagome with tearful eyes.

"Kagome… Nel is right… Lord Sesshomaru… he really has died!" Rin sadly spoke to Kagome while hugging her.

* * *

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked shockingly while sitting on her knees in front of Rin.

"That's what Sango wanted to tell you Kagome… Sesshomaru is no more!" Miroku spoke sadly.

"Oh! No… how did this happen?" Kagome spoke while keeping her hand on her mouth out of a great shock.

"Damn! I can't believe it!" Inuyasha whispered to himself very slowly after getting speechless on listening about Sesshomaru's death.

"It's him Kagome… Naraku…! He is back… and he murdered Sesshomaru in front of Neliel's and Kagura's eyes." Sango spoke while tilting her face slightly downward.

"Kisuke! What crap are they all talking about? Where's his body if he is dead?" Yoruichi abruptly spoke to Urahara after getting startled.

"Control yourself Yoruichi-san… they won't lie about something like that!" Urahara replied her sadly and tried to calm herself down.

"That bastard Naraku… he is a Half-Demon, his body comprises of several Demons whom he had absorbed in the past… that bastard… absorbed Sesshomaru's body in front of us and we couldn't do anything except watching!" Kagura answered Yoruichi with a great sadness and anger while wiping the tears off of her eyes.

"Oh, no… Halibel-Sama… she must be under trauma after listening to this and that's why she has left the palace." Sung-Sun muttered to herself.

"I am really feeling bad for him!" Apache said in a low voice to Mila Rose.

"Hmm… he was probably the last man whom Halibel-Sama liked!" Mila Rose replied sadly.

"No! Sesshomaru… you can't just leave like this… damn!" Yoruichi left to her chamber while murmuring sadly with tearful eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Ulquiorra whispered sadly in an extremely serious tone while closing his eyes slowly.

"I will miss you, my friend!" Urahara muttered while leaving towards the main hall.

"Now we must think about the ways of destroying that Naraku guy!" Grimmjow muttered with slight anger.

Soon enough everyone gathered in the main hall, where the rest of the comrades were already waiting in order to have a decisive meeting over this issue. Sesshomaru's mother was also present there, she was sitting on the throne and from her condition and it was clearly visible that all this time, she wasn't taking care of her even a bit.

Zhang Liao had already told Genryuusai and the other captains about Sesshomaru's death; they were also shocked as well as sad after knowing about this.

"So what you all have to say now?" Sesshomaru's mother spoke to all in a slightly low voice but in a serious manner.

"Empress! Sesshomaru hold a great prestige in the entire Soul Society, he played a significant role in our battle against Aizen… so I, Genryuusai Yamamoto, the Head-Captain of Gotei 13, assure you that we will lend our strength to you in order to hunt that culprit down." Genryuusai Yamamoto said to Sesshomaru's mother in a determined manner.

"I, Starrk and Grimmjow will not sit quietly until or unless we don't destroy Naraku." Ulquiorra spoke in a strict manner.

"We will avenge him for sure, Mother Lady… it's our promise!" Kagome said to Sesshomaru's mother in a serious tone.

"But nothing can bring my son back to me!" Sesshomaru's mother muttered slowly after listening to everyone.

"Mother Lady… the soldiers are…" Toran spoke to Sesshomaru's mother but she was stopped by an interruption.

"We should handle it all by ourselves Toran, this is not the time to burden her with more negative issues." Zhang Liao muttered to Toran.

"She is the empress Zhang Liao, she must know this!" Toran muttered back to him.

"The situation is getting worse Zhang Liao, let her speak!" Lu Bu slowly said to Zhang Liao.

"You were about to say something Toran!" Sesshomaru's mother said to Toran.

"Mother Lady! The soldiers have started to protest because of Sesshomaru's death." Toran hesitatingly replied Sesshomaru's mother.

"What kind of protest?" Sesshomaru's mother asked her seriously.

"They are saying that they need a real ruler and not a temporary one… actually, their point is right in a sense… as they need someone who can continue the legacy through the successors!" Toran hesitatingly explained the situations to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Hmm… they are right, my husband has died and thus I can't give this kingdom a successor after me while my son is no more… tell them that we will sort out this issue very soon!" Sesshomaru's mother replied her sadly with her face tilted downward.

Suddenly several civilians including both humans and the Demons entered the palace along with a few higher ranked soldiers.

"This is wrong Mother Lady….. we need a true ruler just like Lord Sesshomaru….. Yes….. Yes….. we need a ruler like him..… he kept our villages safe even after being a Demon….. he was powerful, he defeated Orochi….. this is injustice… we want justice… Lord Sesshomaru could have also provided us with a successor….. Yes, you can't mold your rules as per your easy…. What applies to us that also apply to you all….. He died even after being in the protection of one of your warrior….. it is a conspiracy….. yes, we want justice….. Punish that warrior who let him die..… Punish her! Punish her! Punish her!" Civilians and soldiers began to shout after coming in the main hall of the palace.

Everyone of them was shocked to see this scenario, the civilians and soldiers were going against them and demanding an unwanted thing in the name of justice.

"The situation is getting worse Mother Lady!" Toran muttered to Sesshomaru's mother after walking up to her.

"How dare you enter the palace without any permission, back off!" Lu Bu was shouting at the mob of humans and Demons.

"Hey…! You people shouldn't trouble your queen like this when she is already under a huge trauma of losing her son." Kagome shouted at the people in order to calm them down.

"Halibel-Sama is not a criminal you jerks!" Apache shouted on the people angrily.

"You people have no idea whom you are accusing and who is the real culprit." Sung-Sun said while trying to convince the crowd.

"You are accusing the same person for your Prince's death who loved him the most." Mila Rose also spoke to the crowd abruptly.

Now the palace guards had to come forward in order to stop the mob as all of it was keep entering in the palace recklessly.

"We have to do something about it quickly, Mother Lady!" Starrk slowly spoke to Sesshomaru's mother.

"We will stop them, don't worry!" Zhang Liao said while going nearby the civilians and trying to convince them along with pushing them back with the guards.

Now all of them were terribly shocked and also they were under huge pressure due to the reaction of the people on Sesshomaru's death, except few of the comrades who were trying to stop the mob, not a single one of them was saying anything as it was an extremely weak situation and then this silence was broken by Sesshomaru's mother.

"Guards! Arrest Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun." Sesshomaru's mother voice echoed in the palace and her words made everyone even more shocked than they already were.

"What are you doing?" Apache shouted just as a few soldiers grabbed her along with the Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

"What we have done?" Sung-Sun also spoke after getting shocked by the decision of Sesshomaru's mother.

"Soldiers! Go and find Halibel… arrest her as well and bring her here as soon as possible." Sesshomaru's mother spoke further in an extremely serious tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	154. Chapter 154

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 154: Sesshomaru Can Be Revived**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Guards! Arrest Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun." Sesshomaru's mother's voice echoed in the palace and her words made everyone even more shocked than they already were.

"What are you doing?" Apache shouted just as a few soldiers grabbed her along with the Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

"What we have done?" Sung-Sun also spoke after getting shocked by the decision of Sesshomaru's mother.

"Soldiers! Go and find Halibel… arrest her as well and bring her here as soon as possible." Sesshomaru's mother spoke further in an extremely serious tone.

* * *

"No, don't do this to Halibel-Sama just because few civilians are demanding it… they don't know anything… she must be already sad and your this act… it will hurt her even more." Mila Rose pleaded to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Mother Lady, you should rethink over your decision." Starrk muttered to Sesshomaru's mother.

"We all know that she loves Sesshomaru… she can never do something like this!" Yoruichi also spoke to Sesshomaru's mother in a slightly raised tone.

"Yes, please… don't punish her for Lord Sesshomaru's death… even Lord Sesshomaru's would have never wanted to hurt her in any way if he were alive today." Neliel pleaded to Sesshomaru's mother as well.

"Soldiers! Do as I have ordered…!" Sesshomaru's mother shouted at the soldiers while returning back to her chamber.

"YAAAAY!" Civilians and soldiers shouted while applauding the decision and then all of them started to leave the palace.

"Umm… she must be really disturbed after Lord Sesshomaru's death and that's why she took such a harsh decision." Orihime spoke slowly to everyone.

"Hmm… you are right Orihime, we must not oppose her and trouble her more as she is already quite troubled by the death of her son." Kagome replied to Orihime in agreement.

"But now it's the time to think that what we have to do now!" Lu Bu said while walking up to them.

"We can't just sit quietly otherwise it would be a huge disgrace to all of us." Toran spoke to all of them.

"Indeed, Toran is absolutely right… Sesshomaru has not only helped us but also gave life to some of us and thus we are in a huge debt." Zhang Liao muttered while agreeing with Toran.

"Hmm… you are right, it's the time to do something big." Grimmjow said in agreement to Toran.

"The civilians and soldiers are all Humans and Yokai… they will never trust Arrancars like us, so we shouldn't get worried about them but think about the situation." Neliel muttered as well.

"Orihime, I died a long time ago, even my body got completely vanished then how did you manage to revive me?" Kagura asked Orihime.

"Well, I don't actually know Kagura… I was under Midoriko's possession while my powers were under Lucifer's influence but all I am remembering is, Aizen was having a petal which was soaked in your blood and that's how I revived you from the powder of that dried blood of yours." Orihime answered Kagura.

"Damn! That bastard didn't even leave a trace of Lord Sesshomaru's body otherwise, we might be having a hope of his revival." Neliel muttered with frustration.

"No, Nel… I was able to revive Kagura because I was under Midoriko's possession and while reviving Naraku, I was under Lucifer's possession… both of them were able to advance my powers of rejecting the natural phenomena up to a whole new level… I can't do it all alone." Orihime replied her sadly.

"I might be able to do something about it." Urahara spoke while interfering in the conversation.

"Don't forget me, Urahara… the responsibility of enhancing this girl's power is on my shoulders now." Kurotsuchi spoke in his usual arrogant tone.

"I didn't know that you have such feelings towards us." Urahara replied Kurotsuchi in a taunting manner.

"Hah! Who cares about your crew…! I will do it in order to show that I am a better scientist than you." Kurotsuchi replied Urahara in an arrogant manner.

"Regardless of the reason but to the least, your work will be appreciated by everyone." Yoruichi said to Kurotsuchi in a serious tone.

"Head-Captain… I still need your approval!" Kurotsuchi spoke to Genryuusai.

"Hmm… we are leaving for the Soul Society right now but you can stay here and help them in the revival of Sesshomaru." Genryuusai said while walking away along with Unohana, Komamura, and Toshiro.

"Thanks, Head-Captain!" Kurotsuchi replied him.

"We could have broken the Bakusaiga but it seems that this girl's powers are not advanced enough to extract Sesshomaru's tooth from the Bakusaiga and then reform his entire body through that tooth." Totosai spoke while walking up to them.

"Oh! Mr. Totosai…!" Urahara uttered while looking at him.

"Mr. Urahara, when I came here you were busy in the World of the Living, I wanted to meet you in order to find a cure for Sesshomaru and thus I enhanced Bakusaiga's powers from one of his teeth… I never thought that I will meet you again for something like this." Totosai spoke to Urahara in a slightly sad tone.

"Hmm… even I have never imagined that I will meet you in such a depressing situation Mr. Totosai." Urahara replied him with a low tone.

"Damn! So, now the entire problem is how to acquire a little trace of him through which we can revive him." Kagome murmured while sighing sadly.

"Hey, Guys…! I know where we can find Sesshomaru's body part to recreate his entire body." Inuyasha shouted just as he remembered something.

"Oh! What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shockingly.

"Kagome… you must be remembering my first battle with Sesshomaru at our father's grave in the Netherworld… in that battle, I cut off his left arm with Tetsusaiga..." Inuyasha abruptly replied to Kagome but couldn't complete his line due to an interruption.

"And that arm must still be lying over there because that's the Netherworld!" Totosai spoke while interrupting Sesshomaru.

"I will easily be able to create his entire body through one arm if Urahara-San and Kurotsuchi-San will help me." Orihime muttered as well.

"Then what we are waiting for… we must obtain that arm from the Netherworld as soon as possible." Yoruichi spoke to everyone in a determined manner.

"I am ready, so who's gonna come along with me." Inuyasha spoke with a great confidence.

"I will!" Yoruichi replied him in a serious tone.

"Count me in as well!" Zhang Liao said to everyone.

"No Zhang Liao, you should stay here in order to handle the disturbed situation of civilians and soldiers… I will go instead of you as that Naraku guy can try to stop us and for that, they will need my power. Lu Bu spoke in a determined tone.

"Hmm… I think Lu Bu is right, Zhang Liao!" Diao Chan spoke to him as well.

"Alright, as you say!" Zhang Liao said while agreeing with both of them.

"I will go as well… it's a good chance for me to repay his debt of reviving my siblings." Toran said while coming forward.

"We will go as well because we are the one for whom he sacrificed his life." Neliel spoke to all seriously.

"She is right… we must go to help all of you." Kagura spoke as well in the agreement of Neliel.

"Count me in as well." Starrk said to all.

"No Neliel… Kagura… you two are still overwhelmed with your emotions which can be used by our enemies… and Starrk, in our absence a strong defender is required over here to protect the palace and everyone in it, so, I will prefer that you must stay here." Ulquiorra spoke to Neliel, Kagura, and Starrk.

"But Ulquiorra...!" Neliel muttered in an insisting manner.

"I think he is right, Neliel... you two must stay here." Starrk said in the agreement of Ulquiorra.

"But no one can stop me…!" Kagura said while stepping forward.

"No Kagura… if Prince Sesshomaru might be alive today then he would have never wanted to see you getting hurt for his cause… so stop, please!" Diao Chan said while grabbing Kagura's hand from behind.

"Hmm… but I just wanted to… huh! Alright… I understood!" Kagura replied Diao Chan in a low tone with slight confusion.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	155. Chapter 155

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 155: The Dramatic Steps**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"No, Neliel… Kagura… you two are still overwhelmed with your emotions which can be used by our enemies… and Starrk, in our absence a strong defender is required over here to protect the palace and everyone in it, so, I will prefer that you must stay here." Ulquiorra spoke to Neliel, Kagura, and Starrk.

"But Ulquiorra...!" Neliel muttered in an insisting manner.

"I think he is right, Neliel... you two must stay here." Starrk said in the agreement of Ulquiorra.

"But no one can stop me…!" Kagura said while stepping forward.

"No Kagura… if Prince Sesshomaru might be alive today then he would have never wanted to see you getting hurt for his cause… so stop, please!" Diao Chan said while grabbing Kagura's hand from behind.

"Hmm… but I just wanted to… huh! Alright… I understood!" Kagura replied Diao Chan in a low tone with slight confusion.

* * *

"Alright Urahara, let's get to the work otherwise you will lag behind me in studying this experiment… so, where's your laboratory?" Kurotsuchi said to Urahara in a teasing manner.

"It's out of the main building of the palace so come with me and you too come with me Mr. Totosai, let me show you a few wonders of modern technology." Urahara said to both of them as he left the throne hall and walked towards his laboratory.

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi followed Urahara while Totosai summoned his three-eyed cow and followed him as well. Zhang Liao and Diao Chan also left to the outer ground of the palace confinements in order to normalize the tension amongst the civilians and soldiers by providing them with the news that Sesshomaru's life is going to be restored very soon.

"Karan, you will stay along with the soldiers and it will be your responsibility to keep them under our control, don't let them protest and disturb the system again." Toran said to Karan.

"Very well sister, you will not get any complaint from my side." Karan replied Toran and then she left to the outer ground to check on Panther Demon soldiers.

"Shuran, I am giving you the responsibility of the palace security and Shunran you will stay inside the palace and take care of any internal danger." Toran spoke to both Shuran and Shunran.

"Alright, sister!" Shuran replied her.

"As you say, big sister!" Shunran replied Toran as well.

"Inuyasha… take care of yourself and please, don't return without the arm because it is the last ray of hope for Sesshomaru's life." Kagome slowly murmured to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Kagome, I will bring his arm no matter what I have to do… you know, after that battle, whenever we used to fight alongside Sesshomaru against our common enemies, he even saved me at times… I have always felt bad that because of me he lost one of his arms… I always used to feel guilty and today it has become the only ray of hope for his life, who would have thought that a day like this will ever come in our lives!" Inuyasha muttered back to Kagome in an extremely serious tone.

Starrk went inside for his usual official works of the kingdom while Grimmjow left to the outer ground in order to keep an eye on soldiers and also because of security purposes. Neliel, Kagura, Kagome and Orihime walked away to Neliel's personal chamber while Miroku, Sango, and all the kids returned to the common hall, where they were sitting earlier.

"So, prepare yourselves, everyone, let's go… Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha roared loudly while creating a Meidou portal with its other end opening in the Netherworld.

Now one by one Yoruichi, Lu Bu, Toran, Ulquiorra, and Inuyasha jumped inside the Meidou portal and started their journey to the Netherworld while everyone else returned to their respective works with a great hope.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Hueco Mundo…**

Orochi was still trying to activate the Base Chakra of Venoworm, Barragan, and Yami with the help of his 100% opened Base Chakra and he had almost completed his work.

"Arafura, you have better completed your work by now because I am almost done with them." Orochi spoke to Arafura in an arrogant tone.

"M..My Lord… I am also done… the portal to the dimensional gap is almost opened." Arafura replied him a bit hesitatingly with fear.

Orochi had completed the activation of the Base Chakra in the three of them and then he slowly turned off his power and prepared himself to travel to the dimensional gap.

"Venoworm, Barragan, and Yami… I have activated your Base Chakra up to 50% that means an additional energy of 2 million omnicles and now I have a task for the three of you." Orochi spoke to them in a serious tone.

"What is that Lord Orochi?" Barragan asked him.

"I have provided you with the power which is more than enough to crush our enemies and thus I want all of you to test your might against them… Sesshomaru is no more and thus the morale of his comrades must be extremely low, so I want all of you to advance upon his palace and create some havoc over there… set an example of the Orochi army, when I will come back from that dimensional gap then I want their destruction as a gift and if I liked the gift then I will provide you with even more power… i.e. 50% power of the Sacral Chakra." Orochi explained everything to the three of them in his usual arrogant tone.

"Consider this task accomplished, Lord Orochi!" Venoworm replied to Orochi.

"I will enjoy becoming a calamity on them Hahahaha…!" Yami replied as well and then he laughed cunningly.

"Very well my comrades… I will take my leave, for now, Arafura!" Orochi spoke to them and then he shouted on Arafura.

"Yes… yes… it's ready, it's ready for you Lord Orochi!" Arafura abruptly replied to Orochi while activating all the instruments quickly.

Suddenly a few feet away from both Arafura and Orochi, the molecules in the space began to get distort with an immense release of atomic energy. The distortion and the energy release continued to get increased until a chain of bombardments began at the space which eventually began to damage the dimensional wall of the Hueco Mundo.

"Take a look Lord Orochi… the dimensional wall is getting destroyed and an opening is appearing." Arafura spoke to Orochi with some excitement.

"Ha Ha Ha… yes, Arafura… I can see it, well done!" Orochi replied him with a compliment in his echoing Demonic voice.

Soon enough that chain of bombardments of the molecules increased that cavity in the dimensional wall of the Hueco Mundo up to a significant level. The divine cosmos was clearly visible beyond it, powerful nebula, galaxies, colorful but powerful waves of otherworldly frequencies; it was the border of some mysterious corners of the universe and the world of the spirits i.e. the astral plane.

Orochi immediately entered inside that cavity and then he swiftly flew away in the direction in which he was sensing the Hogyoku as he was already having the oneness with it.

Just as Orochi disappeared in the cavity to the dimensional gap, Venoworm, Barragan, and Yami began to walk away in order to destroy Sesshomaru's palace.

"Hey… hey… where the three of you are going? Who will protect these instruments in case we have a surprise attack over here?" Arafura abruptly asked to the three of them.

"This is your problem Arafura, not ours… handle it yourself!" Venoworm replied him while walking away.

"Don't try to stop us from going to crush our enemies otherwise before them… I will crush you, Arafura!" Yami angrily said to Arafura while continue to walk away along with Venoworm and Barragan.

Now Venoworm opened a portal in front of him after walking up to a significant distance away from Arafura and then he entered inside it followed by Barragan and Yami as well. The next moment that portal disappeared along with the three of them and Arafura left behind all alone.

"Why all of them left me here all alone?" Arafura whispered to himself on realizing the situation in which he got stuck.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	156. Chapter 156

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 156: Neliel & Orihime's Private Moments**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Don't try to stop us from going to crush our enemies otherwise before them… I will crush you, Arafura!" Yami angrily said to Arafura while continue to walk away along with Venoworm and Barragan.

Now Venoworm opened a portal in front of him after walking up to a significant distance away from Arafura and then he entered inside it followed by Barragan and Yami as well. The next moment that portal disappeared along with the three of them and Arafura left behind all alone.

"Why all of them left me here all alone?" Arafura whispered to himself on realizing the situation in which he got stuck.

* * *

 **Back in the Demon Dimension, inside Neliel's private chamber…**

Orihime and Neliel were all alone inside the chamber; they were sitting on the bed and talking about the recent calamities with which both of them had gone through.

"You know Hime… I am so relieved that Aizen didn't do anything disgusting to you, I am really glad about it." Neliel said to Orihime while caressing her cheek with her hand.

"Hmm… Nel-Chan, I am all fine now but I am really feeling low because of what that idiot Nnoitra did to you." Orihime spoke to Neliel with a slightly low voice.

"All I can do is just move on and try to forget it… though the thing which he had taken away from me, I will never get it back." Neliel replied her a bit sadly while tilting her face down.

"Umm… Nel-Chan… what actually he did with you?" Orihime innocently asked Neliel with a slight confusion in her mind.

"Hime… he… he fucked me very brutally, he looted my virginity… that pain, that disgusting feeling of having him inside of me… I no longer feel the same as before between my legs… he hadn't just raped my body but he has raped my feelings as well!" Neliel explained her very sadly while hiding her eyes from one of her hand.

Orihime softly embraced Neliel into her arms while sitting in front of her on her knees. She began to caress her head with one of her hand while holding her from the other one.

"Please, don't feel bad Nel-Chan… you are a strong girl, forget the past and move on, you know you always inspire me and today watching you like this is breaking my heart." Orihime muttered to Neliel while hugging her lovingly.

"Oh! Hime…" Neliel hugged Orihime back tightly in her arms while smiling with her face getting pressed right in the middle of Orihime's breasts.

Orihime didn't mind the pressing of Neliel's face in her breasts as it wasn't the first time that both of them were having an intimating moment on the bed. Now Orihime got separated from Neliel and softly hold her face between both of her palms and stared into her eyes.

"Nel-Chan… there's something I can do for you… I can't erase those bad memories from your mind but I can remove the signs of that molestation from your body." Orihime muttered to Neliel in a low voice with slight hesitation.

"Amm… how?" Neliel asked her with slight confusion.

"Nel-Chan… I can restore your virginity with my powers." Orihime replied softly.

"But how?" Neliel asked while blushing with a smile on her face.

"Nel-Chan, my powers can bring anything in its best state of the past… so I can do the same with your vagina." Orihime explained to her while shying a bit.

Now Neliel slowly unhooked and unzipped her pants and then she slide her pants as well as her panty down to the mid of her thighs. Orihime brought both of her palms close to Neliel's vagina and then she summoned her powers through her hairclips. A small energy shield appeared right in front of Neliel's vulva that slowly started the process of restoration of Neliel's virginity.

Orihime was constantly blushing while concentrating on healing Neliel's vagina but she wasn't letting her focus get weaken even a bit. On the other hand, Neliel was amazed to literally feel the reformation of her hymen inside her womanhood and also the tightening and healing of the muscles around it which got loosed damaged due to the rough penetration by Nnoitra.

Within no time Orihime perfectly normalized Neliel's womanhood and also restored her virginity. She was looking at Neliel's amazed and happy face with a great relief as well as with some blush. Neliel dimmed the lights and immediately pulled Orihime closed to her and kissed her lips deeply out of happiness and excitement.

"*Mmmmmwaahh* thank you so much, Hime, I am so happy now… only because of you dear." Neliel whispered to Orihime after breaking the kiss.

The lip kiss from Neliel had ignited the fire inside Orihime; she began to stare at Neliel's face with her lips slightly parted while she was slowly lying down on the bed. Neliel pulled Orihime over her after lying down and even she didn't hesitate in lying down over her. Now both of them began to kiss each other very passionately, Orihime was keep pressing her lips over Neliel's while Neliel was sucking her lips during their seductive kiss. Soon enough their tongues began to dance into each other's mouth and then Neliel completely removed her pants as well as her panty with the help of her legs.

As Orihime was lying over Neliel, one of her hand was tracing Neliel's body, she was slowly moving her hand over her boobs, her belly and then she took it down to her pussy. Neliel moaned seductively and began to writhe with the pleasure just as Orihime's palm rubbed her lower petals. Neliel grabbed Orihime's head from behind and move it down very slightly and now Orihime was kissing and licking Neliel's neck and earlobes while she was moving her body with pleasure.

Suddenly Neliel lifted Orihime's white skirt up and then she began to remove her panty with her hands. Orihime didn't resist but she helped Neliel in removing it completely all the way to her legs. When both the girls wearing absolutely nothing on their lower body they started to touch each other's womanhood and rub it gently with love while tongue kissing each other with great passion in their eyes. Now slowly their movements were getting intense, they had started to finger each other's pussy and were constantly giving soft love bites on each other's neck, earlobes, and cheeks.

All of a sudden, Neliel pushed Orihime away from her and then she got up and removed her top as well as her bra while Orihime was watching her with immense wanting and slight amazement. The next moment, Neliel leaned over Orihime while being on her all fours; she removed Orihime's pink t-shirt and kissed deeply on her lips.

Now Neliel got on her knees and then Orihime got up as well in order to help Neliel in taking out her bra. After both of them were completely naked in front of each other, Neliel asked Orihime to sit with her legs straight and wide open. Orihime did as she said and then Neliel sat right in front of Orihime in the similar pose. Neliel slowly came very close to her while sitting in the same way so that Orihime's right leg was above Neliel's left one while her left leg was below Neliel's right one and since their legs were straight and wide open, thus their lower petals started to get crushed against each other.

Both of them hugged each other tightly in their arms and pulled each other even closer in order to make their pussies rub against each other vigorously. They were getting wilder in their movements; they were tongue kissing each other randomly while licking and biting each other's shoulders and neck. Orihime's hands were pressing Neliel's boobs from the sides while Neliel's hands were rubbing and squeezing Orihime's ass-cheeks quite roughly.

Soon enough both of them moaned loudly with an intense orgasm, they looked into each other's eyes with a smile full of care and satisfaction and then lie down on the bed while cuddling each other in order to rest with their eyes closed.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	157. Chapter 157

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 157: Funeral of Feelings**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Both of them hugged each other tightly in their arms and pulled each other even closer in order to make their pussies rub against each other vigorously. They were getting wilder in their movements; they were tongue kissing each other randomly while licking and biting each other's shoulders and neck. Orihime's hands were pressing Neliel's boobs from the sides while Neliel's hands were rubbing and squeezing Orihime's ass-cheeks quite roughly.

Soon enough both of them moaned loudly with an intense orgasm, they looked into each other's eyes with a smile full of care and satisfaction and then lie down on the bed while cuddling each other in order to rest with their eyes closed.

* * *

 **Far away from Sesshomaru's palace, nearby a beautiful waterfall…**

Halibel was sitting on a rock with her head resting on her crossed arms over her bent knees. Ever since she had heard about Sesshomaru's death, all the motivation and inspiration she ever had in her life got vanished from her resolution. The numbness had taken over her mind completely; she was unable to think of any reason that can make her want to continue living in this world. Inside her heart, she was feeling as if she was falling into the eternal pit of despair, where all she could have done is recalling the moment which she had spent with Sesshomaru. A state of emotional free fall, where she was unable to decide, whether her heart wishes to continue beating for him or die. Whether she should cherish those beautiful memories of Sesshomaru or cry with sadness as now she had lost him forever. Ever since she had left the palace, she was strangely silent; the tears in her eyes had already dried by now and left her aqua eyes with complete hopelessness and the fading remembrance of her beloved.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Sesshomaru was in pain and lying down on the ground while Halibel was sitting beside him and holding him in her arms. She was feeling guilty as he got hurt by one of her attacks during their training session._

" _You are hurt… I never thought that someday I will hurt you like this." - Halibel_

" _It's… it's not your fault, ahh… I am unable to get up!" - Sesshomaru_

" _Then don't get up Lord Sesshomaru… you can stay like this!" - Halibel_

" _Amm… I will be fine, I just to need to lie down and rest for a few moments!" - Sesshomaru_

 _She was feeling shy as she just made her beloved lie down with his head resting in her lap while his face had also turned red._

" _Hmm… as you say!" - Halibel_

" _But Lord Sesshomaru… I couldn't have put your head down on the ground when you are hurt!" - Halibel_

" _I am not saying anything Tia…!" - Sesshomaru_

* * *

Halibel slowly walked towards the waterfall, the place where the water was striking the rocks and getting splattered everywhere. She removed the glove from her right hand and stretched her hand towards the waterfall in order to feel the splattering drops on her palm.

"I was so close to you… so close that you were lying in my lap, I wish if I could have captured those moments in my palms forever just like these droplets of water." She spoke while closing her fist tightly with immense sadness.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _After Sesshomaru got up from her lap, both of them were standing and looking towards each other._

" _You are right…!" - Sesshomaru._

" _About what… Lord Sesshomaru?" - Halibel._

" _About… who would love me the way you do!" - Sesshomaru._

* * *

 _His words made her stirred for a moment; she immediately tilted her face down while blushing as it had got turned red. She never expected that he heard her but she was happy and desperately waiting for his answer._

For some time, she continued to feel the water droplets at her palm but the next moment the water had started to flow down to the ground and so as her tears. She took her stretched arm back and closed her eyes slowly in order to stop the tears.

"But I had forgotten that neither this life and nor the time can be kept still, no matter how hard we try but ultimately they got slipped from our hands… perhaps, this was my destiny, it gave me a chance to watch the moon to my heart's content but it didn't allow me to touch it, not even once." She muttered while sadly wiping her tears away from her left cheek.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Inside the palace, Sesshomaru and Halibel were sitting on a couch and looking down after getting embarrassed by watching the footage in which he disrobed her jacket for the treatments of her wounds in Soul Society._

" _I am still sorry about this, even though it was the only option I had yet in some way I had violated your privacy… and your moral values too I guess." – Sesshomaru_

" _It's ok Lord Sesshomaru, you have already apologized and besides… I have never considered it as the violation of my privacy or the moral values… I am just relieved that it was none other but you." - Halibel_

 _Sesshomaru got shocked by her words and he immediately asked her for the explanation while blushing slightly._

" _Oh! Wha..What do you mean by you are relieved that it was me?" - Sesshomaru_

 _Halibel's face turned and she startled on realizing that Sesshomaru had taken her words in a completely different manner._

" _Oh… oops! No… no… Lord Sesshomaru… I mean… you can never have bad intentions so I am relieved it was you." - Halibel_

" _Oh! Hmm…" - Sesshomaru_

* * *

She was walking away from the site of the waterfall; her face was tilted towards the ground as if she was no longer interested or careful about what is around her and where she is going but she was too lost in her thoughts to think about any other thing.

"You know… you are the only one with whom I had such talks… the talks in which I felt shy… I blushed… even sometimes we used to misunderstand each other's words but nonetheless, with time, our words kept getting sweeter… do you know why Lord Sesshomaru?... it is because whenever I was with you, I used to think about only you… and I can't deny the fact that some of the best moments of my life were those which I spent with you… I didn't know whether I will have to spend my life as a warrior, as a loner or maybe I will just die but in my heart… I wanted to spend my life only with you." Halibel murmured with tearful eyes and a smile on her face simultaneously while thinking that perhaps her voice might be reaching Sesshomaru.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Sesshomaru and Halibel were making love in an isolated room after getting fully intoxicated by the drinks during the secret party which was organized in the Soul Society's after Aizen's defeated._

" _When these clothes… will no longer be hiding my beauty from your gaze… when you will feel me completely… then you will realize how much dangerous I am…" - Halibel_

" _I am not scared of you… Tia." - Sesshomaru_

 _Both of them had got deeply lost in the temptation of their desires which were critically provoked by the drinks they had drunk in the party. Halibel had already removed Sesshomaru's armor and opened his Kimono from the front while she had also made him unzipped her silky red gown. She was lying over him and both of them were about to kiss each other's lips out of the passion but couldn't because they fell asleep before that._

* * *

Halibel's foot stuck into a small rock on her way because of which she fell down on the ground. She got up slowly, didn't care to dust off her clothes but she continued to walk with her face down as if she had completely lost her will to live.

"Perhaps that day words weren't enough to express what I feel for you and thus I did that mistake... but the reality is even my entire life won't be enough to express it to you." She whispered sadly while keep walking.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note -_**

 _My dear readers, I am writing this author's not in order to inform all of you that the first two flashbacks are from Chapter 135; the third flashback is from Chapter 42 while the last flashback is from Chapter 32._

 _I hope all of you are liking my story so far, I would like to thank all of my readers for their support in the form of reviews, favs, and follows, stay tuned!_


	158. Chapter 158

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 158: Aizen's Move**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Halibel's foot stuck into a small rock on her way because of which she fell down on the ground. She got up slowly, didn't care to dust off her clothes but she continued to walk with her face down as if she had completely lost her will to live.

"Perhaps that day words weren't enough to express what I feel for you and thus I did that mistake... but the reality is even my entire life won't be enough to express it to you." She whispered sadly while keep walking.

* * *

Just as she took a few more steps forward while floating in the stream of the memories of Sesshomaru, she found herself surrounded by hundreds of the palace guards. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and observed all the soldiers with confusion.

"What is this nonsense... how dare all of you to siege me like this?" Halibel spoke to all of them in a serious tone.

"Lady Halibel… this is the order of the Mother Lady, she asked us to bring you to the palace court." One of the soldiers replied Halibel.

"Hmm… Lord Sesshomaru's mother!" Halibel whispered to herself while wondering that why the soldiers were given such an order.

"Lady Halibel, please come along with us because the Mother Lady has permitted us to use any means as she wants to see you on the throne hall at any cost." One of the soldiers warned Halibel with his weapons in his hand.

"For which reason, she has ordered all of you to arrest me?" Halibel replied while narrowing her eyes on the soldiers which were standing in front of her.

"For Lord Sesshomaru's death!" The soldier replied her.

"I see… then let's go!" Halibel muttered sadly while tilting her face down.

The soldiers immediately approached her from all sides and bound her with special chains which possessed the capability to suppress the spiritual pressure of anyone.

"She is right… I was there with him when Nnoitra sent his message through that ugly Hollow, I could have saved him by going along with him but… yes, he died only because of me… I deserve this punishment." Halibel whispered to herself while moving along with the soldiers towards the palace.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Hueco Mundo…**

Arafura was all alone in the desert of Hueco Mundo along with his instruments which were maintaining the dimensional cavity through which Orochi had left to find the Hogyoku. He was scared and worried about any surprise attack from both Aizen's side and Sesshomaru's side but guarding the instruments and portal to the dimensional gap was the only thing which he could have done. Suddenly he saw that a man fully covered in a white hooded cloak was slowly walking towards him.

"Wait! S..Stop...! Stop…! Who are you? Why you have come here?" Arafura spoke hesitatingly while shivering in fear.

That mysterious man didn't reply to Arafura's questions but he kept coming closer and then he stopped at a sufficient distance away from him.

"Don't come to any closer…. Tell me who are you?" Arafura muttered while stepping back in fear.

"Close this dimensional crack!" That man in white hooded cloak said to Arafura in a serious tone.

"B..But why? Lord Orochi is inside… I can't close it!" Arafura replied him while getting frightened from him.

"Either you close it or I will do it myself!" That mysterious man further said to him in a threatening manner.

"No… just stay away from this place… AAAAAARRGGH!" Arafura muttered and then he shouted loudly while releasing several powerful beams of energy through his instruments.

All the devastating energy beams hit that man simultaneously that caused an enormous and powerful blast and erupted a lot of fire, smoke and sand everywhere. It was clear that all those energy waves had successfully hit that man and after the explosion, everything felt silent for some time. Arafura got slightly relieved as he was under the impression that the attack of those instrument's energy waves had finished him. Soon enough all the fire and smoke disappeared from the site of the blast and the scenario scared Arafura up to a great extent.

That man was still standing at his place and moreover, he was entirely unscratched even after such a powerful attack. Arafura fell down on his knees out of hopelessness as he realized that his last resort was completely useless against him.

"Now it's my turn!" That mysterious muttered while swinging his metallic right arm horizontally in the direction of Arafura and his instruments,

The next moment immensely powerful thunderbolts hit Arafura and all of his instruments due to which a fiery explosion took place. When the chaos of that explosion got calmed down, that mysterious witnessed that the dimensional cavity had got closed by now, some of the instruments and machines got severely damaged while the burnt pieces of Arafura's body were lying everywhere.

"I have arrived here at the perfect time, now even if Orochi gets successful in acquiring the Hogyoku and harnessing all of its powers yet it will be useless as neither he will be able to return to this world nor affect it." That mysterious man muttered to himself while walking away from the site and leaving damaged instruments and burnt pieces of Arafura's body behind.

After few minutes that man in the white hooded cloak disappeared completely, he had already reached too far away that even his spiritual pressure was undetectable at the instance.

"Th-Thank you for saving me!" Arafura's voice echoed from the surroundings.

Suddenly the entire scenario of the damaged instruments and Arafura's death got shattered like a broken glass and then it disappeared in the air and it revealed the reality. Aizen was standing right beside Arafura with his Kyokasuigetsu in his hand. The machines got only a slight damage while Arafura wasn't able to believe his own eyes.

"I do not need your thanks, Arafura… just open that dimensional cavity once again." Aizen ordered Arafura in his usual polite but serious manner.

"B..But why?" Arafura asked confusingly with slight fear.

"Don't act like as if you will not reopen it for Orochi!" Aizen spoke while putting his Zanpakuto's blade on Arafura's throat.

"Yes… I am doing it… wait!" Arafura immediately began to reactivate all of his instruments as they had stopped working due to the powerful thunderbolt attack of that mysterious man.

Aizen began to wait for the instruments to get reactive again but while Arafura was busy in making them work, Aizen was observing him very keenly in order to properly understand the functioning of those instruments.

"Strange! That man seemed to be someone new who was never the part of anyone's plan until recently… who can be that man? Why my Kyokasuidetsu's Shikai worked on him if he is really a new pawn... who can be this much powerful and that too someone who has already seen my Shikai… moreover why he is hiding his face from everyone… I must find the answer of each and every of these questions." Aizen muttered to himself while thinking about that mysterious man in the white hooded cloak.

"I..Its done Mr. Aizen… now what? What do you want to do?" Arafura asked him hesitatingly with fear.

The next moment Aizen swung his Zanpakuto and ruthlessly stabbed Arafura's mouth with it, The blade split his tongue into two halves while he ejaculated blood from his mouth as the sword was penetrating right through the back of his neck.

"Aghkk…. wh..why? A,,A,,Aizen… why did you… hi..hit me? Arafura said to Aizen in a chocked and painful tone.

"I saved you only for one purpose and it is the maintenance of this dimensional cavity because this is the only way through which I can get the Hogyoku… while I no longer need your services because while you were trying to make this machine work, I was understanding its functionality." Aizen emotionlessly explained the reason to Arafura while looking into his eyes and slowly taking his sword out of his neck.

"Ah… Ah… L..Lo..rd… Orro… ch..chi!" Arafura spoke his final words and then he fell down on the ground while bleeding from his mouth.

"Goodbye!" Aizen muttered while staring at his corpse.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	159. Chapter 159

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 159: An Unwanted Judgment**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I saved you only for one purpose and it is the maintenance of this dimensional cavity because this is the only way through which I can get the Hogyoku… while I no longer need your services because while you were trying to make this machine work, I was understanding its functionality." Aizen emotionlessly explained the reason to Arafura while looking into his eyes and slowly taking his sword out of his neck.

"Ah… Ah… L..Lo..rd… Orro… ch..chi!" Arafura spoke his final words and then he fell down on the ground while bleeding from his mouth.

"Goodbye!" Aizen muttered while staring at his corpse.

* * *

 **Back in the Demon Dimension, inside the throne hall of Sesshomaru's palace…**

There was a huge rush in the entire palace as the outer ground was full of the new soldiers while a grand mob of soldiers and civilians were present in throne hall. Sesshomaru's Mother was sitting on the throne as usual while Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Jaken, Diao Chan, Starrk, Neliel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Orihime were standing beside the throne at a sophisticated distance. The crowd was creating an immense noise while the Sesshomaru's mother and all others were silent as they were aware of what they were going to witness.

Zhang Liao, Karan, Shuran, Shunran, Koga and Grimmjow were busy with their respective duties such as handling the new soldiers, keeping the palace's security in check and keep an eye on the entire palace for any suspicious or threatening activity.

"We are the part of this kingdom too….. YEA!... and we want JUSTICE… present the culprits who are responsible for Lord Sesshomaru's death….. Yes….. present them now….. and punish them….. kill them….. they took our ruler away from us….. punish HALIBEL….. and her comrades too….. Arrancars are not trustworthy… exile them from the kingdom….. YES!..." Civilians and soldiers were shouting while desperately waiting for Halibel and her Fraccions to get appeared in the throne hall and get severely punished.

Soon enough Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were brought in the throne hall; they were in the strong grasp of Demon soldiers while their bodies were bound by the chains. Everyone got stirred after watching them in such a condition as the scenario impacted their minds heavily, especially the minds of Starrk, Neliel, and her Fraccions.

"I have never liked that Sesshomaru guy since the beginning… we got along fine for several months and even we fought for them and now see… they are returning the favor in such a way, disgusting!" Apache muttered to Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

"Hmm… I don't know what to say Apache but I think you are right… Damn! I just hope that Halibel-Sama is fine." Mila Rose responded to Apache's words in a slightly low tone.

"If Lord Sesshomaru might be alive today, he must have never allowed this to happen… it's just our bad luck, nothing else!" Sung-Sun spoke to both Apache and Mila Rose while tilting her face down out of sadness.

"Whatever Sung-Sun but today… what they are going to do with us and Halibel-Sama, I am never going to forgive them for this." Apache replied to Sung-Sun very angrily.

Suddenly the mob got parted away from the middle in order to provide a line of soldiers with the way to the throne hall. Everyone witnessed that Halibel had arrived along with the soldiers, her hairs were slightly messy and thus they were covering her eyes completely as she was standing with her face tilted downward. From her body language, it seemed that she was strangely silent and calm out of the storm of despair which was rushing in her heart. After coming in the throne hall neither did she said anything nor looked towards anyone, not even at her Fraccions.

"Halibel-Sama!" Apache uttered with shock on looking Halibel like this.

Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and almost everyone was quite shocked to see her after so long and that too in such a condition.

The noise from the crowd suddenly rose to a whole new level just as they witnessed Halibel. They were constantly shouting words against her and her Fraccions and accusing them of Sesshomaru's death. Soon enough Sesshomaru's mother realized that tension in the throne hall has reached its limit and now the only way which is left for her is to start the thing for which everyone was gathered in the hall. She signaled two officials who were standing beside her throne to begin the process of judgment and then both of them came forward. One of them was a human while the other one was a Demon as they were the official representatives of both the races in the kingdom.

"So, where were you all this time?" The Demon representative asked Halibel.

"Nowhere!" Halibel replied in a slight low tone after a few moments.

"And why did you left immediately after knowing about Lord Sesshomaru's death?" The human representative asked her.

She remained silent on this question because she preferred to keep her feelings a secret than narrating them at a place like this.

"No answer… that means she was trying to hide or run away because she was well aware of her mistake." The human representative spoke to everyone in the throne hall.

The crowd shouted in agreement just as the human representative's words echoed in the hall and once again the entire hall got filled with noise for a few moments.

"No, you jerk… Halibel-Sama is not one of those who prefers to run away instead of facing the situation." Apache shouted at the human representative.

"You are not allowed to interfere in the middle." The Demon representative said to Apache.

"Why did you let Lord Sesshomaru go to Hueco Mundo alone?" The human representative asked her in a serious manner.

Halibel remained silent on this question as well because her mind was preoccupied with the guilt instead of the logical explanation while Neliel was observing her very attentively in the desperation of saving her as this question was related to her.

"No answer this time as well… that means she let Lord Sesshomaru go to Hueco Mundo alone because she knew that he will be helpless against the greater dangers, I have doubt that if she was involved with our enemies in conspiring against Lord Sesshomaru." The human official spoke loudly after getting no answer from Halibel.

"NO! That's not true… Nnoitra put up a condition that if Lord Sesshomaru didn't come to him alone then he will kill me and that's why Halibel didn't go along with him… HALIBEL! Why don't you tell them the truth?" Neliel shouted frustratingly on realizing that Halibel has chosen to remain silent even on this question.

"She is not the traitor you scum!" Mila Rose spoke to a human representative.

"Now the last question… are you responsible for Lord Sesshomaru's death?" The Demon representative asked her in a serious tone.

The silent prevailed in the entire hall as the answer to this question was going to decide Halibel's and her Fraccion's destiny. Kagome, Orihime, Neliel, and others were just waiting for Halibel to give the genuine excuses in order to save herself while her Fraccions were also desperately waiting for her answer as it would be the one to decide their destiny.

"Yes…!" Halibel finally answered after a few moments.

Yaaaaay!" The crowd shouted as Halibel took the responsibility of Sesshomaru's death.

"But… my Fraccions have no business with this." Halibel spoke further.

One again the crowd started to shout against Halibel and her Fraccions but just as the noise got calmed down Sesshomaru's mother got up from her throne in order to pass the judgment on Halibel as well as on her Fraccions.

"Since Sesshomaru is going to come back very soon so I have decided that Halibel will have to stay in the prison till his resurrection while her Fraccions are free now… but, the actual judgment will remain pending and thus it will be delivered later by Sesshomaru himself." Sesshomaru's mother loudly said to all.

Both the civilians and soldiers applauded the decision with a louder noise while Halibel's Fraccions and her other comrades were deeply hurt but they were aware of the helplessness of Sesshomaru's mother.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	160. Chapter 160

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 160: Confronting Naraku in the Netherworld**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

One again the crowd started to shout against Halibel and her Fraccions but just as the noise got calmed down Sesshomaru's mother got up from her throne in order to pass the judgment on Halibel as well as on her Fraccions.

"Since Sesshomaru is going to come back very soon so I have decided that Halibel will have to stay in the prison till his resurrection while her Fraccions are free now… but, the actual judgment will remain pending and thus it will be delivered later by Sesshomaru himself." Sesshomaru's mother loudly said to all.

Both the civilians and soldiers applauded the decision with a louder noise while Halibel's Fraccions and her other comrades were deeply hurt but they were aware of the helplessness of Sesshomaru's mother.

* * *

 **The Netherworld, at the site of Inu no Taisho's tomb…**

Inuyasha, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, Toran and Lu Bu had entered in the Netherworld through the Meidou portal. Inuyasha was leading the way as he was the only one who had seen his father's tomb.

"So, this is the final resting place of Great Dog Demon, Inu no Taisho?" Toran muttered while gazing at the giant humanoid dog shaped structure as she was approaching it along with everyone else.

"Yes Toran, this is my old man's tomb and also the place where I fought against Sesshomaru and cut off his arm with the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha replied Toran while mentioning about his first battle against Sesshomaru.

"That was cruel of you Inuyasha but I won't blame you for that because now his chopped off arm has become the only way to get him back." Yoruichi said to Inuyasha.

"Hmm… but it's been a very long time, do you think his arm will still be present here?" Ulquiorra asked Inuyasha.

"Amm… I don't know Ulquiorra, let's just hope that it is still here." Inuyasha confusingly replied to him.

"Don't worry you too, Urahara gave me some precious information about the Netherworld… this place actually serves as the borderline of the World of the Living and the Netherworld… though the actual Netherworld is beyond this place yet the entities and objects of the Netherworld are found here along with the living beings and objects of the World of the Living." Yoruichi spoke to both Inuyasha and Ulquiorra while explaining about the Netherworld.

"So, you mean… there is no sharp boundary between the Netherworld and the World of the Living but they are connected in a way that one world is slowly turning into another one." Ulquiorra responded to Yoruichi's words.

"Yes Ulquiorra, exactly… and the things that belong to the World of the Living will remain untouched even in this intermediate world until or unless someone from the World of the Living come here and disturbs them." Yoruichi spoke further.

"I see… so that means there are good chances for Sesshomaru's arm to remain as it is all this time." Inuyasha replied to Yoruichi.

"Yes, Inuyasha… his arm must have remained unharmed all this time." Yoruichi said in Inuyasha's agreement.

"But I wonder why did father choose this borderline as his final resting place instead of the actual Netherworld?" Inuyasha muttered while thinking about his father.

"It is hard to say Inuyasha because according to Urahara's investigation the boundary of actual Netherworld should be starting from right after your father's tomb?" Yoruichi responded to Inuyasha's question.

"Hmm… this is odd but I wonder if the father has to do something with the border of the Netherworld and the World of the living as he also got the Tensaiga which is also somewhat related to the Netherworld." Inuyasha said to Yoruichi.

"You have a point Inuyasha but it is not the perfect time to discuss all this." Yoruichi replied him while reminding him the demand of the situation.

"Yes, you are right!" Inuyasha muttered to her.

"Look everyone… we are almost there!" Toran spoke to everyone while swiftly flying along with everyone towards that giant structure of a humanoid Dog with samurai armor on it.

"Wait! Something is coming…!" Lu Bu abruptly spoke in a serious tone while suddenly halting his advance.

"Damned! I can feel him too… he is…!" Inuyasha muttered with a slight irritation and anger in his tone.

"He is Naraku!" Toran spoke while completing Inuyasha's line just as a cluster of dark smoke and Demonic aura began to get accumulated nearby Inu no Taisho's tomb.

Soon enough that dark smoke and evil Demonic aura took the form of a pinkish sphere made up of energy with the immense darkened light beams emerging out of it which later turned into a spherical barrier of deep pink colored energy inside of which Naraku was standing.

"So he is the one who killed Lord Sesshomaru!" Ulquiorra whispered to himself.

"Naraku!" Yoruichi uttered while grounding her teeth with anger.

"Why are you here Naraku… what do you want?" Inuyasha said to him while taking out his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! It's been a while since we met the last time, isn't it… unfortunately, one of my important work is still incomplete, so I have arrived here in order to complete it." Naraku replied to Inuyasha is his usual cunning but polite manner.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked while taking the fighting stance.

"I haven't absorbed Sesshomaru's body completely, something's got left… so, I am here to absorb that something… in other words, I am here for his arm that you sliced off on this place only." Naraku answered Inuyasha with cruel expressions on his face.

"SHUNKO!" Yoruichi spoke loudly while releasing her Shunko.

The next moment Yoruichi fiercely rushed at Naraku from the left side while burning with a great anger. Naraku noticed her but he didn't care to move even an inch away from his position and for everyone's surprise he even removed his barrier. Now Yoruichi attacked him with a powerful kick in her Shunko form but Naraku easily dodged it and then attacked with an energy whip that left imprints on her right bicep. Yoruichi furiously looked at Naraku after getting hurt by his energy whip which was very much familiar with Sesshomaru's whip.

"How does it feel like to get hurt by your Doggy's weapon?" Naraku said while taunting Yoruichi.

"How did you acquire his energy whip and how do you know this name?" Yoruichi asked him angrily.

"Listen, Cat!... Naraku said to Yoruichi but was interrupted by her.

YOU…!" Yoruichi muttered angrily while charging her spiritual pressure.

Oh! Did I touch a nerve of yours… this is the name with which Sesshomaru used to call you in the pleasant mood, isn't it… are you forgetting that I have absorbed his body which has not only automatically transferred all of his powers to me but some of his memories as well." Naraku answered her while he made the energy whip disappeared back into his fingers.

"Miss Yoruichi… don't let him provoke you like this!" Ulquiorra said to Yoruichi while suddenly appearing in front of her by using his Sonido.

"You did a bad mistake by coming here Naraku… especially by not caring enough to keep your barrier on." Inuyasha spoke while approaching Naraku with his Tetsusaiga.

Suddenly Naraku took out the Tokijin and released a sphere of Demonic energy while swinging it towards Inuyasha. That energy sphere pushed him far away before getting vanished ultimately after getting constantly rubbed against Tetsusaiga's sharp edge.

"Tokijin?" Inuyasha muttered shockingly after realizing that it was the similar energy sphere which Sesshomaru often used to release from his Tokijin as well as from his Bakusaiga.

"I hope you are remembering the taste of this sword's power Inuyasha, it is the Tokijin… the sword which Sesshomaru rejected after it got broken… and don't think that I have acquired only the brute spiritual force of Sesshomaru but I have also acquired his skills up to a huge extent which I will polish beyond his limits" Naraku said to Inuyasha while reminding him of Tokijin.

"Stop making the pipe dreams, Naraku… I have fought against Sesshomaru in the past and I must say that he was one of a kind." Toran said to Naraku while coming forward and summoning her ice-spear.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	161. Chapter 161

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 161: Battling Against Naraku**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I hope you are remembering the taste of this sword's power Inuyasha, it is the Tokijin… the sword which Sesshomaru rejected after it got broken… and don't think that I have acquired only the brute spiritual force of Sesshomaru but I have also acquired his skills up to a huge extent which I will polish beyond his limits." Naraku said to Inuyasha while reminding him of Tokijin.

"Stop making the pipe dreams, Naraku… I have fought against Sesshomaru in the past and I must say that he was one of a kind." Toran said to Naraku while coming forward and summoning her ice spear.

* * *

Now just as Naraku saw Toran coming closer, he immediately attacked her with a light blue energy beam by swinging the Tokijin.

"Cero!" Ulquiorra uttered while releasing his Cero.

Ulquiorra's Cero successfully deflected Naraku's energy beam before it could have approached Toran while she used this as an opportunity and hit Naraku with a beam of light blue energy and snow that shoved him back.

The next moment Ulquiorra and Toran again attacked with green Cero and a beam of blue energy and snow respectively but Naraku successfully blocked both the attacks by using a sphere of his concentrated Demonic energy and then he shot a powerful energy tornado with his Tokijin that shoved both Ulquiorra and Toran on a giant rock.

Suddenly Naraku felt a powerful kick at his back which not only shoved him forward but also broke some of the gray tentacles and spikes on his back and before he could have balanced himself, a powerful Wind Scar wave engulfed him completely. Though the Wind Scar wave couldn't destroy his body completely due to the powerful Demonic aura yet it damaged his torso up to a significant extent.

This hit had enraged Naraku and in return, he immediately grew his tentacles and tightly grabbed Inuyasha, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, and Toran with them.

"Now all of you will die together!" Naraku spoke after getting annoyed of fighting against them.

But before Naraku could have delivered any fatal blow, Yoruichi's body released extremely powerful bolts of spiritual pressure and Shunko that scorched the entire tentacle which was holding her. The next moment, Naraku himself had to rip the tentacle off of his body which was holding Toran because it got completely frozen and Toran had freed herself by shattering it to pieces. Inuyasha had also cut Naraku's tentacle off with the help of his Tetsusaiga while Ulquiorra's Resurreccion made his tentacle to get burst like a balloon.

Naraku smiled cruelly after the destruction of his tentacles and suddenly all the pieces of his shattered tentacles began to erupt the deadly miasma in a large quantity. Inuyasha and Toran immediately flew away higher in the sky and approached Naraku from the top while Toran and Ulquiorra directly rushed at him with a very fast speed.

Naraku once again grew his tentacles and this time there were so many of them and now a fierce close range battle broke out between him and the four of them where Naraku was countering all the attacks of Ulquiorra, Toran, and Inuyasha with the Tokijin while trying to recapture Yoruichi and hit all of them with his multiple tentacles.

Within no time all the five of them were continuously getting injured but Naraku's injuries were getting proved to be an advantage for him as the pieces of his flesh were continuously ejaculating more and more deadly miasma which was infecting Inuyasha, Ulquiorra, Yoruichi and Toran as the scratches and injuries on their bodies were exposed to it.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha spoke while attacking Naraku with a barrage of sharp crystals after falling back up to a sophisticated distance away from him.

Naraku swung the Tokijin and immediately released a powerful wave of blue energy that easily deflected all the sharp adamant crystal pieces away from him. He was mainly fighting against Ulquiorra through some very strong weapon clashes as Toran and Yoruichi were busy in tackling the flood of multiple thick tentacles which were trying to recapture both of them completely.

Both Ulquiorra and Naraku were proved to be equally dominating in the battle while on the other hand, his tentacles had slowly begun to engulf both Toran and Yoruichi into their grasp. Now they were having a tough time in keeping themselves safe from those tentacles as they were outnumbering both of them.

"Damn! They just keep getting regenerated… no matter how many of them I am destroying!" Yoruichi muttered while fighting against Naraku's tentacles.

"Yes, we have to do something about it and that too very soon!" Toran responded to Yoruichi while keep freezing and shattering Naraku's tentacles in order to save herself.

Meanwhile, Naraku had really got tired and frustrated of pushing Ulquiorra away from him as none of his moves was working against him in the close range battle. Now Naraku grabbed Ulquiorra's throat with his left arm during a powerful weapon deadlock but Ulquiorra easily cut off Naraku's arm with his weapon but couldn't push him away as he ended up blocking another powerful sword swing of Tokijin.

Just as both of them got engaged into another weapon deadlock, Naraku's sliced off arm suddenly got active and attacked Ulquiorra with an extremely powerful sphere of concentrated Demonic energy that not only critically injured his chest but also shoved him down into the misty depths of the Netherworld.

"Hah! Alone power is not enough to overcome me… you also need a mind which is good enough to beat mine." Naraku taunted Ulquiorra while watching him falling down into the depths after getting fatally injured.

Toran somehow managed to escape from Naraku's tentacles but unfortunately, Yoruichi couldn't do the same and ended up getting captured with her spiritual pressure and power level completely down as those tentacles had started to transfer her energy into Naraku's body. Now Toran was standing at Naraku's right and Inuyasha was about to attack him from the left while Yoruichi was right behind him with his tentacles tightly holding her entire body.

"His Miasma can prove to be dangerous for us Inuyasha; we have to do something about it as soon as possible." Toran worryingly said to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Toran… now I am about to finish him off once and for all… Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha roared while releasing one of his devastating techniques in the form of multiple Meidou slashes.

For everyone's surprise, Naraku dodged all those Meidou slashes but he couldn't save those thick tentacles which were holding Yoruichi from getting detached from him after getting sliced off of his body. Yoruichi also fell down along with the Naraku's tentacles but instead of falling down in the depths of Netherworld, she got stuck on the top of a rock.

Now several energy balls appeared all around Naraku, they were filled with concentrated pink Demonic energy with radiating darkened rays. Those powerful spheres were constantly erupting violent energy bolts and then Naraku shot all of them towards both Toran and Inuyasha. The spheres critically injured Toran's body from the side of her belly and her right thigh while Inuyasha saved himself with his Tetsusaiga but the force of the continuous bursts of some of those energy balls shoved him far away from his position.

"Insignificant fools!" Naraku muttered while moving forward towards that giant structure of a humanoid dog in order to obtain Sesshomaru's arm.

"So, you are that vermin who killed Sesshomaru… aren't you?" Lu Bu spoke to Naraku while standing in his way to that giant structure of a humanoid dog.

"Vermin? I have killed him and you are still calling me a vermin." Naraku replied him arrogantly.

"Lowly opportunists such as you are nothing more than a vermin for me… you cherish on the fact that you can steal other's powers and use them as your own… pathetic!" Lu Bu answered him while slowly taking the fighting stance.

"You should have attacked me along with those four!" Naraku spoke while evolving his tentacles and charging his spiritual pressure.

"I didn't because I wanted to defeat you in a one-on-one battle… so that you can realize your lowliness." Lu Bu responded while pointing his unusually long spear towards Naraku.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	162. Chapter 162

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 162: The Battle is Getting Fierce**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Vermin? I have killed him and you are still calling me a vermin." Naraku replied him arrogantly.

"Lowly opportunists such as you are nothing more than a vermin for me… you cherish on the fact that you can steal other's powers and use them as your own… pathetic!" Lu Bu answered him while slowly taking the fighting stance.

"You should have attacked me along with those four!" Naraku spoke while evolving his tentacles and charging his spiritual pressure.

"I didn't because I wanted to defeat you in a one-on-one battle… so that you can realize your lowliness." Lu Bu responded while pointing his unusually long halberd towards Naraku.

* * *

"You sure talk big… Lu Bu!" Naraku muttered to him while growing several of his tentacles towards him.

Lu Bu remained still until the tentacles arrived quite close to him and then he shattered all of them into pieces of flesh by swinging his large halberd with an incredible speed and magnificent might. This time thicker and stronger tentacles began to grow out of Naraku's torso but just as they were about to target Lu Bu, he fiercely rushed towards Naraku.

"Burning Strike!" Lu Bu spoke while approaching Naraku in the blink of an eye with his halberd covered in the flames and a fiery aura around his body.

The powerful attack not only shoved Naraku back up to a significant distance but also engulfed him in the flames. Even the thicker and stronger tentacles of Naraku got severely damaged by Lu Bu's this fierce move.

"I told you Naraku… you are nothing more than just a lowly opportunist." Lu Bu taunted Naraku while slowly making his unusually long halberd leaned upon his shoulders.

Lu Bu's words enraged Naraku tremendously and then he immediately rushed at Lu Bu with the Tokijin in his hand along with several other even tentacles stronger than the previous ones. Though Lu Bu successfully parried Naraku's sword swing with the hilt of his halberd yet he ended up getting caught by his tentacles. Now while Lu Bu was trying to free himself, Naraku took the advantage of his helplessness and summoned an incredible amount of Demonic energy into the Tokijin in order to attack. However, Lu Bu soon freed himself by using his enormous might but it was too late as Naraku had charged his spirit energy and already swung Tokijin on him. The powerful strike from Tokijin not only injured Lu Bu but also shoved him in the depths of the Netherworld.

"Opportunist or not but I am the victor for sure!" Naraku muttered while watching Lu Bu getting disappeared in the depths of the Netherworld.

Now Naraku once again summoned his spherical protective barrier of Demonic aura all around his body and began to move towards the place where Sesshomaru's arm was lying.

"ONIMUSHA!" Lu Bu's voice echoed from the depths of the Netherworld.

The echo of Lu Bu's voice shocked Naraku and while staying in his barrier, just as he looked below an extremely powerful swing from Lu Bu's long halberd hit his barrier with an immense force. The collision of Lu Bu's halberd and Naraku's barrier caused the eruption of several violent energy bolts and sparks but the next moment Lu Bu's fierce spirit energy began to swirl around his halberd and then he collected all of his might and poured into one single halberd swing that shoved Naraku away from him into a giant rock.

"You… you returned so soon." Naraku angrily muttered to Lu Bu while making his barrier disappeared slowly.

"You have to eliminate me in order to obtain Sesshomaru's arm, Naraku… and I know it is completely impossible for a lowly opportunist like you." Lu Bu taunted Naraku in a challenging manner.

"Idiot! You will regret it…!" Naraku replied Lu bu while flying towards him with the Tokijin in his hand and the regrown tentacles at his back.

Now before both Lu Bu and Naraku could have collided with each other Toran's powerful beam of blue energy and snow hit Naraku on his back that unbalanced him completely.

"Who is this?" Naraku asked while looking upwards.

"Onimusha!" Toran uttered while activating the Onimusha power within her.

Now Toran once again shot the stream of blue energy and snow towards Naraku which was blocked by him through a powerful energy beam which he released from the Tokijin. While both Toran and Naraku were busy in pushing back each other's energy wave, Lu Bu jumped higher in the sky and attacked Naraku with an immensely powerful halberd swing containing spirit energy that not only severely scorched Naraku's back along with his tentacles but also shoved him down in one of the rock. Toran immediately took the advantage of this opportunity and sealed Naraku in an extremely thick and hard layer of ice on that rock.

Since Naraku had drained Yoruichi's spirit energy up to a huge extent, she was struggling even for getting up on her feet on the rock where she fell; even Inuyasha's condition wasn't good because his wounds had been exposed to Naraku's dangerous miasma which had become deadlier ever since he absorbed Sesshomaru into his body.

Ulquiorra returned from the depths of the Netherworld and approached Yoruichi and Inuyasha in order to check on them. On the other hand, Naraku had also shattered the thick layer of ice in which Toran had captured him.

"Naraku is back into the battle… Inuyasha, you proceed towards Lord Sesshomaru's arm while Lu Bu and Toran are engaging him." Ulquiorra said to Inuyasha while checking on Yoruichi.

"And what about her…? She is completely vulnerable to Naraku's attacks." Inuyasha asked Ulquiorra while pointing towards Yoruichi.

"Don't worry about her… I will protect her with all the attacks of Naraku which will come this way." Ulquiorra answered Inuyasha in a serious manner while standing on the same rock on which Yoruichi was lying.

"Alright then… I am going to retrieve Sesshomaru's arm." Inuyasha said while swiftly flying towards that giant structure of armored humanoid dog.

"None of you will survive… behold my might, fools!" Naraku spoke to everyone while shouting loudly and then the next moment all the tentacles and pieces of flesh which were cut off from his body activated and began to move on their own.

Both Lu Bu and Toran got busy in shattering those active pieces of Naraku's flesh one by one but now they were not only trying to stick to their bodies and suck off their spirit energy but also they were continuously releasing deadly miasma in the surroundings.

"Toran, you are injured so it is not good for you to get in contact with the miasma… it's my advice that fall back at a safe distance until I am destroying them." Lu Bu advised Toran while fighting back against the pieces of Naraku's flesh.

"Hmm… I think you are right, falling back would be better than getting down before the battle but I will not stop fighting against these nasty pieces of meat." Toran replied to Lu Bu and then she retreated to a safe distance from the miasma while continuously freezing those pieces of flesh with her power.

"Damn! I can't afford to get affected by the pieces of his flesh or his miasma… Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha muttered as he released his powerful technique on those pieces of Naraku's flesh while swiftly flying towards the place where Sesshomaru's arm was lying.

On the other hand, Yoruichi was still trying to get up on her feet but she was unable to do so as she got terribly weakened by Naraku while Ulquiorra was keeping her safe from the remnants of Naraku's flesh which were trying to get both Yoruichi and him from all directions.

"Don't worry Miss Yoruichi, not a single piece of Naraku's flesh will reach you… Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his Segunda Etapa.

Now one by one he destroyed each and every piece of Naraku's flesh with the help of his tail while the miasma which was released by those pieces got blown away as he swiftly fluttered his wings.

"Lanza Del Relampago!" Ulquiorra muttered while summoning his spear-shaped weapon made up of his green spirit energy.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	163. Chapter 163

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 163: Naraku Left the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

On the other hand, Yoruichi was still trying to get up on her feet but she was unable to do so as she got terribly weakened by Naraku while Ulquiorra was keeping her safe from the remnants of Naraku's flesh which were trying to get both Yoruichi and him from all directions.

"Don't worry Miss Yoruichi, not a single piece of Naraku's flesh will reach you… Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his Segunda Etapa.

Now one by one he destroyed each and every piece of Naraku's flesh with the help of his tail while the miasma which was released by those pieces got blown away as he swiftly fluttered his wings.

"Lanza Del Relampago!" Ulquiorra muttered while summoning his spear-shaped weapon made up of his green spirit energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naraku was completely preoccupied in manipulating his pieces of flesh and tentacles in order to stop Inuyasha from reaching Sesshomaru's arm and also to push aside Lu Bu and Toran. Suddenly Ulquiorra's weapon hit Naraku from the back which created a huge explosion of green spirit energy that not only vanished Naraku's pieces of flesh but also burnt his miasma away. Ulquiorra's this move completely shattered Naraku's body and turn him into several pieces of flesh of tentacles floating in the air which suddenly released an enormous quantity of miasma that not only forced everyone to fall back up to a safe distance but also made everyone to lose sight of him.

Naraku, on the other hand, took advantage of this and recollected his pieces of flesh nearby the place where Sesshomaru's arm was lying and in no time Naraku was standing close to Sesshomaru's arm before Inuyasha could have approached it.

"Back off, Naraku!" Inuyasha muttered angrily to Naraku while pointing Tetsusaiga's blade towards him.

"You have lost Inuyasha… all of you have lost this battle as now Sesshomaru's arm is under my grasp." Naraku spoke while holding Sesshomaru's arm from several thin tentacles that appeared on his body.

"No… you can't take it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hahahahaha… then stop me Inuyasha, hit me with your Wind Scar or the Backlash Wave and destroy Sesshomaru's arm along with my body." Naraku taunted Inuyasha in a provoking manner.

"Naraku…!" Inuyasha muttered frustratingly while grinding his teeth.

"No Inuyasha, don't do it… that arm is our last hope to get Sesshomaru back." Yoruichi shouted at Inuyasha.

"So, let me begin the process of absorbing this final remnant of Sesshomaru." Naraku spoke cunningly as his tentacles tightened the grip on Sesshomaru's arm and began to suck off remaining Demonic Aura from it.

"I will not allow you to do it… Naraku!" Toran roared loudly while her body got engulfed in the flames of Onimusha power and her own spirit energy.

"NO!" Naraku screamed shockingly as he realized that his tentacles have got frozen and they are no longer able to absorb Sesshomaru's arm into his body.

Naraku angrily stared at Toran who was standing very high in the sky while Inuyasha took the advantage of Naraku's diverted attention and immediately shattered his frozen tentacles in order to pick up Sesshomaru's arm.

"How did you get rid of my pieces of flesh so soon?" Naraku asked Toran in an irritated manner.

"Take a good look around Naraku… you will easily figure this out." Toran replied Naraku while pointing towards the surroundings.

Toran had formed a giant web of ice by freezing Naraku's pieces of flesh one by one in a thick layer of ice which were connected together and forming a web-shaped structure.

"It seems I underestimated that bitch!" Naraku angrily murmured to himself.

"Lu Bu… he is all yours, so get him now!" Toran said to Lu Bu.

"It would be my pleasure!" Lu Bu replied her while immediately rushing towards Naraku with his unusually long halberd.

"I got Sesshomaru's arm… so now, all I have to do is keep you away from it… Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha spoke loudly while summoning the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga which has the ability to absorb Demonic Aura.

Lu Bu was continuously charging his Onimusha power and spirit energy while moving swiftly towards Naraku but before Inuyasha could have done anything with his Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga, Naraku took the form of a dark purplish smoke with Saimyosho (Demonic Bees) around him along with several tentacles and all these things were under the protection of a pink colored spherical barrier made up of Naraku's spirit energy. Everyone was watching while Naraku was trying to escape from the battle in his protective Demonic barrier.

"You won't escape Naraku…hah!" Inuyasha muttered while throwing his Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga towards Naraku.

For Naraku's surprise the vertically spinning Tetsusaiga penetrated right through his barrier and just as it stabbed his smoky form, he eventually arrived in his humanoid form with Tetsusaiga penetrating right through his torso from the back.

"Now it's your turn, Lu Bu… finish him off!" Inuyasha loudly said to Lu Bu.

"SKY PIERCER!" Lu Bu roared while swinging his halberd vertically upwards.

A massive burst of dark thunderbolts got erupted out of his halberd and it collided with Naraku's barrier in the form of a giant chaotic stream. The collision generated a powerful shockwave and then the next moment the dark thunderbolts pierced right through the Naraku's barrier and hit Naraku hard that resulted in a powerful explosion.

All the five of them watched that devastating explosion as they were expecting Naraku's end because it was impossible for someone like Naraku to escape and survive through such a powerful explosion. However, soon enough an extremely radiant pink colored ray of light followed by several dark rays of light burst out of the explosion and escaped into the sky along with Naraku while Inuyasha's Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga returned to him.

"Unbelievable! He escaped even this and here I was hoping that he will probably get crushed between Lu Bu's energy wave and his own Demonic barrier" Toran muttered with slight amazement as well as disappointment.

"Don't worry… I will get him some other day!" Lu Bu spoke in his usual strict and powerful tone.

"He is really good at escaping, coward!" Inuyasha spoke irritatingly.

Everyone turned their power down and arrived in their normal form as after obtaining Sesshomaru's arm, all of them were ready to go back to the palace. All of them gathered at that giant structure of armored humanoid dog and stared at Sesshomaru's arm while Inuyasha was holding it in his hands.

"Don't worry Doggy… soon you will come back to us!" Yoruichi murmured softly while touching Sesshomaru's arm.

"Indeed Yoruichi, I and Sesshomaru both will march together upon Naraku's hideout and finish him off once and for all." Lu Bu uttered with a great confidence.

"But first we should get out of this place… it is Netherworld and none of us would appreciate attracting the monsters of this world." Toran spoke to everyone.

"You are right Toran, now we have Lord Sesshomaru's arm… so we must return to the palace as soon as possible and revive Lord Sesshomaru… hopefully, both Mr. Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi have already made all the necessary arrangements for Lord Sesshomaru's revival." Ulquiorra spoke as well.

"Most probably Kisuke must have found a way by now to amplify Orihime's power so that she can recreate Lord Sesshomaru's body with the help of his arm… moreover, Orihime must have got completely prepared for this task as well." Yoruichi replied Ulquiorra in an optimistic manner.

"Then what we are waiting for… we must hurry up and leave… let's go, Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha spoke loudly while summoning the Meidou Tetsusaiga.

"That's good… one portal and we will reach directly to our palace in just a few steps!" Yoruichi said in a somewhat relieved tone.

"Take us to the palace… Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said while swinging his Meidou Tetsusaiga that generated a Meidou portal through a slash.

Now at first Inuyasha jumped into that portal and then one by one Lu Bu, Toran Ulquiorra, and Yoruichi also entered into it. The other end of the portal was opening at the central hall of Sesshomaru's palace; it was slightly visible from the portal's round opening with celestial scenarios at its curved sides.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	164. Chapter 164

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 164: Orochi Found the Hogyoku**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"That's good… one portal and we will reach directly to our palace in just a few steps!" Yoruichi said in a somewhat relieved tone.

"Take us to the palace… Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said while swinging his Meidou Tetsusaiga that generated a Meidou portal through a slash.

Now at first Inuyasha jumped into that portal and then one by one Lu Bu, Toran Ulquiorra, and Yoruichi also entered into it. The other end of the portal was opening at the central hall of Sesshomaru's palace; it was slightly visible from the portal's round opening with celestial scenarios at its curved sides.

* * *

 **The dimensional gap between the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society…**

Orochi was swiftly moving towards the Hogyoku by mentally tracing its location through that little essence of the Hogyoku or the oneness with it which he stole from Aizen.

"So, it is here... I have finally found my Hogyoku!" Orochi spoke just as his sight caught a glimpse of Hogyoku.

Orochi approached the Hogyoku and then grabbed it in his right hand in order to slowly combine it with his body. Suddenly Orochi activated his Base Chakra and then he charged his spirit energy which resulted in the transfer of Hogyoku at the middle of his chest.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…!" Finally, the Hogyoku is under my control and now all I have to do is activate it in order to master my Sacral Chakra." Orochi spoke after Hogyoku appeared in the middle of his chest.

Now Orochi unleashed his complete spiritual pressure and enveloped his entire body into an immensely powerful Demonic aura and his own spirit energy charged to the maximum level. After completely engulfing himself in his own Demonic spirit energy he formed a circuit by using his activated Base Chakra, Hogyoku and the point of his Sacral Chakra. He was continuously directing all the red energy of his Base Chakra into his Sacral Chakra in order to activate it while the energy which was getting passed through his Sacral Chakra was hitting the Hogyoku and slowly activating it while every single bit of Hogyoku's energy was getting directed at his Base Chakra.

Orochi's body began to float motionlessly in the space of the dimensional gap while his mind was engaged in an extremely deep trance because of his undisrupted concentration on his Base Chakra, Hogyoku, and the Sacral Chakra. This powerful energy circuit had slowly stared to prove to be fruitful for Orochi as both the Hogyoku and his Sacral Chakra had started to arrive into the activated state.

Far away from Orochi's location in the Hueco Mundo, Aizen was still standing in front of that dimensional cavity which Arafura created by distorting the space with the help of his instruments. He had finally decided to enter the dimensional cavity and get the Hogyoku before Orochi could have acquired it but suddenly a warm blow escaped from that dimensional cavity and hit his face softly.

"Hmm… it seems that Orochi have already reached the Hogyoku and moreover, he had already begun the process of its activation… I am late but still I have to reach that place where Orochi is activating the Hogyoku and I have to do it before he can complete its activation because this is the only way through which I can get my Hogyoku back and then I will have no requirement to obey Lucifer's orders and also to live the life of his pawn… I will be the king of my own destiny." Aizen muttered to himself while slowly stepping inside that dimensional cavity.

Now after entering the dimensional cavity Aizen started to follow the trail of Hogyoku's and Chakra energy which was coming from Orochi's body.

"I am coming to take my Hogyoku back… Orochi, prepare yourself!" Aizen said while swiftly moving in the same direction in which Orochi was activating the Hogyoku along with his Sacral Chakra unaware of Aizen's plan.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Demon Dimension at Sesshomaru's palace…**

A Meidou portal appeared at the central hall of Sesshomaru's palace and then Inuyasha came out of it with Sesshomaru's left arm wrapped in a piece of cloth in his hand. Lu Bu, Ulquiorra, Toran and Yoruichi came out of that portal as well before it got shrunk and disappeared completely.

There was a shade of despair and silence on the entire palace, though there were thousands of soldiers present at the outer ground yet there was very comparatively negligible noise. Zhang Liao, Karan, and Grimmjow were at the outer ground along with the soldiers while Sesshomaru's mother and Starrk were busy in the palace's official works as usual. Urahara, Kurotsuchi, and Totosai were still engaged in making all the arrangements for Sesshomaru's revival while Orihime was also in the laboratory along with them and she was preparing herself for the challenging task of reforming Sesshomaru's body. Shuran, Shunran and Neliel's Fraccions were roaming all around the palace as usual in order to pass their time and check for any suspicious activity while Kagome, Kagura, Diao Chan, Neliel, and Sango were sitting inside Neliel's personal chamber and talking about the recent drastic changes and future expectations. Sango and Miroku were sitting alone in the common hall while Lillinette, Kohaku, Jaken, Ginta, and Ururu were hanging out along with Rin in order to comfort her.

"Finally, we are here along with the Sesshomaru's arm… now let's get inside the palace and revive him." Inuyasha spoke to everyone.

"Yeah, I am going to the laboratory to check out if Urahara and that madman Mayuri have done something about Sesshomaru's revival or not." Yoruichi responded while moving towards Urahara's laboratory.

"I will go at the outer ground to check on the soldiers and Zhang Liao." Lu Bu said while leaving for the outer ground.

"I am coming along with you as well, Lu Bu!" Toran muttered while walking along with Lu Bu.

Inuyasha walked inside the palace in order to find others and soon enough he reached Neliel's personal chamber and confronted by Kagome, Kagura, Diao Chan, Neliel, and Sango.

"Inuyasha, you are back!" Kagome spoke happily.

"Yes Kagome, all of us are back and I have brought Sesshomaru's left arm, just as I promised to you." Inuyasha replied her joyfully in a confident manner.

"Lord Sesshomaru's left arm!" Neliel whispered with slight amazement on looking towards Sesshomaru's arm.

Kagura walked up to Inuyasha and picked up Sesshomaru's arm with both of her hands while staring it with longing and sadness in her eyes.

"I hope you come back to me as soon as possible… otherwise, my entire life will be a waste without you!" Kagura muttered while holding Sesshomaru's arm in her hands.

"Don't worry Kagura, our friends have retrieved his arm that means they will somehow revive him as well… he will be with us in not time." Sango spoke from behind while softly putting her hand on Kagura's shoulder.

"It's good that you have brought Lord Sesshomaru's arm Inuyasha because Halibel and her Fraccions are in the prison now and they will come out of it only when Lord Sesshomaru will get revived." Neliel told Inuyasha in a slightly low tone.

"What? She is in the prison… but why?" Inuyasha asked Neliel shockingly.

"She seems to be extremely depressed after Lord Sesshomaru's death… actually, because of the unexpected protest by the civilians and the soldiers, Lord Sesshomaru's mother had to organize a meeting about Halibel's involvement and responsibility in his death and she herself accepted the people's blame that resulted in her imprisonment along with her Fraccions." Kagome explained everything to Inuyasha.

"Hmm… I see… but don't worry, soon Sesshomaru will get revived and she will be out of the prison along with her Fraccions." Inuyasha replied Kagome.

"Then let's go Inuyasha, Totosai is in the laboratory along with Urahara-san and Kurotsuchi-san… most probably they will be planning to commence the revival process there only." Kagome spoke to Inuyasha while walking away.

"I think Kagome is right because Orihime is also in the laboratory since the morning… so Kagura, Diao Chan, Sango… let's go to the laboratory." Neliel spoke to all while following Kagome.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	165. Chapter 165

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 165: Reforming Sesshomaru**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… I see… but don't worry, soon Sesshomaru will get revived and she will be out of the prison along with her Fraccions." Inuyasha replied Kagome.

"Then let's go Inuyasha, Totosai is in the laboratory along with Urahara-san and Kurotsuchi-san… most probably they will be planning to commence the revival process there only." Kagome spoke to Inuyasha while walking away.

"I think Kagome is right because Orihime is also in the laboratory since the morning… so Kagura, Diao Chan, Sango… let's go to the laboratory." Neliel spoke to all while following Kagome.

* * *

Soon enough Inuyasha, Kagome, Neliel, Kagura, Diao Chan and Sango reached the laboratory while Urahara, Kurotsuchi, Totosai, Orihime and Yoruichi were already waiting for their arrival.

"So, finally… all of you are here along with Sesshomaru's arm!" Urahara said to Inuyasha and others.

"What took you so long? We have already got quite tired of waiting for the arm." Kurotsuchi spoke as well.

"But Sesshomaru's arm is here now so you can begin the experiment Captain Kurotsuchi." Yoruichi muttered to him with slight ignorance.

"Right… now place that arm inside that big horizontal vessel of glass." Urahara said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did just as Urahara told him to do and then after putting Sesshomaru's arm inside that big horizontal vessel of glass, he stepped back to a sophisticated distance.

"Mr. Urahara… I think we should wait for Mother Lady." Totosai spoke to Urahara.

"I am here everyone!" Sesshomaru's mother said while entering in the laboratory along with Ulquiorra and Starrk.

"Perfect! Then let us begin the experiment… are you ready Urahara?" Kurotsuchi spoke to Urahara.

"Of course… Orihime, please put your both hands on the panel at the end of the holder of the glass vessel and then summon your powers in order to recreate Sesshomaru's body with his left arm as the reference." Urahara asked Orihime while switching on several instruments which were connected to that glass vessel.

"Umm… ok, Urahara-San but what it will do?" Orihime innocently asked Urahara after putting her hands on that panel and summoning her powers of rejecting the natural phenomena.

The moment Orihime put her hands on the glass panel at the end of the holder of the glass vessel, the effect of her powers got eventually visible on Sesshomaru's arm.

"Inoue-San this instrument is designed in such a way that the amount of healing which you will be able to do in around 5 days, the same amount of healing you can perform in just 5 hours with the help of this glass vessel." Urahara explained the function of the glass vessel to Orihime with a confident smile on his face.

"And it is constructed by me!" Kurotsuchi said afterward.

"But the idea was mine, Captain Kurotsuchi!" Urahara spoke abruptly.

"I and Mr. Urahara also helped in its construction." Totosai muttered as well.

"Whatever!" Kurotsuchi murmured irritatingly.

Sesshomaru's mother, Kagome, Kagura, Sango, Diao Chan, Yoruichi, Starrk, Ulquiorra, Neliel, Urahara, Kurotsuchi, Totosai, and Inuyasha were observing keenly while Orihime's power was slowly recreating Sesshomaru's body with his arm as the reference. The bones of his left shoulder and rib cage had appeared partially and slowly the muscles and veins had started to appear on them.

"Amm… Mother Lady, I was just wondering that who will revive Big Brother from the Tensaiga after his body will get complete?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru's mother in a serious manner.

"Tensaiga was first used by his father and then by him… I will not appreciate if anyone else lays his hands on Tensaiga other than Sesshomaru moreover Tensaiga must have got left with the final resort of its power and thus I will prefer that it should be used by Sesshomaru only and no one else." Sesshomaru's mother replied Kagome.

"Oh! Then how he will get revived?" Inuyasha asked confusingly.

"I will revive him with the help of my Meidou Jewel as it has the same power as Tensaiga, however, now even my Meidou Jewel must have got left with its final resort of this power as well." Sesshomaru's mother answered Inuyasha.

"But Empress… why are you saying that it will be the last time for both Tensaiga and your Meidou Jewel to be used for reviving a life?" Totosai curiously asked Sesshomaru's mother.

"Because that's how it is Totosai… of course you don't know everything about Tensaiga's or Tetsusaiga's powers as you have only manufactured those blades not poured the special power in them." Sesshomaru's mother said to Totosai.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha responded shockingly.

"So that means Totosai isn't the one who gave Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga the power to save a hundred lives and to destroy a hundred Demons respectively in a single blow?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru's mother after getting shocked on listening to the truth about the powers of both the swords.

"No…!" Sesshomaru's mother responded to Kagome.

"Then who was that person, Mother Lady?" Kagome asked politely with a great amazement.

"Yes Empress, tell me please who was that person and also… I wish to know that how your Meidou Jewel acquired powers similar to Tensaiga while my former question is still pending." Totosai asked her abruptly while bowing down to her.

"Hmm… alright, then I will tell all of you that what happened in the past… Totosai, Inuyasha, Kagome… come with me outside the laboratory." Sesshomaru's mother spoke to them while walking out of Urahara's laboratory.

Totosai, Inuyasha, and Kagome also followed her outside the laboratory and after reaching at a sophisticated distance away from the laboratory, Sesshomaru's mother stopped at one place and turned towards the three of them.

"It is all about the history of my family and that's why I came outside because I didn't want to disclose it in front of just everyone… but you Totosai, you are the one whom I commissioned to forge both Tensaiga and the Tetsusaiga while Inuyasha, you are the one who was entrusted with Tetsusaiga and being your consort Kagome also has earned the right to know my family's past… it was the time before Sesshomaru's birth when I newly met with Sesshomaru's father and instead of having a grand kingdom with the palace and all… we were having a crew and we used to live in the forest… actually, I belonged to a royal family and thus spend my early life in the palace only but after I started liking Sesshomaru's father, I had to live in the forests along with him." Sesshomaru's mother said which narrating about her family's past to Totosai, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"It's pretty odd that even at such times she hasn't forgotten to mention her superiority over the father." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Shut up Inuyasha and listen carefully!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha while whispering back to him in a low tone.

"Hmm…!" Totosai responded while attentively listening to the words of Sesshomaru's mother.

* * *

 **(The Past, over 500 years ago)**

 **World of the Living, Feudal Era (currently known as the Demon Dimension)…**

Inu no Taisho was roaming here and there in front of his hideout, he seemed to be extremely tensed and his follower Demons were watching him while sitting all around his hideout.

"You seem to be quite tensed my Lord, what is worrying you so much? Sesshomaru's mother asked Inu no Taisho on seeing him worried.

"It's nothing… Inukimi!" Inu no Taisho replied her in a slightly low voice while turning his sight towards her.

"Please tell me, dear!" Inukimi muttered to him in an insisting manner.

"She won't sit quietly unless I will tell her." Inu no Taisho whispered to himself.

"So?" Inukimi asked further.

"My successive victories one after another and annexation of an enormous land area have sowed a seed of fear in the hearts of several Demon leaders and now they have formed a coalition in order to attack us and finish us once and for all." Inu no Taisho said while explaining the situation to Inukimi.

"Oh! Shall I send the information to my father and ask him for the reinforcements?" Inukimi replied in an extremely concerned tone.

"No, Inukimi… you already know that I will not accept any help from him and moreover don't you have trust in my power?" Inu no Taisho responded with slight irritation.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	166. Chapter 166

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 166: How Sesshomaru's Mother Met Selene?**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"My successive victories one after another and annexation of an enormous land area have sowed a seed of fear in the hearts of several Demon leaders and now they have formed a coalition in order to attack us and finish us once and for all." Inu no Taisho said while explaining the situation to Inukimi.

"Oh! Shall I send the information to my father and ask him for the reinforcements?" Inukimi replied in an extremely concerned tone.

"No, Inukimi… you already know that I will not accept any help from him and moreover don't you have trust in my power?" Inu no Taisho responded with slight irritation.

* * *

"I do have faith in your power my Lord but with my father's help it will be much easier for us to overcome our enemy." Inukimi replied him in a polite manner.

"He didn't want both of us to be together in the first place… and now after knowing about this, he will surely get annoyed so I will not prefer to ask him for the help." Inu no Taisho spoke to her further.

"Hmm… as you say, my dear!" Inukimi responded in a low tone.

After having a slightly heated conversation with Inukimi, Inu no Taisho immediately left along with his crew to battle against the coalition army, leaving her alone and worried in his hideout. Being extremely tensed about her beloved she came out of the cave and went for a walk in order to freshen up her mind. She reached nearby a lake and sit on its shore; she stretched her arm in the cold water of that lake and began to think about Inu no Taisho while stroking the lake's water gently with her hand.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the footsteps and movement of shrubs and leaves, she immediately got up and looked in the direction from which the noise was coming. An extremely beautiful lady was coming towards her while running in panic; she was having long silvery hairs reaching up to her hips, milky white glowing skin, a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, transparent white cloth wrapped around her round breasts and her waist which was slightly exposing her nakedness while her body was full of different types of silver ornaments. She seemed to be an otherworldly beauty while her extremely powerful and unique spiritual pressure was influencing enough to send Inukimi into a trance state temporarily.

"Neither she is a Demon nor a human while her spiritual pressure is too powerful to be of this world… who is this woman?" Inukimi whispered to herself while staring at that astonishing beauty.

"You… please, help me?" The silvery beauty spoke to Inukimi in a distressed manner.

"What?" Inukimi asked with amazement.

"A man is pursuing me, he wants my body…!" The beautiful lady answered Inukimi.

"Hmm… come, I will hide you in my cave." Inukimi replied her.

Now both of them walked up to the cave and then Inukimi asked that silvery beauty to replace her otherworldly clothes with one of Inukimi's Kimonos. She did just as Inukimi asked her to do so and then she sat in the deeper section of the cave.

"Wait for me here, I am going to misguide that man!" Inukimi told her while moving out of her cave.

"He has the power of shape-shifting into any creature, so stay alert!" The beautiful lady warned Inukimi before she left to find that man.

"Hmm… alright!" Inukimi responded while walking away.

Inukimi kept moving in the same direction in which she had found that beautiful woman but even after searching for some time she didn't found him and thus she returned back to her cave. Suddenly she was confronted by an eagle nearby her cave with the similar spiritual pressure to that silvery beauty but much more powerful than hers.

"A beautiful woman with silver hairs and white clothes has passed through this route recently, have you seen her?" The eagle asked Inukimi in a masculine and deep voice.

"No… but I have heard that the coalition army of Demon tribe leaders has captured an extremely beautiful woman… her looks is quite similar to what you have just described to me." Inukimi replied that eagle.

"Those lowly Demons… how dare they lay their dirty hands on a Goddess… I will remove their very existence from the face of this earth." The eagle muttered with an extreme anger and suddenly the sky got filled with frightening dark clouds which were thundering and raining vigorously.

"Wait! Who is she?" The eagle abruptly asked Inukimi just as he noticed a silver-haired woman sitting in the cave.

"She is my elder sister!" Inukimi answered him in fear but she didn't let her panic to get reflected through her facial expressions or voice.

The eagle stared at that woman in the cave and then she looked at Inukimi's silvery hairs due to which he believed on her words that the woman in the cave must be her sister. Now all of a sudden that eagle disappeared in the blink of an eye while Inukimi entered her cave and took a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you so much!" The silvery beauty said to Inukimi in a soft voice.

"Hmm… so, now tell me that who are you?" Inukimi asked her in a serious tone.

"I am Selene, the Goddess of Moon… and you?" Selene replied Inukimi in a soft tone.

"Goddess! I am Inukimi, a Dog Demoness!" Inukimi got shocked to know about Selene and she answered her query with slight hesitation.

"I am in your debt Inukimi; you don't know how much you have done for me." Selene said to her with a gentle smile.

"So, who was that eagle or man, whatever he was… and why were you running away from him? You are a Goddess… you must be far more powerful than him, isn't it?" Inukimi asked her curiously.

"I am not… he was none other but Zeus, the King of Gods… didn't you notice how the weather got changed ever since he got angry after listening to your lie about my abduction by the Demon leaders." Selene answered her.

"Oh! But why he was chasing you, Goddess Selene?" Inukimi asked her further.

"He wants me to bear his child… besides, you didn't do good Inukimi… because of your one lie, Zeus's wrath will wipe out all of those Demons and their clans." Selene replied Inukimi in a slightly disappointing manner.

"And that's why I have mentioned those Demon leaders… actually, all of them have waged a war against my husband Inu no Taisho… so in a way, I have helped my beloved." Inukimi replied her with the slight expressions of sadness on her face.

"Amazing! Your intelligent move was truly impressive… you saved both me and your husband simultaneously." Selene spoke while applauding Inukimi with a smile on her face.

"Hmm… but my beloved's life will still remain in the danger as there are far more Demon tribes who have joined hands to kill him in comparison of those who will be wiped out by God Zeus." Inukimi replied Selene while sadly tilting her face down with the worrisome thoughts of Inu no Taisho.

"Don't worry Inukimi… you have proved to be a big help for me and now it's my turn to return the favor." Selene spoke while getting up from her place all of a sudden.

Now Selene stretched her left arm towards Inukimi and her body began to glow with the brilliant white light. It seemed like as if the moon itself was shining a few feet away from Inukimi and thus she had to close her eyes and turn her face away because of the excessive blinding radiance of Selene's body. After a few moments, Selene's glow slowly arrived back to its normal state and then Inukimi also looked back at her.

There was a fang in Selene's palm of the arm which she had stretched towards Inukimi; the upper half of which was made up of silver while the lower half was made up of gold.

"Inukimi… take this fang and create a sword from it." Selene said to Inukimi.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _My dear readers, "Selene, the Goddess of Moon" whom I have mentioned in this chapter is actually one of my OC. Though I have provided a description of her looks but if you are still confused then you can take the reference from any fantasy art picture of a Moon Goddess which you find on the internet as per your choice. However, the personality, powers and base story of my OC may be different from the mythological character "Greek Goddess Selene" and it is because of the fact that my OC is inspired by this particular mythological character only._

 _Thanks for your support, I hope you are enjoying my Fanfiction so far and you are comfortable with the exceptions related to the OCs._

 _Take care…_


	167. Chapter 167

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 167: Secrets of Sesshomaru's Mother**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

It seemed like as if the moon itself was shining a few feet away from Inukimi and thus she had to close her eyes and turn her face away because of the excessive blinding radiance of Selene's body. After a few moments, Selene's glow slowly arrived back to its normal state and then Inukimi also looked back at her.

There was a fang in Selene's palm of the arm which she had stretched towards Inukimi; the upper half of which was made up of silver while the lower half was made up of gold.

"Inukimi… take this fang and create a sword from it." Selene said to Inukimi.

* * *

"Whose fang is this?" Inukimi asked Selene which taking that fang from her hand.

"Heavens are full of such things Inukimi… the upper half silver portion of this fang can revive 100 people from the death at once while the lower half golden portion can destroy 100 Demons in one blow… but remember, the life of a person can be revived only once and the power of this fang will work perfectly only on those entities which are equivalent to the earthly Demons or lower than them but if it is used against an entity which is superior to the earthly Demons then it will not prove to be much effective." Selene explained the fang's power to Inukimi.

"Hmm… thank you so much, Goddess Selene!" Inukimi spoke softly while holding that fang in her hand.

"It's only Selene for you… besides since what I have just given you is something that you wanted but now I want to give you something from my side…take it as a gift from a friend." Selene spoke further with an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh!" Inukimi responded in a great wonderment.

Now Selene plucked out the middle gem from her big necklace and placed it on Inukimi's palm while holding her hand.

"What is this, Selene?" Inukimi asked curiously.

"This is the Meidou Jewel… it holds great power, using which one can reach one place to another in the blink of an eye while it can also be used as a weapon to send your enemies in other dimensions and the Underworld… but this is not all, this Meidou can also revive a person from the death only once like that fang but for this purpose, the person's body should be fit to sustain a life." Selene told Inukimi about the Meidou Jewel.

"This is indeed the most precious gift of my life, Selene… I will always keep it with myself!" Inukimi replied her with a smile.

"Wait, Inukimi! This Jewel is asleep now and in order to access it's powers, you have to awaken the Jewel." Selene spoke further about the Meidou Jewel.

"And how can I awaken the Jewel?" Inukimi asked her curiously.

"Before you awake it, let me remind you that whosoever will awake this Jewel, that person will get spiritually related to me and she has to lose her name." Selene replied Inukimi in a serious tone.

"Hmm… I am ready!" Inukimi spoke in a determined manner.

"Then know that you can never use your name again and also you have to let everyone know that none can call you with your name or even know it from now onwards." Selene said while warning her once again.

"I will!" Inukimi replied.

"Then look towards the Jewel and say… awaken, Meidou Zangetsuha!" Selene said further while describing the way to awaken the Meidou Jewel.

"Awaken, Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inukimi spoke while staring at the Meidou Jewel.

Suddenly the Meidou Jewel and Inukimi's body began to radiate with brilliant white light, it was too radiant to be gazed upon with the naked eyes. When the light finally disappeared, a crescent moon appeared at Inukimi's forehead while a giant Meidou portal appeared into the sky.

"Now you are related to me Inukimi, you have the mark of the crescent moon on your forehead and in future, your most deserving progeny will take birth with the same mark and will share the similar bond with me." Selene told Inukimi in a confident tone while smiling.

"That is an honor to me, Selene!" Inukimi replied her with a smile.

"There's one more thing which I want to mention before going back to my world." Selene said her in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Inukimi responded.

"If the possessor of this fang not only lost in the battle but died as well then this fang's special ability will vanish after just one more use." Selene said to Inukimi as a warning.

"I will remember that!" Inukimi replied in a serious tone.

"Besides we are really looking like sisters now… farewell!" Selene muttered with a smile while staring at Inukimi's silvery long white hairs and the mark of the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Hmm… farewell, Selene!" Inukimi whispered just as Selene disappeared in front of her eyes while turning into a white mist with sparkling particles.

* * *

 **(Present)**

 **Outside Urahara's laboratory at Sesshomaru's palace in the Demon Dimension…**

"Hmm… so that's the whole matter!" Inuyasha muttered while thinking about Sesshomaru's mother's words deeply.

"Wow! That's pretty amazing… all these things were given to you by the Moon Goddess, Selene herself and that's why you and the Big Brother have the mark of the crescent moon on the forehead." Kagome muttered with a great amazement.

"So, this was the reason that you asked me to include that golden and silver fang while I was preparing the first sword for the Great Dog Demon Inu no Taisho!" Totosai said to Sesshomaru's mother after realizing the truth.

"Yes, Totosai… and Inuyasha, I hope that you must be aware of the fact that initially both Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga were one but later on they were separated by the Totosai." Sesshomaru's mother said to both Totosai and Inuyasha.

"Hmm… yes, I know!" Inuyasha replied while being lost in his own thoughts about his Tetsusaiga.

"It's me who made him the great Dog Demon and yet he couldn't stay with me… even he didn't hesitate to use the power given to him by me for reviving that mortal woman whom he loved… what a disgrace!" Sesshomaru's mother muttered sadly while walking back to Urahara's laboratory.

"And she started again!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"I think she is right Inuyasha… your father might not be that great without Goddess Selene's gifts." Kagome said while agreeing with Sesshomaru's mother.

"Shut up Kagome… he was as great as always, with or without these damn swords." Inuyasha replied Kagome in a persistent manner.

"Huh! Whatever Inuyasha, I am going to the laboratory now." Kagome replied him while following Sesshomaru's mother.

"Empress sure has a significant role in making your father the famous Great Dog Demon… you shouldn't deny this fact Inuyasha." Totosai said to Inuyasha while walking away along with Kagome.

When Sesshomaru's mother, Kagome, Totosai, and Inuyasha reached inside the laboratory, they observed that the reformation of Sesshomaru's body had almost got completed.

"Just a little more, Inoue-San!" Urahara said to Orihime.

"Yes, I am doing my best Urahara-San!" Orihime replied him.

"You are doing wonderful, Orihime!" Yoruichi said while commending Orihime's work.

"Yes Orihime, great work!" Neliel spoke in a slightly joyful tone.

"Thanks, everyone!" Orihime replied everyone while keeping her concentration on her powers.

"You are indeed a unique person, Orihime!" Ulquiorra whispered to himself while staring at Orihime.

"Our experiment is successful Urahara; soon his body will get complete!" Kurotsuchi said to Urahara.

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi… Mother Lady, now the only thing which is left is to pour the life into his lifeless body which only you can do." Urahara said to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Hmm… I am ready for it but I want each and every one of you to leave this chamber as I wish to do it all alone." Sesshomaru's mother replied to Urahara.

Now Orihime stopped her powers and slowly stepped back from the big glass vessel as Sesshomaru's body had got fully reformed by now. Urahara and Kurotsuchi turned off their instruments and opened the glass vessel for ease and then all of them left the laboratory's chamber except Sesshomaru's mother.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	168. Chapter 168

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 168: Sesshomaru Met Lilith**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi… Mother Lady, now the only thing which is left is to pour the life into his lifeless body which only you can do." Urahara said to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Hmm… I am ready for it but I want each and every one of you to leave this chamber as I wish to do it all alone." Sesshomaru's mother replied to Urahara.

Now Orihime stopped her powers and slowly stepped back from the big glass vessel as Sesshomaru's body had got fully reformed by now. Urahara and Kurotsuchi turned off their instruments and opened the glass vessel for ease and then all of them left the laboratory's chamber except Sesshomaru's mother.

* * *

 **World of the Dead Souls (The deepest portion of the Netherworld)…**

It was an endless mass of barren land, full of rocks, hills, and cliffs with not a single trace of any sort of plantation. There were several volcanoes all around while some of them were in the active state and they were continuously erupting lava with a chain of blasts. Magma was clearly visible at such places where there were big and small cracks in the land while instead of water, the lakes and rivers were filled with lava. There was no day or night at that place as the sky was always dark with the dark thundering clouds and excessive smoke from the volcanoes as well as from the lava reservoirs. The only source of light in that place was the presence of a large amount of exposed fire and lava on the surface at different places.

Sesshomaru was lying down on the ground on his belly while he was wearing the same clothes with which he died. He was wearing nothing on his torso except his fluffy Sash which is the part of his body while he was in his white Japanese style pants with high-necked black boots.

After dwelling in the absolute oblivion, he finally regained his consciousness but along with the realization that he was no longer alive.

"I died… Naraku killed me and absorbed my body, where am I right now? What is this place?" Sesshomaru whispered to himself after getting up on his feet while observing his surroundings.

The place was sure having a scarcity of population as Sesshomaru was hardly able to see any other spirit of a human or Demon even at the far distance from him and thus he preferred to investigate more about the place all by himself in order to find a way out.

After walking for some time Sesshomaru arrived far away from the place where he regained his consciousness but suddenly he was seized by hundreds of Yokai spirits. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to realize that each and every one of those spirits belonged to those Yokai whom he killed when he was alive.

"So, you have arrived here as well….. Who killed you?….. we have heard that it was Naraku….. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha….. Naraku has done a wonderful work….. Yes….. He has given us a chance to take revenge on this bastard….. You have slaughtered your own kind in the name of protecting those humans….. Now you will face the consequences of your mistake, Sesshomaru….. Your suffering begins now, welcome to the Netherworld… Hahahahahahaha….!" The Yokais said to Sesshomaru while surrounding him from all sides.

"My swords… huh!" Sesshomaru spoke as he realized that he no longer have his swords.

Now all those Demons rushed at Sesshomaru from all sides while Sesshomaru tried to parry their attacks and keep them away from him with the help of his energy whip and poison claw but since all of them were already dead so they were continuously getting healed and keep coming again and again.

"Ha Ha Ha… how long? Sesshomaru, how long….. Yes, how long you will keep yourself safe from us….. You better prepare yourself for an endless torture…..." The Yokais muttered while continuously attacking Sesshomaru.

"Leave him alone!" An attractive and mature feminine voice echoed in the surrounding.

Suddenly several long black hairs appeared from behind Sesshomaru and the next moment they grabbed some of those Yokais and threw them far away from that place while just as the remaining Yokais witnessed the woman who was standing behind Sesshomaru, they immediately ran away from there.

At first, Sesshomaru wondered that why those Yokais ran away all of a sudden but then he turned around and his sight caught a young woman who was standing right behind him. She was a tall woman, even taller than Sesshomaru while her straight black hairs were seemed to be nicely combed and they were even longer than her height because of which they were getting collected nearby her feet while she was standing. She was having a fair complexion with slightly grayish shade and some glow in her smooth and clear skin. She was looking extremely attractive with mesmerizing facial features such as black eyes with a drop of blood running down from the corner of her beautiful lips. She wasn't wearing anything except a few wraps of a thin black strip around her waist which was enough to hide her womanhood with two black hellish skeletal hands at her big firm breasts which were barely hiding them.

"Her spiritual pressure… it is not so ordinary but I have felt a similar spiritual pressure once before when I was alive." Sesshomaru whispered to himself while staring at that woman who just saved him from the Yokais.

"No need to fear, Sesshomaru… you are safe now!" The woman spoke to him in her attractive feminine voice.

"I wasn't afraid in the first place but why did you help me?" Sesshomaru asked her in a serious tone.

"It seems Baal was right about you… you are truly an arrogant child." That woman replied to Sesshomaru while smiling from the corner of her beautiful lips with her eyes stuck at him.

"Child…? Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked while narrowing his eyes on her.

"I am Archdemoness Lilith!" Lilith replied to Sesshomaru in a proud and serious tone.

"Oh!... and where is Archdemon Baal?" Sesshomaru asked her after getting shocked to know about her true identity.

"He was busy and that's why he sent me… for a mere earthly Demon, you should consider yourself the luckiest of all because an Archdemon is taking interest in you." Lilith spoke further.

"Hmm… if he was so much of interested in me then why he let me died?" Sesshomaru asked Lilith in his usual emotionless manner.

"Because your death was very necessary for both you and us… you cherished being a noble Daiyokai but still, you are just a mere earthly Demon who couldn't accomplish the real challenges such as Orochi while Baal has chosen you to be something more… far greater than just a mere earthly Demon." Lilith answered Sesshomaru in a proud tone like before.

"My death was necessary?... Are you trying to say that everything hasn't ended for me yet?" Sesshomaru curiously asked with slight amazement.

"Come with me, Sesshomaru… I will provide you with all the answers over there. Lilith spoke while walking away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru started to follow her and preferred to remain silent for a while until she herself would decide to answer all of his questions. Both of them walked for a few hours and during their journey, Sesshomaru saw several things which he had never seen when he was alive and thus he decided to ask one more question to her.

"Archdemoness Lilith… what is this place?" Sesshomaru asked Lilith hesitatingly.

"What did you call me?" Lilith asked with slight irritation while turning her sight towards him.

"Archdemoness Lilith!" Sesshomaru replied innocently.

"You ignorant child… it won't hurt your tongue to call me with an honorable title." Lilith angrily scolded Sesshomaru while keep moving.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and simply kept moving behind her while thinking what should he have called her.

"Call me M…!" Lilith said but couldn't complete her line.

"Mother… what is this place?" Sesshomaru muttered to her hesitatingly while interfering in between.

"Mother?... But I was about to order him to call me Mistress." Lilith whispered to herself with slight confusion.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	169. Chapter 169

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 169: Lessons from Lilith**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"What did you call me?" Lilith asked with slight irritation while turning her sight towards him.

"Archdemoness Lilith!" Sesshomaru replied innocently.

"You ignorant child… it won't hurt your tongue to call me with an honorable title." Lilith angrily scolded Sesshomaru while keep moving.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and simply kept moving behind her while thinking what should he have called her.

"Call me M…!" Lilith said but couldn't complete her line.

"Mother… what is this place?" Sesshomaru muttered to her hesitatingly while interfering in between.

"Mother?... But I was about to order him to call me Mistress." Lilith whispered to herself with slight confusion.

* * *

"Are my words still inappropriate?" Sesshomaru asked her in a slightly low tone.

"This is ground-floor of the Netherworld, Sesshomaru… now keep moving." Lilith replied him while ignoring his actual question and kept moving forward.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"He is not just arrogant but innocent as well." Lilith muttered to herself while smiling.

Sesshomaru didn't ask Lilith any other query and kept moving silently right behind her while she kept telling him about the way from which they were passing so that Sesshomaru do not fell into any kind of trap which were often set by the other spirits. She told him about how the older and powerful spirits of this place trick the newer and weaker spirits into different kind of traps such as ambush, energy traps, and illusions in order to devour them or simply suck the energy out of them.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, didn't say anything in return except making the low sound with closed lips in the name of response while his this attitude had slightly enraged Lilith.

"So, the brat is not even replying me properly but why am I even talking to him… perhaps because nobody has ever called me with the name from which he did!" Lilith whispered to herself while thinking about Sesshomaru and herself after getting irritated by his negligible response.

After thinking about the situation for a while Lilith suddenly stopped moving and looked towards Sesshomaru in order to scold him for not replying her properly.

"Did we arrive at that place?" Sesshomaru asked her while wondering about the reason behind her stop moving.

"No… but why you weren't responding to me while I was telling you about this land?" Lilith asked him directly while narrowing her eyes at him.

"I simply didn't want to bother you with my words, mother!" Sesshomaru replied her in a serious tone.

"Oh!" Lilith responded with slight amazement while her anger immediately got vanished after knowing the reason behind Sesshomaru's silence.

"Why didn't I think this before?... When he is already calling me mother then there's no way that he will think about acting rudely to me." Lilith muttered to herself while turning around to resume walking towards that location.

"Did you stop only to ask me this thing?" Sesshomaru's asked while standing right behind her.

"No, I stopped to observe this place… now keep moving and don't ask much questions." Lilith answered Sesshomaru while pretending to be strict.

After walking for a few more hours, Lilith and Sesshomaru finally reached that place where she wanted to bring him before answering his questions about his afterlife. It seemed like the end of the Netherworld as the very landmass was ending at that place; there was nothing beyond it except the empty sky.

"We have reached our destination, Sesshomaru… now come here and look down from this cliff." Lilith said to Sesshomaru while standing just one step before the end of the landmass.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and then he looked down from the edge of that enormous cliff. It was far deeper than he thought it might be but what intrigued him the most was the different kinds of giant and powerful monsters along with some humanoid monsters.

"Mother… the path is ending here, is it the end of the Netherworld?" Sesshomaru asked Lilith while looking down from the cliff edge.

"Yes, Sesshomaru… your guess is right, this is indeed the end of the Netherworld." Lilith replied him in a normal tone.

"What is that down there and who are these giant monsters?" Sesshomaru asked her further.

"That place is known as the Tartarus and those monsters are the Infernal Demons, it is their homeland… but before telling you about them, I would like to tell you about the Netherworld because you will need the knowledge of Netherworld's structure in order to return to your world." Lilith replied Sesshomaru in a serious manner.

"Hmm… so that means, I can still return to my world." Sesshomaru muttered with confident.

"Yes, you can and that's why Baal has sent me here… so that I can guide you in your journey." Lilith spoke further.

"Alright then tell me about the Netherworld!" Sesshomaru said to her with a great curiosity.

"Listen Sesshomaru, the Netherworld is divided into the five sub-worlds, existing like a stack, one over the other and you will have to cross them in order to reach your world so let me begin the explanation… the first division of the Netherworld is Hikari No Sekai, it is also the topmost division and spirits of sages, saints, monks or holistic persons resides here.

This world is made up of midair colonies, rich with resources and sophisticated technology. Originally, it was a self-sustaining, self-sufficient society that managed to remain isolated and undisturbed by keeping the territory closed to outside communication and invasion. It is the most peaceful and ideal place among all the divisions of the Netherworld.

The inhabitants make their homes above the clouds on a group of floating islands. Unfettered by gravity, the central city is surrounded by many small satellite colonies. All the structures are similarly oriented in a right-left or up-down symmetry and are built of alloys and energy fields.

The natives of the Hikari no Sekai believe in order, conservatism, obedience, and eternity. They adhere to a strict hierarchy, with enlightened sages, saints, and spiritualists at the top of a highly developed system. Compared to the other sub-worlds, the population in this world is small, but the ability of each individual is significantly greater. However, you don't have to worry about this world because there is no need to for you to visit it as this world is that division of the Netherworld that possesses a gateway directly to the Heavens while your goal is to reach World of the Living, not the Heavens.

The next division is Shizen no Sekai that exists right below Hikari no Sekai and thus both of them are slightly connected with each other. The spirits of all the animals, birds and a large proportion of the humans reside in this world and they live a life which is quite similar to the World of the Living except the fact that there's more naturalness here than the artificiality unlike the modern era in the World of the Living.

This world comprises of a dense jungle that covers the largest land mass of all the five civilizations. Here in the hot, humid climate, vegetation grows tall and thick and little sunlight is able to penetrate the vast canopy above.

The trees have grown so tall and store so much energy that they almost touch the cities in the Hikari no Sekai.

Although there are many races in this unique ecology, there are no cities and no one race governs. Instead, it is a society where "might make right," and even humans, the most advanced of the races, possess only a rudimentary level of technology.

The more advanced humans practice several types of arts and activities, in case they able to gather the appropriate material out of the dense jungle. Their lifestyle often represents religious icons, based on their beliefs which they possessed when they were alive. You will have to pay the special attention in this world because this is the world which is directly linked to the World of the Living, this is where your father's final resting place exists and this is the division from where you will be able to reach the World of the Living." Lilith spoke while describing the two divisions of the Netherworld.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	170. Chapter 170

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 170: Lessons from Lilith II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

The more advanced humans practice several types of arts and activities, in case they able to gather the appropriate material out of the dense jungle. Their lifestyle often represents religious icons, based on their beliefs which they possessed when they were alive. You will have to pay the special attention in this world because this is the world which is directly linked to the World of the Living, this is where your father's final resting place exists and this is the division from where you will be able to reach the World of the Living." Lilith spoke while describing the two divisions of the Netherworld.

* * *

"Hmm… so, unlike the popular beliefs, the Netherworld comprises of the different kinds of realms instead of just one and I can conclude from your theory that my father and Isshin should be there in the Shizen no Sekai." Sesshomaru said to Lilith after listening to her theory of the five divisions of the Netherworld.

"Indeed Sesshomaru, I haven't met Isshin personally but he must be living somewhere in the Shizen no Sekai but your father Inu no Taisho…" Lilith answered Sesshomaru but stopped the moment just as she mentioned Sesshomaru's father.

"What about him?" Sesshomaru asked curiously in a low tone.

"Being the previous possessor of the Tensaiga, your father is now among those spirits who look after the gateway that links Shizen no Sekai to the World of the Living." Lilith replied him in a serious manner.

"What's there to look after in that gateway?" Sesshomaru asked with a huge doubt in his mind.

"I think you might have understood it by now that his duty is to block the path of those spirits who try to escape from Shizen no Sekai through the gateway in order to reach World of the Living." Lilith answered him while seriously staring in his eyes.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru didn't say anything but merely responded as he had realized by now that he will have to face his father while returning back to his home.

"It's a long way to go Sesshomaru, so don't think much and now… the next in line of Netherworld's division is Mizu no Sekai, its location is right below the Shizen no Sekai or I should say both of them are so close that they are almost one with each other. Just as Shizen no Sekai comprises of all the landmass including the vegetation, animals, and birds etc. similarly Mizu no Sekai comprises of all the water and thus the spirits of each and every marine or water creature reside there such as fishes, sea monsters, and underwater intelligence like mermaids.

The Mizu no Sekai is half-natural and half-technological realm. Inhabitants, who once lived only in water, have had to learn to adapt to both in their search for sustainable environments. Because energy resources are more abundant there, cities are built in water. In spite of the oceanic depths, they are clean and bright, well lit by luminous bodies. There are also transparent buildings, constructed from solidified seawater that can be altered as necessary. You will not face any significant resistance while crossing this world in case you didn't have a history with any water creature when you were alive.

The deep and dark depths of Mizu no Sekai are connected with the next realm i.e. Yami no Sekai. The spirit of each and every evil creature spends its time in this dark world. The monsters, Yokai and the humans who had committed heinous deeds in their lives, all of them were kept here.

Toxic gas fills the air and total darkness envelops the vast underground Yami no Sekai. Here in this inhospitable place, spiritual existence is weak, and inhabitants are consumed with the desire for invincibility. Endless attempts to strengthen their spirits have served only to spoil the land and contaminate their surroundings.

Experiments have generated numerous sufferings, disrupted the space-time continuum, and poisoned and confused the natural order of things. For now, only a few cities remain in a jumble of clashing architecture. Everyone and everything is out of sync, life is incoherent and events are incongruous.

The spirits of the natives of Yami no Sekai are disfigured and misshapen, with flesh rotting off, from the toxic gas and suffering that pervade their world. After living in the darkness for so long, most of the spirits are completely blind. This world has its own significance and somewhere in its darkness, there exists a secret passage that directly leads to the Tartarus. If you somehow make it to Yami no Sekai then you will have to watch out Sesshomaru as not only the inhabitants of this realm desire the failure of an outsider such as you but numerous Yokai whom you killed when you were alive, their spirits will be waiting for your arrival." Lilith described Mizu no Sekai and Yami no Sekai.

"But mother… my enemies even attacked me here in this realm?" Sesshomaru said to Lilith.

"The description of Hi no Sekai will perfectly answer your query, Sesshomaru… it is the lowermost division of the Netherworld, the one where we are standing right now and where your spirit fell after your death… the spirits of powerful and destructive creatures were kept here. Whether they are peace-loving or evil but if their potential is a threat for the balance of the Netherworld then they are sent here. Unlike other divisions, this division isn't secured and all the spirits of other divisions can freely roam here because of the fact that this realm is already too chaotic to be further disturbed by the spirits of the other realms.

The dry, hot climate of the Hi no Sekai stretches over a series of islands covered in volcanic ash and solidified magma. Constant earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and other seismic activities make for an unstable habitat.

Aggressive, yet simple-minded, the inhabitants of this world are extremely confident and self-assured. They seek nothing short of complete victory over their enemies and show no mercy. The thought of coexisting does not occur to them only annihilation and eradication. Even when losing, they refuse to surrender. They fight to the death proudly, knowing retreat can bring only shame and dishonor. No wonder your spirit is taken here by the universal energies as the description itself sounds quite similar to your nature, Sesshomaru." Lilith spoke while finally finishing the explanation of the five divisions of the Netherworld.

"So now I need to cross these realms and reach Shizen no Sekai in order to reach World of the Living?" Sesshomaru asked Lilith.

"Indeed Sesshomaru, look at the dark sky of this realm, it is filled with dark clouds and toxic smoke from the volcanoes and lava reservoirs and then take a look at those high mountains and cliffs which are disappearing into that dark sky… those high rooftops of Hi no Sekai forms the base of the Yami no Sekai… the sky of Yami no Sekai is deep blue by diving into which one can reach to the Mizu no Sekai and then one will have to swim through the surface of the water to reach Shizen no Sekai… then after crossing the final borderline which is none other but your father's tomb, you will eventually find the way to the World of the Living." Lilith answered Sesshomaru in a serious tone but with a spurious smile at her face.

"Hmm… then I must leave now because I need to reach my palace as soon as possible." Sesshomaru replied her while turning around to walk away from there.

"Tell me Sesshomaru… what you will do after reaching there?" Lilith asked him while continuously smiling.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously while looking back at her.

"You idiot you are not alive anymore but you are a spirit now… you can see everyone, hear everyone but you can't touch anyone… moreover what an insignificant Daiyokai can do against a evolved Infernal Demon such as Orochi who will soon acquire the complete strength of not only the first two Chakras but also the Hogyoku!" Lilith spoke in a slightly irritated manner while he was speechless after realizing the fact which she just stated.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	171. Chapter 171

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 171: Lessons from Lilith III**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Tell me Sesshomaru… what you will do after reaching there?" Lilith asked him while continuously smiling.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously while looking back at her.

"You idiot you are not alive anymore but you are a spirit now… you can see everyone, hear everyone but you can't touch anyone… moreover what an insignificant Daiyokai can do against an evolved Infernal Demon such as Orochi who will soon acquire the complete strength of not only the first two Chakras but also the Hogyoku!" Lilith spoke in a slightly irritated manner while he was speechless after realizing the fact which she just stated.

* * *

For a few moments only silence prevailed between both Lilith and Sesshomaru as she was waiting for his response while he was entirely out of the plans.

"First of all you need a body Sesshomaru and that too a powerful one, this is the reason for which I have brought you here… now look down in the Tartarus and observe those Infernal Demons." Lilith spoke to Sesshomaru in a slightly soft tone after observing that he is extremely tensed because of his circumstances.

"There are different kinds of Infernal Demons… some giant Demons seem to be in a sealed state or perhaps they are asleep because I do not see any movements in them… some of them are like monsters as they are attacking each other and rushing here and there just like brainless animals while some of them seem to be calm but they are almost looking like the humans." Sesshomaru explained his observation about the Infernal Demons to Lilith while looking down from the cliff edge.

"Sometimes, I and other Archdemons have to seal those Infernal Demons which are powerful enough to create a significant disturbance and chaos in the Tartarus while those active ones are the ordinary Infernal Demons." Lilith replied Sesshomaru while explaining about the two types of the Infernal Demons.

"What about those human-like Infernal Demons?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously.

"Those are evolved ones just like the Orochi… though the Infernal Demons can temporarily shape-shift and act like a human by sealing off a portion of their powers with the help of the advanced Demon technology yet their capabilities will remain the same… however, only a few Infernal Demons breakthrough their monstrous nature and achieve a higher level of power and intelligence, such Infernal Demons acquire the humanoid form but only one in a million Infernal Demons is capable of such a dramatic transformation… the power of a regular Infernal Demon is 8,640,000 omnicles but the power of an evolved Infernal Demon is 12,960,000 omnicles." Lilith answered Sesshomaru's query in a serious manner.

"Besides, how do you seal those powerful Infernal Demons?" Sesshomaru asked her abruptly.

"I know you are asking this to me in order to find a way to get rid of Orochi but forget it because only we can seal the Infernal Demons this way… we destroy their spirit in order to seal them forever." Lilith replied Sesshomaru in a cunning tone.

"So, they are dead?" Sesshomaru muttered with slight confusion."

"No Sesshomaru, they are still alive… I think you are not aware of the three modes of existence, the body, spirit, and soul… you already know about the body so I will explain you only about the soul and the spirit… the soul is the formless life that resides in every living including spirits, it is same in each and every entity while the spirit is more like a nonphysical body, it holds the thoughts, feelings, memories and also the spiritual power… these giant Infernal Demons whom we have sealed by destroying their spirits are now merely existing as living shells… hollow and deactivated for eternity." Lilith answered Sesshomaru.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru suddenly responded shockingly with his eyes wide open.

"I think you have realized my intentions Sesshomaru and what you are thinking right now is absolutely right… these giant Infernal Demons are like hollow shells without their spirit while you are a useless energy form without your body." Lilith said further with some serious facial expressions.

"So, I will have to become an Infernal Demon!" Sesshomaru muttered in slightly low tone while thinking about Lilith's words.

"Yes, only your revival from the death will not be of any use but you will have to get revived along with a powerful transformation and it is possible only if you become an Infernal Demon." Lilith replied in a bit insisting manner.

"Hmm… then tell me, how can I become an Infernal Demon?" Sesshomaru asked in a confident and serious manner.

"We Archdemons have never completely destroyed the spirits of those giant Infernal Demons whom we have considered a threat to the Tartarus… a tiny portion of their spirit still exists because it is bonded with their souls… the existence of a tiny portion is not enough to revive them from the sealed state but it has created an energy field around them which attract and ultimately swallow those spirits who fell down from here or who were thrown from here by the other spirits… and that's why even in the sealed state they are still becoming powerful by consuming even the last bit of those spirits and transforming them into their spirit energy... now come with me." Lilith spoke to him while walking alongside the cliff edge.

After some time both of them stopped at a point and then Lilith started to gaze the Tartarus while standing on the cliff edge.

"Sesshomaru… you were a Dog Demon, aren't you?" Lilith asked him while looking towards Tartarus from the top.

"Yes, what about it?" Sesshomaru counter-questioned Lilith.

"Your spirit was well connected to your Dog Demon body when you were alive and thus your spirit is patterned in the same way… in short, you can't choose just any Infernal Demon randomly but you will have to look for such an Infernal Demon whose body is perfect for your spirit and I know one such Infernal Demon." Lilith answered Sesshomaru with serious and slightly sad expressions on her face.

"Who is he?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Look at that giant three-headed dog which is sealed inside a giant rock." Lilith spoke to him while pointing towards a sealed Infernal Demon.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded while gazing in the direction in which Lilith was pointing.

It was an enormous rock inside of which a giant three-headed dog was imprisoned which was giving it an appearance of an exactly like an incomplete statue. His tail and a small portion of his right leg were the only portions of his body which were visible on the backside of the rock while at the front side, his three heads, half of his left, and a portion of his right claw was visible. However, over a long period of time, the texture of the sediments on his body was making him seem to be a part of the rock.

"Who is he, mother?" Sesshomaru asked Lilith on observing that she was continuously staring at that three-headed dog instead of explaining the things to him.

"He is my Cerberus… we can give birth without a mate and generally, it's the eldest Archdemoness Eisheth who gives birth to the Infernal Demons but I am a mother too… so far I have two sons, one of them is him!" Lilith replied him in a sad manner.

"And who is the other one?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"My other son… he was so cruel and chaotic that ones he even tried to harm me… he used to live here few thousands of years ago but now he lives in your world and his new name is… Orochi!" Lilith answered him while sadly tilting her face down.

"Oh! So, Orochi is your son… but why Cerberus was sealed, did he do the same with you?" Sesshomaru responded in a low tone.

"No… when I was shocked because of Serpent's attack but then my son Cerberus saved me and fought against Orochi for me… after Orochi escaped Tartarus, I myself have to destroy Cerberus's spirit because of the rules as his battle against Orochi had caused a great havoc in the entire Tartarus." Lilith answered him while closing her eyes out of sadness.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	172. Chapter 172

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 172: The Spirit Split**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"My other son… he was so cruel and chaotic that ones he even tried to harm me… he used to live here few thousands of years ago but now he lives in your world and his new name is… Orochi!" Lilith answered him while sadly tilting her face down.

"Oh! So, Orochi is your son… but why Cerberus was sealed, did he do the same with you?" Sesshomaru responded in a low tone.

"No… when I was shocked because of Serpent's attack that time my son Cerberus saved me and fought against Orochi for me… after Orochi escaped Tartarus, I myself have to destroy Cerberus's spirit because of the rules as his battle against Orochi had caused a great havoc in the entire Tartarus." Lilith answered him while closing her eyes out of sadness.

* * *

"But why did you give preference to a rule over your own son?" Sesshomaru asked her abruptly.

"I was helpless Sesshomaru… we Archdemons do not hold the ultimate authority over the Netherworld but we are also answerable to someone." Lilith replied him while feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Who is that someone?" Sesshomaru asked in a low but serious tone.

"It's none of your business Sesshomaru moreover you are too insignificant to think about such issues… so, pay attention only to those tasks which are related to you." Lilith replied him in a slightly enraged voice.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded as he couldn't have said anything else.

"Now you will have to jump from this cliff towards the Cerberus and you will eventually get sucked inside his body but before you do it, let me remind you of something." Lilith spoke in a serious manner while staring at Sesshomaru's face.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru replied.

"After your spirit will get sucked inside Cerberus's body… his remaining spirit will try to dominate your spirit and if he succeeded than your very existence will get vanished from the universe because your spirit will transform into pure energy and get added into Cerberus's spirit energy… that's how the Infernal Demons make themselves powerful while staying in the Tartarus." Lilith spoke while explaining him the consequences of merging up with the Cerberus.

"When a man is faced with his own death, he finds the impossible less of a barrier." Sesshomaru said while stepping forward from the cliff edge.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Demon Dimension, inside Urahara's laboratory…**

Sesshomaru's body had got completely reformed and it was kept on a metal slab as they had taken it out of that glass vessel in which Orihime had reformed it. Everyone else had left the laboratory's chamber except Sesshomaru's mother, she put a piece of white cloth on his below waist part and then she disrobed her necklace in which the Meidou Jewel was embedded.

"Soon you will be back, my son!" Sesshomaru's mother muttered while caressing Sesshomaru's forehead.

Now she put that necklace with Meidou Jewel on Sesshomaru's chest and it began to shine with dark as well as brilliant pinkish white light.

"Meidou Jewel, I know that it is the final time that you will be able to revive someone back from the dead and I wish to use that last chance to revive my son Sesshomaru… fulfill my wish!" Sesshomaru's mother uttered after putting the Meidou Jewel down over Sesshomaru's chest.

Suddenly the surroundings began to seem darker to Sesshomaru's mother while she was able to see the minions of the Netherworld which were running away from Sesshomaru's body because of Meidou Jewel's shine. The Meidou Jewel had started its work and it was now tracing Sesshomaru's spirit in order to lead it back to his newly reformed body which was eligible as well capable of holding a spirit.

* * *

 **Back in the Netherworld at its lowest section i.e. He no Sekai…**

Lilith was watching Sesshomaru while he was about to jump off of the cliff but suddenly her attention was caught by the sudden appearance of the crescent moon into the sky of Hi no Sekai. At first, she stared at it while wondering about its appearance confusingly but the next moment she realized the reason behind its sudden appearance and just as she turned her sight towards Sesshomaru, he had already jumped off of the cliff.

Suddenly, a slightly transparent and sparkling white light emerged out of that crescent moon and engulfed Sesshomaru's falling spirit in the midair.

"Eh! What is this force? It is trying to pull me back!" Sesshomaru muttered just as the transparent white light engulfed his spirit while he was falling down towards the Cerberus.

"Sesshomaru, this power belongs to Selene the Goddess of Moon… someone is trying to revive you back to life by using Tensaiga or any other source energized with her power… but you must fight back, you have to reach Cerberus's energy field in order to get pulled inside of him before Selene's power can take your spirit back in your world." Lilith shouted on Sesshomaru while standing at the cliff.

"I am trying, I can't fail… this is my only chance!" Sesshomaru muttered in an extremely uncomfortable tone while forcing himself towards Cerberus.

After using his entire spirit energy and will power, Sesshomaru successfully made it inside Cerberus's energy field but unfortunately, he ended up increasing his trouble as now the two powerful forces had started to pull his spirit in the two opposite directions.

While Selene's power was pulling his spirit upwards with an immense force of a Goddess's power, Cerberus's energy field was pulling his spirit towards his giant body with a power of an Infernal Demon. It was the battle between two magnificent forces, at one side it was Selene's boon while on the other side it was the hunger of a legendary Infernal Demon along with the immense will power of Sesshomaru.

"I don't know how long his spirit will be able to take this because if this lasted any longer then it will crush his spirit down into pure energy particles." Lilith whispered to herself while watching Sesshomaru shockingly with anguished expressions.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's spirit began to shine with brilliant white light and also radiate his powerful turquoise colored spirit energy amidst the pull from both the forces.

"What in the world is happening here? I can't believe my eyes…!" Lilith spoke shockingly just as her eyes got widened with the great amazement while watching Sesshomaru's spirit.

The powerful pull from the both sides and the immense pressure on Sesshomaru's spirit had finally lead to the splitting of his very spirit. It seemed like as if another spirit of Sesshomaru was slowly getting separated from Sesshomaru's primary spirit. The entire surrounding got filled with powerful bolts of turquoise colored spirit energy while both of his spirits were releasing excessive sparks.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHH! Both the spirits of Sesshomaru screamed in a horrific manner that echoed in the vast area.

"His spirit is splitting but how?... The human part of his spirit is getting separated from the Demonic part… this is terrible; his echoing scream is the proof that it is giving him an immense pain… oh, Cerberus!" Lilith murmured to herself with great shock while worrying about Sesshomaru.

Soon enough the process of splitting of Sesshomaru's spirit ended with a fierce explosion that released powerful shockwaves which cracked the very cliff on which Lilith was standing. The Demonic part of his spirit got pulled away by Selene's force i.e. the light coming from the crescent moon in the sky and then it disappeared in the blink of an eye while the human part of his spirit disappeared into Cerberus's giant body which was sealed into a titanic rock.

"I will never forget your painful scream, Sesshomaru… because it will always remind me of my son… now I know that how much paint I might have inflicted upon him when I destroyed his spirit with my own hands… the day when I sealed him by destroying his spirit, my very heart got shattered into fine pieces that never came together until you called me mother… I do not wish to feel the same way again so you will have to win, Sesshomaru!" Lilith whispered while standing at the cliff edge as her tears fell into the Tartarus.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	173. Chapter 173

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 173: The Twisted Revival of Sesshomaru**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I will never forget your painful scream, Sesshomaru… because it will always remind me of my son… now I know that how much paint I might have inflicted upon him when I destroyed his spirit with my own hands… the day when I sealed him by destroying his spirit, my very heart got shattered into fine pieces that never came together until you called me mother… I do not wish to feel the same way again so you will have to win, Sesshomaru!" Lilith whispered while standing at the cliff edge as her tears fell into the Tartarus.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Demon Dimension, inside Urahara's laboratory…**

The Meidou Jewel had completed its task as requested by Sesshomaru's mother; it had used its final resort of resurrection power on Sesshomaru. Now Sesshomaru's mother slowly picked her necklace up and wore it once again while desperately waiting for her son to open his eyes. Soon enough Sesshomaru opened his eyes and then he slowly sat down on the same metal slab on which he was lying. For a few moments, he stared at his mother and also at each and every corner of the laboratory.

"Mother… you?... What is this place and what happened to me?" Sesshomaru asked his mother while wondering about everything which was in front of his eyes.

"Yes my son, it's me and you are in your palace's laboratory… how are you feeling now?" Sesshomaru's mother replied him softly while caressing his cheek with her hand.

"I am alright but… my palace?... laboratory?... I see, so you are referring your palace as mine… but what happened to me mother? Who brought me here in your palace?" Sesshomaru asked her further with a great confusion.

"You are talking weird Sesshomaru, aren't you remembering that Naraku killed you and absorbed your body?" Sesshomaru's mother replied him in a worrisome manner.

"Who is this Naraku?... besides I not remembering anything like this mother moreover nothing like this has ever happened to me… the last thing I am remembering is…!" Sesshomaru replied his mother in a little bit of irritating tone but he was interrupted by his mother.

"What's wrong with you my son… tell me please, what was the last thing you are remembering that happened to you?" Sesshomaru's mother shouted at him while grabbing his both arms tightly with hers after getting extremely worried about Sesshomaru's odd words.

"Mother, the last thing I am remembering is… I was fighting against my half-brother Inuyasha at my father's tomb and he sliced off my left arm but I am not remembering anything that happened afterward, perhaps I fell unconscious." Sesshomaru answered his mother which made her terribly shocked.

"I see…!" Sesshomaru's mother responded while worryingly looking into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Where are my clothes?" Sesshomaru asked her in his usual serious manner.

"There!" Sesshomaru's mother replied while looking in the direction where his clothes were kept.

"And you can leave my arms now because I will answer your questions even if you are not holding them moreover I need to dress up though I wonder who dared to disrobe me and why!" Sesshomaru said to her in his usual emotionless manner.

"It was me… I needed to do it to heal your wounds!" Sesshomaru's mother replied him while she just realized that she was unnecessarily holding his arms tightly and thus she immediately left him and stepped back a little.

"Mother, I think you have seen some weird dream or perhaps it is because of this strange place… the tools which I am witnessing here, do not seem to belong to our world… I am moving out in order to know that what was happening here while I was unconscious." Sesshomaru muttered while walking towards the laboratory's gate.

Sesshomaru's mother didn't move even a bit as she was extremely shocked to know that Sesshomaru's memory had moved backward in the time when Inuyasha sliced off his arm. She just tilted her face down out of the sadness as she was feeling bad for him while thinking about the future consequences of his memory loss but suddenly her eyes got widened with the shock after she realized that Sesshomaru will not behave nicely with his comrades moreover he would most probably try to kill both Inuyasha and Kagome the moment he will see them.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru had already come out of the laboratory and he witnessed Urahara, Yoruichi, Kurotsuchi, Totosai, Orihime, Ulquiorra Starrk, Neliel, Diao Chan, Kagura, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, you are back!" Urahara said with a smile.

"Welcome back Doggie!" Yoruichi muttered happily.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Ulquiorra responded on looking at him.

"How are you feeling now Lord Sesshomaru?" Neliel asked him while smiling with joy.

"It's good to see you Big Brother!" Kagome spoke softly.

"Welcome back!" Kagura muttered joyfully.

"It seems most of them belong to a different race, they are not Yokai or a Daiyokai yet they possess a significantly powerful spiritual pressure… Oh! Inuyasha is here as well." Sesshomaru thought while keenly observing all of them.

The next moment Sesshomaru used his Demonic speed and hit Inuyasha with a powerful punch that not only shoved him away but also made him bleed from his nose.

"What are you doing Big Brother?" Kagome shockingly shouted at Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Is something making you angry?" Yoruichi asked him with a great confusion.

"What happened Lord Sesshomaru?" Neliel asked him as well.

"Totosai… these people are looking like my well-wishers from their words but why they are standing along with my enemy, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked while turning his sight towards Totosai.

"Urahara… I think we haven't been fully successful in our experiment!" Kurotsuchi muttered to Urahara.

"Hmm… first time in my life, I am agreed with you!" Urahara replied him in a low tone.

"What to do now Kisuke, he is going out of our hands!" Yoruichi muttered to Urahara.

"I don't know Yoruichi-San… it is far more complicated than it seems to be." Urahara replied her worryingly.

"Umm… Sesshomaru, all of us are your well-wishers including Inuyasha and Kagome, there's no need to fight!" Totosai answered Sesshomaru's question hesitatingly.

"It was foolish of me to expect any sort of answer from you Totosai, now I will handle this matter all by myself… go and send Jaken to me!" Sesshomaru spoke to Totosai while slowly walking towards Inuyasha.

"No, Big Brother… aren't you remembering anything? Why are you acting like this?" Kagome said while standing in Sesshomaru's path in order to stop him.

"You again… and yes I am remembering that a few days back you and Inuyasha tried to kill me in the battle and being a lowly human, how dare you to call me Big Brother!" Sesshomaru replied Kagome in an angry tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Neliel muttered while walking towards Sesshomaru.

"Neliel… he is not himself right now and thus it will be better for us to stay away from him!" Ulquiorra spoke to Neliel while grabbing her hand from behind in order to stop her.

"He is right Neliel… he seems to have forgotten all of us!" Starrk spoke to her as well.

"If you are so desperate to stop me then let me dispatch you to the Netherworld before my half-brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said while moving his claw in a fearsome manner.

"Stop Sesshomaru…!" Sesshomaru's mother shouted while grabbing his arm tightly from behind in order to stop him from attacking Kagome.

"What's going on Sesshomaru? Have you lost your mind?" Inuyasha spoke to Sesshomaru while getting up back on his feet.

"Inuyasha… Kagome… leave the palace along with your comrades immediately!" Sesshomaru's mother said to all of them while tightly holding Sesshomaru's arm.

"But… what did I do?" Inuyasha asked her confusingly.

"Let's do as she says, Inuyasha… Sango, meet us outside the palace along with Miroku and others!" Kagome spoke in a low tone while walking away.

"Mother, why did you stop me from attacking a human girl who dared to call me Big Brother?" Sesshomaru asked his mother.

"Come to my chamber… I will tell you everything!" Sesshomaru's mother replied him while taking him to her chamber.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	174. Chapter 174

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 174: Attack on the Sesshomaru's Palace**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"What's going on Sesshomaru? Have you lost your mind?" Inuyasha spoke to Sesshomaru while getting up back on his feet.

"Inuyasha… Kagome… leave the palace along with your comrades immediately!" Sesshomaru's mother said to all of them while tightly holding Sesshomaru's arm.

"But… what did I do?" Inuyasha asked her confusingly.

"Let's do as she says, Inuyasha… Sango, meet us outside the palace along with Miroku and others!" Kagome spoke in a low tone while walking away.

"Mother, why did you stop me from attacking a human girl who dared to call me Big Brother?" Sesshomaru asked his mother.

"Come into my chamber… I will tell you everything!" Sesshomaru's mother replied him while taking him to her chamber.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mother took him into the chamber while Urahara, Yoruichi, Kurotsuchi, and Totosai rushed towards the laboratory in order to find a cure for his memory loss as soon as possible. The rest of his comrades were extremely worried after realizing that his memory had moved into the time when he fought his first battle against Inuyasha and that time he didn't know anyone of them except Jaken and his mother.

The day got passed and it was the late night already but Urahara, Yoruichi, Totosai and Mayuri Kurotsuchi were still in the laboratory as they were busy in figuring out a way to help Sesshomaru. On the other hand, Grimmjow, Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Toran, Karan, Shuran, Shunran, and Koga were in the outer ground along with their respective army men.

Suddenly everyone in the outer ground felt the presence of the three entities with immensely powerful spiritual pressure that disturbed all the soldiers along with the main warriors who were staying at the outer ground.

"Lu Bu, did you feel it?" Zhang Liao asked Lu Bu as he sensed three entities with a powerful spiritual pressure heading towards them.

"Yes, Zhang Liao… it seems that three of our enemies are heading this way." Lu Bu said while walking out of the tent.

Both Lu Bu and Zhang Liao came out of their tent and walked up ahead while Toran, Karan, Shuran and Shunran were already waiting for them.

"So you two have come out as well!" Toran muttered while looking at them.

"Yes, we have sensed those three powerful spiritual pressures as well." Zhang Liao replied Toran.

"I am ready to welcome them with my long halberd!" Lu Bu spoke while spinning his unusually long halberd with his hands.

"You will have to watch out big guy; those spiritual pressures seemed to be much more powerful than you are!" Karan said to Lu Bu taunting manner.

"Hah! I think it's the panthers who need to get worried about those three." Lu Bu replied her in his usual arrogant manner.

"Toran is right Lu Bu… their spirit energy is far greater than ours and this time it is worrying even me!" Grimmjow said while coming from behind everyone.

"Like I said… it's the panthers who need to get worried!" Lu Bu spoke in a taunting manner with a confident smile on his face while referring Grimmjow this time as he was a panther Hollow.

"Shunran, send this news to the palace immediately!" Toran said to Shunran.

"Alright sister, as you say!" Shunran replied Toran and then she used her Demonic speed in order to reach inside the palace as soon as possible.

"Since, I no longer have my Goraishi so I will simply take all the soldiers to a safe distance." Koga said while running towards the soldier camps.

"Karan, you help Koga in retreating towards the palace along with all the soldiers." Toran ordered Karan.

"Sure sister!" Karan replied her while going along with Koga.

Now Shunran immediately ran towards the palace's interiors while both Karan and Koga began to take soldiers towards the palace as well. On the other hand, Zhang Liao, Lu Bu, Grimmjow, Toran, and Shuran prepared themselves to fight the three powerful foes who were approaching them. The three of them were none other but Barragan, Yami, and Venoworm in his humanoid form in a black cloak and black cylindrical shaped helmet.

"Yami…?" Grimmjow murmured shockingly on seeing both of them.

"Yes, Grimmjow… it's me, Yami!... did you think of me as a weakling like you who might have died after falling into the undergrounds of the Hueco Mundo!" Yami arrogantly spoke to the Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't say anything in return but he glared at Yami while grounding his teeth after getting annoyed by his words.

"Why all of you are here?" Toran asked them in a serious tone.

"Isn't it obvious… we are here to destroy this kingdom and everyone in it, Cero!" Barragan replied Toran while shooting a powerful red colored Cero towards her.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Barragan (Base Form) – 1,949,700 omnicles**

 **Yami (Base Form) – 1,440,000 omnicles**

 **Venoworm (Humanoid Form) – 2,160,000 omnicles**

 **Lu Bu (Base Form) – 540,000 omnicles**

 **Zhang Liao (Base Form) – 270,000 omnicles**

 **Toran (Base Form) – 72,000 omnicles**

 **Shuran (Base Form) – 72,000 omnicles**

 **Grimmjow (Base Form) – 235,200 omnicles**

At first, Toran got stirred with such a sudden and powerful attack but soon enough she came back to her senses and dodged the Cero at the last moment. However, that Cero still slightly injured her right shoulder and made her fell down on the ground. Shuran got extremely enraged on seeing his sister in trouble and the next moment he rushed towards the Barragan while burning with rage but before he could have reached Barragan and attacked him, Venoworm used his Demonic speed to hit him with a powerful punch in his belly that shoved him back immediately.

Now Barragan summoned his battle ax while Lu Bu arrived in his released form in order to give a tough challenge to him.

 **Current Power Levels: Lu Bu (Released Form) – 540,000 X 4 = 2,160,000 omnicles**

For a few seconds, both of them stared into each other's eyes and then they clashed their weapons with an immense force that splattered sparkles of spirit energy along with some mild shockwaves. On the other hand, Toran immediately summoned her ice-spear while releasing her Onimusha form and attacked humanoid Venoworm with a powerful wave of light blue energy and snow.

 **Current Power Levels: Toran (Onimusha Form) – 72,000 X 4 = 144,000 omnicles**

"Shuran… are you alright?" Toran asked Shuran with a great concern.

"Yes… yes, sister… I am fine!" Shuran replied to Toran while panting after taking some very powerful hits from the humanoid Venoworm.

"Fine… now prepare yourself!" Toran spoke to him in a strict manner.

"I promise that you will not have to save me again, sister… Onimusha!" Shuran said to her while releasing his Onimusha form.

 **Current Power Levels: Shuran (Onimusha Form) – 72,000 X 4 = 144,000 omnicles**

Meanwhile, Grimmjow rushed towards Yami while unsheathing his Zanpakuto but Yami not only easily blocked his sword swing with his but also shoved him back with an immense force.

"You are an insect, Grimmjow… in fact, all of you are nothing but only insects in front of me!" Yami spoke confidently while slowly walking towards Grimmjow who was trying to get up on his feet on the ground.

"Then watch out for the insect bite, Yami… one bite and you will be the history… Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow spoke loudly while shooting his powerful Gran Rey Cero on Yami.

Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero hit Yami hard and pushed him back slightly while engulfing him in the dust and smoke cloud that blurred his vision. Grimmjow immediately took advantage of the situation and before Yami could have refocused on the battle, he swung his sword enveloped in his blue spirit energy. However, Grimmjow's sword swing couldn't damage Yami's body significantly but merely put a small cut on his neck that shocked Grimmjow and then the next moment an immensely powerful punch from Yami hit his face and shoved him far away from him. That powerful punch had not only made Grimmjow dizzy but also it had made him bleed from the corner of his lips.

"An insect must act like one!" Yami said to Grimmjow in a serious tone after the dust and smoke got cleared due to the force of his spiritual pressure.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	175. Chapter 175

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 175: Yami VS Grimmjow & Shuran**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Grimmjow immediately took advantage of the situation and before Yami could have refocused on the battle, he swung his sword enveloped in his blue spirit energy. However, Grimmjow's sword swing couldn't damage Yami's body significantly but merely put a small cut on his neck that shocked Grimmjow and then the next moment an immensely powerful punch from Yami hit his face and shoved him far away from him. That powerful punch had not only made Grimmjow dizzy but also it had made him bleed from the corner of his lips.

"An insect must act like one!" Yami said to Grimmjow in a serious tone after the dust and smoke got cleared due to the force of his spiritual pressure.

* * *

"Damn! That jerk is so powerful for an Arrancar… I don't feel any other kind of spiritual pressure from his body except the Hollow and Shinigami then how could he be so powerful?" Grimmjow murmured while trying to get up on his feet.

Yami was slowly moving towards Grimmjow and after walking up to a sophisticated distance, he opened his mouth and an immensely powerful Cero ball began to appear in front of his mouth. Grimmjow got extremely shocked to see it as it was not the regular Cero which Yami was about to shoot at him but it was a black Cero. For a moment, Grimmjow got completely stirred as he knew that it was impossible for him to dodge such a powerful Cero and if he got hit by it then it could be the end of his life but before Yami could have launched his powerful black Cero, an extremely powerful electric punch hit his belly which not only disturbed his Cero ball but also pushed him back slightly. It was none other but Shuran; his forearms got covered with the sparkling lightning bolts with which he had just hit Yami.

Yami got terribly enraged by the fact that Shuran had not only prevented him from killing Grimmjow but he had also interrupted him in the formation of his Cero. However, Shuran was not willing to give any chance to Yami and thus he wasted no time in attacking him with his lightning bolts that engulfed Yami in the dust and smoke cloud but Shuran continued to attack him with his lightning bolts even though he was no longer able to see him.

Suddenly a Bala (Cero Bullet) escaped from the dust and smoke cloud around Yami and hit Shuran hard at his chest. The immense force of Cero bullet shoved Shuran back along with a fiery blast which tore away the clothes from his torso.

"His Cero Bullet is as powerful as a Cero ball…!" Grimmjow murmured in his usual arrogant manner while looking at the condition of Shuran.

The next moment a Bala approached Grimmjow from the front but he arched his back and tilted his body to the left in order to dodge it. Grimmjow somehow managed to dodge Yami's Bala as it got passed by him very close to his face.

"I have taken care of that insect with lightning bolt power… this time you got saved Grimmjow but you wouldn't be this lucky the next time." Yami taunted Grimmjow while coming forward from the dust and smoke cloud.

"Don't underestimate us, Yami… Grind, PANTERA!" Grimmjow replied Yami and then he roared loudly while releasing his Resurreccion.

 **Current Power Levels: Grimmjow (Resurreccion Form) – 235,200 X 2 = 470,400 omnicles**

After arriving into his released state, Grimmjow wasted no time and immediately rushed towards Yami in order to crush him as soon as possible. He was going to attack Yami with his powerful punch but just as he was about to hit him, Yami grabbed his punch in the blink of an eye.

"Is that it?... Is this your true power?" Yami asked Grimmjow in a serious tone while tightly holding his punch.

Grimmjow was completely speechless on seeing that Yami had easily grabbed his powerful punch, he was terribly shocked to realize that even after arriving into his Resurreccion state, he was nowhere near Yami's power in the Base form.

"Is this the best you can do?... GRIMMJOW!" Yami shouted at Grimmjow while holding his hand and then the next moment an extremely powerful punch from Yami shoved him hard into the ground that formed the crater in the center of which Grimmjow was lying with his face down.

Now angered Yami stood right in front of Grimmjow's head and opened his mouth in order to prepare himself to shoot a devastating Cero.

"He is too strong… I have to quickly summon the 10% power of the Base Chakra which Lady Midoriko has activated in all of us… hah!" Shuran murmured to himself while looking towards Grimmjow who was lying on the ground with his face down while Yami was about to destroy him with his Cero.

Now Shuran stood in the horse stance and charged his spiritual pressure to its limit along with summoning the 10% power of the Base Chakra that was visible in the form of a red aura around his body.

 **Current Power Levels: Shuran (Onimusha Form + 10% power of Base Chakra) – 144,000 + 400,000 = 544,000 omnicles**

He raised both of his hands up in the air and began to form a sphere of concentrated lightning bolts and empowered it even more but instead of shooting it on Yami, Shuran made the powerful concentrated lightning bolts of that sphere to get wrapped around his forearms like gloves and then he rushed towards Yami with his Demonic speed.

Right before the moment, Yami was about to shoot his Cero on Grimmjow, an immensely powerful electric punch burst his Cero ball in an instant and also hit his face with a cannonball-like impact. The powerful punch from Shuran was enough to push Yami away from Grimmjow and also distract him completely from Grimmjow but the burst of the powerful sphere of Yami's black Cero had not only injured Yami's face but it had burnt Shuran's arm as well.

"Damn! His Cero was sure a powerful one!" Shuran muttered while holding his left arm in pain.

"You will have to pay for it… ENRAGE, IRA!" Yami shouted while unsheathing his Zanpakuto and releasing his Resurreccion.

Yami's body got engulfed into a fierce and powerful release of red spirit energy while his muscles began to increase in a horrifying manner and that too very rapidly. It was perfectly visible to everyone that how his entire body was going through the evolution just as he released his Resurreccion. Soon enough he turned into a giant humanoid mutant with below waist portion of the shape of a scorpion with several short but giant legs on both sides in a row and three huge tails at the end.

 **Current Power Levels: Yami (Resurreccion Form) – 1,440,000 X 2 = 2,880,000 omnicles**

Shuran was extremely shocked and also slightly frightened to witness Yami's monstrous form but he didn't stop himself and attacked Yami with another powerful electric punch with which he burst his Cero sphere. For Shuran's surprise, Yami grabbed his punch with his thumb and index finger and threw him very high in the sky.

"You… dared to stop me from shooting my Cero… now I will impale you on it! Yami spoke in his extremely loud, heavy and lazy voice whilst in his Resurreccion form.

Now Yami tilted his face upward and opened his mouth fully that resulted in the generation of an extremely powerful and huge ball of the black Cero whose concentrating energy was erupting out of that sphere in the form of energy bolts.

"NOW DIE!" Yami roared while shooting a comparatively fine beam of his powerful black Cero towards Shuran who was in the midair as he was falling down from the sky.

Yami's intense Cero beam hit Shuran's Torso and resulted in a chain of fiery blasts as it began to push him back towards the sky while critically injuring his abdomen. Soon enough the Cero beam vanished after penetrating right through Shuran's torso and leaving a big hole in the middle of his abdomen as he once again began to fell down from the sky.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	176. Chapter 176

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 176: Yami Defeated Grimmjow**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Yami tilted his face upward and opened his mouth fully that resulted in the generation of an extremely powerful and huge ball of the black Cero whose concentrating energy was erupting out of that sphere in the form of energy bolts.

"NOW DIE!" Yami roared while shooting a comparatively fine beam of his powerful black Cero towards Shuran who was in the midair as he was falling down from the sky.

Yami's intense Cero beam hit Shuran's Torso and resulted in a chain of fiery blasts as it began to push him back towards the sky while critically injuring his abdomen. Soon enough the Cero beam vanished after penetrating right through Shuran's torso and leaving a big hole in the middle of his abdomen as he once again began to fell down from the sky.

* * *

"Now it's your turn, insect Grimmjow!" Yami muttered while slowly moving towards Grimmjow.

"Don't underestimate me, Yami!" Grimmjow angrily spoke while getting up back on his feet and activating the 10% power of the Base Chakra within him.

 **Current Power Levels: Grimmjow (Resurreccion Form + 10% power of Base Chakra) – 470,400 + 400,000 = 870,400 omnicles**

Suddenly Grimmjow's body got engulfed into the red flames of the Base Chakra and the next moment he punched Yami's jaw with the full force that resulted into a fine crack at the Hollow Mask remnant around his jaw. Annoyed by Grimmjow's sudden attack, Yami tried to catch him in his giant hands but Grimmjow dodged all of his arm movements swiftly and began to approach a great height in the sky.

"Huh! Run as much as you can… but you won't remain alive much longer!" Yami shouted at Grimmjow while began to attack him Bala (Cero Bullet).

Grimmjow kept dodging Yami's Bala shots and even after getting hit by some of them Grimmjow's pace didn't get lowered even a bit. Soon enough he reached at a great height right above Yami's head and then charged his spiritual pressure up to a great level.

"Laceraton!" Grimmjow muttered as he released his ultimate technique.

The slashes that Grimmjow created by moving his claws in the air, they turned into the royal blue colored glowing strips made up of solidified spiritual pressure with the pointed end at his sharp nails and the other end disappearing into the sky. Now Grimmjow immediately shot all the ten strips of Laceraton technique on Yami without wasting any moment.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Yami muttered in a slightly low but extremely serious tone.

Yami's fierce Gran Rey Cero immediately blocked Grimmjow's Laceraton attack in its way and the entire surrounding got filled with energy bolts and shockwaves as two powerful attacks collided. Grimmjow was desperately waiting for the conclusion of this collision of two powerful techniques but somewhere inside him, he knew that Yami's Gran Rey Cero will beat his Laceraton and thus he should prepare himself to face Yami's next move.

Exactly like Grimmjow's hunch, Yami Gran Rey Cero weakened Laceraton up to a great extent. At first, multiple cracks appeared in those royal blue colored glowing strips made up of solidified spiritual and finally every single one of them got shattered due to the force of Yami's powerful Cero.

"The remaining flames of Yami's Gran Rey Cero approached Grimmjow after shattering his Laceraton but he dodged them easily with worrisome expressions on his face.

"Ha Ha Ha… you are moving here and there just like a dragonfly why don't we settle this at once with a Cero?" Yami spoke to Grimmjow in a taunting manner.

"Bastard!" Grimmjow muttered irritatingly while angrily staring at Yami.

Suddenly Yami opened his mouth and began to generate an extremely powerful sphere of black Cero with reddish glow in order to attack Grimmjow with his most powerful of the Ceros. Grimmjow got stirred to look at the intensity of energy of Yami's black Cero and he also stretched his arms towards Yami and summoned a sphere of black Cero with a bluish glow around it.

"Cero Oscuras!" Both Yami and Grimmjow spoke loudly while releasing their powerful Cero Oscuras on each other.

Both the powerful black Ceros collided with immense impact and generated a powerful shockwave but the next moment Yami's black Cero began to push Grimmjow's blue Cero back while keep approaching closer and closer to Grimmjow with each passing moment. It's like Grimmjow's Cero Oscuras was merely buying him some time before Yami's black Cero get him.

"This is your end insect, face it!" Yami muttered while keep pushing his Cero Oscuras towards Grimmjow.

"Eh! NOOOOO!" Grimmjow shouted just as he realized that his Cero Oscuras was proved to be useless against Yami's.

Suddenly Yami's huge beam of black Cero with reddish glow engulfed Grimmjow's body completely as it hit him and blew him far away from the battlefield with a fiery explosion after badly scorching his body.

"Two down… many to go!" Yami whispered to himself while walking further towards the palace.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the battle of Lu Bu and Barragan…**

Both Lu Bu and Barragan had already started to pant slightly because of the intense battle with some extremely strong weapon swings. Both of them were trying to dominate each other with the help of their raw strength instead of using their special techniques or long-range energy attacks.

"Huh! You are tough but I will destroy you without increasing my power any further." Barragan said to Lu Bu after both of them got pushed backward due to the force of a powerful weapon clash.

Now Barragan immediately swung his battle axe and attacked Lu Bu with an arc of red energy but Lu Bu responded with one of his powerful technique Burning Strike. Suddenly Lu Bu's unusually long halberd and his body began to radiate intense flames and he charged towards Barragan's energy arc very swiftly. For Barragan's surprise, he not only shattered his energy arc but also hit him hard that pushed him far away from his position.

Once again both Lu Bu and Barragan came close to each other and began to attack with their powerful weapon swings. Since Lu Bu's spiritual pressure was slightly greater than Barragan's thus his Deathly influence wasn't working on Lu Bu and he kept fighting a close range battle against him with ease.

This time Barragan trickily shot Lu Bu with two-three Bala on his torso which forced him to get step backward and just as both of them got separated, Barragan immediately attacked with a decent Cero. Lu Bu tried to tackle his Cero by using the hilt of his halberd but he ended up getting shoved backward by its blast. Barragan noticed that Lu Bu is completely distracted for now and he wouldn't be able to dodge another of his attack. He didn't allow this chance to get slipped away from his hands and the next moment he began to prepare a powerful Cero.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Barragan shot an extremely powerful red Cero with Cero bolts erupting out of it towards Lu Bu who was still trying to shift his focus back to the fight.

Barragan's Gran Rey Cero strike Lu Bu's torso with its full pace just as he got up back on his feet and it shoved him back further with a powerful fiery blast. For a few moments everything got blur due to the thick cover of dust and smoke but soon enough the sight got cleared just as Barragan witnessed Lu Bu was lying on the ground with his face down.

"It seems you couldn't stand a chance against my Gran Rey Cero!" Barragan spoke while looking towards Lu Bu with a cunning smile on his face.

"Damn! Bloody opportunist!" Lu Bu muttered angrily while lying down on the ground and trying to get up by taking the support of his halberd.

The armor and clothes from Lu Bu's torso got completely tore because of the direct hit by Barragan's Gran Rey Cero; the bruises were clearly visible at the front part of his body. Barragan was under the impression that Lu Bu might not be able to fight anymore and thus he began to walk away from Lu Bu and head towards the palace.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	177. Chapter 177

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 177: Venoworm VS Toran & Zhang Liao**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"It seems you couldn't stand a chance against my Gran Rey Cero!" Barragan spoke while looking towards Lu Bu with a cunning smile on his face.

"Damn! Bloody opportunist!" Lu Bu muttered angrily while lying down on the ground and trying to get up by taking the support of his halberd.

The armor and clothes from Lu Bu's torso got completely tore because of the direct hit by Barragan's Gran Rey Cero; the bruises were clearly visible at the front part of his body. Barragan was under the impression that Lu Bu might not be able to fight anymore and thus he began to walk away from Lu Bu and head towards the palace.

* * *

"This fight is not over yet… Barragan!" Lu Bu spoke loudly while getting up from the ground and charging his spiritual pressure up to a great level.

"Respira!" Barragan spoke shockingly on seeing that Lu Bu had got up with a gradual rise in his spiritual pressure.

Just as the deadly mist of violet colored spiritual pressure was about to touch Lu Bu, he used a powerful burst of his spiritual pressure that not only shattered the entire stream of Respira but also blew it away from him.

Barragan got extremely shocked to witness Lu Bu's potential, he was unable to swallow the fact that his Respira got blown away only with a mere burst of his spiritual pressure. Now before Barragan could have made his next move an immensely powerful swing from Lu Bu's halberd not only inflicted a serious wound at his torso but also shoved him away up to a significant distance away from him.

"Know this Barragan… when I stand as a barrier to block the path then not even a dead can pass through." Lu Bu said with a great confidence while standing tall and pointing his unusually long halberd towards Barragan.

"That I will see because I am going to defeat you without increasing my power any further… Lu Bu!" Barragan muttered while getting up on his feet.

"Then bring it on!" Lu Bu replied him while spinning his halberd with his hands.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the battle of Toran and Venoworm…**

A fierce battle was going on between Toran and Venoworm and it had turned even fiercer after the defeat of Shuran by Yami's hands. Toran was desperately trying to finish her battle with Venoworm as soon as possible in order to get free and check on her brother Shuran. Since Lu Bu was doing well against Barragan on his own so Zhang Liao had decided to help Toran against Venoworm. However, even after their best efforts both Zhang Liao and Toran were nowhere near beating Venoworm even in his humanoid form. In fact, it was the Venoworm who was constantly dominating both of them with his raw strength.

Due to the significantly huge difference in the spiritual pressure of Toran and Venoworm, all of her freezing and energy attacks were proved to be a fail against the humanoid Infernal worm while almost same was the case with Zhang Liao but not as worse as Toran.

"Hahaha! Give up, you two… or you will simply end up dead just like those two." Venoworm said to both Toran and Zhang Liao.

"Shuran is not dead you moron!" Toran replied him angrily.

"We should consider the change in strategy in order to defeat him while we still have the chance." Zhang Liao muttered to Toran.

"We must use our full power and also the 10% power of the Base Chakra that Midoriko is sustaining in all of us." Toran replied to Zhang Liao.

Now Toran activated her Base Chakra in order to harness that10% Chakra power in her Onimusha form while Zhang Liao followed her strategy and released his Onimusha power along with the 10% power of the Base Chakra as well.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Toran (Onimusha Form + 10% power of Base Chakra) – 144,000 + 400,000 = 544,000 omnicles**

 **Zhang Liao (Onimusha Form + 10% power of Base Chakra) – 540,000 + 400,000 = 940,000 omnicles**

Venoworm was slightly shocked to witness the power of both Zhang Liao and Toran but even this gradual increment of power in them didn't make him concerned even a bit because he knew that their power levels were still far inferior to him.

Now Zhang Liao's body began to get radiated with his bluish green spirit energy and in the blink of an eye, he passed by the Venoworm while spinning his Guandao (a special kind of pole weapon or spear-like weapon) in an offensive manner. Venoworm didn't realize when Zhang Liao left a cut at the left side of his chest. Venoworm turned his sight towards Zhang Liao who had already reached behind him after hitting his torso with his blade. Taking the advantage of this opportunity, Toran released an immensely powerful stream of ice that started to freeze Venoworm with the formation of a thick ice wall all around him. Suddenly Toran changed the stream of ice with the stream of light blue energy that exploded the entire structure of ice and blew Venoworm away from his position. This time Zhang Liao attacked Venoworm with the hilt of his Guandao which he dodged easily and hit Zhang Liao with a powerful punch at his belly that sent him flying away from his place.

Now after taking care of Zhang Liao, Venoworm rushed towards Toran who was standing higher in the sky. She tried to stop him by using her stream of ice in order to freeze him but he deflected her stream of ice with his superior spiritual pressure. Toran stepped back just as Venoworm approached her and she successfully dodged his punch but the next moment, he grabbed her hairs with his hand and shoved her hard into the ground. Toran vomited blood just as she hit the rocky ground so hard that cracks appeared on it. Now Venoworm rushed toward Toran from the sky with a fearsome speed but before he could have delivered the final blow, Zhang Liao approached him from below and attacked with the multiple hits from his Guandao by enhancing his Demonic speed through his spiritual pressure.

After taking multiple injuries on his torso as well as on both of his arms, Venoworm stepped away and landed on the ground at a sophisticated away from Zhang Liao and Toran.

"Ahh! Thanks… Zhang Liao." Toran muttered in a slightly painful voice.

"Mention not!" Zhang Liao replied her while keeping his focus on the Venoworm.

"You should make your move now because I have already done what I needed to!" Toran said to Zhang Liao while smiling cunningly and staring at Venoworm.

Venoworm was shocked to realize that both of his legs were firmly trapped inside a structure made up of dense ice while a small area all around him had already frozen which was making the ice even harder to breakthrough. Now Zhang Liao concentrated on his spirit energy and charged it to an immensely powerful level and then he hit Venoworm's torso with an incredibly powerful kick which was backed up by not only his spiritual pressure but also the wind which was his element. Due to the immense force of Zhang Liao's kick, Venoworm got shoved away from there and also Toran's ice structure got shattered completely.

"SHUNKO!" Yoruichi's voice echoed out of nowhere.

 **Current Power Levels: Yoruichi (Base Form + Shunko) – 12,000 + 36,000 = 48,000 omnicles**

Now before Venoworm could have balanced himself, a powerful punch from Yoruichi shoved him away in a different direction.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara's voice echoed all of a sudden and the next moment Venoworm's body got trapped in the cross fashioned black strips which were made up of spirit energy.

 **Current Power Levels: Urahara (Shikai) – 12,000 X 2 = 24,000 omnicles**

"Hiasobi, Benihime!" Urahara spoke while penetrating a portion of those black strips with the tip of his Zanpakuto's blade.

The next moment, several bombs appeared on those black strips and just as they exploded all at once, Venoworm's humanoid body got engulfed in the enormous flames after which both Urahara and Yoruichi landed nearby Toran and Zhang Liao.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	178. Chapter 178

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 178: Battle is Gonna Get Twirled!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now before Venoworm could have balanced himself, a powerful punch from Yoruichi shoved him away in a different direction.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara's voice echoed all of a sudden and the next moment Venoworm's body got trapped in the cross fashioned black strips which were made up of spirit energy.

 **Current Power Levels: Urahara (Shikai) – 12,000 X 2 = 24,000 omnicles**

"Hiasobi, Benihime!" Urahara spoke while penetrating a portion of those black strips with the tip of his Zanpakuto's blade.

The next moment, several bombs appeared on those black strips and just as they exploded all at once, Venoworm's humanoid body got engulfed in the enormous flames after which both Urahara and Yoruichi landed nearby Toran and Zhang Liao.

* * *

"So, you two have arrived!" Zhang Liao said to both Urahara and Yoruichi.

"I am here as well!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi spoke while coming from behind.

 **Current Power Levels: Kurotsuchi (Base Form) – 12,000 omnicles**

"Oh! You too." Zhang Liao responded to him.

"Yes, we rushed here the moment we got the news that our palace is under attack." Yoruichi replied Zhang Liao.

"Toran, we will handle this battle from here, you should take your brother to the palace immediately." Urahara said to Toran.

"Thanks, Mr. Urahara!" Toran replied to Urahara before rushing to her brother.

"I think we must get ready Urahara as this battle is not going to be that easy, I have already faced one in the World of the Living." Kurotsuchi said to Urahara in a serious manner while slowly unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

"And why you are ready to fight alongside us in the first place?" Yoruichi asked Kurotsuchi with slight confusion.

"Last time I got beaten by such a worm but this time I want his body for my laboratory." Kurotsuchi answered Yoruichi while watching those flames in which Venoworm got engulfed.

Suddenly the flames of Venoworm's own spirit energy engulfed him and then he got up on his feet with a furious facial expression. He was still in the midst of the fire and thus nobody was able to see him.

"Fools… what do you think whom you are messing with?... Now I will crush each and every one of you." Venoworm's voice echoed from the flames but it got changed into a horrible monstrous voice at the end of the sentence.

The next moment a giant worm rose up amidst the flames with the frontal portion of his body raised like the hood of a snake. It was Venoworm in his true form as he had renounced his humanoid form in order to unleash his full power. He was an extremely huge and fat worm with the dark gray colored body. There were two long and curved horns on either side of his face while two comparatively shorter horns at the top of his head. Unlike other worm Demons, his mouth consisted of an upper and a lower jaw with bigger and sharper teeth like any other canine. Zhang Liao, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Kurotsuchi were amazed to witness his true form along with his increased spiritual pressure.

 **Current Power Levels: Venoworm (True Form) – 8,640,000 omnicles**

"I am all prepared!" Zhang Liao muttered confidently in a strict tone.

"Me too… Super Shunko!" Yoruichi spoke loudly while releasing her Super Shunko along with the 10% power of her Base Chakra.

 **Current Power Levels: Yoruichi (Super Shunko + 10% power of Base Chakra) – 96,000 + 400,000 = 496,000 omnicles**

"Since it doesn't seem to be the problem which can get solved only with the Shikai, so I will have to go all way as well… Bankai, Ketsueki Benihime! (English: Blood Drinking Crimson Princess!)" Urahara said while releasing his Bankai.

 **Current Power Levels: Urahara (Bankai) – 72,000 omnicles**

Now Urahara was standing with two swords, each in one of his hands. Both the swords were broader and longer than their Shikai form with designer curves at the end and beginning of the blades while the blades were not parallel to the hilt but inclined downward at some angle.

"These Infernal worms were only fit to battle against my... Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Kurotsuchi spoke while releasing his Bankai.

 **Current Power Levels: Kurotsuchi (Bankai) – 72,000 omnicles**

The next moment Kurotsuchi's giant worm-shaped and infant faced Bankai creature appeared right behind him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the prisons of the palace…**

Halibel, Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were still inside the dark prison room because due to Sesshomaru's memory loss nobody could have ordered their freedom. Halibel was sitting at the corner of the prison with her back leaned down at one of the prison walls. Apache and Mila Rose were standing nearby the door of the prison and they were looking outside from the small rectangular cavity in the door while Sung-Sun was silently sitting at the center of the prison room. Since the prison wasn't much large thus all of them were merely at the distance of a few feet away from each other.

"Halibel-Sama! I can hear the noise of soldiers and several blasts, it is coming from outside, what could it be?" Apache confusingly asked Halibel.

"Somebody might be training, Apache!" Halibel replied her in a low and serious tone.

"It's midnight Halibel-Sama, who must have been training at this time… I think something's wrong is happening outside." Mila Rose said to Halibel.

"Halibel-Sama, ever since Lord Sesshomaru has died… you have become so numb!" Sung-Sun said to Halibel while looking towards.

"Yes, Halibel-Sama… you know, in the beginning, we really didn't like it but later on, all of us were so happy to see that you have started to enjoy living your life ever since Lord Sesshomaru came into it but…!" Apache spoke to Halibel as well but before she could have completed her line, she had to stop due to an interruption.

"But what Apache?" Halibel muttered while interrupting Apache in a serious tone.

"Halibel-Sama… please don't get angry with me but all I want to say is… your attitude has become even darker than it was there at the time when we met you in the Hueco Mundo." Mila Rose hesitatingly said to Halibel in a slightly low voice.

"Hmm… don't worry about me anyone, I am fine!" Halibel replied in a low voice while tilting her face down.

For a few seconds, all of them fell completely silent as being extremely worried about Halibel, none of the three preferred to say anything to her anymore.

"Hey, you jerk… listen to me, yeah I am talking to you… what's going on outside? What is this noise?" Apache asked one of the soldiers whom she just watched from the small rectangular cavity in the prison door.

"What the hell!… Mind your language girl, you are no longer Lord Sesshomaru's comrade!" The soldier replied her annoyingly.

"Alright… alright… just tell me what's going on outside?" Apache spoke to him further in a slightly cooled down manner.

"Three of our old enemies have attacked the palace and they seem to be extremely powerful." The soldier replied her.

Mila Rose and Sung-Sun immediately got stirred to know this while Halibel was also listening to the soldiers with her head down on her knees as she was sitting in the corner.

"Wh..Who are they?" Mila Rose asked the soldier worryingly.

"There's an old man with slightly darker complexion and bulky body… another is a giant with a hole in his chest and lower body like a centipede with multiple legs and three long tails while third of them is a giant Infernal worm." The soldier answered Mila Rose in a descriptive manner.

"Barragan… Yami… and the third one seems to be an Infernal worm Demon like previous ones." Sung-Sun muttered while guessing those three enemies according to what that soldier have described them.

"What is everyone doing?" Apache asked further.

"Everyone is preparing to battle them while Mother Lady and Lord Sesshomaru are inside the innermost chamber of the palace… now excuse me, I have no time to keep answering you pathetic prisoners." The soldier replied Apache and then he left.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Halibel whispered with her eyes wide open after listening to Sesshomaru's name while slowly getting stand up out of amazement.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	179. Chapter 179

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 179: Yami Faced Starrk, Neliel & Ulquiorra.**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Barragan… Yami… and the third one seems to be an Infernal worm Demon like previous ones." Sung-Sun muttered while guessing those three enemies according to what that soldier have described them.

"What is everyone doing?" Apache asked further.

"Everyone is preparing to battle them while Mother Lady and Lord Sesshomaru are inside the innermost chamber of the palace… now excuse me, I have no time to keep answering you pathetic prisoners." The soldier replied Apache and then he left.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Halibel whispered with her eyes wide open after listening to Sesshomaru's name while slowly getting stand up out of amazement.

* * *

"But… but he is dead, isn't he?... Then how can he be present in the palace?" Apache muttered shockingly on listening to that soldier's words.

"Yes, Apache… it is impossible! Mila Rose spoke while agreeing with Apache as well.

"Perhaps others have revived him somehow but still… there's something which is odd and it has started to worry me so much." Sung-Sun said while thinking about something very deeply.

"What is that Sung-Sun?" Apache asked her in a serious tone.

"If he really is revived then why he didn't free us from this prison yet?" Sung-Sun spoke with confusion in a worrisome manner.

"Hmm… I think something's wrong!" Mila Rose muttered while thinking over Sung-Sun's words.

"He could be an enemy who is disguised as Lord Sesshomaru." Apache said with a great confusion.

"We have to reach outside and command Ayon… so that we can help everyone in pushing our enemies aside." Sung-Sun spoke to everyone.

"Our enemies? They are their enemies, not ours moreover why should we help those who threw us in the prison despite we fought on their side all this time!" Apache shouted at Sung-Sun angrily.

"Hmm… you are right Apache, it's truly sad!" Mila Rose spoke in a sad manner.

"Apache… Mila Rose… Sung-Sun… let's go!" Halibel said in her usual serious tone while standing up slowly.

"Halibel-Sama!" Mila Rose whispered to herself on looking towards Halibel with a great amazement.

Now Mila Rose broke the prison gate and then all the four of them escaped the prison in order to find out the truth about Sesshomaru. Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun simply followed Halibel through the palace's corridors relievedly as they were quite amazed to see her so active as she had been silent and down all this time.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the inner entrance of the palace…**

Yami had reached at the inner entrance of the palace by now while Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Neliel were already present there to face him.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Yami (Resurreccion Form) – 1,440,000 X 2 = 2,880,000 omnicles**

 **Starrk (Base Form) –** **1,517,700 omnicles**

 **Ulquiorra (Base Form) – 509,500 omnicles**

 **Neliel (Base Form) – 573,800 omnicles**

"Ha ha ha ha ha… it seems that there are more insects present here to crush underfoot!" Yami spoke while looking towards Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Neliel.

"For what you have arrived here Yami? There's no reason for us to fight against each other." Ulquiorra said to Yami while coming forward.

"Shut up! Ulquiorra… there's no greater reason to fight than being powerful moreover I have arrived here to finish what you guys had started in the Hueco Mundo." Yami arrogantly replied Ulquiorra while mentioning his previous fight against Sesshomaru and others in the Hueco Mundo.

"So, that means you are also working for Orochi?" Neliel asked Yami.

"Indeed I am working for him you bitch!" Yami replied Neliel in an extremely rude tone.

"Eh! That idiot will never learn how to treat a girl." Neliel muttered irritatingly as a reaction to Yami's words.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… it's odd for you to get offended by being called a bitch because a few weeks ago you were enjoying getting raped by Nnoitra and that makes you a whore, not a girl… understood, bitch?" Yami once again replied Neliel arrogantly with rude words.

"It seems that you are not even worthy of exchanging a few words… Enclose, Murcielago!" Ulquiorra spoke to Yami and then he released his Resurreccion.

 **Current Power Levels: Ulquiorra (Resurreccion Form) – 509,500 X 2 = 1,019,000 omnicles**

"I will make sure that none of you dare to challenge me again… Cero!" Yami said while shooting a regular Cero from his giant mouth.

In the response of Yami's Cero, Starrk, Neliel, and Ulquiorra also shot their Ceros in order to counter it. The three Ceros proved to be dominating for Yami's Cero and the fiery blast that occurred on the collision of the Ceros pushed him slightly backward.

"Aaarrggh!" Yami grunted after getting annoyed by the defeat of his Cero.

The next moment Starrk and Neliel unsheathed their swords and rushed towards Yami while attacking him with their regular Ceros and Ulquiorra summoned his spear of green spirit energy while swiftly flying towards Yami. After taking several hits from Starrk's and Neliel's regular Ceros, Yami stepped back up to a significant distance away from them as their Ceros were causing him injuries. He waited for the perfect moment and just as all the three arrived closed to him, he hit Ulquiorra hard with a powerful swing from his tail while shoving Starrk back up to a significant distance away from him with his huge and powerful punch.

While Yami was busy in taking out Ulquiorra and Starrk, Neliel had already reached quite close to him and she put a decent cut on his frontmost left leg before she climbed on his left arm the moment he tried to grab her with his hand. Yami tried several times but he couldn't capture her in his hand while she reached on his shoulder and chopped off her left earlobe. He screamed furiously and began to turn his giant body around in order to catch Neliel who just jumped behind him.

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra attacked with his powerful Cero Oscuras from the front.

Ulquiorra's Cero caught Yami's attention and distracted him away from Neliel but for his surprise, Cero Oscuras got passed right through his Hollow hole which was at his chest. Now Yami got even angrier as he thought that all the three of them are merely playing with him and then he began to generate a powerful Cero Oscuras ball in front of his mouth. Ulquiorra stayed still even after witnessing that Yami was about to hit him with a powerful black Cero because he was watching Neliel through Yami's Hollow hole while she was absorbing his Cero that got passed right through Yami's Hollow hole.

"Cero Oscuras Doble!" Neliel muttered while shooting an immensely powerful black Cero with a pink aura all around it.

Before Yami could have shot his black Cero on Ulquiorra or understood his strategy, Neliel's powerful black Cero hit the back of his head and turned into a fiery explosion while the black Cero which he was generating through his mouth, it got blasted nearby his face.

For a few moments, Yami got immobile with his body got completely loose while his head was not visible to anyone due to the smoke cloud and some fire around it. Neliel also lowered her guard down on witnessing Yami's condition but suddenly a powerful blow from Yami's tail shoved her hard into the ground.

"Neliel!... Gran Rey Rayo!" Starrk spoke loudly while furiously releasing a big cluster of lightning bolts made up of blue Cero on Yami.

The immensely powerful cluster of concentrated Cero bolts hit Yami and shook his giant body completely which overwhelmed him for some time. Ulquiorra used this opportunity and reached right behind him before Yami could have snapped out of it. He grabbed Neliel in his arms before she got stomped by Yami's giant feet and took her away from him while flying swiftly using his Sonido.

"Thanks… Ulquiorra!" Neliel spoke to him while smiling brightly.

"Mention not!" Ulquiorra replied her while landing nearby Starrk and gently putting her down.

"FOOLS! Enough of the playing… you shouldn't have made me angrier but now it's the end of your games and know that your deaths will be much more painful than you have ever imagined." Yami furiously shouted at Starrk, Neliel, and Ulquiorra while slowly coming back to his senses.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	180. Chapter 180

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 180: Lu Bu VS Barragan**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Ulquiorra used this opportunity and reached right behind him before Yami could have snapped out of it. He grabbed Neliel in his arms before she got stomped by Yami's giant feet and took her away from him while flying swiftly using his Sonido.

"Thanks… Ulquiorra!" Neliel spoke to him while smiling brightly.

"Mention not!" Ulquiorra replied her while landing nearby Starrk and gently putting her down.

"FOOLS! Enough of the playing… you shouldn't have made me angrier but now it's the end of your games and know that your deaths will be much more painful than you have ever imagined." Yami furiously shouted at Starrk, Neliel, and Ulquiorra while slowly coming back to his senses.

* * *

 **Meanwhile where Barragan and Lu Bu were fighting…**

Both Lu Bu and Barragan had got extremely exhausted by now because both of us were trying to dominate each other without using their complete power out of ego. Both of them had received significant injuries but none of them was ready to stop or use any sort of power booster to increase their spiritual pressure.

It began to rain all of a sudden because the sky was already covered with dark gray clouds which were making it rain too hard. The palace and its surroundings were echoing with the thunder and thus the noise of the battle was the only thing hearable at the moment.

"You… you are good but not better than me, eventually, you will run out of power and I will crush you, once and for all." Barragan said to Lu Bu while panting with his battle ax in his hands.

"Hah! Nonsense… it's you who is about to get obliterated in the upcoming moments." Lu Bu replied Barragan in his usual arrogant manner.

"It seems I will have to break my vow in order to crush you down moreover it's the only way left in front of us to make this battle even more interesting." Barragan muttered while staring into Lu Bu's eyes.

"Bring it on, Barragan… nothing can stop me from defeating you now!" Lu Bu told him with a great confidence while standing in the fighting stance.

"Angel of Death!" Barragan said while releasing his Angel Resurreccion.

A tremendously powerful blast took place and then a dark purple release of spirit energy became Barragan's sleeved cloak; his skull appeared with a golden crown and a wide golden belt appeared at his waist. Two Angel wings made up of bones grew out of his back then he moved his arms slightly away and in the right hand, his battle ax appeared with a golden chain with slightly different structure than previous one's while a reaper with a similar golden chain around it appeared in his left hand.

 **Current Power Levels: Barragan (Angel Resurreccion) – 1,949,700 X 4 = 7,798,800 omnicles**

"Not bad for an old fart… Onimusha… Hah!" Lu Bu taunted Barragan after feeling the magnitude of his spiritual pressure and then he released his Onimusha form along with the 10% power of the Base Chakra.

 **Current Power Levels: Lu Bu (Released Form + Onimusha Form + 10% power of Base Chakra) – (2,160,000 X2) + 400,000 = 4,720,000 omnicles**

"I am truly disappointed Lu Bu because if this is all you have got then this battle will get over a lot before than you think it will." Barragan said to Lu Bu after noticing that there is still a significant difference in their spirit energy.

"Don't worry Barragan, I have no intentions of disappointing you in this battle… so, just wait and watch!" Lu Bu replied him in a confident tone.

"Sure, I am waiting… do what you will as this could be the final battle of your life!" Barragan said while staring at Lu Bu with both of his weapons ready to battle.

"Universalis Potentia Level 3: Shadowclash of Blackened Brilliance!" Lu Bu uttered the words while releasing the Universalis Potentia.

 **Current Power Levels: Lu Bu (Present Form + Universalis Potentia Level 3) – 4,720,000 + 4,000,000 = 8,720,000 omnicles**

Barragan got stirred for a moment just as he felt Lu Bu's spiritual pressure as it was greater than his while he was deeply observing Lu Bu's new form. The Onimusha power had slightly darkened his complexion and lightened his hair color, while due to his released state the dark thunderbolts were sparkling out of his body randomly and the flames were swirling around him as well. Due to the activation of Universalis Potentia Level 3: Shadowclash of Blackened Brilliance, Lu Bu's body was radiating with the dark rays of light and overall his complete form was looking frighteningly magnificent.

Suddenly Barragan started to flutter his wings and generate several red energy blows that approached Lu Bu with an immense air-like speed but Lu Bu simply caused a powerful burst of spiritual pressure that scattered all the red spirit energy with which Barragan had attacked him.

"Is that all of you got, Barragan!" Lu Bu spoke in his manly and confident tone.

"Now deal with this… Death-Bone Barrage!" Barragan muttered while replacing his move with an even more powerful one as this time innumerous sharp bones infused with his deadly power began to rain upon Lu Bu from his Angel wings.

"Gatling Ground-blaster!" Lu Bu spoke while suddenly appearing close to Barragan.

The multiple swift and straight attacks from Lu Bu's unusually long halberd not only deflected the sharp bones away from him but also inflicted several cuts on Barragan's body while the final halberd-swing shoved him away from his position and seized him in the dark thunderbolts which were continuously blasting all around him in the midair. However, Barragan somehow managed to charge both of his weapons with his spiritual pressure and attacked Lu Bu with a sphere of concentrated red spirit energy while falling down towards the ground. Since it was a highly unexpected attack for Lu Bu, thus he couldn't dodge it and fell down on the ground as well.

Now both Lu Bu and Barragan got up from the ground while staring into each other's eyes with their bodies smoking out of the powerful energy attack with which they had hit each other.

"If you think that the minor difference in our spiritual pressure can bring you the victory over me then you are utterly wrong." Barragan spoke to Lu Bu in a taunting manner.

"That I will see… Barragan!" Lu Bu replied him while taking the fighting stance with his long halberd in his hands.

"Lámina de la Muerte! (English: Blade of Death!)" Barragan spoke while slowly making both his battle axe and reaper touching each other.

The next moment, both the weapons began to glow with red spirit energy along with disintegrating into red energy particles and slowly began to reshape themselves in a single weapon. The new weapon was actually the combination of his battle axe and reaper as the reaper's blade was attached right between the two blades of the battle axe and making it a terrible weapon with the three-sided blade. This time Barragan charged his spiritual pressure to a whole new level and released an extremely powerful beam of red spirit energy towards Lu Bu.

"SKY PIERCER!" Lu Bu roared while swinging his halberd vertically upwards with immense might.

A massive burst of dark thunderbolts got erupted out of Lu Bu's halberd and it collided with Barragan's powerful wave of red spirit energy in the form of a giant chaotic stream. The collision of these two powerful techniques began to generate intense shockwaves but soon enough everything fell silent as the dark thunderbolts pierced right through Barragan's energy beam while it also scattered in the air due to the tough resistance it faced in deflecting that attack.

Barragan was extremely shocked to witness that how Lu Bu successfully tore apart one of his most powerful techniques while Lu Bu, on the other hand, thinking about attacking Barragan with his most powerful energy wave technique.

"Lu Bu… it's not over yet!" Barragan spoke while looking towards Lu Bu shockingly with slight fear.

"You have left with absolutely nothing against me, Barragan!" Lu Bu replied him in a serious tone while slowly walking towards him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	181. Chapter 181

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 181: The Man in White Cloak Reappeared**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

The collision of these two powerful techniques began to generate intense shockwaves but soon enough everything fell silent as the dark thunderbolts pierced right through Barragan's energy beam while it also scattered in the air due to the tough resistance it faced in deflecting that attack.

Barragan was extremely shocked to witness that how Lu Bu successfully tore apart one of his most powerful techniques while Lu Bu, on the other hand, thinking about attacking Barragan with his most powerful energy wave technique.

"Lu Bu… it's not over yet!" Barragan spoke while looking towards Lu Bu shockingly with slight fear.

"You have left with absolutely nothing against me, Barragan!" Lu Bu replied him in a serious tone while slowly walking towards him.

* * *

"Grr… Lu Bu, you will regret forcing me to unleash my full potential." Barragan shouted at Lu Bu while grunting angrily.

"Your time is up, Barragan… SKY SCORCHER!" Lu Bu roared with a powerful burst of spiritual pressure while shooting a fierce wave of dark thunderbolt and fire by swinging his long halberd.

"Aaaaarrgh!... Universalis Potentia Level 4: Apocalyptic Ultra Survivor!" Barragan muttered loudly while screaming as he activated the 50% power of the Base Chakra and Universalis Potentia Level 4 within him.

 **Current Power Levels: Barragan (Angel Resurreccion + 50% power of Base Chakra + Universalis Potentia Level 4) – 7,798,800 + 2,000,000 + 8,000,000 = 17,798,800 omnicles**

The power of Universalis Potentia Level 3 had enhanced the capability of Lu Bu's ultimate technique Sky Scorcher. The powerful and violent stream of brilliantly radiant flame and dark thunderbolts collided with Barragan who was enveloped inside the heavy release of his spiritual pressure as he had unleashed his final resorts of the power boosters. A significant area got filled with the flames and dark thunderbolts due to the immense collision of Lu Bu's attack and Barragan. The explosion covered Barragan under a dense mist of smoke and dust while the randomly sparking energy bolts and remnants of flames on the ground were creating quite a hindrance for Lu Bu to approach Barragan.

Soon enough all the smoke, dust, fire and energy bolts got vanished in the blink of an eye and Lu Bu witnessed Barragan who was still standing on his feet even after getting hit by his ultimate technique. He was panting and it was clear from his facial expressions that Lu Bu's attack had affected him but now he was looking much more powerful than before as if he had arrived at a whole new level in the race of becoming more powerful.

"How it can be possible?" Lu Bu muttered to himself shockingly while staring at Barragan whose body was radiating with the powerful energy of Universalis Potentia Level 4.

"I told you, Lu Bu, that this could be your final battle… it's over now, DIE!" Barragan spoke to Lu Bu screamingly while throwing his three-sided bladed weapon towards him that could have killed him in a single hit.

Lu Bu was speechless and stirred of witnessing such sudden transformation in Barragan and thus he couldn't have done anything but before Barragan's weapon could have even touched him, a metallic arm grabbed it in the middle. The next scenario which Lu Bu was seeing, it consisted of a man in sleeved white cloaked who was standing right in front of him and holding Barragan's weapon in his right arm which was metallic and full of otherworldly patterns. His face was partially hidden by the hood of his white cloak but some of his silvery-white hairs were blowing out of that cloak.

"It's you again… who saved Halibel when Orochi was about to abduct her right in front of us." Lu Bu muttered to that mysterious man while mentioning that he saw him in the battle against Orochi.

"Yes, it's me!" That man replied him in a serious and deep voice.

"So, it's you because of whom Lord Orochi couldn't bring Halibel along with him… how dare you interfere in my battle?" Barragan spoke to him in a raised tone.

"Take it; you will need it in the future." The man in the white cloak spoke to Barragan while throwing his weapon towards him.

"ANSWER ME!" Barragan shouted at that man after catching his weapon with his right hand.

"Barragan! The battle which you are fighting right now is meaningless for someone like you and soon you will find yourself fighting against those for whom you are fighting right now… so take my advice into consideration and leave." That man replied Barragan in a serious and normal tone.

"I think you are not the type of person who understands words, so now I will make you understand through my power… Cero Oscuras!" Barragan said to him in a slightly irritated manner and then he immediately generated a powerful black Cero with black energy bolts bursting out of it and he shot that Cero on both Lu Bu and that mysterious man.

"Universalis Potentia Level 6: Thundercharge of Divine Destruction!" That mysterious man uttered while releasing his powerful spirit energy boosters with his eyes deeply staring at the upcoming black Cero.

 **Current Power Levels: The man in white cloak (Present Form + Universalis Potentia Level 6) – 12,960,000 + 30,000,000 = 42,960,000 omnicles**

All that mysterious man could have done was stretching his right arm towards Barragan with the intention of blocking his powerful Cero while the Cero Oscuras had hit him by now. A huge and powerful blast occurred that engulfed both that man and Lu Bu but suddenly all the fire and smoke got blown away by the devastating spiritual pressure of that man. Even Lu Bu was quite amazed to see that despite being in the most powerful form, Barragan's black Cero couldn't even get through that man moreover his unimaginably powerful spiritual pressure was making even Lu Bu almost dizzy as he was standing quite close to him.

"Now it's my turn, Barragan!" The man in white cloak spoke to him while slightly charging his spiritual pressure that made his body radiate with turquoise colored energy and then he attacked Barragan with a deadly wave of concentrated thunderbolts.

The stream of thunderbolts didn't give Barragan a slightest of the chance to dodge and due to the significant injuries and damage to his body; he disappeared from there by taking advantage of the smoke cloud formed of the powerful fiery blast that was caused by that mysterious man's attack.

"Who are you, warrior?" Lu Bu spoke to that man in a respectful tone after lowering down his spiritual pressure by undoing his power releases.

"I can sense more of such powerful enemies!" That mysterious man muttered while heading towards Venoworm's direction without giving any appropriate answer to Lu Bu.

"He sure got some serious attitude problem!" Lu Bu muttered with slight annoyance.

* * *

 **On the other hand where Venoworm was battling…**

A fierce battle was going on between Venoworm and the team of Zhang Liao, Urahara, Yoruichi and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The giant worm-like Bankai creature of Kurotsuchi was constantly attacking Venoworm but due to the large difference in their spiritual pressure, the Bankai creature was constantly getting beaten away by the Venoworm. However, Kurotsuchi's Bankai creature's efforts were continuously giving several chances to Zhang Liao, Urahara and Yoruichi to hit Venoworm and they were undoubtedly taking full advantage of it.

Zhang Liao was continuously attacking Venoworm with his Guandao while being in his Onimusha form that wasn't proved to be much effective against him. Urahara was using the more powerful and intensified versions of his Shikai techniques in his Bankai form in order to injure Venoworm while Yoruichi was simply hitting him with her kicks and punches in her Super Shunko form.

Suddenly a powerful blow from Venoworm's tail shoved Zhang Liao far away from the battlefield.

"Idiots! I am continuously making my Bankai to attack that monster so that all of you can slay him down as soon as possible but instead of attacking; you guys are busy in getting beaten by him." Kurotsuchi spoke to everyone in an irritated tone.

"You can at least commend our efforts, Captain Kurotsuchi!" Urahara replied him in his usual funny manner.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	182. Chapter 182

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 182: Battling Against Venoworm**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Urahara was using the more powerful and intensified versions of his Shikai techniques in his Bankai form in order to injure Venoworm while Yoruichi was simply hitting him with her kicks and punches in her Super Shunko form.

Suddenly a powerful blow from Venoworm's tail shoved Zhang Liao far away from the battlefield.

"Idiots! I am continuously making my Bankai to attack that monster so that all of you can slay him down as soon as possible but instead of attacking; you guys are busy in getting beaten by him." Kurotsuchi spoke to everyone in an irritated tone.

"You can at least commend our efforts, Captain Kurotsuchi!" Urahara replied him in his usual funny manner.

* * *

"It is quite a disappointment Urahara that even after using your Bankai… you are able to do nothing at all… I am ashamed of myself that I considered you my match in everything including combat." Kurotsuchi said to him in a taunting manner.

"Have patience Captain Kurotsuchi… you have no idea about the capability of my Bankai!" Urahara muttered to him while narrowing his eyes and deeply observing Venoworm's movements.

Suddenly Venoworm released an enormous amount of mist of his deadly venom that surrounded him and also slowly began to spread all around the area. This mist of dangerous venom was working as a protective barrier for Venoworm as none of his opponents were able to come close to him anymore.

"Damn! Fall back Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo otherwise, you will get melt like wax." Kurotsuchi shouted at his Bankai creature.

"Kisuke… at this rate, none of us will be able to attack him and without making him bleed, you won't be able to use your ultimate technique against him." Yoruichi said to Urahara with extremely concern.

"Don't worry about this mist!" Zhang Liao's voice echoed from behind Urahara.

"Zhang Liao, you seem to be fine even though you got hit by Venoworm's tail." Yoruichi muttered with slight amazement.

"Yes, I am not going to be beaten by an Infernal worm again… Wyvern's Breath!" Zhang Liao replied Yoruichi and then he uttered the name of his technique while lifting both of his arms up in the air and rotating his Guandao (a special kind of pole weapon or spear-like weapon) very swiftly like a fan.

Zhang Liao's this move generated a cyclone that blew Venoworm's venomous mist away from him while Toran froze and locked all that deadly mist inside huge pieces of ice and stopped it from spreading around Sesshomaru's palace.

"His poisonous mist is taken care of!" Toran spoke in a confident tone while standing higher in the sky right behind Venoworm.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, attack with your blades!" Kurotsuchi shouted at his Bankai creature while ordering it to attack with the blades.

Now several razor-sharp and huge blades appeared inside the red cloth which was tied on the neck of Kurotsuchi's Bankai creature and then it rushed towards the Venoworm. The next moment that Bankai creature collided with Venoworm and all of its blades penetrated his body and made him bleed heavily. However, Kurotsuchi's Bankai creature got melted away because Venoworm's injuries were not only releasing blood but they were also releasing extremely strong venom in both gaseous as well as liquid form.

"I have done what I needed to… now it's your turn Urahara!" Kurotsuchi spoke with slight annoyance while undoing his Bankai and putting his Zanpakuto back into its sheath.

"Leave it to me… Gyokuza no Benihime! (English: Benihime's Throne!)" Urahara uttered while joining the hilts of both his swords which made it a bow with its curved and inclined blades as limbs of the bow and the hilts as the bow riser.

Now Urahara's bow-shaped Bankai began to suck Venoworm's blood along with his spirit energy but before it could have utilized all that in the formation of bow string and arrow, Urahara got blown away by an immensely powerful energy shock.

"NO!… Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted just as Urahara fell down on the ground after getting a powerful jerk from Venoworm's energy.

"What just happened?" Kurotsuchi murmured shockingly.

Since everyone got distracted because of the sudden which Urahara just received, Venoworm attacked Toran with his huge curved horns that resulted in a severe injury at her belly. She got shoved away from her place and fell unconscious out of the immense pain and bleeding.

"Tsk… he took out Toran as well!" Zhang Liao murmured while looking at Toran.

Now Zhang Liao charged his spiritual pressure up to a great level, the flames of his spirit energy were swirling around his body as well as his Guandao and then he slashed Venoworm's injuries with an immensely powerful weapon swing. Venoworm began to writhe with the intense pain after receiving a powerful Guandao swing right at his injuries and within no time he shifted back up to a significant distance.

"It looks like only two of us has left now!" Yoruichi spoke worryingly while looking towards Zhang Liao.

"Hmm… you are right but don't worry as I still have one more power booster!" Zhang Liao replied Yoruichi.

"Yes, only the two of you have left to crush down… your foolish friend thought that he will be able to defeat me by sucking off my blood and spirit energy but he forgot that I am an Infernal Demon and in my blood there exist the deadly venom while in my spirit energy the devastating negative energy particles are present as well." Venoworm spoke to both Yoruichi and Zhang Liao in his monstrous voice.

"Don't be so cocky!" Urahara's voice echoed from behind while his bow-shaped Zanpakuto was spinning like a disc in front of him in the midair.

Urahara's spiritual pressure was on a whole new level that amazed both Yoruichi and Zhang Liao up to a huge extent.

"Kisuke… you alright and what is this?" Yoruichi asked Urahara with a slight amazement.

"Yoruichi-San, as you know that the core power of my Bankai is to manipulate everything whose color is red, be it the blood or anything else… so I realized it recently that I can also manipulate my Base Chakra through my Bankai or to the least I can connect both of them and my strategy worked… now I have successfully unlocked 75% power of my Base Chakra which means I will have one more way to increase my spiritual pressure… Universalis Potentia Level 2: Legendary Super Warrior!" Urahara replied Yoruichi.

 **Current Power Levels: Urahara (Bankai + 75% power of Base Chakra + Universalis Potentia Level 2) – 72,000 + 3,000,000 + 2,000,000 = 5,072,000 omnicles**

Now Urahara grabbed his bow-shaped Zanpakuto from the bow riser with the lightning speed and then he detached both the swords, as a result, he left with the twin swords in his hands. The next moment, he charged his spiritual pressure up to a huge extent and then both of his swords got engulfed into the dense and powerful red spirit energy due to which they were looking like made up of red spirit energy and much bigger in size, almost 5 to 6 times larger.

Even Venoworm was extremely shocked to feel Urahara's spiritual pressure and witness his new and much more powerful form. Out of the overwhelming frustration, Venoworm rushed towards Urahara in order to hit him with his huge curved horns.

"Blood-mist shield!" Urahara muttered while summoning a giant shield of red spirit energy in front of him in order to block Venoworm's attack.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" Kurotsuchi muttered while summoning a powerful Kido barrier right in front of Urahara's Blood-mist shield in order to save him from Venoworm's attack.

Venoworm couldn't break through both the barriers and thus ended up getting fall back on getting hurt after colliding with the Danku which was backed by the Blood-mist shield.

"Kurotsuchi just summoned Danku in order to save Urahara… that's not something we get to see daily!" Yoruichi taunted in a funny manner with a great amazement.

"That's really very kind of you, Captain Kurotsuchi!" Urahara said to him while smiling in his usual funny manner.

"Don't be stupid, Urahara… I saved you only because you are the last hope for me to get this Infernal worm's body." Kurotsuchi replied him irritatingly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	183. Chapter 183

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 183: Venoworm Defeated**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Venoworm couldn't break through both the barriers and thus ended up getting fall back on getting hurt after colliding with the Danku which was backed by the Blood-mist shield.

"Kurotsuchi just summoned Danku in order to save Urahara… that's not something we get to see daily!" Yoruichi taunted in a funny manner with a great amazement.

"That's really very kind of you, Captain Kurotsuchi!" Urahara said to him while smiling in his usual funny manner.

"Don't be stupid, Urahara… I saved you only because you are the last hope for me to get this Infernal worm's body." Kurotsuchi replied him irritatingly.

* * *

"I wish to get rid of him as well Kurotsuchi and if you want his body so badly then you will have to help me." Urahara said to Kurotsuchi in a serious tone while charging his Zanpakutos and his spiritual pressure for a powerful attack.

"Hmm… as you say… Hado 90, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Kurotsuchi muttered while releasing an extremely powerful and violent light blue colored beam of lightning bolts and spirit energy from his palms.

"Now Scream, Benihime!" Urahara muttered loudly while swinging his twin Zanpakutos that produced a powerful and massive burst of red energy and it rushed towards Venoworm like an energy beam.

Both the powerful energy beams hit Venoworm's torso and not only inflicted a significant damage to him but also shoved him back with a powerful jerk.

"You are not going to get the chances anymore, Infernal worm… Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara spoke in a confident and strict tone after reaching close to the Venoworm from the top while releasing extremely viscous blackish blood red material from his twin blades.

In no time, the giant body of Venoworm got fully covered with that sticky and viscous material and then Urahara landed on the ground with his twin Zanpakutos stabbed into a portion of that material while signaling Kurotsuchi with his eyes.

"Sleeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! …Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" Kurotsuchi murmured as he generated a large amount of black spirit energy which enveloped Venoworm with a powerful torrent of gravity before taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions which were piercing the box and lacerating Venoworm inside it from his head to tail.

"Hiasobi, Benihime!" Urahara muttered with both of his twin Zanpakutos still penetrating the black material in which he covered Venoworm with the help of his previous technique.

Suddenly the dark material which was covering Venoworm's body got blasted while he was still inside Kurohitsugi and thus due to the immense gravity of the Kido structure, the explosion turned into an intense and fiery pressure blast with enough power to turn anyone into a pile of powdered ashes.

"That should be enough for him!" Kurotsuchi murmured in a serious tone while staring at the giant black structure i.e. Kurohitsugi.

"Perhaps!" Urahara responded to Kurotsuchi while taking a few breaths of relaxation.

Both Urahara and Kurotsuchi had lowered down their spiritual pressure while Yoruichi and Zhang Liao walked up to them in order to commend their efforts and teamwork. The next moment, all the four of them got stirred just as the giant black structure of Kurohitsugi technique got blown away by a powerful explosion that was caused because of an immense burst of Venoworm's spiritual pressure.

"Behold my true power fools and prepare yourselves to get annihilated!" Venoworm spoke while roaring in his monstrous voice.

 **Current Power Levels: Venoworm (Present Form + Onimusha Form + 50% power of Base Chakra + Universalis Potentia Level 5) – 8,640,000 + 8,640,000 + 2,000,000 + 15,000,000 = 34,280,800 omnicles**

Venoworm's terribly powerful spiritual pressure forced Zhang Liao, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Kurotsuchi to get kneeled down on their knees. The intense gravity of Universalis Potentia Level 5: Gravity of Breaking Wrath was slowly choking all of them and overall they were entirely helpless and continuously suffering the suffocation which was sucking the spirit energy and life out of them. Now Venoworm attacked with strong and venomous winds which were rotting and blowing away each and everything in its way but before it could have reached where Yoruichi, Zhang Liao, Urahara, and Mayuri were standing, a tremendous brook of powerful thunderbolts destroyed all the venom while a powerful burst of spiritual pressure disturbed the force of the winds. It was none other but that mysterious guy in a white cloak; all the four of them witnessed him standing between Venoworm and themselves.

"It's that same guy who saved Halibel from Orochi's grasp!" Yoruichi murmured while stating at that mysterious man with a great amazement.

"Yes, you are right Yoruichi-San… and this time he might have arrived to save us." Urahara replied to Yoruichi.

"Hmm… we are in a huge debt of him!" Zhang Liao responded to both of them as well.

"Who are you ant? Get away from my path!" Venoworm said to that man in the white cloak.

"I am the one who destroyed Tyraworm and now I have arrived here to destroy you." That mysterious man replied him in cold and serious tone.

Venoworm got extremely enraged after knowing that he killed his brother Tyraworm and then he immediately started to rush towards him with all of his power.

"FERINE ORB!" That man in the white cloak roared loudly while releasing an immensely powerful sphere of concentrated thunderbolts from his right metallic arm which was glowing with a light blue aura and oozing tremendous amount of spiritual pressure.

That comparatively large orb made up of terrible thunderbolts entered inside Venoworm's mouth and got burst inside him which affected him like a deadly energy beam attack. Venoworm's jaws got scorched to pieces while the remaining energy of that orb escaped Venoworm's body while bursting his tail. Venoworm who was rushing towards that man didn't lose his pace even after dying and his body got dragged forward up to some distance before it got motionless.

"Thank you… stranger!" Yoruichi spoke to him with slight hesitation.

"Mention not!" That mysterious man replied her in a low tone while walking away from that place.

Zhang Liao, Urahara, and Kurotsuchi watched him in a great wonderment as he rushed towards the inner entrance of the palace where Yami was fighting.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the palace…**

Halibel, Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun had arrived quite far away from the prison without even getting noticed by any of the palace guards and they were slowly moving on their way to the innermost chambers of the palace where Sesshomaru was present. There was only pandemonium in Halibel's heart at the moment as the storm of several kinds of pleasant and horrible thoughts was prevailing her mind.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru really back? If yes then why he didn't come to free us from the prison yet?" Halibel whispered to herself while keep moving along with her Fraccions.

"Amm… Halibel-Sama, I think we shouldn't approach Lord Sesshomaru directly, he could be an imposter? What if he attacked us or others?" Apache spoke to Halibel while walking right behind her.

"Hmm… you are right Apache moreover if we stayed together then we will get caught together as well… so split up into different directions and find out the truth about Lord Sesshomaru!" Halibel ordered all of her Fraccions.

Now all the four of them parted their ways and moved into different directions in order to search Sesshomaru.

"Maybe Apache is right about him… he is not my Lord Sesshomaru but an imposter and that's why he didn't come to free me and my Fraccions but if this is the case then I must alert everyone about this danger." Halibel murmured to herself while swiftly moving through the corridor stealthily.

Suddenly she stopped moving and got stirred, her eyes got widened with the amazement as her sight had just caught Sesshomaru who was standing nearby the railing of the palace balcony and looking outside. She couldn't say anything or even react for a few moments but she immediately came back to her senses just as Sesshomaru looked towards her.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	184. Chapter 184

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 184: Heart-Breaking Reunion**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Maybe Apache is right about him… he is not my Lord Sesshomaru but an imposter and that's why he didn't come to free me and my Fraccions but if this is the case then I must alert everyone about this danger." Halibel murmured to herself while swiftly moving through the corridor stealthily.

Suddenly she stopped moving and got stirred, her eyes got widened with the amazement as her sight had just caught Sesshomaru who was standing nearby the railing of the palace balcony and looking outside. She couldn't say anything or even react for a few moments but she immediately came back to her senses just as Sesshomaru looked towards her.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't say anything either but he kept staring at her while she was completely mesmerized on seeing him alive after the news of his death. She was slowly walking towards him while her heartbeats were increasing continuously with the feeling of being finally together with him.

When she reached close enough to Sesshomaru, her eyes got filled with the tears of joy on seeing his attractive face in the moonlight while he was looking at her with the usual coldness in his eyes which she didn't notice because of the overwhelming emotions which were prevailing her heart and mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Halibel whispered softly while opening her arms as she was about to hug Sesshomaru.

"Behave yourself, woman!" Sesshomaru spoke in his usual cold tone while pushing Halibel back with his hand by grabbing her right bicep.

Sesshomaru's words felt to her like a blade slowly slicing through her heart, she couldn't understand for a moment that what just happened as the shock was too big for her to accept all of a sudden.

"It's me... my Lord!" Halibel muttered to him in the ignorance of the situation with a weak hope that he might have confused her with someone else.

"From your words, it seems that you might be one of my comrades… look, I have been told that I am suffering from the memory loss because I am not remembering anything about this Demon Dimension, this palace and all of my comrades including you… besides, you seem to be one of those four of my comrades who were accused of being involved with my enemies that lead to the loss of my memory but from your behavior, it seems that you might have been merely irresponsible." Sesshomaru said to her in a serious tone while turning his back towards her.

"I knew it… I knew that you are my Sesshomaru!" Halibel whispered to herself with slight happiness.

"You and the three of your comrades were locked in the prison because of this very issue… I wonder how you are roaming outside like this… perhaps you have escaped the prison in an unauthorized way but don't worry I will order the guards to release all of you… if I am truly the prince over here and all this is not an illusion then they will surely obey me." Sesshomaru spoke to her further.

"Thanks, Lord Sesshomaru… I am so relieved that you are alive now!" Halibel replied him softly while gently embracing him into her arms from behind that made her large breasts to get pressed against his back.

"There's one more thing I would like to tell you!" Sesshomaru muttered while putting his hand on hers.

Now all of a sudden, he forcibly pulled her in front of him in an extremely rude manner that made her fell down on the ground a bit away from him.

"Even though my memory has lost yet I still know myself enough to realize the fact that I can never make such intimate relationship with anyone… especially not someone like you!" Sesshomaru said to Halibel in a slightly enraged tone.

Halibel didn't say anything but she kept her face down out of the shame and sorrow, she didn't even try to get up from the ground but simply lying there with her tearful eyes closed tightly and face covered with her hairs which got slight messed and falling down on her face because of the sudden pull by Sesshomaru.

"You are nothing more than a lowly woman that belongs to a non-Demonic race and that too a race which is inferior to that of the Demons… so, you better behave like one otherwise, you and your comrades will be thrown out of this palace, understood?" Sesshomaru spoke further in the similarly enraged tone.

Halibel didn't answer him as she was speechless with the terrible shock which she just got because of Sesshomaru's rude behavior towards her but her silence did nothing except irritating Sesshomaru even more than he already was.

"Understood?" Sesshomaru asked her further in a shouting manner after getting more irritated.

Sesshomaru still didn't get any answer from her but before he could have thought about forcing her to answer him by any other method, he witnessed few drops of water on the ground, right below her face and it took him even lesser than a second to realize that she was weeping. Now he walked up to her and standing close to her while putting one of his boot over her tears in an uncaring manner and suddenly one of her tears fell on the tip of his boot.

"You are even pathetic than I thought you might be!" Sesshomaru muttered in an ignorant manner while walking away from Halibel, leaving her lying down on the ground with a broken heart and tearful eyes.

A significant amount of time got passed since Sesshomaru has left Halibel on the palace balcony. By now the news of the release of Halibel and her Fraccions got spread in the entire palace because of which Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun easily reached to the palace balcony where Halibel was still present. But just as all the three of them reached there, they got shocked to witnessed Halibel as she was sitting on the railing of the balcony with her face tilted downward in a strange manner and her hairs were slightly messed and covering her face as they were falling downward.

"Umm… Ha..Halibel-Sama!" Apache muttered to her with a great hesitation in a worrisome manner.

"Are you… alright?" Mila Rose asked her as well in a concerned tone.

Since Halibel was lost in the thoughts of Sesshomaru and whatever happened with her around an hour ago thus she didn't notice that her Fraccions had arrived there and calling her.

"Halibel-Sama… please, say something… did you find Lord Sesshomaru?" Sung-Sun asked her in a slightly loud tone as her silence made her extremely worried.

"No, I didn't find him and I am fine… just leave me alone for a while." Halibel replied them in a low but slightly rude tone without even looking towards them.

All of them got even more worried about her than they already were due to her changed behavior and they had realized by now that something depressing must have happened with her which she doesn't wish to share with them.

"Go now… don't disturb me by being around me!" Halibel shouted at them in an extremely rude manner with her face still tilted downward.

None of the three spoke a single word and they immediately get away from Halibel's sight with a huge worry and confusion for her.

* * *

 **On the other hand nearby the inner entrance of the palace where Yami was battling…**

Yami was battling in his Resurreccion Form while Starrk and Neliel were still in their Base Form but Ulquiorra had released his Resurreccion Form as well. Though Yami was much more powerful than Starrk, Ulquiorra and Neliel in their current forms yet all the three of them were easily dodging almost all of his attacks and continuously hitting him from random directions. This continuous dominating response from Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Neliel proved to be more than enough to angry Yami terribly and thus he didn't hesitate to unleash his Segunda Etapa the very next moment.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGH!" Yami roared in an extremely loud and horrifying voice with his body got engulfed into a powerful and violent release of red spirit energy with the bizarre and rapid evolution of his flesh.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	185. Chapter 185

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 185: Yami VS Starrk, Ulquiorra & Neliel**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Though Yami was much more powerful than Starrk, Ulquiorra and Neliel in their current forms yet all the three of them were easily dodging almost all of his attacks and continuously hitting him from random directions. This continuous dominating response from Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Neliel proved to be more than enough to angry Yami terribly and thus he didn't hesitate to unleash his Segunda Etapa the very next moment.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGH!" Yami roared in an extremely loud and horrifying voice with his body got engulfed into a powerful and violent release of red spirit energy with the bizarre and rapid evolution of his flesh.

* * *

 **Current Power Levels: Yami (Segunda Etapa) – 2,880,000 X 3 = 8,640,000 omnicles**

Within no time Yami arrived into his Segunda Etapa form which was even larger than his Resurreccion Form. In a comparison of Yami's size, Starrk, Neliel, and Ulquiorra were truly looking like the three ants. Upon taking this form, all the previous damages and injuries got healed instantaneously during the release of his powerful spirit energy. The black piston-like protrusions on his back became more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gained two massive horns on his back. He gained multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. His arms got positioned in knuckle-walk position while his legs became hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving him an ape-like appearance. His tail became more hairy and ape-like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs got lost as well.

Even though Yami had acquired an enormous size and a frighteningly powerful spiritual pressure yet Starrk, Neliel and Ulquiorra weren't looking even worried.

"Do not underestimate us, Yami!" Ulquiorra said to Yami in a serious tone while looking towards him.

"Yes, he is right!" Neliel spoke while agreeing with Ulquiorra's words.

"You have no idea about what you are going to face." Starrk muttered to him as well.

All of a sudden a red colored aura appeared around the bodies of Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Neliel as they just activated the 10% power of their Base Chakra.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Starrk (Base Form + 10% of Base Chakra) –** **1,517,700 + 400,000 = 1,917,700 omnicles**

 **Ulquiorra (Resurreccion Form + 10% of Base Chakra) – 1,019,000 + 400,000 = 1,419,000 omnicles**

 **Neliel (Base Form + 10% of Base Chakra) –** **573,800** **\+ 400,000 = 973,800 omnicles**

"Hah!... is this what you call power?... Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… look at me ants, I am equally powerful to an Infernal Demon because I am the highest level Arrancar ever existed and since I am here then there is no need for the likes of you to exist so DIE!" Yami spoke to all the three of them and then shouted while moving his giant and powerful punch towards them.

Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Neliel easily dodged Yami's punch by using their Sonido but his punch left a deep imprint on the ground.

"It seems you are not gonna stop without a tough fight… so, be it… Angel of Solitude!" Starrk uttered the words while releasing his Angel Resurreccion.

Suddenly the loud noise of thundering began to prevail the surroundings and Starrk's body got engulfed into the slightly light blue colored release of spirit energy which was reaching extremely high in the sky. His spiritual pressure was skyrocketing tremendously while strong outward winds were blowing from him. Soon enough the wind lost its pace, the spirit energy slowly disappeared and left a dense cloud of smoke behind it which disappeared in the blink of an eye just as Starrk flickered his large Angel wings and revealed himself. There was no Hollow eye patch at his left eye, his Angel wings were big and gray in color just like the fur on his attires. There were two short-length reapers at his back, attached to his coat in the cross fashion while just like his older Arrancar Resurreccion, there was one gun in his each of his hands with the magazines attached to his coat.

 **Starrk (Angel Resurreccion + 10% of Base Chakra) –** ( **1,517,700 X 4) + 400,000 = 6,470,800 omnicles**

"Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra muttered while began the process of his second release.

Ulquiorra's body began to radiate black and green spirit energy and within a few seconds, he completed his transformation.

 **Ulquiorra (Segunda Etapa + 10% of Base Chakra) – (1,019,000 X 3) + 400,000 = 3,457,000 omnicles**

"Starrk… Ulquiorra… I will fight alongside with you two!" Neliel said to both of them.

"No Neliel… you are not powerful enough to deal with someone like him." Ulquiorra immediately replied Neliel.

"He is right, Neliel… you must go inside!" Starrk replied her as well.

"Hehe… you guys just don't know anything… Declare, Angelico Chamois!" Neliel chuckled and then she muttered while holding her Zanpakuto horizontally in front of her as she released her Angel Resurreccion.

After the release of the pink colored smoky energy, she arrived into her released state that resembled like that of an ibex-like centaur. It was the first time for her to use Resurreccion form ever since she had absorbed Nnoitra's powers and thus her form was slightly different with Angel wings nearby the back of her lower half antelope-like part which was giving her the look of a Pegasus. As usual, her right hand was occupied by the double-sided lance but this time her left hand was occupied with a shield made up of metal with the border and few remnants of Hollow bone.

 **Neliel (Angel Resurreccion + 10% of Base Chakra) – (** **573,800** **X 4) + 400,000 = 2,695,200 omnicles**

"Neliel!" Ulquiorra whispered while observing Neliel's new form shockingly.

"When did you acquire this power?" Starrk asked her with a great amazement.

"Cero Oscuras!" Yami opened his giant mouth and began to generate an enormous sphere of unimaginably powerful Cero that seemed to hold the power to erase entire palace in a single blow.

"Guys, It's not the perfect time to explain all that … just shoot your black Ceros on me!" Neliel spoke to both of them in a worrisome manner while seeing Yami's powerful black Cero which he could have shot upon the palace any moment.

Now both Starrk and Ulquiorra poured their spirit energy in generating a sphere of their powerful black Cero which was absorbed by Neliel through her mouth. Suddenly Yami shot his giant beam of the black Cero and his target was Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Neliel.

"Cero Oscuras Doble!" Neliel muttered while releasing a ferocious wave of a powerful black Cero that combined the power of her Cero along with the Ulquiorra's and Starrk's Ceros.

Both the powerful Ceros collided with each other and got canceled with an immensely intense pressure blast in the midair that generated powerful shockwaves. Taking advantage of the dense smoke cloud in the midair, both Starrk and Ulquiorra flew high in the sky in order to attack Yami.

"Lanza Del Relampago!" Ulquiorra muttered while summoning his spear-like weapon which was made up of his green spirit energy.

Yami noticed Ulquiorra who was approaching him from the left and he stretched his arm towards him but Ulquiorra attacked him with his Lanza Del Relampago that startled Yami and provided Ulquiorra with enough time to escape his range. Starrk was also observing both of them and just as he witnessed a clear opening, he immediately prepared himself to take the advantage of this opportunity.

"Lobos Atronadora! (English: Thunderous Wolves!)" Starrk spoke loudly while releasing an immensely powerful beam made up of spiritual lightning bolts and Cero with its front part of the shape of a violently roaring wolf.

Starrk's intense attack hit Yami's chest and it not only made him dizzy for a few seconds but also pushed him back up to a few steps. On the other hand, Neliel was still slightly panting with the exhaustion of shooting that immensely powerful black Cero but she was continuously charging her spirit energy as she had realized that it was the time for her to attack Yami. Suddenly her body began to radiate with the pink flames of her spiritual pressure and she swiftly rushed towards Yami with her lance in her hand while using her Pegasus-like Angel wings.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	186. Chapter 186

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 186: Yami Defeated**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Starrk's intense attack hit Yami's chest and it not only made him dizzy for a few seconds but also pushed him back up to a few steps. On the other hand, Neliel was still slightly panting with the exhaustion of shooting that immensely powerful black Cero but she was continuously charging her spirit energy as she had realized that it was the time for her to attack Yami. Suddenly her body began to radiate with the pink flames of her spiritual pressure and she swiftly rushed towards Yami with her lance in her hand while using her Pegasus-like Angel wings.

* * *

"Huelga Verde!" Neliel muttered while flying with an extremely fast speed like a flying Pegasus towards Barragan with her body completely engulfed in the violent flames of her own spiritual pressure.

"Triple Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing three powerful black Ceros, one from his mouth and two from his both hands.

Soon enough Neliel had reached quite closed to Yami's face and hit his jaw with her lance with a great momentum while Ulquiorra's three black Cero hit Yami's chest at the same time and the collision turned into a grand fiery blast. Ulquiorra's Ceros gave him a powerful jerk while Neliel's strong hit at his jaw not only cracked his Hollow Mask but also made him fall down on the ground on his back.

"Aaaaarrggghh!... Insects, I will make you pay now… Universalis Potentia Level 4: Apocalyptic Ultra Survivor!" Yami grunted angrily as he released the 50% power of his Base Chakra along with the Universalis Potentia Level 4 that resulted into an eruption of a giant stream of red colored energy from his body.

 **Current Power Levels: Yami (Present State + 50% power of Base Chakra + Universalis Potentia Level 4) – 8,640,000 + 2,000,000 + 8,000,000 = 18,640,000 omnicles**

Just as Starrk, Neliel, and Ulquiorra felt the frighteningly powerful spiritual pressure of Yami, all of them fell back up to a sophisticated distance away from him.

"It seems we should use our Universalis Potentia power as well!" Neliel spoke to both Starrk and Ulquiorra.

"It will be no use Neliel… as the most, we will be able to do with the Universalis Potentia power is to defend ourselves!" Starrk replied Neliel in a worrisome tone.

"Hmm…!" Ulquiorra responded as well.

"But still… we have to do because we have no chance against him without that power." Neliel said in an insisting manner.

"Huh! You are right… Universalis Potentia Level 3: Shadowclash of Blackened Brilliance!" Lu Bu uttered the words while releasing the Universalis Potentia Level 3.

"Universalis Potentia Level 2: Legendary Super Warrior!" Both Ulquiorra and Neliel spoke as they released the Universalis Potentia power.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Starrk (Angel Resurreccion + 10% of Base Chakra + Universalis Potentia Level 3) –** **6,070,800 + 400,000 + 4,000,000 = 10,470,800 omnicles**

 **Ulquiorra (Segunda Etapa + 10% of Base Chakra + Univresal Potentia Level 2) – 3,057,000 + 400,000 + 2,000,000 = 5,457,000 omnicles**

 **Neliel (Angel Resurreccion + 10% of Base Chakra + Univresal Potentia Level 2) – 2,295,200 + 400,000 + 2,000,000 = 4,695,200 omnicles**

Upon the activation of Universalis Potentia Level 3: Shadowclash of Blackened Brilliance, Starrk's body began to get radiate with the dark rays of light along with the release of some blue flames of his spirit energy. On the other hand, the continuously busting spiritual pressure of both Ulquiorra and Neliel was clearly reflecting their enhanced capabilities.

Meanwhile, Yami's body was almost levitating in the air as he was slowly getting up but before he could have get back on his feet, both Ulquiorra and Neliel appeared right in front of him and began to charge their spiritual pressure up to the peak.

"Lanza Del Relampago!" Ulquiorra spoke while summoning his spear-like weapon and throwing it towards Yami with all of his might.

"Lanzador Verde!" Neliel said while shooting her double-sided lance towards Yami like a missile.

Yami's giant body was still levitating in the air and it was still releasing and enveloped inside a large amount of red spirit energy but just as Ulquiorra's and Neliel's weapon were about hit him, a strange energy reaction began to take place around his giant body. It seemed like as if his Cero power was slowly getting intensified and covering his entire body along with the generation of black energy bolts all around his body. The moment Ulquiorra's and Neliel's weapons were about to make contact with his body, a sudden burst of spiritual energy and Cero power not only blow both of those weapons far away from him but also it shoved both Ulquiorra and Neliel far away from the battlefield.

"What was that?" Starrk asked Yami with a great shock.

"It was Rafaga, a sudden and powerful outward explosion of my spirit energy and Cero power… being the highest level Arrancar I can use those techniques of Hollows which none of the inferior Hollows, Arrancars or even Vizards can… but there's no use of telling you all that when you are about to die within a few moments." Yami answered Starrk while generating an immensely powerful black Cero from the giant horns at his back after getting back to his feet and stopped levitating as he had controlled the release of his large amount of spirit energy.

Now Starrk spread his Angel wings upwards and pointed both of his pistols towards Barragan. Suddenly the spiritual lightning bolts began to flow in the empty space between both of his Angel wings as well as between his both pistols. A sphere of concentrated spiritual lightning bolts began to get formed right in front of his pistols, inside that sphere the powerful blue spirit energy was moving randomly and violently.

"I can't kill you Yami but my ultimate move at its best will surely be able to put you down for a while… Lobos Atronadora! (English: Thunderous Wolves!)" Starrk muttered as he released his ultimate attack, a powerful beam made up of spiritual lightning bolts and his Cero with its front part of the shape of a violently roaring wolf.

On the other hand, Yami had already shot his deadly black Cero towards Starrk and thus both the powerful energy beams collided with each other in the midair but in no time Yami's black Cero began to dominate Starrk's ultimate move as the Cero was continuously pushing the beam of spiritual lightning bolts and spirit energy back towards Starrk.

"Damn! I can't hold him any longer!" Starrk murmured to himself worryingly.

Suddenly he felt an extremely powerful spiritual pressure which was coming from the sky and it was far greater than both Yami's and his spiritual pressure. He immediately looked upward and witnessed a mysterious man in the white cloak was standing in the sky and he was watching both him and Yami. Starrk immediately remembered him as he was the one who defeated Orochi by interfering in the mid of the battle in the Demon Dimension. However, Yami's black Cero had already pushed Starrk's Lobos Atronadora back up to a great distance and it had already come quite close to him because of which he had no time to focus on anyone else except his battle against Yami.

All of a sudden both Yami and Starrk felt a gradual rise in that mysterious man's spiritual pressure; he stretched his arm towards Yami while pointing two of his fingers towards him in a gun shaped hand seal. The next moment his metallic right arm began to glow and started to ooze light blue colored spiritual pressure upwards.

"SLIVERING HAVOC!" The man in white cloak spoke loudly while swinging his right arm horizontally and releasing an enormous arc of energy towards Yami.

That powerful energy arc critically injured Yami at his chest and both of his biceps due to which his black Cero lost its momentum immediately as he fell down on the ground after taking that hit. Starrk got saved as well while his Lobos Atronadora regained its power and momentum and hit Yami at his chest and caused an explosion which covered him in a huge cloud of dust and smoke while he was already lying down on the ground and writhing in pain.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	187. Chapter 187

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 187: Aftermath of the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"SLIVERING HAVOC!" The man in white cloak spoke loudly while swinging his right arm horizontally and releasing an enormous arc of energy towards Yami.

That powerful energy arc critically injured Yami at his chest and both of his biceps due to which his black Cero lost its momentum immediately as he fell down on the ground after taking that hit. Starrk got saved as well while his Lobos Atronadora regained its power and momentum and hit Yami at his chest and caused an explosion which covered him in a huge cloud of dust and smoke while he was already lying down on the ground and writhing in pain.

* * *

"Yami, you fool… you are the most important part of Lord Orochi's plan for the Soul Society and thus I can't allow yourself to get killed in an unnecessary battle... it's time for you to leave the battlefield!" A monstrous voice echoed loudly in the surroundings and then a giant portal appeared right below Yami while he slowly got disappeared into it.

"That sounded like an Infernal Demon but what he was talking about Orochi's plan for the Soul Society… hey, do you know anything about this so called plan?" Starrk muttered after listening to that monstrous voice and then he asked about it to the mysterious man in the white cloak.

"It doesn't matter, Starrk!" The man replied him in his usual sad tone.

"It does matter to us… now we have good ties with the Soul Society, Mr. Urahara, and Miss. Yoruichi are in our team and some of the Captains still consider Lord Sesshomaru their friend... so, if anything will happen to them then it will affect our lives as well." Starrk said to that man in a serious and slightly raised tone.

"I will be there to change everything that shouldn't have happened!" That man replied him while slowly flying towards the sky as he finally disappeared from there.

"Change everything that shouldn't have happened?... He was speaking as if everything which is going to happen in the future has already happened in the past… and wait, how did he know my name?" Starrk whispered to himself while deeply thinking about that man's words with a great confusion and then he got extremely shocked to realize that he knew his name as well.

* * *

 **(A few hours later)**

As the time got passed, the things began to get normalize both inside and outside the palace. Lu Bu and Zhang Liao were staying with the soldiers in the outer ground in order to guide them in the reestablishment of their camps with the same order and discipline as before but suddenly Diao Chan came running over there and she was looking extremely worried.

"Lu Bu…!" Diao Chan shouted from behind while approaching Lu Bu in a hurry.

"Princess!" Lu Bu muttered while looking at her as he turned around.

Diao Chan didn't say anything but from her face, she was looking extremely worried and she was panting as well because she had come all this way while running.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Lu Bu asked her.

"I should be asking this to you, Lu Bu… why did you fight against that Angel on your own?... You could have retreated or waited for the backup." Diao Chan said to him in a mixed tone of anger and concern.

"Forgive me Princess but I did what I thought as fitting to the situation... but what's the matter?" Lu Bu replied her in a slightly low tone.

"I… I was so worried about you." Diao Chan muttered softly.

"You are the princess and I am your General, so, it's my duty to fight for you… you shouldn't concern yourself for me, Princess!" Lu Bu spoke in a serious tone.

"And I have already told you thousands of times that I am no longer a princess so you can stop calling me that thing!" Diao Chan replied him in raised voice.

"And I have also told you that you will always be my princess." Lu Bu replied her in a slightly funny and insisting manner.

"Oh! So that's the thing… alright, then I command you to call me with my name from now onwards." Diao Chan spoke to him in a slightly irritated manner while blushing with her cheeks turned reddish.

"But… i..it would be disrespectful to you princess." Lu Bu replied her hesitatingly.

"Not princess… its Diao Chan, Lu Bu… call me Diao Chan!" She replied him with slight frustration while pulling his nose with her hand.

"Hey Lu Bu, what do you think if whether we should shift the camps to the right si… Ohh!" Zhang Liao asked Lu Bu but he got shocked on realizing that he was already busy in talking to Diao Chan as she was pulling his nose.

"Amm… we can talk about it later, you two can carry on!" Zhang Liao spoke while looking at both Lu Bu and Diao Chan.

Diao Chan immediately freed Lu Bu's nose out of embarrassment on realizing that not only Zhang Liao but hundreds of soldiers were watching both of them.

"Lady Diao Chan's way of punishing is quite weird!" A soldier who was watching Diao Chan and Lu Bu muttered to another soldier.

"You better do what you were told… and she wasn't punishing me!" Lu Bu said to that soldier in an extremely strict tone.

"Then what she was doing?" Another soldier asked Lu Bu.

"….you better get lost to your camp before I shove you in it." Lu Bu replied him with slight irritation after a pause of few seconds as he was answerless.

* * *

 **On the other hand inside Urahara's laboratory…**

Grimmjow and Shuran both of them were lying on the two metal slabs which were kept side by side. Several highly technological instruments were attached to their bodies as well as to the slabs on which they were lying. Their spirit energy and body's condition were being monitored continuously by Urahara.

Karan, Shunran, and Toran were also present there along with Yoruichi, Kurotsuchi, and Totosai. All the three sisters of Shuran were looking extremely worried and tensed due to the critical condition of their brother. Toran was hurt as well but still, she was only concerned about Shuran and thus she was continuously standing nearby him.

"Toran, you are hurt as well… you must rest for a while and don't worry, Shuran will be fine very soon." Yoruichi said to Toran.

"No, Yoruichi… how can I rest when his spiritual pressure has almost vanished." Toran replied Yoruichi with immense concern for her brother.

"How are they doing Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked Urahara.

"Her worry is genuine Yoruichi-San… both of them are going away from life with each passing moment, Grimmjow might be able to survive longer but Shuran can die any moment." Urahara replied Yoruichi in a serious tone.

Urahara's words broke all the hopes of Toran, Karan, and Shuran and all of them immediately came close to Shuran and began to try speaking to him.

"Miss Yoruichi, please take them outside!" Totosai muttered to Yoruichi in a low voice.

After Yoruichi took Toran, Karan, and Shunran outside the laboratory while consoling them, Totosai walked up to Urahara,

"Mr. Urahara… there's something I would like to tell you about the Demons that can be of great help in such a situation if you are planning to do something risky about them." Totosai spoke to Urahara in a serious tone.

"You guessed it right Mr. Totosai… I am ready to go up to any extent in order to save them." Urahara replied him.

"Then listen… Shuran is dying because of his low spiritual pressure and is unable to heal his overly damaged body in time but we shouldn't forget that the most important organ of a Demon is the heart… and it seems that Shuran's heart is completely unharmed." Totosai spoke further.

"And Grimmjow still got the satisfactory level of the spirit energy but he is dying because of taking too much damage moreover the damage of his Hollow hole... that means!" Urahara replied Totosai but he couldn't complete his line.

"That means their fusion is the only way!" Kurotsuchi spoke while interrupting in the middle.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	188. Chapter 188

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 188: Grimmjow & Shuran at Life's Criterion**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Then listen… Shuran is dying because of his low spiritual pressure and is unable to heal his overly damaged body in time but we shouldn't forget that the most important organ of a Demon is the heart… and it seems that Shuran's heart is completely unharmed." Totosai spoke further.

"And Grimmjow still got the satisfactory level of the spirit energy but he is dying because of taking too much damage moreover the damage of his Hollow hole... that means!" Urahara replied Totosai but he couldn't complete his line.

"That means their fusion is the only way!" Kurotsuchi spoke while interrupting in the middle.

* * *

"You got that right Mr. Kurotsuchi… one is holding the thing which is needed by the other… thus fusion is the only way by which one of them can survive!" Totosai replied to him.

"But in order to perform this task, we will have to take out Shuran's heart and then make changes in Grimmjow's body to make it fit in his body… who will do that?" Urahara asked in a serious tone.

"Of course, I will… when you and that Arafura can turn Arrancars into Trinity Angels then what makes you think I can't!" Kurotsuchi answered Urahara in a challenging manner.

"Hmm… but we must do it hurry because both Grimmjow and Shuran don't have much time left." Totosai spoke in a worrisome manner.

"Put Grimmjow in one of those big glass chambers through which you transferred the essence of Gregoworm's armor in the bodies of your Arrancar comrades." Kurotsuchi said to Urahara while picking up some wire with thick and sharp blade-like needles.

"What are you going to do Mr. Kurotsuchi?" Totosai asked him with slight amazement.

"Shuran's body is useless for us but only his heart is of some use so I am making sure that I use his body to the fullest before it falls completely dead." Kurotsuchi replied Totosai while stabbing Shuran with those needled wires at his arms and legs.

By now Urahara had put Grimmjow inside the glass chamber and filled it with biochemical fluids after attaching some instruments with his body as a life supporting system while Kurotsuchi had connected the other ends of those needled wires to the control panel of the glass chamber in which Grimmjow's body was kept. Now Urahara turned all of his instruments and machines on and the next moment, Shuran's Demonic spirit energy began to get transferred into Grimmjow's body through that glass chamber. On observing that Shuran's Demonic energy wasn't getting fused with Grimmjow's spirit energy, Urahara released some artificial spiritual pressure along with resonating frequency inside the glass chamber in order to facilitate the process.

"Not bad Urahara… you have even invented artificial spiritual pressure and frequencies for the merging of two different kinds of spirit energies but what I am going to do is far superior." Kurotsuchi said to Urahara in a proud manner.

"He sure got a lot of competitive spirit." Totosai muttered after listening to Kurotsuchi's words.

"Yeah! Especially when it comes to me! Urahara slowly muttered back to Totosai.

Kurotsuchi picked up some sharp tools and approached Shuran in order to take out his heart. He started cutting his chest while the spirit energy was still getting sucked off of his body.

"Urahara… take out Grimmjow from that glass chamber and make the arrangements to pass the sample spiritual pressures of Starrk to flow through his Hollow hole as we will have only a few seconds to plant this heart into his body." Kurotsuchi said to Urahara with minor expressions of panic on his face.

Urahara immediately took Grimmjow out of that glass chamber and once again made him lie down on the metal slab; later on, he attached the needled wire all around his Hollow hole which were connected from the container of Starrk's sample spiritual pressure from the other end.

Now Kurotsuchi tore open Shuran's chest with lots of his blood spilled out of his body and he placed that heart inside Grimmjow's Hollow hole where Urahara was already transferring Starrk's sample spiritual pressure.

"This sample of Starrk's spiritual pressure will help Shuran's heart in getting accepted by Grimmjow's body as it is the spiritual pressure of a Trinity Angel and a Trinity Angel's spiritual pressure always possess a small portion of Hollow, Shinigami and Demon's bonding spiritual pressure." Urahara told Kurotsuchi after completing all the arrangements he needed to.

"Hmm…!" Kurotsuchi responded while attaching Grimmjow's veins from Shuran's heart through the surgery.

* * *

 **The horizon of Grimmjow's and Shuran's consciousness and spiritual plane…**

It was an endless vertical dark tunnel with absolute nothingness and too vast to comprehend its boundary. The tunnel was ending at the burst of divine white light which was coming from the spirit world or more precisely, from the Hikari no Sekai (the topmost realm of the Netherworld). However, below that tunnel, both Grimmjow and Shuran were able to see Urahara's laboratory where their bodies were kept and being experimented.

Both Grimmjow's and Shuran's spirits were looking exactly like them except the fact that they were slightly blurred and glowing white. Grimmjow was holding the spirit-form of his Zanpakuto while the panther's aspect of both his and Shuran's spirit were connected to them through some loose spiritual threads which were moving along with them in the upward direction.

"Fuck! It seems like I am dead and now I am getting sucked into that light above me." Grimmjow murmured with a great frustration whilst in his spirit form.

"Grimmjow… Grimmjow… indeed we are dead but our comrades are trying to help you out… look below some of your spiritual threads are still holding your spirit tightly while my spiritual threads are getting bind to yours." Shuran said to Grimmjow after finding him floating in that tunnel next to him.

"Shuran… you too!" Grimmjow spoke shockingly just as he witnessed Shuran.

"Yes, I have died as well!" Shuran replied him in a low tone.

"Hmm… Haha!" Grimmjow responded while chuckling a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Shuran asked with a great amazement.

"It's just… all that seems a bit funny to me… Starrk had survived this same experience and when he told me and other about it, I thought he might have dreamt but now I see… it wasn't a dream at all." Grimmjow replied Shuran.

"Huh!" Shuran responded in a depressing manner.

"Why that hell they have put your heart inside my Hollow hole moreover why my body had started to absorb it?" Grimmjow muttered while wondering about what Urahara and Kurotsuchi intended to do.

"Listen to them carefully… they are planning to merge our powers in order to turn you into a Trinity Angel." Shuran replied Grimmjow after keenly observing what was happening below.

Suddenly the reverse gravity of the tunnel increased due to which both Grimmjow and Shuran began to have trouble and they started to get pulled upwards. However, due to Urahara's and Kurotsuchi's experiment, the spiritual threads had also started to tighten their grip over Grimmjow's spirit while Shuran's spiritual threads had left him but he was still stuck because his spiritual threads had started to get merged with Grimmjow's.

"What is this?... what is happening?" Grimmjow shouted after getting overwhelmed with the sudden upward pull and tightening of the spiritual threads.

"Ahh! Grimmjow, we don't have much time, especially me… look half of my spiritual threads had broken but only half of my body is still attached to the spiritual threads." Shuran replied Grimmjow with immense sorrow and in a worrisome manner.

"Wait! Let me try pulling you down." Grimmjow spoke to him while pulling some of his spiritual threads which were connected to Shuran's spiritual threads.

"No, just look… all of my spiritual threads have left my body… I have died but you have to become a Trinity Angel and survive through this situation… you need my Demonic essence and my powers… not my spirit." Shuran said to Grimmjow while somehow stopping himself from getting pulled into Hikari no Sekai.

"Then what I have to do?" Grimmjow asked him in a great confusion.

"Cut through my body in half with your Zanpakuto!" Grimmjow replied him in a low tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	189. Chapter 189

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 189: Grimmjow's Rebirth**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Wait! Let me try pulling you down." Grimmjow spoke to him while pulling some of his spiritual threads which were connected to Shuran's spiritual threads.

"No, just look… all of my spiritual threads have left my body… I have died but you have to become a Trinity Angel and survive through this situation… you need my Demonic essence and my powers… not my spirit." Shuran said to Grimmjow while somehow stopping himself from getting pulled into Hikari no Sekai.

"Then what I have to do?" Grimmjow asked him in a great confusion.

"Cut through my body in half with your Zanpakuto!" Grimmjow replied him in a low tone.

* * *

"Wh..What are you saying you jerk? You are a ghost now so the slash will not kill you… besides what makes you think that it will help us?" Grimmjow asked shockingly with a great amazement.

"You Arrancars call your swords the Soul Slayers don't you… so your slash will separate my spirit from my Demonic essence and my powers which will free my spirit from this world while you will become a Trinity Angel and live." Shuran spoke in a serious tone.

Grimmjow got stirred after listening to the reason which Shuran gave him in support of his demand of getting slashed. For a few moments, he didn't know what to say or what to do but he tried his best to come back to his senses.

"Damn! After staying and fighting alongside with all of them… it seems hard to cut them down with my sword but I have to do it anyway, it's the best thing to do for me, for him and for all the others." Grimmjow murmured to himself while slowly raising his Zanpakuto in order to slash Shuran in half.

"But Grimmjow… I can allow you to do that only on one condition!" Shuran spoke further.

"What's the condition?" Grimmjow asked frustratingly.

"You have to promise me that you will always take care of my sisters… Toran, Karan and Shunran." Shuran muttered in a serious tone.

"Hmm… alright!" Grimmjow replied with the expressions of being highly uncomfortable at his face.

"Promise me that you will never let anyone lay a finger on them and always stay by their side." Shuran spoke even further in an insisting manner.

"I promise damned!" Grimmjow replied him irritatingly with a little sorrow.

"Hmm… then I am ready now my friend!" Shuran muttered while closing his eyes.

Grimmjow gathered all of his courage and strength and poured it into one single slash that sliced Shuran's spirit vertically in half. But the moment his spiritual Zanpakuto made contact with Shuran's spirit a blinding white light erupted while Shuran's painful and loud scream echoed into Grimmjow's ears.

"Damn! I didn't think it will hurt." Grimmjow murmured on listening to Shuran's scream.

The pieces of both Grimmjow's and Shuran's spirit got engulfed into the burst of brilliant white light due to which Grimmjow's consciousness started to get blurry and he slowly began to feel like a material being who was about to drown into the depths of unconsciousness. Shuran's core spirit began to get pulled upwards in the Hikari no Sekai while the portion of his spirit which was holding his Demonic essence and powers, it started to become one with the spiritual threads which were connecting Grimmjow's body with his spirit. Grimmjow's spirit had started to get pulled back into his body as the spiritual threads were getting wrapped around his spirit rapidly and producing immense light which was giving Grimmjow's spirit the shape of an Angel.

"Thank… you…!" Shuran spoke to Grimmjow before he got pulled into Hikari no Sekai while Grimmjow heard it even in his blurry consciousness and he knew that it was the last thing which he was hearing from him.

* * *

 **Back into Urahara's laboratory…**

Grimmjow's body had accepted and completely absorbed Shuran's heart by now while his spiritual pressure had started to get restore as well. Kurotsuchi had left the laboratory after completing the surgery of heart transplantation in order to check on the corpse of Venoworm which was still lying in the outer ground while Urahara had removed all the instruments of life support system from Grimmjow's body and kept his spiritual pressure and body damage in check.

"It seems he is fine now, Mr. Urahara!" Totosai said to Urahara.

"Yes but we have lost one of our comrade as well!" Urahara replied him in a serious tone.

"Mr. Urahara… I was thinking about something lately." Totosai said to Urahara.

"What's that Mr. Totosai?" Urahara asked him.

"What you and Mr. Kurotsuchi have done today?... If in the similar way the thoughts can be transferred into Sesshomaru's mind then we can have our former Sesshomaru back." Totosai spoke to Urahara.

"It's a brilliant idea Mr. Totosai… why didn't I think this before… I have a few mod souls and that memory viewer device if I transfer the memories of last 4-5 years into a mod soul's mind and then transfer it into Sesshomaru's mind then he will recall everything." Urahara spoke with slight happiness.

"That will be good… let me go and tell this to everyone." Totosai replied him while leaving the laboratory.

"Hmm… sure and I will start making arrangements for it just as Grimmjow will regain his consciousness." Urahara spoke while thinking about his experiment which he was about to perform on Sesshomaru.

Within an hour of Totosai's departure, Grimmjow regained his consciousness and he got up from the metal slab on which he was lying. He was looking fine even after the bruises and scratches all over his body with a major injury at his torso. Urahara got slightly shocked to see him awake this soon and he walked up to him in order to stop him from getting up as he was still significantly injured.

"So, you are awake Grimmjow… wait, you shouldn't got up right now otherwise you will only end up reopening your wounds." Urahara spoke to him while standing next to him.

"I..I will be fine… I just want to have some rest in my chamber as the very look of your laboratory is making me sick." Grimmjow replied Urahara while moving out of his laboratory.

Right after he came out of Urahara's laboratory, he confronted Yoruichi, Toran, Karan and Shunran due to which he stopped as he remembered what Shuran told him about his sisters.

"Grimmjow… where is Shuran? How is he?" Toran asked Grimmjow abruptly in an extremely concerned manner.

"He is alive!" Grimmjow replied her in a low and serious tone.

Upon listening to Grimmjow's words both Karan and Shunran rushed towards Urahara's laboratory while Toran also stepped forward in order to follow them but Grimmjow grabbed her wrist tightly and stopped her from walking away.

"His heart was transplanted inside my chest so he is alive but in me!" Grimmjow spoke further.

Karan and Shunran immediately stopped moving and they began to cry right there while Yoruichi rushed to them in order to take them inside the palace. Now Toran turned around and slapped Grimmjow so hard that he began to bleed from the corner of his lips.

"Toran! Please forgive her Grimmjow… she is overwhelmed with her brother's death." Yoruichi spoke loudly while worrying about Grimmjow's and Toran's expected confliction.

At first, Grimmjow showed a few signs of anger with his facial expressions but the next moment he remembered the promise which he had made to Shuran about protecting his sisters due to which his anger got vanished immediately and he got normal.

"Hopefully, you will get revived from the shock of his death as soon as possible." Grimmjow slowly spoke to Toran and then he left from there.

Yoruichi was greatly shocked to witness that even after receiving such a hard slap from Toran Grimmjow didn't even react a bit while Toran herself was shocked as she was expecting a heated reaction from him but since she was extremely saddened due to the loss of her brother thus she didn't give much thought on Grimmjow's changed behavior. Yoruichi took both Karan and Shunran to the palace while Toran left to the jungles at the outskirts of Sesshomaru's kingdom to have some solitude.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	190. Chapter 190

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 190: Inner Complications**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hopefully, you will get revived from the shock of his death as soon as possible." Grimmjow slowly spoke to Toran and then he left from there.

Yoruichi was greatly shocked to witness that even after receiving such a hard slap from Toran Grimmjow didn't even react a bit while Toran herself was shocked as she was expecting a heated reaction from him but since she was extremely saddened due to the loss of her brother thus she didn't give much thought on Grimmjow's changed behavior. Yoruichi took both Karan and Shunran to the palace while Toran left to the jungles at the outskirts of Sesshomaru's kingdom to have some solitude.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the palace…**

After having an uncomfortable meeting with Halibel, Sesshomaru was returning to his chamber and on his way he found Jaken heading towards him while he was walking past his mother's chamber.

"Lord Sesshomaru!… Lord Sesshomaru!… it's so good to see you, my Lord!" Jaken spoke to Sesshomaru while standing in front of him.

"Be gone, Jaken!" Sesshomaru said in his usual cold tone while keep walking towards him.

"My Lord, I wanted to…!" Jaken replied him but couldn't complete his line because Sesshomaru stepped on his face and walked past him.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's mother said while watching him from the slightly opened door.

"Yes, mother!" Sesshomaru replied her after getting stopped.

"You seem annoyed my son, anything happened?" Sesshomaru's mother asked him.

"Nothing happened, mother!" Sesshomaru replied her while taking a step ahead.

"You are bad at lying Sesshomaru… tell me what's the matter." Sesshomaru's mother spoke in an insisting manner.

"It's one of those prisoners." Sesshomaru answered her.

"But you have yourself ordered to free them." Sesshomaru's mother muttered with slight confusion.

"It is not about their freedom but one of them tried to get close to me." Sesshomaru said further.

"Hmm… I will talk to them and make sure that they understand my words." Sesshomaru's mother replied him in a consoling manner.

"And let them know that if they commit such mistakes again then they will be not only out of the palace but out of the Demon Dimension as well." Sesshomaru spoke in a strict tone while heading forward.

Soon enough he reached in his chamber and the sight of Kagura inside his bedroom made him even angrier than he already was.

"Now what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Kagura in a slightly raged tone.

"I thought you might be tired so I was just preparing your bed." Kagura replied him in a soft tone.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded her in a comparatively low voice as her gentle and reasonable answer lowered his anger.

"You can let me know if you need anything, I will be there for you whenever you want me." Kagura said further in a soft tone.

"But why? You are not even one of the servants, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked him while approaching his king size bed.

"You will understand it but when you will regain your lost memories." Kagura replied him with a slight smile on her face.

"I will be waiting for that day then!" Sesshomaru replied her while lying down on his bed and then Kagura left his chamber with a little joy in her heart that finally, he had started to take interest in her.

On the other hand at the central portion of the palace, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Neliel were returning to the interiors of the palace after their huge battle against Yami but on their way, they met Halibel's Fraccions which were looking extremely worried.

"Apache… Mila Rose… Sung-Sun… I am so glad that all of you are finally out of the prison but who freed you?" Neliel asked them joyfully.

"It was Lord Sesshomaru!" Sung-Sun replied her in a slightly low tone.

"But why all of you are looking so depressed? Where is Halibel?" Neliel asked with slight confusion on witnessing their sad faces even after getting freed.

"Actually… when we heard about Lord Sesshomaru's revival, we were so glad while Halibel-Sama had almost left her numb state, we escaped the prison on our own and later found out that Lord Sesshomaru had already ordered our release… since Halibel-Sama got separated from us in order to find Lord Sesshomaru so we rushed to her and we found her in the palace's outermost balcony… she was standing there all alone and once again she was looking depressed, when we tried to ask her about what happened with her and if she found Lord Sesshomaru or not… she replied us very rudely and ordered us to leave her alone… she also answered that she didn't find Lord Sesshomaru… I am afraid something's wrong with her... or if something has happened between her and Lord Sesshomaru." Mila Rose told everything to Neliel about Halibel and what happened with them.

"Hmm… I think I should go and check on Halibel, I am sure that something has happened between them." Neliel replied to them in a serious and concerned manner.

"You are the only one who can talk to her about her personal matters except us and Lord Sesshomaru… I beg you, please help Halibel-Sama; I can't see her like this… she had already endured enough." Apache said to Neliel while crying and bowing down in front of her.

"Don't be silly, Apache… of course, I will help her, after all, she and all of you are like sisters." Neliel replied her in a soft tone while helping her in getting up and then hugging her closely.

"Neliel… I think Halibel must have met Lord Sesshomaru and since he is not remembering anything thus he might have acted rudely to her because she might have treated him the same way she used to." Ulquiorra replied her in a serious manner.

"Hmm… you have a point Ulquiorra!" Starrk responded in Ulquiorra's agreement.

"Yes, this must have happened… I must go immediately!" Neliel replied them while running towards the outermost balcony of the palace.

After an hour or two, Totosai arrived in the palace as well and he directly approached the personal chamber of Sesshomaru's mother.

"Mother Lady?" Totosai spoke while standing outside Sesshomaru's mother's chamber.

"Come inside… Totosai!" Sesshomaru's mother replied him.

"My Lady… Mr. Urahara and I have finally figured out a way through which Sesshomaru will be able to regain his memory." Totosai said to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Really?... Are you sure of it, Totosai?" Sesshomaru's mother asked him with amazement.

"Yes, my Lady… I am pretty sure that Mr. Urahara will soon find out a way to realize our strategy." Totosai answered her with a great confidence while assuring her of the success.

"Hmm… but know that there should be no danger to Sesshomaru in this process and you better let Urahara know this as well… I have already lost my child once; I do not wish to lose him again… I would rather live with him the way he is now than having him die for a few memories. Sesshomaru's mother told Totosai in a strict tone with a great concern for Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry my Lady… nothing will go wrong." Totosai said while taking his leave from her chamber.

By now Yoruichi had also come inside the palace along with both Karan and Shunran, they were looking extremely sad and thus Yoruichi took both of them to her chamber.

"Why didn't Mr. Urahara save Shuran but that Grimmjow?" Karan asked Yoruichi while sobbing.

"Shuran must be too hurt to be recovered, Karan… I know Kisuke very well; he will never discriminate amongst two of his comrades in such a condition." Yoruichi replied.

"No, you are wrong… he let Shuran die and gave his heart to that bastard Grimmjow because he was more powerful and thus more useful to him than Shuran." Karan spoke further while shouting loudly.

"It's not true, Karan… try to understand please, we are not like this." Yoruichi said to her in a low tone considering the fact that she was terribly disturbed due to her brother's death.

"Karan… we shouldn't blame our comrades; nobody can do anything when our brother's fate was like this." Shunran said to Karan while putting her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	191. Chapter 191

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 191: Mirrors of Emotions**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"No, you are wrong… he let Shuran die and gave his heart to that bastard Grimmjow because he was more powerful and thus he was more useful to him than Shuran." Karan spoke further while shouting loudly.

"It's not true, Karan… try to understand please, we are not like this." Yoruichi said to her in a low tone considering the fact that she was terribly disturbed due to her brother's death.

"Karan… we shouldn't blame our comrades; nobody can do anything when our brother's fate was like this." Shunran said to Karan while putting her hand on her shoulder gently.

* * *

"She is right Karan… moreover, I am sure that now Grimmjow will understand and realize his responsibilities towards his comrades as now he has Shuran's heart inside him." Yoruichi said to both of them.

"I wish that brother Shuran stay happily ever after, wherever he is!" Shunran muttered in a low voice.

"Surely, he will... as he proved to be a big help to his comrades even after his death." Yoruichi spoke to them further.

"I am really gonna miss you brother." Karan spoke with her head down while sobbing.

* * *

 **At the outermost balcony of the palace…**

Halibel was still standing there and thinking about Sesshomaru, especially the way he had treated her a few hours ago. She was making her mind about giving up her current life and returning to her old world i.e. the Hueco Mundo, the world of Hollows. She didn't notice when Neliel came close to her and leaned on the balcony's railing right beside her.

"Halibel!" Neliel muttered slowly.

"Oh! It's you… when did you come here?" Halibel replied just as she noticed Neliel was standing right beside her.

"I came while you were lost in your world of thoughts." Neliel replied her in a casual way.

"Hmm… so, what do you wish to talk about?" Halibel asked her in a serious manner.

"You know already Halibel… what's with you lately? You are acting in a completely different manner?" Neliel asked her directly.

"I am fine Neliel, no need to get worried about me!" Halibel replied her in an emotionless tone.

"So, have you met Lord Sesshomaru?" Neliel asked her further.

"Hmm…!" Halibel responded to her in a way more serious manner.

"Then you must have realized by now that he has lost all of his recent memories due to his resurrection." Neliel said further.

"Yes, I have realized it and I have realized something else as well." Halibel replied her.

"What have you realized Halibel?" Neliel asked with slight desperation.

"I think it's the time for me to choose my path." Halibel spoke further.

"Choose your path?... which path you are talking about?" Neliel asked with a great confusion.

"I have lived an extremely lonely life with full of struggles while I slowly get evolved into a Vasto Lorde… to be honest, when I met Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and then later found Apache, that time I thought that my life has become somewhat stable or to that least, it is something with which I will be able to live… but when the danger and chaos increased in the Hueco Mundo, I joined Aizen's army so that my Fraccions can live safely... that proved to be the greatest mistake of my life… I lost my Fraccions's lives and eventually came quite closer to lose mine but then Lord Sesshomaru came and he not only returned what this life took away from me but also gave more than I have ever imagined… I have realized that I have grown weaker over time… I was stronger when I used to live on my own but ever since I have started to look towards him for protection, for happiness, and for love… I have become so weak that now…" Halibel spoke to Neliel while explaining her feelings and the reasons behind but she got stopped in the middle as it had made her more emotional than she expected.

"Now?... now what Halibel?" Neliel asked her in a low voice with a great desperation.

"Now… each and every single loveless word from him gives me more pain than a blade could have ever given to me if stabbed right into my heart." Halibel muttered while closing her eyes shedding tears with immense sadness.

"Oh! I knew that something must have happened between you two… listen Halibel, he has lost all of his recent memories… his body was reformed from the arm which Inuyasha had sliced off a long time ago and thus his memory is also belonging to that very moment… but recently I have heard that a method had been found out by our so called scientist team, using which Lord Sesshomaru will regain his lost memory and both of you will be together again." Neliel said to Halibel while trying to console her.

"But Neliel… I really can't take it anymore from him… it's just hurt too much!" Halibel replied Neliel in a low voice.

"Just give him a chance Halibel… I am sure that things will get even better between you two when he will regain his lost memory." Neliel spoke further while keep consoling her through words.

"Hmm… I will try!" Halibel murmured in a low voice.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the jungles at the outskirts of Sesshomaru's kingdom…**

Toran was roaming in the jungles all alone while she was trying to revive herself from the emotional trauma of her brother Shuran's death. The portion of the jungle where she was roaming around, it was a dense jungle with beautiful canopies and tall shrubs of her waist-length.

"I know you are here!" Toran spoke all of a sudden as she stopped moving.

"How did you…!" Grimmjow replied her after he jumped down on the ground from one of the trees but he couldn't complete his sentence.

Suddenly a thick layer of ice appeared in a small area all around Grimmjow's feet and it froze his legs up to his knees the moment he stepped on it.

"You shouldn't have come here to avenge that slap of mine… now you will pay the price of Shuran's life with yours." Toran muttered angrily while summoning her ice-spear with her back towards Grimmjow.

"Wait, Toran! I haven't come here to fight against you… don't be foolish!" Grimmjow spoke abruptly just as he noticed that Toran was about to attack him.

"Aaaaarrrggh!" Toran screamed while rushing towards Grimmjow with her Demonic speed and her ice-spear pointing towards him.

Grimmjow was watching everything and he could have even saved himself but he didn't and Toran's ice-spear penetrated his left shoulder. The next moment, Grimmjow got shoved into the tree which was there right behind him while Toran was continuously pushing his ice-spear deeper and deeper into his flesh.

"Ahh! Stop it, Toran… I came here to tell you something about Shuran in order to ease your pain." Grimmjow spoke to her while getting uncomfortable because of the immense pain in the wound which Toran just gave him.

"That's so odd of you Grimmjow…the ruthless Panther Hollow wishes to ease my pain moreover you are not even resisting me, what's the matter?" Toran replied him in a cruel manner while keep exploring his injury with the sharp tip of her ice-spear.

"Ahh… hah!" I came here for Shuran… but if you don't want to believe on my words then my blood will surely answer all of your questions!" Grimmjow answered her while writhing in pain with his back leaned down on the tree.

"That would be perfect for a murderer such as you!" Toran said to him while tearing his jacket apart from his left shoulder.

Now Toran took her ice-spear out from Grimmjow's wound and brought her mouth near it in order to drink the flowing blood from his freshly inflicted injury. She grabbed both of his wrists and began to drink his blood while in order to make him suffer more, she was sucking his blood a bit wildly. Grimmjow bore the pain and allowed Toran to drink his blood but suddenly she stopped sucking his blood and pulled herself away from him while her eye got filled with tears and a great shock.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	192. Chapter 192

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 192: Sesshomaru Regained his Memory I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"That would be perfect for a murderer such as you!" Toran said to him while tearing his jacket apart from his left shoulder.

Now Toran took her ice-spear out from Grimmjow's wound and brought her mouth near it in order to drink the flowing blood from his freshly inflicted injury. She grabbed both of his wrists and began to drink his blood while in order to make him suffer more, she was sucking his blood a bit wildly. Grimmjow bore the pain and allowed Toran to drink his blood but suddenly she stopped sucking his blood and pulled herself away from him while her eye got filled with tears and a great shock.

* * *

Grimmjow wasn't healed completely after Yami's battle while Toran gave him a deep wound as well due to which he had to sit down with his back against the tree.

"Now, you see!" Grimmjow muttered in a slight painful voice.

Toran didn't respond to Grimmjow's words but she began to cry in front of him while the ice-spear fell down on the ground from her hand.

"Whatever happened during the time when our spirits were out of our bodies, even I didn't like it but in the end, I heard that Shuran thanked me." Grimmjow spoke to her further.

"I am sorry Grimmjow… I am so sorry; if you like you can hurt me or even kill me." Toran replied to Grimmjow while crying.

"No, I have promised that I will always protect you and your sisters… and I will keep my words." Grimmjow muttered to her in a comparatively low tone while tightly holding his left shoulder because of the wound.

Suddenly Toran tore off the only sleeve of her Kimono and then she sat down in front of Grimmjow in order to dress his wound.

"It's fine… there's no need to do that!" Grimmjow spoke with slight embarrassment.

"At least let me do something for you as the atonement for my sin of hurting you." Toran replied him in a soft tone while dressing his wound with the tore sleeve of her Kimono.

"Well…!" Grimmjow responded hesitatingly while letting Toran dressing his wound.

"Why you are getting so much uncomfortable Grimmjow?... Hmm… I think I know the reason… you no longer consider me even worthy of dressing your wound, isn't it?" Toran spoke sadly while tilting her face downward.

"No… no, it's not that Toran!" Grimmjow replied her abruptly.

"Huh! Then what's the reason Grimmjow?... what's the problem if I dress your wound?" Toran asked him with a great confusion.

"Actually, he doesn't want you to dress his wound with a piece of your Kimono because it would be embarrassing for him to roam around with a piece of a woman's cloth wrapped on his shoulder." Koga spoke all of a sudden while sitting on the top of the tree.

"Koga… you here?" Toran murmured while looking at him with slight embarrassment.

"Huh!" Grimmjow responded in embarrassment as well.

"I was just resting on this tree but the lover's talks of both of you disrupted my sleep." Koga replied them while smiling in a teasing manner.

"So, you heard everything?" Toran asked him shockingly while blushing a bit.

"Indeed… not only heard but seen everything as well." Koga replied while winking towards Toran.

"Bastard!" Grimmjow murmured while looking at Koga with a great irritation and embarrassment.

* * *

 **(After a few days)**

 **Meanwhile inside Urahara's laboratory…**

Urahara had completed almost all of the arrangements which were required for the experiment through which Sesshomaru was going to regain his lost memory. He had prepared a mod soul and a general structure of all of the incidents which took place after Inuyasha sliced off Sesshomaru's left arm in their first battle. Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure proved to be a big help in the preparation of this memory structure because all the memories already exist inside his spirit energy in the dormant state because his left arm from which his body was formed, it remained isolated from his brain all this time. And thus the rough pattern of the memories which Urahara extracted from the sample of Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure, he didn't find it much difficult to complete it by replacing its damaged or incomplete parts with the help of his memory viewing device which he invented right after joining Sesshomaru in the Demon Dimension. Now the complete memory structure was stored into a mod soul for the purpose of memory transfer.

Soon enough Sesshomaru arrived into the laboratory where Urahara, Yoruichi, Totosai, Kagura and his mother were already waiting for him.

"Where is Captain Kurotsuchi?" Urahara asked Totosai.

"He has left for the Soul Society and took the body of Venoworm along with him." Totosai answered Urahara.

"Hmm… he should get all the credit in the world for utilizing each and every chance to go ahead of me in a purely mean and selfish manner." Urahara replied Totosai while making a poker face.

"Amm… yes, you are right!" Totosai replied him confusingly.

Now Urahara handed Sesshomaru a helmet-like device which was connected to the several other instruments including the glass jar in which that spherical mod soul was kept. After Sesshomaru wore it, Urahara switched on all of the devices that finally began the transfer of the memory from that mod soul to Sesshomaru. Suddenly Sesshomaru began to get startled a little just as the black and white flashbacks began to pop up into his mind

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Sesshomaru was searching for a suitable arm after Inuyasha had sliced off his left arm in the battle and in his search he killed several Demons and tested their arms on the humans and other Demons. Later Naraku appeared in his baboon outfits in front of Sesshomaru and offered him a human arm along with a shard of Shikon Jewel and a hive of Saimyosho to fight against Inuyasha. Afterward, Sesshomaru fought against Inuyasha using Naraku's gifts but after realizing Naraku's trickery he quit the battle and later sliced off Naraku's head but it came out to be only his empty outfits._

 _Now Sesshomaru commissioned Totosai to forge a sword for himself but when he visited Totosai to retrieve it then he found out that he didn't forge any sword but he fled as well. Meanwhile, he acquired an arm of a Dragon Demon with which he fought against Inuyasha as Totosai took refuge into Inuyasha's crew. This time he got seriously hurt by Inuyasha's wind scar in the battle but Tensaiga lowered the damage which Wind Scar inflicted upon his body. He took refuge into a dense forest where he was taken care by Rin and later he resurrected her when he found her dead._

 _Now Rin started to follow him as well along with the Jaken. Sesshomaru traveled to a swordsmith Kaijinbo after retrieving Goshinki's head, the Demon who broke Tetsusaiga with his jaws. He commissioned Kaijinbo to forge a sword with Goshinki's fangs but when Jaken went to retrieve the sword, Kaijinbo cut him down with the newly forged sword as he got possessed by it. Later on, Sesshomaru resurrected Jaken and then wielded Tokijin nearby which he found Inuyasha's crew. He then fought against Inuyasha in order to test the power his newly forged sword but Totosai used his fire and saved Inuyasha because he started to turn into a Demon._

 _Sesshomaru visited Bokusenou who was a Tree Demon and a friend of his father, he told him about how Tetsusaiga keeps Inuyasha's Demon blood at bay. Later he approached Inuyasha on sensing that his Demonic nature has taken over him. He fought against Inuyasha in order to put him under control and later he suggested Kagome me to use Tetsusaiga in order to undo his transformation._

 _One day Rin got abducted and then in search of Rin, Sesshomaru approached Naraku's castle and fought against him but Naraku captured him and tried to suck his Demonic powers by using his flesh but due to Inuyasha's interference Sesshomaru freed himself and then both of them beat Naraku but he managed to escape. However, Sesshomaru found Rin at some other place where she was about to get killed by a boy named Kohaku._

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	193. Chapter 193

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 193: Sesshomaru Regained his Memory II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 _He fought against Inuyasha in order to put him under control and later he suggested Kagome to use Tetsusaiga in order to undo his transformation._

 _One day Rin got abducted and then in search of Rin, Sesshomaru approached Naraku's castle and fought against him but Naraku captured him and tried to suck his Demonic powers by using his flesh but due to Inuyasha's interference Sesshomaru freed himself and then both of them beat Naraku but he managed to escape. However, Sesshomaru found Rin at some other place where she was about to get killed by a boy named Kohaku._

* * *

 _Kagura approached him and offered the shards of the Shikon Jewel then asked him to kill Naraku but he refused her offer due to which she left rudely. Later on, Sesshomaru was invited by Toran, a Panther Demon for a fight as her master who was the sworn enemy of his father, was about to get resurrected. Coincidently, Sesshomaru confronted Inuyasha inside their castle but after a heated interaction and fight, both he and Inuyasha fought against the master of the Panther Demon Tribe and defeated him as well while Sesshomaru revived Toran's siblings as they were killed by their own master._

 _He was persistently pursuing Naraku and on his way, he even had a duel with Inuyasha. On the other hand, Jaken fell ill due to the sting of a Saimyosho while Rin took the responsibility of bringing the suitable herb for him. Later on, he saved Rin's life when she fell down from the cliff in her attempt of retrieving the herb for Jaken and then he took her to Jaken and saved his life as well._

 _In his journey to hunt Naraku, he even confronted Koga but it didn't turn out to be a duel. Later he had to visit Mount Hakurei and suffered its holy barrier not only because of his search for Naraku but also because Suikotsu and Jokotsu kidnapped Rin and they were trying to kill her. He also met Kikyo over there as she saved Rin from Suikotsu's grasp. After returning from there, he met a woman who loved him and sold her soul to the Demons because of her last wish to see him._

 _He entered in the Netherworld and fought against Naraku while Inuyasha's crew was already present there. Later he had to fight against few monks when they forcibly tried to take Rin away from him so that she can live with the humans. He confronted another incarnation of Naraku i.e. Moryomaru and during the battle, his Tokijin got broken and he also felt the scent of Kagura's blood. After Moryomaru escaped, he immediately reached Kagura where she died in front of his eyes._

 _He was told by Totosai that Tensaiga can be used as an offensive weapon too and then he learned the technique known as Meidou Zangetsuha. He then visited the palace of his Mother where she helped him in strengthening his Tensaiga but in the process, Rin's life was put into danger and it was saved by his mother through the Meidou Jewel. Later he was confronted by a Demon Shishinki who was able to perform a full Meidou Zangetsuha attack and told several false concepts to Sesshomaru such as his father stole Meidou technique from him but Inuyasha interfered and then both of them together fought against Shishnki. Sesshomaru defeated him through a giant Meidou which he was able to shot only because Tetsusaiga was around._

 _Later Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha in acquiring Meidou Zangetsuha technique. He dueled with Inuyasha in order to transfer his perfected Meidou Zangetsuha to Inuyasha. After this incident, he got released from his obsession of wielding Tetsusaiga and thus he remained just a step away from acquiring a weapon of his own. Sesshomaru and his comrades were attacked by Magatsuhi the powerful evil will of Shikon Jewel, manifested as a Demon by Naraku. During their battle, Inuyasha and his crew joined him as well but soon enough both the brothers struggled badly against Magatsuhi. Soon enough Magatsuhi captured Sesshomaru but when he burst through the tentacles, his left arm got restored while Bakusaiga was there in his hand, by using which he destroyed Magatsuhi's body and forced him to retreat._

 _This time Sesshomaru confronted "Byakuya of the Dreams" as he created an illusion of Magatsuhi to lure him but he couldn't engage Sesshomaru for long as he found out about the illusion and escaped from there after destroying thousands of the Demons with a single swing of Bakusaiga. Later on, when Naraku completed the Shikon Jewel and turned into a giant spider, Sesshomaru entered inside him in order to save Rin while Inuyasha's crew followed him. Sesshomaru killed Magatsuhi with his Tensaiga when he possessed Inuyasha but got pushed away because of the Dragon-scaled Tetsusaiga. Finally, Bakusaiga's reactive energy forced Naraku's form of a giant spider to get crumbled down on the ground._

 _Sesshomaru watched how Kagome got sucked into the Meidou after Naraku's disappearance while Inuyasha followed her inside it. Inuyasha returned after 3 days along with the Bone Eater's well while after a long time of 3 years, Kagome came out of that well as a surprise to everyone. He continued his journey of the supreme conquest while Rin began to live in priestess Kaede's village along with Inuyasha, Kagome and all of their comrades. Sesshomaru used to visit her time to time and also brought presents for her. Everything was normal and peaceful until a chain of natural calamities began to occur that brought havoc in the entire world and then one day…_

"Aaaaahh!" Sesshomaru shouted just as he felt immense pain in his mind while Urahara's devices were helping him in recalling his past.

"Are you alright my son?" Sesshomaru's mother asked him worryingly while gently putting her hand on his back.

"Yes, mother… I am fine and my memory had returned as well." Sesshomaru replied his mother.

"Sesshomaru… are you remembering me now?" Kagura asked him in a soft tone.

"Kagura… you are alive but how?" Sesshomaru asked her shockingly.

"It's a long story; we will talk about it peacefully but later." Kagura answered him with a slight smile in a joyful manner.

Urahara was too busy to notice Sesshomaru and thus he continued to check instruments to find out if the process got completed perfectly or not while Yoruichi also got busy with him. Now Sesshomaru's mother began to take him out of the laboratory while Kagura followed them but suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and looked towards Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Mother…!" Sesshomaru spoke abruptly.

"They are new in our group or my memory hasn't recovered completely." Sesshomaru asked her in an emotionless manner while looking towards Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Damn!... Kisuke, look what is he saying!" Yoruichi worryingly said to Urahara after listening to Sesshomaru's words."

"Yoruichi-San… I think I know now that why Sesshomaru got a headache during the memory transfer and why he remembered Kagura but not us." Urahara replied to her in a serious tone.

"Why Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked with a great desperation.

"Due to the dimensional difference… only those memories can be poured in his mind which belong to the time when Demon Dimension used to be the past i.e. the Feudal Era and the part of World of the Living as well." Urahara said to Yoruichi.

"But…" Yoruichi responded while Sesshomaru and his mother were listening to Urahara's words carefully.

"Yoruichi-San… whenever we enter into a different dimension or time, our body adapt to it slowly and then it begins the creation of memories as per our experiences but not only Sesshomaru's body belongs to a different dimension but the different time as well moreover his left arm was in the Netherworld… his body was formed from his left arm which Inuyasha sliced off in their first encounter and that time Demon Dimension used to be the Feudal Era and thus his body and spirit energy is unable to hold the memories of Demon Dimension due to the dimensional and time difference… and I am afraid that nobody can do anything about it." Urahara spoke further in a sad tone.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru's mother responded sorrowfully as well.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	194. Chapter 194

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 194: The Drastic Deal**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Yoruichi-San… whenever we enter into a different dimension or time, our body adapt to it slowly and then it begins the creation of memories as per our experiences but not only Sesshomaru's body belongs to a different dimension but the different time as well… his body was formed from his left arm which Inuyasha sliced off in their first encounter and that time Demon Dimension used to be the Feudal Era and thus his body and spirit energy are unable to hold the memories of Demon Dimension due to the dimensional and time difference… and I am afraid that nobody can do anything about it." Urahara spoke further in a sad tone.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru's mother responded sorrowfully as well.

* * *

"That means, I have lost my Doggy forever!" Yoruichi muttered in a highly disappointing manner.

"Indeed, Yoruichi-San… we have lost our Sesshomaru!" Urahara replied her as well.

"Whoever you two are, I appreciate your efforts even though they aren't proved to be successful enough." Sesshomaru spoke to both Urahara and Yoruichi while standing with his back towards them.

Both Urahara and Yoruichi were extremely hurt on listening to Sesshomaru's words as they couldn't help him to remember the complete past due to which they had lost the close relationship with him.

"Sesshomaru…!" Sesshomaru's mother uttered to him in a soft tone.

"Mother, I am going to have some rest… do not lament, perhaps this is what the fate has chosen for me." Sesshomaru muttered to her mother while leaving the laboratory.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Hueco Mundo…**

Orochi was still inside the dimensional gap between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. His body was floating in the absolute vacuum and it was radiating with the enormous spirit energy of the red, orange, and dark purple colors because he had successfully activated his Base Chakra as well as the Sacral Chakra while Hogyoku had perfectly merged with his body. He slowly opened his eyes and felt the overflowing energy of his own, i.e. the energy of Hogyoku and the two Chakras.

"Finally, the complete power of Hogyoku belongs to me while the Hueco Mundo is under my grasp as well… it's time to get out of this dimensional gap and proceed to the next target i.e. the Soul Society." Orochi muttered to himself while cherishing the new heights of strength which he had achieved.

Suddenly Aizen arrived there and got shocked to sense Orochi's strengthened spiritual pressure along with his new power.

"Welcome, Aizen!... so what do you think about my strength now?" Orochi said to Aizen while smiling cunningly and charging his spiritual pressure in order to show off.

"So, you have perfectly fused the Hogyoku with your body." Aizen replied in a serious tone.

"Indeed!" Orochi muttered in a proud tone.

"Hmm…!" Aizen responded with slight irritation.

"Aizen… stop using your Zanpakuto's technique on me otherwise, you will only end up getting killed by my hands." Orochi roared angrily while looking here and there all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about, Orochi? I haven't even unsheathed my Zanpakuto." Aizen replied Orochi in a raised tone.

"Wait!... he is right, it can't be an illusion because I can feel the spiritual pressures of both Hollows and the Soul Reapers." Orochi murmured to himself.

"Perhaps it is the same thing that I am feeling… this dimensional gap is really shrinking because otherwise, I shouldn't have arrived here this sooner." Aizen murmured to himself.

"I think you can feel it too, don't you Aizen… the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society are coming close to each other." Orochi said to Aizen.

Aizen's eyes got widened with the amazement as though he noticed the shrinking of the dimensional gap yet he didn't even imagine that Hueco Mundo and Soul Society are getting pulled towards each other.

"Naraku!" Orochi whispered with amazement.

"Naraku is coming here along with the Shikon Jewel but why?... Didn't he realize that currently, Orochi is powerful enough to wipe out both of us single-handedly?" Aizen murmured to himself with slight frustration.

The next moment, Naraku arrived there as well but it seemed like as if he was forcibly got pulled inside the dimensional gap.

"What's this madness?... Why Shikon Jewel pulled me here?" Naraku shouted shockingly.

"You were taken here by the Shikon Jewel?" Aizen muttered to Naraku with a great amazement.

"Good for me… now I will be able to activate the Shikon Jewel as well." Orochi spoke with an evil smile on his face.

"No Orochi… you will not be able to activate the Shikon Jewel without my permission." The voice that had haunted both Orochi and Aizen all this time, it echoed from the Shikon Jewel all of a sudden.

"Lucifer!" Orochi murmured shockingly.

"Lord Lucifer for you, Orochi!" Lucifer said to Orochi.

"My Lord… why did you take me here?" Naraku asked with a great confusion.

"It is not me who has taken you here Naraku but the Shikon Jewel… after the Armor of Ra-Horakhty and the Hogyoku, its Shikon Jewel whose turn is next in the row of the activation and that is why it got automatically pulled here just like Hogyoku moved away from the Soul Society after the activation of the Armor of Ra-Horakhty." Lucifer answered Naraku.

"What is happening to this dimension?" Aizen asked Lucifer abruptly.

"Hogyoku was manifested in such a way that the position of its activation will lead the shift into one of the two worlds if activated in one of them but since Orochi has activated in the middle of both the worlds thus it is attracting both the worlds and thus very soon Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society will collide and become one." Lucifer replied Aizen.

"In that case, you should allow me to activate the Shikon Jewel… Lucifer!" Orochi spoke to Lucifer while deliberately uttering his name without the appropriate title.

"For that… you will have to make a deal with me!" Lucifer's voice echoed from the Shikon Jewel.

"What kind of deal?" Orochi asked curiously.

"After you will get the Shikon Jewel, you will have to free me and bring me back to my manifested form." Lucifer's voice echoed from the Shikon Jewel.

"So that you will doom all of us and rule alone on your own." Orochi spoke in a sarcastic manner while adding into Lucifer's line.

"You have my words, Orochi… I will not harm you but instead, you will be rewarded... in case you are ready to become one of my vassals!" Lucifer said to Orochi in a serious tone.

Orochi thought for a while and realized that there's no other way in front of him except accepting Lucifer's offer because he was no match for the Soul King or the Soul Queen whom he wanted to overthrow.

"Alright, that's a deal then! Orochi spoke with slight frustration.

"I need a drop of your blood as a proof of your agreement." Lucifer's voice echoed further from the Shikon Jewel.

Now Orochi scratched the tip of his index finger with the nail of his thumb and a few drops of his venomous blood fell on the Shikon Jewel.

"Very good my vassal… now take out the Hogyoku from your body, isolate it from yourself completely and insert the Shikon Jewel inside it." Lucifer instructed Orochi.

"What I will get by doing all this for you?" Orochi asked Lucifer after taking out the Hogyoku from his body and also giving up his oneness with it.

"Orochi… you and Naraku, both are the Demons and thus I will grant both of you the two of the eight thrones of the Archdemons while the activation of the Shikon Jewel will grant you the 100% power of the Solar Plexus Chakra but there is more for you... I will end the restriction on your Onimusha power as well." Lucifer replied him through his voice which was coming from the Shikon Jewel.

"Hmm… your offer is worth taking this risk!" Orochi replied him while holding both Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel in his hands.

"Thanks, Lord Lucifer!" Naraku muttered to Lucifer.

"Your so called offer doesn't seem to have any room for me, isn't it?" Aizen spoke while interfering in the middle.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	195. Chapter 195

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 195: Dance of the Destinies**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Orochi… you and Naraku, both are the Demons and thus I will grant both of you the two of the eight thrones of the Archdemons while the activation of the Shikon Jewel will grant you the 100% power of the Solar Plexus Chakra but there is more for you... I will end the restriction on your Onimusha power as well." Lucifer replied him through his voice which was coming from the Shikon Jewel.

"Hmm… your offer is worth taking this risk!" Orochi replied him while holding both Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel in his hands.

"Thanks, Lord Lucifer!" Naraku muttered to Lucifer.

"Your so called offer doesn't seem to have any room for me, isn't it?" Aizen spoke while interfering in the middle.

* * *

"Aizen… you have been the most useful vassal for me then how can I forget you… thus I have decided a greater reward for you. However, I can't reveal it now but you are about to get a precious chance… none of you are aware of the fact that whosoever will slay the Soul King, his powers will get transferred to that person automatically and make him the next Soul King." Lucifer replied Aizen while all of them.

"Oh!" Aizen responded shockingly.

"I was indeed unaware of this fact." Orochi spoke with a great amazement.

"Whosoever will slay him, that persona will automatically become the Soul King!... that's what I have always wanted to become." Aizen murmured to himself in a low tone while thinking over Lucifer's words.

"Orochi! We can't afford to delay anymore… summon my manifested form before Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society can get combined because Gods and the Angels won't be able to detect me in this dimensional gap." Lucifer spoke to Orochi in a strict tone.

Now Orochi pushed both Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel towards each other with the help of his spiritual pressure and the next moment Shikon Jewel entered inside the Hogyoku. The next moment, Orochi charged his spirit energy to the maximum level and opened his Base Chakra as well as the Sacral Chakra. Now Hogyoku started forcing the Shikon Jewel to get active and it was directing Shikon Jewel's and its own energy upon Orochi's Base Chakra while the Base Chakra's energy was getting directed upon the Sacral Chakra and the Sacral Chakra's energy was being directed upon his Solar Plexus Chakra which was getting refracted back to the coinciding Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Demon Dimension at Sesshomaru's palace…**

Sesshomaru was standing alone in his personal chamber with his back towards the door. He was lost in the deep thoughts about his memories which he had lost due to his resurrection.

"Come in, Kagura!" Sesshomaru uttered just as he sensed Kagura's spiritual pressure while she was standing at the door and about to knock it.

"Don't stress yourself by overthinking it, Sesshomaru!" Kagura said while coming inside the chamber.

"I am merely trying to recall the time which I have spent but now it is lost." Sesshomaru replied her while turning around.

"If I were you then I would have rather paid attention on what I have left with than what I have lost." Kagura muttered to him in a serious manner while looking into his eyes.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded in a slightly disappointing manner.

"It's our first meeting for you ever since I died in that field of white flowers and thus I wish to ask you something Sesshomaru." Kagura spoke to Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru replied in a serious tone.

"Why did you come for me?" Kagura asked him in a soft voice.

"I sniffed your scent from a petal which was soaked in your blood and it made me suspicious of your well-being, that's why I came to see you." Sesshomaru replied her in a slightly low tone.

"You could have also said that you came because you care for me." Kagura muttered to him softly while chuckling a bit.

"Losing you was the only thing that I regretted most about the battle against Naraku... he injured you quite critically, it must have been extremely painful, isn't it, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked her while looking into her eyes.

"No Sesshomaru, not at all… because you were there in front of my eyes… I was relieved that I got to see you one last time before dying." Kagura answered him while smiling a bit with her head tilted slightly downward.

"I promise that I will not allow you to face the similar situation again." Sesshomaru spoke to her softly while gently putting his hand on her cheek.

"I know Sesshomaru!" Kagura murmured softly while embracing him in her arms.

Just as Sesshomaru slowly wrapped his left arm around Kagura's waist while keeping his right hand on her cheek, the sound of falling of utensils caught their attention. Both of them immediately looked towards the partially opened door of the chamber and they witnessed that Halibel was standing there while the sound came because she just dropped the tray in which she brought Sesshomaru's meal.

"What are you doing here Halibel?" Kagura asked her in a cold tone while slowly taking her hands off of Sesshomaru's body.

"I should be the one asking this to you Kagura… what are you doing here and why were you holding him like this?" Halibel asked her in a slightly strict manner while entering into the chamber.

"I came here to comfort him and I can hold him anyway… who are you to question me like this when he doesn't have a problem?" Kagura counter-questions her in a rude manner.

"It seems that you have forgotten that I am the one who is taking care of him so do not disturb me in my works and leave." Halibel replied Kagura with similar rudeness in her voice.

"Taking care of him?... he died only because of you Halibel and whatever condition he is in today, its all because of you." Kagura muttered to her in a taunting manner.

"And you are taking advantage of his memory loss, how disgusting of you Kagura." Halibel spoke in a furious manner.

"Halibel… if there is a question of only taking care of me then you can leave because I have recovered enough to do it on my own." Sesshomaru said to her in his usual cold tone.

"You are asking me to leave and letting her take the advantage of your helplessness… why?" Halibel asked shockingly in a very sad tone.

"I think we have already discussed it before Halibel… there wasn't a single day after Kagura's death when I haven't blamed myself for being unable to save her and yet you think that I can give up on her for you?... this is nothing but utter nonsense of yours!" Sesshomaru answered her in a slightly rude manner that was enough to crumble down all the courage that Neliel had given Halibel to fight for her relationship.

"But…!" Halibel responded in a low tone with tearful eyes as she couldn't speak anything else because Sesshomaru's words had completely shattered her heart as well her will.

"I understand Halibel… I understand that you are unable to accept this sudden change but if Kagura might have never died then whatever relation got formed between us, it might have never been formed… you can stay here as one of my comrades like others but don't try to become more than that." Sesshomaru spoke to her further in order to make her understand the situation.

"I have never even imagined that you will come out to be like others… there's no difference in you, Aizen or Orochi… all of you just know how to use women and then throw them like an object after their purpose is served." Halibel replied Sesshomaru in a raised voice with extreme sorrow.

"SILENCE! You have breached the limit of my tolerance, I have warned you about it but still, you insisted me… now I have left with an absolutely no option but… get lost from my palace as well as from the Demon Dimension along with your so call Fraccions." Sesshomaru furiously roared at Halibel after getting frustrated from her constantly insisting and possessive attitude.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	196. Chapter 196

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 196: Exile**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfic" so far, thank you so much for being my reader for this long. I am writing this author's note at the beginning instead of the end because of an important purpose. In the middle of this chapter, I have mentioned a song's lyrics in order to pour more feelings into the scene, that song is "I Wanted You" by "Inna". So, I will highly recommend my readers to play the song (in your phone etc.) at the same moment at which I have mentioned it's starting point and listen to it while reading until its ending point which I have mentioned as well._

 _But everything depends on you guys and the way in which you enjoy my story the most. So, you can leave this part of the chapter as well but if you have listened to the song while reading then please let me know through your valuable reviews that how do you like it?_

 _Take care…_

* * *

"I have never even imagined that you will come out to be like others… there's no difference in you, Aizen or Orochi… all of you just know how to use women and then throw them like an object after their purpose is served." Halibel replied Sesshomaru in a raised voice with extreme sorrow.

"SILENCE! You have breached the limit of my tolerance, I have warned you about it but still, you insisted me… now I have left with an absolutely no option but… get lost from my palace as well as from the Demon Dimension along with your so called Fraccions." Sesshomaru furiously roared at Halibel after getting frustrated from her constantly insisting and possessive attitude.

* * *

"How dare you talk to him like that Halibel!" Kagura murmured angrily while staring at Halibel.

Suddenly Kagura took out her fan in order to attack Halibel but the moment she was about to release the arcs of wind energy, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No Kagura… there's no need to fight her." Sesshomaru said to Kagura while holding her hand.

"But Sesshomaru…!" Kagura replied abruptly.

"I know what I have to do now!" Sesshomaru muttered in a serious and low tone.

Now Sesshomaru approached Halibel, grabbed her wrist and then he dragged her out of his chamber. He dragged her all the way to the central where everyone watched them and immediately approached them with a great shock.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Diao Chan spoke to Sesshomaru while watching him taking Halibel out of the palace.

"What are you doing Lord Sesshomaru?" Neliel said while rushing towards both of them.

Sesshomaru's Mother, Starrk, Ulquiorra and Yoruichi also came out of their respective chambers on listening about Sesshomaru and Halibel and they were watching both of them with a disappointment and helplessness on their faces.

"Oh, no!" Yoruichi muttered shockingly in a sad manner on seeing what Sesshomaru was doing to Halibel.

"Where are you taking me?" Halibel murmured to Sesshomaru while moving along with him.

"I am taking you to the place which you rightfully deserve… out of my palace." Sesshomaru replied her in his usual cold tone while keep dragging her.

"Don't push me away from your life, please!" Halibel uttered with tearful eyes even after facing the great humiliation.

"I can understand your condition and yet I disagree with your very thinking… so get lost from my life." Sesshomaru replied her while shoving her away from the palace's inner entrance.

Halibel fell down from the stairs of palace's inner entrance and ended up lying down on the ground. Neliel's eyes got wet on seeing her best friend in such a situation but she was helpless just like others. By now Halibel's Fraccions received this dreadful news as well and thus they immediately approached her and got extremely upset on seeing Halibel like this.

"Be gone all of you… from this palace and from the Demon Dimension as well." Sesshomaru spoke loudly to Halibel and her Fraccions.

"Halibel-Sama, are you alright?" Apache asked Halibel while helping her in getting up from the ground.

"Halibel-Sama!" Mila Rose murmured sadly.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"Apache shouted at Sesshomaru.

"No Apache, let's go from here… don't say anything!" Halibel said to her in a low voice while started moving away with her face tilted downward out of sadness.

"But why Halibel-Sama?... why did you stop Apache?" Mila Rose asked Halibel.

"Because it was my mistake that I trusted him in the first place!" Halibel replied while keep walking away.

After reaching significantly far away from the palace Halibel stopped walking all of a sudden.

"Apache… Mila Rose… Sung-Sun… you three must approach Bone-Eater's well and reach World of the Living through it, I am sure that the Vizards will accept you in their crew." Halibel spoke to them in a sad tone.

"But why Halibel-Sama?" Mila Rose asked her worryingly.

"And where will you go?" Apache asked Halibel.

"From now on I will live alone… I will never be the part of any sort of group but I can't leave you three insecure and thus all of you must go to the World of the Living." Halibel replied her Fraccions in an extremely serious tone.

"Please tell us Halibel-Sama… where you are planning to go?" Sung-Sun asked her in an insisting and worrisome manner.

 **[ The song plays! ]**

Halibel didn't answer her question but instead, she opened a Garganta and entered inside it. The portal was highly unstable because Hueco Mundo was partially enveloped by the energy of the Sacral Chakra but regardless of the danger, she kept moving deeper inside it in order to reach the Hueco Mundo while thinking about the memorable moments which she had spent with Sesshomaru.

 _Lately I've been thinking about what I can do  
I've been stressing to fall back in love with you  
I'm so sorry that I couldn't follow through  
But I can't go on this way. I've gotta stop it babe  
You've been wonderful in all that you can be  
But it hurts when you say that you understand me  
So believe me. I, I am sorry, I, I am sorry, I, I_

 _I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I loved  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you_

 _I've been pushing hard to open up the door  
Trying to take us back to where we were before  
But I'm done. I just can't do this anymore  
'Cuz we can't be mended, so let's stop pretending now  
We've been walking around in circles for some time  
And I think we should head for the finish line  
So believe me. I, I am sorry, I, I am sorry, I, I_

 _I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I loved  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you_

 _I, I.. I'm so sorry baby  
But I, I.. I gotta pack up and leave  
But I, I'll always remember how we came close  
..to being how I wanted to be  
I wanted you baby  
I wanted you_

 _I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I loved  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you_

 **[ The song ends! ]**

"It is getting extremely unstable… perhaps Orochi is about to seal the Hueco Mundo as well just like he did with the World of the Living but it doesn't matter… nothing's matters for me anymore… only Hueco Mundo is the right place for me to live and I would rather get destroyed along with it than seeing the face of any of my comrade again." Halibel murmured to herself while keep walking towards the other end of the Garganta which was opening in the Hueco Mundo.

Finally, Halibel came out of the Garganta and stepped on the land of Hueco Mundo. Unlike before, Hueco Mundo's white sand and solitary moon were constantly reminding her of Sesshomaru.

"Never thought that someday even the Hueco Mundo will remind me of my love…

Lost amidst the sands, as the moonlight kisses my skin

All alone in the darkness, consumed by a forbidden sin

Isolated from the pleasure, that is my heart's only desire

Blinded by my unnoticed tears, engulfed by the hellfire

Needing yet not yearning, I am sinking in this very trance

This night is the only witness, as my sealed fate's dance"

Halibel whispered while keeping moving forward.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	197. Chapter 197

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 197: Return of Lucifer**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Finally, Halibel came out of the Garganta and stepped on the land of Hueco Mundo. Unlike before, Hueco Mundo's white sand and solitary moon were constantly reminding her of Sesshomaru.

"Never thought that someday even the Hueco Mundo will remind me of my love…

Lost amidst the sands, as the moonlight kisses my skin

All alone in the darkness, consumed by a forbidden sin

Isolated from the pleasure, that is my heart's only desire

Blinded by my unnoticed tears, engulfed by the hellfire

Needing yet not yearning, I am sinking in this very trance

This night is the only witness, as my sealed fate's dance"

Halibel whispered while keeping moving forward.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Hueco Mundo…**

By now Orochi had activated his Solar Plexus Chakra with the help of the Shikon Jewel which was still inside the Hogyoku. His body was radiating with the immense flames of red, orange, yellow and dark purple colored energy because of the three Chakras and his own spirit energy.

"His power has almost got doubled!" Naraku said to Aizen while looking towards the heavy power release from Orochi's body.

"Yes, I wonder if Lucifer is mistaking by making him this strong." Aizen replied to Naraku.

"Hmm… Orochi is not a reliable candidate at all even if he had made a deal with Lucifer himself." Naraku spoke to him further.

"I will never count him as my ally no matter what!" Aizen muttered in a serious tone.

Shikon Jewel was still inside the Hogyoku and just as it got activated, both of those orbs began to levitate to upwards. After reaching a few meters high in the dimensional gap, the coinciding orbs began to shine with brilliant white light and the black spirit energy. The white light was so radiant that it had blinded Orochi, Aizen, and Naraku while the unimaginably darkling and powerful spiritual pressure was making all the three of them numb. They were feeling like as if all the power from their bodies had been sucked off. Orochi kneeled down on his knees, Aizen got on his fours while Naraku arrived on the verge of falling unconscious.

Amidst the intense release of energy bolts and black flames of the otherworldly spiritual pressure, both the orbs slowly began to take the form of a humanoid figure sitting in the lotus posture with large Angel wings on its back. Soon enough the image got cleared to Orochi, Aizen, and Naraku as the next moment Lucifer appeared in his manifested form right in front of their very eyes.

Lucifer was a giant in comparison to Orochi, Aizen, and Lucifer with purplish blue complexion at most of the parts of his body. His face was similar to that of a jackal's face (just like Egyptian God Anubis) except the ears and also it was narrower at his jaws. There were no ears but two huge curved fins which were wide from the top and narrow as they ran down to his shoulders and thus giving his head a shape of a snake's hood. Both the fins were running all the way to the end of his shoulders and right above his biceps, the fins were going upward and forming two narrow horns which were curved inward. The inner part of his fins was red in color while the outer part was same as his complexion i.e. purplish blue. At his head, from the topmost portion of those fins, the red color was prevailing to his face in the form of two thin red strips which were covering the area around his burning golden eyes without the pupil and then they were going all the way to his mouth. The lower portion of his lower jaw and his throat were also red in color. Since the portion which was covered with the red strip was slightly dented inward and thus there was a golden strip right above the red one which was highlighting it even more. There was an armor of an alloy of bone and metal over both of his shoulders and chest. The design of the armor around his shoulder was like that of the two claws kept in a stack and were exposed outwards, a bit away from the shoulders while it was completely covering his chest with a downward pentagon at the center and two thick rings which were covering his ribs and running all the way to his back before linked to the other end of the armor at his chest. The similar rings of the alloy of bone and metals were also there at both of his biceps. From the portion right below his chest to his lower abdomen, his belly seemed to be open with skin parted from the middle with the sharp white teeth growing out of the boundary of the parted skin. This opened belly of Lucifer was exposing the burning golden energy which was filled inside him. His fingers were ending at the similar white sharp nails with a crater-like hole in the center of his palms inside of which the similar raw golden energy was visible. At the lower end of his parted belly, a thick belt of purplish light pink color was visible below which there was a scaly material of purplish dark pink color which was covering his legs up to half of his shins. His feet were also purplish blue in the complexion just like his rest of the body but they were of the shape of the feet of a bull with large white colored nails. There were spikes connected to both of his forearms with overgrown flesh which was ending at his elbow in the form of a few long tentacles while the similar tentacles were hanging at the back of his head. His large Angel wings were black from the outer area but purplish blue from the inner portion except a shade of dark pink color at the lower portion.

Orochi, Aizen, and Naraku were not only frightened and shocked to see Lucifer's manifested form but they were experiencing as if they have arrived into a whole new dimension. A stream of isolated feathers of Lucifer's Angel wings was orbiting around them while a large area all around them had darkened and thus Lucifer's exposed golden spirit energy was the only source of light left around them.

Suddenly a spherical semi-transparent barrier appeared around Lucifer and then all the three of them began to feel comfortable once again.

"This barrier will keep you three safe from the influence of my presence!" Lucifer spoke to Orochi, Aizen, and Naraku in his highly echoing monstrous voice.

"Lord Lucifer… so this is your true form!" Naraku muttered while staring at him.

"His power is indeed incomparable to what I have seen or experienced until now." Aizen murmured while looking towards Lucifer.

"Damn! I thought I have become significantly powerful after opening my Solar Plexus Chakra but I was utterly wrong… I am nowhere near his power level." Orochi whispered to himself frustratingly.

Now Lucifer looked towards both Orochi and Naraku and the next moment, two beams of golden energy erupted out of his eyes and hit both of them. Both Orochi and Naraku got engulfed into the golden energy and began to levitate in the air, they were also feeling uncomfortable due to the unbearable pain but soon enough those beams stopped and they got normal as well.

"Orochi… Naraku… both of you will be able to use the Onimusha power from now on." Lucifer spoke to both of them.

"Thanks, Lord Lucifer!" Naraku replied him hesitatingly.

"Hmm… thanks!" Orochi replied him as well.

Now an immense magenta colored light began to emit from Lucifer's bottom and the next moment Lucifer began to transfer that energy inside Orochi, Aizen, and Naraku. Their bodies engulfed in the magenta colored flames and when Lucifer completed the process, all of them were feeling even more powerful than before.

"This was the power of Coccyx Chakra… it is the Chakra which is governed by me and now I have activated 100% power of that Chakra in all the three of you." Lucifer said after activating their Coccyx Chakra.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note -_**

 _My dear readers, I have mentioned Lucifer in this chapter is actually one of my OC and though I have nicely described his physical appearance yet if you are wondering about how exactly does he looks like then please see the pictures of the character/card "Ballom, Master of Death" from the anime/trading card game "Duel Masters". However, the personality, powers and base story of my OC will obviously be different from the character/card "Ballom, Master of Death" and it is because of the fact that my OC is inspired by this particular character/card only._

 _Thanks for your support, I hope you are enjoying my Fanfiction so far and you are comfortable with the exceptions related to the OCs._

 _Take care…_


	198. Chapter 198

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

 **Chapter 198: Foundation of Armageddon**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Thanks, Lord Lucifer!" Naraku replied him hesitatingly.

"Hmm… thanks!" Orochi replied him as well.

Now an immense magenta colored light began to emit from Lucifer's bottom and the next moment Lucifer began to transfer that energy inside Orochi, Aizen, and Naraku. Their bodies engulfed in the magenta colored flames and when Lucifer completed the process, all of them were feeling even more powerful than before.

"This was the power of Coccyx Chakra… it is the Chakra which is governed by me and now I have activated 100% power of that Chakra in all the three of you." Lucifer said after activating their Coccyx Chakra.

* * *

"So what is the plan for now?" Aizen directly asked Lucifer.

"Aizen, you will begin the war against the Soul Society while Orochi and Naraku will return to the Demon Dimension in order to prepare an infallible team to destroy the entire Soul Society once and for all." Lucifer replied Aizen.

"And what will you do? "Aizen asked further.

"You sure are ignorant one my vassal but I forgive you because you have played a vital role in my plans… all the three of you will conquer the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society while I am going to the Archdemons Palace in order to annihilate some of them so that I can rule over their lair and fulfill my promise to Orochi and Naraku.

"But… I have left only with the Barragan, Yami, and Horriworm while it might take more warriors to bring down the Soul Society because Sesshomaru's crew will surely arrive for their aid." Orochi said to Lucifer with a great concern.

Now Lucifer opened both of his palms and then eight black orbs appeared in his hands, four in each one. He dropped the four black orbs from his right hand into Orochi's hand while the remaining four he handed over to Naraku.

"Orochi… Naraku… these are the Necro Jewels, if they will touch any spirit of a dead entity then that entity will get revived with its complete power but as a zombie… so, go now… whether search your dead comrades in the World of the Living or the Demon Dimension or even travel to the Netherworld but bring back your comrades in order fight under my flag in this grand battle." Lucifer spoke to both Orochi and Naraku after giving them the Necro Jewels.

"Now the battle is going to be interesting!" Orochi smiled cunningly while staring at the four Necro Jewels which were kept on his palm.

"Lord Lucifer… it seems that you are quite eager to win this battle of the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society but why?" Naraku asked Lucifer.

"In order to answer this question… I have to tell you about the rulers of these two worlds… the Soul Queen is not only the creator of the Hollows but she is the Second Master as well, the one who is governing the power of Sacral Chakra and water... on the other hand, Soul King is not just the creator of Soul Reapers but he is also the Third Master i.e. the ruler of the Solar Plexus Chakra as well as fire, furthermore, he is the chief regulator of all the human souls who become either Hollow or the Soul Reaper… Soul Queen doesn't possess the main control and thus after merging of Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society a new war will begin between both of them… a war to fight for their rights and they will do anything in their power to aid their creations and thus, you, my vassals… you all will need your complete power in order to win this war… it seems that the dimensional gap is diminishing, I am taking my leave for now… remember my words and follow them!" Lucifer spoke to Naraku and then addressed all the three of them before disappearing.

After Lucifer left to invade the Archdemons Palace, Barragan and Yami approached Orochi where they found Aizen and Naraku as well.

"So, you two have returned… but how did the two of you entered inside the dimensional gap?" Orochi asked both Barragan and Yami.

"So, it's a dimensional gap but we didn't see any portal, it was the part of Hueco Mundo with high dimensional disturbance… we sensed your spiritual pressure at this place and we simply walked up to here." Barragan answered Orochi.

"So what news you have got Yami? How much destruction you caused over there and where is the Venoworm?" Orochi asked Yami.

"Venoworm is dead but we managed to kill Grimmjow and Shuran… not to mention the property destruction in the enemy kingdom… haha!" Yami replied Orochi in his usual arrogant tone.

"Hmm… not bad!" Orochi responded to him.

"Lord Orochi… that man in the white cloak interfered again because of which we had to leave our battle in middle and escape." Barragan said to Orochi.

"Hmm… don't worry, soon I will make him pay!" Orochi muttered in a serious tone.

Suddenly violent energy bolts began to erupt all around the dimensional gap along with several chains of atomic blasts. Since Hueco Mundo and Soul Society were getting close to each other, the atoms of the dimensional gap were getting burst and generating enough energy to let both the worlds got merged perfectly. The entire dimensional gap was terribly disturbed and it was shaking with chaotic frequencies because it was on the verge of destruction.

"It seems that the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society are about to collide with each other." Naraku spoke to both Orochi and Aizen.

"True and thus, we must stay alert for we do not know that what will be the effect of this collision on the dimensional gap." Orochi spoke while keenly observing the scenario all around him.

"It is clear that this dimensional gap will no longer be in the existence after this collision." Aizen spoke in a serious tone after analyzing the situation.

"Lord Orochi… shall I crush him to a pulp before we take our leave from here?" Yami asked Orochi while pointing towards Aizen.

"You better use your spiritual pressure to fix your brain Yami because I don't like to touch the things which I have used and thrown once in the past." Aizen responded to reply in his usual polite tone.

"Bastard!" Yami shouted angrily.

"Stop, Yami!... we have to reach at a safe place now so everyone let's move to my castle in the Demon Dimension." Orochi spoke to Yami and then he addressed everyone while opening a Demon Senkai Gate to the Demon Dimension, inside his castle.

Now the white sand of Hueco Mundo and the grassy land of the Soul Society began to appear all around Orochi, Barragan, Yami, Aizen and Naraku. They were able to see the cracked ground of the Hueco Mundo which was continuously erupting lava while the buildings of the Soul Society were also visible to them. Since the Hueco Mundo was of the shape of a bowl, thus the hemispherical Soul Society was slowly getting fitted inside it. The black sky of the Hueco Mundo's night had slowly started to merge with the bright sky of the Soul Society's noon time. The color of the sky was slowly getting changed through a wide gradient. It seemed as if the bright sky of Soul Society's noon time was slowly getting surrounded by a wide ring of the black sky of the Hueco Mundo's night.

"Let's go!" Orochi spoke loudly while entering inside the Demon Senkai Gate.

After Orochi, Naraku also entered inside that portal followed by Barragan, Aizen approached the portal as well.

"Die here, you insect… Cero!" Yami muttered as he hit Aizen with a powerful Cero while entering inside the Demon Senkai Gate.

Aizen fell down from the portal and then a moment came when both the worlds finally got merged and became one from the two separate realms while the remaining part of the dimensional gap got filled with the flames of white energy before it got disappeared with a grand explosion. The force of the dimensional gap's blast was so intense that it completely engulfed Aizen and the next moment there was no trace of anything left over there.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, it was the final chapter of "Arc V: Age of Oblivion" of my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction". I hope that you have enjoyed it so far but the greatest of all the Arcs is yet to come._

 _I know that after reading this Arc and especially this particular chapter, there must be several of questions storming your mind. Such as:_

 _What will happen when Lucifer will visit Archdemons Palace?_

 _What will be the consequences of merging of the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society?_

 _Will all the Captains defend Soul King or they will take Soul Queen's side?_

 _On whose side the Arrancars will stand, Soul King or the Soul Queen?_

 _What will be the role of Orochi and Naraku in this battle?_

 _Is Aizen still alive?_

 _But before the greatest Arc of my story answer all of such questions, there will be a small filler Arc which will describe Sesshomaru's journey in the Netherworld and reveal that whether he will make it to the World of the Living as an Infernal Demon or not?_

 _So, keep reading as "Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus" is next Arc in the line which will begin from 199th chapter onwards, stay tuned!_

* * *

 _ **Important Note:**_ _I am really thankful for the valuable support of all my readers in the form of reviews, favs and follows. The regular response of my readers is the reason behind my continuous and fast update. I am pretty excited to see what my readers think about this dramatic twist in the story, so let me know your views through the reviews._

 _Take care…_


	199. Chapter 199

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 199: A Gamble of Spirits**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Kagome's adventures in the Feudal Era lead to some significance changes in the past which ultimately pushed World of the Living to the verge of its destruction. However, the Gods took the help of other higher entities and turned Feudal Era into a separate dimension for the Demons in order to save World of the Living from its doom. This new dimension or the Demon Dimension was a world in the present and thus the Demons started to interact with the Hollows and the Soul Reapers. Everything was very peaceful just like a pleasant dream but the pleasant dreams have a nasty habit of often turning into the nightmares.

The rebellion of Aizen brought a huge chaos throughout the Soul Society while Sesshomaru ended up getting pulled into the battle because of Tia Halibel whom he met in the Hueco Mundo where his heart got moved by her words. Sesshomaru revived the Espadas and saved the Soul Society by fighting against Aizen and ultimately defeating him with the help of his new Arrancar comrades and the Soul Reapers. Surely Sesshomaru had no idea that he will have to fight this battle for so long moreover it will ultimately cost him his life.

After the battle against Aizen, the entire Demon Dimension suffered by the hands of Serpent Demons whose empire appeared along with the formation of Demon Dimension. Sesshomaru fought against Orochi, who was the King of the Serpent Demons and even gained a few more Demon comrades but this battle proved to be the beginning of his downfall. Upon getting critically injured in the battle, Sesshomaru had to rest for several weeks under Halibel's care.

Later on, Sesshomaru was called by Nnoitra in the Hueco Mundo at the cost of Neliel's life thus he couldn't refuse the invitation. When Sesshomaru reached there and killed Nnoitra, he was confronted by Naraku. He initially offered him Kagura's lifeless body and when he revived her, Naraku took his life by absorbing his body into his.

After Sesshomaru's death, his spirit dwelled in the depths of the Netherworld until it was guided by Archdemoness Lilith to the sealed Infernal Demon Cerberus.

* * *

 **Tartarus, the lair of Infernal Demons…**

"You are a strong human… even after trying for so long, I couldn't absorb your spirit into mine." Cerberus spoke while complimenting the strength of the human portion of Sesshomaru's spirit.

"I am not a human… ah! I am Daiyokai!" Sesshomaru replied him in a painful voice.

"A Daiyokai... but your spirit has absolutely no Demonic symptoms except a few broken spiritual threads which symbolize that perhaps you weren't a complete human." Cerberus answered him.

"It must be because of that force which I felt while falling down in the Tartarus." Sesshomaru murmured to himself.

"Tell me, what are you doing here?... a spirit such as yourself should reside in the Shizen no Sekai!" Cerberus spoke further.

"I used to be a Daiyokai but the Demonic part of my spirit left my body after I jumped into the Tartarus!" Sesshomaru answered Cerberus while suffering from the pull from Cerberus's spiritual pressure.

"Hmm… why did you jump here? Didn't you know that this is the lair of Infernal Demons?" Cerberus asked with slight confusion as well as curiosity.

"Ahh! I knew… and that's why I am here, I wish to get revived with your help and then return to my world. Sesshomaru answered him while continue to suffer the spiritual pull.

"You wish to overtake my body… nonsense, from where did you get such knowledge?" Cerberus asked angrily and then he gradually increased the spiritual pull.

"Ahh! A..Archdemoness... Lilith!" Sesshomaru replied painfully.

"Mother!" Cerberus whispered while thinking about Lilith.

"You will never be able to absorb my spirit… ahh! I will definitely become alive and escape the Netherworld." Sesshomaru shouted while facing the powerful spiritual pull from Cerberus.

"I will no longer seek your spirit Sesshomaru… you are free!" Cerberus replied after stop pulling Sesshomaru's spirit.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded while narrowing his eyes at him.

"If she has guided you then you must be a person of great worth and I am ready to assist you in the mission that you wish to accomplish but only because I respect my mother's decision… so you better prove yourself worthy in the criterion which you are about to face." Cerberus said to Sesshomaru in a calm manner.

"What kind of criterion you are talking about?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Do you expect that the way back to alive is going to be simple?... I have a question for you!" Cerberus muttered to Sesshomaru.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru replied in a serious tone.

"Tell me Sesshomaru… what is the difference between the complete death and the complete removal of one's existence?" Cerberus asked Sesshomaru.

"The complete death would be not only the destruction of the body but the spirit as well where only the formless and attributeless eternal soul remains while the complete removal of one's existence would be the sudden disappearance of his body, spirit and the soul." Sesshomaru answered Cerberus.

"Are you trying to say that there will be absolutely no impacts on the world and the people if someone's existence got removed completely?" Cerberus asked further.

"Hmm… no!" Sesshomaru answered in a serious manner.

"You didn't get it… the complete removal of one's existence will include the removal of his memories from the minds of all the entities of the world with whom he has ever interacted and also all the actions and events which are taken place because of him, all of them will be undone and replaced with those which fit without his existence." Cerberus explained him further.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru responded with amazement after listening to Cerberus's explanation.

"Somewhat similar is the method of getting revived back to life and returning from the Netherworld to the World of the Living… you will be confronting each and every person who has died and are currently living in the Netherworld, your well-wishers will provide you with the help while your foes will try to put the barriers in your path and if you managed to cross all the lower three realms of the Netherworld then in the Shizen no Sekai you will have to face and defeat the guardian of the Netherworld's gate… only then you will get revived and return to your world as an Infernal Demon along with my powers." Cerberus spoke as he described the journey of escaping the Netherworld as a living entity.

"I see… I have no other way and I am ready to face anything and anyone in order to reach my world... you should begin the process of our departure." Sesshomaru replied Cerberus in a serious tone.

Suddenly a spiritual chain emerged out of Cerberus's chest and rushed towards Sesshomaru. Before he could have done anything, the chain got stuck in his chest and he felt a powerful jerk that slightly shattered the energy particles of his spirit form.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru ask confusingly.

"Look behind you!" Cerberus replied him.

Just as Sesshomaru turned around he witnessed that a similar kind of chain was going away from him.

"What are these chains, Cerberus?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"That was the spiritual chain that connects the spirit from the soul… until few moments before, your spirit was connected and sustained by your own soul but now it is connected and sustained by mine." Cerberus replied him with slightly playful manner.

"But… how can the two spirits survive on a single soul?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly.

"Obviously they can't and that's why now you have left with the limited time… if you managed to cross the Netherworld's gate in time then my soul will be yours and my spirit will be the part of your spirit but if you couldn't then I will consume your spirit like I have consumed many other's Ha ha ha ha…!" Cerberus replied him and finished his line with a cruel laugh.

"What...?" Sesshomaru furiously asked Cerberus.

"I am giving you one chance only because of my mother but it doesn't mean that I am your ally." Cerberus replied in a raised voice.

"Bastard!" Sesshomaru murmured angrily.

"Tick tock, Sesshomaru… tick tock." Cerberus replied him playfully.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	200. Chapter 200

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 200: Untold Feelings of Izayoi**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Obviously they can't and that's why now you have left with the limited time… if you managed to cross the Netherworld's gate in time then my soul will be yours and my spirit will be the part of your spirit but if you couldn't then I will consume your spirit like I have consumed many other's Ha ha ha ha…!" Cerberus replied him and finished his line with a cruel laugh.

"What...?" Sesshomaru furiously asked Cerberus.

"I am giving you one chance only because of my mother but it doesn't mean that I am your ally." Cerberus replied in a raised voice.

"Bastard!" Sesshomaru murmured angrily.

"Tick tock, Sesshomaru… tick tock." Cerberus replied him playfully.

* * *

 **He no Sekai (the lowermost realm of the Netherworld)…**

After Sesshomaru had finished his conversation with Cerberus, an immense burst of white light engulfed him due to which he lost his consciousness and when he opened his eyes, he was lying down on the fiery land of He no Sekai, the lowermost realm of the Netherworld.

"Ah! What was that light?... it seems that for some reason, I have returned to He no Sekai, perhaps the countdown of my journey has begun… I better hurry and start climbing one of those giant mountains in order to reach Yami no Sekai, as soon as possible." Sesshomaru murmured after getting up on his feet.

He walked for a few hours and reached the base of one of those giant mountains whose peaks seemed to penetrate the thick layer of dense dark clouds and smoke. But the moment he started climbing the mountain, he heard the screams of a woman and when he looked into the direction from where those screams were coming, he noticed that a huge dragon-like creature was trying to insert his head inside a cave.

"This realm supposed to have only powerful monsters and Demons like me then what could be the reason behind the pleading cries of that woman?... if she is really so powerful then she shouldn't scream like this, something's definitely wrong, I must check it out as it could also be what Cerberus told me… she can be related to me as well and arrived here due to my attempt of escaping Netherworld." Sesshomaru muttered while rushing towards that cave.

Within no time he reached right above the cave in which that monster was trying to enter.

"I shouldn't forget that I have lost the Demonic portion of my spirit and thus my strength is limited now." Sesshomaru murmured while watching that monster from the top of that cave and thinking about a strategy to tackle him.

Suddenly Sesshomaru dropped a heavy rock from the top of the cave and it fell down on the long neck of that monster. The powerful hit by the giant rock not only critically injured his neck but also distracted him from the cave and then he began to fly upwards in order to attack Sesshomaru. Upon seeing that monster approaching him, Sesshomaru released his energy whip and jumped below. Sesshomaru dodged the attack of his jaws while his energy whip got wrapped around the neck of that monster. Now Sesshomaru landed on the ground and pulled his energy whip with his full strength which slammed that monster hard on the ground.

Sesshomaru stared him with his cold golden eyes but it seemed that the monster was no longer having the strength to fight back and thus he slowly left the place with his injured neck tilted downward. Now Sesshomaru approached that cave and pushed the stone away from its entrance but his face was away from the cave as he was constantly looking here and there in the expectations of more of such monsters. Suddenly, for Sesshomaru's surprise, a woman came out of the cave and tightly hugged him from behind.

"Oh! Inuyasha, I never thought that I will be able to see you again my child… how did you come here?... and how did you know that I was in trouble?" The woman spoke in a loving manner while holding Sesshomaru from behind.

"I am not him… I am Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru muttered in a serious tone.

"Oh!" That woman responded shockingly and left him immediately.

"Lady Izayoi!" Sesshomaru spoke while turning around.

"I am glad to see you, Sesshomaru!" Izayoi spoke in a soft voice with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I wonder that why would you be glad to see me… anyways, how did you arrive here?... you should be living in a tranquil environment with full of greenery and harmony." Sesshomaru asked her in his usual cold tone.

"You are right but a few hours ago, a burst of white light made me unconscious and when I woke up, I found myself here." Izayoi answered him in a slightly low voice.

"Hmm… just as I thought, it is because of my attempt of escaping the Netherworld… and since she is in trouble because of my actions then I will surely escort her safely to Shizen no Sekai." Sesshomaru thought after listening to Izayoi's words.

"Besides Sesshomaru… you don't know anything about me yet and thus you can never understand that why I would be glad to see you." Izayoi softly spoke to Sesshomaru in a caring manner.

"We should start moving before another monster can approach us." Sesshomaru spoke while turning around and began moving upwards through the narrow paths on the mountain while Izayoi simply followed him.

"Lady Izayoi… you should dislike me as I am the son of your lover and his former wife but it seems you don't… what could be the reason behind this?" Sesshomaru asked Izayoi in a serious and cold manner while moving on his way to the Yami no Sekai.

"Before your father and I confessed our love for each other, he told me that he already has a wife and a son as well… and he also told me that how your mother has left him… your mother nurtured you with utmost love and care until you were a child but your father also loved you a lot and that's why after his disputes with your mother, he decided to keep you along with him… but unfortunately, he got seized by the burdens of his kingdom and his people which left you all alone on your own… you are not aware but one day your father secretly showed you to me and that day I clearly saw in your eyes that how the loneliness was slowly shaping you into a cold man moreover it was shaping you into someone who sees his father merely as a milestone to be conquered." Izayoi said to Sesshomaru in a bit emotional manner.

"But father and you might not be aware of the fact that I and mother used to meet secretly!" Sesshomaru replied her.

"It is obvious for a mother to reach her child regardless of the obligations she was put under… yet I can say that it wasn't enough for you because I saw in your eyes that instead of longing for the love and crying for it, you accepted the harsh reality and let it shape your very being in an attempt of learning to tolerate the absence of love in your life… tell me, if I am wrong Sesshomaru?" Izayoi spoke in her usual soft voice but with a great confidence.

Sesshomaru couldn't reply anything as he knew that what she had concluded about him was absolutely true but he was hesitating in admitting it in front of her.

"You won't believe me Sesshomaru but since the beginning, I have seen you exactly the same way as I have seen my son Inuyasha… it's been countless times that I argued with your father for letting me come to you but he didn't… perhaps he was unable to carry the weight of the guilt which he had suffered by doing such an injustice with you." Izayoi spoke further in a sad and low tone.

"Hmm… perhaps, even your words can't change my perspective about my father while I have nothing to say on your perspective about me." Sesshomaru replied her in a similar cold manner.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, this is the 200_ _th_ _chapter of my "Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction" and today, by posting this chapter I have completed my promise which I did in the "Author's Note" of chapter 100. But now I think I can't say that I will be writing 200 more chapters because the story can come to an end before 200 chapters but I will surely do my best in the remaining chapters of my story. I thank you for your continuous support because of which I made it this far. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story in the future as well, stay tuned!_

 _Take Care…_


	201. Chapter 201

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 201: Panther King and Old Comrades**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"You won't believe me Sesshomaru but since the beginning, I have seen you exactly the same way as I have seen my son Inuyasha… it's been countless times that I argued with your father for letting me come to you but he didn't… perhaps he was unable to carry the weight of the guilt which he had suffered by doing such an injustice with you." Izayoi spoke further in a sad and low tone.

"Hmm… perhaps, even your words can't change my perspective about my father while I have nothing to say on your perspective about me." Sesshomaru replied her in a similar cold manner.

* * *

"Do you really have nothing to say on my perspective about you?" Izayoi asked in a serious tone.

"Indeed!" Sesshomaru replied in a low tone with slight hesitation.

"Can you say the same while looking into the eyes of a woman who once read your heart like an open book through your eyes and who always longed to comfort you?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru in a serious manner while referring to herself after sensing the hesitation in his voice.

"I wonder what you could have done about me even if father allowed you to come to me because I was already a grown-up man by then so forget it if you were planning to pamper me like a child." Sesshomaru replied her a bit rudely as he was answerless in front of Izayoi's question.

"Don't forget that a son is always a child for his mother no matter how much he has grown up." Izayoi muttered in a slightly raised voice.

"Huh! I wonder why all of them treat me like a little kid!" Sesshomaru whispered to himself with a sigh while thinking about his mother, Lilith, and Izayoi.

"Are you wondering that why I am treating you like a little kid?" Izayoi asked him abruptly.

"But how?" Sesshomaru looked towards her shockingly as he realized that she just guessed his thoughts.

"Hehe!" Izayoi chuckled on witnessing Sesshomaru's reaction.

"Lady Izayoi… stay alert in this area as I can sense the spiritual pressure of several monsters nearby us." Sesshomaru said seriously while keep moving towards the peak of the mountain.

"Will you please stop calling me Lady Izayoi?" Izayoi replied in a pleading manner.

"Then what should I call you?" Sesshomaru asked her in return.

"Call me…!" Izayoi replied with a smile on her face but she couldn't complete her line.

"Watch out!" Sesshomaru shouted while interfering in between Izayoi's sentence and suddenly he grabbed her into his arms and jumped several steps away.

The next moment, the portion of the mountain where Sesshomaru and Izayoi were standing previously, it got burst because of a powerful strike of a giant and sharp horn. Now just as both Sesshomaru and Izayoi looked in the direction from of that attack, both of them got stunned because the attacker was none other but the giant leader of Panther Demon tribe i.e. the Panther King.

"You two are the son and wife of the Dog Demon Inu no Taisho and thus I am your sworn enemy, so die…!" Panther King attacked with his giant claw but Sesshomaru used his energy whip as a rope and jumped upward on that mountain while firmly holding Izayoi with one arm.

"Run towards the other side of the mountain in order to hide until then I will handle him." Sesshomaru said to Izayoi.

Izayoi didn't say anything and did exactly what she was told but her eyes remained stuck upon Sesshomaru out of the concern for him.

Now Sesshomaru knowingly stood at a place where some sharp rocks were popping outward from that mountain and just as the Panther King tried to crush him with his claw, Sesshomaru dodged his claw as a result, those sharp rocks got stabbed into his claw. Panther King roared with the sensation of immense pain and he couldn't even pull his hand away. Sesshomaru took the advantage of this opportunity and he wrapped his energy whip around Panther King's claw's middle finger and then he grabbed that finger with both of his hands and used the poison claw technique. The energy whip was slowly cutting through his flesh while Sesshomaru's poison claws have melted his finger up to the significant amount. Now Panther King began to writhe with extreme pain as his middle finger was torn away from his claw by Sesshomaru. Overwhelmed with the pain and anger, the Panther King pulled his arm back with a great force because of which a significant portion of the mountain got destroyed while one of his sharp nails put a significantly deep cut at Sesshomaru's right bicep.

"SESSHOMARU!" Izayoi shouted while falling down because of the destruction of the mountain.

Sesshomaru immediately jumped below in order to catch her but all he could have caught was her hand. Now Izayoi was hanging because Sesshomaru was holding her hand with his but he was trying to pull her up with the injured arm because of which his wound began to bleed heavily and the blood began to drip from his sleeves.

"You are hurt!" Izayoi whispered sadly while looking at the Sesshomaru's Kimono's sleeve which had turned red because of the excessive bleeding from his wound.

"Ah! Don't worry… it is nothing!" Sesshomaru replied her while trying to pull her upwards but he couldn't do it due to the pain and weakness of losing the Demonic portion of his spirit.

On the other hand, Panther King was about to attack with his claw once again while Sesshomaru wasn't in the situation of either saving himself or Izayoi this time and thus the expressions of a great pressure were clearly visible on his face.

"He is about to attack once again… leave my hand please and save yourself." Izayoi shouted at Sesshomaru in a worrisome and pleading manner.

Sesshomaru ignored Izayoi's words and didn't leave her hand while he was constantly looking towards Panther King's claw which was approaching him with a terrible speed but before it could have hit Sesshomaru and Izayoi, a powerful wave of lightning bolts shook his claw completely.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A familiar voice echoed and then a powerful and violent stream of light blue spiritual pressure hit Panther King's chest and shoved him back.

Sesshomaru took the advantage of the opportunity and pulled Izayoi up regardless of the pain but just as he looked in the direction from where those helping energy waves came, he got shocked to witness Isshin and Shuran.

"Isshin!... but Shuran… you too?" Sesshomaru spoke to both Isshin and Shuran.

"Yes, I have died as well… so, much has happened after your death Lord Sesshomaru." Shuran replied him sadly.

"Tell me everything!" Sesshomaru asked him curiously in a worrisome manner.

"Shuran… Are you siding with my enemies even after being my vassal?... but don't worry as no matter who your comrade is, I will kill both of you." Panther King murmured angrily.

"Shuran… you can tell everything to Sesshomaru because I haven't arrived alone here… GUYS!" Isshin said to Shuran and then he shouted followed by a whistle.

Suddenly several Soul Reapers appeared behind Isshin including the Kain Shiba while Sesshomaru witnessed all of them shockingly.

"Shocked Sesshomaru… don't be… we are living together here in the Netherworld and just as we sensed a shift in the energy balance along with your spiritual pressure, I took them along with me." Isshin said to Sesshomaru with a bright smile on his face.

"This will help you in stop the bleeding!" Izayoi spoke while dressing Sesshomaru's wound from a piece of cloth which she retrieved by tearing her Junihitoe (the pink colored Kimono-like thing which she wears above her Kimono).

Sesshomaru looked towards that piece of cloth wrapped around his arm and then he looked towards Izayoi. On the other hand, Isshin, Kain and other Soul Reapers were nicely handling Panther King on their own and their strength had successfully forced him to fall back up to some distance away from the mountain.

"So, what are the things that have happened after my death?" Sesshomaru asked Shuran in a serious manner after distracting himself away from the Panther King.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	202. Chapter 202

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 202: Confronting Shishinki & Moryomaru**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"This will help you in stop the bleeding!" Izayoi spoke while dressing Sesshomaru's wound from a piece of cloth which she retrieved by tearing her Junihitoe (the pink colored Kimono-like thing which she wears above her Kimono).

Sesshomaru looked towards that piece of cloth wrapped around his arm and then he looked towards Izayoi. On the other hand, Isshin, Kain and other Soul Reapers were nicely handling Panther King on their own and their strength had successfully forced him to fall back up to some distance away from the mountain.

"So, what are the things that have happened after my death?" Sesshomaru asked Shuran in a serious manner after distracting himself away from the Panther King.

* * *

"Just as Neliel and Kagura brought the news of your death in the palace… everyone got broken down completely, especially your mother and Halibel… while due to the pressure from the civilians and soldiers your mother had to imprison Halibel because everyone was accusing her of your death." Shuran said to Sesshomaru in a sad tone.

"Hmm… and?" Sesshomaru asked further.

"A team was dispatched to the Netherworld in order to bring your arm back which Inuyasha sliced off in your first battle against him… Orihime formed your entire body with the help of your that arm and then your mother revived you back to life with the help of her Meidou Jewel… but now I am extremely confused because if your spirit is here then who is there inside your body in the Demon Dimension?" Shuran asked with a great confusion.

"Don't worry… it is none other but me only, I think this is the reason why only a portion of my spirit got pulled back to my body while another portion remained here." Sesshomaru replied while deeply thinking about the situation.

"Oh! I see… so this is the reason that even after your revival you haven't acquired your complete memory." Shuran muttered with slight amazement.

"You mean the revived self of mine doesn't possess the appropriate memory?" Sesshomaru asked shockingly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru… you were only identifying your mother and Jaken…not even Rin." Shuran answered him.

"Hmm… then the situation must be chaotic in my palace… besides, tell me, how did you die?" Sesshomaru asked Shuran.

"Your palace was attacked by Barragan, Yami and an Infernal worm, they were extremely powerful… I and Grimmjow didn't stand a chance against them, I wonder how many more of our comrades might have hurt and died in the battle." Shuran spoke with immense sorrow while tilting his face downward.

"Hmm… don't worry… after I reach there, I will fix everything… besides I am in a hurry so I must go now." Sesshomaru spoke confidently while looking towards Isshin who was still fighting against Panther King along with all of his Soul Reaper comrades.

"Like you, I have also lost my demonic portion in order turn Grimmjow into a Trinity Angel and thus I have got weakened as well but I can still distract my previous leader until you escape from here." Shuran replied Sesshomaru.

"You two most probably be coming back to the Shizen no Sekai… so, we might be able to meet there." Sesshomaru spoke while addressing both Isshin and Shuran.

"Yes, Sesshomaru… I have taken the permission of only a few hours from Masaki so I will have to finish this as soon as possible." Isshin replied Sesshomaru.

"You mean you are living here along with Ichigo's mother?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly.

"Yes, of course… after you reach World of the Living, please tell Ichigo that I am living well along with Masaki and he doesn't have to be sad about us… besides, how's he doing over there?" Isshin asked Sesshomaru.

"He is becoming powerful!" Sesshomaru replied him while moving on along with Izayoi.

After saying this much Sesshomaru swiftly climbed the mountain with Izayoi on his back and soon enough he disappeared in a thick layer of dark clouds and dense smoke.

"Alright then Kain, let's finish this battle soon otherwise Masaki is going to be terribly angry." Isshin said in a serious tone.

"Huh! Sure… you are one hell of an obedient husband." Kain replied him in a playful manner.

* * *

 **Yami no Sekai (the realm which is right above He no Sekai)…**

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to climb all the way to the zenith of that mountain but for both Sesshomaru's and Izayoi's surprise, the peaks of all the high mountains from the He no Sekai were turning into the giant landmasses and thus providing Yami no Sekai with a solid base. Sesshomaru and Izayoi arrived at one of those landmasses and then Sesshomaru decided to climb one of the high mountains of Yami no Sekai in order to reach the dark bluish sky which was the way to reach Mizu no Sekai.

"After arriving here, I am feeling like some of my power has been restored." Sesshomaru murmured to himself as he was feeling more powerful after stepping into the Yami no Sekai.

"Perhaps, it is because you are getting closer to your destination!" Izayoi spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded calmly while keep moving on.

Suddenly Sesshomaru sensed danger and thus he pushed Izayoi away from him while he jumped higher in the sky. It was a Meidou attack which could have engulfed both him and Izayoi if he didn't have sensed it at the right moment.

"Who dared to attack us?" Sesshomaru muttered furiously after landing back on the ground.

"It's me, your father's sworn enemy… the one from whom that Dog Demon thief stole the Meidou Zangetsuha technique!" Shishinki spoke as he revealed himself.

"Shishinki… do not cause me unnecessary trouble as the score between us got settled the moment I sent you here through the large Meidou Portal which I generated with my Tensaiga while Inuyasha was close to me with his Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru replied him in a normal tone.

"Indeed but now… neither you have the Tensaiga nor Inuyasha is around to save you and thus it is the perfect opportunity for me to avenge my defeat." Shishinki spoke to Sesshomaru while attacking with another Meidou Zangetsuha portal.

On the other hand, suddenly several tentacles got wrapped around Izayoi's body and grabbed her tightly while she uttered Sesshomaru's name for help.

"Moryomaru!" Sesshomaru uttered shockingly on witnessing that Izayoi was captured by the Moryomaru.

"Ha ha ha ha… good work, Moryomaru… now let me finish with this dog and then we will destroy that bitch!" Shishinki muttered while chuckling and attacking Sesshomaru with multiple Meidou spheres simultaneously.

After dodging all of the Meidou spheres, Sesshomaru rushed towards the Moryomaru and dodged all the tentacles which were getting generated from his body. Upon reaching close enough to Moryomaru Sesshomaru grabbed Shishinki's arm with his energy whip and gave a slight jerk due to which he ended up shooting a Meidou portal towards Moryomaru.

The Meidou portal engulfed all the tentacles of Moryomaru with which he was holding Izayoi, as a result Sesshomaru's trick successfully freed her from Moryomaru's grasp.

"Hey, Shishinki… you jerk!" Moryomaru roared at Shishinki.

"Damn! Sesshomaru… you will pay for this!" Shishinki muttered while charging his spiritual pressure in order to summon a powerful Meidou portal.

This time Sesshomaru was the one who fell into the grasp of Moryomaru as his tentacles were strongly holding his torso and started to break his armor while some of the sharp tentacles were penetrating his chest and abdomen.

"No… Sesshomaru!" Izayoi shouted sadly with tearful eyes on witnessing that Sesshomaru was getting dominated by his enemies.

"Shut up bitch! Don't be so cocky… after this dog, the next turn will be yours." Shishinki spoke to Izayoi while shooting a powerful Meidou sphere towards Sesshomaru who was under the siege of Moryomaru's tentacles.

Sesshomaru felt the heat of immense rage on listening to the rude words of Shishinki which he just used for Izayoi and then the next moment, he grabbed Moryomaru's head with his right hand and activated poison claw technique that melted his head significantly and caused him immense pain along with the blindness while he sliced all of Moryomaru's tentacles with his energy whip and finally freed himself from his grasp.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	203. Chapter 203

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 203: Unmother's Disturbing Truth about Sesshomaru**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Shut up bitch! Don't be so cocky… after this dog, the next turn will be yours." Shishinki spoke to Izayoi while shooting a powerful Meidou sphere towards Sesshomaru who was under the siege of Moryomaru's tentacles.

Sesshomaru felt the heat of immense rage on listening to the rude words of Shishinki which he just used for Izayoi and then the next moment, he grabbed Moryomaru's head with his right hand and activated poison claw technique that melted his head significantly and caused him immense pain along with the blindness while he sliced all of Moryomaru's tentacles with his energy whip and finally freed himself from his grasp.

* * *

Now Sesshomaru jumped into the sky and shove Moryomaru into the Meidou portal which was just shot by Shishinki towards him due to which he got rid of Moryomaru and parried the Meidou attack simultaneously.

"Now it's your turn Shishinki!" Sesshomaru muttered furiously after landing on the ground while glaring at Shishinki.

The next moment, Sesshomaru's eyes got widened with the amazement just as he witnessed a giant Meidou portal was approaching Shishinki from behind while he wasn't even aware of that. Within no time, that giant Meidou portal engulfed Shishinki and took him to the unknown ends of the Netherworld before he could have done or even said anything.

"Who did this?" Sesshomaru muttered with confusion.

Soon enough he got the answer just as Kanna was coming along with her Mirror Demon.

"Kanna!" Sesshomaru muttered on seeing her.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I saw when Kagura's spirit returned to the World of the Living, it must be your doing." Kanna spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it was!" Sesshomaru replied her.

"I came here to save you because I wanted some happiness to Kagura and it is impossible for her without your company." Kanna spoke further.

"It is complex while I don't have much time to explain everything to you but know that Kagura's happiness is already with her but what about you now? Didn't Shishinki will seek to take revenge on you for this?" Sesshomaru asked Kanna.

"He didn't see that who attacked him from behind but even if he found out then…" Kanna spoke but was interrupted in the middle.

"Then I am here to delude him for eternity!" Byakuya of the Dreams spoke from the sky while sitting on his large origami crane.

"Byakuya of the Dreams!" Sesshomaru muttered after looking at him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru… I and Kanna live together since both of us are amongst the peace loving creatures." Byakuya of the Dreams muttered to him in his usual playful manner.

"Hmm… I appreciate your help Kanna and your support to her Byakuya of the Dreams but it is the time for me to take my leave." Sesshomaru spoke while began to walk away.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru… where do you wish to go?" Kanna asked him abruptly.

"Shizen no Sekai… bright jungles of the Netherworld with full of greenery and light, the place where my father's tomb is situated." Sesshomaru answered Kanna.

Suddenly Kanna ordered her Mirror Demon to produce a Meidou portal and that Demon immediately followed her command.

"You will reach there within no time through this portal." Kanna said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded and then he entered inside that Meidou portal along with Izayoi.

* * *

 **Shizen no Sekai (the second uppermost realm of the Netherworld)…**

After both Sesshomaru and Izayoi entered into the Meidou portal, it didn't them much longer to reach Shizen no Sekai i.e. the residence of Izayoi's spirit and the place where the gateway to the World of the Living was located.

"How are you feeling now son?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru with a great concern.

"…fine, it feels like as if almost all of my power has returned to my body." Sesshomaru answered her after a moment of silence as he was amazed to see that she just called him her son.

"So, where we need to go now?" Izayoi asked him.

"That is father's tomb… so now, I will take my leave from here while you can simply go to the place where you reside." Sesshomaru answered her in a serious tone while pointing towards Inu no Taisho's tomb.

"No Sesshomaru, I wish to go along with you as I don't want you to fight against him." Izayoi said in an insisting manner.

"What are you doing Izayoi?" A feminine, emotional and polite voice echoed out of nowhere.

Both Sesshomaru and Izayoi got stirred to see in the direction from which that voice came as a spirit of a female Demon was coming towards them. She was faceless and wearing a pink robe with a blue lining which was slightly shifted downward because of which her breasts were almost completely exposed.

"What do you mean what am I doing?... Moreover, who are you?" Izayoi asked her in a slightly strict manner.

"The Unmother!" Sesshomaru murmured while staring towards that woman.

"Unmother?... do you know her Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't answer Izayoi but he kept staring at the Unmother while suddenly his mind began to get stormed by multiple thoughts.

"Tell her about me Sesshomaru… tell her that how did you use me in order to play that dirty trick on Inuyasha only to know the location of your father's tomb and then you destroyed me like a mere object when I served my purpose." Unmother said to Sesshomaru in her usual soft and polite voice but in a serious manner.

"What is she saying Sesshomaru?... which dirty trick she is talking about?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru abruptly.

"Sesshomaru asked me to take your form and then trick Inuyasha in order to know the location of his father's tomb while I was free to do with Inuyasha whatever I like after reaching the goal." Unmother said to Izayoi.

"What is she saying Sesshomaru?... Please tell me if she is lying, just tell me!" Izayoi spoke to him in a pleading manner while tightly holding his white Kimono out of desperation.

"This is not all… Sesshomaru's hatred towards Inuyasha was famous in the entire land… he has tried to kill Inuyasha and take the Tetsusaiga away from him several times and in one of his attempt he even lost his left arm." The Unmother said further.

"Why Sesshomaru…? Why did you do all this?... he is your younger brother… when I died while Inuyasha was still a child, I had a little hope in my heart that he is not alone in this world because you... his powerful elder brother will find him someday and help him in surviving through this world… but what you did, Sesshomaru?" Izayoi shouted at Sesshomaru while crying with immense sadness.

Sesshomaru still remained silent and kept listening to Izayoi's words with emotionless facial expressions.

"You or your father… none is even aware of how much pain I have gone through only because of being unable to comfort you while you were all alone and in need of someone… nobody knows that how much I have cried alone on seeing you turning into a stone day by day all of those years… neither you know nor you can ever understand it Sesshomaru!" Izayoi spoke further while shedding tears as she fell down on her knees.

"I came here only to let you know the truth about him, Izayoi… the choice is yours now, whether you wish to cancel the battle between him and your husband so that he can pass easily or not." The Unmother muttered to Izayoi while walking from there.

"Oh! What a big fool I was?... dying to shower my love on someone who's only intention was to kill my own son and rob his father's heirlooms… it was so foolish of me to think about you even while I was dying… and now that I am aware of the truth you might be thinking about destroying my spirit form, isn't it?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru while sitting on her knees with tearful eyes.

"I am going to battle against father… you can wish my end or pray for my defeat if you like…for the pain I have caused you and Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru replied her in a sad and serious tone while looking into her eyes.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	204. Chapter 204

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 204: Sesshomaru VS Inu no Taisho**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Oh! What a big fool I was?... dying to shower my love on someone who's only intention was to kill my own son and rob his father's heirlooms… it was so foolish of me to think about you even while I was dying… and now that I am aware of the truth you might be thinking about destroying my spirit form, isn't it?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru while sitting on her knees with tearful eyes.

"I am going to battle against father… you can wish my end or pray for my defeat if you like…for the pain I have caused you and Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru replied her in a sad and serious tone while looking into her eyes.

* * *

"Surely you have reached at that point Sesshomaru where only your end is the remedy for everyone's trouble." A familiar but strict and masculine voice echoed in the surrounding.

Now just as both Izayoi and Sesshomaru looked upwards they witnessed Inu no Taisho who was standing high in the sky.

"Father!" Sesshomaru whispered with a slight shock on witnessing his father.

"Izayoi, you should leave now because the upcoming scenario can be too harsh for you to watch." Inu no Taisho spoke to Izayoi in a serious tone.

"But my dearest… you don't have to do it." Izayoi muttered to him in a pleading manner.

"No Izayoi… being a guardian of Netherworld's gate, it is my duty to stop him moreover the time has come for him to face the consequences of his deeds." Inu no Taisho said while staring into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Then let's begin this father!" Sesshomaru spoke while flying upwards in order to reach in front of his father.

"You always wanted to battle against me, don't you Sesshomaru?... and today, finally your dream is going to come true." Inu no Taisho spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Not just the battle but I wanted to defeat you." Sesshomaru replied him in a confident manner.

"Hmm… wield that thin and long fang which is lying at the top of that rock and it will get transform into any weapon with which you desire to fight against me! Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru while pointing towards a rock.

Sesshomaru immediately approached that rock and picked up that fang, the next moment it turned into the Bakusaiga.

"Which sword is this, Sesshomaru?... I thought that you will be choosing the Tetsusaiga." Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru.

"This is Bakusaiga… the sword which was generated from my own body." Sesshomaru answered in a confident manner.

"Hmm… today you, as well as your sword's caliber, will be on the line." Inu no Taisho muttered while wielding So'unga, the sword of hell.

Sesshomaru was extremely shocked to see the So'unga in his father's hand because he was well aware of its capabilities. It was a straight-bladed double edged sword with a golden guard. The hilt of So'unga was seemed to be made up of a bone with an orb embedded at the end of it.

For a moment, absolute silence prevailed at the site of the battle while the sound of the wind was the only thing hearable around there. Suddenly both Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho disappeared from their respective positions and rushed towards each other with a terrible speed. Sesshomaru engulfed himself into his powerful spiritual pressure and just as both of them collided and their blade clashed, Sesshomaru got shoved away from Inu no Taisho while the jerk of the clash merely forced Inu no Taisho to take a few steps back.

The minute frustration of getting dominated into a sword clash was clearly visible on Sesshomaru's face but then he again rushed towards his father without wasting any moment. Inu no Taisho easily dodged first two or three sword swings of Sesshomaru but soon enough he began to block his attacks with his So'unga. Suddenly Inu no Taisho made a powerful sword swing and in an attempt of blocking it, Sesshomaru got shoved in the giant mountain due to its immense force.

"Just as I thought, you have been living in an illusion all this time… an illusion that you are the most powerful Demon of your era." Inu no Taisho spoke in a serious and confident manner.

"Don't underestimate me!" Sesshomaru roared while swiftly rushing towards Inu no Taisho.

This time Sesshomaru attacked with multiple sword swings, one after another but Inu no Taisho dodged all of them as if it's the child' play for him.

"Is this all you have got, Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho murmured to Sesshomaru while keep dodging his rapid sword swings.

Now Inu no Taisho hit a powerful punch on Sesshomaru's face which shoved him back and he fell down on the top of a rock. However, Sesshomaru got up and once again approached Inu no Taisho with an even greater speed but this time he was shoved away like before by a powerful kick of his father at his jaw.

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi whispered with concern on witnessing that Sesshomaru was getting hurt.

Sesshomaru once again got back to his feet and began to attack Inu no Taisho with sword swings but this time he was highly concentrated and focused due to which Inu no Taisho wasn't getting any chance of hitting him back like before.

"You should give up now Sesshomaru because this is not the level which will be enough to defeat me." Inu no Taisho muttered to Sesshomaru.

"The things are not the same as before, father… earlier I wanted to defeat you in order to prove my power but now, there is so much on the line and I can't afford to lose it at any cost… thus I am warning you again, do not underestimate me!" Sesshomaru replied his father.

"Then, first of all, allow me to kick you out of your illusion of being powerful." Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru while rushing towards him with a great momentum.

Before Sesshomaru could have thought anything, Inu no Taisho's strong sword swing shoved him into that same giant mountain into which he was shoved a few moments ago and just as Sesshomaru fell forward after getting hit into the mountain, Inu no Taisho kicked him hard on his belly and shoved him back at the same spot. Sesshomaru kept coming forward after colliding with the mountain while Inu no Taisho kept shoving him back into it with his powerful kicks and punches like a tennis ball. After beating him for some time, Inu no Taisho finally fell back up to a few steps away and then hit Sesshomaru's chest with a powerful punch that shoved him backward so hard that he fell down beyond the mountain after breaking right through it.

Oh! No…!" Izayoi murmured shockingly with her eyes wide opened and jaw dropped after looking the scenario.

"Ahh!" Sesshomaru moaned out of pain as he swung his body in the midair and landed on the ground in the balanced stance with one of his knees touching the ground. His black armor had got shattered completely while he was bleeding from the corner of his lips.

"Until now, I wasn't using my blade on you but if you are persistent enough to continue this battle then I will not hesitate to cut you down with my sword." Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru in a strict and serious tone.

"Must… keep… fighting… I must summon each and every ounce of the power that resides within me… I need more power!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself while sitting in the same pose in which he landed on the ground with his eyes covered with his hairs.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru's body began to radiate with the dark spirit energy and his eyes began to glow red while Inu no Taisho was quite shocked after sensing his power.

Much higher in the sky, Moon Goddess Selene was standing in the midair and watching the battle between Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho with a smile on her face. She was watching over him ever since he stepped into the Netherworld because she was the son of that woman whom she once considered her sister.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note -_**

 _My dear readers, I am writing this Author's Note in order to let all of you know that the sword "So'unga" which I have mentioned in this chapter, it was only mentioned in the third InuYasha movie viz. "Swords of an Honorable Ruler". Hopefully, it will not be much troublesome for my readers to accept this concept in my story because everyone might already be aware of this fact and even seen this movie as well._

 _Take Care…_


	205. Chapter 205

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 205: Sesshomaru VS Inu no Taisho – Battle Continues**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Must… keep… fighting… I must summon each and every ounce of the power that resides within me… I need more power!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself while sitting in the same pose in which he landed on the ground with his eyes covered with his hairs.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru's body began to radiate with the dark spirit energy and his eyes began to glow red while Inu no Taisho was quite shocked after sensing his power.

Much higher in the sky, Moon Goddess Selene was standing in the midair and watching the battle between Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho with a smile on her face. She was watching over him ever since he stepped into the Netherworld because she was the son of that woman whom she once considered her sister.

* * *

"Well done Sesshomaru, you are slowly understanding the true meaning of this criterion, it wasn't escaping the Netherworld in time but it was learning the way to access Cerberus's powers and become one with him… it seems that this battle is far from over." Selene whispered to herself.

A devilish grin appeared on Sesshomaru's face while his dark spirit energy was slowly spreading in the surroundings and affecting the environment. It was slowly engulfing the rocks and stones nearby him and making them levitate into the air while eventually bursting them with immense power.

On the other hand, Isshin and Shuran had also arrived there while Izayoi was still watching all this and her restlessness was continuously increasing upon seeing the horrific consequences of the battle.

"There's something's strange about him!" Shuran spoke while pointing Sesshomaru.

"Lady Izayoi, do you think we should interfere?" Isshin asked Izayoi.

"N..No… let him fight!" Izayoi replied Isshin hesitatingly.

"But Lady Izayoi!" Isshin muttered with concern.

"This is his dream battle... so, we must not…!" Izayoi said further while trying to hide her stress from Isshin.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was swiftly approaching Inu no Taisho whilst radiating the dark energy from his body.

"So'unga… now is the time when finally you can break your vow to me." Inu no Taisho whispered to So'unga and the crystal orb at its hilt began to glow brightly.

Now just as Sesshomaru was about to attack Inu no Taisho he began to run away in a particular direction but Sesshomaru's dark spiritual engulfed him and it not only slowed his speed down but also began to apply pressure on his body.

Sesshomaru roared and swung his Bakusaiga on Inu no Taisho after coming closer to him but he immediately turned around and swung his blade while running due to which not only Sesshomaru got a hard push but also the siege of dark energy all around him got vanished instantly.

"Observe well Sesshomaru… in the end, nothing will change!" Inu no Taisho muttered to him in a sarcastic manner.

"I have to explore the burning depths of rage inside myself… the unstoppable force that remained dormant all this time." Sesshomaru murmured while closing his eyes and focusing the power that he recently started to feel within himself.

Suddenly the dark energy which was randomly oozing out of Sesshomaru's body and spreading in the surrounding, it started to swirl around him and began to create a huge whirlpool with the sound of Cerberus's roars and then it began to return into Sesshomaru's body due to which his original magenta colored spirit energy burst out of him but in a far more powerful form than before.

"I will pour my heart, mind, and soul in this battle… it is my only chance to stop everyone's life from falling apart." Sesshomaru whispered while rushing towards his father with an unimaginably fast speed while the immense flames of his spirit energy were continuously erupting out of his body.

"Now it is getting just too bizarre!" Shuran murmured while watching the battle between Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho.

"Hmm…!" Izayoi responded worryingly.

Now Inu no Taisho tried to distract Sesshomaru by running away from him upon sensing his skyrocketing spiritual pressure but for his surprise, Sesshomaru had already perceived his movements and thus it took him an instant to appear behind his father while he was running away and then with a powerful sword swing Sesshomaru shoved him ahead.

"What!" Inu no Taisho responded shockingly while keep running away in a particular direction.

Sesshomaru didn't stop yet and he made another powerful sword clash, blocking which shoved Inu no Taisho ahead even further.

"I can feel the power… and the medium through which it is getting drawn to my body… it is easier than I thought because all I need to do is recall my inner strength through the memories of my previous battles and the noble reasons behind them." Sesshomaru murmured to himself while the flashbacks of his comrades and previous fights were appearing into his mind.

The more he was getting aware of his inner strength the more powerful his spiritual pressure was becoming while the flames of his spirit energy were getting intensified as well.

This time Sesshomaru clashed swords with Inu no Taisho after approaching him with a great speed and he was looking like a reddish magenta comet while rushing towards him because of the magenta spirit energy flames around him. The immense force of Sesshomaru's sword swing sent his father flying upwards in the sky but he came down and landed on the ground after regaining his posture in the midair.

"Amazing! You learned it so soon, Sesshomaru!" Moon Goddess Selene murmured while watching Sesshomaru harnessing and controlling Cerberus's power.

Now Inu no Taisho charged his spiritual pressure to the maximum level and unleashed the complete power of So'unga as well and then he began to clash swords with Sesshomaru. After a few hard, clashes, it seemed as if Sesshomaru's increased spiritual pressure got absolutely no effect on either his father or So'unga.

"Not bad Sesshomaru, you are improving… in fact, you have even made me think for a moment that perhaps I was wrong about you but after observing your power deeply I have realized that nothing has changed… you are still stuck at the same level so now it's the time to end this meaningless battle." Inu no Taisho spoke while merging his power along with So'unga's and creating a similar whirlpool of spirit energy around him which Sesshomaru created but unlike Sesshomaru's whirlpool of spirit energy, his father's one was acting as a black hole and it had slowly started to suck everything inside it.

Now Inu no Taisho was no longer visible to Sesshomaru and all he was able to see is a huge and violent vortex of magenta and blue colored spirit energy. The wind began to blow towards the core of that vortex and then slowly the stones and rocks began to get pulled towards it while Sesshomaru was also having a hard time in staying at his feet. Suddenly the flames of spirit energy which were engulfing Sesshomaru, they also got sucked into it by the terrible spiritual gravity of that energy vortex while Sesshomaru's Kimono and his sash were also started to get tear by the force of that vortex and their pieces were also getting pulled inside it.

Finally, Sesshomaru also started to get pulled inside his father's whirlpool of spirit energy. He was trying to stop himself with his one hand and one knee on the ground while his other leg was straight and sliding on the ground along the way.

"It…it seems as if Sesshomaru is going to lose!" Isshin spoke worryingly while getting shocked to witness Inu no Taisho's power.

"No, he can't get destroyed like this… no matter what he has done to Inuyasha but he has also helped him at times moreover my son is all fine now so I can't blame him." Izayoi spoke while thinking about everything.

"Lady Izayoi!" Isshin whispered with amazement after listening to Izayoi's words as he realized that how generous and caring she was being towards Sesshomaru.

"Can you please take me a bit nearer to them?" Izayoi abruptly asked Isshin.

"Hmm… sure!" Isshin replied while grabbing her in his arm and flying towards one of the giant rocks around Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	206. Chapter 206

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 206: Sesshomaru VS Inu no Taisho – Izayoi Melted**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"It…it seems as if Sesshomaru is going to lose!" Isshin spoke worryingly while getting shocked to witness Inu no Taisho's power.

"No, he can't get destroyed like this… no matter what he has done to Inuyasha but he has also helped him at times moreover my son is all fine now so I can't blame him." Izayoi spoke while thinking about everything.

"Lady Izayoi!" Isshin whispered with amazement after listening to Izayoi's words as he realized that how generous and caring she was being towards Sesshomaru.

"Can you please take me a bit nearer to them?" Izayoi abruptly asked Isshin.

"Hmm… sure!" Isshin replied while grabbing her in his arm and flying towards one of the giant rocks around Sesshomaru.

* * *

"What she's gonna do?" Shuran murmured in wonderment.

"Hey, Sesshomaru… I forgive you… please don't give up, I can't see you getting destroyed." Izayoi shouted loudly from the top of a giant rock after getting extremely gloomy on looking at Sesshomaru.

"What!... She still cares about me… even after what I have done with Inuyasha… but why?... I don't understand!" Sesshomaru murmured with a great amazement after listening to Izayoi's voice.

"Izayoi is soft-hearted, her heart melts easily so don't fool yourself because of her words… you are just like a small child, utterly defenseless… you can't save yourself now!" Inu no Taisho muttered to Sesshomaru in a serious tone while standing at the core of his energy whirlpool.

Suddenly Sesshomaru hit the ground with one of his legs which damaged it slightly and thus created a small cavity into which he stuck his leg in order to counter the pull of his father's spirit energy vortex. The next moment, he stabbed his right claw into the ground and grabbed it firmly so that he can stop himself from getting pulled.

"This is it, father… I am not giving up!" Sesshomaru said to him in a confident and serious manner while the flames of magenta colored spirit energy again began to emit from his body and this time they weren't getting pulled by the force of Inu no Taisho's spirit energy vortex.

Now Sesshomaru got up from the ground and summoned an enormous amount of spirit energy in no time. The spirit energy was so powerful that the light which was getting emitted by its flames was blinding Izayoi and Isshin.

"I will not be defeated!" Sesshomaru roared while colliding with Inu no Taisho's vortex with all of its power.

A powerful explosion took place because of which both Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru got blown away from each other in the opposite directions while the shockwaves of that blast shook entire place in which Inu no Taisho's tomb was located.

After a few moments when the chaos caused by the explosion calmed down, Inu no Taisho got visible to everyone, he was standing on his feet and wasn't looking much worn out while Sesshomaru was sitting on his knees and panting heavily because of summoning so much energy.

"Alright, Sesshomaru… if you want me to put you out of your misery then I will!" Inu no Taisho murmured while staring at Sesshomaru.

"We must help him!" Shuran spoke while rushing towards Sesshomaru.

"Yes!" Isshin responded in agreement while began moving towards Sesshomaru.

"NO!" Izayoi shouted while tightly holding her Junihitoe out of the feeling of helplessness.

Both Isshin and Shuran stopped and looked towards Izayoi, they immediately realized that they shouldn't interfere in the battle no matter what. On the other hand, both Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho began to prepare themselves to attack with their respective signature moves.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru spoke loudly while releasing a fierce dragon shaped wave of spirit energy and thunderbolts.

"Dragon Twister!" Inu no Taisho muttered out loud as he released a large and powerful purplish black twister with a sphere of reddish magenta spirit energy at its core.

The moment both the powerful attacks collided it turned into a grand blast which filled the surroundings with dust and smoke while Isshin, Shuran and Izayoi remained shocked with its impact as they were worried that Sesshomaru might not be able to make it.

After some time, just as the smoke and dust cloud scattered, Inu no Taisho appeared standing calmly while Sesshomaru was pushed backward and he was panting heavily. Both of them were standing on the large crater that was formed because of the collision of Dragon Strike and Dragon Twister.

"You are doing better than I expected Sesshomaru but unfortunately you won't be able to… much longer!" Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru.

After saying this much Inu no Taisho released several spikes from So'unga's blades which Sesshomaru dodged but he ended up getting pushed away. Now Sesshomaru gathered his strength and furiously rushed towards his father and then both of them clashed their swords. Sesshomaru's sword swings were so powerful that their force was continuously pushing Inu no Taisho backward.

"So, there's still some power has left in you!" Inu no Taisho said while crossing swords with Sesshomaru.

Now Inu no Taisho used his full force and pushed Sesshomaru back with the So'unga due to which he got shoved into a giant rock and fell beyond it after breaking right through it. Sesshomaru recollected his strength and got up on his feet regardless of the pain while breathing heavily. Once again Inu no Taisho attacked with the spikes of So'unga and since Sesshomaru's was already injured he couldn't dodge all of them perfectly and one of the spikes hit the side of his belly. He fell down on the ground while groaning out of pain and bleeding from the side of his belly. Sesshomaru again tried to get up on his feet but before he could have got up completely, a powerful punch from his father in his ribs shoved him back and made him lie down on the ground.

"Stay down Sesshomaru, I am helpless but you are free to quit… Cerberus will not consume your spirit if you couldn't make it in time because it was only his trick to make you more focused on the challenges of the Netherworld." Inu no Taisho whispered to himself with a great concern for Sesshomaru.

Now Isshin couldn't hold himself and he started to walk towards Sesshomaru in order to help him but Izayoi stood in his way while facing him.

"Lady Izayoi… please step aside, can't you see that Sesshomaru had enough?" Isshin said to Izayoi in an insisting manner.

Lady Izayoi didn't utter a single word but she simply tilted her face downward and remained at her place.

"We can't let this continue Lady Izayoi otherwise Sesshomaru might…" Isshin further spoke to Izayoi but he stopped in the middle of his sentence right after noticing tears into her eyes.

"He is fighting for everyone including Inuyasha… we can't… we just… can't… otherwise, we will never be able to look him into his eyes." Izayoi replied Isshin while having a hard time in stopping herself from bursting into tears.

"Hmm…!" Isshin responded sadly while looking at Sesshomaru who stood once again on his feet.

"This is hard to watch!" Izayoi murmured sadly.

"But we must keep believing in him!" Shuran spoke as well.

Meanwhile, Inu no Taisho was keep torturing Sesshomaru and once again he had shoved him into a giant rock that burst because of the force with which Sesshomaru collided with it but this time Sesshomaru saved himself from falling down by grabbing the nearby rock with his energy whip. However, it was slowly getting harder for him to breathe while he no longer seemed to have the strength of even standing straight.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru… it's almost over!" Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru but in a slightly changed voice.

Sesshomaru got stunned to notice the change in Inu no Taisho's voice and he immediately looked towards his father suspiciously and began to think about his changed voice as well as the behavior.

I knew that it will end this way!" Inu no Taisho murmured again in the similar strange voice.

"Stand up, Sesshomaru!" Isshin murmured to himself out of restlessness while watching Sesshomaru sitting with one of his knees touching the ground.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	207. Chapter 207

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 207: Netherworld's Guardian Got Revealed**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

However, it was slowly getting harder for him to breathe while he no longer seemed to have the strength of even standing straight.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru… it's almost over!" Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru but in a slightly changed voice.

Sesshomaru got stunned to notice the change in Inu no Taisho's voice and he immediately looked towards his father suspiciously and began to think about his changed voice as well as the behavior.

I knew that it will end this way!" Inu no Taisho murmured again in the similar strange voice.

"Stand up, Sesshomaru!" Isshin murmured to himself out of restlessness while watching Sesshomaru sitting with one of his knees touching the ground.

* * *

"It is amusing to see that someone can go up to this extent only to defeat his father or save a few people from certain doom!" Inu no Taisho spoke further and this time his voice and way of speaking were almost completely different from the usual one.

Suddenly Sesshomaru witnessed a bizarre scenario; it was like a vision in which there was no land or any other surrounding but only the endless darkness. He saw that Inu no Taisho was standing right in front of him while a frightening humanoid beast-like shadow standing right behind him with his arms wrapped around his torso.

"Can you see it Sesshomaru… the guardian of Netherworld, he is the one who is fighting against you by using me as the medium." Inu no Taisho whispered to himself while secretly revealing Netherworld's guardian to Sesshomaru with the help of his spiritual powers.

Now just as Sesshomaru snapped out of it, a powerful Dragon Twister had already arrived very close to him and he knew that there was no way he could have dodged it. The next moment, Sesshomaru got seized by that Dragon Twister; its powerful blade-like winds began to scratch Sesshomaru's body while the sphere of magenta energy in middle was damaging his spirit energy.

"Aaahhh… Aaahhh… Aaahhh!" Sesshomaru's painful groans echoed in the surroundings.

Within an interval of a few seconds, the Dragon Twister disappeared after badly damaging Sesshomaru's body and he fell down on the ground on his belly while some tiny pieces of his hairs, sash, and clothes got scattered all around him along with a several big and small drops of his blood.

Now Izayoi couldn't stop herself and she rushed towards Sesshomaru with tearful eyes without thinking about anything while Isshin followed her in order to save her from any danger. However, Izayoi made it to Sesshomaru but an invisible wall of dark energy restrained Isshin from coming any closer.

"Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru… say something, my son?" Izayoi shouted as she burst into tears upon looking at Sesshomaru's condition. There were uncountable scratches all over his body and only a few remnants of his sash remained on his torso but the piece of Izayoi's Junihitoe was still wrapped around his bicep while his legs were getting slightly visible from the thin long clits which those powerful winds had made on his pants at some places.

"Please get up Sesshomaru… I forgive you for everything… please, get up… please!" Izayoi cried loudly while sitting beside Sesshomaru.

By now the guardian of the Netherworld had taken full control over Inu no Taisho and thus he began to walk away from there because he was under the impression that Sesshomaru is finished but suddenly he turned around with a shock just as he sensed a rise in Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure.

"It can't be!" Inu no Taisho's murmured shockingly with his wide open.

Suddenly Sesshomaru got up with a powerful burst of spiritual pressure while Izayoi was standing right behind him. However, he was still unable to stand straight because of the immense pain and he was still breathing heavily out of exhaustion.

"Give up, Sesshomaru!... You don't have enough strength to continue… this battle is over!" Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru.

"No, it's not over yet!" Sesshomaru replied in a painful voice while looking towards the ground.

"As you say…!" Inu no Taisho responded with an evil grin.

Now Izayoi fell back up to a safe distance while Inu no Taisho attacked with So'unga's spikes which Sesshomaru managed to dodge one by one. But those spikes were merely meant to distract him because the next moment a powerful wave of So'unga's magenta spirit energy hit Sesshomaru from the right side and blew him away because of which he got shoved in a giant rock and it crumbled down to the rubble.

"This is what you will get by continuing this battle against me!" Inu no Taisho muttered in a serious tone.

"I will never give up!" Sesshomaru muttered in a painful voice while trying to get up once again.

He was having a hard time in even moving his body while blood was coming out from his mouth on coughing.

"Bring it on!" Sesshomaru muttered while he was barely able to stand on his feet.

"Alright… have it your way then… HHAAAAA…!" Inu nu Taisho replied him and then roared loudly while radiating with flames of his own spirit energy and rushing towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was not in the condition of dodging any attack and thus he couldn't move while Inu no Taisho put a deep and fatal vertical slash on his left shoulder. The spiritual force behind the sword swing shoved Sesshomaru away and a significant amount blood popped out of that deep cut on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru… No!" Izayoi murmured as Sesshomaru fell nearby her beloved's powerful sword swing.

"If only you had given up while you had the chance!" Inu no Taisho murmured confidently.

For Netherworld's guardian's surprise, Sesshomaru once again got up on his feet but he was leaned slightly forward because of the pain and all the injuries while his left arm seemed to fell motionless. He was staring towards Inu no Taisho in a strange manner as if he was able to see the invisible guardian of the Netherworld right behind him.

This time Inu no Taisho was utterly shocked to witness that Sesshomaru still managed to get back to his feet moreover he was ready to continue the battle.

"I don't get it… how can he stand on his feet after all this?... from where he is getting all this strength?... YOU ARE MY PREY!" Inu no Taisho murmured further and then he shouted out loud while approaching Sesshomaru.

Now the monstrous shadow of the guardian of Netherworld was clearly visible on Inu no Taisho's body and after reaching close enough to Sesshomaru he began to attack him fiercely with the multiple sword swings in order to cut him down. Sesshomaru managed to block one or two sword swing with his Bakusaiga but still, he received a few slashes at his thighs, arms, and torso. Finally, a powerful sword swing broke Bakusaiga's blade and penetrated right through Sesshomaru's abdomen.

"STAY DOWN!" Inu no Taisho roared at Sesshomaru while pulling his sword out of his abdomen.

Sesshomaru wrapped his left forearm around the wound on his belly and he walked a few steps towards his father while bleeding from both his abdomen as well as his left shoulder.

"SESSHOMARU!" Izayoi screamed with a great shock and sorrow.

"No… don't come near me *cough*!" Sesshomaru replied her while coughing blood out of his mouth.

"I see… I have found the way to finally put an end to you Sesshomaru…!" Inu no Taisho said while releasing several small spikes of So'unga towards Izayoi.

Still, in the middle of her way to Sesshomaru, Izayoi got stunned to see that multiple sharp spikes infused with the deadly power of So'unga were coming to penetrate her body but before any of those spikes could even come near her, Sesshomaru came in front of her.

"I knew that you will take these spikes on your body in order to save her… this is the end, Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho spoke in a serious tone.

"No, my son… why did you do this?... I have never given anything to you and yet you sacrificed yourself to save me." Izayoi shouted with tearful eyes while falling down on her knees out of immense sadness.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	208. Chapter 208

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 208: Pleasant End of Tragic Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Still, in the middle of her way to Sesshomaru, Izayoi got stunned to see that multiple sharp spikes infused with the deadly power of So'unga were coming to penetrate her body but before any of those spikes could even come near her, Sesshomaru came in front of her.

"I knew that you will take these spikes on your body in order to save her… this is the end, Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho spoke in a serious tone.

"No, my son… why did you do this?... I have never given anything to you and yet you sacrificed yourself to save me." Izayoi shouted with tearful eyes while falling down on her knees out of immense sadness.

* * *

"This… should be… enough!" Sesshomaru murmured in a very low and painful voice.

"So, you have finally realized that you can't win!" Inu no Taisho sadly spoke to Sesshomaru after the influence of Netherworld's guardian got lowered on him.

"Father… I knew it since the beginning that after wielding So'unga and getting fully possessed by the guardian of the Netherworld… you will become far more powerful than me… I poured all of my power in destroying your energy vortex… and it was the extent of my power… afterward, I knew that I don't have enough power to defeat or even… keep up against you." Sesshomaru said in a painful and faltered voice.

"Then for what you stretched this battle and endured all this pain?... don't tell me things like you wanted to give your best against your father or you couldn't give up because you were fighting for your comrades … this is all nothing but utter stupidity and I have never expected something like this from you… what a disgrace!... I am highly disappointed, Sesshomaru." Netherworld's guardian spoke through Inu no Taisho's body.

"Guardian of the Netherworld… this wasn't just a battle for me… but… it was my dream to win against my father… it was my redemption for the deeds I have done in the past... and it was my only chance to save everyone from upcoming catastrophe… that is why… this battle meant so much for me than you can ever understand… this is the reason that I have to win this battle at any cost." Sesshomaru spoke to the guardian of the Netherworld in a confident tone.

"You are saying as if you still have any chances left to win it but after all of your efforts… what you got in the end... a miserable defeat!" Inu no Taisho spoke further.

"I don't just have a chance of winning this battle but… I will definitely win this… you must be under the impression… that I couldn't dodge or block your attacks and that's why you were able to injure me to this extent but… this is your misconception… all this time I was enduring your attacks on my body… because Cerberus was inside me and he was absorbing your power which you were pouring into those attacks and now… he has collected enough power to finish you off once and for all… that's what I meant when I said... this should be enough!" Sesshomaru said to Inu no Taisho while getting back to his feet.

"WHAT!... How dare you to play such a dirty trick on me?" Inu no Taisho roared angrily.

"Cerberus… let's end this!" Sesshomaru murmured while summoning Cerberus's power.

Now an extremely powerful dark aura appeared around Sesshomaru while his eyes began to glow with reddish magenta color. His body was radiating the immense flames of magenta colored spirit energy which were prevailing all around the area.

Sesshomaru was able to see that his father was standing quietly with his eyes closed and face slightly tilted downward as if he was ready to face the defeat but the shadow of the guardian of the Netherworld right behind him was startling with anger and frustration along with a fear of getting defeated.

Suddenly all the spirit energy which was swirling around Sesshomaru and radiating from his body, it got combined at the center of his chest and then it turned into a powerful energy beam that rushed towards Inu no Taisho. The front portion of that beam was looking like three fiercely roaring heads of Cerberus. Soon enough the energy beam hit Inu no Taisho's torso and shoved him far away with a sudden emergence of a pressure blast. The powerful shockwaves of the blast cracked the ground and rocks nearby Inu no Taisho while the shadow which was standing right behind him it got shattered completely due to which the dark shade got vanished from Inu no Taisho's body in an instant.

Isshin immediately rushed towards Inu no Taisho in order to check on him to ensure that his spirit wasn't significantly damaged.

"My dearest!" Izayoi murmured with concern.

"Don't worry Lady Izayoi… he is fine and need a few moments to return to his senses." Isshin said to Izayoi.

Izayoi sighed with relief and then she began to walk towards Sesshomaru who was still terribly wounded. His vision was getting blurred while his body was slowly getting jammed. He was feeling like as if the pain of the injuries all is slowly fading away along with his consciousness.

"Sesshomaru… my son!" Izayoi whispered with a great desperation of reaching close to him.

"Mother…!" Sesshomaru whispered to Izayoi in a low voice while slowly stretching his hand towards her.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru lost his consciousness in the middle of his way to Izayoi and thus he slowly began to fall with his face down. However, Izayoi immediately rushed towards him and caught him into her arms before he could have fallen down on the ground. She sat down on the ground while embracing Sesshomaru while with his face kept on her bosom.

"My boy… my precious boy… nothing will happen… you will be alright very soon!" Izayoi murmured in an extremely loving way while shedding tears out of the fear of losing him forever.

Suddenly Inu no Taisho regained his consciousness and then he immediately got up on his feet while Isshin was standing nearby him.

"How's Sesshomaru?" Inu no Taisho asked abruptly.

"His condition isn't looking good… he has taken too much damage during the battle." Isshin answered Inu no Taisho.

"Hmm…!" Inu no Taisho responded to Isshin and then he walked up to Sesshomaru who was lying unconscious in Izayoi's lap.

"Izayoi, I am so sorry that I attacked you… I was seeing and listening to everything and yet I had no control over myself, forgive me please, my love." Inu no Taisho said to Izayoi in a low voice.

"It's alright my dearest, I am not upset with you… my son was there with me all this time, he didn't let even the slightest of the danger reach close to me." Izayoi replied him in a low voice while caressing Sesshomaru's forehead with her hand.

"Izayoi!" Inu no Taisho whispered by listening to Izayoi's words for Sesshomaru as her words suddenly reminded him of how Sesshomaru protected her in the battle.

"Oh! My dearest… wh..what's wrong?... Tears… and in your eyes?" Izayoi muttered with a huge shock on witnessing the tears into Inu no Taisho's eyes as it was the first time when she was seeing him crying.

Inu no Taisho remained quiet and didn't answer Izayoi's question but he just was smiling with his wet eyes while looking towards both her and Sesshomaru.

"There are tears in your eyes and you are smiling as well… I..I am so confused!" Izayoi spoke to him softly while looking at him confusingly.

"After looking at you two… I have realized something Izayoi!" Inu no Taisho muttered to her.

"What have you realized my dearest?" Izayoi asked him curiously.

"I have realized that preventing you from meeting Sesshomaru was the biggest mistake of my life… he became so cold and uncaring because not only I kept him away from his own mother but also I kept that woman away from him who could have filled that place in his life… but I am glad that finally you two are together." Inu no Taisho said to Izayoi in a soft tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	209. Chapter 209

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 209: A Gift From Selene**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"There are tears in your eyes and you are smiling as well… I..I am so confused!" Izayoi spoke to him softly while looking at him confusingly.

"After looking at you two… I have realized something Izayoi!" Inu no Taisho muttered to her.

"What have you realized my dearest?" Izayoi asked him curiously.

"I have realized that preventing you from meeting Sesshomaru was the biggest mistake of my life… he became so cold and uncaring because not only I kept him away from his own mother but also I kept that woman away from him who could have filled that place in his life… but I am glad that finally, you two are together." Inu no Taisho said to Izayoi in a soft tone.

* * *

"Don't blame yourself my dearest because, in the end, everything has turned out to be fine… I met him… we spoke to each other… I confessed my feelings to him… we spend time and traveled together all this way… several times he protected me as his topmost priority while I get the chance of loving him, pampering him and embracing him like my own child… and finally, he is in my lap… the best moment was when he called me, mother… and thus my dearest, you can forget that has happened because this happiness for which I have longed for, though I have found it only for some time yet I contend that finally, I am with my elder son… my soul is in peace now." Izayoi gently spoke to Inu no Taisho while smiling and looking towards Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… I think you are right Izayoi besides even I have a lot to say to him!" Inu no Taisho replied while looking towards both Izayoi and Sesshomaru.

Suddenly Moon Goddess Selene descended from the sky right in front of everyone and she slowly began to walk towards Sesshomaru who was lying unconscious in Izayoi's lap. Her long silvery hairs were reaching up to her hips and her milky white glowing skin, a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, transparent white cloth wrapped around her round breasts and her waist which was slightly exposing her nakedness was making her seem to be unimaginably attractive. Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, Isshin, Shuran and all the other Soul Reapers were extremely shocked to witness such a beauty and feel her spiritually powerful presence because of the fact that she was having the crescent moon on her forehead just like Sesshomaru. All of them looked at her suspiciously while she approached Sesshomaru and Izayoi.

"Let me see him… Izayoi!" Selene softly muttered to Inukimi in her beautiful voice while sitting nearby Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…!" Izayoi hesitatingly responded while loosening her grip from Sesshomaru's body and softly shifting him towards Selene.

Now Selene gently grabbed Sesshomaru's face in her palms and then she slowly brought her lips closer to his face. Everyone was watching her with a great amazement as well as curiosity.

"Umm… what are you doing?" Izayoi murmured abruptly in a low voice.

Selene didn't reply her and the next moment she kissed Sesshomaru's forehead, right on the mark of the crescent moon. Now the crescent moon on his forehead started to glow while Sesshomaru also regained his consciousness in a few moments but he felt extremely awkward on finding that Selene was kissing his forehead.

"Who… are you?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice.

Now Selene pulled her lips back from Sesshomaru's forehead and simply smiled while gazing at him instead of answering his query.

"All of us are curious to know who you are… since you are so astonishingly beautiful, I am just unable to take my eyes off of you... the thin sheet of transparent clothes which is exposing your… Ouch!" Isshin said to Selene while blushing with slightly perverted expressions on his face but suddenly a painful moan escaped his mouth before he could have completed his line.

"So, that's what you do whenever you are alone… you pervert!" Masaki shouted on Isshin from behind after hitting his head with her sandal.

"Ma..Masaki!" Isshin uttered shockingly while looking at her.

"Are you Selene, the Moon Goddess?" Inu no Taisho asked her with a slight confusion as well as with curiosity.

"Yes, I am… and Sesshomaru, I came here to help you because I am your mother…" Selene replied Inu no Taisho and then he spoke to Sesshomaru but suddenly stopped speaking.

"Oh! No… another woman who will treat me like a small child, pathetic!" Sesshomaru thought in his mind after listening to Selene's words.

"I can read your thoughts so you better listen to me fully before coming to any conclusion… I am your mother's friend… not your mother!" Selene said to Sesshomaru in a slightly irritated manner.

"I see…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"The mark of the crescent moon is a proof that you are bonded to me, I gave this mark to your mother and through her, it got transferred to you... being a Daiyokai, she can't harness its healing ability but being an Infernal Demon you can do it Sesshomaru… I have activated it through that kiss and currently, it is glowing because it is healing your body… from now on Sesshomaru, you will be able to heal yourself as well as others through its powers." Selene spoke to Sesshomaru while standing nearby him.

"How odd for someone like me!" Sesshomaru responded to her in his usual cold manner.

"You are such a baby!" Selene muttered to Sesshomaru while sighing.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Izayoi asked him.

"Hmm… yes!" Sesshomaru replied her while getting up from her lap and sitting down.

"Congratulations, my son! …on your victory over me and the guardian of the Netherworld." Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru while standing right in front of him.

"But I am disappointed because you were under the possession of that entity during the battle so it can't be counted as a proper victory over you and thus my doubt of being greater than you is still in my mind." Sesshomaru said to Inu no Taisho.

"You shouldn't be disappointed Sesshomaru because I fought against you in my complete sense in the beginning while after the possession of that entity I became far more powerful than I really am… so, you have proved yourself as a worthy warrior." Inu no Taisho replied Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"Moreover while you were alive, the moment you acquired Bakusaiga, you proved yourself greater than me Sesshomaru… this battle was a mere formality and I knew it since the beginning that you will be emerged victorious but still, I battled genuinely because I knew that it was necessary for your inner satisfaction." Inu no Taisho spoke to him further.

"Father!" Sesshomaru uttered with a great amazement and then got up on his feet because his bodily injuries got healed up to a significant level.

"Sesshomaru… also, I am grateful to you my son!" Inu no Taisho spoke further.

"And why it is so, father?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"I was forced to become the guardian of the Netherworld because I was the possessor of So'unga but after defeating me and the guardian of the Netherworld simultaneously, you have not only freed me from this curse but you have freed So'unga as well." Inu no Taisho spoke to Sesshomaru.

"I see… besides, I have to go now because the situation in the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the Demon Dimension might not be normal and thus I must reach there in order to save everyone from the trickeries of Orochi and Naraku." Sesshomaru responded to his father's words and then he addressed everyone while looking towards the gateway to the World of the Living which was situated in the midair at a great height.

"Sesshomaru…!" Izayoi murmured very sadly in a soft voice on realizing that now he will go far away from her.

Sesshomaru looked towards Izayoi and kept staring at her for a few moments as if he wanted to say something to her but hesitated because of the presence of others.

"He has to go Izayoi… let him go… to his world!" Inu no Taisho slowly muttered to Izayoi.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	210. Chapter 210

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 210: Preparations For The Return**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I see… besides, I have to go now because the situation in the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the Demon Dimension might not be normal and thus I must reach there in order to save everyone from the trickeries of Orochi and Naraku." Sesshomaru responded to his father's words and then he addressed everyone while looking towards the gateway to the World of the Living which was situated in the midair at a great height.

"Sesshomaru…!" Izayoi murmured very sadly in a soft voice on realizing that now he will go far away from her.

Sesshomaru looked towards Izayoi and kept staring at her for a few moments as if he wanted to say something to her but hesitated because of the presence of others.

"He has to go Izayoi… let him go… to his world!" Inu no Taisho slowly muttered to Izayoi.

* * *

'Hmm…!" Izayoi responded sadly while tilting her face down.

"Sesshomaru… do you want to go to the World of the Living without even knowing what has happened over there after your death?" Selene spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Shuran has already told me most of the things, Moon Goddess!" Sesshomaru replied to Selene.

"But you still need to know those things which have happened after Shuran's death moreover I can provide you with the information with which only we Gods are aware of." Selene spoke further.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"Being childish you are not going to request me so let me begin telling you about the true scenario of your world." Selene said to Sesshomaru while smiling in a playful manner.

"Grr...!" Sesshomaru purred in an extremely low voice upon getting irritated by Selene's words.

"First of all, I would like to tell you that Orochi has not only successfully acquired both Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel but he has also activated both of them… as a result, the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society are no longer two separate dimensions with different identities but they have merged with each other and became the World of the Souls." Selene said while explaining to Sesshomaru.

"Ohh!" Sesshomaru responded with a slight shock.

"Impossible!" Isshin muttered with a great shock.

"Because of the unexpected merge of the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society, a condition of a blood war has emerged in front of both Hollows and the Soul Reapers." Selene explained further.

"Do they intend to push the dominance of their respective race on the newly formed world i.e. World of the Souls?" Sesshomaru asked Selene.

"Not the Hollows and Soul Reapers… in fact, they are not even aware of what the two most powerful beings in this universe are plotting in order to use both of these races as their pawns in order to rule over the combined dimension." Selene replied him.

"So, who are they?" Sesshomaru asked her in a serious tone.

"Soul King… and the Soul Queen!" Selene answered him.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded while deeply thinking about Selene's answer.

"Currently, Soul King possesses the major control over the flow of the souls while both he and the Soul Queen were in peace because of a treaty, according to which Soul Society will be the territory of Soul King and Hueco will belong to the Soul Queen… but now things will not be the same anymore because neither Soul King nor Soul Queen will be willing to take the risk of giving control of the entire newly formed dimension to the other… and thus a terrible blood war is inevitable." Selene told Sesshomaru about the current situation of both Hollows and the Soul Reapers.

"Can't this clash get stopped because both Arrancars and Soul Reapers are my comrades?" Sesshomaru asked Selene.

"No, Sesshomaru… none of the captains will go against Soul King because he is the foundation stone of the Soul Society moreover they believe that without him the flow of souls among the worlds will get disturbed and a great chaos will prevail the worlds… thus in order to save the Soul King and the world from the absolute doom, none of them will hesitate to go up to any extent." Selene replied Sesshomaru.

"Then it is extremely important to let them know that their belief is false and nothing will happen after the destruction of Soul King." Sesshomaru uttered in a low and serious tone.

"Their belief isn't false Sesshomaru, everything will really fall apart after Soul King's death but what they are unaware of is… if a highly advanced being such as Soul Queen will slay the Soul King then the control of the flow of souls will transfer to that entity and the world will remain safe from the chaos but as far as I know, they will prefer to battle instead of accepting this truth." She told him further about the tensed situation between Hollows and Soul Reapers.

Sesshomaru didn't respond to Selene because he had fallen speechless after knowing about the criticalness of the situation which she had just described to him.

"But what is worrying me the most is the detection of an enormous amount of evil nearby the junction of the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society… it is not the Orochi or anyone whom we already know because none of them can possess such unimaginably dark and immense evil aura." Selene said further in a slightly worrisome manner.

"Sesshomaru… I think the time has come when I can finally pass the final heirloom and get freed from the responsibilities towards my family." Inu no Taisho said to Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean father?" Sesshomaru asked him in his usual cold tone.

"Take this Sesshomaru… from this very moment, So'unga belongs to you." Inu no Taisho muttered while offering So'unga to Sesshomaru.

"This sword is infused with a Daiyokai's spirit and thus it is useless for me father because I am an Infernal Demon now." Sesshomaru replied his father.

"Sesshomaru… surely you are not aware of the fact that So'unga was never a Daiyokai sword but an Infernal Demon sword." Inu no Taisho said to him in a calm manner.

"What?" Sesshomaru muttered to him shockingly.

"It was that time when I just started to dream of my own vast empire and I was wandering in the wilderness in search of an appropriate weapon… I have found So'unga stabbed into the ground and reeking with otherworldly evil Demonic aura… the spirit of the guardian of the Netherworld had put a condition in front of So'unga that either he had to find a wielder for itself or get destroyed… on the other hand, an extremely powerful ancient Daiyokai was trying to hunt me down… neither I nor So'unga had much time to decide and we made a treaty that I will wield the So'unga while it will lower its powers down to a Daiyokai level in order to help me in fighting my enemies throughout my life." Inu no Taisho said while narrating his and So'unga's past to Sesshomaru.

"So, it is an Infernal Demon sword!" Sesshomaru muttered while taking So'unga from his father's hands.

"Yes, Sesshomaru… during our battle, the spirit of the Netherworld's guardian had made me unleashed its full potential so now you can use its complete power." Inu no Taisho said further.

"But if this sword was so powerful then why it got defeated with the combination of my Dragon Strike and Inuyasha's Backlash Wave?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"Because that entire event was planned by So'unga on my request… I wanted to teach a lesson to both you and Inuyasha." Inu no Taisho answered him.

"Hmm… then I will wield So'unga from now on!" Sesshomaru muttered while putting So'unga in his yellow Haori at the left side of his waist.

"Sesshomaru, there is one more thing which you must know before stepping into World of the Living!" Selene said to Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"The time in the Netherworld runs much faster than the time in the World of the Living… since you have been traveling and fighting here from last 2-3 days it means upon reaching World of the Living you will feel the exhaustion of 2-3 months." Selene answered Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	211. Chapter 211

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 211: The Return of Sesshomaru**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… then I will wield So'unga from now on!" Sesshomaru muttered while putting So'unga in his yellow Haori at the left side of his waist.

"Sesshomaru, there is one more thing which you must know before stepping into World of the Living!" Selene said to Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"The time in the Netherworld runs much faster than the time in the World of the Living… since you have been traveling and fighting here from last 2-3 days it means upon reaching World of the Living you will feel the exhaustion of 2-3 months." Selene answered Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Oh!" Sesshomaru responded with amazement.

"So, take your steps carefully after reaching World of the Living because you will feel a sudden breakdown of your physical health as well as your spirit energy." Selene said further.

"Can I speak to Sesshomaru in private?" Izayoi slowly spoke to all.

Sesshomaru immediately turned back and looked at her with a slight amazement while Inu no Taisho, Isshin, Masaki, Shuran and all the Soul Reapers began to retreat towards the inner portions of Shizen no Sekai.

"I will be waiting for you nearby the huge tree at the bank of that lake." Inu no Taisho said to Izayoi while walking away.

"Hmm… I will be there very soon, my dearest!" Izayoi replied him.

"And Sesshomaru…!" Inu no Taisho spoke while keep walking away.

"Yes, father!" Sesshomaru replied him.

"Know that I am proud as well as lucky that you are my son!" Inu no Taisho's voice echoed as he finally got disappeared in the mist from Sesshomaru's and Izayoi's sight.

"So, what did you wish to say to me?" Sesshomaru asked Izayoi.

"It was you Sesshomaru who wanted to say something but couldn't because everyone was around… I noticed it from your face." Izayoi replied him.

"…it was nothing!" Sesshomaru spoke after a small break because he was amazed to realize that how easily Izayoi was able to notice the slightest of his intentions.

"Keep this piece of cloth with you always… as a remembrance of mine." Izayoi muttered to him while gently touching the piece of cloth which she tied to Sesshomaru's right arm in order to stop the bleeding.

"Hmm… I wanted to say that after I will finish all this, we will meet again!" Sesshomaru slowly said to Izayoi.

"I know my son!" Izayoi responded with a gentle smile.

Now Sesshomaru slowly began to fly in the air in order to reach the gateway to the World of the Living which was located very high in the midair.

"Sesshomaru…!" Izayoi muttered while watching him going away.

"Yes!" Sesshomaru replied her while looking towards her while flying towards the gate.

"Please, look after my Inuyasha!" Izayoi said softly.

Sesshomaru didn't reply her but only stared at her until he entered in the gateway to World of the Living.

"I will… mother!" Sesshomaru whispered while swiftly flying through the tunnel which was the dimensional passage between the both worlds.

Sesshomaru was continuously flying across the tunnel which seemed to be eternal as even after moving for so long and that too with such a fast speed, he was unable to see the other end of it. Suddenly he witnessed a burst of white light that blinded him and then for a moment he felt as if he was floating in an endless ocean until he finally fell unconscious.

* * *

 **(After three months)**

 **World of the Living, a dark and lonely alley in the Kagome's town…**

Over six months had passed ever since World of the Living had suffered the mass destruction because of the nuclear war which was indirectly started by Szayel Aporro after he took control of the minds of almost all of the humans who were in the authority.

It was the late night already, the town in which Kagome was living had almost restored back to its usual pace. The people were still trying to come back to their former lifestyle with the new hopes. The city seemed to be full of lights and glamor while the alleys were dark and lonely as usual.

An immense burst of white light flashed in one of those dark alleys but since it wasn't directly connected to a populated area thus nobody was there to witness it. For a few minutes, several bolts of spiritual energy were blinking nearby the point where that mysterious white light flashed. Now all of a sudden, Sesshomaru appeared there, he was still unconscious and lying down on the ground. His armor was still broken while his kimono and sash seemed to get tore completely and their remnants were lying all around him along with a few of his broken hairs. His body was still retaining almost all of his wounds which he acquired in the Netherworld from his battle against his father. Though his wounds were slowly getting healed yet some of them were still opened up to a significant condition while his spiritual pressure was extremely low. The So'unga was attached to the side of the waist from his yellow Haori while the moon at his forehead was glowing light blue.

"Wake up, Sesshomaru… wake up!" A masculine voice echoed into Sesshomaru's mind.

Sesshomaru slowly got conscious and the moment he regained his consciousness, he had started to feel an enormous drain of his spirit energy which was making him feel extremely weak and dizzy.

"Wake… Up!" The voice echoed in his mind again but this time it was slightly strict.

Sesshomaru somehow managed to come to his senses even after suffering from immense weakness and dizziness. At first, he got on his fours and then he finally stood up by placing on of his hand on a nearby wall for the support. He looked around in order to find out the person who was calling him but for his surprise, there was nobody around. Sesshomaru neglected the voice which he heard and began to observe the place where he had appeared.

"What is this place?... seems like the World of the Living but how am I supposed to reach my palace… Bone Eater's well… Kagome travels to the Demon Dimension from her home in this world through the Bone Eater's well… then I must reach her home as soon as possible." Sesshomaru murmured while slowly trying to walk with the support of the nearby walls.

"I can sense Kagome nearby but I can't sense Inuyasha… perhaps, he is quite far away and I am unable to detect him in my weak state… but… ah! My body… it's hard to walk but I must reach her home." Sesshomaru thought in his mind while sensing Kagome's spiritual pressure and try to walk in his weak and injured condition.

Kagome's home wasn't very much far away from where Sesshomaru appeared but it was terribly hard for him to walk up to her home in his weak state. His spiritual pressure was so low that it was almost blinking while blood was continuously dripping from some of his deep injuries. Sesshomaru decided to walk through the lonely dark alleys instead of the crowds of main roads of the city in order to save himself from the unnecessary conflictions which could have occurred on being spotted by the mass.

Sesshomaru somehow made it to Kagome's home but until then his condition had become extremely critical. On the other hand, there was nobody at Kagome's home except her because her grandfather and mother were out to visit some of their relatives in another city while Inuyasha was away to visit Ichigo and others. Since it was already over midnight thus Kagome was sleeping in her room but suddenly she found herself awake because of the knocking sound at the door. At first, Kagome got slightly worried because she was all alone at home and it could be anyone like his enemies or even the local robbers.

"Who is it?" Kagome spoke hesitatingly while slowly walking towards the door with a baseball bat in her hands.

When nobody answered then Kagome gathered some courage and slowly opened the door and she got amazed to see that it was none other but Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	212. Chapter 212

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 212: Kagome Took Care of Sesshomaru**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

On the other hand, there was nobody at Kagome's home except her because her grandfather and mother were out to visit some of their relatives in another city while Inuyasha was away to visit Ichigo and others. Since it was already over midnight thus Kagome was sleeping in her room but suddenly she found herself awake because of the knocking sound at the door. At first, Kagome got slightly worried because she was all alone at home and it could be anyone like his enemies or even the local robbers.

"Who is it?" Kagome spoke hesitatingly while slowly walking towards the door with a baseball bat in her hands.

When nobody answered then Kagome gathered some courage and slowly opened the door and she got amazed to see that it was none other but Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Big… brother!" Kagome uttered with a great shock while looking towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had already pushed himself beyond his limits and thus before he could have even replied Kagome, he started to fall down upon her due to the great weakness and exhaustion. However, Kagome supported him before he could have fallen down on the ground and then she took him to her bedroom by giving him the support of her shoulder.

At first, Kagome made him lie down on the bed and then removed his shoes with her hands. Now she switched on the lights of her room and then went out in order to lock the main door of her house.

"He is too much injured but I can't take him to the hospital otherwise everyone will find out that he is a Demon… I have to treat his wounds all by myself." Kagome murmured to herself while covering Sesshomaru with her blanket.

Within a few minutes, Kagome brought a bowl of warm water, a towel, and the first aid box and put all of these things on the table which was kept nearby her bed on which Sesshomaru was lying. Kagome completely removed the remaining remnants of his white Kimono and sash from his body and then she began to clean the wounds on his torso and arms with the help of the towel and the warm water. After cleaning the wounds of the front portion of his torso and arms, Kagome dressed those wounds and then turned him around in order to treat the injuries at his back and the back portion of his arms. Kagome untied the piece of Izayoi's cloth from his arm and put it aside with the thought that someone like Sesshomaru wouldn't let just anyone's piece of cloth tied to his arm, so it must be important for him. After dressing all the wounds of his torso as well as his arms, Kagome got extremely tired and thus she didn't realize that when she fell asleep nearby his bed on the ground, with her head resting on the edge of the bed.

The night got passed somehow and it was the early morning already, Kagome was still sleeping in the same pose while Sesshomaru was on her bed and he was slowly getting awake. Upon awakening, Sesshomaru observed his surroundings and concluded that he must be at Kagome's home. Now his attention was caught by all the bandages on his torso and arms and then he looked at Kagome who was sleeping on the ground with her head resting on the bed. Sesshomaru immediately realized that Kagome must have dressed his wounds and after getting tired she fell asleep here. He slowly put his hand on Kagome's head, the mark of the crescent moon on his forehead was glowing already and he started to vanish Kagome's exhaustion with the help of his healing powers.

Soon enough Kagome got awakened and she was feeling quite fresh because Sesshomaru had already restored her energy with his powers.

"How are you feeling now?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru while looking towards him and getting quite amazed on finding his hand over her head.

"Slightly better… for some reason, my spiritual pressure is not getting restored as quickly as it should be." Sesshomaru replied her while removing his hand from her head.

"I see… but how did this happen, big brother?" Kagome responded.

"It's none of your concern besides I have restored your lost energy which you must have lost last night in taking care of me." Sesshomaru said further.

"Oh! umm… thank you, big brother!" Kagome replied with a gentle smile on her face.

"Where is that pink colored piece of cloth?" Sesshomaru asked her on noticing that Izayoi's piece of cloth wasn't tied to his right arm.

"Oh! That one… here it is, actually when I saw it wrapped around your right arm, I realized that it must be special to you so I put it here safely." Kagome replied while taking out that cloth from the nearby drawer and offering it to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… give this piece of cloth to Inuyasha and tell him that he has to take care of it because if he won't then he will face my wrath." Sesshomaru spoke to Kagome in his usual cold tone.

"But… amm… may I know, why is this piece of cloth is so important?" Kagome asked him hesitatingly.

"Because it is the piece of Inuyasha's mother's Junihitoe." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ohh! Then I will surely ask Inuyasha to keep this with him forever." Kagome replied him happily with a great amazement.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded in a serious manner.

"Umm… big brother, can I ask you one thing?" Kagome said hesitatingly with slight fear in her voice.

"Yes…!" Sesshomaru replied.

"Why did you throw me and Inuyasha out of your palace?" Kagome asked in a slightly low tone.

"It wasn't me!" Sesshomaru answered.

"What? But… who he was then?... is he an imposter or something?" Kagome asked him abruptly with a sudden shock.

"No, he is Sesshomaru as well… it's just when my mother tried to revive me back to life, only a portion of my spirit returned to my body while I remained in the Netherworld, completed the challenges and then returned after becoming alive once again." Sesshomaru replied in a serious tone.

"Oh! So, your spirit got divided into two parts… it's complicated!" Kagome muttered to him.

"I must reach Demon Dimension as soon as possible but my spiritual pressure is getting restored too slowly." Sesshomaru said with concern and frustration in his tone.

"Hmm… let me prepare some warm water for your bath and also I have to call Inuyasha, he is at Ichigo's home." Kagome replied him while leaving the room.

After leaving the room, Kagome put the water on heating and then she called at Ichigo's home.

"Hello… Kagome!" Ichigo spoke after picking up her call.

"Hey, Ichigo… I have got a surprising news for all of you… big brother… I mean, Sesshomaru has returned from the Netherworld." Kagome spoke in an excited manner.

"What are you saying Kagome… didn't his mother revive him already?" Ichigo asked her after getting confused.

"Yes, Ichigo… but he wasn't the actual Sesshomaru… I mean he is real as well but this one is more real… aaaarrrggh, it's confusing… besides, I just wanted to say that tell Inuyasha to come here as soon as possible." Kagome said to Ichigo.

"Alright… I will let him know that… *Kagome is all alone in her home and she must be thinking about something perverted… that's why she is calling me immediately*" Ichigo replied her but Kagome also heard Inuyasha's voice because he was sitting right behind Ichigo.

"Hey… what the hell is Inuyasha saying about me?" Kagome angrily asked Ichigo.

"Oh! Haha… please don't mind him, Kagome… actually, we were drinking and he drunk a little bit more, so…" Ichigo replied her in order to calm her down.

"Turn your phone's loudspeaker on!" Kagome said to Ichigo in a serious tone.

"But…!" Ichigo replied hesitatingly.

"Just turn it on already!" Kagome said further in an insisted and irritated manner.

"Ok… done!" Ichigo replied.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome muttered in an extremely seductive manner.

"*hey, it's Kagome… hehe… I knew she is hot!" Inuyasha's voice came from the other end.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted angrily and cut the call.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, the story of "Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus" ends here but the Arc will come to an end on chapter 216. Lately, I have realized that I have shown so much in my story that it must be hard for you guys to remember everything and thus I have decided to provide my readers with the detailed Arc-wise summary of all 212 Chapters in the last 4 chapters of the current Arc. Please, let me know through your valuable reviews that what do you think about this decision? And yes, the story will resume from the 7_ _th_ _Arc onwards which will get started from Chapter 217._

 _Take care…_


	213. Chapter 213

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 213: Summary 1**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 **Plot**

After the three years of Naraku's defeat and the disappearance of Shikon Jewel, Kagome had finally returned to the Feudal Era along with the reappearance of the Bone Eater's well. Due to the adventures of Kagome in the Feudal Era, the past got significantly changed and thus a situation arose where a terrible disturbance occurred in the space and time balance of the World of the Living. The past (Feudal Era) was no longer leading to the same future (Modern Era) which was actually the present of the World of the Living. Now both Modern Era and the Feudal Era were getting plagued by a chain of natural calamities such as earthquakes, volcanic eruptions etc. However, the mighty Gods i.e. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades stopped this destruction with the help of some other powerful entities by transforming Feudal Era into a separate dimension and that dimension came to known as the Demon Dimension.

Along with the creation of the Demon Dimension, a mysterious Demon Empire appeared in it out of nowhere because of which all the Demons were forced to give up their free nomadic lifestyle and accept the kingdoms bounded way of life and soon Sesshomaru's Mother reestablished the Dog-Demon Empire with herself as the Empress and Sesshomaru as the Prince. Being the prince and also the greatest contributor in the establishment of the Dog-Demon Empire, the duty of handling the external affairs fell into Sesshomaru's hands. Thus, his frequent visits to the Soul Society and Central 46 for meetings resulted in the development of friendly relationships between him and some of the Captain class Soul Reapers especially Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin, Byakuya, Kyoraku, and Ukitake.

* * *

 **Arc I: Dawn of Dreams**

The story started when Genryuusai Yamamoto brought some of his Captains and Lieutenants to the World of the Living at the fake Karakura town for the final battle against Aizen. Sesshomaru also came along with Genryuusai but on the condition that he will not participate in the battle. Later, Sesshomaru interfered in the battle by saving Halibel when Aizen slashed her with his sword and then he immediately left to the Soul Society along with her because she urgently needed healing.

Upon reaching the Soul Society, Sesshomaru found Yasochika and made him treat Halibel's injuries. After the treatment, Halibel regained the consciousness and then she talked to Sesshomaru because of which both of them remembered their **past**.

Afterward, both of them left to the Hueco Mundo because Halibel's wounds weren't getting healed at a normal rate. For their surprise, the Hueco Mundo was going through utter destruction but Sesshomaru figured out its major cause and then he decided to save it by reviving all the dead Espadas after coming to a realization. After Sesshomaru revived Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel Aporro and Aaroniero with the Tensaiga, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel Aporro and Aaroniero fought against him and demanded Tensaiga while Ulquiorra and Halibel took Sesshomaru's side in the battle and later Grimmjow joined them as well. Now Ulquiorra was trapped inside Negaccion box by Nnoitra, Sesshomaru killed Aaroniero; Zommari was killed by some mysteriously appeared chains which was an Infernal Demon's doing. The same Infernal Demon appeared again and this time he took away both Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro. Now Sesshomaru, Halibel, and Grimmjow reached the place where Byakuya and Kenpachi were fighting against Yami. Soon enough all of them began to battle against him and after some time, Ulquiorra joined them as well. In the end, Yami was defeated by everyone's combined effort and he fell into the fiery depths of the Hueco Mundo.

Later, Sesshomaru sent Ulquiorra to bring Orihime and Uryuu from the topmost section of the Hueco Mundo. On the other hand Saliworm, the Infernal Demon who swallowed Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro, he reached Orochi's castle in the Demon Dimension and vomited their bodies. Orochi immediately ordered Arafura to begin his experiment on their bodies while he ordered Sonoran to visit Hueco Mundo and abduct anyone he finds. Now Sonoran visited Hueco Mundo along with a small troop of Serpent Demon soldiers and kidnapped Orihime who was busy in healing Ishida. Upon reaching back to Orochi's castle, before Sonoran could have done anything to Orihime, Ulquiorra reached there through the portal and brought her back to the Hueco Mundo after killing Sonoran in a fierce battle.

When Ulquiorra brought Orihime and Ishida to Sesshomaru then Mayuri, Nemu, Isane, Yachiru, Rukia, Renji, Sado, Orihime, Ishida, and kid Neliel moved to the Soul Society while Sesshomaru, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Byakuya, and Kenpachi headed towards World of the Living in order to battle against Aizen.

Upon reaching World of the Living, Sesshomaru revived Starrk and Barragan but Barragan started to fight against Sesshomaru and in the process, Sesshomaru revived Halibel's Fraccions as well. After Barragan was abducted by Saliworm in the mid of the battle, Sesshomaru, Starrk, and Halibel approached Aizen while Halibel's Fraccions left to the Soul Society as suggested by Sesshomaru.

Soon enough Sesshomaru, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Starrk, Halibel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow joined Urahara, Isshin, and Yoruichi in the battle against Aizen. After Aizen took down Grimmjow and Kenpachi, he was pushed into the Soul Society by Starrk and Ulquiorra through a Demon Senkai Gate where Jaken prepared some advanced instruments which isolated him from the Hogyoku. In the end, Sesshomaru transformed himself in his Demon form and defeated Aizen while his final attempt of acquiring Hogyoku was failed by Gin.

After the battle, Sesshomaru and the Arrancars stayed in the Soul Society while Sesshomaru's mother arrived there as well. She scolded Sesshomaru for violating the laws and also informed him of his exile from the kingdom along with the new palace which she had prepared for him. Now Sesshomaru decided to keep Starrk, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Neliel along with him and he ordered Jaken to take Rin from his mother's kingdom and see him in his new palace.

* * *

 **Arc II: The Secret Party**

It had been a week while Sesshomaru, Ichigo Urahara, Yoruichi, Arrancars and the Vizards were still staying in the Soul Society. Genryuusai Yamamoto was out of the Soul Society because of some important work and thus all the Lieutenants decided to secretly organize a huge party. When this news reached to the Captains, some of them seemed to be agreed while some of them expressed their concerned over this issue. At last, Kyoraku, Urahara, and Yoruichi decided to bring everyone to party with a lie that the party's purpose is to develop good relations between Soul Reapers, Vizards, and the Arrancars.

Now Yoruichi convinced Sesshomaru and Soi Fon and then Sesshomaru sent an invitation to Byakuya while he himself approached Halibel to invite her along with her Fraccions. On the other hand, Orihime convinced Ulquiorra while Yoruichi had already sent Rukia and Renji to convince Byakuya and the moment they were trying to convince him, Sesshomaru's invitation reached there due to which he agreed.

During the party, Sesshomaru, Halibel, Isshin, Byakuya, Urahara and Yoruichi were sitting on one separate table. On being insisted by Isshin for drinking, Sesshomaru, Byakuya, and Halibel agreed to drink but coincidentally both Sesshomaru and Halibel ended up emptying those glass in which Yoruichi mixed a serum with the ability to connect the minds of two people. Later, Yoruichi trickily made Sesshomaru, Halibel and Soi Fon drink Isshin's beverage which could sexually arouse the drinker while it was a drink hardener as well.

When Halibel got extremely intoxicated, Sesshomaru brought her into a room where she acted seductively and upon getting slept they had a similar dream of having sex with each other. On the other hand, Yoruichi took Soi Fon in a separate room as well where they also got slightly sexual with each other. The next morning when the party got ended, Halibel's Fraccions, Isshin, Byakuya, and Urahara caught both Sesshomaru and Halibel in a controversial situation inside that room.

Later a sensation of huge chaos prevailed in the entire Soul Society when Genryuusai Yamamoto finally returned much before the time at which he was expected moreover he asked for the surveillance recording of the underground hall and the rooms where the party was organized which was already stolen by Urahara on Yoruichi's request.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I haven't included the details of Sesshomaru's and Halibel's past in this summary but if you are interested in reading about it once again then please read the chapter 3, 4 and 5._

 _Take care…_


	214. Chapter 214

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 214: Summary 2**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 **Arc III: Warring Worlds**

Sesshomaru was leading a good life along with his new Arrancar in his newly formed kingdom. Now Sesshomaru visited Urahara's shop in the World of the Living and asked both Urahara and Yoruichi to migrate to his palace in the Demon Dimension. Urahara accepted the offer after hesitating initially and then Yoruichi took Sesshomaru in the nearby park where they talked about their marriage with the motive of helping her in reclaiming the Shihoin clan. Until Yoruichi and Sesshomaru returned back to the shop, Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, and Ginta were ready and then all of them left to the Demon Dimension. After a few months of their arrival, Urahara learned to measure the magnitude of spirit energy and even created a unit for it i.e. omnicle. Later, upon researching further, Urahara finally calculated everyone's spirit energy in the omnicles and prepared a chart.

The next day, Grimmjow, Halibel's Fraccions, and Neliel's Fraccions came to pay a visit to them where Urahara introduced a device which had the ability to display past moments of a person upon pumping some spiritual pressure in it. Later that night, Sesshomaru visited Halibel's chamber and then on everyone's request, Halibel was forced to play those events in the device which took place after the death of her Fraccions. She was hesitating and embarrassed to play those events because it was also the time when she had some romantic talks with Sesshomaru. Later when everyone left, Sesshomaru asked Halibel to play the events of the room where they slept during the party so that they can see that whether they actually did something with each other or not.

On the other hand in the World of the Living, a nuclear war broke out due to which more than half of the population got wiped out from the face of the earth while Japan and some nearby countries were the only ones which didn't get destroyed completely like the other countries. Ichigo and others tried to escape from the World of the Living to the Soul Society, as a result, Ryuken, Uryuu, Orihime, Sado, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin safely made it to the Soul Society but Ichigo fell down in the World of the Living while entering into the Senkai Gate.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow, Halibel's Fraccions, and Neliel's Fraccions were ambushed by someone in the Hueco Mundo while Kenpachi was attacked by someone in the Soul Society and he got critically injured. Sesshomaru's mother was also found missing from her kingdom while Sesshomaru received an aid request from northern Demon kingdom. Sesshomaru immediately decided to leave for their aid and also wage war against Serpent Demon Empire as it was the main culprit of all the chaos. Soon enough both Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra reached Valley of the Jin and they helped Zhang Liao in winning the battle against the Serpent Demon Empire after which Zhang Liao decided to join Sesshomaru's forces. Meanwhile, in the Sesshomaru's palace, Urahara permanently turned Neliel into an adult through a successful experiment.

One day, Nnoitra revealed his presence into the Soul Society by destroying entire Central 46 and freeing Aizen from there. Some of the Soul Reapers tried to stop Nnoitra but he easily pushed all of them aside and escaped along with Aizen. After this incident, Genryuusai formed a team to dispatch to the Demon Dimension and fight against Orochi because it was almost confirmed that Orochi was the one who sent Nnoitra to freed Aizen. At first, Byakuya, Soi Fon, Kyoraku and Ukitake decided to leave for the mission and later Rukia and Renji joined them as well.

Inside Sesshomaru's palace, Zhang Liao told Sesshomaru all about the Jin dynasty, Demon sage and how the special Yokais of their race were originated and why they are more powerful than the other Yokais.

On the other hand, Nnoitra brought Aizen into Orochi's castle where both Orochi and Aizen had a word with each other. After the conversation, Orochi stole Aizen's oneness with the Hogyoku and critically injured him with his huge reaper's blade. Later he ordered his guards to throw Aizen at the site of the garbage dump and leave him to die.

Meanwhile, Zhang Liao took Sesshomaru to a temple at the Valley of the Jin where they summoned Archdemon Baal in order to activate Onimusha power inside Sesshomaru. Archdemon Baal appeared in front of both Sesshomaru and Zhang Liao and then he provided them with the knowledge of Onimusha power and also the emergence of various species of earthly Demons.

On the other hand, Aizen survived because his spiritual pressure was restored by a mysterious entity whose voice was echoing in his mind. That entity didn't reveal its true identity to Aizen but assured him a great reward and then it started to guide him to perform a task.

Later Jaken was seized by the Serpent Demon soldiers while he was returning to Sesshomaru's palace with several civilians from Sesshomaru's mother's palace but before they could have harmed him, Inuyasha killed all of them and saved Jaken as he and his crew were also traveling along with Jaken.

By now Byakuya, Soi Fon, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Rukia, and Renji had also arrived into Sesshomaru's palace and started discussing latest issues with Sesshomaru. Suddenly Inuyasha and his crew approached them and after some time, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, and Orihime arrived there as well. Later they decided to form two teams, one for rescuing their comrades in the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo while another one to fight against Orochi in the Demon Dimension.

The next morning Isshin, Ryuken, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Halibel, Neliel, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ulquiorra left for the World of the Living while remaining ones prepared themselves for the battle in the Demon Dimension. Meanwhile, Urahara performed another experiment in his laboratory and successfully separated Starrk from Lillinette so that he can participate in the battles without putting her in the danger.

After reaching World of the Living, they listened to Szayel Aporro's voice and then they confronted Ichigo and the 8 Vizards. As a result of the battle, Hiyori, Renji, Sado, Mashiro, Lisa, Rose, Hachigan, Love, and Ichigo were defeated while Rukia, Ryuken, and Uryuu got too injured to battle any further. Now Szayel Aporro appeared out of nowhere and critically injured Shinji and Kensei as well and then everyone began to fight against Szayel Aporro while Ichigo released his fully Hollowfied form and lost control. Both Ulquiorra and Isshin tried to calm him down but Isshin died in the process and he transferred his Engetsu to Ichigo which strengthened him and turned his Zangetsu into Zengetsu. Afterward, everyone battled against Szayel Aporro while he revealed his Angel Resurreccion but ended up getting defeated by the combined power of all the warriors.

On the other hand in the Demon Dimension, the battle of Hu Lao Gate had started and Zhang Liao told Sesshomaru about Lu Bu and Diao Chan because they had participated in the battle from Orochi's side. Ukitake faced Karan and defeated her while Ikkaku got defeated by Shuran. Starrk faced Koga and got severely injured by him because his powers stopped working after his separation from Lillinette. Later, Shuran eliminated Yumichika while he was fighting against Shunran. On the other hand, Zhang Liao met up with Diao Chan while Kyoraku confronted and eventually defeated Toran.

Far away from the battle, Aizen was told the method of reviving Naraku by that mysterious and then he left in search of the broken Tokijin which Sesshomaru threw away after battling against Moryomaru.

Now Nnoitra appeared in the mid of the battlefield and Kenpachi began fighting him while Kyoraku and Ukitake joined him as well. By now both Shuran and Koga were defeated by Byakuya in the Sesshomaru's main camp while Sesshomaru approached Zhang Liao and Diao Chan. Afterward, Zhang Liao left to fight against Nnoitra while Sesshomaru and Diao Chan headed towards Lu Bu. Nnoitra was soon overpowered by the combined efforts of Kenpachi, Zhang Liao, Kyoraku and Ukitake and before he could have released his Angel Resurreccion, he was ordered to retreat from the battle by Orochi himself.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	215. Chapter 215

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 215: Summary 3**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

After an intense battle, Sesshomaru somehow managed to defeat Lu Bu with Diao Chan's help. Now Sesshomaru proceeded further but critically injured by his mother who was in her Demon form, initially she was under Orochi's spell but upon tasting Sesshomaru's blood she snapped out of it.

On the other hand, everyone traveled to Hueco Mundo from the World of the Living and there they faced Barragan. He nearly killed everyone by using his Angel Resurreccion and then he put forth a condition that if Halibel will offer herself then he will leave everyone alive, Halibel agreed and he left Hueco Mundo along with her.

In the Sesshomaru's palace, while Yoruichi gave him the news of Starrk's death and securement of World of the Living and Hueco Mundo, Aizen, on the other hand, reached the right place and found the Tokijin.

By now Barragan reached Orochi's castle with Halibel and then Orochi ordered everyone to get out of the castle while he started to try molesting Halibel. Far away from there in World of the Living at Mount Olympus a mysterious man in the sleeved white cloak appeared out of the portal that appeared due to the disturbance of time and space and he rushed towards the Demon Dimension.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's palace was attacked by an enormous amount of Serpent Demon soldiers and Orochi was attacked by Saliworm after he disobeyed the same mysterious voice which was guiding Aizen. But Saliworm was soon killed by 4 humanoid figures who were actually Gregoworm, Poisoworm, Venoworm, and Tyraworm. Meanwhile, all the comrades of Sesshomaru returned from Hueco Mundo and told him about Halibel then Sesshomaru immediately left to Orochi's caste along with Lu Bu, Neliel, Ichigo and Inuyasha through a Meidou portal.

Now Starrk got resurrected as a Trinity Angel and rushed towards Orochi's castle after attacking Gregoworm who recently attacked Sesshomaru's palace along with the Serpent Demon soldiers. Sesshomaru and others reached Orochi's castle while he was trying to rape Halibel. Now Sesshomaru, Ichigo, Inuyasha and Lu Bu began fighting against Orochi while both Neliel and Halibel tried to escape the castle. Barragan tried to stop both Neliel and Halibel but Starrk tackled him and both of them escaped the castle successfully. On the other hand, Gregoworm was defeated by everyone's efforts when Halibel's Fraccions created Megayon after a feminine shadow appeared in the sky.

Meanwhile, Tyraworm stopped both Halibel and Neliel but Ulquiorra saved both of them from the worm. However, Tyraworm successfully captured both of them and left to Orochi's castle after critically injuring Ulquiorra and left him to die, who was later saved by the same feminine shadow.

A fierce battle took place at Orochi's castle; Starrk defeated Barragan while Orochi dominated Sesshomaru, Lu Bu, Inuyasha, and Ichigo. Later, Kenpachi, Kyoraku, Yoruichi, and Urahara joined the battle as well but Orochi proved to be far more powerful than all of them. In the end, while he was about to leave the Demon Dimension along with Halibel after severely injuring Sesshomaru, that mysterious man in sleeved white cloak appeared there and he not only saved Halibel but also killed Tyraworm and forced Orochi to escape alone.

* * *

 **Arc IV: The Evil Chronicles**

Sesshomaru woke up after the four days of his battle against Orochi and his condition was still bad, since Halibel was taking care of him all this time thus upon asking, she told him that Zhang, Lu Bu, Diao, Chan, Toran, Karan, Shuran, Shunran and Koga had left to find their clan's members while the Ichigo, Vizards and the Soul Reapers had also left to their respective places.

In the World of the Living, Ichigo, his friends, Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to normalize the things after the mass destruction by the nuclear war while Aizen kidnapped Orihime and took her to a ruined factory at the city's outskirts where that mysterious entity whose voice he used to hear, it took control over her mind.

In the Demon Dimension, Arafura was caught by Sesshomaru's soldiers around the Bone Eater's well and he was taken to Urahara's laboratory where he helped in infusing Halibel, Neliel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with the essence of Gregoworm's bone armor.

The news of Orihime's abduction got spread into both of the higher worlds and then Genryuusai, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Unohana and Toushiro from the Soul Society while Ulquiorra, Urahara, Yoruichi and Halibel's Fraccions from Demon Dimension decided to go to World of the Living to investigate this issue.

By now Orihime had reformed the Tokijin completely from its first half part and then Aizen offered her the other half part for the continuation of the task.

In Egypt, at the Valley of Kings, an ancient temple appeared from the ground in a vast rectangular area while the weather turned colder and the land got completely damaged due to the earthquakes. Orochi, Nnoitra, Barragan and Poisoworm were pumping their spiritual pressure into the idol of Ra-Horakhty which was located at the center of that temple. Suddenly that feminine shadow which helped Ulquiorra and Halibel's Fraccions in the battle against Orochi, it appeared above the temple and spread Orihime's spiritual pressure around it but ended up being trapped in the red energy release of that idol.

Now Orochi recognized that shadow as Soul Queen and upon asking, Soul Queen told Orochi about the seals which were put over Hollows and Soul Reapers to suppress their power. Later he made Soul Queen to free Yami from the seal and make him stronger. By now Orihime had reformed the second Tokijin but continued further while in the Demon Dimension Totosai visited Sesshomaru and suggested him a new way to use Onimusha power.

On the other hand, dispatched teams of the Soul Society and Demon Dimension met up at Ichigo's home and then Inuyasha, Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Genryuusai, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Unohana, and Toushiro arrived nearby Ra-Horakhty's temple upon detecting Orihime's spiritual pressure over there.

By now Orihime had extracted Goshinki's teeth from the Tokijin and until Poisoworm and Barragan were defeated in the battle at Ra-Horakhty's temple, she reformed Goshinki's body completely. In the battle, Genryuusai killed Poisoworm while Barragan fled, Orochi left without even battling and Nnoitra abducted Neliel. All of them also met, Zuo Ci, the first of the seven masters and he helped all of them to activate their Base Chakra. However, Zuo Ci trickily made all of them pump their Chakra power into Ra-Horakhty's statue and eventually he gained Ra-Horakhty's armor. Later, he revealed to everyone that he was at Orochi's side since the beginning.

Afterward, Orihime turned Goshinki into a lump of Naraku's flesh, Barragan freed Arafura from the prison of Sesshomaru's palace while Arafura provided him with Gregoworm's armor's essence and Nnoitra, on the other hand, took Neliel to the Hueco Mundo. Soon enough Orihime revived Naraku completely while Shikon Jewel appeared along with him. Now Lucifer revealed his true identity as he spoke to both Naraku and Aizen from within the Shikon Jewel and guided them for their next task.

Later Nnoitra raped Neliel and asked Sesshomaru to come to the Hueco Mundo to save her, Sesshomaru agreed and left to reach there. Meanwhile, Naraku ordered Orihime to recreate Kagura's body by using a petal soaked in her blood and she did it with Midoriko's help. After the work when Naraku tried to kill her, Midoriko saved Orihime while being inside her body and then they escaped that factory.

Afterward, Sesshomaru killed Nnoitra by using his Demon form but ended up getting critically injured and then he confronted Naraku who offered him Kagura's lifeless body for revival.

On the other hand in the World of the Living, everyone fought against Zuo Ci after he acquired Ra-Horakhty's armor and helped Orochi in not only fully opening his Base Chakra but also in seizing entire World of the Living with the red energy of Base Chakra. Zuo Ci died in the battle and Midoriko became the new first master while she also acquired Ra-Horakhty's armor.

Meanwhile, in the Hueco Mundo, Sesshomaru revived Kagura because Naraku framed it as redemption for his failure in saving her. Just as Sesshomaru revived her, Naraku wasted no time in killing Sesshomaru and absorbing his body inside his.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	216. Chapter 216

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

 **Chapter 216: Summary 4**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

 **Arc V: Age of Oblivion**

The man in the white cloak was disappointed that neither could he saved Zuo Ci nor Neliel and then he decided to work even more carefully in order to avoid the attentions of higher powers.

In the world of the Living Orochi successfully activated his Base Chakra to the maximum and also enveloped entire World of the Living with its red energy before he traveled to the Hueco Mundo. Soul Society suffered devastating earthquakes because Hogyoku broke through Soul Society's base and stuck into the dimensional gap between the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society due to the activation of Ra-Horakhty's armor.

At Ra-Horakhty's temple, Midoriko told everyone about the seven power artifacts and also the seven elemental powers associated with the seven Chakras. Later, she maintained everyone's Base Chakra power to 10% as it was her limit being the new First Master while she promised everyone to free World of the Living from the barrier of red energy.

Not so far away from those two, Orochi met Yami and Venoworm along with Barragan and started to activate their Base Chakra while Arafura was preparing a portal for him to reach the dimensional gap where Hogyoku was trapped.

Meanwhile Zhang, Lu Bu, Diao, Chan, Toran, Karan, Shuran, Shunran and Koga returned to the palace while soon enough Neliel and Kagura arrived there as well and told everyone about Sesshomaru's death due to which despair prevailed in the entire palace.

On the other hand, Aizen met Naraku in the Hueco Mundo and then Lucifer told both of them to snatch the Hogyoku away from Orochi after he found it.

Later, everyone from World of the Living returned to the Demon Dimension and got the news of Sesshomaru's death which saddened all of them to a great extent. Now the soldiers began to accuse Halibel of Sesshomaru's death and demanded severe punishment for her. Meanwhile, everyone decided to bring Sesshomaru back to life and they came across an idea that Orihime will reform Sesshomaru's body through the left arm which Inuyasha sliced off in his first battle against him and then his mother will revive him by using Meidou Jewel. Lu Bu, Toran, Inuyasha, Yoruichi, and Ulquiorra left to the Netherworld to retrieve Sesshomaru's left arm while Orochi on the other hand, had successfully activated the Base Chakras of Barragan, Yami and Venoworm before leaving to the dimensional gap through Arafura's portal.

Inside Sesshomaru's palace, Orihime reformed Neliel's hymen which got broken when Nnoitra raped her and then both of them got sexual with each other. Meanwhile, Halibel was arrested by the soldiers on Sesshomaru's mother's order while in the Hueco Mundo, the mysterious white cloaked man attacked Arafura in an attempt to seal Orochi inside dimensional gap but Aizen saved him using his Zanpakuto's ability but later killed him before entering into the portal.

Halibel and her Fraccion's were put behind the bars in Sesshomaru's palace while Lu Bu, Yoruichi, Inuyasha, Ulquiorra, and Toran confronted and defeated Naraku in the Netherworld and successfully acquired Sesshomaru's left arm.

Orochi found Hogyoku in the dimensional gap while all the five of them returned to the palace with Sesshomaru's left arm. Now Orihime formed Sesshomaru's body with the help of his left arm while his mother told Totosai, Inuyasha, and Kagome about how she met Selene, the Moon Goddess.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru met Lilith in the Netherworld and she guided him to the Cerberus after providing him with the knowledge of Netherworld. After Sesshomaru's spirit got divided, one portion fell towards Cerberus while another returned to his newly formed body and he got revived in the Demon Dimension but with his memory of the time when he fought his first battle against Inuyasha. Suddenly, Barragan, Yami, and Venoworm attacked the palace just as they were told by Orochi, both Shuran and Grimmjow got critically injured in the battle but later the white cloaked man killed Venoworm and saved everyone while Barragan and Yami escaped.

Urahara treated both Shuran and Grimmjow in his laboratory but Shuran sacrificed his life to save Grimmjow and thus he became a Trinity Angel while Shuran died. Urahara also tried to bring Sesshomaru's memory back but ended up returning it to the time before Demon Dimension was formed.

On the other hand, Aizen found Orochi and he had activated his Sacral Chakra completely due to which Hueco Mundo and Soul Society began to get closer while Naraku also got pulled in the dimensional gap.

Sesshomaru and Halibel conflicted due to his memory loss and thus Sesshomaru ordered Halibel's exile because of which she left to the Hueco Mundo while sent her Fraccions to World of the Living at Vizard's hideout.

Now Orochi activated both Hogyoku and Shikon Jewel and summoned Lucifer who activated Coccyx Chakra in all the three of them but Onimusha power only in Orochi and Naraku. Later, Lucifer offered 8 black Jewels to both Orochi and Naraku (4 to each) to revive their dead comrades and attack Soul Society. In the end, the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society got merged and became World of the Souls while Orochi, Barragan, Yami and Naraku escaped the collision but Aizen was kicked in the chaos of the blast by Yami.

* * *

 **Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus**

Cerberus was trying to absorb Sesshomaru's spirit but when he couldn't, he commenced Sesshomaru's will. Later, Sesshomaru mentioned Lilith due to which Cerberus got agreed with his reasons and told him a way to become an Infernal Demon but with a condition that if he failed then his spirit will be consumed.

After the conversation, Sesshomaru was transferred to He no Sekai, the lowermost portion of the Netherworld. Now Sesshomaru decided to climb a giant mountain whose peak was not visible due to the dense smoke clouds in the sky of He no Sekai but as he started to climb it, he heard the cries of a female and when he looked in that direction, he witnessed that a dragon-like creature was trying to enter into a narrow cave. Sesshomaru forced that creature to ran away and remove the barrier which was there in front of the cave. Suddenly Izayoi came out of it and hugged him from behind. Later, they climbed the mountain together because Sesshomaru decided to escort her to Shizen no Sekai. On their way, Izayoi confessed her motherly love towards Sesshomaru but soon enough they faced Panther King and before they could have got fallen into trouble, Isshin's and Shuran's spirit arrived there along with Kain Shiba's spirit and the spirits of several other Soul Reapers.

Sesshomaru and Izayoi escaped He no Sekai and reached Yami no Sekai while Isshin, Shuran, and others took care of the Panther King. Upon reaching Yami no Sekai both of them confronted Shishinki and Moryomaru but suddenly Byakuya of the Dreams and Kanna arrived there along with Kanna's Mirror Demon and helped Sesshomaru in pushing aside both Shishinki and Moryomaru.

Afterward, Byakuya of the Dreams and Kanna helped Sesshomaru in reaching directly to the Shizen no Sekai along with Izayoi with the help of a Meidou Portal. Now just as Sesshomaru and Izayoi reached Shizen no Sekai, they confronted Unmother and she told Izayoi about Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's rivalry. Izayoi's heart got broken after listening to this truth now suddenly Inu no Taisho appeared in the sky and a fierce battle broke out between Sesshomaru and his father in which Sesshomaru got beaten quite badly. Inu no Taisho was under Netherworld's guardian's possession which was making him more powerful and ruthless but in the end, Sesshomaru won the battle because of Cerberus's strategy.

After the battle, Selene arrived there and gave Sesshomaru her healing powers while his father gave him So'unga. Izayoi asked Sesshomaru for a promise to protect Inuyasha and then he entered in the gateway which led him to the World of the Living while he lost consciousness on his way. He woke up in a dark alley at Kagome's town and somehow managed to reach Kagome's home. Kagome was shocked to see him and she immediately took him inside and took care of him while she informed Inuyasha, Ichigo, and others by calling at Ichigo's home.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note –**_

 _My dear readers, it was the final chapter of "Arc VI: Criterion Cerberus" of my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction". I hope that you have enjoyed it so far and now it's the time for the beginning of one of the greatest Arcs of my story._

 _The upcoming arc will answer most of the questions which are storming your mind. Such as:_

 _Truth and origin of the Soul King and Soul Queen._

 _Relation of the Demons from the Soul Reapers and Hollows._

 _Consequences when Infernal Demon Sesshomaru will meet Daiyokai Sesshomaru, who will be considered real by his comrades?_

 _Who will be those fallen comrades whom Naraku and Orochi will revive through the Black Jewels which are given to them by Lucifer?_

 _What will be the Aizen's stand on this blood war?_

 _So, keep reading as "Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War" is next Arc in the line which will begin from 217th chapter onwards, stay tuned!_

 _ **Important Note:**_ _I am really thankful for the valuable support of all my readers in the form of reviews, favs and follows. The response of my readers is the biggest motivation for me which keeps me writing. I am pretty excited to see what my readers are expecting from the upcoming arc of my story, so let me know it through your valuable reviews._


	217. Chapter 217

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 217: Some Internal Troubles**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

The universe was going through a major change because of the integration of Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel. The unification of both the powerful orbs by Orochi had not only brought Lucifer back to the existence but it had also unified the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. On the other hand, Sesshomaru had finally returned from the Netherworld after becoming an Infernal Demon while his Daiyokai self was already present in the Demon Dimension and thus a terrible dilemma was awaiting in the future of all of the well-wishers of Sesshomaru. However, the most immediate cause behind the chaos was neither double existence of Sesshomaru nor the return of the Lucifer but it was the World of the Souls i.e. the new world which had got formed from the integration of the Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society.

* * *

 **The Soul Society, Central 46…**

The loud echoes of the board members of Central 46 were filling the entire hall because all of them were throwing their questions on the representatives of the Soul Society.

"What is World of the Souls?" One of the board members asked loudly.

"Huh! This is only a name which is swiftly getting popular amongst the people of Rukon District after the unification of Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society." Captain Soi Fon replied in her usual confident manner.

"All this happened only because you and the other Captains weren't careful enough about the schemes of our enemies… now, who will take the responsibility if the Soul Society become a victim of this chaos?" The chief board member said to Head Captain Genryuusai in a slightly angered tone.

"I and the other Captains have always risked our lives for the sake of the Soul Society and we have successfully kept it safe all this time… so, this time as well, we will not allow our enemies to inflict any sort of damage to the Soul Society… I am taking that full responsibility for its well-being and I apologize that I couldn't stop this calamity from approaching us." Head Captain Genryuusai replied him in a serious tone.

"There's no need to apologize to them Yama Ji, it's their habit of doing nothing but only blaming us in the end." Captain Kyoraku murmured to Genryuusai.

Genryuusai didn't reply Kyoraku but only looked at him in a serious manner. Kyoraku sighed deeply and refocused upon the board members who were now turning the pages of some files.

"The spiritual pressure of Orochi, Naraku, Barragan and Yami was detected at the far ends of the portion of the Hueco Mundo." A board member spoke after reading the report file.

"There's more… the Arrancar comrade of Sesshomaru, i.e. Tia Halibel, her spiritual pressure was also detected at the Hueco Mundo's portion but much farther away from the location of Orochi and others." Another board member muttered loudly.

"I have already ordered the 12th Division to surveillance the Rukon District and intensify the barrier around the Soul Society." Genryuusai said to the board members of the Central 46.

"This is not enough; send a few of your squads at the Rukon District for patrolling." One of the board members said to the Genryuusai.

"Yes, send some of your troops to patrol in the Rukon District because according to the latest reports a huge amount of Hollows are approaching that area." A board member muttered to Genryuusai.

"We are already aware of it!" Captain Ukitake spoke in a serious manner.

"Then you must be aware of the fact that soon they will begin to attack the Rukon District which will lower down the population of the positive souls and increase the number of the Hollows." Another board member replied Ukitake.

"If you don't have something to share about which we are not aware then please do not waste our time in this meeting." Ukitake spoke further with slide frustration.

"This was my fault, I am sorry…!" Captain Kurotsuchi muttered in a comparatively low tone.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Kyoraku murmured while looking towards Kurotsuchi's face.

"All this time we were living in the dimension known as the Soul Society but suddenly it got merged with the another dimension i.e. Hueco Mundo and now within a course of a few moments, our location got changed from one dimension to another and if… even a single one of you is capable of reprogramming all of our instruments according to the new dimension and that too in such a short time… then I am sorry for my incapability!" Captain Kurotsuchi spoke further while staring at all of the board members of the Central 46.

"Know your limits Captain Kurotsuchi… don't try to insult the board members by your lame excuses." One of the board members shouted at Kurotsuchi.

"He is not crossing his limits but he just showed the mirror to all the board members of the Central 46." Ukitake spoke in support of Kurotsuchi.

"Does it mean that now the Gotei 13 is up to rebel against the Central 46?" The chief of the board member asked all the Captains including the Head Captain.

"The Gotei 13 and the Central 46 both are the parts of the Soul Society and we must stay united… I announce the end of the meeting from my side!" Genryuusai answered the Central 46's chief and then he turned around to walk away from the hall.

"Gotei 13 is the partner of Central 46 and not its slave… the board members should better keep this in their minds." Kyoraku muttered while leaving the hall along with Genryuusai, Ukitake, Kurotsuchi and Soi Fon.

"Right, Captain Kyoraku!" Soi Fon said to Kyoraku while walking away.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the World of the Living at Kagome's home…**

Sesshomaru was still in his recovery phase and thus most of the time he used to take rest on Kagome's bed while she was taking care of him along with all the household activities of her home. However, she got slightly worried after receiving a call from her mother through which she was informed that her grandfather, mother, and little brother were coming back to home shortly. Sesshomaru was noticing the expressions of worrisome thoughts on Kagome's face and he decided to talk to her about it because he suspected that the reason for her trouble might be none other but himself.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru spoke to her while she was cleaning her room.

"Yes, big brother!" Kagome replied him in her usual bright tone despite being stressed from within.

"Why are you worried?" Sesshomaru asked her directly.

She got stunned upon realizing that Sesshomaru had not only noticed her stress but he was asking about it as well. At first, she thought about pretending to be cheerful but finally, she decided to let him know her problem because he had already noticed it.

"Actually, my grandpa, mom and brother are coming back to home!" Kagome answered him hesitatingly after the silence of a few moments.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded upon realizing that his hunch was right and he is the cause of her trouble.

"But you don't have to think about all this, I will handle it." Kagome muttered further.

"I think you haven't told your family about me yet." Sesshomaru said in his usual cold manner.

"Amm… y..yes… I think, I might have mentioned you a few times but never really got a chance to tell therm about you nicely." Kagome replied with a great hesitation.

"Don't worry; I have recovered enough to survive on my own so I will leave very soon!" Sesshomaru said in a serious manner.

"No big brother, please don't… you don't have to… I told you that I will handle it." Kagome spoke to him in an insisting manner.

"Hmm... very well!" Sesshomaru responded to her.

"Besides big brother, your water is ready in the bathroom!" Kagome spoke with a gentle smile on her face while putting a white towel on the edge of her bed where Sesshomaru was lying.

Now Sesshomaru disrobed all of his clothes and wrapped that white towel around his waist before he started to head towards the bathroom while Kagome got busy in preparing the breakfast.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	218. Chapter 218

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 218: Mysteriously Planned**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Don't worry; I have recovered enough to survive on my own so I will leave very soon!" Sesshomaru said in a serious manner.

"No big brother, please don't… you don't have to… I told you that I will handle it." Kagome spoke to him in an insisting manner.

"Hmm… very well!" Sesshomaru responded to her.

"Besides big brother, your water is ready in the bathroom!" Kagome spoke with a gentle smile on her face while putting a white towel on the edge of her bed where Sesshomaru was lying.

Now Sesshomaru disrobed all of his clothes and wrapped that white towel around his waist before he started to head towards the bathroom while Kagome got busy in preparing the breakfast.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered into the bathroom and then suddenly a drop of water fell upon his hand from the leaking shower. He turned his hand around and let the drops continue to fell one by one on his palm while his mind had fallen into the thoughts of the current scenario, such as the integration of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, his other self who was resurrected by his mother and most of all about Halibel.

On the other hand, while Kagome was preparing the breakfast for Sesshomaru and herself, she heard the ringing of the doorbell and she immediately startled upon listening to it because she thought that it could be her family members. By now Sesshomaru had already lied down in the bathtub while Kagome rushed towards the door without wasting any second. Just as she opened the door, she screamed with the shock because it was none other but the three of her female classmates, her best friends in the modern era.

"Huh! You guys scared me." Kagome spoke to all the three girls while sighing deeply.

"But why did you get scared, Kagome?... Yea, we just rang the doorbell!... Why did you scream?" All the three of her friends asked her abruptly.

"It's nothing but… umm… so, why you guys came here?" Kagome counter-questioned them after ignoring all of their queries like anything.

"What has happened to you Kagome?... We are here to see you, of course!" The girls replied Kagome.

" 's nothing guys… actually, I am a bit busy right now so…" Kagome hesitatingly replied to her friends.

"You are acting so weird…..!" One of Kagome's friends muttered upon noticing her strange behavior.

"Why did you scream?" A manly voice echoed from behind.

It was none other but Sesshomaru himself and that too completely wet from his head to toe while wearing only a towel around his waist. Kagome's mouth got opened just as Sesshomaru's words hit her ears while all the three of her friends were staring at Sesshomaru after getting mesmerized by his masculine beauty.

"Woah!... Who is he?... So, that's why you wanted us to leave." Kagome's friends said while continuously staring at Sesshomaru with their eyes wide open.

"Just leave; please... don't look at him like that!" Kagome murmured to all the three girls in a very low voice.

"Aww… are you getting jealous Kagome?... Even he seems to care about her in the same way….. At least introduce him to us!" Kagome's friends spoke further in an insisting manner.

"I am not jealous but he just doesn't like it!" Kagome slowly murmured to her friends.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru said further in order to seek Kagome's answer.

"Ah! It's nothing, big brother… sorry to bother you." Kagome replied Sesshomaru hesitatingly while turning around.

"Big brother!" All the three friends of Kagome muttered with amazement while watching Sesshomaru while he walked away from there.

"Yes, he is Inuyasha's big brother… Sesshomaru!" Kagome replied them.

"Wow! You never told us that your boyfriend has an elder brother….. And that too a handsome one….. But what is he doing here in Inuyasha's absence….. Moreover why there are so many bandages on his body?" The girls curiously asked Kagome.

"Actually, he came here in an extremely injured condition so I am just taking care of him." Kagome answered them in a low tone.

"But why he didn't go to the hospital instead?... And how did he even got injured?" Kagome's friends asked her further with even more curiosity.

"Amm… he got injured in some sort of martial arts and katana training, now please go you three!" Kagome replied them and also insisted them to leave.

Kagome somehow managed to send her friends back to their homes while Sesshomaru had already returned to the bathroom as well. She took a deep sigh and returned to the kitchen in order to prepare the breakfast.

* * *

 **World of the Souls, at the portion that used to be known as the Hueco Mundo…**

Halibel was aimlessly wandering in the dark, sandy and godforsaken portion of World of the Souls. It was the same portion that used to be the Hueco Mundo before its integration with the Soul Society. There was no liveliness in her body language, her face was tilted downward, her blonde hairs were dancing along with the breezes, her white clothes were shining in the moonlight while her mind was completely lost in the memories of that Sesshomaru for whom she ones had those feelings which she had never felt for anyone else in her entire life. It was like as if she was half-awake and half-dreaming.

"Lord Sesshomaru… even with all of my will power, I am unable to push your memories away from me… I am not living but merely existing without an aim… why?" Halibel muttered to herself while struggling through the whirlpool of emotions and memories in her mind.

"I knew that you will get entirely consumed by the loss of Sesshomaru as your love and yet I am amazed to see you in such a miserable condition… you are lamenting his death instead of thinking about avenging it... this is not at all like the type of woman you are, Halibel!" A feminine voice echoed in the surroundings.

"Who is it?" Halibel spoke while getting stopped immediately and observing his surroundings for the trace of the speaker.

"It is not important for now!" The feminine voice echoed once again.

"I… I am not capable of doing it!" Halibel replied to that mysterious speaker in a sad and low voice.

"What do you mean you that you are not capable of doing it!... you are making it seem like you have no choice but only lamenting his death while wandering alone in this barren land… besides, I didn't expect such a lame excuse from you, Halibel!" The mysterious speaker spoke to Halibel further.

"Huh! You are talking as if you really understand my condition." Halibel replied with slight annoyance.

"Of course, I do… I have been watching over you ever since you took birth in the Hueco Mundo, I was there while you evolved into a Vasto Lorde from a basic Hollow... I have even witnessed your first meeting with Sesshomaru and…" The feminine spoke but couldn't complete the line due to an interruption from Halibel.

"Wait! If you were watching over me that time then why you didn't save me from those Arrancars?" Halibel asked curiously in a suspicious manner.

"Because I wanted Sesshomaru to save you from them… it was me who guided him to the place where those Arrancars were surrounded you." The feminine voice replied.

"But Lord Sesshomaru told me that he came to the Hueco Mundo while pursuing a few Hollows who were attacking the villages in his territory." Halibel said with a great confusion.

"Oh! So, you think it was just a coincidence that Hollows attacked villages of Demon Dimension and that too of Sesshomaru's kingdom… moreover when Sesshomaru pursued them then the Garganta lead him exactly at that location where you were roaming… if you truly think this then you are awfully naïve, Halibel!" The feminine voice replied her with the sound of chuckling.

"That means… you have been planning all this since the beginning?" Halibel muttered with her eyes wide open upon getting terribly shocked after knowing the truth behind her meeting with Sesshomaru.

"Indeed Halibel, everything that has happened in your life was actually my plan." The feminine voice spoke further with a great confidence.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note –**_

 _My dear readers, in order to know about the first meeting of Sesshomaru and Halibel, please read the Chapter 3, Chapter 4, and Chapter 5.  
_


	219. Chapter 219

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 219: Uninvited Enemy Guests**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Oh! So, you think it was just a coincidence that Hollows attacked villages of Demon Dimension and that too of Sesshomaru's kingdom… moreover when Sesshomaru pursued them then the Garganta lead him exactly at that location where you were roaming… if you truly think this then you are awfully naïve, Halibel!" The feminine voice replied her with the sound of chuckling.

"That means… you have been planning all this since the beginning?" Halibel muttered with her eyes wide open upon getting terribly shocked after knowing the truth behind her meeting with Sesshomaru.

"Indeed Halibel, everything that has happened in your life was actually my plan." The feminine voice spoke further with a great confidence.

* * *

"But what about the moments that I spent with him and everything that has happened between us… they couldn't be planned!" Halibel said in a low voice upon getting extremely shocked.

"I knew in advance that he is the perfect man for you and thus all I did is, introduce you two with each other and then everything went exactly in the way I wanted!" The feminine voice spoke further.

"Oh! So, not only mine but you have been manipulating Lord Sesshomaru's life as well?" Halibel asked shockingly.

"Yes, but I was helpless… I had no other option except using Sesshomaru as my pawn but I did all this only for you, Hueco Mundo and all the Hollows." The voice answered but this time it was somewhat low and softened.

"Hmm… who are you?" Halibel asked in a serious manner.

"I am… the Soul Queen!" Soul Queen replied Halibel while appearing in front of her in her shadow-like form.

"Oh! So, you are the Soul Queen… the creator of all the Hollows!" Halibel muttered in a low voice upon getting terribly amazed by the revelation of her identity by the Soul Queen.

"Indeed I am the creator of all the Hollows and thus I do not want them to get destroyed at any cost… I foresaw Aizen's plan to rule the Soul Society as the next Soul King and to destroy all the Hollows a very long time ago and since then I was looking for a strategy to save the Hollows and fail Aizen's plan without being noticed by anyone especially the Soul King… I knew that if Sesshomaru will be close to you then he will try to save you but he will not go against the Soul Society either… in short, I knew that he will choose to stop Aizen… there is one more reason why I choose Sesshomaru for this task and it is the Tensaiga, I wanted him to use it in order to save the important Hollows such as Ulquiorra and Starrk." Soul Queen explained to Halibel.

"Then why you didn't help us or to the least show yourself when we needed you… when I needed you while Orochi was about to rape me!" Halibel asked her with slight anger.

"Currently, the flow of souls is in Soul King's hands due to which he is extremely powerful and he can easily eliminate me with the help of other higher powers… but now, the things have changed… due to the integration of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society his authority over the flow of the souls have become a controversy for the higher powers and thus I have decided to take the risk of revealing my identity to you." Soul King answered her.

"Hmm… you have the reasons for us but what about Lord Sesshomaru, you let him die!... if you wanted to separate me from him then you could have done it earlier… before I started feeling so strongly for him… but you played with my feelings like a monster… what kind of creator are you?" Halibel asked with an emotional and angry manner.

"Try to understand Halibel, he meant to die sooner or later because his enemies were too powerful for him… moreover, his death was very important for…" Soul Queen replied Halibel but stopped speaking upon witnessing Naraku, Orochi, Barragan and Yami at the distance of a few meters away from her.

"Naraku!" Halibel murmured while staring at Naraku furiously.

"For what reason, all of you are here?" Soul Queen asked everyone.

"We have heard everything Soul Queen and it seems that you are planning to make this bitch a danger for all of us and that's why we have to arrive here in order to send her to the Netherworld so that she can peacefully live along with her dead lover Demon, Sesshomaru!" Orochi replied Soul Queen in his usual arrogant manner.

"What makes all of you think that you can even lay a finger on her in my presence!" Soul Queen taunted everyone while moving in front of Halibel.

"Because you still can't fight against anyone and afford to get detected by the Soul King… Barragan… Yami… get ready!" Orochi muttered in a serious tone.

Soul Queen glared at Orochi frustratingly upon realizing the fact that he was right about her situation while Halibel prepared herself for the battle.

"Destroy Tiburon!" Halibel muttered as she released her Resurreccion.

Within a few moments, Halibel arrived into her Resurreccion form due to which a large amount of area in the surroundings got filled with water while she didn't waste a second in activating her Base Chakra up to 10% as well.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Halibel (Resurreccion Form + 10% power of Base Chakra) – (830,400 + 400,000) = 1,230,400 omnicles**

Now Orochi released his complete spiritual pressure along with the full power of his Base Chakra, Sacral Chakra, and Solar Plexus Chakra. The next moment, his body was radiating with the magnificently powerful spiritual pressure of dark purple, red, orange and yellow color.

"Angel of Death!" Barragan spoke while releasing his Resurreccion and also activating his three lower Chakras.

"Aaaaaarrrrggh!" Yami also screamed while directly arriving into his Segunda Etapa form along with activating his three lower Chakras.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Orochi (Base Power + 100% power of Base Chakra, Sacral Chakra and Solar Plexus Chakra) – (12,960,000 + 4,000,000 + 6,000,000 + 10,000,000) = 32,960,000 omnicles**

 **Yami (Senguda Etapa + 50% power of Base Chakra, Sacral Chakra and Solar Plexus Chakra) – (8,640,000 + 2,000,000 + 3,000,000 + 5,000,000) = 18,640,000 omnicles**

 **Barragan (Angel Resurreccion + 50% power of Base Chakra, Sacral Chakra and Solar Plexus Chakra) – (7,798,800 + 2,000,000 + 3,000,000 + 5,000,000) = 17,798,800 omnicles**

"Give up Halibel! It is clear that Soul Queen can't help you and we are too powerful that you can't even touch us… so, if you will let us do our job then we will provide you with an easy death but if you will resist then you would probably die a horrible death with a lot of pain and humiliation." Naraku said to Halibel in his usual polite but cunning manner.

Suddenly Halibel summoned a large amount of water and directed it towards the three of them in the form of a giant stream but Yami splattered that giant stream of water in the blink of an eye by using his large Bala (Cero Bullet). Halibel was shocked to see that one of her most powerful attacks was utterly useless in front of Yami and now she had realized that she was absolutely nothing in front of her enemies.

The next moment, Yami attacked Halibel with several Balas one after the another which she somehow managed to dodged despite their extremely fast speed and large size. However, in her attempt of dodging Yami's large Balas, she ended up getting shoved hard in a rock due to the force of the blast of one of the Balas that burst very close to her.

"Barragan… will you not attack her?" Orochi asked Barragan.

"Yes, I will… I am going to finish this battle now!" Barragan replied Orochi while moving towards Halibel.

After Barragan reached very close to Halibel who was lying on the ground and looking at him with the expressions of terror and frustration at her face, he raised his battle axe up in the air in order to deliver the final blow while Soul Queen was helplessly watching all this with her eyes.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	220. Chapter 220

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 220: Barragan's Defection**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

However, in her attempt of dodging Yami's large Balas, she ended up getting shoved hard in a rock due to the force of the blast of one of the Balas that burst very close to her.

"Barragan… will you not attack her?" Orochi asked Barragan.

"Yes, I will… I am going to finish this battle now!" Barragan replied Orochi while moving towards Halibel.

After Barragan reached very close to Halibel who was lying on the ground and looking at him with the expressions of terror and frustration at her face, he raised his battle axe up in the air in order to deliver the final blow while Soul Queen was helplessly watching all this with her eyes.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Barragan swung his battle axe but instead of attacking Halibel with it, he threw it towards Orochi. Everyone was extremely shocked and confused because all of them were clueless about the reason behind Barragan's defection.

"Cero Oscuras!" Barragan muttered while shooting a terribly powerful black Cero with deep red aura towards Yami.

Orochi barely blocked Barragan's battle axe at the end moment while Yami tried to save himself from the Cero Oscuras by shooting a Cero of his own but it was too late. Barragan's Cero beam collided with Yami's underdeveloped Cero and got blasted very close to him because of which his giant body fell backward.

"Lady Soul Queen, take Halibel away from here… I will stop them!" Barragan spoke to Soul Queen.

"Oh! No, you don't!" Naraku said while his tentacles were swiftly approaching Halibel.

"Cascada!" Halibel murmured while releasing a giant swirling stream of water upon Naraku.

Halibel's Cascada shoved Naraku away from her up to a great distance along with his tentacles while Soul Queen immediately opened a Garganta.

"Why… Barragan…?" Orochi said furiously in a serious tone.

"Orochi! I took your side because I thought you were going to appoint me as Hueco Mundo's ruler and save it from its doom but I was utterly wrong… first I accepted Aizen's lordship because of which half of the Hueco Mundo's land got destroyed and now yours which ultimately resulted in the unification of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society… and now there is a question mark on the existence of all the Hollows… I have never desired such destruction of my land and my people but my thirst of throne ruined everything… so this is my redemption Orochi, I couldn't become Hueco Mundo's king but I just realized that I was always free to take all the responsibilities and complete all the duties of a king… and now I am going to do that!" Barragan spoke to Orochi, Naraku, and Yami.

"Barragan!" Halibel murmured slowly upon realizing the truth about Barragan after listening to his words.

"You traitor… you will get the most horrible death of all!" Orochi shouted at Barragan angrily while closing all the three of his Chakras

Now Barragan's power level fell significantly in the blink of an eye and due to the sudden loss of a large amount of spiritual pressure he got down on his one knee.

"I will not back down so easily… Universalis Potentia Level 4: Apocalyptic Ultra Survivor!" Barragan muttered while releasing Universalis Potentia Level 4 and getting up on his feet to battle against his former allies.

 **Barragan (Angel Resurreccion + 10% power of Base Chakra + Universalis Potentia Level 4) –** **(7,798,800 + 400,000 + 8,000,000) = 16,198,800 omnicles**

"I knew Barragan that someday you will surely realize your duties as the former king of the Hueco Mundo… I may not be able to battle along with you but I will surely do something which will prove to be a big help to you." Soul Queen spoke to Barragan while pointing his palm towards Orochi and Yami while her eyes began to glow with orange colored energy.

Suddenly the Solar Plexus Chakra and Sacral Chakra of both Orochi and Yami got deactivated while they began to feel a terrible ache at the location of their Sacral Chakra along with a sudden decrement in their spiritual pressure because of which they fell down on their knees.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Orochi (Base Power + 100% power of Base Chakra – 100% power of Sacral Chakra) – (12,960,000 + 4,000,000 - 6,000,000) = 10,960,000 omnicles**

 **Yami (Senguda Etapa + 50% power of Base Chakra – 100% power of Sacral Chakra) – (8,640,000 + 2,000,000 - 6,000,000) = 4,640,000 omnicles**

"Ah! What is this? I thought you can't fight Soul Queen… or have you decided to take the risk of exposing yourself for the sake of a few Arrancars." Orochi muttered to Soul Queen.

"I am not only the Soul Queen but the Second Master as well i.e. I am the ruler of the Sacral Chakra and the element of water… my this act won't be noticed or challenged by any higher power because only I have the complete authority to do it… currently, I have made your Sacral Chakra rotate into opposite direction because of which your Solar Plexus Charka has automatically got deactivated due to the interruption in the energy channel while your Sacral Chakra is absorbing a lot of omnicles from your body." Soul Queen replied Orochi.

"Halibel, are you leaving already? Don't forget that I absorbed Sesshomaru's body… so, I will not only send you to your dead lover Demon's lair but also make you feel his flesh on your skin and inside your holes… before I dispatch you to the Netherworld." Naraku said in a polite but extremely cunning manner.

"Naraku, you Bastard!... I promise you… in the upcoming battle of the Soul Society, I will annihilate you in the most dreadful manner possible… so you better start counting your days." Halibel replied Naraku in a furious manner.

"Yes, Halibel… this is what I wanted to see in you, the urge to slaughter your enemies with utmost cruelty… that's why the death of your beloved Sesshomaru was very important because with him around, you couldn't have turned into the thing which I wanted you to become… I will make you an unstoppable lethal weapon." Soul Queen whispered to herself while staring at furious Halibel with a cunning smile on her face.

"Get away from here, Halibel… the future of our race is in your hands!" Barragan spoke to her in a serious tone.

"He is right Halibel… let's go!" Soul Queen spoke while grabbing Halibel's hand and taking her inside the Garganta.

"Do not underestimate us, Barragan… our power is still enough to finish you off… Universalis Potentia Level 4: Apocalyptic Ultra Survivor!" Orochi spoke angrily while releasing the Universalis Potentia Level 4.

"Universalis Potentia Level 3: Shadowclash of Blackened Brilliance!" Yami roared while releasing Universalis Potentia Level 3.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Orochi (Current Form + Universalis Potentia Level 4) – (10,960,000 + 8,000,000) = 18,960,000 omnicles**

 **Yami (Current Form + Universalis Potentia Level 3) – (4,640,000 + 4,000,000) = 8,640,000 omnicles**

"Get ready Naraku… it's time to slay a traitor!" Orochi said to Naraku while staring at Barragan.

"I will prefer to stay away from this battle, Orochi… after all, he was your comrade, not mine!" Naraku replied him in a polite tone and then he stepped back up to a safe distance.

* * *

 **On the other, hand in the Soul Society…**

The environment of the Soul Society was normal and disciplined as usual with some Soul Reapers spending their free time in the company of their friends while others on duty. Suddenly this peaceful and normal environment turned into a total pandemonium when everyone noticed a white colored cylindrical shaped structure very high in the sky and it was slowly coming down. Within seconds this news reached to the 12th Division but they didn't seem to understand or even detect anything about it. However, only one man knew about that white cylindrical structure and it was none of other but the Head-Captain, Genryuusai Yamamoto who was standing in his building's balcony and silently watching it with serious facial expressions.

"With such a great change in the Soul Society, his arrival was inevitable!" Genryuusai murmured in a serious tone.

"Who is he, Head-Captain?" Chojiro (Genryuusai's Lieutenant) asked him.

"The Soul King!" Genryuusai replied.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note –**_

 _My dear readers, I apologize for posting the chapters late (i.e. in the gap of a week) but now I am extremely busy with my career so from now on I will not be able to update my story daily just like before. However, I am so delighted with the response of all of my readers especially those who post the reviews on my chapters regularly. You guys are the reason I am still writing this long story. To be honest, I was going to write this chapter on upcoming Thursday but when I saw the reviews of Wicked Onna and Blue Joint on the previous chapter, I couldn't help but write this chapter today lol… thank you so much, all of you._

 _Take care…_


	221. Chapter 221

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 221: The Breaking**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly this peaceful and normal environment turned into a total pandemonium when everyone noticed a white colored cylindrical shaped structure very high in the sky and it was slowly coming down. Within seconds this news reached to the 12th Division but they didn't seem to understand or even detect anything about it. However, only one man knew about that white cylindrical structure and it was none other but Head-Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto who was standing in his building's balcony and silently watching it with serious facial expressions.

"With such a great change in the Soul Society, his arrival was inevitable!" Genryuusai murmured in a serious tone.

"Who is he, Head-Captain?" Chojiro (Genryuusai's Lieutenant) asked him.

"The Soul King!" Genryuusai replied.

* * *

"WHAT? Is he re..really the Soul King?" Chojiro asked him with a great shock and fear.

"Indeed, he is the Soul King… inform all the Captains and Lieutenants about his arrival!" Genryuusai ordered Chojiro in a serious tone.

"B..But why is he here Head-Captain?" Chojiro asked further.

"There's no time Chojiro… inform everyone immediately, that's an order!" Genryuusai shouted at Chojiro in a furious manner.

"Y..Yes!" Chojiro muttered while running out of Head-Captain's chamber.

"The last time he came, it was the eve of the formation of Gotei 13 and he told us about all of our powers including the Shikai and the Bankai… since the Soul Society is undergoing a drastic change due to its integration with the Hueco Mundo thus his arrival was inevitable… first time in my life, I am afraid of the future." Genryuusai muttered to himself while looking outside from the balcony of his chamber.

It didn't take long for Chojiro to come out of Squad 1's building and reach the barracks where most of the soldiers were staying. He gathered almost all of the Squad 1 soldiers in no time and asked them to spread the message after telling them about the Soul King's arrival. The members of Squad 1 immediately rushed in all the directions to reach each and every part of the Soul Society and within a very short period of time, Head-Captain's message reached all the Captains and the Lieutenants. Now all the Captains rushed towards Genryuusai's chamber while they ordered their Lieutenants to keep the soldiers of their respective squad deployed with discipline in queues throughout the area governed by their respective squad.

Since Squad 2's barracks were closest to Squad 1's barrack thus Soi Fon was the first Captain who reached Genryuusai's chamber.

"Head-Captain, I just got the message from a soldier…" Soi Fon spoke to Genryuusai while bowing down to him upon entering in his chamber but she couldn't complete her line.

"It's true… Soul King is approaching the Soul Society!" Genryuusai replied her while interrupting her in the middle of her line.

"Oh! Then… it should be good for us after all our creator is coming to our land!" Soi Fon said in a slightly positive manner.

"The way we are now… it is not at all good for us!" Genryuusai spoke in a serious tone.

While Soi Fon was trying to figure out the meaning behind Genryuusai's words, Unohana, Kurotsuchi, and Komamura also entered inside Genryuusai's chamber.

"Head-Captain!" Unohana, Kurotsuchi, and Komamura muttered upon seeing Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"I was waiting for you three to come here." Genryuusai said to them.

"So, it's the Soul King… that's why all of my instruments failed to even detect his presence." Kurotsuchi said to Genryuusai.

"It is definitely a very important event for us… what are the orders for us, Head-Captain?" Komamura spoke to Genryuusai.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, remove the barrier which is covering the Soul Society so that Soul King can enter without even the slightest of the hindrance… I am going to the Sokyoku hill if any other Captain approach my chamber then let them know that keep the security in their respective areas and soon I will be calling everyone after meeting the Soul King." Genryuusai muttered in a serious and strict tone while leaving his chamber.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the World of the Living…**

Sesshomaru and Kagome were still alone at Kagome's home and they were waiting for both Inuyasha and Ichigo. Sesshomaru was no longer bedridden because most of his deep wounds had got healed by now but he didn't reacquire his lost spirit energy yet which was making him worried.

Kagome was lying on the couch and she was deeply thinking about everything which was going on and which was about to come in the future. She didn't realize when Sesshomaru entered in the drawing room and sat on the couch which was right in front of the one on which she was lying.

"Sorry big brother, I wasn't listening!" Kagome spoke abruptly upon snapping out of her deep thoughts.

"I said nothing!" Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh!" Kagome responded with slight shock and confusion.

"Besides… what were you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Before Kagome could have answered this question a loud and familiar voice echoed outside her house which drew the attention of both Sesshomaru and her.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha's voice echoed in the outer area of Kagome's house.

Suddenly Inuyasha walked into the house along with Ichigo, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Hachigan, Lisa, Love, Rose, Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

"Welcome everyone… and it's good to see you Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright, so who are you?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru directly.

"He sure doesn't like to do his job calmly." Ichigo murmured from behind.

"Have you gone blind, Inuyasha… it's me, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru replied him.

"Hah! Your spiritual pressure is not at all like it used to be moreover you seem to be an Infernal Demon now not a Daiyokai so how can I believe that you are Sesshomaru… we have already seen real Sesshomaru getting revived in the Demon Dimension with our own eyes." Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… fair enough, I understand that none of you have any reason to believe that I am Sesshomaru then listen to the truth from So'unga." Sesshomaru spoke while stretching his arm forward in which he was holding So'unga.

"You want us to believe the words of such a Demonic sword which was once our enemy… what if the sword lied and tricked all of us into some new trouble." Inuyasha spoke further in an irritated tone.

"Then this will surely make you believe my words, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru took the piece of the cloth that belonged to Izayoi's Junihitoe and gave it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got silent after taking it in his hands because he was able to smell the scent of his mother and also feel her spiritual pressure from that piece of cloth.

"He really is Sesshomaru… trust me Inuyasha, when he came here this piece of cloth was tied to his right arm over his injury." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"What if he just hurt her and took this piece away from her Junihitoe forcibly… akk!" Inuyasha shouted with wet eyes but he couldn't complete his line because Sesshomaru grabbed his throat with his hand.

"Inuyasha… I haven't permitted you to speak about her like that in front of me!" Sesshomaru spoke in an extremely serious tone while staring into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Wh..Why are you getting so mad… she is my mother, not yours!" Inuyasha replied him while struggling to get free from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"I have already said what I wanted to… if you really consider her your mother then keep this cloth safely forever." Sesshomaru said while releasing Inuyasha's throat.

"Inuyasha… it seems your mother willingly tied this piece of cloth on his right arm, I think he is our Sesshomaru." Ichigo said to Inuyasha.

"Hmm…!" Inuyasha responded while staring at the fragment of his mother's Junihitoe.

"So, if the confusion has got cleared then we can get to the business!" Shinji said to everyone.

"Yes, I have to tell all of you everything which is going on right now only then we will be able to come up with a strategy to tackle the upcoming havoc that lies ahead." Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked with slightly worrisome facial expressions.

"We are swiftly heading towards a blood war!" Sesshomaru said in a serious manner.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	222. Chapter 222

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 222: The Differences**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Inuyasha… it seems your mother willingly tied this piece of cloth on his right arm, I think he is our Sesshomaru." Ichigo said to Inuyasha.

"Hmm…!" Inuyasha responded while staring at the fragment of his mother's Junihitoe.

"So, if the confusion has got cleared then we can get to the business!" Shinji said to everyone.

"Yes, I have to tell all of you everything which is going on right now only then we will be able to come up with a strategy to tackle the upcoming havoc that lies ahead." Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked with slightly worrisome facial expressions.

"We are swiftly heading towards a blood war!" Sesshomaru said in a serious manner.

* * *

"I think we already know that our enemies are getting stronger with each passing day." Shinji responded to Sesshomaru's statement.

"Indeed but what I know, none of you even might be aware of it!" Sesshomaru replied.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked in a serious and curious manner.

"The Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society are no longer existing the way they used to do… they have combined now and become the World of the Souls!" Sesshomaru replied while addressing everyone.

"Impossible!" Apache murmured with a shock.

"Damn! Halibel-Sama must be there during the merge." Mila Rose murmured as well.

"What are the consequences of it Lord Sesshomaru? Is everyone fine over there?" Sung-Sun asked Sesshomaru with a huge desperation because she got worried about Halibel.

"Both Hollows and the Soul Reapers are fine… there are absolutely no causalities due to the integration of these two worlds but now the two great primordial powers are standing against each other and they will collide to establish their dominance over the World of the Souls… it is going to be a blood war in which all of us will have to stand against our comrades." Sesshomaru spoke to everyone in an extremely serious tone.

"Who are those primordial beings and why we will have to fight against our own comrades?" Ichigo asked Sesshomaru.

"They are the Soul King and the Soul Queen!" Sesshomaru replied while staring at Ichigo.

"And we all know this very well that not a single Soul Reaper would ever go against the Soul King." Shinji spoke to everyone.

"Then why don't we just slay the Soul Queen and put an end to this battle instead of fighting against our comrades!" Inuyasha said in his usual arrogant tone.

"Because after Soul Queen's death… Soul King will most probably destroy all the Hollows without wasting any moment." Sesshomaru replied Inuyasha.

"Oh!" Kagome responded with a slight shock upon hearing Sesshomaru's words.

"Though Soul Queen also selfishly seeking the throne of the ruler of the World of the Souls but still I am going to battle from her side because unlike the Soul King, she doesn't desire the destruction of the Soul Reapers… moreover, she is the only one who can replace Soul King without inflicting any sort of disturbance to the flow of the souls between the two worlds." Sesshomaru spoke while addressing everyone.

"Hmm…!" Ichigo responded seriously.

"Now the choice is yours… whether you people are with me or against me?" Sesshomaru spoke to all in a serious tone while getting up on his feet.

"I am not even gonna participate in this battle… it is between the Hollows and Soul Reapers and it would be better if it remains between them only." Inuyasha spoke in an arrogant manner and left the room.

"I will try to make him understand, big brother!" Kagome slowly spoke to Sesshomaru while going behind Inuyasha.

"I will be at your side Sesshomaru but only if you promise the safety of all the Soul Reapers?" Ichigo said to Sesshomaru in a confident tone after deeply thinking about the scenario.

"The only promise which I can make is none of the Soul Reaper will die by my sword." Sesshomaru replied Ichigo in a serious tone.

"Hmm… fair enough!" Ichigo replied him.

"What is your stance, Vizards?" Sesshomaru asked Shinji and his entire group.

"What's the proof that Soul King is wrong and Soul Queen is right?" Kensei asked Sesshomaru in a furious manner.

"Why would I wage a war against my own comrades without the confirmation?" Sesshomaru counter-questioned them.

"Because of your Hollow comrades especially Halibel!" Mashiro answered Sesshomaru.

"Since she is living in the Hueco Mundo thus you are worried that she is no longer safe with Soul Society and Soul King so close to her." Lisa replied Sesshomaru as well.

"And now you are planning to provoke us against the Soul Society so that we can help you in bringing the Soul King down." Hiyori spoke as well.

"Guys… what are you saying?" Ichigo shouted at all the Vizards.

"Listen Ichigo… all this time Soul King was the controller of everything and under his rule Hollows continued to exist while Soul Society flourished as well… he has never even interfered with any of the two worlds then why we should go against such a king without any rock solid proof of his evil intentions." Shinji said to Ichigo in a comparatively calm manner.

"But…" Ichigo responded but couldn't say more than a word.

"If you wish to side with the Demons and Hollows then do it but keep in mind, Ichigo… we will not sit quietly and watch the Soul Reapers or Soul King getting slaughtered by anyone." Shinji said further in a strict tone.

"Shinji… we are friends, aren't we?" Ichigo murmured to Shinji in a low voice while putting his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"If this blood war is really going to take place then I will meet you on the battlefield… Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Shinji spoke to Ichigo while turning around and moving out of Kagome's home along with the other Vizards.

"Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, we are on your side!" Apache said to Sesshomaru while looking towards both Mila Rose and Sung-Sun and they also nodded in the agreement.

"And we are with you as well, big brother!... right Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke from behind.

"Yeah, whatever!" Inuyasha replied Kagome from behind in his usual arrogant manner.

"Apache… Lisa mentioned that Halibel is living in the Hueco Mundo but why? Moreover, why did she leave you three behind?" Sesshomaru asked Apache with slight confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your death had made her extremely upset and hopeless but she overcame that trauma when the other you got revived by your mother… but when she approached him with the same feelings which she is having for you, he rejected her in an extremely harsh manner and ordered her exile from the Demon Dimension… then she decided to stay alone in the Hueco Mundo and told us to live along with the Vizards here in the World of the Living." Sung-Sun answered Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… and it is impossible to reach there because the activation of both Hogyoku and Shikon Jewel has cut all the ways to reach World of the Souls." Sesshomaru murmured while thinking about Halibel.

"But first you must go to the Demon Dimension and tell everyone that the real you is back so they don't have to treat that half Sesshomaru like the king." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

"Big brother, there could be a huge mess if you will go there now… I think first we should first do something about your spiritual pressure which is not getting recovered even after the recovery of your body." Kagome spoke to Sesshomaru from behind.

"I think she is right Sesshomaru… your comrades can even attack you by considering you an imposter and thus you should be well prepared to face all of them together." Ichigo said while agreeing with Kagome.

"The way my spiritual pressure is recovering, it seems that it is going to take at least a year in getting recovered only up to a satisfactory level while we can't afford to wait for this long." Sesshomaru replied both Kagome and Ichigo.

"Big brother, I think we should meet Lady Midoriko… perhaps she could do something about your spiritual pressure." Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… alright then, firstly I will meet Midoriko and then I will return to my kingdom." Sesshomaru muttered confidently.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	223. Chapter 223

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 223: Naraku's Move**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I think she is right Sesshomaru… your comrades can even attack you by considering you an imposter and thus you should be well prepared to face all of them together." Ichigo said while agreeing with Kagome.

"The way my spiritual pressure is recovering, it seems that it is going to take at least a year in getting recovered only up to a satisfactory level while we can't afford to wait for this long." Sesshomaru replied both Kagome and Ichigo.

"Big brother, I think we should meet Lady Midoriko… perhaps she could do something about your spiritual pressure." Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… alright then, firstly I will meet Midoriko and then I will return to my kingdom." Sesshomaru muttered confidently.

* * *

 **On the other hand, in the Hueco Mundo…**

Now Barragan was completely alone with Orochi, Yami, and Naraku because Soul Queen had already left far away from them along with Halibel. Orochi and Yami were terribly angry with Barragan due to his betrayal while Naraku was simply watching over them from a safe distance.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Barragan (Angel Resurreccion + 10% power of Base Chakra + Universalis Potentia Level 4) –** **(7,798,800 + 400,000 + 8,000,000) = 16,198,800 omnicles**

 **Orochi (Current Form + Universalis Potentia Level 4) – (10,960,000 + 8,000,000) = 18,960,000 omnicles**

 **Yami (Current Form + Universalis Potentia Level 3) – (4,640,000 + 4,000,000) = 8,640,000 omnicles**

"So… any last words before I finish you off?" Orochi asked Barragan in a taunting manner.

Barragan didn't reply because somewhere inside him, he knew that Orochi can still kill him and thus it can be the final battle of his life.

"I am going to send you where the other Espadas might have been staying right now… i.e. the Netherworld." Orochi taunted further.

"I can't back down from this fight; I have to do it… for all the Hollows… and for the Hueco Mundo." Barragan murmured to himself while observing the grounds of the Hueco Mundo and the Hollows who were running scared here and there.

Now both Barragan and Orochi shouted and rushed towards each other with a terribly fast speed. Orochi was having his giant reaper in his hand while Barragan was approaching him with the battle axe in one hand and the reaper in the other one. Just as both of them reached a sophisticated distance from each other, they jumped in the sky and started to make some extremely powerful weapon clashes and that too with lightening's speed. They were so fast that none of the two was clearly visible but the random occurrences of sparks and the sound of the clashing of their weapon were the only things which seemed perceivable.

Suddenly Orochi disappeared which made Barragan extremely confused about his location but the next moment he reappeared high in the sky and approached Barragan with his giant reaper engulfed into his powerful and poisonous spirit energy. Though Barragan blocked that attack with both battle axe and reaper but the shockwave generated from that clash shoved him in the ground. However, the weapon deadlock didn't interrupt and Orochi came on the ground along with Barragan due to which a crater got formed into the ground all around them while Orochi was still trying to crush him underneath his reaper with his might. Now Barragan released his Respira all around his body due to which Orochi had to back off of him while he also got the chance to take a few steps back and prepare himself for Orochi's next move.

This time Barragan charged his spiritual pressure, enveloped his weapons into his deadly spirit energy and then he rushed towards the Orochi. He swung his battle axe on Orochi and this powerful weapon clash by Barragan dragged Orochi back up to a great distance and now he swung his reaper and made a significantly deep cut at Orochi's right shoulder. Now before Barragan could have attacked Orochi any further, suddenly a powerful blow threw him far away from Orochi. It was none other but Yami who just shoved Barragan away with the swing of his massive tail.

Now Yami started to attack Barragan with his giant and powerful Balas (Cero Bullets) that proved to be a great distraction for him while Orochi was taking the advantage of it and continuously injuring Barragan with his waves of fire, thunderbolt, ice, and telekinesis. Barragan was unable to fight against both of them simultaneously and eventually, both of them shoved him into a giant rock after severely injuring his body with their strong attacks. However, Barragan was still trying to get up but Orochi and Yami were swiftly rushing towards him in order to finish him off once and for all.

Suddenly multiple Demonic tentacles trapped both Orochi and Yami in their way and it was none other but Naraku who stopped them.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… I knew that you would go against me someday but I didn't expect this to happen this sooner." Orochi spoke to Naraku.

"I can't side with such a person who wants everything for himself alone!" Naraku replied Orochi while tightening his grip on their bodies.

"You fool… you are nowhere near our power!" Yami said to Naraku.

"I am here to compensate for that…Death-Bone Barrage!" Barragan muttered while attacking the entrapped Orochi and Yami with innumerous sharp bones infused with his deadly power from his Angel wings.

Both Orochi and Yami suffered severe injuries because neither they could escape Barragan's attack nor could block it while Naraku's tentacles got reformed again and they were ready to trouble both Orochi and Yami once again.

"Why did you choose to side with me?" Barragan asked Naraku.

"I am not siding with you Barragan but I am only going against Orochi!" Naraku replied him.

"However, still there's absolutely no way for you two to escape Hueco Mundo alive." Orochi spoke while both he and Yami were getting back to their feet.

Now Yami opened his enormous mouth and shot an extremely powerful and huge red Cero towards both Barragan and Naraku that hit the ground right in the middle of both of them. They dodged it by jumping away from it in the opposite directions but this isolated both of them. While Naraku was trying to revive from the fire and smoke left behind the Cero blast, both Orochi and Yami once again ganged up on Barragan and this time they were hitting him hard with some of their most powerful attacks.

Barragan got buried under the rubble of shattered ground and a giant rock and it seemed that he didn't even have enough strength to even move a muscle. Now Yami stood close to him and started to prepare a giant ball of his devastating black Cero from his mouth while Orochi was coming from the top and about to release his signature move Necro-Noxious Black Hole.

"I won't die that easily!" Barragan murmured while releasing an enormous amount of his decaying energy and made it spread to the depths in a large area where he was lying.

Now before Yami and Orochi could have released their powerful attacks on Barragan, suddenly the land all around him got shattered in a large area and an enormous stream of lava not only engulfed but also blew all the three of them far away from that place. The tiny pieces of Naraku's flesh which were stuck on Orochi's body, they stole the three out of four Necro Jewels which were given to him by Lucifer.

"Now I have what I needed in order to reawaken my seven warriors… this was the only purpose for me to participate in this battle." Naraku spoke while looking towards those three Necro Jewels.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Soul Society…**

Soul King had successfully entered the Soul Society's atmosphere because Mayuri Kurotsuchi had removed the protective barrier on Head-Captain Genryuusai's order. Now his giant white colored cylindrical palace was levitating around a hundred meters above the Sokyoku hill. All the other captains were maintaining the tight security in the Soul Society as per the orders while Head-Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto had already reached the Sokyoku hill in order to have a word with the Soul King.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, as you might have already read that I have mentioned "Necro Jewel" in this chapter. Lucifer gave four of these jewels to each Orochi and Naraku so that they can revive any of their dead comrades and fought in the battle from as his henchmen. Also, Naraku said that he will reawaken his seven warriors… can you guess which seven warriors he was talking about? ;)_


	224. Chapter 224

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 224: Soul King's Bestowal**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Now I have what I needed in order to reawaken my seven warriors… this was the only purpose for me to participate in this battle." Naraku spoke while looking towards those three Necro Jewels.

 **Meanwhile, in the Soul Society…**

Soul King had successfully entered the Soul Society's atmosphere because Mayuri Kurotsuchi had removed the protective barrier on Head-Captain Genryuusai's order. Now his giant white colored cylindrical palace was levitating around a hundred meters above the Sokyoku hill. All the other captains were maintaining the tight security in the Soul Society as per the orders while Head-Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto had already reached the Sokyoku hill in order to have a word with the Soul King.

* * *

Suddenly a blinding light began to flash from the entire palace of the Soul King and soon enough Genryuusai witnessed the Soul King descending from his palace on the Sokyoku hill. He was humanoid in physique with pure white skin, absolutely no hairs, and a well-built body. Genryuusai immediately kneeled before him on his one knee the moment he stood right in front of him.

"Get up… Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto!" Soul King spoke in a mesmerizing masculine voice.

Genryuusai got up on his feet but he didn't say anything to him.

"You must be thinking that I have arrived here because of the integration of the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, isn't it?" Soul King asked Genryuusai.

"Yes, your majesty!" Genryuusai replied.

"Then you are wrong!" Soul King said in a serious tone.

"Hmm!" Genryuusai responded with a slight shock.

"I know that my Soul Reapers are capable enough to tackle all the complications which can be caused by the Hollows of Hueco Mundo upon the merging of the two worlds." Soul King spoke further.

"Then why you have arrived here, your majesty?" Genryuusai asked him with slight confusion.

"I have arrived here in order to warn and strengthen my Soul Reapers for the upcoming danger which is heading towards the Soul Society after the integration of the two worlds." Soul King replied Genryuusai.

"What is that danger, your Majesty?" Genryuusai asked again.

"The Soul Queen!" Soul King replied in a serious tone.

"Ohh… Soul Queen!" Genryuusai responded upon getting shocked by the answer of Soul King.

"Just like I am the creator and maintainer of the Soul Reapers, she is the creator and maintainer of the Hollows… she is almost as powerful as I am but since the ultimate control of the flow of the souls is in my hands thus she can't defeat me alone… however, she will try to gather some powerful warriors in order to invade the Soul Society." Soul King spoke further.

"Who would be those powerful warriors? Moreover, why would anyone side with her and challenge the Gotei 13?" Genryuusai asked Soul King.

"Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the first ones who will be joining the Soul Queen are the Arrancars who are living in the kingdom of your so called well-wisher Sesshomaru… know that both Arrancars and the Demons will be on Soul Queen's side and together they will try to invade the Soul Society in the name of saving the world from me… who is actually its maintainer." Soul King answered Genryuusai.

"Our best researcher Urahara is also with Sesshomaru then why would they side with Soul Queen?" Genryuusai asked further.

"Stop trying to convince yourself that there won't be any battle between you and your comrades… Soul Queen can easily make all of them believe that I should be eliminated and she should take my place for the welfare of the world and that's why I have arrived here… so that I can prepare my Soul Reapers for the upcoming blood war." Soul King said to Genryuusai in an extremely strict tone.

"Hmm… all the Captains, Lieutenants and rest of the soldiers of the Soul Society have pledged their loyalty to me and I pledge my loyalty to you… we will fight from your side in every situation… no matter who our enemy is." Genryuusai spoke to Soul King in a serious manner.

"That's what I am expecting from my Soul Reapers and now it's the time to make all of you capable enough to push the Soul Queen and her army aside." Soul King replied while smiling very slightly.

"Hmm…!" Genryuusai responded.

"Until now, you and all the other Soul Reapers recognize me only as the Soul King but I hold one more position in this universe, the position of the third master… I am the ruler of the Solar Plexus Chakra and the fire element." Soul King said in a proud tone.

Now Soul King stretches his arms in the opposite directions and suddenly his navel began to radiate with the intense yellow Chakra energy along with the emission of light which was brilliant enough to blind its observer. The next moment a dim yellow light began to emit from the navel of all the Soul Reapers who were present into the Soul Society including Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"I have activated the 10% power of the Solar Plexus Chakra in each and every Soul Reaper… they will be able to harness its power according to their potential... now it's your turn Genryuusai." Soul King answered Genryuusai and then pointed his palm towards Genryuusai's chest.

Suddenly a fierce stream of fire erupted out of Soul King's palm and hit Genryuusai's chest, within a few seconds, Genryuusai's entire body got engulfed in the intense fire of the third master i.e. Soul King. At first, the fire began to damage Genryuusai's body, he kneeled down on both of his knees because of the intense sensation of pain throughout his body but slowly the pain started to fade away while his body started to get healed as well. When the process ended, Genryuusai was standing back to his feet, his damaged body and clothes had got reformed while he was feeling much stronger after the disappearance of the flames into which he was engulfed.

"Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto… I have transferred a portion of my power of fire element to you and thus you are my representative now… the representative of the Third Master." Soul King said to Genryuusai.

"Hmm… you will not be disappointed, your majesty!" Genryuusai replied.

"I have another gift for the Soul Reapers especially for the skilled Captains like you and some strong Lieutenants." Soul King said to Genryuusai.

"What is that, your majesty?" Genryuusai asked him.

"You must be remembering that I told you about the Shikai and the Bankai" Soul King replied.

"Yes, the first release and the final release of a Zanpakuto." Genryuusai responded.

"And all the Soul Reapers must be under the impression that a Zanpakuto's power has no scope beyond Bankai… isn't it Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto?" Soul King asked him.

"Hmm… yes!" Genryuusai answered.

"When I created the Soul Reapers, I restrained all of their power releases but when the Soul Society formed I unblocked the first two releases and today I think that my Soul Reapers are in need of their last two power releases." Soul King spoke in a serious tone.

"What do you mean your majesty?" Genryuusai asked with slight confusion.

"Bankai is not the final power release of a Soul Reaper because there are two more releases after it… the Trunkai which is four times more powerful than the Bankai and the Xenkai which is five times more powerful than the Trunkai… from now on all of my Soul Reapers will be able to unleash these two power releases after Bankai if they are capable enough to do so… Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto… order your Captains and Lieutenant to train hard and acquire the skills to use their new powers against all of our enemies… be it the Soul Queen, those Arrancars or your well-wisher Demons." Soul King said in a strict tone.

"We will begin our training from now onwards and until the time of the completion of our training the entire Soul Society will remain barricaded so that none can infiltrate it." Genryuusai replied Soul King in a serious tone.

"I will stay in my palace right above the Soul Society until the end of the upcoming blood war." Soul King replied before leaving.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	225. Chapter 225

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 225: Midoriko's Melancholic Plans**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"We will begin our training from now onwards and until the time of the completion of our training the entire Soul Society will remain barricaded so that none can infiltrate it." Genryuusai replied Soul King in a serious tone.

"I will stay in my palace right above the Soul Society until the end of the upcoming blood war." Soul King replied before leaving.

* * *

 **World of the Living, Midoriko's tomb in the jungles of Japan…**

Sesshomaru, Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Kagome had arrived at Midoriko's tomb in order to have a word with her because Kagome was sure that Midoriko will be able to do something about Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure.

"Lady Midoriko, are you there?" Kagome spoke while standing outside of the giant cave in which Midoriko's tomb was situated.

Soon enough Midoriko came out of the cave; she was wearing the traditional Japanese white top with the red Hakama along with red armor of Ra-Horakhty due to which her spiritual pressure was skyrocketing as usually.

"So, why are you here Kagome?" Midoriko asked her.

"Lady Midoriko… big brother's spiritual pressure is building up at a very slow rate." Kagome replied Midoriko.

"But first, we would like to confirm that is he really our Sesshomaru or not?" Inuyasha spoke from behind.

Now Midoriko began to stare at Sesshomaru, she was observing his body from head to toe very carefully because she was able to see his spirit.

"He is definitely the Sesshomaru!" Midoriko spoke after sensing Sesshomaru's spirit as well as his body.

"Hmm… now I am confirmed!" Inuyasha muttered in an ignorant manner.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke angrily.

"Sesshomaru, your spiritual pressure is not getting recovered at a normal rate because of the difference in the flow of time of Netherworld and World of the Living… moreover, it is not only about your spiritual pressure alone but the spiritual pressures of Cerberus and So'unga are also linked with yours… in fact, your spiritual pressure is slowly getting recovered because of the power of Moon Goddess Selene otherwise it shouldn't have recovered even a bit." Midoriko said to Sesshomaru.

"So, what is the solution for this?... if you are aware of the fact that how Cerberus and So'unga are linked with me and how Selene, the Mood Goddess provided me with the healing power then you might also be aware of the fact that I can't afford to stay weak while an enormous blood war is knocking on the door." Sesshomaru spoke to Midoriko.

"Yes, I am aware of it and don't worry Sesshomaru… I will help you in getting recovered by activating your Base Chakra up to a significant extent." Midoriko replied Sesshomaru in a soft tone.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"I think this is his way of saying thanks!" Kagome murmured to Inuyasha in a low voice.

"Yeah, that's right!" Inuyasha whispered back to her.

"Umm… Lady Midoriko, I want to ask you something!" Kagome said to her with slight hesitation.

"Even I wanted to talk to you Kagome but in private!" Midoriko replied her.

"Oh! Amm… if it is about me and Inuyasha then don't worry about it, we haven't done anything yet nor we are planning to do so in future." Kagome replied her abruptly.

"I know Kagome but I wanted to talk to you about something else." Midoriko spoke further.

"Inuyasha… Ichigo… excuse us please!" Kagome muttered to them and then both of them walked away from there.

"Sesshomaru, you can go inside the cave because this is where you are going to stay until the complete recovery of your spiritual pressure." Midoriko said to Sesshomaru and then he entered the cave in order to leave them alone.

"Lady Midoriko!" Kagome muttered to her.

"Yes, Kagome… tell me what did you want to ask?" Midoriko replied her.

"You are a priestess while big brother Sesshomaru is a Demon… I didn't expect you to agree for his help so readily." Kagome said to Midoriko.

"It is because it was Sesshomaru who killed Magatsuhi and by killing him he kept my battle inside the Shikon Jewel meaningful." Midoriko replied her.

"Oh!" Kagome responded with a slight amazement.

"Now there is something I want to ask you, Kagome!" Midoriko said further.

"What is that Lady Midoriko?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Kagome… why are you still alive?" Midoriko asked her in an extremely serious tone.

For a moment, Midoriko's question shocked Kagome. She was unable to figure out what exactly Midoriko was trying to ask and what she should answer her.

"It's... It's for Inuyasha and my friends and family... I have to take care of them." Kagome answered abruptly after a long break with a lot of hesitation and confusion in her mind.

"Listen Kagome, you know well that both you and Kikyo possess the parts of my spirit, however, over time you two developed your own spirits as well but still both of you were not completely isolated from me… the portion of my spirit which was inside Kikyo, it returned to me the moment she died while she donated her soul to Kohaku so that his life can remain sustained… all that left now is that incomplete portion of Kikyo's spirit which she developed on her own during her life." Midoriko said to Kagome while describing Kikyo's situation to her.

"But Lady Midoriko… Kikyo's remaining spirit must have got dissolved in the spiritual plane by now because she got extremely weak after her final confrontation with Naraku and also she doesn't possess any soul which is a must for the existence of a spirit." Kagome spoke to Midoriko.

"Perhaps or perhaps not… now let's come to your situation Kagome, you took birth along with the portion of my spirit so that Shikon Jewel can have a protector after Kikyo but now everything is out of your hands… moreover, my existence has arrived on the physical level once again thus I will be keeping the Shikon Jewel if Lucifer got defeated because currently, Lucifer is using both Hogyoku and Shikon Jewel as his body." Midoriko said further.

"What are you trying to say Lady Midoriko?" Kagome asked with a great confusion and hesitation.

"I am not just a priestess Kagome but far greater than a priestess and even greater than the Gods but in order to realize my full potential, I need my complete spirit only then all the disturbance of this universe will get fixed and there is only one way through which I can reacquire that missing portion of my spirit…!" Midoriko said to Kagome in a serious tone but stopped before completing her line.

"What is that way, Lady Midoriko?" Kagome asked in a low voice.

"Your death, Kagome… there is no reason for you to live with the portion of my spirit anymore… Moreover, now I need it far more than you do and thus when the right time will come, you will have to sacrifice yourself for the betterment of the entire world." Midoriko answered her in an emotionless manner.

"You mean to say… I will have to suffer the same fate as Kikyo?" Kagome asked hesitatingly while feeling sad and scared.

"Not entirely but yes, up to some extent you have to!" Midoriko replied in a serious tone.

"When I will have to do it, Lady Midoriko?... tell me please so that I can prepare myself!" Kagome asked in an extremely serious and emotionless tone.

"Right after Lucifer's defeat when Shikon Jewel will return to its original form… but do not disclose this secret to anyone otherwise your comrades will most probably halt your sacrifice and everything will fall apart." Midoriko replied her emotionlessly.

"Don't worry, nobody will get to know!" Kagome replied in a low and serious voice.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself after listening to Midoriko's and Kagome's conversation while standing inside Midoriko's cave.

Now Kagome began to head towards Inuyasha and Ichigo while they walked up to her.

"So, what she was saying Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a lot of concern in his tone.

"Nothing much, Inuyasha… she said that after the end of all these problems we can happily live together forever." Kagome replied Inuyasha with a bright smile on her face which she had faked flawlessly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	226. Chapter 226

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 226: Dying Like a King**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Don't worry, nobody will get to know!" Kagome replied in a low and serious voice.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself after listening to Midoriko's and Kagome's conversation while standing inside Midoriko's cave.

Now Kagome began to head towards Inuyasha and Ichigo while they walked up to her.

"So, what she was saying Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a lot of concern in his tone.

"Nothing much, Inuyasha… she said that after the end of all these problems we can happily live together forever." Kagome replied Inuyasha with a bright smile on her face which she had faked flawlessly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Hueco Mundo, where Barragan was battling against Orochi and Yami…**

Though the enormous lava burst had thrown Barragan, Orochi, and Yami far away from their previous location yet it couldn't destroy them completely however they had received a lot of burns and injuries on their bodies. They had lost the Universalis Potentia power and they were extremely exhausted due to the blockage and drainage of their spirit energy during the fight. Barragan and Orochi had fallen down quite close to each other while there was no sign of Yami around them. Suddenly both Barragan and Orochi slowly got up on their feet in order to end the battle which they had started.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Barragan (Angel Resurreccion + 10% power of Base Chakra) –** **(7,798,800 + 400,000) = 8,198,800 omnicles**

 **Orochi (Current Form) – 10,960,000 omnicles**

"Now there are only two of us, Orochi!" Barragan spoke to Orochi.

"Yes, let's end this battle! Orochi replied him.

Now both the warriors fiercely rushed towards each other and made some very powerful weapon clashes which were almost generating the shockwaves. However, Orochi dominated Barragan after a few weapon clashes and pushed him back with a powerful swing from his giant reaper.

"I will fight till the end… no matter what!" Barragan murmured to himself upon getting pushed back by Orochi.

Now Orochi approached Barragan with an incredible speed and pushed him back further with a huge momentum while their weapons got engaged into another strong deadlock.

"HAAAH!" Barragan shouted while pushing Orochi back with all of his might.

"You insignificant slave how dare you counter my assault now you will pay the price!" Orochi muttered angrily while charging his spiritual pressure up to a great extent and summoning all of his spirit energy.

"So, you can still push yourself!" Barragan muttered to Orochi with a slight shock while sensing his spiritual pressure.

"It doesn't matter because you are about to die anyway." Orochi replied while ferociously rushing towards him.

Barragan prepared himself with both of his weapons and after some very powerful weapon clashes between the two, Orochi pushed Barragan away with a deep horizontal cut at his right bicep.

Now just like Orochi, Barragan also summoned a lot of spirit energy which engulfed his entire body along with his weapons. Both the warriors were completely engulfed into their spirit energy; Barragan's spirit energy got the power to decay while Orochi's spirit energy was extremely poisonous. Suddenly both of them collided with each other and got engaged into a powerful weapon deadlock. Huge sparks were erupting out of their weapon deadlock while the land around them was shaking with the vibrations of their spiritual pressure.

For a few moments both of them seemed equally matching in power and now they had broken the weapon deadlock and started clashing their weapons again and again due to which powerful shockwaves began to generate and began to shatter the nearby rocks. The battle continued the same way for a few more minutes until Barragan summoned all of his strength and shoved Orochi away from him with the powerful swings of both of his weapons simultaneously backed by his deadly red spirit energy.

Orochi got completely overwhelmed by the two vertical deep cuts which Barragan had inflicted upon his body with his previous attack. He was on his fours on the ground, bleeding severely from both of his wounds and was trying to neutralize Barragan's deadly spirit energy which had stuck into his wounds.

"Lámina de la Muerte! (English: Blade of Death!)" Barragan murmured while merging both of his weapons.

His new weapon was actually the combination of his battle axe and reaper as the reaper's blade was attached right between the two blades of the battle axe and making it a terrible weapon with the three-sided blade.

"You're finished… Orochi!" Barragan shouted while rushing towards Orochi in order to deliver the final blow.

But before Barragan could have even arrived near him, a powerful blow shoved him away into a rock. It was none other but Yami who had returned in the battle and for both Barragan's and Orochi's surprise, he hadn't lost his Universalis Potentia form.

 **Yami (Current Form + Universalis Potentia Level 3) – (4,640,000 + 4,000,000) = 8,640,000 omnicles**

Now Barragan was completely distracted from Orochi's side and all of his focus was on Yami and thus while taking the advantage of the situation Orochi used a powerful blow of his telekinetic power and shoved Barragan upwards in the air. Yami attacked Barragan with an extremely powerful punch and shoved him back to the ground so hard that a crater got formed around him.

"Yami… let's crush him now!" Orochi said to Yami while levitating high in the sky.

Suddenly Orochi started to attack Barragan with the waves of fire and thunderbolts while Yami was constantly attacking with his Bala. Both of them attacked Barragan from the sky up to a few minutes and stopped when the area all around him got covered with fire, dust, and smoke. Now both Orochi and Yami returned to the ground and began to wait for all the dust and smoke to get cleared out. When Barragan finally got revealed to them, they noticed that he was on his knees and terribly injured because their attacks had inflicted a great amount of damage upon him.

"That's it… let's end this Yami!" Orochi muttered to Yami.

Now both Orochi and Yami rushed towards the Barragan in order to kill him but suddenly Barragan got back to his feet and spread his skeleton wings due to which an extremely powerful pressure blast of sharp bones and Respira erupted out of his body and it shoved both Orochi and Yami far away from him. The sharp bones infused with Barragan's deadly spirit energy got stabbed in the bodies of Orochi and Yami while the waves of Respira that hit their bodies had inflicted a serious damage upon them due to its decaying ability.

"A king is fighting for his land and his people… do not underestimate his caliber, Orochi!" Barragan replied in a calm tone while breathing heavily out of the pain and exhaustion.

"Barragan… shoot your most powerful Cero upon me... Necro-Noxious Black Hole!" Orochi spoke in a Demonic voice and the next moment he turned into a black hole levitating in the midair.

"Cero Oscuras!" Yami summoned all of his spirit energy and shot his most powerful black Cero towards Orochi while Barragan rushed towards Orochi with his weapon in order to slay him with a single hit.

Suddenly Orochi returned to his normal form and then he rushed towards Barragan in order to cross weapons with him. Both of them arrived close to each other but in the blink of an eye, they passed each other while swinging their blades with a lightning's speed. For a moment, everything fell silent and motionless as the only hearable sound was that of the wind until another sound echoed in the surroundings. The sound of something heavy hitting the ground and it was the upper portion of Barragan's body that fell down on the ground because Orochi had sliced him in half through that powerful weapon swing that contained the concentrated power of Yami's Cero along with his own spirit energy.

"You must be regretting it… you could have become even more powerful and rule Hueco Mundo as my comrade!" Orochi spoke while turning around.

"I… I have… no… regrets… I am… dying… like a… king!" Barragan uttered his final words before taking his final breath while his body slowly scattered like a pile of sand.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	227. Chapter 227

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 227: Fracture in the Bonds**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

For a moment, everything fell silent and motionless as the only hearable sound was that of the wind until another sound echoed in the surroundings. The sound of something heavy hitting the ground and it was the upper portion of Barragan's body that fell down on the ground because Orochi had sliced him in half through that powerful weapon swing that contained the concentrated power of Yami's Cero along with his own spirit energy.

"You must be regretting it… you could have become even more powerful and rule Hueco Mundo as my comrade!" Orochi spoke while turning around.

"I… I have… no… regrets… I am… dying… like a… king!" Barragan uttered his final words before taking his final breath while his body slowly scattered like a pile of sand.

* * *

"Lord Orochi… was it necessary to kill Barragan?" Yami asked Orochi.

"Why did you ask, Yami?" Orochi counter-questioned.

"Naraku had already stolen three of your Necro Jewels while Barragan could be a useful warrior… you are at a loss of four warriors while the war hasn't even started yet." Yami said to Orochi in a slightly worrisome manner.

"Yes… but don't worry, I still have five powerful warriors to fight from my side including you and there are two more in the reserve." Orochi replied Yami.

"So, there are total of seven warriors including me… that means, two Infernal Worms and the other two which you are planning to keep in the reserve must be those two creatures of Hell whom your Infernal Worms are going to bring along with them… one would be me and another would be the one whom you will resurrect using the Necro Jewel but who is the seventh one?" Yami asked while wondering about the seventh warrior confusingly.

"You will find it out Yami and that too very soon!" Orochi replied him in a calm tone.

Suddenly some of the Serpent Demon soldiers approached both of them and they immediately kneeled down on their one knee just as Orochi turned towards them.

"Lord Orochi… we have a good news for you!" One of the Serpent Demon soldiers said to Orochi.

"What is that?" Orochi asked in a serious tone.

"We have successfully captured the girl you wanted but she killed more than a thousand of our soldiers within a few minutes." That soldier replied while hesitating and shivering with the fear of Orochi.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha … this is a good news as well." Orochi replied while laughing upon getting pleased by the news.

"Amm… Lord Orochi, there's one more thing!" The soldier spoke further in a stammered manner because of the fear.

"What is that?" Orochi asked.

"My Lord… please come to the castle as soon as possible because it seemed that we won't be able to keep her chained for much longer." The soldier spoke to him in a pleading manner.

"Hmm… Yami, we have to retreat to the Demon Dimension for now in order to make some preparations for the blood war." Orochi said to Yami.

"Is she the seventh warrior of our group?" Yami asked curiously.

"Indeed she is!" Orochi replied with a smile on his face.

"Very well… even I would like to meet her." Yami replied while moving along with Orochi.

Now one of the soldiers opened a Demon Senkai gate through which Orochi, Yami, and all the soldiers traveled to the Demon Dimension.

* * *

 **On the other hand, in the Soul Society…**

After coming down from the Sokyoku hill, Head-Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto immediately announced an urgent meeting. Within the course of few minutes, his message reached all the Captains and then it didn't take long for the meeting to get started at the Squad 1 meeting hall.

"Kurotsuchi!" Genryuusai muttered in a serious tone.

"Head-Captain, I was watching over you and the Soul King the entire time just as you ordered me and my report on the information which Soul King has provided you is ready." Captain Kurotsuchi replied Genryuusai.

"Then let us know about your conclusion!" Genryuusai spoke further.

"Hmm… our creator i.e. the Soul King has claimed that there exists a Soul Queen and she is going to invade the Soul Society with the help of our well-wishers from the Demon Dimension!" Kurotsuchi spoke to everyone.

"Though Sesshomaru has lost his memory yet don't forget that Urahara and Yoruichi are still there… moreover, his Arrancar comrades have no reason to fight us when both the Soul Society and Sesshomaru's kingdom have powerful common enemies such as Orochi." Captain Kyoraku said to Kurotsuchi.

"Kyoraku has a point Kurotsuchi because Sesshomaru's kingdom can't go against us without the permission of his mother i.e. the empress and as far as I know she will never give such an insane permission." Captain Ukitake spoke in Kyoraku's support.

"Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku… I think you two are probably unaware of the fact that Soul Queen helped them twice in their battle against Orochi when she gave the knowledge and potential of creating Megayon to Halibel's Fraccions and saved Ulquiorra when he reached close to the death while evacuating Halibel and Neliel… she had already formed an image of a patron in their eyes and when she will reveal her powers in front of them then they will end up believing her… nothing can change this… neither empress nor Urahara and Yoruichi." Kurotsuchi replied both Genryuusai and Kyoraku.

"Hmm…!" Byakuya responded.

"All of you must have noticed by now the increment in our spiritual pressure due to the activation of Solar Plexus Chakra… a blessing which our creator has bestowed upon us but it is not all because there is one more favor which our creator has done to us… he has unlocked the potential of our Zanpakutos beyond the state of Bankai." Kurotsuchi spoke further.

"What do you mean?" Captain Hitsugaya asked curiously with slight confusion.

"Captain Hitsugaya… Soul King has mentioned two more power releases after the Bankai and those two power releases are Trunkai and Xenkai… I would like to mention that the Xenkai is 20 times more powerful than the Bankai that's why I called it a blessing… moreover the fact that Soul King has already passed down such a power to us…proves that how sure he is about our Arrancar and Demon comrades to team up with the Soul King and invading the Soul Society." Kurotsuchi said to everyone while explaining his report.

All the captains got shocked to listen to Kurotsuchi's words and began to wonder about their Zanpakuto's power releases beyond Bankai.

"But there is one thing which all of you should take seriously and it is… Soul Queen will increase the power of her Arrancar comrades so that they can battle against us effectively." Kurotsuchi spoke further in a serious tone.

"It seems like the time of ultimate fun is approaching!" Kenpachi muttered with a cunning smile on his face.

"We don't know how Soul Queen is going to attack the Soul Society and how powerful she will make those Arrancars but yes… there's no going back now… a blood war is inevitable!" Kurotsuchi spoke in a serious tone.

"Enough!... all the Captains have already grasped the necessary information so there's no point in extending this meeting any further… I order all the Captains to prepare for the battle immediately… train hard and master your new powers as soon as possible because we will have to fight for the Soul King and protect him regardless of any situation." Genryuusai spoke to everyone in a strict manner while hitting the ground with the base of his staff.

Soon enough all the Captains left the meeting hall but Kurotsuchi was still standing there, Genryuusai walked a few steps towards him.

"The three precious Soul Reapers are not present in this meeting and they are still out of our reach i.e. Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Ichigo Kurosaki… what is your decision for them, Head-Captain?" Kurotsuchi asked Genryuusai in a serious manner.

"They will find out about it eventually so let them decide that whose side they will take… if they will stand against us then I will cut them all down." Genryuusai replied while tilting his face down.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	228. Chapter 228

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 228: Halibel's Training I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Soon enough all the Captains left the meeting hall but Kurotsuchi was still standing there, Genryuusai walked a few steps towards him.

"The three precious Soul Reapers are not present in this meeting and they are still out of our reach i.e. Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Ichigo Kurosaki… what is your decision for them, Head-Captain?" Kurotsuchi asked Genryuusai in a serious manner.

"They will find out about it eventually so let them decide that whose side they will take… if they will stand against us then I will cut them all down." Genryuusai replied while tilting his face down.

* * *

 **(After 3 Weeks)**

Three weeks had passed already and the scenario of everyone's life had changed in a manner which was bringing blood war even closer to everyone than it already was. Midoriko had successfully restored Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure and he had secretly arrived in the Hueco Mundo in order to meet Halibel. Soul Queen had finished the basic training of Halibel and she had also provided her with the powers of an evolved Hollow, Sacral Chakra and water element. In the Soul Society, all the Captains and Lieutenants were training hard in order to acquire the power releases Trunkai and Xenkai while some of them were even proved to be successful. On the other hand, everyone in Sesshomaru's kingdom was still unaware of all these changes while Orochi had established the friendly relations with the seventh warrior of his crew and now she was obeying him wholeheartedly but there was absolutely no sign of Naraku's whereabouts in any of the three worlds.

* * *

 **An unknown and godforsaken place in the World of the Souls (Hueco Mundo portion)…**

Halibel was trained hard by the Soul Queen in the previous weeks as a result not only her combat skills got honed but she had begun to turn into an extremely strong and ruthless warrior both mentally and physically. Soul Queen had already made her evolved into an Abismo Level Arrancar because of which all of her physical abilities got drastically increased while she was also entrusted with the 50% activation of Sacral Chakra along with the advance power of the element of water.

Halibel was standing in front of the mouth of a giant cave and was desperately waiting for the Soul Queen to come out of the cave and begin today's training.

"I know why are you feeling so restless today, Halibel!" Soul Queen said to her while walking out of the cave.

"Hmm…!" Halibel responded.

"Today is the day… when you will show me all the powers which I have bestowed upon you." Soul Queen said further.

"Yes, my lady!" Halibel replied her in a respectful manner.

Now Soul Queen stood at a sophisticated distance away from Halibel and began to stare her in order to keep track of her power level while Halibel unsheathed her Zanpakuto and took the fighting stance in order to begin the training battle.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Halibel (Base Form) – 1,785,600 omnicles**

 **Soul Queen (Only 1% Power Active) – 2,160,000 omnicles**

"In the beginning of our battle, I will unleash only 1% of my complete spirit energy." Soul Queen said to Halibel.

"What… only 1%?" Halibel uttered shockingly.

"Don't worry… it is more than enough for you!" Soul Queen replied her in a serious tone.

"It is unbelievable that only 1% of her spirit energy is significantly greater than mine." Halibel whispered to herself while carefully sensing Soul Queen's spiritual pressure.

"Now prepare yourself, Halibel!" Soul Queen said to Halibel while a black Katana appeared in her right hand.

"I am ready!" Halibel replied while focusing on Soul Queen.

Now Soul Queen and Halibel rushed towards each other and clashed their swords fiercely. Halibel immediately began to use her brute strength along with her increased spiritual pressure to dominate Soul Queen in the deadlock.

"Good… but this is not enough!" Soul Queen muttered while maintaining her stronghold in the weapon deadlock.

Halibel didn't reply but from her facial expressions, it was clear that she was using each and every ounce of her power to push Soul Queen back while unlike her, Soul Queen was barely applying any force.

Suddenly Soul Queen sensed the sudden rise in Halibel's spiritual pressure and in order to counter it, she also increased her spiritual pressure slightly. Now both of them jumped higher in the sky made some very strong sword clashes which were powerful enough to generate the minor shockwaves.

"After training you all these days, I have to admit that we have some similarities." Soul Queen muttered to Halibel with a smile on her face while crossing swords with her.

"Oh! like what?" Halibel asked curiously while countering all the sword swings from Soul Queen.

"Though both of us are calm, taciturn and level-headed yet we can be very brutal and aggressive when needed." Soul Queen answered Halibel while keep fighting against her.

"Hmm… perhaps you are right!" Halibel replied.

"Get ready… now the battle is going to be tough for you!" Soul Queen spoke in a serious tone while kept smiling towards Halibel.

In the blink of an eye, Soul Queen disappeared from her place and reappeared behind Halibel at a sophisticated distance away from her. Before Halibel could have taken even one step towards the Soul Queen, she got engulfed in a giant stream of water in the midair. The sudden pressure of such a large amount of water overwhelmed her and she was unable to come up with any sort of strategy to save herself.

"This is only the beginning Halibel, if you are feeling so helpless already then there's no way you will be able to achieve your goal… you will never be able to avenge your Sesshomaru!" Soul muttered to Halibel but she spoke the last line in an extremely serious tone.

"She is right… I have to do something!" Halibel murmured to herself and closed her eyes to focus on her aim while feeling the immense pressure of water on her body along with her choking breaths.

Halibel remembered the moment when she met Sesshomaru the first time and the way he saved her life from the Hollows. She recalled how Sesshomaru used his energy whip while spinning swiftly to cut all the Hollows down who had sieged both of them. Now she filled the empty space of her Zanpakuto with her golden yellow spirit energy and used the trident attack while began to spin swiftly. The intense circular slash backed by the power of her spirit energy scattered all the water within no time and she got freed with completely wet from her head to toe.

"Impressive move, Halibel!" Soul Queen commended her while rushing towards her with a great speed.

Once again their swords clashed but now a speed battle started between those two as they were swinging their swords at each other while moving with such a terrible speed that only the sparks of their sword clashes were visible. But eventually, Soul Queen began to dominate Halibel in that speed battle because of the enormous difference in their abilities.

"You are fast my lady but I have other ways to deal with that." Halibel said to Soul Queen while rushing towards the ground.

Halibel hit the ground in such a way that the sand got blown up to the height where the water from Soul Queen's previous attack was floating in the midair. Soul Queen tried to pursue Halibel on the ground but she returned to the sky but this time Halibel was able to see Soul Queen's quick sword swings and counter as well as block each single one of them. After some time, Soul Queen realized that the sand which Halibel blew from the ground got mixed with the water and the wet sand in the midair was slowing her down slightly.

"Hey, you need to show me your power, not your techniques but then again… I have to say that your fighting skills seem to be quite brilliant than they used to be." Soul Queen said to Halibel.

"I think it's natural because right now I have absolutely no other way to defeat Naraku except becoming more lethal and powerful than him." Halibel replied her.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	229. Chapter 229

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 229: Halibel's Training II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Soul Queen tried to pursue Halibel on the ground but she returned to the sky but this time Halibel was able to see Soul Queen's quick sword swings and counter as well as block each single one of them. After some time, Soul Queen realized that the sand which Halibel blew from the ground got mixed with the water and the wet sand in the midair was slowing her down slightly.

"Hey, you need to show me your power, not your techniques but then again… I have to say that your fighting skills seem to be quite brilliant than they used to be." Soul Queen said to Halibel.

"I think it's natural because right now I have absolutely no other way to defeat Naraku except becoming more lethal and powerful than him." Halibel replied her.

* * *

Now Soul Queen attacked Halibel with a sphere of energy and a sphere of water stick to each other side by side. Halibel waited for this attack to approach her and the next moment she deflected both the spheres away from her by breaking the bond between them with a vertical wide Cero beam.

"Hmm… it seems you are able to counter almost all of my attacks, I have to try something new." Soul Queen said to Halibel while unleashing more of her spirit energy.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Halibel (Base Form) – 1,785,600 omnicles**

 **Soul Queen (Only 1.5% Power Active) – 3,240,000 omnicles**

With the difference of 0.5% in her spirit energy, Soul was now giving a very tough competition to Halibel because it was a significantly large difference for her. Soul Queen was constantly releasing water in the surroundings while dominating Halibel with some very strong sword clashes. During a weapon deadlock, Halibel used the Ola Azul technique which pushed Soul Queen away from her but the next moment she rushed towards her once again and engaged her into a weapon deadlock.

"I am enjoying this training battle against you, Halibel!" Soul Queen said to her while looking into her eyes during the weapon deadlock.

"Don't worry my lady… this training battle is far from over." Halibel replied while once again pushing Soul Queen away from her.

Soon enough Soul Queen forced Halibel to fight on the defensive mode because of her superior power and now she pushed her towards the streams of water which were floating in the midair. Soul Queen tried to attack Halibel after trapping her into those streams of water but Halibel not only dodged her sword swings but also shattered those streams of water by using her Trident and Ola Azul techniques.

Halibel had started to pant now while Soul Queen's spiritual pressure was continuously increasing. Both of them went through some more powerful sword clashes and this time those clashes were emitting a lot of light and sparks along with the generation of significantly powerful shockwaves. Despite the large difference in their spiritual pressure, Halibel was trying her best to stand on equal grounds with the Soul Queen and thus eventually their sword clash backed by their spirit energy caused a blast which pushed both of them away from each other. Now Soul Queen attacked with another of her energy sphere that approached Halibel from behind while at the same time she attacked her from the front. Halibel destroyed that energy sphere by bursting it through a deadly sword swing with the hollow portion of her sword filled with her golden yellow spirit energy while she stopped Soul Queen by shooting a powerful Cero towards her. However, Halibel failed to realize Soul Queen's snare and thus the next moment she got trapped inside a massive stream of water moving swiftly in the midair.

"I was planning this ever since I unleashed 0.5% more of my spiritual pressure, you should have given a thought about my intentions behind releasing so much amount of water constantly while crossing swords with you." Soul Queen said to Halibel.

Even after a few moments, Soul Queen received absolutely no response from Halibel and the only sound which was hearable at the moment was that of the motion of such a large quantity of water.

"Is she alright? Did I use too much power on her?... but even if I did, she has to come out of it… after all, I am doing this only to make her stronger… I can't be soft on her only then she will turn into the warrior I want her to become." Soul Queen whispered to herself while worryingly thinking about Halibel's condition.

On the other hand, inside the massive stream of water, Halibel was trying her best to escape through it but it seemed that it was getting impossible for her while she was slowly losing her consciousness.

"It seems that it is really too much for her." Soul Queen murmured while shooting an incredibly powerful black Cero towards Halibel.

Soul Queen's black Cero approached Halibel while piercing through that water stream and the moment Halibel tried to block it with her sword, a terrible explosion took place. The explosion not only shattered all the water in the blink of an eye but it also shoved Halibel far away from there. She fell down on the ground with her entire body filled with bruises and burns. Soul Queen got worried upon seeing Halibel lying down on the ground motionlessly but since she didn't want to show any sign of care of softness, she immediately attacked her with another Cero but much weaker than the previous one.

Halibel lifted her torso upward while lying down on the ground and not only countered Soul Queen's Cero with hers but also shot a Cero towards her which Soul Queen dodged easily.

"You are being soft… my lady!" Halibel muttered to Soul Queen while getting back on her feet with some blood coming out of her mouth.

"It is because it seemed you won't be able to take more of this training." Soul Queen replied her in a faked emotionless manner.

"By killing Lord Sesshomaru… Naraku took everything away from me and now my life is all about killing him in the worst way I can and if I can't become strong enough to kill him then I would rather die trying it." Halibel replied Soul Queen in a serious tone.

"Hmm… as you wish!" Soul Queen replied Halibel and then she attacked her with another terribly powerful black Cero.

This time Halibel successfully destroyed Soul Queen's black Cero by slashing it using a powerful sword swing with the hollow portion of her sword filled with her golden yellow spirit energy. However, the explosion occurred due to its destruction, it shoved her in a giant rock so hard that the rock got significantly cracked. Now before Halibel could have even come back to her senses, Soul Queen attacked her with an intensely powerful sword swing which she tried to block but it was powerful enough to shove her back further while shattering through that giant rock.

"You should consider using your Resurreccion while you can!" Soul Queen said to her while dominating her in the battle.

Halibel was somehow managing to block some of the attacks of Soul Queen but still, she was unable to effectively counter even a single of the sword clash.

Soul Queen's kicks and punches were slowly making Halibel weak and motionless, she was getting dizzy and her sword swings didn't have left with enough power in them. She was extremely exhausted and panting heavily while crawling on the ground on her fours.

"Mausoleo de Agua! (English: Mausoleum of Water!)" Soul Queen uttered after falling back up to a great distance away from Halibel.

In the blink of an eye, the entire land got sank into the several meters high water up to a few kilometers while just as Halibel was slowly sinking down in the water, her spiritual pressure was slowly getting dissolved in it.

"She is losing, no… she is dying… she is out of the spirit energy, her body is motionless because of fatigue and all the injuries but if she can't take even this much then she won't be able to survive in the upcoming blood war.." Soul Queen murmured to herself.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	230. Chapter 230

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 230: Approaching Harbinger**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Mausoleo de Agua! (English: Mausoleum of Water!)" Soul Queen uttered after falling back up to a great distance away from Halibel.

In the blink of an eye, the entire land got sank into the several meters high water up to a few kilometers while just as Halibel was slowly sinking down in the water, her spiritual pressure was slowly getting dissolved in it.

"She is losing, no… she is dying… she is out of the spirit energy, her body is motionless because of fatigue and all the injuries but if she can't take even this much then she won't be able to survive in the upcoming blood war.." Soul Queen murmured to herself.

* * *

Inside the water, Halibel was slowly losing all the signs of life, her spiritual pressure, her breaths and her consciousness but suddenly she remembered the last moments which she spent with Sesshomaru before he left and got killed by Naraku's hands.

"No… I can't die here… I can't die without killing Naraku… I have to avenge my love… De..Destroy… Tibu..ron…!" Halibel's voice echoed out of the water.

Now Soul Queen got shocked to sense a drastic change in Halibel's spiritual pressure. A large amount of water got accumulated at the point where Halibel was floating and it was rapidly moving in a heart-shaped path. Slowly all the water started to rise upward like a mountain and suddenly a powerful pressure blast scattered all the water away and revealed Halibel standing in the center in her Resurreccion form. When the scattered water was falling down on the ground it seemed like a sudden cloudburst up to a few kilometers.

"Well done… Halibel you are doing better than I expected but don't think that the battle is going to be any easier." Soul Queen said to her in a serious tone while unleashing 0.5% more of her power.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Halibel (Resurreccion Form) – 3,571,200 omnicles**

 **Soul Queen (Only 2% Power Active) – 4,320,000 omnicles**

In order to check Halibel's strength Soul Queen attacked her with a deadly black Cero which was slightly more powerful than the previous ones but for her surprise Halibel countered the black Cero with her wide wave of golden yellow Cero which she had shot by swinging her gauntlet sword. Though Soul Queen was pleased with Halibel's progress yet she was a bit surprised to see that how easily she deflected that Cero. Now Soul Queen rushed at her with her swords in order to test Halibel even further and this time Halibel was able to clash swords with her almost on the equal grounds.

"It's surprising to see that how far she has arrived with the desire to avenge her beloved but it is still not enough… she needs to make progress even further." Soul Queen murmured while observing Halibel.

Suddenly Soul Queen sensed the presence of someone nearby the area which shocked her for some reason while Halibel was rushed towards her with her gauntlet sword.

"Wait, Halibel!" Soul Queen said to her in a serious tone.

"What's wrong, my lady?" Halibel asked confusingly.

"This much is enough for today!" Soul Queen replied Halibel while her attention was completely occupied by that presence.

"But…!" Halibel responded but couldn't have said anything more.

"I have to go now with an urgent work!" Soul Queen walked away after saying this much.

"What happened to her all of a sudden?" Halibel murmured to herself while watching Soul Queen going away.

"There's no mistake, this is definitely Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure which I am feeling right now… it seems that he has returned from the Netherworld as an Infernal Demon… he will most probably remain busy with Halibel for a long time so I must use this opportunity and travel to the Demon Dimension." Soul Queen whispered to herself while entering into a Garganta in order to reach the Demon Dimension.

* * *

 **Demon Dimension, Sesshomaru's palace…**

Everything seemed to be normal in the palace; as usual, Sesshomaru's mother was handling all of the responsibilities of a ruler with Starrk assisting her in the paperwork, Lu Bu and Zhang Liao in managing the army and Diao Chan taking care of the social issues of the kingdom. Since Orihime was present there so Ulquiorra was spending a lot of time with her while Neliel also got a good close friend. Grimmjow's relations were getting closer and friendlier with the Panther Demons especially with Toran. Sesshomaru on the other hand getting closed with Kagura because it was her with whom he was spending most of his time after getting freed from his works. While Urahara and Yoruichi were tensed after they found out about the integration of the two worlds and complete isolation of the Soul Society from the outer world.

Yoruichi was roaming here and there in front of Urahara's laboratory and she was looking extremely worried and irritated.

"Calm down Yoruichi-San… Soul Society won't get unlocked just because you are worried." Urahara said to Yoruichi.

"But still… this is a matter of great concern for me… who knows what's going on in the sealed Soul Society after the integration of two worlds… my Soi Fon is also there." Yoruichi said irritatingly replied Urahara.

"I know you must be really worried about her Yoruichi-San but even after trying my best, I am unable to find out what actually going on there." Urahara said to her in a consoling manner.

Orihime and Ulquiorra were passing by and they approached the laboratory upon listening to the loud voice of Yoruichi from there.

"Inoue-San and Ulquiorra!" Urahara muttered upon seeing both of them.

"Amm… Yoruichi-San, can I ask…why are you looking so worried?" Orihime hesitatingly asked Yoruichi.

"After the integration of both the worlds, not a single person from the Soul Society has contacted us… moreover, they have sealed the entire place so that nobody from the outer world can even contact them." Urahara explained everything to both Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"There are several powerful Soul Reapers present there so there are negligible chances for them to be in some kind of trouble but still, one thing is bothering me…!" Ulquiorra said to Urahara.

"What is that Ulquiorra?" Urahara asked in a serious tone.

"Integration of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society shouldn't result in a decisive battle between the Soul Reapers and the Hollows." Ulquiorra answered Urahara.

"No, it won't happen, Ulquiorra… let's hope that it won't!" Orihime abruptly said to Ulquiorra.

"Hmm…!" Ulquiorra made a humming sound while deeply thinking about something.

"What's wrong Urahara?" Yoruichi asked him.

"I am thinking about what Ulquiorra just said, Yoruichi-San." Urahara replied her.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked with concern.

"It can also be a possibility though I won't desire it to happen even in my scariest nightmare." Urahara said to Yoruichi.

"If we think about it logically from the beginning then integration of the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society occurred after Naraku's arrival and Soul Society's loss of the Hogyoku… if we assume that both Orochi and Naraku have joined forces then it seems that the integration of the two worlds is Orochi's doing." Starrk said while arriving there.

"Orochi and Naraku have joined forces, they got both Hogyoku and the Shikon Jewel and still they are silent… I can't accept this!" Ulquiorra spoke to everyone.

"I checked out the range of Soul Society's seal… they have excluded the Rukon District... this doesn't sound like the decision of Captain Commander at all… he must be aware of the fact that with Hueco Mundo so close, the civilians of Rukon District won't be safe, he can't leave them to die by the hands of Hollows…something's definitely wrong with the Soul Society." Urahara spoke to everyone.

"I am worried about Halibel too… she must be all alone in the Hueco Mundo." Neliel said to Urahara.

"Yes, you are right Nel-Chan!" Orihime responded in agreement with Neliel.

"I think it is the time we should start taking this matter seriously." Ulquiorra spoke to everyone.

"I will take this matter to the empress… let's see what she can do on the official level." Starrk spoke as well.

"Hmm… and I will try to find out through my ways." Urahara replied before leaving to his laboratory.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	231. Chapter 231

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 231: Halibel's Fatal Fallacy**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I am worried about Halibel too… she must be all alone in the Hueco Mundo." Neliel said to Urahara.

"Yes, you are right Nel-Chan!" Orihime responded in agreement with Neliel.

"I think it is the time we should start taking this matter seriously." Ulquiorra spoke to everyone.

"I will take this matter to the empress… let's see what she can do on the official level." Starrk spoke as well.

"Hmm… and I will try to find out through my ways." Urahara replied before leaving to his laboratory.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Hueco Mundo where Halibel was staying…**

Halibel was sitting inside the cave and wondering about why Soul Queen left the training battle in the middle all of a sudden. She had undone her Resurreccion form and disrobed her jacket and Hakama in order to relax and treat her wounds. She was only in her black undergarments and heading towards the inner sections of the cave where the bandages and ointments were kept as told her by the Soul Queen. Suddenly she sensed a strange spiritual pressure nearby the cave due to which she immediately got alerted and began to sense that entity carefully.

"It's an Infernal Demon and it seems that he has reached quite close to the cave but it's not Orochi… perhaps, he has sent one of her Infernal Worms to hunt me down." Halibel murmured to herself while sensing the spiritual pressure of that Infernal Demon.

On the other hand, that humanoid Infernal Demon found the entrance of the cave and stepped inside it upon sensing Halibel's spiritual pressure.

"Oh! He has entered the cave and he is not an ordinary Infernal Demon like those Worm Demons, he seems to be an advanced one just like Orochi… damn! I am not ready to face him just yet… I don't even have the time to get prepared for this battle… I have to make some strategy to escape or hide somewhere until the arrival of Lady Soul Queen." Halibel murmured to herself worryingly upon realizing that the Infernal Demon was heading towards her.

She grabbed her jacket and Hakama in one hand and began to prepare a concentrated ball of Cero in the other one while rushing towards the cave's entrance. Meanwhile, that Infernal Demon sensed the presence of some powerful Hollows around and thus he walked out of the cave in the moonlight. By now Halibel had almost reached the cave's entrance, she raised her arm in order to shoot the Cero on that Infernal Demon but suddenly he turned around in order to face her. Now just as she looked towards his face, the Cero ball disappeared from her right hand while her clothes got slipped away from the left one. Her body got jammed for a moment and her eyes filled with tears while her mouth got slightly opened with the shock. That Infernal Demon was none other but Sesshomaru, who came to meet her from the World of the Living right after Midoriko had finished his healing.

"Lord… Sessho..maru!" Halibel murmured in an extremely low voice with her sight fixed on Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru was delighted upon seeing her after such a long time though he wasn't letting his facial expressions depict his happiness yet the way he was looking at her, it was making it all clear.

"Is… is he really him?… no, he can't be… he is an Infernal Demon but then, why am I feeling like he has come for me…?" Halibel thought in her mind while standing in front of Sesshomaru without realizing that she was only in the black bra and panty.

"My heart is screaming out loud that he really is my Sesshomaru but my mind is saying he is an imposter… only came to take control of me." Halibel thought furthermore.

"Tia…!" Sesshomaru softly uttered her name.

"His face… his eyes… his voice everything is just like him… his entire form and the way I feel while he is around… everything is just like before… but… I must stay careful because it could be a trap or perhaps a test and perhaps that's why Lady Soul Queen had left all of a sudden." Halibel remained busy with her thoughts and didn't reply Sesshomaru's words though her sight was still stuck on his face.

"Tia!" Sesshomaru again spoke her name but this time in a clearly audible volume.

"Who are you?" Halibel asked him in a strict and serious manner.

"It's me, Tia… Sesshomaru!" He replied.

"Don't try to hide your true identity… reveal it right now!" Halibel said in an angered tone.

"I am not hiding anything, Tia!" Sesshomaru replied her with a slight confusion.

"You are not my Lord Sesshomaru because he has forgotten me and exiled me from his palace as well as from his heart for forever." Halibel shouted at Sesshomaru angrily with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! She is strong and now she is mad at you… choose your words carefully, otherwise…" Cerberus's voice echoed in Sesshomaru's mind but was interrupted before he could have even completed his line.

"I know Cerberus… and he wasn't me, Tia… he is just a part of me but I am the complete one… I have returned from the Netherworld!" Sesshomaru replied Cerberus and then he spoke further to Halibel in order to convince her.

Now Sesshomaru walked a few steps towards her while she simply tilted her face down and continued to think about the current scenario.

The moment Sesshomaru was about to embrace her into his arms, a powerful golden yellow Cero hit his chest and pushed him away from her. Sesshomaru kneeled down on his one knee while getting pushed away by that Cero's force and it burned the portion of his Kimono right above his armor.

"See… now she's going to kill us." Cerberus's voice echoed inside Sesshomaru's head before falling silent completely.

"What are you doing, Tia?" Sesshomaru asked her confusingly.

"How dare you touch me with your filthy hands, you imposter… all you will get from me is pain and suffering." Halibel spoke angrily while taking her Zanpakuto out from its sheath which was lying on the ground along with her clothes.

"She is thinking of me as an imposter!" Sesshomaru murmured to himself while getting back on his feet.

"You shouldn't have played with my feelings by disguising as my beloved… because now in order to punish you, I will do whatever it takes to kill you with my own hands." Halibel said to Sesshomaru while pointing her sword towards him and filling its hollow portion with her golden yellow spirit energy.

"Though priestess Midoriko has restored my spiritual pressure yet it hasn't started functioning completely, I can't afford this unnecessary battle against her… my spirit is still weak and thus my injuries won't get healed readily while I have to stay prepared for the upcoming blood war." Sesshomaru murmured to himself while thinking about a strategy to cancel the battle.

Sesshomaru managed to dodge all of her fatal sword swings with his superior speed and reflexes and then he fell back up to a sophisticated distance away from her.

"Watch me carefully, Tia… it's me, Sesshomaru…!" Sesshomaru muttered to her while watching her approaching him from the front.

"I have already observed you perfectly… you are nothing more than an imposter!" Halibel replied him while continuously swinging her sword at him.

This time Sesshomaru used his energy whip in order to take Halibel's Zanpakuto away from her but she failed his attempt by shooting multiple energy blade projectiles towards him through her Ola Azul technique.

"Damn! She is not even listening to me." Sesshomaru murmured while trying to fall back.

Now Halibel stabbed her Zanpakuto into Sesshomaru's armor at the left side of his chest by attacking him with a powerful slash backed by her spirit energy. She shoved Sesshomaru in a rock and then she put her palm on the right side of his chest and then attacked with Ola Azul from her Zanpakuto and a powerful Cero from her hand simultaneously that caused a powerful explosion on Sesshomaru's chest due to which entire rock got shattered to pieces.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I thank you for being my reader this far and support me continuously with your responses especially the motivation and sweet reviews. I just want to say that sometimes I reply your reviews by posting a review from my side, I thought of informing though I think that almost all of you must be aware of it._

 _Take care…_


	232. Chapter 232

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 232: The Fall of Fallacy**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

This time Sesshomaru used his energy whip in order to take Halibel's Zanpakuto away from her but she failed his attempt by shooting multiple energy blade projectiles towards him through her Ola Azul technique.

"Damn! She is not even listening to me." Sesshomaru murmured while trying to fall back.

Now Halibel stabbed her Zanpakuto into Sesshomaru's armor at the left side of his chest by attacking him with a powerful slash backed by her spirit energy. She shoved Sesshomaru in a rock and then she put her palm on the right side of his chest and then attacked with Ola Azul from her Zanpakuto and a powerful Cero from her hand simultaneously that caused a powerful explosion on Sesshomaru's chest due to which entire rock got shattered to pieces.

* * *

Sesshomaru fell down beyond the rock after breaking through it with his armor almost full shattered and the upper portion of the Kimono severed badly.

"Huh!... I have to convince her… somehow!" Sesshomaru murmured while getting up on his feet and then he removed the remnants of his damaged armor and Kimono from his torso.

Being the topless now, the injury on the left side of his chest was clearly visible because he was continuously bleeding from it. The next moment, Sesshomaru witnessed that she was summoning a lot of Cero power in her Zanpakuto and making it concentrated to the extent that energy bolts had started to erupt out of it.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Halibel spoke while attacking Sesshomaru with one of her most powerful Cero of the Base form.

The violent and terribly powerful golden yellow Cero wave approached Sesshomaru while moving very swiftly in a slightly zigzag motion but he successfully dodged it by jumping higher in the sky. For Sesshomaru's surprise, Halibel kicked him hard from the top and hit the ground hard with Sesshomaru lying on the ground on his back and she standing on his chest with one of her feet crushing his wound and making it bleed even more. They had hit the ground so hard that some cracks had appeared on it all around Sesshomaru and this time Halibel was about to swing her sword on his neck.

"Ahh… ah… what to do?... I don't wish to attack her but to she has grown stronger since the last time we fought." Sesshomaru murmured while lying down on the ground while his facial expressions were clearly showing his unease due to the pain.

Sesshomaru's words reminded Halibel of the spare battle which both of them fought right before his death. However, it wasn't enough to stop her from swinging her blade on Sesshomaru's neck which he managed to dodge because the remembrance of the past had made her loosen her grip on him.

"Try to remember, Tia… we had a spare battle right before my death… I am not an imp… Ah!" Sesshomaru said to Halibel while getting up from the ground but before he could have completed his line, a powerful punch shoved him back.

"So, you also possess the information of the moments that we have spent together… you have made a bad mistake by attempting to use them to your advantage… now you will face its consequences… Universalis Potentia Level 1: Doom's Evo-Crusher!" Halibel muttered angrily while releasing Universalis Potentia Level 1 and the powers of the Chakras simultaneously.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Halibel (Base Form + Universalis Potentia Level 1 + 10% power of Base Chakra + 50% power of Sacral Chakra) – 1,785,600 + 1,000,000 + 400,000 + 3,000,000 = 6,185,600 omnicles**

 **Sesshomaru (Only 20% Power Active) – 2,592,000 omnicles**

"Try to use your mind, Tia… it's me, Sesshomaru, reborn as an Infernal Demon... why are you not listening to me?… I don't want this fight!" Sesshomaru said to her in a serious manner while wiping the blood from the corner of his lips.

The next moment, Halibel attacked him with Ola Azul instead of replying him but this time, the energy blade projectile was bigger and much greater in power than the previous ones. Sesshomaru dodged it by swiftly moving aside with the help of his enhanced Demonic powers being an Infernal Demon.

"Now she is using the additional power, Sesshomaru… you can at least use me to defend yourself" So'unga spoke to Sesshomaru just as the crystal at its hilt began to shine brightly with the pink light.

"No So'unga, if I drew my sword now then her doubt of me being an imposter would become stronger." Sesshomaru replied So'unga.

"Hmm… does she mean this much to you?" So'unga asked with slight amazement.

"Yes!" Sesshomaru replied him.

Now while Halibel was blindly rushing towards Sesshomaru, he released his energy whip and captured her by using it as a rope.

"I don't want to attack you, Tia… end this battle now." Sesshomaru spoke to Halibel while holding her into his energy whip.

"So, you won't attack me but the moment you will find your life in danger… you will show your true colors… I know it very well… so, let's put your statement on a test." Halibel replied him while shattering his energy whip with her physical strength.

Now she filled the hollow portion of her sword with her golden yellow spirit energy but this time it was looking much more powerful than usual because of her boosted spiritual pressure. She rushed towards Sesshomaru but he didn't move even a muscle from his place.

"I will not raise my weapon against you, Tia!" Sesshomaru murmured while remained standing and staring into her eyes.

The next moment, Halibel's sword inflicted a very deep cut on Sesshomaru's right shoulder while the cut was up to his chest. Soon enough he fell down on his knees while vomiting some blood from his mouth. On the other hand, Halibel was shocked to witness why he didn't dodge her attack when he could have done it easily. However, the thought of utterly destroying him was still there in her mind and thus after taking her sword out of Sesshomaru's wound, she pointed her palm towards his chest and began to prepare a powerful black cero.

Now she was extremely confused and unable to figure whether he was actual Sesshomaru or an imposter. The hand in which she was preparing the black Cero, it started to shiver out of the realization that there could be a possibility that she had hurt her beloved Sesshomaru.

But before Halibel could have arrived at any conclusion, suddenly Sesshomaru drew So'unga and pushed her aside. He got up on his feet, walked a few steps to the front and cut down a powerful Hollow who was just about to attack Halibel from behind.

"Wh..Why did you… saved me?" Halibel asked Sesshomaru with her entire body shivering with the bitter realization that she just hurt her beloved.

"Because I have… decided to protect you in every situation… a long ago…!" Sesshomaru replied her in a broken voice out of the injuries and pain.

"Lord… Sesshomaru…!" Halibel uttered with her eyes wide open out of the great shock.

"At last… you recognized me!" Sesshomaru replied while putting his So'unga back into its sheath.

The moment Halibel listened to his words; her Zanpakuto got slipped from her hands and fell down on the ground while once again tears ran down her cheeks. She slowly came close to him and gently put her hand on his back with her face tilted downward out of the feeling of guilt. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her with his left hand kept over the wound on his right shoulder while Halibel remained standing on her feet motionlessly. Her face was still tilted downward, while tears were constantly dripping from her eyes and falling down on the Hueco Mundo's sand. Sesshomaru gently put one of his hands at the side of her face due to which she couldn't stand her emotions and embraced Sesshomaru tightly in her arms. She started to shed tears while sobbing like a child with her face pressing against Sesshomaru's chest. For some time, both of them stayed like and when Halibel returned to her senses she slowly left Sesshomaru and took a step away from him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	233. Chapter 233

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 233: The Orange Temptations**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her with his left hand kept over the wound on his right shoulder while Halibel remained standing on her feet motionlessly. Her face was still tilted downward, while tears were constantly dripping from her eyes and falling down on the Hueco Mundo's sand. Sesshomaru gently put one of his hands at the side of her face due to which she couldn't stand her emotions and embraced Sesshomaru tightly in her arms. She started to shed tears while sobbing like a child with her face pressing against Sesshomaru's chest. For some time, both of them stayed like this and when Halibel returned to her senses she slowly left Sesshomaru and took a step away from him.

* * *

"Tia!" Sesshomaru uttered in a low voice.

"I am… so sorry Lord Sesshomaru… I hurt you like this." Halibel spoke while shedding tears.

"I am sorry as well!" Sesshomaru replied slowly.

"Oh! But… for what?" Halibel asked confusingly.

"…for causing you all this trouble… because of me, you had to go through a lot." Sesshomaru muttered gently after a pause while running his hand from her shoulder down to her arm and observing all the bruises and scratches which she got because of her training battle with the Soul Queen.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please come in… I have to treat your wounds, right away." Halibel spoke to him softly while wiping off her tears.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded and then both of them headed inside the cave.

Sesshomaru was injured and topless because his armor and Kimono got almost completely damaged due to Halibel's lethal attacks while she was only in her black undergarments all this time. After reaching the inner sections of the cave, Halibel put her clothes and Zanpakuto on the ground and walked further towards a section like that of a room.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! I will be back in a moment." Halibel spoke to him while entering in that small room-like section.

She returned within a few minutes and then she led Sesshomaru to the same room. Being one of the deeper portions of the cave, the room was quite dark with almost no source of light except a bathing pool filled with the water which was emitting orange colored light.

"What is it, Tia?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"This water is infused with the power of Sacral Chakra… it will not only heal your wounds rapidly but also revive the spirit energy which you have lost in the battle." Halibel answered him.

"Hmm… Priestess Midoriko has already restored all of my spirit energy but it seemed that its major part is still in the dormant state." Sesshomaru said to Halibel.

"I think the water of this pool might be able to help you because it replenishes the Sacral Chakra as well." Halibel replied him.

"Then it should be able to do something about my condition." Sesshomaru spoke while removing his yellow Haori and taking off his shoes.

"I am going to take the ointments and bandages for you." Halibel spoke to him while leaving the room.

When she returned, Sesshomaru was sitting inside the bathing pool with his back leaned on one of its edges while all of his clothes were lying on the ground. Halibel put all the required ointments and bandages on the wide edge of the pool and began to treat his injuries. She was feeling extremely sad and guilty while applying the ointments and wrapping the bandages around his chest and the injured shoulder and thus she didn't speak even a single word.

"Do you remember, what we were talking about the last time… when we had a spare fight?" Sesshomaru asked Halibel upon noticing her sadness about the recent battle.

"Amm… we were talking about…" Halibel replied hesitatingly but couldn't answer because that time she indirectly demanded him for the answer about their relationship.

Sesshomaru's back was leaned on the same edge of the pool beyond which Halibel was sitting on the ground and now he arched his neck backward in order to look towards Halibel. Her head was resting on her arm which was lying over that edge and thus their faces were so close to each other that they were able to feel each other's breaths. Now Halibel slowly parted her lips and moved her face a bit closer to Sesshomaru while he gasped as his lips got parted instinctively. Halibel put her lips on his and began to kiss him with her eyes closed and mind lost in the trance of the feeling of the moment. Halibel kept Sesshomaru lip-locked for a few minutes while he didn't resist her as well but suddenly she broke the kiss and got up from her place. Sesshomaru was feeling shy about what just happened and thus he desperately wanted to normalize the environment.

"You are injured as well, Tia… I think I should get out of this pool and you should take my place." Sesshomaru spoke in a hesitating manner.

"Lord Sesshomaru…!" Halibel whispered softly.

"Yes…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"Can we spend some more time here… together… in the pool?" Halibel asked in a very low voice while blushing slightly.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded in agreement because he didn't want to disappoint her.

That bathing pool was of the capacity of ten people while on its extreme right portion there was a deeper pool which was actually combined with it as there was no divider or obstruction between the two. At first, Halibel got up from the ground and removed her undergarments and then she stepped into the pool. Sesshomaru turned his face to the left because she entered the pool from his right and now she moved towards the right portion where the pool was deeper. She took a dive into the water and then came up while stroking her hairs backward.

She noticed that Sesshomaru was keeping his face away from her in order to avoid looking her naked body and thus she approached him by slowly walking towards him on her knees. She bent slightly and turned his face towards her by gently putting her hand on his chin. Just as Sesshomaru looked towards her, she parted her lips and planted a deep and passionate kiss on his lips and once again both of them got engaged in a long lip-lock. Halibel got even closer to him and her left hand was behind his head and running into his long silvery white hairs while the right one was slowly getting wrapped around his back. She was firmly holding Sesshomaru's hairs from the back of his head and now she broke the kiss and straightened her bent spine due to which Sesshomaru's face began to get rubbed against her neck. She grabbed Sesshomaru's left hand from her right one and placed it on her waist while Sesshomaru slowly started to kiss her neck.

Halibel's eyes were getting partially closed due to the overwhelming feelings while Sesshomaru had also started to lose himself and now he was caressing her neck with his tongue. Halibel arched her back slightly backward while still being on her knees due to which her large breasts came close to Sesshomaru's face. She looked towards Sesshomaru lusciously while tightly holding his hairs with both of her hands wrapped around his head as she was slowly pressing his face right into her full breasts. Her nipples got erected the moment Sesshomaru began to kiss her highly embossed breasts with his tongue moving along her cleavage.

She moaned with the immense pleasure and adjusted herself in such a way that her left nipple went inside Sesshomaru's mouth. Now he was sucking her nipple while she was pressing his face into her breasts even more strongly than before. Sesshomaru sucked both of her nipples one by one and suddenly she came right in front of him with both of her legs on his either sides while still sitting on her knees.

"Don't worry… we can breathe in this water." Halibel whispered into Sesshomaru's ear in a seductive voice while pushing herself down on him which made him penetrate her deeply. Now both of them slowly lied down in the water and soon strong ripples began to form on its surface.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	234. Chapter 234

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 234: Soul Queen's Visit to Sesshomaru's Palace**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now he was sucking her nipple while she was pressing his face into her breasts even more strongly than before. Sesshomaru sucked both of her nipples one by one and suddenly she came right in front of him with both of her legs on his either sides while still sitting on her knees.

"Don't worry… we can breathe in this water." Halibel whispered into Sesshomaru's ear in a seductive voice while pushing herself down on him which made him penetrate her deeply. Now both of them slowly lied down in the water and soon strong ripples began to form on its surface.

* * *

 **On the other hand, at Sesshomaru's palace in the Demon Dimension…**

As usual, Lu Bu and Zhang Liao were training the soldiers in the palace's outer ground while Grimmjow and Toran were roaming together and observing the soldiers of Panther Demon tribe. Suddenly both Karan and Shunran came running, both of them were looking extremely scared and they were panting heavily.

"Karan… Shunran… what's wrong?" Toran asked them upon seeing them troubled.

"Sister… a shadow… a shadow is heading this way!" Karan replied Toran while panting.

"It has got enormous spiritual pressure!" Shunran spoke to Toran as well.

"Toran… order all the soldiers to fall back to a safe distance, I am going to inform this to Lu Bu." Grimmjow said to Toran while rushing towards the center of the outer ground where Lu Bu was training the soldiers.

Now Toran began to guide all the soldiers in moving back towards the palace while Grimmjow reached the center of the outer ground in no time by using the Sonido technique.

"What's going on, Zhang Liao… what is this noise?" Lu Bu said to Zhang Liao upon listening to the noise of thousands of soldiers running towards the palace.

"I don't know but I think, we should see… what's wrong with them!" Zhang Liao replied Lu Bu.

Just as Zhang Liao was about to leave in order to investigate about the sudden emergence of the chaos amongst the soldiers, Grimmjow appeared in front of him.

"Lu Bu… Zhang Liao… just now Karan and Shunran has reported that a powerful shadow is approaching us… they seem to be terribly frightened after sensing its spiritual pressure from the close range." Grimmjow said to both Lu Bu and Zhang Liao.

"Master Zhang Liao, report this to the Empress immediately and tell everyone to get alerted… I will handle the situation over here." Lu Bu said to Zhang Liao

"Alright, Lu Bu…!" Zhang Liao replied and then he immediately rushed towards the inner sections of the palace.

"Where is Toran and others?" Lu Bu asked Grimmjow.

"They have fallen back along with the soldiers!" Grimmjow replied him.

"Very good… I will stay here and see if that shadow is worth getting scared!" Lu Bu said to Grimmjow in his usual arrogant manner.

"Huh! So, do I!" Grimmjow replied him in a similar manner.

* * *

 **Inside Sesshomaru's palace…**

Zhang Liao reached inside the throne hall and there he found Sesshomaru's mother, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Jaken, Starrk, Ulquiorra, Urahara, and Yoruichi.

"Empress! A shadow with immense spiritual pressure is approaching our palace." Zhang Liao said to Sesshomaru's mother.

"A shadow?" Kagura muttered with wonderment.

"Could it be the one that helped me while I was close to death?" Ulquiorra murmured to himself.

"We should stop it in the outer ground!" Starrk said to Ulquiorra.

"Hmm… yes, let's go!" Ulquiorra replied him while thinking about the shadow.

Now both Starrk and Ulquiorra rushed towards the outer ground while Sesshomaru's mother, Sesshomaru, Kagura and Jaken headed for the palace's outermost balcony.

"What are you thinking, Kisuke?... we must go and check it out." Yoruichi spoke to Urahara.

"I guess, I know what Ulquiorra was thinking just now… don't you remembering Yoruichi-San, how a shadow helped Halibel's Fraccions and Ulquiorra during the battle against Orochi… it must be the same shadow!" Urahara replied Yoruichi.

"Perhaps Kisuke… either way, we should go now and check it out!" Yoruichi said to Urahara while walking out of the throne hall.

"As you say!" Urahara muttered while following her.

* * *

 **At the outer ground…**

Everyone was witnessing a feminine-shadow levitating in the sky at the height of around 10 meters above the ground. It was swiftly flying towards the palace while passing right above the outer ground.

"Hey… answer me, who are you?" Lu Bu asked the shadow in a strict tone.

"I mean no harm to any living being of this kingdom but I am here to have a word with the Empress and especially with the Arrancars." The shadow spoke to all while slowing down its speed.

"And who are you?" Sesshomaru's mother asked her from the balcony as the shadow approached closer to the palace while levitating high in the sky.

"I am… the Soul Queen, creator of the Hueco Mundo and all the Hollows." Soul Queen replied Sesshomaru's mother while addressing everyone.

"There's no doubt that this shadow is her… the one who saved me." Ulquiorra said to Starrk and Sesshomaru's mother.

"Hmm… I see!" Starrk replied.

"But what does a powerful primordial being such as you want from us?" Sesshomaru's mother asked her further.

"I want your entire army along with the all of your magnificent warriors especially Starrk, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Neliel." Soul Queen replied Sesshomaru's mother.

"And why we supposed to do that, Soul Queen?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"A decisive war between the Hollows and the Soul Reapers is about to break due to the integration of the two worlds." Soul Queen answered Sesshomaru.

"Wait, Soul Queen… why would Soul Reapers attack the Hollows without any reason?" Urahara asked her confusingly.

"This is Soul King's order… he has returned to the Soul Society and strengthened all of the Soul Reapers so that they can destroy all the Hollows for him." Soul Queen replied Urahara.

"I refuse to admit this… Head-Captain can never issue such nonsense orders." Yoruichi spoke to Soul Queen in a strict manner.

"What more I can expect from a Soul Reaper… if you think I am wrong then watch this." Soul Queen said to Yoruichi and then her eyes began to emit orange colored light due to which a vision got materialized in the midair.

That vision showed the current scenario of the Soul Society, where Soul King's palace was levitating over the Sokyoku Hill while all the Captains, Lieutenants along with the other Soul Reapers were extremely busy in mastering their new powers in order to defend the Soul King in the upcoming blood war. Everyone got extremely shocked to see that vision, it was utterly unbelievable for all of them. Urahara and Yoruichi were a bit more shocked than others because they had never even imagined that Soul Society can actually prepare for a war against the Hollows.

"There is nothing to get shocked over this vision… their creator ordered them to murder all the Hollows so obviously they couldn't have said no to him while being the creator of Hollows, I can't watch their annihilation silently… so, Starrk, Ulquiorra, Neliel, and Grimmjow… are you with me or not?" Soul Queen asked the four of them.

"We would like to have a word with the Head-Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto before crossing blades with the Soul Reapers." Yoruichi replied Soul Queen.

"Moreover, we didn't know about the existence of Soul Queen until today… so, we can't say whether Soul Queen actually exists or not and if she does then whether you are the actual one or a trick of our enemies." Urahara said to Soul Queen in a serious tone.

"You… a mere Soul Reaper doubting whether I am the Soul Queen or not… I see, let me give all of you the proof then!" Soul muttered while unleashing her complete spiritual pressure.

Now each and every single person present in the palace's confinements began to kneel down on the ground due to the force of Soul Queen's spiritual pressure. The soldiers fell down on the ground over each other out of the tremendous feeling of powerlessness while powerful warriors such as Lu Bu, Starrk and Ulquiorra got kneeled down on their knees.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	235. Chapter 235

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 235: A Deal against Jins**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"You… a mere Soul Reaper doubting whether I am the Soul Queen or not… I see, let me give all of you the proof then!" Soul muttered while unleashing her complete spiritual pressure.

Now each and every single person present in the palace's confinements began to kneel down on the ground due to the force of Soul Queen's spiritual pressure. The soldiers fell down on the ground over each other out of the tremendous feeling of powerlessness while powerful warriors such as Lu Bu, Starrk and Ulquiorra got kneeled down on their knees.

* * *

After a few moments, Soul Queen took her spiritual pressure back into its suppressed state.

"Your comrades have already made their choice… it's time for all of you to make one." Soul Queen spoke to everyone.

"If they have already started their training to destroy us then I am ready to crush them underfoot." Grimmjow said to the Soul Queen.

"We will raise our weapons against them only if they will try to kill us." Ulquiorra replied Soul Queen as well.

"You are right!" Neliel spoke in the agreement.

"Hmm…!" Starrk responded as well.

"What about you Demons?... Would you prefer to support your Hollow comrades or would you rather do not interfere in this blood war between Hollows and the Soul Reapers?" Soul Queen asked to all the Demons.

"The four of them are part of our kingdom and if Soul Reapers will lay even a finger on them then they will have to pay a big price." Lu Bu said to the Soul Queen.

"I am agreed with Lu Bu!" Zhang Liao spoke to everyone.

"I am with Lu Bu, as well!" Diao Chan spoke too.

"All the Demons will stand in the support of Hollows in case Soul Reapers tries to destroy them for their selfish motives." Sesshomaru's mother spoke confidently.

"HAAAHH!" All the soldiers shouted in agreement.

"Did you see Starrk, we are not alone anymore… we have lots of powerful comrades to stand with us against those Soul Reapers." Lillinette murmured to Starrk in a low voice while smiling towards him.

"Yes, Lillinette… but we already have good terms with the Soul Reapers… I don't want them to get spoiled… I don't want this war to take place." Starrk replied Lillinette.

"Hmm…!" Lillinette responded.

"Don't worry, Ulquiorra… we won't get apart like before!" Orihime whispered to Ulquiorra while slowly holding his hand.

Ulquiorra looked towards her with the serious facial expressions while Toran nodded towards Grimmjow with the signal that she and her tribe will be there for him.

"Don't think too much Neliel… I am gonna stick with you in the entire war, I promise!" Diao Chan spoke to Neliel while smiling sweetly.

"I know… Hehe!" Neliel replied her while winking towards her.

Now Soul Queen gently stretched her arms away from her and an enormous amount of powerful orange colored energy erupted out of her body. The randomly moving waves of orange spirit energy swiftly hit everyone at the point of their Sacral Chakra.

"I am activating the Sacral Chakra of each single one of you up to the 10%… all of you will be able to harness its power according to your potential." Soul Queen spoke while addressing everyone.

Everyone was shocked to realize that a new power had been installed in their bodies and thus their trust on Soul Queen had got increased as well.

"Starrk… Neliel… Ulquiorra… and Grimmjow… I am increasing the omnicle counts of the Hollow content in your bodies… from now on all of you will be much more powerful than before." Soul Queen said to them while slowly increasing their spirit energy due to which they suddenly started to feel like much more powerful than before.

Starrk, Neliel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra were extremely shocked to feel their increased power and they looked towards the Soul Queen in the wonderment.

"Amm… do you know anything about one of our comrade… Tia Halibel?" Neliel asked Soul Queen hesitatingly.

"Yes, she is staying with me… I am training her for the battle." Soul Queen answered Neliel in a serious tone.

"Oh! I am so glad that she is alright." Neliel muttered happily with relief.

"I am leaving for now… all of you better start preparing for the upcoming blood war because nothing can stop this inevitable." Soul Queen spoke to all the people before getting disappeared in front of their eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Orochi's castle…**

Orochi and Yami had arrived in their castle and they were slowly approaching the inner sections. Yami was curiously waiting for the seventh warrior who was captured by Orochi army's soldiers while Orochi simply sat down on his throne and ordered his soldiers to present that girl before him.

"So, where is that girl?" Orochi asked his soldiers.

"The prison guards are just about to present her, My Lord!" One of the soldiers replied him.

"Bring her to me, fast!" Orochi spoke to his soldiers in a strict tone.

Soon enough both Orochi and Yami witnessed that the soldiers were bringing a young girl along with them. She wasn't very curvy while her short hairs were silvery white in color with bangs extending to the mid of her nose from the middle but limited to her eyebrows from the sides. She was wearing a black colored crown with golden embroidery which was open from the top but covering her entire forehead with two red feathers attached to its right side. She was wearing the shoulder guards and armor like that of any ordinary warrior which was slightly exposing her sleeveless leather top. Her armored gloves were extended to her elbows while her armored boots were extended to the lower portion of her thighs. She was also wearing a black mini skirt with the red colored pattern on its border while her right arm was fully covered with her long gloves and a sleeve, unlike the left one.

She kicked several of the soldiers away from her while they were taking her in front of Orochi.

"So, you are the king of these weaklings!" The girl spoke to Orochi in a taunting manner.

"Unchain her and handover her weapon to her." Orochi ordered his soldiers.

"You are mistaking… king of weaklings, letting you know beforehand." The girl said to Orochi with a cunning smile on her face.

Soon enough the soldiers unlocked all of the chains from her body and gave her the double-edged cross voulges which was her weapon. Now before she could have done anything, Orochi got up from his throne and attacked her with a surge of fire which she deflected by spinning her weapon like a fan. The next moment, Orochi attacked with medium-sized glaciers which she easily sliced off with her weapon. Now just as Orochi attacked her with the thunderbolts, she jumped higher in the sky and threw her weapon towards him like a disc but he suspended her weapon in the midair and pushed it back using his power of telekinesis.

That girl caught her weapon in her hand and landed on the ground after receiving a powerful blow of the telekinetic force.

"Well done, Lu Lingqi!" Orochi spoke while applauding her.

"How do you know my name?" Lu Lingqi asked curiously.

"I know all about you including how badly you wish to end the Jin clan." Orochi said to Lu Lingqi.

"Who are you?" Lu Lingqi asked him in a serious tone.

"I am the great Serpent Demon, Orochi… the one who demolished the original Jin Empire." Orochi replied her in a confident manner.

"Oh!" Lu Lingqi responded shockingly.

"In an upcoming war, the lasts of the Jin clan would be fighting against me… you can fight from my side and kill each single one of them with the support of my army." Orochi spoke to her further.

"And what do you want in return?" Lu Lingqi asked him seriously.

"Go to the Netherworld… find the spirit of an ancient Dragon Daiyokai named Ryukotsusei and revive him back to the life with this." Orochi replied Lu Lingqi while offering her the Necro Jewel which she took from his hand and left to the Netherworld right away.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, the girl whom I have mentioned in this chapter, is actually one of my OC and in order to know about her looks please see the pictures of the character "Lu Lingqi" from the game "Dynasty Warriors 8". However, the personality, powers and base story of my OC would be different from the original character "Lu Lingqi" but only the looks would be similar to her and it is because of the fact that my OC is inspired by this particular character only._

 _Take care…_


	236. Chapter 236

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 236: Eclipse on the Queen**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Oh!" Lu Lingqi responded shockingly.

"In an upcoming war, the lasts of the Jin clan would be fighting against me… you can fight from my side and kill each single one of them with the support of my army." Orochi spoke to her further.

"And what do you want in return?" Lu Lingqi asked him seriously.

"Go to the Netherworld… find the spirit of an ancient Dragon Daiyokai named Ryukotsusei and revive him back to the life with this." Orochi replied Lu Lingqi while offering her the Necro Jewel which she took from his hand and left to the Netherworld right away.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Hueco Mundo at Halibel's training spot…**

Sesshomaru and Halibel were sitting on a rock and talking to each other while suddenly a large Garganta opened right in front of them. Both of them stood and got alerted but it was the Soul Queen who came out of it.

"My Lady, you have returned!" Halibel said to Soul Queen.

"Hmm… so, all this time you were staying with him?" Soul Queen asked Halibel.

"Yes!" Halibel replied hesitatingly in a low voice.

"I want to ask you a few question, Soul Queen!" Sesshomaru spoke to her.

"Even I wish to have a word with you besides how did you get injured so badly?... I was under the impression that you have become much more powerful than before after returning from the Netherworld." Soul Queen asked Sesshomaru.

"I have become powerful, undoubtedly… but it's just, I encountered an angry shark on my way." Sesshomaru replied Soul Queen while looking towards Halibel.

Halibel blushed slightly out of embarrassment as she realized that Sesshomaru was referring to her while Soul Queen expressed slight confusion upon his statement.

"Wait for me inside the cave, Sesshomaru… I am coming right away." Soul Queen said to Sesshomaru.

After Sesshomaru had left, Halibel also began to walk inside the cave but Soul Queen grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"What is this, Halibel?" Soul Queen asked her in a strict tone.

"What, Lady Soul Queen?" Halibel asked confusingly.

"I can sense that Sesshomaru's Sacral Chakra has opened up to 50%... while yours increased up to 60%... how it is possible?" Soul Queen replied her in a serious manner.

"I don't know…!" Halibel replied in a slightly low tone.

"What did you do with him behind my back?" Soul Queen asked her while narrowing her eyes.

"He spent some time in that pool with the power of Sacral Charka energy." Halibel replied her.

"And where you were while he was sitting in that pool?" Soul Queen asked her further.

"I was…!" Halibel replied hesitatingly.

"Oh! So, you two took a bath in that pool together… isn't it?" Soul Queen asked angrily.

"You already know My Lady that it is the meditative pool… it takes the person into a trance which is perfect for the spiritual recovery and replenishment of the Sacral Chakra… so, it's obvious that none of the two of us are remembering anything about what happened after we entered that pool… but why are you getting so angry on me?" Halibel asked Soul Queen confusingly.

"Get lost for some time and do not return until I send Sesshomaru far from here because his presence is a hindrance in your training." Soul Queen replied Halibel in a strict tone while walking inside the cave.

"But what did I do?" Halibel asked her confusingly with slightly low voice.

"You should consider yourself lucky because that pool does not let the energy to get used in anything else except strengthening of the Sacral Chakra otherwise you might have become pregnant by now." Soul Queen replied her in a serious tone while walking away.

Now Halibel got extremely shocked to realize that what actually happened between them inside the pool. She was blushing while shying but also feeling sad to realize that Sesshomaru did it after getting overwhelmed by the Chakra energy and he would most probably despise her if he ever came to know about it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the cave…**

Sesshomaru was desperately waiting for the Soul Queen to arrive while she finally came after finishing her conversation with Halibel. Sesshomaru got up from the rock on which he was sitting and took a few steps towards her.

"First, I would like to know that why you wanted to talk to me, Soul Queen?" Sesshomaru asked her in a serious tone.

"Halibel is going to participate in the blood war from my side and I want you to fight alongside her so that she can stay safe throughout the blood war." Soul Queen said to Sesshomaru.

"To me, it sounds like a polite manner of blackmailing… if you really wish her safety then I can stop her from participating in the battle." Sesshomaru replied Soul Queen.

"You can't stop the inevitable, Sesshomaru!" Soul Queen replied him in a serious manner.

"Moreover you don't want me to… I will battle from your side only if you tell me the truth otherwise I would rather turn the tides against both you and the Soul King." Sesshomaru replied her in a serious tone.

"Then before you do that I will…" Soul Queen spoke to him angrily but stopped in the middle due to the interference by Sesshomaru.

"You can't do anything Soul Queen… if you and the Soul King are so capable then why you two intends to use the Hollows and Soul Reapers as your pawns?... why don't you two fight this blood war alone and get over with this?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Soul Queen couldn't answer Sesshomaru's question and she kept standing while staring at him irritatingly.

"Either I can be your comrade in this war or your enemy because I am standing at such a point from where the neutral stand is impossible." Sesshomaru spoke to her further.

"Then I should clear your confusion by eliminating you before this blood war." Soul Queen spoke to him angrily while slowly unleashing her spiritual pressure.

"Don't even think about it!" A feminine voice echoed from behind.

Soul Queen was extremely shocked to witness that the Moon Goddess, Selene was standing right behind her.

"Selene… you here?" Soul Queen uttered shockingly.

"Yes… and now you better answering him otherwise I have to tell him everything about you." Selene said to Soul Queen in a serious tone.

"Aaarrgh! What do you wish to know?" Soul Queen frustratingly asked Sesshomaru.

"I want to know the truth about the Soul Reapers and Hollows." Sesshomaru replied her.

"What kind of truth you are talking about?" Soul Queen asked him further.

"My age is over 500 years and I have never even heard about a Soul Reaper or Hollow in my entire life until the chain of natural calamities stopped all of a sudden while Kagome never mentioned the existence of us Demons in her modern world but Soul Reapers and Quincy such as Ichigo and Ishida are there." Sesshomaru said to Soul Queen.

"What actually you are trying to ask, Sesshomaru?" Soul Queen replied him.

"I want to know… where all the Demons got disappeared while Hollows and Soul Reapers appeared within the course of these 500 years that separate feudal era from the modern one." Sesshomaru asked her in a serious tone.

"I think you should answer her!" Selene spoke to the Soul Queen.

"But Selene… being a Goddess you know well that telling him all these secrets would be equivalent to going against all the primordial species… isn't it?" Soul Queen asked Selene hesitatingly.

"Huh! Primordial species... these Demons, Hollows and the Soul Reapers are way better than our so-called primordial species… who would understand it better than me because several years ago when a reputed God was pursuing me in order to rape me, an earthly Demoness risked her life in order to save me and that too without any relation between us… and that earthly Demoness was the mother of Sesshomaru." Selene replied Soul Queen in a slightly irritated manner.

"But?" Soul Queen spoke further.

"Tell him, please… let him know how we have played with him and his kind all this time." Selene spoke in a sad tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	237. Chapter 237

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 237: Soul Queen's Revelations**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Huh! Primordial species... these Demons, Hollows and the Soul Reapers are way better than our so-called primordial species… who would understand it better than me because several years ago when a reputed God was pursuing me in order to rape me, an earthly Demoness risked her life in order to save me and that too without any relation between us… and that earthly Demoness was the mother of Sesshomaru." Selene replied Soul Queen in a slightly irritated manner.

"But?" Soul Queen spoke further.

"Tell him, please… let him know how we have played with him and his kind all this time." Selene spoke in a sad tone.

* * *

"Yes, I want to know about the relation of Demons with the Hollows and the Soul Reapers." Sesshomaru said in an insisting manner.

"Then I will only narrate the history of the World of the Living because that's where earthly Demons belong and that's where everything started." Soul Queen replied him.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"World of the Living existed in the form of Gaia ever since she appeared along with the four other Elementals but she turned herself into the planet earth much later and only then the prehistoric era began on earth or I should say… on World of the Living." Soul Queen said to Sesshomaru.

"After a few million years, Gods created humans with the help of some higher powers while animals were already there on the planet… only after a few thousand years, the Infernal Demons started targeting both animals and humans and that's how the earthly Demons i.e. Yokai and the Daiyokai came into existence… later, I and the Soul King were asked by a higher power to create two more worlds in this universe and thus I created the Hueco Mundo while Soul King created the Soul Society… the preliminary Soul Society was not at all like it is now… it was just a piece of land with absolutely no habitant or buildings on it." Soul Queen said to him further.

"What about the early life of the earthly Demons?" Sesshomaru asked Soul Queen.

"The Jin clan came into existence, the first and the biggest Demon Empire but as per the will of the Gods, that empire was demolished by none other but Orochi… he left World of the Living after accomplishing his mission but some of the people of Jin clan survived and that's how you have Lu Bu, Zhang Liao and Diao Chan as your comrades… the time slowly passed and several other Demon Empires emerged but then…" Soul Queen answered him further but suddenly stopped because of hesitation.

"Then what?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Then it started… the carnage of all the earthly Demons and their human supporters… within the course of 500 years, almost all the earthly Demons were wiped out including you, Inuyasha, your mother, your comrades, your followers and even your enemies such as Naraku… not a single earthly Demon survived that carnage." Soul Queen replied in an extremely serious tone.

"But how it is even possible… can't you see that all of us are alive?" Sesshomaru spoke to her confusingly.

"Keep listening, Sesshomaru… you will understand everything eventually." Soul Queen said to him.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"With the beginning of that carnage… I and the Soul King started our work… the work of creating the Hollows and the Soul Reapers from the spirits and the souls of the earthly Demons… soon enough both Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society became populated dimensions and then Soul King established the Gotei 13 through his representative Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto… he even became the chief controller by taking control of the flow of souls in the three worlds i.e. World of the Living, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society!" Soul Queen spoke in a serious manner.

"What happened afterwards?" Sesshomaru asked her further.

"The Demons of your region were killed at the last… around 300 years before the beginning of the Modern Era, all the earthly Demons were wiped out from the face of the earth… and then the Modern Era started, everything was going normal and under control until Kagome took birth and found the Bone Eater's well!" Soul Queen spoke further while showing slight irritation.

"What about her?" Sesshomaru asked Soul Queen while staring at her.

"She travelled back in time and reached that instant where the carnage had already started but it was far away from your region… she made the Shikon Jewel disappeared because of which not just the existence of the Demons but the existence of the humans also fell into danger because both of them were coexisting in the World of the Living and thus the Gods created the Demon Dimension with help of other higher powers so that Demons can be separated from the humans… and since the Demon Dimension was the world which was existing in the present, therefore, the remaining earthly Demons got saved from the carnage." Soul Queen explained Sesshomaru.

"If Gods were so much of interested in saving the humans then why they didn't save them when Szayel Aporro wiped out more than half of the human population in the World of the Living?" Sesshomaru asked Soul Queen.

"The earthly Demons who meant to die in the past for the sake of the creation of Hollows and the Soul Reapers, they survived… that's why with the creation of the Demon Dimension the existence of Hollows and Soul Reapers fell into a great danger…think like this, if earthly Demons didn't die in the past in such a great amount then from where the spirits and soul came from which so many Hollows and Soul Reapers took birth?... therefore, in order to balance the number of spirits and souls for the existence of Hollows and Soul Reapers, the Gods sent Orochi along with the creation of Demon Dimension and made him wipe out such a great amount of human population." Soul Queen explained further to Sesshomaru.

"So, today the Demons are alive because of Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked Soul Queen in a low voice.

"Indeed, that foolish girl messed up everything!" Soul Queen answered Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… according to your information, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo came into existence much before than I expected and if that's true then Halibel became an Arrancar from a Vasto Lorde around 100 years ago... but a few years back when I met her for the first time… she was a Vasto Lorde while within the course of around 1 or 2 years I saw her as an Arrancar at the battle of fake Karakura town… how it can be possible?" Sesshomaru asked Soul Queen confusingly.

"Don't forget Sesshomaru that your so called Demon Dimension is actually the past of the World of the Living which was brought in the present by the Gods… the flow of time around everything and every being of Demon Dimension was different in comparison of the other worlds… this time gap got compensated itself by leading the habitants and things of the Demon Dimension in the pasts of the other dimensions whenever they travelled through a portal… that day when Hollows attacked one of your kingdom's village and you pursued them through a Garganta and ended up meeting Halibel… it wasn't a regular Garganta but it was a Garganta with embedded time portal… and thus, that day you didn't just travel from Demon Dimension to Hueco Mundo but you also travelled 100 years back in time and that's why you were able to meet Halibel in her Vasto Lorde form… these types of dimensional gates also acted as time portals only until the flow of time in the Demon Dimension became similar to that of the other dimensions of the present." Soul Queen explained to Sesshomaru about the time gap.

"Sesshomaru… are you done?" Selene asked him in a polite manner.

"I still have some unanswered questions in my mind!" Sesshomaru replied her.

"Then bring me the victory in this blood war and in return I will give you all the answers you want." Soul Queen said to Sesshomaru.

"I see… if this is the deal then I am ready… I will assure your victory!" Sesshomaru spoke replied her while staring into her eyes.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	238. Chapter 238

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 238: Band of Seven**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Sesshomaru… are you done?" Selene asked him in a polite manner.

"I still have some unanswered questions in my mind!" Sesshomaru replied her.

"Then bring me the victory in this blood war and in return I will give you all the answers you want." Soul Queen said to Sesshomaru.

"I see… if this is the deal then I am ready… I will assure your victory!" Sesshomaru spoke replied her while staring into her eyes.

* * *

"Sesshomaru… that carnage has nothing to do with you anymore then why are you trying to go against the primordial beings… moreover, they are powerful beyond your dreams so you can't do anything in this matter… you should better do something about the upcoming war between the Soul Reapers and the Hollows." Selene spoke to Sesshomaru in a scolding manner.

"Hmm… I must go to my palace in the Demon Dimension and tell everyone the truth about this blood war." Sesshomaru spoke to Selene.

"No, you won't go… don't forget that your comrades already have a Sesshomaru with them, the one whom your mother revived… they will never recognize you." Selene replied him.

"You are already aware of the fact that how important it is for me to go there… then why do you intend to stop me? Sesshomaru asked Selene.

"I just don't want you to get into any sort of trouble… it is getting late for me and thus I will not be able to help you again." Selene replied Sesshomaru worryingly in a low voice.

"You are talking like my mother, now!" Sesshomaru muttered while turning his back towards her in order to move out.

"No, I am not… I am not your mother." Selene replied him abruptly.

"Very well then, I am leaving!" Sesshomaru spoke while walking away from there.

"You idiot child!" Selene murmured irritatingly.

"Interesting compliment!" Sesshomaru replied her while flying towards a Garganta with a slight smile.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Netherworld…**

Naraku had successfully reached the Netherworld with the 7 Necro Jewels and he was standing right in front of a spherical tomb-like structure made up of stones.

"So, you are resting in peace but once again I am in need of you, my seven warriors so wake up…" Naraku uttered while standing in front of the tomb.

"Kyokotsu… I am holding a golden chance in my hand for you and your brothers." Naraku said to Kyokotsu as he was the first who awakened.

Kyokotsu didn't reply Naraku while the spirits of rest of the six warriors were still seemed to be in a dormant state.

"Don't worry… unlike before I am not going to provide you with something so fragile like Shikon Jewel shards because this time your life will get returned in the actual sense and it won't fade away just by the separation of a jewel from your body." Naraku said to him furthermore.

"I see… your offer seems worth accepting but let's see what my brothers have to say about it." Kyokotsu replied Naraku.

"Then I will wait for their awakening!" Naraku replied him in usual polite but cunning tone.

"Did you just say… another chance to live?" Jakotsu spoke to Naraku upon waking up.

"You heard me right… Jakotsu!" Naraku replied him.

"I don't care about a second life… but tell me, whom you want us to fight this time? Jakotsu curiously asked Naraku.

"The Soul Reapers!" Naraku replied him.

"So are they handsome?... and how many of them are there?" Jakotsu asked further with even more desperation.

"The Soul Society is full of handsome Soul Reapers… there's an army of thousands of them… some are extremely skilled and powerful while others are only the mere soldiers." Naraku replied him.

"Ah! Then I can hardly wait to come along with you." Jakotsu muttered with a sweet smile on his face.

"This is excellent, Naraku… you haven't changed at all!" Mukotsu muttered to him the moment he woke up.

"Indeed Mukotsu so would you like to live another life?" Naraku asked him.

"Who won't… hahahahaha…!" Mukotsu spoke while agreeing with a laugh.

Now Renkotsu also got awakened but he didn't say anything to Naraku or a member of the Band of Seven.

"You didn't want another life… Renkotsu?" Naraku asked him.

"That depends…!" Renkotsu replied.

"Naraku… you have come to us again… I wonder… what you brought for us this time." Ginkotsu said to Naraku in his voice resembling a mechanical robot.

"I have brought a chance… a chance to live another life in the World of the Living!" Naraku replied him.

"Let me think!" Ginkotsu replied Naraku.

"This ridiculous slumber has held me back for far too long… my spirit is still crying for the bloodshed." Suikotsu also said to Naraku while getting up from the ground.

"Ha ha ha… I am pleased to know this Suikotsu… I can make your wish come true!" Naraku spoke to him while chuckling wickedly.

"Hmm… ha ha hahaha… that's it, Naraku… I have no desire for another life." Bankotsu spoke to Naraku upon getting awakened.

Naraku didn't say anything to Bankotsu but he just stared at him in a serious manner.

"But I wouldn't mind teaching a lesson to that Inuyasha… I got a score to settle with him." Bankotsu spoke further.

"Very well then…!" Naraku responded in a serious manner.

Now Naraku gave the Necro Jewel Jakotsu, Mukotsu and Suikotsu and in the blink of an eye, all the three of them got revived back from the dead with the release of blackened aura from their bodies.

"Ahh… I am feeling stronger than ever!" Suikotsu murmured cunningly.

"I am just dying to cross blades with all those handsome Soul Reapers." Jakotsu muttered as well.

"I, Mukotsu would create havoc upon all the beautiful women especially that Kagome who rejected me." Mukotsu spoke angrily.

"Give one to me as well… Naraku!" Bankotsu spoke to him while getting up on his feet.

"If big brother is going to have it then I would like to have it too." Kyokotsu spoke as well.

"Alright, Kyokotsu!" Naraku replied.

"Me… Too…!" Ginkotsu muttered to Naraku.

The moment Naraku passed the Necro Jewel to all three of them; they began to get alive and ultimately acquired a living body.

"Awesome… this time you have brought something, Naraku!" Bankotsu said to Naraku.

"I am feeling so powerful that I can crack open the very earth!" Kyokotsu roared like a Demon.

"Aaaahhh!" Ginkotsu shouted in his mechanical voice.

"What about you, Renkotsu?" Naraku asked him.

"Alright… I am also coming!" Renkotsu spoke in a serious manner.

"But no betraying this time… Renkotsu!" Bankotsu said to him strictly.

"As you say… big brother!" Renkotsu replied him in a comparatively low voice.

Naraku gave the last Necro Jewel to Renkotsu and he got alive as well after the immense release of black colored energy rays from his body.

"So, what do you want us to do this time...?" Bankotsu asked Naraku.

"We will travel to the World of the Souls and there we will invade the Soul Society while you and your brothers are free to annihilate anyone who will come in your way… be it a Hollow, a Soul Reaper or a Demon." Naraku replied Bankotsu.

"I don't know what this world is or what are Hollows or the Soul Reapers but from your words, it seems like the battle is going to be pretty interesting." Bankotsu said to Naraku while smiling brightly.

"Yes, these Necro Jewels were given to me by Lucifer himself… upon getting revived through these jewels; all of you must have received a great amount of power and this time all of you are going to face much stronger opponents than Inuyasha." Naraku said to him further.

"Then what we are waiting for… let's go Naraku!" Bankotsu replied Naraku.

"Yes, I will provide all of you with the rest of the details on our way... but beware Bankotsu… unlike before; I don't want your crew to get defeated because of some senseless internal disputes." Naraku said to Bankotsu while walking along with all the seven warriors.

"Don't worry Naraku… have some faith in the brotherhood of Band of Seven!" Bankotsu replied him while staring at Renkotsu.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, the 7 warriors whom I have mentioned in this chapter are Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu. They are the part of the anime Inuyasha and they appeared between episodes 102 to 123. I hope you are remembering them and hopefully, you are enjoying my story so far._

 _Take care…_


	239. Chapter 239

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 239: Restrained and Released**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Yes, these Necro Jewels were given to me by Lucifer himself… upon getting revived through these jewels; all of you must have received a great amount of power and this time all of you are going to face much stronger opponents than Inuyasha." Naraku said to him further.

"Then what we are waiting for… let's go Naraku!" Bankotsu replied Naraku.

"Yes, I will provide all of you with the rest of the details on our way... but beware Bankotsu… unlike before; I don't want your crew to get defeated because of some senseless internal disputes." Naraku said to Bankotsu while walking along with all the seven warriors.

"Don't worry Naraku… have some faith in the brotherhood of Band of Seven!" Bankotsu replied him while staring at Renkotsu.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Demon Dimension at Sesshomaru's palace…**

A Garganta got opened right in front of the outer ground of the palace and Sesshomaru came out of it right in front of Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Grimmjow, Toran, Karan, Shunran and millions of other soldiers.

"Hey… who are you?" Lu Bu confusingly asked Sesshomaru in a strict tone.

"You are witnessing already!" Sesshomaru replied while keep moving.

"He is not Sesshomaru… he is an Infernal Demon!" Grimmjow spoke to everyone.

"Yes, our Sesshomaru is already there in the palace… he is an imposter." Toran spoke as well.

"We both are real but I am the one you all need and want." Sesshomaru replied them while kept heading towards the palace.

"We must capture this imposter!" Karan muttered angrily.

"Yes, don't let him approach the palace." Shunran said to everyone.

Now both Karan and Shunran rushed towards Sesshomaru in order to attack him while Sesshomaru prepared himself to face them.

"Wait, you two… at least we can listen to him first!" Zhang Liao spoke in order to stop their clash.

Shunran attacked Sesshomaru with the bursts and swirls of wind containing the cherry blossom petals which couldn't put him under any sort of illusion or distraction. Karan mistakenly tried to take the advantage of this situation and attacked Sesshomaru with multiple fireballs which he easily destroyed by using the energy whip. The next moment, Sesshomaru's energy whip got wrapped around Karan's right feet and then he shoved Karan into Shunran due to which both of them fell down a bit away from there.

"I do not wish to fight against anyone of you… let me go inside and speak to my mother." Sesshomaru said to all of them in a serious tone.

"We can't allow you in the palace without confirming the safety of our Empress and others." Zhang Liao replied Sesshomaru.

"We should tie his hands before taking him inside the palace." Toran spoke to Zhang Liao.

"You are right Miss Toran… SOLDIERS!... tie his hands and take him to the palace." Zhang Liao replied Toran and then he ordered soldiers to tie Sesshomaru's hands.

Sesshomaru allowed the soldiers to tie his hands and then Lu Bu and Grimmjow took him inside the palace. In the throne hall, Sesshomaru's mother, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Starrk, Neliel, and Ulquiorra were having a discussion about the upcoming blood war. Just as Lu Bu and Grimmjow entered the throne hall along with Sesshomaru, all of them got terribly shocked.

"That's impossible!" Neliel murmured shockingly.

"Another Sesshomaru!" Ulquiorra muttered confusingly.

 _ **(There are two Sesshomaru in the current scene – One was resurrected by his mother after Orihime reformed his body and thus he is a Daiyokai i.e. an earthly Demon. Another Sesshomaru is the one who returned from the Netherworld on his own after becoming an Infernal Demon. There are two Sesshomaru because his spirit got split into two parts while he was in the Netherworld. In order to know how his spirit got split read Chapter 172 and in order to know how Sesshomaru returned from the Netherworld and become an Infernal Demon, read from Chapter 199 to Chapter 212.)**_

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru's mother asked him.

"Mother! it's me… I have returned from the Netherworld as an Infernal Demon." Cerberus Demon Sesshomaru replied his mother.

"Sesshomaru… are you really my Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's mother murmured in a slightly emotional tone.

"No need to fall for his cheap trick, mother… he is clearly an imposter!" Daiyokai Sesshomaru spoke to his mother.

"No, we are one… my spirit got split into two parts when I was in the Netherworld and trying to acquire Cerberus's power and that other part of my spirit i.e. you, entered in my Daiyokai body when Mother tried to revive me." Infernal Demon Sesshomaru replied to Daiyokai Sesshomaru.

"Do you have any sort of proof that you are coming from the Netherworld?" Ulquiorra asked Infernal Demon Sesshomaru.

"Untie my hands and I will provide all of you with the proof that I have come from the Netherworld." Infernal Demon Sesshomaru replied Ulquiorra.

"Untie your hands so that you can play your filthy trick upon us… you Infernal Demon!" Grimmjow said to him from behind.

"Don't think that these fragile chains are holding my hands!" Infernal Demon Sesshomaru spoke while unleashing his complete spiritual pressure.

"I was merely letting my hands tied because I wanted to reach my mother… and this is the proof that I have arrived here from the Netherworld… the So'unga, which was given to me by the father as an heirloom." Infernal Demon Sesshomaru spoke while breaking the chains and unsheathing his So'unga.

Now Starrk, Ulquiorra, Neliel and Daiyokai Sesshomaru immediately unsheathed their swords and stood right in front of Sesshomaru's mother in order to protect her in the case of any unexpected attack.

"So'unga is a sword infused with Daiyokai energy but your sword seems to be infused with the spirit energy of an Infernal Demon… in fact, the entire being of yours seems like a Hellish copy of mine." Daiyokai Sesshomaru said to Infernal Demon Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"You are unaware of several things!" Infernal Demons Sesshomaru muttered with slight irritation.

"Now only the Moon Goddess, Selene can help us in coming out of this confusion." Sesshomaru's mother murmured in a low voice.

"But empress… he is dangerous, we can't leave him free until we find out the truth about him." Starrk spoke to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Soldiers… take him to the deepest prison of our palace!" Daiyokai Sesshomaru ordered the soldiers.

"Wait, mother… I need to tell all of you a very important thing about the upcoming blood war… after that, I will leave." Infernal Demon Sesshomaru spoke to his mother while the soldiers were taking him to the deepest prison of the palace.

Sesshomaru's mother was feeling bad so she simply turned away from him and ignored his plea.

"Mother, no need to concern yourself because of an imposter… his theory can never be possible." Daiyokai Sesshomaru said to his mother.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru's mother responded to him.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Netherworld…**

Lu Lingqi had already reached the Netherworld along with the Necro Jewel which Orochi gave her in order to revive an ancient Dragon Daiyokai Ryukotsusei. She approached a giant hill which was reeking with the spiritual pressure of Ryukotsusei. Yami was secretly pursuing her all this time so that he can protect her in case she gets into some kind of trouble and also he can accomplish the mission in case she tries to betray Orochi.

"Rise, Dragon Daiyokai, Ryukotsusei… for I can revive you back to life." Lu Lingqi muttered while standing above the giant hill.

"Hmm… I can surely use your offer but what do you want in return?" Ryukotsusei's spirit asked Lu Lingqi.

"You will have to fight from my side in a grand war in which your enemies will be fighting from the opposite one." Lu Lingqi replied Ryukotsusei.

"Very well… this is a win-win condition for me, so revive me now girl, I accept your offer." Ryukotsusei's spirit spoke while agreeing with Lu Lingqi's offer.

Now Lu Lingqi threw the Necro Jewel towards the mountain and soon enough a giant Dragon Daiyokai appeared right in front of her. Lu Lingqi got a bit shocked to witness the size of that Dragon Daiyokai and he slowly walked towards him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, the Dragon Daiyokai Ryukotsusei is the part of the anime Inuyasha and he had appeared in episodes 53. I hope you are remembering him and hopefully, you are enjoying my story so far._

 _Take care…_


	240. Chapter 240

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 240: March of the Warriors**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hmm… I can surely use your offer but what do you want in return?" Ryukotsusei's spirit asked Lu Lingqi.

"You will have to fight from my side in a grand war in which your enemies will be fighting from the opposite one." Lu Lingqi replied Ryukotsusei.

"Very well… this is a win-win condition for me, so revive me now girl, I accept your offer." Ryukotsusei's spirit spoke while agreeing with Lu Lingqi's offer.

Now Lu Lingqi threw the Necro Jewel towards the mountain and soon enough a giant Dragon Daiyokai appeared right in front of her. Lu Lingqi got a bit shocked to witness the size of that Dragon Daiyokai and he slowly walked towards him.

* * *

"I thank you for resurrecting me girl… what's your name?" Ryukotsusei asked Lu Lingqi upon getting revived.

"I am Lu Lingqi!" She replied him.

"Tell me the location of that grand war… so that I can teach a lesson to the sons of that Dog Demon!" Ryukotsusei asked Lu Lingqi.

"The war hasn't started yet, Ryukotsusei… moreover, first we will be going to the Demon Dimension and from there we will head towards the location of that war." Lu Lingqi replied him while walking away from there.

"Hmm… but why we have to go to the Demon Dimension when the war is at some other place?" Ryukotsusei asked her confusingly.

"It's the Serpent Demon Orochi who provided me with the power to revive you back to life so first of all, we will meet him." Lu Lingqi replied him while moving swiftly.

"I see…!" Ryukotsusei responded while following her.

After a few hours, both Lu Lingqi and Ryukotsusei reached the place from where a direct portal to the Demon Dimension could be opened but Naraku and the Band of Seven had also reached there at the same time.

"If I am not mistaking than you are Ryukotsusei, aren't you?" Naraku said to Ryukotsusei.

"Naraku, you have labeled yourself as an enemy of Orochi by stealing his Necro Jewels… so, you better stay away from us." Lu Lingqi spoke to Naraku in a strict tone.

"So, Orochi and Naraku are enemies of each other… interesting!" Ryukotsusei murmured.

"Who is this beautiful girl… she is perfect to be my bride!" Mukotsu muttered while lustfully staring at Lu Lingqi's body.

"Mind your language… you ugly midget!" Lu Lingqi furiously replied to Mukotsu's comment.

"How dare you call me that... now taste my poison, you bitch!" Mukotsu spoke irritatingly while unleashing a smoky wave of his poison on Lu Lingqi.

"Let your comrades taste your poison first!" Lu Lingqi muttered while spinning her double-edged cross voulges like a fan due to which the entire poisonous smoke got blown towards Naraku and all the members of the Band of Seven.

All of them jumped away in order to dodge the poisonous smoke except Mukotsu because he was immune to almost all of his poisons.

"I will get her for you, brother Mukotsu!" Jakotsu said to Mukotsu while swinging his special sword towards Lu Lingqi.

Lu Lingqi immediately noticed the strange manner in which the linked blades of his swords were approaching her. The next moment, she jumped into the sky and threw her weapon like a disc towards Jakotsu's sword. Upon colliding with her weapon, Jakotsu's sword's blades fell down on the ground while the two voulges of Lu Lingqi's weapon got separated. Now Lu Lingqi noticed that Suikotsu and Bankotsu had jumped towards her so she kicked one of the voulges and it rushed towards Suikotsu like a missile while she grabbed the other voulge in the midair and rushed towards Bankotsu. Both she and Bankotsu strongly clashed their weapons in the midair and landed back on the ground due to the force of the clash while her other voulge returned to her after shoving Suikotsu backward.

"Wow! What a girl!" Bankotsu murmured while staring at Lu Lingqi with a smile.

"Enough! I will get her…HAAAH!" Kyokotsu roared while rushing towards Lu Lingqi.

"Quit this nonsense!" Ryukotsusei said while shoving Kyokotsu back with a powerful swing of his giant tail.

"Let me show them the consequences of fighting against the Band of Seven." Renkotsu murmured while taking out his bazooka.

But before Renkotsu could attack Lu Lingqi and Ryukotsusei, suddenly an immense wave of red colored Cero approached Naraku and the Band of Seven which they barely dodged at the last moment. When Lu Lingqi looked behind, she immediately realized that it was none other but Yami.

"Lu Lingqi… Ryukotsusei… do not engage yourselves in an unnecessary fight with such weaklings… Lord Orochi must be waiting for us." Yami said to both of them.

"Hmm…!" Ryukotsusei responded.

"What are you doing here Yami?" Lu Lingqi asked him.

"Lord Orochi asked me to keep an eye on you all the time." Yami replied her.

"I see… so, that hellish serpent was spying on me." Lu Lingqi murmured.

"Let's go now!" Yami spoke further while opening a Demon Senkai gate to the Demon Dimension.

"Grrr… I will chop off their heads!" Ginkotsu spoke angrily while activating his weaponry mechanism.

"Wait, Ginkotsu… let them go!" Naraku said to Ginkotsu.

"But why?" He asked Naraku.

"See that girl… she is the antidote of a fearsome warrior who would fight against us in the upcoming blood war." Naraku replied while staring at Lu Lingqi while she was entering the Demon Senkai gate.

"Who is that warrior?" Bankotsu asked.

"Lu Bu… he is an extraordinarily powerful Demon and skilled enough to take on all of you together." Naraku answered Bankotsu.

"Hmm…!" He responded in a serious manner.

"I love powerful men… is he handsome as well?" Jakotsu asked playfully.

"Cut it out, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu spoke to him in a joking manner.

"Hey, Mukotsu… I think you should stop thinking about that girl because our elder brother seems to like her." Kyokotsu said to Mukotsu.

"Hahaha… there's nothing like that Kyokotsu!" Bankotsu said to him while blushing with laughter.

"I think you do like her, big brother… your cheeks have already turned red!" Renkotsu spoke to Bankotsu as well.

"Hahahahhaha… no guys, just stop it… I just liked her as a warrior, that's it!" Bankotsu replied while laughing in a funny manner.

* * *

 **(After 1 month)**

In the World of the Living, the Vizards didn't make any contact with Ichigo, Inuyasha or Halibel's Fraccions but instead, they kept themselves busy in the training and remained isolated from the outer world. Ichigo, Inuyasha, Halibel's Fraccions, Uryuu, Sado, and Kagome had also sharpened their fighting skills and were desperately waiting for any sort of signal or information about the Soul Society from Urahara.

Soul Queen had provided Halibel with an extremely tough training due to which she had acquired unimaginable battle skills and powers and now both the Soul Queen and Halibel were waiting for the Soul Society to make a significant move and begin the most awaited blood war. In the Soul Society, the training of all the Captains and Lieutenants had almost completed and all of them were ready to surpass their previous power limits. Soul King had also realized that his Soul Reapers are ready to crush his enemies and thus he ordered the removal of the barrier around the Soul Society which kept it isolated from the outer world all this time. Half of the population of Rukon District had been wiped out by the Hollows and now Soul Reapers spread in the every direction to lead the Hollows to their extinction.

On the other hand in the Demon Dimension, everyone in the Sesshomaru's palace was about to leave for the war after a tough training of one whole month while Infernal Demon Sesshomaru was still in the prison because his mother wasn't able to contact the Moon Goddess, Selene. Just like the army of Sesshomaru's kingdom, Orochi and his entire army had also left to the World of the Souls in order wage the war while Naraku was traveling to the World of the Souls as well along with the Band of Seven. One of the most devastating wars of the three worlds was about to begin in the Soul Society.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction" so far, thank you so much for being my reader this long. I am writing this author's note in order to explain all the calculations and power levels of different races. I have already mentioned the list of power value of different beings in the author's note of Chapter 66 but since then so many different kinds of power boosters and hybrid races are mentioned in my story and thus I felt the need of making a new power list that comprises of all the races, their forms and power boosters which I have mentioned in my story this far or will be mentioning in the future chapters._

 _ **Primary Races' Power Values:**_

 _ **Human:**_

● _Base form – 600 omnicles_

 _ **Hollow:**_

● _Base form – 2,400 omnicles_

● _Menos Grande – 4,800 omnicles_

● _Adjucha – 14,400 omnicles_

● _Vasto Lorde – 57,600 omnicles_

● _Abismo – 288,000 omnicles_

● _Nadir – 1,728,000 omnicles_

 _ **Hollow (After special potential unlocked):**_

 _(It is applicable only on those Hollows whose hole is naturally invisible. For eg. Tia Halibel)_

● _Base form – 4,800 omnicles_

● _Menos Grande – 9,600 omnicles_

● _Adjucha – 28,800 omnicles_

● _Vasto Lorde – 115,200 omnicles_

● _Abismo – 576,000 omnicles_

● _Nadir – 3,456,000 omnicles_

 _ **Soul Reaper:**_

● _Base form – 12,000 omnicles_

● Shikai – 24,000 omnicles

● _Bankai – 72,000 omnicles_

● Trunkai – _288,000_ omnicles

● _Xenkai – 1,440,000 omnicles_

 _ **Soul Reaper (After special potential unlocked):**_

 _(It is applicable only on extraordinarily powerful Soul Reapers. For eg. Genryuusai Yamamoto)_

● _Base form – 36,000 omnicles_

● Shikai – 72,000 omnicles

● _Bankai – 216,000 omnicles_

● Trunkai – _864,000_ omnicles

● _Xenkai – 4,320,000 omnicles_

 _ **Quincy:**_

● _Base Form – 5,000 omnicles_

● _Awakened Form – 10,000 omnicles_

● _Mastered Form – 30,000 omnicles_

● _Remastered Form – 120,000 omnicles_

● _Ascended Form – 600,000 omnicles_

 _ **Quincy (After the special potential of both Hollows and Soul Reapers unlocked):**_

● _Base Form – 25,000 omnicles_

● _Awakened Form – 50,000 omnicles_

● _Mastered Form – 150,000 omnicles_

● _Remastered Form – 600,000 omnicles_

● _Ascended Form – 3,000,000 omnicles_

 _ **Demon:**_

● _Yokai – 72,000 omnicles_

● _Yokai Released Form – 144,000 omnicles_

● _Daiyokai – 432,000 omnicles_

● _Daiyokai Released Form – 1,728,000 omnicles_

● _Jin Demon – Not fixed (For ex. Zhang Liao)_

● _Jin Demon Released Form – 4 times of the Base Form_

● _Infernal Demon – 8,640,000 omnicles_

● _Humanoid Infernal Demon – 12,960,000 omnicles (For ex. Orochi)_

● _Humanoid Infernal Demon Released Form – Not fixed_

● _Archdemon – Not fixed_

 _These are the omnicle counts of all the primary races which are actively mentioned in my fanfiction until now. However, the spiritual pressure of a particular character may or may not be explainable through its omnicle counts because it also depends upon the skills, age etc._

 _ **Hybrid Races – Arrancars, Vizards, and Trinity Angel's Power Calculations:**_

 _ **Arrancar:**_

● _Base form – Power level of Hollow + power level of Soul Reaper's Base form (12000)_

● _Resurreccion form – Double of Base form_

● _Segunda Etapa – Triple of Resurreccion form_

 _ **Vizard (Lower level):**_

● _Base form – Power level of Hollow's Base form (2400) + power level of Soul Reaper's Base form (12000)_

● _On Mask – Base form/Shikai/Bankai + power level of Adjucha (14400)_

 _ **Vizard (Higher level):**_

● _Base form – Power level of Menos Grande (4800) + power level of Soul Reaper's Base form (12000)_

● _On Mask – Base form/Shikai/Bankai + power level of Vasto Lorde (57600)_

 _ **Trinity Angel:**_

● _Base Form – (Power level of Arrancar's Base form + power level of Yokai/Daiyokai) X 3_

● _Angel Resurreccion – 4 times of Base form_

 _ **Power Boosters:**_

 _ **Chakras (100% Power):**_

● _Coccyx Chakra – 2,000,000 omnicles_

● _Base/Root Chakra – 4,000,000 omnicles_

● _Sacral Chakra – 6,000,000 omnicles_

● _Solar Plexus Chakra – 10,000,000 omnicles_

● _Heart Chakra – 12,000,000 omnicles_

● _Throat Chakra – 16,000,000 omnicles_

● _Third Eye Chakra – Will be available soon._

● _Crown Chakra – Will be available soon._

 _ **Onimusha:**_

 _(Only Demons can use this power as much as their respective omnicle counts of Base Form or Released Form but the maximum is 8,640,000. Orochi can't use this power because of a curse.)_

● _Maximum Power – 8,640,000 omnicles_

 _ **Universalis Potentia Levels:**_

● _Level 1: Doom's Evo-Crusher – 1,000,000 omnicles_

● _Level 2: Legendary Super Warrior – 2,000,000 omnicles_

● _Level 3: Shadowclash of Blackened Brilliance – 4,000,000 omnicles_

● _Level 4: Apocalyptic Ultra Survivor – 8,000,000 omnicles_

● _Level 5: Gravity of Breaking Wrath – 15,000,000 omnicles_

● _Level 6: Thundercharge of Divine Destruction – 30,000,000 omnicles_

● _Level 7: Epic (Race's name) of Hyperchaos – 60,000,000 omnicles_

● _Level 8: Will be available soon._

● _Level 9: Will be available soon._

● _Level 10: Will be available soon._

 _These are the calculations of the power levels of the hybrid entities i.e. Arrancars, Vizards and Trinity Angels. That's how the power levels of different races and characters going to be used in my story but if you do not like this concept then you can neglect it and simply enjoy the story or if you like it then I hope you will enjoy the fights even more. Please let me know through your valuable reviews or PMs about your opinion on this concept of power levels and calculations. If you want any character's power level in his different forms and powers boosters then let me know I will provide it in my upcoming chapters._

 _Take care…_


	241. Chapter 241

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 241: Urahara and Yoruichi Sneaked In**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

On the other hand in the Demon Dimension, everyone in the Sesshomaru's palace was about to leave for the war after a tough training of one whole month while Infernal Demon Sesshomaru was still in the prison because his mother wasn't able to contact the Moon Goddess, Selene. Just like the army of Sesshomaru's kingdom, Orochi and his entire army had also left to the World of the Souls in order to wage the war while Naraku was traveling to the World of the Souls as well along with the Band of Seven. One of the most devastating wars of the three worlds was about to begin in the Soul Society.

* * *

 **Soul Society…**

The Research and Development department of the Soul Society had been informing the Head-Captain Genryuusai about the gatherings of different troops all around the Rukon District. Everyone was well aware of the upcoming blood war and all the Soul Reapers had prepared hard for this, whether a Captain or a mere soldier, everyone was ready for this grand battle.

Yamamoto Genryuusai was standing on the balcony of his chamber and suddenly a messenger approached him.

"What's the news?" Genryuusai spoke in his strict voice upon detecting the presence of the messenger right behind him.

"Sir, Orochi is detected along with a few of his henchmen and a giant army of Serpent Demons in the north of the Soul Society… the henchmen are, former 0th Espada Yami Riyalgo and two Demons, one looks like a young girl while the other one is looking like a giant dragon… but sir…!" Messenger spoke but stopped before saying his line completely.

"What is it?" Genryuusai asked.

"Ever since Orochi has arrived here, some kind of bizarre vibrations are pervading the depths of the entire land." Messenger answered him.

"Hmm…!" Genryuusai responded in a serious manner.

Suddenly another messenger appeared in Genryuusai's chamber and sat right beside the former messenger.

"Sir, there is an urgent message for you!" The messenger said to Genryuusai.

"Speak!" Chojiro Sasakibe (First Squad Lieutenant) said to the messenger on behalf of Genryuusai.

"Naraku is found in the south of the Soul Society along with his seven warriors i.e. the Band of Seven!" The messengers muttered.

"I see…!" Genryuusai responded.

"You two can leave now!" Chojiro said to both of the messengers.

"What are the orders, Head-Captain?" Chojiro asked Genryuusai after both the messengers left.

"Prepare all the Captains for the battle in their respective area!" Genryuusai replied.

"But sir, we do not have an adequate army to fight against all the enemy forces simultaneously moreover around 40% of our army is already engaged in eliminating the Hollows from the Rukon District." Chojiro said to Genryuusai in a slightly insisting manner.

"We do not have a choice, Chojiro… we will have to…" Genryuusai spoke to Chojiro but stopped upon witnessing another messenger in his chamber.

"Another bad news?" Chojiro said to the messenger.

"Sir, the Vizards have sent us a message that they wish to enter the Soul Society in order to aid us in the battle… while the army of Demon Dimension has been dispatched from Lord Sesshomaru's kingdom but their intentions are still unclear." Messenger said while bowing down to Genryuusai and Chojiro and then he disappeared like the former two messengers.

"We can't trust Sesshomaru's army, he got Arrancars on his side moreover Soul Queen visited the Demon Dimension, there's no way they are going to fight from Soul King's side." Chojiro said to Genryuusai.

"Hmm… inform all the Captains and Lieutenants to wipe out Orochi's and Naraku's crew as soon as possible… because only then we will be able to defeat Sesshomaru's kingdom's army." Head-Captain Genryuusai replied Chojiro and then he walked towards his lonely seat in his large chamber.

"As you say, sir!" Chojiro spoke to him while walking away from his chamber in a sad manner upon realizing the criticalness of the situation.

* * *

 **In the area of the 8** **th** **Division…**

Urahara and Yoruichi had sneaked into the Soul Society and they were desperately looking for a reliable person with whom they can talk in order to prevent the clash between the forces of Demon Dimension and the Soul Reapers.

"Kisuke, I think your idea of starting from 8th Division's area wasn't good at all!" Yoruichi said to Urahara while secretly proceeding deeper into the 8th Division.

"Ssssshh! Speak slowly… the entire Soul Society is on high alert so nobody knows that which Captain we will find in which area." Urahara replied Yoruichi.

"But that's the main problem… I can make Soi Fon understand but what about the others, especially someone like Byakuya?" Yoruichi said to Urahara.

"And what solution do we have?" Urahara asked Yoruichi.

"Umm… none!" Yoruichi replied in an innocent manner.

While Urahara and Yoruichi were busy in arguing with each other, suddenly Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake spotted both of them.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, Urahara-San along with Yoruichi-San!" Kyoraku spoke to both of them.

"Captain Kyoraku… and Captain Ukitake!" Urahara murmured while watching both them.

"Did Head-Captain call you two?" Ukitake asked them.

"We won't lie to you Captain Ukitake… actually, we have sneaked into the Soul Society in order to stop the inevitable battle between the Demon Dimension's army and the Soul Reapers." Yoruichi replied him.

"So, they are ready to fight from our side?" Ukitake asked him abruptly.

"No, Captain Ukitake and that's the reason that we are here." Urahara answered him in a serious tone.

"Hmm… I understand, so what's your plan Urahara?" Ukitake asked Urahara in a serious manner.

"First of all, we will have to create a device or a system which can regulate the flow of souls for a few hours in case Soul King dies." Urahara answered Ukitake.

"We should rather protect Soul King and eliminate the Soul Queen before she can even reach him." Kyoraku spoke while interrupting Urahara and Ukitake.

"Are you two planning to kill the Soul King?" Ukitake asked Urahara and Yoruichi in a serious tone.

"We can't be ruled over by someone who wants the complete annihilation of the Hollows especially when some of our comrades are also included in that list." Urahara replied him.

"And what's the guarantee that Soul Queen wouldn't demand the annihilation of all the Soul Reapers… moreover, what if she won't be able to regulate the flow of souls like Soul King does?" Ukitake said to Urahara.

"Soul Queen visited our palace in the Demon Dimension… she unleashed her complete spiritual pressure for a few moments and since then I have analyzed and studied it several times… there's no doubt that she will be able to sustain the flow of souls just like the Soul King but… we still need to create a system which can hold the flow of souls at least for a few hours because Soul Queen might take some time in establishing herself as the central authority after eliminating the Soul King." Urahara explained everything to both Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"But still, we can't allow you to simply slaughter the Soul King!" Kyoraku said in a serious manner while staring at Urahara.

"I wanted this to happen before the arrival of Demon Dimension's army but it seems… that would be impossible!" Urahara replied him while drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi murmured upon noticing that he is unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

"That's right, there's only one way to decide that whether we are going to follow you or stop you!" Kyoraku said while unsheathing his both swords.

"Kyoraku… there's no need to fight, we can simply have them arrested and this way, they will be safe as well." Ukitake said to Kyoraku.

"There's no time for this Ukitake… now step aside please, will you!" Kyoraku muttered while slowly walking towards Urahara.

Two experienced and master swordsmen with most unique Zanpakutos in the history of the Soul Society were about to clash. Kyoraku immediately charged at Urahara with both of his swords but Urahara was easily blocking and dodging each single one of his sword swings. However, Urahara wasn't getting even a small chance to attack Kyoraku due to his continuous attacks and profound skills in the close range combat.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	242. Chapter 242

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 242: Kisuke Urahara VS Captain Kyoraku**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Kyoraku… there's no need to fight, we can simply have them arrested and this way, they will be safe as well." Ukitake said to Kyoraku.

"There's no time for this Ukitake… now step aside please, will you!" Kyoraku muttered while slowly walking towards Urahara.

Two experienced and master swordsmen with most unique Zanpakutos in the history of the Soul Society were about to clash. Kyoraku immediately charged at Urahara with both of his swords but Urahara was easily blocking and dodging each single one of his sword swings. However, Urahara wasn't getting even a small chance to attack Kyoraku due to his continuous attacks and profound skills in the close range combat.

* * *

Now Urahara stepped back in order to have a chance to attack Kyoraku and overpower him but Kyoraku pursued him persistently. This time Urahara blocked both of his swords with his Zanpakuto and then aim his palm towards him.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Urahara muttered while releasing a torrent of blue energy on Kyoraku.

Since Kyoraku was engaged in a weapon deadlock thus he couldn't dodge it perfectly, as a result, he received a mild burn on his right shoulder.

"That's not fair Urahara-San, I am not good at using Kido techniques so you are using them on me!" Kyoraku spoke to Urahara in his playful manner.

"Isn't it unfair already that you are using two swords while I am using only one?" Urahara replied him while smiling.

"But playing unfair is my style!" Kyoraku said while attacking Urahara a bit more aggressively.

Just like before Urahara kept blocking his swords swings while stepping back continuously but this time Kyoraku jumped back up to a significant distance away from him. Suddenly a strange seriousness appeared on the faces of both the fighters and both of them released their Shikai.

"Scream, Benihime!" Urahara murmured while shooting an arc of destructive red-colored energy through the sword swing toward Kyoraku.

"Bushogoma!" Kyoraku muttered while releasing a whirlpool of strong winds in order to counter Urahara's move.

Bushogoma successfully blocked the arc of red-colored energy but their clash made both the warriors lost the sight of each other, taking advantage of which Kyoraku immediately approached Urahara by appearing right behind him.

"Kageoni!" Kyoraku murmured while stabbing Urahara's shadow with his Zanpakuto.

But before Kyoraku's sword could have come out of his shadow and hurt his leg, Urahara jumped in the sky and suddenly he heard Kyoraku's voice.

"Takaoni!" Kyoraku's voice echoed in the surroundings.

Urahara immediately looked towards the ground and noticed that Kyoraku wasn't there but only one of his swords was stabbing his shadow. Now Kyoraku approached Urahara from the top and a devastating sword strike took place in which Kyoraku shoved him to the ground and both of them got engulfed into a lot of dust and smoke. Soon enough Kyoraku realized that it wasn't Urahara but his Gigai and thus he bend down in order to retrieve his sword from the ground but suddenly he got stunned upon listening to the Urahara's voice.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" Urahara's voice echoed right behind Kyoraku.

Though Kyoraku managed to dodge Raikoho at the end moment yet he ended up getting his back slightly scorched with its heat.

"Ouch! That was close for sure!" Kyoraku said to Urahara.

"We are wasting our time… Captain Kyoraku, accept my offer!" Urahara said to Kyoraku.

"Forgive me! I can't accept it since it sounds like the commission to murder the Soul King." Kyoraku replied him.

"I am not so much of a fond of the Soul Queen but I want such supreme entity for humans, Hollows and the Soul Reapers who do not desire anyone's annihilation!" Urahara spoke to Kyoraku in a serious and slightly raised tone.

"Hmm… Soul King does not desire peace for sure, he wants to end the Hollows… we should think about it Ukitake, what do you say?" Kyoraku said to Ukitake.

"The major problem is the Arrancar comrades of Sesshomaru… I have to admit that Soul King's order has disrupted our friendly relations with the Demons and the Arrancars but it would be a huge risk to side with the Soul Queen against the Soul King." Ukitake murmured while thinking about the entire scenario.

"You think Ukitake and until then let me proceed with the battle in case we do not defect… Kageoni!" Kyoraku muttered while activating his Kageoni technique.

Now several shadow clones of Kyoraku rushed towards Urahara, for a moment he got stunned and began to think of defending himself but soon enough he came back to his senses and took the fighting stance to tackle this technique.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara murmured while releasing a narrow tangible blood red net from his Zanpakuto.

Urahara's blood red net trapped each and every shadow clone but since some of them had arrived much closed to him thus he himself got trapped in that net. On the other hand, Kyoraku witnessed that Urahara had trapped himself in his net and thus he concluded that it must be his Gigai. Soon enough another Urahara rushed at Kyoraku from the sky while Kyoraku kept his Kageoni activated and swung his sword upon that Urahara. The next moment, Kyoraku realized that the Urahara which was coming from the sky was actually the Gigai because he had cut it in half by now.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara who was actually trapped in his blood red net murmured while summoning multiple fire bombs all over his net.

Kyoraku looked at him with a great amazement and the next moment, entire blood red net got engulfed into several powerful fiery blasts due to which Kyoraku's shadow get elongated on the ground and suddenly Urahara came out of it. Both Urahara and Kyoraku put their Zanpakutos on each other's throat.

"So what's your conclusion about my offer?" Urahara asked Kyoraku.

"It's fascinating but if we get failed then we would be the responsible for the destruction of both World of the Living as well as World of the Souls." Kyoraku replied Urahara in a serious manner.

"I think the time has come to choose our rightful God and there's no way it can happen without a risk of an equivalent level." Yoruichi said to everyone.

"Hmm… it's too late to organize a meeting and make each and everyone understand the situation and thus we have to execute Urahara's plan secretly and that too as soon as possible." Ukitake spoke as well.

"The battle seems inevitable and we can't make other Captains join our side but we are with you now." Kyoraku spoke while removing his Zanpakuto from Urahara's throat while he did the same.

"We will prepare this device in the library!" Urahara said to both of them.

"Alright then, let's move!" Ukitake said while moving towards the library.

"Well, well… that was one heck of a show, Captain… but what you are going to do now along with these two?" Nanao asked Kyoraku while coming from behind.

"It's nothing Nanao, it's just… we are going to ditch the orders given by the Head Captain and make some arrangement for the moment when Soul King will die." Yoruichi answered Nanao in a serious manner.

"WH..WHAT!" Nanao shouted with a huge shock.

"Keep quiet, my sweet Nanao… I know that you will still help us!" Kyoraku spoke to her while suddenly shutting her up by keeping his hand over her mouth.

"This ridiculous and rebellious strategy must be of this man!" Nanao muttered irritatingly while pointing towards Urahara.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Urahara replied Nanao in his usually funny manner while smiling with a fan in his hand.

"Huh! Just like always, I have no choice but to help you, Captain!" Nanao muttered to Kyoraku while sighing with her arms crossed across her bust.

"I know, Nanao!" Kyoraku said while smiling ignorantly.

"Umm… Kisuke, I have to go and talk to Soi Fon about it." Yoruichi said to Urahara.

"Alright then, Yoruichi-San but take care… don't get caught up in the war." Urahara said while leaving along with Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Nanao.

"Don't worry about me… I will be there as soon as I find her." Yoruichi replied and then left from there.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	243. Chapter 243

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 243: The Blood-war Begins**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Thanks for the compliment!" Urahara replied Nanao in his usually funny manner while smiling with a fan in his hand.

"Huh! Just like always, I have no choice but to help you, Captain!" Nanao muttered to Kyoraku while sighing with her arms crossed across her bust.

"I know, Nanao!" Kyoraku said while smiling ignorantly.

"Umm… Kisuke, I have to go and talk to Soi Fon about it." Yoruichi said to Urahara.

"Alright then, Yoruichi-San but take care… don't get caught up in the war." Urahara said while leaving along with Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Nanao.

"Don't worry about me… I will be there as soon as I find her." Yoruichi replied and then left from there.

* * *

 **First Division's building, inside Head-Captain's chamber…**

Genryuusai was terribly stressed and he was thinking about the consequences of the war while sitting in his chair, suddenly a messenger appeared right in front of him.

"Sir… Sir, there's an emergency!" Messenger uttered with panic.

"What is it?" Genryuusai asked in a serious and strict tone.

"It happened all of a sudden, 12th Division didn't get time to analyze anything… the Demon Dimension's forces, Naraku's crew and Orochi's army had attacked the Soul Society at the same time from West, South, and North respectively." The messenger answered.

Genryuusai Yamamoto stood from his chair with a great amazement while the slight expressions of anger were clearly visible on his face.

"Sir, throughout the Soul Society there are around 20 to 25 thousand men including all the Captains and the Lieutenants… if we exclude the staff of Shinigami Academy and non-combatants of the Gotei 13 then there are around 20 thousand soldiers we have but 5,000 soldiers are already busy in taking out the Hollows in the Rukon District and thus we have only 15,000 Soul Reapers to defend ourselves while according to 12th Division's report, the Demon Dimension's forces comprises of double of the soldiers which we have right now i.e. 30,000 while Orochi's army has over 50,000 soldiers…" The messenger spoke further but shut his mouth all of a sudden.

"Silence! I am the Head-Captain of the Soul Society since last 1000 years, there is no need to remind me about the number of Soul Reapers we have." Genryuusai said in an enraged manner.

"Forgive me, sir, I apologize for my misbehavior... please sir, give orders… everyone is waiting for your orders." Messenger muttered in a low voice.

"Soi Fon will deploy the entire 2nd Division in the Southern portion of the Rukon District and annihilate Naraku along with his entire crew… Komamura will deploy entire 7th Division in the Northern part of the Rukon District and he will stop Orochi and his army there… the Vizards will protect the Soul Society in West… rest of the squads will remain in their respective area with complete preparation… deliver this message fast!" Genryuusai provided the messenger with the orders for the Captains.

"As you say, Sir… I will deliver this message to all the Captains and Lieutenants within a minute." The messenger replied to Genryuusai and disappeared from his chamber.

* * *

 **In the area of the 13** **th** **Division…**

Since Ukitake was in the library along with Kyoraku, Nanao, Urahara, and Yoruichi thus Rukia was extremely busy in managing and deploying all the soldiers of the 13th Division and also she was looking for her Captain. Since most of the soldiers were already deployed at the different places in the entire area of the 13th Division thus Rukia had left with very few soldiers and suddenly she was seized by several Panther Demons.

"Looking for someone?" Karan muttered while standing right behind her.

"Karan! What are you doing here?" Rukia asked her.

"Our army has already entered the Soul Society and we will not stop until we take down the Soul King for good." Karana replied Rukia.

"Don't talk foolish, Karan… don't forget that all the Soul Reapers are ready to lay their lives to protect the Soul King." Rukia spoke to Karan in a strict tone.

"Soldiers… get them!" Karan ordered her soldiers to attack Rukia and the other Soul Reapers.

Karan commenced the battle by shooting some comparatively big fireballs on Rukia which she dodged easily and rushed towards Karan in order to catch her. Just as Rukia came close to her, Karan puffed fire which began to swirl all around her body and the next moment her entire body got engulfed in that fire while its flames were slightly bursting outward. Rukia had to back off of her because of the intense fire which was swirling all around Karan's body.

"It seems you are not going to back down without a tough fight… Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia muttered while releasing her Shikai.

"Even with this Shikai of yours, you won't be able to even come close to me!" Karan replied Rukia.

Now Rukia began to create a path of ice in the midair by using her Zanpakuto but Karan shattered it by using a fireball. However, the burst of the ice path blurred Karan's vision for a moment because the mist of snow got spread in the surrounding.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Rukia muttered while attacking Karan with a ball of red flames while taking advantage of her blurred vision.

Shakkaho hit Karan hard at her belly and it shoved her back up to some distance away from her previous position. Her fire armor had vanished now while she was lying on the ground and grinding her teeth in anger.

Karan immediately got up from the ground and rushed towards Rukia with a great anger while she was calmly watching her coming closer.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro! (English: First Dance, White Moon!)" Rukia said while activating her Zanpakuto's technique.

Now just as Karan arrived close to her, she slashed her sword and the next moment a circle of light entrapped Karan into a giant extending pillar of ice.

"Forgive me, Toran!" Rukia murmured while turning around after sadly staring at the pillar of ice.

"ONIMUSHA!" Karan's voice echoed out of the pillar of ice.

In the blink of an eye, the entire pillar of ice got burst and blew Rukia away from there. She got several bruises due to that burst because several big and small pieces of ice had hit her body.

"I might not like beating the crap out of you but… I will have to show you that I am not weak." Karan said to Rukia in a serious tone.

Now Karan began to build an extremely powerful and comparatively large ball of concentrated flames while Rukia was injured and was trying to get up on her feet. Just as Karan completed her terribly powerful fireball, she rushed towards Rukia with a great speed who was murmuring something in a very low voice.

"Danku!" Rukia muttered the moment Karan arrived extremely closed to her and shot that powerful fireball.

A translucent rectangular wall-like barrier appeared between Rukia and Karan but since Karan had shot the fireball and reached extremely close to the barrier, so, when the fireball exploded upon hitting the Danku, the explosion engulfed and shoved her away from there.

Rukia slowly got up from the ground and stared at Karan who was lying on the ground while she had also lost her Onimusha form due to excessive injuries.

"Now what… you will finish me off?" Karan arrogantly asked Rukia.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! (English: Next Dance, White Ripple!)" Rukia muttered while staring at Karan with a serious look on her face just as she released one of her devastating techniques.

"Fine, kill me!" Karan murmured in a low voice.

A powerful and giant avalanche of cold air rushed in the direction where Karan was lying but instead of hitting her, the stream hit the Serpent Demon soldiers who were coming to kill her from behind.

"Look, our soldiers are fighting together against the Serpent Demon soldiers… get up, Karan!" Rukia spoke after approaching her.

"So, you are not killing me?" Karan asked shockingly in an innocent manner.

"You guys are my friends… I don't know if it's right or wrong but I can't kill you because of some order." Rukia replied in a serious tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	244. Chapter 244

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 244: Chains of Sacrifice I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Fine, kill me!" Karan murmured in a low voice.

A powerful and giant avalanche of cold air rushed in the direction where Karan was lying but instead of hitting her, the stream hit the Serpent Demon soldiers who were coming to kill her from behind.

"Look, our soldiers are fighting together against the Serpent Demon soldiers… get up, Karan!" Rukia spoke after approaching her.

"So, you are not killing me?" Karan asked shockingly in an innocent manner.

"You guys are my friends… I don't know if it's right or wrong but I can't kill you because of some order." Rukia replied in a serious tone.

* * *

 **The Western portion of the Rukon District…**

As per the Head-Captain's order, both Soi Fon and Omaeda had reached the western portion of the Rukon District along with all the soldiers of the 2nd Division. Other Soul Reapers were already engaged in a battle against the Hollows and the arrival of 2nd Division had given them an upper hand in the battle.

Omaeda was proceeding forward while slaying one Hollow after another along with a small troop of Soul Reapers and after arriving significantly far from the Soi Fon, he witnessed a giant humanoid figure that was eating a Hollow. All the Soul Reapers along with Omaeda got extremely scared of looking at that scenario.

"Look… a Hollow eating Hollow!" A Soul Reaper muttered in fear.

"Perhaps… we..we should inform this to the Captain!" A Soul Reaper spoke hesitatingly and then some of the soldiers ran away from there due to which Omaeda had left with very few soldiers with him.

"Hmm…!" The giant humanoid creature uttered in a frightening Demonic voice while turning towards Omaeda and other Soul Reapers.

"This is a critical condition in the Soul Society… each and every Soul Reaper is forced to fight to the death… Captain is going to be angry if she gets to know that I acted cowardly in such a serious condition." Omaeda said to the other Soul Reapers.

Now the Soul Reapers rushed towards that giant humanoid creatures but he shoved all of them away from with a mere swing of his giant arm.

"Who… are you, anyway?" Omaeda asked him.

"I am Kyokotsu of the Band of Seven and now all of you shall die!" Kyokotsu said while swiftly approaching Omaeda and the other Soul Reapers.

"Ge..Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda muttered in fear while releasing his Shikai.

Kyokotsu pushed some of the Soul Reapers away along with Omaeda but he grabbed two Soul Reapers in his hands and ate their torso raw. A lot of blood got spilled all around while the scenario was quite terrifying for the rest of them.

"You have so much flesh on your body… I will quench my hunger by eating you!" Kyokotsu spoke to Omaeda with his giant mouth drenched in Soul Reaper's blood.

"Everyone… attack him with the Hado!" Omaeda ordered the remaining Soul Reapers.

Now all the Soul Reapers attacked Kyokotsu with different Hado moves such as Shakkaho, Byakurai, Sokatsui etc. due to which Kyokotsu got overwhelmed for a few moments. Omaeda tried to take the advantage of this opportunity and wrapped the chain of his Shikai weapon in the neck of Kyokotsu. Next moment, he jumped and reached right behind Kyokotsu in order to make him fall down on the ground.

Kyokotsu tried to grab Omaeda but he couldn't while Omaeda was constantly hitting his face with the spiky ball of his Shikai weapon and the other Soul Reapers were still attacking with long range Hado techniques. Kyokotsu was taking some damage from these continuous attacks and thus he had slowly started to get dizzy and within no time, he fell down on his knees.

Since Kyokotsu and all the other members of the Band of Seven got revived with the help of the Necro Jewels thus they also possessed the power of Necro Jewel within themselves. Now Kyokotsu opened his mouth and shot a black colored energy wave which not only utterly destroyed the bodies of almost all of the Soul Reapers but it also damaged Omaeda's Shikai.

 ** _(Recommending for better read - Listen to the Bleach OST "Soundscape to Ardor".)_**

Omaeda was extremely shocked to witness the scenario and before he could have done anything, Kyokotsu grabbed him in his hand and shoved him to the ground while holding him upside down. The deadly slam broke Omaeda's neck and several other bones of his body; he also got several scratches and began to bleed heavily.

"You should have left while you had the chance!" Kyokotsu muttered angrily.

"I am… the Lieutenant of 2nd Division, I don't run… you two, go away!" Omaeda replied Kyokotsu while smiling and then he ordered the remaining two Soul Reapers to run away from there.

Now Kyokotsu grabbed Omaeda and lifted him up to the level of his face but before he could have eaten him, Omaeda injured his right eye with Shakkaho.

"But sir…!" The remaining two Soul Reapers muttered because they were hesitating in leaving Omaeda alone.

"GO! You have to tell Captain… that I fought bravely." Omaeda replied those two Soul Reapers while summoning another Hado technique in his hand.

However, before Omaeda could have launched another Hado move, Kyokotsu pulled his arm off of his body. Omaeda felt the immense pain that his consciousness started to get blurred but it wasn't enough to stop him and thus, the next moment he wrapped the chain of Shikai weapon in one of the canine teeth of Kyokotsu.

"Aaaaaarrrgggh! Tell her… I didn't let 2nd Division's and her name gets tainted with my weakness." Omaeda spoke to those two Soul Reapers while shouting as he pulled one of Kyokotsu's canine teeth off of his mouth.

The two Soul Reapers watched the scenario but left soon enough while Kyokotsu angrily crushed Omaeda in his hand that broke almost all the bones of his body and ultimately killed him. Now he put his body in his mouth and started to chew it mercilessly like a hungry monster.

Each and everyone in the entire Soul Society felt that disappearance of Omaeda's spiritual pressure including Soi Fon who was very much shocked to feel it.

"Omaeda!" Soi Fon whispered shockingly in a sad tone.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _The battle between Soi Fon and Barragan at the fake Karakura town, when she got blown away by the force of her Bankai then Omaeda saved her from getting shoved into the building._

" _Keep your hands off of me." – Soi Fon._

" _Oh! Ok, Captain!" – Omaeda_

* * *

She had realized that Omaeda must have got killed by someone powerful and thus she waited for the 2nd Division soldiers to completely get rid of all the Hollows in the area and then she proceeded in the direction where Omaeda's spiritual pressure vanished. After walking for some time, she was confronted by those two soldiers whom Omaeda sent in his final moments. Those two soldiers told each and everything that had happened over there; they also told her about Omaeda's final words. That time Soi Fon didn't let anything get expressed from her face and she simply sent those two soldiers at the gatherings of the 2nd Division soldiers.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _The battle between Soi Fon and Barragan at the fake Karakura town, when Barragan pushed her away then Omaeda interfered in the battle._

" _I was worried that you are gonna die, so I came to help! Doesn't that mean anything?" – Omaeda._

" _Who order you to help me!" – Omaeda (In Soi Fon's style)._

" _That was so cruel! Like you didn't even need me… you are cold, cruel, heartless!" – Omaeda._

" _I need to tell you something, Omaeda!" – Soi Fon._

" _Yes, Ma'am!" – Omaeda._

 _Soi Fon punched Omaeda's face._

* * *

"Omaeda! I have no interest in avenging a coward but it seems that I was wrong about you… you weren't coward at all… I didn't realize that I was having one of the best Lieutenant in all the Divisions… I will definitely avenge you, no matter what I have to do!" Soi Fon murmured while walking towards the place where Kyokotsu killed Omaeda.

The anger and sadness were clearly visible on Soi Fon's face and thus it was confirmed that she was really hurt after losing her long time comrade.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	245. Chapter 245

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 245: Toshiro VS Toran**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

" _I need to tell you something, Omaeda!" – Soi Fon._

" _Yes, Ma'am!" – Omaeda._

 _Soi Fon punched Omaeda's face._

* * *

"Omaeda! I have no interest in avenging a coward but it seems that I was wrong about you… you weren't coward at all… I didn't realize that I was having one of the best Lieutenant in all the Divisions… I will definitely avenge you, no matter what I have to do!" Soi Fon murmured while walking towards the place where Kyokotsu killed Omaeda.

The anger and sadness were clearly visible on Soi Fon's face and thus it was confirmed that she was really hurt after losing her long time comrade.

* * *

 **In the area of the 10** **th** **Division…**

Toshiro and Rangiku were well prepared for any kind of attack with each and every soldier of their division in position. Soon enough a mob of Panther Demons and Sesshomaru's Army's soldiers attacked them and within no time they spread chaos in the entire area of the 10th Division. Both Rangiku and Toshiro rushed to handle the situation but they stopped upon witnessing that Toran was heading their way.

"Toran, it's you!" Toshiro muttered with slight amazement.

"Yes, isn't it surprising that now we are on the opposite sides, Captain Hitsugaya?" Toran playfully asked Toshiro.

"Yes, it is surprising indeed… but do not expect any kind of leniency from us because it is the question of the Soul King." Toshiro replied her in a strict but slightly sad tone.

"Captain, let me handle her for now… until then you can take out the Demon soldiers from our Division's area, our men seemed to be bewildered!" Rangiku said to Toshiro.

"Hmm… alright, Rangiku!" Toshiro replied her.

Now Rangiku rushed towards Toran while holding her Zanpakuto firmly but Toran attacked her with a light blue colored wave of ice and energy. Though Rangiku blocked her wave with her Zanpakuto yet she ended up getting shoved backward due to the immense force of the collision.

Rangiku immediately got back to her feet and this time she tried to attack Toran with her blade by using the flash step technique. She swung her sword upon Toran from different angles but each time hard obstructions of ice blocked her Zanpakuto. At first, Toran simply smiled upon Rangiku's failed efforts but suddenly she summoned her spear of ice and then both of them clashed their weapons.

Now Rangiku backed off while Toran began to use the ice slashes upon her which she was successfully dodging by using the flash step technique. Suddenly, Toran's spear hit Rangiku's pink scarf due to which it immediately got covered with ice and got shattered in the blink of an eye. While Rangiku was greatly shocked to see the lethality of Toran's spear swings, she attacked her with a wave of ice and energy that hit her belly and shoved her back up to a great distance.

"It's time to finish you off!" Toran said while preparing an immensely powerful sphere of ice and energy and shooting it towards Rangiku.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!... Hado 63, Raikoho!" Rangiku muttered while generating an orb of yellow lighting above her palms and then firing it at Toran as a massive concentration of energy.

Rangiku's Raikoho collided with Toran's powerful wave of ice and energy and the Raikoho not only destroyed that wave but also gave a devastating blow to Toran which shoved her back up to the significant distance away from her position.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku spoke while releasing her Shikai.

Now an ash cloud approached Toran and seized her from all the sides but before it could have inflicted any sort of damage upon her body Toran released her Onimusha form due to which all the ash got blown away from her because of the immense release of the spiritual pressure.

"While I am in this form… your Shikai can't do anything against me!" Toran said to Rangiku in a serious manner.

Suddenly both Rangiku and Toran felt an extremely powerful spiritual pressure from the sky and when they looked upwards, they found Toshiro standing in the sky in his Bankai form.

"You have stopped her perfectly so far, Rangiku… now let me handle the things from here!" Toshiro said while coming down from the above.

Now a fierce battle broke out between Toshiro and Toran, both of them were using their powerful weapon swings immersed into their spiritual pressure as well as the power of ice/snow element. Within no time, both of them had received a lot of bruises due to their lethal attacks.

"You are pretty good at fighting for a kid!" Toran said to Toshiro.

"I am taking this as a compliment, you are also a good fighter… fighting you reminds me of fighting against Halibel." Toshiro replied her.

Now Toshiro released a giant dragon made up of ice and water from the tip of his Zanpakuto and it rushed towards Toran. She threw her ice spear towards that dragon and it not only destroyed the ice dragon but it rushed towards Toshiro after passing right through his dragon.

"Ryusenka!" Toshiro muttered while hitting Toran's ice spear with the tip of his Zanpakuto.

The next moment, Toran's ice spear got trapped into a comparatively huge structure of ice which got shattered within no time along with her spear.

"Toran… it's over now, I was plotting it all this time and now since there are enough ice particles in the surroundings then I can use this technique… Sennen Hyoro!" Toshiro said to Toran and then he released one of his powerful techniques upon her.

Suddenly, so many pillars of ice encircled both of them and they were perfectly ready to get closed and crushing Toran at Toshiro's command while she was watching the technique with amazement.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! (English: Next Dance, White Ripple!)" Rukia's voice echoed in the surroundings.

Suddenly a powerful avalanche of cold air destroyed some of the ice pillars created by Toshiro. Both Toshiro and Rangiku got greatly shocked to see that Rukia just helped Toran.

"It seems some of your comrades have changed sides, now there's absolutely no chance for you." Toran said to Toshiro with a cunning smile on her face while releasing a fierce and powerful wave of ice and energy.

However, before that wave of ice and energy could have hit Toshiro, a surge of fire saved him by acting as a barrier. While Toran, Toshiro, and Rangiku were wondering about another interferer, Karan jumped right between Toshiro and Toran.

"What is the meaning of this, Karan?" Toran shouted at Karan.

"Sis, we are comrades… we can't fight amongst ourselves." Karan replied Toran.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya... let's stop this fight, we already have Naraku's crew and Orochi's army to fight against… they have killed Omaeda already." Rukia said to Toshiro.

"Do you know Rukia… you are asking me to neglect a direct order from the Soul King and the Head-Captain, Genryuusai Yamamoto." Toshiro spoke to Rukia in a serious tone.

"Captain, I think Rukia is right, we should not fight against our own comrades in these tough times." Rangiku said to Toshiro while backing Rukia's opinion.

"Rangiku, you too!" Toshiro replied Rangiku with slight amazement.

"Try to understand, Captain Hitsugaya… I am saying what is good for everyone but Soul King's orders are only good for himself." Rukia further said to Toshiro.

Now Toran lowered her spiritual pressure upon listening to the words of Rukia and Karan. At first, Toshiro looked at her with amazement but then he undid his Bankai and lowered his spiritual pressure as well.

"Alright… for now, let's fight only against Orochi's and Naraku's men." Toshiro said to everyone.

"And I will return to the main wave of our army in order to keep them away from the Soul Reapers and direct them towards Naraku's and Orochi's men." Toran spoke as well.

"Captain! I need to go somewhere." Rangiku said to Toshiro.

"Where?" Toshiro asked.

"I will be back soon… stay with them, please!" Rangiku spoke while leaving abruptly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	246. Chapter 246

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 246: Nemu's Defeat**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Toran lowered her spiritual pressure upon listening to the words of Rukia and Karan. At first, Toshiro looked at her with amazement but then he undid his Bankai and lowered his spiritual pressure as well.

"Alright… for now, let's fight only against Orochi's and Naraku's men." Toshiro said to everyone.

"And I will return to the main wave of our army in order to keep them away from the Soul Reapers and direct them towards Naraku's and Orochi's men." Toran spoke as well.

"Captain! I need to go somewhere." Rangiku said to Toshiro.

"Where?" Toshiro asked.

"I will be back soon… stay with them, please!" Rangiku spoke while leaving abruptly.

* * *

 **In the area of the 12** **th** **Division…**

Nemu was patrolling in the area of 12th Division while Mayuri Kurotsuchi was busy in his laboratory in finding a way to save the Soul Society from Orochi's, Naraku's, and Sesshomaru's forces. Suddenly fumes of a deadly poison erupted around Nemu and it killed the Soul Reapers which were patrolling along with her. However, Nemu immediately fell back up to a safe distance and saved herself from the effect of that poison. Suddenly a fat and ugly dwarf in the white clothes appeared right in front of her.

"Meet me, I am Mukotsu, member of the Band of Seven… you beautiful Soul Reaper, I am about to make you my bride and play with your body." Mukotsu said to Nemu.

"Give it a try Mukotsu… as far as I can analyze, you seem to be a desperate filthy male who is resurrected by some kind of Demonic Power but my Captain had already installed several programs in me to fight against the Demons and thus you won't be a problem for me." Nemu replied Mukotsu.

"Take out your sword… you surely don't seem to be the type of women who would give up without even struggling!" Mukotsu spoke to Nemu while staring at her curves.

"I will, in case I need it… usually, I don't use it against the likes of you." Nemu replied him while staring into his eyes.

Now both Nemu and Mukotsu rushed towards each other but before they could have collided, Mukotsu released his poison from one of his wooden containers. Nemu dodged it by jumping higher in the sky but she lost sight of Mukotsu because of the dense poison cloud which had covered the area around him. She directed a sophisticated amount of her spiritual pressure on that poison cloud due to which it got scattered in the blink of an eye but surprisingly Mukotsu was nowhere around.

Just as Nemu descended back on the ground, Mukotsu tried to grab her from behind but couldn't due to her extremely fast speed. Now Nemu began to use her hand drills on Mukotsu while he threw some of his wooden containers towards her which she destroyed with her hand drills. Mukotsu intentionally threw those wooden containers which were containing the inflammable poison and thus in the blink of an eye the entire surrounding got filled with the flames. So many soldiers of different armies died upon getting burnt by the fire but Nemu escaped the fire with several bruises and rashes all over her body. Now she tried to hide in the smoke, right in front of a large piece of the broken wall but Mukotsu located her and shot an immense surge of the inflammable poison again which engulfed the entire piece of wall in the flames. However, it came out to be Nemu's trick because the next moment she kicked Mukotsu's butts from behind and shoved him into his own fire.

Now Mukotsu came out of the fire after extinguishing it with one of his poison, his body was full of bruises while most of the part of his clothes got damaged because of the fire. Suddenly several steel wires captured Nemu from behind and in the blink of an eye she found herself helpless in front of Mukotsu.

"Well done, Ginkotsu!" Mukotsu spoke to Ginkotsu who just captured Nemu.

"I was just passing by, saw you having trouble with this girl… so, I came here to make the things easy for you." Ginkotsu spoke in his mechanical voice.

Nemu was trying to free herself from those steel wires but before she could have cut all of them, Mukotsu came close to her and planted a poisonous kiss on her lips due to which she fell unconscious.

"Shall I crush her now?" Ginkotsu asked Mukotsu.

"No, just leave her here… I need to make her my bride!" Mukotsu replied Ginkotsu.

"Alright brother, I will stay around for your protection while you are doing your work." Ginkotsu muttered while taking his leave from there.

After Ginkotsu left, Mukotsu left with unconscious Nemu who was lying down on the ground, at first he removed his clothes and then lie down upon her after disrobing her.

* * *

 **Rukon District, in front of the area of the 2** **nd** **Division…**

Soi Fon had reached the place where Omaeda's spiritual pressure got vanished but there was no sign on Kyokotsu over there. She continued to search him by tracing his spiritual pressure and after crossing the entire Rukon District she eventually confronted him in the region of the Hueco Mundo. Kyokotsu was sitting with some of the corpses of dead Soul Reapers and he was eating them raw, when Soi Fon arrived there he looked towards her while she noticed that Omaeda's arm was hanging out of Kyokotsu's mouth while he was chewing his body. She recognized Omaeda's arm by the expensive golden watch on his wrist. Though Soi Fon felt immense pain and anger upon witnessing the body of her Lieutenant in such a horrifying and disrespectful condition yet she didn't let her emotions reflected through her facial expressions.

"Are you the leader of these men?" Kyokotsu asked Soi Fon.

Soi Fon didn't say anything but she continued to stare at Kyokotsu in an extremely serious and intimidating manner. She was looking focused than ever with a strong resolve to avenge her men and Lieutenant deep within her heart. Suddenly she removed her Captain's coat and threw it aside while tightening her fists with her eyes fixed upon her target. Soi Fon's body language was providing Kyokotsu with a strong message and thus he pushed all the corpses aside and slowly began to walk towards her while she was slowly releasing her spiritual pressure in a controlled but intense manner.

"You, disgusting cannibal… I will erase your existence!" Soi Fon muttered angrily while rushing towards Kyokotsu.

Just as Soi Fon reached close to Kyokotsu he attacked her with his claw but she dodged that claw attack quite easily. Soon enough both of them got engaged in an intense and fierce duel, Kyokotsu was continuously trying to crush or capture Soi Fon with his powerful claws while she was continuously dodging them along with hitting him with her kicks and punches. Their battle was creating a lot of chaos in the area because their missed attacks were shattering the rocks and remnants of the buildings around them.

"Sting all the enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon murmured while releasing her Shikai.

The next moment, Soi Fon reached extremely closed to Kyokotsu and hit the middle of his throat with the tip of her Shikai i.e. Suzumebachi. A black colored Homonka symbol appeared on Kyokotsu's throat but before she could have hit the same spot again, he grabbed her in his giant hand and began to tighten his grip with his brute strength in order to crush her bones.

"Aaaah!... Hado 54, Haien!" Soi Fon moaned with pain and then murmured while releasing an oblong blast of purple energy from her hand towards Kyokotsu's left eye.

 _ **(This Hado technique was used in Bleach episode 122 by Kaname Tosen to burn Grimmjow's arm after chopping it off of his body.)**_

Haien technique utterly destroyed Kyokotsu's left eye and the next moment he began to writhe with the immense pain and thus left Soi Fon immediately, taking advantage of which she hit the same spot of his throat i.e. the center of Homonka symbol with the Suzumebachi's tip the second time.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	247. Chapter 247

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 247: Soi Fon VS Kyokotsu**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Aaaah!... Hado 54, Haien!" Soi Fon moaned with pain and then murmured while releasing an oblong blast of purple energy from her hand towards Kyokotsu's left eye.

 _ **(This Hado technique was used in Bleach episode 122 by Kaname Tosen to burn Grimmjow's arm after chopping it off of his body.)**_

Haien technique utterly destroyed Kyokotsu's left eye and the next moment he began to writhe with the immense pain and thus left Soi Fon immediately, taking advantage of which she hit the same spot of his throat i.e. the center of Homonka symbol with the Suzumebachi's tip the second time.

* * *

At first, the Homonka symbol got bigger as it started to take the form of the poisonous energy but suddenly Kyokotsu's body released the dark fumes of the Black Jewel's energy and the next moment, Homonka symbol disappeared completely without inflicting any sort of damage upon Kyokotsu's body.

"Impossible! Nigeki Kessatsu didn't work on him.

Soi Fon was terribly shocked to witness that her Suzumebachi proved to be absolutely useless against Kyokotsu while he was slowly approaching her with his left eye bleeding heavily.

"Ggrrr…!" Kyokotsu growled while coming towards Soi Fon.

She immediately came back to her senses and prepared herself to continue the battle. Kyokotsu was still releasing the dark energy from his body and that energy was slowly getting wrapped around Soi Fon's body but she charged her spiritual pressure, as a result, the fumes of dark energy around her body got scattered. Now just as Kyokotsu reached close to her, she stabbed his thigh with Suzumebachi's tip and this time she targeted his bone instead of the flesh. Kyokotsu got bewildered with the pain and he tried to capture her in his giant hands but couldn't while she successfully stabbed him with Suzumebachi at the same spot. Suddenly Kyokotsu roared out of pain and an immense release of powerful dark energy shoved Soi Fon away from him while just like before, Nigeki Kessatsu got failed to kill him.

Now Kyokotsu shoved his hand into the ground and took out his giant flail. It was a giant sphere with several spikes on its surface and it was connected to its hilt through a long and thick chain. The next moment, before Soi Fon could have got revived by the intense hit of the dark energy, a powerful blow of Kyokotsu's flail shoved her into a giant rock that turned into the rubble the moment she got shoved into it.

"I will literally crush you to the pulp before pulling out the flesh from your bones, just like I did with that fat comrade of yours." Kyokotsu muttered while coming close to her.

"Shunko!" Soi Fon murmured while slowly getting up on her feet.

The next moment, strong winds mixed with her spiritual pressure began to blow all around her in a sophisticatedly large area. She seemed to be angrier than ever because Kyokotsu had mentioned how he devoured Omaeda, which had enraged her immensely. Now she attacked Kyokotsu with a powerful blow from Shunko that shoved him back up to some distance away from her and before he could have even regained his posture, Soi Fon rushed towards him with an immense speed.

"Hado 58, Tenran!" Soi Fon muttered after arriving quite closed to Kyokotsu and attacking him with a widening tornado-like blast which she released from the tip of her Suzumebachi.

 _ **(This Hado technique was used in Bleach episode 247 by Izuru Kira against the Zanpakuto spirit Kazeshini.)**_

The powerful tornado-like pressure blast blew Kyokotsu's giant body in the air and now she continued to attack him with her powerful punches and kicks in the midair whilst in her Shunko form. After beating him up in the midair for some time, Soi Fon finally directed an immensely powerful blow of Shunko towards him that shoved him hard into the ground. The blow was so powerful that it created a crater on the ground at the place where Kyokotsu got shoved.

Soi Fon also descended on the ground while panting due to the use of excessive spiritual pressure while her Shunko had also got weakened up to a significant level. On the other hand, Kyokotsu's eyes were closed and his body fell motionless due to which Soi Fon felt a bit relaxed and also lowered her guard down.

Suddenly a deadly strike of Kyokotsu's flail from the top shoved Soi Fon into the ground and injured her torso with several internal fractures.

"Grr… you insignificant bitch!" Kyokotsu spoke while releasing an immense amount of dark energy of the Black Jewel which was embedded inside his body and sustaining his life.

Soi Fon was trying to get up but she was unable to do so while Kyokotsu came close to her and began to beat her with his giant punches. Soi Fon tried to counter his attacks and attack him as well but got failed miserably. When her body fell motionless out of ruthless beating by Kyokotsu, he lifted her from her leg and threw her towards the sky like a toy.

"Bankai!" Soi Fon murmured while falling down towards the ground with her front covered with her remaining Shunko.

"Die, you pathetic bitch!" Kyokotsu muttered while swinging his flail towards Soi Fon who was coming towards the ground after getting thrown upwards by him.

Kyokotsu's flail couldn't fatally damage her due to the concentrated Shunko in front of her but it shoved her away in the midair.

"Jakuho Raikoben!" Soi Fon said while getting blown away as she was about to shoot the missile whilst in the midair.

Soi Fon shot the missile before she could have fallen down on the ground while Kyokotsu had absolutely no idea about it because his back was towards her and moreover he had lowered his guard down after hitting her hard with his giant flail. Kyokotsu felt that something with immense spiritual pressure is approaching him from behind. When he looked behind, it was already too late for him because the missile had reached quite close to his body; he tried to save himself by releasing a large amount of dark energy of the Black Jewel and covering himself with it at the end moment.

The next moment, Jakuho Raikoben hit Kyokotsu's back and the entire surroundings got filled with a terrible fiery explosion. It had caused a huge devastation in a large amount of area, the place where both of them were fighting, it got engulfed in a huge cloud of dust and smoke while the nearby colonies of Rukon District felt the intense shockwaves of the blast that cracked and damaged several houses.

The powerful explosion caught the attention of almost everyone in the entire Soul Society, especially Yoruichi's, because she was desperately looking for the Soi Fon. Upon feeling the immense spiritual pressure and force of the explosion caused by Soi Fon's Bankai, Yoruichi immediately rushed into that direction.

Meanwhile, the chaos of the devastation in the region of Hueco Mundo fell a bit silent and slowly the giant cloud of dust and smoke was getting cleared out. Soi Fon had fallen hard on the ground due to the recoil of her Bankai. She had taken too much damage and thus she was hardly able to move due to the multiple fractures in her entire body at several places. However, she was lying peacefully upon realizing that she had successfully avenged Omaeda by killing Kyokotsu but soon enough her peace got vanished just as she felt the spiritual pressure of Kyokotsu once again.

When she looked towards him, he was still standing on his feet; most of his flesh on his back got burnt away due to which his spine and ribs were getting exposed while he was releasing a massive amount of dark energy of the Black Jewel which was going high in the sky after getting mixed with his spiritual pressure.

"Prepare yourself to share the same fate as your Lieutenant!" Kyokotsu muttered in a frightening tone while looking towards injured Soi Fon.

"Omaeda, I promised that I will do anything to avenge you, so here we go… Trunkai!" Soi Fon murmured while releasing her Trunkai as she stood up.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	248. Chapter 248

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 248: Kyokotsu's Defeat – A Victory of Bonds**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

When she looked towards him, he was still standing on his feet; most of his flesh on his back got burnt away due to which his spine and ribs were getting exposed while he was releasing a massive amount of dark energy of the Black Jewel which was going high in the sky after getting mixed with his spiritual pressure.

"Prepare yourself to share the same fate as your Lieutenant!" Kyokotsu muttered in a frightening tone while looking towards injured Soi Fon.

"Omaeda, I promised that I will do anything to avenge you, so here we go… Trunkai!" Soi Fon murmured while releasing her Trunkai as she stood up.

* * *

Now a dramatic rise took place in Soi Fon's spiritual pressure due to which, the flames of her spiritual pressure began to reach very high in the sky at the point where they were almost getting disappeared from the range of sight while the missile launcher of her Bankai form had turned into the spirit particles and moved towards the sky as well.

"Huh! Nothing happened… it seems you have fallen too weak to use your power." Kyokotsu spoke while releasing a terrible amount of dark energy with his severely damaged torso as he was standing quite far away from her.

Soi Fon began to feel immense pressure of her own spiritual pressure that went into the sky and now it was getting hard for her to even stand on her feet. Suddenly Kyokotsu witnessed something shiny in the sky and it was swiftly heading towards the ground. On the other hand, the pressure on Soi Fon's body was continuously increasing and now it had started to take a toll on her internal fractures. Kyokotsu turned his back towards Soi Fon and began to look towards that shiny object in the wonderment. By now it had arrived close enough that it didn't take long for Kyokotsu to sense it's devastating power.

"Wh..What is this?" Kyokotsu asked Soi Fon upon getting intimidated by it.

"This is… the third release of my Zanpakuto… my Trunkai, Kira Inseki! (English: Killer Meteorite!)" Soi Fon replied in a serious and painful voice while summoning the true form of her Zanpakuto which was actually a meteorite with a diameter of approximately 50 meters.

Kyokotsu immediately released a massive amount of dark energy of the Black Jewel in order to counter that meteorite but it didn't stop coming down towards the ground. However, the energy of Black Jewel had started to slowly engulf it and slow down its speed.

"This is for all of my soldiers who sacrificed their lives and especially for my Lieutenant, Omaeda… Aaaaaarrggh!" Soi Fon murmured to herself and then shouted while strengthening her spiritual pressure in order to energize that meteorite furthermore.

Now the meteorite became more powerful and fierce and it started to fall towards the ground with a faster speed. On the other hand, Soi Fon's body got seriously injured internally due to the force of increased spiritual pressure on her. She was slowly falling unconscious, her vision was getting blurry and the blood was coming out of her nose.

"Ahh! I can't withstand much longer!" Soi Fon uttered to herself in an extremely weak voice.

Meanwhile, each and every person in the Soul Society was witnessing Soi Fon's Trunkai i.e. her powerful meteorite attack and all of them were admiring her power and capabilities. Yoruichi was about to reach the place where she was battling against Kyokotsu and after sensing the devastating power of Soi Fon's Trunkai, she had increased her speed in order to save Soi Fon from getting caught in the destructive power of her own Trunkai.

Now the meteorite was only a few feet away from Kyokotsu while he had literally kneeled down on the ground due to its immense spiritual pressure. However, he was still releasing a large amount of dark energy of the Black Jewel in order to stop that Meteorite from hitting him.

"I… I won't make it!" Soi Fon muttered as she started to fall down while vomiting a lot of blood from her mouth.

But before she could have fallen down, she felt like as if two arms had grabbed her from behind just like Omaeda did when she used her Bankai first time against Barragan. In her blurry vision and blinking consciousness she looked towards one of that arm and she found that it was a man's arm with a similar luxury watch on the wrist as Omaeda used to wear but it was slightly translucent and glowing brightly.

Soi Fon got shocked for a moment and tried to hold on a bit longer as now she had got some support.

"Captain, you can do it!" A familiar voice echoed in Soi Fon's ear in a whispering manner.

Soi Fon was clearly feeling the presence of Omaeda right behind her due to which she felt immensely inspired and motivated to defeat Kyokotsu and avenge him regardless of her weak state and the pain which she was feeling. She poured each and every ounce of her strength in energizing her meteorite and this time Kyokotsu couldn't save himself because the meteorite finally hit him.

The next moment, entire surroundings got filled with blindingly bright white light followed by an enormous explosion which not only engulfed the entire a vast area of the region of Hueco Mundo but also the entire area of Rukon District which was nearby the location of the battle. The blows of warm winds and shockwaves were felt in the entire Soul Society while at the location of the blast; there was absolutely no sign of Kyokotsu had left because it had not only utterly destroyed his body and spirit energy but the Black Jewel as well.

* * *

 **(After some time…)**

 **Far away from the location of Soi Fon's battle, the area of 2** **nd** **Division in the Soul Society…**

Soi Fon regained consciousness and found herself lying in Yoruichi's lap with both her and Yoruichi's clothes torn by the force of the blast.

"Lady… Yoruichi!" Soi Fon muttered in a low and weak voice.

"Yes, Soi Fon… you did it!" Yoruichi replied her softly with a smile.

Suddenly Soi Fon pushed Yoruichi away from her and started to get up while crawling on the ground while Yoruichi got extremely confused by her behavior.

"What's wrong, Soi Fon?... you are not in the condition to move on your own." Yoruichi spoke to her while trying to

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi… you are right, it is the perfect opportunity for you to kill me!" Soi Fon replied Yoruichi while continuously trying to get up on her feet.

"What are you saying, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked confusingly with a slight shock.

"You see… L..Lady…Yoruichi… we are enemies now, I am in Soul King's army and you are in Demon Dimension's so… you must kill me now." Soi Fon replied her in her weak and painful voice.

For a moment, Yoruichi got stunned upon listening to her words but suddenly she slapped Soi Fon hard and then hugged her tightly in her arms.

"You stupid girl, as if some order or army differences are enough to make me leave your side… if you ever said this again or even speak about dying, I will…" Yoruichi muttered in a strict but loving tone but couldn't complete her line due to overwhelming emotions.

"Forgive me, Lady Yoruichi… I promise that I will stay with you forever." Soi Fon replied softly.

"Lady Yoruichi… thanks for holding me while I was using my Trunkai, I couldn't have made it without you." Soi Fon said to Yoruichi after a break.

"What are you talking about Soi Fon…? I came at the moment of the blast to save you from getting caught into it." Yoruichi replied with slight confusion.

"Oh!" Soi Fon responded with a sudden shock with her eyes wide opened.

"I get it now… so, it was you, Omaeda!… stayed by my side even after death… thank you, I have avenged you… so, now… you can rest in peace, my Lieutenant… I will… miss you!" Soi Fon murmured silently while hugging Yoruichi and watching the sky with tears flowing down her eyes.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	249. Chapter 249

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 249: Kurotsuchi Began Battling**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Lady Yoruichi… thanks for holding me while I was using my Trunkai, I couldn't have made it without you." Soi Fon said to Yoruichi after a break.

"What are you talking about Soi Fon…? I came at the moment of the blast to save you from getting caught into it." Yoruichi replied with slight confusion.

"Oh!" Soi Fon responded with a sudden shock with her eyes wide opened.

"I get it now… so, it was you, Omaeda!… stayed by my side even after death… thank you, I have avenged you… so, now… you can rest in peace, my Lieutenant… I will… miss you!" Soi Fon murmured silently while hugging Yoruichi and watching the sky with tears flowing down her eyes.

* * *

 **The Western portion of the Soul Society…**

Like the other portions of the Soul Society, western portion was also burning into the flames of the blood war. The Soul Reapers were extremely busy in fighting against the Demon soldiers of Sesshomaru's army because Naraku's crew and Orochi's army wasn't present at this area.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" A familiar voice echoed in the sky and the next moment Inuyasha, Ichigo, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime and Halibel's Fraccions came out of the Meidou portal.

"Damn! The war had already started and look, these Soul Reapers are fighting against Sesshomaru's army." Inuyasha said while looking at the condition of the Soul Society.

"Yes, it seems the condition is far worse than we anticipated." Ichigo replied Inuyasha.

"We should focus on our objective!" Uryuu spoke to everyone.

"I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is!" Sung-Sun said to Apache and Mila Rose.

"We have to find Halibel-Sama first, so let's go!" Apache spoke as she rushed towards the interiors of the Soul Society while both Mila Rose and Sung-Sun followed her.

"What about us Ichigo?" Sado asked Ichigo.

"We will split up… try to look for Sesshomaru and stop the fight amongst our friends." Ichigo said to everyone.

"Alright then…!" Inuyasha muttered and then all of them rushed into different directions.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the area of 12** **th** **Division where Mukotsu had dominated Nemu…**

There was a strange silence in the entire area because the soldiers of all the armies were avoiding that region because of the harmful poisonous fumes of Mukotsu's attacks. Nemu was lying unconscious and naked on the ground while Mukotsu was also naked and he was lying on top of her. He was still raping her as if there is no tomorrow while the dead bodies of Nemu's fellow Soul Reapers were lying all around them.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi approached that place and witnessed the scenario for a few moments but Mukotsu didn't notice his presence because his mind was completely overtaken by the lust. Kurotsuchi opened the button on his right ear and pulled it which came out to be a small scythe attached to a rope-like ligament. He threw this scythe towards Mukotsu and the ligament got wrapped around his neck, the moment Mukotsu looked towards Kurotsuchi, he used flash step technique and seemed to get disappeared from his location. He reappeared high in the sky and pulled Mukotsu upwards while upon landing on the ground he shoved Mukotsu hard in the ground.

The slam didn't seem to inflict any sort of serious damage on Mukotsu though the ground around him got cracked due to the hard collision. He got up on his feet while smiling and then he wrapped his clothes around his waist in order to hide his nakedness.

"Naraku told me about you… but hitting me like this seems quite odd… is it because you saw me raping your creation… your… daughter!" Mukotsu said to Kurotsuchi in a provoking manner.

Kurotsuchi didn't reply him but he pulled out another of such small scythe from his other ear.

"You seemed to be affected by the rape of your daughter in front of your very eyes… or perhaps you are shocked to see me alive even after exploring the depths of her body, it is because I am a poison user as well… and the presence of poison inside her body just made far more pleasurable for me ha ha ha ha ha…!" Mukotsu further spoke to Kurotsuchi in a provoking manner and then he prepared himself by wearing all the bags of poison stock on his body.

"You seem to have a bad habit of assuming things on your own and then considering them as universal truths but I thank you for letting me know that you are immune to the poison because this piece of information will come in handy in crushing you out of existence." Kurotsuchi replied Mukotsu while fiercely charging his spiritual pressure.

Now Mukotsu tried to take out some of his wooden boxes filled with poison but before he could have shot them on Kurotsuchi, he cut all the boxes down with his scythes. Mukotsu fell back to a safe distance in order to save himself from the scythes but before doing so he deliberately threw one of his wooden containers towards the sky. Kurotsuchi cut that container as well but for his surprise, there wasn't any poisonous gas in that container but a liquid in which Kurotsuchi and both of his scythes got drenched completely. However, he didn't feel anything even after getting drenched in that liquid and thus he continued his scythe attacks on Mukotsu. This time both the scythes got stuck into Mukotsu's shoulders but before Kurotsuchi could have pulled them and severely hurt him, he took out a small flame generator and set the ligaments attached with those scythes on fire.

Kurotsuchi immediately realized that the liquid which had fallen down on him was actually an inflammable fluid. Mukotsu took out both the scythes from his shoulders and wield them as weapons because they got detached from Kurotsuchi's ligaments. The flames were swiftly approaching Kurotsuchi while burning his ear ligaments all the way and it seemed that within the course of a few more seconds the flames were going to reach his body.

"OOOOAAAARRRRGGH!" Kurotsuchi screamed while pulling both the ligaments out from his head due to which a lot of blood came out from the place of his ears.

On the other hand, Mukotsu threw both the scythes towards Kurotsuchi and they hit his knee causing a severe damage on the knee joint which made him kneeled down on the ground.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!" Kurotsuchi muttered while taking out his Zanpakuto along with raising his spiritual pressure to a great level.

Kurotsuchi's fierce spiritual pressure vaporized all the inflammable liquid with which he got drenched while he was now standing on his feet to continue the battle. Now both of them rushed towards each other and got engaged in a fierce battle where Kurotsuchi was trying to cut Mukotsu with his Zanpakuto while Mukotsu was intending to release his deadly poison on Kurotsuchi.

Mukotsu was seemed to get dominated by Kurotsuchi in this close-ranged combat and then there came the time when the tip of his sword was only a few inches away from Mukotsu's throat but before he could have penetrated his throat, several arrow-tipped wires came from behind and got stabbed into Kurotsuchi's torso. He vomited lots of blood from his mouth and got kneeled down a bit out of pain and severe injuries.

"Ha ha ha well done, brother Ginkotsu… you have arrived at the right moment." Mukotsu said to Ginkotsu after getting separated from Kurotsuchi.

"I think this time we have got a big fish in our net, he seemed to be a Captain!" Ginkotsu replied while his arrow-tipped wires were stabbed in Kurotsuchi's body.

While Ginkotsu and Mukotsu were under the impression that Kurotsuchi didn't have left with enough fight, he stabbed himself with Ashisogi Jizo's tip and suddenly green colored acid erupted out from the different metallic protrusions of his clothes due to which all the wires got melted away but still the arrowheads of those wires were still stabbed into his body.

Now Kurotsuchi rushed towards Mukotsu and caught him off-guard but he somehow managed to dodge Ashisogi Jizo's blade at the end moment. However, he still received a minor cut on the right side of his neck.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	250. Chapter 250

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 250: Uryuu Joined the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I think this time we have got a big fish in our net, he seemed to be a Captain!" Ginkotsu replied while his arrow-tipped wires were stabbed in Kurotsuchi's body.

While Ginkotsu and Mukotsu were under the impression that Kurotsuchi didn't have left with enough fight, he stabbed himself with Ashisogi Jizo's tip and suddenly green colored acid erupted out from the different metallic protrusions of his clothes due to which all the wires got melted away but the arrowheads of those wires remained stabbed into his body.

Now Kurotsuchi rushed towards Mukotsu and caught him off-guard but he somehow managed to dodge Ashisogi Jizo's blade at the end moment. However, he still received a minor cut on the right side of his neck.

* * *

"Mukotsu, get away from him!" Ginkotsu said to Mukotsu while shooting his five razor sharp saw-like gears towards Kurotsuchi.

Mukotsu immediately fell back to a safe distance but he threw some of his boxes of inflammable poison behind Kurotsuchi which he couldn't notice. Kurotsuchi dodged all of those saw-like gears but when they cut through those boxes of poison, a powerful explosion took place and it shoved Kurotsuchi towards Ginkotsu, taking advantage of which he captured Kurotsuchi in his grappling claw which was connected to his left metallic arm through a chain.

"You melted my arrow-tipped wires by the acid but this time I won't give you the chance to do the same." Ginkotsu said to Kurotsuchi in his mechanical voice while the cannon on his shoulder aimed at Kurotsuchi's head.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" Kurotsuchi spoke while generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his hand.

Now Ginkotsu shot the cannonball on Kurotsuchi which he countered with the Raikoho while lying down on the ground. The collision of Ginkotsu's cannonball and Kurotsuchi's Raikoho produced a shockwave which was powerful enough that Kurotsuchi got freed from Ginkotsu's grappling claw. However, for Kurotsuchi's surprise, Ginkotsu shot another cannonball right after the former one and it showed him far away from his place while he vomited a lot of blood because it had hit his belly.

"Enough Ginkotsu, let's finish him off now!" Mukotsu said to Ginkotsu in a serious tone.

Upon Mukotsu's demand, Ginkotsu immediately released the same thinner steel wires with which he captured Nemu but before those wires could have reached Kurotsuchi, several arrows made up of light blue colored energy cut through each single one of them.

"Who is this?" Mukotsu muttered while looking here and there in order to find out that who just stopped Ginkotsu's steel wires.

"Licht Regen!" Uryuu's voice echoed in the sky out of nowhere.

The next moment, Ginkotsu got engulfed into a barrage of powerful light blue colored energy arrows. Soon enough he got completely lost in the large cloud of dust and smoke with the ground around him partially shattered. Now Uryuu landed on the ground right beside Kurotsuchi with his Quincy bow prepared for the next attack.

"So, it's you, Quincy… know that I can handle both of them alone!" Kurotsuchi spoke to Uryuu.

"…probably you can but I am here only for the assurance of it." Uryuu replied after taking a long look at Kurotsuchi's condition.

"Hmm… fair enough!" Kurotsuchi responded in his usual arrogant manner.

"Now you two will die… together!" Ginkotsu said while scattering the entire dust cloud by releasing steam from his mechanical body.

"It's time for you two to realize your place, Bankai… Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Kurotsuchi replied both of them and then he shouted out loud while releasing his Bankai.

The next moment his giant Bankai creature i.e. the one having the body of a caterpillar in a red cape, with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovering around its head, was standing right behind him.

"Get them, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Kurotsuchi ordered his Bankai creature.

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo rushed towards both Ginkotsu and Mukotsu, at first both of them released the dark energy of the Black Jewel which shocked both Kurotsuchi and Mayuri and then Mukotsu shoved so many of his wooden containers into the mouth of that Bankai creature. Now Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo began to get choked because those containers were releasing the deadly poison inside his mouth while Ginkotsu infused all of his weapons with the dark energy of the Black Jewel and then shot all the five of his saw-like gears along with the renewed set of arrow-tipped wires towards the giant Bankai creature.

The saw-like gears infused with the dark energy of the Black Jewel started cutting Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo's body while the arrow-tipped wires got stabbed into its eyes, face, and arms due to which both of his eyes got damaged and now it wasn't able to see anything clearly while most its caterpillar legs were chopped off by the saw-like gears as a result, it started to bleed heavily from its entire body. However, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo still didn't stop and get collided with Ginkotsu.

On the other hand, before Uryuu could have started battling against Mukotsu, Kurotsuchi stabbed the right side of his back with his Zanpakuto.

"Wh..Why?" Uryuu asked him shockingly after turning around.

"This dwarf uses poison attacks… and that's why I have installed a drug in your body which will boost your immunity against the poison." Kurotsuchi replied Uryuu.

"You could have at least told me beforehand." Uryuu spoke further in a painful voice.

"I wasn't sure whether your mind will be able to grasp my superior logics or not!" Kurotsuchi replied Uryuu in his usual arrogant tone.

"Damn! he sure is a mad scientist!" Uryuu murmured irritatingly

Ginkotsu was fully occupied by Kurotsuchi's Bankai creature because Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo had literally shoved him quite far away from the location of the battle. Uryuu decided to fight against Mukotsu while Kurotsuchi was simply standing on his position in order to save his spirit energy because of his serious wounds. Mukotsu was continuously trying to hit Uryuu with his poison without realizing the fact that he was setting the trap in order to use his Sprenger technique. By now Mukotsu was feeling utterly helpless in front of Uryuu; he had fallen down on his knees upon getting hit by multiple Quincy arrows.

"Ginkotsu!" Mukotsu shouted in order to call him for help upon witnessing that he had been eaten by the giant Bankai creature.

Suddenly all the three of them felt an immense power of dark energy of the Black Jewel from Ginkotsu's body because he was accumulating all that power into one shot of his cannon. The next moment, Ginkotsu shot a powerful cannon ball containing a huge amount of dark energy on Kurotsuchi's Bankai creature. The cannonball entered into Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo's mouth causing a severe damage to his lips and the area around his mouth while it got explode inside his body due to which the last-half part of his body got burst with a fiery explosion causing a lot of blood splattered in a large area.

Kurotsuchi was terribly shocked upon witnessing the horrifying scenario of the destruction of his Bankai and now before he could have thought anything, Ginkotsu arrived very close to him and grabbed him from behind with his human arm. Uryuu rushed towards Ginkotsu in order to save Kurotsuchi but he ended up getting captured by his grappling metal claw.

"Hahaha, very good Ginkotsu… now let's aah... aah... wha..what's happ..ning to… me?" Mukotsu spoke in a painful voice while tightly holding the injury which he received from Kurotsuchi's Zanpakuto's tip.

"Ha ha ha… you must have realized by now that my poison has started its work inside your body... you will slowly get paralyzed and then die eventually." Kurotsuchi spoke while laughing cunningly.

"Gin..kotsu… ki..kill this bastard!" Mukotsu spoke while lying down on the ground.

Suddenly the telescopic drill came out of Ginkotsu's torso while he was still holding Kurotsuchi from behind.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAARRGGH!" Kurotsuchi screamed loudly just as the drill started making its way right through his torso.

A lot of blood got splattered everywhere and then Ginkotsu released Kurotsuchi from his grasp, his motionless body fell down on the ground with a huge hole in his torso.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I have started writing this story 22 months ago and today I have completed 250 Chapters while I have 300 sweet reviews from all of you. I am really thankful to all of my readers who have supported me all this time, especially those who fav/follow my story, only because of you guys only I have made it this far. Special thanks for those who review my fanfiction's chapters on regular basis like "im ur misconception", "Wicked Onna", "Kain the vampire lord", and some guest reviewers like the "Blue Joint" person, and another guest reviewer who is giving regular response on my chapters recently, you guys are the secret behind my fast updates even after 2 years of the beginning of my story. I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story and give such awesome response in the future as well, thanks again and stay tuned!_

 _Take Care…_


	251. Chapter 251

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 251: Chains of Sacrifice II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Ha ha ha… you must have realized by now that my poison has started its work inside your body... you will slowly get paralyzed and then die eventually." Kurotsuchi spoke while laughing cunningly.

"Gin..kotsu… ki..kill this bastard!" Mukotsu spoke while lying down on the ground.

Suddenly the telescopic drill came out of Ginkotsu's torso while he was still holding Kurotsuchi from behind.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAARRGGH!" Kurotsuchi screamed loudly just as the drill started making its way right through his torso.

A lot of blood got splattered everywhere and then Ginkotsu released Kurotsuchi from his grasp, his motionless body fell down on the ground with a huge hole in his torso.

* * *

Now Ginkotsu rushed towards Mukotsu in order to pick him up while Uryuu was still in the grasp of his grappling metal arm. Just as Ginkotsu reached close to Mukotsu, Uryuu threw two tiny metal containers filled with energized Quincy liquid. They fell upon two different Seele Schneiders (Quincy swords) stabbed into the ground which activated the energy circuit of the Sprenger technique. Uryuu actually prepared two pentagons one inside the other to make his Sprenger technique decisively destructive. Mukotsu was lying down on the ground due to the paralysis while Ginkotsu was trying to figure out the trap in which he had fallen. The next moment, both of them got engulfed by the two coinciding pentagonal explosions of Quincy power. However, they still haven't got defeated completely because both of them were constantly releasing the dark energy of the Black Jewel in order to save themselves from that powerful explosion.

"Aaaaarrggh! I will destroy this trap with my cannon." Ginkotsu's mechanical voice echoed out of the explosion.

"Damn! I must do something." Uryuu muttered while freeing himself from the grasp of Ginkotsu's grappling claw which got detached from Ginkotsu's body due to the pentagonal explosions.

"Seeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!... Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" Kurotsuchi murmured in a very low and weak voice while lying down on the ground with his finger pointing towards the pentagonal blast.

Suddenly purple spiritual energy got generated from Kurotsuchi's finger and it enveloped both Mukotsu and Ginkotsu with a powerful torrent of gravity due to which Ginkotsu couldn't do anything against the pentagonal explosion. Soon enough both the coinciding pentagonal explosions along with both Mukotsu and Ginkotsu got sealed into a giant black structure covered in several spear-like protrusions which were piercing the box, lacerating both of them from head to toe.

After sometime when the explosion of Uryuu's Sprenger technique got ended, the giant black structure of Kurohitsugi spell got shattered as well. The smoke was swiftly getting scattered and soon enough the bodies of both Mukotsu and Ginkotsu were located. Mukotsu's body got shredded into small pieces of flesh and bones while his blood was splattered all around him. On the other hand, Ginkotsu's body got broken into several broken pieces of mechanical parts but for some reason, his head wasn't significantly damaged.

Now Uryuu made his Quincy bow disappeared and he immediately approached Nemu who was lying unconscious at some distance away from him. He removed his white long coat and covered her naked body with it while Kurotsuchi was slowly trying to crawl towards Nemu.

"She is alive… and you shouldn't move too much because you are injured pretty badly!" Uryuu said to Kurotsuchi.

"It doesn't ma..matter now... because it is already too late for me!" Kurotsuchi replied Uryuu in a weak and painful voice.

"But how can you die with just a hole in your torso?" Uryuu asked him while showing the emotions of minute overwhelm.

"Unfortunately… I..I… didn't get enough time to prepare for something like this… when I saw what that dwarf was doing to Nemu... I… I had to come here immediately." Kurotsuchi said to Uryuu.

"Bastard!" Uryuu murmured angrily.

"Look Quincy… I don't have m..much time left… I need two favors from you." Kurotsuchi spoke in a painful voice.

"Hmm… what are they?" Uryuu replied.

"There is a device which I have invented… it can fu..fully understand and interpret the brainwaves… tell my squad to transplant my brain into that device after my death… so that… my experience, knowledge and expertise can remain useful to the Soul Society." Kurotsuchi explained Uryuu.

"Hmm… I will surely get it done, so what is the other favor?" Uryuu replied in an extremely serious manner.

 _ **(Recommending for better read - Listen to the Bleach OST "Soundscape to Ardor".)**_

"It is about m..my daughter, Nemu!... but for that… you will have to use your Seele Schneider!" Kurotsuchi replied him.

"Ok… now?" Uryuu asked after taking out his Quincy sword and sit beside Nemu.

"Now… kill her!" Kurotsuchi said in an extremely serious tone.

"What?... are you out of your mind?" Uryuu shouted at Kurotsuchi.

"Just do as I say… she shouldn't live anymore!" Kurotsuchi replied in a slightly angered manner.

"Why do you want her dead… just because she got lost in the battle against those two?... but don't forget that you are about to die because of them as well." Uryuu spoke to Kurotsuchi in a ruthless manner.

"No, it's not the case!" Kurotsuchi replied in a low tone.

"Oh! Then most probably you want her dead because you are dying as well… you never considered her more than just a tool, isn't it… Kurotsuchi?" Uryuu angrily asked him furthermore.

"It's not that… U..Uryuu!" Kurotsuchi muttered in a low and painful voice.

"Then what's the reason… why do you want her dead, tell me?" Uryuu asked him in a strict manner.

"Be..because she was raped…" Kurotsuchi replied but couldn't complete his line due to the interruption.

"This is utterly disgusting of you, Kurotsuchi… just because she got raped, it doesn't mean that she has lost the right to live!" Uryuu replied while interrupting him in the middle.

"I don't want her to li..live because… I do not want… my daughter to go through this once again." Kurotsuchi finally revealed the reason while tears appeared into his eyes.

"Kurotsuchi!" Uryuu murmured shockingly upon knowing his true feelings for Nemu.

"I don't want to leave her alone in this world, Quincy... I beg of you… please, kill her!" Kurotsuchi spoke further in a pleading manner with tears flowing down her face while he was lying on his belly and bleeding terribly from the hole at his torso.

Uryuu's heart got moved by the condition in which Kurotsuchi was pleading him and he slowly grabbed his Seele Schneider tightly and lifted his arm up.

"I beg of you!" Kurotsuchi murmured further while crying and taking his final breaths.

Uryuu's grip got tightened on his sword and he lifted his arm up while the immense frustration and sadness were clearly visible on his face and suddenly he moved his arm down in order to make a hit with his sword.

Kurotsuchi got shocked to see the scenario and he felt disappointed because Uryuu's sword didn't hit Nemu but he stabbed it on the ground, right beside her head.

"Kurotsuchi… she is the girl because of whom I am still alive otherwise your poison had surely killed me that very day when we fought… she went against your orders and helped me even after knowing that she will be punished… and now it's the time to return the favor." Uryuu said while looking towards Nemu's face.

"Wh..what do you mean… Quincy?" Kurotsuchi asked with slight confusion.

"You don't want her to go through this or any sort of pain again… she won't… you don't want her to be alone in this world… she won't… because I will be there with her from now on." Uryuu replied Kurotsuchi while picking Nemu up into his arms.

"Then prove it to me, Quincy… can you leave this war, for her?" Kurotsuchi asked while opening a portal to World of the Living.

"You have my words!" Uryuu replied while entering in the portal.

"Farewell, my daughter!" Kurotsuchi uttered his final words while taking his final breath with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	252. Chapter 252

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 252: Blood War Continues**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Wh..what do you mean… Quincy?" Kurotsuchi asked with slight confusion.

"You don't want her to go through this or any sort of pain again… she won't… you don't want her to be alone in this world… she won't… because I will be there with her from now on." Uryuu replied Kurotsuchi while picking Nemu up into his arms.

"Then prove it to me, Quincy… can you leave this war, for her?" Kurotsuchi asked while opening a portal to World of the Living.

"You have my words!" Uryuu replied while entering in the portal.

"Farewell, my daughter!" Kurotsuchi uttered his final words while taking his final breath with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

* * *

 **At the different parts of the Soul Society…**

Kira and Hisagi were patrolling together in the area of Squad 3 and the disappearance of Captain Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure shook both of them terribly.

"Did you sense it, Hisagi?" Kira asked Hisagi.

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure… it's gone!" Hisagi replied.

"I can't believe that the enemy managed to defeat him." Kira muttered in a sad tone.

"The spiritual pressure of two powerful enemies also got disappeared at his location." Hisagi said to Kira.

"It seems he managed to eliminate two major threats before his death." Kira replied Hisagi.

"Besides, Captain Komamura and Iba are heading towards the Hueco Mundo region… it could be dangerous for them… we should go there and take a look!" Hisagi muttered while moving towards the region of Hueco Mundo.

"Hmm… sure!" Kira replied while following him.

* * *

Not so far away from there, at the area of 4th Division, where Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane were swiftly and effectively treating the injured.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Isane murmured while looking towards Unohana's face.

"Yes, there's no mistake… he has died!" Unohana replied.

"And the battle has just started!" Isane murmured in a low voice.

"Yes, Isane… the enemy is strong, we have to be careful!" Unohana spoke to her in a serious tone.

"Captain Kurotsuchi can't die that easily especially when he can liquefy his body and change his organs… I think I should go there and check if my healing skills will be of some use or not!" Isane said to Unohana.

"There's no need Isane because it's too late… he is gone!" Unohana replied her in a low voice.

"But Captain…!" Isane muttered in an insisting manner.

"Hmm alright, you can go and check out for your satisfaction… I will not stop you but know that it is a war-prone zone, so be careful!" Unohana said to Isane while sighing.

"I will be back very soon… Captain!" Isane replied as she rushed towards the place where Kurotsuchi died.

* * *

On the other hand, inside the main chamber of the building of first Division, Head-Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto was in a huge stress and he was sadly observing the Soul Society while standing on the balcony.

A messenger appeared right behind him; Genryuusai sensed his presence and turned around in order to pay attention towards the message.

"I asked for a report, is it ready?" Genryuusai asked that messenger.

"Yes, sir!" The messenger replied.

"Then tell me about the current situation!" Genryuusai asked further.

"Sir, Lieutenant of the 2nd Division, Marechiyo Omaeda was killed in the Rukon District by one of the member of Naraku's crew, Kyokotsu. However, Kyokotsu was killed by the Captain of 2nd Division, Soi Fon, in the region of the Hueco Mundo. According to the report, Captain Soi Fon was forced to use her Trunkai in order to slay the Kyokotsu while the current database of Research & Development Department claims that Kyokotsu was the weakest amongst all the other members of Naraku's crew." The messenger spoke.

"Hmm…!" Genryuusai responded.

"Captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was also killed by the two members of Naraku's crew while he went to rescue his Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi who was overpowered and raped by one of them. It was observed that he managed to slaughter both Mukotsu and Ginkotsu after the supportive interference by the Quincy, Uryuu Ishida who afterward left to the World of the Living along with the Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi." The messenger spoke further.

"Instruct 12th Division to obtain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's corpse as soon as possible and now tell me about the overall situation of the war." Genryuusai said to the messenger.

"Sir, for some reason, Orochi's main unit is still not trying to push through our defenses and their Serpent Soldiers are fighting with a low pace on the northern boundary of the Soul Society… Naraku is still out of Soul Society's confinements but his crew members had entered inside. Sesshomaru's Army's soldiers are invading the outer regions of the Gotei 13 but there is no information about the whereabouts of their main unit while Ichigo's crew has entered into the Soul Society but their motives are still unclear." The messenger delivered the complete report to Genryuusai.

"Orochi is waiting for the right opportunity to invade the interiors of the Soul Society… even if they are attacking with low pace, intensify our defenses in his area." Genryuusai ordered the messenger.

"As you say, sir, I will deliver the message to the most sophisticated officers!" The messenger replied and disappeared from there.

"We have lost a Lieutenant and a Captain already while the battle has completed its preliminary phase!" Genryuusai murmured to himself in a sad tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the area of the 6** **th** **Division…**

Ichigo, Sado, and Inuyasha also sensed the disappearance of the spiritual pressure of Kurotsuchi, Uryuu, Nemu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu but they continued to run towards the interiors of the Soul Society.

"Damn! Looks like they got Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Ichigo said with frustration and sadness.

"But Mukotsu's and Ginkotsu's spiritual pressure is also gone... it seems both of them died as well." Inuyasha replied Ichigo.

"Yes, but what's wrong with Uryuu and Nemu… why did they leave?" Ichigo said confusingly.

"Perhaps, he left because of that girl… like in order to save her and all!" Inuyasha replied.

"Shut up! Inuyasha… Uryuu is not like this at all." Ichigo scolded Inuyasha.

"No Ichigo, I think Inuyasha is right…Nemu's spiritual pressure started to weaken long before Kurotsuchi or Uryuu might have participated in the battle while Nemu is the same girl who went against Kurotsuchi and saved Uryuu… so, it's understandable that Uryuu left the war in order to keep her safe." Sado said to Ichigo.

"Hmm, I see… it is making sense!" Ichigo muttered back.

After running for some time, all the three of them reached the area of 6th Division and eventually confronted Renji.

"Renji!" Ichigo murmured upon looking at him.

"Ichigo... Sado… what are you doing with Inuyasha?" Renji asked with amazement.

"What do you mean by that… he is with us!" Ichigo replied him.

"You mean… he is against the Demons and the Hollows?" Renji asked confusingly.

"No, Renji… look, Soul Reapers, Vizards, Arrancars and the Sesshomaru's kingdom… all of us are friends and we are here to stop our friends from fighting each other and beat the forces of Naraku and Orochi who wants to destroy the Soul Society." Ichigo spoke to Renji in a serious manner.

"But Ichigo…!" Renji murmured confusingly upon realizing the dilemma of his situation.

"Just shut up, Renji… you are with us as well and that's final!" Inuyasha spoke to him as well.

"What the hell!" Renji muttered to himself.

Suddenly Shinji arrived there from behind and he was clapping with the usual wicked smile at his face while Kensei, Love, and Rose coming from behind.

"Just as I expected from you, Renji!" Shinji said to Renji in a taunting manner.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked him.

"I knew that you will betray the entire Soul Society for the sake of your friends of the World of the Living!" Shinji said to Renji in a serious manner.

"It's not like what it seems to be Shinji…even they are worried about the existence of Soul Society." Renji replied Shinji.

"Shinji… I even tried to make you understand the situation when we met at Kagome's home but you are just not ready to listen to me." Ichigo said to Shinji.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	253. Chapter 253

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 253: Fighting for Friends, Against Friends**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Just as I expected from you, Renji!" Shinji said to Renji in a taunting manner.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked him.

"I knew that you will betray the entire Soul Society for the sake of your friends of the World of the Living!" Shinji said to Renji in a serious manner.

"It's not like what it seems to be Shinji…even they are worried about the existence of Soul Society." Renji replied Shinji.

"Shinji… I even tried to make you understand the situation when we met at Kagome's home but you are just not ready to listen to me." Ichigo said to Shinji.

* * *

"What should I listen, Ichigo?... the bottom line is, we can't go against the Soul King in order to side ourselves with you guys even if you are in our favor… because going against the Soul King will be the end of both World of the Living as well as World of the Souls." Shinji said to Ichigo which unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

"So, you want to fight us… fine but before I kick your ass, I have one condition." Ichigo replied him in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Kensei asked him.

"If I win then you guys will have to consider me the leader of your team and all of you will do as I will say!" Ichigo explained the condition.

"And if we won then you and your friends will have to help us in killing all the Arrancars and the Demons." Kensei replied.

"Fine!" Ichigo muttered.

"Since the condition involves us as well thus we are all going to fight alongside Ichigo… Renji too!" Inuyasha said to Shinji, Kensei, Love, and Rose.

"Then it will be a four on four team battle, you ready Rose?" Love spoke while unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

"I am, Love… Kinshara!" Rose replied love and muttered the name of his Zanpakuto in order to release his Shikai.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji muttered while releasing his Shikai.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante! (English: Right Arm of the Giant!)" Sado spoke while summoning his fullbring.

Ichigo and Inuyasha took out their respective swords and prepared themselves in order to face the Vizards. On the other hand, Shinji and Kensei also took out their respective Zanpakutos but Shinji put on his Hollow mask.

First of all, Shinji rushed towards Ichigo and then both of them clashed swords but since Shinji was using his Hollow Mask, thus he easily dragged Ichigo back up to a great distance during their weapon deadlock. Kensei tried to approach Inuyasha quickly while he was looking towards Ichigo and Shinji but at the end moment, Inuyasha blocked Kensei's attack. Renji started to deal with rope-like Shikai of Rose with his elongating Zabimaru while Sado and Love were still standing idle and watching the fight of their friends.

"Slam, Tengumaru!" Love spoke while releasing his Shikai.

In the blink of an eye, Love tried to hit both Inuyasha and Renji simultaneously with his giant and spiky mace-like Zanpakuto while both of them were already busy in dealing with Kensei and Rose respectively but before his weapon could have hit them, Sado blocked his weapon swing with the shield of his right arm and now both of them began to apply force in order to push each other back.

On the other hand, Ichigo was constantly getting beaten by Shinji; he was getting shoved into the buildings again and again because of the powerful sword clashes by Shinji who was using his Hollow Mask.

"What's wrong Ichigo?... if you didn't want to fight in the first place then why did you come up with such a ridiculous condition? Shinji said to Ichigo in a taunting manner after shoving him into another building,

'Yeah!... thanks for reminding me the condition, Shinji… because if you wouldn't then I will have to kill my own friends… which I can never do at any cost… Ban..kai!" Ichigo shouted while releasing his Bankai.

Now upon releasing Bankai, Ichigo shoved Shinji back with the help of the massive release of his overwhelming spiritual pressure and then he took the fighting stance while Shinji also prepared himself to face him.

Meanwhile, the battle was becoming fierce between Renji and Rose because both Zabimaru and Kinshara were evenly matched. On the other hand, though Inuyasha was equal to Kensei in the brute strength yet he was getting dominated because of Kensei's highly sharpened fighting skills.

Not so far away from all the other warriors, Sado and Love were still trying to push each other with their sheer might but suddenly Love put on his Hollow mask and swung his giant mace-like Shikai towards Sado.

"El Directo! (English: One Strike of the Giant!)" Sado muttered while releasing a powerful burst of spiritual pressure from his right arm in order to counter Love's attack.

A huge explosion took place when both the powerful attacks collided and it threw both Sado and Love far away from each other. Now while Sado was lying down on the ground, Shinji pushed Ichigo away and shot a powerful yellow colored Cero towards Sado.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shot a powerful wave of black Getsuga Tensho that neutralized Shinji's Cero before it can reach Sado.

Now Rose bounded Ichigo in his Kinshara and before Renji could have done something about it Kensei's powerful Bomb Thrust attack shoved him away.

"Damn! You guys are forcing me to really fight… this is my last warning." Inuyasha shouted at Shinji, Kensei, Love, and Rose with utter frustration.

"This is going to make you understand that we are serious!" Love said to Inuyasha while aiming his giant Shikai towards Ichigo's head who was bounded by Rose's Kinshara.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha spoke loudly while shooting a fierce energy wave towards Love.

Love tried to counter the Wind Scar wave with his weapon swing but since his Hollow Mask was at its limit, thus he got shoved away due to the force of the wave while his Hollow Mask got shattered completely. Suddenly a powerful black Cero hit Rose and it shoved him away and everyone got shocked to see that the Cero was shot by none other but Ichigo who had arrived in his Vizard form.

"And here the game changes… but you still have time Shinji, please be with us!" Ichigo spoke to Shinji in the Hollowfied voice.

"No, Ichigo… actually, the game has just begun… you guys have taken down two of us i.e. Love and Rose while we have also taken down two members of your team… Renji and Sado!" Shinji replied Ichigo.

"Let the real game begin!" Kensei muttered while putting on his Hollow Mask.

"Sakanade!" Shinji murmured while releasing his Shikai.

Now slowly the senses of both Ichigo and Inuyasha got inverted due to the power of Shinji's Shikai and both of them began to have trouble in not only attacking Kensei and Shinji but also in blocking their attacks. Kensei and Shinji were constantly beating them brutally and thus both of them had begun to bleed terribly.

"Ichigo… we are going to lose if this continues any longer." Inuyasha said to Ichigo while constantly facing the fatal attacks from Shinji and Kensei.

"Damn! But what to do…!" Ichigo replied Inuyasha frustratingly.

Both of them were continuously receiving injuries due to the attacks of Kensei and Shinji but suddenly Tetsusaiga began to shine very brightly.

"What is happening to you?" Ichigo asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know… it's..it's shining!" Inuyasha muttered confusingly.

Inuyasha had absolutely no clue about what was going on with his sword but everything eventually got cleared when all light which was emitting out of Tetsusaiga got disappeared and left behind a sword with inwardly curved side colored black just like a Zanpakuto. The next moment, several thoughts flashed into Inuyasha's mind and provided him with all the answers he needed at the moment.

"Zanpakuto Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha muttered in a serious tone.

"What's that… a Zanpakuto or a Demon sword?" Ichigo asked with a great amazement while looking towards Tetsusaiga's new form.

"This is surely a Demon sword but with the powers of a Zanpakuto… Dragon-Scales!" Inuyasha replied Ichigo and then he muttered while summoning the ability of Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	254. Chapter 254

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 254: Orochi's Move**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Inuyasha had absolutely no clue about what was going on with his sword but everything eventually got cleared when all the light which was emitting out of Tetsusaiga got disappeared and left behind a sword with inwardly curved side colored black just like a Zanpakuto. The next moment, several thoughts flashed into Inuyasha's mind and provided him with all the answers he needed at the moment.

"Zanpakuto Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha muttered in a serious tone.

"What's that… a Zanpakuto or a Demon sword?" Ichigo asked with a great amazement while looking towards Tetsusaiga's new form.

"This is surely a Demon sword but with the powers of a Zanpakuto… Dragon-Scales!" Inuyasha replied Ichigo and then he muttered while summoning the ability of Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Suddenly the blackened portion of Tetsusaiga developed scales like the skin of dragon and powerful vortex of Inuyasha's spiritual pressure appeared right behind him. Now it began to absorb the spirit energy of Shinji's Zanpakuto due to which his Zanpakuto reverted back into its sealed state and both Inuyasha and Ichigo's senses began to function normally.

"What just happened?" Shinji muttered shockingly.

"This was the Dragon-Scaled technique of Tetsusaiga, originally it absorbs only the Demonic energy but in the Zanpakuto mode which I have acquired a few minutes back, this technique can even absorb the spirit energy of a Soul Reaper or a Zanpakuto." Inuyasha replied Shinji.

"Bankai… Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji's voice echoed from behind.

When everyone looked behind they witnessed that Renji was coming out of the rubble along with his giant Bankai.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo! (English: Left Arm of the Devil!)" Sado's voice echoed from behind as he activated the remaining power of his fullbring.

"Shinji… you have lost, so let's stop all this!" Ichigo said to Shinji.

"Don't come to the conclusion so soon… Ichigo!" Love said while getting up along with Rose with their Hollow Masks on.

"If it isn't finished yet then let me do it for you… Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji spoke while his Bankai creature-like sword prepared itself for the powerful blast of red spirit energy.

"Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara!" Rose murmured while his whip-like Zanpakuto got straightened with its end attached to the giant snake jaw of Renji's Bankai.

Now Rose tapped on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and made the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound traveled up to the length of the whip to the flower tip and created a vortex of reverberating sound that burst like a shockwave. Now before Rose's attack could have destroyed Renji's Bankai, he broke it into several sections which gathered in the sky all around Rose and captured him into the ropes made up of red spirit energy.

"Let me free you from these weak ropes!" Love rushed to Rose while holding his giant spiky mace-like Zanpakuto in his hand.

"El Directo!" Sado muttered while shooting a powerful blast of spiritual pressure towards Love in order to prevent him from freeing Rose.

"I think… I will have to take you down first, before doing anything into this battle… Hifuki no Koduchi!" Love shouted while his Zanpakuto ignited itself and prepared to shot an immensely powerful fire ball.

"La Muerte!" Sado spoke while suddenly arriving very close to Love and hitting his giant mace-like Zanpakuto with his signature punch of the left hand.

Now both Love and Sado began to push each other with the help of their devastating techniques. A lot of flames were getting scattered in the area due to Love's technique while light blue colored crackling energy was also scattering around due to the technique of Sado. While Sado was on its limit, suddenly Love's Hollow Mask got shattered due to which his power gradually lowered down and Sado began to dominate him.

Suddenly the skull shape appeared on the giant tip of Love's Zanpakuto and the next moment it got shattered with a fiery explosion that shoved him far away from his location while Sado fell down on his knees and lost his Fullbring form due to the excessive exhaustion of his spirit energy.

"It seems that now only the four of us have left in the actual sense!" Shinji spoke to Ichigo.

"Hmm…!" Ichigo responded in a serious manner while charging his spiritual pressure to a great level.

Shinji tried to fall back to a safe distance but Ichigo attacked him with a powerful Getsuga Tensho wave and it was too late for him to dodge or counter that attack but before it could have hit Shinji, Kensei deflected it with his powerful explosive punch while his Hollow Mask on.

Now Shinji charged his spiritual pressure to the maximum level and then he shot an immensely powerful Cero towards Ichigo while the energy of Getsuga Tensho which was deflected by Kensei was also approaching him along with the Cero.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha spoke loudly while using his signature move on Getsuga Tensho's deflected energy and Shinji's Cero.

The Backlash Wave engulfed both Getsuga Tensho's deflected energy and Shinji's Cero and dragged both of them towards both Shinji and Kensei along with its force. Now Kensei tried to shatter the Backlash Wave with his powerful explosive punches in his Bankai form along with the Hollow Mask. On the other hand, Shinji was simply trying to push the Backlash wave by using the sheer spiritual pressure. After some time of struggle, both of them managed to weaken the Backlash Wave but ultimately it dominated them and hit them hard. The powerful collision shoved both Kensei and Shinji far away from there due to which they not only lost their Vizard form but also fell unconscious.

"It's over!" Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"Yeah… but they sure put up one hell of a fight." Inuyasha said to Ichigo while looking back at him.

"Hmm…!" Ichigo responded.

"I noticed that you were holding back in the entire battle… I guess you didn't want to fight them and thus I had to play the bad guy here." Inuyasha spoke to Ichigo.

"You are right, sorry for that!" Ichigo replied.

* * *

 **The region of Hueco Mundo, at the northern side of the Soul Society…**

Orochi was standing along with his army while Yami, Ryukotsusei, and Lu Lingqi were standing beside him. The major portion of his army was still not engaged in the battle but only a few troops were fighting in the Rukon District and at the border of the main confinements of the Soul Society. Suddenly a Serpent soldier approached Orochi and bowed down to him while Orochi signaled him to speak.

"My Lord, the Soul Reapers had strengthened their defenses in the area which we are targeting even though we haven't intensified the attacks to one bit." The Serpent soldier said to Orochi.

"Hmm… very well, just as I expected... so, what is the condition of the battle?" Orochi asked him.

"Soul Reapers have lost a lieutenant and a Captain while 3 warriors from Band of Seven have passed away… Sesshomaru's army's main unit is yet to come, though some of his teammates are spotted in the outer regions of the Soul Society, no major battle has taken place yet… Ichigo has also arrived into the Soul Society along with his comrades and Inuyasha… no significant display of power yet except the Trunkai from a Captain who killed Kyokotsu." The Serpent soldier replied him.

"If the things continued this way then soon this blood war will lose the chances to attain the heat which I want to see in it… it's time to take this blood war to the next level." Orochi spoke and then he sat down on one of his knees and put his palm on the ground firmly.

Now he pumped some of his spiritual pressure into the ground and suddenly entire Soul Society began to tremble with earthquakes. After some time, the earthquakes stopped and Orochi got up from the ground.

"What you just did Lord Orochi?" Yami asked Orochi.

"The land was trembling because Horriworm and Tentaworm were coming on the surface from the ground… after they will create chaos in Soul Society, we will move in!" Orochi replied in a serious tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	255. Chapter 255

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 255: Chains of Sacrifice III**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"If the things continued this way then soon this blood war will lose the chances to attain the heat which I want to see in it… it's time to take this blood war to the next level." Orochi spoke and then he sat down on one of his knees and put his palm on the ground firmly.

Now he pumped some of his spiritual pressure into the ground and suddenly the entire Soul Society began to tremble with earthquakes. After some time, the earthquakes stopped and Orochi got up from the ground.

"What you just did Lord Orochi?" Yami asked Orochi.

"The land was trembling because Horriworm and Tentaworm were coming on the surface from the ground… after they will create chaos in Soul Society, we will move in!" Orochi replied in a serious tone.

* * *

 **On the other hand, in the area of 12** **th** **Division Captain Kurotsuchi was lying dead along with Mukotsu and Ginkotsu…**

The place where Mayuri Kurotsuchi's corpse was lying down on the ground, it was still lonely and full of silence because all the soldiers were avoiding it due to the stagnant presence of the Mukotsu's poisonous fumes in the entire area. That's why the corpses of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu weren't retrieved by the Soul Reapers from that place yet. After some time Isane approached that place with a special gas mask which was covering her nose and mouth in order to prevent the inhalation of the poison. She sat down beside the dead body of Mayuri Kurotsuchi and began to examine it in a false hope of any remaining chances of his revival.

"I have already checked his body, he is perfectly dead now!" A voice echoed from behind.

"Who are you?" Isane asked in a serious manner upon getting bewildered by the presence of that stranger.

"I am Renkotsu, a member of the Band of Seven and I have arrived here in order to retrieve the body of my brother Ginkotsu." Renkotsu replied Isane.

"You bastard how do you know that Captain Kurotsuchi is perfectly dead… what did you do to him? Or… there was some life left in him but you killed him… answer me?" Isane shouted at Renkotsu.

Renkotsu ignored Isane's words and after retrieving Ginkotsu's upped half body, he transferred a small amount of power of his Black Jewel into him and slowly Ginkotsu began to come back to life. Now Ginkotsu opened his eyes and then Renkotsu lifted him up and put him on his shoulder in order to take him away from there.

"ANSWER ME!" Isane shouted out loud at Renkotsu.

"If that killer of my brother might be alive then I must have enjoyed killing him slowly and painfully with my own hands but unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky!" Renkotsu replied Isane.

"Bastard!" Isane murmured angrily.

"Hey Renkotsu, this guy told his teammate before dying that he wants his body to remain safe so that his knowledge can be of some use to his fellow Soul Reapers!" Ginkotsu said to Renkotsu.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… that's a very interesting fact which you have told me, brother… now I can cherish by destroying his corpse and crushing his dying wish underfoot in order to avenge Mukotsu and you." Renkotsu replied Ginkotsu while laughing in an evil manner.

"You all seem to be extremely disgusting from your way of thinking… I will not let you bring any harm to Captain Kurotsuchi's body." Isane said to Renkotsu while taking out her Zanpakuto.

Now Isane rushed towards Renkotsu in order to cut him down but he was easily keeping her away from him by drinking the flammable liquid from the gourd attached to his wrist and then spitting out flames towards her. When Isane was busy in dodging the flames and avoiding the burning portion of the ground Renkotsu attacked her with his fire whip and left several bruises on her body while she fell down on the ground.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Isane spoke while lying down on the ground as she pointed her palm towards Renkotsu and shot a powerful blast of red flames towards him.

The fire whip got slipped away from Renkotsu's hand due to Isane's Kido attack because of which he got terribly furious and irritated.

"Do not underestimate me, Renkotsu… you have seen absolutely nothing till now!" Isane said to Renkotsu in a serious tone.

"Foolish girl… you have no idea about whom you are dealing with!" Renkotsu shouted angrily on Isane while he was about to spit the flames towards her.

Suddenly Isane realized that several dynamites were lying down all around her while Renkotsu was about to attack her with his flames. She tried to jump higher in the sky in order to parry Renkotsu's strategy but it was too late because, in the blink of an eye, Renkotsu's flames reach those dynamites and a powerful explosion blew her high in the air. She fell down on the ground in a bad shape; her legs got scorched terribly by the explosion while her torn clothes were barely covering her body. She was critically injured and hardly able to move as she was lying down on the ground while Renkotsu began to move toward Kurotsuchi's corpse in order to destroy it.

 _ **(Recommending for better read - Bleach OST "Soundscape to Ardor".)**_

"I… I must protect Captain Kurotsuchi's body… it's not just about the welfare of the Soul Society but also it's about my best friend, Nemu… you stayed there whenever I needed you… you are the one who showed me the actual meaning of friendship… thanks for everything which you have done for me and now… i..it's my turn to return the favor!" Isane murmured while stretching her arm towards Kurotsuchi's corpse and releasing her spiritual pressure in order to create a protective barrier all around it.

Now Renkotsu reached where Kurotsuchi's corpse was lying, he drank some flammable liquid from his fire gourd and then spit a huge amount of flames in order to burn it down but for his surprise, all of his flames got deviated away from Kurotsuchi's corpse.

"Damn! You bitch… now you will pay the price of your tricks." Renkotsu angrily muttered to Isane upon realized that she had created a protective barrier all around Kurotsuchi's corpse.

Renkotsu walked towards Isane while she was lying on the ground in an extremely bad condition but she was smiling because she knew that she had successfully saved Captain Kurotsuchi's corpse.

"Foolish girl, prepare to die as a price of protecting a corpse!" Renkotsu muttered in an emotionless but intimidating tone while dropping dynamites all over her body.

"A disgusting person like you can never understand this." Isane shouted at Renkotsu.

"Hmm...!" Renkotsu responded and then he turned around in order to walk away from her.

"Nemu… I know that you regard Captain Kurotsuchi as your father and if you were here then you must have done anything in your power to fulfill his dying wish… but you are my best friend, so I took care of that task in your absence… Kiyone my little sister, I know that you will become a good and responsible Soul Reaper someday so please never let anything stop you… and Captain, I am so sorry that I forced you to provide me with the permission to come here and you were right, it proved to be dangerous for me… but I am glad… I am glad that I was able to do something as a Soul Reaper and as a friend… Nemu… Kiyone… Captain… forgive me please because now I won't be able to come back to any of you… forgive me… please!" Isane spoke in a painful and sad voice with tearful eyes while using a communication Kido in order to make her voice reach Nemu, Kiyone, and Unohana simultaneously.

On the other hand, after reaching a significant distance away from Isane, Renkotsu turned his lighter on and threw it towards her due to which the dynamites which were lying all around her caught fire and the next moment a huge area got engulfed into immense flames of a devastating explosion while he walked away from there while carrying Ginkotsu's upper half body on his shoulder.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	256. Chapter 256

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 256: Horror of Horriworm**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

On the other hand, after reaching a significant distance away from Isane, Renkotsu turned his lighter on and threw it towards her due to which the dynamites which were lying all around her caught fire and the next moment a huge area got engulfed into immense flames of a devastating explosion while he walked away from there while carrying Ginkotsu's upper half body on his shoulder.

* * *

 **The region of Hueco Mundo, in the northern direction of the Soul Society…**

Captain Komamura was moving ahead while continuously cutting the Serpent Demon soldiers down one after the another while his lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon was right behind him along with some of the other Soul Reapers of Komamura's troop and he was stunned upon witnessing the impetuosity of his Captain.

Now Komamura and his troop came across the final group of Serpent Demon soldiers in that area. The Serpent Demon soldiers sieged Komamura and his troop from all sides and started to attack them without wasting a moment. While Komamura, Iba, and his troop were busy in destroying that siege, suddenly both Kira and Hisagi appeared and began to help them in slaying the Serpent Demon soldiers.

"Kira… Hisagi… what are you two doing here?" Iba asked to both of them.

"We have arrived to assist Captain Komamura!" Kira replied Iba.

"Oh! So you think that I am incapable of assisting him or you two doubt my Captain's strength?" Iba asked them in a comparatively loud and strict tone.

"Wait, Iba… let me talk!" Komamura said to Iba and then he approached Kira and Hisagi.

"Let us assist you, Captain Komamura!" Both Kira and Hisagi said to him in a pleading manner.

"Tell me you two… why do you want to assist me even though you are already given a region to guard together?" Komamura asked them calmly.

"Captain Komamura, you already know that Lieutenant Omaeda and Captain Kurotsuchi have gone… while we are ordered to guard such a region which is surrounded by those regions which are already under the protection of other Captains and Lieutenants… so, we thought that we should just assist you until you are out of the confinements of the Soul Society!" Kira replied Komamura.

"Please, Captain Komamura… let us assist you until you are out of the Soul Society!" Hisagi spoke to Komamura as well in an insisting manner.

"Hmm… alright, you two can be the part of my troop!" Komamura replied both of them in a calm tone and then he began to walk ahead in the Hueco Mundo.

"But Captain… aren't they doubting your power?" Iba said to Komamura.

"No, Iba… they only want to minimize the causalities amongst the Captains." Komamura answered Iba.

"Thanks, Captain Komamura!" Both Kira and Hisagi muttered with a smile.

While all of them were going deeper into the region of Hueco Mundo suddenly they are confronted by a giant Infernal Worm Demon. He was enormous in size just like other Infernal Worm Demons but his form was extremely scary and scornful. His body wasn't lengthy and straight like other Infernal Worm Demons but only the upper half portion was like that while the rest half of his body was only a tangled collections of giant lumps of flesh. His skin wasn't thick enough and thus he was perfectly vulnerable to the attacks of Komamura and other Soul Reapers. The top portion of his body from his head to the end of his tail was green in color with a lot of visible red and blue blood or fluid vessels visible along with the pale lumps of flesh while the entire belly portion was yellowish and comparatively symmetric. The upper half portion of his body was raised upward just like a snake while his mouth was actually a giant cavity in his flesh but it seemed to be locked by a lump of flesh which was quite identical to a human brain in appearance, especially the texture.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Horriworm (Basic Form) – 8,640,000 Omnicles**

 **Komamura (Basic Form) – 12,000 Omnicles**

 **Iba (Basic Form) – 12,000 Omnicles**

 **Hisagi (Basic Form) – 12,000 Omnicles**

 **Kira (Basic Form) – 12,000 Omnicles**

"All of you will be the first victim of mine." Horriworm's monstrous and unclear voice echoed loudly in the surroundings.

"Captain, you told me that you confronted a similar creature in the World of the Living!" Iba said to Komamura.

"Yes, they are extremely powerful!" Komamura replied Iba.

"Then we must fight against him together, Captain Komamura!" Kira spoke to Komamura.

"Yes, you are right Kira!" Hisagi spoke while agreeing with the Kira.

"Hmm…!" Komamura responded.

Now all the four of them took out their Zanpakutos while Komamura ordered all other normal soldiers to retreat back to the Soul Society.

"You sent most of your men away while I was starving here… I need flesh, after eating the four of you I will quench my hunger upon entering the Soul Society." Horriworm muttered with a frightening roar.

Now Komamura, Iba, Hisagi, and Kira rushed towards Horriworm in order to attack him but suddenly they stopped upon noticing a bizarre sensation in Horriworm's entire body. It seemed that as if something was about to come out of his body or he was about to vomit hard.

All of a sudden Horriworm began to shoot several lumps of flesh from his mouth. They were looking like spherical human brains with a few tentacles erupting out of them from their center while they were of the size of a watermelon. Both Komamura and Iba backed off in order to dodge those lumps of flesh while Hisagi and Kira jumped higher in the sky in order to attack Horriworm. Suddenly Horriworm swiftly slide forward and shoved both Hisagi and Kira in the ground with a powerful strike of his head.

Now before both Hisagi and Kira could have got up from the ground, all those lumps of flesh which Horriworm shot a few minutes back, they turned into miniature Horriworms and began to attack both of them. Both Komamura and Iba rushed to Hisagi's and Kira's aid and within no time all the four of them cut down each and every miniature Horriworm.

"What were those worms?" Kira muttered confusingly.

"Perhaps, they were his kids." Hisagi replied.

"Kids?... are you two nuts." Iba said to Hisagi.

"They are the parts of my body… my entire body and all of its parts are alive even when they are detached from me." Horriworm said to all of them in his monstrous voice.

"Kazeshini!" Hisagi muttered while releasing his Shikai.

"Wabisuke!" Kira uttered in order to release his Shikai.

On the other hand, Iba also unleashed his Zanpakuto while Komamura still preferred to fight with the sealed form of his Zanpakuto. Now all the four of them rushed towards Horriworm and swung their Zanpakutos towards him but the injuries which they were inflicting upon his body were merely the minor cuts for the giant worm.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Iba (Shikai) – 24,000 Omnicles**

 **Hisagi (Shikai) – 24,000 Omnicles**

 **Kira (Shikai) – 24,000 Omnicles**

Suddenly the similar watermelon-sized brain-like lumps of flesh appeared and got stick all over his body. Now the tentacles of those lumps of flesh began to try capturing all the four of them due to which they fell back up to a safe distance away from Horriworm.

Now Horriworm slide himself to reach them and then a fierce battle broke out in which Hisagi was swiftly cutting all the lumps of flesh from Horriworm's body while Kira was making them falling down by slashing them with Wabisuke and making them heavier. Iba and Komamura were constantly trying to inflict injuries on Horriworm's body but they were having a hard time due to a lot of brain-like lumps of flesh. Suddenly Iba was captured by the tentacle of several of those lumps of flesh while Komamura was a significant distance away from him. Hisagi and Kira were busy in taking down those lumps of Horriworm's flesh unaware of the fact that Iba was getting sucked into Horriworm's giant body on the other end.

"Captain!" Iba shouted just as his upper half body got sucked inside Horriworm while Komamura immediately rushed to Iba in order to save him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	257. Chapter 257

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 257: The Horror Continued**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Iba and Komamura were constantly trying to inflict injuries on Horriworm's body but they were having a hard time due to a lot of brain-like lumps of flesh. Suddenly Iba was captured by the tentacles of several of those lumps of flesh while Komamura was a significant distance away from him. Hisagi and Kira were busy in taking down those lumps of Horriworm's flesh unaware of the fact that Iba was getting sucked into Horriworm's giant body on the other end.

"Captain!" Iba shouted just as his upper half body got sucked inside Horriworm while Komamura immediately rushed to Iba in order to save him.

* * *

"Tenken!" Komamura spoke while unleashing his Shikai and the next moment a giant arm holding a sword of a fitting size appeared right behind Komamura, it was slightly translucent and made up of spiritual pressure alone.

 **Power Level: Komamura (Shikai) – 24,000 Omnicles**

Now Komamura swung his Zanpakuto, as a result, the giant sword made up of his spiritual pressure inflicted a very deep wound at the belly of Horriworm. Komamura had slashed his belly right below the portion where Iba was going to get sucked due to which, Horriworm's muscles got loose and Iba came out his body. Now a massive amount of blood began to flow out of Horriworm's wound while he fell silent and motionless for some time.

"Iba… are you alright?" Komamura asked Iba.

"Yes… Yes, Captain!" Iba replied him abruptly while getting up on his feet.

Hisagi and Kira also landed on the ground right beside Komamura and Iba in order to catch their breaths and recollect their strength until Horriworm was trying to get revived from his deep wound.

All of a sudden, all the four of them got terribly shook by the sudden sensation of immensely powerful spiritual pressure from the Horriworm while an aura of white colored crackling energy appeared around him.

 **Power Level: Horriworm (Onimusha Form) – 17,280,000 Omnicles**

"Wh..What is that?" Kira murmured in an awe of Horriworm's power.

"Such Power!" Hisagi muttered in fear as well.

"We are not going to make it, I guess!" Iba spoke while lying down on the ground.

"Silence… Hold your ground; we are going to continue this battle, no matter what… Bankai… Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh!" Komamura shouted at the three of them and then he spoke out loud as he released his Bankai, as a result, his giant Bankai creature appeared right behind him in the form of a giant samurai warrior in black attires.

Now nearby Horriworm's mouth a large amount of energy began to get collected and slowly it was taking a shape of a giant orb of unstable Demonic energy.

"Oh! No… he is about to shoot a powerful wave of energy on us." Kira said while getting bewildered upon looking at Horriworm's preparation of that powerful and unstable orb of Demonic energy.

"We will have to do something… we have nothing which can stop this much force." Hisagi muttered as well.

"Kira… Hisagi… I need both of you in order to parry this powerful attack of Horriworm… and Iba, try to keep him engaged until we are laying the trap for him." Komamura instructed all the three of them and then he rushed towards Horriworm along with both Hisagi and Kira while Iba remained there in a huge confusion about a way to keep Horriworm busy.

Now both Hisagi and Kira used the Flash Step technique and in the blink of an eye, both of them appeared right behind Horriworm while Komamura and his Bankai creature approached him head-on and grabbed his giant mouth. Hisagi threw both of the blades of his Kazeshini towards Horriworm and they got stuck into his flesh on the either sides of his mouth now Komamura's Bankai creature was trying to push his mouth towards his own tail which was actually a giant lump of flesh while Hisagi was also pulling the chain of his Shikai in order to help Komamura. Suddenly Horriworm began to move his body in order to free himself from the grasp of Komamura and Hisagi. However, before Horriworm could have got succeeded in his attempt, Iba charged his spiritual pressure and made it gathered all around his Zanpakuto, the next moment he shot his Zanpakuto like a missile towards Horriworm and it got stabbed deep inside the deep cut on his belly. Horriworm began to writhe with immense pain while Kira appeared right below his giant mouth and swiftly made several minor cuts right below his mouth due to which his head got many times heavier and eventually both Komamura and Hisagi successfully aimed his mouth towards his own tail.

Since Horriworm was almost helpless in this state, he couldn't hold the unstable orb of his Demonic energy for much longer and eventually he shot it on his own tail. The left forearm of Komamura's Bankai creature got caught by that powerful energy wave and eventually got incinerated as a result Komamura also lost his left forearm. For a few seconds it seemed like any ordinary but powerful energy wave but suddenly an unimaginably enormous fiery blast erupted out of the land of the Hueco Mundo which utterly destroyed the ground in a large area.

Komamura, his Bankai creature, Hisagi, Kira, and Iba got shoved away from the Horriworm due to the immense force of the explosion. After some time all the four of them came back to their senses and got up with the intention of continuing their battle against Horriworm.

"Captain… your arm!" Iba muttered to Komamura with utmost concern.

"It's nothing… besides, did we get him?" Komamura replied Iba and the asked everyone.

"His spiritual pressure is over 15 million Omnicles… I don't think that even his own devastating attack can kill him." Hisagi replied Iba.

"You are right Hisagi, we must hurry so that we can plan our next attack before he can come back to his senses!" Kira said to Hisagi.

"At least it should have done something… I have put my Zanpakuto on the line." Iba said in a slightly disappointed manner.

Now all the four of them immediately approach the site where the massive fiery explosion engulfed Horriworm. Upon reaching there, they witnessed that the huge lump of flesh behind Horriworm had got utterly destroyed while a giant chasm got formed due to the powerful explosion and it was revealing the fiery depths of the Hueco Mundo with absolutely nothing inside but only an enormous reservoir of magma.

"He is not defeated yet, everyone attack!" Komamura roared while approaching Horriworm along with his giant Bankai creature while both Hisagi and Kira followed him.

Suddenly Horriworm charged his spiritual pressure and then he slightly arched his body due to which several of those brain-like lumps of flesh erupted out of his entire remaining body.

"Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!" Both Hisagi and Kira muttered while using this kido from either side of Komamura's Bankai creature in order to neutralize Horriworm's lumps of fleshes.

Both Hisagi and Kira generated a blue-white glowing rod of energy in their hands and then they threw it towards those lumps of Horriworm's flesh. Those rods multiplied into a hundred more rods, which rained down on those lumps of flesh and pinned them on the ground, completely immobilizing them.

Now Komamura approached Horriworm and his giant Bankai creature swung his sword with immense strength. Horriworm tried to grab the sword with his mouth but he ended up receiving another deep injury at the right side of his chest. Now Komamura's Bankai creature attacked Horriworm from the right side but he dodged the sword attack by tilting his body down. Komamura realized Horriworm's intentions in advanced and he jumped higher in the sky in order to dodge his attack because Horriworm rushed towards him angrily. Now Komamura's Bankai creature was coming down from the sky and he was about to hit Horriworm with an immensely powerful sword swing but before he could have succeeded, Horriworm shot him down with a ferocious wave of Demonic energy. That energy wave hit Komamura's Bankai creature's chest and it had severely damaged its armor has a result, Komamura's received fatal injuries on his torso and he fell down on the ground.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction" so far, thank you so much for being my reader this long. I am writing this author's note in order to answer a question asked by a guest reader in his/her review of the previous chapter._

 _The question was –_ "Do Omnicles necessarily dictate the outcome of a fight? Like does having more mean that your opponents attacks are automatically a no-sell, or does it mean that the "less powerful" opponent still might win if they were to get a lot of small hits over time (death by a thousand cuts) or a critical hit (like taking out the eyes or brain)?"

 _I have explained the concept of "Omnicles" in Chapter 39 but let me explain it here again in a more clarified manner._

" _According to my story, Omnicles are present in the body of all the creatures just like the spirit energy but unlike spirit energy, their amount does not increase or decrease because of its use. In other words, the amount of Omnicles inside a creature is defined by its forms._

 _For example, Basic Form of a Soul Reaper possesses 12,000 Omnicles but Shikai Form possesses 24,000 Omnicles while Bankai Form possesses 72,000 Omnicles._

 _Now, what is the use of Omnicles? – Actually, Omnicles are those particles which secrete the spirit energy just like a gland secretes hormone. Thus, it is obvious that the person with more Omnicles can produce more spirit energy and hence will be stronger than the person with lesser Omnicles._

 _Now let me answer the reader's question with respect to the practical conditions such as a battle. An entity with a greater number of Omnicles is not necessarily emerged victorious in the battle because it highly depends on the situation. In order to explain this, let us take the example of the Head-Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai. He is a powerful Soul Reaper who is on duty for over 1000 years while all these years he is training hard in order to become stronger. It means he has accumulated enough spirit energy in all these years that he can compete against an Infernal Demon with over 8 million Omnicles because unlike dedicated warriors most of the Infernal Demons just exist aimlessly and thus they do not build much spirit energy._

 _However, if the battle is extremely lengthy and exhausting then it is most likely that the being with greater number of Omnicles will emerge victorious it is because of the fact that his body will generate comparatively more spirit energy in the battle and thus the being with lesser number of Omnicles will eventually run out of spirit energy sooner than the being with greater number of Omnicles. But this is also true that if the Omnicles inside an entity are just too much to be compared, let us assume 100+ million then it is literally impossible for an inferior (Omnicles-wise) entity to emerge victorious against him/her because of the large difference in the amount of spirit energy generated and employed in battle power. Hopefully, everyone has understood this concept nicely and everyone is always more than welcome to ask any sort of question about my story through the reviews or through PM, I will try my best to clear the confusion and doubts of my lovely readers._

 _Take care…_


	258. Chapter 258

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 258: Chains of Sacrifice IV**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Komamura's Bankai creature attacked Horriworm from the right side but he dodged the sword attack by tilting his body down. Komamura realized Horriworm's intentions in advanced and he jumped higher in the sky in order to dodge his attack as Horriworm rushed towards him angrily. Now Komamura's Bankai creature was coming down from the sky and he was about to hit Horriworm with an immensely powerful sword swing but before he could have succeeded, Horriworm shot him down with a ferocious wave of Demonic energy. That energy wave hit Komamura's Bankai creature's chest and severely damaged its armor. As a result, Komamura received fatal injuries on his torso and he fell down on the ground.

* * *

"Captain Komamura!" Hisagi, Kira, and Iba shouted upon witnessing that Komamura is in trouble and then all the three of them immediately rushed to his aid.

Now Horriworm suddenly generated an unimaginably large amount of brain- like lumps of flesh from his scattered blood as well as from his body and all of them rushed towards Hisagi, Kira, and Iba in order to stop them.

"We must reach Captain Komamura!" Iba shouted.

"Then, let's push all of these pieces of meat aside at once… both of you ready?" Kira asked both Hisagi and Iba.

"Yes!" Hisagi replied.

"Yes, let's do this, Kira!" Iba replied him as well.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!... Hado 63, Raikoho!" Iba muttered while generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his hand and then he fired the built-up energy as a massive concentration of energy in order to burn all the lumps of flesh in his way.

"Now it's our turn Hisagi… Hado 58, Tenran!" Kira said to Hisagi and then he spoke out loud while firing a widening tornado-like blast that shoved all the lumps of flesh away from them and cleared their path to Komamura.

"And now the final touch… Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Hisagi murmured while swinging his Shikai i.e. Kazeshini's blades on his either sides due to all the lumps of flesh touching his Zanpakuto were getting destroyed instantly due to the Hado technique which was producing immense electric current in his Zanpakuto.

Now before Hisagi, Kira and Iba could have reached Komamura, Horriworm attacked the chest of Komamura's Bankai creature with a quick orb made up of his Demonic energy that critically damaged his torso and the same happened to Komamura. Now he was lying down on the ground helplessly because he had already lost his left forearm while after getting hit by the energy wave, he was no longer in the condition of getting up back to his feet.

"NO!" Iba shouted upon witnessing the scenario.

Both Hisagi and Kira also lost their control in anger upon noticing that Komamura's eyes were slowly getting closed. Suddenly Kira approached Horriworm with his sword but got overwhelmed upon getting sieged by several of brain-like lumps of fleshes as all of them grabbed his body with their tentacles.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Iba muttered while firing an orb of crimson red energy towards Horriworm.

Horriworm swiftly rushed towards Iba due to which the blast of his Hado attack took place very close to him right on Horriworm's head and the next moment an immensely powerful head-butt shoved Iba towards Hisagi. Now Hisagi tried to save Iba by shooting his Shikai blades towards Horriworm in a way that they were spinning like a disk but before they could have reached him, a quick wave of Demonic energy shoved them in the ground along with both Hisagi and Iba. Now Horriworm looked towards Kira who was lying down on the ground and struggling in order to get free from the grasp of the tentacles of Horriworm's detached lumps of flesh but before he could have killed him a powerful wave of Demonic energy, suddenly his attention got caught by a gradual rise in Komamura's spiritual pressure.

"Trunkai!" Komamura muttered while releasing his Trunkai and getting back to his feet.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGH!" Komamura roared loudly while charging his spiritual pressure immensely that automatically destroyed the lumps of Horriworm's flesh and eventually Kira got freed.

"Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh: Jaiantsu no Kyojin! (English: Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination: Giant of the Giants!)" Komamura muttered while the appearance of his Bankai creature remained same but his size got doubled up in comparison to his Bankai form.

Now the giant Trunkai creature began to choke Horriworm's throat with the help of a powerful grapple hold with the same arm in which he was holding the sword while Kira got up from his place and rushed towards Hisagi and Iba in order to help them until there were reviving from the hit of Horriworm's energy wave.

Horriworm's head was on the level of Komamura's Trunkai creature's chest while his body was hanging in the air. Nobody including Komamura was aware of the fact that Horriworm was actually forming a powerful orb of Demonic energy in order to escape Komamura's Trunkai creature's grapple hold. Suddenly an immensely powerful wave of Demonic energy pierced right through the chest of Komamura's Trunkai creature; leaving a hole in his torso as a result same happened to Komamura. The next moment, Horriworm landed on the ground and with a powerful push shoved the Trunkai creature into the giant chasm whose depth was full of magma while Komamura fell down on his knees and tilted his face down out of powerlessness. Iba, Hisagi, and Kira were utterly speechless upon looking at this scenario, their bodies got almost like paralyzed with the shock of Komamura's death.

 _ **(Recommending for better read - Bleach OST "Soundscape to Ardor".)**_

Now Horriworm began to approach all the three of them but suddenly a giant sword penetrated right through his chest. It was Komamura's Trunkai creature who hadn't fallen in the fiery chasm yet and now he had started to pull Horriworm towards the chasm as well.

"Ca..Captain… are you…!" Iba murmured in a low voice but couldn't complete his line.

"Go… from… he..here… all of..you!" Komamura spoke in a broken and extremely painful voice while bleeding from his torso and mouth.

Now the Trunkai creature had almost pulled Horriworm down along with him in the chasm and both of them were about to fall down in an enormous reservoir of magma. Komamura was still sitting and trying hard to take Horriworm along with him to the fiery depths of the Hueco Mundo.

"Captain Komamura… no!" Hisagi muttered in a low tone with utmost sadness.

"Iba… Hisagi… Kira… live, th..that's my… or..der!" Komamura uttered his final words to the three of them and then he used each and every ounce of strength that left in him in order to end Horriworm's life.

Iba, Hisagi and Kira listened to the loud and proud roar of the wolf one last time before he finally succeeded in shoving Horriworm into the fiery depths of chasm and then huge flames appeared through those fiery depths along with lots of smoke that confirmed that Komamura had ended his life for the sake of serving the Soul Society and also to save the three fellow Soul Reapers.

Iba had completely broken down upon witnessing the sacrifice of his Captain and thus both Hisagi and Kira tried to console him because they couldn't afford to fall weak just yet even though both Hisagi and Kira were themselves quite demoralized with Komamura's death.

"Take a look around… these are lumps of Horriworm's flesh… we can't afford to leave even a single one of them alive." Hisagi said to Iba.

"He is right, Iba… let's destroy all of these lumps of his flesh and end this battle." Kira also spoke to Iba while supporting Hisagi's statement.

"Hmm…!" Iba responded sadly while getting up.

Now all the three of them began to destroy those lumps of Horriworm's flesh one by one but none of them noticed that one of those lumps escaped successfully and it had headed towards the Soul Society in order to continue the horror.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	259. Chapter 259

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 259: Females against Each Other**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Take a look around… these are lumps of Horriworm's flesh… we can't afford to leave even a single one of them alive." Hisagi said to Iba.

"He is right, Iba… let's destroy all of these lumps of his flesh and end this battle." Kira also spoke to Iba while supporting Hisagi's statement.

"Hmm…!" Iba responded sadly while getting up.

Now all the three of them began to destroy those lumps of Horriworm's flesh one by one but none of them noticed that one of those lumps escaped successfully and it had headed towards the Soul Society in order to continue the horror.

* * *

 **The Soul Society, in the region of Squad 3…**

Halibel's Fraccions i.e. Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were roaming in the area of Squad 3 and they were constantly avoiding Soul Reapers in order to save themselves from getting detected by them. However, all the three of them were greatly confused and disappointed because neither had they found even a single hint about Halibel nor had they detected her spiritual pressure.

"We are roaming around for hours and yet we haven't come across even a single trace of Halibel-Sama's presence." Mila Rose said to Sung-Sun.

"We haven't found Lord Sesshomaru as well." Sung-Sun replied Mila Rose.

"Hmm… it might happen that both of them haven't arrived here yet." Mila Rose spoke to Sung-Sun.

"Or they might be hanging out together somewhere else!" Sung-Sun replied in Mila Rose's agreement as well.

"Shut up! Mila Rose… Sung-Sun… Halibel-Sama can't even think about having fun while such a serious war is going on." Apache shouted at both of them in an irritated manner.

"So, you have finally started accepting that Halibel-Sama can have fun with Lord Sesshomaru if the time and place is perfect." Sung-Sun said to Apache in a playful manner.

"What the hell!… I didn't mean that, Sung-Sun!" Apache muttered in an annoyed manner.

"But…" Mila Rose tried to spoke further but couldn't due to an interference.

"But what Mila Rose… let's continue our search for Halibel-Sama!" Apache said to her in a strict tone while stopping her from speak any further.

"Where are you going, girls?" A familiar voice stopped the steps of Halibel's Fraccions.

It was none other but Hiyori's voice as she had arrived there along with Mashiro and Lisa in order to battle against Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun.

"What do you want, Hiyori?" Apache asked her in a slightly unpleasant manner.

"It's not about what I want… but it is about what the time wants." Hiyori replied her.

"What do you mean by this riddle of yours, little bitch?" Mila Rose asked her rudely.

"We want your lives… is that simple enough?" Lisa replied Mila Rose.

"But we have no reason to fight you people?" Sung-Sun spoke while interfering in the middle in order to calm the situation.

"We are on Soul Reaper's side and you three are Hollows… this reason is enough for now!" Mashiro replied Sung-Sun.

"Look who's talking… as far as I am remembering you tried your best in order to beat Halibel-Sama while you were under Szayel Aporro's mind control but she beat you without even using her Resurreccion." Apache muttered to Mashiro in an insulting manner.

"Don't worry… we will make sure this time that your beloved Halibel won't make it back on her legs." Hiyori replied Apache.

"Damn you!" Apache shouted while furiously shooting a lethal beam of Cero towards Hiyori.

"Butcher them, Kubikiriorochi!" Hiyori muttered while releasing her Shikai and then she also summoned her Hollow mask.

Just as Apache's Cero reached close enough to Hiyori she tore it off like a piece of paper with the help of her Zanpakuto and it angered Apache even more than she already was.

"Thrust, Cierva!" Apache muttered while releasing her Resurreccion.

Suddenly both Apache and Hiyori shot a powerful Cero upon each other and this time, the Cero beams of both of them were evenly matched and constantly trying to dominate each other.

"Devour, Leona!" Mila Rose muttered while releasing her Resurreccion.

Upon witnessing Mila Rose's release of Resurreccion, Mashiro immediately summoned her Hollow Mask. Now a fierce battle broke out between these two in which both of them were getting injured by each other's attacks.

"Haguro Tonbo!" Lisa muttered while releasing her Shikai.

"Strangle to death, Anaconda!" Sung-Sun murmured while releasing her Resurreccion immediately upon witnessing the Shikai release of Lisa.

Now Lisa spun Haguro Tonbo around and then she held it over her head, causing a sudden rain of multiple piercing attacks. Sung-Sun stretched her arms apart and the next moment several white-colored snakes came out of her arms and blocked each and every attack of Lisa with their bodies. After saving Sung-Sun from all those piercing attacks, those snakes rushed to capture Lisa into their grasp. At first, Lisa tried to cut those snakes down with her huge spear-like Shikai but soon enough she got outnumbered and then she jumped higher in the sky in order to escape the range of those snakes.

Meanwhile, Apache was having a hard time in the battle because she was getting shoved into the walls of the buildings around her again and again due to the powerful sword clashes with Hiyori. Because of her dominance in the battle, Hiyori got overconfident and she started approaching Apache without any prior strategy, taking advantage of which, Apache hit her with an extremely powerful Cero that immobilized her for some time and also shattered her Hollow mask partially.

On the other hand, the battle between Mila Rose and Mashiro was getting fiercer by each passing moment. Mashiro had started shooting Ceros through her kicks while Mila Rose was countering them with her powerful Ceros whilst in her Resurreccion form. Now Mashiro tried to shoot another of her Cero through a kick but she got terribly shocked upon witnessing that Mila Rose had grabbed her kick in the middle of her technique and before she could have done anything about it, Mila Rose spun her by holding her leg and shoved her hard into Hiyori.

Both Hiyori and Mashiro were lying down on the ground while their Hollow masks had completely shattered and thus Lisa stood right in front of them in order to defend them from further attacks of Halibel's Fraccions.

"The three of you put up a better fight than we anticipated but admit it… this is the end!" Apache said to them in a serious tone while both Mila Rose and Sung-Sun stood on her either sides.

Now Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun prepared three powerful orbs of their respective Ceros, one each, and then they shot them towards Hiyori, Mashiro, and Lisa as a single tricolor Cero. The three female Vizards were bewildered upon witnessing a powerful Cero approaching them moreover they were not in the condition of parrying it through any method.

"Danku!" A familiar voice of a woman echoed and before that tricolor Cero could have hit Hiyori, Mashiro, and Lisa, a transparent rectangular Kido barrier blocked it, as a result all the three of them got engulfed into a huge smoke cloud.

"Kukaku… you?" Hiyori muttered in wonderment.

"Yes, it's me!" Kukaku replied.

"But what are you doing here?" Lisa asked her confusingly.

"Expecting me to lag behind in the biggest war for the Soul Reapers?" Kukaku counter-questioned Lisa.

"Not really… it's just!" Lisa replied Kukaku.

"Leave the gossips for later, for now, let me help you girls in getting rid of these Arrancars… Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens… Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" Kukaku replied Hiyori and then she muttered while shooting an immensely powerful beam of Kido in order to destroy Halibel's Fraccions.

"Danku!" Another familiar voice echoed and before Soren Sokatsui could have even touched Halibel's Fraccions, a transparent Kido barrier neutralized it.

Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were coughing upon getting engulfed into the smoke and dust cloud but when Kukaku took a look towards their savior, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yoruichi!" Kukaku muttered shockingly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction" so far, thank you so much for being my reader this long. I am writing this author's note in order to answer some questions asked by a guest reader in his/her review of the previous chapter._

 _Question 1 –_ "The "Horriworm" will be in a weakened state when it reaches Soul Society?"

 _Absolutely! But I have some plans for Horriworm and I will reveal them after around 20 Chapters._

 _There was one more question and it was about an entity's/warrior's spirit energy and its practical use in the battle at the conditions of decapitation or serious limb damage._

 _I would say that I have tried to follow Inuyasha and Bleach in this aspect (except few exceptions of my story) and thus I would like to mention the examples from the animes only. In Bleach, it was shown that the greater the spirit energy of an entity the lesser damage will get inflicted on its body. For example, in Bleach, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho wave was able to destroy the entire body of a regular Hollow but it hardly put a cut on Ulquiorra's body. An example from Inuyasha could be, Inuyasha used to vanish multiple Demons using Windscar technique but it seemed to be either partially or completely useless against the giant Panther Demon. In both the cases, the targets didn't intentionally try to minimize the power of that attack to save themselves from the damage but it was a natural capability of their body of their body to take less damage, just like the immune system in us humans._

 _However, this is not a strict rule moreover it can't be because different entities possess different types of abilities and it is subtly shown that the functioning of an entity's spirit energy is highly varied. Some are extremely powerful and yet vulnerable while some are less powerful but still pretty less vulnerable. But then this is also because of an aspect of battle that comes up with new possibilities and opportunities for both the competing warriors (the stronger one and the weaker one)._

 _And yes, I am agreed with your point: "if the more powerful entity is decapitated by lesser powerful one then there's no point in being more powerful (spirit energy wise)" but I would like to add that greater spirit energy also generally improves the strength, speed and the extent of vulnerability but then again it depends upon the entity itself and the functioning of its spirit energy as I have mentioned in the above paragraph._

 _I also agree that the example Horriworm wasn't a suitable at all but this was just a coincidence that you asked that question and it was the turn of Horriworm's battle in the story. Horriworm was a creature whose every single lump of flesh was alive and thus he lived through one of his lumps of flesh even though his body had got perished after falling into the magma while most of the entities such as Hollows, Soul Reapers, and Demons can't survive after getting decapitated._

 _Hopefully, you are satisfied with my answer and if there is anything more to ask about this or any other topic of my fanfic then all of my readers are more than welcome to ask. I will be glad in answering them._

 _Take care…_


	260. Chapter 260

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 260: Tentaworm Strikes**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Leave the gossips for later, for now, let me help you girls in getting rid of these Arrancars… Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens… Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" Kukaku replied Hiyori and then she muttered while shooting an immensely powerful beam of Kido in order to destroy Halibel's Fraccions.

"Danku!" Another familiar voice echoed and before Soren Sokatsui could have even touched Halibel's Fraccions, a transparent Kido barrier neutralized it.

Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were coughing upon getting engulfed into the smoke and dust cloud but when Kukaku took a look towards their savior, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yoruichi!" Kukaku muttered shockingly.

* * *

"Yes, it's me Kukaku… besides, it's good to see you here!" Yoruichi replied her with a smile.

Now Hiyori, Mashiro, and Lisa stopped their battle upon getting saved by Kukaku while Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun also calmed down upon witnessing Yoruichi defending them from the Vizards and her close friend Kukaku.

"Hmm… so, you are going to take the side of Demons and Hollows and fight against your true comrades?" Kukaku asked her with slight confusion.

"Not really!" Yoruichi replied.

"How can you even come to the conclusion that Lady Yoruichi can turn her back on us… you should understand that she got comrades on both sides." Soi Fon replied Kukaku while coming from behind Yoruichi.

"Soi Fon… you too!" Kukaku muttered with a slight amazement.

"Yes!" Soi Fon replied in a serious manner.

"Look Kukaku… we will have to forget the difference between us and focus on our common enemies… moreover, we do not have any sort of difference currently, it's just… Soul King's order is creating all the mess." Yoruichi spoke to Kukaku.

"But what choice do we have except obeying him… he is our God, our creator!" Kukaku replied her.

"I don't think even our creator has the right to force us to murder those whom we suppose to love." Yoruichi muttered to her in a serious tone.

Suddenly all of them got bewildered by a monstrous roar and the next moment all of them witnessed a giant Infernal Worm approaching them. It was Tentaworm, a giant Infernal Demon with the skin color resembling soil but of extremely dark shade. His entire body was covered with thick and armor-like skin with lots of giant spikes protruding throughout his body from his head to tail.

"It seems the fate has decided our path!" Yoruichi muttered while looking towards Tentaworm.

"Hmm… looks like we have no choice but to work together, I wish if someone could have come up with a solution regarding Soul King's order." Kukaku spoke while walking towards Yoruichi with her eyes fixed upon the Tentaworm.

Upon watching Yoruichi and Kukaku working together, Soi Fon, Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Hiyori, Mashiro, and Lisa also took the fighting stance in order to face the Tentaworm together.

Suddenly Tentaworm shot a barrage of spikes from his entire body towards all those ladies in order to finish them off. Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Hiyori, Mashiro, and Lisa countered the barrage with the help of their powerful Ceros. Eventually, the six Cero beams destroyed the spikes in their way and got blasted due to which the entire area got filled with dense smoke. However, Tentaworm didn't stop shooting those deadly spikes due to which all of the girls began to have a hard time in keeping up with him. All of them were continuously trying to dodge those spikes and attacking Tentaworm with their powerful Ceros while Yoruichi and Kukaku were looking for an opportunity to hit Tentaworm with the destructive Kido techniques.

"We have to strengthen one Kido technique with the incantation to use it for a longer period of time in order to deal with his giant worm." Kukaku said to Yoruichi.

"Yes and I think both of us know that which would be the most fitting Kido technique for us to use like this." Yoruichi replied her.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south!... Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Both Yoruichi and Kukaku muttered while pointing their palms towards Tentaworm.

Now both Yoruichi and Kukaku were swiftly flying around Tentaworm and they were constantly attacking him with the orbs of crimson red energy.

Yoruichi's and Kukaku's strategy seemed to get working against Tentaworm because now he wasn't able to shot many spikes while the Shakkaho technique was constantly damaging his upper skin upon striking. After sometime Tentaworm changed his strategy and instead of standing at one place and shooting the spoke, he began to approach each of his opponents and try to hit them with the some of his main long spikes on his head. Those main spikes were able to elongate at his will and thus it was getting extremely tough for everyone to dodge Tentaworm's attacks and soon enough all the girls had started receiving injuries which were painful enough to lower down their speed up to a significant extent. However, none of them preferred to lessen the intensity of their attacks as a result Halibel's Fraccions and Vizard girls continued to attack Tentaworm with their Ceros while Yoruichi and Kukaku were still hitting him with Shakkaho orbs.

"Lady Yoruichi, I think now it's the time when we should start destroying the body of this Demon with our powerful blows." Soi Fon loudly spoke to Yoruichi.

"But Soi Fon… don't exert yourself too much, I mean it!" Yoruichi responded in a serious manner.

"Shunko!" Both Yoruichi and Soi Fon shouted while releasing their Shunko.

The electricity-based Shunko of Yoruichi started to erupt out of her body in the form of crackling bolts of electric energy while the air-based Shunko of Soi Fon started to swirl all around her in the form of multiple big and small tornados. Now both of them approached Tentaworm with an incredibly fast speed and began to attack him with their powerful punches and kicks whilst in their Shunko form. However, soon enough they realized that even their powerful hits were merely damaging his upper skin but not the armor-like thick skin inside it.

"Damn! Our attacks seemed to be practically useless on him." Soi Fon muttered with slight frustration.

"Yes, it seems so but do not dare to stress yourself by using more power… you have already weakened significantly because of your previous battle with Kyokotsu." Yoruichi said to Soi Fon in a strict tone.

"But Lady Yoruichi…!" Soi Fon spoke in an insisting manner.

"No Soi Fon… we will find another way to defeat him." Yoruichi replied her and then began to attack Horriworm once again.

Meanwhile, Tentaworm swiftly approached Hiyori and attacked her with an immensely powerful hit of his huge spikes by swinging his head due to which she got shoved very hard inside a building and fell unconscious immediately while her Hollow Mask had got shattered completely.

"Hiyori!" Mashiro shouted.

"No!" Lisa murmured shockingly.

Now Mashiro couldn't stop herself upon witnessing such a powerful blow hitting her friend and thus she immediately rushed towards Tentaworm in order to avenge Hiyori.

"Mashiro Super Cero!" Mashiro muttered while shooting a fast lime-green Cero by kicking in the air.

Mashiro Super Cero hit Tentaworm and his head got engulfed into the smoke cloud. Mashiro was under the impression that he is critically hurt by her Cero and thus he has probably become immobilized for some time but for her surprise, a barrage of spikes approached her and inflicted multiple critical injuries upon her body. The force of that barrage of spikes shoved her hard into the ground and eventually, the ground broke due to the hits of several huge spikes, making Mashiro fell down in one of the underground halls eventually. She had also got eliminated from the battle because she was in no condition to battle with all those injuries along with her badly shattered Hollow Mask.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, this is the 260_ _th_ _chapter of my "Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction" and today I would like to declare that my fanfiction is going to come to an end within the next 100 chapters and don't worry, I am not going to take too many months in writing these 100 chapters but I am going to end my fanfiction by 31_ _st December_ _2017\. I thank you for your continuous support because of which I made it this far. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story in the future as well, stay tuned!_

 _Take Care…_


	261. Chapter 261

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 261: Tentaworm's Rampage**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Mashiro was under the impression that he is critically hurt by her Cero and thus he has probably become immobilized for some time but for her surprise, a barrage of spikes approached her and inflicted multiple critical injuries upon her body. The force of that barrage of spikes shoved her hard into the ground and eventually, the ground broke due to the hits of several huge spikes, making Mashiro fell down in one of the underground halls. She had also got eliminated from the battle because she was in no condition to battle with all those injuries along with her badly shattered Hollow Mask.

* * *

After putting both Hiyori and Mashiro down, Tentaworm now rushed towards Lisa but before he could have reached her, Soi Fon kicked his head very hard in her Shunko form. Terribly angered by Soi Fon's interruption, Tentaworm started to pursue her in a frightening manner while she was somehow able to dodge his moves.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Kukaku muttered while pointing her palm towards Tentaworm and releasing a large wave of blue energy.

Sokatsui hit Tentaworm's face due to which Soi Fon got enough time to escape from his range.

"Soi Fon… you don't have to fight from the front, I will handle him now… Super Shunko!" Yoruichi spoke to Soi Fon and then she shouted while releasing her Super Shunko form.

Suddenly a lot of spiritual pressure got released from her and slowly become one with the crackling electric bolts of her Shunko. Now Yoruichi began to battle against Tentaworm in a direct manner, she was hitting him with her powerful kicks and punches which had slowly started to damage even his thick skin while Tentaworm was also trying to hit Yoruichi from the elongating spikes around his face.

Meanwhile, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were continuously attacking him with their Ceros in order to destroy the spikes protruding out of his body. The continuous attacks from multiple directions greatly confused Tentaworm and eventually, Yoruichi got the chance to cause some serious damage to him. She charged her spiritual pressure to a great extent and then punched his torso with a deadly speed due to which even his thick skin got destroyed in a small area and a stream of blood erupted out of his wound.

Now Tentaworm began to writhe with immense pain and anger while Yoruichi stood right on his head and grabbed two of his spikes tightly with her hands.

"Apache… Mila Rose… Sung-Sun… now!" Yoruichi shouted out loud.

The next moment Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun summoned three powerful balls of their respective Ceros and they shot them towards Tentaworm as a single beam of tricolor Cero. Their nicely aimed and powerful Cero hit him right at his wound and caused a terrible blast after reaching slightly deeper into his body. The powerful impact widened his injury and a lot of blood got splattered all around, soon enough Tentaworm started to slowly fall down on the ground. After witnessing him in such a weak state everyone got relaxed but suddenly they felt a sudden rise in his spiritual pressure. Now he was looking even more powerful and fearsome than before because being a Demon he had released his Onimusha mode.

"What is this…? I thought we have defeated him!" Kukaku muttered confusingly.

"It seems that the battle is not over yet, Kukaku!" Yoruichi replied her.

The release of Onimusha had made Tentaworm faster and stronger than before. Now he was able to keep up with those attacks of the ladies from every direction while he wasn't giving a single chance to Yoruichi of inflicting any more of the damage at his body.

"Mila Rose… Sung-Sun, let's give it another try!" Apache spoke to both Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

Once again Halibel's Fraccions shot a powerful tricolor Cero towards Tentaworm but this time he countered it with a powerful and destructive beam of Demonic energy which he shot from his mouth. Soon enough the beam of Demonic energy utterly dominated the tricolor Cero and now the next target of that beam was Halibel's Fraccions. All the three of them were terribly stunned upon witnessing such a powerful energy wave approaching them and thus all the three of them jumped away from their positions. However, Sung-Sun reached far enough to dodge the force of that wave of Demonic energy but Apache and Mila Rose couldn't escape its range as a result when that energy beam hit the ground, its force injured and shoved both Apache and Mila Rose away from there.

Now Yoruichi started to attack Tentaworm recklessly while Soi Fon and Kukaku provided her with backup attacks. Meanwhile, both Lisa and Sung-Sun were greatly demoralized upon watching the defeat of their respective comrades.

"What are you looking at?" Lisa spoke to Sung-Sun.

"We have to do something… Lisa!" Sung-Sun replied her.

"Hmm… but what?" Lisa asked her.

"I want you to provide my attack with the backup so that it can reach that giant monster." Sung-Sun answered.

"Alright then!" Lisa muttered while summoning her Hollow Mask with her huge spear-shaped Zanpakuto in her hand.

The next moment, Sung-Sun began to release a large amount of white-colored snakes from her sleeves and they swiftly rushed towards Tentaworm. As a reaction, Tentaworm released a barrage of spikes from his body in order to destroy those snakes but before those spikes could have hit those snakes, Lisa's Shikai technique of multiple piercing attacks deflected all of those spikes away from the path of those snakes.

"Look Kukaku those two have finally started working together!" Yoruichi said to Kukaku with a smile.

"Yeah! I can see it." Kukaku replied Yoruichi.

"Lady Yoruichi… I think, now we should take this battle to its climax." Soi Fon said to Yoruichi.

"Hmm… you are right Soi Fon!"

Meanwhile, the snakes of Sung-Sun had reached Tentaworm and they had started to restrain the movements of his giant body by bounding him like the ropes. However, Tentaworm was still trying to free himself by pulling his body away from the direction in which Sung-Sun was releasing those snakes.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!... Hado 63, Raikoho!" Kukaku muttered while firing the massive concentration of energy on Tentaworm that resembled a pale lightning strike.

The powerful blast of Raikoho shoved Tentaworm away and within a moment he was completely under the grasp of Sung-Sun's snakes. Now Yoruichi, Kukaku, Soi Fon, Lisa, and Sung-Sun took the breath of relief upon seeing him in such a helpless condition and now all of them began to think about disposing of him somehow. But before they could have come up with some sort of strategy, Tentaworm used his Demonic energy wave on the ground and created a tunnel-like fissure inside of which he vanished in the blink of an eye. Everyone was shocked to see him running away like this but none of them preferred to pursue him through the underground passage because it could be dangerous.

Suddenly a huge portion of the ground exploded and Tentaworm came out of it while jumping straight towards the sky. Kukaku was in the midair right above that place and thus an immensely powerful head-butt from the giant Infernal Worm shoved her even higher in the sky.

"NO! Kukaku…!" Yoruichi shouted upon witnessing her friend under serious trouble.

Now Yoruichi and Soi Fon rushed towards Kukaku in order to save her however, Soi Fon reached her before Yoruichi and caught her in the midair while she was unconscious and falling down from a terrible height. Suddenly Yoruichi noticed that Tentaworm was about to shoot another immensely powerful wave of Demonic energy and thus she immediately rushed towards both Soi Fon and Kukaku in order to save them but instead of shooting an energy wave, Tentaworm shot powerful shockwaves of Demonic energy which Yoruichi began to block by employing a massive amount of her Shunko and spirit energy into this task while standing right in front of Soi Fon who was holding Kukaku in her arms.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	262. Chapter 262

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 262: Chains of Sacrifice V**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Yoruichi and Soi Fon rushed towards Kukaku in order to save her however, Soi Fon reached her before Yoruichi and caught her in the midair while she was unconscious and falling down from a terrible height. Suddenly Yoruichi noticed that Tentaworm was about to shoot another immensely powerful wave of Demonic energy and thus she immediately rushed towards both Soi Fon and Kukaku in order to save them but instead of shooting an energy wave, Tentaworm shot powerful shockwaves of Demonic energy which Yoruichi began to block by employing a massive amount of her Shunko and spirit energy into this task while standing right in front of Soi Fon who was holding Kukaku in her arms.

* * *

Though Yoruichi tried her best to block those powerful shockwaves of the Demonic energy yet she couldn't stop them and eventually, they hit both her and Soi Fon. Now all the three of them fell down on the ground after getting critically injured, both Yoruichi and Soi Fon were fully conscious but they had lost their Shunko state. Now both Sung-Sun and Lisa rushed towards them but Tentaworm shoved them far away from there through an immense swing of his giant tail.

Now Kukaku was lying unconscious on the ground far away from where Yoruichi and Soi Fon were crawling on the ground. Yoruichi was trying to get up on her feet while Soi Fon was slowly walking towards her and suddenly she sensed that Tentaworm was preparing one powerful shockwave of Demonic energy in order to kill Yoruichi. Now she started to run towards her in her weakened and injured state while Yoruichi was not even aware of Tentaworm's attack.

The next moment Tentaworm shot an immensely powerful wave of Demonic energy towards Yoruichi. She had got up on her feet by then but when she turned around in order to look towards Tentaworm's attack, it was already too late.

"LADY YORUICHI!" Soi Fon shouted out loud while swiftly approaching Yoruichi using the flash step technique.

The entire area got filled with the dense cloud of dust and smoke and everything had fallen silent for some time. Now Tentaworm charged his spirit energy and directed some of his spiritual pressure towards the dust and smoke cloud due to which it got scattered in the blink of an eye.

Yoruichi was sitting on her knees while Soi Fon was lying in her lap with her eyes closed. There were countless bruises and scratches on the bodies of both of them but Soi Fon had lost both of her legs in her successful attempt of saving Yoruichi. Tentaworm's wave of Demonic energy had utterly destroyed her legs up to her thighs because of which she was bleeding very heavily.

 _ **(Recommending for better read - Bleach OST "Soundscape to Ardor".)**_

"Why did you save me Soi Fon?... why did you risk your life for me?" Yoruichi shouted at Soi Fon while sobbing with immense sadness.

"I..I told you to… look what did you to yourself… it's bleeding too much… Soi Fon…!" Yoruichi once again shouted at her while shedding tears.

"Lady… Yoru..ichi…!" Soi Fon replied in a very weak voice while slowly opening her eyes.

"Soi Fon… Soi Fon…!" Yoruichi muttered abruptly upon sensing that she is conscious.

"La..Lady Yoruichi… he is going to… attack one more time." Soi Fon murmured to her in a weak voice.

"Let's get away fro..m… aah!" Yoruichi replied her while trying to get up but she couldn't because she was also critically injured.

"Don't wo..worry… Lady Yoruichi… I will..save you." Soi Fon spoke while smiling and suddenly she began to crawl on the ground in order to go away from Yoruichi.

"No, Soi Fon… what do you intend to do now?" Yoruichi spoke in order to stop her by putting one of her hand on her shoulder.

"There's… no other way…!" Soi Fon replied while dragging her legless body with the help of her hands leaving a trail of lots of blood behind her.

"No… my little Soi Fon!" Yoruichi murmured while shedding tears after being pushed away by Soi Fon.

"Xenkai!" Soi Fon murmured while releasing the ultimate form of a Soul Reaper.

Suddenly her spiritual pressure began to skyrocket so immensely that almost one-third of the Soul Society was able to sense it, her body and eyes were burning with her golden-yellow spirit energy while Yoruichi was watching her with sad and helpless facial expressions.

"I want to say something… Lady Yoruichi… before I go!" Soi Fon said in a low voice.

"Yes, Soi Fon!" Yoruichi muttered back.

"If I will get second birth then I would like to be your daughter!" Soi Fon spoke with a smile and tearful eyes while looking back at Yoruichi.

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi murmured with her heart getting overwhelmed with the feelings.

"Tamashi no Kogeki! (English: The Soul Strike!)" Soi Fon murmured while completing her Xenkai transformation due to which her entire body got engulfed into an immense release of her golden-yellow spirit energy.

"Second birth?... wait, Soi Fon… what are you going to…!" Yoruichi spoke abruptly upon realizing Soi Fon's intentions after thinking over her words.

"Jisatsu Gisei! (English: Suicidal-Sacrifice!)" Soi Fon spoke out loud and the next moment her entire body turned into an extremely powerful and destructive spirit energy form.

"NOOOOO!" Yoruichi shouted out loud while stretching one of her hand towards Soi Fon.

By now Tentaworm had already shot his Demonic energy wave but before it could have approached Yoruichi, Soi Fon's entire body hit that energy wave like a missile with a massive and fiery jet propulsion leaving only a few drops of tears in Yoruichi's stretched hand.

The beam of Demonic energy proved to be utterly useless against Soi Fon because the next moment, she collided with Tentaworm's head while tearing right through his energy wave. A terrible explosion took place that engulfed the entire upper body of Tentaworm into a dense cloud of dust and smoke. Immensely powerful shockwaves generated due to that explosion while a large amount of area got filled with the tiny glowing spirit particles which were slowly falling down from the sky.

Yoruichi was watching everything with her eyes wide open due to the shock of losing Soi Fon and terrible scenario of her battle against Tentaworm. The next moment, a headless upper portion of Tentaworm's lifeless body fell down on the ground right in front of Yoruichi.

"What just happened, Yoruichi?... where is Soi Fon?" Kukaku asked Yoruichi after regaining her consciousness.

Yoruichi didn't reply her but she tilted her head down in order to look towards her palm which was still having the final drops of Soi Fon's tears. Kukaku immediately realized that Soi Fon has lost her life in order to save Yoruichi and defeat Tentaworm and thus she didn't ask anything else but simply walked towards her.

"Hey, Yoruichi… why your Zanpakuto is shining so weirdly?" Kukaku asked her upon watching some random glow appearing on the sheath of Yoruichi's Zanpakuto.

"It is because Soi Fon is no more… a long time ago, I transferred more than half of my Zanpakuto's spirit energy into Soi Fon's body in order revive her from a life-threatening situation and that's why I wasn't able to use my Zanpakuto all this time." Yoruichi answered Kukaku while staring in one particular direction out of the shock of Soi Fon's death.

"Oh! And after her death, that portion of your Zanpakuto's spirit energy has returned and now you will be able to use your Zanpakuto." Kukaku said to her.

"Yes… I have regained the ability to use my Zanpakuto but at the same time I have lost the reason to use it." Yoruichi replied Kukaku.

"Don't say things like this, Yoruichi… there are still so many people who need you, moreover even Soi Fon will be sad to see you in such a miserable condition… don't forget that Soi Fon has sacrificed her life so that you can live and now if you will live like this, dying each moment… then you will not only make her sad but also insult her sacrifice." Kukaku spoke to her while helping her in getting up on her feet.

"Kukaku!" Yoruichi whispered while looking towards her.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	263. Chapter 263

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 263: Demon Dimension's Main Unit Arrived**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Yes… I have regained the ability to use my Zanpakuto but at the same time I have lost the reason to use it." Yoruichi replied Kukaku.

"Don't say things like this, Yoruichi… there are still so many people who need you, moreover even Soi Fon will be sad to see you in such a miserable condition… don't forget that Soi Fon has sacrificed her life so that you can live and now if you will live like this, dying each moment… then you will not only make her sad but also insult her sacrifice." Kukaku spoke to her while helping her in getting up on her feet.

"Kukaku!" Yoruichi whispered while looking towards her.

* * *

 **The Rukon District, an area in the western direction of the Soul Society…**

Sesshomaru's army was already deployed in the entire area of Rukon District and the nearby portions of Hueco Mundo. Toran was the only senior commanding officer present there while Karan was guiding their other soldiers into the Soul Society. Suddenly all the soldiers felt a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure and then all of them bowed down while Toran looked behind.

It was the main unit of Sesshomaru's army which had finally arrived in order to participate in the ongoing blood war. Sesshomaru himself was standing in the middle; Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Diao Chan, and Neliel were standing on his left while Kagura, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow were standing on his right.

"How is everything going on, Toran?" Sesshomaru asked Toran.

"So, you have arrived Sesshomaru… things are going on quite smoothly, we haven't infiltrated the Soul Society deeply but we are taking over only in the outer regions." Toran replied Sesshomaru.

"I see… but now we will fight according to the method suggested by my mother." Sesshomaru spoke while addressing everyone.

"And what is that?" Toran asked him.

"Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, and Diao Chan are free to approach any region of the Soul Society and get engaged in any sort of battle they like… Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Neliel are also free to go anywhere but they can't fight against a tough opponent without my permission…" Sesshomaru said to everyone but stopped before completing his line.

"And why is that so?" Grimmjow asked him while interrupting in the middle.

"Because Urahara had concluded the arrival of an extremely strong entity and we can't afford to get weakened at the time when that entity will strike." Sesshomaru replied Grimmjow.

"Hmm… fair enough!" Grimmjow muttered back.

"Lord Sesshomaru… why we have left Starrk in the palace?" Ulquiorra asked Sesshomaru.

"Because of that imposter of mine… Starrk will be able to handle him or to least save everyone in case he goes berserk." Sesshomaru answered Ulquiorra.

"I see…!" Ulquiorra replied in a serious manner.

"But if we need Starrk here then arrangements are already made to bring him here as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said further.

"So, what we have to do now, Sesshomaru?" Toran asked him.

"Kagura will stay here in order to monitor our army as now we are going to push deeper into the Soul Society." Sesshomaru spoke to Toran while walking away towards the Soul Society.

"Wait! Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked him.

"Mother hasn't mentioned me in her strategy and thus I am going to do things my own way." Sesshomaru replied her while keep moving.

"But I want to come along with you!" Kagura said loudly.

"No, it can be dangerous." Sesshomaru replied and then he turned into a sphere of light and flew towards the inner sections of the Soul Society.

 _ **(This Sesshomaru is an Earthly Demon i.e. Daiyokai Sesshomaru who was revived by the efforts of Orihime and his mother. He is the one who does not possess any memory of what happened after the turning of Feudal Era into Demon Dimension. While the "imposter" whom he is referring to, he is the Infernal Demon Sesshomaru who returned from the Netherworld after becoming a Cerberus Demon, the one who possess all the memories.)**_

* * *

 **The region of Hueco Mundo nearby the area of Rukon District beyond the boundaries of the 11** **th** **Squad…**

Zaraki Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru were moving towards Hueco Mundo because Kenpachi was extremely disappointed and bored upon realizing the fact that other Captains and Lieutenants got the chance to fight against the enemy with their full power but not a single soldier approached his region.

"Captain! How far we have to go?" Ikkaku asked Kenpachi.

"Yes, Captain… it's not good to leave the area of our squad in such a difficult time." Yumichika spoke to him in an insisting manner.

"If you two wish to leave then you can but do not try to stop me… I will not stop until I find a strong opponent to fight." Kenpachi replied both of them in a strict tone.

"That's an awesome thought, Kenny!" Yachiru muttered cheerfully.

Suddenly all of them witnessed that a man was coming towards them, he was almost as tall as Kenpachi but he seemed to have a nicely built body while the tiger-claw weapons were also visible which were attached from his hands.

"So the Soul Reapers walked up to their death all by themselves… besides I am Suikotsu of the Band of Seven." Suikotsu said to Kenpachi and his group.

"Captain of the 11th Squad, Zaraki Kenpachi… it's good that you found us because I was getting so bored without any opponent!" Kenpachi replied him with the usual cunning smile on his face.

"Looks like you are a crazy one!" Suikotsu murmured while taking the fighting stance.

"Ikkaku… Yumichika… Yachiru… back off now and let me have some fun with this guy." Kenpachi spoke to them while smiling as he unsheathed his sword.

Now Suikotsu rushed towards Kenpachi just like a fierce tiger and both of them clashed their weapons with immense power due to which the waves of their spiritual pressures were scattering all around in the area. After a few more powerful clashes, Suikotsu slowly started to dominate Kenpachi because he was a master in fighting a close-range battle while Kenpachi was habitual of fighting form a sophisticated range being a sword wielder. Soon enough Kenpachi's entire body got filled several injuries while Suikotsu had also received some deep injuries from Kenpachi's sword.

"What's wrong…? You don't seem to be this weak." Suikotsu spoke while expecting more from Kenpachi.

"Hah! You have seen nothing yet… because I am merely having my warm up." Kenpachi replied him in his usual arrogant tone.

"Ha ha ha… you better be!" Suikotsu said further while resuming his tiger-claw attacks on Kenpachi.

Now once again both of them clashed their weapons but this time Kenpachi's sword swing was backed by his massive spiritual pressure due to which Suikotsu got shoved in a nearby rock because of its immense force.

"Not bad… now take this!" Suikotsu murmured while attacking Kenpachi with his tiger-claw weapon backed by the energy of the Black Jewel.

The powerful blow sent Kenpachi flying and he broke through several rocks in his path before finally falling down on the ground.

"I hope you can still fight… it's just so much fun to beat a weakling like you." Suikotsu spoke to Kenpachi while walking towards him.

"These are some big words for a small fly like you." Kenpachi muttered while getting back to his feet.

They clashed their weapons again but now Kenpachi began to use his enormous spiritual pressure to back each and every of his sword swing due to which Suikotsu began to have trouble in dealing with him. Suikotsu was not only getting pushed away by Kenpachi's power but he was also receiving injuries on his body. After sometime Kenpachi inflicted a serious injury on Suikotsu's left shoulder due to which he began to take a few steps back but suddenly a powerful kick from Kenpachi on his belly, shoved him away.

Now Suikotsu was sitting on his knees while Kenpachi was approaching him while smiling in his usual cunning manner.

"Don't disappoint me like this!" Kenpachi spoke to Suikotsu but suddenly he got engulfed by an immensely powerful blast of the energy of the Black Jewel.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	264. Chapter 264

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 264: Suikotsu VS 11** **th** **Squad**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suikotsu was not only getting pushed away by Kenpachi's power but he was also receiving injuries on his body. After sometime Kenpachi inflicted a serious injury on Suikotsu's left shoulder due to which he began to take a few steps back but suddenly a powerful kick from Kenpachi on his belly, shoved him away.

Now Suikotsu was sitting on his knees while Kenpachi was approaching him while smiling in his usual cunning manner.

"Don't disappoint me like this!" Kenpachi spoke to Suikotsu but suddenly he got engulfed by an immensely powerful blast of the energy of the Black Jewel.

* * *

Soon enough the cloud of smoke and dust got scattered that engulfed both Suikotsu and Kenpachi after the blast and now Suikotsu was standing on his feet and releasing an immense amount of energy of the Black Jewel while Kenpachi was panting heavily and trying to get up on his feet. His upper clothes got completely destroyed because of the force of that blast, revealing his torso.

"Behold your end, Soul Reaper!" Suikotsu murmured while coming towards Kenpachi.

"Huh! End…? But I have just started to have fun!" Kenpachi replied while getting up and removing his eye-patch.

Suddenly the yellow spirit energy burst out of Kenpachi's body; even Suikotsu was amazed to witness such a tremendous amount of energy release. Now Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru backed off even further because they knew that it could be dangerous to stay around Kenpachi while he was battling after releasing his complete spiritual pressure.

Now both Kenpachi and Suikotsu clashed their weapons with an immense power, the very weapon deadlock caused a minor explosion along with the generation of powerful shockwaves. Both of them pushed each other back and now Suikotsu began to use the energy of the Black Jewel in order to increase his fighting speed. Now he was attacking and injuring Kenpachi by attacking him from random directions with the help of his terrible speed. Kenpachi received so many hits on his body and he was bleeding from all those injuries but suddenly he grabbed Suikotsu by his throat while he was about to attack him one more time with the same speed.

Kenpachi swung his sword upon Suikotsu with the usual cunning smiling on his face while Suikotsu also moved his right hand in order to stab Kenpachi with his tiger-claw weapon. Suddenly a lot of blood got splattered everywhere with the collision of the massive release of Kenpachi's spirit energy and Black Jewel's energy. Soon enough the energy release disappeared and everything fell silent while scenario got pretty clear. Kenpachi's sword was penetrating right through Suikotsu's chest while Suikotsu's Tiger-claw weapon was stabbed into Kenpachi's throat.

"It… ca..can't be!" Kenpachi uttered in a painful and weak voice.

Now Suikotsu held Kenpachi's sword from its blade and pulled it out of his chest and then he threw Kenpachi into the magma-filled depths of the Hueco Mundo.

"NO!" Ikkaku shouted shockingly.

"CAPTAIN!" Yumichika shouted as well.

"Is Kenny… dead?" Yachiru muttered in an extremely traumatic manner.

Suddenly Suikotsu looked towards them and began to charge his spiritual pressure in order to start battling against Kenpachi's group.

"All of you seem to be quite shocked by the death of your Captain… let me help the three of you in reaching the place where your Captain would be now." Suikotsu said in a cunning tone while walking towards them.

"Lieutenant… please back off!" Ikkaku said to Yachiru.

"Yes, he is coming… let us fight him." Yumichika spoke to her as well.

Now Yachiru simply backed off when both Ikkaku and Yumichika insisted her to do so and then she began to focus on the battle which was about to take place between Suikotsu and her comrades.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku muttered while releasing his Shikai.

"Bloom, Fujikujaku!" Yumichika murmured while releasing his Shikai.

Now both Ikkaku and Yumichika attacked Suikotsu simultaneously, they approached him with a great speed and began to clash weapons with him. Suikotsu got slightly overwhelmed with such a sudden and aggressive assault and he was slowly getting cornered by them.

Yumichika was constantly swinging his Shikai on Suikotsu in order to keep him busy while Ikkaku was trying to inflict a serious injury on his body through a precise and powerful weapon swing.

"Split!" Ikkaku murmured and then his Shikai spear turned into a three sectional staff.

Suikotsu got slightly amazed upon noticing the change in Ikkaku's Zanpakuto and now Ikkaku's attacks became even faster and dangerous due to which Suikotsu was hardly able to dodge them. Soon enough he realized that both Ikkaku and Yumichika have successfully cornered him and thus he began to charge the energy of Black Jewel inside his body in order to create a powerful blast all around him. However, both Ikkaku and Yumichika anticipated his intentions in advanced and thus, they also charged their spirit energy in order dominate him along with his energy explosion. All of a sudden a powerful blast of the energy of Black Jewel shoved all the three of them away from each other. Suikotsu had received a considerable amount of injuries on his body while Ikkaku and Yumichika were not as much injured as Suikotsu but they were hardly able to get up due to the excessive drain of spirit energy.

"Hey, Ikkaku!" Yumichika said to him.

"Yeah!" Ikkaku responded.

"We have to beat him… he killed our Captain!" Yumichika spoke further.

"Hmm… I know!" Ikkaku replied in a serious tone.

"I will do it… only if you keep my technique a secret!" Yumichika muttered while looking towards him.

"Wha..What? Can you really beat him?" Ikkaku asked shockingly.

"Yes, I can and now I am going to unleash my Zanpakuto's actual ability so prepare to keep it a secret from now on." Yumichika said in a serious tone.

"Alright then!" Ikkaku replied with a smile.

On the other hand, Suikotsu was trying to come to his senses after receiving all those injuries during the energy explosion of the Black Jewel. He was swiftly trying to reestablish his concentration upon the battle while he was charging his spiritual pressure tremendously.

"Tear in frenzy, Rurirokuzaku!" Yumichika muttered while releasing his actual Shikai.

Upon getting released as Rurirokuzaku, the four curved blades got flared up and transformed into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines. These vines moved in order to grapple and ensnare Suikotsu. When Suikotsu got sufficiently subdued, the vines began to grow energy buds that were being filled with his spirit energy.

"What are you doing?" Suikotsu angrily roared upon the Yumichika and released a huge amount of energy of the Black Jewel in order to destroy the vines of Rurirokuzaku.

"Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Yumichika muttered while using the Kido due to which destructive electric current began to flow through the peacock feather-like vines of Rurirokuzaku.

The electric current hit Suikotsu but it couldn't stop him from releasing a massive amount of energy of the Black Jewel in order to destroy the vines of Rurirokuzaku and soon enough the vines started to get shattered one by one. Just as Suikotsu's hands got freed from the grasp of Rurirokuzaku, he rushed towards Yumichika in a ferocious manner while cutting through each and every vine that had left attached to his body.

Now Yumichika was completely stunned upon witnessing the destruction of his Zanpakuto and thus Ikkaku jumped in between in order to stop Suikotsu from reaching Yumichika but he dodged him easily.

The next moment, Suikotsu's left tiger-claw was penetrating Yumichika right below his chest and suddenly he pulled it out of his torso while slashing him down to his lower belly. A lot of blood got splattered out and then Yumichika fell down on the ground while slowly losing his consciousness. Ikkaku rushed towards Suikotsu and immediately pushed him away from Yumichika by a straight swing of his spear-like Zanpakuto.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… both your Captain and your friend are gone… now it's your turn, bald Shinigami!" Suikotsu spoke to Ikkaku while chuckling in an evil manner.

"You are gonna pay for all this you jerk… BANKAI!" Ikkaku replied Suikotsu angrily and then he shouted out loud while releasing his Bankai.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	265. Chapter 265

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 265: Suikotsu VS Ikkaku Madarame**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

The next moment, Suikotsu's left tiger-claw was penetrating Yumichika right below his chest and suddenly he pulled it out of his torso while slashing him down to his lower belly. A lot of blood got splattered out and then Yumichika fell down on the ground while slowly losing his consciousness. Ikkaku rushed towards Suikotsu and immediately pushed him away from Yumichika by a straight swing of his spear-like Zanpakuto.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… both your Captain and your friend are gone… now it's your turn, bald Shinigami!" Suikotsu spoke to Ikkaku while chuckling in an evil manner.

"You are gonna pay for all this you jerk… BANKAI!" Ikkaku replied Suikotsu angrily and then he shouted out loud while releasing his Bankai.

* * *

Suddenly a giant tornado engulfed him and then two red-colored dragons made up of spirit energy got generated from its center. When both the dragons moved back in the tornado, Ikkaku's Bankai release got completed with a pressurized blast of that tornado. On the other hand, Suikotsu's body was burning with the flames of the Black Jewel's energy and he was desperately waiting for Ikkaku to complete his release and resume the battle.

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku muttered after releasing his Bankai.

Now Suikotsu roared like a ferocious lion and the Black Jewel's energy which was running inside him began to get skyrocket up to a great extent and generated powerful shockwaves. The very roar of Suikotsu and release of devastating energy of the Black Jewel intimidated Ikkaku and he started to fall back to a safe distance. All of a sudden, Suikotsu disappeared from his location and appeared right beside Ikkaku with the help of his terribly enhanced speed. He grabbed Ikkaku by his throat and shoved him into the ground so hard that the rocks beneath him got cracked by the impact. Now Suikotsu tried to stab him with his tiger-claws but Ikkaku blocked his attack by using the large blade in his left hand as a shield. However, due to Ikkaku's attempt his Bankai blade got damaged by the force of Suikotsu's tiger-claws. Soon enough Ikkaku recollected his strength and pushed Suikotsu away from him, as a result he jumped higher in the sky in order to have a powerful weapon clash.

When Suikotsu landed on the ground and tried to attack Ikkaku with his tiger-claws, he tactically dodged his move and slashed his right thigh and back with the two large blades of his Bankai.

Ikkaku's blow angered Suikotsu and he rushed towards him with the devilish facial expressions. Now Ikkaku attacked Suikotsu from the left and from the right simultaneously with the help of his two blades of his Bankai which can be used even for the mid-ranged attacks because of the expandable chain attached to them. Suikotsu blocked both of his Bankai blades with his tiger-claws and then Ikkaku rushed towards him while holding the middle blade of his Bankai in his hands. Now Suikotsu immediately realized Ikkaku's strategy but it was too late to come up with any sort of counter-strategy and the next moment, Ikkaku shoved Suikotsu back with an immensely powerful attack from the middle blade of his Bankai.

Both Ikkaku and Suikotsu got engulfed into the dust cloud because of the tremendous impact of Ikkaku's attack on the ground but suddenly Ikkaku came flying and fell down far away from where he shoved Suikotsu. The dust cloud around Suikotsu got scattered in the blink of an eye, just as he released an enormous amount of Black Jewel's power. There was a deep vertical cut on Suikotsu's torso and he was bleeding heavily from it while he was panting with the pressure of excessive power which he was accessing through the Black Jewel inside his body.

Now Suikotsu rushed towards Ikkaku with an unimaginably fast speed, Ikkaku once again tried to use the left blade of his Bankai as a shield to protect himself but this time Suikotsu's tiger-claw penetrated right through his blade and ultimately got stabbed into his chest. Ikkaku tried to shift backward in order to pull the blades of tiger-claw out of his body but suddenly Suikotsu's next tiger-claw attack shattered a huge part his left blade.

Both Ikkaku and Suikotsu got separated from each other and before Suikotsu could have approached him once again, Ikkaku threw his right Bankai blade towards him as a long-range attack. This time Suikotsu's tiger-claw swings backed by the power of the Black Jewel, shattered Ikkaku's right Bankai blade in the blink of an eye and it made him terribly shocked.

"Hahaha… I wanted this battle to be this long and intense because I needed it to awaken my Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku said to Suikotsu in a cunning and joyful manner.

"Awake or asleep… your end is near, Soul Reaper!" Suikotsu replied him angrily.

Now Suikotsu arrived extremely close to Ikkaku and began to attack him with extremely swift moves of his tiger-claws due to which he got badly injured from different places and began to bleed heavily. Suddenly he found an opening and he didn't waste any moment in attacking Suikotsu's left shoulder with the middle blade of his fully awakened Bankai. Just as the huge blade started to cut through Suikotsu's shoulder he stopped it with the help of his tiger-claws, as a result, a devastating duel of strength and spirit energy began between the two of them.

Ikkaku was continuously pushing his Bankai blade down on Suikotsu while constantly trying to suppress Black Jewel's energy with the help of his spirit energy but since he had taken too much damage in the battle thus he was feeling like he won't be able to withstand this duel much longer. He was slowly losing his focus while his vision was getting blurry, he was feeling like as if all the strength and spirit energy is sucked off of his body. The powerlessness was slowly taking over him due to his weakened condition.

Suddenly Yachiru appeared right behind Ikkaku and she put both of her hands on his shoulders. She began to transfer her spirit energy inside his body due to which Ikkaku's condition started to improve dramatically and now Suikotsu started to get dominated in the duel of strength and spiritual power. Bolts of spirit energy began to erupt out of the collision of both the blades. Now Ikkaku's blade slowly started to cut Suikotsu's body but he was also releasing a tremendous amount of energy of the Black Jewel in order to avoid his defeat.

Ikkaku's Bankai blade had slowly started to get cracked due to the pressure of such an immense collision of two energies while Suikotsu was slowly gaining the upper hand against Ikkaku by pushing his blade away from his body with the help of his tiger-claws.

"AAAAARRRGH!" Suikotsu screamed while harnessing a huge amount of energy of the Black Jewel.

Suddenly Suikotsu swung both of his tiger-claw and shoved both Ikkaku and Yachiru away from him with the powerful burst of energy that shattered Ikkaku's Bankai completely. Now Suikotsu was standing on the ground and panting heavily while both Yachiru and Ikkaku were lying down on the ground. Yachiru was trying to get up on her feet but Ikkaku was in a bad shape and unconscious after being defeated and shoved away by the force of that energy blast due which had inflicted several wounds on his body.

"Ikkaku… Ikkaku!" Yachiru muttered while sitting beside Ikkaku and trying to wake him with her small hands.

"Now it's your turn… little brat!" Suikotsu spoke to Yachiru while walking towards her.

"Yumichika!" Yachiru whispered while watching Yumichika.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… they will not get up now." Suikotsu chuckled devilishly and then he kicked Yachiru away from both of them.

"Kenny!" Yachiru shouted loudly with her eyes closed just as Suikotsu was about to stab her with his tiger-claws.

Suddenly both Yachiru and Suikotsu felt an unimaginably powerful spiritual pressure that stunned both of them and the next moment Suikotsu received a deep and critical cut from his right shoulder down to his belly due to which he not only got shoved away from Yachiru but also began to bleed heavily.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	266. Chapter 266

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 266: Next Level of Blood War**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Yumichika!" Yachiru whispered while watching Yumichika.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… they will not get up now." Suikotsu chuckled devilishly and then he kicked Yachiru away from both of them.

"Kenny!" Yachiru shouted loudly with her eyes closed just as Suikotsu was about to stab her with his tiger-claws.

Suddenly both Yachiru and Suikotsu felt an unimaginably powerful spiritual pressure that stunned both of them and the next moment Suikotsu received a deep and critical cut from his right shoulder down to his belly due to which he not only got shoved away from Yachiru but also began to bleed heavily.

* * *

It was none other but Kenpachi who slashed Suikotsu after appearing out of nowhere, he landed on the ground while holding the Shikai form of his Zanpakuto which was actually a huge battle axe/war cleaver hybrid with a long cloth-wrapped handle and a tassel attached to the top.

 _ **(Kenpachi's Shikai which I have mentioned in my fanfiction is exactly same as shown in the Bleach Manga but the only difference is, in my fanfiction, his Shikai has no name.)**_

"Kenny…!" Yachiru murmured while crying just as she opened her eyes and witnessed Kenpachi.

"Hey, Yachiru… don't worry, I am alive… now stop making yourself look pathetic and retreat to a safe distance so that I can complete my unfinished battle with this guy." Kenpachi said to Yachiru in his usual arrogant manner.

"Yes!" Yachiru responded joyfully while wiping out her tears and then she backed off up to a sophisticated distance away from him.

"So, you are alive… but you won't get away this time." Suikotsu spoke in an extremely frustrated and furious tone while infusing himself with more energy of the Black Jewel.

Since Suikotsu was already on the limits of withstanding the Black Jewel's energy thus summoning more of that energy began to start damaging his body. The energy had started to erupt out of his body in the forms of energy bolts by bursting his flesh from different places.

Now Suikotsu rushed towards Kenpachi with lightning's speed while he swung his huge axe-shaped Zanpakuto. However, Suikotsu proved to be faster than Kenpachi had anticipated and thus he stabbed both of his Tiger-claws in Kenpachi's chest before his huge Shikai blade could have reached him.

"It is over now, Soul Reaper!" Suikotsu murmured to Kenpachi.

"Yes, it is!" Kenpachi replied in a low tone while trapping Suikotsu by putting the lower curved part of his war cleaver's blade at the side of Suikotsu's belly.

Suikotsu got shocked upon sensing Kenpachi's blade at the side of his belly and before he could have done something about it Kenpachi grabbed his face with his other hand and pulled his weapon horizontally. Kenpachi's this move cleaved Suikotsu in half due to which his legs got kneeled down while his torso fell at some distance away from them.

"You did it, Kenny!" Yachiru said to Kenpachi while approaching him from behind.

"Yeah!" Kenpachi replied her in a relieved manner.

"But where's your sword?" Yachiru asked innocently.

"This huge war cleaver which you are seeing in my hand… this is my sword, the Shikai form of my Zanpakuto." Kenpachi replied her while looking towards his weapon and then he undid the Shikai and put his Zanpakuto back in its sheath.

"Ohh…!" Yachiru responded.

"What happened to them?... they seem to be in a pretty bad shape!" Kenpachi muttered while looking towards Ikkaku and Yumichika who were lying unconscious on the ground.

"They were beaten so badly by that guy, Kenny… they need medical attention." Yachiru replied Kenpachi.

"Alright then, let's go back to the Soul Society!" Kenpachi muttered while carrying both Ikkaku and Yumichika on his shoulders and then he headed towards the Soul Society.

* * *

 **The region of Hueco Mundo, at the northern side of the Soul Society…**

Orochi was standing along with Yami, Ryukotsusei, and Lu Lingqi and he was observing his army while it was battling against the Soul Reapers at the border of the Soul Society. Suddenly a messenger approached him and bowed down to him.

"So, what is the situation now?" Orochi asked the messenger.

"My Lord… actually, there's a bad news!" The messenger replied hesitatingly.

"Tell me!" Orochi said further.

"The Soul Reapers have successfully killed both Horriworm and Tentaworm." The messenger spoke to Orochi.

"It's not a bad news at all… any casualty amongst the Soul Reapers?" Orochi asked in a serious manner.

Everyone including Yami, Ryukotsusei, Lu Lingqi, the messenger and all the soldiers got shocked upon listening to Orochi's statement.

"Yes My Lord… before dying, both Horriworm and Tentaworm had severely injured several main officers and also killed two Captain-level Soul Reapers." The messenger answered.

"I see… so, they have accomplished more than I expected from them and hence the second phase of the battle has ended… you can leave!" Orochi muttered in a calm tone.

"Lord Orochi… the deaths of Horriworm and Tentaworm is good news for us, how?" Yami asked Orochi confusingly.

"That's not something on which you should focus…Yami… Ryukotsusei… and Lu Lingqi… the time has come for the three of you to enter the Soul Society and join this blood war." Orochi spoke to them in a serious tone while stretching his arm towards the Soul Society.

"Pleased to know that, Lord Orochi… each and every ounce of my power is desperate to bring death and destruction in the Soul Society." Yami replied while charging his spirit energy.

"Very well Yami, I am holding high expectations for you." Orochi replied him.

"Even I have waited for so long to punish those two brats of that foolish Dog Demon, Inu no Taisho… finally, I will have my long-desired revenge!" Ryukotsusei muttered in his echoing Demonic voice.

"I have heard a lot about you, Ryukotsusei… I hope that I will not be disappointed." Orochi said to Ryukotsusei.

"I thank you for providing me with a proper platform to bring down the karmic rain upon those heinous Demons of the Jin clan but…" Lu Lingqi said to Orochi but stopped in the middle.

"But what, Lu Lingqi…? Orochi asked her.

"I will not take the lives of those with whom I have no business and I would like to take my leave once I put an end to the Jin Dynasty once and for all." Lu Lingqi said to Orochi in an extremely serious tone.

 _ **(The Demons of Jin Dynasty whom Lu Lingqi is referring to, they are actually Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, and Diao Chan.)**_

"Hmm… I am expecting nothing more from you!" Orochi replied her.

Now Yami, Ryukotsusei, and Lu Lingqi left in order to infiltrate the Soul Society while Orochi watched them from behind with a cunning smile on his face.

"All of you are nothing more than just a few pawns to me." Orochi murmured to himself while watching them going for the battle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the place where Kenpachi had defeated Suikotsu a while ago…**

Kenpachi and Yachiru had already left along with unconscious Ikkaku and Yumichika while Suikotsu's lifeless corpse was still lying there in two pieces. A few Soul Reapers were patrolling in that area because the team of 12th Squad hadn't arrived yet in order to retrieve Suikotsu's corpse.

Suddenly Renkotsu arrived there while carrying Ginkotsu's upper body on his shoulder. He ignored all the Soul Reapers and headed straight to Suikotsu's dead body.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the Soul Reaper said to him.

"Do not touch the corpse!" Another Soul Reaper spoke.

"This is the corpse of my brother but don't worry, I will let you have it… but first, let me retrieve an important thing from his body." Renkotsu replied the Soul Reapers in a calm tone and then he slipped his hand inside Suikotsu's torso and took out the Black Jewel.

"He is one of them, let's kill him!" One of the Soul Reaper said to all the other and then all of them rushed to murder Renkotsu.

Suddenly an immense amount of fire erupted out of Renkotsu's body and incinerated all the Soul Reapers including Suikotsu's corpse in the blink of an eye.

"Fools!" Renkotsu murmured while leaving along Ginkotsu's upper body and the Black Jewel.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	267. Chapter 267

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 267: Lucifer Reached The Archdemons' Palace**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"This is the corpse of my brother but don't worry, I will let you have it… but first, let me retrieve an important thing from his body." Renkotsu replied the Soul Reapers in a calm tone and then he slipped his hand inside Suikotsu's torso and took out the Black Jewel.

"He is one of them, let's kill him!" One of the Soul Reaper said to all the other and then all of them rushed to murder Renkotsu.

Suddenly an immense amount of fire erupted out of Renkotsu's body and incinerated all the Soul Reapers including Suikotsu's corpse in the blink of an eye.

"Fools!" Renkotsu murmured while leaving along with Ginkotsu's upper body and the Black Jewel.

* * *

 **Realm of the Archdemons, nearby the entrance of The Archdemons' Palace…**

Lucifer had finally arrived at the entrance of the Archdemons' palace after the weeks of hard efforts in the search of its location. It was a dark place and seemed to be like an unimaginably enormous cave being covered with the black rocks of the underworld from all sides. Two trails of blue flames were floating in the air and guiding the way to the huge Victorian-style black gate which was the actual entrance of the Archdemons' Palace.

 _ **(I have already described Lucifer's appearance in Chapter 197, it is identical to "Ballom, Master of Death" character/card of the anime Duel Masters.)**_

Now just as Lucifer reached closer to that giant gate while levitating in the lotus posture, an energy barrier of the shape of a demon's face appeared right in front of it and blocked Lucifer's path.

At first, Lucifer stopped and then he directed a significant portion of his spiritual pressure upon that barrier due to which it got terribly unstable but didn't get destroyed fully which slightly amazed Lucifer. Now he increased the gravity of the area which was in contact with his spiritual pressure and soon enough the barrier got dissolved into the air like fumes. Lucifer didn't waste even a single moment and enter the palace just as the giant gate got opened and revealed the path to the interior of the palace.

"The chamber of Archdemon Raum… the walls, the floor, the entire interior seems to be exactly similar to what it used to be at the time when I annihilated Raum… looks like Archdemons didn't even open this chamber even for once since Raum's death… and hence there should be absolutely no barricade in my path for the second chamber… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Lucifer murmured to himself while passing through the first chamber of Archdemons' Palace i.e. the chamber of Archdemon Raum.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Soul Society, somewhere in the northern region…**

Zhang Liao was continuously pushing through the Soul Reapers and trying to clearing the path for Sesshomaru's forces to reach the inner regions of the Soul Society. Suddenly a girl approached him while holding double-edged cross voulges in her hand; she was none other but Lu Lingqi.

 _ **(I have already described Lu Lingqi's appearance in Chapter 235, it is identical to "Lu Lingqi" character from the game Dynasty Warriors 8.)**_

Zhang Liao was greatly shocked upon meeting her at such an unexpected place and thus he got fully distracted from the ongoing battle and began to walk towards her.

"Lu Lingqi… how and why are you here?... It's been so long… I have searched for you almost everywhere." Zhang Liao said to Lu Lingqi.

"Master Zhang Liao, I am here because I was also searching for you." Lu Lingqi replied him in a serious manner.

"Oh! Let's come with me now… I want to introduce you to the others." Zhang Liao said to Lu Lingqi.

"Surely, I will meet them, Master Zhang Liao… one by one I will meet each and every one of your comrade… that's how I am planning to kill all of you." Lu Lingqi said to Zhang Liao while smiling cunningly.

Now Lu Lingqi rushed towards Zhang Liao and swung her double-edged cross voulges on him which he blocked with his Guandao. Suddenly Lu Lingqi generated circular blade-like shockwaves from her weapon in order to push Zhang Liao away but he charged his spiritual pressure and destroyed her shockwaves with a powerful swing of his Guandao. Suddenly both of them clash their weapons with immense power, as a result, the collision generated a blast of energy that shoved both of them away from each other.

None of the two wasted even a single moment and they immediately rushed towards each other with after infusing their weapons with their respective spirit energy. This time, Lu Lingqi successfully pushed Zhang Liao away from her with the help of her superior strength and then she generated sharp shockwaves by swinging her double-edged cross voulges in order to cut Zhang Liao down. When he was busy in dodging and countering those shockwaves, Lu Lingqi threw her weapon towards him like a spinning disc. The double-edged cross voulges approached Zhang Liao but he deflected it using a powerful swing of his Guandao, however, he still received a severe injury on his left arm. Now Zhang Liao jumped very high in the sky and shot a tornado towards Lu Lingqi which she easily sliced in half using her weapon and her spiritual pressure.

This time Lu Lingqi reached too high in the sky and then she threw her weapon towards Zhang Liao while spinning it vertically due to which it was generating powerful and deadly circular shockwaves. Zhang Liao was shocked to witness such a powerful attack and though he successfully blocked it by infusing his Guandao with his spirit energy yet he got shoved very hard in the ground.

"Why are you doing this Lu Lingqi?... you know that you are one of us, then why are you fighting against us?" Zhang Liao asked her confusingly while slowly getting up from the ground.

"You need to take me seriously Master Zhang Liao… because if you won't then you will become history in my next few attacks." Lu Lingqi taunted Zhang Liao while slowly coming down towards the ground.

"It seems you won't listen to me until I won't force you to do so!" Zhang Liao muttered in a serious tone while unleashing and charging his spiritual pressure upto a great level.

Suddenly Zhang Liao shot a powerful tornado towards Lu Lingqi by swinging his Guandao, though she cleaved it in half like before after struggling for a few moments yet its force shocked her to a great extent. The next moment, several of such tornados rushed towards her upon getting released from Zhang Liao's Guandao.

"It's not something which I can't deal with!" Lu Lingqi murmured while charging her spiritual pressure to the extent where her eyes began to glow with her golden colored spirit energy.

Now Lu Lingqi launched her double-edged cross voulges towards those tornados, the two voulges got separated while spinning like a disc and then they generated powerful circular shockwaves which were blocking and ultimately destroying all the tornados before they could have reached her. Soon enough Lu Lingqi's technique neutralized Zhang Liao's tornados leaving behind a lot of chaotic strong winds and leftover shockwaves in the surroundings.

"That's it, Master Zhang Liao!… playtime's over!" Lu Lingqi muttered in a serious tone.

"How very alike of Lu Bu!" Zhang Liao thought upon listening to her line.

Now Lu Lingqi threw her weapon towards Zhang Liao in the similar spinning manner but this time, just as Zhang Liao blocked it using his Guandao, the double-edged cross voulges got separated. One of its parts moved upward after getting blocked by Zhang Liao while another part got passed by Zhang Liao and inflicted a deep cut on his right shoulder. Now he fell down on the ground while one of the parts of double-edged cross voulges was stabbed right beside his head. The other portion which was blocked by Zhang Liao, Lu Lingqi grabbed it while swiftly coming down towards the ground in order to finish him off but before she could have reached Zhang Liao he used his ultimate technique of the fireball in the form of a huge fireball.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	268. Chapter 268

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 268: Downfall – Zhang Liao VS Lu Lingqi**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

One of its parts moved upward after getting blocked by Zhang Liao while another part got passed by Zhang Liao and inflicted a deep cut on his right shoulder. Now he fell down on the ground while one of the parts of double-edged cross voulges was stabbed right beside his head. The other portion which was blocked by Zhang Liao, Lu Lingqi grabbed it while swiftly coming down towards the ground in order to finish him off but before she could have reached Zhang Liao he used his ultimate technique of the fireball in the form of a huge fireball.

* * *

At first, Lu Lingqi got shocked to witness the huge fireball with immense spiritual pressure approaching her but then she came back to her senses and recollected her strength in order to face it.

"Just dodge it, you stubborn girl!" Zhang Liao murmured in a low voice while looking towards the sky and witnessing Lu Lingqi's stance in order to face his ultimate move.

Now Lu Lingqi collided with the huge fireball and began to push it with the help of one of the portions of her double-edged cross voulges backed by her immense spirit energy.

Zhang Liao was watching her blocking his ultimate move but he was getting worried upon noticing that his huge fireball was slowly overpowering her. Suddenly Lu Lingqi stretched her left arm towards the ground while holding the separated portion of her weapon with the right one. Now the other portion of her double-edged cross voulges which was stabbed on the ground began to move on its own and it hit Zhang Liao's fireball from the back.

Now Zhang Liao's huge fireball slowly began to get weakened and unstable upon getting pressurized from both the sides while he was both amazed and relieved upon seeing that Lu Lingqi was able to escape the danger of his ultimate move. The next moment, a devastating fiery blast occurred into the sky and when all flames got scattered, Lu Lingqi got revealed standing unharmed while holding her double-edged cross voulges in combined form.

Now Zhang Liao tried to rush towards Lu Lingqi in order to continue the battle but in the blink of an eye, she reached close to him and got engaged in weapon deadlock with him through one portion of her weapon while putting the blade of other portion on his throat. She was panting heavily due to the drain of spirit energy because of blocking Zhang Liao's ultimate move while he was shocked to realize that the battle had ended on his defeat.

"Now what, Lu Lingqi?... why your hands are shivering when you have finally got the chance to slit my throat?" Zhang Liao asked her in a serious tone.

"Tell me… why?... why I was abandoned to die by all of you?" Lu Lingqi asked while pressing the blade of her weapon on Zhang Liao's throat upon getting emotionally overwhelmed.

"It was the combined decision of the officials of Jin Kingdom… we were helpless but Lu Lingqi, you are thinking about only yourself… you have no idea what we have gone through just to look for you… but unfortunately, we couldn't find you." Zhang Liao replied her.

"NO!... you are lying Master Zhang Liao… you are lying!" Lu Lingqi shouted at him.

"Think about it with cool mind… your ability to think and reason has lost because of your anger and unnecessary hatred towards us." Zhang Liao replied her while pushing her weapon away from her throat.

"You are lying!" Lu Lingqi spoke frustratingly in a low tone while pushing Zhang Liao away from her.

Suddenly a lot of blood got splattered and Lu Lingqi's clothes got drenched with the blood from some places while a few drops of blood also fell upon her face. She was speechless while her eyes were wide opened due to the shocking scenario. A huge blade was penetrating right through Zhang Liao's torso from behind while he was unarmed and utterly helpless as the immense pain had made his Guandao get slipped away from his hand.

"Hey there!" Bankotsu spoke to Lu Lingqi while pulling his huge blade out of Zhang Liao's torso.

"Master Zhang Liao!" Lu Lingqi murmured shockingly in a very low voice while witnessing Zhang Liao falling down on the ground in a bad shape.

"Finally, I have found you!" Bankotsu muttered while coming closer to Lu Lingqi.

"What did you do, jerk?" Lu Lingqi

"I just helped you in eliminating your enemy… I just wanted to…" Bankotsu replied Lu Lingqi confusingly but he couldn't complete his line.

"Listen, you lowly foolish human… he was the Demon of Jin Clan and I swore to kill every single one of them with my own hands but you just took that chance away from me." Lu Lingqi said to Bankotsu with a great frustration and anger.

"But I was just trying to help!" Bankotsu replied further.

"Why?" Lu Lingqi asked in a serious tone.

"Actually, when I first saw you in the Netherworld…" Bankotsu answered but couldn't end it due to an interruption.

"You like me… isn't it?... as a human and as a male you felt immense luscious attraction upon seeing me, right?" Lu Lingqi said to Bankotsu.

"Yes… err… but not that!" Bankotsu replied confusingly.

"Listen you jerk… if you stuck your nose in my business again then I will chop off your filthy dick and shove it into your mouth." Lu Lingqi spoke to Bankotsu in an extremely serious and furious manner and then she turned around in order to leave.

"Lu… Lu Lingqi!" Zhang Liao muttered to her in a weak and painful voice while lying down on the ground.

"Even if you are not lying, I still can't forgive the Jin clan… however, you are done… you will eventually meet your fate while I am going to hunt my other targets down." Lu Lingqi responded to Zhang Liao and then she swiftly flew away from there.

"Feeeeeeww! She seems to be one hell of a tough thing to get but that's what makes it interesting." Bankotsu muttered with a smile.

"Stay… away from her!" Zhang Liao said to Bankotsu.

"You are already dying plus I can't finish you off because I don't wanna make her angrier than she already is and thus you will have to die slowly and painfully but listen… I am Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven and I definitely achieve the thing on which I put my eyes…she said that she will cut off my manhood and put it into my mouth… now I won't rest until I put it into hers!" Bankotsu said to Zhang Liao and then he walked away.

"I… I can't die just yet… I have to tell Lu Bu about Lu Lingqi before it's too late." Zhang Liao murmured to himself while lying down on the ground.

* * *

 **On the other hand, in the region of the 6** **th** **Squad…**

The Demon soldiers from Sesshomaru's army had started to infiltrate the area of 6th Squad and thus an intense battle was going on between the Demons from Sesshomaru's army and the Soul Reapers of Byakuya's squad.

Soon enough Sesshomaru also appeared in the area and he started to move towards the deeper sections of the 6th Squad while beating one Soul Reaper after another in his path.

Not so much far away from there, Byakuya was also pushing aside each and every Demon soldier of Sesshomaru's army who had made it to the area close to his mansion. It was an enormous area with a fully furnished floor of white stones and some wooden barracks with greenery all around it.

Soon enough both Sesshomaru and Byakuya witnessed each other and they started walking closer while cutting the soldiers of each other's army down.

"Sesshomaru!" Byakuya muttered.

"You are Byakuya Kuchiki, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Indeed I am!" Byakuya replied.

"Then you must be well aware of my motives behind coming here." Sesshomaru said further.

"Yes, just like you are aware of the consequences." Byakuya replied.

"Do not prejudice about me!" Sesshomaru muttered while taking out his Bakusaiga.

"Do not underestimate me!" Byakuya responded while unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	269. Chapter 269

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 269: When Sesshomaru Faced Byakuya! I  
**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

It was an enormous area with a fully furnished floor of white stones and some wooden barracks with greenery all around it.

Soon enough both Sesshomaru and Byakuya witnessed each other and they started to walk closer while cutting the soldiers of each other's army down.

"Sesshomaru!" Byakuya muttered.

"You are Byakuya Kuchiki, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Indeed I am!" Byakuya replied.

"Then you must be well aware of my motives behind coming here." Sesshomaru said further.

"Yes, just like you are aware of the consequences." Byakuya replied.

"Do not prejudice about me!" Sesshomaru muttered while taking out his Bakusaiga.

"Do not underestimate me!" Byakuya responded while unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

* * *

Now both of them rushed towards each other while charging their spiritual pressure and making it flow through their respective swords. Soon enough they reached close enough and clashed their swords; the power of their sword clash cracked the ground beneath them and generated extremely powerful shockwaves.

"Hmm… so, you are not as weak as I anticipated!" Sesshomaru said to Byakuya.

"Let's see if you have what it takes to force me to show my full strength!" Byakuya replied him.

Now Byakuya recollected his strength and shoved Sesshomaru higher in the sky by pushing him upwards during the weapon deadlock due to which Sesshomaru got really shocked to witness his power. Sesshomaru immediately cut through the spiritual pressure that Byakuya had directed towards him and attacked with an arc of Bakusaiga's energy that generated from his sword swing.

"The loss of your memory doesn't seem to affect your combat skills!" Byakuya muttered while dodging Sesshomaru's attack.

Now Sesshomaru landed on the ground and fiercely rushed towards Byakuya but this time he attacked with his energy whip in advanced before arriving even close to him.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" Byakuya attacked with a concentrated bolt of lightning which he discharged from his index finger while pointing it towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had to halt his advance in order to block Byakuya's this move and ultimately he deflected it with the help of Bakusaiga's blade.

"As far as I know you, it is nearly impossible to make you give up without giving my all… Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said while releasing his Shikai.

Now Sesshomaru got confused upon witnessing several petals approaching him swiftly and the next moment, they engulfed him entirely and then started shoving him into the walls one after another. Suddenly several rays of reddish pink light erupted out through the surge of Senbonzakura's petal blades which were engulfing Sesshomaru. Soon enough a powerful burst of Sesshomaru's spirit energy pushed each and every petal of Senbonzakura away from him and revealed him standing on the ground completely unharmed.

"Hmm… same overwhelming and enormous spirit energy as always!" Byakuya murmured upon witnessing the power of Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure.

"What's wrong…? Why do I feel like I know this Byakuya person from a long time and that too very nicely?" Sesshomaru murmured to himself as slowly the memories of Byakuya's friendship were returning to his mind.

"Don't think that you will always be able to overpower my Senbonzakura with the help of your spiritual pressure." Byakuya murmured and then Senbonzakura's petal blades rushed towards Sesshomaru with a great speed while swirling in the circles.

Sesshomaru swung his Bakusaiga and released a comparatively large sphere made up of energy that shoved the petals of Senbonzakura away from him. Byakuya got shocked upon witnessing that how easily he tackled the Senbonzakura but all of a sudden Sesshomaru appeared right behind him while using his Demonic speed. Now Sesshomaru swung his sword on Byakuya with an immense speed, the Senbonzakura's petal blades came in front of Byakuya and reformed his sword in order to block Sesshomaru's sword swing but Sesshomaru's immense force shoved Byakuya in the ground very hard even after his attempt of blocking it.

"Let's see if you will be able to tackle my attack or not… Azure Dragon Wave!" Sesshomaru said while standing high in the sky and shooting several powerful rays of Bakusaiga's energy towards Byakuya.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya muttered while leaving his sword to fall freely on its blade but it actually got disappeared into the ground as per the activation ritual of his Bankai.

Suddenly several giant blades came out of the ground in two rows and then all of them turned into tiny petal blades and engulfed Byakuya before Sesshomaru's Azure Dragon Wave could have reached him.

Just as Sesshomaru's rays of energy hit the enormous amount of Senbonzakura's petal blade a powerful pressure blast took place upon their collision and the area where Byakuya was standing got engulfed into the dust cloud. Soon enough the dust cloud got scattered by the immense spiritual pressure of Byakuya and it revealed him standing along with an enormous surge of his Senbonzakura petal blades.

"This is where the actual battle begins, Sesshomaru!" Byakuya said to Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"Hmm!" Sesshomaru responded while staring at him.

Now Byakuya began to charge his spirit energy to the extent where it had started to slightly destroy the floor and walls in the surroundings while Sesshomaru was observing his power from the sky. Suddenly he directed an enormous surge of Senbonzakura's petal blades towards Sesshomaru and he started to dodge it with the help of his Demonic speed but the enormous surge continued to pursue him while Byakuya increased the speed of her petal blades through his hand movements.

Now Sesshomaru began to slash that massive torrent of petal blades with the energy attacks of his Bakusaiga but they didn't seem to work on it because it was getting reformed again and again upon getting scattered by those attacks.

"It seems I will have to employ each and every technique of mine in order to dominate Byakuya in this battle." Sesshomaru murmured while dodging that massive torrent of Senbonzakura petal blades.

Now Sesshomaru pointed his Bakusaiga right behind him towards that surge of petal blades and suddenly several needle-like energy shards erupted out of Bakusaiga's tip and slowly began to shatter the entire surge by causing multiple energy blasts upon colliding with it. When more than half of that massive torrent got shattered, suddenly Sesshomaru turned around and scattered all the petal blades with an immensely powerful energy slash which he generated by swinging his Bakusaiga.

"Impressive, Sesshomaru but know that this is just the beginning!" Byakuya said while looking towards him from the ground.

Now Senbonzakura rushed towards Sesshomaru in the form of a torrent of four huge waves with its speed increased threefold because Byakuya had started to control it with his hands. At first, Sesshomaru got stunned and began to think about a strategy to counter his move. Suddenly he released four spheres of energy simultaneously with a single swing of his Bakusaiga. Those spheres were big enough in size and thus they completely blocked the torrent of those four waves of petal blades. Those four energy spheres repelled almost all the petals blade before getting burst eventually and scattering the remaining petal blades further with the force of the blast. For some time Sesshomaru remained away from Byakuya's sight due to the smoke but when the smoke got cleared out then he witnessed Sesshomaru, who was standing unharmed amidst the scattered Senbonzakura petals, the scenario shocked him to a great extent.

"Very well but this won't be enough to defeat me, Sesshomaru!" Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry… I know, what would be enough to defeat you, Byakuya!" Sesshomaru replied him.

Suddenly Sesshomaru attacked Byakuya with a massive energy wave which he released by swinging his Bakusaiga. Byakuya directed a massive torrent of Senbonzakura petal blades in order to counter that wave but the next moment, Sesshomaru got disappeared from the sky and appeared on the ground at Byakuya's right side. Byakuya got stunned upon realizing Sesshomaru's strategy and he directed the remaining Senbonzakura petals towards him in order to stop him from attacking any further but Sesshomaru pointed Bakusaiga's tip towards Byakuya and released several needle-like energy shards which scattered all the petals of Senbonzakura but before they could have hit Byakuya, he jumped backward in order to dodge them.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	270. Chapter 270

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 270: When Sesshomaru Faced Byakuya! II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly Sesshomaru attacked Byakuya with a massive energy wave which he released by swinging his Bakusaiga. Byakuya directed a massive torrent of Senbonzakura petal blades in order to counter that wave but the next moment, Sesshomaru got disappeared from the sky and appeared on the ground at Byakuya's right side. Byakuya got stunned upon realizing Sesshomaru's strategy and he directed the remaining Senbonzakura petals towards him in order to stop him from attacking any further but Sesshomaru pointed Bakusaiga's tip towards Byakuya and released several needle-like energy shards which scattered all the petals of Senbonzakura but before they could have hit Byakuya, he jumped backward in order to dodge them.

* * *

Just as Byakuya's stance got disturbed by Sesshomaru's attack, the torrent of Senbonzakura lost its intensity and the huge energy wave of Bakusaiga which was blocked until now hit the ground nearby Byakuya and shoved him away. Due to the force of the blast, some of the petal blades of Senbonzakura hit Byakuya's body, as a result, he got injured slightly.

"So, I was right!" Sesshomaru muttered.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya said while sitting on one knee.

"Your Senbonzakura lost its pace the moment I disturbed your stance." Sesshomaru replied him.

"Hmm!" Byakuya responded while thinking about how he figured it out.

Suddenly Sesshomaru attacked him with a powerful energy wave from Bakusaiga and he tried to dodge it by jumping higher in the sky but time Sesshomaru shot his energy whip towards him and it got wrapped around his foot.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Byakuya murmured while releasing a torrent of blue energy from the palm of his hand towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dodged that attack but in order to do so, he had to free Byakuya's leg from his energy whip. Now Byakuya directed a massive torrent of Senbonzakura from the sky towards Sesshomaru which he began to slash with energy slashes of Bakusaiga but eventually, Byakuya stopped it himself upon reaching a significant distance away from him.

"Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya muttered while staring at Sesshomaru in a serious manner.

This form of Senbonzakura increased the number of tiny blades immensely. It created a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which began to swirl around Sesshomaru like a cloud before flying into him from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. But before those tiny petal blades could have even hurt Sesshomaru, he struck his Bakusaiga in the ground and suddenly a destructive spherical barrier enveloped him from all the directions. Now just as all the petal blades collided with that barrier in order to hit Sesshomaru, an enormous and terribly powerful explosion took place that generated shockwaves which were powerful enough to force Byakuya to retreat to a safe distance.

Sesshomaru got engulfed into huge dense clouds of dust and smoke but soon enough his spiritual pressure scattered all of them beyond which he was kneeled on one of his knees and panting after successfully neutralizing one of the most devastating attacks of Byakuya. The Demonic wrath and the premonition of upcoming destruction were clearly visible into his golden eyes while he was staring at Byakuya.

Suddenly he stood straight and held his Bakusaiga horizontally with one hand in front of his chest. Now the powerful thunderbolts began to erupt out of Bakusaiga in a comparatively big area around Sesshomaru.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru roared loudly in his Demonic voice while releasing his signature move in the form of a surge of extremely powerful thunderbolts.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens… Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" Byakuya muttered while releasing an advanced form of Sokatsui with twice the effectiveness.

Byakuya generated blue energy with his index and middle fingers and then he made a pushing motion with both of his palms to push the gathered energy toward Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike in the form of a concentrated blast.

Byakuya's powerful Soren Sokatsui backed by the incantation collided with Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike with an incredible force. The scenario of their collision was devastating and terrifying as the powerful bolts of energy and lightning were getting deflected in random directions and destroying the objects upon hitting them. Soon enough Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike dominated Byakuya's Soren Sokatsui upon getting pushed further by Sesshomaru. Now Byakuya directed all the petal blades of Senbonzakura towards Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike with an immense pace and when both the powerful attacks collided, utter chaos and destruction pervaded the entire region. The disseminated bolts of lightning and petal blades were severely damaging the ground and all the structures in the area. However, the massive torrent of Senbonzakura couldn't withstand the surge of thunderbolts of the Dragon Strike and soon enough Sesshomaru's weakened Dragon Strike rushed towards Byakuya while scattering Senbonzakura's petal blades on its way.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" Byakuya muttered while summoning a huge rectangular barrier in order protect himself from Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike.

The thunderbolts of Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike collided with the Danku barrier but since it had got weakened after overcoming both Soren Sokatsui and Senbonzakura's petal blades thus it couldn't cross Danku but still inflicted several cracks on it before all the thunderbolts got extinguished.

"It was undoubtedly an impressive move, Sesshomaru… not only it dominated my Soren Sokatsui backed by incantation but also it scattered the entire barrage of Senbonzakura and yet it managed to crack my Danku!" Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

"I am disappointed that it couldn't reach you but it wasn't the full power of my Dragon Strike either!" Sesshomaru replied Byakuya.

"Oh… then it seems that you have left me with no other choice except using my true power… Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

The release of the true form of Senbonzakura united the scattered petal blades into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows were floating just above each other while circling around both Byakuya and Sesshomaru in a continuously moving, column-like array.

Now both of them rushed towards each other with a fierce speed and just as they reached close enough, Sesshomaru swung his Bakusaiga on Byakuya but he blocked it with his sword while he immediately attacked Sesshomaru by wielding one of those swords which were floating in the rows but Sesshomaru also blocked his sword swing by taking out his Tensaiga and wielding it in his other hand.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru released his Demonic energy in order to overwhelm Byakuya while both of them engaged in a weapon deadlock but it didn't work because Byakuya also unleashed a tremendous amount of his spiritual pressure.

"Hado 1, Sho!" Byakuya said while pointing the finger of his right hand towards Sesshomaru.

A moderately powerful thrust shoved Sesshomaru back up to some distance away and then Byakuya threw his sword towards him with lightning's speed.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Byakuya muttered while attacking Sesshomaru with a wave of blue energy discharging from the palm of his hand.

The sword which Byakuya threw towards Sesshomaru, it got stabbed in his left shoulder and before he could have pulled it out, Sokatsui approached him.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru swung his sword and released an energy wave that rushed towards Byakuya after neutralizing his Sokatsui.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" Byakuya muttered while releasing a massive concentration of yellow energy in order to counter Sesshomaru's energy wave.

Raikoho collided with the Bakusaiga's energy wave and both of them neutralized each other with a powerful explosion. However, none of the two missed the chance of taking the advantage of the dust and smoke cloud and they immediately rushed towards each other while one of Byakuya's swords was still stabbed in Sesshomaru's left shoulder. Byakuya once again wielded another sword from the floating ones but Sesshomaru immediately disarmed him by using the energy whip. Their swords clashed once again and this time Sesshomaru prepared a poison claw and punched Byakuya's jaw due to which he got shoved back but while getting shoved backward Byakuya threw his sword towards Sesshomaru and it got stabbed into the right side of his belly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	271. Chapter 271

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 271: Ryukotsusei's Interference**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

However, none of the two missed the chance of taking the advantage of the dust and smoke cloud and they immediately rushed towards each other while one of Byakuya's swords was still stabbed in Sesshomaru's left shoulder. Byakuya once again wielded another sword from the floating ones but Sesshomaru immediately disarmed him by using the energy whip. Their swords clashed once again and this time Sesshomaru prepared a poison claw and punched Byakuya's jaw due to which he got shoved back but while getting shoved backward Byakuya threw his sword towards Sesshomaru and it got stabbed into the right side of his belly.

* * *

The scar of the injury inflicted by Sesshomaru's powerful and poisonous punch was clearly visible at the right side of Byakuya's jaw and it had also burnt a portion of his scarf while two of Byakuya's swords were still penetrating Sesshomaru at his left shoulder and the right side of his belly and he was bleeding from both of these injuries.

"Though you used to be one of my close friends yet I will have to destroy you in order to reach Soul King and stop his pointless decision of the utter annihilation of the Hollows!" Sesshomaru said to Byakuya.

"Even I will not hesitate to destroy you Sesshomaru because Soul King's murder means the murder of the Soul Society while I am sworn to destroy all who holds the wish of the destruction of the Soul Society!" Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

Now both of them began to charge their spiritual pressure in order to take their battle to a conclusion but suddenly their attention was caught by the presence of a powerful entity and they immediately prepared themselves for an unexpected interference.

"Looks like someone is approaching us!" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Nobody can enter the Senkei without my permission or without destroying its formation to a significant extent." Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

"Your Senkei works as a barrier only above the ground, not inside it!" Sesshomaru replied Byakuya.

"Hmm…!" Byakuya murmured in a serious manner.

Suddenly a devastating explosion took place inside the ground right below Sesshomaru's and Byakuya's feet because of which they had to jump higher in order escape its force. The next moment Ryukotsusei came out of the ground with half of its long dragon-like body above the ground while rest of the half inside it.

"Sesshomaru, the other son of that bloody Dog Demon who sealed me a long time ago… I will destroy you and then your other half-brother who killed me in the battle." Ryukotsusei said to Sesshomaru in his echoing Demonic voice.

"Have you arrived in the Soul Society for the sole purpose of battling against Sesshomaru?" Byakuya asked him.

"Do not be hasty Soul Reaper… after annihilating this Dog Demon I will continue with my mission to help Orochi in the killing of the Soul King!" Ryukotsusei replied Byakuya.

"Then not just Sesshomaru's but you are my enemy as well!" Byakuya said to Ryukotsusei in a serious tone while looking towards him.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru reached very high and began to attack Ryukotsusei with some of his very powerful sword swings but they weren't seem to work on him because of the power of the Black Jewel which was installed inside his body. Now Ryukotsusei generated an orb of white colored Demonic energy in his mouth and began to charge it while tolerating Sesshomaru's sword swings.

Soon enough Ryukotsusei started attacking Sesshomaru with energy bullets which were actually the huge spheres of Ryukotsusei's Demonic energy. Sesshomaru started to dodge them one after another while continuously attacking Ryukotsusei's giant body with his sword swings and energy waves. Ryukotsusei's energy bullets were hitting the entire Senkei dimension and the ground because he was shooting them recklessly in order to hit Sesshomaru with one of them.

"Looks like it is utterly useless to attack him in this way, he hasn't received a single scratch yet." Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

Now Sesshomaru shot his energy whip towards Ryukotsusei and it got wrapped around one of his two snake-like teeth which were visible out of his upper jaw. When Ryukotsusei used his energy bullet this time, Sesshomaru pulled his head towards his own body and he ended up injuring himself. However, Ryukotsusei soon imbalanced Sesshomaru by shaking his head aggressively and then he aimed his mouth at Sesshomaru while he was about to shoot another of his energy bullet.

Now before Ryukotsusei could have shot his energy bullet on Sesshomaru, Byakuya threw his sword towards him and cut the energy whip.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Byakuya muttered while releasing a large wave of light-blue colored energy from his hand towards Ryukotsusei.

Now Sesshomaru landed back on the ground while Ryukotsusei couldn't attack him but he ended up having his energy bullet getting blasted into his own mouth that overwhelmed him with the pain and anger.

"Why are you interfering?" Sesshomaru asked Byakuya.

"Because he intends to destroy the Soul Society as well!" Byakuya replied him.

Ryukotsusei had fully come out of the cavity by now which he created on the ground by destroying it, while both Sesshomaru and Byakuya were well prepared to face him.

"It seems that I need more than my Bankai in order to defeat him… Trunkai!" Byakuya muttered while releasing his Trunkai.

Suddenly Byakuya's spiritual pressure began to skyrocket to a great extent while the rows of his glowing swords started to glow even brightly.

"Senbonzakura Mugen Okoku! (English: The Infinite Kingdom of Thousand Cherry Blossoms!" Byakuya muttered after the release of his Trunkai.

"Nothing's changed!" Sesshomaru murmured while observing the surroundings.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is the true form of my Bankai and thus I can release my Trunkai only if I am using this particular technique… however, the change has already been done and you will witness it after my upcoming attack." Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded!

"Ikka Senjinka!" Byakuya spoke while pointing his hand towards Ryukotsusei.

 _ **(This technique was used by Byakuya in "The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc" of Bleach Manga.)**_

Now all the swords which were floating in the rows around them suddenly pointed the tip of their blades towards Ryukotsusei and rushed towards him with a terrifying speed. In the blink of an eye, all those swords penetrated the entire body of Ryukotsusei from his head to the tip of his tail.

"Now you must be able to figure out Sesshomaru… during Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi the rows of the manifested swords seals me along with my opponent inside an impenetrable circular barrier whose walls and roof seem to be of dark bluish color but now, during my Trunkai that barrier disseminates in a huge area and thus forms a realm inside of which I can control my Senbonzakura in the most lethal ways… an example of which you have seen just now!" Byakuya said to Sesshomaru in a serious manner.

"Hmm… but if you think that it's over then you need to take a long look on Ryukotsusei!" Sesshomaru replied Byakuya.

All of a sudden Ryukotsusei roared loudly and released a tremendous amount of Black Jewel's energy along with charging his spiritual pressure because of his all the swords eventually got pulled out of his body.

"Impossible! But I will not allow you to overpower my Senbonzakura!" Byakuya muttered while signaling with his hand and the next moment all the manifested swords once again turned into petal blades and began to swirl around Ryukotsusei, ultimately engulfing into a tornado of petal blades.

For a moment, Ryukotsusei fell silent and motionless but suddenly a gradual rise in his spiritual took place and a bright light-blue colored light appeared nearby his mouth. Both Sesshomaru and Byakuya noticed this change in him and then Byakuya intensified the attack of those petal blades.

Suddenly the entire tornado of petal blades got scattered away from him and a huge and powerful orb of light-blue colored Demonic energy rushed towards Byakuya but before it could have hit him Byakuya jumped away from his place however he still remained in its destructive range. Now, that huge orb i.e. Ryukotsusei's Super Energy Bullet hit the ground and a powerful explosion took place but at the end moment Sesshomaru appeared behind Byakuya and successfully took him away from the range of that explosion.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	272. Chapter 272

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 272: Ryukotsusei Defeated**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Both Sesshomaru and Byakuya noticed this change in him and then Byakuya intensified the attack of those petal blades.

Suddenly the entire tornado of petal blades got scattered away from him and a huge and powerful orb of light-blue colored Demonic energy rushed towards Byakuya but before it could have hit him Byakuya jumped away from his place however he still remained in its destructive range. Now, that huge orb i.e. Ryukotsusei's Super Energy Bullet hit the ground and a powerful explosion took place but at the end moment Sesshomaru appeared behind Byakuya and successfully took him away from the range of that explosion.

* * *

"Why bothered saving me?" Byakuya asked Sesshomaru after both of them landed on the ground.

"You saved me too… while I hate to be burdened by the debts!" Sesshomaru replied Byakuya in his usual cold manner.

"Hmm… fair enough!" Byakuya replied him.

"So, any strategy regarding Ryukotsusei… how we are going to get rid of him?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"He seemed to have attained formidable endurance, no matter how badly we injure him but he quickly heals himself and get past the damage... however, there's a technique with which I can still finish him off and in order to use it, I need to direct my petal blades inside his body but I am afraid that he will push all the petal blades out of his body through his mouth and escape the technique with minimal damage." Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry about the failure of your technique… I will make sure that your petal blades do not come out of his mouth." Sesshomaru replied Byakuya in a serious tone.

"Hmm… alright then!" Byakuya responded.

Now Ryukotsusei was once again ready to attack both Byakuya and Sesshomaru but he got distracted just as Sesshomaru rushed towards him and then began to fly very high in the sky.

"Shi no Sakura! (English: Cherry-blossoms of Death!)" Byakuya muttered while stretching his arm outward and slowly all the petals blades began to disappear while one of them fell upon the palm of his hand.

Now Ryukotsusei rushed towards Byakuya with his jaws fully opened in order to swallow him whole but before dodging him, Byakuya puffed the petal which was resting on his palm and then he jumped away using his Flash Step technique.

"What was that attack of yours, Soul Reapers?... I have never seen such a weak and useless attack ever in my life." Ryukotsusei said to Byakuya in his echoing Demonic voice.

"Ryukotsusei… the petal which I have just puffed inside you, it holds the power of all the swords and all the petal blades of Senbonzakura which were floating all around you a few moments ago… and now after reaching deep enough in your body, it will regain its form of numerous petal blades and will utterly destroy your giant body from inside out." Byakuya said to Ryukotsusei in a serious tone.

"WHAT? I will take them out before they can even expand." Ryukotsusei shouted while replying Byakuya and then he started to charge his spiritual pressure and release the power of Black Jewel in order to force all the petal blades out of his body through his mouth.

"Onimusha!" Sesshomaru's voice echoed in the sky just as he released his Onimusha form.

"The very technique which you are calling weak and useless will be the cause of your death, Ryukotsusei!" Byakuya spoke to Ryukotsusei while staring at him.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru's voice once again echoed in the entire area and the next moment an enormous dragon made up of thunderbolts along with a barrage of lightning bolts rushed towards Ryukotsusei from the sky.

Soon enough the lightning bolts engulfed the entire body of Ryukotsusei while the giant dragon of thunderbolts pressurize his mouth and completely blocked the entrance for Senbonzakura petal blades, as a result, all the petal blades started to come out from the different parts of his body by ripping off his flesh.

"The full force of his Dragon Strike is enormous!" Byakuya murmured while stepping back to a safe distance.

Ryukotsusei's body slowly disintegrated in the fine pieces of flesh by the petal blades of Senbonzakura while the barrage of lightning bolts scorched and utterly destroyed those pieces of flesh along with his body. Eventually, Ryukotsusei's entire body got destroyed by both the powerful techniques and soon enough Sesshomaru landed back on the ground, right beside Byakuya. Now Sesshomaru was looking at Byakuya while he was observing the realm created by his Trunkai, it was looking disturbed and adversely affected by Sesshomaru's powerful Dragon Strike.

Suddenly Byakuya undid his Trunkai and put his Zanpakuto back into its sheath while Sesshomaru also undid his Onimusha form and sheathed his Bakusaiga.

"Your technique has affected my Zanpakuto while I need to push aside other enemies of Soul Society like Ryukotsusei… and that's why, consider our battle over for now!" Byakuya said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… fair enough but you have to understand that whether you wish to side with an organization that wants you to murder your own comrades or you wish to side with your comrades in order fix that organization for greater good." Sesshomaru replied Byakuya.

"I understand this already and yet I decided to take Soul Society's side because I can't risk the millions of lives and existence of universe for the sake of my comrades." Byakuya spoke further to Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe that you were one of my closest friends because the things which you have assumed about me are all wrong… do you really think that I am here to simply slay the Soul King without giving any thought about the existence of World of the Living and World of the Souls?" Sesshomaru replied Byakuya while leaving from there.

Byakuya couldn't say anything further but he simply watched as Sesshomaru left from there after clarifying his reasons for participating in this war.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the northern region where Zhang Liao fought against Lu Lingqi…**

Zhang Liao was lying down on the ground and a lot of blood was flowing out of his wound but somehow he was keeping himself alive in order to have a word with Lu Bu one last time.

"Lu Bu… please, come soon… I don't have much time left!" Zhang Liao whispered while lying down on the ground as his struggle for life was getting harder for him with each passing moment.

Since Lu Bu, Diao Chan, and Neliel were continuously searching for Zhang Liao after sensing the gradual decline in his spiritual pressure thus soon enough they spotted him lying down on the ground and they approached him while running worryingly upon noticing his bad condition and witnessing a lot of blood splashed around him.

"Master Zhang Liao… who did this to you?" Lu Bu asked Zhang Liao while immediately sitting beside him and holding his hand.

"Ba..Bankotsu!" Zhang Liao replied him.

"Damn! I will kill him for sure… Neliel, where's Orihime? Call her right away… she can heal him." Lu Bu said to Neliel.

"Lu Bu… its… too late now… but before I leave this world, I..I want to tell you a story." Zhang Liao said to him in a weak voice with a smile.

"What are you saying, Master Zhang Liao?... Please, do not stress yourself with such unimportant things… your condition is not good… you must save your spirit energy in order to survive." Diao Chan spoke to Zhang Liao with an extremely sad face.

"She is right… you shouldn't move or speak much!" Neliel muttered sadly while agreeing with Diao Chan's words.

"Princess Diao Chan… Neliel… do..don't worry about me… it is very important for me… to narrate this story to all of you… please, let me do it… otherwise… my spirit..my spirit will never find peace in the a..afterlife." Zhang Liao said to Diao Chan while his eyes were getting slightly wet.

"Don't talk crap Master Zhang Liao… you will live, you can't die! Lu Bu loudly said to Zhang Liao with sadness.

"Ha..Hahaha..Haha… Lu Bu… control yourself, don't let yourself get broken down like this… you have a long way to go…!" Zhang Liao replied him in a weak voice while chuckling at the same time.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	273. Chapter 273

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 273: Legend of the Lu Feng Xian I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Princess Diao Chan… Neliel… do..don't worry about me… it is very important for me… to narrate this story to all of you… please, let me do it… otherwise… my spirit..my spirit will never find peace in the a..afterlife." Zhang Liao said to Diao Chan while his eyes were getting slightly wet.

"Don't talk crap Master Zhang Liao… you will live, you can't die! Lu Bu loudly said to Zhang Liao with sadness.

"Ha..Hahaha..Haha… Lu Bu… control yourself, don't let yourself get broken down like this… you have a long way to go…!" Zhang Liao replied him in a weak voice while chuckling at the same time.

* * *

"Master Zhang Liao!" Diao Chan whispered sadly while shedding tears.

"Now listen carefully, Lu Bu… this is the tale of a legendary Demon warrior… the one who started the age of chaos… the one whose name was Lu Feng Xian!" Zhang Liao spoke in a serious manner.

"Hmm…!" Lu Bu responded in a serious manner while holding Zhang Liao's hand.

"It is a tale of the various empires and dynasties of the Jin Demons… none in the entire Demon community knew anything about Lu Feng Xian until he came out of nowhere and started destroying the kingdoms and hideouts of the enemies of Han dynasty one after the other… he had absolutely no companion except a cunning man who was appointed by the Emperor himself to keep an eye on him… he used to battle alone regardless of the number of soldiers and strong Demons warriors in the armies of the enemy… there were countless of the times when his enemies tried to bribe him with gold, women, authority but he rejected all of those offers and continued his rampage because battling against a powerful opponent was his only desire!" Zhang Liao spoke while lying down on the ground.

"Desire to battle against a powerful opponent!" Lu Bu murmured to himself.

"Soon enough his unmatched might and chaotic rampages caught the attention of various rulers and warlords in the region… almost everyone wanted him to be the part of their army… Lu Feng Xian was indeed the type of man who couldn't be bribed with but his companion's resolve wasn't strong enough… he betrayed the Emperor of Han kingdom and sold Lu Feng Xian to an evil-minded, aged, fat and ugly Demon Emperor, Dong Zhuo. However, even though his companion tried to keep this a secret yet Lu Feng Xian somehow came to know about it and then one day both he and his companion went to meet Dong Zhuo in his personal chamber." Zhang Liao narrated the story further while smiling upon noticing that Lu Bu was able to relate with Lu Feng Xian.

* * *

 **(Past)**

 **Ancient Feudal Era, inside the personal chamber of Dong Zhuo…**

Dong Zhuo, Lu Feng Xian, and his companion were standing on the floor and there was absolutely nobody else inside that huge luxurious chamber.

"Dong Zhuo, we have wiped out all the small enemy kingdoms of the Han Kingdom but things are different with you… even though you do not affiliate yourself with the Han Kingdom yet you wish to work together." His companion said to Dong Zhuo.

"Stop it, you fool!... there's no need to hide anything from Lu Feng Xian anymore… tell him how you sold him to me for a room full of gold and a promise of providing you with the Emperor's seat in Han kingdom… let him know that from now on we are going to work to destroy the Hans." Dong Zhuo replied to Lu Feng Xian's companion.

Lu Feng Xian didn't react to Dong Zhuo's words and he stayed calm due to which his companion got a bit relieved.

"Survival of the fittest is the rule… when Hans had Lu Feng Xian then they were destroying other kingdoms in the name of peace… we will do the same in the name of power… there's no difference in us… it's just they lied to cover their true intentions while I have no problem in revealing them." Dong Zhuo spoke further.

"What are you saying, Dong Zhuo?... If you will destroy the Han Kingdom then where I will rule?" Lu Feng Xian's companion asked Dong Zhuo.

"You have sold Lu Feng Xian to me, right?... when you had him, you had the chance to kill me but now I have him and thus it's you who is going to die." Dong Zhuo muttered with a cunning smile on his face.

"Feng Xian! Kill him, Feng Xian… kill him!" His companion urged in anger and fear.

"Lu Feng Xian… you have two choices… kill me and forever be the pet of Hans or kill your unfaithful companion and create chaos which will bring you new opportunities and new warriors to your heart's content." Dong Zhuo said to Lu Bu.

* * *

 **(Present)**

 **Back to the place where Zhang Liao was narrating the story of Lu Feng Xian…**

"What happened next, Master Zhang Liao?" Lu Bu asked him.

"Lu Feng Xian had a similar unusually long and heavy spear just like yours… he swung it with lightning's speed and slashed his companion who sold him to Dong Zhuo as a symbol of joining Dong Zhuo's army." Zhang Liao answered him.

"And then?" Diao Chan asked curiously.

"Then Princess… your kingdom in which I used to work as a General was the first one that fell before the might of Dong Zhuo… your father was captured and thrown into the prison while you started to spend the life of a captured princess in Dong Zhuo's palace… I started working as a sub-General in his army and that's how I worked alongside Lu Feng Xian and got the chance to know him… within a very small period of time, both of us became close friends and I noticed that he used to disgust the way Dong Zhuo used to look at you and touch you while you were unable to do anything except running away because you were nothing more than just a captured princess who was paying the price of the breaths of her father." Zhang Liao spoke in an extremely sad manner.

"Oh! So that's what happened before I gone through the memory loss." Diao Chan muttered shockingly.

"Yes, Princess… forgive me to hide this from you until now!" Zhang Liao replied her.

"What happened afterward, Master Zhang Liao, how did she get saved?" Lu Bu asked him desperately.

"Dong Zhuo was terribly angered and frustrated due to the Princess's attempts of running away from his grasp… one day he entered into her chamber with the intention of raping her… she ran across entire palace in order to save herself… begged for help in front of everyone including me but all of us were helpless not only because Dong Zhuo was the emperor but also because her father, the Emperor of my kingdom was living on Dong Zhuo's mercy… she was stripped naked in front of all the Generals and soldiers which put my head down to the ultimate shame… but before he could have done anything bad to her… Lu Feng Xian murdered him right in front of everyone." Zhang Liao narrated further while shedding tears as he was feeling guilty for not saving Diao Chan.

Diao Chan was also feeling heart-broken to know her horrible but forgotten past while Lu Bu's anger was at its peak to know that such things happened to Diao Chan but he was relieved to know that Lu Feng Xian saved her.

"This was the time when the entire kingdom of Dong Zhuo became a sworn enemy of Lu Feng Xian… it was the beginning of true chaos… Lu Feng Xian, I, and the Princess escaped Dong Zhuo's kingdom along with our troops while Princess's father was murdered a long time ago… Dong Zhuo lied to her about her father so that she didn't try to escape from his palace… we all wandered in the jungles, villages, and abandoned castles… one place to another in the search of a permanent home… it was the most difficult time of our life." Zhang Liao spoke to everyone while deeply thinking about the past.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	274. Chapter 274

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 274: Legend of the Lu Feng Xian II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"This was the time when the entire kingdom of Dong Zhuo became a sworn enemy of Lu Feng Xian… it was the beginning of true chaos… Lu Feng Xian, I, and the Princess escaped Dong Zhuo's kingdom along with our troops while Princess's father was murdered a long time ago… Dong Zhuo lied to her about her father so that she didn't try to escape from his palace… we all wandered in the jungles, villages, and abandoned castles… one place to another in the search of a permanent home… it was the most difficult time of our life." Zhang Liao spoke to everyone while deeply thinking about the past.

* * *

"Hmm… and what happened next?" Neliel asked him.

"It was the time when we made a lot of friends and enemies but unfortunately the number of our enemies were far more than that of our friends, we fought countless big and small battles during that time but when our soldiers started to give up on such a nomadic life and Princess fell sick due to the lack of proper facilities then we decided to get scattered and live a life of oblivion, increase our numbers, regain our strength and then get reunited in the future to come up with a formidable army… Lu Feng Xian moved towards the northern region along with the Princess, the soldiers got scattered and retreated to their respective villages and regions while I began to wander from one kingdom to another in order to increase the number and strength of our army… even after getting scattered like this, all of us remained in contact… soon enough, I received the news of Princess's pregnancy…" Zhang Liao spoke further to everyone but was stopped by an interruption.

"What did you say…? I was pregnant… but with whose baby?" Diao Chan asked him shockingly.

"Lu Feng Xian's!" Zhang Liao answered Diao Chan.

"Impossible!" Lu Bu murmured in a hopeless tone.

"This is true… and I was so glad to know this because being the child of Princess Diao Chan, she was the true heir of her kingdom… I decided to visit the Hans capital but when I reached there, I noticed that everything had changed… the prime emperor of Han Kingdom was murdered and the entire kingdom was in the grasp of a council of few ministers… the entire Han kingdom was compromised with all of its enemies… the kingdom of Diao Chan was under the control of an enemy kingdom… they captured me along with a few soldiers of my troops, some of our soldiers gave up due to the torture and they provided the council with the information of Lu Feng Xian and Princess's hideout… the council immediately sent an enormous army to slay both of them because the only heir of entire Han Kingdom was in Princess Diao Chan's womb… I escaped the prison of Hans, gathered my men, used my connections and immediately rushed to both of you for your protection… it was indeed a terrible war, we were heavily outnumbered… in the end, Lu Feng Xian decided to hold the entire army all alone and he asked me to escort the Princess Diao Chan to a safe place." Zhang Liao narrated the tale even further.

"Then what happened to us… me and Lu Feng Xian?" Diao Chan asked Zhang Liao.

"I knew that this chase is never going to end… someday the army of Han council was going to find Princess Diao Chan and kill her in along with her child…thus, I decided to separate her from her child… she was pregnant of only four and a half month… my men developed an artificial womb and they translocated the fetus from Princess Diao Chan's body to that artificial womb which was actually a glass tube… however, in this process, Princess Diao Chan's memory accidental shifted to the day when her kingdom was first attacked by Dong Zhuo's forces… so, I along with all of my men and their families developed a village in the north and told a fake story to Princess Diao Chan that our kingdom got lost in a war and she is not remembering that war due to the memory loss… we didn't tell her anything about her Lu Feng Xian and her child… after a few weeks, I visited the place where I left Lu Feng Xian… the nearby civilians told me that he died while fighting against the enormous army." Zhang Liao told all of them in a sad manner while his breaths were getting shortened due to the loss of blood and spirit energy.

"Hmm… what about my child, Master Zhang Liao?" Diao Chan asked him.

"Your child, Lu Lingqi, she is as exceptionally strong as her father… unfortunately, she fell into enemy hands at a very young age and as expected, instead of telling her the truth, they brainwashed her against you and Lu Feng Xian… I had to leave the village at times and present myself to the council but your daughter always misunderstood me and considered me her enemy… in the end, when the council decided to finish her off, I helped her in escape the danger but she left with a misunderstanding that I abandoned her to die alone…!" Zhang Liao replied Diao Chan while coughing blood from his mouth.

"Master Zhang Liao… enough, you are making your condition worse!" Lu Bu said to Zhang Liao worryingly.

"No, Lu Bu… don't stop me… there's one last thing which I have to tell you… after all that happened, I didn't even hear a single news of either Lu Feng Xian or Lu Lingqi while I continued to stay in my village along with the Princess… then one day, out of nowhere, I found you lying down on the ground and critically injured… I took you to our village and treated your wounds… your face and your body were exactly similar to Lu Feng Xian… however, you were looking much weaker and skinny when I found you… your spiritual pressure wasn't equal to Lu Feng Xian but it was still greater than all of us… while in all those years there wasn't any Demon who took birth with an exceptionally powerful spiritual pressure… but neither you had any memory of your life nor you had any remembrance of fighting skills… I have always remained doubtful about you… that whether you are the legendary Demon warrior Lu Feng Xian… or just another exception who coincidentally got an identical face to him… and that's why I gave you the name Lu Bu… and that's how you started living with us in our small kingdom, our village!" Zhang Liao said to Lu Bu while slowly closing his eyes.

"Lu Lingqi is the only one who can confirm this!" Diao Chan muttered while looking into Lu Bu's eyes.

"Hmm…!" Lu Bu responded in a serious manner.

"She… is in trouble… Ba..Bankotsu is after her… save her… save your daughter… save the heir of our kind!" Zhang Liao said to Lu Bu in a loud voice while holding his hand very tightly as he was getting closer to the death.

"Yes… I will… Master Zhang Liao… no matter what I have to do but I will not let even the slightest of the danger reach her… I will do what it takes to protect her and avenge you… even if it means to turn this world into the Inferno itself!" Lu Bu said to Zhang Liao in a confident manner while staring towards him as he didn't have much time left.

"Master Zhang Liao…!" Diao Chan murmured while bursting into tears.

"Please, hold on!" Neliel murmured in a low and sad voice.

"I..I can finally die in pe..peace… as I have completed… all of my duties… as a General… Princess, now I am leaving everything… in your hands!" Zhang Liao said to Diao Chan while holding her hand with his.

"I am glad that at last… everything..will be fine now… because… Lu Feng Xian… is back!" Zhang Liao uttered his final words and then he took his final breath in the lap of the Princess for whose kingdom he sacrificed his everything.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	275. Chapter 275

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 275: Kagura, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow VS Yami I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Master Zhang Liao…!" Diao Chan murmured while bursting into tears.

"Please, hold on!" Neliel murmured in a low and sad voice.

"I..I can finally die in pe..peace… as I have completed… all of my duties… as a General… Princess, now I am leaving everything… in your hands!" Zhang Liao said to Diao Chan while holding her hand with his.

"I am glad that at last… everything..will be fine now… because… Lu Feng Xian… is back!" Zhang Liao uttered his final words and then he took his final breath in the lap of the Princess for whose kingdom he sacrificed his everything.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the camp of Sesshomaru's army…**

Kagura and Toran were the only ones amongst the officers who were present in the main camp along with the soldiers because others had already left for the Soul Society.

"Sesshomaru hasn't arrived yet I wonder where he is?" Kagura muttered worryingly while wandering here and there in the main camp.

"Don't worry about him, Kagura… he won't die that easily!" Toran said to Kagura.

"You better take care about the choice of words while you are talking about him to me." Kagura furiously replied Toran.

"It's always amusing to see the way you display your love for him with your anger." Toran playfully spoke further to Kagura.

Suddenly both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow returned to the main camp but stopped upon witnessing Toran and Kagura arguing.

"You two…? Why are you here?" Kagura asked them.

"Were you two listening to our talks?" Toran asked them as well.

"I didn't find Orihime anywhere nearby and it seems that Grimmjow didn't find anything as well." Ulquiorra replied both of them.

"And we have no interest in listening to the conversation of women... since I never understood a thing about them." Grimmjow said in his usual arrogant manner.

"Yes, it is pointless most of the times!" Ulquiorra muttered while agreeing with Grimmjow.

"Huh! I am getting extremely bored over here… I am going to find Sesshomaru!" Kagura said while walking towards the Soul Society.

"And if you two have done criticizing women then go along with her… she is going alone!" Toran said to both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in a scolding manner.

"I shouldn't have come here in the first place!" Grimmjow muttered while moving towards Kagura.

"Agreed!" Ulquiorra spoke as well while following Kagura.

Soon enough all the three of them reached deep enough into the Soul Society, Kagura's only intention was to find Sesshomaru while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were following her in order to keep her safe from their powerful enemies. Suddenly all the three of them stopped upon witnessing Yami, who was creating havoc in that region while the ordinary Soul Reapers soldiers were running here and there in fear.

"Finally… some insects which are worthy to entertain me!" Yami said upon seeing Kagura, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow.

"Who is he?" Kagura asked both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"It's that bastard who attacked the palace!" Grimmjow muttered.

"Yami Riyalgo!" Ulquiorra spoke to Kagura.

Now all the three of them prepared themselves in order to face him but suddenly Ulquiorra released his Resurrection while Yami was also getting restless for battling against them.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Yami (Base Form) – 1,440,000 omnicles**

 **Kagura (Base Form) – 72,000 omnicles**

 **Ulquiorra (Resurreccion) – 1,464,000 omnicles**

 **Grimmjow (Base Form) – 1,116,000 omnicles**

"Bala!" Yami muttered while attacking with an unbelievably large amount of Cero bullets simultaneously.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura spoke while waving her fan, creating a wind gust that morphed as it traveled through the air into a plethora of crescent-shaped blades that destroyed Yami's Cero Bullets in the midair.

Grimmjow slashed several of those Cero Bullets with his sword while Ulquiorra also destroyed many of them using his spear-like energy weapon.

"Looks like you guys are not totally useless after all… so let's get serious now!" Yami said while rushing towards them with a great speed.

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra muttered while shooting his powerful black Cero towards Yami.

Yami dodged Ulquiorra's Cero with the help of his incredible speed and suddenly he appeared nearby Grimmjow and tried to punch him. Grimmjow blocked his punch with the help of his sword due to which Yami received a minor cut on his fingers. Now Yami pushed Grimmjow back with the immense force of his punch and he immediately rushed towards Kagura.

"Wind Gust!" Kagura muttered while waving her fan, creating a strong gust of wind to stop Yami.

Yami released a significant amount of his spiritual pressure and successfully not only deflected Kagura's Wind Gust attack but also shoved her back. Now just as Yami was about to hit Kagura with a powerful punch, Ulquiorra shoved him away from her by hitting him with his powerful black Cero.

"It seems that you insects need a rough treatment… Enrage… IRA!" Yami roared loudly while releasing his Resurreccion

Yami grew to a monstrous size, his skull ridges became more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings, extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fused to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extended back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body was tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transformed drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but growing eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his lower body, which extended back from his torso. These legs are connected to his body by white carapace-covered joints, leading up to the base of a bony tail club. On each leg, he had three large toes, which extended backward from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes formed on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gained five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He had six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms.

 **Current Power Levels: Yami (Resurreccion) – 2,880,000 omnicles**

"He seemed terribly powerful, try not to die by his hands… especially you Kagura!" Grimmjow said to Kagura.

"Hmm…!" Ulquiorra responded.

"Same goes to you, cub!' Kagura replied him.

Now Grimmjow hit the ground right in front of Yami with the two powerful Ceros which he shot from both of his hands, creating a dust and smoke cloud in front of Yami.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura muttered while shooting crescent shaped wind blades after reaching extremely high in the sky right above Yami's head.

Yami was unable to see anything after getting engulfed into the enormous cloud of dust and smoke while a barrage of Kagura's crescent-shaped wind blades was causing him immense trouble.

"You are messing with the wrong guys, Yami… Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow muttered while releasing one of his most powerful Cero towards him.

The immensely powerful blue colored Cero hit Yami like an enormous uncontrollable beam of Cero bolt, engulfing him into a powerful explosion of Cero bolts. Kagura landed nearby Grimmjow who was panting while standing on the ground because of using excessive spirit energy in his Gran Rey Cero.

"Is this over?" Kagura muttered to Grimmjow.

"Perhaps!" Grimmjow replied.

Suddenly all of them noticed a big sphere of red colored light from that cloud of dust and smoke into which Yami was enclosed.

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra spoke while shooting a powerful black Cero towards that sphere of red light.

Soon enough both Grimmjow and Kagura realized that the red light was actually Yami's Cero but before it could have reached them, Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras collided with it and both the Cero deflected each other with an immense blast which shoved Kagura, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra back up to a great distance.

"So, it has proved that you guys are nothing more than just insects which are fit only to be crushed underfoot!" Yami said to all the three of them while slowly walking towards them.

"He took my Gran Rey Cero with such a less damage!" Grimmjow muttered with frustration.

"It seems we have highly underestimated him, we will have to start taking him seriously!" Ulquiorra spoke in a serious tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	276. Chapter 276

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 276: Kagura, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow VS Yami II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Soon enough both Grimmjow and Kagura realized that the red light was actually Yami's Cero but before it could have reached them, Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras collided with it and both the Cero deflected each other with an immense blast which shoved Kagura, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra back up to a great distance.

"So, it has proved that you guys are nothing more than just insects which are fit only to be crushed underfoot!" Yami said to all the three of them while slowly walking towards them.

"He took my Gran Rey Cero with such a less damage!" Grimmjow muttered with frustration.

"It seems we have highly underestimated him, we will have to start taking him seriously!" Ulquiorra spoke in a serious tone.

* * *

While coming towards the three of them, Yami released an immense amount of his red spirit energy and engulfed his entire body with it. He started to move towards them while running with a fast speed and because he had encased his body in his spirit energy thus Grimmjow's regular Ceros and Kagura's crescent-shaped wind blades were not working against him. Just as he arrived closer, both Kagura and Grimmjow stepped back while Ulquiorra began to battle against him using his spear-like energy weapon but Yami was proving to be extremely troublesome for Ulquiorra because he was fighting against him all alone.

"With my spirit energy working like armor… you can't even touch me without getting through it!" Yami muttered while slowly gaining the upper hand in the close range battle.

Now Yami grabbed both the arms of Ulquiorra with his giant hands and slowly began to pull them apart in order to rip his body from the middle.

"Aaaaarrgghh!" Ulquiorra screamed with immense pain.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura muttered while shooting some wind blades towards Ulquiorra from her fan.

Kagura's crescent-shaped wind blades sliced both the arms of Ulquiorra off of his body; as a result, he got freed from Yami's grasp and fell down on the ground. Now while Ulquiorra was lying down on the ground without arms and struggling to get up on his feet, Yami shot several powerful Balas towards him.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura muttered while releasing several tornadoes by waving her fan.

At first, those tornadoes utterly destroyed all the Balas which Yami shot and then they rushed towards him in a ferocious manner. The next moment, Yami's giant body got engulfed by all of those tornadoes backed by Kagura's Demonic energy and slowly they began to scratch his flesh after damaging his armor of red spirit energy.

"This is the end, Yami… Double Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra muttered while shooting two Cero Oscuras from both his hands after regenerating his arms.

Ulquiorra's two beams of Cero Oscuras hit Yami's torso and everyone witnessed the explosion as his flesh was getting scorched and damaged by Kagura's tornadoes and Ulquiorra's Cero beams but suddenly the entire explosion and energy got deflected away from him due to a sudden burst of his red spirit energy.

The next moment, Yami was standing right in front of them in his Segunda Etapa while almost all of his wounds got healed with a drastic increase in his spiritual pressure. The black piston-like protrusions on his back became more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gained two massive horns on his back. He gained multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. His arms were positioned in knuckle-walk position, and his legs were hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving him an ape-like appearance. His tail became more hairy and ape-like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs were lost as well.

 **Current Power Levels: Yami (Segunda Etapa) – 8,640,000 omnicles**

 _ **(In my fanfiction, the "Rage Form" of Yami is his "Segunda Etapa".)**_

"Onimusha!" Kagura muttered while releasing her Onimusha power.

 **Current Power Levels: Kagura (Onimusha Form) – 144,000 omnicles**

"I have no need to increase my power any further for the likes of you!" Yami spoke angrily.

"Dance of the Dead!" Kagura muttered while using her technique of controlling the dead.

Since nobody noticed any change and thus Yami immediately rushed to crush Kagura underneath his giant punch but suddenly two black Ceros hit Yami from different angles which not only injured but shocked him as well. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were also shocked to witness those two Black Ceros and they were wondering that who shot them but soon enough everyone's confusion got cleared when they noticed Ulquiorra's sliced off arms were moving on their own.

"Ulquiorra… I hope you won't mind me using your sliced arms like this!" Kagura playfully said to Ulquiorra.

"Enough of your games!" Yami spoke angrily while preparing an orb of powerful black Cero by opening his mouth.

The next moment, Yami shot the powerful black Cero towards Kagura which was enormous not only in size but the power as well. However, before that Cero could have reached her, she blocked it using the Black Ceros shot by Ulquiorra's sliced arms.

"Triple Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra muttered while shooting three powerful black Cero, each from his mouth and both of his arms.

Now Yami's black Cero and five Cero Oscuras of Ulquiorra underwent a chain of blasts at the point of their collision in a struggle to dominate each other in this clash of spirit energies.

"Looks like I will have to use my power release… Grind…!" Grimmjow muttered while he was about to release his full power but stopped upon hearing a voice.

"Azure Dragon Wave!" A familiar voice echoed in the surroundings.

Suddenly an immensely powerful wave of Demonic energy hit Yami's back and shoved him into the chains of explosions right at the point of the clash of both the powerful Ceros. An enormous and terrible explosion took place due to which both Kagura and Ulquiorra had to fall back to a safe distance where Grimmjow was standing. When the chaos caused by the explosion got settled down and revealed critically injured and bleeding Yami, Sesshomaru landed right beside Kagura and it got cleared to all the three of them that it was none other but him who shoved Yami into that clash of Ceros.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura murmured upon looking at him.

"I told all of you not to pick a fight with any of the major opponents." Sesshomaru said to all the three of them.

"Don't blame us… you were missing for a long time so I had to come after you." Kagura replied Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… anyways, it's time to finish what all of you have started… Onimusha!" Sesshomaru spoke while releasing his Onimusha mode.

 **Current Power Levels: Sesshomaru (Onimusha Form) – 864,000 omnicles**

"We should combine our signature moves into one powerful technique." Sesshomaru said to Kagura.

"As you say… your Dragon Strike and my Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura replied Sesshomaru.

"Dancing Dragonic Strike!" Both Sesshomaru and Kagura spoke loudly while summoning and combining their signature moves.

At first, strong winds began to blow along with the sparks of thunderbolts and eventually those winds took the form of several strong tornadoes inside of which streams of blue lightning bolts were crackling fiercely. The next moment an enormous dragon made up of thunderbolts and wind currents rushed to destroy Yami along with several of those powerful tornadoes with lethal lightning bolts at their core. Soon enough that powerful move of Kagura and Sesshomaru engulfed Yami and began to destroy his body by scorching and ripping his flesh off of his giant body. His torment ended with a powerful explosion that shoved him away after critically destroying his entire body.

"He is not dead yet!" Grimmjow muttered to everyone.

"Then he will die eventually… let's move back to our camp!" Sesshomaru replied Grimmjow and then he said to all of them while walking away.

"Yes, let's go!" Kagura spoke with a smile while walking along with him.

"Besides… some soldiers told me just now that Toran is out for the battle, so I am going after her!" Grimmjow said to Sesshomaru.

"And I have to go and find Orihime!" Ulquiorra spoke to him as well.

"Hmm… do as you like!" Sesshomaru replied both of them.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	277. Chapter 277

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 277: A Mother-Daughter Face off**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

His torment ended with a powerful explosion that shoved him away after critically destroying his entire body.

"He is not dead yet!" Grimmjow muttered to everyone.

"Then he will die eventually… let's move back to our camp!" Sesshomaru replied Grimmjow and then he said to all of them while walking away.

"Yes, let's go!" Kagura spoke with a smile while walking along with him.

"Besides… some soldiers told me just now that Toran is out for the battle, so I am going after her!" Grimmjow said to Sesshomaru.

"And I have to go and find Orihime!" Ulquiorra spoke to him as well.

"Hmm… do as you like!" Sesshomaru replied both of them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the northern region, at the place where Zhang Liao died…**

Both Diao Chan and Neliel were still sitting right beside Zhang Liao's lifeless body while Lu Bu had already left in order hunt Bankotsu down for what he did to Zhang Liao. Diao Chan was still extremely sad and Neliel was trying to calm her down. However, the battle between their soldiers, Soul Reapers, and Orochi army's soldiers was still going on all around them. The Serpent Demon soldiers of Orochi's army had started to shoot fire arrows because of which the entire area got engulfed in flames as the barracks, soldier's corpse and trees were all set on fire.

All of a sudden, both Diao Chan and Neliel sensed a powerful spiritual pressure approaching them along with chaos amongst their soldiers.

"Diao Chan, did you sense it?" Neliel said to her.

"Yes, someone is approaching us!" Diao Chan replied while slowly getting up on her feet.

Just as that spiritual pressure and chaos got closer, both Diao Chan and Neliel witnessed Lu Lingqi who was approaching them ferociously while cutting each and every soldier down on her path with lightning's speed.

"Her speed and skills are incredible!" Neliel muttered to Diao Chan.

"Hmm… get ready, Nel… she is heading towards us!" Diao Chan spoke to Neliel as she took a fighting stance while holding her weapons i.e. a pair of maces in her hands.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Lu Lingqi (Base Form) – 405,000 omnicles**

 **Diao Chan (Base Form) – 270,000 omnicles**

 **Neliel (Base Form) – 728,600 omnicles**

Now Lu Lingqi threw her double-edged cross voulges in front of her and it cut down all the soldiers in her path to Diao Chan. Lu Lingqi jumped in the air in order to approach Diao Chan and after grabbing her weapon in the midair she clashed it with Diao Chan's pair of maces upon landing on the ground right in front of her.

Both Lu Lingqi and Diao Chan were releasing a tremendous amount of spirit energy while clashing the weapons as none of the two were ready to get dominated by the other even one bit.

"You are Diao Chan, aren't you?" Lu Lingqi asked her during the weapon deadlock.

"So, you know that I am your mother and yet you intend to fight me… why?" Diao counter-questioned her.

"I used to hear about you from people while wandering all alone from one place to another in order to save my life… I used to think if I can also become like you… but now I am disappointed after meeting you." Lu Lingqi answered Diao Chan while exerting even more, power in order to push her back.

Suddenly Neliel jumped high in the air after unsheathing her Zanpakuto and then she swung her sword on Lu Lingqi in order to separate her from Diao Chan. Lu Lingqi immediately stepped back in order to dodge Neliel's sword swing and then Diao Chan attacked her with the maces which she blocked with her weapon while Neliel also swung her sword which she also managed to block somehow but the next moment, a powerful kick from Diao Chan shoved her back up to a significant distance away. Lu Lingqi got shoved into a barrack's wall while getting dragged backward due to the immense force of Diao Chan's kick backed by her spiritual pressure.

"I am not as weak as you anticipate, Lingqi… your mother is strong enough to fight any battle in order to get you back." Diao Chan muttered in a serious tone.

Lu Lingqi was shocked after comprehending Diao Chan's power and she had understood it well that this two on one battle was not going to be easy for her.

"Mother… fight to get me back… huh! When I needed you and father the most that time none of you were there while now I have learned to live all by myself… I have…. NO NEED OF ANYONE… ONIMUSHA!" Lu Lingqi shouted out loud while speaking to Diao Chan and then she released her Onimusha mode.

 **Current Power Levels: Lu Lingqi (Onimusha Form) – 810,000 omnicles**

Now all of sudden, Lu Lingqi shot circular blade-like shockwaves from her weapon in a massive amount toward both Diao Chan and Neliel.

"Let me handle this, Nel… Onimusha!" Diao Chan muttered to Neliel and then she released her Onimusha form.

 **Current Power Levels: Diao Chan (Onimusha Form) – 540,000 omnicles**

"This ought to take care of your move… Temptation Lightstorm!" Diao Chan spoke while releasing a huge whirlpool of breezes and cherry blossoms with a pale white light at its core.

Diao Chan's whirlpool neutralized all the blade-like shockwaves of Lu Lingqi and then it rushed towards her with a great speed. The next moment, it completely engulfed Lu Lingqi and slowly began to drain her spirit energy while making her levitate in its core. Lu Lingqi couldn't come up with any smart strategy and thus she started to release a monstrous amount of her Demonic energy in order to destroy that whirlpool. The struggle continued for some time and then Diao Chan's whirlpool got obliterated in the blink of an eye while Lu Lingqi fell down on the ground on her one knee while panting heavily because of the loss of a significant amount of her spirit energy.

"Lingqi, there's no point in fighting each other… stop it, please!" Diao Chan said to Lu Lingqi.

"You want me to forget all those years full of torment, loneliness, and despair which I had gone through because of you and father?" Lu Lingqi asked with slight frustration while getting back to her feet.

"You can't blame us for your tragic destiny… like any other parents, both I and your father were extremely glad when you first came into my womb, we saw several dreams for you but it was our misfortune that you had to take birth from an artificial machine and grow up without us." Diao Chan replied her in a strict tone.

"Huh! Whatever… If you truly think that you deserve me as your daughter then show it to me through your strength." Lu Lingqi said to Diao Chan while summoning a massive amount of her spirit energy and shooting all of it towards her in the form of a destructive wave of Demonic energy from the junction point of her double-edged cross voulges.

Diao Chan got stunned for a moment but she immediately came to her senses in order to face that energy but suddenly Neliel stood in front of her.

"Let me handle this one!" Neliel said to Diao Chan.

Now just as that energy wave reached close to Neliel, she began to swallow all of it in her mouth. Within no time she swallowed completely and the next moment, she shot all that power back on Lu Lingqi in the form of a turbulent torrent of energy.

"I hope it won't be too harsh on her!" Neliel said to Diao Chan while continuing her attack on Lu Lingqi.

"No, it can't be… you are forgetting that whose daughter she is!" Diao Chan replied Neliel with a smile.

"No matter whose offspring I am but I will fight till the last ounce of my strength." Lu Lingqi spoke in a loud voice while trying to block Neliel's attack.

Soon enough the entire torrent of Lu Lingqi's own Demonic energy got passed but she stayed strong and successfully blocked all of it. She was panting heavily and also feeling weaker but still, she was willing to continue the battle.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	278. Chapter 278

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 278: A Mother-Daughter Union**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I hope it won't be too harsh on her!" Neliel said to Diao Chan while continuing her attack on Lu Lingqi.

"No, it can't be… you are forgetting that whose daughter she is!" Diao Chan replied Neliel with a smile.

"No matter whose offspring I am but I will fight till the last ounce of my strength." Lu Lingqi spoke in a loud voice while trying to block Neliel's attack.

Soon enough the entire torrent of Lu Lingqi's own Demonic energy got passed but she stayed strong and successfully blocked all of it. She was panting heavily and also feeling weaker but still, she was willing to continue the battle.

* * *

Now Lu Lingqi launched her double-edged cross voulges in the direction where both Diao Chan and Neliel were standing. The two voulges got separated in the mid of the path while spinning like a disc and then they generated powerful circular shockwaves while swiftly approaching both of them.

Both Diao Chan and Neliel released an enormous amount of their spiritual pressure in order to save themselves from those powerful shockwaves and block the two voulges, one each. Suddenly Diao Chan summoned a portion of her power booster as Jin Demon while Neliel also summoned a portion of her power of Trinity Angel and then both of them not only successfully destroyed all the generated shockwaves but also pushed Lu Lingqi's both voulges away from them. However, before the two voulges could have reached back into Lu Lingqi's hands, both Neliel and Diao Chan appeared on her either side in order to attack her.

Just as they swung their weapons on her, Lu Lingqi dodged them by shifting forward, as a result, their weapons got clashed to each other and now Lu Lingqi grabbed her double-edged cross voulges and shoved both of them back with a powerful weapon swing.

"Her fighting skills are truly impressive, I am flattered!" Neliel muttered to Diao Chan.

"But she is using them against wrong people!" Diao Chan responded to Neliel's words in a serious tone.

Now both of them resumed their battle against Lu Lingqi with some very strong weapon clashes and suddenly, Neliel shot her powerful pink colored Cero towards her. Lu Lingqi separated both of her voulges and threw one of them like a spinning disc towards Neliel's Cero in order to block it. Just as that double-edged voulge collided with the Cero a powerful blast pushed the voulge back with a terrible speed. Lu Lingqi got slightly overwhelmed by the blows of smoke and dust that generated because of that blast and she didn't realize that her own weapon was coming towards her in a lethal manner. But before it could have penetrated her body, Diao Chan saved her by deflecting it through one of her maces by throwing towards it.

"Why did you save me?" Lu Lingqi asked Diao Chan.

"I am fighting this battle in order to convince you while being your mother it is still my responsibility to keep you safe in every condition." Diao Chan answered her.

Lu Lingqi couldn't reply Diao Chan because she got slightly overwhelmed by the emotions upon listening to her words and before she could have replied anything Diao Chan swung her maces and released a wave of Demonic energy looking like that of a torrent of pale light with streams of cherry-blossoms swirling all around it.

Lu Lingqi began to block Diao Chan's energy wave with the help of one of her voulges which she was still holding in her hand. However, she was having a hard time in blocking that energy wave as she was unable to control and sustain her Demonic power because of her overwhelming emotions.

"What is this feeling? I am unable to control my own power… if it prolonged any further then it will surely lose complete control of my Onimusha form." Lu Lingqi murmured as she noticed tears in her own eyes while blocking Diao Chan's energy wave which was slowly going out of her hands.

"Everything depends upon you Lingqi… I, your mother have enough strength to fight in order to get you back as long as you want but the question is, do you have enough strength to follow this path of meaningless hatred which is leading you nowhere!" Diao Chan spoke to Lu Lingqi in a serious manner.

"Why… why am I losing this battle even though I am more powerful than her?... or… or is she right about me… am I really wrong?... I shouldn't have hated her and father?" Lu Lingqi murmured to herself in such a voice which was loud enough to reach Diao Chan.

"No, Lingqi… do not doubt yourself, whatever you have done till now, it is because there was nobody to provide you with the proper guidance… your actions of the past are understandable but now you have me so just free yourself from these false beliefs and unnecessary thoughts." Diao Chan responded to her upon listening to her words while she was murmuring.

By now Lu Lingqi had lost her Onimusha form because of the greatly disturbing and overwhelming thoughts and emotions; her weapon was slowly getting slipped away from her hands while Diao Chan's energy wave had started to inflict bruises on her body. She was terribly confused and entrapped by her own beliefs which she was holding all these years and according to which she had lived her life till now. Though she was listening to Diao Chan's words and also recalling what Zhang Liao had told her yet she had realized that it was literally impossible for her to come out of her wrong convictions due to which she was finally feeling utterly broken.

"Mother… save me!" Lu Lingqi spoke while crying upon acknowledging her miserable and helpless situation while abandoning everything in her mother's hands.

Diao Chan smiled the moment she heard that long-awaited delighting word from her daughter and she immediately turned her destructive energy into a healing one due to which each and every wound which her energy wave had inflicted upon Lu Lingqi's body got healed by the same energy wave while it passed by her. Lu Lingqi was shocked to witness what Diao Chan just did and before she could have reacted to it, Diao Chan ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

Lu Lingqi slowly wrapped her arms around Diao Chan while sobbing while Neliel was also extremely happy upon watching them hugging like this.

"Mother… I am so sorry… for what I have done … even Master Zhang Liao had to lose his life because of my foolish deeds… I am feeling so guilty mother… I am feeling so guilty!" Lu Lingqi spoke to Diao Chan while holding her tightly and shedding tears.

"It's alright my child… whatever happened, it wasn't your fault but it was only our destiny, so please don't blame yourself… even Master Zhang Liao wanted you to come back to us but because of several other issues he couldn't actually tell you everything in details." Diao Chan replied her while kept hugging her.

"Your mother is absolutely right, kiddo… don't feel bad, after all, it's the job of kids' like you to make mistakes and elders' work is to forgive them." Neliel said to Lu Lingqi while patting her head.

"Hmm… as you say but… what should I call you?" Lu Lingqi responded to Neliel.

"My name is Neliel but some of my close ones like your mother call me just Nel!" Neliel replied in her usual cheerful manner.

"Umm… okay, Aunt Nel!" Lu Lingqi responded hesitatingly.

"What!... what did you just call me?" Neliel said to Lu Lingqi in a shocking manner while Diao Chan chuckled upon seeing her reaction.

"Aunt Nel!" Lu Lingqi replied in a slight confusion.

"It's making me feel like an old woman!" Neliel replied Lu Lingqi while frowning.

"But being my mother's friend, you are like an aunt to me!" Lu Lingqi replied in an insisting manner.

"Hehehe… it seems you have to accept it, Nel!" Diao Chan spoke to her while chuckling.

"Huh! Alright but never call me aunt in front of others, okay!" Neliel abruptly said to Lu Lingqi.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	279. Chapter 279

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 279: Lucifer Crossed the Second Chamber**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"What!... what did you just call me?" Neliel said to Lu Lingqi in a shocking manner while Diao Chan chuckled upon seeing her reaction.

"Aunt Nel!" Lu Lingqi replied in a slight confusion.

"It's making me feel like an old woman!" Neliel replied Lu Lingqi while frowning.

"But being my mother's friend, you are like an aunt to me!" Lu Lingqi replied in an insisting manner.

"Hehehe… it seems you have to accept it, Nel!" Diao Chan spoke to her while chuckling.

"Huh! Alright but never call me aunt in front of others, okay!" Neliel abruptly said to Lu Lingqi.

* * *

 **Realm of the Archdemons, the second chamber of The Archdemons' Palace…**

The gate to the second chamber of Archdemons' palace had opened and Lucifer had successfully entered the second chamber which belonged to the Archdemon Ukobach. His physical appearance was identical to an alien; he was a dwarf with a lean but athletic body and an unusually big Demonic head which was oddly protruded outward with huge eyes, Demonic ears, and a curved nose. He was wielding a long-handled pan filled with boiling blood in his hands as a weapon because he was the caretaker of the hellfire. The amount of the boiling blood in his pan was endless and thus he had the ability to use it to any extent.

 _ **(I have already described Lucifer's appearance in Chapter 197, it is identical to "Ballom, Master of Death" character/card of the anime Duel Masters.)**_

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… I knew that I will find you here in the second chamber, Ukobach!" Lucifer said to Archdemon Ukobach.

"I knew that you will be coming, Lucifer… and I also know that why you have arrived here." Ukobach replied him in a serious tone with slight hesitation out of fear.

"Then it is utterly foolish of you to wait for me… you should have run while you had the chance!" Lucifer replied him.

"Do not underestimate me, Lucifer!" Ukobach spoke in a serious tone.

"You have two choices… accept my kingship, be my slave… or… die!" Lucifer spoke to Ukobach in a strict tone.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Lucifer – 373,248,000 omnicles**

 **Ukobach – 20,736,000 omnicles**

"Then prepare yourself Lucifer!" Ukobach shouted at Lucifer while swinging the pan in his hand.

The boiling blood got splashed on the floor all around Lucifer and it immediately caught fire, and the next moment Lucifer was sieged by the enormous flames.

"Your hellfire is directly connected to you… isn't it?... and if you won't remain stable then it will also get extinguished!" Lucifer spoke to Ukobach while raising his spiritual pressure to a whole new level and causing the gravity to increased upto fifty times due to which the walls and ceiling of Ukobach's chamber began to get cracked.

"Oh! Im..Impossible… how can it be… I have to… get out of this trap!" Ukobach muttered shockingly upon falling down on his fours and feeling utterly helpless due to the immense gravity of Lucifer's spiritual pressure.

Now Ukobach poured the boiling blood from his pan on himself because of which his body got engulfed into the hellfire and thus the effect of Lucifer's spiritual pressure on him got lowered down to a significant level. Suddenly he rushed towards Lucifer and thrust him with immense power due to which Lucifer's levitating body got dragged backward and the gravity in the entire area got normal.

"You exceeded my expectations… weakling!" Lucifer taunted Ukobach.

"Alright, Lucifer… it's time for you to learn the consequences of underestimating an Archdemon… Onimusha!" Ukobach responded to Lucifer's words and then he murmured while releasing Onimusha form.

 **Current Power Levels: Ukobach – 29,376,000 omnicles**

Now Ukobach's skin tone got darker after which he raised both of his arms upward and shot a huge orb of his spirit energy towards the ceiling. Ukobach created two replicas of himself while the ceiling had turned into a surge of fire after absorbing that orb of his spirit energy. Suddenly both the replicas of Ukobach began to spin around Lucifer in a circle and suddenly he felt that a strong invisible force is slowly restraining him.

"What is this power… what is taking me in its grasp?" Lucifer shouted angrily while maintaining his levitation in the lotus posture.

"I knew that you are far stronger than me and yet I decided to battle against you instead of surrendering… what do you think why did I splash the boiling blood all around you?... its main purpose is not engulfing you into the flames of hell but its main purpose was absorbing your power so that I can use it against you… right now it's the waves of your own fifty times gravity which are restraining you." Ukobach's echoed out of nowhere as he replied Lucifer.

Now the fiery ceiling began to shower small balls of fire on Lucifer while a huge ball of fire slowly began to appear from its center.

"You think it is enough to stop me!" Lucifer muttered and suddenly summoned a torrent of the blasts of immensely brilliant white energy.

"I anticipated this much and thus I was well prepared for this… my two replicas are spinning around you and yet you didn't notice my actual location… Universalis Potentia Level 5: Gravity of Breaking Wrath!" Ukobach's voice echoed out of nowhere as he released Universalis Potentia power and appeared from the ground right below Lucifer.

 **Current Power Levels: Ukobach – 44,376,000 omnicles**

Now three burning skulls with a trail of fiery spinal cord behind them bound Lucifer in a strong grip and restrained him further from any further movement in his body while that huge fireball from the ceiling was about to hit him. Ukobach had left absolutely no way in front of Lucifer while his signature move, his replicas, and the big fireball were about to defeat him. Suddenly Lucifer left his lotus posture and put his feet on the ground very slowly. The moment his feet touched the ground an immense explosion of brilliant white energy filled the entire chamber in a way that everything in it got invisible for some time. Soon enough all the light got vanished and left behind a scenario of absolute destruction. The ceiling of the chamber got blown away while Ukobach was lying down on the floor and Lucifer was standing upon him.

Suddenly Ukobach's body turned into pure energy of silvery white color and it pierced Lucifer in the left side of his chest. Lucifer felt a shock and an immense sensation of unbearable pain after which he noticed a slash at the left side of his chest inside of which something was glowing.

"Several millenniums ago when I annihilated Raum, I felt this same pain… I felt like a piece of blade has stabbed my very heart and today it seems like Ukobach's death has added another piece into that blade and now its long enough to mark its presence as a wound at my chest… what it could be?" Lucifer murmured to himself while walking towards the third chamber of The Archdemons' Palace.

* * *

 **On the other hand, in the region of the 6** **th** **Squad where Ryukotsusei was killed…**

Ryukotsusei badly torn corpse was still lying on the ground and few Soul Reapers from Byakuya's squad were guarding it. Since Ryukotsusei had already died thus nobody was giving him any attention but suddenly all the soldiers who were guarding his corpse were slashed to death by an unusually large reaper. The man who killed them was none other but Orochi himself and soon enough badly injured Yami also arrived there.

"You have arrived at the right time, Yami!" Orochi said to Yami.

"But why did you call me here, Lord Orochi?" Yami asked him.

"I have created three Trinity Angels so far… by merging Szayel Aporro with an ordinary Yokai… by merging Nnoitra with a Yokai in released form… by merging Barragan with a Daiyokai… and now I am about to create the most powerful Trinity Angel… by merging you with Ryukotsusei i.e. a Daiyokai in released form." Orochi replied Yami.

Yami didn't say anything and simply bowed down to him while Orochi started to merge them through the power of the Black Jewel.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	280. Chapter 280

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 280: Toshiro & Toran VS Renkotsu & Ginkotsu**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"You have arrived at the right time, Yami!" Orochi said to Yami.

"But why did you call me here, Lord Orochi?" Yami asked him.

"I have created three Trinity Angels so far… by merging Szayel Aporro with an ordinary Yokai… by merging Nnoitra with a Yokai in released form… by merging Barragan with a Daiyokai… and now I am about to create the most powerful Trinity Angel… by merging you with Ryukotsusei i.e. a Daiyokai in released form." Orochi replied Yami.

Yami didn't say anything and simply bowed down to him while Orochi started to merge them through the power of the Black Jewel.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the area of Squad 10…**

Toshiro, Hinamori, Toran, and Karan were present in the center of the area governed by Squad 10 and all of them were fighting against the Serpent Demon soldiers of the Orochi's army. They had joined forces and working together but suddenly they listened to a sound of a heavy metallic vehicle moving on the ground and they immediately got suspicious of it.

"Toran… did you listen to that sound?" Toshiro said to her.

"Yes, two beings of powerful spiritual pressures are heading towards us." Toran replied him.

"Momo… stay behind me!" Toshiro told Hinamori.

"Oh! Alright, Shiro-Chan!" Hinamori replied him.

"You too Karan… try not to be in the frontlines!" Toran said to Karan.

"As you say, sis!" Karan replied her.

Now they listened to the sound of cannon fires and explosions and they immediately rushed in that direction. While moving on their way, they witnessed that their soldiers were running away from the battlefield because of those powerful blasts. The entire area was filled with the black smoke from those blasts and the smell of gunpowder, the barracks and buildings were getting crumbled down to the rubble.

Amidst that chaos, Ginkotsu appeared in front of them in his tank form while Renkotsu was standing on the platform at his back.

"We are glad that we have found all the four of you together… you saved us the time to find you separately." Renkotsu said to them.

"Yes!" Ginkotsu muttered in his mechanical voice.

"Who are you two?" Toshiro asked both of them in a serious tone.

"I am Renkotsu, the one who roasted one of your female Lieutenants to death… and he is Ginkotsu, the one who fought against and killed that weird looking Captain of yours." Renkotsu replied Toshiro.

"Oh! No… so they are ones who killed Isane and Captain Kurotsuchi!" Hinamori muttered shockingly.

"Yes, it seems we have to be careful!" Toshiro spoke to her in a low voice.

"Take care Karan, these guys seem to be powerful!" Toran said to Karan.

"Hmm…!" Karan responded.

Now Renkotsu drank the flammable liquid from his gourd and then spat out a torrent of flames upon Toran. She immediately engulfed herself with her spirit energy and ice in order to defend herself from his attack.

"Trying to take on an ice Demon with your pathetic flames, how foolish!" Toran muttered from the flames as his attack wasn't working on her at all.

"Fire net!" Renkotsu muttered while forming a huge fire net with the help of the wires attached to his fingers and the fire which he had already released.

Now Toshiro, Hinamori, Toran, and Karan were restrained in a limited area sieged by a net of fire. Both Toshiro and Hinamori took out their respective Zanpakutos while Toran summoned her spear of ice but before they could have swung their weapons in order to cut those burning wires, Renkotsu shot more of such burning wires from his fingers and bound their weapons and hands with them in a strong grip.

"Everything inside this fire net is under my control… how can you think that I will let you use your weapons!" Renkotsu muttered to all of them while chuckling in a cunning manner.

"The power of Lucifer's Black Jewels has increased their abilities to a dangerous level." Toshiro spoke to Toran.

"Yes, but still… they won't be able to overcome us!" Toran replied Toshiro while releasing her ice energy on the burning wires of the fire net.

"Fire, Ginkotsu!" Renkotsu spoke to Ginkotsu.

Ginkotsu immediately opened fire from the two uppermost cannons on his back and they shoved Hinamori away while her Zanpakuto got slipped away from her hands and she fell down on the ground.

"No! MOMO!" Toshiro shouted angrily.

Toshiro shouted upon witnessing Hinamori lying unconscious on the ground and struggling to breathe in her injured condition. Now before anyone of them could have done anything about Renkotsu and Ginkotsu, another cannon fire hit Karan due to which she also got shoved away upon getting injured just like Hinamori.

"Renkotsu…!" Toran uttered with immense anger in a low voice and the next moment her ice/snow energy froze and ultimately shattered the entire fire net.

"Oh! So you are not that weak after all!" Renkotsu said to Toran in a playful manner.

"Karan… are you alright?" Toran asked Karan.

"I… I am… ok, Sis!" Karan replied her while sitting on the ground in her injured condition.

"Take Hinamori and get out of here!" Toran said to Karan.

"Yes, Momo needs medical attention immediately!" Toshiro also spoke to Karan in an insisting manner.

Now Karan rushed towards Hinamori immediately, she lifted her up and began to retreat to the Squad 4 barracks. Both Renkotsu and Ginkotsu noticed that those two are retreating from the battlefield and thus they began to pursue them. Now Toshiro rushed towards Renkotsu and Ginkotsu in order to prevent them from pursuing Karan and Hinamori but Renkotsu immediately stepped down from Ginkotsu's tank body and began to spit fire on Toshiro in order to stop him from blocking Ginkotsu's path. Suddenly Ginkotsu opened fire from his cannons on Karan who was leaving while holding Hinamori in her arms but before those fireballs could have hit them, Toran neutralized all of them by shooting a wave of ice and energy from her ice-spear.

Soon enough both Karan and Hinamori successfully ran away from there and now Toshiro and Toran were ready to face both Ginkotsu and Renkotsu without any distractions.

"Now we can use our powers freely in order to destroy the two of you!" Toran said to both Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.

"Since only two of you have left here so we can also concentrate on your annihilation in a better way." Renkotsu replied her.

Now all of a sudden, Ginkotsu opened fire on both of them with his cannon in an unexpected manner after Renkotsu once again stepped up on his back. Both Toshiro and Toran got engulfed into a rain of blasts with a lot of dust and black smoke all around them. Suddenly both Toshiro and Toran jumped higher in the sky and came out of that smoke cloud which shocked both Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. Now Toshiro attacked with his dragon made up of ice and water while Toran attacked them with her wave of ice and energy. Their ice-based attacks were neutralized by the combination of Ginkotsu's cannon fire and Renkotsu's bazooka fire.

"Toran… we can't dominate them like this, we need a strategy!" Toshiro said to her.

"I think we need more power!" Toran replied him.

"No, I want you to separate both of them… approach them and push Renkotsu away from Ginkotsu!" Toshiro said to Toran.

Toshiro began to wait at a sophisticated distance away while Toran approached them in a fierce manner. Ginkotsu tried to stop Toran with the help of his cannon fires but she dodged all of them and ultimately loped on Renkotsu. He had to leave Ginkotsu and fell back upto a few steps back in order to save himself from her attacks.

Now Renkotsu began battling against Toran by using one of his burning wires as a whip while Ginkotsu was using his cannon fires on Toshiro who was in the sky and attacking him with his dragons made up of ice and water. Suddenly Ginkotsu released two wires with steel rings at their ends from either side of his shoulders and they immediately got wrapped around Toran, restraining her body movements completely.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction" so far, thank you so much for being my reader this long. I am writing this author's note in order to answer some questions asked by a guest reader in his/her review of the previous chapter._

 _According to my story, "Angel" is simply a race living in the higher world just like Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Demons and thus even Angels can act good or bad based on their personal opinion and perception._

 _Now the concept of Trinity Angel – "Trinity Angels are not born Angels but they are those beings who become Angels after taking possession of the energy of three types of consecutive races i.e. Hollow, Soul Reaper, and Demon. (According to my story the series of naturally existing entities is – Humans, Hollows, Soul Reapers, Angels, Devils, and Gods… and this fact I have mentioned in my story multiple times.)_

 _Since Szayel Aporro, Nnoitra, Barragan, and Starrk were Arrancars (Hollow + Soul Reaper) and thus upon getting merged with a Demon they became an Angel because the following condition got satisfied i.e. Hollow + Soul Reaper + Demon = Angel. I used the word "Trinity" because the condition of becoming an Angel is having THREE types of energies. I have explained this concept in detail in Chapter 65 (only at the end) and Chapter 66 (full)._

 _Take care…_


	281. Chapter 281

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 281: Angel of Doom**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Ginkotsu tried to stop Toran with the help of his cannon fires but she dodged all of them and ultimately loped on Renkotsu. He had to leave Ginkotsu and fell back upto a few steps back in order to save himself from her attacks.

Now Renkotsu began battling against Toran by using one of his burning wires as a whip while Ginkotsu was using his cannon fires on Toshiro who was in the sky and attacking him with his dragons made up of ice and water. Suddenly Ginkotsu released two wires with steel rings at their ends from either side of his shoulders and they immediately got wrapped around Toran, restraining her body movements completely.

* * *

At the same time, Ginkotsu was also trying to keep Toshiro away from Toran while she was tightly bound by his wires. Since Toran was trapped thus Renkotsu got a perfect opportunity to inflict serious damage on her with one of his lethal attacks and thus he immediately took out his bazooka and aimed it at her.

"Onimusha!" Toran murmured while releasing her Onimusha form.

Before Renkotsu could have shot her with a bazooka fire, Toran not only got freed from the grasp of Ginkotsu's wires but she also filled the bazooka with thick and dense ice.

"It's time where we can finally put you two out of your misery… Bankai… Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro spoke while releasing his Bankai.

"It seems even we have to show the two of you the true power of the Black Jewel!" Renkotsu replied them.

"Gesh!" Ginkotsu responded as well.

Now Renkotsu once again stepped up on Ginkotsu's tank-like body and then both of them got disappeared while the entire area got filled with an energy-like mist due to which both Toshiro and Toran began to have trouble in locating them.

"Damn! They are out of our sight!" Toran muttered frustratingly.

"Hmm… we must stay alert!" Toshiro said to her.

Suddenly several bazooka fires and cannon fires began to approach both of them from random directions while they were helpless in doing anything about them except dodging as best as they could. Toran was simply using her mobility in order to dodge all those shots on the ground while Toshiro was flying in the sky while covering himself with his ice-wings in order to defend himself.

"It's time to get rid of that woman!" Renkotsu muttered while slowly putting his hand on Ginkotsu's shoulder.

"Gesh!" Ginkotsu responded.

Now Ginkotsu aimed his cannons towards the sky and fired two huge missiles which exploded very high in the sky right above Toran and then a barrage of powerful blasts rained down upon her from the sky. In the blink of an eye, the entire ground got filled with the dust and black smoke along with the chaos and sound of the blasts and there was no sign of Toran anywhere.

"Toran!" Toshiro muttered in a slow voice.

"I think she got blown to bits and pieces!" Renkotsu spoke while both he and Ginkotsu revealed themselves.

"You have made a bad mistake by taking back your mist of energy… now die… Ryusenka!" Toshiro spoke loudly with slight anger while rushing towards.

"Let's see who is more powerful, Soul Reaper!" Renkotsu responded to Toshiro and then he drank the flammable liquid from his gourd and began to spat enormous flames towards him.

Now a fierce battle broke out between fire and ice where Renkotsu's flames were trying to engulf Toshiro while his ice was kept freezing and eventually extinguishing them as he was approaching him. In the end, Renkotsu's fire couldn't stop Toshiro and he shoved him back after slashing his left shoulder with a powerful swing of his Zanpakuto. Suddenly Ginkotsu aimed his left cannon towards Toshiro but before he could have opened fire, Toran's ice spear got stuffed into his cannon and he ended up blasting his own cannon the moment he opened fire.

"I am still in the battle, you fools!" Toran spoke to both Renkotsu and Ginkotsu while she was hardly able to stand up on her feet.

"First of all, let me deal with you, Ginkotsu… Sennen Hyoro!" Toshiro muttered while flying high in the sky.

Now, several huge pillars of ice began to encircle around Ginkotsu and at Toshiro's command all of them swiftly moved towards him and encased him in a huge glacier of ice.

"NO! Ginkotsu… now you will pay for this… River of Fire!" Renkotsu angrily unleashed his powerful technique which turned the entire ground into an enormous reservoir of flames which not only started to melt the large glacier in which Ginkotsu trapped but it also forced Toran to fall back due to which she ultimately got trapped between rocks and flames and began to struggle for her life.

Now Renkotsu also reached higher in the sky and blocked Toshiro's path while he was going to rescue Toran. Cannon was attached to his right shoulder, flamethrower on the right arm, and a Gatling-gun on his left arm while he was ready to attack Toshiro with everything he had. Suddenly Renkotsu opened fire on Toshiro with all the three weapons which were attached to his body while Toshiro shot several giant dragons made up of ice and water as the counter-attack. Unfortunately, Renkotsu's speedy and powerful shots shattered all the dragons made up of ice and water but before they could have hit Toshiro, he used Ryusenka attack as his last reserve but even that proved to be utterly useless, as a result, all those shots critically injured Toshiro and he eventually fell down on the ground from a great height.

Suddenly the glacier inside of which Toshiro sealed Ginkotsu got shattered and then Ginkotsu stabbed all of his supporting metallic stands in the ground before he revealed his bottom cannons, middle cannons, side cannons, and bomb launchers, aiming all of them on Toran.

Suddenly an extremely powerful Black Cero hit Renkotsu's back and he got shoved into the fiery ground hard and then a terrible explosion of Black Cero engulfed him completely. On the hand, Toran had become weak and utterly helpless; she had lost her Onimusha form while she was trapped between rocks and fire. Suddenly Ginkotsu attacked her by unleashing his complete firepower and all those missiles, rockets, bombs and fireballs reached her in the blink of an eye, causing an enormous fiery explosion that filled a significantly large area.

When all the dust and black smoke got cleared out of the area where Toran was standing, Ginkotsu witnessed that someone with black wings was embracing her and covering her entire body.

"Gri..Grimmjow!" Toran muttered shockingly upon looking at him.

"Sorry… for getting late!" Grimmjow spoke to her in a low voice.

"It's alright!" Toran replied him with a smile.

"Who are you?" Renkotsu asked after slowly getting up in a bad shape.

"I am… Grimmjow, Angel of Doom!" Grimmjow replied.

"Hyoten Hakksao!" Toshiro's voice echoed out of nowhere as he used one of his most powerful techniques.

Suddenly dense dark clouds filled the sky and an enormous hole appeared in them right above Renkotsu. The next moment a large amount of snow began to fall down towards ground while Renkotsu was watching the scenario in the wonderment.

"Plumas de la Pantera! (English: Panther's Feathers!)" Grimmjow spoke as he flew higher in the air while holding Toran in his arms.

Suddenly a barrage of Grimmjow's black feathers approached Ginkotsu with bullet speed and upon collision, they utterly destroy his tank-like body and the ground in a horrific manner.

"What was that?" Toran asked him with a great amazement upon witnessing the destruction caused by his feathers.

"I had similar claws attached to my elbows in my Resurreccion form when I was an Arrancar but now, as a Trinity Angel I got unlimited of them as my feathers in my Angel Resurreccion form!" Grimmjow replied her.

Suddenly the upper half portion of Ginkotsu's body got separated from the rest and it flew towards Grimmjow and Toran like a rocket with a frightening speed. Grimmjow noticed it at the right time and rushed towards it so that it can't harm Toran who was standing right behind him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	282. Chapter 282

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 282: Duel Against Bankotsu & Jakotsu**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"What was that?" Toran asked him with a great amazement upon witnessing the destruction caused by his feathers.

"I had similar claws attached to my elbows in my Resurreccion form when I was an Arrancar but now, as a Trinity Angel I got unlimited of them as my feathers in my Angel Resurreccion form!" Grimmjow replied her.

Suddenly the upper half portion of Ginkotsu's body got separated from the rest and it flew towards Grimmjow and Toran like a rocket with a frightening speed. Grimmjow noticed it at the right time and rushed towards it so that it can't harm Toran who was standing right behind him.

* * *

Both Grimmjow and Ginkotsu collided but Grimmjow eventually dominated his pace with his power and stopped him far away from Toran. Suddenly Ginkotsu released his metallic mouth guard and before Grimmjow could have thought about anything both of them got engulfed into a powerful and enormous explosion.

"GRIMMJOW!" Toran shouted out loud upon witnessing that dreadful scenario while entire place got filled with smoke and dust.

Toran immediately rushed towards Grimmjow in her weak and injured state, there was no sign of Ginkotsu as he got blown to pieces while Grimmjow was lying almost unconscious on the ground and he had also lost his Angel Resurreccion form. Toran sat right beside Grimmjow, turned him around and gently put his head in her lap.

"Grimmjow… Grimmjow… open your eyes… please, don't leave me, my love!" Toran muttered in a very low and soft tone.

"I..I am fine… I saved myself using the Black Cero at the last moment… but…" Grimmjow responded to her in a low and painful voice.

"But what, Grimmjow?" Toran replied.

"What did you just call me?" Grimmjow asked with utmost curiosity.

"Amm… nothing!" Toran replied hesitatingly.

On the other hand, it was getting tough for Renkotsu to survive all those tiny particles of snow which was getting transformed into big ice flowers upon coming into contact with his body and the ground. He drank the flammable liquid from his gourd and tried to vaporize them while spreading his bombs all around in order to blow all the ice away from him but the amount of snow was too much to get pushed away. After a prolonged struggle, Renkotsu eventually got sealed in a huge tower made up of innumerous flowers of ice while this technique also extinguished the fire which was caught the entire area due to Renkotsu's River of Fire technique.

* * *

 **On the other hand, in the northern region of the Soul Society…**

Ichigo, Inuyasha, Sado, and Orihime were moving towards the center of the Soul Society i.e. the Sōkyoku Hill, above which Soul King's palace was floating. However, all of them stopped upon witnessing that both Bankotsu and Jakotsu were heading towards them.

"Well, well… isn't that your favorite opponent, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu said to Jakotsu.

"Oh! Yes, brother Bankotsu… he is Inuyasha but who is that other handsome guy along with him?" Jakotsu asked Bankotsu.

"I am Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo replied.

"Mmm… and how about that tall, dark and sexy man?" Jakotsu asked Ichigo.

"Don't tell him my name, Ichigo… his intentions doesn't seem good!" Sado whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"You got that right, Sado… he is a gay!" Inuyasha spoke to Sado in a low voice.

"Alright then… if you guys are done with your silly introduction then let us begin the real game!" Bankotsu said in a confident tone while taking out his large halberd named Banryu.

Now both Inuyasha and Ichigo took out their respective swords while Sado summoned his fullbring, Right Arm of the Giant.

"Hey Sado, you and Orihime should fall back to a safe distance and you must protect Orihime… these guys are skilled and deadly." Inuyasha said to Sado.

"But…" Sado muttered in an insisting manner.

"Inuyasha knows them better than us Chad… for Orihime's and your own safety, you should fall back… we both are enough for them!" Ichigo said to Sado.

Now both Inuyasha and Ichigo rushed towards Bankotsu and Jakotsu but in the mid of their path, Jakotsu switched place with Bankotsu. As a result, he clashed his sword with Ichigo while Inuyasha clashed weapons with Bankotsu.

"Oh! You are not just handsome but strong as well." Jakotsu spoke to Ichigo.

"Back off you jerk!" Ichigo muttered while pushing him away with his brute strength.

On the other hand, Bankotsu shoved Inuyasha back with some extremely powerful weapon clashes while Jakotsu had started to use the special trait of his sword which was fast strikes of linked blades, resembling the movement of a snake. Ichigo successfully blocked the first strike but afterward, he began to have a hard time in blocking it and saving himself from getting wounded. At times, the sword returned even after getting pushed away by Ichigo through a sword clash because of which Ichigo decided to dodge most of his attacks.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu had started to corner Inuyasha using his sharp combat skills and power of the Black Jewel. The powerful swings of his halberd were producing an effect like that of an energy wave. Inuyasha wasn't getting many chances of counter-attacking him while Bankotsu had already inflicted several injuries on his body. A time came when Inuyasha fell down on the ground while Bankotsu rushed towards him with a fierce speed in order to cut him down.

"El Directo!" Sado muttered while shooting a torrent of light blue energy towards Bankotsu.

Now before Bankotsu could have swung his blade on Inuyasha, Sado's El Directo technique shoved him back quite far away. Sado's involvement into the battle also drew the attention of Jakotsu and he immediately swung his sword on him. Sado tried to block Jakotsu's sword but he still received a cut at his belly due to the snake-like movement of his sword.

"Sado!... Damn you… Bankai!" Ichigo shouted while releasing his Bankai upon getting angry on Jakotsu.

Jakotsu immediately fell back to a safe distance in order to avoid the tremendous amount of Ichigo's powerful spiritual pressure but he immediately prepared himself and took the fighting stance in order to continue the battle.

On the other hand, Bankotsu once again proved to be dominating in the duel but suddenly Inuyasha rushed towards him fiercely while the Demonic winds were swirling around Tetsusaiga's blade, watching which Bankotsu rushed towards him as well.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted while releasing a powerful torrent of Demonic currents while he was about to clash blades with Bankotsu.

"Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu spoke while releasing an energy wave identical to Inuyasha's Wind Scar but purplish pink in color.

Both warriors clashed their weapons surrounded by each other's powerful techniques which collided as well and an immense blast filled the surroundings. After some time when all the dust and smoke got cleared out, Bankotsu landed on the ground fully unharmed while Inuyasha got several injuries on his body and began to bleed terribly.

Meanwhile, Jakotsu was still continuously swinging his sword upon Ichigo but he was deflecting all of his sword swings using his energy wave attacks due to which Jakotsu was slowly getting worried about him. Suddenly Jakotsu swung his sword towards Sado and Orihime in order to disturb Ichigo; as a result, Ichigo not only stopped his sword swing but also forced him to move away from both of them by using a powerful Getsuga Tensho wave.

"I am the one you are fighting so you better stay away from my friends!" Ichigo angrily spoke to Jakotsu.

"Wow! You look pretty handsome when you are angry." Jakotsu responded in his usual weird manner.

Suddenly Jakotsu swung his sword towards Inuyasha which shocked both Ichigo and Inuyasha to a great extent. Though Inuyasha dodged it at the last moment yet he received an injury on his right thigh while Ichigo rushed towards Jakotsu upon witnessing a clear opening. Jakotsu was fully vulnerable to any attack from Ichigo but before he could have reached him, Bankotsu shoved him away from Jakotsu with a powerful swing of his large halberd that slashed his left shoulder.

"It's time to switch our opponents, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu told Jakotsu.

"As you say, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu replied him while walking towards Inuyasha.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	283. Chapter 283

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 283: Ulquiorra Joined the Battle**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly Jakotsu swung his sword towards Inuyasha which shocked both Ichigo and Inuyasha to a great extent. Though Inuyasha dodged it at the last moment yet he received an injury on his right thigh while Ichigo rushed towards Jakotsu upon witnessing a clear opening. Jakotsu was fully vulnerable to any attack from Ichigo but before he could have reached him, Bankotsu shoved him away from Jakotsu with a powerful swing of his large halberd that slashed his left shoulder.

"It's time to switch our opponents, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu told Jakotsu.

"As you say, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu replied him while walking towards Inuyasha.

* * *

"This is not the playtime Jakotsu, so you better don't mess with me… Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha muttered while using his technique on Bankotsu.

Jakotsu jumped high in the sky in order to dodge Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage and at the same time, he attacked him by swinging his snake-like sword. On the other hand, both Ichigo and Bankotsu got engaged in an extremely fierce battle and both of them were clashing their blades infused with their destructive spiritual pressure.

Now Bankotsu began to push Ichigo towards Inuyasha tactically with the help of some extremely powerful weapon clashes. Ichigo, on the other hand, was completely unaware of that fact that Bankotsu was pushing him towards Inuyasha as per his strategy. Soon enough both Ichigo and Bankotsu reached close to Inuyasha and then with a powerful hit Bankotsu made Ichigo bumped into Inuyasha.

Suddenly Jakotsu swung his sword towards both Inuyasha and Ichigo and its chain of linked blades got wrapped around both of them while Jakotsu released a tremendous amount of the energy of Black Jewel in order to make his grip unbreakable.

"Very well, Jakotsu… keep them restrained and helpless and if they try to move then pull your blade back and cut them down to pieces." Bankotsu said to Jakotsu while moving towards Sado and Orihime.

"Where are you going, brother?" Jakotsu asked him.

"I am going to show their other two comrades that how miserable they are!" Bankotsu replied him while Sado prepared himself upon witnessing Bankotsu.

"El… Aaghh!" Sado muttered while moving his right arm in order to attack Bankotsu with his El Directo technique but ended up getting overwhelmed by a deadly hit from him.

Sado fell down on the ground after receiving a long and deep injury on his torso from which he was bleeding heavily.

"No… Sado-Kun!" Orihime shouted with a sudden shock and immediately summoned her healing powers.

Bankotsu swung his blade and immediately deflected Orihime's tiny entities away from Sado and then he swung his blade in order to cut her down as well but before his blade could have touched her skin a rod made up of green energy blocked it.

Bankotsu was extremely shocked upon witnessing that rod and the next moment a powerful green-colored Cero shoved him far away from Orihime. It was none other but Ulquiorra in his Resurreccion and now he was standing in front of Orihime, staring at Bankotsu with immense anger in his eyes.

"Oh! Ulquiorra…!" Ichigo muttered with amazement upon looking at him.

"He came at the right time!" Inuyasha spoke as well.

"Are you alright… Orihime!" Ulquiorra asked her.

"Yes… yes, I am fine!" Orihime replied him.

"Looks like you are one of their comrades!" Bankotsu said to Ulquiorra.

"Yes, and I am here to make you pay the price of your deeds… Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra replied Bankotsu and then he released his Segunda Etapa.

"Don't worry… my wings will not let any destructive energy reach you!" Ulquiorra murmured to Orihime.

"I want to dominate and humiliate all of Inuyasha's comrades including that girl whom you are protecting… and if I need to kill you in order to reach her then let me do it without wasting any moment… Heat Blast!" Bankotsu spoke to Ulquiorra while swinging his Banryu towards him and shooting a powerful wave of immense heat that ultimately turned into a torrent of fiery waves.

"You need more than that to kill me… Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra replied Bankotsu while shooting a powerful black Cero towards him.

Both the terrible waves collided with each other and caused an enormous fiery blast that left behind shockwaves of heat and a lot of fire all over the ground.

"Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu shouted while releasing another powerful pink-colored energy wave that approached Ulquiorra in the form of a huge burst of energy.

"Lanza del Relampago!" Ulquiorra summoned his spear made up of his green spirit energy and he immediately ripped Bankotsu's energy burst from the middle and rushed towards him fiercely.

However, Bankotsu proved to be a step ahead of Ulquiorra because he had already jumped in his own energy burst and the next moment Ulquiorra got shoved in the nearby building by a powerful weapon swing from him. Ulquiorra fell down on the ground after hitting the building while Bankotsu jumped very high in the air and came down while swinging his Banryu, turning the entire building into rubble. But Ulquiorra had escaped the building by then and thus dodged Bankotsu's attack. Now a fierce battle broke out between the two where both of them were continuously clashing their weapons backed with the immense power of their respective spiritual pressures.

Their weapon clashes were slowly becoming terribly destructive because both of them were charging their spirit energy to strengthen their attacks, as a result, Bankotsu's weapon swing was releasing immense heat and red energy while Ulquiorra's weapon swing was releasing an enormous amount of his green spiritual pressure. Each of their weapon clashes was resulting in a blast and pushing both of them away from each other but still, they were continuously battling the same way on the ground as well as in the midair.

Though the battle was seemed to be between two men of equal caliber yet Bankotsu was slowly gaining the upper hand because his energy attacks were getting much more frequent and faster than Ulquiorra's Cero shots. Ulquiorra was having a hard in dodging each and every one of Bankotsu's energy wave attack even though he was in his Segunda Etapa form.

"Jakotsu... annihilate both Inuyasha and Ichigo and then we will slaughter this Ulquiorra together!" Bankotsu said to Jakotsu upon reaching close to him after shoving Ulquiorra into the rubble of a building using his powerful Heat Blast technique.

"As you say, brother!" Jakotsu replied him.

"NO!… Ulquiorra, please save them!" Orihime shouted with fear.

Now Ulquiorra threw his Lanza del Relampago towards Bankotsu and Jakotsu before Jakotsu could have pulled his sword away in order to cut both Inuyasha and Ichigo down. Bankotsu tried to block Ulquiorra's weapon with his Banryu but it exploded the moment it made contact with Bankotsu's Banryu. As a result, both Bankotsu and Jakotsu got engulfed into a powerful explosion of spirit energy and soon enough when all the energy of the blast got vanished, the entire area got filled with dense clouds of dust and smoke and thus nothing was visible to anyone.

"Inuyasha and Ichigo were also nearby but I had no other option to save their lives." Ulquiorra muttered to himself in a low voice.

Soon enough all the dust and smoke got cleared out, both Inuyasha and Ichigo were standing at a significant distance away from where they were captured by Jakotsu. Ichigo had kept both himself and Inuyasha safe by summoning his Vizard Mask in order to deflect most of the destructive force of the blast away from both of them.

The broken pieces of Jakotsu's snake-like sword were scattered everywhere but the scenario that shocked everyone was Bankotsu holding Jakotsu's dead body in his hand. Jakotsu's corpse was in a terrible shape due to the force of the blast the ripped off most of the parts of his body and then, the next moment Bankotsu took out the Black Jewel from Jakotsu's body.

"You guys were about to slaughter me and Jakotsu, just like you killed the rest of my brothers but things will be different from now." Bankotsu spoke while angrily staring towards everyone and then he let the Black Jewel get absorbed by his weapon, Banryu.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction" so far, thank you so much for being my reader this long. I am so sorry for such a late update, actually, I was on a tour so couldn't update my story but since I am back now so updates will be regular again._

 _Take care…_


	284. Chapter 284

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 284: Bankotsu's True Power**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

The broken pieces of Jakotsu's snake-like sword were scattered everywhere but the scenario that shocked everyone was Bankotsu holding Jakotsu's dead body in his hand. Jakotsu's corpse was in a terrible shape due to the force of the blast that ripped off most of the parts of his body and then, the next moment Bankotsu took out the Black Jewel from Jakotsu's body.

"You guys were about to slaughter me and Jakotsu, just like you killed the rest of my brothers but things will be different from now." Bankotsu spoke while angrily staring towards everyone and then he let the Black Jewel get absorbed by his weapon, Banryu.

* * *

"What do you mean, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked him with slight irritation.

"When Naraku installed these Black Jewels in all of us… he told me a secret about these orbs." Bankotsu replied Inuyasha.

"What kind of secret?" Ichigo asked him in a serious manner.

"He told me that if any six members of the Band of Seven died then their powers along with the power of their Black Jewels will get transferred to the remaining one… in other words, now I am holding the power of all my brothers… and that's why I sacrificed Jakotsu before it gets too late!" Bankotsu explained the secret behind his power to everyone.

The next moment, Bankotsu's body began to release immense flames of the Black Jewel's energy along with his exceeded spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra immediately rushed towards him in order to engage him in the battle before he could have raised his spiritual pressure to an uncontrollable extent. Upon reaching close to him, Ulquiorra swung his weapon on him but Bankotsu dodged his weapon swings very easily and then with an extremely powerful punch he sent Ulquiorra flying away from him.

"This was the physical strength of Kyokotsu!" Bankotsu spoke after punching Ulquiorra.

Now Ichigo rushed towards Bankotsu and swung his Zanpakuto on him but he easily dodged Ichigo's move and overwhelmed him with a venomous puff. Ichigo immediately backed off and stood in front of a wall. Suddenly the Tiger-claw weapon of Suikotsu appeared in the left hand of Bankotsu and he attacked Ichigo with it but he dodged the attack while Bankotsu ended up making the entire wall crumbled down to the rubble.

"This was the power of Mukotsu and Suikotsu!" Bankotsu muttered while looking towards Inuyasha.

Now Inuyasha rushed towards Bankotsu but all of a sudden, Jakotsu's sword appeared in his left hand and he slashed Inuyasha's torso with a powerful sword swing. Inuyasha fell down on the ground and began to bleed heavily after receiving a long vertical cut on his torso. Suddenly Ulquiorra approached Bankotsu from his right side and then cannon appeared on his left shoulder and now a cannon fire shoved Ulquiorra far away from him.

"This was the power of Jakotsu and Ginkotsu!" Bankotsu spoke in a confident manner while walking towards Ichigo.

Ichigo rushed towards Bankotsu with his Vizard Mask on but this time Renkotsu's Bazooka appeared in Bankotsu's hand and the next moment, a powerful explosive fire hit Ichigo's face which not only shoved him away but also shattered his Vizard Mask completely.

"And this was Renkotsu's attack!" Bankotsu spoke while looking towards Inuyasha.

"Ulquiorra… Kurosaki-Kun… Inuyasha-Kun… Sado-Kun is in a real bad shape, I am unable to heal him because Bankotsu has injured the entities which reside in my hair clips… he needs medical attention immediately." Orihime said to all the three of them in an extremely worrisome manner.

"He will not receive any medical attention… let him suffer and die here." Bankotsu spoke in a ruthless manner while swinging his large halberd.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha spoke angrily while rushing towards Bankotsu in order to take him down.

Bankotsu jumped very high in the air and attacked Inuyasha with his halberd infused with the power of Black Jewel while coming down on the ground. Bankotsu's powerful hit of Banryu cracked Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga which shocked him to a great extent. While Inuyasha was still in the amazement upon seeing a crack in his sword, Bankotsu took advantage of his condition and shoved him far away with a powerful blow from his Heat Blast technique.

Now Bankotsu noticed that Ichigo is trying to get back on his feet and thus he immediately reached closed to him. Bankotsu grabbed Ichigo by the throat and swung his Banryu straight to his belly. Before Bankotsu's Banryu could have penetrated Ichigo's belly, he caught the blade with both of his hands in order to save himself.

"Huh! Your pitiful efforts will not be able to save you Soul Reaper… take this… Banryu Flash!" Bankotsu said while releasing an immensely powerful wave of red energy and Black Jewel's energy from his blade which sent Ichigo flying far away from him while inflicting a serious injury on his belly.

Since Bankotsu got fully occupied by Inuyasha and Ichigo, Ulquiorra took advantage of this situation and wrapped his tail around his neck. The next moment, Ulquiorra stood very close to him and encircled him with his huge wings.

"Cero Oscuras Anillo! (English: Dark Cero Ring!)" Ulquiorra muttered while using a new and powerful Cero technique.

Now a ring of black Cero appeared all around Bankotsu and before he could have done anything it got exploded because of which Ulquiorra got pushed fay away. When the chaos caused by that terrible explosion got cleared, Bankotsu was seen sitting on his knees on the ground while most of his clothes were torn with lots of bruises on his body.

Ulquiorra had also received a significant amount of damage because of his deadly technique and thus he was lying down on the ground and trying to get up on his feet. On the other hand, both Inuyasha and Ichigo were also recollecting their strength in order to continue the battle even though all of them had significantly weakened after receiving so many hits from Bankotsu.

"This is the end… DRAGON THUNDER!" Bankotsu spoke loudly as he summoned one of his most powerful techniques in the form of a thunderstorm.

Suddenly the entire sky got covered with the dense, dark, and thunderous clouds while lethal lightning bolts were getting generated from them and hitting the ground randomly.

Suddenly Lu Feng Xian appeared in the sky and descended towards the ground with immense speed. Bankotsu noticed him at the right time and thus he blocked the powerful swing of his unusually long halberd with his Banryu.

 _ **(Lu Bu will be referred as Lu Feng Xian or simply Feng Xian from this chapter onwards.)**_

Immense bolts of energy were erupting out of their powerful weapon deadlock while it was clear from Bankotsu's face that he was having a hard time in blocking Feng Xian's spear. Bankotsu recollected his strength and somehow managed to push Feng Xian away from him and then he stepped back to a safe distance as well.

"Inuyasha, Ichigo, Ulquiorra… leave from here and also take both Orihime and Sado along with yourselves!" Lu Feng Xian said to all of the three of them.

"Hmm…!" Ulquiorra responded and immediately picked Orihime in his arms and left while both Inuyasha and Ichigo left as well along with Sado.

"Now it's only you and me… Bankotsu!" Feng Xian said to him while staring into his eyes.

"Who are you?" Bankotsu asked him in a serious tone.

"The man whom you have killed a few hours back… he was my Master, the one who raised me like a family while the girl on whom you tried to lay your filthy hands is my daughter." Feng Xian replied him and once again swung his long halberd on Bankotsu.

Bankotsu dodged his attack and thus Feng Xian's attack hit and cracked the ground in a terrible manner.

"So, you are here to avenge those miserable beings… at least tell me your name!" Bankotsu spoke to Feng Xian in a taunting manner.

Feng Xian didn't reply and continued to swing his weapon on Bankotsu but this time the swings of his halberd were releasing immense black and red energy and soon enough Bankotsu got hit by one of that hit.

"I am Lu Feng Xian!" Lu Feng Xian replied him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction" so far, thank you so much for being my reader this long. I will be referring Lu Bu as Lu Feng Xian from this chapter onwards because the later one is his original name and according to the story he had acknowledged and accepted his real identity and listening about it from Zhang Liao. In order to know more about it please read Chapter 273 and 274._

 _Take care…_


	285. Chapter 285

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 285: Lu Feng Xian VS Bankotsu**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"The man whom you have killed a few hours back… he was my Master, the one who raised me like a family while the girl on whom you tried to lay your filthy hands is my daughter." Feng Xian replied him and once again swung his long halberd on Bankotsu.

Bankotsu dodged his attack and thus Feng Xian's attack hit and cracked the ground in a terrible manner.

"So, you are here to avenge those miserable beings… at least tell me your name!" Bankotsu spoke to Feng Xian in a taunting manner.

Feng Xian didn't reply and continued to swing his weapon on Bankotsu but this time the swings of his halberd were releasing immense black and red energy and soon enough Bankotsu got hit by one of that swing.

"I am Lu Feng Xian!" Lu Feng Xian replied him.

* * *

"One is already down and the next is your turn!" Bankotsu said to Feng Xian in a serious tone and suddenly immense physical strength ran through his body and thus his muscles got developed automatically in the blink of an eye, poisonous fumes began to ooze out of his mouth along with breaths, tiger-claw weapons appeared on both of his hands, side cannons appeared on both sides of his waist, a flamethrower appeared on his left shoulder while a Gatling gun appeared on the right one, Jakotsu's sword appeared in his left while he was already holding his Banryu in his right one, and finally his transformation process ended with a sudden release of massive amount of his spiritual pressure along with the energy of the Black Jewel.

On the other hand, Lu Feng Xian released his Onimusha mode along with his ultimate power booster because of which black and red energy bolts began to erupt out of his body in a frightening manner while his spiritual pressure skyrocketed to a whole new level.

Feng Xian immediately rushed towards him with a great speed and swung his long halberd while Bankotsu swung Jakotsu's sword and its linked blades got wrapped around his halberd. A lot of energy sparks were erupting out from the contact of both the weapons but Feng Xian finally freed his weapon by pulling it back which alone resulted in a mild burst of energy.

"Burning Strike!" Feng Xian muttered while swiftly approaching Bankotsu with his halberd and the entire body releasing immense flames.

Feng Xian's this technique not only pushed Jakotsu's sword away from his way but also deflected all the saw-like gears which Bankotsu shot towards him. The next moment, a powerful and fiery strike shoved Bankotsu back up to a great distance even though he blocked it with his Banryu. However, Bankotsu immediately responded by opening fire on Feng Xian with his side cannons which he dodged by jumping very high in the air with lightening's speed. Suddenly Feng Xian landed on the ground nearby Bankotsu at his left side and destroyed the left canons with a powerful swing of his unusually long halberd. The explosion of the side cannon pushed Bankotsu away but while falling down he captured Feng Xian from the thin wires which came out of his tiger-claws and all those wires caught fire the moment they captured him. However, Bankotsu's wires couldn't stay on Feng Xian's body much longer because he destroyed all of them in the blink of an eye by releasing an immense amount of spiritual pressure.

Enraged Bankotsu now released thicker metallic arrow-headed wires which penetrated Feng Xian's body and also got wrapped around him while at the same time he attacked him with the Gatling gun and flamethrower which were situated on his either shoulders and these shots critically injured Feng Xian.

Bankotsu let his guard down for a moment upon witnessing Feng Xian's condition but suddenly a powerful hit from his halberd's hilt at Bankotsu's mouth pushed him upward in the air. Now Bankotsu opened fire on Feng Xian with all of his cannons and guns while coming down towards the ground.

"SKY PIERCER!" Lu Feng Xian roared while swinging his halberd vertically upwards.

A massive burst of dark thunderbolts erupted out of Feng Xian's halberd swing and since Bankotsu had arrived quite close to him thus an enormous fiery blast of spirit energy and dark thunderbolts engulfed both of them.

After sometime when all the dust and smoke clouds from the blast got cleared out, Feng Xian was trying to get up on his feet, most of the portion of his armor had blown away by the blast while those arrow-heads were still stabbed in his body. However, he had got freed from the grasp of the wires since the explosion had destroyed them. On the other hand, Bankotsu was also trying to get up on his feet, all of his explosive weapons and cannon got blown away already while he was heavily bleeding from a deep injury in the middle of his chest.

"You are becoming a threat to my existence… I will finish you off, quickly!" Bankotsu spoke while staring at Feng Xian.

"Hit me with everything you have got, Bankotsu… but you are bound to be victimized by my blade in the end." Lu Feng Xian replied him in an extremely serious manner while pointing his long halberd towards him.

"Your hardships begin here, Feng Xian… River of Fire!" Bankotsu spoke while using one of the most powerful techniques of Renkotsu.

Suddenly an enormous torrent of fire rushed towards Feng Xian and engulfed him completely while engulfing a large area of the ground like a river. Feng Xian immediately released his spiritual pressure in order to keep the flames away from his body but he was still struggling in order to keep himself safe from those flames. Now Bankotsu approached him from the top and began to attack him with Jakotsu's sword from a sophisticated distance. The situation had started to become worse for Feng Xian because he was unable to tackle all the hits of Jakotsu's sword due to the huge distraction by the flames all around him.

Now Feng Xian suddenly attacked Bankotsu with multiple quick but powerful swings of his halberd which not only successfully neutralized all the attacks of Jakotsu's sword but also made it stuck in the ground. While Bankotsu was trying to pull out Jakotsu's sword from the ground, Feng Xian grabbed the linked blades of that sword with his bare hand and pulled it. Feng Xian received a cut on his palm in the process but he successfully shoved Bankotsu on the burning ground.

"Gatling Ground-blaster!" Feng Xian said while charging his spiritual pressure to a great extent.

Suddenly multiple straight attacks from his unusually long halberd inflicted several cuts on Bankotsu's body while the final halberd-swing blew the ground with a powerful burst of dark thunderbolts. Just as Bankotsu began to fell down in the pit created by Feng Xian's technique, the dark thunderbolts kept blasting the ground systematically and took him quite deeper. The entire surrounding got filled with a lot of dust and smoke and thus it was getting extremely hard for Feng Xian to see anything.

All of a sudden, Feng Xian sensed a dramatic rise in the spiritual pressure of Bankotsu and in the blink of an eye all the dust and smoke got vanished due to its force. From the pit in which Bankotsu had fallen a beam of lightning bolt came out and stroke the clouds in the sky due to which the Dragon Thunder technique got strengthened and now the random lightning bolts began to strike the ground more frequently.

"Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu's voice echoed from the pit and a large area below Feng Xian's feet got blown by a terrible burst of energy.

While Feng Xian was trying to get up on his feet, Bankotsu appeared right behind him and attacked with a powerful Heat Blast wave which not only shoved him far away but also severely scorched his back.

"Coward! Attacking on my back!" Feng Xian muttered irritatingly while getting back to his feet.

"It's not cowardice but expertise… I killed your friend the same way!" Bankotsu replied him with a cunning smile on his face.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	286. Chapter 286

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 286: End of the Band of Seven**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu's voice echoed from the pit and a large area below Feng Xian's feet got blown by a terrible burst of energy.

While Feng Xian was trying to get up on his feet, Bankotsu appeared right behind him and attacked with a powerful Heat Blast wave which not only shoved him far away but also severely scorched his back.

"Coward! Attacking on my back!" Feng Xian muttered irritatingly while getting back to his feet.

* * *

"It's not cowardice but expertise… I killed your friend the same way!" Bankotsu replied him with a cunning smile on his face.

Feng Xian was still slightly overwhelmed by all of his injuries and the loss of spirit energy in the battle, on the other hand, Bankotsu was spitting poison on his tiger-claws in order to make them even deadlier. Now Bankotsu stabbed his Banryu in the ground and rushed towards Feng Xian with lightning's speed, the next moment he stabbed both of his tiger-claws into Feng Xian's chest.

"Die you fool!" Bankotsu said to Feng Xian and then he puffed Mukotsu's poison on his face which slowly began to make him feel dizzy.

Feng Xian was feeling extremely dizzy because of the poisonous puff while he was getting weakened by the injuries and pain which those tiger-claws were inflicting on his body but it wasn't enough to weaken his resolve of avenging Zhang Liao.

"Haaah!" Lu Feng Xian shouted while recollecting and summoning a significant amount of his spiritual pressure and he shoved Bankotsu far away from him with the help of a powerful swing of his halberd backed by his spirit energy.

"Damn!" Bankotsu murmured upon getting pushed away while his tiger-claws remained stabbed into Feng Xian's chest.

"I am feeling so weak, my vision is blurry… I have to finish this battle with my next attack!" Lu Feng Xian murmured to himself while slowly summoning all of his remaining spirit energy.

"This is your end Feng Xian… prepare to meet your friend in the Netherworld!… HATRED BALL!" Bankotsu spoke loudly with his arm stretched upward while he was spinning his Banryu, generating a big fiery ball made up of his spiritual pressure covered with a surge of the wave of the energy of the Black Jewel.

"SKY SCORCHER!" Feng Xian shouted while releasing a massive amount of spirit energy along with dark thunderbolts with a powerful burst of his spiritual pressure.

Bankotsu's Hatred Ball rushed towards Feng Xian in a swirling motion along with the black colored waves of the energy of the Black Jewel. On the other hand, a ferocious torrent of Demonic energy accompanied with fire and dark thunderbolts rushed towards Bankotsu. Soon enough both the powerful techniques collided with each other and a chain reaction of explosions started at the point of their collision. A lot of thunderbolt sparks and flares were spreading in the area but after the struggle of a few minutes, Bankotsu's Hatred Ball began to push Feng Xian's Sky Scorcher wave backward. Even after his best efforts of pushing through, Feng Xian was unable to push the Hatred Ball back while Bankotsu was pretty confident about defeating him in the battle.

"Ha ha ha… this is your… Aaagghhk!" Bankotsu muttered confidently but couldn't complete his line because of a sudden jerk.

"This is your end… Bankotsu!" Lu Lingqi said to Bankotsu while one of the blades of her double-edged cross voulges was penetrating him right through his torso from behind.

"Y..You… you stabbed me from behind!" Bankotsu muttered to her in a painful voice while vomiting blood from the corner of his lips and witnessing the Feng Xian's Sky Scorcher wave which had successfully taken over his Hatred Ball after it got weakened due the surprise attack of Lu Lingqi.

"Didn't you kill Master Zhang Liao the same way… now die the same way!" Lu Lingqi took out her blade from his body and jumped very high in the sky just as Feng Xian's Sky Scorcher engulfed Bankotsu completely.

The terribly powerful energy wave dragged Bankotsu far away from his previous location and slowly disintegrated his entire body. Feng Xian fell down on his knees after getting weakened by the lots of deep injuries and drain of a large amount of spirit energy in the battle.

"Father!" Lu Lingqi murmured while rushing towards him.

"Lingqi…!" Feng Xian muttered.

"Are you alright, father?" Lu Lingqi asked him after sitting down close to him and observing his wounds.

"Yes… yes, I am fine!" Lu Feng Xian replied in a low and slightly weak voice.

"But father… you are injured so badly!" Lu Lingqi spoke worryingly.

"I am fine… because now I have my daughter with me." Lu Feng Xian said to him with a smile.

"Yes, no we are together… you, me, mother and our comrades!" Lu Lingqi muttered while smiling upon listening to her father's words.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Soul Society's Prisons…**

After waiting for a long time, Rangiku had finally got the chance to sneak into that section of the Soul Society where the sinners and criminals are kept behind the bars. There was not a single Soul Reaper present to monitor the prisons because of the great destruction and havoc which was prevailing in the entire Soul Society and hence Rangiku's job got far easier. She easily entered in the deeper sections of prisons and desperately began to look for someone particular. Soon enough she found that prison where Gin Ichimaru was kept.

"Gin…!" Rangiku uttered his name while standing in front of his prison.

"What a pleasant surprise… you came to see me, Rangiku!" Gin playfully replied Rangiku upon looking towards her.

"Gin, I need to talk to you about something very important!" Rangiku said to him.

"Yes, say it… but first, tell me from where these sounds of explosions and blade clashes are coming… they are all over the Soul Society… and where all the prison guards got disappeared?" Gin curiously asked her.

"It is because the entire Soul Society is engaged in a terrible blood war." Rangiku replied him.

"Oh alright… but why are you here?" Gin asked her further.

"I am here to ask you something!" Rangiku answered her.

"What is that?" Gin muttered.

"Ok let me put this straight since I don't have much time… if I free you from the prison then will you still act like a greenhorn to all the Captains?" Rangiku asked him in a serious manner.

"What? Greenhorn? So, you also think that I act like a greenhorn, that's so sad!" Gin replied her playfully while playing dumb.

"I didn't mean that Gin, now answer me, please!" Rangiku spoke in an insisting manner.

"I never expected this from you, Rangiku!" Gin again spoke in a playful tone.

"I AM SERIOUS… Gin!" Rangiku shouted at him.

"Okay… okay… well, I have nowhere to go, since I am no longer a teammate of Aizen while Soul Society considers me a criminal… so why would I act like a greenhorn, it's obvious that I won't!" Gin replied her.

"Hmm… then what will you do, if I free you now?" Rangiku asked him seriously.

"I will do exactly what I have been doing until now…!" Gin spoke in a low tone.

"What?" Rangiku asked confusingly.

"I will support you, Rangiku!" Gin answered in a soft tone.

"Hmm…!" Rangiku responded with a smile and the next moment she broke the lock of his prison.

"Finally, I am a free bird! Gin muttered while stepping out of his prison.

"I have freed you because I need your help, Gin… you are a powerful Soul Reaper so help us in getting rid of our enemies." Rangiku said to him while walking out along with him.

"But that's not the only reason, Rangiku!" Gin replied with a smile.

"Hmm… you are right, I want you to help us so that the Captains can once again accept you into the Soul Society as a Captain." Rangiku spoke in a low and serious voice.

"Hmm… don't worry, Rangiku… I won't disappoint you like I did before!" Gin replied her while keep moving forward.

"Yes, I know… Gin!" Rangiku murmured with a smile.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	287. Chapter 287

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 287: Lucifer VS Archdemon Baal**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I have freed you because I need your help, Gin… you are a powerful Soul Reaper so help us in getting rid of our enemies." Rangiku said to him while walking out along with him.

"But that's not the only reason, Rangiku!" Gin replied with a smile.

"Hmm… you are right, I want you to help us so that the Captains can once again accept you into the Soul Society as a Captain." Rangiku spoke in a low and serious voice.

"Hmm… don't worry, Rangiku… I won't disappoint you like I did before!" Gin replied her while keep moving forward.

"Yes, I know… Gin!" Rangiku murmured with a smile.

* * *

 **Realm of the Archdemons, third chamber of The Archdemons' Palace…**

Lucifer had successfully breached the third gate of the Archdemons' Palace and he had entered the third chamber i.e. chamber of Archdemon Baal who was also believed to be the fourth Master. Archdemon Baal was a bit bigger in size in comparison to humans and other humanoid creatures, his lower half body comprises of eight spider legs while his upper body was identical to a human being with several horns on his head in a pattern that they seem to be his crown. Baal's complexion was grey, giving him an appearance like that of a sculpture while there were fine lines carved on his entire upper body in a pattern.

 _ **(I have already described Lucifer's appearance in Chapter 197, it is identical to "Ballom, Master of Death" character/card of the anime Duel Masters.)**_

"Archdemon Baal, the fourth Master… finally, we are meeting!" Lucifer spoke to Baal while standing right in front of him.

"Lucifer… consider this chamber as the end of your path to the Throne of the Archdemons'!" Archdemon Baal spoke to him in an extremely confident manner.

"Hah!" You talk big for a small fry… Archdemon Baal!" Lucifer replied him.

"Our battle will decide it… besides how your feet are touching the ground?... are you the same Lucifer who hasn't stepped on the ground in millions of years?" Baal asked him in a taunting manner.

"You should be proud to know that Archdemon Ukobach forced me to do this… but he wasn't fortunate enough to witness me on my feet." Lucifer answered Baal.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Lucifer – 373,248,000 omnicles**

 **Baal – 31,104,000 omnicles**

"Bastard…!" Baal murmured irritatingly while charging his spiritual pressure to a frightening level.

"After Archdemon Raum and Archdemon Ukobach… now it's your turn, so prepare yourself!" Lucifer said to Baal while spreading his huge dark wings.

The spirit energy of Baal had started to erupt out of his body in the form of energy bolts and it was getting condensed to the extent where his spiritual pressure was creating immense vibrations on the ground, walls, and the ceiling of the entire third chamber.

"Hmm… just like Ukobach was more powerful than Raum, similarly, Baal seems more powerful than Ukobach… it seems their power increases according to their numbers." Lucifer murmured to himself.

Entire third chamber got filled with the spiritual chaos due to the collisions of the spiritual pressures of both Lucifer and Baal.

"I have high expectations from you, Baal… because you are not just an Archdemon but also the Fourth Master!" Lucifer spoke to him.

The next moment both Lucifer and Baal rushed towards each other with lightening's speed and in the blink of an eye, the entire third chamber got filled with a powerful explosion of spirit energy. Soon enough all the energy and smoke got vanished, both Lucifer and Baal were standing at some distance away from each other and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Rain of Catastrophe!" Archdemon Baal muttered and the next moment the entire ceiling got covered with dense dark clouds.

Lucifer looked upward but before he could have figured out Baal's attack, a torrential rain of spikes started to come down from those clouds. Within the course of a few seconds, the entire ground of the third chamber got cracked while Lucifer covered himself with his huge wings.

"What happened to mighty Lucifer?... feeling trapped like a rat!" Baal mocked Lucifer.

The next moment, Lucifer once again spread his wings and released a massive amount of telekinetic power which started to reflect all the spikes falling upon him towards Baal. When Baal started to have trouble in dealing with his own spikes then he immediately stopped the rain.

"Amusing! You stopped your rain of spikes the moment it started to trouble yourself… now it's time to finish you off, in the same manner in which I ended Ukobach's life… behold the power of Devil's steps!" Lucifer said to Baal while moving his right leg forward.

The moment his right foot touched the ground an immense blast of pure brilliant white light got generated from the ground but instead of affecting the large area around Lucifer, its area remained limited to a comparatively small circle around him and for his surprise, that powerful blast inflicted a significant amount of damage on himself.

"What is this?" Lucifer looked towards the ground and noticed that he was standing at the center of pentagram enclosed within a circle made up of Baal's own spirit energy.

"Mirror of the Archdemons!... the pattern on which you are standing, it absorbs all the attacks of my enemy and reflects them back on himself… I told you Lucifer, this is the end of the road for you… Onimusha!" Archdemon Baal spoke to Lucifer while explaining him about his technique and unleashing the Onimusha mode.

 **Current Power Levels: Baal – 39,744,000 omnicles**

Now Archdemon Baal's form was looking extremely frightening, his complexion had turned darker while his spider legs and horns were glowing a little with the white light upon the activation of his Onimusha mode.

"How dare you to attack me with a technique of mine!" Lucifer roared at Baal with immense anger.

"Shatter!" Baal murmured while pointing the palm of his right hand towards that pentagram.

Now the entire pentagram and the circle which was enclosing it both got shattered like glass and an unimaginably powerful blast of Demonic energy pushed the entire body of Lucifer upward. Suddenly the dense dark clouds which had covered the ceiling when Baal summoned Rain of Catastrophe technique, they began to swirl around Lucifer with deadly speed and soon enough he got trapped in a sphere of swiftly spinning clouds which were continuously attacking him with the spikes from all directions.

"AAAAARRRRGGH! I can't believe that I am being forced to this extent by an average Archdemon." Lucifer's loud voice echoed in the entire chamber.

All of a sudden, Archdemon Baal sensed a drastic increment in Lucifer's spiritual pressure and the next moment, a terrible burst of Lucifer's spiritual pressure scattered and destroyed all the dark clouds which were engulfing him till now.

"The Darkest Euthanasia! Lucifer muttered while stretching his arms apart.

Suddenly his palms began to shine brightly with a blinding white light along with the release of darkness and a small crater-like hole appeared on each of his palms. Now before Baal could have done anything, Lucifer pointed his right palm towards him and the next moment an unimaginably powerful beam of Lucifer's superior energy erupted out of that crater-like hole in his palm and hit Baal at his belly, creating a big hole in his torso.

Now slowly that energy beam began to move like a string and it got wrapped around Baal, capturing him in an inescapable grasp.

"After killing Ukobach, I have seen right through the actual strategy of you Archdemons… those pieces of blades which are penetrating my heart after one of you dies… thus I am sparing your life… so, now watch me helplessly and uselessly as I am going to conquer the Archdemons." Lucifer spoke to him while heading towards the fourth gate.

"Wait! Lucifer… don't you desire my powers of Fourth Master, you can't have them without killing me." Baal said to him while watching him going away.

"You pitiful Archdemon… you are not the Fourth Master, I have realized this much since none of your technique was based on thunderbolt element or even Chakra power." Lucifer replied him the last time before leaving.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	288. Chapter 288

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 288: Sesshomaru Is Coming!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"After killing Ukobach, I have seen right through the actual strategy of you Archdemons… those pieces of blades which are penetrating my heart after one of you dies… thus I am sparing your life… so, now watch me helplessly and uselessly as I am going to conquer the Archdemons." Lucifer spoke to him while heading towards the fourth gate.

"Wait! Lucifer… don't you desire my powers of Fourth Master, you can't have them without killing me." Baal said to him while watching him going away.

"You pitiful Archdemon… you are not the Fourth Master, I have realized this much since none of your techniques were based on thunderbolt element or even Chakra power." Lucifer replied him the last time before leaving.

* * *

 **The Demon Dimension at Sesshomaru's palace…**

The entire palace was extremely calm because almost everyone was out for the blood war in the Soul Society. There were only limited soldiers guarding the entire palace confinements while Sesshomaru's Mother, Starrk, Lillinette, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kilala, Kohoku, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, Koga, and Shunran were the only ones who were still there in the palace with Cerberus Demon Sesshomaru in one of its deepest prisons.

Sesshomaru's mother was standing alone on the balcony of her chamber and thinking about Cerberus Demon Sesshomaru. Starrk was standing in the outer hall and he was extremely alert for any possible invasion from their enemies. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kilala, Kohoku, Rin, Lillinette, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Shunran were sitting together in a chamber of the palace while Koga was in the outer ground of the palace along with his entire crew of the Wolf Demons.

Suddenly the Moon Goddess Selene appeared right beside Sesshomaru's Mother while she was leaned down on the railing of the balcony.

"Selene!" Sesshomaru's mother muttered shockingly upon seeing her.

"Thinking about imposter Sesshomaru?" Selene asked her.

"Yes… but how do you know?" Sesshomaru's mother asked her with amazement.

"Because I met him in the Netherworld… after he fought against Inu no Taisho and defeated him, I gave her my mark of the Crescent Moon and as an Infernal Demon he is able to harness its healing capabilities." Selene answered her with a smile on her face.

"Oh! So, it means… he is not an imposter but my Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's mother asked further with a great shock.

Undoubtedly!" Selene replied her with a smile.

"GUARDS! Free Sesshomaru immediately and tell him to come here!" Sesshomaru's mother shouted on the guards.

She closed her teary eyes out of the immense feeling of guilt and once again she leaned on balcony's railing while tilting her face down. Selene preferred to remain silent upon the current scenario and she simply began to wait for Sesshomaru's arrival from the prisons. However, both she and Sesshomaru's mother didn't have to wait for him much longer because he arrived there within a few minutes after getting freed from the prison.

"Mother… the Moon Goddess!" Sesshomaru muttered in a low voice upon reaching arriving in the balcony.

"Forgive me, my son… I couldn't recognize you!" Sesshomaru's mother said to him in a low voice.

"It is not your fault, mother… the situation was such!" Sesshomaru replied her.

"Sesshomaru… the blood war had already started a long ago and now it's final phase has begun." Selene spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Any casualties in the war?" Sesshomaru asked Selene.

"Yes… Soi Fon, Sajin Komamura, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi amongst the Captains while Marechiyo Omaeda and Isane Kotetsu amongst the Lieutenants have lost their lives." Selene replied Sesshomaru.

"Soi Fon… hmm… Yoruichi must be sad!" Sesshomaru murmured.

"And there is one more bad news, Sesshomaru!" Selene spoke further.

"What is it, Moon Goddess?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Zhang Liao has also lost his fight in the battle!" Selene replied.

"I see… I must leave for the Soul Society immediately!" Sesshomaru responded shockingly.

"I want to go along with you Lord Sesshomaru!" Starrk said while coming from behind.

"Starrk… if you will go with me then the palace's security will get compromised!" Sesshomaru muttered upon seeing him.

"Don't worry about the palace, Sesshomaru… I am not in a hurry this time; I will be staying here for several days." Selene said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… alright then, let's go Starrk!" Sesshomaru responded to her and then he spoke to Starrk.

"Sure!" Starrk replied while opening a Garganta right high in the sky.

"Take care, my son!" Sesshomaru's mother spoke in a low voice.

"Watch out Sesshomaru, so many surprises are awaiting you on the battlefield!" Moon Goddess Selene said to him.

"Hmm… I will keep that in mind!" Sesshomaru replied her while swiftly flying towards the Garganta along with Starrk.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Soul Society, the area of Rukon district where Tentaworm died…**

The tiny piece of the flesh of Horriworm which escaped after he fell down into the trench filled with magma had successfully made it to the Rukon District, at the place where the headless corpse of Tentaworm was lying. That tiny piece of flesh entered into that corpse and after some time that corpse began to get alive. Its spiritual pressure slowly began to rise while the damaged portion of his body was slowly getting regenerated. It didn't take much time for the entire corpse to become alive and spiritually powerful after getting regenerated into a whole new giant worm.

"Chaoworm!" The giant worm-shaped Infernal Demon roared loudly upon getting fully alive.

Chaoworm was an immensely powerful worm which got formed by the fusion of Horriworm's life with Tentaworm's body. He had a long body with several comparatively smaller legs-like tentacles on his either sides, there were also some big and small tentacles present nearby his face. He was slightly larger in size in comparison to both Horriworm and Tentaworm while his body was extremely dark in color, almost black with the shades of red all over his slippery skin. His body was constantly oozing black and red spiritual pressure giving him in absolutely frightening appearance while in terms of spirit energy; he was slightly more powerful than a regular Infernal Worm-Demon.

Captain Unohana was present nearby the area where Chaoworm had appeared and thus she immediately rushed in the direction upon sensing his powerful spiritual pressure. It didn't take her long to reach where Chaoworm was slowly moving towards the interiors of the Soul Society. Though she was terribly shocked upon witnessing such a powerful Infernal Demon and his frightening form yet she decided to stop him all alone.

Suddenly Chaoworm noticed Captain Unohana and now instead of going towards the Soul Society, he began to move towards her. Just as Chaoworm loped on her, she jumped very high in the sky and attacked him with Hado 1, Sho and Hado 4, Byakurai simultaneously using both of her hands but her attacks couldn't even scratch his giant body. Chaoworm continued to pursue Unohana while she continued to dodge him using her Captain-level speed and the Flash-Step technique.

"I will have to lower down his mobility otherwise I will soon be in the trouble… Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen!" Unohana muttered while generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in her palm.

Unohana used this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generated solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fired and hit the front and both left and right sides of Chaoworm's head, pinning him to the ground. Now Chaoworm began to struggle in order to get freed from Unohana's trap and he was jerking his tail ferociously, forcing Unohana to retreat to a safe distance.

"This is the right time to inflict a serious damage upon his body… Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws… Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Unohana spoke while discharging blue colored flames from her palms.

Unohana initiated Sokatsui with its full incantation turning it into an immensely powerful destructive technique. The enormous wave of blue energy rushed towards Chaoworm and engulfed his entire body in no time, ultimately causing a gigantic and powerful blast which immobilized him for the moment.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	289. Chapter 289

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 289: Chains of Sacrifice VI**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"This is the right time to inflict a serious damage upon his body… Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws… Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Unohana spoke while discharging blue colored flames from her palms.

Unohana initiated Sokatsui with its full incantation turning it into an immensely powerful destructive technique. The enormous wave of blue energy rushed towards Chaoworm and engulfed his entire body in no time, ultimately causing a gigantic and powerful blast which immobilized him for the moment.

* * *

Now before Captain Unohana could have come up with any strategy to get rid of Chaoworm, he broke through Bakudo spell Shitotsu Sansen and once again loped at her.

"Pierce, Gonryomaru!" Chojiro Sasakibe's voice echoed and the next moment he clashed his sword with Chaoworm's head.

Chojiro's sword swing couldn't stop Chaoworm but it slowed him down enough to allow Unohana escape his range.

"Lieutenant of the First Division, Chojiro Sasakibe! Unohana muttered upon seeing him.

"Yes, Captain Unohana… Head-Captain has sent me to assist you!" Chojiro replied her.

Hmm…!" Unohana responded in a serious manner.

"The spiritual pressure which he is constantly oozing… it is creating a hindrance for ours." Chojiro spoke to Unohana.

"You are right, Chojiro… but we will have to find a way to defeat him." Unohana said to him.

Now both Unohana and Chojiro began to use the Flash Step technique to stay around Chaoworm without getting caught by him. Unohana was swiftly attacking with Hado Spells such as Byakurai and Shakkaho while Chojiro was attacking with lightning bolts generating from the tip of his Zanpakuto. However, their attacks were merely able to scratch his upper skin and even after attacking for so long, they couldn't inflict any sort of serious damage to his body.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe… I want you to engage him for a few moments, I want to prepare a powerful destructive Kido for him." Captain Unohana told him.

"Hmm… as you say, Captain Unohana!" Chojiro replied her.

Now Chojiro approached Chaoworm and began to attack him with his Zanpakuto's lightning bolts in order to distract him but this type of close-range battle was proving to be extremely troublesome to him.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!... Hado 63, Raikoho!" Unohana muttered while generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of her hand.

Now she fired that orb at Chaoworm as a massive concentration of crackling energy while he directed his already oozing spiritual pressure in order to counter Raikoho. Chaoworm's this energy release severely injured Chojiro and he fell down on the ground from a great height while upon colliding with Raikoho it turned into an enormous blast which filled the entire surrounding with dense smoke clouds. After sometime when all the smoke got scattered in the air, Unohana got shocked to witness that the spiritual pressure which Chaoworm directed towards her, it had successfully neutralized entire Raikoho energized by its full incantation.

"Bankai… Koko Gonryo Rikyu!" Chojiro muttered while raising his Zanpakuto above his head and producing a bolt of lightning from the blade which extended and transformed into a dome of lightning, stationed far above his head and fastened to the ground by a large number of lightning pillars and a single pillar also reached from the top of the dome toward the sky.

"Lieutenant Chojiro!" Unohana muttered with a slight shock.

 _ **(Recommending for better read - Bleach OST "Soundscape to Ardor".)**_

"Captain Unohana… you prepare another powerful Kido attack for him and until then I will keep him engaged." Chojiro said to Unohana.

Now Chaoworm also unleashed its Onimusha form and Universalis Potentia Level 5 and then he ferociously rushed towards Chojiro while radiating immense amount of his spirit energy. Chojiro directed all the lightning bolts of his Bankai towards him while rushing towards him with his Zanpakuto in his hand. Both of them collided and caused a powerful blast of spirit energy. When all the smoke clouds got cleared and revealed the scenario, it shook Captain Unohana completely as the lower half body of Chojiro was trapped inside Chaoworm's mouth and he was struggling and writhing with pain while desperately trying to get free from his grasp.

Even after being trapped into the jaw of Chaoworm and feeling immense pain, Chojiro didn't stop attacking him with his Bankai's lightning bolts. One after another, the powerful lightning bolts were continuously hitting Chaoworm's body and scorching his flesh. As a response, Chaoworm had started to chew Chojiro's lower half body and now he was screaming loudly in a painful voice while vomiting a lot of blood from his mouth.

"Captain Unohana… attack… forget about me and attack… kill this worm.. aaaarrgghh!" Chojiro shouted at Unohana.

"But… Lieutenant Sasakibe!" Unohana muttered hesitatingly.

"I am the Lieutenant of 1st Division… the division of Head-Captain himself, there's no way I fall weak in front of the enemy even if they are my final moments... take this, CHAOWORM!" Chojiro screamed loudly while summoning more power of his Bankai.

Now dark clouds covered the entire sky and a barrage of lightning bolts attacked Chaoworm with the immense power which engulfed his entire body in electric sparks and smoke cloud.

"I am sorry Lieutenant Sasakibe… Hado 88, Hiryu Gekijoku Shinten Raiho!" Captain Unohana muttered while attacking Chaoworm with an immensely powerful Kido technique in the form of a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy.

The next moment, Unohana stopped feeling the spiritual pressure of Chojiro which was an indication of his death while Chaoworm got engulfed in the flames of the terrible explosion caused by her Hado technique.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the palace of the Soul King, right above Sokyoku Hill…**

Soul King was well aware of everything which was happening into the Soul Society and he knew that if it continued then soon enough all the remaining Captains would either die or join Soul Queen against him.

"My Soul Reapers are losing while some of them have even started to battle alongside those Demons and Arrancars… if it continued then very soon some of my enemies will have their way to my palace… there is no sign of Hogyoku while Urahara is also making arrangements to replace me… I will play one last card before descending into the battlefield in order to control the situation and stabilize the faith of my Soul Reapers in me… though it will make me vulnerable for some time yet it seems that currently, not a single warrior is in the position of approaching me… so, I can take this chance… I will release the Soul Calibur!" Soul King muttered upon thinking about the current scenario of the blood war and then he proceeded to the center of his palace.

 **Current Power Level: Soul King – 216,000,000 omnicles (Before releasing Soul Calibur)**

Now just as Soul King stood in the center of his palace the barrier which was keeping his palace perfectly immune to any sort of infiltration slowly disappeared, leaving his palace reachable for anyone. Now Soul King's body began to radiate with immense white light and he started to release such massive amount of spiritual pressure that his entire palace was trembling vigorously. Suddenly a powerful beam of pure white energy escaped his chest and the next moment it escaped his palace by breaking right through the ceiling.

 **Current Power Level: Soul King – 108,000,000 omnicles (After releasing Soul Calibur)**

"Ahh… finally, I have released the portion of Soul Calibur which was hidden inside my body all this time and now Soul Queen will also do the same because if she won't then this bloodwar will be the end of the line for her Ha Ha Ha… Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, go my chosen one and destroy our enemies with the power which I have bestowed upon you and all of my Soul Reapers!" Soul King spoke confidently while he was feeling extremely weak after releasing the Soul Calibur.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	290. Chapter 290

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 290: The Trump Cards**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly a powerful beam of pure white energy escaped his chest and the next moment it escaped his palace by breaking right through the ceiling.

 **Current Power Level: Soul King – 108,000,000 omnicles (After releasing Soul Calibur)**

"Ahh… finally, I have released the portion of Soul Calibur which was hidden inside my body all this time and now Soul Queen will also do the same because if she won't then this blood war will be the end of the line for her Ha Ha Ha… Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, go my chosen one and destroy our enemies with the power which I have bestowed upon you and all of my Soul Reapers!" Soul King spoke confidently while he was feeling extremely weak after releasing the Soul Calibur.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the area of Squad 6 where Orochi was turning Yami into a Trinity Angel…**

By now Orochi had almost completely turned Yami into a Trinity Angel, there was no sign of Ryukotsusei around them but his spirit energy was flowing into Yami's body. Orochi was holding Ryukotsusei's Black Jewel and he was slowly trying to embed it into Yami's body while merging the spirit energies of both of them. Yami was standing in his Base Form but he was looking slightly bigger in size than he used to be. His body was continuously radiating the spirit energy of Trinity Angel along with his own and Daiyokai's spirit power.

"Look Yami… that moment for which I am preparing you had finally come… the path to Soul King's palace is without any obstruction now!" Orochi said to Yami while fastening the process of turning him into a Trinity Angel.

"Yes, I can see it Lord Orochi and I am ready to slay the Soul King!" Yami replied Orochi.

Soon enough Orochi finished the process of turning Yami into a Trinity Angel by merging even the last ounces of Yami's and Ryukotsusei's spirit energy to form Trinity Angel's. The Black Jewel which Orochi was holding, it slowly got embedded inside Yami's body and now he was all prepared to fight against the Soul King.

 **Current Power Level: Yami (Base Form) – 9,504,000 omnicles**

"Aaaarrrggh!" Yami shouted loudly while charging his spiritual pressure.

"Wait! Yami… do not underestimate Soul King, he is a primordial being who managed to stay in power all this time, if you will approach him in your Base Form then most probably he will recognize your potential and annihilate you before you can even use your complete strength and that's why I want you to attain your most powerful form now and then you can approach him." Orochi said to Yami in a serious manner.

"Hmm… you are right, Lord Orochi… now behold my power, ANGEL OF RAGE!" Yami replied Orochi and then he screamed loudly while releasing his Angel Resurreccion.

 **Current Power Level: Yami (Angel Resurreccion) – 38,016,000 omnicles**

The next moment, Yami was standing in front of Orochi in his Angel Resurreccion form which was quite identical to his older Resurreccion form as an Arrancar except he was significantly larger in size and two giant Angel Wings had grown on his back. His Angel Wings were quite monstrous in looks, they were mostly made up of Yami's thick flesh especially the topmost thicker portion with spiky bones protruding from the top in the upper portion and from two places in the lower one.

"Well done, Yami… your spiritual pressure is remarkable but this is not enough, I wish to see something greater!" Orochi said to him in an extremely pleased and curious tone.

"Then see that power release which no other former Trinity Angel was able to attain… Segunda Etapa Angelical!" Yami responded to Orochi and then he muttered while going through another power release.

Now Yami began to release a tremendous amount of spirit energy, the flares of his energy were destroying everything around him in a large area and thus even Orochi had to retreat to a safe distance. Due to the effect of his devastating spiritual pressure, his giant body began to get enlarged while slowly levitating into the air. Upon reaching a sophisticated height his giant body began to shine like an orb while slowly taking a Dragon-like shape which was actually the mixture Yami's Segunda Etapa and Ryukotsusei's form. The complexion of his body had turned deep purple, his neck became unusually long just like a dragon. His head was looking exactly similar to that of Ryukotsusei but there were some Hollow Mask remnants on his jaw along with Yami's face embedded into dragon's forehead. There were two giant horns on his back as well as the two huge Angel Wings which were similar in appearance to that of his Resurreccion form. His arms were still huge but his hands had turned into claws like that of a dragon. His lower half body was covered with red fur like that of his older Segunda Etapa form while his tail had got a more serpentine look in it.

 **Current Power Level: Yami (Segunda Etapa Angelical) – 190,080,000 omnicles**

All of a sudden a powerful burst of Yami's spirit energy shots multiple destructive waves of energy in every direction and created a great chaos and destruction in a huge area.

"He had grown far more powerful than I anticipated… this would definitely be enough for the Soul King!" Orochi muttered with a cunning smile on his face while watching Yami soaring into the sky and swiftly heading towards Soul King's palace.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Hueco Mundo portion of the World of the Souls…**

Soul Queen was standing in front of her huge cave along with Halibel and she was sensing everything which was going on in the blood war. Soul Queen had already sensed the release of Soul Calibur by the Soul Queen and thus she had realized that it's time for her to release it as well.

"I didn't know that Soul King will go this far but since he already had, I have no choice but to release it as well." Soul muttered to herself.

"What is it, My Lady?" Halibel asked her.

"Back off, Halibel… retreat to a sophisticated distance away from me!" Soul Queen replied while charging her spiritual pressure to the fullest and releasing a massive amount of power.

"Hmm…!" Halibel responded in a serious manner and she did what she was told by the Soul Queen.

 **Current Power Level: Soul Queen – 216,000,000 omnicles (Before releasing Soul Calibur)**

Suddenly Soul Queen began to release a terrible amount of her dark energy while the center of her bust was releasing rays of black colored light. The surroundings got filled with dust clouds because such a powerful energy release was constantly generating shockwaves in the entire region. Due to the release of such overwhelming energy, her body had started to levitate in the air until a powerful wave of dark energy escaped her body through the center of her bust. The wave of energy soon turned into fumes which began to spread throughout the dimension very swiftly. Soon enough the process of energy release ended and Soul Queen fell on her knees out of the immense drain of her energy.

 **Current Power Level: Soul Queen – 108,000,000 omnicles (After releasing Soul Calibur)**

"Are you alright, My Lady?... what just happened?" Halibel asked her with concern.

"Soul King had released his share of Soul Calibur so I released mine!" Soul Queen replied her while getting up to her feet.

"But what is Soul Calibur? What is the use of it in this battle?" Halibel asked her in a serious tone.

"I told you that you will realize it very soon… don't ask unnecessary questions, is it clear?" Soul Queen replied her in a strict manner while panting because of losing such a huge amount of her energy.

"Yes!" Halibel replied in a low tone while wondering about the strange behavior of Soul Queen upon asking about the Soul Calibur.

"Halibel… the time has come for you to join the blood war in the Soul Society, so now go and shake this very land with your presence, destroy whoever try to block your path!" Soul Queen spoke to Halibel in a confident tone.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	291. Chapter 291

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 291: Fury of the Captain Commander**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I told you that you will realize it very soon… don't ask unnecessary questions, is it clear?" Soul Queen replied her in a strict manner while panting because of losing such a huge amount of her energy.

"Yes!" Halibel replied in a low tone while wondering about the strange behavior of Soul Queen upon asking about the Soul Calibur.

"Halibel… the time has come for you to join the blood war in the Soul Society, so now go and shake this very land with your presence, destroy whoever try to block your path!" Soul Queen spoke to Halibel in a confident tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the area where Captain Unohana was struggling against Chaoworm…**

Chaoworm had already eaten Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe right in front of Captain Unohana's very eyes due to which her morale had terribly weakened while Chaoworm had successfully got revived from her previous attack of Hado 88, Hiryu Gekijoku Shinten Raiho technique.

Now before Captain Unohana could have decided her next move, Chaoworm rushed towards her with a frightening speed while in order to dodge him, she swiftly moved towards the sky.

"Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!" Unohana muttered while generating a blue-white glowing rod of energy in her hand.

"Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" She spoke while generating an electric current through that blue-white glowing rod of energy which she was holding in her hand.

Now Unohana threw that rod of energy at Chaoworm and suddenly it got multiplied into a hundred more rods, which rained down on him, piercing his entire body and giving him powerful electric shocks continuously.

"I can't afford to give him another chance, I must continue my attacks on him… next one will be Kurohitsugi!" Unohana muttered to herself and then she decided to attack him with Kurohitsugi but before she could have begun its incantation, she got stunned by seeing Chaoworm's doing.

Chaoworm was charging his spirit energy due to which the electric current which was inflicting damage upon his body had vanished by now while the rods made up of energy were getting pushed out of his flesh. The next moment, Chaoworm opened his mouth and shot a colossal torrent of his immensely powerful and destructive spiritual pressure towards Unohana.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" Unohana spoke while summoning the protective Kido barrier.

The ferocious torrent of energy shot by Chaoworm initially hit the Danku barrier and cracked it with a single strike while the force and shockwaves generated along by it began to drag the entire Danku barrier backward along with Unohana. Soon enough some significant cracks appeared in the Kido barrier and the lethal spiritual pressure began to touch and eventually scorch Unohana's body while she was utterly helpless because the force of the powerful torrent was continuously dragging her back along with her Kido barrier. Suddenly the Kido barrier got shattered and Unohana received a direct hit from that huge torrent of energy which scratched and scorched her entire body along with her clothes and ultimately she fell down on the ground from a great height.

Now Unohana was lying immobilized on the ground with her blood splattered all around her as she was bleeding from her innumerous wounds. Her torn clothes were clearly exposing her nakedness while she didn't have left with enough strength to even get up on her feet. She was slowly losing her consciousness and thus her vision was getting blurry due to the loss of blood and spirit energy. On the other hand, Chaoworm was slowly approaching her like death personified in order to feast on her body.

Suddenly Unohana felt that a white Captain's Haori fell upon her body and completely covered her nakedness while in her blurry vision she witnessed that a Soul Reaper was standing high in the sky, right above her. Suddenly that Soul Reaper threw his wooden staff on the ground and it got stabbed into the ground nearby Unohana's feet.

"Take rest, Captain Unohana Retsu… his spiritual pressure will not reach beyond this point!" A familiar old man's voice echoed.

"Ca..Captain Commander, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto!" Unohana muttered shockingly upon seeing him.

Now Genryuusai pulled his arms off of his sleeves, putting them inside his black Shinigami outfits and then he eventually slides them down from his torso revealing his well-built muscular body. The moment he revealed his torso, his fiery spiritual pressure began to radiate from his body in the form of aggressive flames and it was looking much more powerful than before even though he wasn't even using his Zanpakuto.

Now Chaoworm loped on him fiercely in order to eat him raw just like he had eaten Lieutenant Chojiro.

"Ikkotsu!" Genryuusai spoke while suddenly appearing very close to Chaoworm's head in the posture of attacking with a punch.

The next moment, his powerful punch hit Chaoworm's forehead producing a blast of fire while utterly jerking his entire giant body from his head to the tip of his tail. Now Genryuusai jumped very high in the sky while Chaoworm was looking at him, tilting his head upward but he was too overwhelmed to attack Genryuusai because of the shock of that punch.

"Sokotsu!" Genryuusai muttered while coming down with powerful pace in the posture of attacking with both of his punches.

Now both of Genryuusai's punches hit Chaoworm's head and released a huge burst of fire which engulfed the giant Worm Demon almost completely while the powerful shock of the punch shoved him hard in the ground. The ground got cracked when the giant Chaoworm fell down on it with immense force and now he seemed completely immobilized and almost dead due to his badly scorched and burnt flesh. Genryuusai, on the other hand, landed on the ground and walked towards his Zanpakuto which was stabbed in the ground nearby Unohana's feet but before he could have picked it up, Chaoworm came back to his senses and swallowed him whole in the blink of an eye.

"NO… Head-Captain Yamamoto!" Unohana spoke loudly upon witnessing him getting swallowed by Chaoworm.

Now Chaoworm raised the upper half portion of his body in the air just like a snake and then he began to stare at Unohana as now he was preparing himself to eat her just like Chojiro Sasakibe and Genryuusai Yamamoto.

By now Genryuusai had reached inside Chaoworm's stomach which was full of some kind of organic viscous fluid. Genryuusai began to struggle in order to come to the surface of the fluid but his efforts were proving to be utterly useless because the fluid was pulling him down like a bog. Suddenly a hand touched Genryuusai's shoulder from behind and just as he turned around to see it, his eyes got wet with tears. It was the hand of Chojiro, whose partially eaten corpse was floating in that viscous fluid. Genryuusai grabbed both the forearms of the corpse with his hands and he closed his eyes for a moment as he recalled his Lieutenant's unmatchable loyalty towards him.

Soon enough Genryuusai realized that it was getting tougher for him to breath in there and then he opened his eyes which were now full of wrath while his burning spiritual pressure was literally vaporizing all the wetness of his eyes.

"Hado 96, Itto… Kaso!" Genryuusai spoke while firmly holding both of Chojiro's forearms.

The next moment, cracks ran down from Genryuusai's palms towards the chest of Chojiro's corpse, cracking both of his arms and shoulders all the way to his chest while the light of fiery red energy was visible inside those cracks. Suddenly, a brief but enormous and powerful circular shockwave generated followed by a massive pillar of red fire erupting from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. The blast from the pillar was so forceful that it completely obliterated all buildings within its vicinity including Chaoworm's entire giant body while Captain Unohana remained protected by the power of Ryujin Jakka which was still stabbed in the ground right in front of her.

"What…! Hado 96… that means he sacrificed one of his limbs in order to defeat that Infernal Demon… perhaps the deaths of Captains and Lieutenants had provoked him in a terrible manner." Unohana muttered shockingly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	292. Chapter 292

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 292: The Soul King VS Angel of Rage**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly, a brief but enormous and powerful circular shockwave generated followed by a massive pillar of red fire erupting from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. The blast from the pillar was so forceful that it completely obliterated all buildings within its vicinity including Chaoworm's entire giant body while Captain Unohana remained protected by the power of Ryujin Jakka which was still stabbed in the ground right in front of her.

"What…! Hado 96… that means he sacrificed one of his limbs in order to defeat that Infernal Demon… perhaps the deaths of Captains and Lieutenants had provoked him in a terrible manner." Unohana muttered shockingly.

* * *

After some time, when all the flames and energy release from Itto Kaso technique got vanished, Unohana witnessed Genryuusai standing at the place where Chaoworm's body got burst. To her surprise, Genryuusai hadn't lost any of his limbs and now he was walking towards her in order to pick his Zanpakuto and proceed to find his next victim.

"He used Itto Kaso without sacrificing any of his limbs but how?" Unohana muttered to herself in a great wonderment.

"Hopefully, you are fine Captain Unohana Retsu, you must heal yourself quickly because the entire Soul Society needs your healing skills." Genryuusai said to her while picking up his wooden staff-shaped Zanpakuto.

"Yes, Head-Captain but how did you perform that Hado technique without sacrificing any part of your body?" Unohana asked him out of great curiosity.

"My Lieutenant proved to be of great help to me even after his death!" Genryuusai replied her in an indirect manner.

"Oh!" Unohana muttered shockingly upon realizing that how much he seemed to be changed that he used the corpse of his own loyal Lieutenant as a tool to destroy his enemy.

"Do not worry… I will kill all of our enemies with my own hands…!" Genryuusai muttered in an extremely serious tone as he walked away with his Zanpakuto while Unohana watched him with slight worry and wonderment because she had sensed sadness instead of confidence in his words.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the palace of the Soul King…**

Yami had reached the Soul King's palace in his Angel of Rage form while Soul King had detected his presence as well. The barrier which Soul King had shut down in order to release the Soul Calibur, it hadn't reformed completely due to which Yami was able to enter inside the sacred domain of the Soul King with ease. Yami noticed that Soul King's palace seemed like a large cocoon-shaped castle levitating in the air from outside but actually, it was an enormous city over which that giant cocoon-shaped palace was levitating but five other disc shaped-cities were also levitating in the midair but quite far away from Soul King's palace.

Soon enough Yami found Soul King who appeared right in front of his giant palace, for some time both of them stared at each other while slowly charging their spiritual pressures.

 **Current Power Level:**

 **Soul King (After releasing Soul Calibur) – 108,000,000 omnicles**

 **Yami (Segunda Etapa Angelical) – 190,080,000 omnicles**

"I wasn't expecting any intruder in this short period of time during which I kept my barrier shut down." Soul King said to Yami in a serious manner.

"It is because I am your death, Soul King… and nobody can stop death Ha Ha Ha…!" Yami replied him in a monstrous voice which seemed like a roughly synchronized voice of both him and Ryukotsusei.

"Huh! My death… how ridiculous… I am here in this universe even before the existence of humans, I am the creator of the Soul Reaper and the one who restrained the power of the Hollows and you intend to kill such a being… I am feeling pity for your mindset… know your place in this world, Yami!" Soul King replied Yami and then pointed his right palm towards him while stretching his arm.

Suddenly a colossal trench appeared in the ground of Soul King's city right below Yami and the next moment several flames erupted out of it in the shape of chains and rushed towards him. Yami looked below and then he flapped his large Angel Wings, as a result, several powerful shockwaves got generated and destroyed those fiery chains in the blink of an eye.

"How dare you neutralize my technique you insignificant Hollow!" Soul King angrily spoke to Yami while charging his spiritual pressure with immense anger.

Now all of a sudden, the temperature of the entire realm of Soul King rose to 1000° Celsius due to which Yami began to feel slight burning sensation on his skin. He was unable to figure out that why he was feeling a sudden rise in the temperature of his surrounding and thus he was looking here and there confusingly while getting trouble by the immensely warm temperature which was rising continuously.

"All this is my domain you fool… just like the sun is the source of energy in the World of the Living, similarly, I am the sun of this realm… no one can defeat me here and since you have realized it now… it's time to end this battle… The King's Reign!" Soul King explained Yami the relationship between him and his realm and then he uttered the name of one of his most powerful technique while stretching his right arm towards him.

Suddenly strong winds began to blow even warmer than the superheated steam and the moment it interacted with the molecules of the surrounding which had already reached the temperature of around 10,000° Celsius, a huge area around Yami got engulfed into a torrent of chain bombardments of terribly heated molecules.

"This technique will turn your very existence into ashes!" Soul King muttered while watching the scenario with a slight confident smile on his face.

After some time the series of explosions slowly calmed down leaving behind an enormous smoke cloud due to which Soul King was unable to see Yami. Suddenly a light blue colored orb of Demonic energy identical to Ryukotsusei's Energy Bullet came out of that smoke cloud followed by a powerful red Cero beam stuck with it like the orb's tail. Now before Soul King could have done anything and come out of the amazement of Yami's survival, the powerful attack hit him in the torso and shoved him into the wall of his cocoon-shaped palace.

"You are still alive but how…?" Soul King muttered angrily while moving away from his palace's cracked wall.

"This is not enough to kill me… Soul King!" Yami shouted at him while spreading his large Angel wings due to which all the smoke got dissipated in the blink of an eye.

"So, you have received significant injuries on the exposed parts of your body especially the outer portion of your wings, perhaps you used your wings as a shield against my technique… however, these injuries of yours are not enough to compensate the damage which you have done to my palace's wall." Soul King replied him in his usual egoistic manner.

Suddenly a giant fiery orb like that of a sun appeared at a great height in the sky while the huge trench in the ground once again produced those fiery chains and this time Yami couldn't stop them from capturing him.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGH!... Universalis Potentia Level 8: Dark Heir of Eternal Ruination!" Yami muttered while releasing the Universalis Potentia power.

 **Current Power Level: Yami (Segunda Etapa Angelical + Universalis Potentia Level 8) – 190,080,000 + 125,000,000 = 315,080,000 omnicles**

Now Yami was releasing dark waves of energy which were swirling in a large area around his body and slowly dissolving everything into them including those fiery chains which were holding him all this time. Suddenly the giant fiery orb collided with Yami's body and the entire surroundings got filled with an enormous fiery explosion. Soul King began to wonder about Yami's condition after getting hit by such a powerful attack but when all the flames and smoke got scattered, the scenario shocked Soul King up to a huge extent. There was no sign of Yami at the site of the explosion due to which Soul King became highly suspicious about his death.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	293. Chapter 293

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 293: Violation of Palace**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Now Yami was releasing dark waves of energy which were swirling in a large area around his body and slowly dissolving everything into them including those fiery chains which were holding him all this time. Suddenly the giant fiery orb collided with Yami's body and the entire surroundings got filled with an enormous fiery explosion. Soul King began to wonder about Yami's condition after getting hit by such a powerful attack but when all the flames and smoke got scattered, the scenario shocked Soul King up to a huge extent. There was no sign of Yami at the site of the explosion due to which Soul King became highly suspicious about his death.

* * *

"If he can withstand my "King's Reign" technique then there's no way that he will die this easily but where is he right now?" Soul King muttered to himself while thinking about Yami's location.

"Here… Ha ha ha!" Yami spoke from the great height while flying right above Soul King.

Now all of a sudden, Yami began to shoot multiple Energy Bullets from his Dragon mouth while from his claws, he was shooting Balas (Cero Bullets). Within the course of a few seconds, innumerous Energy bullets and Balas were heading towards Soul King.

"The King's Slash!" Soul King spoke while moving his right arm swiftly in a circular arc, generating a dangerously powerful arc of concentrated energy.

In the blink of an eye, that arc destroyed all the Energy Bullets and Balas shot by Yami but just as it approached him, the arc got weakened to the extent that Yami easily blocked it using his forearms.

"What just happened to my King's Slash technique? Why did it get weakened the moment it reached close to him?" Soul King muttered shockingly upon witnessing the failure of his technique.

Now Soul King charged his spiritual pressure to a significant extent that his entire body was literally shining like a sun and suddenly a large number of orbs of fire and spiritual energy generated from his body and rushed towards Yami like hundreds of missiles. However, just like before, all those orbs got terribly weakened upon reaching close to him and eventually inflicted almost negligible damage to his body.

"Your attacks are also becoming useless just like you and thus, you must die now!" Yami said to him angrily and then he opened both of his mouths _**(Mouth of the Dragon face, and mouth of his humanoid face which is embedded on the Dragon's forehead).**_

"I get it… the destructive release of dark energy of Universalis Potentia Level 8 is dissolving everything which in its range… it is also dissolving the fire and spiritual pressure of my attacks." Soul King muttered to himself upon realizing the reason behind the failure of his attacks.

"Feel my wrath… Soul King!" Yami roared while shooting a huge powerful sphere of Demonic energy from his Dragon face and a powerful beam of black Cero from his humanoid face which was embedded in the forehead of Dragon's head.

Yami's black colored Cero Oscuras merged with Super Energy Bullet in the mid of the path and this combined torrent of energy approached Soul King in a ferocious manner. Soul King immediately summoned a powerful barrier all around him using his spirit energy which prevented Yami's attack from harming him but it couldn't stop the force behind his attack from dragging him back.

Soul King once again got shoved in the lower half portion of his cocoon-shaped palace and this time his palace suffered a significant damage. Yami was waiting for the Soul King to come out of the cavity which got created in the lower half portion of the palace but even after some time he didn't come out. Confused Yami reached close to the Soul King's palace and began to peek inside that cavity with the help of his long Dragon-like neck. Suddenly an immensely powerful wave of cosmic energy blew him far away from the palace and also inflicted several deep injuries all over his body. Yami got terribly overwhelmed by the hit of Soul King's torrent of cosmic energy, he became extremely dizzy but he didn't lose his posture, even though he was heavily bleeding from all the injuries of his body.

"Being the Third Master, I was using only my power of fire element till now… but you have forced me to use my powers as one of the primordial beings of this universe… so, prepare to curse your fate Yami, because it is all which has left for you to do!" Soul King spoke to Yami in a slow but furious manner and then he shot a wave of his cosmic energy from his right hand while a torrent of fire from the left one.

Both the waves got mixed in the mid of the path, forming a powerful surge of cosmic energy and fire which was rushing towards Yami fiercely. Yami had realized the danger of battling against the Soul King by now and thus he released a monstrous amount of his spiritual pressure and directed it towards that wave of Soul King which weakened it in power up to a significant level. However, the wave still hit Yami's torso but it didn't inflict any sort of significant damage to his body.

Now Yami suddenly got disappeared from his position due to which Soul King began to look here and there. Soul King was unable to detect the actual location of Yami because of the stagnant spiritual pressure which he directed upon him in order to weaken his wave of cosmic and fiery energy.

"Super Cero Angelical!" Yami muttered while summoning four small Cero balls from both of his mouths and both of his claws along with a big Cero ball which got generated in front of his Hollow hole. The bolts of Demonic and Angelic energy were erupting out of these lethal Cero balls and suddenly he shot all of them towards Soul King. The bigger Cero ball in the middle got launched as a huge beam of Cero while the four smaller Cero balls were swirling around it with such an incredible speed that they had formed a disc around the main Cero ball.

Soul King immediately looked upward but before he could have done something about it, the powerful Cero beam engulfed him completely and dragged him down to the ground after causing a terrible blast in the midair. Upon hitting the ground, the Cero beam caused a colossal explosion which damaged Soul King's dimension permanently by forming a huge crack in it. The bolts of cosmic energy were randomly erupting out of that crack while everything got engulfed in the flames and dark smoke.

"Mask of the Soul!" Soul King's voice echoed out of the flames and the smoke.

Now all of a sudden, the white colored Hollow material began to deposit over Yami's body, ultimately turning into solid Hollow Mask remnants. The deposition around his Dragon claws was so thick that he was hardly able to move his arms while both of his humanoid face and Dragon face got completely sealed by those thick remnants.

"I can't see or use any sort of power… what is this trick you bastard?... you are making me angrier!" Yami shouted with utmost irritation and frustration and he came down towards the ground.

"Though you have become an Angel yet you still possess Hollow spirit particles in your body and thus I am able to seal your powers and capabilities using one of my basic power as a Soul King, the creation of Hollow Mask remnants… now get ready to pay the price of destroying my sacred dimension!" Soul King said to Yami in a serious tone.

Now the lower damaged portion of Soul King's cocoon-shaped palace began to get separated from the rest and the next moment it began to fall down on Yami with a deadly speed, using spirit energy release as thrust like that of a rocket. Soon enough the enormous portion of Soul King's palace hit the giant body of Yami and in the blink of an eye he broke through Soul King's dimension and began to fall down towards the Soul Society.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	294. Chapter 294

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 294: End of Mightiest Trinity Angel**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Though you have become an Angel yet you still possess Hollow spirit particles in your body and thus I am able to seal your powers and capabilities using one of my basic powers as a Soul King, the creation of Hollow Mask remnants… now get ready to pay the price of destroying my sacred dimension!" Soul King said to Yami in a serious tone.

Now the lower damaged portion of Soul King's cocoon-shaped palace began to get separated from the rest and the next moment it began to fall down on Yami with a deadly speed, using spirit energy release as thrust like that of a rocket. Soon enough the enormous portion of Soul King's palace hit the giant body of Yami and in the blink of an eye, he broke through Soul King's dimension and began to fall down towards the Soul Society.

* * *

The lowermost pointed portion of the lower half part of the palace had started to pierce right through Yami's Hollow hole while he was coming down from the sky like a meteorite. Within no time he hit the ground of the Soul Society along with that giant palace structure and the collision caused an immense blast which generated shockwaves powerful enough to bring strong earthquakes in the entire Soul Society along with its nearby areas such as Rukon District and some portion of the Hueco Mundo. An enormous crater got formed on the ground of Soul Society while all the buildings and barracks in that area got blown away by the force of that collision. Since the realm of the Soul King had suffered a significant damage thus that crack was clearly visible in the sky of the Soul Society along with a blurry vision of the buildings of that city which was actually the ground portion of Soul King's dimension.

Yami was lying down on the ground with a huge broken piece of Soul King's palace piercing right through his Hollow hole. His spiritual pressure was merely blinking as it was about to get vanished completely because Yami was counting his final breaths. Suddenly Orochi approached him and stood right beside his giant face which was embedded in the middle of the Dragon's forehead.

"Lo..Lord Orochi… save… me…!" Yami murmured slowly in a painful voice.

"Take a look towards the sky, Yami… you have successfully destroyed the barrier of the Soul King and now anyone can easily enter his dimension." Orochi spoke to Yami with a smile on his face.

"S..Save me… Lord!" Yami once again murmured in the painful voice.

"Now I have no requirement of you, Yami… because you have already played your role by paving a path for me to the Soul King's palace, it is the most I expected from you." Orochi replied him further in a normal tone.

"You… Bastard… I did what you… asked me to..do!" Yami said further in his weak and painful voice.

"Indeed you did Yami… you didn't hesitate to crush your kind for me in the greed of power and hence there's no guarantee that in the future, you won't go against me in the greed of power." Orochi replied him with a cunning smile on his face.

Orochi's words hit Yami's resolve like an arrow, he immediately realized that he did wrong by going against other Arrancars for Orochi's sake. While he was still thinking about all of his wrong-doings and all of them against whom he fought, suddenly he felt a deep cut on his throat.

"Goodbye Yami, you were a wonderful puppet!" Orochi spoke while the blade of his large reaper was penetrating Yami's throat and then he pulled it with immense power, ripping Yami's Dragon head off of his body.

"The king of Infernal Worms is not here yet… let him come, just one more step and then I will proceed towards the Soul King's palace!" Orochi muttered to himself in a serious tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the western portion of the Soul Society, nearby Sokyoku Hill…**

Halibel had arrived deep enough in the Soul Society while on her way she had easily pushed aside hundreds of the Soul Reapers due to which the weaker Hollows of the army of Soul Queen had also intruded the inner corners of the Soul Society. Just as she reached in the area nearby Sokyoku Hills which was full of tall buildings and narrow streets, she confronted Naraku. He was busy in absorbing some Hollows and Menos Grande into his body due to which Halibel decided to finish him off.

"Who are you? And why are you killing the Hollows?" Halibel asked him.

"Tia Halibel, I am pleased to meet you… you look pretty concerned about these weak mindless creatures." Naraku replied her in his usual polite and mysterious manner.

"Are you on Soul Reaper's side?" Halibel asked him in a serious tone.

"It seems that you didn't recognize me but it's not your fault because this is our first meeting… I am Naraku and I am consuming the Hollows in order to gain their spirit energy… I hope this explains that I am not with the Soul Reapers." Naraku answered her while smiling cunningly.

"So, you are Naraku, the one who killed Lord Sesshomaru… you have committed a terrible mistake by letting me know your identity." Halibel muttered while slowly unsheathing her Zanpakuto with immense anger in her eyes.

"I have absorbed his former body and thus I am well aware of the relationship between you and him... you crave his touch, don't you?... come to me, become one with my flesh and in this way, yours and his flesh will be close enough to become one for all eternity… Ha ha ha ha ha…!" Naraku spoke to her in a taunting manner.

"It seems that according to you, love is nothing more than a sensual feeling of physical touch… I think it is understandable since the statement is coming from a lowlife such as you… who once craved the body of a priestess while she took care of him… Lord Sesshomaru did tell me about you, Naraku… you chose to become a Half-Demon in the madness of rejection but don't worry because today my blade will free you from your lust once and for all." Halibel replied him in a calm tone.

"Damn you… foolish woman, I will rip your organs off of your body!" Naraku shouted at her and the next moment his body released the enormous collection of the absorbed Demons and Hollows, turning him into a gigantic misshapen monster.

"I will make you pay for creating the differences between me and Lord Sesshomaru… I was getting trained for this very moment… now get ready to live your nightmare, Naraku!" Halibel muttered furiously in a low tone while charging her spiritual pressure.

Now she filled the vacant inner portion her Zanpakuto with her solidified golden yellow spiritual pressure and then she charged at Naraku. In order to counter Halibel, he attacked her with a large number of tentacles simultaneously from different directions. Halibel managed to slice most of them but ultimately those tentacles captured her and shoved her hard in the ground. However, Halibel used her physical strength and immediately broke through the grip of those tentacles and the next moment she found herself sieged with even more tentacles than before.

"I am going to use every ounce of my strength in order to defeat you, Naraku!" Halibel said while unzipping her jacket.

"Come at me with everything you have got Halibel because the outcome will remain the same." Naraku replied her in a serious tone.

"I have to find a way to dominate him because if I continued to fight like this then eventually I will run out of the spirit energy and he will surely consume my body into his flesh." Halibel murmured to herself in a low voice while staring at Naraku.

Now Halibel began to release a massive amount of her spiritual pressure, it was reaching high in the sky while the bolts of spirit energy were generating around her body. The pieces of Naraku's flesh which were lying on the ground, they were getting scorched by her very presence.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	295. Chapter 295

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 295: Halibel VS Naraku**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Come at me with everything you have got Halibel because the outcome will remain the same." Naraku replied her in a serious tone.

"I have to find a way to dominate him because if I continued to fight like this then eventually I will run out of the spirit energy and he will surely consume my body into his flesh." Halibel murmured to herself in a low voice while staring at Naraku.

Now Halibel began to release a massive amount of her spiritual pressure, it was reaching high in the sky while the bolts of spirit energy were generating around her body. The pieces of Naraku's flesh which were lying on the ground, they were getting scorched by her very presence.

* * *

Suddenly Naraku combined several of his tentacles and attacked her with a stronger and bigger tentacle. Halibel blocked it by using her Zanpakuto but still got dragged backward by its force. Naraku generated another such huge tentacle and started to attack her with both of his tentacles while increasing his attacking speed up to a significant level.

"Ola Azul!" Halibel muttered while dodging Naraku's tentacles with an incredibly fast speed.

Now Halibel had started to counter-attack him by shooting multiple energy blade projectiles rapidly from different angles while dodging his tentacles simultaneously. After a few minutes of a fierce duel, Halibel seemed to gain the upper hand against Naraku as her Ola Azul technique had successfully shattered most of the part of his large misshapen body while his tentacles didn't even touch her. Naraku was burning with rage and he was releasing the monstrous amount of his spirit energy, suddenly he released hundreds of his tentacles of multiple types in the desperation of catching her at any cost.

Halibel somehow managed to destroy all of them and then she fell back to a safe distance while Naraku's tentacles were destroying all the buildings in their way along with damaging the ground. Halibel seemed to be troubled by the sudden and simultaneous onslaught of such a large number of the tentacles. However, this struggle soon came to an end when Naraku's tentacles ultimately caught her in a tight grip.

"The game is over!" Naraku muttered in a serious tone.

"No, the game has just begun… Destroy, Tiburon!" Halibel muttered as she released her Resurreccion while she was still under seize of his tentacles.

Suddenly Halibel got fully enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water which swiftly closed around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone due to which all the tentacles of Naraku got shattered away. The next moment, Halibel cleaved that surge of water vertically in half and revealed herself in her Resurreccion form while all the water spread all around the area. Naraku was slightly overwhelmed after sensing Halibel's spiritual pressure and witnessing the destruction of every single one of his tentacles.

"So, this is her Resurreccion!" Naraku murmured to himself with slight irritation upon sensing Halibel's increased power.

Now a fierce battle broke out between them where Halibel was trying to sever Naraku's body to pieces while he was trying to injure and capture her with the help of his tentacles. Halibel was continuously cutting his tentacles one after another while dodging his attacks tactically which was making him extremely angry.

The Hollows and Soul Reaper soldiers who were battling against each other nearby them were terribly shocked upon witnessing their fierce battle. Now Halibel had started to activate her Chakra power, her Base Chakra was slowly getting active and the fumes of red energy had started to get slightly visible along with the release of his golden yellow spiritual pressure. Soon enough Halibel started to dominate Naraku, the pieces of his tentacles and his flesh were scattering everywhere all around both of them as Halibel was ferociously attacking while releasing the power of her Base Chakra as well as the Sacral Chakra and merging it with her spirit energy in order to maintain an incredibly powerful state.

The severed pieces of Naraku's flesh which were lying on the ground, they had slowly started to link his body from the buildings of the Soul Society which Halibel ignored because of her strong concentration on the battle. Since everything in the Soul Society was made up of spirit energy particles thus Naraku's tentacles were slowly sucking the spirit energy from those buildings and the walls and transferring it to his body which he was utilizing in the battle. Now Naraku's tentacles got covered with solidified Demonic energy in order to counter Halibel's attacks. Being attached to the buildings and the walls, Naraku torso was raised to a great height while Halibel was continuously fighting against him by drifting in the sky. The flashes and sparks of the collisions of their spiritual pressures were getting splashed in a large area and thus their battle was drawing the attention of so many Hollows and the Soul Reapers.

After Naraku had energized himself by consuming the spirit energy from the nearby buildings and walls, he had slowly started to free himself from Halibel's dominion in the battle moreover it was Halibel who was having trouble in handling him now. She had started to pant as she was getting tired, just as Naraku anticipated and thus he had started to prepare himself in order to consume her body by spreading his root-like tentacles.

On the other hand, Halibel was well aware of the fact that she was getting tired and if she continued to fight in this way then Naraku would most probably get successful in consuming her. The next moment, Halibel found herself sieged as she noticed that Naraku had covered a huge area by linking the buildings, walls and the ground with the help of his thin tentacles which were also stealing the spirit energy from those structures. Suddenly some tornadoes made up of dark energy erupted out of from the different portions of Naraku's body and rushed towards Halibel like drills in order to obliterate her.

"Trident!" Halibel muttered while infusing her sword with her spiritual pressure, causing it to glow.

Now she fired a high-force slash from her sword in a series of three shots, upon contact with Naraku's dark energy tornadoes, this technique inflicted a severe damage by cutting them in half with ease. However, though she had destroyed several of those tornadoes yet some of them hit her hard and injured her right thigh and the left side of her belly. Even after getting injured, she didn't let her morale fall down and she charged on those dark energy tornadoes aggressively, destroying each single one of them using her immensely powerful sword swings.

"I see… so, you are increasing your spirit energy by sucking the spirit energy particles from the buildings of the Soul Society… this lowly trick of yours won't be able to save you from me… La Gota!" Halibel spoke to Naraku and then she condensed a large amount of water around her blade before firing it as a blast which resembled a shark tooth. She fired multiple blasts in a rapid succession due to which she not only severed Naraku's root-like tentacles but also demolished all the buildings and the walls from which he was stealing the spirit energy particles.

Naraku was feeling utterly helpless and frustrated due to the La Gota technique of Halibel because his spirit energy supply had stopped while she was continuously damaging his giant body made up of the collection of Demons and Hollows. She was easily able to dodge his tentacles and attack him simultaneously from different angles due to which he was having a hard time.

"Enough water has accumulated on the battlefield!" Halibel said in a serious tone while suddenly stopping her attacks.

"Hmm… what do you mean?" Naraku asked her suspiciously upon noticing the sudden stoppage of her attacks.

"That means, your trouble has begun now… Cascada!" Halibel replied Naraku and then she launched an enormous surge of water towards him. It approached him ferociously and even after all of his attempts of saving himself, the powerful torrent of water engulfed his entire body and forcibly dragged him back upto a great distance while destroying all the buildings in its path.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, I hope you are enjoying my "Inuyasha crossover Bleach fanfiction" so far, thank you so much for being my reader this long. I am writing this author's note in order to answer some questions asked by a reader in his/her review of the previous chapter._

 _The Cerberus Demon Sesshomaru has already headed for the Soul Society and he will get engaged in a fight very soon and he will also have a major battle during the climax of the current Arc which is quite close._

 _Take care…_


	296. Chapter 296

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 296: The Shark Bite**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

She was easily able to dodge his tentacles and attack him simultaneously from different angles due to which he was having a hard time.

"Enough water has accumulated on the battlefield!" Halibel said in a serious tone while suddenly stopping her attacks.

"Hmm… what do you mean?" Naraku asked her suspiciously upon noticing the sudden stoppage of her attacks.

"That means, your trouble has begun now… Cascada!" Halibel replied Naraku and then she launched an enormous surge of water towards him. It approached him ferociously and even after all of his attempts of saving himself, the powerful torrent of water engulfed his entire body and forcibly dragged him back up to a great distance while destroying all the buildings in its path.

* * *

When that surge of water finally got calmed down, Naraku slowly came out of the rubble while the pieces of his flesh began to get combined very quickly in order reform his giant misshapen form.

"So, you haven't learned your lesson yet!" Halibel taunted while staring at him.

"What's wrong with you?, You loved Sesshomaru but I have killed him while the resurrected Sesshomaru doesn't care about you at all then what is the source of your motivation?... for what you are willing to become this stronger and going this far… what will you achieve even after destroying me?... nothing, Halibel… because I have already slain your beloved... so, no matter who wins this battle but in the end, you will be alone and miserable." Naraku spoke with a cunning and maniacal smile on his face.

"Surely you are not aware of the fact that my Lord Sesshomaru has returned to me!" Halibel replied him.

"What?... what do you mean?" Naraku asked shockingly.

"There's no need for you to know this because you are going to die very soon!" Halibel said while rushing towards him in a fearsome manner while an enormous surge of water followed her.

This time Naraku stayed firm and clashed one of his sharp-edged tentacles with her sword while the surge of water right behind her not only pushed him back but also destroyed several of his tentacles.

"Cascada!" Halibel muttered while releasing another violent surge of water but instead of approaching Naraku from the front, it swirled around in a large area and then rushed towards him from the back.

On the other hand, Halibel released her spiritual pressure to a drastic level and also summoned a lot of Chakra energy. Now before Naraku could have thought of an effective strategy, Halibel merged her spiritual pressure with the Chakra power and then she rushed towards him with the preparation of her Trident technique.

Naraku covered himself with a lot of huge and hard tentacles but when Cascada hit him from the back and Halibel's trident from the front, his entire body got scattered to bits and pieces of flesh. For some time everything fell silent but suddenly the pieces of Naraku's flesh began to approach Halibel and stick to her body. Halibel was trying her best to keep all the pieces of his flesh away from her body but ultimately all of her efforts went in vain. After the intense struggle of a few minutes, Halibel got trapped in the tight grip of Naraku's flesh while he had already reformed most of the parts of his body.

"Like a bird in cage… you have fallen into my snare!" Naraku said to her while smiling in a cunning manner.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Halibel shouted while releasing a monstrous amount of her destructive spiritual pressure.

In the blink of an eye, all of Naraku's flesh which was in contact with Halibel's body got scorched badly and ultimately got utterly destroyed because of her powerful spiritual pressure while Naraku was terribly shocked upon witnessing this scenario.

"I am not a bird, Naraku… I am a shark and I am going to tear you apart!" Halibel replied him in a strict and serious tone.

Now Naraku summoned every single ounce of his spirit energy which was actually the combination of Demons and Hollows whom he had consumed by now along with the spirit energy particles stolen from the buildings of the Soul Society. Though his entire body was badly damaged yet he was able to release a devastating amount of his dark spiritual pressure.

"Bird or Shark… you are destined to be the part of my flesh!" Naraku spoke in a monstrous voice while continuously releasing his dark spiritual pressure and strengthening himself for one final clash.

"I can't afford to fight for so long while using such massive amount of my spirit energy… I will have to finish it soon!" Halibel muttered to herself while thinking deeply about the situation.

Suddenly Naraku's lower half body turned into a giant tornado of dark smoke-like energy while the flesh of Demons and Hollows got attached to his back from which eight huge and extremely hard spider-feet came out and they swiftly stretched towards Halibel. The sky got filled with the dark clouds due to the accumulation of such a massive amount of evil spirit energy.

"This battle is in the final phase… SHARK CRASH!" Halibel spoke loudly while summoning a colossal torrent of water with its end of the shape of a giant mouth of a shark, opened to devour anything in its path.

Halibel's turbulently rushing surge of water collided with Naraku's eight extremely strong spider-feet backed by his dark spiritual pressure. The next moment, the entire region got engulfed into a terribly chaotic burst of spirit energy which generated a shockwave powerful enough to destroy all the structures in a huge area. The flares of Naraku's dark spirit energy got splashed everywhere along with his pieces of flesh and lots of water.

Halibel fell down on one of her knees while panting and sweating heavily because of the consumption of a massive amount of spirit energy for so long. The remnants of Naraku's dark spirit energy were still sparkling in the surroundings and it was clear from the amount of torn flesh on the ground that he had suffered a significant damage from Halibel's Shark Crash technique.

Soon enough the smoke got cleared and Naraku slowly began to walk towards her upon arriving in his humanoid form but completely naked with his body scorched and damage from several places.

"I told you that no matter what you do but the outcome will remain the same… however, you have given me so much of trouble thus before absorbing you into my body, I would like to give you a reward for your efforts." Naraku said to Halibel and the next moment several tentacles came out of his body with their ends of the shape of a penis-head.

"Ha ha ha… you sure are a disgusting man, Naraku!" Halibel replied him while chuckling after getting slightly shocked by all those tentacles.

"Laughing?... Is this sight terrible enough to make you insane or you are a big slut for whom even this can be enjoyable?" Naraku asked her in a taunting manner.

"Just tell me Naraku… what do you think why I continued to sever your flesh and attack you with water when I knew that you will be able to reform your body eventually… moreover, do you really think that all I have learned in my training is to fight at greater spiritual pressure?... just try to move your body, if you can!" Halibel said to him with a mysterious smile on her face.

"What's this trick?... most of my flesh seems paralyzed… my body is unable to move!" Naraku murmured upon getting overwhelmed after realizing that he was unable to move his flesh according to his will.

"I severed your flesh in order to create pathways for my water and my spiritual pressure to reach inside your body… you are unable to move your flesh because right now it's not blood which is flowing in your veins but it's my water and my spiritual pressure… and now, I am going to torment you by making that water boil inside you… Hirviendo!" Halibel spoke to Naraku in a serious tone while pointing her sword towards him and making the water inside his flesh boil rapidly.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	297. Chapter 297

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 297: Lucifer VS Incubus**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"What's this trick?... most of my flesh seems paralyzed… my body is unable to move!" Naraku murmured upon getting overwhelmed after realizing that he was unable to move his flesh according to his will.

"I severed your flesh in order to create pathways for my water and my spiritual pressure to reach inside your body… you are unable to move your flesh because right now it's not blood which is flowing in your veins but it's my water and my spiritual pressure… and now, I am going to torment you by making that water boil inside you… Hirviendo!" Halibel spoke to Naraku in a serious tone while pointing her sword towards him and making the water inside his flesh boil rapidly.

* * *

Naraku started to scream in a horrible manner when the boiling water inside his body started to damage his organs and flesh slowly in a painful manner. Halibel, on the other hand, got up to her feet and witnessed him in his agonized condition while the temperature of the water was continuously rising. Soon enough his flesh started to get melt since his blood and other organic fluids present inside his body had also started to get boiled along with the water.

His loud and frighteningly painful screams were slowly getting silent while Halibel was preparing a powerful black Cero on the surface of her big sword.

"Now perish, you lowly insect… Cero Oscuras!" Halibel muttered while swinging her sword, shooting an immensely powerful black Cero in a wide arc towards Naraku.

Halibel's black Cero engulfed the entire area in front of her and got vanished in a few moments, leaving behind the almost completely scorched of Naraku's flesh and some sparkling remnants of his spirit energy on the verge of extinction.

"Huh! So, it's over… finally, I have punished Naraku for what he did to Lord Sesshomaru." Halibel sighed and then she murmured to herself before undoing her Resurreccion form and heading towards the Sokyoku Hill.

* * *

 **Realm of the Archdemons, fourth chamber of The Archdemons' Palace…**

Lucifer had successfully entered the fourth chamber of the Archdemons' Palace which was actually the chamber of Archdemon Incubus. This particular chamber was huge and much more beautiful and luxurious than the previous chambers. There were some huge bathtubs with all sorts of perfumes and other small objects which were spreading different kinds of exotic fragrance in the entire chamber. There were huge luxurious curtains on the walls and transparent ones around the bathtubs, the chamber also contained very attractive looking beds and couches. There were several big and small idols of naked humanoid figures in the chamber, mostly sexual in nature while the walls were also full of similar carvings.

Incubus's physical appearance was the most human-like amongst all the Archdemons, he was having an attractive and beautiful human body with long black hairs and two black Demon wings on his back. He was topless with a sheet of black material wrapped around his waist; the material seemed to be like that of an extremely soft and light-weighted piece of cloth which was continuously moving without any breeze.

 _ **(I have already described Lucifer's appearance in Chapter 197, it is identical to "Ballom, Master of Death" character/card of the anime Duel Masters.)**_

"Lucifer… I wasn't expecting you so soon because Archdemon Baal is still breathing!" Incubus said to Lucifer upon seeing him in his chamber.

"I chose to keep him alive so that I can kill you and all the remaining ones without any trouble." Lucifer replied him.

"This is terrible… it seems, Lucifer has realized the truth about us and that power." Incubus murmured to himself upon getting shocked by Lucifer's words.

"The time of thinking and understanding is over, Incubus… right now you better subjugate yourself to my will or get annihilated by my hands just like Ukobach!" Lucifer said in a serious tone.

"Subjugate myself to your will… in your dreams, Lucifer! Incubus replied him and then he started to charge his spiritual pressure.

"Is this a challenge for the battle?... but you don't look like someone who can actually put up a good fight." Lucifer taunted Incubus.

"Don't misjudge my attractive form, Lucifer… I am not just beautiful but rather a beautiful nightmare!" Incubus replied him in a serious tone.

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Lucifer – 373,248,000 omnicles**

 **Incubus – 41,472,000 omnicles**

"Shield of Tartarus!" Lucifer muttered upon witnessing that Incubus is rushing towards him fiercely.

Suddenly the ground got cracked and a huge wall made up of the extremely hard rocks of Hell emerged out of that crack.

"Evo-Minions!" Incubus spoke after getting stopped and releasing microorganisms from his hands.

Those microorganisms got stick into the wall and slowly embedded themselves inside it. After a few seconds, those small microorganisms began to evolve into huge lumps of living flesh, ultimately crumbling the entire wall down to the rubble. Lucifer got furious upon witnessing how Incubus destroyed his defensive technique and thus he started to charge his spiritual pressure due to which the entire chamber began to shake while cracks appeared on the walls and ceiling.

"You might be powerful than me Lucifer but you still won't be able to save yourself from my unique war techniques… Onimusha!" Incubus said to Lucifer and then he released his Onimusha mode.

 **Current Power Levels: Incubus (Onimusha Mode) – 50,112,000 omnicles**

Now Incubus's black hairs and black Demon wings turned light-grey while his skin complexion became darker and greyish.

"Evo-Burst!" Incubus spoke further while summoning another of his technique.

Those huge lumps of living flesh suddenly got disintegrated into thousands of tiny pieces with a powerful burst of energy and they stick on the entire chamber including Lucifer's body. Now those tiny pieces started to evolve into huge lumps of living flesh, completely engulfing Lucifer's body.

"These pitiful techniques won't work against me!" Lucifer spoke loudly while releasing an immensely powerful burst of his dark spiritual pressure by spreading his huge wings and stretching his arms apart, destroying each and every piece of flesh in the entire chamber.

"Hmm… it seems you won't learn the easy way but hard way is a must in your case… don't worry Lucifer, I will do whatever it takes to bring you down." Incubus said in an aggressive manner.

"Huh! You sure are a big mouth but know that you are about to get annihilated by me." Lucifer replied in an egoistic tone.

"You bastard, now take this… Infallible Minions Barrage!" Incubus shouted and then he released a surge of microorganisms with a hard and red-hot shell over their bodies.

"In order to counter those microorganisms, Lucifer released enormous waves of his energy from the circular cavities on his palms.

To Lucifer's surprise, his energy waves were actually empowering those microorganisms instead of destroying them, as a result, those microorganisms swiftly began to turn into huge lumps of living flesh.

"Everything you are capable of… will ultimately go in my favor! Incubus muttered.

"Holy Kingdom of Darkness!" Lucifer shouted out loud while spreading his large Demonic wings.

Suddenly feathers started to get separated from his wings and began to encircle all around him creating a powerful force field due to which all the lumps of flesh started to atomized and ultimately disappeared from the entire chamber.

"You have forced me to use my advanced powers against you… now face the consequences!" Lucifer said to Incubus in a serious tone.

"This isn't good… I didn't expect him to be capable enough of such techniques." Incubus murmured to himself while the sweat appeared on his body due to the fear of Lucifer.

"Are you too scared to even attack now?" Lucifer asked him while taking a step forward.

"Don't think that I am done, Lucifer… Tree of Flesh!" Incubus said to him while using another dangerous technique.

Suddenly the roots made up of flesh ran through the ground, destroying it in the process and ultimately they caught Lucifer's feet in their tight grips.

"This won't work, you fool!" Lucifer spoke angrily and the next moment that force field around him got burst and generated a powerful shockwave which not only destroyed all those roots of flesh but also shoved Incubus away from his position.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	298. Chapter 298

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 298: Fall of Incubus & Lucifer's Plan**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Are you too scared to even attack now?" Lucifer asked him while taking a step forward.

"Don't think that I am done, Lucifer… Tree of Flesh!" Incubus said to him while using another dangerous technique.

Suddenly the roots made up of flesh ran through the ground, destroying it in the process and ultimately they caught Lucifer's feet in their tight grips.

"This won't work, you fool!" Lucifer spoke angrily and the next moment that force field around him got burst and generated a powerful shockwave which not only destroyed all those roots of flesh but also shoved Incubus away from his position.

* * *

"It's time to use my full power and leave everything in the hands of the destiny… Universalis Potentia Level 6: Thundercharge of Divine Destruction!" Incubus spoke while getting up on his feet and releasing a tremendous amount of his spirit energy due to which his body was generating the bolts of electric and spiritual energy.

 **Current Power Levels: Incubus (Onimusha Mode) – 80,112,000 omnicles**

"In the hands of the destiny… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Lucifer muttered in a taunting manner.

"I won't go down so easily!" Incubus shouted while pointing his palm towards Lucifer in order to summon a massive amount of tentacles made up of flesh.

The thick and huge roots-like tentacles made up of flesh came out of the ground and sieged Lucifer while the next moment, all the separated feathers of Lucifer hit the ground with immense pace due to which more than half of the ground got destroyed along with all those tentacles.

"The Diabolic Anesthesia!" Lucifer spoke while standing straight.

Lucifer's belly was open with the skin parted from the middle and the sharp white teeth growing out of the boundary of the parted skin. This opened belly of Lucifer was exposing the burning golden energy which had arrived into active state due to the activation of Diabolic Anesthesia technique. Now before Incubus could have thought about something, a powerful orb of golden energy got released from Lucifer's opened belly and rushed towards him.

"Bio-Cage Barrier!" Incubus spoke while sitting down on the ground on one of his knees and summoning a huge barrier made up of strongest of the Demonic shells.

Lucifer's golden orb collided with Incubus's barrier and utterly destroyed it in the blink of an eye, generating a powerful shockwave that severely cracked the chamber's walls and ceiling.

"His attacks are getting even more powerful, I have to do something otherwise…!" Incubus muttered to himself but got interrupted before the completion of his line.

"This is the end, Incubus… now prepare yourself to die!" Lucifer spoke to him in a serious tone.

"No, this is not the end, Lucifer… I haven't lost yet… Evo-Minions, go forth and infect his source of power at his belly… Infallible Minions, make way for the Evo-Minions and assist them… Tree of Flesh, stop Lucifer from destroying my Minions!" Incubus spoke desperately in fear while launching three of his attacks simultaneously on Lucifer by using a large amount of his spiritual pressure.

"Your acts as an Archdemon have disappointed me, Incubus!" Lucifer muttered without doing anything against him.

Soon enough Lucifer's entire giant body got covered with the lumps and tentacles of flesh, the power source at his belly also got completely covered by Incubus's minions while he was taking a few breaths of relief upon witnessing the scenario. Suddenly Lucifer's entire body began to glow with immense golden white light and the next moment a powerful burst of golden spirit energy erased all the flesh which was covering his body while a huge orb of golden energy hit Incubus and scorched him to death in the blink of an eye.

Now Lucifer heard a sound identical to a falling piece of metal hitting the ground, he immediately walked close to the ashes of Incubus and noticed that a piece of metal is lying on the ground. That piece of metal was looking like that of a broken piece of the blade of a broadsword while the alphabet I was carved in the middle of it.

"So, these are the pieces of the blade which hit my heart whenever I slay an Archdemon but why does this happen?... moreover what is the meaning of this letter carved on this piece… alphabet I stands for Incubus or it is something else?... I should approach the next chamber now and try to uncover this mystery as soon as possible!" Lucifer murmured to himself while staring at the piece of blade and then he began to walk towards the next gate.

Just as Lucifer reached close to the fifth gate, he heard the footsteps due to which he turned around and looked behind. She was none other but Succubus, the wife and partner of Incubus who had returned to her chamber after a long trip. Succubus was an extremely attractive woman with long wavy hairs, silky skin, and human-like but slightly reddish complexion. Her curves were nearly flawless and extremely voluptuous with wide hips, narrow waist, and exaggerated full breasts. There were small Demon horns on her head, Demon wings on her back but slightly smaller than Incubus's ones and a long tail with an arrow-shaped end. There were two broad strips of the same black material like Incubus's attires, on her body and they were barely hiding her nakedness.

Succubus was terribly shocked upon witnessing Lucifer and that too with the entire chamber in an almost fully destroyed condition.

"Whe..Where is Incubus?" Succubus asked Lucifer.

"Your incubus is lying here on the ground… in the form of ashes!" Lucifer replied her.

"WHAT!" Succubus shouted loudly and rushed towards the ashes which were scattered nearby Lucifer's feet.

"She is the partner of an Archdemon while I am in need of a powerful female in order to lay the foundation of my actual plan… I think I should put aside my choices and use what is in front of me because I can't take any risk in this." Lucifer murmured to herself while staring at Succubus who was moving her hands in the ashes of Incubus and mourning for his beloved on her fours.

Suddenly Lucifer's spiritual pressure underwent a significant change, the muscles of his groin are twitched and the next moment his large penis appeared on his body. Succubus sensed this change and just as she looked towards Lucifer, she got terribly shocked upon realizing his intentions. Now Lucifer's golden eyes began to glow and the next moment Succubus got slightly hypnotized upon looking into his eyes. He slowly sat down on the ground and pushed her back in order to make her lie down on the ground, right above the ashes of her beloved Incubus. Succubus was feeling and understanding everything but she was unable to resist him due to his strong hypnosis.

She lied down on the ground while Lucifer easily shattered both the strips of black material which were covering her full breasts and womanhood. Now he leaned over her, spread her legs and shoved his penis deep into her vagina without wasting any moment. He was fucking her extremely hard and releasing such a massive amount of spiritual pressure during the intercourse that each stroke was creating a mild shockwave. After a couple of hours of their non-stop and powerful fuck, Lucifer filled her womb with his seed after which he immediately pulled his penis out of her. Succubus had got unconscious by now because of Lucifer's superior energy while Lucifer he already left for the Fifth Chamber.

"The preliminary phase of my plan has completed and now I can wage a full-fledged war on all the remaining Archdemons without any fear of the consequences because Succubus will be my trump card… thanks to my hypnosis, she won't remember that I have mated with her but instead she will have a false memory of mating with Incubus and thus she will give birth and raise my child with utmost care… nobody in this entire universe will be able to know my true intentions until I will realize my dream." Lucifer murmured to himself while walking towards the fifth chamber of the Archdemons' Palace.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	299. Chapter 299

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 299: Enter the Cerberus Demon Sesshomaru**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"The preliminary phase of my plan has completed and now I can wage a full-fledged war on all the remaining Archdemons without any fear of the consequences because Succubus will be my trump card… thanks to my hypnosis, she won't remember that I have mated with her but instead she will have a false memory of mating with Incubus and thus she will give birth and raise my child with utmost care… nobody in this entire universe will be able to know my true intentions until I will realize my dream." Lucifer murmured to himself while walking towards the fifth chamber of the Archdemons' Palace.

* * *

 **On the other hand in the Soul King's Palace…**

Soul King had reached inside his large cocoon-shaped palace and he was deeply thinking about everything which was going on in the blood war. The loss of his power due to the release of Soul Calibur, the crack in his sacred dimension and some other possible upcoming dangers were the center of his focus.

"My barrier is gone and now Soul Queen can come here anytime while Orochi is already there and he will definitely try to kill me in order to get my Soul powers… but what is this? I am sensing two spiritual pressures heading towards the Soul Society… one of them is average but the other one is truly very powerful… it seems that finally, my enemies got the power to destroy even me… and I think now the time has come for me to take the precautions for saving the Soul Society from becoming Soul Queen's territory, in case I get vanished!" Soul King murmured to himself and then he got up from his throne in order to walk towards a small circular stage which was at the distance of a few feet away from his throne.

Now Soul King stood at the center of that state due to which it got pushed down to the level of the floor. Suddenly five wires got released from the middle of the outer surface of Soul King's cocoon-shaped palace and got connected to the five disc-shaped palaces which were levitating far away from it.

"All the arrangements have completed and now it is the time to awaken my five warriors which will keep my schemes alive even if I die but first, I would like to play my trump card… my enemies will have to go through one more barrier before entering my palace." Soul King spoke in an extremely serious manner and then he started to transfer his spirit energy to those five disc-shaped palaces through the five wires while the lower pointed portion of his palace was also shooting a beam of his spirit energy which was hitting the lowermost portion i.e. the ground of his sacred dimension.

There were five coffins which were kept at the centers of those five disc-shaped palaces, one in each palace. Soul King's spirit energy was getting transferred to these coffins through those five wires which were connecting those palaces with Soul King's.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, nearby the stairs of the Sokyoku Hill…**

Halibel was heading towards the stairs while pushing aside all the Soul Reapers and Demon soldiers which were confronting her but suddenly she halted her advance upon witnessing a powerful Soul Reaper which was heading towards her from the opposite direction. It was none other but the Head-Captain himself, i.e. Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Both of them were staring at each other in an extremely serious and focused manner because they knew that they are the representatives of two chief beings who were the very reason behind this blood war.

"Leave this battlefield immediately otherwise I will have to kill you because of my vow to protect the Soul King and the Soul Reapers!" Genryuusai spoke to her in his usual strict tone.

"You better draw your sword, Soul Reaper… because even I want to punish you for killing my Fraccions in the battle of Fake Karakura Town!" Halibel replied him while slowly unsheathing her sword.

"You yourself will be responsible for your own death by my hands... I will not hesitate to cut you down for the sake of the Soul Society even if you are a valuable comrade of Sesshomaru!" Genryuusai spoke to her while Ryujin Jakka revealed its actual form upon discarding the form of a wooden staff.

"Don't worry, Soul Reaper… you haven't got what it will take to kill me!" Halibel replied him while holding her Zanpakuto in her hand.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" Genryuusai muttered loudly while releasing his Zanpakuto.

The next moment Halibel reached extremely close to Genryuusai and swung her Zanpakuto upon him with its Hollow portion filled with her golden yellow spiritual pressure. Genryuusai was slightly shocked to witness such a quick and fierce attack from her though he managed to block it with his Zanpakuto whose blade was emitting immense flames. Suddenly Genryuusai charged his spiritual pressure and pushed Halibel far away from him with a powerful burst of his fiery spiritual pressure.

"Ola Azul!" Halibel muttered while releasing multiple energy blade projectiles towards Genryuusai Yamamoto after regaining her posture.

"This is the end for you Hollow girl, Taimatsu!" Genryuusai spoke while releasing a simple wave of fire which was capable of utterly incinerating its target by creating a great inferno upon hitting it.

Halibel tried to stop the wave of fire by shooting multiple energy blade projectiles but all of her efforts went in vain.

"Damn! I won't make it!" Halibel whispered to herself upon getting bewildered by the failure of her attempts to stop Genryuusai's attack but before that lethal fiery wave could have hit her, a sword fell from the sky with an immense speed and blocked it while getting stabbed into the ground at a sophisticated distance away from her.

Genryuusai was quite shocked upon witnessing that how a sword deflected one of the main techniques of his Zanpakuto on its own. That sword which had deflected the Taimatsu wave was none other but So'unga and the next moment Cerberus Demon Sesshomaru landed between both the warriors with his back towards Halibel.

 _ **(Cerberus Demon Sesshomaru is the one who returned from the Netherworld after acquiring So'unga and thus he has all the memories of all the incidences. The one who fought against Byakuya and Ryukotsusei was Daiyokai Sesshomaru, who was resurrected by his mother after Orihime reformed his body, thus he does not possess the memory after the creation of Demon Dimension, as stated in the story multiple times before.)**_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Halibel murmured with a slight shock upon seeing him.

"You look like Sesshomaru but you are not him… who are you?" Genryuusai asked him in his usual strict tone.

"Head-Captain Genryuusai… I am Sesshomaru, returned from the Netherworld as an Infernal Demon!" Sesshomaru replied him.

"Whoever you are Demon... but you will have to face the consequences of protecting this Hollow girl!" Genryuusai said to him.

"I am ready to face anything in order to protect her!" Sesshomaru murmured in a low voice while pulling his So'unga out of the ground.

"That Soul Reaper is sure a powerful one and he is wielding the most powerful fire-type Zanpakuto of all time… it is going to be fun Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…!" So'unga's voice echoed while the crystal at the base of its hilt began to glow.

"He is not our true enemy… I don't want to hurt him critically!" Sesshomaru replied to So'unga in an extremely low voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru… we can easily defeat him together and proceed to Soul King's palace!" Halibel said to him.

"No, Tia… you proceed to the Sokyoku Hill while I will be there very soon after finishing this battle quickly." Sesshomaru replied her.

"Hmm… as you say!" Halibel responded.

"Nonsense!… none of you are going to make it to the Sokyoku Hill because I will cut you two down before that in order to protect the Soul King, this is my duty… Ennetsu Jigoku!" Genryuusai shouted at both of them and then he muttered in a comparatively low tone in order to summon his most powerful Shikai technique.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	300. Chapter 300

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 300: Tackling the Captain Commander**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru… we can easily defeat him together and proceed to Soul King's palace!" Halibel said to him.

"No, Tia… you proceed to the Sokyoku Hill while I will be there very soon after finishing this battle quickly." Sesshomaru replied her.

"Hmm… as you say!" Halibel responded.

"Nonsense!… none of you are going to make it to the Sokyoku Hill because I will cut you two down before that in order to protect the Soul King, this is my duty… Ennetsu Jigoku!" Genryuusai shouted at both of them and then he muttered in a comparatively low tone in order to summon his most powerful Shikai technique.

* * *

Sesshomaru immediately sensed the vibrations on the surface of the ground caused by the motion of turbulent flow of lava and fire deep inside it. The next moment, Sesshomaru stabbed his So'unga in the ground while it's crystal began to glow brightly and then it's superior Demonic energy dispersed deep inside the ground in a large area.

"Tia, fall back to the sky!" Sesshomaru said to Halibel.

Halibel immediately jumped high in the air while the entire ground ruptured in a huge area, revealing a lot of fire and lava which was building up deep inside the ground due to Genryuusai's technique. So'unga used the initiation of its technique of opening a path to the Netherworld due to which the ground got terribly destroyed.

"You stopped my technique before it could have fully come into effect." Genryuusai muttered with slight irritation.

"I don't know what is forcing you to put even the Soul Society on the line for the sake of the annihilation of your opponents but your rampageous intentions must be must get calm down as soon as possible." Sesshomaru replied him.

Now Genryuusai raised his sword upward due to which all the fire and lava which was filled in the ground, got attracted to Ryujin Jakka's blade and began to swirl around it. On the other hand, Sesshomaru also drenched So'unga's blade with his spiritual pressure and the next moment, Genryuusai shot all that fire and lava towards him in the form of a powerful beam.

"Crimson Dragon Wave!" Sesshomaru muttered while pointing So'unga towards that beam of fire and lava.

 _ **(Crimson Dragon Wave is an Infernal Demon variation of Daiyokai Sesshomaru's technique Azure Dragon Wave.)**_

Now the immensely powerful rays of red colored Infernal Demonic spiritual pressure burst out of So'unga and clashed with the wave of fire and lava. For a moment both the techniques collided in the midair and struggled to dominate each other but soon enough Genryuusai's wave got scattered.

"Hado 81, Danku!" Genryuusai muttered as he summoned a transparent rectangular barrier which blocked the remaining portion of So'unga's Demonic Rays.

Enraged Genryuusai Yamamoto charged his spiritual pressure to a great extent and suddenly released an enormous burst of his fiery spirit energy followed by hundreds of waves of fire which rushed towards Sesshomaru.

"Black Spikes!" Sesshomaru muttered while swinging his So'unga and launching a barrage of black colored spikes towards the fiery waves of Genryuusai, scattering all of them in the midair.

"You are doing nothing but increasing yours and that Hollow girl's trouble, Sesshomaru… because if you can deflect all the abilities of my Shikai then I will have to destroy you two with my Bankai!" Genryuusai said to him in an extremely strict tone.

"There's no need for that Yamaji!" A familiar voice echoed.

Genryuusai turned around and saw that Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake were walking towards him along with Kisuke Urahara while both Sesshomaru and Halibel looked towards them as well.

"What is the meaning of this, Shunshui?" Genryuusai asked him.

"Master Genryuusai, we have no need to fight amongst ourselves!" Ukitake replied him on Kyoraku's behalf.

"Shunshui… Jushiro… can't you see that he is not the actual Sesshomaru, moreover are you two planning to go against the Soul King?... against the Soul Society?" Genryuusai asked both of them.

"He is the true Sesshomaru, Head-Captain… and no we don't have any intentions of going against the Soul Society but... we have decided to go against the Soul King!" Urahara said to Genryuusai.

"How did you come to know about me, Urahara?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"I met Ichigo on my way here, he told me everything that how you returned from the Netherworld after becoming much more powerful… it's good to have you back!" Urahara replied Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…!" Sesshomaru responded.

"Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake will convince the Head-Captain somehow… while I will take both you and Halibel to the crack of Soul King's dimension… we will enter his palace through that crack." Urahara spoke further to Sesshomaru.

"Urahara Kisuke… do you really think that I will let anyone of you go and attack the Soul King?" Genryuusai asked Urahara in a serious tone.

"All waves rise now and become my shield, lightning strike now and become my blade… Sogyo no Kotowari!" Ukitake muttered while releasing his Shikai upon sensing the sudden rise in Genryuusai's spiritual pressure.

Suddenly Genryuusai swung his Zanpakuto and released an enormous surge of fire towards Sesshomaru, Urahara, and Halibel who were walking away from there but before that fire could have approached them, Ukitake absorbed all the fire in his left sword and released it towards the sky through the right one.

"Forgive me, Master Genryuusai but I can't allow you to attack them!" Ukitake said to Genryuusai after neutralizing his surge of fire.

"Huh! Mr. Handsome has got himself into trouble… Flower wind rage and flower God roar, Heavenly wind rage and Heavenly Demon sneer… Katen Kyokotsu!" Kyoraku muttered while releasing his Shikai upon observing the situation.

"And today, I can't allow anyone to become a barrier in the path of my duty as the Head-Captain… Taimatsu!" Genryuusai spoke while releasing a simple wave of fire which was capable of utterly incinerating its target by creating a great inferno upon hitting it.

"Bushogoma!" Kyoraku swung his twin swords and fired large wind blades towards the fiery wave of Genryuusai.

The twin wind blades formed a spinning circle on their way and scattered the Taimatsu wave before it could have hit Ukitake.

"So, both of you want to act like greenhorns at a time like this when Soul Society needs your strength and dedication?... Have you forgotten your duties towards the Soul Society being Captains?" Genryuusai asked both of them after Sesshomaru, Halibel, and Urahara had left.

"No, Master Genryuusai… we are your students and thus we can't forget about our duty even at the moment of death, it's just we see no point in fighting against our own comrades." Ukitake replied him.

"Yamaji, this is a battle between the Soul King and the Soul Queen… and they want us to fight against our own comrades for their sake… I see no ethics in spilling the blood of those who have aided us with everything!... there is no point in murdering our comrades for the sake of those beings for whom we are nothing more than just slaves and puppets!" Kyoraku replied to Genryuusai in an extremely serious manner.

"It's not like we feel no responsibility towards Soul Society and World of the Living and that's why we have decided to go against the Soul King only after Urahara created a functioning unit to stabilize the flow of the souls across World of the Living and World of the Souls in the absence of the Soul King." Ukitake replied further.

"Yamaji, we have already sacrificed enough lives for Soul King… if we had fought alongside our Demon and Arrancar comrades then Captain Soi Fon, Captain Komamura, Captain Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant Chojiro, Lieutenant, Omaeda, and Lieutenant Isane would not have lost their lives in this blood war... I know that Sesshomaru's mother took a wrong decision by sending her forces to attack the Soul Society but it is because we never tried to approach them for this matter, we should have spoken to them about this condition beforehand…Yamaji, we and them, neither of us are right… because if ones a war breaks out then regardless of the condition, both the sides are at faults!" Shunshui Kyoraku said to Yamamoto in an extremely serious manner.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, this is the 300_ _th_ _chapter of my "Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction" and I thank you for your continuous support because of which I made it this far, I hope you will continue to enjoy the story in the future as well. I would like to mention that the climax of my fanfiction is getting closer, only 1/6_ _th_ _portion is left now. So, stay tuned and once again, thanks a lot for the support of all you guys!_

 _Take Care…_


	301. Chapter 301

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 301: King of Infernal Demons Arrived**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Yamaji, we have already sacrificed enough lives for Soul King… if we had fought alongside our Demon and Arrancar comrades then Captain Soi Fon, Captain Komamura, Captain Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant Chojiro, Lieutenant Omaeda, and Lieutenant Isane would not have lost their lives in this blood war... I know that Sesshomaru's mother took a wrong decision by sending her forces to attack the Soul Society but it is because we never tried to approach them for this matter, we should have spoken to them about this condition beforehand…Yamaji, we and them, neither of us are right… because if ones a war breaks out then regardless of the condition, both the sides are at faults!" Shunshui Kyoraku said to Yamamoto in an extremely serious manner.

* * *

 **On the other hand at the western portion of the Soul Society…**

Daiyokai Sesshomaru had returned to his main camp at the western portion of the Soul Society while Kagura was already present there.

"So, you have returned, Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagura said to him.

"Yes, Kagura… I have decided that we will not make any significant move until a fitting opportunity." Sesshomaru replied her.

"Hmm… as you say!" Kagura responded.

"Are you feeling a strange presence of an extremely powerful Spiritual Pressure nearby?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I haven't noticed it yet!" Kagura spoke confusingly.

"You are right Lord Sesshomaru… there is someone nearby and that too extremely powerful!" Ulquiorra said while approaching him along with Grimmjow, Toran, and Karan.

"And whosoever he is… it seems that he is trying to hide his spiritual pressure so that not everyone can detect him." Toran muttered to everyone.

"Don't worry, we will take him down once he will reach the Soul Society!" Grimmjow spoke in his usual arrogant manner.

"Grimmjow, someday you are going to be crushed to a pulp because of your arrogance!" Karan said to him.

"Huh! You better care about yourself, Karan… because the upcoming opponent will extinguish all of your fire with a single puff." Grimmjow replied her with slight irritation.

"Hah!" In your dreams!" Karan responded irritatingly.

"Silence, everyone… he is approaching!" Sesshomaru spoke in a strict manner while sensing that powerful spiritual pressure as it was getting closer.

Suddenly an enormous serpentine shadow appeared at a great height in the sky, it was partially engulfed with the dark Demonic clouds and swiftly moving towards the Soul Society. On the other hand, Neliel approached Sesshomaru's army's main camp along with Diao Chan and Lu Lingqi.

"What is that?" Neliel asked shockingly.

"This is the being from whom we were sensing an extremely powerful spiritual pressure and he is heading this way." Ulquiorra replied her.

"This is looking terrible, Mother!" Lu Lingqi muttered to Diao Chan after sensing the deadly spiritual pressure.

"Hmm… don't worry, we all are here to fight it!" Diao Chan replied her with a slight smile while holding her hand.

"So, all of them are your comrades?" Lu Lingqi asked curiously.

"Yes, they are… but unfortunately, I can't introduce you to everyone because of this situation." Diao Chan answered her in a low voice.

"Don't worry… during the battle, our daughter's power will introduce her to our comrades!" Lu Feng Xian said to Diao Chan while coming towards them from behind.

Soon enough that gigantic serpentine shadow reached right on top of Sesshomaru's army's main camp and started to hover above them. The next moment, that creature had finally revealed its form by coming out of those dark Demonic clouds. He was a two-headed colossal worm with enormous Demonic wings at his back due to which he seemed to be somewhat like a Dragon. He was an extremely powerful Infernal Worm Demon with twice of the size of a regular Infernal Worm. The upper portion of both of his heads was covered with Infernal Demonic armor while his mouths were more like that of a reptilian than a worm.

"We have finally reached the source of that terrible spiritual pressure!" Hachigan spoke upon arriving there along with Lisa, Love, and Rose.

"We better prepare ourselves, Hachigan!" Lisa muttered to him.

"Yes, all we need to do is summon our masks!" Rose said with a confident smile.

"Hahaha… yes, we are heroes after all!" Love spoke as well.

"We are here as well!" Sung-Sun said while coming along with Apache, Mila Rose, and Megayon.

"You Vizards won't stand a chance against that giant worm!" Apache said to all the four Vizards.

"You sure have no idea about our strength, do you!" Lisa responded to Apache's words in a serious manner.

"No matter how powerful you are but currently, only we have a fitting warrior to handle this creature!" Mila Rose replied Lisa while pointing towards Megayon.

"All of you should stop arguing with each other and focus on the opponent… he is far stronger than those ordinary Infernal Worms!" Starrk said to everyone as he landed on the ground nearby them.

"Starrk, you here?" Neliel asked him with slight amazement.

"If you are here then who is protecting the palace?" Ulquiorra asked him with concern.

"Don't worry; the Moon Goddess is going to stay in the palace for a few days so there's no need to worry about its protection… besides, I have arrived here along with Lord Sesshomaru!" Starrk answered both Neliel and Ulquiorra.

"Do you mean… that imposter?" Daiyokai Sesshomaru asked him.

"No… he is no imposter but he is as much real as you… Moon Goddess had confirmed it herself!" Starrk replied Daiyokai Sesshomaru.

"Oh!" Daiyokai Sesshomaru responded shockingly while everyone else got shocked as well upon listening to Starrk's words.

Suddenly everyone's attention got caught by that giant two-headed Infernal Worm's loud and frightening roar, followed by a horrifyingly grand release of spiritual pressure.

"I… am… Ultraworm… the King of Infernal Worms… and I am here… to avenge… my subjects who were slain by all of you." Ultraworm roared loudly while puffing fire from his right head and venom from the left one.

 **Current Power Level: Ultraworm – 21,600,000 omnicles**

"Onimusha!" Daiyokai Sesshomaru, Kagura, Feng Xian, Diao Chan, Lu Lingqi, Toran, and Karan spoke loudly while releasing their Onimusha form.

"Angel of Doom!" Grimmjow muttered while releasing his Angel Resurreccion.

"Declare… Chamois!" Neliel spoke while releasing her Resurreccion.

"Enclose… Murcielago!" Ulquiorra spoke while releasing his Resurreccion.

"Angel of Solitude!" Starrk muttered while releasing his Resurreccion.

"Thrust… Cierva!" Apache spoke while releasing her Resurreccion.

"Devour… Leona!" Mila Rose spoke while releasing her Resurreccion.

"Strangle to death… Anaconda!" Sung-Sun spoke while releasing her Resurreccion.

Hachigan, Lisa, Love, and Rose summoned their Hollow masks while Megayon charged his spiritual pressure and now all of them were ready to face the Ultraworm.

Now Ultraworm started to generate an enormous orb of fire in front of his right head, observing which all the four Vizards, Megayon, and all the seven Arrancars started to prepare themselves to shoot their respective powerful Ceros.

The next moment, Ultraworm shot that giant fireball towards them while Megayon, all the Vizards, and all the Arrancars also shot their respective Ceros towards that fireball. Both the powerful attacks collided in the midair at a great height and caused an intense fiery blast that engulfed a large area. The enormous fireball got shattered and its fragments began to fall all around in the Soul Society, Rukon District, and the Hueco Mundo. Soon enough a lot of areas got caught in the immense flames due to which several soldiers died while the structures in those areas got crumbled down to rubble.

"I can't allow this devastation to cause damage and cost lives any further!" Hachigan spoke loudly while releasing multiple transparent cuboids made up of Kido energy which sealed all the falling fragments of that giant fireball, ultimately extinguishing all of them.

"Come on guys, we have to destroy his wings and bring him down to the ground!" Lisa shouted loudly while swiftly reaching high into the sky towards the Ultraworm.

"Or perhaps, we can make his wings too heavy to fly!" Toran muttered while following Lisa.

"Wait, sister, I am coming as well!" Karan spoke while trying to catch up with Toran.

"Huh! Fools… it's your turn, Megayon!" Apache muttered in her usual arrogant manner.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	302. Chapter 302

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 302: Trump Card & The Last Turn**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"I can't allow this devastation to cause damage and cost lives any further!" Hachigan spoke loudly while releasing multiple transparent cuboids made up of Kido energy which sealed all the falling fragments of that giant fireball, ultimately extinguishing all of them.

"Come on guys, we have to destroy his wings and bring him down to the ground!" Lisa shouted loudly while swiftly reaching high into the sky towards the Ultraworm.

"Or perhaps, we can make his wings too heavy to fly!" Toran muttered while following Lisa.

"Wait, sister, I am coming as well!" Karan spoke while trying to catch up with Toran.

"Huh! Fools… it's your turn, Megayon!" Apache muttered in her usual arrogant manner.

* * *

 **The Sokyoku Hill…**

Sesshomaru, Halibel, and Urahara had successfully reached the Sokyoku Hill and now they were planning to approach Soul King's palace through the crack in the sky. It was actually the crack in the Soul King's sacred dimension and now it was slowly getting closed.

"Look Sesshomaru… that crack is getting closed!" Urahara said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm… it seems Soul King is repairing his dimension and he doesn't actually want to participate in this battle… we must hurry!" Sesshomaru replied him while swiftly flying towards that crack along with Urahara while Halibel also followed them but before they could have reached the crack, all of them had to back off due to a sudden and immensely powerful burst of spiritual pressure which was actually coming from that crack.

"What is that?" Halibel murmured shockingly.

"It seems… Soul King wants to play one last card before confronting anyone of us." Urahara muttered with a smile.

"Something is coming out of the crack… get ready!" Sesshomaru said to both Halibel and Urahara.

Suddenly thousands of Soul Reapers began to come out of that crack but then Sesshomaru, Halibel, and Urahara witnessed such a scenario which shocked them to a great extent. Genryuusai Yamamoto came out of the crack followed by Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunshui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Zaraki Kenpachi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake.

"What is this happening? Why all of them are here?" Halibel asked shockingly.

"These Soul Reapers and the Captains are not real but they are Reigais… an artificial army of powerful Soul Reapers!" Urahara replied Halibel in a serious tone while staring at the Reigais.

"Then we simply have to cut them down in order to reach Soul King's palace." Sesshomaru muttered.

"It won't be so easy, Sesshomaru… observe them carefully, each Soul Reaper is at the level of the third or fourth seat while each Captain seems around five times more powerful than their real counterparts." Urahara said to Sesshomaru.

"You are right, Urahara… fighting against them won't be easy!" A familiar feminine voice came from behind.

"Kukaku-san… Yoruichi-san...!" Urahara murmured while looking behind at them.

"Yoruichi!" Sesshomaru whispered in a low voice while staring at her as he realized that how much she might be hurt by Soi Fon's death.

"Only one of us will enter the Soul King's palace while the rest of us will push these Reigais aside in order to clear the path." Yoruichi said to everyone in a serious tone.

"Hmm…!" Urahara responded.

Suddenly several Reigai Soul Reapers rushed towards them and thus Sesshomaru, Halibel, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Kukaku prepared themselves in order to face them.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha's voice echoed.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's voice echoed.

Now before those Reigai Soul Reapers could have reached them, both the powerful energy waves blew them back to a huge distance.

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara murmured upon seeing Ichigo.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru whispered to himself upon looking at Inuyasha and he immediately remembered that Izayoi asked him to take care of him.

"They are not the only ones who are here to battle against these so-called powerful Reigai Captains!" Byakuya spoke while arriving there along with both Rukia and Renji.

"Byakuya! It's good that you are here as well." Ichigo said to Byakuya.

"Hmm… Rukia, Renji… fall back to a safe distance and stop these Reigai soldiers from reaching the Soul Society while we will take care of these Reigai Captains." Byakuya said to both Rukia and Renji in a serious tone.

"As you say, Ni-Sama!" Rukia responded and then both she and Renji fell back to a safe distance.

"Inuyasha… you as well, back off from the battle between me and these Reigai Captains, you will only be in my way!" Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha in his usual cold tone.

"You are the real Sesshomaru, aren't you… and yet you got the problem with me!" Inuyasha replied him irritatingly.

"It wasn't a request but an order… refuse to obey me and I will get rid of you before these Reigai Captains!" Sesshomaru spoke further in an extremely strict manner.

"Inuyasha, I think you should stay with Rukia and Renji… they need your power to stop all these Reigai soldiers." Ichigo said to him as well.

"Huh! Alright!" Inuyasha muttered while backing off.

Now all the Reigai soldiers and Reigai Captains began to move towards Sesshomaru and others while they prepared themselves for a ferocious clash.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens… Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro's voice echoed in the sky as he approached battle while releasing his Shikai.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… so, the party has started!" Kenpachi rushed towards the entire Reigai force while wielding his Zanpakuto and radiating a tremendous amount of his spiritual pressure.

"Yes, Captain… it's time to have some fun!" Ikkaku spoke as well.

"Ikkaku… I will be fighting those duplicate Captains while it seems that all the spots of fighting a Reigai Captains are already reserved so you better go back and wait for these small fries to approach you." Kenpachi said to Ikkaku.

"Damn! Ok, fine Captain!" Ikkaku walked away with slight disappointment.

Now Sesshomaru unsheathed his So'unga and Halibel also took her Zanpakuto out while both Kukaku and Yoruichi prepared themselves in order to attack the Reigai army with some powerful Kido attacks.

"Awaken, Benihime!" Urahara muttered while releasing his Shikai.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya spoke while unleashing his Shikai.

"Bankai… Tensa Zengetsu!" Ichigo muttered while releasing his Bankai.

Suddenly both Gin and Rangiku arrived there due to which everyone got shocked as Gin was sentenced to stay behind the bars.

"Gin?... How did he get freed and what are you doing with him, Rangiku?" Toshiro asked her in a strict tone.

"Umm… Captain, I..I have freed him… and he is gonna… help us in this battle." Rangiku replied him hesitatingly.

"Don't be so suspicious of me, Captain Hitsugaya… I am not going to betray you guys like before!" Gin said to Toshiro with his usual mysterious and cunning smile on his face.

"Don't be so choosy at a time like this, Captain Hitsugaya!" Urahara said to Toshiro in a funny manner.

"Hmm… if you say, so… Urahara!" Toshiro replied him.

"Rangiku-San… you please, stand there and let me handle things here all alone!" Gin said to Rangiku.

"Alright Gin! Just don't disappoint me this time." Rangiku spoke to him in a serious manner.

"Don't worry… Rangiku-san!" Gin replied her and then Rangiku fell back to a great distance.

"This is going to be tough!" Sesshomaru murmured to Urahara.

"We might be able to handle the Captains but what about the others… I don't think that they will be able to take on thousands of Reigais all at once." Urahara replied Sesshomaru.

"We are also here to lend a helping hand!" Hisagi's voice echoed as he arrived there along with Kira and Iba.

"Ca..Captain… you… here?" Kira said shockingly upon witnessing Gin on the battlefield.

"We will have plenty of time for discussing all this after the battle… so, you better stay right there and help your fellow Lieutenants." Gin said to Kira.

"Hmm…!" Kira responded and then he prepared himself to help Hisagi, Iba, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Inuyasha in driving the Reigai forces away.

Now before the warriors of both the sides could have clashed with each other, everyone's attention was caught by a terribly powerful spiritual pressure. The next moment, everyone got shocked to witness that the person who was approaching the battlefield was none other but Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	303. Chapter 303

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 303: Reigai Blood War**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Ca..Captain… you… here?" Kira said shockingly upon witnessing Gin on the battlefield.

"We will have plenty of time for discussing all this after the battle… so, you better stay right there and help your fellow Lieutenants." Gin said to Kira.

"Hmm…!" Kira responded and then he prepared himself to help Hisagi, Iba, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Inuyasha in driving the Reigai forces away.

Now before the warriors of both the sides could have clashed with each other, everyone's attention was caught by a terribly powerful spiritual pressure. The next moment, everyone got shocked to witness that the person who was approaching the battlefield was none other but Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

"Oh! No… now it is literally impossible to handle all these Reigai Captains along with Aizen and reaching that crack before it gets fully closed!" Kukaku spoke frustratingly.

"Damned! Now we will have to deal with him before those Reigais!" Ichigo muttered as well.

"Why is everyone so shocked upon seeing me here… since when were you people under the impression that I would not be participating in this battle!" Aizen spoke to everyone in his usual calm and polite manner.

"Aizen, this time you are intervening in a wrong person's business… both Soul King and Soul Queen are personally involved in this blood war!" Urahara said to Aizen.

"Your intentions don't seem to be so easily comprehensible, ex-Captain Aizen!" Gin said to Aizen while smiling mysteriously as usual.

"Gin, you sure have started to understand me after working with me for such a long time." Aizen replied Gin with a mild smile.

"So, why are you here, Aizen?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Sesshomaru, you seem to have grown stronger after your death but I know that you will not be able to make it to that crack in time… and even if you managed to enter that crack somehow then your comrades won't be able to survive against these Reigais." Aizen said to Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"It's unfortunate but I think Aizen is right… these Reigais are just too powerful, we won't be able to stop them for long." Toshiro muttered to Byakuya.

"Hmm… we will see!" Byakuya responded.

"Aizen… that's why I will cut all of those Reigai's down before entering that crack!" Sesshomaru replied Aizen.

"But then you will never make it to that crack in time but I can change that… I can push these Reigais aside and pave the path for you" Aizen spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Why do you intend to help us?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Because you intend to do the same thing which I have always intended to do… and it is to slay the Soul King!" Aizen answered him.

"But still… I will prefer to destroy these Reigais first!" Sesshomaru said in a serious manner.

"Then here's the deal, Sesshomaru… slaughter the Soul King for me and I will slaughter these Reigais for you!" Aizen replied.

"Hmm… fair enough!" Sesshomaru responded.

Everyone was shocked to see that Aizen was actually going to aid them in the battle while most of them were still suspicious of him. Soon enough all the Reigai soldiers and Captains began to rush towards them while they remained at their places in the fighting stance and prepared themselves to tackle the Reigai army. Sesshomaru and Aizen were standing ahead of other warriors and thus they were the first ones whom those Reigai soldiers approached.

Aizen began to swing his Zanpakuto on those Reigais and his simple sword swings were releasing enough spiritual pressure that the Reigai soldiers were getting blown away by its force. On the other hand, Sesshomaru was swiftly making his way to the depths of Reigai army by cutting each and every Reigai soldier down with the help of So'unga and his energy whip which he was using simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi was fighting far ahead of everyone else and he was using his devastating spiritual pressure recklessly to create a huge chaos throughout the enemy ranks. Suddenly a powerful sword swing not only inflicted a horizontal cut on his chest but also shoved him back.

"I didn't know that it is so easy to cut through your flesh." Reigai Kenpachi spoke while approaching Kenpachi.

"Hahaha… what are you saying, this is the least I was expecting from my Reigai!" Kenpachi spoke with a grin on his face and then he rushed towards his Reigai counterpart in a ferocious manner.

The next moment, both of them clashed their swords and a huge burst of yellow spirit energy engulfed a large area. Not so far away from them, Gin was using the extending ability of his Zanpakuto and cutting down a large amount of Reigai soldiers while real Toshiro and Reigai Toshiro were battling in the sky because of which the entire sky got filled with the dark clouds and a raging snowstorm started to generate on the Sokyoku hill.

On the other hand, Ichigo was having an extremely hard time in dealing with both Reigai Kyoraku and Reigai Ukitake. His extraordinary speed wasn't proved to be useful against the battle experience of both the Reigai Captains while his Getsuga Tensho waves were thrown back to him by Reigai Ukitake.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was busy in battling against Reigai Byakuya and even though his Reigai counterpart was more powerful than him yet he was battling against the Reigai as an equal. Not so far away from him, Kukaku was engaged in a Kido battle against Reigai Unohana and it seemed that Kukaku was slowly getting cornered by her.

Yoruichi and Urahara were battling side by side against Reigai Soi Fon and Reigai Kurotsuchi where Urahara was dealing with Reigai Kurotsuchi while Yoruichi was having a Shunko battle with Reigai Soi Fon.

Halibel was using her most powerful attacks of Base Form in order to scatter the Reigai forces and make her way to Sesshomaru in order to help him in reaching that crack.

On the other hand, Inuyasha and Lieutenants were also fighting with a great determination and successfully driving all the Reigais away from them. Hisagi was using Kazeshini as a long-range weapon to cut those Reigais down before they could have even approached him while Iba, Ikkaku, and Hisagi were engaged in a close-range battle with those Reigai. Renji and Rukia were driving the Reigai soldiers away by using the Shikai abilities of their respective Zanpakutos while Rangiku was slashing the mass of Reigai soldiers by turning her blade into ashes.

"Enough! They are just too many… Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha shouted frustratingly and make a slash with his Tetsusaiga, releasing an enormous barrage of sharp adamant crystals which destroyed a huge amount of Reigai soldiers which was heading towards him.

"Sesshomaru has reached deep enough in the Reigai army while all the Reigai Captains are already engaged in the battle… it's time for him to proceed towards the crack!" Aizen murmured while observing Sesshomaru.

Suddenly Aizen charged his spiritual pressure to the extent where a powerful burst of his spirit energy blew hundreds of Reigai soldiers away from him. The next moment, several Reigai soldiers attacked him from behind with multiple Hado spells but all the Kido waves got stopped and absorbed by Millon Escudo barrier. The hexagonal light green color barrier enlarged as it came into contact with those destructive Kido and in the blink of an eye it reflected all the destructive energy back towards those Reigai, inflicting critical damage on their bodies.

"Hado 57, Daichi Tenyo!" Aizen muttered while thrusting his palm outward, as a result, the Zanpakutos of all the defeated Reigais started to levitate in the air and ultimately got launched towards those which were heading towards Aizen from the front.

Within the course of a few seconds, Aizen utterly destroyed around a thousand of Reigais and started to walk ahead where Sesshomaru was battling. Sesshomaru immediately realized that it's the time for him to enter the crack and thus he began to move towards it with an immense speed. However, he had to stop in the middle of his path upon noticing Reigai Lieutenants, who were coming out of that crack.

"So, Soul King also has Reigai Lieutenants!" Aizen muttered upon witnessing Reigai reinforcements.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	304. Chapter 304

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 304: Reigais' Rage**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Hado 57, Daichi Tenyo!" Aizen muttered while thrusting his palm outward, as a result, the Zanpakutos of all the defeated Reigais started to levitate in the air and ultimately got launched towards those which were heading towards him from the front.

Within the course of a few seconds, Aizen utterly destroyed around a thousand of Reigais and started to walk ahead where Sesshomaru was battling. Sesshomaru immediately realized that it's the time for him to enter the crack and thus he began to move towards it with an immense speed. However, he had to stop in the middle of his path upon noticing Reigai Lieutenants, who were coming out of that crack.

"So, Soul King also has Reigai Lieutenants!" Aizen muttered upon witnessing Reigai reinforcements.

* * *

Reigai Chojiro, Reigai Omaeda, Reigai Kira, Reigai Renji, Reigai Iba, Reigai Hisagi, Reigai Rangiku, Reigai Ikkaku, and Reigai Rukia landed on the ground and released their respective Zanpakutos.

"The crack is now getting closed faster than before!" Aizen told Sesshomaru.

"Back off!" Sesshomaru muttered to Reigai Lieutenants in a serious tone while charging his spiritual pressure.

The next moment, Reigai Omaeda rushed towards Sesshomaru while Reigai Hisagi launched one of the two Kazeshini blades towards him. Suddenly Sesshomaru jumped forward with an immense pace, he dodged Omaeda and grabbed Kazeshini simultaneously and the next moment he threw Kazeshini towards Reigai Hisagi upon landing on the ground. Reigai Hisagi dodged the Kazeshini blade but while approaching the Reigai Lieutenants swiftly, Sesshomaru wrapped his energy whip in the chain of Kazeshini and pulled it towards him, as a result, the Kazeshini blade slashed right through Hisagi's torso from the back.

Upon witnessing the destruction of Reigai Hisagi, both Reigai Kira and Reigai Iba charged at Sesshomaru. At first, Sesshomaru deliberately clashed blades with Iba and then with Kira due to which Kira's Wabisuke didn't make direct contact with So'unga but Iba's sword, as a result, the weight of Iba's sword became twice. Now before, Kira could have done something about Sesshomaru's strategy, a poisonous claw penetrated right through his chest and destroyed his heart. The moment Reigai Kira fell down on the ground, Reigai Omaeda rushed towards Sesshomaru from behind while Reigai Iba somehow lifted his Zanpakuto up and swung it at Sesshomaru. However, Sesshomaru spun swiftly while standing straight and not only dodged both Iba and Omaeda's attacks but also cut both of them down simultaneously with a single swing of his So'unga.

"Ha Ha Ha… Warrior!" Cerberus's voice echoed inside Sesshomaru's head.

"Do not disturb!" Sesshomaru replied Cerberus.

"While I admire your bravado... It would be wise for you to show me some respect!" Cerberus's voice echoed further but Sesshomaru ignored him this time.

On the other hand, Aizen had almost reached the place where Sesshomaru was fighting against the Reigai Lieutenants. The Reigai soldiers were still attacking Aizen but he had raised his spiritual pressure to the extent where the Reigai soldiers had started receiving severe injuries only by his mere presence.

Now Reigai Rangiku and Reigai Rukia disappeared from their respective positions and reappeared in the crowd of Reigai soldiers which was heading towards the Captains and Lieutenants while Reigai Chojiro, Reigai Renji, and Reigai Ikkaku began to charge their spiritual pressure to a great extent.

"Bankai… Koko Gonryo Rikyu!" Reigai Chojiro Sasakibe muttered while releasing his Bankai.

Chojiro raised his Zanpakuto above his head and produced a bolt of lightning from the blade which extended and transformed into a dome of lightning, stationed far above his head and fastened to the ground by a large number of lightning pillars. A single pillar also reached the top of the dome toward the sky.

"Bankai… Hihio Zabimaru!" Reigai Renji muttered while releasing his Bankai.

Renji's Bankai transformed Zabimaru into a massive version of its Shikai form, resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabimaru gained many more, much larger segments, resembling a mix between a snake's vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments. It also gained a snake-like head about the size of a small car. Renji was also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appeared to be the fur of an ape, and the ape's skull can be seen over Renji's left shoulder, while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm.

"Bankai… Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Reigai Ikkaku muttered while releasing his Bankai.

Ryumon Hozukimaru's two main weapons were a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guandao. Both had a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels were connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembled an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade.

"Your foolish intentions of blocking my way will because of your annihilation." Sesshomaru spoke while raising his arm upward and pointing So'unga towards the sky. Now he began to move So'unga in circles, generating violent Demonic winds which ultimately took the form of a fearsome tornado engulfing a large area with a glowing sphere of purplish pink colored energy forming at its center.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Reigai Renji spoke while using one of his most powerful Bankai techniques and the next moment, his giant snake-shaped Zanpakuto fired a dense blast of concentrated red spiritual energy in the form of a powerful beam.

Reigai Chojiro directed a powerful barrage of lightning bolts towards Sesshomaru with the help of his Bankai. On the other hand, Reigai Ikkaku also launched the two huge side-blades of his Bankai along with a torrent of red energy towards Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru has successfully summoned enough Demonic energy to launch So'unga's signature move.

"Dragon Twister!" Sesshomaru spoke loudly while making a vertical slash with his So'unga and launching an enormous, violent, and powerful purplish black tornado with a huge orb of purplish pink Demonic energy at its center.

At first, Dragon Twister collided with Reigai Chojiro's barrage of lightning bolts, Reigai Renji's Hikotsu Taiho, and Reigai Ikkaku's blades and a torrent of destructive spiritual pressure. For a few moments, Dragon Twister's advanced got halted by the three techniques of Reigai Lieutenants but the next moment; all those three attacks got utterly obliterated while Dragon Twister ferociously proceeded towards those three Reigais with an immense pace.

Upon colliding with Reigai Chojiro, Reigai Renji, and Reigai Ikkaku, the Dragon Twister not only defeated them but also shattered their Zanpakutos and now the path to Soul King's palace was all clear for Sesshomaru.

"Owh!" Kira uttered with a great amazement upon witnessing Sesshomaru's power.

"Unbelievable!" Hisagi muttered as well.

"He is so powerful!" Iba spoke to both Kira and Hisagi about Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe that he defeated Lieutenant Chojiro's Koko Gonryo Rikyu, Renji's Hihio Zabimaru, and my Ryumon Hozukimaru with a single technique!" Ikkaku said shockingly.

Now Sesshomaru immediately rushed towards that crack which had started to get closed at a faster rate but suddenly a huge mob of Reigai soldiers came out of that crack in order to block Sesshomaru's path.

"More obstructions!" Aizen muttered while thinking about clearing the path for Sesshomaru but before any of the two could have attacked those Reigai reinforcements, suddenly both of them heard a familiar voice.

"Tempest of Doom!" Orochi spoke loudly while pointing his unusually large reaper towards that crack and releasing an extremely powerful and devastating tornado made up of telekinetic force and electric current with a stream of fire at its center and thousands of ice blades swirling around it.

"Orochi!" Sesshomaru muttered shockingly.

"It seems he has also put himself in the race of obtaining Soul King's powers." Aizen murmured to himself upon witnessing Orochi.

"Only I will slay the Soul King and acquire the powers of King of the Souls!" Orochi said to everyone while swiftly approaching that crack.

Orochi's Tempest of Doom utterly destroyed all the Reigai soldiers which were blocking the path to that crack and the next moment he entered the crack with the help of his superior Demonic speed while Sesshomaru's didn't waste any moment and he entered in that crack as well right before it got disappeared from the sky.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _To the reviewer of the previous chapter whose line I have used in my fanfiction – I have used your line because I found it really fitting on Aizen and also I just wanted to let you know that I do read your reviews carefully. Thank you so much for your continuous support through delightful reviews, and I will surely take the exclamation mark advice into consideration._

 _My dear readers, English is not my regional language so please forgive me for the grammatical errors. I always try my best to write as much accurately as I can. Once again, thanks for reading my story this far, I really appreciate it. Please, continue your support a little longer because the story is approaching its climax._

 _Take Care…_


	305. Chapter 305

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 305: Unseen Powers Revealed**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Orochi!" Sesshomaru muttered shockingly.

"It seems he has also put himself in the race of obtaining Soul King's powers." Aizen murmured to himself upon witnessing Orochi.

"Only I will slay the Soul King and acquire the powers of King of the Souls!" Orochi said to everyone while swiftly approaching that crack.

Orochi's Tempest of Doom utterly destroyed all the Reigai soldiers which were blocking the path to that crack and the next moment he entered the crack with the help of his superior Demonic speed while Sesshomaru's didn't waste any moment and he entered in that crack as well right before it got disappeared from the sky.

* * *

"I can't leave Lord Sesshomaru alone with both Soul King and Orochi, I must finish this battle quickly and try to make an opening in the Soul King's dimension… destroy, Tiburon!" Halibel muttered while releasing her Resurreccion.

"She is right, we must hurry… Bankai… Ketsueki Benihime!" Urahara spoke while releasing his Bankai.

"Hmm… Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya muttered while releasing his Bankai.

"Bankai… Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro spoke while releasing his Bankai.

Meanwhile, Kukaku armed herself with multiple destructive Kido techniques, Ichigo put on his Vizard mask and Kenpachi released his Shikai.

"It seems that even I have to use it, Bankai… Kamishini no Yari!" Gin spoke while unleashing his Bankai.

Suddenly the spiritual pressure of all the Reigai soldiers and Reigai Captains began to skyrocket and within no time it got increased up to three times. Now all the Reigai Captains released their respective Bankai due to which entire Sokyoku Hill began to tremble with the combined effect of their and real Captain's spiritual pressures.

"Ichigo… Kukaku… you two move back to the place where Inuyasha and others are battling against the soldiers, we will handle these Captains all by ourselves!" Urahara said to both of them.

"But Urahara-San!" Ichigo muttered in disagreement.

"Just do as he says, kid!" Kukaku said to him while retreating to the place they were told to while holding Ichigo's collar from the back and dragging him along with herself.

On the other hand, Yoruichi wasn't seemed to be focused on the Reigais but she was standing silently and constantly staring at her Zanpakuto while Aizen was looking towards all the Captains and Reigai with serious facial expressions.

"I think the time has come for us to fight together!" Yoruichi muttered while staring at her Zanpakuto.

Suddenly everyone's attention got drawn to Yoruichi because her spiritual pressure was skyrocketing while powerful lightning bolts were crackling from her body.

"Destroy everything in your path… INAZUMA!" Yoruichi roared loudly while releasing her Shikai.

Now destructive lightning bolts began to randomly burst out of Yoruichi's body while her Katana turned into a manifestation of a lightning bolt, somewhat identical to the lightning bolt weapon God Zeus's hand.

"Owh… Yoruichi-san… is this true form of your Zanpakuto?" Urahara asked her in his usual funny manner.

"Yes, Kisuke… it's my Shikai!" Yoruichi replied him.

"Umm… don't you wanna consider using your Bankai?" Urahara asked her further.

"No, Kisuke… I never used my Zanpakuto in front of anyone that's why you don't know about it… just like Head-Captain Genryuusai's Zanpakuto is strongest fire type Zanpakuto, similarly, my Zanpakuto is strongest lightning type Zanpkuto… and soon you will realize that I don't need my Bankai!" Yoruichi answered Urahara and then she headed towards Reigai Captains.

"Things are getting interesting but I have to be ready for any surprises from the Soul King… it's time to end this battle!" Aizen muttered to himself while looking above towards the blur reflection of Soul King's palace.

"Take a look here Reigais… this is the blade from which all you are meant to be cut down one by one… this is Kyokasuigetsu!" Aizen spoke while releasing his Shikai.

"Huh! Sosuke Aizen… Soul King foresaw your intervention in this battle against him and thus he had made us immune from the Perfect Hypnosis technique of your Zanpakuto… you can't hypnotize even a single Reigai soldier." Reigai Genryuusai said to Aizen in his old and strict tone.

"I see… such a disappointment!" Aizen muttered with a slight smile on his face.

"This is only the beginning of your disappointments, Aizen… just wait and watch until these disappointments ultimately lead you to your end." Reigai Genryuusai replied Aizen.

"I think you have misinterpreted my line, Reigai Head-Captain… because your immunity to my Shikai is not a disappointment for me but for you and your fellow Reigais." Aizen spoke to him.

"What do you mean?" Reigai Genryuusai asked him.

"Since my Shikai is useless against all of you then I am forced to use my Bankai!" Aizen replied him in a serious tone.

Aizen's words shocked everyone including the Reigais and the next moment everyone witnessed a monstrous release of violet colored spiritual pressure as a sign of initialization of the release of his Bankai.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, nearby the stairs of the Sokyoku Hill…**

Genryuusai was using every technique of his Shikai in order to push both Kyoraku and Ukitake aside while they were also using their Shikai but in a somewhat restrained manner because they didn't want to hurt the Head-Captain.

"Shunshui… Jushiro… I have always seen you two as my two sons, you two are my pride and joy but I can't let anything or anyone to become a barrier in the path of my duty of protecting the Soul Society and the Soul King… and if you two insist on preventing me from eliminating the enemies of the Soul Society then I have no option but to use my… BANKAI!" Genryuusai spoke to both of them and then he commenced the release of his Bankai.

The next moment, Genryuusai's fiery spiritual pressure began to radiate from his body in an extremely violent manner while his Zanpakuto disappeared upon turning into a flame. Suddenly entire ground began to tremble with powerful earthquakes and a huge trench appeared right behind the Head Captain. Soon enough a giant burning sphere of around 50-meter diameter slowly came out of that trench and began to levitate in the air above Genryuusai at a sophisticated height which shocked both Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Taiyo no Kengen!" Genryuusai spoke in a serious tone upon the completion of the release of his Bankai.

The very presence of the giant sun was pulling trees, parts of buildings and barrack, and rocks from the surroundings with an extremely strong gravitational pull while its heat was able to affect the soldiers and objects in a huge range.

"Uh! Kyoraku… we can't afford to stay close to his Bankai much longer, what to do now?... should we consider using our Bankai as well?" Ukitake said to Kyoraku upon getting troubled by the scorching heat of that sun.

"You are right, Mr. Handsome… our skin will turn black if we stay here anymore!" Kyoraku replied him in a joking manner.

"That's not the time to crack jokes, Kyoraku… we have to do something about it!" Ukitake spoke to him in a serious manner.

"Hmm… you can use your Bankai if you like but I won't do it!" Kyoraku replied him.

"But you can't battle against Master Genryuusai's Bankai with your Shikai." Ukitake said in an insisting manner.

"We have one more option other than Bankai… it is time to sacrifice our twin Zanpakutos, Ukitake!" Kyoraku replied him in a serious tone.

"Hmm… let's do it then, Zanpakuto concentration!" Ukitake responded to him and then both he and Kyoraku began to pump their spirit energy into their respective twin Zanpakutos.

Suddenly a blinding brilliant white light began to emit from both the swords of both Kyoraku and Ukitake and now they slowly began to move their twin Zanpakutos closer to each other. Now the smaller one of the twin Zanpakutos of both Kyoraku and Ukitake got merged into the bigger one with an immense burst of white light and spiritual pressure.

Soon enough all the brilliant white light slowly disappeared and both Kyoraku and Ukitake were standing while holding only the bigger one of their twin Zanpakutos. There was no sign of the smaller piece of their Zanpakuto pair while both they and their respective Zanpakutos were looking spiritually more powerful than before.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	306. Chapter 306

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 306: The Ultimate Triple-Threat I**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly a blinding brilliant white light began to emit from both the swords of both Kyoraku and Ukitake and now they slowly began to move their twin Zanpakutos closer to each other. Now the smaller one of the twin Zanpakutos of both Kyoraku and Ukitake got merged into the bigger one with an immense burst of white light and spiritual pressure.

Soon enough all the brilliant white light slowly disappeared and both Kyoraku and Ukitake were standing while holding only the bigger one of their twin Zanpakutos. There was no sign of the smaller piece of their Zanpakuto pair while both they and their respective Zanpakutos were looking spiritually more powerful than before.

* * *

 **The Soul King's Palace…**

Soul King had already transferred his spirit energy along with the Omnicles into those Reigais which were battling on the Sokyoku Hill in order to stop everyone from entering his sacred Dimension while now he had successfully awakened his five main Soul Reapers by transferring a great deal of spirit energy into them due to which he was feeling extremely weaker than before.

Soul King had successfully opened the five coffins which were situated at the five disc-shaped palaces which were floating all around Soul King's palace at a great distance from it.

"Hot Spring Demon, Tenjiro Kirinji… Ruler of Grain, Kirio Hikifune… God of the Sword, Oetsu Nimaiya… Great Weave Guard, Shutara Senjumaru… Monk Who Calls the Real Name, Ichibe Hyosube… awaken, all of you!" Soul King spoke loudly while standing at the center of his cocoon-shaped palace.

Soul King's voice echoed in all the five palaces and soon enough all the five of them listened to his call.

"The Zero Division is ready to serve you, Soul King!" All the five Soul Reapers of Zero Division replied Soul King in the same manner.

"I have awakened all of you because soon I will get engaged in a decisive battle against the Soul Queen and most probably I will get overthrown by her." Soul King spoke to all of them.

"Then let us accompany you in this battle, my King!" Kirio said to him.

"No, I have awakened all of you because it will be your responsibility to stop the Soul Queen from demolishing my rules and ways from the Soul Society… the Zero Division must cooperate with the 13 Divisions to enforce and run the Soul Society according to my way." Soul King replied Kirio while addressing all the five of them.

"King, what is the point of enforcing your rules and ways over Soul Society when you yourself won't be here to witness anything?" Shutara asked him.

"Because if my ways and rules will live then I will live… they are not just the mere principles but they are the key to my eternal life." Soul King replied her.

"Hmm… as you say, King… the Soul Society will remain the same way as it has always been with or without you!" Ichibe Hyosube said to Soul King.

"Too bad… we won't be participating in this battle!" Oetsu Nimaiya responded.

"Just as the King says!" Tenjiro Kirinji muttered.

Now Soul King moved away from the circular stage and once again sat down on his throne which slowly started to move downward. It was the second highest chamber of Soul King's palace and highest chamber amongst the chambers with the widest area. It was completely dark with absolutely no light source and thus even Soul King and his throne were not visible.

Suddenly the right wall of that chamber got burst and Cerberus Demon Sesshomaru entered the chamber through that path due to which the light revealed the smooth white floor of that chamber.

"Infernal Demon Sesshomaru… so it's you who wishes to kill the Soul King and have the power for yourself!" Ichibe Hyosube's voice echoed in the chamber.

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"One of the Royal Guards, a member of Zero Division but I wouldn't be participating in this battle." Ichibe replied him.

"If you wouldn't be taking part in this battle then what's your point in communicating with me?" Sesshomaru asked further.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… so you reached here before me!" Orochi's voice echoed in the chamber.

Suddenly the left wall got of the chamber got burst due to which most of the portion of the chamber got visible and then Orochi walked in while holding his huge frightening reaper.

"Whosoever you are, Royal Guard or anything… your participation in this battle wouldn't make any difference because I will cut you down like I am going to cut the Soul King with my weapon." Orochi said to Ichibe.

"My Lord, it is time for you to take charge… I am taking my leave!" Ichibe Hyosube's voice echoed one last time.

"Hmm…!" Soul King's voice echoed in the chamber and the next moment all the lights turned on.

Soul King was sitting on his throne at a sophisticated distance away from both Sesshomaru and Orochi. Suddenly Soul King got up from his throne and walked a few steps ahead and now their positions were such that all the three of them were standing at the three points of a triangle.

Both Sesshomaru and Orochi got extremely alert upon witnessing Soul King while he was simply staring at both of them.

"It's good to have visitors such as you two once in a while… I was getting bored while waiting for the Soul Queen." Soul King spoke in a slightly arrogant manner.

"Don't worry about her Soul King... I will slay her as well but after slaughtering you." Orochi replied Soul King.

"You are gravely mistaken, Orochi… if you think that you are able to enter my palace in order to kill me then you are wrong… because it's me who has lured both you and Sesshomaru like beasts to be slaughtered." Soul King said to Orochi in a confident tone.

"Weakening yourself by releasing Soul Calibur, awakening Zero Division and activating all those Reigais was part of your plan, so that only the two us can make it this far?" Sesshomaru asked Orochi.

"Indeed… but forget about Soul Calibur, it is something which is completely out of the comprehension of the two of you… in simplest words, you two are the legendary Demonic spirits whom I wish to absorb in order to become more powerful than the Soul Queen… that's why I let you two come to me before Soul Queen." Soul King answered Sesshomaru and also revealed his true plan.

"Legendary Demonic spirit?" Sesshomaru murmured to himself.

"Surely you don't know about the legendary Demons, Sesshomaru… sadly, you won't get to know it either because I won't leave you alive to let you do so." Orochi said to Sesshomaru.

"That I will see, Orochi!" Sesshomaru replied him in a serious tone.

"You two are just the pawns in the real game between a King and a Queen… both I and the Soul Queen were born with equal power and since then I was waiting for something which not only can make me more powerful than her but also righteous in the eyes of the Gods and other higher powers... and hence I have organized this blood war because I knew that you two will definitely participate in it and I will be able to absorb your legendary spirits in the name of winning the war and protecting the World of the Souls and World of the Living." Soul King spoke to both Sesshomaru and Orochi further while revealing his plan.

"Both you and Soul Queen are nothing but the curse for the lives of millions of others… as long as you two exist, the bloodshed will never end." Sesshomaru said to Soul King in a serious tone.

"Huh! You are saying this just because you have got companions amongst those Hollows and Soul Reapers?... know that all of them are nothing but the toys created by me and the Soul Queen for our entertainment." Soul King said to Sesshomaru.

"Then I will put a permanent end to your so-called entertainment… Onimusha!" Sesshomaru spoke to Soul King and then he released his Onimusha form.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	307. Chapter 307

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 307: The Ultimate Triple-Threat II**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

"Both you and Soul Queen are nothing but the curse for the lives of millions of others… as long as you two exist, the bloodshed will never end." Sesshomaru said to Soul King in a serious tone.

"Huh! You are saying this just because you have got companions amongst those Hollows and Soul Reapers?... know that all of them are nothing but the toys created by me and the Soul Queen for our entertainment." Soul King said to Sesshomaru.

"Then I will put a permanent end to your so-called entertainment… Onimusha!" Sesshomaru spoke to Soul King and then he released his Onimusha form.

* * *

 **Current Power Levels:**

 **Soul King – 54,000,000 omnicles (After awakening Zero Division and Reigai Force)**

 **Sesshomaru – 21,600,000 omnicles (Onimusha Form)**

 **Orochi – 12,960,000 omnicles (Base Form)**

Being an advanced Infernal Demon, Sesshomaru's Onimusha form was perfect and complete, as a result, his skin turned darker and adopted a greyish tone while his silvery white hairs began to glow and float in the air along with fumes of energy which were getting emitted from his body. Sesshomaru took a step ahead and a minute crack appeared on the floor which shocked both Orochi and Soul King to a significant extent.

Suddenly Orochi unleashed his full power with a terrible burst of his spiritual pressure which Sesshomaru's skyrocketing spiritual pressure also caused a powerful spirit energy's burst.

"Prepare yourselves to be my victims… you won't get another chance!" Soul King said to both of them while slowly unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

On the other hand, both Sesshomaru and Orochi tightened the grip on their respective weapons while walking towards Soul King and eventually they started to run towards him.

Soul King also rushed towards them and the next moment all the three of them clashed their weapons with each other so hard that an immensely powerful explosion of pressurized spiritual pressure not only blew all the walls of the chamber but also severely damaged the ceiling and the upper chamber.

In the blink of an eye, the surroundings got filled with dust and smoke while all the three of them were trying to push each other back through the weapon deadlock. Suddenly they ended the deadlock by pulling their weapons back and then Sesshomaru shot his energy whip towards Orochi while he jumped and not only dodged the energy whip but also swung his unusually large Reaper on the Soul King.

Soul King dodged Orochi's weapon swing and tried to impale Sesshomaru with his Zanpakuto which he easily dodged and instead of attacking Soul King, Sesshomaru swung his So'unga on Orochi. He dodged So'unga's swing and shot a barrage of sharp ice pieces toward Soul King's face which he easily diverted towards Sesshomaru by using his superior powers.

Sesshomaru destroyed all the sharp pieces of ice with a single swing of his So'unga but the next moment a powerful energy beam from Soul King shoved him away. Now Orochi took advantage of this opportunity and immediately overwhelm Soul King by releasing a surge of fire on him while a sudden strike of Sesshomaru's energy whip on Orochi's face pushed him away.

Soul King shot another powerful energy beam towards Sesshomaru upon seeing him occupied but this time he dodged it, however, a hard weapon clash by Orochi's large Reaper pushed him back. Now before Soul King or Orochi could have attacked each other a powerful wave of Demonic energy from So'unga shoved Soul King far away from Orochi.

"This Sesshomaru is becoming a trouble!" Soul King murmured angrily while trying to get up on his feet.

"Then let's get rid of him first!" Orochi responded to Soul King's words with a cunning smile on his face.

Now Sesshomaru swiftly rushed towards Soul King in order to cut him down with his So'unga but the next moment, Orochi put both of his palms on the floor and a pillar of powerful electric bolts emerged from the ground right below Sesshomaru's feet and engulfed him completely.

Sesshomaru stopped immediately and while he was trying to come to his senses, a powerful blow of Orochi's telekinetic force entrapped him and pushed him towards the Soul King. Suddenly a large crack appeared on the floor and several fiery chains came out of it which immediately captured Sesshomaru and turned into an inferno.

Now Soul King levitated in the air to a significant height and started to shot orbs of fire one after another on Sesshomaru who was already captured and engulfed by the immense flames. Sesshomaru was utterly trapped and he had no other option except releasing enough Demonic energy to keep the flames away from him.

"Huh! It seems that killing him is out of your capabilities… so, now burn into your own flames… Venomous Plasma Wave!" Orochi muttered upon reaching a great height right above Soul King and shooting a terrible beam of energized venom.

Orochi's deadly wave hit Soul King's back and shoved him into Sesshomaru, as a result, his own flames engulfed him and the next moment, both he and Sesshomaru started to fell down while breaking right through the ceilings and floors of several chambers. Both Sesshomaru and Soul King finally stopped upon hitting the floor of seventy-fifth chamber while Orochi also reached there with the help of his Demonic speed.

"Now die!" Orochi rushed towards both of them while swinging his large Reaper.

Sesshomaru shoved Orochi away by hitting his belly hard with the hilt of So'unga while Soul King came from behind and swung his Zanpakuto at him. Soul King's sword swing was backed by his immense spiritual pressure due to which Sesshomaru got pushed backward by its force even after blocking it with So'unga. Now Soul King rushed towards him in order to cut him down with a similar powerful sword swing while Orochi also covered his Reaper with Demonic energy and rushed towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shot his energy whip towards Soul King which got wrapped around his Zanpakuto and then he pulled him closer and jumped upward as a result, Orochi's and Soul King's weapons got clashed with each other and both of them got pushed away by the force of the collision.

"Black Spikes!" Sesshomaru muttered while swinging his So'unga and launching a barrage of black colored spikes towards Orochi which not only injured him but also shoved him into the chamber's wall.

Now before Soul King could have done anything a powerful poisonous punch from Sesshomaru shoved him away but Orochi got up by now and he was filled with immense anger. Orochi summoned a barrage of huge spikes made up of ice and directed it towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru immediately rushed towards Orochi and he didn't just dodge those big ice-spikes but he used them as a base on which he was putting his feet while swiftly approaching Orochi. The next moment, a powerful sword strike of So'unga shoved Orochi away from Sesshomaru. Now Soul King got up and rushed towards Sesshomaru in a furious manner but before he could have reached him, Orochi's large reaper hit him hard and shoved him away.

"He has dared to mock my superior power so only I will destroy him." Orochi spoke to Soul King with immense anger in a serious tone.

Now Orochi ran towards Sesshomaru with an incredibly fast speed and jumped off of the Soul King's palace along with him after breaking right through the chamber's wall. While they were falling down towards the base of Soul King's dimension, both of them made some powerful weapon clashes in the midair. Suddenly Sesshomaru used his energy whip to stick to the palace and then he landed on the middle chamber of the palace after pushing Orochi in the wall of one of the upper portions.

Soon enough Sesshomaru noticed that Soul King is about to attack him from the top and he immediately change his position but before he could have pursued Sesshomaru, Orochi blocked his path. Now both of them made some extremely powerful weapon clashes and ultimately began to unleash their respective spiritual pressure in order to dominate each other in the weapon deadlock due to which the bolts of spiritual and Demonic energy started to spread in the entire chamber.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	308. Chapter 308

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 308: The Ultimate Triple-Threat III**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly Sesshomaru used his energy whip to stick to the palace and then he landed on the middle chamber of the palace after pushing Orochi in the wall of one of the upper portions.

Soon enough Sesshomaru noticed that Soul King is about to attack him from the top and he immediately changed his position but before he could have pursued Sesshomaru, Orochi blocked his path. Now both of them made some extremely powerful weapon clashes and ultimately began to unleash their respective spiritual pressure in order to dominate each other in the weapon deadlock due to which the bolts of spiritual and Demonic energy started to spread in the entire chamber.

* * *

The bolts of spiritual energy were crackling from the point of contact of Orochi's Reaper and Soul King's Zanpakuto but before their weapon deadlock could have become more intense, Sesshomaru's Crimson Dragon Wave not only disrupted it but also shoved both of them away.

Orochi swung his Reaper on the Soul King in the midair but he not only dodged it but also swung his Zanpakuto on him which was easily dodged by Orochi. Now Sesshomaru also swung his So'unga on both of them while they were making some hard weapon clashes with each other and once again all the three weapons got clashed and caused a massive burst of energy. However, this time Soul King immediately broke the weapon deadlock and swung his Zanpakuto on Sesshomaru, releasing a destructive arc of energy from his blade which inflicted a long cut on Sesshomaru's right shoulder. Now before Sesshomaru could have prepared himself, a powerful slash from Soul King shattered his armor from the left side of his belly but this time Sesshomaru pushed Soul King away from himself by releasing a decent energy beam from So'unga. Though Soul King got pushed a few steps away yet he didn't allow that energy wave to inflict any sort of damage on his body and in the blink of an eye, he deflected that energy wave towards Orochi.

Orochi got pushed away by the combined force of Soul King's and Sesshomaru's energy beam but he still managed to summon and direct a blast of fire towards Sesshomaru. Soul King noticed that Sesshomaru got pushed towards him by the force of that blast and thus he immediately swung his Zanpakuto in order to impale him which he dodged by swiftly moving in the midair with the help of his energy whip. Now before Sesshomaru could have regained his posture, Soul King pushed him out of the palace and then both of them began to fall down towards the base of the sacred dimension. Soul King pushed Sesshomaru towards the outer surface of his palace in the midair because of which the intense friction was not only damaging the palace wall but also it was shattering Sesshomaru's armor.

Suddenly the temperature of the surroundings started to increase exponentially and just as the temperature was increasing, Soul King's spiritual pressure was also increasing in a synchronous manner. Now superheated flames appeared all around Soul King's body and he kicked Sesshomaru so hard that he got shoved into the twenty-fifth chamber of the palace. The moment Sesshomaru reached in the center of the circular chamber while getting blown with the force of the kick, Soul King came from the top, grabbed Sesshomaru's face into his palm and shoved him hard on the floor. Soul King had shoved Sesshomaru into the floor so hard that several cracks had appeared in it while the collision of their spiritual pressures had turned into a powerful burst of energy. Sesshomaru's armor had completely gone and now he was utterly helpless against Soul King's domination.

"DIE!" Soul King spoke angrily while tightly holding Sesshomaru's face and directing all the heat towards his body.

All of a sudden, Soul King witnessed that Orochi is coming from the top while destroying all the ceilings and floors in his way. Just as Orochi entered that chamber through its ceiling, Soul King released a quick but mild wave of his signature technique The King's Reign. Orochi got terribly overwhelmed upon getting engulfed into a torrent of chain bombardments of superheated molecules but still, he somehow managed to come out of it.

"Heat Blast!" Soul King's voice echoed from the top of Orochi.

For Orochi's surprise, Soul King wasn't on the floor anymore but he was right above him and continuously increasing the temperature of air of the entire chamber. The next moment, an immense blast of heat and Soul King's spiritual pressure utterly destroyed entire chamber and Orochi fell down in the lower chamber.

Now Soul King noticed that Sesshomaru was coming from the top and powerful red colored thunderbolts were crackling from his sword.

"This is it, Soul King… your game ends here!" Sesshomaru muttered while swiftly rushing towards Soul King from the top with skyrocketing spiritual pressure and his So'unga overflowing with devastating Demonic energy.

"In your dreams!" Soul King spoke in a low voice while staring at Sesshomaru.

Suddenly a giant fiery orb identical to the sun appeared at a great height right above Sesshomaru and it started to fall down on him with an immense speed. Sesshomaru immediately aborted the initialization of his offensive technique due to his attempts of dodging that fiery orb which he couldn't. The next moment, that giant sun-like orb engulfed both Sesshomaru and Orochi and continued to fall down while destroying the ceilings and floors of all the chambers in its path. The fiery orb turned into an enormous fiery explosion upon hitting the floor of the lowermost chamber and for a few moments, all the other lower chambers got damaged upon getting filled with fire and the force of the explosion.

Now Soul King also arrived in the lowermost chamber while both Sesshomaru and Orochi were in the bad shape, they were vomiting blood from their mouth and struggling to get up on their feet.

"Welcome to the lowermost chamber of my palace, it's floor and walls are strong enough to withstand even some of my attacks, I hope you two like it here because this is going to be your final resting place." Soul King muttered while walking towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tried to swing his So'unga on the Soul King but suddenly he pointed his Zanpakuto at him and the next moment, a large amount of Sesshomaru's Demonic energy left his body and hit Orochi hard like a torrential energy wave. Sesshomaru fell down on his one knee due to the sudden drain of such a large amount of his Demonic energy while Orochi got shoved away by such a powerful hit.

Now Soul King opened his mouth and shot an immensely powerful beam of cosmic energy towards Sesshomaru which shoved him into the chamber's wall upon hitting his torso. Sesshomaru immediately fell down on the ground after hitting the wall and leaving a significant crack in it.

"The moment I started using the powers of King of the Souls, you two couldn't help but reveal your weakness… what a disappointment!" Soul King muttered while approaching Orochi.

Now Orochi put both of his palms on the ground and suddenly Soul King's feet got trapped in swiftly generating ice which was also overflowing with a strong electric current. Soul King broke the ice like child's play and continued to move closer to Orochi while he started to step back upon getting intimidated by the power of Soul King and failure of his techniques.

Suddenly Orochi released a surge of fire in his desperation but it got absorbed into Soul King's body.

"Huh! Do you really intend to destroy the Master of Fire Element using a mere surge of fire?" Soul King spoke in a serious tone while walking towards Orochi.

"Don't dare to mock me, Soul King!... I will destroy you!" Orochi shouted at him and started to generate an orb of concentrated telekinetic force.

Now Orochi swung his large Reaper on Soul King in order to launch that concentrated orb of his telekinetic force towards Soul King by using his Demonic energy while he swung his Zanpakuto in order to counter Orochi's move.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	309. Chapter 309

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 309: The Ultimate Triple-Threat IV**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Suddenly Orochi released a surge of fire in his desperation but it got absorbed into Soul King's body.

"Huh! Do you really intend to destroy the Master of Fire Element using a mere surge of fire?" Soul King spoke in a serious tone while walking towards Orochi.

"Don't dare to mock me, Soul King!... I will destroy you!" Orochi shouted at him and started to generate an orb of concentrated telekinetic force.

Now Orochi swung his large Reaper on Soul King in order to launch that concentrated orb of his telekinetic force towards him by using his Demonic energy while he swung his Zanpakuto in order to counter Orochi's move.

* * *

Soul King's powerful sword swing released an enormous amount of cosmic energy which not only scattered Orochi's accumulation of telekinetic force to insignificant fragments but also pushed him upward.

"Orochi, let me show you that how inferior you are in front of my cosmic powers!" Soul King said to Orochi while stabbing his Zanpakuto right through his belly while he was still in the midair.

Soul King's Zanpakuto injected a significant amount of destructive cosmic energy inside Orochi's body. The cosmic energy began to damage his body swiftly and made him paralyzed while the energy bolts were crackling all around his body. While Orochi was still in the midair, Soul King spun himself and swung his Zanpakuto, slashing Orochi's body horizontally due to which all the injected cosmic energy came out of his body with a sudden burst which critically damaged his torso and forearms.

Soul King didn't allow Orochi to touch the ground and this time, a powerful uppercut enveloped with cosmic energy hit Orochi's face and it not only shoved him upward but also damaged his jaw and made him bleed from his mouth and nose. The next moment, a similar fist attack from the Soul King almost made Orochi unconscious and shoved him away. Now before Orochi could have come back to his senses, an immensely powerful torrent of cosmic energy shoved him into the wall while badly scorching his flesh along the way. Upon collision from the wall, Orochi stuck to it instead of falling down while Soul King rushed towards him with a ferocious speed.

"The King's Regalia!" Soul King murmured while rushing towards Orochi and suddenly his body began to release an immense amount of concentrated spiritual pressure which started to get accumulated around the blade of his Zanpakuto.

The next moment, he pierced the center of Orochi's chest with the tip of his Zanpakuto and suddenly both of them got engulfed in a devastating release of cosmic energy. Sesshomaru was watching all this with a great amazement and soon enough all the released energy of Soul King's signature move got vanished in the air. Soul King's attack had created a huge hole in Orochi's torso and in the wall as well. Orochi had fallen unconscious by now while his spiritual pressure started to blink on the verge of disappearance because he was getting closer to the death.

"No! Stop him from killing Orochi… only we should kill him, he is our prey, not the Soul King's!" Cerberus's voice echoed into Sesshomaru's mind.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for the Soul King!" Sesshomaru murmured to Cerberus spirit in an extremely low voice.

"Now it's your turn, Sesshomaru!" Soul King spoke to Sesshomaru while turning towards him.

Now Sesshomaru poured a massive amount of his spirit energy into So'unga and then threw it upward while Soul King rushed towards him fiercely. Sesshomaru also charged at the Soul King swiftly with his poison claw ready to attack him.

Soul King dodged Sesshomaru's poison claw attack, grabbed his neck and shoved him to the ground very hard. Now Soul King began to build up an immense amount of cosmic energy in order to finish Sesshomaru.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" Sesshomaru spoke loudly upon realizing that Soul King had released a sophisticated amount of his cosmic energy in order to attack him.

Soul King began to wonder about Sesshomaru's attack because he wasn't holding his So'unga in his hands. Suddenly he witnessed that an enormous and immensely powerful twister is approaching him from the top with a large purplish pink orb of Demonic energy at its center.

Sesshomaru immediately jumped away from there while Soul King began to push the Dragon Twister away from him. Sesshomaru had reached a great height since all the ceilings of the chambers were shattered and now he had grabbed his So'unga. Since Soul King had already released a significant amount of cosmic energy while Sesshomaru's Dragon Twister was pressurizing him from the top, thus the cosmic energy had started to damage the ground of the last chamber upon getting pushed down by the Dragon Twister.

"Just as I thought, his own power is the key to destroy this palace… now is the time to give the final touch!" Sesshomaru murmured while grabbing his So'unga.

"Damn! Is he strategically trying to destroy my palace with my own power?" Soul King murmured while struggling against Sesshomaru's Dragon Twister.

"DRAGONIC INFERNO BLAST!" Sesshomaru roared loudly while using the evolved form of his Dragon Strike.

Suddenly crimson bolts of Demonic energy began to erupt out of So'unga in a fierce manner and the next moment, a colossal Dragon made up of red thunderbolts rushed towards Soul King with immense speed. Before Soul King could have done something about it, Sesshomaru's Dragon-shaped wave of Demonic energy hit him and caused a terribly powerful explosion, applying the sophisticated amount of force on Soul King's cosmic energy and making it shatter the floor of the last chamber.

The gigantic palace got engulfed in smoke and flames after that colossal blast at its base and now it began to fall down with immense momentum while Soul King, Sesshomaru, Orochi were still inside it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the western portion of the Soul Society…**

A devastating battle was going on between everyone and Ultraworm and now it had reached in its final phase because Ultraworm wasn't able to tackle the nimble and quick assault of all the warriors simultaneously. Hachigan was continuously trying to restrict Ultraworm's movements while saving his comrades from his attacks with the help of his Kido techniques. Love, Rose, and Lisa were continuously showering their most powerful attacks on his body along with Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun. Ultraworm had already killed Megayon by utterly obliterating his body using a deadly wave of his Demonic poison and energy. Lu Feng Xian, Diao Chan, and their daughter Lu Lingqi, all the three of them were battling against the Ultraworm in their Onimusha form and continuously inflicting cuts all over his gigantic body. Neliel was fighting alongside Diao Chan and Lu Lingqi while Starrk, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra were battling against Ultraworm in the sky. All the three of them were bringing down a rain of their most powerful attacks upon him in order to trap him at one place on the ground. Sesshomaru and Kagura were trying to destroy Ultraworm's enormous wings while teaming up with both Toran and Karan.

The combined efforts and power of all the warriors had almost dominated Ultraworm and he was barely able to attack anyone of them. All of a sudden, an immensely powerful burst of a massive amount of Demonic energy shoved all of them away from Ultraworm and now he started to flap his damaged wings in order to escape. All the Kido barriers of Hachigan got shattered by the momentum of Ultraworm while not even the powerful attacks of Lu Feng Xian and Starrk could have stopped him. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow tried to pursue him but the powerful blows of his spiritual pressure shoved them back. Even Love, Rose, Lisa, and Halibel's Fractions' Cero attacks couldn't stop his pace. In the end, Toran and Karan tried to stop him by freezing and entrapping his wings into fire but it didn't work either while Daiyokai Sesshomaru was riding the fleeing Ultraworm by sticking his energy whip into his body but soon enough he returned to the ground upon listening to Kagura's request and also realizing that it was literally impossible to stop him from escape.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	310. Chapter 310

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 310: Warfare on the Sokyoku Hill**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

All the Kido barriers of Hachigan got shattered by the momentum of Ultraworm while not even the powerful attacks of Lu Feng Xian and Starrk could have stopped him. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow tried to pursue him but the powerful blows of his spiritual pressure shoved them back. Even Love, Rose, Lisa, and Halibel's Fractions' Cero attacks couldn't stop his pace. In the end, Toran and Karan tried to stop him by freezing and entrapping his wings into fire but it didn't work either while Daiyokai Sesshomaru was riding the fleeing Ultraworm by sticking his energy whip into his body but soon enough he returned to the ground upon listening to Kagura's request and also realizing that it was literally impossible to stop him from escaping.

* * *

 **On the other hand, at the Sokyoku Hill…**

Several cracks had appeared on the entire Sokyoku Hill due to the presence and release of immensely powerful spiritual pressures of all the warriors who were battling there. The ongoing fierce battle between the Captains and the Reigais was temporarily halted because everyone's attention was caught by a release of an unbelievably massive amount of spiritual pressure which was coming from Aizen. The circular shockwaves of Aizen's violet-colored spiritual pressure were spreading on the entire Sokyoku Hill while a gigantic pillar of energy was reaching very high in the sky from the continuous burst of energy erupting out of his body.

Soon enough the energy release got calmed and eventually vanished into the air, leaving Aizen standing in the center and that too without any noticeable change in his Zanpakuto's form.

"What just happened?" Urahara muttered upon seeing the climax of the release of Aizen's Bankai.

"Did his Bankai release got failed or something?" Kukaku spoke upon seeing that nothing had changed about Aizen after his Bankai release.

"That's Aizen… even if there is no change in his form yet his Bankai will definitely do something terrible to those Reigais." Ichigo said while observing him keenly.

"Ichigo is right, Captain Aizen must be having some plans!" Gin murmured in a serious tone.

"Listen, everyone!... Aizen is going to stop us with the help of his Bankai… let's show him that we are unstoppable soldiers of the Soul King!" Reigai Genryusai Yamamoto said to all the fellow Reigais in old and strict voice.

"Katen Kyokotsu!" Reigai Kyoraku said while releasing his Shikai.

"Sogyo no Kotowari!" Reigai Ukitake spoke while releasing his Shikai.

"Bankai… Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Reigai Kurotsuchi shouted loudly while releasing his Bankai.

"Bankai… Jakuho Raikoben!" Reigai Soi Fon murmured while releasing her Bankai.

"Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Reigai Byakuya spoke while releasing his Bankai.

"Bankai… Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Reigai Toshiro murmured while releasing his Bankai.

"Bankai… Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh!" Reigai Komamura said while releasing his Bankai.

"Bankai… Taiyo no Kengen!" Reigai Genryusai roared while releasing his Bankai.

Both Reigai Rukia and Reigai Rangiku were standing with their respective Zanpakutos in Shikai state. Reigai Unohana had started the incantations in order to summon a powerful Kido while Reigai Kenpachi had removed his eye-patch and releasing a monstrous amount of his yellow spiritual pressure.

Now the giant sun of Reigai Genryusai's Bankai started to levitate high in the sky and release an immense amount of heat due to which the Bankais of both Toshiro and Reigai Toshiro got automatically vanished. The two giant Bankai creatures of Reigai Komamura and Reigai Kurotsuchi were standing on either side of that giant sun while Reigai Soi Fon was standing right below that sun and she was ready to launch her Bankai missile towards the Captains.

Reigai Rangiku and Reigai Rukia were approaching the place where Soul Society's Lieutenants and Inuyasha were tackling the Reigai soldiers while Reigai Kyoraku, Reigai Ukitake, Reigai Unohana, and Reigai Kenpachi began to walk towards the Captains and Aizen.

"Aizen… you can do anything with anyone of them, just don't touch the Reigai of Soi Fon!" Yoruichi said to Aizen.

"Then you must be seeing that she is going to launch a missile towards us… so, you better do something about her before I do…!" Aizen replied Yoruichi.

"Hold your ground firmly, Ichigo… I got a feeling that this battle is going to end quickly!" Urahara muttered to Ichigo.

All the warriors of both the groups were well prepared but just as they were about to rush towards each other, Yoruichi shot a powerful but unbelievably quick bolt of lightning towards Reigai Soi Fon. The next moment, that lightning bolt hit Reigai Soi Fon's Bankai missile and it exploded right on her shoulder. The explosion was enormous and it not only blew Reigai Soi Fan far away but also engulfed the giant Bankai creatures of Reigai Komamura and Reigai Kurotsuchi.

Gin immediately took advantage of this opportunity and attacked Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo with his Bankai while Ichigo attacked Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh with a deadly Getsuga Tensho wave. Now Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Urahara attacked the Reigai group with their respective energy waves which were easily neutralized by Reigai Unohana with the help of a powerful Kido barrier. Halibel, on the other hand, reached a great height in the sky and attacked Reigai Genryusai's Bankai sun with an enormous surge of water which he countered by releasing an immense and ferocious inferno from that sun.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi and Reigai Kenpachi clashed their blades and caused an enormous blast of pressurized spiritual pressure while Toshiro and Reigai Toshiro began to fight without their Zanpakutos' elemental powers.

At some distance away from them, both Reigai Rangiku and Reigai Rukia ambushed the Lieutenants and Inuyasha who were already busy in battling against the Reigai soldiers. Reigai Rangiku's Zanpakuto turned into a whirlpool of ash and severely cut Kira from multiple places while Reigai Rukia's technique, Tsugi no mai, Hakuren knocked Hisagi down.

On the other hand, Reigai Kyoraku appeared out of Urahara's shadow and tried to stab him with his Zanpakuto but Urahara saved himself by using his Blood-mist Shield technique at the last moment. Yoruichi immediately attacked Reigai Kyoraku with powerful lightning bolts but all of them were absorbed and launched back at her by Reigai Ukitake.

"Hahaha haha… Gin Ichimaru, don't fool yourself by considering me as weak as my real counterpart… now behold my power!" Reigai Kurotsuchi spoke while charging his spiritual pressure.

The next moment, his giant worm-like Bankai creature began to release a large amount of poison which not only paralyze Gin's Zanpakuto but also began to melt its extended blade.

"Damn! Now I am unable contract my Zanpakuto while his poison is melting its blade." Gin murmured worryingly upon witnessing his Zanpakuto getting eaten by Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo.

Not so far away from them, Ichigo was continuously shooting lethal Getsuga Tensho waves one after another towards the Reigais while Reigai Unohana had completed the incantations of her Kido technique.

"Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" Reigai Unohana muttered while pointing her finger towards Ichigo.

The next moment, Ichigo got enveloped into a powerful torrent of gravity which took the form of a giant box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. Soon enough all of those pointed and sharp protrusions pierced right through that giant black structure, lacerating Ichigo from head to toe who was trapped inside it. Soon enough the giant black coffin disappeared leaving an unconscious Ichigo who fell down on the ground while bleeding terribly from multiple wounds all over his body.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is down… now I should take care of others one by one!" Reigai Unohana murmured to herself in a serious tone.

Meanwhile, a fierce battle was going on between Byakuya and his Reigai counterpart as both of them were continuously using the barrage of their respective Zanpakutos' petal-blades while cleverly launching destructive Kido techniques on each other. Toshiro and his Reigai counterpart were also battling like equal but Kenpachi on the other hand, was continuously getting beaten by his Reigai counterpart.

Upon finding everyone preoccupied, Reigai Komamura commanded his giant Bankai creature through his body movements and approached Aizen. Now Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh moved his giant arm in order to crush Aizen with a devastating blow of his enormous sword while he simply watched Reigai Komamura's Bankai creature with a mysterious smile on his face.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -**_

 _My dear readers, first of all I would like to apologize for not updating for so many days. Actually, I got busy with the Christmas and New Year celebrations and lots of other new things in my life. Happy belated Christmas and New Year to all my readers and thanks a lot for supporting me all this time with your favs, follows and reviews._

 _I have written this Author's Note in order to tell everyone that this is the 310_ _th_ _Chapter of my fanfiction and I am going to finish it within the next 50 Chapters._

 _Take care…_


	311. Chapter 311

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 311: Destruction of the Sokyoku Hill**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Meanwhile, a fierce battle was going on between Byakuya and his Reigai counterpart as both of them were continuously using the barrage of their respective Zanpakutos' petal-blades while cleverly launching destructive Kido techniques on each other. Toshiro and his Reigai counterpart were also battling like equal but Kenpachi, on the other hand, was continuously getting beaten by his Reigai counterpart.

Upon finding everyone preoccupied, Reigai Komamura commanded his giant Bankai creature through his body movements and approached Aizen. Now Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh moved his giant arm in order to crush Aizen with a devastating blow of his enormous sword while he simply watched Reigai Komamura's Bankai creature with a mysterious smile on his face.

* * *

Suddenly a giant disembodied phantom arm appeared with a sword and blocked Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh's attack.

"This is the power of my Shikai, Tenken… but how it is possible!" Reigai Komamura muttered shockingly.

The next moment, that phantom sword shattered Reigai Komamura's Bankai creature's sword with a single blow and then it disappeared.

"Grrrr! I will crush you… AIZEN!" Komamura made his Bankai creature rush towards Aizen after coming back to his senses.

However, Aizen had disappeared from his place by now but before Komamura could have made another move, a huge phantom sword penetrated right through Kokujo Tengen Myo-Oh's torso from the back. Both Reigai Komamura and his Bankai creature fell down on their knees and started to bleed heavily from the torso. He looked back and witnessed that Aizen was coming out of the shadow of Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh.

"Th..This is… Ca..Captain Kyoraku's power… b..but how?" Reigai Komamura muttered to Aizen in a painful voice while everyone else on the battlefield was also observing that how he was able to use the abilities of other Zanpakutos.

"This is the power of my Bankai… Kyokasuigetsu: Honto no Kagami!" Aizen replied him.

"Wh..What is this te..technique?" Reigai Komamura asked further.

"Whenever I release my Shikai… my Zanpakuto's blade releases some invisible energy particles which reach the mind of the beholder by entering his body through his eyes by using light as the medium... that is how I control the five senses of my opponent but whenever I release my Bankai, all of my Zanpakuto's power turns into that invisible energy and it enters in the other Zanpakutos around it… you might be under the impression that my Zanpakuto can imitate the powers and abilities of other Zanpakutos, but that is not the case… actually, I am commanding the power of my Zanpakuto which has already entered the Zanpakutos of each and every one of you… that's how I can use your Zanpakutos against all of you." Aizen replied Komamura.

"So… the Zanpakuto that blocked Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh's attack was my own… then how it shattered my Bankai creature's sword?" Reigai Komamura asked after listening to Aizen's explanation.

"Isn't it obvious… the sword in the hands of your Bankai Creature was backed by yours and your Zanpakuto's power while the Shikai sword that is currently penetrating Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh's torso is backed by not only your Zanpakuto's partial power but also by my Zanpakuto's power along with my superior spirit energy." Aizen answered him.

"I see…!" Reigai Komamura murmured while trying to get up but couldn't.

"Apparently, when I am using my Bankai then no Zanpakuto has any chance against me… and now prepare yourself to be annihilated by your own power." Aizen spoke to Reigai Komamura while summoning a giant disembodied phantom arm which was holding a sword right above Bankai creature's neck who was sitting on the ground on his knees.

The next moment, Aizen signaled by moving his arm and that phantom sword chopped Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh's head off of his body. As a result, Reigai Komamura's head also got separated from his body. Both of them fell down on the ground and a lot of blood got splashed around while Tenken Zanpakuto also vanished leaving a broken katana behind.

On the other hand, Reigai Kurotsuchi's giant Bankai creature was still trying to consume the extended blade of Gin Ichimaru's Bankai.

"Looks like everyone is getting serious then I should also show that Reigais such as you are nothing in front of me." Gin muttered with a mysterious and cunning smile on his face.

"Huh! You are nothing more than a specimen for me, Gin… soon, I will be cutting both you and your Zanpakuto into pieces in my laboratory." Reigai Kurotsuchi said to Gin while charging his spiritual pressure.

"You might want to take what you just said back after watching this… Trunkai!" Gin muttered while releasing his Trunkai.

A great amount of spiritual pressure began to get released from Gin's body as well as from his Zanpakuto and the next moment, the entire extended blade of his Zanpakuto got repaired in an instant.

"Shinka Suru Yari!" Gin uttered the name of his Trunkai.

"What's going on?" Reigai Kurotsuchi muttered frustratingly upon realizing that the situation is going out of his hands.

"Ha ha ha ha… now watch this!" Gin said while pumping his spiritual pressure into his Zanpakuto and the next moment, Kurotsuchi's Bankai creature vomited a lot of blood from his mouth.

Soon enough Gin's Zanpakuto's extended blade developed a large amount of other extended blades in the same manner like that of a tree with multiple branches. The multiple extended blades pierced and severely damaged the giant body of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo and he began to bleed terribly from his entire body.

"Seinaru Tsumi! (English: The Holy Sin!)" Gin muttered while using the signature technique of his Trunkai.

Suddenly all extended blades of Gin's Zanpakuto got infused with his destructive spiritual pressure and then he pulled his sword back, slicing the gigantic body of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo into pieces with a pressurized blast of spirit energy.

"You... you utterly destroyed my Bankai but I won't die here!" Reigai Kurotsuchi said to Gin in an arrogant tone.

"If you are planning to liquefy your body and escape then it's too late!" Gin replied him while showing the blade of his Zanpakuto which was missing the destructive chip.

Reigai Kurotsuchi got frighteningly shocked upon witnessing the chip cavity but it was his final expression because the next moment, his head got burst into fine pieces.

Suddenly everyone witnessed the distortion of the sky right above the Sokyoku Hill and also a bizarre fiery light shining brilliantly out of that distortion. It was actually the Soul King's palace which was swiftly falling down towards the Soul Society, destroying Soul King's sacred dimension on its way.

Not everyone but some of the warriors such as Aizen, Urahara, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Byakuya immediately realized that something huge was about to collide with the Soul Society. Now all of them began to retreat from the Sokyoku Hill and also asked others to do the same immediately. At first, the Reigai Captains couldn't understand that why their enemies have retreated all of a sudden but soon enough they also found out the reason. However, it was already too late for them and while they were still trying to get off of the Sokyoku Hill, the gigantic Soul King's palace collided with the hill and all of them got engulfed into an enormous and unbelievably devastating explosion.

For some time, everything fell silent while all the Reigais got eventually destroyed with not a single sign of them left around the area. The entire Sokyoku Hill along with the nearby buildings had turned into the rubble due to its collision with the Soul King's palace. Captains and everyone else were lying down here and there at a great distance away from the rubble of Sokyoku Hill. The entire region got engulfed in flames and dense clouds of dust and smoke while Soul King was lying down right in the middle of all that devastation.

Halibel slowly got up as soon as she came back to her senses and witnessed the great chaos and destruction with her eyes.

"Its… it's the Soul King's palace… oh no! Lord Sesshomaru… he was there inside the palace." Halibel muttered as she realized that Sesshomaru must be there in that rubble and thus she immediately rushed to find him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	312. Chapter 312

**The Eternal Saga**

 **(An Inuyasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

 **Arc VII: The Thousand-Year Blood War**

 **Chapter 312: The Inevitable Devastation**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH OR ANY OTHER ANIME/GAME WHOSE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION._

* * *

Captains and everyone else were lying down here and there at a great distance away from the rubble of Sokyoku Hill. The entire region got engulfed in flames and dense clouds of dust and smoke while Soul King was lying down right in the middle of all that devastation.

Halibel slowly got up as soon as she came back to her senses and witnessed the great chaos and destruction with her eyes.

"Its… it's the Soul King's palace… oh no! Lord Sesshomaru… he was there inside the palace." Halibel muttered as she realized that Sesshomaru must be there in that rubble and thus she immediately rushed to find him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile not so far away from the destroyed Sokyoku Hill…**

Yamamoto Genryusai's sun-like Bankai was continuously releasing immense flames towards both Kyoraku and Ukitake while they were somehow tackling those flames with their concentrated Shikai. However, neither Kyoraku nor Ukitake seemed to gain the upper hand in the battle while relying on their concentrated Zanpakuto.

"Ukitake… it seems that our concentrated Shikais are no good against Yamaji!" Kyoraku spoke to Ukitake while struggling against the flames of Genryusai's Bankai.

"That's why I told you that we should use our Bankais instead!" Ukitake replied him.

"Hmm… our Bankai with concentrated Zanpakuto power but in my opinion, even that wouldn't be enough to stop him." Kyoraku spoke further.

"Hey, Kyoraku… did you notice something weird about Master Genryusai's Bankai." Ukitake muttered.

"Are you referring to the fact that it's not touching Yamaji's body in any way?" Kyoraku replied him.

"Indeed! A Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto is always connected to him one way or the other… in the form of blade, armor, clothing or an invisible telepathic connected like that of Captain Komamura and Byakuya Kuchiki but what's the form of that connection in case of Master Genryusai?" Ukitake muttered with slight frustration.

"Hmm… Ukitake!" Kyoraku murmured.

"Yes?" Ukitake responded.

"I want you to use Kurohitsugi on Yamaji's Bankai." Kyoraku said to him.

"But it won't work!" Ukitake replied hesitatingly.

"Just do as I say!" Kyoraku said to Ukitake.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" Ukitake murmured while using the powerful destructive Kido technique.

In the blink of an eye, Genryusai's sun-like Bankai got sealed inside a giant black structure with a powerful torrent of gravity inside it and for Kyoraku's and Ukitake's surprise, Genryusai suffered a sudden decline of a significant amount of spiritual pressure. Now before he could have done something about it, Kyoraku appeared out of the giant shadow of Kurohitsugi's structure and slashed him from behind.

"Oh!" Ukitake murmured upon getting shocked to witness Kyoraku slashing Genryusai.

"So, I was right… it was light which was connecting you with your Zanpakuto, Yamaji!" Kyoraku said to him while penetrating him with his Zanpakuto.

Yamamoto swung his arm in order to catch Kyoraku but he immediately pulled his sword out of Yamamoto's torso and jumped back to a safe distance.

"Your deduction about the mode of connection between me and my Zanpakuto may have worked for you but know that it was wrong… it's not light which connects me from my sword but it's the heat!" Yamamoto Genryusai replied Kyoraku.

"Hmm!" Kyoraku responded.

"And now it's time to show you the consequences of forcing me beyond the limits of Bankai!" Genryusai said further to both Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Oh!" Both Kyoraku and Ukitake responded in awe.

"Trunkai… Fenikkusu no Keshin! (English: Phoenix Incarnate!)" Genryusai uttered while releasing his Trunkai.

At first, the giant Kurohitsugi structure got swollen while several cracks appeared on it due to the pressure exerted by Genryusai's Trunkai. Soon enough it got exploded and caused absolute devastation in a huge area with the violent release of fire and destructive waves of gravity.

When Kyoraku and Ukitake revived themselves from this destruction and came back to their senses, they witnessed a gigantic phoenix made up of the fire was hovering right above them at a great height. It was three times larger than that of Genryusai's Bankai while the heat which it was radiating was terribly overwhelming for both of them.

"Kyoraku… there's no way we can beat this!" Ukitake said to him.

"I was going to say the same!" Kyoraku replied him in his usual funny tone.

"Then why don't you just use your Bankai?" Ukitake shouted at Kyoraku.

"Try to understand, Ukitake… my Bankai is not something which is fully under control, thus I can't use it while you are around, moreover, Yamaji is not the type of opponent whom I want to kill or even hurt critically!" Kyoraku answered him in a serious manner.

"Hmm… I see, then do not stop me from doing what I am about to do!" Ukitake said to Kyoraku while coming right behind him.

"Wha..What are you going to do?" Kyoraku asked him abruptly.

"Kyoraku, my friend… perhaps this was the last time when we fought together but with the scenario of Soul Society's total devastation before my eyes, I can see the future with an unexplainable clarity… and right now, I am doing all I can, to create that future for all of us." Ukitake replied him while swiftly transferring all of his spirit energy into Kyoraku's body.

"Ukitake… at this rate, you are going to run out of your spirit energy, so stop it now and what is that future which you are talking about?" Kyoraku asked Ukitake confusingly.

"You are that future, Kyoraku!" Ukitake muttered in a low voice.

By now, Ukitake had transferred his almost entire spirit energy into Kyoraku's body; as a result, his Zanpakuto disappeared from his waist and reappeared into Kyoraku's left hand while Kyoraku's entire body was shining brilliantly after receiving a new Zanpakuto along with such a great amount of spirit energy.

"Stop this nonsense, you two… Hinoiki! (English: Breath of fire!)" Genryusai shouted at both of them while using one of his powerful Trunkai techniques.

The Trunkai phoenix of Genryusai began to release immensely powerful blows of extremely warm wind and flames towards both of them and within the course of a few seconds, multiple fiery blasts engulfed them both. After the explosions stopped, the entire area got filled with dense smoke and Ukitake was lying down motionless on the ground far away from Kyoraku, who was simply sitting at the same position on which he was standing.

"Fenikkusu no Keshin, destroy both of them!" Genryusai ordered his Trunkai, as a result, the gigantic fiery phoenix rushed towards Kyoraku.

He immediately began to run far away from that place while chanting something along the way and as obvious, the gigantic fiery phoenix began to pursue him.

"Hado 78, Zangerin!" Kyoraku muttered after suddenly turning around while blasting a large amount of energy outward from his Zanpakuto in the form of a circular wave.

Kyoraku's sudden powerful attack sliced off Genryusai's Trunkai phoenix's right wing and halted its advance.

"Hmm… so after gaining Jushiro's spirit energy and Zanpakuto, you are capable of damaging my Trunkai with Zangerin!" Genryusai said to Kyoraku while the right wing of fiery phoenix got regenerated completely.

Now the giant phoenix once again started to hover in the air but before gaining a significant height, it shot a huge fireball from its mouth towards Kyoraku. He immediately used Ukitake's Sogyo no Kotowari and absorbed that fireball into its blade.

"Takaoni!" Kyoraku spoke while jumping very high in the sky.

"Bushogoma!" Kyoraku muttered as he released wind blades from his Zanpakuto while coming down towards the ground.

Because of the effect of Takaoni, the Trunkai phoenix couldn't beat the force of Bushogoma and eventually got slammed on the ground. Kyoraku, on the other hand, landed on its left wing and penetrated it with both the Zanpakutos whose blades actually reached its shadow on the ground after penetrating right through it.

"Kageoni!" Kyoraku murmured and the next moment, blades of both Zanpakutos reappeared from the shadow of his right wing, destroying it with a fiery blast which was earlier absorbed by Sogyo no Kotowari.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


End file.
